Middle Management
by Mag68
Summary: Part 3 Picks up where Good at Dating and Rules of Engagement left off. Lorelai and Luke begin their middle.
1. The Morning After the Day Before

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't stay away long… Here is a little something to get us started on part three – Middle Management. ****It picks up where Rules of Engagement ended as Lorelai and Luke begin their middle. **

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed and messaged me about the other stories. I appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement!**

**The Morning After the Day Before**

When Luke opened his eyes Sunday morning, he automatically reached for Lorelai. When he felt the empty space next to him, he felt a moment of panic, fearing it had all been a dream. He sat up quickly glancing around the room for an indication that it wasn't and blew out a breath of relief when he saw her pearls and tiara on the nightstand surrounded by his stuff from the day before. He glanced at the door to the bathroom, but it stood ajar, the light turned off. He looked around blankly for a moment trying to figure out where his runaway bride could have gotten to. He rolled to his right and reached for his watch. When he glanced at the face, he did a double take and read it more carefully. It was 9:45. Luke thought for a minute, trying to remember the last time he stayed in bed until 9:45. He frowned for a moment and then thought to himself, _It has to be years, decades even, since I slept this late, at least without Lorelai coaxing me back to bed._

Slowly, it dawned on him that she had probably gone to talk to Rory, and had let him sleep in. He decided to get up and get into the shower, so that he could be ready for brunch when she got back. He tossed the covers back and was just about to swing his legs out of the bed when he heard a key in the lock and scrambled to cover himself again, praying that it was Lorelai and not an over-enthusiastic housekeeper. When Lorelai poked her head through the door, she grinned when she saw him awake, but still in bed.

"Ah, there's my man, just as I like him," she said as she kicked the door closed behind her, juggling a mug of coffee and a tall glass of orange juice. "I brought you some juice," she said as she leaned over to kiss him good morning.

Luke smiled back as he accepted the glass. "I can't believe you let me sleep this late," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai placed her coffee on the nightstand and said, "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"How long have you been up?" he asked, tugging on her hand to pull her down on the bed next to him.

"About an hour or so," she said as she leaned into his arms. "I went to talk to Rory, we had to rehash the whole thing," she said with a careless wave. "Then, I raided the kitchen and checked on brunch preparations. Everything looks great," she told him with a grin.

"What time are we supposed to be down there?" he asked.

"Ten thirty. So, up and at 'em, mister!" she said patting his leg.

Luke smiled wolfishly and said, "Plenty of time."

Lorelai held out a hand to stop him and said, "Oh no you don't! We have to get up, get ready, look presentable," she told him with a laugh.

"You look great," he said with an exaggerated leer. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Luke," she protested weakly, "my parents are here. If we're late, my mother will be all over me."

"I want to be all over you," he murmured against her throat.

"You have been, practically all night," she said pushing him away playfully. "I need to shower, get myself together," she said trying to rise from the bed.

He pulled her back down, cocked a brow at her and said, "Shower? Let's get it together, together," he said in a low, sexy voice.

She looked at his rumpled, sexy state and said, "Hurry," as she jumped up to head for the bathroom.

Brunch was served buffet style in the dining room, and the atmosphere was relaxed and casual. Even Emily Gilmore showed up in slacks and a comfortable old twin set. They greeted everyone, proceeded to fill their plates. Luke grimaced as he saw her heavily laden plate topped with a small mountain of link sausages. "Why don't I just cut your chest open and stuff one of those into an artery for you?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai picked up a sausage and bit the end off with a saucy smile as she said, "Where's the fun in that?" She picked up a small jug of maple syrup and doused the entire plate in sticky sweet goodness. She winked at him and said, "I worked up an appetite."

Luke frowned at her plate and said, "Lorelai," in a dark tone.

"And the honeymoon is over," she said under her breath as she moved away from him.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," he grumbled as she followed her to a table.

They were just sitting down with Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Richard and Emily when Liz and T.J. appeared, announcing that they were going to hit the road early to get back to the city. Luke looked down at his breakfast longingly and mumbled, "Yet another meal I don't get to eat," as they stood to hug them and see them to the door.

Walking back to the dining room, Lorelai took Luke's hand and said, "I really like Liz, she's sweet."

"She's wacky," Luke said with an affectionate smile.

"She's an original," Lorelai agreed. "She adores you," she said teasingly.

"Pssht," Luke said waving his hand.

"She worships you," Lorelai insisted as they entered the dining room. "All she could talk about was her big brother, how grateful she was to have you and how much she looks up to you."

Luke smiled as they took their seats and said, "That T.J. guy is a piece of work."

"Yes, but he's crazy about Liz," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Seems to be, or maybe he's just crazy," Luke said ominously.

Lorelai rubbed his hand and said, "They seem very happy together."

"They're both flakes," Luke grumbled as he picked up his fork.

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "A match made in heaven."

"Yep," he agreed as he dug into his food.

The rest of brunch passed easily and when they finished, Lorelai and Luke walked Richard and Emily to their car as their bags were being loaded. Emily was giving them a list of instructions for the honeymoon, to which Lorelai only lent half an ear, watching carefully as Richard handed Luke another manila envelope stuffed with papers.

"And make sure you have your passports," Emily insisted. "Technically, you don't need them, but Lord knows, you can't be too careful," she warned direly.

"We have them," Lorelai reassured her. When Emily drew a deep breath to continue her never ending list of directions, Lorelai smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Mom, for everything. It was the wedding I always dreamed of," she said softly as she looked over at Luke.

"You're welcome, Lorelai," she said, trying not to become too emotional. Emily looked at her daughter and pressed her lips together tightly. "It was my pleasure," she said softly as Richard shook Luke's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Ready?" Richard asked Emily.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered reluctantly. She looked at Lorelai and asked for the fiftieth time, "Now Rory is coming to our house in the morning after she takes you to the airport?"

"Yes, Mom," Lorelai answered dutifully.

"Very good," Emily said primly. "We have the phone number for the house, so we will have her call you to check in," Emily assured her.

"That would be great, thanks," Lorelai said with a relieved smile.

"Emily," Luke said politely as he stepped forward to take her hand in his. "Thank you for all you did. It was great," he said softly and shocked them all by giving her small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, well, Luke," Emily stammered. "You're welcome," she said quietly. She blinked and smiled brightly at them both. "Have a wonderful time," she said as she walked to the passenger side of the car where Richard held her door for her.

"We will," Lorelai said giving Emily a small wave as Richard closed her door.

Richard walked around the car and stopped in front of Lorelai, blocking Emily's view. He pulled out yet another white envelope and handed it to her. "This is just mad money," he explained. "Spend it on something silly," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dad," Lorelai said softly.

Richard opened his door and looked at Luke. "I guess I don't have to tell you to take good care of her," he said with a smile.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai and said, "No sir, you don't."

Richard nodded once and slipped into the car. As they pulled away, Lorelai saw Emily turn in her seat to look out the rear window. She gave a smile and a slight wave as Luke led her back into the inn to collect their things.

By two o'clock they tramped into the house, dragging all of their wedding finery with them. Luke tossed the garment bag holding his tuxedo over a chair and said, "I need to take that to Sookie's. Jackson is going to return them all for us."

Lorelai nodded, and looked around blankly, trying to figure out where she was going to put her dress. "I guess I'll just hang this in the sewing room for now," she said looking at her garment bag thoughtfully.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll go grab our bags."

Rory poked her head out of her room and said, "You're home!"

"We're home!" Lorelai crowed. She looked around the room for a clock and said, "For about sixteen more hours!"

Rory laughed and asked, "Are you exhausted?"

Lorelai laid the dress over the chair with Luke's tux and said, "Yes!" She looked at Rory wide eyed and said, "Getting married is hard!" as she pouted and sunk to the couch with exaggerated fatigue.

Rory grinned and plopped down on the couch. "Well, look at it this way, you're all packed. All you have left to do is get up tomorrow and head off to a tropical paradise with your man," she said with a grin.

Lorelai slumped against her daughter and said, "I need a nap."

"So have one," Rory said reasonably as she playfully pushed her mother's dead weight off of her.

"I can't!" Lorelai said horrified. "We only have sixteen hours left until we are separated for ten whole days!"

Rory smirked at her mother and said, "I hate to break this to you, but I plan on being asleep for at least eight of those hours."

"See!" Lorelai exclaimed. She grabbed Rory and hugged her, clinging to her dramatically and moaning, "My baby! My baby!" as Rory giggled.

Luke walked in and looked at them, nonplussed. "She'll be fine," he said as he carried their bags upstairs.

"Who? Rory or me?" she called after him.

"Rory," Luke called back. "You, there's no hope for!"

Lorelai looked a Rory, stunned, and said, "Less than twenty four hours and he's already this mean to me!"

Rory laughed and disentangled herself from Lorelai. She smiled and said, "I'm going to Lane's for a couple of hours to help her stuff envelopes for some church thing. You go curl up with your boy, and we'll have pizza and movies tonight," she promised.

Lorelai watched Rory carefully to see if she was feeling awkward. "Hon, are you sure?" she asked seriously.

Rory blinked and said, "Sure, I'm sure. Why?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's okay if it feels weird now. It feels weird to us," she said sincerely.

Rory laughed and said, "Mom, Luke's been practically living here for months. It may feel weird to you two, but nothing has changed for me," she said confidently.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Positive," Rory said as she went to grab her jacket. "Oh, and tell Luke if he wants veggies on his pizza again he needs to get his own," she called from her bedroom. "It takes too long to pick them off," she was saying as she emerged to see Luke coming back down the stairs.

"You could try eating them," he pointed out dryly.

Rory snorted and said, "I could, but I won't," as she headed for the door. "I'll see you guys later. I'll pick up the movies," she called as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Rory, bye Rory," Luke muttered as he sat down next to Lorelai with a sigh. He looked over at her and asked, "Did we drive her out?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, she's just going to Lane's for a little while to help out with some stuff." She looked over as he yawned and leaned his head back on the couch. "Hey," she said, bumping her knuckles against his leg.

"Hey what?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Wanna take a nap?" she asked with a grin.

"A nap or a nap?" he asked with a wink.

"A nap, nap," she answered firmly.

Luke smiled and said, "Sounds good, but I'm afraid if we do, we won't sleep tonight."

Lorelai nodded and said, "What if we set the alarm for an hour? That way we can get some rest, but not too much." Luke nodded and heaved himself up from the couch, reaching for her hand. "Where are you going?' she asked.

"Upstairs," he answered. "I'm not napping on this couch when there is a perfectly good bed available."

Lorelai put her hand in his. "Okay, but no funny business," she warned as he pulled her up.

"I'll save it for open mic night," he promised as he trudged up the stairs.

"Ba dum dum," she muttered behind him.

Luke smiled over at her and said, ""I'm taking my show on the road soon."

"In the air," she corrected as they walked into the bedroom.

He looked around the room and said, "I thought you and Rory were going to pack the other night."

"We did," she said gesturing to the roller bag parked next to his new suitcase.

He looked at her in disbelief and asked, "One bag?" When Lorelai nodded he said, "You, Lorelai Gilmore," but she cut him off.

"Danes," she corrected with a grin.

Luke smiled, nodded and asked, "You, Lorelai Danes, packed for ten days in one suitcase?"

Lorelai nodded thoughtfully and said, "Yeah," with a shrug.

"I don't believe it," he said suspiciously.

"It's true," she insisted. "I just need to throw my makeup and hair stuff into my carry on, and I'm good to go."

Luke looked down at her with exaggerated patience and asked, "I could barely fit enough clothes in one bag, how could you?"

She grinned at him devilishly and said, "I taking very, very small clothes."

Luke blinked and asked, "You're serious? You packed all of your stuff in one suitcase?"

Lorelai laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Tiny clothes. Shorts, tops, bikinis, sundresses, sandals," she listed on her fingers. "All folded into teeny tiny squares per Rory Gilmore," she said with a grin.

"I'm impressed," he said as he sat down next to her.

"You should be," she said as she stretched across the bed to set the alarm clock for an hour later. She rolled onto her side of the bed and patted the mattress next to her.

Luke toed his shoes off and stretched out next to her, pulling her close to rest against his chest. "Mmm, feels good," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh as he stroked her arm. "Hey Lorelai?" he asked.

"Hey Luke," she answered sleepily.

"How tiny are those clothes?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Miniscule," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his flannel covered chest and settled back against him.


	2. Almost Paradise

**Almost Paradise**

The previous evening after much arguing and fussing, it was decided that Rory would simply drop them off at the airport. Lorelai reasoned that she wouldn't be able to get past security, and they would be in a rush to check in and get to their gate on time. Rory pouted and told her that it wasn't any fun just to drop people off, and that she wanted to see them off. Luke finally intervened and told Rory that she could come in and see them off if she agreed to eat only veggie pizza that night. Rory acquiesced to her mother's desperate pleas to save herself with a pout and turned her nose up at the proffered slice.

The ride to Hartford was quiet the next morning. Luke drove, while Lorelai sat in back with Rory, talking only in fits and spurts. When they approached the airport, Lorelai turned to Rory with tears in her eyes.

Rory smiled and said, "I went to Washington for the whole summer without you. We can make it ten days," she assured her mother.

"I've never left you before, ever," Lorelai answered softly.

Rory hugged her and said, "I'm a big girl now. I'll be with Grandma and Grandpa. We'll be fine," she said blinking back her own tears.

Luke clenched his jaw and kept his eyes resolutely on the road. After a minute he cleared his throat and said, "We don't have to go."

"What?" Lorelai and Rory asked in unison.

"We don't have to go," Luke repeated slowly, meeting Lorelai's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"It's your honeymoon!" Rory protested.

"We're going," Lorelai said loudly. "We're just a little weepy," she said with a smile. "Besides, if we don't go, we can't bring Rory presents."

"There's some good logic for you," Luke mumbled.

"We're going," Lorelai said again.

He glanced in the mirror and said, "If we go, neither of you are allowed to mope, got it?" he said firmly.

"There will be no moping," Rory said quickly. Feeling guilty that Luke was feeling bad about going on his honeymoon. "I want my presents," she insisted. "And they had better be good ones," she teased as Luke pulled into the unloading zone.

They got out of the jeep, and Luke went to the back to get their suitcases as Lorelai and Rory had a moment alone. "I'll miss you, kid," Lorelai said softly as she hugged Rory tightly.

"I doubt it," Rory squeaked out with a smirk.

Lorelai grinned as she released her and said, "I will, really." She glanced at Luke over her shoulder. "He'll miss you too," she whispered.

Rory grinned as Luke set the bags on the curb and looked over at them with a worried frown and his hands on his hips. She stepped around the Jeep and asked, "Do I get a goodbye hug?"

"Sure," Luke said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine," she said confidently. "I'm trusting in you to monitor Mom's souvenir shopping," she warned. "No coconut bras or bobble head dolls," she instructed as she gave him a squeeze.

"Got it," he said as he set her away from him and smiled down at her.

"I'll check in with Jess and the diner," she told him.

"Appreciate that," he answered gruffly.

"Okay go," Rory said waving her hand at them and darting to the driver's door.

"Bye Sweets," Lorelai called softly.

"Bye Mom, bye Luke," she called with a wave. "Love you."

"Love you too," Luke called as he took Lorelai's hand.

They watched her drive away in silence. After a moment, Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Ready?"

Luke gave her a nod and said, "Let's go."

As they stood in a short line to check in at the counter, Luke pulled the two manila envelopes that Richard had given him out of Lorelai's carry on bag. He frowned at the note he had scrawled across the front of one and handed it to Lorelai.

"What is this?" she asked, opening the envelope.

"That one has some information he said Elliot gave him on things to do on the islands," Luke said as he shuffled through the other envelope to pullout their airline confirmation. "I haven't looked at it yet."

"I'm sure we'll be able to entertain ourselves," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke pulled the airline information from the envelope and grinned as he said, "My thought exactly."

"I'm actually looking forward to doing as little as possible," she said with a smile as she shoved the envelope back into the bag without looking at it.

"Wearing as little as possible," he mumbled as he shrugged out of his coat, warm in the over heated airport. They stepped up to the counter and greeted the woman working the computer. He handed over their information and they waited as she checked their reservations. She frowned and muttered, "It looks like there's been a change in your flight arrangements."

"What?" Luke asked as Lorelai turned to him wide eyed with panic.

As the woman behind the counter punched two more buttons on the computer, she frowned as she read and then her face broke into a grin. "That's the kind of change we like to see," she said with a smile.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

The airline clerk put their boarding passes and baggage claim checks into a larger folder and said, "Your seats have been upgraded to first class."

"First class? How?" Luke asked blankly.

"Because we can't have our precious Lukie flying coach," Lorelai mocked in a haughty voice.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'd wager that Mom or Dad upgraded us," she told him as she bent to pick up her carry on bag.

The woman behind the counter smiled as she handed him their information. "Once you clear security, you are welcome to use the Captain's Club lounge, just follow the signs. You will pre-board in about forty-five minutes. Enjoy your flight," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Luke mumbled as he absently took the envelope from her. "Here, let me carry that," Luke said taking the bag from Lorelai as they stepped from the counter. Once they were out of the way, Luke said, "Hang on a second." He set the bag down by a wall and looked at the airline information again. "Same flights," he mumbled. "Why would they want us to fly first class? What does it matter?" he asked her.

"Because you're their favorite," she teased.

"Lorelai," he said impatiently.

She shrugged and said, "They always fly first class, and they were probably horrified that we were going to mingle with the common folk in coach."

"Is there that much difference?" he asked.

"Bigger seats, more legroom, nicer attendants, free drinks, better food," she listed. She looked up and saw the uncomfortable expression on his face. She reached for his hand and said, "Hon, they were just trying to be nice, not institute a caste system."

"I know," he mumbled as he reached for the carry on bag again. "Just feels weird."

"It'll be nice, you'll see," she said as she took his hand to pull him toward security. She looked down and said, "You didn't wear slip on shoes."

"I don't own slip on shoes," he pointed out.

"You're gonna have to take them off to go through security," she told him for the millionth time.

"I know, that's why I was sure to wear the socks with the really big holes in them," he grumbled. "You're just going to have to wait until I put my shoes back on," he told her with exaggerated patience.

"Do you have sandals or something to wear to the beach? You aren't planning on wearing boots to the beach are you?" she asked, suddenly realizing that the mental images of Luke and beach did not mesh in her head.

"Yes," he answered as they stepped forward in line.

"Yes what? Yes sandals, or yes boots?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes sandals," he answered gruffly.

Lorelai burst out laughing and said, "I can't picture you in sandals!" Luke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her, mentally checking off the things he needed to put in the little tray when they got up there. "What kind of sandals?' she asked with a grin.

"Lorelai, it's too early to be mocked," he told her

"I'm sorry, I just realized that in all of the time I have known you, I have never seen you go out in public in shorts," she said with a giggle.

"You've seen me in shorts. You've seen me in swim trunks and you've seen me in a lot less," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but not walking down the street in shorts and flip flops," she said with a grin. "They're flip flops, aren't they?" Luke ignored her and craned his neck to count the number of people ahead of them. "Oh my God, they are!" she giggled. "I should have known! You're going to Margaritaville my little Buffet-head!"

"Parrot head," he corrected automatically.

"What?" she asked.

"Parrot heads, Buffet fans are Parrot heads, not Buffet heads," he explained.

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "Just the fact that you know that could be grounds for a divorce."

"Doesn't sound half bad," he grumbled as they approached the front of the line.

Lorelai turned and beamed up at him. "I adore you," she whispered.

"Ditto," he said with a smile. "You go," he said as he gave her the boarding pass and a gentle shove toward the security checkpoint. Luke dumped the bag on the belt and began to empty his pockets into the bin. He leaned over to unlace his boots and plunked them into the bin before walking through the metal detector after her. When he made it through without a beep, he blew out the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

Once he had his boots back on, they made their way to the Captain's Lounge. When they stepped into the room, Lorelai immediately headed for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup while Luke dropped their bag to the floor, and all but collapsed into a chair. He tried not to shift in discomfort as the people in their tailored business suits, fiddling with their palm sized electronics, eyed them suspiciously. Lorelai sashayed back over to him holding an icy cold bottle of water between her fingers. She handed it to him with a kiss, plopped down next to him and looked around the room. She glanced down at her comfy old jeans and the zip front sweater she had pulled on over a t-shirt. "Man, I feel underdressed," she whispered to him.

"You aren't the only one," he whispered back.

She looked around the room again and shrugged. "Look at it this way, they'll be all trussed up like this again tomorrow, and we'll be naked," she whispered in his ear.

Luke grinned and said, "Makes you kind of feel bad for them."

"Not really," Lorelai said flashing a sassy grin at the Barbie Business Woman that kept shooting her dirty looks.

Luke chuckled and bent down to pull the manila envelope that Richard had given him the day before from the bag. He opened it and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Bored already?" she teased.

Luke smiled and said, "I thought that we should at least look at them."

"You are the nice one," she teased. She leaned over to glance at his watch and said, "I'm gonna make sure Rory made it okay," as she flipped her cell phone open.

Luke smiled gently and said, "Okay," as he read through the notes Elliot had made for them. There were restaurant recommendations, shopping tips, even a rundown on nightclubs. Luke flipped to the next page and saw the words, 'Welcome to the family' scrawled in Richard's writing across the top. He scanned it quickly and saw that it was a list of suggested presents for Emily and Trix. Luke barked a laugh, which made Lorelai look over at him quizzically while she waited for the maid to get Rory on the phone. Silently, he handed her the paper just as Rory came on the line. "Hey Sweets!" Lorelai greeted her daughter, dropping the sheet of paper into her lap.

"Miss me already?" Rory teased.

"Yes," Lorelai answered honestly. "I just wanted to be sure you made it there okay," she said twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm fine," Rory assured her. "Just had a huge muffin," she said with a grin.

"Good, good," Lorelai said with a smile. "Well, okay, we'll call you when we get to the villa thing, okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay Mom," Rory said with a smile in her voice. "I can't wait to hear about it."

"Can't wait to tell you," Lorelai said softly. "I love you sweets," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom. Talk to you later," she said quietly.

"Later, kid," Lorelai said as she hung up.

"Better now?" Luke asked without looking up from the brochure he was reading.

"Much," Lorelai answered as she looked down at the list Richard had made and laughed out loud. "Man, he's good," she said shaking her head.

"You don't know the half of it," Luke grumbled as he handed her the envelope.

Lorelai peeped into it to see a clump of American Express Traveler's Checks clipped together. She drew them out to find that they were already made out to them. She glanced over at Luke and saw that his jaw was clenched in annoyance. "Luke," she began softly.

"What does he think? Does he think I don't know to bring presents back? Does he think I can't afford to buy someone a nice present?" he asked working up to a good rant. "He knows better! He checked my financials; he knows I have plenty of money. Why do they keep handing us money? How much did he give you yesterday?" he demanded.

"Five hundred," Lorelai murmured. "Checked your financials?" she asked.

"When we were dating," he said with a careless wave. "It's insulting! We aren't kids, we're adults!"

"He checked your finances when we were dating?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod. "He knows that we have plenty of money. Why are they acting like were a couple of spoiled teenagers going to the mall?" he demanded. "I don't need your daddy's money to take you on a honeymoon," he hissed.

Lorelai held up her hand to stop him saying, "Hey! I didn't do this. Don't start blaming me."

"They're your parents!" he insisted.

"Let them be involved, Lorelai. Let them in, Lorelai. Let them do this, they're your parents, Lorelai," she mimicked mercilessly. Luke drew in a breath to continue but blew it out noisily, hanging his head in defeat. "This is what they do, Luke. If you want to accept them and have them peacefully in our lives, you just have to learn to accept this. This is how they take care of people, like you take care of me and Rory," she explained.

"They just handed us a thousand dollars in the last twenty four hours," he said tiredly. "To shop with," he said with a sneer. He turned to look at her and said, "I'll never get used to that."

"Me either, hon," she said patting his hand.

"You're going to inherit it all," he whispered.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Maybe not, maybe they'll leave it to Rory."

Luke shook his head and said, "No you. Your Dad told me." He dropped is head back to stare at the ceiling and laughed bitterly. "I married an heiress," he said with a smirk.

"It isn't going to change us Luke," she said softly. "If we have it, if we don't have it, it doesn't matter. I have you and Rory and Jess. And one day, we'll have our family together. We have Sookie and Jackson and all of the crazy residents of out teeny tiny town. Those are the things we need," she said insistently. "If my parent's money comes our way, then we'll just save it, or invest it or something for the kids. Trust me I have no intention of joining the D.A.R. and becoming my mother."

"I never really thought about it, I mean your Dad and I talked in a round about way," he mumbled. He sat up and stared at her. "I never signed a pre-nup!" he said in a panicked voice.

Lorelai jerked her head back and blinked at him. "Why would you?' she asked incredulously.

"I told your Dad I would," he said rubbing his hand over his face. "Maybe we can do it when we get back," he murmured.

"No!" she said loudly, causing heads to turn toward them. She flashed an apologetic smile and turned back to him. "No, Luke, no! You're acting crazy! What is the matter with you?" she hissed.

"I can't support you like this," he said angrily.

"No one asked you to," she shot back.

"I mean, I can buy us a nice house, we can take vacations and stuff, but not like this," he ranted.

"Again, no one asked for that stuff," she insisted.

"I can't just hand you a wad of cash and say 'buy yourself something pretty' or whatever," he said earnestly.

"I don't need you to," she said desperately. "Luke, how long have you known me? Do you think this is the life I lead? Or want to lead for that matter?" she asked.

Luke dropped his chin to his chest and said, "But given the choice."

"I would still choose what we have," she told him firmly. "Yes, I grew up with money. I had the very best of everything. I hated it. I wasn't happy. I wasn't me," she said clinging to his hand, her eyes pleading for his understanding. "I love you. I love us. I love our life, our house, our town," she told him. "I would change absolutely nothing," she said, her blue eyes searching his desperately.

Luke looked down at their joined hands and said, "Sorry. I don't know why this is getting to me like that."

"Well, we've been pretty drawn into the web, what with the wedding and all," she said with a nod. "But Luke, when we get back. I want to go back to our life. I love that my parents and I are getting along better, and I love that they love you, but I really don't want to spend too much time in that world, okay?" she asked softly.

"Okay," he answered with a slight smile of relief.

"We're good?" she asked.

"We're good," he answered.

She looked at him and asked, "He had you checked out?"

Luke smiled slightly and said, "Yes, and before you get all worked up, you should know that I will probably want to do the same thing when Rory brings a serious boyfriend home." When she looked at him doubtfully and Luke said, "I should get that guy's name and number," he joked. When he saw her set jaw, he said, "Let it go, I have," in a calm voice.

Lorelai bit her lip, and then drew a deep breath. She turned his wrist over and saw that they only had ten minutes before they boarded. She cocked her head and asked, "If I go to the bathroom, will you still be here when I get back?"

Luke nodded and said, "Definitely."

"Okay," she said with a wary sigh. She stood and looked toward the restroom, reluctant to walk away from him.

"Go," he mouthed with a smile.

"Be right back," she said as she spun on her heel and took off at a rapid pace.

As they settled into their seats in the First Class cabin, Luke looked around and said, "This is nice."

"It is," she answered cautiously.

"Roomy," he said stretching his legs out.

"Nice squishy seats," she said with a grin.

"Sorry I freaked," he said softly.

"Everybody does sometime," she answered resting her head against the seat and turning to gaze at him.

Luke laughed and said, "That's what Jess told me after the wedding day meltdown."

"Hey, what happened with that, you never told me," she prodded. Luke's lips curved into a rueful smile as he told her the whole story. When he finished, Lorelai reached out to stroke his cheek and said, "Oh, poor baby!"

"I was a big baby," he said with a grin.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Nothing wrong with missing your parents, Luke. I wish I could have met them," she said softly.

"They would have loved you," he said confidently. "And Rory, they would have adored Rory."

When the engines revved up and they pushed back from the gate, Lorelai saw Luke grip his armrests a little tighter. She looked over at his suddenly pale face and asked, "Are you a nervous flyer?"

"I don't know, I've never flown," he answered honestly.

"Really?" she asked shocked. She took one of his hands in hers and rubbing it gently.

Luke smirked and said, "I've haven't gone anywhere. I've lived in the same place all of my life. Every place I've ever visited was within driving distance."

"Wow, it never occurred to me," she said.

"Yep, you really did marry a yokel," he joked nervously as they taxied to the runway for take off.

Lorelai smiled. "I haven't flown in years. Since before Rory," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, feeling a little better.

"Well, yeah. I traveled with my parents a lot when I was younger, but since I had Rory, and then I left," she trailed off with a shrug. "We never went anywhere. We couldn't afford to drive somewhere, much less fly," she said with a snort.

He looked at her and smiled. "So, this is a big adventure for us," he said gently squeezing her hand.

"Yep," she said with a grin. As the engines sped up in preparation for take off, she looked over at him and said, "Tell me about them."

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me about your Mom and Dad," she said gently.

As they lifted off into the air, Luke flipped the armrest between them up, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as he told her funny, sweet stories about his family.

When they landed in Charlotte Amalie, they were to look for a man with a sign reading 'Danes'. His name was Bob Betts and he worked for the Van Ness Corporation. Scanning the crowd at the arrivals gate, Lorelai nudged Luke and pointed to a tanned, dapper looking man in his mid-sixties. When they approached him, Luke asked, "Mr. Betts?"

Bob smiled and said, "You must be the Danes'! Welcome to St. Thomas. I'm Bob, and I'm going to be looking after you this week," he said jovially.

"It's nice to meet you," Lorelai said returning his warm smile.

After they exchanged introductions, they collected their bags and followed Bob to a taxi stand outside. He smiled and said, "Taxis are the easiest way to get around with all the tourists and stuff."

"Like us?" Lorelai asked as she stepped into the small SUV.

"Precisely," Bob returned with a grin. As they rode to the harbor, Bob explained, "It's about a forty five minute ferry ride from here to St. John, but I have the cruiser, so we should get there faster."

When they reached the marina he led them to a pristine white yacht and helped to stow their bags for the ride. "You like boating?" he asked Luke.

"Love it," Luke answered with a grin. He looked at Lorelai with concern and asked, "Do you get seasick?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's been years since I've been out on one, but I never got sick before."

"Feel free to explore while I get us out of here," Bob said. "The galley is below, and there are usually some snacks and stuff stored in there."

When Bob went to the bridge, Lorelai and Luke shared a giddy grin as they poked around the boat. When they went downstairs, they found a fully stocked mini bar and a pantry filled with snack foods. Lorelai tore into a bag of chips while Luke took two beers from the fridge, opened them and handed one to her. Lorelai clinked the neck of her bottle against his and said, "This is so cool!"

"It is," Luke agreed.

They ate enough to satisfy their munchies and then went back up above to look around. They were in open water, but there were dozens of boats scattered across the horizon. They could see the huge cruise ships anchored in the distance, and tall sailboats floating along on the warm breeze. Luke shed his flannel and took Lorelai's sweater to stow with their bags. They saw St. John in the distance and stood at the rail to take it all in. Lorelai rested her beer on the rail while Luke stood close behind her, his arms braced on either side of her protectively. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "Its heaven," she breathed.

"Paradise," Luke agreed, kissing her gently.

When they reached the marina at St. John, Luke hurried to gather their belongings as Bob maneuvered the boat into its slip. After he secured the boat, he found Lorelai and Luke waiting for him on the pier. He pointed to their bags and said, "That's my job."

Luke shrugged and said, "Sorry, you were busy," with a friendly smile.

Bob took Lorelai's bag and Luke followed with his as they trooped to a mini van parked in the lot. As Bob lifted the back gate to stow the luggage, he smirked at Luke and said, "Not the coolest ride I've ever had, but I spend a lot of time hauling people and stuff around."

"It works," Luke said with a nod.

Bob gestured to the van and said, "Slide in back with your pretty wife," as he went to open the door for Lorelai. Once they were settled, he told them, "It's a pretty small island. This is the busiest part. Most of it is national park land. The house is on the north shore. You're going to love it," he said with a smile.

"So Bob," how did you get this gig?" Lorelai asked curiously. "I hear a Jersey accent, I think."

"You're right. I worked for Mr. Van Ness' company for thirty years. I came on at about the same time that he took over from his father. I was in sales management for most of that time. I wasn't really thinking of retiring yet, but a few years ago, my wife, Jean, she developed pretty severe arthritis. The winters up there were torture for her. So, I decided to retire so we could move south for warmer weather. When I spoke to Mr. Van Ness about it, he told me that they were buying this place, and if I wanted to, we could move here and take care of it for them," he explained.

"Pretty cool," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Very cool," Bob answered with a laugh. "I'm semi-retired, still on the payroll and living in the islands," he said shaking his head. "I was used to entertaining clients when I was in sales, so this is easy for me," he said with a smile.

Luke smiled and asked, "Is Mrs. Betts doing better down here?"

"Much better," Bob said enthusiastically.

"Good," Luke said with a smile.

"You fish, Luke?" Bob asked.

Lorelai saw Luke's eyes light for a moment before he said, "I do, but I probably won't this trip."

Bob laughed and said, "Honeymooners. Bigger fish to fry, so to speak."

Lorelai pouted and said, "I don't think I like being called a fish."

"Beautiful, tropical, exotic fish," Luke said indulgently.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I'd be happy to take you guys out for the day," Bob offered.

"Let's do it," Lorelai said to Luke.

"You want to fish?" Luke asked.

"No, I want to lie in the sun on the deck of that pretty boat while you fish," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke smiled back and said, "Maybe we will later in the week."

Bob nodded and said, "Jean has the fridge stocked at the big house, but if you need anything, I'm in town most days. Mr. Van Ness told me the cars and scooters are to be left at your disposal if you want them. I'll leave the keys at the house."

A short time later, Bob turned up a lane lined with flowering hedges. He pointed to a pretty cottage nestled at the bottom of the hill and said, "That's ours."

"Pretty," Lorelai said, admiring the garden as they passed.

"Jean likes to garden as much as she can," Bob said with a nod. They rounded a bend near the top of the hill and caught a glimpse of the villa, shining in the bright sunlight. "This is the big house," he said as he pulled to a stop.

Lorelai and Luke merged from the van slowly, awed by the lush beauty of the setting. "It's gorgeous," Lorelai whispered.

"Much better than the pictures, and they were great," Luke agreed as he went to help Bob with the bags.

Bob gave them a quick tour of the house, showed them where he had left the keys to the vehicles, and how to use the intercom to the cottage in case they needed anything. "Jean left a couple of casseroles in the freezer, in case you didn't feel like cooking," he said as he handed Lorelai a sheet with warming instructions.

She glanced at it and automatically handed it to Luke. Luke grinned at Bob and said, "I'm the cook."

"Oh, okay," Bob said surprised.

"I'm a wiz with the toaster," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I own a diner," Luke explained.

"Oh well, good, you won't starve," Bob said with a good natured laugh. "Just so you know, the beach is technically private, but there are public beaches on each side, and most people don't heed the boundaries." He turned to Luke and said, "If you want privacy, I would stay up by the pool."

They thanked him for the advice and all of his help. Bob walked to the door saying, "We won't be coming up to check on you, so if you need anything at all, call us. Oh, and let me know if you want to go out on the boat," he said with a wave.

"We will, thank you," Lorelai called. "Oh, and thank Jean for the food," she added.

"I will, enjoy your honeymoon," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Lorelai and Luke stood alone in the airy living room and stared at each other for a moment. "We're all alone," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"We are," Luke said with a grin as he advanced on her.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Start the honeymoon," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Lorelai smiled at him blindingly and said, "I was hoping you would say that. Lose the clothes. Operation Nekkid on the Beach is underway!"

Later that afternoon, they had changed into their bathing suits and were lounging by the pool, basking in the sun. They had checked in with Rory and Jess and all seemed to be well at home. Lorelai flipped onto her stomach and asked, "Will you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure," Luke answered, setting his beer aside and reaching for the tube she held.

Lorelai untied the straps of her top and buried her face in a towel. Luke warmed the lotion between his hands and began to smooth it over her skin. After making sure her back was protected, he slipped his hands to her sides and massaged lotion in, brushing the sides of her breasts teasingly. "Didn't get enough earlier?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered as he squirted more lotion from the tube and moved down to rub it into her legs.

"I already got my legs," Lorelai told him.

"Can't be too careful," he said as he kneaded her thighs gently.

"You're probably right," she said with a happy sigh. Luke finished rubbing the lotion in and then stretched out on top of her, pressing his arousal into her ass as he kissed her neck. "You're blocking my rays," she said softly.

"Throwing myself bodily in front of those damaging rays," he corrected. "Hey Lorelai," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Wanna skinny dip?" he asked in that deep sexy voice.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Luke Danes! In broad daylight?" she asked with a smile.

"We're all alone," he reminded her as he pressed against her and rubbed teasingly.

"Lift up," Lorelai commanded. Luke moved off of her and she flipped over, exposing her breasts to the sun. "Come back," she said in a husky voice.

Luke moved over her again and kissed her deeply. "No skinny dipping?" he asked, disappointed.

"Soon," she said. "First I want you to make love to me here in the sunshine," she told him as she stroked his back. "Then we can cool off in the pool," she said with a grin.

"Good plan" he complimented as he leaned in to kiss her and then moved to her neck.

"I thought so," she said as her breath caught.

When he bent to kiss her breasts, he whispered, "This is paradise."


	3. Alice and Ralph, Lorelai and Luke

** b A/N: I have never been to the USVI, I know only what I can glean from the websites, so don't be offended if I got my facts wrong, it's only fiction.**

**Alice and Ralph, Lorelai and Luke /b **

The first morning on the island, Lorelai woke up alone. She sat up and stared dumbly at the wrinkled nightgown bunched up around her waist and the rumpled bed. She sat still trying to get her bearings, and listened for sounds of Luke moving around the villa. When she heard none, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood gingerly, a smile curving the corners of her mouth. She wiggled the nightgown down and went in search of coffee and her groom. Not necessarily in that order. When she walked into the kitchen she saw the full coffee pot and mug sitting ready on the counter. She poured her first hit of the day and took an appreciative sip. She looked toward the open sliding door and saw Luke sitting at the table on the terrace reading a book.

She walked out to find him wearing in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts with his foot up in the chair across from him. A tall glass of orange juice stood half empty in front of him. He was so engrossed in what he was reading, he didn't hear her approach. When she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder he jumped saying, "Oh geez!"

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I thought you would have heard me," she said as she slid into the chair next to him.

Luke pressed his hand to his heart and said, "No, I didn't."

"Sorry," she said again. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

Luke leaned over to kiss her lips and said, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"I did," she said with a smug gleam in her eyes. "How 'bout you?" she asked.

"Fantastic," he said with a grin.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked. When he held the paperback up for her to read the title she burst out laughing. "The DaVinci Code?" she asked incredulously.

Luke shrugged and said, "It was on the shelf in there. I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about." He looked at the cover thoughtfully and said, "It's pretty good."

"I know, I've read it," Lorelai said with a nod. "I just never thought you would," she said with a wave of her hand.

"I wouldn't have bought it, no, but I read all sorts of things," he said defensively.

"I know," she said soothingly. "You're just more of a non-fiction guy. I guess I never expected you to read something so mainstream," she explained.

"Oh, well, yeah," he said marking his page and setting the book aside. "You hungry?" he asked.

"I'll grab some toast or something," she said offhandedly.

"I can make you something," he told her.

"I know, I just don't want you cooking all of the time," she said lifting his hand and kissing it gently. "You're on vacation," she reminded him.

"I like cooking for you," he told her earnestly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "And I like it when you cook for me, but we're taking it easy, remember?" She stood up and said, "Let's go see what we can find that would be easy."

When they stepped into the kitchen, Luke pointed to a cabinet and said, "There's a toaster in there," as he reached into the fridge to grab the bread.

Lorelai plugged the toaster in and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. When he nodded, she dropped four slices into the toaster and pressed the levers down. She stated rummaging around in the cabinets to see what else she could find. She pulled down a jar of peanut butter and looked over at him. Luke nodded again, and she placed the jar on the counter by the toaster as he placed two small plates and a knife near it. When the bread popped up, Lorelai slathered all four pieces with peanut butter and handed a plate to Luke.

He cocked his head to the side and said, "I think that's the first time you have ever made breakfast for me."

Lorelai blinked and said, "Man, I suck."

Luke laughed and said, "Nah, that's just my job, feeding you."

"What's my job?" Lorelai asked as Luke bit into his toast.

He chewed thoughtfully. After he swallowed and took a sip of his juice he flashed a winning smile and said, "Loving me." When Lorelai laughed he leaned toward her and said, "And, you do a great job of it. Keep up the good work."

"It's not easy," she said shaking her head ruefully.

"I know," he said with a laugh. "I should probably give you a raise," he said as he nodded appraisingly.

"I should sue for sexual harassment," she told him with a wink. "So, when did you get up?" she asked.

Luke glanced at the clock, which read 8:55, and said, "A couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"Because I value my life," he answered.

Lorelai pouted and said, "I woke up alone on the first morning of our honeymoon."

Luke barked a laugh and said, "I woke up alone the morning after our wedding!"

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're right, you did. Poor baby!" she crooned.

Luke smiled and said, "I doubt our morning schedules will ever really mesh."

"Probably not," Lorelai agreed. "Hey, let's make a deal. If one of us is up and lonely, after eight o'clock the other is fair game," she proposed.

"What you're saying is that you want me to wake you up in the mornings," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled and said, "At least while we're here." She reached across and covered his hand with hers. "I hate waking up alone when I know you're here with me," she said softly.

"Deal," he said gently. They finished their toast and spent a few minutes straightening up the house before getting on with their day. As Lorelai washed the dishes and stacked them in the sink, Luke went outside to collect their forgotten beer bottles from the day before. When she drained the water, he poured the warm beer down the sink before tossing the bottles into a bin marked for glass. He clapped his hands together and asked, "So, you wanna take that walk?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let me get cleaned up a bit."

Luke followed her back to the bedroom and unpacked the rest of his clothes while she hung some of her up. He pointed to the t-shirts and shorts in her bag and asked, "You want these in a drawer?" When she nodded, he opened the drawer below his and placed them neatly inside. They finished unpacking and Lorelai gathered some of her clothes to take to the bathroom with her. Luke followed her in, and when she shot him a questioning look he smiled and said, "I told you I wasn't going to shower alone anymore."

Lorelai smiled and dumped her stuff on the vanity while he turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Lorelai nodded toward the sunken bathtub and asked, "Bubble bath tonight?"

Luke smiled and said, "Possibly," as he shed his shorts and stepped into the shower, holding the door open for her to join him.

As Lorelai held her head under the spray, she smoothed back her hair, wetting it thoroughly. When she reached for her shampoo she asked, "You really think you could build one of these?"

Luke nodded and said, "I could, but we would have to lose the tub. Not enough room," he said gesturing around the large marble tiled bathroom.

"Oh," she said disappointed. "I need the tub."

"I know," he said as he watched her lather her hair, and reached for the shampoo himself. As he his hair he said, "Maybe we could expand the bathroom."

Lorelai tipped her hair back under the spray and said, "We'll have to look into that," as Luke mirrored her under the spray coming from the other wall.

Lorelai reached for her shower gel and asked, "Wash your back for you?"

Luke smirked and said, "Not with that stuff."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Fine, hand me your manly bar of soap, then."

She soaped his back, and then her hands strayed further south and gave his ass a thorough scrubbing. "Hey, behave," he whispered.

"Just getting you clean," she said innocently as her hands slipped over his hips and began to rub him.

Luke stepped away from her and said, "Getting me dirty, you mean." He grabbed her shower gel and stared at her menacingly. "Two can play at that game," he threatened.

Lorelai held up her hands and said, "I give, I give. Hand me that," she said gesturing to the bottle.

Luke tilted his head and asked, "You okay?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm fine." When he still refused to hand over the gel she said, "Just need a little break in the action," with a naughty waggle of her brows.

Luke flushed and muttered, "Sorry," as he handed her the bottle.

"I'm not," she said as she kissed him gently. They finished showering, Luke keeping his hands resolutely to himself. He switched off the water, and reached to snag a towel from the bar. He gently ran the towel over her hair and patted her face and shoulders dry with it. Lorelai smiled at his tender ministrations and said, "I'm fine, Luke." Misunderstanding, he nodded and stepped back from her, holding out the towel. She shook her head and said, "No, keep going," with a grin. As he continued to dry her off she smiled at him and said, "I meant that I'm okay, really, great in fact," she assured him.

He smiled and said, "Some storm last night."

"Fabulous," she agreed with a grin.

"The air smelled so good when I got up," he told her as he wrapped the towel around her and secured it. He reached for his towel and said, "Clean and fresh."

"I bet," she said as she stepped out of the enclosure.

Luke watched as she smoothed detangling solution through her hair and left it to air dry. He smiled gently when he realized she didn't intend to go through her usual grooming routine, but only smoothed moisturizer over her face and brushed her teeth. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her in the mirror. "I like you like this," he said kissing her ear.

"Lazy?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "Natural."

Lorelai laughed and turned in his arms. She kissed him lightly and asked, "You want me to go hippie on you?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I like you all done up, too. I just like this, you know, easy, relaxed," he tried to explain.

"Good, because I'm feeling pretty relaxed," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

Luke stepped back and said, "I need to brush my teeth again, I have peanut butter breath."

Lorelai pressed into him and said, "Lucky for you I love peanut butter," as she pressed her lips to his insistently. When they pulled apart, she gave him a playful swat on the behind and said, "Let's get dressed and go for our walk before it gets too warm." Luke nodded and reached for his toothbrush as she slipped on her bra and panties. When he finished brushing his teeth, she was fully dressed. She grinned and said, "I'm ready before you."

"A morning of firsts," he said mockingly as he grabbed his shorts and went to the bedroom.

He dressed in his cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt and slid his feet into some brown leather thongs. Lorelai watched wit interest from the bed. When he turned around she smiled and said, "You look great."

Luke laughed and asked, "What? You're not gonna mock my sandals?"

Lorelai rose, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Just one more Luke to love, Beach Luke," she said with a grin.

"Come on, Nutty, let's go," he said as he unwound her arms and took her hand in his. He opened the sliding door that he had closed when he got up and led her onto the terrace. They skirted the pool and walked down the narrow stone steps that led to the beach.

"Not looking forward to the climb back up," she grumbled as they descended the hillside.

"I'm not carrying you," he warned sternly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's what you say now."

"I'll say the same thing later," he answered firmly.

When they finally reached the bottom, they stopped to survey the beach. "Beautiful," Lorelai said softly taking in the powdery white sand and the aqua blue water.

"Yeah," Luke said as he kicked his sandals off on the bottom step. Lorelai followed suit and took his hand to pull him eagerly toward the water's edge. "Hey, that arm is attached," he told her with a laugh.

When they reached the hard packed sand, Lorelai let go of his hand and spun around happily. She smiled at him broadly and asked, "Can you believe we're here?"

"Nope," he said as he caught her and kissed her soundly.

"It's like a dream" she said breathlessly.

Luke brushed her damp hair back and kissed her sweetly. "Dream come true," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Come on Mr. Sappy," she said giving him a tug as she set off along the water's edge.

They walked in contented silence, Lorelai swinging her hands between them. She would stop occasionally and pick up a shell, handing it to him to put in his pocket. "I'm gonna have sand in my shorts," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Rory likes shells," knowing that he wouldn't refuse either of them anything.

When they had walked for awhile, Luke asked quietly, "Lorelai, what would you think about buying a bigger house?"

Lorelai's brow creased as she asked, "A bigger house?"

Luke shrugged and said, "If you want."

"I haven't thought about it," she admitted. "I love our house," she whispered.

"I know, I do too," he assured her. "If you want to stay there that's fine with me. I just was thinking that if we do have a baby, we'll need more room. If we bought a bigger house, I could build you that bathroom," he said with a smile. When she frowned he quickly said, "Maybe we could build an addition on."

Lorelai stopped walking and looked up, staring at him thoughtfully. "I think we should look into both. If we don't see a house we like, we'll see about building an addition to ours," she told him.

Luke nodded and started to walk again. After a few minutes he said, "Let's sit here for a bit," as he pulled her up to dry sand and dropped down pulling her to rest between his knees as they stared out at the water.

Lorelai watched him bury his toes in the sand, and ran her hands up and down his shins absently as she rested her back against his chest. "I love that you are always thinking about us and our future," she told him softly.

He pressed his knees together and squeezed her playfully his hands fisting in the sand behind him. "My favorite pastime," he said with a chuckle.

"Favorite?" she asked glancing back at him.

Luke saw his smile reflected in her sunglasses and said, "They run a close first and second."

"Big year of changes," she said returning her gaze to the sea.

"Yeah," Luke said softly. "We don't have to do anything," he told her gently.

"I know," she whispered. "A little over a year ago, I had just started dating my best friend. Now, we're married. Rory will be hearing from schools soon. Jess is making his way. Sookie and I may be opening our own inn, and I want to have your baby," she mused softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, the kids are on the right track, I think. The inn thing is completely up to you, but I'll help any way I can," he assured her. He took a deep breath and said, "As for the baby, we already agreed to wait a while, so there's no need to worry about that yet."

Lorelai bit her lip and said, "I know I said I wanted to wait, but, I don't know," she let her voice trail off shaking her head.

Luke sat up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "We don't have to decide it all right this minute. I'm sorry I mentioned the house thing," he said as he kissed her temple.

"But I want it all, right now," she said softly. "I want our whole package," she whispered.

"I told you that you'd have it," he answered. "We will, I promise," he said squeezing her tightly.

They sat for a few minutes watching the waves lap at the shore, washing shells and other debris stirred by last night's storm up onto the shore. Finally, Lorelai shook her head and said, "We're awfully serious this morning."

Luke chuckled and said, "We need to stop that."

Lorelai stood and brushed the sand from her shorts. She turned and held her hand out to him saying, "Let's head back."

Luke took her hand but stayed planted in the sand as she tugged at him with all of her might. She laughed and dug her heels in, leaning back with all of her weight trying to leverage him. Luke loosened his grip, trying to throw her off balance, but she held tightly to his forearm. Lorelai laughed and said, "Nice try, but I'm too smart!"

Luke laughed and stood easily. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they staggered through the powdery sand together. Finally, Lorelai pulled him back to the hard pack and they strolled back in the direction of the villa. Lorelai found a few more shells for her collection, and when she handed them to him, she attempted to jump up on his back. Luke staggered out from under her, surprised and caught her waist to steady her. "A little warning would be nice," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai pouted and said, "I want a piggy back ride. That's what they do in all the movies!"

Luke shook his head and swept her up into his arms. He turned and started to walk toward the water as Lorelai shrieked and clung to his neck. He stopped when the water was at his knees and acted like he was going to drop her. Lorelai squealed and hung on tighter. Luke laughed and said, "That's what the guy in the movies really wants to do when the girl jumps on his back."

He turned and carried her back to where the water kissed the sand, lowering her gently to her feet. They stood in the shallow water, kissing sweetly for a minute before Lorelai parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She pulled back and asked, "Wanna have a 'From Here to Eternity' moment?"

Luke shook his head and said, "With us it would be more like that scene in that "Airplane' movie."

Lorelai shuddered and said, "Ew, seaweed."

Luke smiled and kissed her again before he took her hand and said, "Come on."

As they approached the steps to the villa Lorelai said, "We need to really check out the house and stuff."

Luke nodded and picked up their sandals from the step. Lorelai took hers, but she held them in her hand as they began to climb back up the hillside. She paused halfway up and muttered, "Stupid hill." Luke chuckled and plucked a flower from a nearby shrub, handing it to her. She sniffed it and murmured, "Sweet boy," as she tucked it behind her ear. When they reached the top, Lorelai staggered to a lounge chair and dropped back dramatically on the cushion, her chest heaving with exertion.

Luke stood over her barely winded, his hands on his hips. "You need to exercise," he said sternly.

"Fat chance," she shot back with a laugh.

She held her hand limply up to him, but he simply leaned over to kiss it and said, "Get up lazy girl."

Lorelai giggled and dropped her sandals to the ground, pushing her toes into them. "Let's go look in the garage," she suggested. They walked to the small detached garage and Luke opened the sliding door that Bob had left unlocked for them. Lorelai squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet when she saw the Mini Cooper convertible parked there. "Let's take a ride!" she said clapping her hands together excitedly.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll go get the keys and the map," as he spun on his heel to head for the house.

"Grab my purse!" she called after him. Luke waved to let her know he had heard her.

When he stepped into the kitchen he heard the house phone ringing. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bob," Bob supplied helpfully.

"Hey Bob, how's it going?" Luke asked as he looked for the correct set of keys in the drawer.

"I was just going to ask you that," Bob chuckled. "I didn't want to bother you, but a package came for you Fed Ex this morning."

"A package?" Luke asked perplexed.

"Yep, the sender's name says Rory Gilmore. Do you want me to bring it up?" he asked.

Luke smiled, knowing Lorelai would be ecstatic. "Nah, we were just about to go out," Luke told him. "We'll stop by to pick it up."

"Very good, we'll be here," Bob said before hanging up.

Luke grabbed the keys and the map and went in search of his wallet and Lorelai's purse. He secured the house and headed out to the garage. He handed Lorelai her purse as he went into the garage, started the car and backed it out while Lorelai watched dancing with excitement. He put it in park and put the top down. Lorelai hopped in beside him and said, "Isn't it cute? I want one of these!"

Luke smiled at her indulgently and said, "Great for snow and sleet."

"Killjoy," she muttered with a pout.

He patted her knee. "We have to stop by Bob's," he said adjusting the cap on his head.

"Why?' she asked.

"Someone got a package," he said teasingly.

Lorelai's eyes rounded and she grinned. "Me? Is it for me?" she demanded.

Luke shrugged and said, "It could be for me."

"Go, go drive," she commanded. Luke put the car in gear and they zipped down the lane to the cottage. Lorelai saw Bob and a pretty blonde lady who must be Jean out in the garden as Luke pulled into the gravel car park in front.

They got out of the car and walked up to meet them. "Ah, the honeymooners," Jean said with a warm smile. "I'm Jean," she said holding out her hand to them.

Luke took it gently and said, "I'm Luke Danes, and this is my wife, Lorelai."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Wife! Sorry, it sounds so weird," she said taking Jean's hand in hers.

"I imagine you'll get used to it," Jean said with a grin.

"Everything okay with the house?" Bob asked.

"Everything is perfect," Lorelai answered with a happy smile as Luke nodded.

"Great!" Bob said clapping his hands. "I'll go grab your box," he said as he turned to the cottage.

Luke looked around and said, "Your flowers are beautiful."

"Thank you," Jean said with a pleased smile. "I love them."

"You can tell," Lorelai answered. "It's so pretty."

"Its heaven," Jean answered. "We love it here."

"No more New England winters," Luke said with a smirk.

"Yep," Jean said happily as she snipped a rose and handed it to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled appreciatively and drew in its scent. "Oh my Lord, that's fantastic!" she said as she held the flower out for Luke to smell.

Bob appeared with a large shipping box and handed it to Luke. "It's big, but it's not heavy," he told him as he made the transfer.

Lorelai peered down at the label and said, "It's from Rory!" as she began to pick at the packing tape.

"Hang on, hang on," Luke grumbled as he set the box down on the garden path so she could attack it.

Lorelai grinned at Bob and Jean and said, "Rory's my daughter. Well, our daughter now," she corrected herself.

"How old is she?" Jean asked as Lorelai bent to rip the box open.

"Eighteen," Luke answered.

Lorelai held up a hand and said, "Before you say it, yes, I was very young."

Bob laughed and said, "I guess I don't have to ask if you get that question a lot."

Lorelai shook her head and gasped as she pulled the box open. She looked up at Luke and burst out laughing. "What?" he asked bending to peer into the box.

Lorelai pulled out a box of Mallomars and held it up. "Junk food! My baby sent Mommy some junk food!" Luke straightened and shook his head disgustedly as Lorelai listed off the contents. "Red vines, M&M's plain and peanut, Cheez Doodles, Pringles, popcorn, tortilla chips and nacho cheese," she rambled, rummaging through the box.

Luke held a hand to his stomach and grumbled, "You're making me sick."

Lorelai grinned up at Bob and Jean and said, "Luke is Mr. Healthy Food and he married a junk food junkie. And her spawn," she said with a laugh.

"Hey Bob, if your offer to go fishing still stands, we'd like to take you up on it," Luke said.

"Definitely, I'm always up for some fishing," Bob said with a grin. "Have you ever done any sport fishing?" he asked Luke.

Luke shook his head as he watched Lorelai shove her goodies back into the box and stand up to join the conversation. "No, I haven't."

Bob smiled and said, "You're in for a treat. I'll call some of the local guys I know, and they'll crew for us."

"Sounds good," Luke said as he reached for Lorelai's hand. "Thursday okay?" he asked.

Bob nodded and said, "I'll check the forecast, but I think the weather is supposed to be good."

"Some storm last night," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

Jean laughed and said, "We didn't even hear it."

"Really? Wow, well, you must be used to it," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "Hey Jean, I'm going on this fishing trip to be purely decorative, do you want to join us? Make it a party?"

Jean smiled and said, "I'd love to, but I have to tell you I like to fish too," as she winked at Luke.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Okay, I'll fish."

Luke looked at her and laughed. "You're gonna fish?" he asked, not bothering to mask his disbelief.

"I can be a fisher girl, you like to fish," she said defensively.

"I do," he answered.

"Then I can fish," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

"I'm bringing the camera," he said with a laugh.

"Don't mock," she said pointing a finger at him. "What if I am a really great fisher? Yeah, I mean, what if that's my calling, the thing that I am meant to do? And all this time I've been sitting here with the gift to fish and I am squandering it. It's like if Mozart walked right by the piano store and never played a note."

Luke smirked and said, "So you're gonna fish to fulfill your destiny?" 

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's right."

He said, "Can't wait." Luke turned to Bob and Jean and said, "Should be a really good time. I'll make lunch for us all," he offered.

Bob looked at Jean and said, "Luke owns a diner, he does all of the cooking."

"We had your stroganoff last night, it was great," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thank you. Well then, Thursday sounds like a date," she said with a grin.

"We'll get out of your hair," Lorelai said lifting her box from the path.

Luke took it from her as Bob asked, "You headed to town?" as he started to walk them to their car.

"We were just gonna take a drive," Luke answered.

"Hey Bob," Lorelai called over her shoulder. "Can we build a fire on the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah, there should be a circle of stones marking the fire pit. The sand may have blown over them, but they're about 20 feet from the bottom of the steps," he told her. He turned to Luke and said, "There's firewood stacked behind the garage. You'll need the camping lantern on the shelf in there since the steps aren't lit."

"Got it," Luke said as he placed the box behind his seat.

"Can we buy hot dogs anywhere near here?" Lorelai asked. "And marshmallows?"

Luke blew out a long suffering sigh as Bob said, "Probably need to go into Cruz Bay to a larger market for that. Let me see your map," he said holding out his hand. He showed Luke how to get to the Starfish or the Dolphin Markets for groceries and how to get to the Wharfside Village and Mongoose Junction for other shopping. He stepped back and said, "Remember we drive on the left here," as Luke started the car.

"Thanks!" Lorelai called as they pulled out reaching into the box for her Mallomars.

When they got to the main road, Luke paused and made sure no traffic was in sight before he turned left, unconsciously swinging into the right lane. "Luke!" Lorelai said grabbing his arm. "Left, left lane!"

"I got it," he grumbled straightening the car in the left lane and accelerating slowly. "This is so weird," he muttered.

"I know," she said with a smile. "You're doing great," she said patting his knee encouragingly.

"Says the woman who was just screaming at me," he said under his breath. Luckily, traffic was light and Luke quickly acclimated to the wrong side of the road. As they got closer to Cruz Bay, the traffic picked up, mainly taxis shuttling tourists around. "I suppose you want to shop," he said in a long suffering tone.

"Just a little. We can just stop somewhere that looks good," she offered. As they drove along, Lorelai saw a sign and said, "Hey, there's that Mongoose place, let's go there!"

When they parked, Luke raised the top and locked the car. He smirked and said, "I don't want anyone swiping your stash."

"Good thinking," she cooed as she looped her arm through his and hugged it to her. "Let's start at that store," she said pointing to her target.

They walked in to find a hodgepodge of island trinkets, everything from designer sunglasses to shell necklaces. Lorelai wandered over to a display of colorful sarongs and fingered them carefully. "Is that a scarf? It's huge," Luke asked.

"A sarong," Lorelai said, unfurling one and wrapping it around her hips to show him. "You wear it over your bathing suit," she explained. Luke looked down and made playful a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Sold!" Lorelai said tossing it over her arm with a laugh.

"We should get one for Rory," Luke said pointing to the display. "If you like it, she will too."

"Good thinking," Lorelai said as she picked through them until she saw a pattern Rory would like. She moved deeper into the store and stopped short at a display of colorful Hawaiian style shirts. "Oh. My. God! You have to have this!" she exclaimed reaching out to touch one of the obnoxious print shirts.

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"No look," she said grabbing the hanger and holding it up in front of his face. The shirt was bright blue and patterned with little cheeseburger men lounging under palm trees. She bounced on the balls of her feet and said, "It's a cheeseburger in paradise shirt!"

"Lorelai, I would never wear that," he said impatiently.

"Oh come on, Burger Boy, for me?" she said giving him the doe eyes. She leaned toward him and said, "A honeymoon shirt. It can be like a signal. Whenever you're in the mood, you can put this shirt on, and I'll know!"

Luke laughed and said, "You'd have to buy a couple in case one is in the laundry."

"Please?" she asked adding the pout for good measure.

"Fine," he said taking the shirt and checking to see if it was the right size. He hung that one back on the rack and grabbed another. He pointed his chin and said, "Go on, do your damage."

Lorelai handed the sarongs to him and took off into the store triumphant. Luke wandered over to a display case full of jewelry and looked it over. A few minutes later, Lorelai appeared with her arms full of stuff. Luke looked over at her and winced when he saw the pile she made on the counter. "Hey, what do you think of this?" he asked pointing to a necklace of twisted strands of white and cream colored freshwater pearls. "For your mom?" he asked.

"Pretty," she said with a smile.

"Do you think she would like it?" he asked doubtfully.

"Definitely," Lorelai said with a nod. "More casual than cultured pearls, but stylish and pretty, she'll love it," she asserted. When the clerk came over to assist them, Luke handed the necklace to Lorelai for her inspection. "You are good at this," she said as she nodded to the clerk indicating that they would take the necklace.

Before the clerk could turn away, Luke called, "One more thing. Could I see that?" he asked pointing to a slim silver chain with tiny suns, moons and stars dangling from it.

Lorelai cocked her head as he handed it to her. She eyed it and asked, "Is this an anklet?"

The clerk nodded and Lorelai looked at it questioningly. Luke leaned down and growled in her ear again, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Lorelai giggled and said, "This one too," as she handed it back to the clerk.

They moved down the counter to pay. Lorelai pulled the sheaf of traveler's checks from her purse and said, "May as well use these."

Luke looked the pile over and snatched the box holding the anklet and separated it from the rest. "I'm paying for that," he said firmly.

Luke carried the bags from the store. They strolled along poking into stores and picking up odd trinkets here and there. Luke spotted some café tables covered with umbrellas and asked, "Hungry?"

"Starved," she said following his line of vision. She scanned the sign and said, "Sun Dog Café, here we come!"

They ordered an angus burger and iced coffee for her and a grilled mahi mahi caesar salad for him with iced tea, and settled themselves at a table to watch the people go by. "Can I put my anklet on?" she asked.

Luke dug the small box from the bag and handed it to her. When she pulled it out she examined it closely. "The sun and the moon," she murmured. "Do you plan to make me see stars?" she teased as she unclasped the chain.

"Only in the best possible way," he said with a cocky smile.

Lorelai leaned down to put it around her ankle and murmured, "Heaven and Earth."

"What's that?" he asked.

Lorelai straightened up and said, "On our wedding day, my mother said you would move Heaven and Earth to give me what I want."

Luke nodded and said, "She's very perceptive."

Lorelai picked up his hand and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "Same here," she said softly.

After lunch, they decided to head toward the wharf to see what was happening. As they cruised along the shore, Luke pointed to a couple parasailing out in the bay. "I've always wanted to try that," he said, trying to look while keeping his eye on the road.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"I just think it looks fun," Luke said with a shrug.

"Let's do it then," she answered.

Luke laughed and said, "We don't have our bathing suits."

Lorelai pulled the traveler's checks from her purse and said, "We can fix that."

Luke glanced over at her and asked, "You'd do that? Really?"

"As long as I'm with you, sure," she said with a grin.

Luke pulled into a parking spot near the ferry dock and said, "There's a tourist information center."

They walked across a park to the center and asked about parasailing. One of the other tourists in the office recommended Cruz Bay Watersports at the Westin Resort and the lady working at the office gave them directions. They were excited as they got back to the car. "I can't believe we're just gonna do this," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"If we can," Luke said, trying to temper any potential disappointment.

When they got to the resort, they found the sports shop easily and were delighted to find that they could go out in about an hour or so. They perused the selection of swimwear, and Luke raised his eyebrows when he saw Lorelai looking at one piece bathing suits. She looked up and laughed saying, "I don't want to pop out of anything."

"Good thinking," he said as he held a pair of trunks up to himself. "These okay?" he asked.

Lorelai gave him a nod and a quick smile. "Perfect," she purred like Catwoman. "I'm going to have to try on," she warned as she selected another suit from the rack.

"I expected nothing less," Luke answered with a smirk.

After Lorelai selected her suit, they paid for them, a couple of towels and the parasailing with the remainder of Richard's traveler's checks. "Thanks Dad," Lorelai said with a mischievous grin.

"Probably not what he had in mind," Luke said with a laugh.

"Just makes it more fun," Lorelai said happily.

They signed a pile of waiver forms and took off for the dressing rooms to change. Luke gathered their belongings and put them in the bag the shop had given them. "I'll run this to the car," he said as he handed her their new towels.

Lorelai gestured to the pool area and said, "I'll be at the bar," as she plucked some cash from her purse and handed it to him.

Luke found Lorelai perched on a stool with a pina colada and a beer in front of her, and more than a few guys sizing her up. He stepped up behind her and growled, "That better be for me," as he glanced around, placing his hand possessively on her shoulder.

"Well, that guy over there wanted to buy it for you, but I told him that he wasn't your type," she teased before she kissed him passionately, making sure their audience had no doubt in their minds.

Luke smiled down at her and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she said with a wave.

There wasn't a vacant stool for him, so he stood to her side, his arm draped across the back of her stool. He took a long drink of his beer and said, "I probably shouldn't drink this. I'm already freaked enough about driving on the wrong side of the road."

"You'll be fine. We'll be here for a couple of hours," she pointed out.

"True," he said with a nod. "That your Dutch courage?" he asked pointing to her glass.

"Yep," she said as she took an appreciative sip. "Want a taste?" she asked, offering him her straw.

Luke eyed it warily, but took a quick sip. He smacked his lips and said, "I like that better than the daiquiri."

Lorelai laughed and said, "But you're still sticking with beer, right?"

"Yep," he said as he scanned the resort's crowded pool area. "I'm so glad we're not at a place like this," he whispered.

"Me too," she agreed looking around. "Its kind of fun to visit, but I like our naked villa," she said with a grin.

They finished their drinks, and walked down to check out the beach. When the pager the shop had given them buzzed, almost two hours later, Luke said. "We're up," as they turned to head back to the shop.

They listened carefully as a fresh faced boy named Chad in a red polo gave them their instructions. As they followed him to the boat, Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand and asked, "You ready for this?"

Lorelai grinned back at him and said, "I'm ready for anything."

Hours later, dusk was falling as Lorelai and Luke emerged from the Starfish Market with four bags of provisions. After Luke placed them in the tiny trunk, he rubbed his ear and said, "Still ringing."

"I'm sorry," she said for the hundredth time, and kissed his ear gently. "You probably shouldn't go on roller coasters with me either," she warned as he opened her door for her.

"Duly noted," he said dryly as he shut the door and walked to the driver's side. He glanced at the bags piled behind them and said, "Car's full, gotta go home now."

"Successful day," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke pulled out onto the main road and headed back in the direction of the villa, hoping he could remember where to turn off at. "It was fun, wasn't it?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

"A blast," she said with a grin.

"You want a fire on the beach tonight?' he asked.

Lorelai yawned and said, "Let's save that for tomorrow. I call that tomorrow is lazy day. We can lay out by the pool, read, or play on the beach, whatever. That way Thursday we can have our fishing excursion, but not be too worn out."

"Good call," Luke said with a nod.

"Tonight, let's just forage for dinner and hang out. Sound okay?' she asked glancing over at him.

"Sounds great," he answered.

When they found the turn off for the villa, they were glad to see that Bob must have gone up and turned some lights on for them so they wouldn't stumble around in the growing darkness.

Once they had unloaded the car, Luke parked it carefully in the garage, and headed for the house. He stared at the pile of purchases as Lorelai put the groceries away. "We should have brought an empty suitcase," he grumbled.

"Hey, you contributed to that pile, too," she pointed out.

"Well, when you see a cigar shop, it just screams 'Richard Gilmore' doesn't it?" he asked.

"Three boxes!" she pointed out.

"What do I know about cigars?" Luke asked with a shrug.

"You're a sucker," she said with a laugh as she dropped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Luke sat down and took off his cap running his hand through his hair. "Big day," he said with a sigh.

"Yep," she said snuggling against him. "Let's eat something and get in bed and watch TV," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he said, making no move to get up.

"I could heat up some leftover stroganoff," she offered.

"Sounds good," he repeated, holding her close.

"I can't do it if you don't let me go," she said with a laugh.

"In a minute," he whispered into her hair.

"'kay," she said with a smile.

About ten minutes later, Luke roused himself when her stomach growled loudly and said, "Okay, let's eat."

Lorelai giggled and followed him to the kitchen. They ate at the island, laughing about their afternoon adventure. "I'm glad we bought the souvenir photo, 'cause Rory is never gonna believe us," Lorelai said with a mouthful of food.

Luke laughed and said, "Chew. Yes, it's good to have photographic evidence."

After they cleaned up the kitchen, Lorelai flipped on the terrace lights and said, "This way we can look out at the pool from out room."

Luke pulled open some folding doors in the hallway and called, "Do you have any clothes you want washed?"

"Luke, you aren't supposed to do chores when you're on vacation," she called rounding the corner.

Luke smirked and said, "I wasn't going to beat them on a rock," as he pointed to the washing machine. "We may as well toss a load in to run," he said with a shrug.

"Fine," Lorelai muttered as she went into the bedroom to gather their discarded clothes.

While he started the wash, Lorelai brushed her teeth and arranged the pillows on the bed so that they could watch TV comfortably. Luke walked in and said, "Don't forget to lose the clothes," he reminded her as he walked into the bathroom.

"Pervert," she teased as she stripped off her clothes and crawled into the bed with the remote control. She flipped through what seemed like hundreds of channels and called, "They must have a satellite dish."

Luke cracked the door open and said, "Yeah?"

"A zillion channels," she said as she kept flipping. She gasped and said, "Apparently none of them are blocked, either!"

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Lorelai pointed at the screen with her mouth agape and shouted, "Porn! There are two thousand porn channels!"

Luke ducked back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. "What like Cinemax?" he called.

"Nuh uh," Lorelai said as she leaned her head to the side curiously, trying to figure out the angle.

Luke spit out his mouthwash and yelled, "You mean like porn, porn?"

"Yeah!" she called back. Luke shut the water off and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, absorbing the information. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" he asked faintly.

"Um, you'd better get in here! Now!" she called.


	4. Pushing the Limits and Seeing Stars

**Pushing the Limits and Seeing Stars**

Lorelai flipped through what seemed like hundreds of channels and called, "They must have a satellite dish."

Luke cracked the bathroom door open and said, "Yeah?"

"A zillion channels," she said as she kept flipping. She gasped and said, "Apparently none of them are blocked, either!"

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Lorelai pointed at the screen with her mouth agape and shouted, "Porn! There are two thousand porn channels!"

Luke ducked back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. "What like Cinemax?" he called.

"Nuh uh," Lorelai said as she leaned her head to the side curiously, trying to figure out the angle.

Luke spit out his mouthwash and yelled, "You mean like porn, porn?"

"Yeah!" she called back. Luke shut the water off and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, absorbing the information. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" he asked faintly.

"Um, you'd better get in here! Now!" she called.

Luke turned out the light and walked into the bedroom in time to see the woman on the screen moan in exaggerated ecstasy and take her co-star into her mouth. Luke groaned and said, "Turn this crap off," as he looked away from the screen.

"Aw, come on," Lorelai cajoled. "I've never watched porn before," she said as she tilted her head to the side again.

"You don't need to start now," Luke answered as he walked over to her and held his hand out for the remote.

Lorelai smiled and said, "This could be fun! Get in," she invited, patting the bed next to her.

"Turn it off, please," he said desperately.

Lorelai cocked her brow at him and asked, "Afraid you'll get too hot?" She scooted toward the center of the bed and said, "We can get all turned on and then act out our own scene," she said with an exaggerated leer.

Luke tucked his chin to his chest and crossed his arms. "I am not watching this with you," he said sternly.

"Luke," she said enticingly pulling the sheet away from her breasts. "I'll be your porn star, come to bed," she purred.

"No," he said, his jaw flexing with irritation.

"It will be fun to goof on," she said with a laugh. "I'm sure that we can do better than them," she said gesturing with the remote. When she saw him clenching his teeth together, his face flushed with discomfort, she misunderstood. "It's okay if it excites you," she said softly. "All guys like porn," she said with a shrug.

"No, they don't," he said, his irritation bursting forth.

Oblivious, Lorelai pressed on. "If you watch this with me, I can practically guarantee that you'll get lucky," she said with a saucy smile and a wink. "If you don't, who knows if I'll be able to get in the mood," she teased.

Luke flinched as if she had slapped him and blinked as he processed her words. He looked her in the eyes and said in a strong, deep voice, "I will not let you blackmail me with sex. I will not watch this filth, no matter how funny you think it is. I am not 'all guys'. I'll sleep in the other room," he said as he spun on his heel and stalked out.

Lorelai looked blankly around the room, trying to figure out what had just happened. She turned off the TV, scrambled from the bed, heedless of her state of undress, and went looking for him. She poked her head into both of the other bedrooms, but found them empty. She walked into the living room, but it was vacant too. She saw the sliding door standing open and stepped out to find Luke staring at the pool, a fresh beer in his hand.

She stepped quietly behind him, her arms wrapped around herself to ward off the evening chill. "Luke?" she called softly.

"Go to bed, Lorelai," he said without looking at her.

"Luke," she said again, trying to get him to look at her.

Instead, he stared up into the night sky and said, "I will not be one of those idiot sitcom husbands who does whatever his wife wants him to just so she'll have sex with him. I'd rather go without," he said firmly.

"I know," she whispered. She reached out to touch his shoulder tentatively. "I don't understand," she said softly. "I was just teasing. I thought you might like it," she whispered. When Luke snorted she persisted, "I thought it might turn you on."

"You thought wrong," he said quietly. He turned to see her shivering in the night breeze and sighed as he set his beer aside. He pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her. Lorelai stepped back and blinked at the t-shirt in her hand, thinking that he was repulsed by the sight of her. As if reading her mind he said, "You're shivering. Put it on, we'll go inside," as he snagged his beer and waited for her to enter the house again.

As they stood in the kitchen, Luke placed his beer on the island and turned to look at her, his hands planted on his hips. "Lorelai, I can't watch that stuff," he said calmly.

Lorelai shook her head, confused. "I just thought, well, you're very, you know, visual," she stammered.

"With you," he said softly. Luke sighed. "Yes, I've watched dirty movies, and I used to stare at Playboys like any good American teenager," he said flinging his arm out wildly. He drew in a deep breath and said, "But Lorelai, I'm not a kid anymore. I know what the world is like. I can't look at that stuff because I know," he said calmly. "Those girls in those movies are Rory's age or not much older," he said in a shaky voice. Luke began to pace the kitchen as the rant bubbled up. "They're desperate or drugged up or twisted in some way. The guys, well, I don't know what they are, I just know I want to beat them to a pulp," he said stopping and crossing his arms over his chest. "Those things aren't sexy, they're disgusting. The women aren't even real. Their bodies are sliced open and pumped up and molded out of silicone or whatever they use now," he ranted.

He stopped in front of her and said, "I love you, I do. I believe that a man who loves women, loves a woman, can't watch that shit without being offended. I don't watch porn because I don't want to look at Rory or Lane or any of the other girls in town and see that girl," he said in a desperate whisper. "If that makes me uptight or whatever, I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am," he said stubbornly.

Lorelai shook her head silently, unsure of what to say. Luke placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. "As for the sex part of it, well, what we do together I'm okay with because I love you and I trust you," he said softly. "No matter how hot or dirty or whatever you want to call it, there is always love there, so don't compare it to that."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry," said desperately.

Luke sighed and said, "We're exhausted. Our adrenaline is running." He smiled softly and said, "We should call it an early night and start over tomorrow."

"Okay," she said biting her lip and looking up at him, still unsure.

"Go on," he said softly. "I'll be there in a minute," he promised.

Lorelai nodded and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed shell shocked by his reaction. She slipped under the covers and rested on her side, watching the bedroom door, afraid that he wouldn't follow. Finally, he walked into the room and striped off his shorts, climbing into bed naked and pulling her close to him. "You have clothes on," he whispered.

"You gave it to me," she said softly.

"Well, now I want it back," he said tugging at the hem of the t-shirt. When she stripped it off, he pulled her close to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I love you, Lorelai," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Let's get some sleep," he said, kissing her hair.

Luke woke up Wednesday morning and glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was only six o'clock, he threw his arm up over his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep. He gave up after fifteen minutes and crept from the bed. He stood and stretched as Lorelai slept on, sprawled on her stomach, taking up most of the bed. He walked over to the sliding door and looked out at the early morning light. The waves rolling toward the shore called to him. He looked around and scratched his head distractedly. He walked to the drawer and slid it open silently. He drew out some boxers and a pair of shorts and slipped into them quickly. He rooted around and found a pair of socks, and picked up his running shoes from the closet floor. He took one last look at his sleeping bride and crept from the room. Sitting at the kitchen table he put on his socks and shoes and slipped through the sliding door. He walked to the stairs and followed them down to the beach. Once he hit the sand he stretched, feeling the kinks in his muscles. He walked to the hard packed sand near the water's edge and walked quickly transitioning into an easy jog. About a half mile down the beach he saw an old man standing in the surf up to his thighs holding a fishing pole and watching the sunrise. He gave Luke a friendly wave as he jogged by, and Luke raised his hand in return.

After loping along for a couple of miles, Luke pulled a u-turn in the sand and turned for the villa. As he once again approached the house, he saw the fisherman walking back up to shore. He held his hand up to greet him, and the fisherman called, "Hello!"

With an inward groan Luke slowed to a walk and called, "Any luck?"

The old man shook his head and said, "That's why it's called fishing and not catching!"

"True," Luke said with a polite laugh, trying to catch his breath.

"You're at the Van Ness place?" the neighbor asked.

"Yes, my wife and I, we're on our honeymoon," Luke explained as he tried to even his breathing.

"I saw you on the beach yesterday. Pretty girl like that and you're out running?" he asked with a grin.

"She's a champion sleeper," Luke answered good naturedly.

"Ah, youth," the old man said shaking his head. "I'd be waking that one up!" he said with a wink.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, I'm about to."

"Good, good." The old man said with a nod. "Congratulations, best of luck to you both," he said as he stepped toward the steps to his house.

"Thanks," Luke said a he started to walk toward their steps.

"Enjoy your stay!" the old man called.

Luke smiled and said, "We will, thank you," with a wave over his shoulder.

He walked to the steps and stretched out again. He walked slowly up the stairs and stared at the pool. He looked down at his sweaty chest and smirked as he unbuttoned his shorts and shed them. He dove cleanly into the cool water and propelled himself the length of the pool.

Lorelai heard the splash and rolled over in time to see his head surface. She sat up, disoriented, and stared out at the pool where Luke had pushed off the edge of the pool, cutting the water through to the deep end. She stood up and watched from the doorway as he flipped onto his back, and gasped when she saw that he was naked. Her hand was on the door handle when he kicked over to the side and lifted himself out of the water. Lorelai watched wide eyed as he shook the water from his head and stalked to the cabana in search of a towel. Lorelai scurried back to the bed and buried her head in the pillow, giggling at almost being caught at admiring her husband.

Luke dried off quickly and slipped back into his boxers and shorts before striding to the kitchen door. He stood at the sink and drank a tall glass of water in huge gulps, pressing the heel of his hand against the counter and stretching his back. He moved to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon, and placed a skillet on top of the stove to heat. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:20, forty minutes until he could wake Lorelai. He sighed and looked at the food. Finally, he decided that if he cooked, maybe she wouldn't be angry if he woke her up early. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and scrambled them with the ease born of years of practice. He dropped strips of bacon into the heated skillet and turned the vent fan over the stove on. He went back to the fridge and pulled out milk, bread and some shredded cheese. He flipped the bacon and mixed some milk in with the eggs. A few minutes later, he placed the bacon on a paper towel to drain. He poured off some of the bacon grease and poured the eggs into the hot skillet and stirred. When they were about done, he turned off the flame and sprinkled cheese over them as he placed the skillet on the back burner. He dropped four slices of bread into the toaster, but did not press the levers down.

He washed his hands, started the coffee maker and walked back to the bedroom where Lorelai was playing possum. He slid onto the bed and rested his head close to hers on the pillow. "Hey, I'm lonely, wake up," he whispered.

Lorelai moaned and asked, "What time is it?"

Luke sighed and said, "It's only 7:45, but I have breakfast for you."

Lorelai opened her eyes and said, "You're early."

"I know, but this old guy down on the beach told me that if he were married to you, he'd be waking you up," he said with a smile and a naughty leer.

"What?" she asked.

"I went for a run, and I talked to this old guy who lives down the beach. He was out fishing, and wanted to know why I was out running when I had a pretty wife warm in bed," he explained. "I realized that he was right, I must be crazy," he breathed as he leaned in to kiss her.

Lorelai smiled and stroked his hair, finding it still damp. "I saw you swimming," she confessed.

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"I heard the splash," she explained. "I've been lying here waiting for you to come and get me," she said with a smile.

"You should have come out," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and whispered, "I like watching you."

Luke smirked, sat up and said, "Now who's the pervert?"

Lorelai stretched languidly and said, "Me." She reached up and pulled him back down to her. "I love you," she said softly, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you," he whispered back. "Do you want your breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"Really?" she said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Be right back," he said as he got up and hurried to the kitchen. He plated their food and gave it a zap in the microwave to warm it while he poured her coffee and a glass of juice for himself. He waited impatiently for the toast to pop up and buttered hers, leaving his dry. He dug a breakfast tray he had seen earlier out of the pantry and arranged the plates and glasses on it. He frowned and grabbed a pair of scissors from the knife block. He stepped onto the patio and snipped a clump of flowers from a shrub muttering, "Sorry Elliot," as he dashed back into the kitchen and filled a juice glass with water. Lifting the tray, he walked carefully back to the bedroom.

Lorelai was sitting up, the sheet demurely wrapped around her breasts, waiting for him wearing nothing but a huge grin. He held the tray over her legs as she unfolded the legs. When he settled it over her lap, he walked to the other side of the bed and began to sink down onto the mattress. "Uh uh," she said waggling a finger at his shorts. He stood and quickly discarded them, sliding in beside her. Lorelai handed him a fork and he scooped up some eggs, popping them into his mouth. Lorelai frowned at his bacon less plate and dry toast, and tore a piece of her bacon in half offering it to him wordlessly. Luke shook his head but she waved it at him insistently, so he took a bite before gently pushing her hand away. She smiled and said, "I made Luke eat bacon," in a sing song voice.

Luke laughed and said, "It's hard when the high point of your day comes so early."

Lorelai lifted a brow and said, "Who knows what else I can make you do before the day is out. Don't underestimate my powers."

Luke bit into a piece of toast and said, "Never."

"So, lazy day," she said as she shoveled eggs into her mouth.

"Yep," he said happily.

"And the old guy down the beach thinks your wife is hot," she said with a smirk.

"Yep," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Its good to be Luke, isn't it?" she teased.

"You bet," he said easily.

Lorelai laughed and said, "It takes so little to make you happy."

Luke nodded as he chewed his toast. He swallowed and took a sip of his juice. "I'm easy to please," he said with a shrug.

"You're easy," she said with a smirk.

"That too," he agreed.

"You know what I'm gonna do today?' she asked with a pleased smile.

"What?" he asked as he dropped the crust of his bread back to the plate and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'm going down to the beach and I'm going to build us a sand castle to live in."

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he said, "Very ambitious."

"State of the art, lots of rooms, kick ass bathroom," she said as she nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan," he commented.

Lorelai tilted her head and asked, "Wanna help?"

"Build a sand castle?" he asked.

"Our sand castle," she corrected, "yes."

Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "I do have some construction experience."

"You're hired," she said with a decisive nod as she drained her coffee cup. She smiled at him sweetly and said, "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome," he said softly.

She held up her cup and asked, "Free refills?"

Luke laughed and said, "Coming right up," as he rolled off of the bed. He lifted the decimated tray from her lap and carried it back to the kitchen.

"I'll clean up," she called after him.

Luke reappeared a moment later and said, "We can just put the dishes in the dishwasher, there's only one pan anyway," as he held out her cup. When Lorelai reached for it he pulled it back and asked, "Are you planning to get out of bed anytime soon?"

"That depends on if you plan to get back in the bed," she said flirtatiously. He placed the cup on the nightstand and tackled her to the mattress as she shrieked with laughter. "Help! Help! Naked man attacking me!" she called out sotto voice.

They lolled in bed for a while, talking, kissing and playing, but not letting things get too far. Lorelai raked her nails through the hair on his chest and purred. Luke laughed and asked, "You think I'm a cat?"

"Cat Luke? Should I call Kirk to set up a play date with Cat Kirk?" she asked.

"Lord no," Luke said in a frightened voice.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I think I want a bubble bath."

Luke eyed her warily and asked, "Do I have to have one?"

Lorelai said, "Nope I want that tub all to myself. You can shower while I'm in there, that way you technically will not be showering alone," she said with typical Lorelai logic.

"Ah, spared by a technicality," he said as she got up and walked toward the bathroom, knowing that Luke was watching.

Lorelai glanced back and said, "Stop looking at my butt."

Luke grinned and said, "I can't help it when you use the jaunt. You do that on purpose, so I can't help but look."

Lorelai snorted as she began to run her bath and said, "You said 'butt look'!"

Luke shook his head and said, "You are twelve," as he followed her into the bathroom.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Then you're the pervert." She leaned over and stuck her bottom up in the air as she adjusted the water temperature and poured a generous amount of bath gel into the tub. She shot him a look and said, "Especially after what you've done to me," in a girly voice.

Luke held up a hand and said, "Stop. No. That's wrong, not funny," as he turned his head away from her, but tried to laugh it off.

Lorelai tried to control her laughter as she nodded solemnly. "Sorry, I didn't just cross the line, I Riverdanced over it, stomping it into the ground," she admitted.

"And then some," he said as he turned the water on in the shower. "You may have just ruined me for the rest of the honeymoon," he told her sternly as she slipped into the tub.

Lorelai clung to the edge of the tub and said, "Oh! No, no, no! I asked for it! Hell, I begged for it! I'm a thirty four year old sex maniac, and I make my husband cater to my every perverted desire! I'm a dirty, dirty girl, no woman!" she amended quickly. "A very dirty, very bad, almost middle aged woman with a grown daughter, whom I probably shouldn't have mentioned in this conversation, cause that makes it worse," she babbled.

"Okay, okay!" Luke shouted dipping his head under the spray and yelling, "I can't hear you!"

Lorelai dissolved into fits of laughter, splashing her hands in the tub and blowing bubbles in his direction. Luke poured shampoo into his hand and vigorously scrubbed his head while holding a conversation with himself. "What are you going to do today Luke? Before or after I take my vow of celibacy?" he asked himself. "'Cause before I do, I'm gonna think about how much I used to enjoy sex before my wife of nearly four whole days crushed my libido. She should of just pulled a Lorena Bobbitt and gotten it over with!" he ranted as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed at his body with it as he continued. "What are you going to do after you take your vow of celibacy?" he asked himself. Luke smirked at her through the glass and said, "I'm going to build a sand castle," in a mocking voice.

"No vows, no vows," she cried helplessly from the tub. "I love you! I love having sex with you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"Too late for sorry," he growled. "No magic pill is going to help me now," he said darkly.

Lorelai stood up, bubbles cascading down her body and stepped out of the tub. She walked over and opened the glass door of the shower and stepped in quickly, reaching for him. Luke held his hands out to ward her off saying, "Too late! It's over. Resign yourself to a sexless marriage," he told her with a scowl, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from curving.

"No, it'll work I promise," she said trying not to laugh as he batted her hands away.

Luke shook his head and sadly said, "Never again."

"No, no! You're fine. You're perfect. I'll prove it to you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Later that morning, Luke was washing the breakfast pan when Lorelai walked into the kitchen wearing and bright blue bikini with a halter top, and boy cut bottoms. He looked up at her and smiled. "Pretty," he said.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Thank you. I told you I'd do that," she said gesturing to the pan he was rinsing.

Luke shrugged and said, "No big deal."

Lorelai tilted her head and looked up at him. "I don't want you doing everything around here."

Luke laughed and said, "I do this at home."

"I know, but we're not at home," she said stubbornly.

Luke shook his head, unable to follow her reasoning, and took the last drink of his water. He held the glass out to her and asked, "Wash this for me, would you please?"

Lorelai plucked the glass from his hand and said, "Certainly," in a haughty tone.

As she stubbornly washed the single glass, Luke wrapped his arms around her, kissed her ear and whispered, "You are a strange and fascinating creature."

Lorelai flashed a pleased smile and said, "Just trying to keep you on your toes." She placed the glass on the strainer and turned in his arms. "Luke," she said softly. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable," she started.

"Lorelai, its fine," he said with a sigh.

"No, its not," she insisted. "I made some blanket statements last night, that must have been hurtful to you, and I really don't want to hurt you." When he opened his mouth to protest, she silenced him by pressing her fingertips to his lips. "You had your say, now I get mine. I know you aren't like other guys. I know your heart. I know I can go too far," she said hanging her head.

Luke tipped her chin up with his finger and said, "We aren't always going to find the same things funny. That's okay, I get your sense of humor," he said with a shrug. "I may not share it, but I get it."

Lorelai smiled a little and said, "I always push you. I like getting a rise out of you, but sometimes I just don't know when to stop."

Luke laughed and said, "Trust me, you'll know. I think we've proved that." When she nodded he said, "Maybe we should add a shop or garage or something to that sand castle. I may need a place to run away to," he teased.

"Good idea," she said kissing him softly.

Luke set her back from him and said, "So, what supplies do we need? There's a cooler in the garage, I'll grab it to put some drinks in," he said as he walked to the door.

"Oh! If there's one of those little garden shovel thingies in there, grab that to dig with,"  
she called as she started selecting junk from Rory's box to take to the beach with her.

When he came back in with the cooler and the spade he saw her frowning as she dug through the cabinets. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I was looking for a plastic or Styrofoam cup," she explained.

Luke cocked his head and asked, "What for?"

Lorelai just stared at him blankly and answered, "Turrets," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

That evening Luke built a fire on the beach. Lorelai had turned her nose up at the long handled forks he had found in the kitchen drawer, and was searching the beach for proper sticks, while he went back to the house for more supplies. When he came down, he handed her a shirt to slip on over her bikini as the sun sunk lower in the sky. He dropped the package of hot dogs into the cooler to keep and placed a grocery bag in the sand next to where she sat. "Did you get the graham crackers?" she asked as she rummaged through the bag. She pulled out a bagged salad and held it pinched between two fingers as she asked, "What the hell is this?"

Luke smirked and said, "Mine."

Lorelai looked at him, exasperated. "Luke, it's a weenie roast," she told him patiently.

He nodded slowly and said, "For you."

Lorelai gaped at him and said, "You aren't going to roast your weenie?"

"I hope not," he said as he poked at the fire with a grin.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You have to roast something. I'll give you a choice. You either eat a hot dog or a s'more," she told him firmly.

"Relax," he said with a wave. "I'm eating a hot dog," he told her.

Her eyes went round with excitement. "You are?" she gasped.

He shrugged and said, "I bought the kosher ones. I figure if they're good enough to bless, they're good enough to eat. One," he said firmly.

"But no s'more?" she asked with a pout.

Luke shook his head and asked, "Here's an inch, you want a mile?"

"No, I'll take it," she said quickly.

"Gimme your stick," he said holding out his hand.

"Gimme yours first," she shot back.

"Already did," he said with a smirk.

She grinned and said, "Dirty boy!" as she proudly presented him with her roasting stick.

Luke pulled out a knife and started to clean the bark from the end and sharpen it to a point. He speared a hot dog on the tip and handed it back to her saying, "Enjoy your splinters," as he pulled out a long fork to use for his.

They teased and chatted as they cooked their dinner. Lorelai showed Luke how to pour the dressing right into the salad bag to avoid dirtying unnecessary dishes. He shook his head, but speared his lettuce straight from the bag to make her happy. Lorelai roasted marshmallow after marshmallow, sandwiching them between chocolate laden graham crackers and making obscene noises as she chewed. "You must have been really popular at camp," Luke said with a laugh.

"All the boys wanted to sit by me," she said with a nod. She thought for a moment and said, "Actually, I hated camp."

"You did?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Digger Stiles used to call me umlauts," she said in a grave tone.

"Digger? Umlauts?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"His name was Jason, but everyone called him Digger. Anyway, he stood up in the canoe one day, and the lake was cold," she said with a pointed look at her chest.

Luke laughed and asked, "You want me to beat him up?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, his father beat him up enough. Mentally, not physically," she inserted. "At least that I know of." She shook her head and said, "Anyway, this reminds me of when I used to go to Harvey's Beach with my friend Trish's family," as she gestured to the fire.

"How old were you?" he asked, leaning back on his elbow and looking up at her.

"Thirteen, fourteen," she said with a grin. "There was this cute guy that worked at the snack stand. He looked like Emilio Estevez. We used to do cartwheels to get his attention."

"We used to go to Harvey's Beach too," Luke said. "I remember the snack stand, I don't remember Emilio."

"Not your type," she said with a shrug.

Luke sat up and scooted behind her, pulling her back against his chest. "We could have been there at the same time on the same day," he mused. "Isn't that weird?"

"Nah, we never were," she said dismissively.

"How do you know?" he asked, affronted.

Lorelai grinned up at him and said, "You would have distracted me from the snack stand guy, and no guy ever did."

Luke took the stick from her hand and asked, "You done with this?"

"For now," she said as she watched him set it carefully aside. Luke moved back and gently pulled her to the sand. She looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

He stretched out next to her and ran his hand under the t-shirt, tracing lazy circles on her stomach. "I promised you stars," he whispered in her ear.

"That you did," she whispered back as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	5. When a Health Food Freak Loves

**When a Health Food Freak Loves a Junk Food Junkie**

They woke up on the beach at midnight and scrambled to collect their belongings by the light of the dying fire. Laughing, Lorelai said, "Light the lantern thing," as she scooped up their towels and piled them by the cooler.

Luke lit the camping lantern and swung it around to see if they were missing anything. He turned just in time to see Lorelai's bare bottom peeking out from under his shirt as she tossed the forks and graham crackers back into the grocery bag. "Bottoms," he said with a snicker.

"What?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

He pointed at her and said, "Nice butt."

Lorelai straightened, pulling the shirt over her tush and said, "Thank you," in a prim tone. "Now, put out that fire, Smokey," she commanded.

Luke smothered the fire with sand and then poured the melted ice from the cooler over it for good measure. Lorelai tossed her bikini bottoms into the bag and picked it up. She glanced over as Luke tossed some stuff into the empty cooler and asked, "We set?"

Luke scooped up the sandy towels and said, "Yep, if we missed anything, I'll get it in the morning. You take this," he said handing the lantern to her.

Lorelai led the way up the stone steps. "I can't believe we fell asleep in the beach."

"I know," Luke groaned. "I was supposed to fry that chicken for tomorrow."

"Oh," Lorelai said, knitting her brow. "Well, we've had a nice nap. I'll help if you want to do it now," she offered.

As they reached the top of the steps Luke sighed and said, "It's either now, or I get up at five and do it."

"Five? What time are we leaving?" Lorelai asked.

"Bob said between seven and seven thirty," he told her as he dropped the towels on the pool deck. "I'll shake those out and wash them tomorrow," he said as he stepped over them and walked toward the kitchen.

"Luke wait!" she called after him.

Luke stopped, heaved a huge sigh and said, "Lorelai, its fishing. You go fishing early. Bob wanted to leave at six, but I talked him down to seven," he said patiently.

"I get that," she said hurrying after him. "What I was going to say is that we are covered in sand. We need to shower before we go in," she said pointing to the outdoor shower near the cabana.

Luke looked down and saw his sand covered legs in the light spilling from the kitchen. "Oh," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, I'll grab fresh towels from the cabana," she called over her shoulder.

Luke went to the wooden shower enclosure and turned the water on, testing to see if the water was warm or not. He smirked and said, "Hot water out here."

"Good," she said as she walked over, tossed the clean towels on a chair and stripped out of her shirt and dangling bikini top.

Luke shook his head sadly and said, "Apparently you aren't safe in that suit either," as he stepped out of his trunks and stood under the spray.

"It lasted longer than the other," she said with a knowing grin.

"Only because we were down there," he told her, pulling her close to kiss her.

"Rinsing off," she told him sternly.

"Naked lady," he said with a boyish grin.

Lorelai looked at him wide eyed and said, "Sand in places where no sand should go."

"Rinsing off," he answered quickly, turning her so she was directly under the spray.

Giggling, Lorelai let Luke rinse her off. He carefully inspected her for rogue particles of sand, and gave her a running commentary on how hard one had to work to keep their spouse free from any potential discomfort. She reminded him that they had bigger chicken to fry and playfully swatted his butt to get it in gear. Luke agreed but leaned down to whisper, "Before we leave, we're doing it in here. Preferably in the daylight," he said with a naughty grin.

"I'll put it on the agenda," she said as she kissed him firmly and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

They wrapped themselves in towels and padded into the kitchen. Humming, Luke dropped the cooler on the counter and took the bag from Lorelai's arms to unload anything that needed to be refrigerated. Lorelai watched as he efficiently unloaded their picnic, plucked an apple from the bowl and clutched it between his teeth as he searched a cabinet for a large skillet. He plunked it down on the stove, and ripped the first bite from his apple, chewing noisily as he planned his cooking strategy. He turned and said, "I'm putting clothes on, I'm not frying anything naked," he said sternly.

"You're so happy," she said in an awed whisper.

He cocked his head and asked, "Aren't you?"

"I am!" she said quickly. "I just love seeing you like this," she said with a smile. "All hummy and content."

"Hummy?" he asked with a laugh.

"You were humming," she pointed out.

"I was?" he asked. "Oh, well, I am happy," he said with a shrug as he stepped past her to go to the bedroom in search of clothes. Spinning his apple between his fingers he stared down into his drawer and pulled out some boxers. Lorelai entered the room as he clamped the apple in his teeth while he pulled them on and plucked another pair of shorts from the drawer. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him pull them on, hopping from leg to leg. He took another bite of the apple and looked at it wonderingly as he pulled a clean shirt from the drawer.

"Here," she said softly, holding her hand out to take the apple from him.

He pulled the shirt over his head and Lorelai giggled when she saw his hair sticking up in different directions. She stood and smoothed it for him as she handed him back his apple. Wordlessly, he held it up to her lips, and waited for her to take the proffered bite. Lorelai took a small bite and chewed it thoughtfully before she asked, "Happy-er?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yep. I made Lorelai eat some apple," he mocked her in a sing song voice as he strolled from the room with a cocky swagger.

Lorelai pulled out some panties and the flannel she had swiped from him long ago and slipped into them. She was still buttoning the flannel as she re-entered the kitchen to find Luke pulling bowls from the cabinets while the oil he had poured into the skillet heated. He looked up and saw her standing there in his shirt. He stopped, smiled and said, "You can go on to bed if you want."

"I told you I would help," she said, slightly insulted.

"Okay then," he said clapping his hands together. "Would you wash these potatoes?" he asked as he ran water into a pot. As they worked together in the kitchen, Luke kept offering Lorelai little tips on how to do things easier or faster. Lorelai laughed and said, "You act like I might do this again! This is a one shot deal, buddy."

Luke shrugged and asked, "What is I break both of my arms, and you have to take care of me?"

"I would take you to the diner and spoon feed you Caesar's food," she answered.

"What if I said I like it when you help me cook?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well then, I might surprise you sometimes." She looked up at him pointedly and said, "But don't expect it to happen very often!"

"No, never," he said as he turned the chicken and poked at the potatoes she had rinsed and cut for him. Lorelai hoisted herself up to sit on the counter, and grinned at him. He glanced over at her and growled, "No, that isn't distracting," sarcastically.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" she asked innocently as she leaned back on her hands.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Oh Luke," she said dismissively. "You couldn't possibly be thinking about that again. We just did it earlier tonight," she reminded him as if he could have forgotten.

He turned his back to her and shuffled the chicken around. He poked the potatoes and saw that they were tender, so he turned the burner off to let them finish. While he dug out the colander and placed it into the sink. Lorelai watched with interest as he dumped the water off through the colander and ran cold water over the potatoes to cool them quickly. He turned to check the chicken, and found that it too was nearly ready, so he turned the heat down to let it finish. He walked over to the fridge and asked, "Mayonnaise or mustard?'

"Mayo," she called out from the counter, watching with interest as he dropped various seasonings into a bowl with the mayonnaise and mixed it all together before adding the cooled potatoes and placing the covered bowl in the fridge.

He pulled the chicken out to drain, and took a bag of frozen rolls from the freezer to thaw before morning. He cleared dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher, turning it on to run. After running water into the pans to soak, he rubbed his chin and asked, "What else should I do?"

"Me," she said with a cheeky grin.

Luke walked over and rested his hands on her bare legs. "We have to get up in about three hours," he reminded her.

"I'm not sleepy," she pouted. "Hey, maybe we should just stay up all night," she said excitedly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, we need to sleep some."

Lorelai wrapped her legs around his waist and whined, "It will be so hard to get up."

"We can take a nap when we get back," he told her, his hands rubbing higher and higher on her thighs. "You have to show me what an excellent fisher woman you can be, remember?" he teased.

"Landed you, didn't I?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Hook, line and sinker," he said as he lifted her from the counter and began to carry her to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and said, "Light."

Lorelai swiped at the switch and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly as he took her to bed.

Lorelai grumbled and groaned when Luke woke her at six thirty, but when she saw the excitement in his eyes, she got out of bed quickly. She held up the black bikini and said, "I'll have to wear this, the other is full of sand."

Luke frowned and asked, "What about the one piece? It looked great on you," he coaxed.

"Bad tan lines," she answered.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but take a shirt or something."

"I will," she assured him as she pulled him to the shower.

They dressed quickly and packed the lunch in the cooler. Luke was just pulling the rolls from the oven as Bob pulled up to the house. They loaded everything into the van and took off for the marina, with Lorelai clutching her mug of coffee like a lifeline to sanity.

They boarded, greeted the crew and motored from the harbor within the hour. The sun was up, but the morning was still cool as they prepared to fish. Once they were out to sea, they stood up and walked to the back of the boat. Lorelai eyed the big rods rigged to the sides of the boat and the seats with the seatbelt things attached to them warily. When a couple of the guys crewing for them began dumping buckets of smaller fish and pieces of fish over the edge of the boat, Lorelai covered her mouth and buried her face in Luke's chest as he laughed softly. He stroked her back soothingly and asked, "Why don't you go up front for a while? Or below deck?"

Lorelai pouted and said, "I want to fish, but that's just gross."

"I know," he said as he turned her toward the bow of the boat. "I'll tell you what, you sit up here for a while and we'll get things all set up." He kissed her forehead. "I'll cast for you and you can come back and wait for a bite," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, checking to see if he was disappointed.

"Really," he said as he brushed her hair back. "You don't have to do this," he told her. "Lay out, read a book, fetch me beers," he teased.

"I'll come back in a little bit," she told him. She went down the steps and curled up on a berth. When Luke came looking for her, he found her fast asleep, curled up in a ball. He looked into a couple of cabinets, found a blanket and covered her gently before going back up to join Bob and Jean.

When she woke up an hour later, Lorelai realized that she was missing it all. She padded up the steps and found the sun high and strong. She rummaged around in her big beach bag and pulled out the sunscreen, Luke's hat, and a camera. She walked back to them and asked, "How am I doing?"

Luke smiled at the sound of her voice and turned to her. "No bites, but you are proving to be a very good sport," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I knew I would be." She looked at Bob and Jean and said, "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me."

"Don't worry about it," Jean said easily. "It's not for everyone. Made me sick the first time I came out, but then I caught one."

"Been hooked ever since," Bob joked.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head. "I put the food in the fridge. We're just enjoying the view," he said as he pointed his chin toward a tiny island in the distance.

Lorelai held up the tube of sunscreen and asked, "Everyone coated?"

Jean nodded and said, "I already nagged them."

Lorelai held out Luke's hat and asked, "Do you want this?"

"Maybe later when the sun's stronger," he said, taking it and placing it on his chair.

"Okay then, last up, picture time!" she said as she raised the camera and pointed it toward Bob and Jean. "Smile pretty," she said as Bob looped his arm around his wife.

"Your turn," Jean said taking the camera from Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Thanks, we can't really take any of us together." Luke pulled her back against him and smiled as she glanced up at him.

"Perfect," Jean said lowering the camera with a smile.

"We weren't ready yet," Lorelai protested. When Jean handed her the camera with the digital display showing, she smiled softly and said, "Perfect." 

"Told you," Jean said with a shrug.

When they staggered through the door that day Lorelai was laughing uproariously calling, "I have to call Rory!" over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Luke grumbled good naturedly as he dropped to the couch.

A minute later, Lorelai walked back into the room cradling the portable phone against her shoulder. "Hi! May I speak to Rory please? This is her mother," she explained when the maid answered. Her face fell as she said, "Oh yeah, that's right. Are they at the Plaza?" she asked. "No, right, I can get the number, thanks," she said as she hung up and dropped down next to him dejectedly.

Luke plucked the phone from her hand and dialed directory assistance. He asked for the number of the Plaza Hotel, New York and waited. Lorelai patted his knee and offered him a smile. "Connect please," he answered when the operator asked. When the Plaza answered he asked for Richard and Emily Gilmore's room. The phone rang through to voicemail and Luke handed the phone to Lorelai saying, "Leave her a message to call."

They stretched out on the couch to wait, and drifted off to sleep. When the phone rang and hour later, Luke's arm jerked up and Lorelai rolled onto the floor with a muttered, "Oof!" She scrambled for the phone and answered saying, "Rory?"

"Hey Mom!" Rory said with a grin.

Luke watched the smile spread across Lorelai's face as she said, "Hey kid! You'll never believe what happened today!"

"What?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Here, ask Luke who I am," she instructed as she held out the phone to him and crawled back onto the couch.

"Hey Rory," Luke said with a patient smile.

"Hey Luke, what does she mean ask you who she is?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said, "You're supposed to ask me the question."

"Okay," Rory said slowly. "Luke, who is that ravishing creature you married?" she asked.

Luke smirked. "She is Lorelai, Siren of the Seven Seas, Mistress of all Things Aquatic, Queen of all Fisher Women," he said robotically. "Did I get it all?" he asked Lorelai.

She snatched the phone from him and said, "You forgot to tell her that I was superior to you in every way." She giggled into the phone and told Rory, "I caught the hugest fish ever today!"

"You did?" Rory asked, shocked.

"I am an excellent Fisher Woman," she said smugly.

"Who can't even look at bait, much less bait a hook," Luke grumbled.

"How? Why? What were you doing fishing?" Rory stammered.

"Luke wanted to fish, so I went with him," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Huh," Rory said into the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked defensively.

"Untie my mother and let her out of the closet this minute," Rory demanded as Lorelai collapsed into giggles.

"I know!" she gasped.

"And you actually caught a fish?" Rory asked.

"Twenty feet long," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Five," Luke called into the phone.

"Wow, really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, here, ask Luke how big his fish was," she said holding the phone out to him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Just over two."

Lorelai jerked the phone back and said, "Two tiny feet long!" She laughed and said, "Luke sucks, Lorelai rules!" as she thrust her fist into the air.

"There's a healthy marriage," Rory said with a grin.

"I've got pictures!" Lorelai gloated.

Rory grinned and said, "Can't wait to see them. So everything else is good? Did you get your box?" she asked.

"Oh! The box was great, thank you so much!" Lorelai said in a rush. "You saved my life," she gushed.

"And you guys are having fun?" Rory asked.

"Tons," Lorelai asserted.

"Luke too?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "Rory wants to know if I'm having all of the fun or if you're having fun too."

"I'm having fun," he shouted toward the phone as he watched her affectionately.

"That was weird," Rory said. "Luke actually saying that out loud," she explained quickly.

Lorelai grinned as she leaned back on the arm of the couch and tucked her feet under Luke's leg. "I know, he's been insanely happy. It's almost frightening," she said shooting him a flirty smile.

"Wow, happy Luke," Rory whispered.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not sitting here," Luke said loudly.

"And our Luke is back," Lorelai said with a saucy grin. "How is New York? When do you see Spamalot?"

"Well, we just got here today, so we did a little shopping. We see the show tomorrow. We were just going to rest a little before we get ready for dinner," Rory said.

"And everything is good?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything is great, but I miss you," she said with a smile.

Lorelai blinked rapidly and said, "I miss you too." She glanced up to see Luke waving at her and said, "Luke misses you too."

"Give him a hug for me," Rory said.

"Will do," Lorelai said misty eyed. "I love you kid. Tell Grandma and Grandpa that we said hi and everything is great here, okay?" she asked.

"I will. I love you too, Mom," Rory said as they hung up.

Lorelai pressed the end button and looked over at Luke. He smiled and held his arms open to her, and she dove into him pressing her cheek to his chest. Luke stroked her hair and back, but did not say anything as Lorelai took a moment to recover her balance. Finally, she looked up at him with a wry smile and asked, "What am I gonna be like when she goes off to school?"

Luke kissed her head and said, "Sad, but happy for her. Bored, but excited for her." He sighed and said, "You'll be busy, she'll be busy, that will help make the time pass faster."

Lorelai nodded and said softly, "But, you know, when she goes off to school, she's never really coming home again."

Luke blinked as if the thought had never occurred to him. "She'll come home," he said gruffly.

"Well yeah, for periods of time, but never really to live there again," Lorelai said sadly.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Let's not worry about that now. We know she'll come home throughout college. Let's not worry about what comes after yet, okay?"

Lorelai studied him carefully and realized that Luke was probably as much in denial as she was. She kissed him softly and said, "You're right, we'll pull a Scarlett and think about that later."

Luke smiled and said, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Not fish," Lorelai said, making a face.

"Got it," he said as he got up to peruse their choices. As he gazed into the fridge and then opened the freezer. "Steak?" he asked.

"Are you eating steak?" she asked.

He considered it and said, "I could eat a steak."

"I've never seen you eat a steak," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "I can't remember the last time I ate one."

"It's been too long, then," she said with a laugh. "Eat the steak Luke," she said in a horrible Darth Vader imitation. "Come to the dark side."

"I eat beef," he said waving her off.

"Yeah, sometimes, but it's not like a big, thick, juicy steak," she said tauntingly. "It's little tiny medallions, or pot roast, or something." Lorelai shook her head and said, "In all of the time I have known you, I have never seen you just lay into a slab of meat." Luke turned to smile at her with his eyebrows raised, and Lorelai said, "No, so not worthy of a dirty!"

"I think it was," he said with a chuckle, pulling a package of meat from the freezer to thaw. "I don't suppose I can substitute your potato for rice," he said resting his hands on his hips.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Its steak and potatoes, Luke, not steak and rice!"

"Didn't think so," he grumbled. "Okay, here's the deal," he said clapping his hands together. "I will grill us steaks, I will even make baked potatoes, but you have to eat a salad for me."

Narrowing her eyes she said, "I can't blackmail you with sex, but you can use food?"

Luke smiled and said, "I can go without sex, can you go without food?"

"Fine, I'll eat the salad," she grumbled.

"It will be a while before we're ready to cook. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hey, you wanna see if we can last more than five minutes in the hot tub before we jump each other?" she asked with a grin.

Luke shook his head and said, "We can try, but I doubt we'll succeed."

Lorelai jerked her head toward the door and said, "Maybe if we leave our suits on."

"Possibly," he ceded, "but that suit you're wearing is dangerous. I almost had to push one of the guys crewing overboard."

Lorelai grinned as she opened the door to the terrace. "Really? Which one?"

"Which one was staring or which one smacked his lips?" Luke asked darkly.

"Both," she said as she pulled him along after her.

Luke stripped his shirt off by the hot tub and went to switch it on. "Well, they were all staring, but I think I may have accidentally smacked that Joe guy in the head with the gaff," he said with a grin. "Good thing he caught the rail," he said with a smirk as he slipped into the water and watched her shed her shirt and shorts.

"Luke!" she gasped as she stepped into the tub.

He looked up at her and said, "I know, poor guy. I can't really blame him, but it was an impulse."

Lorelai stared at him open mouthed. "You did not!" Luke looked down and smiled to himself. Lorelai shrieked, "You did!" a she splashed water at him.

Luke held up his hands and said, "It was kind of an accident!"

"Kind of?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "I may not have been as careful as I normally would have been, but I was distracted."

"By what?" she asked.

"You, that bikini, visions of his impending death," he said with a laugh.

"Poor Joe!" Lorelai said covering her mouth with her hand.

Luke floated over and stood above her, staring down and trying not to smile as he said, "He caught the rail."

"Oh. My. God," she said, shocked.

He shrugged and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I probably would have jumped in after him."

"So you could save the guy you tried to kill?" she asked.

"Almost. Accidentally," he added with a smile.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Please tell me you're teasing me."

Luke sunk down and floated back to the other side. He draped his arms over the sides of the tub and said, "I am."

"Thank God," she breathed with a laugh.

Luke smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and said, "But if he had touched you, I would have done more than think about it."

"Who knew?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"That you would be like that," she said waving her hand around. "All possessive and territorial," she said with a laugh.

"It took me too long to get you," he said in a soft, deep voice. "Come here," he beckoned.

Lorelai lifted her feet and floated over to him. He turned her away from him and settled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. Lorelai sighed and said, "So much for the hot tub."

Luke chuckled and said, "Sorry."

A little while later, Lorelai stepped from the wooden shower stall and asked, "Was it all you had hoped for?"

Luke followed her and said, "I'll say."

Lorelai glanced at the hot tub as she reached for towels and said sadly, "We can never have one of those."

"Nope," Luke agreed, wrapping the towel around his waist and dropping into a chair.

Lorelai slid onto his lap and said, "Wear you out big boy?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

"That red meat will probably do you some good," she said giving him a playful squeeze.

"Maybe," he said.

"Got any more words in there?" she asked with a grin.

"A few," he answered.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Care to share some or are you completely monosyllabic now?" Luke smiled and grunted. Lorelai raised a hand to her cheek and cried, "It's getting worse! What can I do?"

"Kiss," he whispered.

"Oh, yes, I'll save you! Hang on," she said as she pressed airy kisses to his face.

"Lips," he grunted.

"Oh! There!" she said pressing her lips to his playfully. Luke grabbed the back of her head and pressed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. Lorelai blinked as she pulled away and said, "Wow."

Luke grinned and said, "I feel much better now," as he pushed her from his lap and held her steady while she found her balance. He rose and said, "Let's get to grilling," as he strode toward the kitchen door.

"Hey, hey!" Lorelai called as she scampered after him. "You can't just kiss a girl like that and take off," she said reaching for his arm and jerking him to a stop. "What was that about?"

Luke smiled and said, "That was about how much I love you," before he ducked through the door.

Lorelai followed him asking, "Don't you want me to show you how much I love you?"

"Not if you want to eat tonight," he said as he pulled the steaks from the fridge.

Lorelai tilted her head and asked, "Maybe later?"

"Later would be good," he answered as he started dinner preparations.

They sat down to eat, and Lorelai watched with fascination as Luke cut into his steak and popped a bite into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He made a pleased face and began to cut another piece. Lorelai jumped up and said, "I'll be right back." She reappeared a moment later and snapped a picture with her camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked up, annoyed.

Lorelai slid back into her chair and said, "More evidence for Rory." She took a bite of her own steak and closed her eyes to savor it. Once she had chewed and swallowed it, she said, "Of course, she's going to blame me for all of this," as she waved her fork in the air.

"All of what?" he asked as he ate a forkful of potato.

"All of your very un-Luke-like behavior," she said vaguely. "It will all be my fault."

Luke laughed and asked, "Your fault?"

"Rory will blame me, say that I corrupted you, say that I ruined you," she said in a petulant tone.

"You would think she would be proud of you," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai shrugged and eyed him carefully. "With anyone else, she would be gloating. But you, not so much," she grumbled.

"How so?" he asked as he ate some salad. He looked up and pointed his fork at her salad bowl meaningfully.

Lorelai stabbed at the lettuce and said, "She doesn't like it when you change, haven't you ever noticed?" When Luke frowned and shook his head, she said, "She always hates the new menus, she knows if you have rearranged any table in the diner." She began to count other ways on her fingers, "She encourages your flannel addiction. She defends your right to cut off my coffee. She guilts me into eating the carrots in my soup when you fail. She talks to you about her assignments. You bake her coffee cakes and blow up balloons for her birthday. She throws a pencil, you give her pie. It's practically a love affair," she teased. She looked over at his plate and said, "She adores you. She won't like it if I change you," she finished softly.

Luke blushed, pleased by her assessment, and said, "You haven't changed me."

Lorelai smiled at him softly and said, "Aside from me, you, Sookie, Lane and Mia have been the most constant forces in her life, and you have been the only male in that mix, my friend." She ate a forkful of potato and said, "You're the man."

Luke stared at his plate and said, "She has a father."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Sperm donor."

"Hey, that's harsh," Luke chastised her. "It's true he hasn't been the best father. Personally, I think he sucks, but he is her father," he said firmly. "I don't want to stir things up or get into some kind of tug of war over her. I know what my place in her life is," he said decisively.

"I'm not sure that you do," she said under her breath.

"I do," he assured her as he pushed his plate away, having eaten only a third of this steak.

"You done?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "That thing was huge, who could eat all of that?"

Lorelai smirked and cut off another piece of hers. "I'll finish that for you," she said with a flourish of her knife.

Luke chuckled as he sat back, but then sobered quickly. "Lorelai?" he asked softly.

"Yeah babe," she answered without looking up, engrossed in sawing off another hunk of steak.

Luke smiled at the accidental endearment. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "I am going to ask you to change something, but I need you to hear me out."

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up and shoved a huge piece of steak into her mouth.

Luke grimaced a little and said, "I want to ask you to think about trying to eat a little healthier." When she rolled her eyes and kept trying to chew the steak, he proceeded. "First, let me say that I know you aren't going to stop eating all of that crap that you eat. I've given up hope about the coffee thing," he said with a rueful smile. He leaned over and took her hand in his as he said, "But, Lorelai, if we are going to try to have a baby, you're going to have to be more careful about what you eat, and the amount of caffeine you drink."

She swallowed and smiled gently at him and said, "I know that."

Luke nodded and chewed his cheek nervously. He toyed with his fork for a minute, and then dropped it onto the plate with a clatter. "I eat the way I do because of my dad," he said abruptly.

Lorelai looked up and asked, "What? Was your dad a healthy eater?"

Luke laughed and said, "No!" He shook his head and said, "My dad ate bacon and eggs every morning of my life, his life. He loved a good cheeseburger. He was the master at grilling steak, and you could sprinkle cheese over a piece of cardboard and he would eat it," he told her with a laugh. "He and my mom drank coffee all day long. My mom taught me how to make it for them. I had perfected my technique by the time I was ten," he told her.

"Impressive," she said with a nod.

He smiled sadly and said, "When my mom died, I had to help cook and stuff, take care of Liz. Dad was a mess, he couldn't really function for a long time. Bacon and eggs were the first thing I learned to cook. I made breakfast for him and Liz every morning."

Lorelai placed her fork on her plate, leaned closer and gently squeezed his hand. "Luke, you don't have to," she started to say.

"I want to tell you," he said quietly.

"Okay," she whispered.

Luke stared at the table, and his face twisted in disgust at the sight of the food left on his plate. "Can we, uh, leave this?" he asked.

"Come on," she said, lifting his hand and standing up quickly. "I'll take care of this later," she said as she led him to the living room.

They dropped down onto the couch and Luke tipped his head back to draw in a bracing breath. "I learned to cook by trial and error. My mom had taught me some stuff, but mostly I burned a lot of stuff. That's how I figured out the cheese thing. As long as I smothered something in cheese, Dad was happy. Liz couldn't have cared less if anyone ever cooked, she just tried to be gone as much as she could," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai sat quietly, focused on their entwined fingers resting on her lap. "When they diagnosed Dad with cancer, I really thought he could beat it," he said softly. "He wasn't that old, only in his fifties. He was a big, burly guy, and strong, man he was strong," he said, lost in the memory. "It seemed unreal that he could be sick. He didn't look sick at first. The kind of lymphoma he had was one with a high survival rate, so we tried to stay positive about it. When he started the chemo, the nurses gave me all sorts of tips on what he could eat, and what would be easier on his stomach and stuff." He looked down and said, "By that time, Liz was gone and it was just me and Dad. I started reading all of these articles about cancer, studies and stuff. There are ten billion different things that they claim can cause it, so I just kind of blew it off, I mean, hey, they didn't really know anything for sure, right?" he asked bitterly.

"Anyway, he had been in treatment for almost a year, and getting worse and worse, wasting away in front of me. The doctors kept telling us that the treatment was working, and that he would turn the corner soon. Then he had his first heart attack. I mean, we were so focused on the cancer, you know?" he asked, chagrined. "I never thought about his heart. No one did. We got him to the emergency room, and he had two arteries that were almost completely blocked and another partially blocked. Because of the crap we were using to fight the cancer, the heart muscle itself was weak and struggling. He was too weak to do by-pass surgery. They put him on a ton of new medications, gave me a whole set of dietary restrictions and sent us home," he whispered. He looked over to see tears coursing down her cheeks, and felt his own tears fill his eyes. He looked down at his lap and muttered, "He died two weeks later," in a gravelly voice.

"Oh Luke," she sighed.

When she tried to take him into her arms, he resisted for a moment. Finally, he gave in, burying his face in her neck, and drawing deep breaths until he could speak again. "Lorelai, I'm okay," he said, his voice muffled against her skin.

"I'm not," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

"I need to tell you this, I need to tell you why I am the way I am," he said as he struggled to pull back from her. She let him go, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the heels of her hands. "Everyone thought it was the cancer, even though he dies of a heart attack. They just assumed that the cancer caused it, but I knew better."

He looked her in the eye and said, "After Dad died, I kind of went nuts, totally paranoid. I stopped eating meat altogether. The only dairy I would eat was exactly three eight ounce glasses of low fat milk. I ran, morning, noon and night. Exercise was the only thing that made me feel good," he said softly. "Mia, Fran, and my mom's friend Maisy watched over me like hawks, and used the memory of my parents shamelessly. Mia would make me come to dinner at the inn, and watch every bite I took. Fran kept giving me sugar cookies, just like she did when I was little, trying to coax a smile out of me. I got really good at faking it," he said with a laugh.

"What they didn't know was that I started going to the doctor all of the time. I had a full physical each year, and then I'd go back in six months and have them pull my blood again." Luke took a deep breath and said, "I waited for the doctor to tell me that I had some disease, and planned how I would end it before that could happen." Lorelai gasped and burst into tears, covering her mouth and shaking her head vehemently. "I know," he whispered. "Crazy, right?" he asked as he pulled her to his chest.

Lorelai cried softly, listening to the steady beat of his heart and feeling the rumble of his voice as he continued. "I hated hospitals so much, I vowed never to set foot in one again," he said softly. "And I lasted until about two years ago," he told her gently, which made Lorelai cry harder when she realized that she was the reason that he had broken his vow.

"Anyway, Maisy and her husband Buddy gave me cooking lessons, trying to get me interested in opening a restaurant again. I decided that I was going to open a vegetarian, health food restaurant," he said, remembering with a grin. "Buddy talked me down, told me that no one would come, that I'd fail within six months." He took her hand in his and said, "They finally got me straightened out. The morbid thoughts stopped, and I threw myself into the plans to open the diner. Rachel came and went again, but she couldn't deal with me anymore, and I didn't really care. I just liked being angry," he told her.

He felt her shudder as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "But, you know, anger is a funny thing, no matter how hard you try to hold on to it, it always fades," he said softly, stroking her back. "Eventually, I opened the diner, and people came. I was surly and rude, but they still came back. I was still living a fairly paranoid life, but then I stopped going back for the extra doctor's visits not long after Hurricane Lorelai first blew into my diner," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai sat up with a sniffle and asked, "What?"

Luke shrugged and said, "It could have been a coincidence, but I liked it when you or Rory came in. You annoyed me. You did and said everything that I hated, and it drove me nuts," he said with a chuckle. "But, I knew I was a goner, and I thought, at least I felt something, anything." He smiled softly and said, "One day, you sent back a plate of eggs because they were staring at you. Do you remember that?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yes," as she squeezed his hand.

"I ate them," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "I took you the new plate, and I was hungry, so when I went back into the kitchen, I ate the eggs that I had made for you." He laughed and said, "I hadn't eaten an egg since Dad died. Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw me wolfing them down. She never said anything, but she gave me a funny look and walked out again. Man, those eggs were good," he said with a chuckle. "I still have a hard time eating bacon, though."

Lorelai drew in a shocked breath and said, "I made you eat some the other day!"

Luke smiled at her and said, "I choked it down, it's fine." He sighed and said, "I'm telling you all this so that you will understand. I am going to continue to ride you and Rory about the way you eat. It's not healthy, and it worries me. I really don't want to change you. Your insane eating habits are a part of the girl I fell in love with," he said with a shrug. "I just want you to humor me," he told her with a smile. "Eat a salad, some vegetables once in a while. You can grumble and groan all you want, but eat them. Have a bowl of cereal or oatmeal a couple of times a week instead of a plate of grease smothered in maple syrup," he said with a grin. "Once you are out of my sight, you can do what you need to do, and I'll never know."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I can do that."

"Good," he said as he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it. "Well, that was a downer," he said dryly, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you told me," she said softly. "I've always wondered, you know, about your parents and stuff. You don't talk about it much."

Luke chuckled and said, "I've probably talked about them more in the past week than I have in fifteen years."

"It's good though, you should talk about them," she encouraged. "About the good stuff at least. But, you can talk about the bad stuff too if you need to," she assured him.

"Maybe I should," he said softly. He kissed her gently and smoothed his hand over her tear stained cheek. Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to the stereo. He picked out a CD and placed it into the player and hit play. Soon the sound of Nat King Cole's voice filled the room. He turned back to her. "Did I ever tell you that my Mom taught me to dance?" he asked as he walked over to stand before her.

Lorelai shook her head and placed her hand in his outstretched palm. As he folded her into his arms he asked, "Did I ever tell you that you were the first woman I danced with since then?"

Lorelai smiled and asked, "In all that time? No prom? Not at weddings?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I didn't even remember that I knew how until I danced with you."

Lorelai blushed and kissed him sweetly. "Wow, you weren't even rusty or anything," she teased.

"I told you, that was all God given talent," he said as he pulled her close to him.


	6. It Comes in Threes

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, it makes me itch to type! Here is chapter 6. I hope to have some Dirty! posted tomorrow, but then I have to go out of town for the weekend. I hope that you enjoy this one!**

**It Comes in Threes**

Friday morning, Luke waiting until it was late enough to wake Lorelai. She had negotiated 8:30 as a way for him to make up for waking her before eight the past two mornings. He sat on the terrace drinking his juice, and trying to read, but he was restless. He went inside and grabbed the portable phone. After dialing the diner, he settled back for what he was sure to be an unsatisfying two minute conversation with Jess. Instead, Caesar answered the phone.

"Hey Caesar, its Luke, what's going on?" he asked.

"It wasn't our fault the guy said the pipe was old and it's been frigid here!" Caesar blurted in a rush.

"What?" Luke asked, swinging his leg off of the chair across from him. "What pipe? What happened?" he demanded.

"We had to close, there was so much water," Caesar whined.

"Caesar, what the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked, getting agitated.

"Oh, uh, here, talk to Jess," Caesar said quickly, handing the phone to Jess as he passed by with an armload of dirty plates.

"What? Hello?" Jess said as he took the phone.

"What the hell is going on there?" Luke yelled.

Jess sighed. "Hey Uncle Luke, how's the honeymoon?" he asked as he glared at Caesar hard enough to make him scurry back into the kitchen.

"Its fine," Luke growled. "What's this about a pipe and closing?" he demanded.

Jess cradled the phone against his neck as he said, "We had a pipe burst in the kitchen. Water was everywhere. We couldn't open yesterday," he explained cryptically.

"What? How?" Luke asked. "Are you open now? What's going on?" he asked as he stalked into the house and paced the kitchen, running his hand through his hair.

"We're having record cold," Jess explained calmly. "I came down to find the place flooded. I called the plumber, he came and fixed it, we cleaned up, and now we're open again."

"Everything's okay?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Some of the paint has water stains, but the appliances and the floor seem to be okay," Jess assured him.

"You're okay?" Luke asked.

Jess smirked and said, "I'm fine. I don't melt."

"And you were able to handle everything?" Luke asked.

"Like a pro," Jess said cheerfully.

"Good, thanks," Luke said blowing out a relieved breath. "Why didn't you call me?" Luke demanded, sliding back into irritation again.

"A, you are on your honeymoon," Jess said patiently. "B, you're on some island in the Caribbean. C, I handled it. If I couldn't, I would have called you," he getting irritated himself.

"Got it," Luke said in an easier tone. "Man, Taylor must have flipped," he said with a chuckle.

"He wasn't pleased," Jess said with a grin. "The best part is that we had to dump the wet vacs in the alley behind the diner, and now it's like a skating rink," Jess said with a grin.

"Jess," Luke started to warn him.

"I salted it," Jess said quickly. "But, man, he's gonna blow a gasket if he goes back there."

"Good," Luke said with a glimmer of a smile.

"You kids having fun?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Luke answered his smile blossoming.

"Okay, well, its breakfast rush, so you can tell me all about it when you get back," Jess said distractedly.

"Okay," Luke said disappointed that the call was ending. "You'll call me if you have any problems?" he asked.

"I'll call you if I have any I can't solve," Jess said and then hung up.

Luke looked at the phone in his hand and muttered, "Thanks," as he hit the end button.

He paced around restlessly, and then walked back to the bedroom to peek in on Lorelai. The bedside clock read 8:02. He gathered the dirty clothes from the floor and dropped them into the washing machine. He picked up the clean laundry that was folded on the dryer and carried it quietly back into the bedroom. He opened his drawer silently, and jumped when he heard her mumble, "I have twenty six more minutes, get out."

Luke smiled and whispered, "Sorry," as he placed the stack on the dresser and padded from the room. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Five minutes later, she shuffled into the room and grunted at him. Luke held a cup out to her and said again, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai snarled and took a sip of his magic brew. She looked up at him and said, "You're just lucky you can do this," gesturing with the mug.

"I know," he said quietly. "Whatever you want for breakfast, just place your order," he offered.

"Pancakes," she muttered as she slid onto a stool. "Sausage, toast and hash browns," she added.

Luke opened the fridge and frowned. "We don't have any sausage. I have bacon," he offered, holding up the package.

"You said whatever I want," she pouted.

Luke sighed and said, "I can drive to town and get some sausage."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Nah, I'll take bacon, but I get extra slices because they're skinner than the sausage." She paused when she remembered their conversation from the night before. "Or, no, just a couple of strips," she said quickly.

Luke shook his head and placed the package on the counter. He leaned over to kiss her good morning and asked, "Why do I love you?"

She grinned and said, "For my mind."

"That's right," he answered with a smirk. He turned to gather what he needed for breakfast. He stirred some pancake mix and put a griddle on to heat. "A pipe burst in the diner. They had to stay closed yesterday."

Lorelai's eyes opened wide. "Is everything okay? Is Jess okay?" she demanded.

"Everything and everyone is fine," he assured her. "They're open today." He tossed some strips of bacon into the skillet and grumbled, "Didn't call me."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, it sounds like they handled it. What would you have done anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered quietly.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I know its hard being so far away," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, well, I just feel, you know, useless," he said as he turned the bacon and pulled a couple of potatoes out of the bag they had bought and pulled a grater out of a drawer and began shredding them. He moved to test the griddle by dropping water onto it. Lorelai stepped back as it sizzled and popped, watching him move gracefully around the kitchen.

"How do you know where all this stuff is?" she asked in amazement.

Luke stopped and looked around. "I checked it out when we got here," he said with a shrug.

"Food nerd," she teased.

"Provider," he shot back in a deep voice.

"See, you're very useful," she said with a grin.

Luke glanced back at her with a smile. "Thanks," he said dryly.

"No, I mean it," she insisted. "Rory and I would have keeled over years ago if it weren't for you."

Luke snorted and said, "It won't be long anyway, the way that you two eat."

Lorelai pressed her lips to his t-shirt and slipped her hands up under it to rub his stomach like he does hers. "I plan on using you a lot today," she murmured, catching his shirt in her teeth and tugging.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sure, when were out by the pool, I'll need you to put sunscreen on my back."

"Oh boy," he grumbled, a smile twitching at his lips as he removed the bacon from the skillet and sprinkled the potatoes into it.

"And then, when were in the pool, you can push me around on a raft like Cleopatra," she offered generously.

Luke turned to face her and said, "Really? Can I?" in a snarky tone of voice.

"Yes," she said with a nod as he set her back from him to give him more room to maneuver. She watched him pour pancake batter onto the hot griddle and said, "And later, or maybe sooner, I'll use you for all that you've got," as she pinched his butt.

He smiled over his shoulder and said, "Well, now I have a reason for living."

"Everyone needs a purpose," Lorelai said as she pulled the bread from the fridge and popped four slices into the toaster. She refilled his juice glass and her coffee, and carried them outside.

Luke set the hash browns on a paper towel to drain and flipped the pancakes. Lorelai came back in and buttered her toast. She looked at his slices of dry toast and cut them into little triangles before sliding them onto a plate. She held it up for his inspection, and he laughed, throwing his head back, and letting it rip. Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, I thought it would make it more appealing," as she turned to carry the toast to the terrace.

Luke plated their food, and turned to find her waiting to help him carry the plates. He handed her plate to her and said, "I'm crazy about you."

"Ditto," she said with a wink as she sashayed away with her breakfast.

Saturday morning the phone rang at seven thirty. Luke was on the terrace, and dashed to answer it before it woke Lorelai. "Hello?" he whispered urgently.

"Luke?" Rory asked. "Where's Mom?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"She's asleep," he said walking toward the bedroom. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Are your grandparents alright?" he demanded as he tried to shake Lorelai awake. "Rory!" he hissed when she grumbled.

"We're fine, everyone's fine, but I need to speak to Mom," Rory told him.

"Here she is," he said. He handed the phone to Lorelai saying, "She's fine."

Lorelai sat up and asked, "Rory? What's wrong?"

"Mom, Lane called, I gave her Grandma's cell number before I left," she rambled.

"Is Lane okay?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"She's fine," Rory assured her. "Everyone is fine. Everyone got out," she told her.

"Got out?" Lorelai asked. "Got out of what?"

"The inn," Rory said breathlessly. "There was a fire at the inn last night."

Lorelai swung her feet to the floor and almost kicked Luke who was waiting nearby for more information. "There was a fire at the inn?" she asked, cluing him in.

"Yeah, but everything's fine. Mia is still there, and Lane says they have it all under control," Rory assured her.

"How big was the fire?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I'm not there," Rory said plaintively.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said pressing her hand to her head. "Jess! We'll call Jess," she said staring at Luke who was nodding emphatically. "I'll call you back as soon as I know something," Lorelai told Rory.

"We'll be here," Rory said softly. "At the Plaza!" she reminded her mother before she could disconnect.

"I'll call you back," Lorelai said quickly.

She hung up and looked at Luke. "My inn burned down," she said blankly.

He took the phone form her hand and wrapped her in his arms, squeezing her tightly. "I'll call Jess and see what he knows," he said calmly.

"Good, good," Lorelai answered as she began to pace. As Luke dialed she murmured, "Your place is gushing water and mine is burning down. We can never leave town again," she said suddenly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Jess? Hey, its Luke."

Jess said, "Man, I was about to call you! All hell has broken loose here," he complained.

"Rory called and said there was a fire at the inn," Luke said calmly for Lorelai's sake.

"Yes! A big one," Jess told him. "And now they're all here. Sookie kicked us out of the kitchen and is in there making breakfast for them all," Jess hissed into the phone.

Luke nodded and said, "Good, Sookie's making breakfast at the diner," he said for Lorelai's benefit. She blew out a breath and flashed him a smile of thanks. "Just let her do what she needs to do," he told Jess. "Rory said everyone got out okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they've had the phones forwarded to Miss Patty's and they're finding new places for people to stay. Bunch of freaky Edgar Allen Poe fans," Jess grumbled.

"Okay, good," Luke said with forced joviality. "We'll call over to Patty's then. I'll call you back later." He turned away from Lorelai and whispered, "Just stay out of Sookie's way," as he hung up.

He looked at Lorelai and said, "Apparently it was a pretty big fire, but everyone is okay. They've set up over at Patty's and they're finding new places for people to stay. Sookie is at the diner, feeding everyone."

"Thank you," she said, dropping to the edge of the bed and sagging with relief.

He sat down next to her and said, "Okay. Let's call Patty's," as he took her hand and dialed with his thumb. When Mia answered, Luke said, "Mia? It's Luke."

"Lucas," Mia said with a tired sigh.

"How are you? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Who told you?" she demanded.

"Uh, um, Lane called Rory and Rory called us," he explained hesitantly.

"I didn't even think about the kid grapevine," Mia murmured. "We're fine, Lucas. Tell Lorelai that everything is under control and she is not to worry," she said firmly.

"Well, here, she's right here, you tell her," he said.

"No!" Mia yelled before Luke could hand Lorelai the phone. Luke jerked his head away from the receiver, holding it out so Lorelai could hear too. "You tell Lorelai that you two are on your honeymoon. There is absolutely nothing you can do here. I want you to tell her to forget that Rory called. You enjoy the rest of your trip, and I will be here when you get back. We'll deal with this then," she said firmly and hung up on them.

Luke turned to Lorelai and blinked as they absorbed the information. Finally, Lorelai asked, "Is she mad at me?"

"No, Lorelai, no," Luke was quick to assure her. "She just doesn't want to spoil our trip," he said hugging her to him.

"Why won't she talk to me?" she asked nervously.

Luke shook his head and said, "She doesn't want you worrying about this."

"But, it's my responsibility," she said, searching his eyes for answers. She bit her lip and said, "It's my job." She looked up at him and asked, "Or is it?"

Luke sighed and hit the redial button on the phone. When Mia answered he said, "Mia, you need to speak to Lorelai, she thinks you're firing her."

"Oh, for God's sake," Mia muttered in exasperation. "Put her on the phone."

Luke passed the phone to her and Lorelai said a tentative, "Hello?"

"You silly, silly girl," Mia said softly. "I have everything under control here. I don't want you to worry. Look at that handsome boy next to you. That's what I want you focused on," she said gently.

"But, Mia," Lorelai started.

Mia laughed and said, "Now stop bugging me and go and do something fun. There will be enough work to do when you get back," she assured her. "See you soon," she said as she hung up.

Lorelai offered Luke a watery smile and said, "She told me to focus on my handsome boy and leave her alone."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her to him, rocking her gently in his arms. Luke pressed a kiss to her head and said, "Do you want to go home?"

"What? No!" Lorelai answered quickly. She paused and bit her lip before asking, "Do you?"

"Over a busted pipe? No," he said with a laugh. "But, if you want to go, we can. I know that you miss Rory," he said quietly. "I know you. You're going to stew and fret about the inn," he said with a nod.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No stewing. No fretting. Let me just call Rory to let her know what's going on, okay?" she asked.

Luke kissed her gently and said, "I'll make some breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry," she said tentatively.

"Some toast," he said with a nod as he left her alone to call Rory back.

A few minutes later, she stepped into the kitchen and gave him a smile that almost reached her eyes. "A little better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she slid onto a stool at the island.

"Here you go," he said as he placed a plate of buttered toast and a cup of coffee in front of her.

Lorelai looked down, thinking about how she joked him out of his sulk the day before, and felt ashamed that she wasn't as sweet to him as he always was to her. "You are too good for me," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"How do you figure?" he asked as he slid onto the stool next to hers.

"Yesterday, you were upset and worried, and I told you that you could be my slave and promised you sex to cheer you up," she said with a self deprecating smile.

"It worked," he said with a grin, trying to coax hers out.

Lorelai smiled sadly and whispered, "I'm afraid I may not make a very good wife." She shook her head as he opened his mouth to protest. "You needed my love and support and I gave you lame jokes, toast triangles and come ons," she said disparagingly.

"And that was exactly what I needed," he told her seriously. "I need you to make me laugh. I need you to lighten things up, get me out of my head, make me happy again," he said simply. He smiled at her and said, "You need me to lean on. To take some of the load, and to let you know that things will be okay," he said with a shrug. "I think we both do and excellent job, if I say so myself," he said flashing her a cocky grin.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Maybe you're right."

Luke smiled and said, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right, you just don't want to admit it," he teased.

Lorelai bit into her toast and said, "Today, I'll put sunscreen on your back and push you around on the raft."

"As long as you plan to make yourself useful," he said with a wink.

Saturday afternoon, they were on their chase lounges, basking in the sun. Luke was reading his book while Lorelai noisily flipped the pages of a magazine without looking at them. Finally, Luke closed his book and said, "Okay, let's hit the showers."

"What?" she asked.

"Let's get cleaned up," he said as he stood and offered his hand to her.

"Why?" she asked.

Luke smiled down at her and said, "You are going to put on one of those dresses you brought, I'm taking you for some retail therapy and then we are going out for a nice romantic dinner which will be served to us, and cleaned up after we leave."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "And the final part of your plan?"

"Will be revealed later," he said with a wink.

"Really?" she asked with a grin.

"I just said I'd take you shopping and you're going to doubt me?" he asked.

Lorelai hopped up and said, "Never!" as she dashed for the house.

After they showered, Lorelai slipped into a flowing pink sundress that stopped just above her knees and accentuated her golden tan. She dried and curled her hair carefully, and applied a swipe of mascara, a dusting of powder and a coat of pink lip gloss. After spritzing on some perfume, she stepped from the bathroom to find Luke in pressed black pants and a white shirt with the collar open. He turned to her and asked, "This okay? I didn't bring a tie, but I can buy one if you want me to."

Lorelai gaped at him. "Wow," she whispered.

She walked over to him slowly as he looked down and asked, "What?" as he tried to figure out if something was wrong.

Lorelai stopped in front of him and said, "Let's stay home."

"What? Why? I wanna take you out," he said, confused.

Lorelai gently touched her fingertips to his tanned throat and said, "You look delicious."

A smiled curved his lips as he got it. "Thank you. You look very pretty," he said with a smitten look in his blue eyes.

"You're so tan," she said. "I didn't really notice until you put that shirt on. Your eyes are so blue," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he backed away with a chuckle. "Hey now," he said laughing. "None of that, at least, not yet," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I want to take you out, show off my beautiful bride," he said softly.

"I want to hide you from every other woman on Earth," she whispered back.

"What other women?" he asked with a grin.

"Ah, so smooth," she said appreciatively.

"Come on, pretty girl, let's go," he said taking her hand and pulling her from the bedroom.

"Wait! My purse," she said.

"You don't need it," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I need lip gloss and my emergency quarter for a phone call," she insisted. "Plus, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but I'm not wearing any shoes."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Go."

Lorelai went back into the bedroom and quickly transferred her necessities to a smaller bag. She slipped on a pair of strappy silver sandals with spiked heels and said, "Ready!" as she bounced into the hallway again.

"Can you shop in those?" he asked eying the shoes.

"I can shop in anything," she said with a shrug. "And, you would be amazed at what I could do in these shoes," she said with a devilish smile.

"Probably," he said as he took her hand again and led her from the house.

They drove into town and stopped at the Wharfside shops to finish their souvenir shopping. Luke toted her bags without grumbling once. When she had completed her list, he pulled her into a small boutique that featured women's clothing. "What are we getting here?" she asked.

"Something pretty," he said as he dropped into the chair near the fitting room and parked their bags near his feet.

"For whom?" she asked.

"For you," he answered, "but really for me," he said with a grin. Lorelai smiled broadly and went to look around. She reappeared a short time later with a handful of dresses and a saleslady following her. She held the hangers up for him to see and Luke said, "Go to it."

When she stepped out of the dressing room in a slinky red dress, she spun around in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Luke looked it over and shrugged noncommittally. Lorelai went to try another. After she dismissed the second without modeling it, she stepped out in a little black number and spun around for him. Luke nodded and gave her a pleased smile. Noting his reaction, Lorelai disappeared again. A few minutes later, she stepped out in a soft, silvery blue dress with spaghetti straps and a chiffon overlay. Luke's eyes lit up immediately. Lorelai laughed and said, "We have a winner!"

Luke smiled and said, "Try the others too."

"If you insist," she said with a sassy grin and ducked back into the dressing room.

Lorelai giggled and said, "This is just like Pretty Woman!"

Luke laughed and said, "Except I'm not a neurotic billionaire and you're not a hooker."

"That you know of," she added.

"True," he said with a smirk.

Three dresses later, she stepped out holding the blue dress. Luke stood up and said, "And that last black one with the bow."

Lorelai leaned over and whispered, "We can't buy them, they're very expensive."

"We can," he whispered back, taking the hangers from her hand.

"Luke," she hissed.

"Lorelai," he hissed back.

"Look at the price tags," she muttered.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"But," she began to protest. "Where am I going to wear them, to one of Patty's recitals?" she asked.

"You can wear them scrubbing the tub for all I care," he said with a laugh

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like that's gonna happen."

Luke stepped into the dressing room and snatched the other dress from the rod. He held the hangers out to the saleslady and said, "We'll take these."

"That's almost eight hundred dollars," she said urgently. "I'm kind of sad, Luke, but this is ridiculous," she tried to reason with him.

He turned to her and said, "Lorelai, Mia told me that she wasn't going to charge us anything for the wedding stuff."

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

Luke nodded and said, "She handed me my check back and when I insisted, she tore it up and threw it at me. Your parents have paid for most of the wedding, all of this, plus all of the stupid gifts we're bringing home. Let me at least but my wife a dress or two," he said through clenched teeth. "No matter what, I'm still coming out ahead," he grumbled.

"Oh Luke," she said softly, taking his hand. "You don't have to pay for things or buy me things like this. I was just having fun trying them on for you," she said gently.

Luke smiled and said, "And I'm having fun buying them for you. And for me, 'cause believe me, I'm gonna like seeing you in them." When Lorelai bit her lip, thinking it over he said, "It's either here or that jewelry store, and believe me, I picked the lesser of the evils," he teased.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Man, I am rubbing off on you if that's the best logic you can come up with."

He kissed her quickly and said, "Have a seat, I'll be right back," as he went to the counter to pay for the dresses.

They went to a dimly lit seafood restaurant that was on Elliot's list of recommendations. They sipped crisp wine and stuffed themselves with fresh seafood, admiring one another in the soft light, and basking in the envious glances that came their way.

Luke laughed and said, "That guy at the bar is about to fall off his stool trying to get a better look at you."

Lorelai smirked and said, "I'm about to take out the barracuda at the table to our left."

Luke chuckled and said, "You know, I never considered myself a jealous man, but now, I don't know, I think I may be."

"Remember poor Joe?" she teased. She looked around the room and shot the blonde at the next table a glare. She turned back to Luke and said, "Well, I am a jealous woman, and I will kill any woman who tries to touch you." She smiled sweetly at him. "Then, I will make you chop up the body and hide it before I kill you," she said as she took a sip of wine.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Good information to have." He glanced at the tiny dance floor near the bar and asked, "You wanna dance?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You have cruel streak a mile wide, and I gotta tell you, I like it."

"I just want to dance with my wife," he said innocently.

"Uh huh," she said as she placed her hand in his and rose from the table. She saw Luke smirk at the guy at the bar a he pulled her close to him. "Show off," she muttered.

"Yep," he said with an arrogant grin. "Make sure he sees the ring," he whispered in her ear.

They crashed through the front door, their lips locked, and their hands frantic. "I feel just like I did when we started dating and you wouldn't put out," she teased as she lunged at his exposed throat.

"I'll put out now," he growled, pulling her up against him and pressing into her.

"You'd better," she said as she pulled at his belt buckle.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as he nipped at her ear.

"You're mine," she said as she drew his belt form the loops and tossed it aside.

"Without a doubt," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Luke was still asleep, wearing a faint smile on his lips, when the phone rang at 8:45 Sunday morning. He fumbled around on the nightstand before he realized he wasn't at home. He sat up and Lorelai groaned saying, "Make it stop."

He spied the phone on the dresser where they left it the morning before, and lunged for it. "Hello?" he answered in a croaky voice.

"Luke? It's Rory," she said softly. "I'm sorry for calling, but I thought you'd want to know," she said in a tear choked voice.

"What is it?" he asked gently as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door so he wouldn't disturb Lorelai. He listened while Rory told him what she knew. "No, no, it's good that you called," he reassured her. "I'll have your Mom call you back in a minute, okay?" he asked. "I know, you too. We'll call you back in just a minute," he whispered.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Did the house explode? Did Taylor go berserk and move the gazebo to his front yard?" Lorelai asked from the depths of her pillow.

Luke rubbed her back and said, "No," in a sad voice. When she stirred and sat up, he smiled gently and said, "Lorelai, Fran died this morning."

"Oh Luke," she said as she hugged him tightly, remembering how Fran had tried to help him when he lost his dad. "Who's gonna make you eat sugar cookies?" she asked in a whisper.

Luke chuckled and said, "I guess that's your job now."

Lorelai looked at him, her blue eyes bright with tears, and whispered, "Luke, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home," he answered as he held her tight.


	7. Homeward Bound

**Homeward Bound**

"Call Rory back and then we'll call the airline," Luke said while he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Luke smiled and pulled back to look at her. "Don't be. I want to go home too," he said gently.

Lorelai caressed his cheek and said, "I meant about Fran. I know you've known her forever, and that's hard."

"Yeah," he said softly. He took her hand and held it against his cheek. "It will be easier if we're there to say goodbye. Together," he said as he placed a soft kiss to her palm. "Call Rory, I'll start figuring out what we need to do," he said as he got up and began to dress.

As Luke prowled the villa trying to collect their belongings, Lorelai dialed the Plaza and asked for the Gilmore's room. When Richard answered she said, "Hi Dad," in a sad tired voice.

"Lorelai, Rory told us about your friend. We're so sorry," he said gently.

"Thanks Dad, she was a very sweet lady," Lorelai answered. "Um, Dad?" she asked.

"Yes?" Richard answered.

"Luke and I are going to come home," she said softly.

"Oh Lorelai, are you sure?" Richard asked, disappointed for them.

"Yeah, we're sure. Luke has known Fran all of his life, and I know he wants to be there. Anyway, you know about the fire at the inn, and a pipe burst at the diner. It's just getting a little too hard for us to be away, you know?" she asked with a sigh.

"I understand," Richard said quietly.

"Anyway, we're going to call the airline and see how soon we can get home. Are you heading back to Hartford today?" she asked.

"Yes, we will be leaving at about noon. You see what arrangements you can make, and if you have a problem call your mother's cell phone," he told her gently.

"Great, thanks Dad," Lorelai said with a sigh. "This has been a wonderful trip for us. I hope you and Mom know that we really appreciate it," Lorelai said sincerely.

"We were happy to do it. Now, Rory is sitting here getting agitated with me, so I will hand you over to her," he said.

"Bye Dad," Lorelai answered as Richard gave the phone to Rory.

Rory came on the line and asked, "What did he mean arrangements?"

"We're coming home, kid," Lorelai said with a sad smile.

"Oh Mom, no," she said softly.

"We really want to, Hon. We've had a great time, but we really want to come home," Lorelai assured her.

"But Mom, you're never going to get another honeymoon," Rory argued.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I get Luke everyday. I'll take that over any island getaway any day."

"And Luke wants to come home too?" Rory asked, afraid that her mother may have railroaded him.

"Yeah, Sweets, he wants to be there for Fran," Lorelai told her gently.

"Okay," Rory conceded with a huge sigh. "I'm glad you're coming home, I've missed you," Rory confessed.

"I've missed you too, Sweets. More than you know," Lorelai told her with a smile. "I'll call you guys when I know what our plans are, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, Mom. Give Luke a big hug from me," she instructed.

"I will," Lorelai said before she hung up. She got out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes before she went looking for Luke.

She found him staring into the refrigerator, trying to figure out what to do next. "You hungry?' he asked distractedly.

"No," she answered quietly.

Luke looked over at her and said, "I'm making eggs. You need to eat something," he said firmly as he pulled out the eggs, and rummaged for a pan.

"Luke," she started to stop him.

He turned to the stove and said, "I'm making eggs."

"Okay," she answered softly, staring at his hunched shoulders. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his shirt.

After a minute, Luke cleared his throat and whispered, "I hate leaving here."

"I know," she whispered back. "We can stay," she offered.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, we need to go. I'm just not ready to face it all, you know?" he asked.

"I know. We've been living in a bubble for the past couple of weeks, and now reality has burst it," she said as she rubbed her cheek against his soft t-shirt.

Luke turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her hair. "I have to share you again, and I'm feeling selfish," he admitted.

"That makes two of us," she answered.

"We'll get back and we'll be busy, and…" he trailed off with a gusty sigh.

"I know, I hate it too," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, at least I'm not the only big selfish baby."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "We were made for each other, baby."

"That we were," he said as he kissed her sweetly. "You call the airline, I'll make the eggs."

As Lorelai dialed, he cracked eggs into a bowl and whipped them quickly. She was still wrangling with the ticket agent, getting more and more agitated, when he placed her plate in front of her. She shoveled the eggs in as she listened to the agent and offered more suggestions. Finally, she shouted a frustrated, "Gah!" as she pushed the button to end the call.

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "I take it things didn't go the way you wanted?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "The earliest we can get is at 6:00 tomorrow night." She sneered at the phone and said, "Coach!"

Luke grinned and said, "Snob." He took the phone from her and said, "I'll call the diner and find out what the funeral arrangements are."

After talking to Jess, he hung up and said, "Tuesday morning. We'll be cutting it close."

"I'll call Dad and let him know. We should call Bob and find out what we need to do here," she said.

"I'll walk down there while you call Richard," Luke said slipping into his sandals. He looked at the pile of bags on the living room floor and said, "We never got the other stuff out of the car last night."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Better things to do."

Luke nodded and said, "We need to buy an extra suitcase to get this stuff home."

Lorelai nodded as she dialed and said, "Well, we have plenty of time," in a disgruntled tone. Luke smirked and walked out the door as Richard answered their room phone. "Hi Dad," Lorelai said flatly.

"What did you find out?" Richard asked.

"Well, the earliest we could get was tomorrow at six. We'll get in late, so tell Rory we'll hire a car to bring us home," she said tiredly.

"When is the funeral?" Richard asked.

"Tuesday morning," Lorelai answered.

Richard let out a low whistle and said, "Cutting it close."

Lorelai laughed bitterly and said, "That's exactly what Luke said."

"Well, at least you get another day," Richard said gently.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she choked on a sob.

"Lorelai?" Richard asked softly.

"I'm sorry Dad," she said hoarsely. "It's just, we are ready to come home, and now that we've made up our minds, we can't get home," she said sadly. "I just want to come home," she said softly.

Eager to keep her from getting too upset, Richard quickly said, "Let me make a few calls, see if I can help."

Lorelai sighed and said, "That would be great. Thanks Dad."

"I'll call you back shortly," Richard said firmly.

"Okay, thanks," Lorelai said as she pressed the button to end the call.

She got up and started the dryer, tumbling the clothes that were in there over again. She dragged their suitcases from the closet and began to place the clothes she knew she wouldn't need into hers. She heard the front door close and Luke came in to find her packing. "Hey," he said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, I just thought I'd start," she said gesturing to the suitcases.

"Good idea," he said as he moved beside her and began sorting his own clothes. "Did you tell your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told Dad to tell Rory we'd hire a car to bring us home since it will be late," she said. "Dad was going to call the airline, see if he could pull any strings," she said hopelessly.

Luke smiled and said, "He should sic your mother on them."

Lorelai laughed and said, "That would get results," as she stuffed her underwear into the inside pocket of her bag angrily.

"Hey," Luke said as he took hold of her wrist. He waited until she turned tear filled eyes to him and said, "I guess I don't have to ask if you're okay," as he pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sniffle. "I hate to leave, but if we have to, I want to leave now," she said pitifully.

"I know, me too," he said as he held her and swayed gently. When she looked up at him, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, Lorelai reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him urgently. When she parted her lips, Luke deepened the kiss, as she moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled back and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you, here, there, wherever," he said with a quirk of his lips and a shrug.

"I love you, too. Everywhere," she said as she tilted her head up to be kissed again. Luke obliged, nudging the suitcases aside and gently pushing her back on the bed, where they proceeded to show each other just how much.

An hour later, Lorelai was dozing on Luke's shoulder when the phone rang. He slid out from under her and went to the kitchen to retrieve the portable. "Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Luke? It's Richard. Is Lorelai around?" he asked.

"She's, uh, napping," Luke said as a flush rose in his cheeks.

"Good, she seemed pretty upset earlier," Richard said, oblivious. "I have good news for you," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Well, I knew that Mike Armstrong was flying to St Croix yesterday to look over a new property for the Durham Group, so I called him. He has the corporate jet at Charlotte Amalie, and they were going to deadhead it back to New York this evening. He said they would be happy to give you a lift," Richard said jovially.

"Really?' Luke asked, glancing at the bedroom. "When?"

"Can you be at the airport by six?" Richard asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'll call Bob and see if he can get us there," Luke said scratching his head as he thought it through. He glanced at the clock and said, "It's only noon now, so I don't see why not."

"Good, I'll call Mike back and let him know, and then I will get back to you with the details," Richard said.

"Good, thanks, uh, talk to you soon," Luke said as he hung up. He quickly pressed the speed dial to Bob and Jean's cottage and filled Bob in on the plan. When Bob assured him that it was doable, Luke asked, "Hey, where can I buy a suitcase or something to get all this stuff home?"

Bob laughed and said, "Don't worry, we have an old one out in the shed that should work, I'll bring it up."

"Uh, okay, thanks. We'll ship it back to you," Luke said trying to work out the logistics.

"Don't worry about it. It's an old one we never use. It just sits there gathering dust. I'll be up in a minute or two," Bob said.

"Oh, okay, uh, make it more like two, okay?" Luke asked.

Bob laughed and said, "See you in fifteen."

"Thanks," Luke said as he hung up and went to wake Lorelai. He slid back into the bed and kissed her cheek softly. "Hey wake up," he whispered.

Lorelai groaned and said, "Stop wearing me out."

He kissed her bare shoulder and said, "I can't help it, you're irresistible."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I know, it's a burden I carry," with a gusty sigh. "Hi," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hi," he whispered back. As she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him to her he said, "Hey, no time now. Your dad called, he has arranged for us to get home tonight."

"Really?" she asked, torn between smiling and frowning.

"Really," he said with a reassuring smile. "We will be home in our own bed tonight. Now, come on, get up, Bob will be here in a few minutes," he told her.

"A few minutes! We haven't packed! I'm not dressed!" she said as she sat up clutching the sheet to her chest.

Luke laughed and said, "Relax. He's dropping off a suitcase for the loot." He tilted his head, offered his hand and teased, "You're pretty when you panic."

"You're pretty when you have no pants on," she shot back.

Luke looked down and realized that he was still naked. He laughed and scrambled for his shorts. "Man, gotta get used to wearing clothes again," he said dryly.

Lorelai nodded as she walked to the bathroom. "You'd better, we can't have your tender vittles exposed to frost bite," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Tender vittles?" he asked, incredulous. Lorelai turned, framed in the doorway, and purred deep and sexy. Luke laughed and said, "Get in there, Crazy Lady!"

"Crazy about you," she said with a smile.

Luke shook his head and pulled his t-shirt on, going to the living room to sort through their purchases before Bob arrived. Twenty minutes later, Lorelai emerged in her jeans and a t-shirt to find Luke packing their presents into an ancient battered, hard sided suitcase. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the ancient case.

"Bob gave it to us, to haul our stuff back in," he explained as he crammed more souvenirs into the case.

"I think it's older than me," she said as she examined the suitcase.

"It works," he said gruffly. "Bob is picking us up at 3:30, that way we'll have plenty of time to get to the airport. I'm just waiting for your dad to call back with the details."

"What do we need to do here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Bob said he and Jean would take care of it all. I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?" he asked.

"Sure, I worked off my eggs," she said with a lewd wink.

"Sure did," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her firmly. "Now scoot," he said swiping her butt. "Get packing, we're going home."

"Yes sir!" she said as she retreated to the bedroom.

As Bob steered the boat toward St. Thomas, Lorelai and Luke watched St. John growing distant behind them. "Thus ends Operation Nekkid on the Beach," Lorelai sighed.

"I think it was successful," Luke said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, mission accomplished," she said with a grin. "And now, back to frozen, frigid Stars Hollow with it's busted pipes, burnt inns, and missing friends," she said softly.

"Back to our family, our friends, our house and our lives," he said squeezing her hand. They rode in silence for a while. Finally, Luke asked, "Have you thought about it?"

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Fran, the inn," he prompted gently.

Lorelai turned to look at him, and then sighed and said, "I'm a horrible person."

Luke wrapped his arm around her and said, "No, you're not."

"I loved Fran, she was a great lady," Lorelai said sincerely. "I'm gonna miss her."

Luke nodded and said firmly, "She wanted you and Sookie to have the Dragonfly."

"I can't think about that now, it seems wrong," Lorelai said with a frown.

"It's not wrong, it's what she wanted too," ha said gently. "Fran will be happy to know that the inn is in the hands of someone who will restore it and love it," he told her.

"Can we just not talk about it until, you know, after?" she asked. "I just, I don't know, maybe something will change," she said with a shrug.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe Fran has heirs after all, maybe they'd fight the will," she said nervously. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to say goodbye to our friend. The rest will sort itself out," she said dismissively.

"Okay, we won't talk about it now," he agreed, kissing her hand and letting it rest in his lap.

Bob took them directly to the terminal for private charters, and wished them well as he unloaded their luggage. Lorelai hugged him tightly and said, "I'm sorry to leave such a mess behind. Please give Jean our love and tell her that I will email her soon, okay?"

"You two have a safe trip home," Bob said gently. He turned and shook Luke's hand and said, "Enjoyed having you here. Quite the change from our usual guests," he said with a chuckle.

"Tell Jean we said goodbye and thank you," Luke said with a smile.

As they entered the terminal, they looked around at t loss for where to go. Finally, Lorelai approached an information desk, and they were directed to a private lounge for corporate travelers. Soon a crew member greeted them, and arranged to have their luggage brought to the plane. As they climbed the steps into the jet, Lorelai took a wistful look around. "We'll come back," Luke said softly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Well, you have to make it through the first year, but I was thinking maybe for our anniversary," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai kissed him sweetly and said, "I love the way you think," as she turned to enter the plane.

The crew member made sure they were settled and comfortable. She informed them that they were waiting on one more passenger to board, and then they would be free to leave. About twenty minutes later, Lorelai was sipping a cup of coffee when a handsome man in a business suit bounded onto the plane, greeting the crew casually as he made his way toward Lorelai and Luke. He held out his hand to Lorelai with a slightly predatory smile and said, "Lorelai Gilmore, at last we finally meet."

Lorelai looked at him blankly and automatically answered, "Danes, its Danes now. Do I know you?" she asked.

The stranger shook his head and turned one of the chairs in front of Lorelai and Luke around to face them, and strapped himself in. "Mike Armstrong, the Durham Group," he said by way of introduction.

"Oh!" Lorelai said, realization dawning. "Thank you so much for helping us get home," she said sincerely.

"No problem at all," he said, his eyes fixed on Lorelai. "I'm happy to help out," he said sparing Luke a glance.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "Yes, thank you. I'm Luke Danes," he said as he held out his hand. Mike shook his hand perfunctorily, and then turned his attention back to Lorelai.

"Your father has mentioned your success at the Independence Inn several times over the years, I can't believe our paths haven't crossed before now," he said with a grin.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Oh, the Durham Group! You own hotels," she said as she finally made the connection.

Mike shrugged with false modesty and said, "Mainly smaller, boutique hotels and inns. That's what I was doing here. We were looking acquiring a property on St. Croix, but I could tell within the first few hours, that it wasn't a good fit for us. I had planned on being here a few days, but when your father called, I thought why waste the time?" he said with a chuckle.

"Wow, so you're heading back already," Lorelai said politely.

"Well, I wanted to meet you. I'm a big fan of the Independence Inn, and I've met Mia on a number of occasions," he said casually.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Have you stayed at the Independence Inn?"

"A couple of times," Mike said with a smile. "I like to check out some of the local talent, so I try to keep a low profile. I was there about three months ago, you gave me tips on where to go antiquing," he said with a grin.

Luke sat back and watched the interaction with a scowl. He was so engrossed that he hardly noticed that they had taken off. He studied Mike Armstrong carefully. He was the type of man Emily Gilmore would have swooned over having for her daughter. Probably late forties, tall, good looking, immaculately clothed and groomed, articulate and polished. Luke nervously adjusted the blue cap on his head and glanced down at his worn t-shirt and jeans. He thought about the army jacket stashed in the compartment above them and cursed the fact that he hadn't brought his leather coat. He watched as Mike focused on Lorelai with laser precision and proceeded to flatter and admire her. Lorelai glanced over to see Luke tensely working his jaw, and took his hand, thinking that he was nervous about flying. Luke looked down to see her right hand entwined with his left, her fingers toying with his wedding band, and tried to will himself to relax.

As Mike continued to single mindedly monopolize the conversation, Lorelai became increasingly uncomfortable. "Your father told me about the fire, it's a shame," Mike said with a shake of his head. "We had actually just approached Mia with an offer to buy the place," he said casually.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, shocked that Mia hadn't mentioned it.

Mike nodded. "That's why I was there a few months ago. We usually scope out the inn itself and its management. Your chef is incredible, and I don't have to tell you that we were very impressed with how you ran the place," he said smugly.

"I had no idea that Mia had an offer on it," she said softly. When she realized what she said, she corrected herself. "I mean, she told me last year that she was thinking about selling, but she hadn't said anything more."

"She hadn't decided yet," Mike said casually. "Of course now, we have to wait to see what the extent of the fire damage is," he said as he pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"Poor Mia," Lorelai said to Luke.

"She'll figure it out, you'll see," Luke said quietly.

"Anyway, we'll see, right?" Mike asked as he waved for the crew member to freshen his drink. "So, did you have a nice vacation?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Lorelai.

"Honeymoon," Luke corrected tersely.

"Oh, that's right, I guess Richard did mention that," Mike said as he sat back and eyed Luke appraisingly.

"Yes, and it was wonderful," Lorelai said, giving Luke's arm a squeeze.

"Well, congratulations to you both," he said lifting his glass. Luke would swear that he saw the unmistakable gleam of a challenge in the man's eyes. "Have you known each other long?" he asked casually.

"Years," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Luke was my best friend before we started dating," she said with quiet confidence. "Still is," she added quickly.

"That's nice," Mike said dismissively. "Do you know what you plan to do if Mia decides to sell the inn?" he asked abruptly.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes slightly and said simply, "I have a few plans."

"Well, we are always looking to recruit talent like yours, and your chef, what was her name again?" he asked.

"Sookie St. James," Lorelai supplied.

"Belleville," Luke added.

Lorelai giggled and said, "So many name changes this year."

"Love must be in the air in Stars Hollow," Mike said dryly. "And what do you do, uh, Luke?" Mike asked.

"I own a diner," Luke responded tersely.

"In Stars Hollow?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"Is it that place with the hardware sign?" Mike asked, searching his memory.

"Yes," Luke answered again.

"Ah, yes. I stopped in for coffee after going twenty rounds with that Asian woman at the antiques shop," Mike said with a nod.

"Mrs. Kim," Lorelai supplied.

"Yes, you weren't kidding about her being a tough one," Mike said with a chuckle.

"I'd put my money on her any day," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and then at Mike, finally picking up on the tension between them. She smiled at Mike sweetly and said, "Mrs. Kim doesn't approve of anyone, except maybe Luke. She likes Luke," she said nudging him with her elbow.

"Birds of a feather," Mike said under his breath.

Luke smiled and said, "Precisely."

Lorelai's eyes darted back and forth as she searched for a way out of this discussion. She yawned broadly, and then turned a blazing smile on Luke. "I'm exhausted," she said with a wink.

Luke tried not to laugh when he saw the irritation flit across Armstrong's face. He smiled genially and told their host, "We didn't get much sleep last night. We didn't know we'd be heading home so soon."

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll try to grab a quick nap," Lorelai said innocently.

"Certainly," Mike said expansively. "There's a berth in the back if you want to stretch out," he offered.

"That would be great," Lorelai said with a grin. She unbuckled her seatbelt and said, "Come on, Hon, let's grab a cat nap," as she held her hand out for Luke's.

Luke couldn't resist flashing Mike a smug smile as her rose to follow Lorelai to the rear of the plane. Once the door to the room was closed behind them, he exploded. "That son of a bitch was hitting on you in front of me!" he said loudly.

"Shh!" she said covering his mouth with her hand. When Luke glared at her, she removed it slowly and said, "Keep it down, we're trapped here with him!"

"I want to strangle him," he hissed.

Lorelai blinked at him and asked, "Why? Do you think I'm interested?"

"No, but, he, I mean, you," he sputtered as Lorelai held up a hand to stop him.

"Think and choose your words carefully before you speak," Lorelai said in a low voice.

Luke blew out a breath and said, "I hate guys like that. They think they can have anything or anyone they want!"

"I know," Lorelai said gently. "But he can't have me," she said simply as she stretched out on the bed.

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's always gonna be like this. Guys look at you and then look at me and wonder how the hell I got you," he said in a defeated tone.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "But you have me, and I have you. What do we care what anyone else thinks?" she asked.

He pointed toward the door and asked, "Has your mother met him? She must not have, 'cause that guy is everything she could have possibly dreamed up for you."

Lorelai nodded and said, "It's a good thing that I don't ask her to dream for me." She patted the bed beside her and Luke stretched out next to her, propped up on his elbow. Lorelai reached up and removed his cap so that she could stroke his hair. "You are everything that I dreamed for me," she said softly.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I am a jealous husband," he said with a self deprecating smile.

"My jealous husband," she corrected. "And, that guy is an ass," she added with a laugh. "Thankfully, that ass has a plane to jet us home," she said softly. "To our home," she added.

"Our home," Luke repeated.

Lorelai grinned up at him and asked, "You want a little revenge?"

Luke quirked his brow at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lorelai grinned devilishly and asked, "Wanna join the mile high club?"

As they deplaned, they each thanked Mike sincerely for getting them to New York. "I really appreciate it," Lorelai said. "I never would have slept so well on a commercial flight," she said with a grin and a wink at Luke.

Mike graciously accepted their thanks, and made a hasty retreat, knowing full well what had gone on in that bedroom, and seething inwardly. Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Come on, let's go home."

They pulled their luggage into the terminal, cleared their paperwork and went to find the driver that Richard had arranged to take them to Stars Hollow. When they arrived at the house after midnight, they were shocked to find a lamp burning in the living room. Luke unlocked the door and called, "Hello?" cautiously.

Rory popped up off of the couch and Jess sprang from the easy chair to greet. "You're home!" Rory cried with sleepy relief as she launched herself at Lorelai.

"We're home, kid. We're home," she said sending Luke a wink over Rory's shoulder as he gave Jess a gruff, manly hug.

"Its good to be home," Luke said with a smile.

"You're so tan," Rory said as she ducked her head to hug Luke.

"I know!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Doesn't he look great? Like a Greek god," she gushed.

"I'll unpack my toga later," Luke said dryly as he walked into the kitchen and began filling the coffee pot, knowing that bed would not come soon. "The diner okay?" he asked Jess over his shoulder.

"Everything is fine," Jess said dismissively.

"Jess," Luke said in a warning tone as he scooped grounds into a filter.

"You'll be up and over there at the crack of dawn, so you'll see. Everything is fine," he repeated.

"So you're just hanging out here, waiting for us?" Luke asked.

"I didn't think you'd want Rory here alone, and she was determined to be here to greet you, so I told Richard that I'd hang out here until you were home safe and sound," Jess said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks," Luke said as he pressed the button to start the coffee maker.

"You're welcome. Where's my present?" Jess asked with a cheeky grin.

Luke laughed and said, "You have been around these two too much," as Lorelai and Rory lowered themselves into their chairs without a break in the conversation. He placed empty mugs in front of each of them and said, "Breathe," as he placed his hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

She grinned up at him and said, "Thanks, I forgot about that." She turned back to Rory. "So did they do the whole killer rabbit thing? The holy hand grenade?" she asked Rory without missing a beat.


	8. It's Where the Heart Is

**It's Where the Heart Is**

Luke crept down the stairs, boots in hand at 6:30 the next morning. After seeing Jess out at about one o'clock, he had left Lorelai and Rory to catch up while he went upstairs to get ready for bed. When Lorelai crept in an hour later, she found him curled up under the covers in his customary sweats and t-shirt. She had quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her flannel pajamas and slid carefully into bed trying not to disturb him. Luke had rolled over and silently took her into his arms. He softly stroked her back until she had relaxed into him and fell into the comfortable sleep of home. Now, he laced his boots and walked softly into the kitchen where he filled the coffee filter and the pot with water, but left it for them to start when they woke up. He scrawled a quick note on a post it, and left it stuck to the coffee maker. He was just placing two empty mugs on the counter when he heard someone hiss, "Psst," behind him.

He whirled around and found Rory in her fleecy robe, lounging against her bedroom door. "Sneaking out already, huh?" she teased.

"Hey, why are you up?" he asked.

"I heard you creeping around," she said as she shuffled into the kitchen. "You'd better press that button," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet," he said as he started the coffee maker.

"I'm just teasing," she said softly. "I heard you, but I got up because I wanted to talk to you before Mom got up," she said as she slid into a kitchen chair.

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she said with a reassuring smile. "We just hadn't had a lot of time to talk since Christmas. I just wanted to see how you were doing with everything," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh," Luke said as he filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove. He turned back to her and grinned. "I'm doing great," he said happily.

Rory nodded and said, "You look like you are. Did you enjoy your trip?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "We had a lot of fun."

Rory nodded sagely and asked, "So married life? You like it so far?"

Luke laughed and said, "You are going to be a great reporter. Yeah, I like it a lot," he said with a soft smile as he waited for the coffee pot to fill. When it finished dripping, he poured a mug for her and placed it on the table in front of her. He rummaged in the cabinet for his tea and poured hot water into another mug. He slid into the chair across from her and waited for it to steep. "I'm probably going to scare the hell out of people with this smile that's plastered to my face," he said ruefully.

Rory giggled and said, "You'll get your scowl back soon enough, don't worry." She sat back and said, "Mom said you guys had a lot of time to talk and stuff. That's great," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded slowly, his mind whirring as he debated approaching the subject of he and Lorelai having a baby with Rory. "Yeah, well, we were alone most of the time, so you know, that's what your Mom does best," he said finally, lifting his mug to his lips.

Rory leaned forward and asked, "Any of that talk get around to the possibility of little siblings for me?"

Luke choked a bit on his tea. He sputtered and said, "Wow, first thing in the morning. You're tough," he said as he reached for a paper napkin to stall for time.

"Can't get the answers if you don't ask the questions," Rory said with a grin and a shrug.

Luke eyed her warily and asked, "What did your Mom say?"

Rory smiled sweetly and said, "I didn't ask her, I asked you."

"Uh, I'd be an oak, Barbara," Luke said as he shifted in his seat, trying to deflect her laser like stare with a lame joke.

Rory smiled appreciatively and said, "Nice try, an 'A' for the reference."

"Uh, yeah, we talked about it," he admitted gruffly.

"And you think," she said leadingly.

"Well, uh, we want more kids, Rory," Luke said shifting uncomfortably.

"We want more kids, or Mom wants more kids, or you want more kids?" Rory asked, watching him carefully.

"We want more kids," he said softly.

"Good," Rory said with a grin. "Just checking," she told him.

"Checking what?" he asked with a laugh.

"Making sure that Mom hadn't made up your mind for you," she said with a shrug. When Luke laughed she said, "Well, she does have a way of making you bend to her will."

"That she does," Luke said with a nod. He looked over at Rory and said, "I want kids." He hesitated for a second and asked, "Would you, are you, uh, okay with that?"

"I'm totally okay with that," she said with a huge smile.

Luke blew out a relieved breath and said, "Man, I think I need a nap."

"Sorry," she said with a smile that told him that she clearly was not. "I just wanted to see where you were on the subject, because Mom is pretty jazzed about it," she explained. "The only way I can talk to you alone is to ambush you in the early morning hours," she said with a laugh.

Luke nodded and drained his tea. "Is the inquisition over?" he asked as he stood to rinse his mug.

"For now," Rory said with a saucy smile.

"I'm going to get to the diner, check things out," he said pointing to the door. "When your Mom gets up, come in for breakfast and I'll meet up with you guys there."

Rory narrowed her eyes and said, "You're still on vacation."

Luke held up a hand in surrender. "I know, I am, I just want to check out the damage and make sure things are running smoothly," he said defensively.

"Okay, we will come in for breakfast, and after that, you are leaving with us," she told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he shrugged into his coat and slipped his hands into his gloves. "Stuck in a house full of bossy women," he grumbled as he zipped his coat.

"Yep," Rory said with a smile. "Besides, Mom said I couldn't have my presents until today, and then she'll tell me that I can't have them until you are here too. You see how this is going to end up, right?" she asked.

"Two whiny women in my diner," he said with a nod.

"Exactly," Rory said as she refilled her cup and shuffled back to her room. She turned back to him and said, "As long as we understand each other," wearing a huge smile.

"Without a doubt," he said affectionately ruffling her sleep rumpled hair as he passed her on his way out.

"Dear Lord, it's cold out there!" Luke said as he hurried through the door of the diner. He spotted Reverend Skinner and muttered, "Sorry Reverend."

"I said the same prayer myself this morning, Luke," the Reverend said as he stood to shake Luke's hand. "Welcome home. You're back early," he observed questioningly.

"Yeah, well, the inn and Fran and stuff," Luke said as he unzipped his coat and nodded to the Rabbi. "Everything set for tomorrow? Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Well, we already have the pall bearers," Reverend Skinner said pursing his lips. "I didn't know you were coming back. I could bump someone," he offered.

"No need," Luke assured him. "I'll open up after the service so people can hang out, whatever," he told them.

"That would be nice, thank you, Luke," Rabbi Barans said with a smile. "So, other than the biblical plagues hitting Stars Hollow, how was your trip?" he asked.

"Great," Luke said as he looked around the packed diner distractedly. He leaned down and asked, "Who are all of these people?"

"Refugees from the inn, members of the Edgar Allen Poe Society. They won't go home," the Rabbi answered.

"Huh," Luke said as he gazed around and leaned back to see Caesar bustling in the kitchen. "Do they know that Sookie isn't cooking?" he asked.

"They don't seem to care," Reverend Skinner answered.

"Okay," Luke said slowly. "Well, I'm just gonna," he said gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Go, go," Rabbi Barans said as he shooed Luke away.

"We'll get you some more coffee," Luke said as he turned toward the counter. He saw Jess hustle from the kitchen with an armload of plates. "Hey," he said as his nephew breezed by him.

"In the kitchen, Caesar will show you," Jess answered shortly.

Luke walked back into the kitchen and greeted Caesar, who immediately pointed out the water damage to the walls and the handful of loose floor tiles near the sink. Luke bent down and said, "No big deal. I've got some epoxy that should restick these," he said as Jess came back into the kitchen and gave Caesar a new order. He grabbed a number of plates and loaded up again. "Here, let me help," Luke said grabbing a few plates. "Where to?" he asked.

"Couple with the matching coats by the window," Jess answered.

Soon, Luke was back in the swing of things, the Poe people began to drift out and the regulars began to fill the seats. The bells chimed and he heard a familiar screech. "Oh my God! Sugah! Look at you! What are you doing here? Why are you home? You look fantastic!" Babette said as she launched herself at him.

Luke staggered and placed the coffee pot he was holding on a table with a laugh. "Hey Babette," he said with his usual expansiveness.

"Wait until Patty sees you! You look great! So tan, so happy, well, of course you're happy, you've been on an island for a week getting' la…" she trailed off as the Reverend and the Rabbi watched with amusement. "Sorry fellas," she said to them.

Reverend Skinner smiled and said, "No problem, we were just discussing how married life seemed to agree with Luke."

"Aw geeze," Luke said as he picked up the coffee pot and stalked behind the counter.

Just then the bells jingled again and Patty breezed in calling, "Hello all!" She glanced up and spotted Luke and said, "Well, hello gorgeous! What are you doing here?" she asked as she strolled up to the counter.

"I own the place," he grumbled.

"Why aren't you rolling around on the beach with that beautiful wife of yours?" she asked. "I swear, all that was sustaining me through this nasty weather was the mental image of the two of you pulling a Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr with the waves crashing up over you, but naked," she said with a sly smile.

"Stop," Luke said firmly as he retreated to the kitchen, his face on fire. He hid out in there, sending Caesar out front while he cooked. He could hear the hum of the townies conversation punctuated with bursts of ribald laughter, and knew that he could never leave the kitchen again. A short time later, the bells chimed again, and Luke's ears perked up as he heard cries of excitement from the assembled group.

Finally, Lorelai's voice rang out over the din. "Where is my husband?" she demanded, her hands planted on her hips, and a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Here," he called, poking his head out of the kitchen.

Lorelai strolled to the end of the counter and asked, "What, no kiss?"

"Come back here," he hissed.

Curiously, Lorelai stepped around the end of the counter and poked her head into the kitchen. "I'm not allowed back here," she said wonderingly.

"Well, you own half of it now," he said with a shrug. He leaned back against the work table and said, "I can't go out there."

Lorelai stepped into the kitchen and looked around. "All this is mine," she said grandly. "Are you quarantined? 'Cause if you are, do you think cooking people's food is a good idea?" she asked.

"Patty keeps talking about Burt Lancaster," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lorelai stood in front of him, her feet sandwiching his. "Burt Lancaster?" she asked gently.

"And Deborah Kerr," he said with a nod.

"Ah," Lorelai said with a nod. "She make you blush?" she asked, running her hand down his cheek.

Luke nodded with a pout and Lorelai leaned in to kiss him softly murmuring, "Poor tormented Luke."

"Uh, hey, this is a kitchen," Jess said after clearing his throat loudly. "If you want to neck, take it somewhere else, I've got orders," he said jerking his head toward the door.

"Shh," Luke said urgently. "Geeze, not so loud," he hissed at Jess as Lorelai giggled. He took her hand and said, "Let's get out of here."

Lorelai planted her feet and said, "But, we want breakfast," with a pout.

"Fine," Luke said with a wave of his arm. "Go sit down and I'll make you breakfast," he said as he turned her toward the dining room.

"You'll eat too?" she asked.

Luke shook his head adamantly. "No, no way," he said firmly.

"Luke, you can't hide out in here, it just leaves them room to speculate," she said quietly. "Just come out and eat with us, you don't have to answer their questions," she told him softly.

"They'll be staring at us," he groused.

"Then just give them that smug smile and ignore them," she cajoled. "They're like sharks scenting blood, if you don't come out they'll either think something is wrong or they'll make up their own scenarios. If we're there, they will have to speculate on their own time," she told him firmly.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked, defeated.

"Pancakes, sausage links, eggs and toast," she said with a smile. "Same for Rory," she said as she pecked a kiss to his lips and walked back into the dining room.

"I ordered for us," she said as she slid into her seat across from her daughter.

"Are they tormenting him?" Rory asked with a grin.

"From Here to Eternity comments," Lorelai said with a grin of her own.

Rory held up her hand and said, "I don't even want to know." She looked around and asked in a low voice, "So, you never told me, what kind of stuff did you guys talk about?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, her brain still buzzing with images of naked, uninhibited Luke.

"You said that you talked a lot, and that you learned a bunch of stuff you never knew about Luke," Rory reminded her. "What kind of stuff?" she asked again.

Lorelai glanced around at the crowded diner and said, "Oh, well, maybe later. It's pretty personal," she whispered.

"Oh, well then you had better not tell me at all," Rory said with a frown.

"Oh, no, I don't think Luke would mind if I told you," she insisted. "It was stuff about his family," she whispered. "We'll talk about it someplace else," she promised as Luke came out of the kitchen with their plates.

They ate together, steadfastly ignoring the speculative glances of their friends and neighbors, and chatting about the trip. When they finished, Rory pushed her chair back and said, "Okay, I'm going to Lane's, you're going to Patty's to check in with Mia, right?" she asked Lorelai. When her mother nodded, she turned to Luke and said, "Finish whatever you need to finish here, we meet back at the house in one hour," she told them firmly as she stood to leave.

"Okay Bossy Bessie," Lorelai said with a sneer.

"I have waited almost twelve hours for my presents," Rory informed them solemnly. "I believe that I have been more than patient with you two," she said as she spun on her heels and marched from the diner, flashing a grin as she passed the window.

"You're going to Patty's?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I just want to talk to Mia, Sookie, and Michel."

Luke nodded and said, "Give me a sec, I'll go with you," as he cleared their plates.

"You don't have to," she said half heartedly.

"I want to," he said firmly. "Besides, it's not safe to stay here," he grumbled.

"Stick with me, baby, I'll protect you," she said as she grinned up at him.

Luke cocked his head and said, "You keep calling me 'Babe' or 'Baby', and I'm gonna think you only married me for one thing." He smirked and walked to the kitchen with their dirty dishes.

"Huh?" she asked, rising to follow him. She tucked her knee under her on a stool and waited for him to re-emerge. "What was that supposed to mean?" she asked, a little defensively.

"Nothing, I was just teasing you," he said softly. He lifted her coat from the chair and held it out for her to slip into.

Lorelai shrugged into her coat and began to button it. "Do I really call you that?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Luke nodded and said, "More and more. I don't mind," he assured her. "I just think it's kind of funny, you've never called me anything but Luke, or Duke," he said with a grimace as he opened the door for her.

As they walked to Miss Patty's Luke laced his fingers through hers. Lorelai glanced down and said, "And you are holding my hand as we walk down the street in broad daylight."

Luke glanced down at their hands, grinned and said, "Huh, I guess marriage has changed us both."

"I guess I should be thankful you're wearing clothes," she said with a smirk.

"Those days are gone, my friend. Nothing but a faint memory now," he said as he slid the door to Patty's studio open for her.

"So sad," she said as she stepped inside. "Hey gang," she called softly to the small knot of people huddled around a table holding a laptop and a phone.

"Lorelai! Luke!" Sookie squealed as she scampered across the room. "You're home!" she cried happily, and then she frowned. "You're home," she said with her brow creased with concern.

"We're home," Lorelai said with a smile and a hug. "We had a great time, but there was too much happening around here. We wanted to be home for Fran's funeral," Lorelai explained.

Sookie nodded and stammered, "Uh, have you, uh."

"No, later," Lorelai said firmly.

Sookie nodded emphatically and whispered, "Later." She turned to Luke and said, "Good God, you look fabulous!"

Lorelai laughed as Luke blushed. "I must look like crap," she said with a wink at him.

"Well, we've seen you all tan and stuff in the summertime, but this guy never sheds that layer of flannel," Sookie said as she eyed him appreciatively.

"That's his protective layer," Mia said with a laugh as she joined them. She kissed Luke's cheek and said, "You do look wonderful, Lucas." She turned to Lorelai and said, "You look spectacular as always, but you are not supposed to be here," she said firmly.

"We came home for Fran's funeral," Luke explained.

Mia nodded and said, "Well, that is a good reason. This," she said gesturing to the table, "is not."

"We were ready to be home," Lorelai told her sincerely.

"You are still taking the rest of the week off," Mia warned her.

"I just want to know what's going on, that's all," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"You may as well tell her, she'll find out one way or another," Luke said with a smile.

"True," Mia conceded as they followed her back to the table. "We found most of the guests other inns to stay at in the area. A few people opened their homes Saturday night and took people in. The Fire Chief called yesterday, and said it was safe for us to go in and retrieve the guests' belongings, so we were able to get most of them on their way home, but a few have decided to hang around for a few days. It's driving Jess up the wall," she said with a smirk. 

"I noticed," Luke said dryly.

Mia nodded and said, "He is a lot like you. Anyway, the inn is pretty badly damaged," she told Lorelai gently.

Lorelai nodded and asked point blank, "Will we reopen?"

"I don't know," Mia admitted softly.

"We got a ride home yesterday from Mike Armstrong, from the Durham Group," Lorelai prodded.

Mia smiled and said, "And he told you that they had made an offer for the inn." She nodded as Sookie and Michel gasped in surprise. When Lorelai nodded sadly, Mia gently reminded her, "I told you that I'd had offers and if you and Sookie planned to leave, I would entertain them." She rubbed Lorelai's arm gently and said, "It seems like this may be the time."

"But," Lorelai sputtered.

"Fran told me about your arrangement," Mia said glancing at Luke.

"What? When?" Lorelai asked.

Mia shrugged and said, "She mentioned something about it at the wedding, so I stopped into the bakery a couple of days later, and we talked."

"Everybody is trying to arrange my life," Lorelai muttered.

"No," Luke said firmly. "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do," he told her gently.

Lorelai's lips twisted into a bitter smile and said, "So if I tell you I don't want an inn of my own and that I've decided to take Mike Armstrong up on his offer to recruit me to run one of theirs, you'd be okay with that?" she challenged.

"You know I wouldn't, but you know why," Luke said darkly.

"I wouldn't either," Mia said emphatically. "That man is a horse's patoot," she said with a nod.

"What is going on here?" Michel demanded, thoroughly confused.

Lorelai laughed bitterly and said, "See if you can keep up. My husband tried to give me an old inn for a wedding gift, but I can only get it when the owner dies. I got married, went on my honeymoon, and while I was gone, the inn that I run burned down. The very next day the woman who owned the inn that my husband arranged for me to buy died, making the property available," she ranted. "So now, Mia is selling the Independence Inn, and cutting us loose. Fran isn't even buried yet, and we are hanging all of our hopes on her property. And some idiot hotel conglomerate guy hit on me in front of said husband, who is probably planning the hit in his head right now! So the best I can hope for will be the possibility of a dilapidated B&B, no income, a husband in an orange jumpsuit and the occasional conjugal visit!" she ended on a sob.

Luke pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey, that is not what's happening here," he said softly.

"No!" Mia said firmly. "I just want to try to make it easier on all of us," she assured Lorelai. "We have to cut the cord sometime," she told Lorelai gently.

Michel asked, "What inn are you talking about?"

Sookie sobbed and blurted, "I'm pregnant."

Lorelai looked up and stared at her friend. "You are?" she asked.

When Sookie nodded slowly, Lorelai broke free form Luke and hugged her tightly, squealing and jumping up and down. "You're pregnant!" she cried happily.

"I'm pregnant," Sookie squealed as she jumped too.

"Stop jumping!" Luke commanded.

Lorelai stopped and asked him, "You afraid we'll shake it loose?" She looked at Sookie and said sincerely, "I am so happy for you."

"Me too," Mia said pulling Sookie into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Me too," Sookie said, beaming through her tears.

"I'm confused," Michel muttered.

Lorelai smiled brightly at Luke and then turned to Michel. "Sookie and I are opening an inn, and we'd like you to come with us," she said simply.

"You would?" Michel asked surprised.

"Of course, what's a charming country inn without a surly French concierge?" she asked with an impish grin.

Michel turned to Mia and asked, "You are closing the Independence Inn?"

"Yes," Mia said with finality.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and asked, "You ready for this?"

Luke smiled and said, "I'm ready for anything."

She looked at the others assembled and asked, "So, provided that we can buy the Dragonfly, we're on?"

Sookie and Michel nodded as Luke rubbed her shoulder gently. Lorelai looked over at Mia who said, "I'll help you however I can."

"It's on," Luke said quietly.

They rushed back to the house, twenty minutes beyond Rory's appointed hour and dashed into the house laughing like guilty teenagers. Rory looked up from her book and said, "You're late."

"I know, I hope I'm not pregnant," Lorelai said in a teasing voice.

"I hope you are," Luke said under his breath as he collapsed on the couch.

"Already?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Luke chuckled and said, "Save me a lot of work."

"Work?" Lorelai yelled and tossed a pillow at his head.

"Ew! I'm in the room!" Rory yelled and tossed one at him too.

"I give, I give," he said as he held his arms up to protect his head, laughing all the while.

Rory narrowed her eyes at them and said, "Ew! That's why you're late. You've been doing the dirty!"

"No! No, I swear, we haven't!" Lorelai said helplessly.

Luke shook his head, just trying to control his laughter. Rory looked at them closely and asked, "Then why are you so giddy?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and said, "We're going to do it, kid. If all is in order with Fran, we're gonna buy the Dragonfly and fix it up."

"Wow," Rory said in an awed voice. "That's huge. I'm so happy for you," she said as she hugged her mother. She pulled away, a frown creasing her brow. "We shouldn't be so happy," she whispered.

Lorelai tilted her head and said, "Rory Fran adored you. Do you really think she would rather you be sad than happy?" she asked.

Rory shook her head mutely but said, "It's disrespectful."

"Only if you were doing something that Fran would have hated," Luke said quietly. "This was what she wanted," he said tersely. He stood up abruptly and said, "I'll get the suitcase," as he headed for the stairs.

The girls stared after him. Finally, Rory asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Lorelai said softly.

A minute later, he came clunking down the stairs with the battered suitcase and laid it down on the living room floor. He stood back and gestured for Lorelai to open it. She knelt down beside it and looked up at him, resting her hands on her knees. "Are you upset?" she asked point blank.

Luke shook his head. He looked at both of them and shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders defensively. "It's okay to be sad, but I'm not going to mourn Fran," he said softly. When they blinked at him uncomprehendingly he shrugged and said, "I've mourned enough people. It doesn't do any good. I'm going to remember Fran and celebrate her life, the good things she did," he said as he sank into the chair.

"Good plan." Rory said softly.

"Excellent idea," Lorelai agreed.

Luke nodded and said, "Presents," as he gestured to the suitcase again.

"Presents," Lorelai said as she unlatched the suitcase and threw back the lid excitedly.

Tuesday morning, the trio was much more somber as they dressed for the funeral and loaded into the Jeep for the short drive to the church. When they got out of the car, Lorelai smoothed a hand down Luke's tie and murmured, "Very handsome."

Luke smiled and said, "I'm the only guy in town who gets to escort two beautiful women wherever I go."

"Man, he's good," Rory muttered to her mother.

"I never stood a chance," Lorelai said mournfully. "When the original Mr. Grumble says sweet things, a girl can't help but go all melty," she teased.

"Forget melty, we're gonna freeze on this spot, let's go," Luke said as he placed a hand to each of their backs and propelled them into the church.

The church was full to capacity. Luke spotted Jess off to the side and saw that he was holding seats for them, so he steered the girls toward him. Sookie and Jackson were sitting just ahead of them, and when she saw Lorelai slide in behind them she whispered, "The man in the suit, his name is Brink, he's a lawyer and he's here to get Fran's affairs in order."

"Have you talked to him?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but I heard him asking Reverend Skinner to point you out," Sookie whispered back.

"Guys, people are turning," Rory hissed nervously.

Luke shot Lorelai a quelling look and she sat back demurely. He caught Jackson's eye and whispered, "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks," Jackson said with a nervous smile and turned to face the front again.

Luke frowned and leaned over to whisper to Lorelai, "He seems freaked."

"He is, but he'll get past it," she said patting his hand. Luke reached over and enveloped hers in his, placing it firmly on his thigh. "Are you getting fresh with me? In church?" she flirted as Luke looked around at the church filled with so many people he had known for a lifetime, and was thrown back to two very similar days years ago.

Luke shook his head and looked straight ahead, the muscle in his jaw working as he kept his eyes fixed on a distant point. Lorelai glanced at him again and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to remind him that she was there. Luke's thumb began to move softly against the back of her hand, and he turned to glance at her fleetingly. She offered a small smile of comfort and held on to him tightly.

After the service and an ill-fated walk around the town square with the casket, Luke opened up the diner, and the townsfolk flooded in. They chatted while Luke, Jess and Caesar passed around pitchers of water and soda while Lorelai and Rory filled coffee cups as fast as they could brew a pot. The hot chocolate was flowing, and Luke stared to pull platters of food from the kitchen and place them on the counter next to a stack of plates. "Where did all of this food come from?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Just like with Louie, Jess said the casseroles started showing up yesterday afternoon. Caesar has been heating everything this morning," he said as he slid a platter of fancy canapés onto the counter.

"Those are Sookie's," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Ya think?" he shot back as he darted back into the kitchen with Lorelai right behind him.

Once they had the food put out, Lorelai and Luke milled around the diner, visiting with friends and telling them about their trip. Luke stayed close by her side the entire time. Sensing that the funeral had been harder on him than he anticipated, Lorelai kept unconsciously touching his hand or his arm throughout the day. The townsfolk looked on with approval, as their golden couple spread a little sunshine on a gloomy winter day. They had just taken a seat at a table to eat when the man in the suit from the funeral approached them. "Excuse me, Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean its Lorelai Danes now, but that's us," she babbled nervously.

"I'm James Brink, and I handled Fran's legal affairs for her," he explained. "I was wondering if you would be available to meet with me this afternoon, after all this, I mean?" he asked.

"Sure," Luke said with a nod, "but I think you just mean Lorelai."

The lawyer shook his head and said, "Fran specified both of you in her will, as well as Sookie St. James Belleville." He glanced at his watch and asked, "Would two o'clock at the bakery be okay?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, we'll be there," Luke assured him. When Mr. Brink walked away he turned to Lorelai and asked, "Why do I have to be there?"

"Maybe because you were the one who dreamed up this whole idea about leasing or buying and stuff," Lorelai said. "Either way, I'm glad you will be. I feel pretty nervous about it all," she whispered.

"Nothing to be nervous about," he said confidently.

Lorelai smirked and said, "No, nothing at all," in her most sarcastic tone.

"Eat your lunch," he reminded her. "Including the salad," he added for good measure. Lorelai grumbled, purely for form, as she forked some lettuce into her mouth and chewed grudgingly. Luke brushed a kiss to the side of her head and whispered, "I love you and I need you, now eat your salad."

"Emotional blackmail," she muttered.

"Most effective kind there is," he said with a grin.

At five minutes before two, Lorelai, Luke, Sookie and Jackson trooped across the square to the bakery. Mr. Brink let them in and escorted them to one of the tiny tables. Sookie introduced Jackson and asked if it was okay that he stayed. After assuring her that it was, the lawyer began to shuffle papers on the counter. He smiled nervously and said, "I am just waiting on Mr. Doose, Reverend Skinner and Mrs. Rogers to join us and then we'll begin."

Luke shot Lorelai a look and said, "Great, more quality time with Taylor."

"Well, he is town Magistrate or Selectman, or Poobah, or whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. "Maybe he needs to make sure we're all legal and stuff."

Finally, Taylor, Reverend Skinner and Fran's friend Marjorie who spoke at the funeral arrived. They settled at another table and looked at Mr. Brink expectantly. The lawyer cleared his throat and said, "Reverend, Mrs. Rogers, would you please verify that this is the most recent copy of this document that you witnessed." When the Reverend and Mrs. Rogers concurred, he raised his eyes to Taylor and asked, "Mr. Doose, you are here to represent the interests of the town of Stars Hollow, correct?"

"Correct," Taylor said self importantly.

"Thank you, I hereby begin the reading of the last will and testament of Fran Weston dated December 31, 2003," he said formally.

"December 31, 2003?" Lorelai whispered with a worried glance at Luke. "That was last Tuesday," she said counting the days in her head. "Oh my God, we completely blew off New Year's!" she told him.

"Shh," he said covering her hand with his and trying to calm her nerves.

"I, Frances Weston, being of sound mind…" the lawyer droned on reading off bequests to old friends, various charities and to the church. Lorelai's mind was racing. _Had Fran changed her mind? What if she decided not to sell the inn to them after all?_ Her eyes darted frantically to Luke, Sookie and Jackson's faces, but they were all listening intently. Lorelai forced herself to tune back in.

"The remainder of my properties, with the noted exceptions below, is to be disposed of at auction and left to the town of Stars Hollow, my home for 83 happy years." The lawyer drew in a deep breath and said, "To my friends, Lorelai Gilmore Danes and Sookie St. James Belleville, I leave the Dragonfly Inn and all of its adjacent property, in its entirety, with the strict provision that the Inn will be restored to its former glory and used only as a hostelry property for as long as either of them lives."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, turning to look at Luke.

"She's leaving it to us?" Sookie asked. "We were supposed to buy it," she said blankly.

Mr. Brink lowered the paper and said, "She changed it because she wanted you to have it. She told me that you two would take care of it," he explained.

"We will," Lorelai said as she stared blankly ahead.

Mr. Brink smiled and said, "Good, that's what she wanted."

Suddenly, the room erupted with voices as Lorelai and Sookie began to babble excitedly, and Jackson and Luke fired questions at the lawyer. Finally, Mr. Brink held up his hand to halt them. "I will answer all of your questions, but please, let me finish the reading first," he said exasperatedly.

They quieted instantly and sat back, listening with half an ear as Mr. Brink read, "And to my good friend Luke Danes, I leave my bakery, knowing it will be in good hands."

His mind still filled with questions about the Dragonfly, Luke barely heard him. He looked up to see Lorelai gaping at him, her eyes round with shock. Finally the lawyer's words sunk in and Luke shot up in his chair. "What?" he asked, the bottom dropping out of his stomach.

Mr. Brink walked over to Luke and handed him a small card. Luke squinted at the compact writing on it and shook his head in disbelief. He looked up at Lorelai, searching for answers. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Her sugar cookie recipe," he whispered.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said pulling him to her and hugging him tightly.

Luke buried his face in her hair and took a deep calming breath. He chuckled a little and whispered in her ear, "Between this and your Mom's apple tarts, I may make a killing here."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed her hand over his hair lovingly as he pulled away, a blush rising in his cheeks. Mr. Brink stood over them and said, "If you four wouldn't mind staying just a little longer, we can go over the details of your bequests."

As he moved over to Taylor, Marjorie and Reverend Skinner Lorelai stared at the pastries that had sat in the cool case for the two days since Fran's death. "Hey, Mr. Bakery owner," she said nudging Luke with her elbow.

"Huh?" he asked, still in shock.

"Think I can score a two day old rum ball?" she asked as she walked behind the counter.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I need a shot, and there's no booze," she said gesturing wildly. She slid the case open and grabbed four rum balls, placing them on a napkin. She carried them back to the table and set one before each of them. She lifted hers from the paper cup that held it and said, "To Fran!" as she toasted them with it.

"To Fran!" Luke, Sookie and Jackson echoed, lifting their rum balls.

Lorelai shook her head, smiled fondly and said, "Who knew she was such a sneaky little thing?" as she bit into the rum ball.


	9. Visions of Sugar Cookies Dance

**Visions of Sugar Cookies Dance through Their Heads**

Lorelai and Luke followed the others out of the bakery in a daze of shock. Luke looked around the square and nodded to the Jeep parked near the church. "You think Rory is still at the diner?" he asked.

"Let's go check, and then we'll head home," she said in a tired voice.

They walked over to the diner and found Jess cleaning up the remnants of the wake. "Hey, where'd you guys take off to?" he asked.

"We had to meet with Fran's lawyer," Lorelai said as she slid onto a stool. "Rory go home?" she asked.

"Lane's," Jess answered as he tossed a wad of paper napkins into a trash bag. "What happened to you?" he asked Luke with a smirk.

Luke sank onto the stood next to Lorelai and said, "I own a bakery now."

Jess' head jerked up and he asked, "Come again?"

"Fran left the bakery to Luke," Lorelai explained.

"No!" Jess said softly.

Luke finally cracked a smile and said, "My thought, exactly."

"She left you the bakery?" Jess asked his voice tinged with disbelief. "The whole thing?"

"Yep," Luke said as he fidgeted with the salt and pepper shakers in front of him.

"I think we're in shock," Lorelai said softly.

"She also left Lorelai and Sookie the inn," Luke told his nephew.

"No way!" Jess said shaking his head. "The inn you were going to buy?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She changed her will last week," she explained. "She left the inn to us and the bakery to Luke."

"Wow," Jess said softly. He looked over at Luke and asked, "Are you gonna keep it open?"

Luke blinked and said, "Well, yeah, I guess, I don't know."

"We haven't had time to process it all," Lorelai said quietly.

"I don't know anything about running a bakery," Luke murmured.

Jess studied him carefully and said, "Can't be that different from the diner. Fran had employees doing most of it, didn't she?" he asked.

Luke nodded absently and said, "Yeah, she had been slowing down the last few years."

Jess nodded and said, "Well then, they would probably be happy to know they still have a job."

"Yeah," Luke said staring at the pepper shaker in his hand.

"It's true, babe," Lorelai said softly, capturing Luke's attention with the endearment. She smiled gently and said, "Really, you probably wouldn't have to do much more than sign the checks and keep things moving," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he answered again, taking the information in and adding it to the mix in his head. He looked at Lorelai and asked, "Can we go home?"

"Sure," she said sliding from her stool. "Let me call Rory and see if she is ready to come now, or if she wants me to pick her up later."

Luke looked out at the snowy street and asked, "Do you mind if I walk? I need some fresh air," he explained.

"I don't mind," Lorelai answered, with her hand still on the diner phone. "Do you want company or do you want to be alone?" she asked simply.

"Company," he said without looking up at her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll tell her we'll leave the keys with Jess," as she dialed Lane's number. She relayed the message to Mrs. Kim, slightly relieved not to face Rory's questions yet, and hung up quickly. "All set. You ready?" she asked.

Luke stood up and said to Jess, "I'll check in later."

Jess nodded and said, "Let me know if you need something." He watched Lorelai take Luke's hand and lead him from the diner, clasping it tightly in hers. And, for the first time, Jess could appreciate how good for each other they truly were.

They walked home in silence, their hands firmly attached, their eyes staring straight ahead. They walked through the front door and hung up their coats, dropping their gloves on the table and rubbing their hands together to warm them.

"Do you want a fire?" Luke asked in a raspy voice.

"Would you rather go up and lie down?" she asked in response.

Luke looked blankly around the living room and nodded as he stepped toward the stairs. Lorelai followed him up to their room. By unspoken agreement, they changed out of their funeral clothes and into their comfortable clothes. Lorelai pulled the quilt back on the bed, and they slipped under it to get warm. Luke gathered Lorelai close to him and whispered, "Some week, huh?"

Lorelai chuckled and said, "This time last week, we were signing our lives away to go parasailing."

"Seems so long ago," Luke whispered. "I don't want it to be that long ago," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said sadly as she snuggled into his neck. "Me either."

"I feel like I'm on a roller coaster," he said softly.

"I know what you mean," she answered without lifting her head.

A moment later, she felt something drop into her hair. She looked up and saw the silent tears sliding from the corners of his eyes. Luke made no attempt to wipe them as he turned his head to look at her. "How is it possible to be so happy and so sad at the same time?" he asked.

Lorelai smoothed her fingers over his face, wiping them away for him. "Because you're human," she whispered. She smiled softly and said, "You are a very complex creature, my friend." She searched his eyes and said, "You do know that it's okay to be both, right? I mean, we have had a lot of ups and downs this past two weeks."

Luke lips twisted into a sad smile as he said, "I like the ups."

"Me too," she said as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder again, and Luke wrapped his right arm around her tightly. They were quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Luke's left hand lay against his stomach, his thumb absently stroking the soft cotton of his shirt. Lorelai reached over and stroked the back of his hand, letting her fingers toy with his wedding band as she let her thoughts take shape. Finally, she asked softly, "You do know that Fran leaving this stuff to us was a good thing, right?"

"I know," he whispered back.

"She would be happy to know you're keeping the bakery open," Lorelai told him. "She knew you would."

"I know," he said again.

Lorelai traced her fingertip over his ring and said, "I can help. Mia is closing the inn, Sookie is pregnant, we don't have to do anything with the Dragonfly right away," she mused aloud.

"No," he whispered.

"But I need a job," she said with a smile.

"You'd eat up the profits," he answered, kissing her hair.

"Seriously, Luke," she started to say as she struggled to sit up to look at him.

"No," he said more firmly. When he saw her blink in surprise he said, "I won't let you postpone this. Now is the time," he said seriously.

"But, it doesn't have to start right this minute," she argued.

Luke smiled and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Good, 'cause I'm too tired to think," he whispered.

Lorelai's face softened. "Take a nap," she said gently. "You'll feel better later," she assured him.

Luke looked up at her and asked, "Stay with me?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Planned on it," as she stretched out beside him again.

"We'll talk more later?" he asked.

"We'll talk more later," she answered.

Rumors were flying around town, and Rory had heard them all. Some said Fran had left her entire estate to Luke, and it was worth millions. Some said that Fran had reneged on an agreement to sell the Dragonfly to Lorelai and Sookie. Jess said that neither was true, and that Fran had left the Inn to Lorelai and Sookie and the bakery to Luke, but she had heard two more versions as she walked from the diner to the Jeep. When she arrived home, the house was silent. She saw their coats hanging on the rack. Luke's truck was in the drive. She peered into the kitchen, but saw that no one had disturbed anything since they left for the church that morning. Silently, she crept up the stairs. She sat still on the top step, listening for the sound of voices, or worse, other activities. When she heard none, she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard Luke snoring softly, and turned the knob slowly. Rory cautiously cracked the bedroom door and peeped in. They were curled up sound asleep, nestled together like spoons. Luke's hand was draped over Lorelai, and their fingers were tangled together. Rory saw Lorelai's ring glint in the late afternoon light, and smiled softly as she pulled the door closed again, releasing the knob slowly.

She tip toed back downstairs and dialed the diner. When Jess answered she said, "Hey, it's me."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, they're asleep," she told him.

"Lazy kids," Jess said with a smirk.

Rory laughed and said, "Poor things are worn out." She paused and asked, "You busy there?"

"No, it's been really slow. I guess everyone got enough of the free food, so they don't feel the need to pay for a meal," he said dryly.

"Can you close?" she asked.

"Now?" he asked.

"You expecting a rush later?" she demanded.

"No," he said with a laugh. "I guess I can see if Caesar can handle it for a while, and tell him to close if it doesn't pick up by seven. He can call me if there's a rush," he reasoned. "What were you thinking?" he asked, knowing she had a plan in mind.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just feel like maybe these last few weeks have been too much, you know?" she asked. "I think maybe it would help if we just ordered pizza, hung out, you know, the four of us. Maybe we can get them to talk it out, use us as sounding boards," she suggested.

"Worth a shot," Jess agreed. "So, when?" he asked.

"I don't know, about an hour, I guess," she said hesitantly.

"I'll pick up the pizza," Jess told her.

"Okay, good, we like…" she began.

"I know the drill. You guys are carnivores, Luke is a herbivore. Salad for him, cheesy bread for you guys, and I fall in the middle," he said with a smirk.

"We have drinks here," Rory said with a smile.

"See you in an hour," Jess said.

"See you soon," Rory agreed as she hung up. She went into the living room and flipped through the channels aimlessly.

"You are going to wear out the batteries," Lorelai said from the steps.

"Hey," Rory said as she turned to smile at her mother. "Good nap?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry, hard day," she said as she sat down next to Rory.

"The whole town is buzzing," Rory said.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'll bet. How many versions?" she asked.

"I've heard four or five," Rory answered.

"Hit me with 'em," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Okay, first, Fran had millions and left it all to Luke," Rory tossed out.

"Nope," Lorelai said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"Fran reneged on her deal to sell the Dragonfly to you and Sookie," she tried.

Lorelai made a buzzer noise and said, "Try again."

Rory raised her eyebrows and said, "Fran left everything to the town, with Taylor overseeing it, and you and Luke have to open the Inn and run the bakery under his supervision."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Luke would kill him if I don't get there first, nope."

Rory grinned and said, "I like this one. Fran was having a passionate affair with an unnamed man over forty years her junior, and left him her entire estate so he could move out of his mother's house and start his own employment agency."

"Oh man!" Lorelai said as she doubled over with laughter. "Ew! Kirk and Fran! Poor Fran!" she sputtered.

Rory laughed for a moment, but sobered quickly. "Jess said that she left you guys the inn and Luke the bakery," she said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That boy really needs to work on his story telling skills. His embellishments are sadly lacking."

"Is it true?" Rory asked.

"It's true," Lorelai confirmed.

"Wow," Rory whispered. "So you don't have to pay for the Dragonfly?" she asked, trying to clarify things.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I am sure that we'll have to pay some kind of inheritance or estate taxes, but buy it, no."

"And the bakery?" Rory asked.

"Luke's," Lorelai confirmed.

Rory's brow creased as she asked, "Isn't that kind of weird?" Seeing Lorelai's expression she added, "I always thought that Luke's and Weston's were competitors or something."

"I guess, but not really," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Fran and Luke were actually fairly close," she said. "Well, as close as Luke lets people get," she conceded.

"How so?" Rory asked.

Lorelai turned to face her daughter and said, "I'm not going to tell you the whole story because, well, its Luke's to tell if he wants to. Let me just say that Fran was close to his parents, and looked out for Luke when he lost them," she explained. Lorelai leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, "She could make Luke eat cookies."

"No!" Rory said with a giggle.

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "Sugar cookies to be precise." She frowned for a moment and said, "You know, I don't think it was Fran leaving him the bakery that upset him so much, I think it was the sugar cookie recipe she left with the will."

Rory gasped softly and said, "She left him her recipe?"

Lorelai nodded. "I think that really got him. I mean, that really made him realize how much faith she had in him."

"Oh, poor sad Luke," Rory said softly.

"Oh, kid, you have no idea," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Anyway, he is feeling really conflicted right now. We've been so high and low lately, you know?" she asked.

"I know," Rory said. "Mom, I asked Jess to come over tonight. He's bringing pizza, and I thought that maybe between the four of us, we could talk all this out," she said waving her hand wildly. "Maybe I should call him and tell him to stay home," she said nervously. "I don't want to upset Luke any more than he already is," she explained.

Lorelai felt the tears gather in her eyes as she stroked Rory's silky hair. "I think that's a great idea," she whispered.

"You do?" Rory asked as she turned to study Lorelai's face.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Family means a lot to Luke, and we are his family now. The four of us are a family," she said decisively. "We need to figure this out together, because this affects us all."

Jess showed up exactly an hour after Rory called, pizzas in hand. Lorelai went upstairs to check on Luke and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his clasped hands. "Hey, sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish smile. "I haven't napped this much since I was a baby probably."

She walked over to him and pressed his head to her chest, stroked his hair and said, "You're my baby," in a teasing voice.

Luke nuzzled his nose against her breast and said, "Good, 'cause I'm hungry."

"Jess brought over pizzas," she told him.

Luke caught her shirt between his teeth playfully and said, "Not what I had in mind."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I know, but it will have to do. A family meeting has been convened," she told him.

Luke lifted a brow and asked, "Really? Who called it?"

"Who else? Rory," she said with a laugh.

Luke stood up and said, "I guess we know who the head of this household is," with a wry grin.

"Always has been," Lorelai said with a nod. "She'd be tough to depose. She's small, but wiry."

"And sneaky," Luke said as he ran his comb through his sleep rumpled hair and plopped his hat on his head.

"True," Lorelai said as she watched him with a smirk.

"What?" he asked when he saw her face.

Lorelai giggled and asked, "Why do you comb it first?"

Luke shrugged and tossed the comb onto his dresser. "I just do," he said tersely as he walked toward the door, not in the mood to be mocked.

Lorelai caught his arm and turned him toward her. She kissed him tenderly and said, "I think you're adorable."

"I think you're nuts," he responded when she wouldn't release his arm.

"Luke," she said softly. He sighed and looked at her patiently. "I think you're adorable because I adore you," she whispered with a smile.

Luke's expression softened and he said, "I love you too. Now, let's go eat some pizza," he said as he took her hand from his arm and placed it in his.

They walked downstairs and found Rory and Jess bustling around the kitchen, pouring drinks and setting out plates. The pizza boxes were on the counter along with a couple of salads and a double order of cheesy bread. They exchanged greetings and began to fill their plates. Luke opened a salad container and wordlessly forked half of it onto Lorelai's plate. Lorelai retaliated by placing a huge piece of cheesy bread on his. Rory and Jess took in the exchange with amused glances.

They sat down at the table and began to eat. When the meal was about half through, Luke pointed his fork at the salad on Lorelai's plate, and Lorelai pointed her fork wordlessly at Rory's salad less plate. Rory gasped as Luke grabbed the other container and placed some on Rory's plate too. "What's the deal?" she asked, offended that her mother had sold her out.

"We have to eat our vegetables," Lorelai said with a grimace.

"What? Who said?" Rory demanded. Lorelai pointed her fork at Luke and Rory glared at him. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I didn't marry you."

Luke nodded and said, "If you love me, you'll eat it."

Rory gasped and said, "I will not fall victim to your emotional blackmail!"

"You play rough, Luke," Jess said with a laugh as he took a forkful of his own salad.

"It won't hurt you," Luke said gruffly.

Rory stared open mouthed as Lorelai quickly shoveled lettuce into her mouth. She turned to look at Luke and asked, "Is she a robot? Are we moving to Stepford?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Eat your cheesy bread," to Luke.

Luke looked at the greasy bread with distaste and said, "It's all about trade offs."

"How did I get thrown under the bus?" Rory asked.

Luke took a bite of the bread and grimaced as he chewed. He swallowed and took a sip of his beer. "Your Mom can explain it all later," he said softly.

Lorelai glanced at Rory with pleading eyes, and Rory grudgingly took a bite of salad. When they finished, Rory sat back and said, "So, can I work at Weston's on the weekends?"

Luke blinked at her blunt approach and Jess barked a laugh. "Subtlety, thy name is Gilmore," Jess teased.

Rory looked directly at Luke and asked, "Are we not supposed to talk about it?"

Luke took a drink of his beer and said, "We can talk about it," as he peeled the label from the bottle.

Silence reigned for a moment before Rory said, "I think it's great. I think it's perfect. Who better to take care of Fran's legacy than you two?"

"I think so too," Jess added quietly.

Luke nodded silently as Lorelai said, "Well, the inn thing is all good as far as I'm concerned. The bakery was a bit of a stunner," she said with a smile aimed at Luke.

"To say the least," he said with a chuckle.

Rory tilted her head and said, "Well, you seem to have the least to say about it so far. Care to share your thoughts with the family?" she prodded.

Luke bristled for a moment, but then looked Rory dead in the eye and said, "I'm afraid I'll run it into the ground."

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

"How?" Jess asked.

"I don't think so," Rory said quietly.

"I don't know anything about running a bakery," Luke said plaintively.

Lorelai asked, "Did you have years of diner experience when you opened Luke's?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, but if I failed, I had failed no one but myself."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "So you think by not trying you won't be failing Fran?"

"I never said I wasn't going to do it," Luke said angrily as he stood up and began to pace the kitchen. "I'm going to do it, but I'm not sure how it will work out is all," he said in a softer tone as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, that's settled," Rory said with a smile. "Can I work at the bakery on weekends?" she asked again.

Luke turned to stare at her incredulously. "Why would you want to?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to school this fall and I need some money. Besides, Jess works at the diner. Why can't I be involved in the family businesses too?" she asked.

Luke caught the family part the second time Rory threw it out there, and dropped back into his chair. "You really want to?" he asked skeptically.

When Rory nodded enthusiastically, Lorelai pointed at her and asked indignantly, "How come she gets to work at Weston's and I can't?"

"You have an inn to renovate," Luke reminded her.

"Not yet," she shot back. "Not for a long time," she pouted.

"You'll be plenty busy making that happen," Luke assured her.

"I think we should focus on the diner and the bakery for now," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"I told you before that you are not postponing this," Luke said sternly as Rory and Jess' heads whipped back and forth watching them.

Rory grinned and whispered, "It's like Wimbledon."

"Without the pesky yellow ball," Jess agreed.

"I just don't know if this is the best time to start work on the inn," Lorelai insisted.

Luke ducked his chin, raised his brows and dug in for a fight. "This was the plan all along, Lorelai," he reminded her.

"I know that, but things are different now," she insisted. "We need to talk about…" she started to argue.

"This is non-negotiable," Luke said loudly.

"This is my decision to make," she yelled back.

"The bakery and the diner are my problems to handle!" he shouted.

"You aren't looking at the big picture," she shouted back.

"You are afraid to take the big leap," he accused.

"No I'm not, but now is not the time," she yelled.

"When will it be time?" he demanded.

Lorelai's eyes blazed as she yelled, "When my husband hasn't just been ambushed! When we get used to being married! It's only been ten days!" She stood up and slammed her plate into the sink. She whirled to face him. "When my inn, which used to be my home, hasn't just burned up! Rory is finishing high school! Jess is starting college! My partner is pregnant, and there is a remote possibility that I might be too!" she yelled, effectively silencing the room.

After a moment, Rory asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"Sookie's pregnant?" Jess asked, just starting to catch up.

Luke stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands gently on her arms and asked softly, "Do you really think that's likely?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "It's possible," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked at her closely and said, "But not probable."

"Probably not," she conceded. "But Luke, even if I'm not now, we want to be, right?" she asked cautiously.

Luke sighed and said, "Right."

"So you have to admit, our plate is a little full right now," she said with a worried frown.

"They're having a baby?" Jess asked Rory.

"Not yet, I don't think," Rory whispered back.

"It's full, but I think we need to figure out what our priorities are," Luke said gently.

"I know what mine is," Lorelai said with a stubborn set of her chin.

"You do?" he asked.

"I told you, I want a baby," she whispered.

"More than your inn?" he asked.

"More than anything," she answered petulantly.

Luke rubbed her arms and said, "We are going to have a baby, Lorelai, but do you really want it right now?"

Lorelai nodded and looked away as tears filled her eyes. "I thought you did too," she whispered.

"I do, I do," he assured her. "I just want to be sure that you're thinking about your decision, and not just reacting emotionally," he explained.

"Let's go in the living room," Rory whispered to Jess. They rose silently and crept from the room.

"Man, you sure know how to stir things up," Jess teased Rory as they sat on the couch.

"It's a talent," Rory said as she kept one ear cocked toward the kitchen for signs of trouble. She flipped on the TV and handed the remote to Jess.

"How can one and possibly two pregnant women renovate an old inn?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"They hire a good contractor, and avoid heavy lifting," he answered. "Have you even talked to Sookie about this?" he asked.

"Not yet," she whispered.

Luke glanced behind him and saw that the kids had vacated the table. He led her to her chair and they sat tiredly. "Okay, you need to talk to Sookie about all of this," Luke said calmly. "You need to make this decision together, and whatever you decide to do, I will support you. If you want to go ahead, we will hire as many people as we need to get the work done. Your loan has been approved, and we can cover any overages out of savings," he said firmly. He took a deep breath and said, "I need to call the Weston's employees and see who plans to stay on. I will figure out what to do once I know what I have to work with."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You can do this, I know you can."

"I hope so," he said worriedly. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I do want a baby, Lorelai," he reassured her. "If you are pregnant, I will be the happiest man on Earth. If you aren't, we will have to factor that into whatever decisions we make about the businesses, agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed," she said softly.

"Good," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was such an ass," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't, I don't know, tell you, I guess, what I was thinking about," she said just as softly.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm gonna call Sandy from the bakery and see if she can round everyone else up to meet with me."

"Good idea," Lorelai said with a nod.

"After that, can we agree to table this discussion for a couple of days?" he asked. "Just until I talk to them, sort out some more help at the diner and you talk to Sookie," he said quickly.

"Motion to table this discussion accepted," Lorelai said gravely. "When you get off the phone, do you want to watch a movie, the four of us?" she asked.

"That would be good," Luke said as he pecked her on the lips. "We'd better ask Rory if that would be okay," he teased.

Luke had trouble sleeping that night. Finally, he crept out of bed sometime after two, and padded to the kitchen. He fixed a cup of tea and drummed his fingers against the table idly. He looked around blankly, trying to put his finger on what was bothering him. After a few minutes, he jumped up and walked to the front hall to rummage through the pockets of his overcoat. When he touched the card, he pulled it out and studied it carefully as he walked back into the kitchen. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he started to pull ingredients and cookie sheets from the cabinets. He followed Fran's directions faithfully and dropped rounded teaspoonfuls of dough onto the cookie sheets. He slid them into the warm oven and glanced at the clock.

Rory heard Luke moving around in the kitchen and tried to figure out if she should go talk to him. She heard him slide something into the oven and waited to hear what happened next. When she smelled the scent of cookies baking, she smiled softly as she realized what he was doing. She decided to leave him alone, and fell back to sleep with the promise of sugar cookies for breakfast.

At three o'clock, Luke sat down with a warm sugar cookie and a tall glass of milk. As he bit into the cookie, he smiled, knowing he had gotten it right. He finished his cookie in two bites, drained his glass and rinsed it quickly, anxious to crawl back into bed with Lorelai.

Luke had arranged to meet with the bakery staff the Wednesday morning at ten, so Lorelai made her way to the diner at a little before eleven, hoping that he would be back by then. He wasn't officially working that day, but Lorelai knew he would go back to the diner to work while he processed whatever he learned. She slid into a chair by the window and smiled as Jess approached with her coffee. "He back yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Jess answered as he placed her mug in front of her.

Lorelai sulked for a moment and then asked, "When do your classes start?"

"A week from Monday," Jess answered, gazing around the nearly empty diner, and not meeting Lorelai's eyes.

Lorelai watched him for a minute and then asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" he asked, snapping his attention back to Lorelai.

"You, uh, seem to be a little off," she said cautiously.

"Just stuff on my mind," Jess said dismissively. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Silly question," she answered.

"Don't know what I was thinking," Jess said as he dug an order pad out of his pocket.

Lorelai placed her hand on his wrist to stop him and said, "I'll wait a bit, see if Luke shows up."

Jess nodded and said, "Yell if you need anything," as he started toward the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him go and then shouted, "Jess!"

Jess rolled his eyes as he turned back to her and said, "I didn't mean that literally."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Just wanted to see if it would work." She placed her chin in her hand and gazed out at the snow covered square. She was deep in thought when Jess slid into the chair next to her and said, "I don't need to start school right now."

Lorelai jumped and said, "What? Of course you do."

"I can start in the fall, like I would have anyway," Jess said with a shrug. "That way, I can run the diner while Luke gets sorted out with the bakery."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Jess you're only taking a couple of classes anyway, you need to start. There will be plenty of time for you here as it is."

"I like it," Jess admitted softly.

"What?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Working here, running this place when Luke isn't here," Jess said without meeting her eyes.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's great. I know Luke really appreciates having you around to fill in, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to go to school."

"I don't need to," Jess said stubbornly, working his jaw just like his uncle.

"Yes, you do," Lorelai said softly. "Luke would be heartbroken if you didn't at least try it," she said sincerely.

Jess nodded and looked away. "I'm not making any four year commitments," he muttered.

"No one said you had to," Lorelai answered. "But, you need to hold up your end of the deal," she reminded him.

Jess looked down and asked, "Are you really planning on having kids?"

Lorelai blinked and said, "Nice segue," with a laugh. When Jess looked up she said, "Uh, yeah, we are." Jess nodded his understanding and made a move to get up. Lorelai grabbed his wrist again and said, "You know, it won't really change anything. As far as we're concerned," she said waving her hand in a circle meaningfully.

Jess nodded and said, "Okay, good to know," as he walked to the coffee maker and grabbed the pot to refill her mug. "You know, you shouldn't drink coffee if you're trying to get, uh, you know," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "I've heard that."

"Bet you have," Jess said with a smirk as he walked away.

Lorelai whiled away ten more minutes before she saw a familiar green army jacket heading toward the diner. She smiled as she watched him approach, head down against the wind, his hands tucked into his pockets for warmth. He opened the door and almost walked right past her before he froze and turned to look at her. "Hey," he said, a genuine smile of pleasure creasing his face. He bent to kiss her hello and asked, "Did I know you were coming in?"

"You should have," she replied with a sassy smile. "I thought that we could have lunch," she said gesturing to the table.

Luke looked around as a few of the early lunch crowd strolled in. "Let me ask Jess if it's okay if we eat upstairs," he said as he spun toward the kitchen. A minute later, he leaned out and called to her, "Burger and fries?"

"Yum!" she called back, rubbing her stomach with exaggerated motions. Luke walked back to the table and sat down to wait for their food. Lorelai looked at him, trying to gauge his mood. "Good meeting?" she asked hopefully.

Luke nodded and said, "Very good. I'll tell you about it up there," as he pointed to the ceiling. "Let's talk about something else now," he said with a smile just for her.

"Like what?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Like how sexy you looked this morning," he whispered.

Lorelai made a shocked face. "Luke Danes! The shakers will hear you," she said as she placed her palms over the top of the salt and pepper shakers.

Luke chuckled and said, "That would be scandalous."

"Sally and Pepe have very tender sensibilities," she said in their defense.

"And you have no sense whatsoever," he shot back.

Lorelai eyed him cautiously and said, "You are in a very good mood."

Luke laughed and said, "I had a nice wake up call."

"Remind me to do that every day," she said with a wink.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, at four thirty in the morning."

"Every day that you don't open," she said covering herself.

Luke looked up as Jess jerked his head at him. "Food's ready, let's go up," he said as he went to the counter to collect their plates and two tall glasses of milk.

"Thirsty?" Lorelai asked as she followed him carrying the milk.

"One for me, one for you," Luke said easily.

"Luke, I hate drinking milk," she whined.

"You put it on your cereal," he pointed out.

"I know, but I hate drinking a whole glass of it," she said petulantly. "You're getting a charge out of this thing," she groused as he opened the apartment door.

"I'm trying to make sure you do a little something healthy each day," he answered.

"You're tormenting me," she said with a pout.

"Lorelai, please," he said with a sigh as he placed their plates on the table.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You said I could grumble and complain."

"Are you going to drink it?" he asked.

"I will, but I won't like it," she said as she sat down. "Tonight you're eating pie," she told him.

"Okay," he said with a nod as he picked up his turkey sandwich.

"Chocolate pie," she demanded. "In bed," she added with a smirk.

"I suppose I have to make this pie, too," he grumbled good naturedly.

"Where else would it come from, the pie fairy?" she asked.

Luke smirked and said, "Not one of my favorite nicknames."

"If you like it, there may be some interesting things that can be done with it," she said teasingly.

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want me to smear pie all over you?"

"I was thinking about you, but you can do me if you want," she offered generously.

"I'd rather just do you without the pie," he answered with a leer.

"There will be pie, how you choose to consume it, that's up to you," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks," he said dryly as he watched her take a huge bite of her burger.

Lorelai chewed thoughtfully and swallowed with a gulp. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" she asked.

Luke toyed with his sandwich and said, "Well, Sandy has been pretty much running the place when Fran wasn't there." He sat back and said, "There are four other employees, including Todd and Ed, the bakers. They work mostly at night, while the store is closed," he explained.

"Makes sense," she said as she popped a fry into her mouth.

Luke nodded and said, "The other two, Lisa and Janine are mainly part-time, one on days, one on evenings."

"I know them, they're nice," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke said, "Yeah, they all are. Anyway, they were relieved that the bakery was gonna stay open, but I think they are a little unsure about me."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Your reputation precedes you."

Luke smiled and said, "I guess so."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Luke answered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Lay low, let Sandy handle things the way they have been for a while," she said gently. "You get familiar with the back office stuff, and let her run the store," she said with a shrug. "That way you all have some time to get used to each other."

"That's what I was thinking, too," he said with a nod.

"Good," Lorelai said as she took another bite of her burger.

Luke mulled it over while he picked at his plate. He took a drink of his milk and asked, "You talk to Sookie yet?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, well, I tried."

"What happened?" he asked.

Lorelai made a face and said, "Morning sickness."

"Oh," Luke said softly. "She okay?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "She said she would probably be better this afternoon, so I'm gonna go back over there later."

"Good," Luke said lost in thought. "We're you sick with Rory?" he asked abruptly.

"A little," she said remembering. "Mainly just nauseated. I thought I had the stomach flu," she said with a rueful smile.

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "For weeks?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It wasn't every day, and I was only fifteen when I got pregnant," she reminded him.

"That's amazing," he said in a voice filled with awe.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yes, a banner accomplishment."

Luke winced and said, "You know what I mean, that you did all of that, so young."

"Well, it will certainly be different now," she said with a laugh.

"It will be great," Luke said taking her hand in his.

"Let's see if you think so when my ankles are puffy, I'm covered in stretch marks and my boobs sag," she teased.

"Your body is perfect," he said dismissively.

"I'm not sixteen anymore. I may not, uh, snap back into place," she said as she toyed with a fry.

"And this worries you?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, sure."

"It shouldn't," he answered.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I would be the mother of your child, not your willing love slave anymore."

"Even more attractive," he said with quiet confidence.

"I hope so," she said with a faint smile. She gazed around the apartment. It was stripped of most of Luke's belongings, but still felt like him. She smiled and said, "Lots of good memories up here."

Luke returned her smile and said, "Yeah, lots."

Lorelai got up and strolled to the door to Luke's old room. She peeked inside and saw only the single bed in the empty room. "Poor sad bed," she said with a pout.

"Well, his big brother moved to our house," Luke said as he got up to peer over her shoulder.

Lorelai glanced up at him and said, "He's probably lonely."

"Ya think?" Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai tugged at his flannel and said, "We should make him feel loved."

"Uh, this is Jess' place now," Luke pointed out.

"This is your room," she countered.

"My room is your room now," he reminded her, knowing that he would give in.

"I know that, but this is still yours too," she argued. "Come on, Luke. Nothing wrong with a little afternoon delight," she said with a sexy smile, knowing that he would give in.

"Do not sing," he said gruffly as he walked her back toward the single bed.

Lorelai sat down on it heavily and grabbed his shirt in her fists, pulling him down to her. "Make me shut up," she challenged.

Luke grinned wolfishly and said, "Gladly," as he lowered his lips to hers.

When he moved to kiss her neck, pressing her back on the bed, she reached down to stroke him playfully and said, "And we have liftoff." Luke growled in her ear and caught the lobe between his teeth. Lorelai sucked in a breath and then whispered, "Skyrockets in flight!"


	10. Telephones, Tension, Taxes & Teachers

**Telephones, Tension, Taxes and Teachers**

Thursday morning started with a bang. Or a screech, depending on which end of the phone you were on. Lorelai heard it ringing as she galloped down the stairs, preparing to head to Luke's for breakfast. She snatched the phone from the charger and sang out, "Hello!"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" he mother shouted.

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she remembered that they had not called Richard and Emily since they arrived home. "Danes," she murmured automatically. "Mom, I'm so sorry!" she said in a rush.

"You should be," Emily said stridently. "Would it have killed you to let us know you were home safely?" she demanded.

"No, no, I'm so sorry," Lorelai repeated, sinking to the couch. "I don't know what to say, things just got so crazy when we got back," she said softly.

"What? Was there a hot game of Duck, Duck, Goose going on in that ridiculous town square of yours?" Emily asked snidely.

Lorelai bristled and said, "No Mom, there was a flood, a fire and a funeral!" She sat up stared at the phone incredulously. "Remember? That's why Luke and I left our happy little slice of heaven and returned to Connecticut. It wasn't just because we enjoy bring berated on a daily basis," she said sarcastically.

Emily paused and said stiffly, "I was worried about you."

Lorelai let her shoulders droop and said, "I know, and I am truly sorry that we didn't call." Emily was silent for a moment, so Lorelai asked softly, "Mom?"

"I was very sorry to hear about your friend. I met her at the wedding, she seemed like a very nice lady," Emily said finally.

"Thank you, she was a great lady," Lorelai replied. She sighed and said, "We have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to start."

"Tell us about what?" Emily asked.

"Everything that has taken place in the last week," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I've put our honeymoon pictures on a CD for you. I bring it tomorrow and we can fill you in on everything then," Lorelai told her gently.

"Tomorrow?" Emily asked hopefully.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Tomorrow is Friday, isn't it? I haven't completely lost all sense of time have I?"

"So you plan to come to dinner?" Emily asked, needing to clarify.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "If we're still invited."

"Of course you are," Emily answered briskly. "Will Jess be joining the three of you?" she inquired.

"I don't think so," Lorelai answered cautiously. "I think he'll be needed at the diner."

"Well, let me know if he can make it, so that I can plan accordingly," Emily commanded. "We'll see you at six?" she asked.

"See you then," Lorelai said as she pressed the button to disconnect the call. She flopped back onto the couch, heaved a huge sigh and whispered, "Welcome home."

Lorelai strolled into the diner later that morning and yelled, "Burger Boy! Where's my hunky hubby?"

Luke popped up from behind the counter and said, "Looking for the name of a good divorce lawyer."

Lorelai slid onto her stool and cooed, "You would never divorce me. You love me too much!"

Luke smirked and said, "I do, but I won't like you for much longer if you insist on calling me that."

"I have called you Burger Boy for years," Lorelai said, affronted.

"And I have hated it for years, but I have learned to live with that one. It's the other," he said as he turned to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Hunky hubby?" she asked with a grin.

"That's the one," he said with a grimace. Luke slid the mug in front of her and asked, "What happened to 'babe' or 'Luke'?" he asked. "Hell, I'd probably prefer 'Duke' over that other one," he griped.

Lorelai looked at him with wide eyed innocence. "But you are hunky, and you are my hubby," she said insistently.

Luke sighed and looked at her darkly. He leaned across the counter and whispered, "I'm planning on cooking lima beans tonight."

Lorelai shuddered and said, "Luke! I'll call you Luke!"

He rocked back on his heels and crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought you'd see it my way," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"How about Pookums?" she asked with a grin as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"How about Brussels sprouts?" he shot back.

"Sweet cheeks?" she asked.

"Tofurkey?" he offered.

Lorelai gasped and said, "You wouldn't bring that into our home!"

"Mrs. Kim would give me the recipe," he said with a confident smile. He tucked his chin to his chest and said, "She likes me."

"You win," Lorelai said with a pout.

He glanced around the deserted diner and whispered, "I won you," as he gave her a quick kiss.

"You are hunky," she whispered back.

Luke shrugged and said, "If you think so, I can live with that." He smiled and asked, "Breakfast, Lunch or Brunch?"

"Ugh," Lorelai grunted. "I wanted breakfast, but Emily Gilmore called and now I am thrown into a completely different food continuum," she grumbled.

Luke smiled and said, "We can probably wormhole you back to breakfast if you'd like."

"My sweet geek," Lorelai said as she ran her fingers over the back of his hand. She grinned and said, "I'll take the wormhole for $1000, Alex. Waffles, sausage, toast and eggs, over easy," she said quickly.

Luke nodded and said, "Got it, eggs over easy, a sausage patty, oatmeal and toast."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and warned, "If I eat that, you cannot force the vegetable issue later."

"Deal," he said as he turned toward the kitchen.

"I want brown sugar in my oatmeal!" she called.

"Way ahead of you," he said with a wave of his hand.

Caesar was wiping the empty tables and setting up for lunch when Luke placed her plates in front of her a few minutes later. "You gonna try to go to Sookie's again today?" he asked.

"As long as she's not heaving up her guts," she said with a shudder. Lorelai smiled brightly at him and asked, "Can I have some maple syrup?"

Luke blinked and asked, "Do I want to know what you plan to put it on?"

"Probably not," she answered. Luke looked around behind the counter and reached for two small to-go containers of syrup and placed them next to her plate. Lorelai stared at the miniscule offering, her mouth agape. Her eyes flashed to his as she whispered, "Food Fascist."

Luke pointed to the packages and said, "That should be plenty to dip your sausage in and dose up your oatmeal."

"You're getting a little out of hand now, bud," she said crossly as she peeled back the foil on the syrup and began to dig in.

"I have only tampered with one meal a day," he said indignantly. "I have not said anything about your massive candy consumption, denied you your precious burgers, or curbed your coffee intake," he pointed out.

"I need the coffee," she said nervously, hooking her finger through the handle of the mug protectively as she shoveled eggs into her mouth with the other hand.

"And I give you the coffee," he answered calmly.

"Don't take the coffee," she begged before she stuffed an entire toast triangle into her cheek.

"Soon you may not be able to have the coffee," he pointed out and he watched her chew.

Lorelai swallowed the toast, took a greedy sip from her mug and said, "Forget about the baby thing."

Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Fine," he said in a low voice. "Forgotten." He jerked his thumb toward the back. "I've got stuff to do," he said briskly. "Caesar, I'll be unloading," he called as he turned and walked off into the storeroom.

Lorelai scarfed down the rest of her breakfast, popping the last bite of syrup drenched sausage into her mouth and went to look for him. "Luke?" she called as she rounded the corner to the storeroom. She watched as he ripped open the top of a box and broke the seal on the other side. "What's up?" she asked.

"Got stuff to unload," he said gruffly.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "You mad at me?" she asked.

"Nah, why would I be mad?" he asked as he slammed jars of pickles onto a shelf. "Hey," he called as he bent down to lift a ten pound bag of coffee. "You think we should get a car seat for this?" he asked, his face a picture of innocent concern. "Maybe one of those harness things to carry it around on your chest," he suggested.

"Luke," she said with a laugh, "I was just kidding."

"I'm not," he grumbled.

"I get it," she said, her patience running thin.

"Do you?" he asked pointedly.

"I do," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "You know, for a guy who loves me and doesn't want to change me, you sure don't seem to like who I am," she said flatly.

Luke looked across the room at her and said, "I like you fine."

"Really? You like me fine? Well, that's nice," she said snidely, turning to open the door.

Luke crossed the space between them and pressed the door closed with the heel of his hand. "There are some things that shouldn't be a joke," he hissed.

"There are many things that you need to lighten up about," she hissed back. "Now let me out," she demanded.

"No," he answered calmly.

"Yes," she replied.

"No," he said again, looming over her. "Don't you think I know that you hold all the cards?" he said softly.

"What?' she said, aghast.

"You do," he insisted. "You can change your mind at any time. You can walk out tomorrow and everything I've hoped for would be gone," he said softly. "You can decide that you never want kids, and my chance is lost, because you are the only woman I will ever be with for the rest of my life," he said with an edge of desperation.

"Luke," she said softly.

"You may think its fun to tease and joke about. You can decide if and when, whatever, and I just have to take it," he told her. "But, I don't have to think its funny," he said as he lifted his hand from the door and motioned that she was free to leave.

"You know I want this as much as you do," she said angrily.

He shook his head and said, "You have to understand, Lorelai, you pulled the trigger. You said go. You can't expect me to start and stop," he said adamantly. "How do I know if you are kidding, or if you've really changed your mind?" he whispered.

"I'm not going to change my mind," she said firmly.

Luke closed his eyes and said, "I feel completely out of control."

"Of what?" she asked.

Luke opened his eyes and laughed bitterly. "My life," he answered shortly.

"All of it?" she asked, taken aback.

"New wife, new marriage, new home, new business, no, two new businesses and an old one," he corrected his list. "I don't know what drawer my wool socks are in," he told her. "I don't know which box we stored my tax files in. I don't know if it's okay to use your shaving cream if I run out or if I should wait until I can get my own," he said softly. Luke leaned against the door and hung his head. "I don't know how I'm going to run a diner and a bakery. I don't know if I want to, but I don't have choice. I don't know if we are ever going to be lucky enough to have a baby. If we do, I don't know that I'll make a very good father," he confessed.

"You are going to be a great father," Lorelai insisted. "Look at Jess, look at Rory," she whispered.

"Jess, well, he's doing okay, I guess. Rory is just Rory," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "And you helped get them both there."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said quietly.

Lorelai slid down the door and pulled him down to the floor with her. "Well, for starters, you have an insensitive wife who cracks stupid jokes," she said with a smile. "I have your wool socks," she confessed.

"You do?" he asked, jerking his head up.

"My feet were cold, so I swiped them," she said with a rueful smile. "Sorry."

"That's okay," he said with small smile of his own.

"Your tax files aren't in a box, they are in the desk drawer with mine," she told him. "If you don't mind smelling like baby oil, you are more than welcome to my shaving cream," she said gently. "We are going to figure out how to get you some more help in both the diner and the bakery, but you are going to have to learn to be the boss, and not the guy who does everything," she told him firmly.

"I never wanted to be anyone's boss," he grumbled.

"The price you pay for success," she said softly. "Luke, look at me please," she said in a firm tone. "Let's be very clear here. I want to have your baby. I want it as soon as you can possibly slip that bun into the oven. Which, considering that you now own a bakery, you should get to be pretty good at," she said nudging him with her elbow. Luke chuckled appreciatively, locating his sense of humor again.

"I said go, I pulled the trigger," she said with a nod. "We're not stopping now, no matter what we have to juggle." When Luke nodded she said, "I eat the salad, I drink the milk, and if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that I haven't been drinking coffee all day, just in the mornings."

Luke blinked as he searched his memory and realized that she was telling the truth. "Water," he said softly.

"Yeah, I've been trying to drink more water," she told him. "But most of all, you should know by now that no matter how much I tease or joke, I would never deny you anything you truly wanted," she said in a hurt tone.

"I know," he said, chastised.

"I know we have both been all over the board with this baby talk lately, but it all boils down to this. You want a family, I do too," she said simply. She took a deep breath and continued. "Now, I know you have been sad. I know you feel disjointed, but you have got to toughen up. Tomorrow we dine at the Gilmore's, and you had better not be showing any signs of weakness," she warned direly.

Luke chuckled and said, "I have gotten pretty soft lately."

Lorelai smiled, rubbed his thigh and said, "Soft is not the word I would have chosen."

Luke smiled and said, "Not with you nearby."

They stood at the door of the Gilmore mansion at 5:58 Friday evening. Luke pressed the bell and they waited nervously. They heard Emily yelling at the maid as she answered the door and smiled brightly. "Hello! Welcome back! Come in, come in," she said jovially.

"Totally bi-polar," Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear as they stepped into the house.

"You look terrific," Emily said as they handed their coats to the cowering maid. "Luke, that tan really suits you," she complimented as she led them into the living room.

"Thank you, Emily. We had a wonderful time," he said graciously.

Richard stepped out of his study and said, "Emily, you didn't tell me they were here!"

"They just walked in," she assured him. As Luke and Richard shook hands, Emily whispered, "I think your father pined for Luke, he was stuck with us girls," as she winked at Rory.

They settled in with their drinks and Emily asked, "Well, how is everything? Is the diner okay? Was there a lot of fire damage to the inn?"

Luke nodded and said calmly, "The diner is fine. The inn, however, is not."

"Mia has decided to close the Independence Inn," Lorelai announced solemnly.

Richard sat up on the edge of his seat and asked, "Was the damage that extensive?"

"Not irreparable, but Mia was ready to sell anyway," Lorelai told them. "She knew that Sookie and I had plans to open an inn eventually, and with the Dragonfly as a possibility, well, she decided to kick us out of the nest," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"So, you are going to buy the Dragonfly," Richard asked.

"Well, not really," Lorelai hedged.

Richard's eyebrows shot up. He looked at Luke and asked, "Wasn't that the agreement? Not to be insensitive, but wasn't the owner putting that into her will?"

Luke nodded slowly and said, "That was the agreement, but Fran changed it while we were on our honeymoon."

Watching them carefully, Richard realized that neither of them looked to be upset, so he calmly asked, "Changed it how?"

"Fran left the Dragonfly to me and Sookie in her will," Lorelai told them softly.

"She just left it to you?" Emily asked. When Lorelai nodded, Emily asked, "There were no heirs, no relations?" When Lorelai nodded again, Emily sank back into her chair stunned. "I've never heard of such a thing," she murmured.

"She wanted Lorelai and Sookie to have it," Luke said softly. "She knew they would restore it, make it into a source of pride again," he said squeezing Lorelai's hand.

"Incredible," Richard whispered.

"That's only part of it," Lorelai said gently.

"There's more?" Emily asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Fran owned Weston's Bakery too."

"The place you buy you pastries from when you don't have time to bake?' Richard asked.

Emily whipped her head around and asked, "How do you know that?"

Lorelai smirked and said, "Yeah Dad, how do you know that? You been casing Stars Hollow eateries?" she teased.

"Luke told me," Richard said casually, hoping his affection for cheesy apple pie could remain a secret.

"She left it to me," Luke said, effectively silencing the room.

"The bakery?" Richard asked blankly.

"And her sugar cookie recipe," Rory said with a happy nod.

Emily blinked and asked, "You're going to run both a diner and a bakery?"

"Yes," Luke answered with more confidence than he truly felt.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," the hapless maid said meekly from the doorway.

Emily glanced at her watch and sighed. "It's early, but we'd better go in, or it may be burned to a cinder," she said snidely.

When they were all seated at the table, Richard asked, "Do you have a good tax attorney?" as the salads were placed in front of them.

"I have an accountant," Luke answered as he focused on his food.

Richard shook his head and said, "You are beyond a C.P.A. now, my boy. You need a tax attorney. Someone who knows how to work the laws to your best advantage," he said firmly.

"Stewart Blackman," Emily said with a nod.

"He's been handling our tax issues for years," Richard said with a nod. "I'll get his number for you after dinner." Luke nodded, but remained silent. Richard chuckled and said, "Suddenly, you two are real estate moguls."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Hardly."

Emily shook her head at her daughter's naiveté. "Your house, the diner and the building it's in, the building Luke bought next door, the Dragonfly and now the bakery," she listed.

"Hell, you own half of the town," Richard said with a guffaw.

Lorelai and Luke locked eyes as the truth sank in. "You're the Donald Trump of Stars Hollow," Lorelai whispered.

Luke shook his head and said, "No way. I have more hair."

"Does that make you Ivana or Marla?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"He has a new girlfriend now," Emily added sagely.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Look who's been watching E!"

"All kidding aside," Richard said, cutting off the silliness. "You need to get someone to set up some tax shelters for you, protect your properties," he insisted.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "We should probably talk to him," she said with a shrug.

"I'll get his number later," Luke said, drawing the conversation to a close as their entrees appeared.

"Hey Luke?" Rory called for his attention. "Did Jess tell you that Taylor was scoping out your storefront next door while you were gone?"

"No, but he can just keep looking. I am not letting him open a stupid plate shop in there," he grumbled.

"Plate shop? More antiques?" Emily asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Not quite. Collectable plates, think Franklin Mint," she explained.

Emily shuddered and said, "What in heavens name for?"

"Beats me," Luke said flashing Emily a grin. "But, it's never going to happen," he assured her.

Once they were all served, Lorelai said, "The honeymoon was great. We can't thank you enough."

"We were happy to do it," Emily said.

"We have presents and pictures," Lorelai said with a grin.

Emily looked up and smiled. "Ooh, presents," she said happily.

Luke laughed and said, "So that's where they get that from."

"They come by it honestly," Richard said with a nod.

As they drove home, Luke turned to glance at Lorelai. "Hey, Mrs. Trump," he called.

"Yes, Donnie?" she answered.

"I'm hiring two more people at the diner and maybe some more for the bakery," he told her.

"Good," she said with a nod.

"Don't forget me," Rory said from the back seat. "I plan to be a case study in nepotism."

"I'll talk to Sandy," Luke said glancing at her in the mirror. "We reopen on Sunday after church. When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Sunday, after church," Rory answered with a grin.

"What about school?" he asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "If it's just a few hours on the weekends, I can handle it."

Luke glanced at Lorelai and asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Someone once told me that if Rory said she could handle it, she could handle it."

"I'll talk to Sandy tomorrow," Luke said finally.

"I called Tom today," Lorelai said softly.

"You did?" Luke asked, surprised.

"The contractor guy?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sookie and I decided that we needed an estimate on the repairs before we decide how to proceed."

"Good thinking," Luke said with a nod.

"You know, I didn't really realize until yesterday that Sookie is unemployed too," she mused.

"And Michel," Rory added.

"And all of the others," Lorelai said sadly.

"Is Mia giving everyone severance?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered softly. "She's leaving on Monday. John flew in today to work out the severance packages, and work with potential buyers," she told them sadly.

"We should have them over for dinner before she goes," Luke said, taking her hand in his. "Sookie and Jackson too," he added.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That would be nice. I'll call them tomorrow and see which night would be better." She gazed out the window and asked, "Do you think Mia would sell me the potting shed?"

"I'm sure she would," Luke answered. "Do you want it at the house or the Dragonfly?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled at his understanding and said, "The Dragonfly."

"We'll ask," he said with a nod. "We'll make that happen."

That night Lorelai walked out of the bathroom to find Luke propped up in bed with a stack of folders on his lap and a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. She cocked her head and asked, "Where did those come from?"

"Huh?" Luke said, jolted from his thoughts. "Oh, I bought them at the pharmacy. Fran's writing was so tiny, I was having a hard time reading it," he explained. He pulled them off and said, "I'm getting old."

"They're getting me hot," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as he slid them back on.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she crawled onto the bed and up over him. "Hello professor," she purred.

Luke laughed and asked, "Do you want me to teach you a lesson?"

"Yes, please," she breathed into his ear. She nipped at it and growled softly.

"Wow, you really like them?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai sat back and studied him. "I really do," she said with a smile. "Lord, you can't wear those at work, Patty would blow a gasket." She closed the folder he had been reading and let her fingers brush over him as she lifted the stack from his lap.

"I was working," he said half heartedly.

Lorelai pouted and said, "But I need tutoring, Professor Danes."

"In what?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai bent to press wet kisses to his neck as she said, "Anatomy, Physiology, Human Sexuality."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I think I can help you with those," in a gravelly voice.

"Good," she breathed as she traced his ear with her tongue. "I'm determined to make an 'A' and I won't give up until you give me one in each subject," she drawled.

"We should start with the basics," Luke said as he grasped her head and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing hers until they tangled, battling for supremacy. He pulled back slightly and said, "Hey, I'm the teacher, follow my lead."

"Yes sir," she said. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Luke smiled, his cocky grin making its first appearance in days. "Take notes," he whispered as he pulled her back to him and plundered her mouth.

Saturday morning, Luke was up and showered before Lorelai even stirred. He sat on the edge of the bed and whispered, "I have to go to work."

Lorelai rolled over with a groan and mumbled, "Stay here. Put your glasses back on."

Luke shook his head and said, "Too potent, you won't be able to control yourself."

Lorelai stretched and smiled. "That was the point," she said as she let her hand drift up his thigh.

"You're insatiable," he whispered.

"You're incredible," she whispered back.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"Then get back in bed," she said with a pout.

"I have things to do," he said gently. "But, if you are still struggling this evening, I can arrange another tutoring session," he offered.

"I'll count on it," she said with a grin. "I love you, Professor," she said kissing him softly.

"You'll get me fired," he said as he leaned in to kiss her one more time.

"Good thing you're the boss," she said in a sultry voice.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked as he slid his hand under the sheet.

"You are," she said with a happy sigh. "Now, about my performance review, I think I deserve a raise," she said as he lowered his head to her breast.


	11. Helping, Wandering and Idle Hands

**Helping Hands, Wandering Hands and Idle Hands**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen later Saturday morning to find Rory sitting at the table staring at a half of a grapefruit. She looked up and said, "That husband of yours is cracked if he thinks I'm going to eat this." Lorelai smirked when she saw the two halves carefully arranged on plates and a post it note which read, 'Good morning. Start the day right, and I'll feed you more later. L.' Lorelai sat down with a sigh, pulled a plate closer to her, and inspected it. "You are not seriously going to eat that," Rory said with a sneer.

"I'm going to take one bite and then scrape the rest out, and you're going to do the same," she instructed.

"Mom," Rory whined. "What is the deal? Why are you letting Luke push you around?" she asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "He's not pushing me around. He's just trying to take care of us."

Rory nodded and said, "He's been trying to do this for years, why are you giving in now?"

Lorelai sighed and launched into the story Luke had told her about his dad's illness and death and how it affected him. She left out the darker aspects of the story, but touched on Luke's obsession with healthy eating, and his struggle to come to grips with it. When she finished, she scooped out a section of the grapefruit and popped it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. Rory watched her thoughtfully and then said, "You know, Luke could have been diagnosed as having an eating disorder."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I thought the same thing. I think it was a control issue. He seems to have worked his way past the worst of it, and I think that we may have played a role in that."

"How so?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He eats pizza and ice cream now. He always takes at least one bite of my dessert. He eats more meat now than he did when we were first dating."

"So, you figure that we can eat more of this stuff to appease him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and said, "This is all he has ever asked of us. He loves us and worries about us." She shrugged and said, "I don't think it's too much, if it gives him a little peace of mind."

"I guess not," Rory said, poking at her grapefruit in a desultory manner.

"Especially now," Lorelai said softly. "He feels kind of overwhelmed, out of control," she explained.

"Because of the bakery?" Rory asked.

"Because of everything," Lorelai answered.

Rory narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The bakery, the diner, the inn, the house, the wife, the kids, the possibility of more. Everything," she said as she gestured widely.

Rory nodded and said, "Big adjustments."

"Yeah, and we've only been married two weeks," Lorelai said with a sigh. "It's funny, I'm unemployed. I have all of these huge life decisions I'm making about the inn and having a baby, but I'm not freaking, you know?" She shook her head and said, "I always thought I'd be the one to freak, and Luke would take it all in stride, but it's not working out that way."

Rory smiled softly and said, "Luke is a lot more sensitive than you are."

Lorelai snorted and said, "I think you're right." She smiled and said, "Anyway, if eating this disgusting stuff makes him feel a little better about things, I can live with that."

Rory scooped out a bit of grapefruit and choked it down. "He has a lot to lose now," she murmured.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side and said, "Precisely. How did you get so smart?"

"Hooked on Phonics," Rory said with a smile. She shrugged and said, "Luke has already lost a lot in his life. It only makes sense that he would be scared of losing other things now that he suddenly has so much more going on." Lorelai nodded as she stood up to dump the rest of her grapefruit. She looked down and held her hand out to take Rory's plate. Rory shook her head and said, "I'll eat it."

Lorelai snorted and said, "You are a better man than I."

Rory smiled and said, "I plan on leveraging it into an extra pancake or two."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she slipped back into her chair. Tears filled her eyes and she said, "Mommy has never been more proud of you than at this moment."

Rory grinned and said, "If we both eat it, maybe we can convince him that there should be two Danish days each week."

Lorelai waved the thought away. "You aren't thinking this through, he owns the bakery. Every day is Danish day for us now," she said deep in thought. She reached out to grasp Rory's wrist and said, "I think that this may be our ticket to chili topped Pringles!"

They breezed into the diner a short time later and were almost flattened by Lane whizzing by with an armload of plates. "Hey guys!" she greeted them cheerfully as she passed.

"Hey Lane," Lorelai said blankly. She turned to Rory and asked, "Has Lane always worked here?"

Rory laughed and walked to a table. "I told her Luke would be needing help. She came in a couple of days ago and filled out an application, and Luke brought her in for an interview and everything," she explained.

"An interview? So official," Lorelai said with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, yesterday," Rory said with a laugh. "They sat in complete silence for a full five minutes. Then Luke said, 'How ya doing?' and she said 'Good,' and then he gave her the job."

Lorelai nodded and looked around for Luke. "So what do we get out of this?" she asked Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rory replied.

"We got someone on the inside now, a friend of ours," Lorelai said motioning with her hand. 

Rory laughed and said, "You're sleeping with the owner. And out of it we could get?" she asked leadingly.

Lorelai grinned and whispered, "The secret things he keeps back there." 

"His showgirl costume?" Rory shot back. 

"Extra jelly packets, butter, discarded day-old bread," Lorelai whispered. 

Rory shook her head at her mother's logic. "But we get that when we go dumpster driving," she pointed out.

"This'll be easier on our shoes," she whispered as Luke approached. "Hey, handsome," she greeted as he bent to kiss her quickly.

Lane zipped by again and he whispered, "Look at this." 

"Who, Lane? She's super waitress, able to leap tall pancakes in a single bound," she said with a wink. "You didn't mention that you were going to hire Lane."

"I didn't think she'd really show. It's not gonna work out," he said worriedly.

"Oh? What? She's so good," Lorelai said, disappointed.

Luke shook his head and said, "She's too good."

Lorelai reached up and patted his chest. "Oh, calm down," she said with a chuckle.

Luke watched Lane carefully and said, "I'm not even sure why she took the job. I mean, I totally blew the interview."

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "You were nervous."

Lane walked over with a grin. "Hey, guys! You got this, Luke?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I got it," he grumbled.

Lane nodded and walked away calling, "Caesar, I need that English muffin."

Luke slid into a chair and said, "When there was a lull, she cleaned the menus without being asked."

"She's a go-getter," Rory said with a grin.

"This isn't challenging enough. She's gonna get bored," Luke said pessimistically.

"Buy her a chemistry set," Lorelai suggested. 

"Or a foosball table," Rory added.

Luke stood up shaking his head. "I should find something to do," he mumbled as he walked away.

"Having help is stressing him even more," Rory noted.

"I can't believe Mrs. Kim is letting Lane work here," Lorelai mused.

"Oh, Luke's is one of the few Mrs. Kim approved establishments in this town," Rory said casually.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Mrs. Kim loves Luke. She says he is a fine, upstanding man who leads a good, clean life," Rory said primly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Good thing she couldn't see into our window this morning."

"Ew! No," Rory said firmly. "I do not want to hear you even allude to your dirty Luke stories," she hissed.

"What?" Luke asked as he reappeared at their table.

"Luke is a pure as freshly fallen snow," Lorelai said in her best Mrs. Kim voice. "I can't believe he married that evil Lorelai Gilmore," she said shaking her head.

"Are you going to order?" Luke asked impatiently.

"We get extra pancakes because we both ate our grapefruit," Lorelai said pointing an insistent finger at him.

"Chocolate chip, with whipped cream," Rory added sternly.

"You really ate it?" he asked, looking at Rory for confirmation.

She nodded and said, "We weren't going to, but we decided that it would be enough to earn the pancakes."

"Comin' up," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

When he delivered their food to the table he said, "Hey Rory, I talked to Sandy. She wants you to stop by to talk to her today."

"Man, I hope that she doesn't use all of those hard hitting interview questions Luke uses," Lorelai teased as he refilled their cups.

"Leave me alone," Luke grumbled as he turned to walk away.

Lane was just slapping another order down on the window as she called, "Eggs scrambled, Caesar." She glanced over her shoulder and pointed out, "Hey Luke, coffee in the corner."

"Right, sorry," he mumbled as he turned back to the dining room and shuffled tiredly over to fill the cups.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Boy, maybe this Lane-Luke team isn't gonna work out." 

"Yeah," Rory said shaking her head sadly.

Lorelai watched him for a moment and then turned to Rory and asked, "Where do you think Luke will go?"

Rory shook her head hopelessly and said, "I don't know. Maybe a big chain will take him on."

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and murmured, "I wonder if he has a forklift license."

Sunday morning Lorelai was just coming down the stairs when Rory dashed by calling, "I'm going to work!"

"Have a good day," Lorelai mumbled as she pushed her hair back and went in search of coffee. She sat alone at the table and toyed with the cow creamer she had bought to torment Luke. She looked around the empty house and decided that she needed to go find a playmate. She took her coffee upstairs to shower and change.

An hour later, she strolled into the diner to find Jess at the counter. "Hey," she said as she slid onto a stool.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Always," she said with a nod. "Jack omelet, bacon and toast," she ordered. When Jess turned toward the kitchen she said, "Hey, while you're back there, I could use a side order of Luke."

"He's not here," Jess said succinctly as he tore the order from his pad.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Where is he?"

"Surveying his empire, I imagine," Jess said with a smirk as he pointed in the direction of the bakery.

Lorelai pouted through breakfast, looking up each time the bells rang, hoping he would walk in. When she finished, she debated going to Weston's, but decided against it, knowing that Luke would be wading through a ton of paperwork and Rory would not want her showing up on her first day. If Luke had made a list, she could have gone grocery shopping for dinner tonight, but she had no idea what he had in mind to cook. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only 11:30. _Not safe to go to Sookie's House of Wretch yet_, she thought with a smirk.

She decided to wander about, and see what the townies had cooking. She stopped by Miss Patty's but she was busy with a Mommy and Me recital practice. She wandered through the Chat Club, but couldn't get excited about cat cookie jars and appliquéd cat sweatshirts. She browsed the books at Andrew's store, but slipped quietly out when she overheard him baby talking into the phone, presumably with Gypsy. She slowly passed Weston's and saw Rory bagging an order for a customer, but no sign of Luke. It looked slow, so she decided to go in after all.

After finishing with her customer Rory turned to Lorelai with a cheerful smile and asked, "May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, please," Lorelai said politely. "Do you happen to have any really grumpy diner owners in stock?" she inquired.

Rory tapped her chin and said, "I think we may have one in the back. Would you like me to check for you?" she asked.

"Would you mind if I just poked around back there myself?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Rory answered as she stepped back to allow Lorelai to pass.

"Thank you so much," Lorelai gushed. "Such helpful service, I'll have to remember to fill out a comment card."

Rory smiled and said, "My name is Rory, if I can be of any further service, please do not hesitate to ask for me."

"Thank you, uh, Rory. I'll be sure to mention your helpfulness to the manager," Lorelai said with a wink as she ducked into the back to find her husband.

She rounded the corner to a tiny office and peeked in to see Luke seated in front of a computer, staring over the top of his glasses blankly at the spreadsheet on the screen. Sandy was standing behind him, one hand on his back as she leaned over his shoulder and guided his hand controlling the mouse. Lorelai reared back a little as she took in the scene in front of her. "You just click here and here, and you've got it!" Sandy said enthusiastically.

"Problems with your mouse, Babe?" Lorelai asked loudly from the doorway.

"Hey!" Luke said with a huge smile as he tried to turn in his chair. His knees hit Sandy and he muttered, "Oh, sorry. Tiny office." Sandy jumped back and Luke stood up to greet Lorelai. He kissed her on the lips and said, "You came by."

"I sure did," Lorelai said in a tense tone. "Bad time?" she asked.

"Perfect time," Luke said as he guided her out of the office. "I hate that damn thing," he groused.

Lorelai searched his face for signs of guilt or discomfort, but saw only pleasure at seeing her. Thanking the Lord for an oblivious husband, she asked, "Rough morning?"

"Trying to learn their system," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sure Sandy is a great teacher," Lorelai said as she flashed an insincere smile over her shoulder. "I just wanted to see what you planned on making for dinner. If you make a list, I can run to the store," she offered.

"Oh, good idea, let's go sit out here," Luke said as he guided her toward the front.

"By the way, I have to tell you that your counter staff is very friendly and extremely helpful," Lorelai said as she winked at Rory.

"I know," Luke said as he pulled out a chair for her. "I'm not sure where she gets that from," he teased before going to get her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai waved Rory over and whispered, "I need you to keep an eye on Sandy for me."

"What? Why?" Rory asked, confused.

"I caught her with her hands on my man," Lorelai said quickly. She flashed a bright smile at Luke as he approached.

Rory backed away with her brow creased and said, "I've got trays to rearrange."

"How's she doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Great! Just like you said, she's helpful and people really like her. She has that sweet, innocent face, so she's great at getting people to buy more than they meant to," Luke said with a chuckle.

"So how's it going with Sandy?" Lorelai asked, a little too casually.

Luke nodded and said, "Fine," as he started to jot a grocery list on a napkin.

"She seems friendly," Lorelai said leadingly.

Concentrating on his mental dinner preparations Luke mumbled, "Yeah, she's nice," distractedly.

"She married?" Lorelai asked.

Tapping the pen against his lip Luke said, "Huh? Oh, yeah. No wait, I think she said she was divorced."

"Too bad," Lorelai said with a frown of concern.

"Yeah," Luke agreed as he finished his list. He handed it to her with a relieved smile and said, "That would be great if you could pick this stuff up. I plan to leave in a couple of hours, but I'll have to check in at the diner before I come home," he explained.

Lorelai picked up her coffee cup and drained it. She stood and tucked the list into her bag before leaning down and planting a territorial kiss on his lips. She plucked the glasses from his shirt pocket and turned to leave. "Hey, I need those," he called after her.

"No you don't. Computers are mid range vision, these are for close up," she told him firmly.

"What?" he asked, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

Lorelai stepped back toward him, looked at him pointedly and said, "You need to build out a bigger office over here."

Luke's eyes shifted as he tried to follow her train of thought. "Okay," he said slowly.

She turned at the door and said, "Bye Sweets," to Rory. She shot Luke a look and said, "Be good. Come home soon," as she walked out.

Luke looked around blankly, trying to figure out what Lorelai meant. Rory walked over with a cup of hot water and a tea bag for him. "What was all that?" he asked, looking up at her, perplexed.

Rory smiled softly and said, "I think that was a jealous wife."

Luke jerked his head back and asked, "Jealous? Of what?"

Rory shrugged and said, "Something set her off."

"I was just sitting there, trying to figure out that stupid inventory program," he said innocently.

Rory raised an eyebrow and asked, "By yourself?"

"No," he said dismissively. "Sandy was showing me stuff."

Rory nodded and said, "I see."

"You see what? What do you see?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"You and Sandy in that tiny little office," Rory said meaningfully.

Luke flushed. "And she would think what?" he demanded.

Rory smiled softly and said, "That she loves you and she is afraid that other women will catch on to what a great guy you are." She patted his shoulder and said, "I think that she prefers you cranky and surly. That way, no woman would dare get close enough."

"Cranky and surly, coming right up," Luke said as he stood and began to walk toward the door.

"Luke wait," Rory called. When he turned to look at her she said, "You're not the only one who's feeling a little out of whack. Don't go flying off the handle," she said softly.

Luke sighed and said, "What does she think was going on?"

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't know, but was Sandy, uh, touching you or something?" she asked.

"What? No!" he said sharply. When Rory continued to stare at him he thought back and softly said, "Oh."

"Yeah," Rory answered.

"Not like that, though," he insisted.

"If you walked in on her and some guy unexpectedly would it matter to you how it was?" Rory asked.

"No," he said as he walked back to the table and dropped down in his chair again.

Rory smiled and said, "Trust me, if she really thought something was going on, she would never have budged from this spot."

"True," he said as a new customer entered. Rory turned to the woman with a smile as Luke drummed his fingers lightly on the table. He walked back to the office and asked Sandy, "Would this program be hard to load onto a laptop?"

"What?" she asked.

"If I got a laptop, could we put this stuff on it?" he asked waving his hand toward the computer.

Sandy shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. Why?"

"That way, I can work on it anywhere, and I wouldn't be in your way," he tried to say casually.

"You aren't in my way," Sandy said just as casually.

"Yeah, well with both of the businesses and stuff, I should probably be able to work on it from anywhere," he said with a nod. "Hey, I forgot completely about this thing tonight. You don't mind if I take off now, do you? We can go over this stuff tomorrow or Tuesday," he told her.

"You're the boss," she said with a smile.

"Great, thanks," he said clapping his hands together. He looked around and grabbed a couple of the files from the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he hurried from the office.

Sandy watched him go with a sigh, and turned back to the inventory program.

Luke hurried over to the diner, snagged Jess by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the end of the counter. "I need a favor," he said urgently.

"You need Prozac," Jess said, straightening his shirt.

Luke reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and removed a credit card. He held it out to Jess and said, "I need you to go buy me a laptop."

Jess looked at him askance and asked, "Laptop what?"

"Computer," Luke said getting frustrated.

"You want me to take your credit card, drive to Hartford and buy you a laptop computer?" Jess asked slowly.

"Yes," Luke said hurriedly. "Please," he added for good measure.

"Why do you want a laptop?" Jess asked.

"It would make things easier," Luke answered.

"Do you know how to use a computer?" Jess asked.

"I know enough, I can learn the rest," Luke said adamantly. "Are you gonna do it or not?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure, I'll go spend a thousand dollars of your money," Jess said slipping the card into his pocket. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"One of those iPod things," Jess said quickly.

"What the hell is an iPod?" Luke asked.

"A portable music player. You can store a thousand songs on this little thing that fits in your pocket," Jess explained.

"How much are they?" Luke asked.

"A couple hundred," Jess said with a shrug.

"For a walkman?" Luke asked incredulously.

Jess shrugged again and said, "I could be back in an hour, or not."

Luke thought for a moment about all that Jess had been handling for him and said, "Go, but no more than two hundred. Anything over that, I'm taking it out of your check," he warned. "Bring the computer back here when you get it," he instructed.

"What do you want it to do?" Jess asked as he went to grab his coat.

"Compute," Luke answered, following him upstairs.

Jess smirked and said, "Do you want video? Music? Wanna run your Jethro Tull through a set of Bose speakers?" he teased.

"I just want something to do work on," Luke said impatiently.

"Internet? Software?" Jess prodded.

"Get one loaded with all of the basic office stuff," Luke said, lifting his cap and running his hand through his hair. "I guess I'll need internet stuff. Oh, and one that will play DVDs," he added. When Jess raised an eyebrow at him Luke said, "In case Lorelai wants to use it."

"Gotcha," jess said as he shrugged into his coat. "Do they have one at the house?" he asked.

"A laptop?" Luke asked.

"A computer," Jess clarified. "I don't remember seeing one there."

"Rory has one," Luke said confidently.

Jess paused and said, "Not to get you too worked up or anything, but don't you think Lorelai might need one too?" he asked. While Luke processed the question, Jess said, "She doesn't have one at the inn since there's no inn anymore. If she and Sookie are planning to open a new one, they may need a computer to work on," he pointed out.

Luke sighed and said, "I should go with you."

"You probably should," Jess said solemnly.

"I hate those places," Luke muttered.

Jess slapped him on the back and said, "We know what we want. We're in, we're out, no problem," he said with a laugh.

Two hours later, Jess dropped Luke off at his truck and transferred the two boxes to the passenger seat. "Thanks," Luke said dully.

"Ah, its hard being a business titan, but you'll recover," Jess said with a laugh.

"My bank account won't," Luke griped.

Jess grinned and said, "Thanks for the iPod. Bring your laptop in tomorrow so I can use it to install my stuff," he instructed as he walked toward the diner.

Luke grunted and climbed into the truck to go home. After he pulled into the drive, he lifted the boxes from the seat and carried them into the house. "Hello?" he called out as he placed them on the couch.

"In here," Lorelai's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as he walked in and bent to kiss her hello.

"Hi," she answered in a subdued voice.

"You okay?" he asked. Looking down at her with concern and running his hand over her hair.

"Bored," she said listlessly.

"I brought you something," he said lightly.

"Cookies?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"Brownies? Cake? Pie?" she tried.

"None of the above, sorry," he said with a sad smile. "I can call and tell Rory to bring home a cake for desert if you want," he offered.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That would be nice. She pointed to the fridge and said, "I got your groceries."

"Good, thanks," he said with an affectionate sigh. He squatted next to her chair and said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't bring you cookies, but I did get you something I think you'll like."

"You?" she asked with a small smile.

"Me and something else," he said as he straightened. "Come with me," he said as he walked to the living room. He inspected the markings on the boxes and selected one. He held it out to her and said, "This one is yours."

Lorelai looked at the box and asked, "A laptop? You bought me a laptop?"

"Well, you're gonna need a computer," he reasoned. "I got one too, so I can work wherever," he said casually.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "You got a laptop too?"

"Well, yeah. That office at the bakery is pretty cramped, and my old office is also Jess' living room, so I thought, why not?" he said with a shrug. Lorelai carefully set her box down and threw herself at him. She burst into tears and buried her face in his neck. "Hey," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"You were working, Rory was working, and Jess was working. Even Lane was working and its Sunday," she said sadly. "I have nothing to do, I have no job," she said softly.

"Yes you do," he insisted, holding her tightly.

"I know, I will, but I was just so lonely," she said softly. "Everyone was busy, and I was just feeling useless," she said pathetically.

"Oh Lorelai," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I wasn't going to go by the bakery because I knew you were busy, but when I passed by it was empty," she explained. "I just wanted to say hi," she said softly.

"I'm glad you did," he told her, pressing his lips to her temple. "That office is claustrophobic," he said with a laugh.

"I, I just felt so out of place," she stammered.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's just not where I picture you being," she said, sounding lost. Lorelai clung to him tighter and whispered, "She was touching you."

"Not like that," he said softly.

Lorelai pulled back to look at him and said, "I know, but it bothered me." 

"I know," he said gently.

"You do?" she asked. 

"Well, you did everything but pee on me," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Maybe I should."

Luke smiled and said, "I smell like you everyday as it is, you don't need to mark me." He glanced down at her and said, "Besides, you already have," as he waved his wedding ring in front of her eyes.

"That means nothing to some people," she said darkly.

"It means everything to me," he answered simply.

"You mean everything to me," she said seriously, stroking his cheek.

"Ditto," he said with a grin. "So, come on, you wanna see what this baby can do?" he asked pointing to her box.

After they unpacked their new toys, Lorelai said, "You know, I can show you how to do that stuff."

"The computer stuff?" he asked, trying to figure out how to move the cursor with the touch pad.

"Yeah, we learned all about it in school," she said as she clicked around easily.

"That would be good," Luke said with a nod.

"I can also get the software on the computer down there copied onto this one," she said quietly.

Luke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's why I got it," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said under her breath.

"You're welcome. Can I have my glasses back?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. Those are for bedroom use only." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I'll buy you some ugly ones for outside the house," she whispered.

Despite the sad circumstances, dinner that night was a boisterous affair. Luke had kept it simple, preparing herbed chicken and pasta in a light cream sauce. Sookie, of course showed up with two salads and a selection of nibbles. As they fell on the tray of canapés, Sookie said nervously, "I think I'm going to do some catering, you know just until we get up and running."

"That's a great idea," Lorelai said enthusiastically. "I can help." When everyone stopped talking to look at her she said, "Very funny. I am nothing if not a great planner. We can offer party planning services," she suggested.

"An excellent idea," Mia said as they watched Luke and Jackson argue over the placement of two folding tables in the living room.

"I don't have to tell you that there's a huge market for that now," Mia's son John interjected.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Not many people like to deal with the details."

Luke looked up at Lorelai with his hands on his hips and asked, "There, you happy now?"

Lorelai surveyed the tables and said, "Perfect." She grinned and added, "Thank you, Pookums"

"I have some spinach," he answered.

Lorelai turned to Mia and John and said, "Sorry, we didn't think about the table being so small. I guess I'm not as good of a planner as I thought."

"This is perfect," Mia said as she went back into the kitchen to retrieve some plates.

When she returned, Lorelai tried to take them from her saying, "You're our guest."

Mia looked at her affronted and said, "I thought we were family."

"You are!" Lorelai cried.

"Well then, Sookie brought food, John and I will set the tables," she said firmly. She handed the stack to John and said, "Get to it."

"Yes ma'am," he answered and dutifully placed a plate at each place as Jackson unfolded the chairs they had brought over.

Mia and Sookie folded napkins, chattering about plans for the Dragonfly. Rory walked in from work with Jess soon behind her, and they made sure everyone's glasses were full. Lorelai was collecting a handful of silverware as Luke checked the pasta. "About ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied cheerfully as he drained the pasta and tossed it with cream sauce. He quickly transferred it to a large bowl. He looked around and said, "Maybe we should fill our plates in here."

"Good idea," Lorelai said as she hurried back to the living room. Once every place was set she said, "Grab a plate and let's fill up in there."

Once everyone was settled at a table, Lorelai raised her glass and said, "I want to make a toast." She stood and said, "Mia, I have no way to thank you for all that you have done for me, for us, over the years. You mean the world to us," she said in a choked voice.

"To Mia," Luke seconded, and the others followed suit.

Lorelai sat back down and Mia reached over to squeeze her hand affectionately. Mia lifted her chin and said, "Enough of that. Your food's getting cold, young lady." They began to eat, and the chatter picked back up.

"So John, is there a buyer for the inn?" Lorelai asked curiously.

John nodded and said, "I think so. They still seem to be interested."

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "The Durham Group?"

When John jerked his head up quickly and answered, "I really can't say," they had their answer.

"They aren't concerned about the damage?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Well, they're still hedging, but they are coming in this week to check it out," he said with a shrug.

"Mike Armstrong?" Luke asked in a snide tone.

"Uh, yeah," John said uncomfortably, trying to figure out what the undercurrent was about.

"Anyway," Mia interjected. "John should have everyone's severance pay ready by Tuesday, can you call everyone and come by to hand out the checks?" she asked Lorelai.

"Of course," Lorelai answered with a small, sad smile.

"You're going to be fine," Mia said softly. "Fantastic," she added with a wink.

They finished dinner and lingered over coffee, tea and cake, reluctant to make the move to end the evening. Finally, Jess stood up and said he needed to get home to get ready for classes to start the next day. Rory pled the same case and went to reorganize her highlighters and pens for the fiftieth time. Poor Sookie was fading fast, but kept insisting that she help clean up. Lorelai nodded to Jackson, who wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "Come on, Mama, let's get you to bed."

Left alone with Mia and John in the kitchen, Luke began to wash up while Lorelai bustled about trying to put off the inevitable. Finally, Mia stood in Lorelai's path and said, "I'm going now."

Lorelai stopped and whispered, "No."

"I have to go, my plants are probably all dying," Mia said gently. She pulled Lorelai into her arms and whispered, "I'm so proud of you and so happy for you."

"I don't know what would have happened to us if it weren't for you," Lorelai whispered.

Mia pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You would have been fine," she said firmly.

"I feel like I'm never going to see you again," Lorelai said with a sad twist of her lips.

"Of course you are," Mia said with a wave of her hand.

"With the inn gone, you won't have any reason to come back," Lorelai pointed out.

Mia shook her head gently and said, "I never came back to check on the inn."

"I love you," Lorelai said as she hugged Mia tightly.

"I love you too," Mia said squeezing her eyes shut. "Now, go get that pretty girl so I can say goodbye to her," she instructed. As Lorelai knocked on Rory's door, Mia stepped over to where Luke stood at the sink, his arms in water to his elbows. "Lucas?" she asked softly.

"Are you two done trying to make me cry like a little girl," he asked gruffly without turning around.

"We are," Mia said with a grin.

Luke dried his hands on a towel and wrapped his arms around Mia. "Thank you, for everything," he said quietly.

"You are more than welcome," Mia said as she pulled back to touch his cheek affectionately. "I am so happy for you," she said sincerely.

Luke nodded and pressed his lips together tightly. He glanced over Mia's shoulder and saw the girls watching them. "Here's Rory," he said gruffly, turning Mia toward her and quickly stepping back to the sink.

Once Mia and Rory had exchanged their goodbyes, the three of them saw Mia and John to the door, waving as they climbed into their rental car and pulled away. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and said, "That was a nice night."

"It was," Lorelai agreed as she followed him back to the kitchen. Rory retreated to her room as they finished cleaning up in silence. After Luke had taken the trash out, he found Lorelai waiting at the kitchen door for him. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi back," he said as he bent to kiss her. "Tired?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You probably are. I didn't do much today."

"You wanna watch TV?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head. She pointed to their laptops on the desk and said, "Let's take our toys upstairs and I'll show you how to play Minesweeper."

Luke smiled and asked, "Minesweeper?"

"Or Solitaire," she said as she picked up her laptop and started up the stairs.

Luke grinned at her back and said, "I can think of better things to do."

"Like what?" she asked flirtatiously.

Luke stopped as they reached the bedroom and braced a hand on the doorframe, blocking her way and leaned over her with a sexy smile. "If you give me my glasses back, I can read you a bedtime story," he whispered.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Sounds fun. Or, if you want, I have another game we can play."

"What's that?" he asked as he brushed her hair from her shoulder.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Something I got at that shower Babette and Patty threw for me."

Luke smiled and whispered, "I'm intrigued."

Lorelai smiled back and said, "You'll need your reading glasses."

"Where did you hide them?" he asked as he lowered his arm and followed her into the room.

Lorelai turned a blinding smile on him and said, "Under my pillow."


	12. Tuned In, Hooked Up and Wired

**Tuned In, Hooked Up, and Wired**

Once Mia and Rory had exchanged their goodbyes, the three of them saw Mia and John to the door, waving as they climbed into their rental car and pulled away. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and said, "That was a nice night."

"It was," Lorelai agreed as she followed him back to the kitchen. Rory retreated to her room as they finished cleaning up in silence. After Luke had taken the trash out, he found Lorelai waiting at the kitchen door for him. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi back," he said as he bent to kiss her. "Tired?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You probably are. I didn't do much today."

"You wanna watch TV?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head. She pointed to their laptops on the desk and said, "Let's take our toys upstairs and I'll show you how to play Minesweeper."

Luke smiled and asked, "Minesweeper?"

"Or Solitaire," she said as she picked up her laptop and started up the stairs.

Luke grinned at her back and said, "I can think of better things to do."

"Like what?" she asked flirtatiously.

Luke stopped as they reached the bedroom and braced a hand on the doorframe, blocking her way and leaned over her with a sexy smile. "If you give me my glasses back, I can read you a bedtime story," he whispered.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Sounds fun. Or, if you want, I have another game we can play."

"What's that?" he asked as he brushed her hair from her shoulder.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Something I got at that shower Babette and Patty threw for me."

Luke smiled and whispered, "I'm intrigued."

Lorelai smiled back and said, "You'll need your reading glasses."

"Where did you hide them?" he asked as he lowered his arm and followed her into the room.

Lorelai turned a blinding smile on him and said, "Under my pillow."

Luke grinned and said, "Odd place to keep glasses."

"I can't just turn you loose in them," she said her smile turning to a frown.

Luke shrugged and said, "I only see you."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm not worried about you."

Luke laughed and asked, "You think I can't fend off any unwanted advances?"

"I'm not sure you would see them coming," Lorelai said, biting her lip.

Luke pulled her to him and gazed down at her affectionately. "All the more reason to give me the glasses back," he murmured.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "They're for close up. By the time they're of any use, she'd too close for comfort." She gasped and said, "I could get you one of those bubble things like John Travolta lived in!"

"I don't want to live in a plastic bubble," Luke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but then someone would have to put their arms in the stretchy robot arm thingies before they could touch you," she said excitedly.

"I don't want you touching me with stretchy robot arms," he said firmly.

Lorelai swatted at his chest and said, "Not me, silly. You would be immune to me," she pointed out.

"I will never be immune to you," Luke said with a grin as he kissed her, brushing his hips against her suggestively. "No one is going to touch me inappropriately but you," he said in a whisper. "Which will hopefully be soon," he added with a leer.

"Oh, well, you might be a little disappointed then," she said with a quick smile.

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, um, I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked gently.

"I ordered this game thing at the shower," she told him.

"Game?" he asked leadingly.

Lorelai smiled as a blush tinged her cheeks. "An intimacy game," she mumbled as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Are you going to show it to me?" he asked.

Lorelai hesitated again and said, "It may not be your thing. It sounded good at the time, but," she trailed off.

Luke smiled and took her shoulders to set her away from him. "Let's see it, if it doesn't look, uh, interesting, we don't have to play it," he said reasonably.

Lorelai went to the closet and pulled down the box. As she rummaged through it she pulled out the bottle of massage oil and said, "Back up plan," as she placed it on the dresser.

Luke walked over and took the bottle to inspect it. "Strawberry flavored?" he asked. He read further and said, "It heats up when you rub it."

Lorelai turned around clutching a small box and nodded, "Yep, it does."

"Uh, wouldn't there be some, um, parts that you wouldn't need to heat up?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I would think so, if you're doing it right."

Luke looked up and saw the box she was holding. He held his hand out for her to give it to him. Lorelai placed it in his hand and watched his face carefully as he inspected it. "Anticipation?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You aren't supposed to touch while you play it," she explained.

"At all?" he asked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Hence the name of the game," she said with a laugh.

"So what is it?" he asked as he lifted the lid to find the box filled with cards the size of Trivial Pursuit cards.

"You ask each other questions," she said with a shrug. "Some are more, uh informative, others are more sexual," she explained. "We don't have to play it," she said quickly as she reached for the box.

Luke moved it out of her reach and plucked a card from the box. "Tell me what you fantasized about today," he read. He turned and lifted his brows at her questioningly.

Lorelai let out an embarrassed laugh and said, "I think you are supposed to make the room more of a romantic setting first," as she glanced at the overhead light blazing above them. "Come on, I'll give you a massage," she said as she grabbed the bottle from the dresser.

Luke stood still, watching her carefully. "You still have questions?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and began to move around the room, getting ready for bed. "I'm always learning something new about you," she said quietly. "Anyway, I ordered this a while ago, remember? We've covered some ground since then," she said casually as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Luke looked through a few more of the cards and had to admit he was curious about how she would answer some of them. He switched on the bedside lamp and turned off the ceiling light before following her into the bathroom to brush his teeth. They were both quiet as they washed up and prepared for bed. Luke dawdled as he watched her go through her nightly rituals, always happy to witness them. When he left the room, he dropped his jeans and shirts into the hamper, but did not pull on his sweats and t- shirt before climbing under the covers to warm up. He waited until she emerged and watched her walk to her dresser to pull out her pajamas. "I like the green thing," he said, his deep voice coming from the bed.

Lorelai held up an emerald green silk chemise and asked, "This?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "It's not very warm."

"It's very pretty. I'll keep you warm," he offered in a sexy growl. He watched as Lorelai dropped her clothes into the basket and slipped into the gown. He felt himself harden as he saw her wiggle out of her panties and drop them into the basket silently. She slipped into bed and snuggled close to him to warm up. Luke lifted the quilt and pulled the box of cards out from under the covers. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you going to tell me what you fantasized about today?"

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Aside from clawing Sandy's eyes out?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, aside from that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, I didn't really want to pee on you, but I was tempted to jump you right there and claim my territory."

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that would show her," Lorelai said with a smirk. "Of course, that may have made her want you more," she mused.

"She doesn't want me," Luke said derisively.

"Bet me," Lorelai grumbled as she reached across him to pull out a card. She read it with a smirk and said, "Describe your perfect kiss to me."

"Huh?" he asked. "Describe it? Why can't I just show you?" he demanded.

"Once again, the name of the game rears its ugly head," she said tapping the box. "Oh, and no quoting Bull Durham," she warned.

"Quoting what?" he asked blankly.

"Bull Durham, we watched it," she reminded him. "Baseball, Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon," she prodded.

"I remember the movie, but what does that have to do with kissing?" he asked.

"The best part of the movie, and he misses it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you go on ahead," she said encouragingly.

"Uh, okay," he said exhaling gustily. "I like the soft ones," he admitted quietly. "I mean I like them all, but I like it to build up, you know?" he asked.

"I do know," she said with a nod. "Describe them to me," she said softly.

Luke turned and found it was easier if he could focus on her lips while he tried to find the right words. "Um, well, your lips are so soft. I like to just, uh, brush across them first, and then kiss you, you know, more," he struggled.

"Wet?" she asked.

"Moist," he corrected, "like you just licked your lips. Warm," he added.

"Duration?' she asked.

"Days," he answered with a decisive nod.

"Maybe you were paying attention," she murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, your turn," she prompted.

Luke pulled out a card and laughed when he read it. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" he read.

"Gee, I don't know, how old is Rory again?" she asked with a laugh.

"Was that your first time?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "May not have been the first, but it wasn't long before that."

Lorelai plucked a card from the box and said, "You got gypped on that one," with a grin. She glanced at her card and read, "Have you ever done something intimate that you were ashamed of?"

"Ashamed?" he asked. "I guess not really." He thought for a moment. "There have been things that I wasn't particularly proud of, but I wouldn't say ashamed," he admitted.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Not really," he grumbled.

"Come on," she cajoled. "Tell me."

Luke sighed and said, "Well, I probably shouldn't have been with Rachel that last time she came back, knowing how I felt about you." He shrugged and said, "It wasn't really fair to either of us."

When Lorelai nodded he took a card from the box and read, "Have you ever been spanked by a lover? Geez," he sighed, not really wanting to know.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Uh, no, not like that. You however have been known to take a playful swat."

"I think that's kind of creepy," he admitted.

"The spanking thing?" she asked.

"The whole pain thing," he said with a frown. "I can't even imagine wanting to inflict pain on you," he said softly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "You can be a biter."

Luke blinked with surprise and asked quickly, "But I never really hurt you do I?" When Lorelai shook her head and patted his leg reassuringly he said, "I guess it's the hitting part, you know?"

"I understand," she said as she reached for a card. She read it with a smug smile sure that she knew the answer already. "Have you ever had a one night stand?" she asked teasingly.

Luke paused for an uncomfortable moment and Lorelai's smile faded. "Uh, yeah," he said softly staring at his hands as his ears burned.

"You have?" she asked, stunned.

"I said I did," he replied uncomfortably.

"One?" she asked. When he did not respond right away she gasped and asked, "Were you a man slut?"

"Lorelai," he groaned plaintively.

"Luke!" she said sitting up on her knees to look at him. "Wow, so un-Luke-like," she whispered.

"Twice," he admitted, looking up at her apprehensively.

"Wow," she said again. "Um, well, okay, not what I expected to hear, but okay. You're a grown man; I guess it shouldn't be so shocking. I mean, look at you," she stammered with an embarrassed laugh. "When?" she asked. "I mean, how long ago?"

"I really don't want to talk about this," he said softly.

"Okay, alright, we don't have to," she said hesitantly.

Luke blew out a breath and said, "This would be another example of something that I'm not so proud of."

"It's okay," Lorelai said settling next to him again. "We can move on," she said gesturing for him to draw a card.

"The first was not long after my dad died," he admitted softly. "She was nice. I was lonely and more than a little bitter. It wasn't any big deal, for either of us. I just figured that that sort of thing wasn't for me," he told her.

"And yet you did it twice," she mumbled. When his head jerked up she tried to soften her words with a smile. "It's fine, really. You don't have to tell me," she said quickly.

He smiled at her ruefully and said, "The second time was a little more humiliating. It wasn't long after I first met you," he told her, dropping her gaze. "I, uh, met this woman one night when I was out with some guys after playing softball. She had dark hair and blue eyes," he said glancing at her sideways. "Anyway, it had been, uh, a long while, and she seemed interested. I went home with her and when it was over, all I wanted to do was get out of there," he said softly. "I made some lame excuse, and I was leaving I felt guilty, so I asked her for her phone number. She just laughed and said that I didn't need to call she didn't think we really hit it off anyway," he told her with a short laugh.

"Ouch," Lorelai whispered.

Luke laughed and admitted, "Yeah. Well, I wasn't all that into getting to know her either." His face twisted into a grimace as he said, "She may have figured that out."

"Were you, uh, safe?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "And, of course, you know, I had blood pulled. Again," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai kissed him gently and looked him in the eyes as she said, "Moving on."

Luke nodded and drew a card from the box and groaned when he read it. He looked over at her and asked, "Is this supposed to be turning me on? 'Cause I've gotta tell you, it's not working."

Lorelai read the card and shoved it back into the box saying, "No, I have never fantasized about being with another woman, and if you have ever thought about another guy, I don't want to know." Luke laughed as she slipped the lid back onto the box. Lorelai grumbled, "I knew I should have gotten the dirty dice." She smiled at him wryly as she got out of bed to put the game away.

As she opened the door, Luke called softly, "Hey Lorelai, are you bored?"

Lorelai's head whipped around and she said, "What? No!"

Luke shrugged and quietly said, "You can tell me if you are."

Lorelai shook her head vehemently and said, "No, I'm not bored." She laughed and said, "Anything but that. I just figured," she trailed off with an embarrassed lift of her shoulder.

"Figured?" he asked.

"Well, were an old married couple now," she said with a self deprecating smile. "There are no secluded beaches around here and we're not exactly at the throwing down in the storeroom stage anymore," she said with a wave of her hand. "I thought you might like some of this stuff to, uh, spice things up a bit."

Luke tilted his head and asked, "You think we need spice?"

"I don't know, do we?" she asked as she stood at the foot of the bed, searching his face.

Luke shook his head and said simply, "I'm happy."

"You are?" she asked, locking eyes with him. "Not, uh, bored?"

Luke laughed and said, "Come here." Lorelai set the box on the end of the bed and climbed up to kneel beside him on the bed. Luke reached out and stroked her bare arm. "Okay, first of all, I'm a guy. We can pretty much insert tab 'A' into slot 'B' using the exact same step-by-step process, five times a day, everyday for the next twenty years, and I can guarantee that I won't get bored," he said dryly, eliciting a smile from her. "Secondly, we have had more sex in the last two weeks than I think I have had in my entire adult life," he said with a laugh. "Bored, no, exhausted, maybe, but you still don't hear me saying no."

Lorelai looked at him with a sad smirk and said, "Guys get bored, Luke."

Luke nodded, pursing his lips and said, "Yeah, some guys get bored, but not because the sex itself is boring. Guys get bored if there is nothing more than sex or if there is no sex at all. But, I would wager that a guy in a good marriage with a healthy sex life wouldn't, uh, stray," he said pointedly. He sighed and asked, "Are we trying to prove something here?"

"I just want you to be happy," Lorelai answered.

"And I am," he answered. "Are you?" he asked. "Is there something you need that I'm not doing?" he asked shyly.

"No," she said, looking him directly in the eye. "I am so happy," she told him sincerely.

Luke nodded and kicked the box of cards gently with his foot. "Let's get in bed," he whispered before kissing her gently.

Lorelai nodded and went to stash the game back in the box on her closet shelf. When she pulled it down, she set it on the bed and opened it shaking her head. "Boy, I sure struck out with this stuff," she griped.

"How do you figure?" Luke asked, sitting up to get a peek into the box.

"Well, this sucked, and the scarves are a no-no," she said with a shrug.

"The scarves are not a no-no, we just found out that I don't like getting all knotted up," he said with a smile. "I'm sure we can find other creative uses for them," he said as he pulled one out of the box and fingered it meaningfully. "This particular game was not what we expected," he admitted with a careless shrug. "But, you know, if you want to ask me something, I'll tell you," he said looking up at her meaningfully. When Lorelai nodded mutely he asked, "Are you, uh, upset with me?"

"No," she said with a reassuring smile. "You just keep blowing all of my pre-conceived notions of you, that's all," she said softly.

"How so?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "You know, when we first started dating, I thought you would be kind of stuffy, buttoned up."

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, but then you turned out to be pretty adventurous, which was a very pleasant surprise," she admitted with a grin. "I find out that you're actually pretty wild, so I thought you might like to get a little wilder, and suggested the porn thing. We both know how that turned out," she said as she sat on the end of the bed. "So then, I'm leaning back to the buttoned up thing, thinking that maybe it's me that brings out the wild in you, and I find out that you weren't the monk that I envisioned," she said ruefully. "I still have a lot to learn about you, my friend," she said as she patted his foot.

Luke looked at her closely and asked, "Does it bother you? That I did that?"

"A little," she admitted. "I mean, no, not really that you did, just that, I didn't think you would," she said in a questioning tone. "I don't know," she said with a shrug.

"Sometimes, I'm a little intimidated by the guy you've built up in your head," he told her softly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You should be, he's quite the paragon."

"I never claimed to be a saint," he told her seriously.

"No, you didn't, and I don't know why I would think you would be," she said sincerely. "I never can get you pegged," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Good, then you'll never get bored with me," he answered with a loving smile. "And, it is you. I've never been this open with anyone, I've told you that," he said with a shrug. Luke winced, anxious to change the subject. "Now, what else do you have in here?" he asked as he reached into the box. "The oil looks good," he told her with a grin. He pulled out a book and she snatched it from his hand.

"I'm returning that," she said quickly.

"Why? What is it?" he asked.

"Uh, it's erotica," she said with a blush.

"Erotica?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sexy stories, you know," she said in a rush, pressing the book to her chest.

"Let me see it," he said holding out his hand.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah right, it'll end up like the porn thing. No dirty bedtime stories," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Lorelai," he said with a sigh.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Let me see it," he said again.

Lorelai jumped up and asked, "You want me to show you how to play Minesweeper now?"

"I want you to show me your book of naughty bedtime stories," he said with a patient smile.

"It's not your thing, I get it," she said, getting agitated with him.

"It might be my thing," he told her stubbornly. "I don't know until you let me see it."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and handed the book to him. She tossed the box of cards back into the larger box and shoved the scarves back in with them as she waited impatiently for Luke to pass judgment. She lifted a pair of padded handcuffs from the box and asked, "I suppose these are a big 'no' too?"

Luke looked up from the book and said, "Those are a definite maybe," before he looked back at the book. "Huh," he said a minute later setting the book on the bed next to him. "What else you got?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai frowned and pulled out a set of flavored body paints. "Feeling creative?" she asked sullenly.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Those are good," he told her. "Anything else?" he asked.

"You'll like these," she said tossing a box at him with a small smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Ah, the edible undies. Always a crowd pleaser," he said with a nod.

"That's it, oh, and the catalog," she said holding it up.

Luke held his hand out for it and smiled as she rolled her eyes again as she gave it to him. He reached for the oil on the nightstand and said, "Save this," as he handed it to her. He gathered the catalog and the book and scooted back up to his pillow.

Lorelai eyed him warily as she went to put the box back on the closet shelf. She turned around to find Luke sitting against his pillow with his reading glasses on, flipping through the catalog. She walked back over to the bed and sank down on her side tiredly.

Luke patted the spot next to him and asked, "What do you think about this?" he asked pointing to the page.

Lorelai blinked when she saw what he was pointing at and stammered, "Oh, okay, yeah if you think you'd want it."

"But would you like it, that's the question," he replied calmly.

Lorelai laughed and reached into her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a similar appliance and said, "Sookie got me this for my thirtieth birthday."

Luke laughed and said, "Okay! Money well spent," as he closed the catalog and stashed it in his drawer. He picked up the book, stared at her over the top of his glasses with piercing blue eyes and asked, "Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

Lorelai strolled into the diner the next morning just in time for the mid-morning lull. Luke glanced up and smiled when she took a seat on her favorite stood. "Good morning," he said with a wink and a smug smile.

"Very good morning to you," she said with a smug smile of her own.

"Sleep in?" he asked as he poured her coffee.

"Nah, I met Tom at the Dragonfly," she reminded him.

"That's right, how'd it go?" he asked.

"He's still there. I got kicked out," she told him with a smirk.

"Followed him around, didn't you?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Yep," she answered with a nod. "Anyway, I was hungry, so I came here. Do you think you can help me out with that?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I've been saving something for you," he said as he turned toward the kitchen.

"Danish?" she asked excitedly. "It's not Danish day yet," she said in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Not Danish," Luke said as he placed a bowl in front of her.

Lorelai reared back as if it were a snake. "Shredded wheat?" she squawked.

"It's the frosted kind," Luke said proudly, pleased with his compromise.

"I hate shredded wheat," Lorelai said. "It's like trying to chew a wicker basket."

Luke pointed to the bowl again and said, "It's the pink frosted kind."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Put some pink frosting on you boot, because I'd sooner eat that."

Luke laughed and said, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is," she shot back. "Listen, I agreed to the healthier thing, but can't I have a little say in it?" she asked. "I like Corn Flakes. I like Wheaties, and they'll give me the energy I need," she added with an awkward wink.

"This has more fiber," Luke pointed out.

"I don't care," Lorelai said adamantly. "Cheerios! Cheerios will lower my cholesterol, they said so on TV, give me some Cheerios," she demanded.

"Fine, I'll get your damn Cheerios," Luke grumbled as he took the offending bowl away.

"And French toast, and bacon," she called after him.

Luke reappeared a minute later with her cereal. "Your side of grease will be up in a minute," he grumbled.

"Thank you," she said sweetly as she poured milk over her cereal. "Good morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird with Jess in class again," he admitted, scratching his head and adjusting his cap.

"You hire someone for days yet?" she asked.

"Caesar's cousin is starting on Thursday," Luke answered.

"That will help," she said with a nod.

"Yeah," he said with a nod as he wiped the counter. "What do you have planned today?" he asked casually.

"Well, Tom said he would call tomorrow when he has had some time to think things through. I'm pretty free until I meet John at the Independence tomorrow," she said with a frown as she finished her cereal and pushed the bowl away.

Luke refilled her coffee cup and asked, "Can you help me out?"

"You need a waitress?" she asked, her eyes lighting at the thought.

Luke laughed and said, "No Gertie." He smiled nervously and asked, "Would you go to Weston's and get my computer sorted out?"

Lorelai blinked and said, "Sure."

"I can't really leave here," Luke said offhandedly. "That would be great if you could. You know more about that stuff than I do."

Lorelai looked at him tenderly and said, "I think you're great."

Luke smiled gently and said, "I'll get your plate of plaque."

Lorelai walked into the bakery with Luke's new computer under her arm. "Hi Sandy," she said breezily.

"Oh, hey Lorelai," Sandy answered with a tight smile.

"Luke sent me in as tech support," Lorelai said holding up the laptop with a grin.

"Oh good," Sandy said blankly. "Well, you know where the office is, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll find everything. Do you have any blank CD-R's back there?" she asked.

"I think there are a couple in the desk," Sandy answered dully as she rearranged the trays of pastries.

"Thanks, I'll find them," Lorelai said as she headed toward the back. "Oh," she said popping her head around the doorway. "If Kirk comes in, would you send him on back?" she asked.

"Sure," Sandy grunted.

"Thanks so much," Lorelai said sweetly. "Married man touching hussy," she muttered under her breath as she walked into the tiny office. She found the software CDs and began to load them onto the laptop. She turned to the desktop and began clicking around in the program, seeing what it could do.

An hour later, Kirk appeared in the doorway and said, "Mrs. Danes, you called?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Hey Kirk! Come on in."

Kirk sat in the chair in the corner and asked, "How can I help you?"

"I hear you're pretty techno savvy," Lorelai said, buttering him up.

"Well, I know my way around a keyboard," Kirk said, puffing up proudly.

"You ever work with networks and internet stuff?" she asked with an ingratiating smile.

Kirk snorted and said, "No problem. What do you want to do?" he asked cavalierly.

"Seriously Kirk, you know what I'm talking about, right?" she prodded.

Kirk sighed and said, "Lorelai, I'm a guy in his thirties, living with his mother and you're asking if I know computers?"

"Right, sorry I doubted you," she said with a grin. "Okay, here's what I want," she said leaning toward him.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table, messing with the laptop when Luke got home at 3:30 that afternoon. "Hey," he said, dropping a kiss on top of her head before he placed a bag of groceries on the counter. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Simplifying your life," she mumbled distractedly.

Luke smiled and said, "I thought you prided yourself on being complicated."

Lorelai looked up and blinked at him blearily. "I do," she said breaking into a grin. "I just want to make it so that you have more time to focus on figuring me out," she said brightly.

Luke bent down and gave her a proper kiss hello. "That may take a lifetime," he said as he turned to unload the bag.

"Good thing you promised me one," she said as she turned back to the screen. "How was Jess?" she asked.

"Good," Luke said with a nod. "He seemed okay about his first day. He went and got his books, and got home at about twelve. I told him to wait to start at two, that way he had time to do whatever he needed to do," he said as he loaded stuff into the fridge.

"Is he closing?" Lorelai asked as she clicked through screens.

"Yeah, Lane is gonna come in at six for a couple of hours to cover dinner," he told her.

"On a school night?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Mrs. Kim told her is would be okay as long as her homework was done before she came in."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I suppose that's good." She glanced up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Starting dinner," he said as he pulled pots from the cabinets.

"Already?" she asked, turning in her seat.

"Takes a while," he said as he rummaged around.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously.

Luke stood up and said, "First day back at school, her last semester of high school. I think that calls for lasagna."

Lorelai stood up and pressed her cheek to his back as she squeezed him tightly. "You are too good for us," she said with an excited grin.

"You can help," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai stood back and stared at his shaking shoulders as she listened to him chuckle happily. "Okay, but only because it makes you laugh."

"So, were you successful today?" he asked as he handed her a clove of garlic.

"Yeah," she said staring at the clove. "What do I do with this?" she asked.

"Peel and chop," he said sliding a cutting board in front of her.

"With a knife?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "I'll show you how." He peeled it and took the knife and showed her how to mince it.

Lorelai's brow furrowed as she said, "How do you not hit your finger?"

Luke looked up and said, "On second thought, I'll do this. You get the meat from the fridge."

Lorelai pulled out a package and asked, "This meat?"

"And the sausage," he said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Do you know how to brown it?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Like for Hamburger Helper?"

"Exactly," he grunted, shaking his head.

"I can do that," she said confidently as she dropped the meat into the skillet. She pushed it around with a spatula, chunking it up.

Luke glanced over and said, "Good, a little smaller, please."

"So, that software at the bakery?" she asked as Luke chopped some onion.

He dropped it into the skillet with the browning meat and asked, "What about it?"

"It's really good," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as he rummaged around in a cabinet and pulled out a canning jar filled with stewed tomatoes.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Where did that come from?"

"My apartment," he said with a laugh. "Did you think the tomato fairy stopped by?" he asked.

"I just never noticed it there," she said shaking her head.

"That's because it's in the cabinet with canned goods and baking supplies," he said dryly.

"We have a cabinet for that?" she asked.

"We do now," he said as he inspected her work. He nodded and said, "I'll drain it, and then we start the sausage." He drained the hamburger and dumped it into a pot. He wiped the skillet and placed it back on the burner, gesturing to the package of Italian sausage.

"And I do what?" she asked.

"Same thing," he said as he looked for the spices he wanted.

Lorelai started browning the sausage and said, "I'm really good at this."

Luke nodded and said, "You've found your calling."

"Anyway, like I was saying," she said switching gears again. "That software is good, and they're only using one part of it," she told him.

"Really?" he said looking up at her as he pushed minced garlic into the pot with the meat and onions. "What else does it do?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Everything. It's a complete business package. You can keep your books, your inventory, track purchase orders and invoices; create invoices, all sorts of things." She looked up at him and said, "You can keep records for more than one business on there. I've set up files for the diner."

"You have?" he asked, surprised.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You don't have to use them, but they're there if you want them."

"You'll teach me tonight?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'll wear my glasses."

Luke growled deep in his throat and said, "I won't be able to concentrate."

Lorelai steeped back and watched as Luke drained the sausage and added it to the pot with practiced ease. He opened a bottle of red wine and added a splash to the pot, peered at it and added one more. He stuck the cork into the bottle and said, "You'll like that one."

"You boozed up Rory's dinner?" she asked.

"I always use a little wine. It'll cook off. I doubt she'll be stumbling drunk," he said wryly. He stirred in the tomatoes and started adding seasoning to the mixture.

"How do you know what to add?" she asked.

"Basic stuff," he said with a shrug. "Oregano, rosemary, garlic salt, pepper, whatever's around, you know," he said easily.

"I don't, but I'm glad you do," she said with a smile. "I love to watch you do this."

"You see me cook every day," he said with a laugh.

"Actually, no I don't. I can't see into the kitchen at the diner," she pointed out. Luke pursed his lips and nodded. "Besides, this is different. It's almost like watching ballet," she said sinking into a chair as he filled a pot with water to boil.

Luke snorted and asked, "Ballet?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "You're very graceful in the kitchen. I like to watch you move around doing your sexy man cooking."

"Sexy man cooking?" he asked.

"Lukie want a cracker?" she shot back.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh as he stirred his sauce.

Lorelai stood up and walked back over to lean a hip against the counter. "It is sexy, you know," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "I know you think so."

"Is that why you want me here to 'help' you?" she asked using air quotes.

"I just like you near me," he answered simply. "The 'helping' is just a perverse pleasure of mine," he said mocking her use of the quotes. He placed spoon on the rest and said, "That needs to simmer for a while."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Come here and let me light a fire under you."

Luke snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "The pilot light came on the minute I walked in the door," he said as he bent to nibble her neck.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Well, turn up the heat, baby!"

Luke smirked and said, "Rory will be home in a few minutes, Sweetheart."

"I love you, darling," Lorelai cooed.

"I love you too, Snookums," Luke murmured as he bent his head to kiss her.

Lorelai purred and pressed into him, deepening the kiss, losing herself in it. The front door slammed and they jumped apart guiltily as Rory called, "I'm home!"

Lorelai quickly tugged on the hem of her shirt and called, "We're cooking!"

Rory grinned as she walked into the kitchen and said, "Who's the 'we'?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'm Kelly to Luke's Regis, Vanna to his Pat, Carol Merrill to his Monty Hall!"

"Lucy to his Desi?" Rory asked with a smirk.

Lorelai pouted and said, "I did good!"

Luke nodded and said, "She did very well."

Rory eyed him suspiciously and asked, "If I pull her face off will I find circuitry?"

"He just likes me near him," Lorelai said primly as Luke shook his head and checked to see if the water was boiling yet. "You should watch, it's fascinating," she told Rory.

"I've seen it," Rory said with a smile. "When Luke cooks you can understand how he's such a good dancer," Rory said as she sank into a chair.

"I told him it was like ballet," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"Maybe we can get him to wear tights," Rory said with a grin.

"Ooh, and a cape!" Lorelai added.

Rory shook her head and said, "Baryshnikov didn't wear capes."

"Superman does," Lorelai said batting her eyelashes at him.

"I changed my mind, go away," he said waving his hands at them.

"No!" Lorelai cried. "We'll be good. Let us stay, please?" she begged.

"No tights talk," he warned darkly.

Rory grinned and said, "No tights." When he turned back to the stove she leaned toward Lorelai and said in a loud whisper, "Get him some of those stretchy stirrup pants."

"Out!" Luke yelled as they jumped up and scurried to the living room.

Rory collapsed on the couch and asked, "What's he making anyway?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "First day of your last semester of high school lasagna."

Rory grinned and said, "He's so sweet."

Lorelai beamed and said loudly, "My boyfriend is sooo dreamy!"

"Yes, he is," Rory agreed loudly.

"Stop!" Luke yelled from the kitchen, cracking them up.

"So, good day?" Lorelai asked.

"It was okay," Rory said with a shrug. "There's something weird going on with Paris and Francie," she told Lorelai.

"Yeah? Already?" Lorelai asked.

"It's been some kind of ongoing power struggle. I think Francie wants to draw me into it," Rory said worriedly.

"Stay far away from that!" Lorelai said emphatically.

"I'm trying, but Francie knows Paris and I are friends. She keeps trying to corner me," she told her mother.

"Watch your back," Lorelai warned furrowing her brow. "Those are two girls you don't want to meet in a dark alley."

"Don't I know it," Rory said with a sigh. "I'm gonna start my homework before dinner," she said as she got up from the couch.

Lorelai followed her slowly, hearing her tell Luke to call her when it was time to set the table. He glanced back at Rory as she closed her door quietly and over at Lorelai. "She okay?" he asked.

"Stupid high school girl stuff," Lorelai said casually, not wanting to worry him. "She'll be fine," she said lightly.

After dinner, Rory retreated to her room after cleaning up, her spirits lifted by lasagna and the happy mood of the meal. Lorelai set both of their laptops up on the table as Luke wiped down the countertop. He turned around and asked, "You ready?"

"Yep," she said adjusting her screen and moving it over near his. "I loaded it onto mine too," she said gesturing to the screens.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, I had Kirk come in and talked to him about networking everything. He's going to set up both of our laptops to interact using the computer at the bakery as the server," she explained.

"And that means what in English?" he asked settling into his chair.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think that means they'll all run on the same system. We're getting a DSL or cable or something for internet service here and at all three businesses, that way you can log in and work from any of the locations."

"From here?" he asked, pointing at the table.

"Yeah, well, somewhere in the house," she said biting her lip. "He kept talking about something called a wireless router, I'm not really clear on that."

"How much is this costing?" he asked.

"Less than building an office, more than a pencil," she said with a shrug. "It would give you more flexibility, save you from running back and forth and stuff."

Luke nodded and said, "That sounds good."

"Anyway, that's not all sorted out yet," she said with a wave of her hand. "Let me show you what I have figured out," she said as she leaned over, bracing her hand on his thigh as she tapped on his computer.

Luke smiled and said, "Okay, but watch your hands. My wife is a very jealous woman."


	13. Is the Honeymoon Over?

**Is the Honeymoon Over?**

Tuesday was not a good day. Lorelai woke up late and headachy. She had to meet John at the Independence Inn at 11:00, so she had no time to go to Luke's for breakfast. Luckily, her beloved had filled the coffee filter with his magic blend before leaving for work that morning. She swallowed two aspirin tablets with her first sip and thanked God for such a wonderful man. She showered and dressed carefully, paying special attention to her hair and makeup, knowing that the day would be hard enough, and girding herself with all of the tools in her arsenal. As she was leaving her cell phone rang. It was Tom with his thoughts on restoring the Dragonfly. She listened carefully as she drove to the Independence Inn. After assuring him that she would get back to him as quickly as possible, Lorelai hung up as she turned into the inn's drive.

When she pulled up as close as she could get to the inn, she saw that John was on the front porch talking on his cell, while workmen and clean up crews worked all around him. Lorelai decided to take a stroll around the outside of the inn, too cowardly to walk into the fire ravaged interior again. As she rounded the back corner she saw the potting shed, sitting up on blocks while three men secured it to a flat bed trailer. "Almost ready to go to its new home," John said behind her.

Lorelai turned with a sad smile and said, "I'm so glad you let me buy it."

John smiled gently and shrugged. "It had been yours for years, you should have it. Besides, the new owners would probably just demolish it anyway." Mia hadn't wanted to take any money for it, but Luke insisted, and they finally settled on a paltry five hundred dollars for Lorelai and Rory's first real home. Mia, being Mia, just had John add another five hundred dollars to Lorelai's severance check, so they all felt good about it in the end.

Lorelai grinned and said, "It's costing twice as much as we paid for it to move it."

John smiled back and said, "Another one of life's little ironies. Let's go inside, I have some things to go over with you before the others start showing up."

Lorelai followed Jon into the inn and back to her old office which she had already stripped of whatever personal possessions that had survived the fire and the water damage. Lorelai sat in the visitor's chair as John took a seat behind her desk. He blinked at her and said, "This is wrong," with a rueful smile.

Lorelei smiled back at him and said, "Weird."

"Wanna switch?" he asked.

"No, I'm good here," she answered simply.

John went on to explain the health insurance benefits that would be extended for another three months for all employees who had been enrolled in their plan prior to the closing of the inn. Each employee from the newest maid on up was receiving three months of salary as severance to ease their transition as well as any accumulated vacation pay earned in the previous year. Lorelai nodded and said, "That's extremely generous. Not to be rude, but are you sure that Mia can afford this?" she asked.

John smiled at her concern for Mia and said, "She wouldn't have done it if she couldn't."

"I know, but Mia has a tendency to be a little overly generous," Lorelai said with a nervous smile. "I would hate to think that she was putting herself in financial jeopardy."

John said gently, "She can afford it, plus she'll recoup most of it when the sale goes through, so don't worry about Mom."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Have you had an offer?"

John shook his head and said, "The guy had to postpone, so he won't be coming in until next week. After I leave here today I'll fly home and come back to meet them then."

Lorelai smiled with genuine warmth. "It's been good to have you here, despite the circumstances."

John smiled and said, "It has been good to be here, but I'm ready to go home. I think my kids have forgotten who I am."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I think I'll set up out in the lobby if, that's okay. Will I be in the way there?" she asked.

"I'll just tell them to work elsewhere for a while," John said as he handed a stack of envelopes to her. "I know Mom asked you to do this, but I can handle it if you want me to," he offered.

Lorelai just shook her head and said, "My people, my job to do."

As they stood to leave the office John said, "Oh, I forgot! As management, you and Sookie are covered for six months with six months severance."

Lorelai turned to gape at him. "That's great for Sookie since she and Jackson are expecting, but John I don't need all of that," she said sincerely. "Luke and I will be fine," she assured him.

John held up his hands in surrender and said, "I'm just a messenger, nothing more."

Lorelai hugged him and said in a raspy voice, "When you get back to California, hug your Mom, give her a big kiss and tell her that I love her."

"I will," he said patting her back. "If you don't need me, I'm just going to go talk to Jeff," he said pointing out the guy in charge of the crew. "I'll say goodbye now," he said his eyes crinkling at the corners as he took her hand in his. "You'll do beautifully, you always do," he said warmly. "Hopefully I'll get a chance to see you next week."

"Thanks John, for everything," she answered softly.

"See ya, Lorelai," he said as he walked away.

"See ya," she whispered as she sank into a wooden chair placed against one of the lobby walls. She looked around at her once beautiful inn, and fought back tears.

The front door flew open and Sookie bustled in with a huge basket on her arm. "Hi Pumpkin," she called to Lorelai.

"Hey Sook," Lorelai said with a tremulous smile. "Whatcha got there Red Riding Hood?" she asked, gesturing to the basket.

"I made some goodies. Cookies, cupcakes, kalachki, knishes, you know, comfort food," she said as she dragged a chair over next to Lorelai.

"Comfort, huh? Mixing up your Cs and Ks again, Sook?" Lorelai asked as she poked into the basket, pulling out a cupcake. She peeled back the baking paper and bit into it, needing the sugary sweetness. "Mmm, you are a goddess," Lorelai moaned.

Sookie beamed at the compliment and said, "I thought you'd be all sweet-ed out by now, with Luke running the bakery."

Lorelai snorted and said, "My husband owns a bakery, what do I get out of it? Nada, zilch, bupkis," she said with a wave of her hand. "You are my only true friend," Lorelai said gravely as she polished off the cupcake in two bites. She flipped through the envelopes on her lap and handed one to Sookie. "Six months insurance coverage and severance," she told her.

Sookie gasped and stared at the envelope. "So much?" she whispered.

"Just for you and me, since we were management," Lorelai explained quickly. "Please don't say anything, the others only got three months."

"Three months would have been great," Sookie said in a daze.

"I know, but John said that Mia insisted," Lorelai said quietly.

Sookie looked at her friend and said, "Wow, six months. In about six months, Baby will be here," she said excitedly.

Lorelai nodded, happy for her. "Six months seems to be the magic number," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?' Sookie asked.

"Tom called this morning," Lorelai said with a smile. "He's writing up the estimate on restoring the Dragonfly. He said the building is structurally sound, and the restoration is definitely do-able. He gave me an estimate of six months work to get it ready," she said excitedly.

"Oh my God! We're opening our inn," Sookie squealed, bouncing in her seat before lunging at Lorelai and hugging her tightly.

"I know," Lorelai said with a grin as she saw Michel walk in the door. "Sookie," she whispered urgently. "Not a word to Michel about the severance thing," she warned.

"My lip is zipped," Sookie said in a whisper.

"Hey Michel!" Lorelai said standing to greet him.

"This breaks my heart," Michel moaned as he looked around the remnants of the lobby.

"Me too," Lorelai said as she sat back down with a sigh. She flipped through the stack of envelopes and found Michel's. "Have you found a job yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I start next week at this fabulous hotel in Hartford. Brand new, high tech, totally cutting edge," he said proudly.

"Oh, good for you," Sookie said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, good luck," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Are you still planning on opening your little inn?" he asked them condescendingly.

"We were just talking about that," Lorelai said with as smile. "We should be able to open in six to nine months. Are you still interested?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he said with a wave of his hand. "Who knows, maybe I will do better at a more cosmopolitan establishment," he said smugly.

Lorelai pursed her lips and gave him a tight smile as she handed him his check. "Well, you give us a call if you decide to go for quaint again," she said with a smirk.

"I will. Gotta run, so much to do," he said as he air kissed them both. "Good luck with your little project," he called as he minced his way through the lobby, careful not to scuff his shoes or muss his suit.

Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other as the door closed behind him. "He'll call," they said in unison, cracking themselves up.

The laughter didn't last long though. The sad parade of former co-workers continued for what seemed like an eternity. Sookie explained the benefits and handed out checks to members of her kitchen staff while Lorelai handled all of the others. They listened as their friends they tried to keep a brave face while worrying about where to go now. The severance was a relief for most of them, but the insurance even more appreciated. By 1:30 the parade dwindled to a trickle, and Sookie began to yawn. "You go on home," Lorelai said patting her friend's back. "Baby needs a nap," she added with a smile.

"I don't want to leave you here," Sookie said worriedly.

"There are only a few people left. If they don't show by two, I'll call them and tell them that I'll mail their check," she assured Sookie.

"Okay," Sookie said as she stood and stretched. She pointed to the basket and said, "Take the rest home to the girlie, okay?"

"Thanks, she'll appreciate that," Lorelai said, giving Sookie a big hug. "I'll call you tomorrow," she promised.

Sookie nodded and said, "Later Gator," with a small wave.

Lorelai paced the lobby slowly as she watched the minutes creep by. By ten to two she decided that she had enough, and started to gather her belongings. She waved to the guys working and stepped out onto the porch just in time to see the flatbed carrying the potting shed rumbling down the drive. She got into her Jeep and followed it down the road. When the truck turned off to head toward the Dragonfly property, Lorelai drove on, heading for home.

She walked through the front door, dropped everything on the couch and trudged up the stairs. She walked into their bedroom and looked at the wedding ring quilt covering the bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, pulling Luke's pillow to her chest and drawing in the scent of him as the tears began to flow.

Minutes later, the bedroom door opened quietly and she saw his boots appear in the doorway. Lorelai lifted blue eyes bright with tears to meet his, and a sob wracked her body. Luke moved swiftly to her side, sitting on the bed behind her and rubbing her back and shoulders silently as she grieved. When the tears began to subside, and her breathing became more even, Luke untied his boots and placed them carefully on the floor. He curled up behind her, and pulled her close to him as she slept.

Luke heard the front door close shortly after 4:30 and crept from the bed careful not to wake Lorelai. He padded downstairs to find Rory staring at the pile of Lorelai's discarded belongings on the couch. She looked up at him questioningly. "Bad, huh?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Hard." He scratched the back of his head and said, "She's sleeping right now." Rory nodded mutely. "I thought I'd go pick up Chinese for dinner," Luke said hesitantly.

"She'd like that," Rory said with a nod.

Luke walked toward the kitchen and Rory followed. "What was the name of the place with the shrimp balls she likes?" he asked as he rummaged through the take out menus.

"China Doll," Rory said softly.

"Right, good," he said as he pulled the menu from the stack. "Anything in particular?" he asked her.

"Moo Shu, she likes Moo Shu too," Rory said with a small smile at her rhyme.

Luke returned the smile and said, "I know, I meant for you."

"Oh, well, anything is fine with me," she said waving his question away.

Luke looked at her closely and asked, "You okay?"

Rory flashed him a smile and said, "I'm fine. A lot of homework," she said, her eyes darting away from his.

"Oh," he answered, not buying it. He looked around the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Finally he said, "Okay, so, I'm gonna go get, you know," he said holding up the menu.

"Good," Rory said with a nod.

He walked to the hall to get his jacket and asked, "Hey, would you mind going up and staying with your Mom for a while?" He shrugged into his coat and said, "I know you have a lot of work to do, but just until I get back."

"Oh, sure," Rory said nodding vigorously.

"Good, great," Luke said as he reached for the doorknob. "Okay, I'll be back," he said as he opened the door.

"See ya, Arnold," Rory said with a grin as he closed the door behind him shaking his head. She turned and walked quickly up the stairs. She toed her saddle shoes off outside the door and tiptoed to the bed. She climbed up into the spot Luke had vacated and snuggled into her mother's back, draping her arm over her protectively.

Lorelai stirred and mumbled, "Oh Luke, you smell so pretty," causing Rory to giggle softly. "And you sound so pretty," Lorelai said with a grin. She pressed back into Rory and said, "And you've gotten your boobies!" which sent them in to fits of giggles.

When they quieted, Rory hugged Lorelai tightly and said, "Sorry it was such a sucky day."

"I knew it would be hard, but I didn't know how hard," Lorelai said looking at Rory with a sad smile.

"Your boy has gone to fetch you Chinese," Rory said gravely.

"He's a good boy," Lorelai said softly. "I watched our house roll down the road today," she told her daughter.

"The potting shed?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it should be at the Dragonfly by now," Lorelai said wistfully.

"I'm so glad," Rory said with a sigh.

"Me too," Lorelai said stroking Rory's silky hair. "How was your day?" she asked.

Rory grimaced and said, "Classes were fine, it's just this stuff with Francie that sucks."

"That girl just won't give up," Lorelai said with exasperation.

"She pulled me into the girl's room and tried to intimidate me," Rory said with a smirk.

"Did she have a shiv?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but, like I care about the stupid Chilton prom, or the blood drive table," Rory griped. "I'm sick of being stuck in the middle," she said disgustedly.

"Aw, Hon, I'm sorry," Lorelai said sympathetically. "You want me to call their Mommies?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Yes. No," Rory said with a pout. She looked over at Lorelai and said, "I screwed up I think."

"How?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I've been going over my conversations with Francie in my head, trying to figure her angle, and I think I accidentally mentioned Jamie to her," Rory said worriedly.

"Jamie?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris' boyfriend? The Princeton guy?" Rory prodded Lorelai's memory.

"Oh, him. So what?" she asked.

"Paris didn't want it publicized," Rory said with a frown.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't really know. Paris is just like that sometimes."

"So, do you think Francie caught on?" Lorelai asked.

Rory frowned and said, "I don't know. I hope not."

"Me too," Lorelai said with a sigh. She looked over at Rory and said, "Your life is very complicated. I'm glad I'm not you."

"Thanks!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Seriously, my life? A bed of roses compared to yours," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Rory nodded and said, "Well, I'm glad that I could provide you with some much needed perspective."

"You got homework?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but I told Luke I would stay with you until he got back," she said with a smile.

"Worry wart," Lorelai said affectionately.

"Yeah, well, it's load off of my shoulders," Rory said with mock seriousness.

Luke came home to find them still on the bed laughing and talking. He poked his head in the door with a smile and said, "Your Moo Shu, madam."

The week dragged by as Lorelai waited for the estimates from Tom. She went back and forth between the bakery and the diner, working with Kirk on the network set ups and getting the DSL modems hooked up. She spent hours inputting data from Fran's files into the program to give Luke more flexibility in what he could do with it.

Luke was busy most of the day Thursday training Caesar's cousin at the diner, and got home later than usual Thursday afternoon. "Hey," he said as he walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai watching a printer spit out paper.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. "Guess what I just did," she demanded.

"Invented movable type?" he asked as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. He swung his leg over the back of a chair, resting his arms on the back as he faced her.

"I just ran your payroll," she said proudly.

Luke blinked and asked, "What? How?"

Lorelai gestured to the laptop like a game show hostess and said in a deep announcer's voice, "The magic of technology!"

Luke peeked at the screen and asked, "What is all that?"

"Pay rates, tax rates, FICA, exemptions, everything!" she said with a grin. "And look!" she said as she pulled a paycheck complete with the Weston's Bakery logo from the printer.

"Wow," Luke said, impressed.

"Cool, huh?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Very cool," Luke said with a nod. "I can't believe you did all of this," he said with a slight frown. "You don't need to do this."

"Well, I had to have something to do, and this has been kind of fun for me," she said with a happy smile.

"It has?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a shrug.

Luke leaned over and kissed her. He smiled as he pulled away and said, "Business geek."

"Better than a Trekkie," she said with a smirk.

"I am not a Trekkie," he growled at her. He looked at the check and said, "I usually just do this on a calculator."

"I know," Lorelai said with a grin. "Watch this," she said as she clicked four boxes and hit the print button. The printer began spit out checks for the other four employees at the bakery.

"That's it?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, I had to input their personal data and time from the time sheets, but it's all set up now. All you have to do is enter their hours and it calculates it for you. You print them off and voila! Payroll is done!" she finished, handing the checks to him with a flourish.

"Amazing," he said studying them carefully.

Lorelai smirked, handed him the personnel file and a calculator and said, "Go ahead."

"What?" he asked.

"Check them, you know you want to," she teased.

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "I just want to be sure it's doing it right."

"Go ahead," she said gesturing to the file.

Luke reached for a pen and began punching numbers into the calculator. Fifteen minutes later he turned Sandy's check over and said, "That's right," as he moved on to the next one. Another ten minutes passed as he realized that each figure was coming up correct.

"Okay, you've convinced me," he said closing the file. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I admit, I have purely selfish motives," she whispered back.

Luke smiled and said, "I expected nothing less." He sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him carefully and saw how tired he was. She smiled and said, "I'm ordering pizza and we're vegging in front of the tube."

Luke nodded to the computer and asked, "What about my lessons?"

"Tomorrow," she said with a nod.

"Tomorrow we have dinner," he reminded her.

Lorelai winced and said, "Amazing how I can block that out. Okay, Saturday?" she asked.

"Saturday is good. Both places will be at full staff, so I should be pretty free," he told her. He glanced at the checks and said, "Hey, you forgot to pay Rory."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "She started on an off week for payroll. She doesn't get a check until next time."

"Harsh," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Them's the breaks, baby. Besides, I'm sure she could wheedle an advance from the boss if she really needs it," she teased.

Luke looked down and smiled softly. "Probably," he grunted. He looked up suddenly and said, "We need to call your Grandmother, set up the meeting about the trust," he reminded her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll call tomorrow."

Luke set his water bottle on the table, and toyed with it nervously as he blurted, "I told Jess that I would pay for a class for him."

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "I thought he already paid for his classes."

Luke nodded and said, "He did. It turns out that there are openings in that creative writing class after all, and he wants to add it. The books for his other classes brought him up a little short," he explained. He looked up at her guiltily and said, "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it first. I just thought if he wants to take another class, I want to encourage that, right?"

Lorelai smiled and patted his hand. "You don't have to be sorry. I think it's great and we should definitely help him out. As a matter of fact, if he decides that he does want to go full time in the fall, I think we should help pay for that," she said firmly. "I mean, Rory's covered, right? I totally agree we need to encourage Jess to go on. We should make it as easy on him as possible if he chooses to."

"Thanks," Luke said, taking her hand in his. "I thought you would feel that way, I just felt bad about making the decision without consulting you."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Luke, it's your money. You do what you think is right with it."

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "It's our money, and what's right is that I should talk to you before I spend a chunk of it."

"I ordered all of the computer stuff without asking you," she pointed out.

Luke laughed and said, "That's because you know that I would have run screaming the minute you started trying to explain it all to me." He shrugged and said, "Besides, that's all a business expense which will be divided between the three businesses. This is personal."

"Man, the bank should erect a statue to us out front, we'll have so many accounts," Lorelai said with a rueful grin.

Luke laughed and said, "Or, set up cots for us. I have a feeling they're going to be seeing a lot of us over the next few months."

"Ooh! Do you think they'd let us sleep in the vault?" she asked. "I could roll around naked in all that money, honey!"

"Doubtful," Luke answered with a snort. "Speaking of money, honey," he said with a pointed look.

"No, I haven't deposited it yet," she said with a sigh.

Luke nodded and asked, "Why not?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and said, "I don't know. It makes it too real, I guess."

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I'll do it. Which account should I put it in?" she asked.

"The one you're opening for the inn," he answered simply.

"But, that's money for us, not the business," she protested. "You've spent so much on us in the last few months," she said softly. "We should put some back," she said firmly.

Luke picked at the label on his water bottle for a moment. "Tell you what," he said at last. "You put half of it in an account for you to use for the Dragonfly," he said. When she opened her mouth to protest he said, "Lorelai, you are going to have overages, construction delays, whatever. That will be enough to give you a little extra cushion," he said adamantly. He waited until she nodded and continued. "With the rest, why don't you open a special savings account and deposit it. We can save it until we decide to renovate or buy a new house, or we can use it to take our trip to St. John in December. Sound fair?" he asked.

"Sounds great," she said softly. She blew out a breath and admitted, "You know, now that we have a plan, I feel a little better about it."

"Good," he said as he stood up. He leaned down to kiss her and said, "Thanks for understanding about Jess."

"Of course," she said, surprised that he thought it would have been a problem.

"Rory home?" he asked.

"No, she had a meeting after school, but she should be here shortly," Lorelai answered.

Luke nodded and said, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll order the pizzas," Lorelai said as he walked toward the stairs.

"Don't forget…" he started.

"The salad," she finished. "I've got it," she said as she watched him go. "Food Nazi," she grumbled with a smile as she dialed.

It was a crappy morning.

Luke had forgotten to reset the alarm clock, so when it buzzed at 4:45 Friday morning, he rolled over and shut it off, figuring he'd doze for an hour and get up to go in by 6:30. Caesar was going to train Joe on opening procedures, so Luke didn't really need to be there until then anyway. He rolled back over and Lorelai snuggled into him, warm and welcoming. The next thing he knew, his eyes popped open and the clock read 6:45. "Crap!" he said as he flung back the covers and jumped out of bed, startling Lorelai awake, and slammed into the bathroom.

He stared into the mirror as he brushed his teeth and realized that he hadn't shaved since Sunday, and the stubble had become a little more mountain man than he cared for. He reached up and searched the shelf for his razor, but found it empty. Toothbrush still hanging from his mouth, he glanced around the bathroom only to see it resting in semi-flooded soap dish on the edge of the tub. Peeved, he spit out the toothpaste and began rummaging in the bathroom drawers and cabinets for another. When he came up empty, he grabbed his razor from the dish and found it caked with soap, the lubricating strip dissolved away. He flung the door open and demanded, "Did you use my razor?"

Lorelai sat up groggily and pushed the hair from her face. She looked up at him standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his boxers and a scowl. She smiled and said, "Well, I figured one of us should."

"Damn it Lorelai! Would it have killed you to rinse it and put it back on the shelf where I left it?" he asked as he angrily tossed it on the counter.

Lorelai's head jerked back and she said, "No, it probably wouldn't have killed me. I'm sorry, we were out and I was in a hurry," she said with a shrug.

Luke stomped back into the bathroom and ran the water. He splashed his face and soaped it quickly, washing away the sleep from his eyes. Blindly he reached for the hand towel, and once again came up empty. "Damn it!" he said again as he wiped the water from his eyes and flicked his hands at the sink. He jerked a bath towel from the rod, dried his face and flung it to the ground, stepping over it and striding to his dresser.

Lorelai watched as he pulled on some clean jeans and a t-shirt and said, "Babe, relax, it's okay."

"It's not okay," he hissed.

Lorelai got up and went to pick up the towel that he had dropped and tossed it into the hamper "I'm sorry, I'll pick up some razors today, just in case the mood strikes you again," she teased. Luke grunted and went to the closet to get a flannel. Lorelai was starting to get annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "It's not like you're gonna get fired. You own the place."

Luke whirled on her and said, "Yes! Exactly, I own the place," he said pointing to his chest. "It's my responsibility to be there to run it. That's how I do things! This may be the way you do things, but I don't!" he yelled. "I get up on time. I go to work on time and I stay at work until it's time for me to leave!"

"Hey! This was not my fault!" she yelled back. "I didn't shut of the alarm, you did!"

"You make it okay for this to happen," he said unreasonably. "You waltzed in and out of that inn as you wanted. You hate it when I get up to go to work. Don't go, Luke. Stay with me, Luke. I'm all warm and cuddly Luke," he sneered more at himself than at Lorelai.

"Fine! From now on, I'll kick your ass out of bed at the crack of dawn. Maybe you'd like to go back to sneaking out with your boots in your hand," she shouted.

"Maybe you could try to be a little more helpful, and a little less needy," he shouted back, knowing that he'd gone too far.

"Helpful?" she screeched. "I've spent the whole damn week working on stuff for you, trying to make things easier for you," she yelled.

"You've spent the whole damn week trying to find a way to make it so that I don't have to go to the bakery," he said as he sat down to tie his boots. "But that is my responsibility too. I'm going today. I plan to be there for a few hours. I have to get to know how the place runs and I can't do that over the internet," he said challengingly as he stood up. "I'm sorry if you don't like that, but you're just going to have to get over it," he said as he walked out of the room.

Lorelai looked down at the razor on the counter and wondered why he wanted to shave today anyway.

The morning got crappier.

Luke stood at the counter, watching to see if she passed. He was afraid to call home. He had been a complete ass, and he knew it. By 11:00, there was still no Lorelai, and he was starting to panic. The phone finally rang. Luke dove for it, barking, "Luke's!" into the receiver.

"My car is dead," Jess said sullenly.

"What do you mean dead?" Luke asked.

"Battery. I left the dome light on accidentally. When I got out of class, it was dead. I've asked a few people, but apparently no one carries cables anymore," he complained.

Luke sighed and said, "Where are you? I'll come."

He drove to Hartford, found Jess' car in the lot and jumped it for him. As he followed Jess back to Stars Hollow, he tried to figure out how he could possibly apologize to Lorelai. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that he was running on empty until the truck sputtered and died. Cursing and muttering, he coasted to the side of the road, and came to a dead stop. He wrapped his hands tightly around the steering wheel and thumped his forehead against them in frustration.

Jess glanced into his mirror and saw the truck begin to slow and pull over behind him. He pulled to the shoulder and waited until he could pull a u-turn and headed back to see what the problem was. Luke didn't even notice him until he tapped on the window. Heaving a huge sigh, Luke rolled it down without looking at his nephew. "Got a problem?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"The problem is I'm an idiot," Luke growled as he opened the door to get out. He rolled the window back up and locked the door. "I need gas," was all he said as he walked toward Jess' car.

As they drove in silence, Jess stole an uneasy look at his uncle. Luke did not look good. He had bags under his eyes and his beard was beyond scruffy, but most disturbing of all was how dull his eyes looked. Finally, Jess had to ask, "Are you okay? Is something going on?"

Luke stared out the window for a minute and said, "I'm an ass."

Jess laughed and said, "I knew that, but is something wrong?"

Luke winced and said, "Stupid fight."

"Ah," Jess said with a nod.

Luke looked down at his hands and said, "Lorelai has been trying to keep me out of the bakery all week. She thinks that Sandy was, uh, hitting on me."

Jess raised his eyebrows and asked, "Was she?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Luke said with a frown. "Anyway, I thought that I would stay away, just to, you know, keep the peace," he said as he looked out the window again.

"But?" Jess prodded.

"How am I gonna run it if I don't know how it works?" Luke asked absently. "How can I tell if they're doing things right? How do I know if business is good, bad, or if we need to fix something, change something, if I'm never there?" he asked.

"You can't," Jess said simply.

"I know," Luke said feeling vindicated.

"So, you had a fight about it?" Jess asked leadingly.

"No, we had a fight over the last razor," Luke said dully.

Jess snorted and said, "Which, clearly, you lost."

Luke had to smile as he said, "Clearly." He shook his head and said, "I woke up late, that set me off. The last razor was trashed, and that escalated it. The hand towel was gone from the towel bar, and that pushed me over the edge," he said with a rueful smile.

"Totally justified," Jess deadpanned with a nod.

"I started yelling at Lorelai, telling her that I don't do things that way. That she could blow stuff off, not care, but I couldn't. That it was her fault that I overslept. That she needed to be more helpful and less needy," he said softly.

Jess grimaced and said, "No! You didn't."

"I did," Luke said gruffly.

"Man," Jess groaned as they pulled into a gas station. He pulled up to a pump and cut the engine. He turned in his seat and asked, "Are you nuts? She just spent all week running around, sorting your stuff out," he said incredulously.

"I know," Luke whispered, shamefaced. "I told her that she only did that to keep me out of Weston's and that I was going there today and she would just have to get over it," he confessed.

Jess stared at him open mouthed. "Oh my God," he breathed. He blinked and said, "She's having the locks changed right now."

"Wouldn't blame her," Luke said as he got out of the car to buy a gas can and fill it up.

Once he had the gas, he climbed back into the passenger seat to find Jess staring blankly through the windshield. "Let's go," Luke said, jolting Jess from his reverie.

Jess started the car and pulled out onto the highway, heading back to the truck. He drummed his fingers against the wheel and said, "I can't even figure a way for you to fix that."

"Me either," Luke said as he stared out the window.

A short time later, Jess looked over at his uncle and said, "She just lost her job."

"I'm aware of that," Luke answered shortly. "And it wasn't just a job," he sighed.

"You are an ass," Jess said under his breath.

Luke smirked and said, "Thanks for the newsflash," as they pulled up behind the truck. Luke filled the tank with what was in the can and stowed it in the bed before trying to start the engine. When it roared to life again, he walked back to lean on Jess' window. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

"Thank you," Jess said, gesturing to the hood of his car. "Are you heading to the diner?" he asked.

"Can you take it for me?" Luke asked, scratching his head.

Jess nodded and said, "You go home. Grovel, eat your humble pie, and beg for scraps of forgiveness."

"Yeah," Luke said rubbing his chin. "I have to go by the bakery, drop off paychecks," he said distractedly, thinking about all of the trouble Lorelai had gone to for him.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Luke shrugged and looked down the road. "Probably not, but people like getting paid," he said. "I do need to at least poke my head in there," he said with a nod. "They need to know I'm around."

Jess nodded and said, "Okay, well, enjoy your stay in sofa city." As Luke held up a hand in a wave and began to walk away Jess called, "The end toward the steps is lumpier, watch out!"

"Thanks," Luke growled as he swung up into his truck and slammed the door.

The afternoon got even crappier still.

Luke parked in front of the bakery and walked quickly to the door. Sandy looked up and flashed him a bright smile. "The prodigal boss has returned," she teased.

"Yeah, sorry," Luke said gruffly. "I'm still trying to figure out how to juggle things," he told her honestly.

"Tea?" she asked brightly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I can't stay. I just wanted to drop off the payroll," he explained.

"Oh," Sandy said, trying to mask her disappointment. "Well, while you're here, I have a few questions, if you don't mind," she said casually.

Luke blinked and said, "Oh! Okay, sure, sorry, I should have thought of that." He shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Tea would be good."

As Sandy filled a mug with hot water she asked, "You growing a beard?"

"Uh no," Luke said as he rubbed his cheek and chuckled. "Out of razors," he said with a shrug.

"Looks good," she said smiling at him over her shoulder. "Lorelai coming in today?" she asked casually.

Without thinking, Luke snorted and said, "Doubt it," unconsciously crossing his arms over his chest.

Sensing trouble Sandy smiled to herself as she turned away from him. "So how's married life?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked, jolted from his thoughts.

"You like being married?" Sandy asked again as she placed some cookies on a plate.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. Good. Great," he added with more enthusiasm.

"You like peppermint, right?" she asked as she rummaged for the box of tea bags.

Luke blinked and said, "Uh, yeah," as he wondered how she knew that.

Sandy smiled and said, "We always kept some. Fran said that you and Taylor Doose were the only people she knew who actually liked it," she laughed.

Luke snorted and said, "Well, you know, me and Taylor, we're like blood brothers."

Sandy turned to him with a smile and teased, "Yes, I've noticed how simpatico you two are." Luke suddenly felt uncomfortable with how much Sandy seemed to notice about him. "I'll have Lisa come up here while we go in the back," she said as she handed him his mug and tea bag.

"Uh, um, okay," he said nervously, a flush flooding his face as she turned to leave. "No wait!" he called after her. When she turned he stammered, "Could we, uh, do it, sit I mean, sit, out here, at the table?"

Sandy frowned momentarily and said, "Oh, sure," as she picked up her mug and the plate and walked over to where he stood, placing it on the nearest table.

"That, uh, office is kind of tiny for me," he said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sure, okay. I guess it is," she said as she smiled and patted his arm, her hand lingering a bit too long. She smiled at him and said, "You're a lot bigger than me or Fran."

Luke sank into a chair. "You, uh, had questions?" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Well, I just wanted to know if you decided what you want to do," she said as she bit into a ladyfinger layered with chocolate mousse.

"Do?" he asked blankly, his mind racing.

"Are you going to keep going the way things are?" she asked, licking chocolate from her lip.

"Uh, well, I hadn't planned on making any changes," he said cautiously.

"Oh, 'cause I have a lot of ideas, if you want to hear them," she told him.

"Oh well, um, I really have to go, but if you want to write them down, I'll take a look at them," he said, hoping that the ideas weren't what he was afraid they might be.

"Oh, okay," she said, unhappily.

Luke stood and said, "I plan on keeping the important things just the same as they are."

"Well, okay. I'll think it over some more, and jot some stuff down for you," Sandy said as she stood too.

"Alright, well, call if there's a problem. Otherwise, you're doing a great job. I appreciate you holding things together here," he said quickly, anxious to make his exit.

"I will," she said as he walked to the door.

Luke gave her a half wave as he pushed the door open and gulped in a breath of air. He was just stepping toward the truck when Sandy opened the door and grabbed his arm calling, "Luke, wait!"

Luke spun to face her and said, "Huh?"

"Lunch," she said hurriedly.

"Lunch?" he asked uncomprehendingly.

Sandy bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Um, what would you think about adding some lunch stuff to the menu?" she asked.

Luke looked down at her hand on his arm and said, "No."

"No?" she asked, dropping her hand.

Luke rolled his neck and said, "I don't know."

"Okay," Sandy said stepping back from him. She looked up at him and said, "You think about it," and then she turned to go back into the bakery.

Across the square, Lorelai clutched the bag of razors she had just picked up at the pharmacy, as she witnessed the scene in front of the bakery. She saw Luke hang his head and rub his neck as he turned toward the truck, and quickly ducked back into the store before he could see her. Staring at the display of pills at the counter, she realized that the searing pain in her chest was not heartburn.


	14. Territorial Markings

**Territorial Markings**

Lorelai stood and watched as Luke pulled out of the space in front of the bakery and headed toward home. Lorelai couldn't go home. She couldn't face it yet. But, she couldn't stay in the pharmacy staring at the antacids, either. She looked out at the square trying to figure out what to do. She had walked to town, so her car was at home. She bit her lip and cautiously walked back outside, trying to rein in all of the emotions coursing through her, trying not to breakdown in the middle of town. She did the only thing a girl could do in such a situation. Walking quickly she rushed down the street and up the porch steps until she was pounding on Sookie's front door. When her friend opened the door with a surprised grin, Lorelai's face crumpled and she fell through the open doorway and into Sookie's arms, sobbing.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked softly. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked as she rubbed Lorelai's back soothingly. Lorelai just cried harder, unable to get the words out. "Lorelai?" Sookie tried again. "Is it Rory? Is she okay?" Sookie asked the panic rising in her voice. Lorelai only shook her head. "It's not Rory or Rory's not okay?" Sookie asked frantically.

"Okay," Lorelai managed to squeak out.

Sookie blew out a breath and asked, "Luke? Is it Luke?" When Lorelai nodded Sookie asked, "Is he hurt? Is he sick?" All Lorelai could do was shake her head and cling to her friend. "He's okay?" Sookie asked leading Lorelai into the house and to the couch.

They sat and Sookie patiently waited for Lorelai to calm herself enough to talk. The paper bag from the pharmacy was still clutched tightly in her hand as she tried to wipe at her eyes, so Sookie gently took it from her and set it on the coffee table. Lorelai looked at Sookie, her eyes tear drenched and shattered. She whispered, "Girl."

"What?" she gasped. "Luke is a girl?' Sookie asked nonsensically.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "And a girl."

Sookie jerked her head back in shock and asked, "Are you trying to tell me that Luke has a girl? Another girl?" she asked as if she would sooner believe that he was a girl.

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered brokenly.

"Oh, honey," Sookie said pulling Lorelai back into her arms. "You know that Luke would never look at another girl. He adores you," she said confidently. "You must be wrong."

"She wants him, I know it," Lorelai said desperately.

"Another girl wants Luke?" Sookie asked uncomprehendingly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sandy."

"The blonde from the bakery?" Sookie asked. When Lorelai nodded Sookie laughed and said, "Lorelai, Luke would never look twice at that woman."

"She keeps touching him," Lorelai said angrily.

"Touching him how?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"His hand, his arm," Lorelai said. "I just saw them. On the sidewalk," she told her friend.

"Saw them what?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. She had his arm, and was holding onto it. He was looking down at her, listening to her. He said something and she dropped her hand and looked around. They talked a little more, and he gave her a sort of wave before she went back inside," Lorelai explained.

"So they weren't like, you know, kissing or something," Sookie said, processing the information.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, 'cause Luke is the type to make out on the street. He'll hardly even touch me in public."

Sookie smiled and said, "He's always touching you, I think you just don't realize it." She blew out a breath and said, "I was afraid that you had found them naked in your bed or something."

Lorelai chuckled bitterly and said, "If I had, I would have been knocking on your door covered in blood."

Sookie giggled and asked, "His or hers?"

"Both," Lorelai said with a nod and a small smile. "We had a huge fight this morning," she told Sookie sadly.

"About Sandy?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head and pointed to the bag on the coffee table. Sookie glanced at Lorelai and reached for the bag. When she peeked inside she gasped, reached inside and pulled out a box. She turned to Lorelai and asked, "Are you pregnant? Did he freak out? Does he not want kids?"

Lorelai laughed bitterly and said, "Not that. The other thing. The razors. We fought over his razor," she explained. Looking at the box in Sookie's hand she said, "I don't know about that yet."

"You think you might be?" Sookie asked, still fixated on the pregnancy test.

"It's possible. I'm a little late. I just went off the pill though, on our honeymoon," she said dully.

"So Luke does want kids?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, he does," Lorelai said quietly.

Sookie looked at her and asked, "When are you going to take it?"

"I was going to today, but now…" she said trailing off. "What if I am?" she asked softly.

"Lorelai, you know that nothing is going on. Come on, it's Luke, for God's sake," Sookie said with exasperation.

"Luke is not the saint everyone thinks he is," Lorelai said darkly.

Sookie reared back and blinked at her friend and said, "I never thought he was, but I do know that Luke is not a cheater." She looked at Lorelai, searching her face, and asked, "Do you think he is?"

"No," Lorelai whispered.

Sookie smiled, patted her friend's knee and said, "We need chocolate. Things will seem much better after you get some chocolate in you. I'll be right back," she murmured as she scurried to the kitchen to answer the ringing phone.

When Luke pulled into the drive, he was both relieved and frightened by the sight of Lorelai's Jeep. He sat in the truck for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and prepare himself for the groveling he knew was to come. Slowly he opened his door, stepped from the truck and trudged across the lawn to the porch. When he entered, he found the house empty and still. He could tell just by the feel of it that she was not there, but he made a cursory check of the rooms anyway. Figuring that she wouldn't have gone far without the Jeep, he tossed his coat and ball cap aside, sat on the couch and waited, planning his speech in his mind. Thirty minutes passed and then an hour. He looked at his watch for the hundredth time and realized that Rory would be home in about forty five minutes. He reached for the phone and tossed it gently in his hand as he tried to figure out where she could be. He didn't really want to call Patty or Babette, afraid to notify them that his wife was missing. He dialed the diner and Jess picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Lorelai been there?" he asked without preamble.

"No. Did your key still work?" Jess asked.

Luke rubbed his forehead and said, "Yeah. Her car is here, but she's not."

Jess nodded and said, "I'll call if I see her."

"Thanks," Luke said dejectedly before disconnecting. He stared at the phone and decided that Sookie was the next logical step. When she answered he said, "Sookie? It's Luke. Is Lorelai there?"

Sookie turned toward the living room to see if Lorelai could hear and ducked further into the kitchen saying, "Oh, hi Hon!" in a cheerful voice. When she was sure she was far enough away she hissed into the phone, "What the hell is going on? What the do you think you're doing? Are you nuts?"

"Is she there?" he demanded.

"Yes, she's here and she's hysterical!" Sookie whispered in a shrill voice. "She saw you! With that woman!" She turned to the fridge and started pulling stuff out and slamming them on the table saying loudly, "I thought I'd make coq au vin tonight. Does that sound good?" She dropped her voice and said, "There had better not be anything going on Luke, because I am hormonal, and so help me God, you do not want to know what I would do to you after Lorelai was through!"

"What? What woman? I'm coming over," he said quickly.

"No wait!" Sookie cried. But it was too late, he had already disconnected. Her eyes darted nervously around the kitchen and then she said, "Okay dumplin', I'll see you later!" for Lorelai's benefit. She stuffed the containers back into the fridge and grabbed a box from the top shelf before closing it. She clutched the chocolates tightly as she went back to the living room. "Here we are!" she called brightly. "Belgian!" she said with a nod as she handed the box to Lorelai. She fidgeted for a moment before blurting, "I have to pee!" and dashing from the room.

When she came back, Lorelai was just biting into a square of rich, dark chocolate when someone started pounding on the front door. Sookie hurried to the door and opened it just enough to peek out. "Go away!" she hissed.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I will not go away. I want to see Lorelai."

"She doesn't want to see you right now," Sookie said through gritted teeth. "Now go home," she said making a shooing motion with her hand.

Luke raised his voice and said, "Damn it Sookie, let me in. I want to talk to my wife."

"Nice way to talk to a pregnant woman," Sookie said, incensed.

"Step aside," Luke growled.

"Hey! This is my house…" Sookie started to say.

"Let him in," Lorelai called from the living room.

Sookie shot Luke a look and called back, "Are you sure?"

When Lorelai didn't answer right away, Luke said, "Sookie, please?" pleadingly.

She looked up at his beseeching blue eyes and softened. "You'd better not upset her any more than she already is," she warned as she stepped back to let him in.

"Thanks," Luke said gruffly as he walked into the house, looking from side to side to see where she was. He saw her sitting on the couch, a throw over her lap, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes red and puffy, holding a piece of chocolate between her fingers. "Lorelai," he said, covering the distance quickly.

She held up her hand to stop him before he could reach for her. "Don't touch me," she warned.

"Lorelai," he said in a softer tone. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked stubbornly, dropping the chocolate into a tissue and wiping her fingers disgustedly.

He sighed and said, "Everything."

Lorelai snorted and said snidely, "Oh, well good, because the blanket, generic apology usually works best in these cases."

Luke sighed and glanced over at Sookie, hovering protectively to the side of the couch. "Sookie?" he asked softly.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked, worriedly.

"Just give us minute, would you?" she asked her friend.

Sookie nodded and said, "I'll be right in there," as she pointed to the kitchen. She shot Luke a glare and hurried from the room.

Luke wrung his hands as she stared up at him unblinkingly. Without thinking, he dropped to his knees in front of her, shook his head and said, "I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was a complete ass, I know that. I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry." He looked up at her and said, "I love you so much. It's my fault. I want to be with you all of the time. I was angry with myself. I hate getting out of bed now. I hate leaving you there," he said reaching for her hand. When Lorelai recoiled at his touch, Luke visibly flinched as if she had slapped him. "Lorelai," he said brokenly.

"I saw you," she whispered.

"Saw me what?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Outside of the bakery," Lorelai said pointedly. "With Sandy."

"She was asking me a question," he said gently. When he saw the skepticism in her eyes he whispered, "But, you were right."

"About what?" she asked fearfully.

"I think she was flirting with me," he answered nervously. "I probably wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't said something, but now," he said running his hand through his hair. "Now I feel very uncomfortable around her."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and asked, "What did she do?"

"Nothing!" Luke said adamantly. "It's just the touching and the questions and stuff," he said waving his hands around. "I don't know, maybe not. Maybe I'm just imagining it because you said something," he said as he pushed himself up and began to pace the room. "What if she is?" he asked. "What can I do about it? Can I fire her for that? Can she sue me if I do?" He rubbed his neck and said, "I can't just not be there, not if I intend to keep the business. I have to know what's going on. I have to know how it works," he explained helplessly.

He rubbed his hands together and said, "I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I just want my diner. And you. That's all I ever wanted. I never dreamed I'd be dealing with all this," he ranted. "And now, I've got it!" he said flinging his arms out widely, knocking over a lamp. He caught it just in time and set it right. "I'm stuck with a business I never wanted, a manager who wants to paw me, a wife who's ready to leave me, and I have to tell you, I think I'm losing it!" Her turned to look at her and said, "I ran out of gas today. I don't run out of gas. I always have plenty of gas. How could I have forgotten to fill the tank?" he asked her.

"Luke," Lorelai said softly.

"And I hurt you. You! The one person I'd rather cut off my arm than hurt! I said stupid things. I acted like a complete jerk. Because I woke up late, and my razor was trashed. I told Jess about it and he asked if you were having the locks changed on the house!" he said, gesturing wildly again. "And, all I could think was that I wouldn't blame you if you did. I wouldn't blame you for kicking my ass out!"

He stopped, looked at her sitting stunned on the couch and squatted down in front of her, taking her hand and squeezing it between his. "Please don't," he whispered. "I don't know if I could take that. I need you. You know that, right?" he asked as he tentatively reached to touch her cheek, afraid that she would draw away again. "I need you," he said firmly, staring into her blue eyes.

"I know," she whispered.

"I don't want anyone else. I only want you," he told her gently. "I want you and Rory and Jess and the life we planned to have."

"I know," she said again, pressing her cheek to his palm.

"I'm so sorry," he told her sincerely.

"I know," Lorelai said adamantly.

Luke smiled tremulously and asked, "You're not going to leave me?"

Lorelai returned his smile and said, "I thought I told you that you weren't getting out of this marriage alive."

"Should I be afraid to go to sleep?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her tear stained cheek.

"No," she said with a chuckle. She looked at him seriously and said, "I don't think we're imagining it," referring to Sandy's flirtation.

Luke sighed and it was his turn to say, "I know."

"I'm not sure what we can do about it," Lorelai told him.

"You know that I would never do that, right?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We need to figure out what your options are."

Luke groaned as he unfolded his legs to sit on the couch next to her. "I'll do whatever you want me to," he said simply.

Lorelai sighed and said, "You may have had a point there. If she's doing a good job otherwise, can you get rid of her without her doing something overtly wrong?" she wondered.

"I have no idea," he said dully.

"Do you want to fire her?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"If it's a choice between you and her? No question. But as an employee, I don't know," he said as he sat back and draped his arm over his head with a sigh.

Lorelai looked down at her hands. "Can you tell me without any hesitation that you don't find her attractive?" she asked.

"I don't," he said confidently. "I only love you, Lorelai."

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Okay. That's it then. No more." She took his hand and warned him, "I'm trusting you not to break my heart."

"You can trust me," he said softly. They heard a sniffle coming from the kitchen and realized that Sookie had heard it all. They shared a grin as Luke's ears turned pink with embarrassment. Lorelai kissed him softly and then yelled, "It's safe, you can come in."

Sookie dashed into the room, tears flowing from her eyes. "You guys are fine. Everything is gonna be just fine," she said, smiling through her tears. "It's just so damn beautiful," she said as she started blubbering.

Lorelai stood up and wrapped Sookie in her arms, grinning over at Luke. She mouthed, "Hormones," to him and winked.

Luke nodded and looked away uncomfortably, rubbing his palms on his jeans. He glanced at his watch and said, "We should go. Rory should be home, and we have dinner tonight," he reminded her.

"Go, go," Sookie said, stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry about all this," Lorelai said with an embarrassed shrug.

Sookie smiled and said, "That's what girlfriends do." She glanced at the coffee table and saw the pharmacy bag. "Don't forget your stuff," she reminded Lorelai.

Luke looked at the table and saw the pregnancy test lying next to the bag. He looked at it in confusion and asked, "I thought you told us you were already, uh, pregnant?"

Lorelai quickly picked up the bag and said, "I bought you razors," in a shaky voice.

Luke looked up at the two of them, Sookie beaming, Lorelai fidgeting and knew he was missing something. He looked back at the box on the table and asked Lorelai, "Is this yours?"

"Uh, um, yeah," she said as she crumpled the top of the bag, rolling and unrolling it.

"Are you… Do you think you…" he stammered.

"I don't know," she said softly, sinking back down on the couch. "I'm a couple of days late, but that could be stress, you know?" She sighed and said, "I just wanted to get one, in case, um, well, just in case," she said with a shrug.

"You're late?" he asked, seizing on that bit of information.

"Luke, I don't want us to get our hopes up. It's a long shot," she reminded him. He nodded mutely, trying to absorb the information he had just learned. "Let's go home, we've bothered Sookie long enough," she said gently. She stood and tugged on his hand.

He looked over at Sookie blankly and said, "I'm sorry, Sookie."

Sookie just shook her head and said, "I'm just glad you guys are okay. You are so damn perfect for each other," she said, getting choked up again.

Lorelai hugged her again and said, "Okay, Baby Baker, that's enough waterworks for one afternoon. You go lie down," she said as she led Luke to the door. Sookie nodded happily as she followed them to the door. She waved at them as they descended the steps and pressed her hand to her mouth to hold back the tears.

Luke opened the door for Lorelai and handed her into the truck. When he got in and turned the key he turned to her as if he was checking to be sure she was still there. Lorelai looked at him and sent him a fleeting smile. "Let's go home," she said softly.

Luke put the truck in gear and drove through the streets of Stars Hollow without seeing a thing. He pulled into the driveway, stopped the truck and turned it off. When Lorelai made a move to open her door, he put his hand on her arm and asked, "When are you, uh, gonna do that?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "Not today. I don't want this day to be the day if it's true," she explained.

Luke nodded mutely, his jaw working as he processed what she said. "Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow" she said gently as she opened the door and slipped out of the truck.

That night at the Gilmore's Lorelai refused a cocktail, and Emily pounced. "Are you pregnant?" she asked bluntly, shocking the room into momentary silence.

Lorelai tried to laugh it off. "Why? Are you having flashbacks?" she asked.

"You always have a drink. Sometimes, Luke just holds his and pretends to drink it, but you always have a drink," Emily said in an accusatory tone.

"Apparently, I'm a booze hound," Lorelai grumbled. "No, Mom. As far as I know, Luke's super sperm have not managed to fertilize my egg," she said dryly. "But give us time, we've only been married three weeks," she said rolling her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth and said in a loud whisper, "Luke was a virgin on our wedding night. He's still getting the hang of things."

"Lorelai," Luke groaned, trying to sink into the couch.

"Thanks Mom," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Really Lorelai," Emily said haughtily. "It was a valid question."

"Well, rest assured, when Luke's little guys hit their bull's-eye, we will definitely let you know," Lorelai said with exasperation. "As it is, my stomach is a little upset, and the thought of alcohol is doing nothing to improve the situation," she said firmly.

"A club soda?" Richard asked, hoping to bring the conversation to a halt.

"That would be fine, thanks Dad," Lorelai answered, sinking back into the couch cushions.

Emily pursed her lips and said, "Well, I was at the studio today to talk to Paul about photographing the Rare Manuscript Acquisition Foundation ball, and he mentioned that your proofs were ready."

"They are?" Lorelai asked, perking up immediately. She turned to Luke and said, "Lets go get them tomorrow."

"No need," Emily interrupted. "I picked them up for you since I knew you would be here tonight," she said as she gestured to the two photo albums on the side table.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said as she dove for them excitedly. She flipped open the first one and saw a shot of Rory pinning Luke's boutonniere to his lapel. "Aw," she said softly as she tilted the book up for Luke to see.

"I wanna see," Rory said as she got up and tried to scoot Lorelai over with her hip. "Oh, Luke," she said smiling with pleasure.

Luke smiled fully and said, "That's a keeper."

"They turned out beautifully," Emily said with a nod.

Lorelai's head jerked up and she asked, "You've already looked through them?"

Emily sighed and set her drink on a coaster. "Honestly Lorelai, would you have been able to wait if you were me?" she asked.

Lorelai stared at her mother for a minute as she thought about it. "Nope," she said, shooting Emily an impish grin.

"Well, I haven't seen them," Richard said, moving to stand so he could look over their shoulders as they flipped through the books, oohing and ahhing.

That night they were in bed, cuddled up together as they flipped through the albums again. Luke pointed to a portrait shot of Lorelai standing alone in her gown, and said, "I want a copy of that one."

"You do? What for?" she asked.

"For my dart board," he said dryly.

"I mean, it's not like you have a desk to frame it and set it on," she pointed out.

"I can hang it somewhere," he said stubbornly.

Lorelai pulled back, pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at him. "In the diner?" she asked. "Where? By the dancing pork chop?"

"I was thinking of over the fryer," he said sarcastically. "You like grease."

"How about over the donut case?" she asked.

"Can I just order a copy of the damn picture?" he grumbled.

"Fine. What size?" she asked, pen poised to post it note.

"Um, five by seven," he said with a nod.

"You got it," she said as she jotted it down.

They continued to browse through the album, pointing and commenting as they went. When they came across a group shot with Patty, Babette, Morey, Andrew, Gypsy, the Cassini's with Fran seated in the middle, Luke stopped and said, "Another five by seven, for the bakery."

Lorelai nodded and made the note. She looked at the last page and traced her fingertip down a picture of the two of them taken out in the snow. "Such a beautiful day," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Best day of my life," Luke said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Lorelai laughed and looked up at him. "You had a complete meltdown that day."

Luke smiled and said, "I don't remember that, but I do remember you walking down that aisle." He shook his head slowly and said, "If you had any idea of what I felt at that moment, you would never, ever, wonder about anyone else." He leaned over to kiss her and whispered, "You will always be my beautiful bride."

Lorelai rubbed his smooth cheek and said, "I love you, Luke."

He looked at her tenderly and said, "I love you too."

They sat quietly, their arms wrapped around each other, the album on his lap, lost in their thoughts. When Luke stifled a yawn she lifted the album and said, "Come on, Snoozy. Let's get snuggly."

They took off their glasses, straightened their pillows and Luke turned out the lamp before he spooned up against her, pulling her to his chest and anchoring her with his arm. After a few minutes, Lorelai realized that he was not drifting off to sleep. "You okay?" she whispered in the darkness.

Luke smiled softly and whispered, "I have everything I need," as he pressed his nose to her curls and began to breathe deeply.

When Lorelai rolled over Saturday morning, she was greeted by the sight of Luke, propped up on his elbow, watching her sleep. "Hey, you're here," she said sleepily.

"I'm playing hooky today," he said with a smile.

"You are?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't want to go in. I want to stay here," he whispered.

"Right here?" she asked with a smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Rory left for work about a half hour ago."

Lorelai stretched and groaned. "Oh, what should we do?" she wondered innocently. "I know," she said with a naughty grin. "We should make up."

"Make up?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yeah, uh, we never did make up last night."

Luke's face clouded as he said, "I wasn't sure if you would want to."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "No?"

Luke laughed bitterly and said, "I wouldn't have slept with me."

"Well, luckily, I'm not as picky as you are," she teased.

Luke chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. She pecked his lips and said, "Just give me a minute, okay?" as she threw the covers back.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll time you," as she sashayed toward the bathroom.

He heard the water running in the sink, and the toilet flush a short time later. When she didn't emerge, he began to wonder what she was doing. A minute later he called, "Lorelai?"

She opened the door, wiping her eyes and smiled at him sadly. "No making up today," she said softly.

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

She walked over and sank down on the edge of the mattress. She stared at her toes and said, "I won't be needing that test after all."

"Oh," he said softly, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He reached for her and pulled her back to rest against his chest, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have bought it. I shouldn't have gotten our hopes up."

"Hey," he said squeezing her gently. "We have plenty of time," he said kissing her ear gently. "Happy three week anniversary," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Happy three week anniversary to you."

"Rain check on the making up?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "Redeemable anytime," she said softly as he held her tight.

"Man, you are the king of cheering a girl up," she said happily as she swung her shopping bag between them.

Luke glanced down at the pink bag and said, "Yeah, it was a purely selfless act."

"You were so cute, hovering outside of the store, pacing," she said with a giggle.

"I can't believe you tried to get me to go in there," he grumbled.

"Lots of guys go in there," she said with a laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "Not this guy."

"I know, you'd rather just hand me the money and meet me by the baseball cards," she teased as she steered him toward the food court.

"What are we doing here?" he asked derisively.

"I need a cinnamon sugar pretzel thingy," she said plaintively.

"We just had lunch before we got here," he complained.

"Which didn't include cinnamon sugar pretzels," she pointed out.

"Fine," he said shaking his head as they surveyed the packed food court.

Lorelai looked around and said, "You scope a table, I'll find you."

Luke nodded and asked, "Would you get me some water, please?"

"Sure," she said with a grin. "Here, take this," she said shoving the Victoria's Secret bag into his hand and disappearing into the crowd.

Luke looked down at the bag, mortified. He hurried to the first open table he saw and stashed it under his chair. When Lorelai appeared ten minutes later, her pretzel was half gone, she was slurping an Orange Julius and had a bottle of water shoved under her arm. "Here," she said turning toward him so he could grab the water.

"Thanks for sticking me with the girly bag," he grumbled as she sat down.

Lorelai laughed and said, "At least it wasn't my purse." She smiled and asked, "Did you peek?"

Luke smiled back and said, "No, I like to be surprised." He unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and took a deep drink.

Lorelai sat, enjoying the view as his Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. "You are awfully pretty," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

Luke shot her a look as he lowered the bottle and said, "Gee, thanks."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I like you."

"Some of the time," Luke added with a laugh.

"Most of the time," she corrected. She sat for a moment, playing with her straw. "Luke?" she called to him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I don't want you to fire her," she said with a sigh.

"You don't?" he asked, leaning toward her.

Lorelai shook her head with a grimace. "No," she said softly. She looked at him and said, "You were right yesterday. I do need to get over it. There are always going to be women who look at you. There are always going to be women who flirt with you. Lord knows, I did it for years," she said as she looked away with a rueful smile. Luke sat quietly as he waited for her to go on. She turned back to him and said, "I trust you. I believe in us. That's just going to have to be enough."

Luke nodded and said, "That's all we need."

Lorelai smirked and said, "That and a few strategic public displays of affection that you'll just have to take like a man."

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "If I have to."

Tuesday afternoon, Lorelai walked Luke to the bakery after lunch. As they crossed the street, he took her hand, making Lorelai smile at the gesture. "So, what are you going to do this afternoon?" he asked.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go by the Dragonfly. Poke around, daydream a little," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good," Luke said with a smile. "You talk to Tom?" he asked.

"This morning. He's about done working up the preliminary costs. He's going to drop them off tomorrow," she told him.

Luke smirked and said, "Double them."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, probably." She glanced at the bakery and asked, "Are you working here this afternoon?"

"Nope, just picking up some invoices. I need to look over a couple of things. Talk to Sandy about some ideas she had," he said in the interest of full disclosure. "Then, I thought I'd head home," he said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah," he said scratching his cheek. "I may go into the diner later tonight, just check on things," he said.

"Ooh! We could go with you. Rory and I may need pie," she said with a grin.

Luke laughed and said, "I have a whole bakery full of stuff. What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to go to Luke's and eat pie," she said with a smile.

"Okay, Luke's it is," he said shaking his head at her as he pulled the door to the bakery open.

"Hey Lisa, hi Sandy," Lorelai called as she entered, trying to be friendly.

They greeted Lorelai and Luke, and Lisa went into the back to pull some more trays from the rack. "So, when you finish here, you could come by the Dragonfly," Lorelai said looking up at Luke hopefully. "I'd like to bounce some ideas off of you."

"Sure, this shouldn't take long," he said. He glanced at his watch and said, "I can be there in about a half hour, or forty five minutes."

"Sounds great," she said. She looked around the quiet bakery and saw Sandy watching them covertly from behind the counter. She looked at Luke with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

Lorelai leaned into him and whispered, "You'd better kiss me, and make it good."

Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Watch how I sell this," he whispered as he lowered his head. He kissed her deeply, his hand stroking her cheek softly, as he splayed his long fingers across her back and held her close. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and said in a clear voice, "I love you, Lorelai."

"You're good," she whispered patting his cheek. "I love you," she said with a grin. "See you in a bit," she called as she backed out of the store, opening the door with her hip.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

The bells over the diner door as a man in a dark suit walked in and strode to the counter. "Can I help you?" Caesar asked.

"Is Luke Danes here?" the stranger asked.

"Uh, no, he's at the bakery," Caesar said pointing across the square.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" the stranger asked.

"I don't think he's coming back today. Do you want me to give him a message?" Caesar asked.

"No. That's okay. No message," he said as he tapped the countertop, gave a grimace as a smile and turned to leave.

He stepped outside and started walking toward the bakery, but then he saw Lorelai walking down the street, smiling and greeting people as she passed by. He saw her open the door to a tan Jeep and start the engine. He reversed direction and hopped into his rental car, cranking the engine quickly as the Jeep pulled out of the spot. He let her pass by him before he pulled out and made an illegal u-turn in front of the diner. He hung back, waiting to see where she was going.

About a mile away from the square, she turned down a small lane bordered by stands of trees. He drove slowly, trying to be sure that she didn't spot him following her. When he pulled into a clearing, he saw the Jeep parked beside the lane and Lorelai walking into a dilapidated building. He paused for a moment, trying to decide if he should turn around or not. Finally, he let the car creep forward until he pulled to a stop behind the Jeep.

The phone rang at the bakery. Lisa poked her head into the office and said, "Luke? It's Caesar."

Luke stepped out of the office and picked up the receiver she had left laying on top of an old phone book. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Uh, Luke," Caesar said hesitantly. "I didn't want to bother you, but it was kind of weird, you know?" Caesar rambled.

Luke sighed and rubbed his neck. "What was weird?" he asked with more patience than he felt.

"This guy in a suit came in looking for you. I told him you were at Weston's, and asked if he wanted to leave a message. He said no," Caesar babbled.

"Okay, well, I guess if it's important, he'll call or something," Luke said, trying to get off the phone.

"That wasn't what was weird," Caesar said quickly before Luke could hang up.

"What was weird, Caesar?" Luke asked losing his patience.

"Well, he walked outside and started toward the bakery, but stopped and jumped in his car. Lorelai drove by and he pulled out, did a u-turn and took off after her," Caesar said in a rush.

"Took off after Lorelai?" Luke said his brow creasing.

"Yeah, at least that was what it looked like. I thought I should call you, you know?" Caesar asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said distractedly, his mind racing. "Thanks Caesar," he said as he hung up and dashed for the door calling, "I got to go!"

He ran back to the diner and jumped into his truck, gunning the engine and peeling out as he headed for the Dragonfly. "I need a cell phone," he muttered to himself as he sped away from the square.

"Luke!" Taylor called after him angrily as he ran from his store. Shaking his head in disgust he walked back into the market and asked, "What is this, hot rod day in Stars Hollow? I'm calling an emergency town meeting!"

Lorelai heard a car door slam outside and went to the door. She opened it saying, "That was quick!" Her smile faded as she saw Mike Armstrong crossing the overgrown yard.

"Some place you have here," he called to her.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I went looking for you," he said with a smile.

Lorelai eyed him warily, glancing around the deserted area around the inn. She wished she had put her phone in her pocket rather than leaving it in her purse which was on the seat of the Jeep. She smiled nervously and asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I met with John Holloway this morning and he told me that you and your chef were opening your own place here in town," he said. "I saw you drive by and I followed you," he admitted sheepishly with an ingratiating smile.

Lorelai felt uneasy being out away from town alone with him. She stepped out onto the porch and said, "Well, this is it," with a nervous laugh. "I can't ask you in. There's a lot of work to do and I can't take the chance that you'll fall through floorboard," she said with false smile.

"Wow, a real fixer upper," Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I fell in love with it the first time I saw it," she said as she stepped off of the porch and into the yard, looking up at the inn.

"I'm surprised you don't want the Independence Inn," he said with a charming smile.

Lorelai laughed and said, "It's a bit out of our price range. Plus, we want something smaller, more intimate," she added as she kept her gaze on the inn.

"Intimate is good," he said with a nod stepping back close to her and glancing at her sideways as he pretended to study the inn.

Lorelai turned and asked, "Was that my phone?" as she dashed for the Jeep.

She opened the door and pulled her cell from her purse. She flipped it open and tried to remember the number for Weston's, but came up blank. She started to punch in the number for Luke's when she heard an engine rumbling down the lane. She looked up and saw Mike approaching her as Luke's truck crested the rise in the road. Relief flooded through her as he pulled to a stop behind Mike's rental car. "Luke's here," she said happily as she started to walk toward the truck.

Luke peered through the windshield and tried to rein in his hostility when he saw Mike Armstrong standing behind Lorelai. She started walking toward him with a huge smile on her face. Luke took a deep breath and steeled himself, schooling his features into an appearance of indifference, before he opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

"Hey Babe!" Lorelai called as she approached him. She reached up to hug him and whispered, "Thank God you're here."

Luke gave her a squeeze and said, "Hey Sweetheart," bending to kiss her hello. He turned to their visitor and held out his hand. "Hello Mike, nice to see you again," Luke said with an insincere smile.

"Luke," Mike said shaking his hand. "I just came out to check out Lorelai's new inn," he said gesturing to the dilapidated building.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Luke said as calmly as he could. "What brings you to town?" he asked his arm slung casually across Lorelai's shoulders.

"He met with John this morning at the Independence," Lorelai supplied with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Luke said nodding. "So, what did you think?" he asked Mike.

"Well I'm not sure. The inn itself will be repaired, but we usually like to buy properties that are running smoothly, the management in place," he said thoughtfully. "I was very disappointed to hear that the Independence Inn closed and we lost the chance to have Lorelai on board," he said with a smile.

"Yeah well, as you can see, I'll be busy," she said with a laugh.

Mike shook his head and asked, "No way we could lure you?"

Lorelai shook her head emphatically. "Nope, I'm staying put," she said happily.

"Too bad," Mike said pursing his lips and looking back at the inn. "Well, good luck," he said insincerely.

"Thanks," Lorelai said flashing him a grin and squeezing Luke's waist. "You remember how to get back to town?" she asked, not so subtly.

"I can manage," he said as he turned toward his car. He opened the door and said, "I may see you around."

Lorelai and Luke each held up a hand in a wave as he got into the car and pulled away. Once he disappeared below the rise Lorelai blew out a breath and said, "Thank God you came! I was so freaked out! I was in the inn and I heard a car door. I thought it was you, and when I saw him there I realized that no one was around and my phone was in the Jeep," she explained. "I got my phone, but I couldn't remember Weston's number. I was about to call the diner."

Luke nodded, clenching his fist and working his jaw as he struggled to keep a hold on his temper. Finally, it blew. "I can't believe that he followed you out here!" he exploded. "Caesar called me. He said he came into the diner asking for me, but took off after you when you passed by," he said incredulously. He looked down at her and said, "I glad he did. You can't come out here alone, Lorelai. There's no one around. You didn't have your phone on you. I can't, I won't let you come out here alone," he said stubbornly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "You won't let me?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Don't get all bull headed on me now. I saw your face when I pulled up. You said yourself that you were freaked out," he pointed out. "I just want you to be safe," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Fine, I won't come out here alone."

"Thank you," Luke said, relieved. "Do you want to stay?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, that was a daydreaming mood killer."

"I'm getting a cell phone," he announced as he walked her to the Jeep.

Lorelai shook her head as he opened her door and whispered, "A sure sign of the apocalypse."

"Well, you need to be able to reach me," he said with a shrug. "And Rory too," he added.

"Good thinking," she agreed as she slipped into her seat. She looked up, smirked and said, "You're a real knight in green armor, Sweetheart."

Luke kissed her lightly and said, "All in a day's work, Babe."


	15. Doing It

**A/N: Ahhh! The fluff is back!**

**Doing It**

Lorelai was sitting at a corner table in the diner, busily scribbling thank you note after thank you note. Without a word, Luke walked by and automatically refilled her mug. Lorelai looked up and said, "Thanks. Last cup for today," she promised, holding her hand up to make her pledge.

Luke smiled and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm never going to get all of these done," she moaned, drooping in her chair dramatically.

"I told you I would help," he said patiently.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "You have the handwriting of a serial killer. Besides, if I don't do them exactly as Emily Gilmore Post prescribes, there will be hell to pay."

"Why do they have to be done today?" he asked.

"I just want to be able to say that they're in the mail when Mom asks tomorrow," Lorelai said with a shrug. "It's a preemptive strike."

Luke leaned down and whispered, "Do all of their friends first. These people won't care when they get one," as he gestured to the packed diner.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Great minds think alike, I already put sorted the list according to Emily's caste system."

"Smart girl," he said as he patted her shoulder and walked away.

A short time later, Kirk arrived with a parcel wrapped in brown paper and a large shoebox. As he approached Lorelai, Luke walked up behind him and growled, "No soliciting Kirk."

Kirk jumped at the sound of Luke's voice, and opened his mouth to speak, but only got a squeaky "But Luke," out before Luke took his arm and started to drag him to the door. As Luke opened the door to help Kirk leave, Kirk blurted "Wedding present! Pictures!"

Luke stopped and looked down at him. "What?" he asked suspiciously, having forgotten that Kirk had been shooting candid shots at the wedding.

"Oooh!" Lorelai squealed as she jumped out of her seat and made a beeline for the box under Kirk's arm. "Are these your pictures?" she asked, tugging the box away from him.

"Yes, but I haven't," he started to say as Lorelai lifted the lid and dashed back to her table to dive into them. Luke released Kirk and followed her.

"Oh Kirk!" Lorelai said clutching a handful of prints to her chest. "They're wonderful! Perfect!" she said with a radiant smile.

Kirk straightened his jacket and stood up straight, basking in the rare compliment. Luke peered over Lorelai's shoulder and said, "Hey look at that one!" pointing to a picture of Patty doing the samba with Taylor.

"Man, who knew Taylor had such swivel hips," Lorelai murmured as she rifled through the prints. "Oh Luke," she said with a sigh, holding out a picture to him. He glanced at it and saw that it was taken while he danced with Mia. "Oh and this one," she said, showing him another shot of him dancing with Emily. "And this one, and this one, and this one," she said showing him more pictures of Luke dancing with different friends and family members. "Hon, I think Kirk is in love with you. You're his man crush!" she said with a giggle.

"I just, Luke was dancing," Kirk said shaking his head. "I thought it should be recorded," he said by way of explanation.

"A lot, apparently. With everyone but me," Lorelai said as she continued flipping through her stack.

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't dance with you at all," he grumbled, failing to notice the crowd that had gathered around them for a peek.

"Pass them this way, Sweetheart," Patty said in his ear.

Luke jumped, tried to move closer to Lorelai, and held out his hands to ward them off as he said, "Okay, okay, everybody back off." He glared at them until they took a communal step back. "Sit down, and when we finish looking at a stack, we will pass them on to the next table," he said adjusting his cap nervously.

As the stacks of photos made their way around the diner, the townies shouted comments to one another, joking and laughing. Finally, Caesar came out of the kitchen and said, "Uh, Luke? The orders…"

"Oh, right, sorry," Luke said as he jumped up and hurried to get the orders delivered to their respective tables. He delivered a plate of ham and eggs to Patty and she cooed, "So handsome! Look at how handsome you looked!" As he dropped a stack of pancakes in front of Andrew he growled, "You've been looking at that too long," gesturing to the picture of Lorelai grinning as she fished an errant piece of cake from the bodice of her dress. He snatched the picture from Andrew's fingers and shoved it into his back pocket for safe keeping. Babette grabbed his arm as he passed by, waving a picture of Lorelai and Luke dancing with their eyes closed and contented smiles on their faces. "Oh doll, you look so happy. And the babies you two are gonna make! Oh! My heart can't take it!"

He overheard Taylor saying to the Rabbi something about not having a permit for the marquee, to which the Rabbi told him to stuff a sock in it. Reverend Skinner leaned over to Lorelai and said, "I was never so happy to perform any ceremony as I was that one."

"Thank you, Reverend," she said with a sweet smile. "I was never so happy to be anywhere as I was to be under that chuppah!" She flipped through a few more shots and stopped suddenly. "Oh my God!" Lorelai said as she jumped up covering her mouth as she burst into fits of laughter. "I can't believe you got this!"

Luke skirted the end of the counter to see the picture she was waving, and snickered when he saw Lorelai and Michel standing back to back, striking dramatic poses while they Vogued. "I told him to make sure there were some good shots of that," Luke said with a smirk as he walked away.

"I'll have to email this to Michel!" Lorelai said sinking back into her chair. "Kirk, you did a fantastic job!" she said with a brilliant smile.

Kirk nodded, accepting his accolades with what he felt was the appropriate humility and said, "Recommend me to your friends."

Luke shook his head as he passed by and grumbled, "Our friends are your friends, Kirk."

"Yeah, but they won't let me do anything," Kirk complained, turning in his seat to make sure everyone heard him. Lorelai collected the stacks of photos, she placed them carefully back into the shoe box. "I would have put them in albums, like the pros do, but Mother was already getting antsy about the amount of time I spent developing them," he explained. "She doesn't know about Lulu," he whispered.

"I understand." Lorelai said with a grin. "These are great Kirk. We'll have fun sorting through them and making up our own album," she assured him.

Luke walked by and clapped Kirk on the shoulder, making him jump and cringe, holding his arms up defensively to protect his head. Luke smirked and said, "Great job Kirk," gratified that Kirk was still intimidated by him.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Kirk said nervously, his eyes darting toward Luke's hand on his shoulder. "It was fun," he said with a nod.

"Lulu had a good time?" Lorelai asked.

"I think so," Kirk said pursing his lips.

"You haven't talked to her?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Kirk leaned back and hooked his arm over the chair next to him, crossing his ankle over his knee. He nodded and said, "I've been playing it cool. Chicks don't like it when you seem too eager."

Lorelai gasped and said, "It's been three weeks!"

Luke looked down and started to squeeze Kirk's shoulder hard. "You haven't called her?" he asked menacingly.

"Uh, no, but I plan to," Kirk said trying to wiggle out form under Luke's grasp. "I promise, just as soon as Mother gives me my phone privileges back, I'll call her!" he said desperately.

Luke looked down at him with disgust, "Just as well. She's better off," he sneered as he walked away.

"Kirk," Lorelai said pityingly.

"You think I should have called her sooner?" he asked pathetically.

"Uh, yeah," she said shaking her head.

"So I shouldn't call her now?" he asked, disappointed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, you can try," as she slipped the lid back onto the box.

Kirk sat dejectedly for a few minutes, and the diner began to clear out as Lorelai returned to her thank you notes. Finally, Kirk asked, "What if she says no? What if she doesn't want to go out with me?"

"Well, you don't know until you ask, do you?" Lorelai asked in return.

Kirk thought about it for a moment and said, "I guess not," and heaved a huge sigh.

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Its worth a try isn't it?" Feeling sorry for him she asked, "Do you want to use my phone?"

Kirk shook his head and said, "She's a teacher. I can't call her until after 3:30," he explained.

"Call her this afternoon," Lorelai said pointing at him. "Do not wait one more day, you got me?" she demanded.

"I've got you," Kirk said as he rose slowly and shuffled toward the door.

"Hey Kirk! You forgot your package," Lorelai called, lifting the parcel from the table.

Kirk turned and said, "Wedding present," as he trudged out the door.

Luke walked over to inspect the package and said, "Makes you kind of afraid to open it, doesn't he?"

"Aw, come on," Lorelai said nudging him.

"You come on," Luke said with a smirk. "Give him a hooded sweatshirt and some sunglasses and the FBI would have been all over Stars Hollow."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Probably, but still, he can be pretty sweet in his only slightly scary Kirk way." She gestured to the package and said, "Open it."

Luke grinned and held it up to his ear to see if it was ticking. "Okay," he said, poking his finger through the paper and tearing it. "It's a frame," he said, as he removed the paper.

"Oh, a picture" Lorelai said softly. Then she gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

"Wow," Luke whispered as he held it out in front of them.

Tears gathered in Lorelai's eyes as she said, "So perfect."

Luke glanced at her with a smile and said, "Yes, it was."

They sat at the table, gazing at the photograph that Kirk had matted and framed for them. The background was a field of untouched snow, pristine and white, blanketing the ground. At the edges of the shot, tree branches coated with frost and snow dipped heavily, glistening in the light of the moon. In the center of the shot stood the happy couple wrapped up in each other. One of Lorelai's hands cupped Luke's shoulder, while the other clutched the back of his head, holding him to her. Luke's hands were flat against her back, his fingers spread wide, spanning her waist as he pulled her close. Their heads were tilted away from the camera, allowing the moonlight to play over their features. Their lips were pressed softly together, curving slightly at the tips. Their eyes were closed, and they were completely absorbed in one another.

"Look at us," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said softly, unable to utter more than the single word.

She brushed his hand with hers and said, "Look how happy we were."

He took her hand in his and said, "Look how happy we are."

Lorelai was walking home from Sookie's that afternoon, the shoe box and frame clutched tightly against her chest, when she saw Rory get off of the bus and shuffled toward home, her shoulders slumped under the weight of her backpack and the world. "Hey, wait up!" Lorelai called, capturing Rory's attention. When she reached her daughter she looped an arm around her shoulders and asked, "Buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Rory answered sullenly.

Lorelai led her into Luke's calling, "We need a caffeine injection here, stat!"

Luke came out of the kitchen, about to deny her another cup, when he saw Rory slump into the chair, dropping her backpack to the floor with a thud. Without saying a word, he grabbed the pot and two mugs and carried them to the table. "Hey," he said with a tentative smile.

"Hi," Rory said, lifting her fingers from the table as a wave.

"Hard day?" Lorelai asked.

"The worst," Rory said dejectedly.

"I'll get the pie," Luke said as he turned away.

Lorelai smiled after him, and then turned to Rory and asked, "What happened?"

"Paris tried to kill me with a fencing epee today," Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Never thought they should teach sword fighting in school. Why?" she asked.

"Francie let her know that I spilled it about Jamie, and made it sound like I was trying to stage some kind of student council coup," Rory said toying listlessly with the salt shaker.

Luke appeared with two pieces of pie smothered in huge scoops of ice cream and placed them on the table. He smiled, and wiped his hands on his jeans nervously. "Thanks, Hon," Lorelai said, excusing him from the conversation.

"Call if you need me," he said as he quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Lorelai shoved a plate toward Rory and said, "You are so spoiled."

"I know," Rory said with a glimmer of a grin as she reached for her fork. She cut off a huge bite of ice cream laden pie and shoved it into her mouth.

"So, well, you know Paris," Lorelai said casually. "She'll cool down," she said reassuringly.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think so. She's not just mad, she feels like I betrayed her," Rory explained helplessly.

"Why would she believe Francie over you?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Who knows what goes on inside her head," Rory grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to eat my pie," she said with a pout.

"Okay, kiddo, you eat you pie," Lorelai said encouragingly. "Pie is good," she added with a smile.

"Pie is good," Rory agreed, trying to shake her mood.

Luke appeared next to them clearing his throat meaningfully. "I haven't seen a smile yet, so I brought you this," he said. "I'm going in back. The counter is clear," he told them as he placed a bagel on the table and walked away.

Rory broke into a grin and said, "You gotta love that guy."

"I sure do," Lorelai said with a goofy grin. "Ooh! Wait until you see Kirk's pictures!" she said as she picked up the bagel and they moved to the counter with their coffee mugs.

The following week, Rory came into the diner after school and parked herself on a stool. Jess came out of the kitchen and said, "Hey," with a nod.

"Hey, Luke around?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just got back. They started work on the Dragonfly today," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said, shaking her head at her self absorption. "I hope they took pictures. You know, before and after shots," Rory said with a smile.

"I think your Mom shot a hundred pictures," Jess said as he poured her coffee. "Anyway, Luke went out there to drag her away. Tom called to complain," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, is Mom here too?" she asked.

"No, she went home," Jess said with a wave of his hand.

"Do you think Luke would mind if I went up to talk to him?" she asked.

Jess tilted his head and said, "No, he wouldn't mind. He's just paying some invoices. You okay?" he asked.

"I just have some stuff on my mind, and I thought... Well, I wanted to talk to Luke before I talk to Mom about it," she said in a rush.

Jess nodded and jerked his chin toward the stairs saying, "Go on up."

At the top of the stairs, Rory hesitated before she knocked softly and called, "Luke? It's Rory. Can I come in?"

Luke jumped up and opened the door, his face registering his surprise. "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

Rory smile reassuringly and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you," she explained. "I didn't want to have to get up before dawn to ambush you," she teased.

"Come on in," he said opening the door wider. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I hate paying bills," he grumbled. "You, uh, want some juice or something?" he asked as he reached for the door to the fridge. "I don't know what Jess keeps up here," he said as he glanced at the sparse contents.

"No, I'm fine," she said as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

Luke closed the door with a flick of his wrist and said, "Good, 'cause he's got nothing."

She waited for him to sit before she said, "I wanted to talk to you first. Get your opinion on some things before I mention them to Mom."

"Okay," he said slowly. "You're making me nervous," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, nothing bad," she said quickly. "I just want to sound my ideas out a little before she has a chance to shoot them down," she said with a rueful grin.

"I see, okay. Shoot," he told her.

Rory took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sure I want to go to Harvard," as quickly as she could.

Luke blinked and asked, "Come again?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I don't think I want to go to Harvard," she said nervously, reaching for the napkin holder on the table.

Luke reached out and stilled her hand. "Why not?" he asked softly.

Rory shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. It's jut there in my head. Nagging me," she said helplessly.

"That you don't want to go there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. So don't go there," he said simply.

Rory laughed and said, "It's not that easy."

Luke smiled and said, "I know." He leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his palms together as he gathered his thoughts. "You know, Rory, none of us is where we thought we'd be a year or two ago," he mused.

"I know," she said softly.

"Things change. People change," he said slowly. "Maybe, it's just time for you," he said reasonably.

"Mom's gonna freak," she whispered.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, she will. At first," he added with a pointed look.

Rory nodded and said, "I don't want to disappoint her."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Where else did you apply again?"

"Yale, Princeton, Boston College and U Conn," she said with a smile.

"And you don't think any of those would do for her?" he asked.

Rory laughed and said, "Who knows, I may not get into any of them!"

"I doubt that will be your problem," he said knocking his knuckles against the table unconsciously.

"I want to be closer to home," she admitted softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. Well, we'd like that too, but you have to consider the school. Is it good at what you want to study and stuff, right?" he asked.

"Any of them are," she assured him.

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you. You have to decide what's important to you, I guess. You're Mom and I will be happy as long as you are," he assured her. "Why don't you wait and see how you feel when you get your letters?" he asked gently.

"I guess I will. Maybe I'm just nervous, you know?" she asked with a smile.

Luke smiled and said, "Could be. Lots of big stuff happening here lately. Lots more to come," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, thanks. I'd better go. I have a speech to work on," she said as she stood.

"What class is it for?" he asked as he walked her to the door.

"Oh, it's not for a class. The Chilton Bicentennial is coming up. They're having a contest and the winner gets to present their speech on C-Span," she explained.

"C-Span!" he said with a gasp.

Rory laughed and said, "Yeah, well, I wasn't going to enter, but Paris made me mad, so," she trailed off.

"You weren't going to enter? Why? You love C-Span," he said.

Rory shrugged and said, "It's not for a grade or anything. And, I seen you watching it too," she accused.

"Oh, so you only do stuff if you're getting graded on it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rory laughed at him and said, "I'm doing it. If only so that if I win, I can dance around Paris saying, 'I win, I win, I win,' you know?"

Luke shook his head and said, "You are getting more like your mother every day."

Rory grinned at him and said, "Seeing how you love her so much, I'll take that as a compliment," as she headed for the steps.

"You should," he said, laughing at himself.

"See you at home," she called over her shoulder.

"I'll be home soon," he said as he closed the door behind her.

Lorelai walked into the house the following Sunday evening holding two pizzas in one hand and her purse in the other. She dropped her purse on the table and pulled her glove off with her teeth, before shifting the pizza to her other hand. She stopped and listened when she heard voices coming from Rory's room. Rory hadn't mentioned any company coming over, so she tilted her head to determine who the visitor was.

"Could you focus faster because I really need some feedback here," Paris demanded.

She heard Rory say, "Okay, so you are telling me that you and Jamie. . ."

"Had sex," Paris supplied helpfully as the front door opened behind Lorelai. She spun around and almost lost control of the pizzas as she clamped her hand over Luke's mouth and jerked her head toward Rory's room.

Luke looked at her quizzically as they heard Rory ask, "Okay, so, were you safe?"

"Yes, it was a regular after school special," Paris asked as Luke nipped at Lorelai's hand to get her to remove it.

"Who is that?" he whispered.

"Paris," she hissed in his ear.

Luke nodded as Rory asked, "Well, was he nice to you?"

"Yes, he was very nice to me," Paris answered.

"And the two of you had discussed this. . ." they heard Rory trail off.

"What are we doing?" Luke whispered. Lorelai held up a hand to hush him again.

Paris said, "Well, I don't know that we actually discussed it. It was just sort of implied."

"Implied?" Rory asked.

"Yes, implied. When you're dating a boy and you're together for a given amount of time and you're not Amish, then the eventual occurrence of intercourse is inevitable," they heard Paris explain. "I mean, wasn't it with you?" she asked as Luke's eyes went round and he began shaking his head violently.

They heard Rory ask, "What?"

"With Dean," Paris prompted.

"We shouldn't be listening to this," Luke hissed in Lorelai's ear.

"No," Rory answered.

Lorelai shot Luke a glare and whispered, "Did she say no?"

"No?" they heard Paris ask.

"No. I never did it with Dean," Rory answered, causing both Luke and Lorelai to let out the breath they hadn't realized that they were holding.

"You're lying," Paris accused.

"No, I'm not lying," they heard Rory insist.

Paris paused and asked, "You haven't?"

"No," Rory answered firmly.

"Why not?" Paris demanded.

"I just haven't. It's just not the time," Rory said simply.

Luke whispered, "Okay enough, alright?"

As Luke opened the front door and closed it loudly they heard Paris ask, "Why is it not the time? I mean, if it's not the time for you, then maybe it's not the time for me either."

"Maybe it was the time for the two of you," Rory answered.

"I guess," Paris said with a sigh. "I just wish I had the data to back it up," she added, causing Luke to chuckle softly.

Rory said, "Some things can't be analyzed."

"Like your brain, now go," Luke whispered prodding Lorelai in the back.

As they crept into the house they heard Paris say, "Listen, Rory, these last few weeks, Francie got things all twisted around." Lorelai stopped and held up her hand again to halt him.

"You let her get things all twisted around," Rory grumbled.

"I know," Paris said softly. "I just tend to believe the worst in people, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know," Rory said with a smile.

"I'm. . ." Paris started to say.

Rory said, "That's okay."

Lorelai nodded and smiled at Luke with satisfaction before calling, "Hello, Mommy and Daddy are home!" as she headed for the kitchen.

"We're in here," Rory answered.

"We're, who's we're?" Lorelai asked poking her head into Rory's room. "Oh, hey Paris. I didn't know you were coming over tonight," she said with a smile.

Paris shrugged and said, "It wasn't planned."

"Oh, well, we brought pizza if you guys are hungry," she offered.

Paris nodded and said, "I have to take my retainer out first," getting up to head for the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Luke pulling plates from the cabinet.

Lorelai glanced at her and said, "Oh, sorry. Paris, do you know Luke?"

"We've met," Luke said with a wry smile. "How's it going?" he asked Paris.

"Good, uh, congratulations," she said with a forced smile.

"Thanks," he said with a slight nod. He looked around and asked, "Weird for you to see a guy here, huh?"

Paris smiled shyly and said, "Yeah, kind of."

Rory laughed and said, "We've had Luke around for so long, the only way we noticed that he had moved in was that there was food in our fridge."

Luke blinked and asked, "Why does that sound vaguely insulting?"

"No!" Rory cried. "I just meant that you have been such a big part of our lives," she explained quickly.

"I know," he said with a teasing smile as he turned to get drinks from the fridge. "Come on, let's eat," he called over his shoulder.

After dinner, Lorelai and Luke retreated upstairs to give the girls the table to work at. As they walked up stairs Luke asked, "Are we supposed to hide out up here all night?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I just wanted to give them some space."

As soon as their door was closed, Lorelai began to dance around happily. "What's that about?" Luke asked.

"I've got the good kid!" she gloated.

"Lorelai!" he chided.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I'm just glad Rory's not making the same bad choices I did," she explained.

Luke dropped to the edge of the bed and said, "You could not pay me to be a teenager again."

Lorelai flopped down next to him and said, "No kidding."

"I mean, it sucks anyway, but now," he said working himself into a rant. "All of this stuff just keeps getting tossed at them. The pressure for grades, getting into the right college, sex, drugs, drinking," he listed off. "It's amazing any of them make it to adulthood!"

Lorelai layed back and said, "We had all of the same pressures."

"I know, but it didn't seem so intense then," he said worriedly. "I mean, half the time you knew the other kids were lying about what they said they were doing," he said with a laugh.

"I wasn't," she said with a grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "No, I guess not," as he dropped back next to her.

"You didn't do any of that stuff in high school?" Lorelai asked teasingly. When Luke shook his head she asked, "You didn't get drunk on Boone's Farm and make out with Carrie Duncan under the bleachers at the Homecoming game?"

Luke whipped his head toward her and said, "No! Who told you that?" he demanded.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Liz."

"I did not make out with Crazy Carrie Duncan at the Homecoming game," he growled.

"I run into Carrie every now and again," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should ask her," she mused.

"How do you know Carrie Duncan?" Luke demanded.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We've worked on school plays and town stuff together." She grinned and rolled over on top of him. "I'll bet she remembers you fondly, Butch," she teased.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"Oh Butch, you're sooo dreamy," she said in a girly voice.

Luke tried to push her off of him saying, "I'm going back to the diner."

"No, Butch, don't go!" Lorelai cried as he struggled to disentangle himself. "I'll let you get to second base tonight," she promised.

"I'm leaving," he said as he opened the door.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "If you leave, I'm coming with you."

Luke smiled and said, "Catch me if you can," as he ducked out of the room, rumbled down the stairs and out the front door.

Lorelai stumbled down the stairs laughing hysterically. She went to the window and saw him jogging down the drive, looking back to see if she followed him. "Mom? What did you do to Luke?" Rory called.

Lorelai grabbed her shoes and sat on the couch to put them on. "I gave him a head start," she said with a laugh. "We'll be back later!" she called as she shrugged into her coat. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked calmly out to the Jeep.

She drove to the diner and parked in front, peering through the windows. She didn't see him, so she decided to wait him out, blasting the heater and scanning the street for him. After about ten minutes, she killed the engine and was about to head inside when she saw him come through the curtain holding a bundle of red and white over his arm. He spotted the Jeep and grinned at her broadly as he walked out of the diner. He opened the passenger door and climbed in. "Man, you're fast," she said with a grin.

"Except for when it counts," he said with a smile. "Here," he said holding the bundle out to her.

She unfolded it to see it was his old letter jacket. She smiled softly at him and said, "Oh, Butch."

Luke shrugged and said simply, "Well, you're my girl." He smiled at her and said, "Wanna go make out?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically as she slipped her arms into the too large jacket. "So, where did you go parkin' around here?" she asked with a grin.

Luke grinned back and said, "I'll show you."

Friday evening, they arrived at Chilton to watch Rory and Paris present their combined speeches. Luke was hanging up their coats while Lorelai waited in the hallway. "Lorelai?" she heard a familiar voice call.

She whirled around and gasped, "Max."

He smiled and said, "Hi."

"Hi back," she said, stunned. "Well, wow. You," she stammered. "Hi. How have you been?" she asked.

Max smiled and said, "I've been good."

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I've been in California," he told her.

Lorelai laughed nervously and said, "Well, cowabunga dude."

Max nodded and said, "Yes, that's my official California name."

Lorelai's eyes darted around, trying to spot Luke. "So, California, huh?" she asked distractedly.

"Stanford, actually. I was teaching a class there," he said.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, good. It's about time that dump got some decent teachers."

"Yes, they're really trying to turn the place around," he said dryly.

Lorelai spotted Luke and shot him a pleading look. "Well, so, if you were living in California, then what are you doing back here?" she asked loudly as Luke approached with a frown.

Max looked at her strangely and said, "My class ended, and I thought I'd come back for the Chilton Bicentennial."

"Ah," Lorelai said with a nod. "Uh, Max, do you remember Luke?" she asked as she reached for Luke's arm and pulled him over.

"Oh, sure, it's nice to see you again," Max said stiffly.

"Same here," Luke said curtly.

"Luke and I got married in December," Lorelai blurted.

Max blinked and said, "Married, wow." Then he laughed and said, "I don't know why I'm so surprised."

Luke bristled and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai squeezed his arm and said, "I think Max knew before we did," gently reminding him of their first date conversation.

"So, Rory's speaking tonight?" Max said, changing the subject.

Lorelai nodded and said, "And Paris."

Max smiled and said "A formidable duo."

Luke sighed with relief when he saw Richard walk in. "There's your Dad. I'll go get him." He glanced over at Lorelai and said, "We should find seats."

"Yeah, we should. I was really nice to see you Max," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, good to see you guys too. Congratulations," he said as he backed away from them.

"Thanks," Luke answered for them as he led Lorelai toward Richard. "Why is he here?" he hissed in her ear.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "How should I know? He used to teach here."

Luke drew in a breath and turned to look at her, stopping suddenly and causing her to run into the back of him. "Whoa, brake lights," she cautioned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't believe you almost married him," he said with a frown. "I can't believe you did marry me."

"Luke," she said softly.

"I mean, talk about your opposites," he said with a grimace.

"And you're the one I married. You're the one I chose," she said softly.

Luke searched her eyes and said, "Yeah. Yeah, you did."

"I did. I do. Now, come on," she said tugging on his hand.

They greeted Richard and introduced Luke to Headmaster Charleston. They found three seats together in the auditorium, and Richard noticed Luke glancing over his shoulder repeatedly. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed and answered, "Max Medina is here."

"The man you were engaged to?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered for her.

Richard chuckled and said, "My, that's awkward."

Luke had to laugh too as he said, "To say the least."

Lorelai giggled and said, "I don't know why it would be awkward for you two, I'm the one that ran away from him."

"True," Richard said with a smile. "How terribly awkward for you, Lorelai," he said with a devilish grin.

Lorelai gaped at him and said, "You're enjoying this!"

Richard snickered and said, "Emily will be so mad that she missed this." He turned to Luke and asked, "Did you punch him?"

Luke snorted and said, "No."

"Too bad, that would have been entertaining," Richard said with a smile.

"I'm sorry my discomfort isn't more enjoyable for you," Lorelai said in a haughty tone, causing both men to crack up.

Richard turned to Luke and asked, "Can I tell Emily you did? Just for fun?"

Lorelai saw Rory hovering nervously in the doorway and asked, "Where's Paris?" She looked at Luke and asked, "Did you see Paris out there?"

Luke tried to control his laughter as he said, "No, I didn't see her."

Lorelai frowned and turned in her seat to scan the room. She saw Paris shuffle in wearing a ratty old sweater, and her hair in a messy ponytail. "Uh oh," she said softly.

"What?" Luke asked, looking around. He spotted Paris and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered as Rory and Paris took seats in the front and Headmaster Charleston began his opening comments. When the girls took their podiums, Rory read the opening lines of their speech and Paris froze like a deer in the headlights. "Oh no," Lorelai breathed reaching for Luke's hand.

"Poor kid, she's scared to death," he whispered to her.

Lorelai shook her head as Rory stumbled along, trying to get Paris jump started. "Poor Rory," Lorelai whispered.

Luke squeezed her hand and said, "She's doing fine."

Finally, Paris snapped to life, and completely melted down. She had stood mute for the first few minutes, making Rory carry both parts of the speech, but then she exploded on national television. She raved about how great Chilton was supposed to be, how hard she worked, how determined she was to go to Harvard, only to find that she had not been accepted. Then she told the world that she had been denied admission because she had sex. Ranting on and on about how Rory was a shoo in because she was still a virgin.

By the time Rory dragged her ranting and raving from the stage, Lorelai had her face buried in her hands, Luke sat with his mouth agape, staring at the empty stage, and Richard was snoring softly. Lorelai went to check on the girls and left Luke with a snoozing Richard. She met them in the hallway and they tried not to laugh as Richard asked them to pass his congratulations on to Rory and Paris for a job well done.

They drove home in silence, all three unsure of what to say after witnessing such spectacle. When they got out of the car, Rory glanced uneasily at the mailbox. Lorelai saw it and said, "Come on, let's look."

Luke hung back and watched as they slowly opened the box and Lorelai pulled out a large envelope with a crimson 'H" emblazoned on it. Lorelai handed it to her daughter and said, "The big one."

"Looks like Paris was right," Rory whispered.

Lorelai pulled out two more large envelopes and said, "Apparently, you are the biggest virgin in the world. Wow. So, which one will you choose?"

Rory looked at her blankly and said, "I don't know."

Lorelai nodded and wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders as they turned toward the house. "I guess we better go inside. It looks like we have a list to start, huh?

Rory nodded and said, "Yup."

"I'll make coffee," Luke said as he unlocked the door, smiling at Rory proudly.

Lorelai flashed him a smile as they stepped past him. "Yeah, so, what are the odds that Paris is ever gonna have sex again in this lifetime?" she asked Rory.

"I don't know," Rory said shaking her head. She dropped the envelopes on the kitchen table and turned to look at Lorelai. "We did it," she whispered, awestruck.

"You did it," Lorelai corrected as she pulled her into a tight hug. "You did it!" she whispered excitedly.

Rory nodded and beamed at Lorelai as she pulled back. She turned to Luke and said proudly, "I did it."

Luke hugged her and said, "You sure did."


	16. Pros and Cons

**Pros and Cons**

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at their favorite table in the diner. The table was covered with books and brochures, but Rory sat with a single sheet of paper in front of her. "Okay, let's see. Looks like Harvard definitely has the smallest class sizes," Lorelai said reading through some literature. 

"Okay, we've got our first entry here. It's a pro for Harvard," Rory said writing it down under the Harvard heading.

Lorelai reached out to stop her hand and said, "Oh, whoa, whoa, those are not the final official pro/con lists."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Rory asked, looking at the sheets carefully.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Well, the lines are crooked, the printing's all sloppy. Harvard, Princeton and Yale cannot see them looking like that."

Rory smirked and said, "They're not going to see our pro/con lists."

Lorelai sat back and asked, "What if they subpoena them?"

Rory looked at her mother seriously and said, "Then I'll roll 'em up in a ball and eat 'em."

Lorelai went back to her reading and said, "Oh, a big pro for Yale – they have 1100 members of the maintenance staff. Clean, clean, clean," she said insistently.

Rory smirked and said, "All three of these places probably have the same number."

"But Yale must be crowing about it for some reason. Princeton might only have two," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory raised her eyebrows and asked, "Two?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory rolled her eyes and asked, "You think there're a total of two guys cleaning all of Princeton?"

Lorelai tapped on the paper and said, "Write 'Princeton's stinking filthy' in big letters."

"Yeah, I'm pretending to write it as we speak," Rory mumbled.

Jess approached to refill their mugs. "Luke says your breakfasts will be up in a minute," he said eying the piles on the table. "What's with the lists?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned up at him and asked, "You ready? My Rory, our Rory, Stars Hollow's Rory, got into Harvard, Princeton, and Yale," she said proudly.

"Wow, all three?" Jess asked, setting the pot down on the table. Man, this is big," he breathed.

"Very big," Rory said with a nod.

Jess glanced at the paper and asked, "But what's with all the pro/con lists?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "That's how we make our important decisions."

Jess scratched his head and said, "But you know what it's gonna be, Harvard."

Rory nodded and said, "Probably." 

"But not necessarily," Lorelai interjected.

"But Harvard's all you've ever talked about," Jess said incredulously.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, who knew she'd be wanted by everyone?"

Jess smirked and said, "Hey, which school best teaches how to make an important life decision without doing a stupid pro/con list? Whichever one it is, add it to the pro column."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Do not mock the sciencificity of our selection process."

Luke appeared with and armload of plates loaded with chocolate chip pancakes smothered in whipped cream, bacon, sausage, toast and eggs. "Here you go," he said setting the plates on the table as the girls scrambled to move the piles of papers.

"Last meal?" Jess asked as he stared at the mountains of food.

"We need energy to make important decisions," Rory informed him primly.

Lorelai nodded and shoved a huge forkful of pancakes into her mouth. "Hey, there's a town meeting tonight," she told Luke with stuffed cheeks.

"Chew, swallow and come again in English," he told her patiently.

Lorelai swallowed with difficulty and said, "Town meeting tonight."

"Well, enjoy yourself," he said as he spun on his heel and walked away. "Jess, over here," he said pointing to a table needing refills.

As the girls were finishing their breakfast Luke came back over and asked, "So, what is your plan for the day?"

Rory glanced at her watch and said, "I'm gonna run by Lane's, and then I work from eleven to seven."

"Meet us at the meeting?" Lorelai asked.

"You. Meet you at the meeting," Luke corrected.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Bring sugar cookies."

Rory nodded and piled her papers into a neat stack. "Can I put these behind the counter?" she asked Luke.

"Sure," he answered, taking the stack from her. He looked down at Lorelai and asked, "And your plan?"

"I'm meeting Sookie. We're gonna go say goodbye to Mr. Twickham and then head out to the inn for a while."

"Wow, is it that time again?" Luke asked rubbing his chin. "It seems like we just said goodbye to him."

Rory frowned and said, "I think it's been a couple of years, actually."

"Oh, well, tell him I'll be by later," Luke told Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "How long are you working today?"

Luke shifted Rory's pile to one hand and his other hand into his pocket and shrugged. "I guess I'll be here until Lane comes in at two. Then, I'll swing by the Twickham house before I go to the bakery. I should be home by five or so," he told her.

"Okay doll," Lorelai said slinging her purse over her shoulder and standing up. "Have a good day," she said as she pecked him on the lips.

"See you later," he said as they headed for the door. "I'll bring this stuff with me when I come," he told Rory nodding to the pile under his arm.

"Thanks boss!" Rory said as she left.

Lorelai turned in the doorway and looked back at him. "If you play your cards right, maybe I'll let you be my boss later," she said with an awkward wink.

Luke jerked his chin at her and said, "Fill out an application."

"You need references?" she asked as she closed the door behind her with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and went to stash Rory's papers behind the counter. A young boy walked up to the counter and said, "Hi."

Luke looked up and asked, "You got money?"

"Yes, sir," the boy answered timidly.

Luke nodded and asked, "What can I get ya?"

"Let's see," the boy said as he pretended to think. "How about a nice, cold egg cream?" he asked.

Luke's head jerked back and he asked, "A what cream?"

"An egg cream," the boy answered. "A nice and cold one," he said with a grin.

Luke frowned and asked, "What is that?"

Tom was sitting at the counter and answered, "Its like, uh, milk and soda water with flavoring, isn't it?"

"You're asking me?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Nice and cold," the boy said with a nod.

"I heard that part," Luke grumbled.

Tom nodded and said, "Used to get 'em at Coney Island."

Luke shook his head and said, "Go to Coney Island, kid."

A few minutes later, another boy walks up to the counter and asked, "Sir, can I get something to go?"

Luke sighed and asked, "You got money?"

"Uh huh," the kid answered with a nod.

"What do you want?" Luke asked, pulling out his order pad.

"A black cow," the kid answered.

Luke's shoulders slumped and he tossed the pad to the counter saying, "Aw, now, come on."

"It's just root beer and ice cream" the boy said plaintively.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "Root beer and ice cream? Well, I can do that."

"As long as the ice cream's made the old fashioned way, on the premises," the boy qualified.

Luke began to lose his patience. "Now wait a second," he started to say as Kirk approached the counter. 

"Hey, Luke, can you whip me up something in a hurry?" Kirk asked.

Luke planted his hands on his hips and asked, "What, Kirk?"

Kirk slid onto a stool and said, "A chocolate phosphate."

Luke had enough. "Okay, now, what the hell is this? Why do you want a phosphate?" he asked angrily.

Kirk started to quiver and said, "Because nothing says refreshment like a phosphate."

Luke leaned over the counter and glared at Kirk. "This is Taylor, right? Is he behind this?" he demanded.

Kirk squirmed and said, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Luke turned to the boy and said, "Okay, then, you tell me, and remember, if you lie, you'll go to hell," he growled menacingly.

The boy paled and said, "He didn't say you'd get mad."

"Come on," Luke said grabbing both the boy and Kirk by their collars and dragging them out of the door. He pulled them to the market and burst through the door. 

Taylor looked up shocked. "What is this?" he asked.

Luke released his captives and said, "That's my question. Now what the hell's going on here?" he demanded.

Taylor tried to look innocent as he answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"They're asking for phosphates and egg creams and black cows, and they already gave you up, so tell me what's going on," Luke growled.

Taylor sneered and asked, "Who finked?"

Kirk pointed to the boy and accused, "Him, him."

The boy sneered and said, "Snitch!"

"Well, you did," Kirk sneered back at him.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's not the kid's fault, Taylor. Now what is this about?" he said angrily.

Taylor tried to speak calmly, trying to placate Luke. "Well, you are so closed minded to new things, Luke, that I decided to make an admittedly desperate attempt to convince you of the need for something that I think is a terrific idea."

"Which is?" Luke asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"An old fashioned, turn of the century soda shop!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Luke groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's just the kind of wholesome hang today's teens need to keep them off the streets," Taylor insisted.

"And our streets are so wild and out of control?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"If you ask me, yes," Taylor said with a nod. "I have proof," Taylor said pulling an envelope of pictures from his apron.

"What are these?" Luke asked.

"Surveillance photos of town goings on, the dark side of Stars Hollow, Luke it's not a pretty picture," Taylor said grimly.

Luke shook his head and said, "These are kids on skateboards."

Taylor nodded smugly and said, "Slaloming around pop bottles right down the middle of the street. I'm telling you, Luke, if we don't quick furnish these skateboarding z-boys with a moral distraction, they're gonna turn Stars Hollow into Dog town," he insisted.

Luke pointed to a picture and said, "This is the space next to the diner."

Taylor nodded and said, "I know."

Luke pointed to his chest and said, "I own the space next to the diner."

"I know," Taylor said, fidgeting nervously.

Luke stared hard at Taylor and asked, "You wanna open the soda shop in the space next to the diner?"

Taylor shrugged and said, "It's the only one that's appropriate."

Luke lost it. "Taylor, no, no, no, no, and every day from now on 'til the end of my life, I am gonna come in here and say, 'Taylor, no!' And when I die, I'm gonna have them freeze me next to Ted Williams, and when they find the cure to what I died of and they unfreeze me, my first words are gonna be, 'How's Ted?' followed closely by, 'Taylor, no!'" Luke ranted.

"But the space is empty!" Taylor pointed out.

"Not for long," Luke shouted as he headed for the door.

"And what are your plans for it?" Taylor called after him.

Luke sneered at him and said, "A skateboard and pop bottle shop."

Taylor bristled and said, "That's not funny."

Luke grinned evilly and said, "With in-house experts to teach the craft of street slaloming."

"Still not funny," Taylor said loudly.

"Well, I'm not in a very funny mood!" Luke yelled as he stalked from the market. 

Luke walked through the front door and called, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Lorelai said walking from the kitchen. She looked at him and asked, "Hard day?"

"Just a lot of stupid stuff," Luke said with a wave as he dropped to the couch.

Lorelai sat down next to him and asked, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Luke asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"Sookie just called, Mr. Twickham died a little while ago," she told him.

"No!" Luke said, dropping his hand to his lap.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes."

Luke shook his head and said, "It's got to be a mistake."

"It's not. The man is gone," she insisted.

"I don't believe it. I mean, are you sure?" Luke asked. When Lorelai nodded he said, "Wow, I mean, he's never actually died before."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke sighed and said, "I never got there today."

"I'm sure he would have understood," Lorelai said patting his hand. "He had a good send off, the line snaked half way down the block," Lorelai told him.

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai took his hand in hers and said, "That house is incredible. It's hard to believe that one little old man lived in that huge place."

"I've always loved that house," Luke said gruffly.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

Luke nodded and said, "They don't make houses like that anymore."

"It's so big," Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged and said, "Not so big if you have a family."

"I guess not," she said. "Why don't you go take a nice hot shower? That would make you feel better," she said rubbing his leg.

"Alone?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, not if you think you might get lonely."

"I've missed you today," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Well, we can't have that," she said as she got up and used both hands to pull him up behind her. "We have to hurry though, I want to go to the meeting," she told him as they headed for the stairs.

"I thought I'd go too," he said, the wheels turning in his head.

"You did?" she asked with a pleased smile.

Luke shrugged and asked casually, "I mean, you like those things, right?"

Lorelai paused and said, "Uh, yeah, but you don't".

As they walked into the bedroom, Luke began unbuttoning his flannel. He stripped it off and pulled his t-shirt over his head and asked, "Why don't we hit the town meeting and then the three of us will go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Lorelai said as she watched him unbutton his jeans. She walked over to him and trailed a finger up the line of hair that trailed down to his zipper. "Looks good too," she purred.

Luke grinned and said, "Let's go get clean."

Lorelai grinned back at him and said, "Actually, I was thinking about getting dirty."

Luke shrugged and said, "Either way," as he took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

They pulled to a stop in front of the diner and hopped out of the Jeep. Lorelai saw Rory waiting outside of Miss Patty's clutching a white bakery bag. As they approached Rory called, "You're late, it's about to start."

"Sorry, we were busy," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I don't even want to know," Rory said as she turned and stalked into the studio.

"Lorelai," Luke hissed in her ear.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't say anything! I can't help it if she has a dirty mind!"

Luke shook his head and said, "You taught her everything that she knows."

"Hush you," she said as they found three seats together. "You got the cookies?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory handed over the bag and said, "I'm starved, what's in your purse?"

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry kid, didn't have a chance to load it." When Rory gasped Lorelai hurried to say, "Luke's taking us out after the meeting."

"Well, I get two cookies then," Rory said snatching the bag back from her mother and opening it eagerly. "I really wanted marshmallows," she whined.

"I'm sorry, Sweets. It's all Luke's fault," she added with a grin.

"How did I get dragged into this?" he groused as Taylor banged the gavel to call the meeting to order.

Taylor told the townies about the passing of Mr. Twickham and the plans to use the house as a home for the Stars Hollow Museum. He called for volunteers to help with the necessary renovations, and Luke resolutely kept his hands clasped in his lap. He snorted and asked Lorelai, "How stupid is that?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I think it's kind of cool."

"You do?" he whispered.

"Well, yeah, if nothing else, it will be fun to goof on," she whispered back.

"Maybe I should help," he grumbled.

He raised his hand to volunteer and Lorelai asked, "I'm sorry, does Taylor have compromising pictures of you or something?"

Luke held his hand high as Patty wrote down the names of the volunteers and said, "I've known old man Twickham all of my life. I didn't show up to say good-bye, and I'm just feeling a little guilty about it, you know?" he asked.

"Oh Hon," she said softly.

Luke shrugged and said, "He was a good guy. I just want to do right by him."

"Well, you are a terrific fellow, Luke Danes," she said patting his knee.

Taylor banged his gavel and said, "In the interest of getting home sometime tonight, I'd like to bring up the final point of business, and that is a certain citizen's desire to open an old fashioned soda shop in town."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke said jumping from his seat.

"Who's the guy?" Babette yelled.

Luke whirled around and asked, "What other putz would wanna open up an old-fashioned soda shop?"

"Dispense with the Yiddish, young man," Taylor admonished him.

"This is not a town matter, Taylor. This is a private matter between you and me which was settled when I said no," Luke asserted.

Taylor shook his head and said, "This is a town matter because when this town is in need of a particular business to provide necessary services, it's up to the town to band together and lure it."

Luke flailed his arms and asked, "How does a stupid soda shop count as a necessary business?"

Taylor smiled smugly and said, "Allow me to show you something that will make you wonder how we ever lived without it. Kirk, if you will," he said gesturing to a table near the side of the stage. Kirk pushed the covered table in front of the podium and Taylor hissed, "Kirk, I told you to get something decorative to cover it."

"Well, my mom wouldn't let me use one of her nice tablecloths so I just grabbed a sheet from my hamper," Kirk said with a shrug.

Taylor frowned and growled, "Take it off."

Kirk removed the sheet to reveal a miniature model of the proposed soda shop and the townies gasped. "What's that, a toy?" Luke asked derisively.

"Oh, it's awfully cute," Miss Patty cooed.

Taylor pointed to it and said, "That is a professionally manufactured diorama of the proposed business."

Rory leaned forward for a better look and said, "Wow, there're little people and everything!"

"They look so real," Sookie added in an awed voice.

Jackson chimed in and said, "Hey, it's me holding a tiny zucchini!"

Lorelai clapped her hands and said excitedly, "Look at the horse drawn carriage."

Taylor nodded proudly and said, "My thought was to park it out front with the name of the business painted on the side. It's very eighteen-hundreds," Taylor said knowingly.

"The horse is taller than the front door," Babette pointed out.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Way taller."

"What are you up to, Taylor? Are you breeding giant horses?" Luke sneered.

Taylor nodded and waved his hand saying, "It's slightly out of proportion."

Babette snorted and said, "Slightly? That little guy there could walk right under the horse without even ducking."

Getting annoyed, Taylor said, "You're missing the big picture here, townsfolk. Now, this wonderful business belongs in Stars Hollow, whether Luke rents the space willingly or not."

Luke bristled and asked, "How would I not rent it willingly?"

Taylor straightened up and said, "I'm talking about eminent domain, my friend. Check the town's bylaws. If a three-fourths majority finds it necessary to use the space for a specific function, the landowner must concede."

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "That's for taking over houses to turn into hospitals during a national emergency like the Civil War. If you wanna turn this place into a Civil War hospital, be my guest!" he ranted.

"Some would attest that the succor that my soda shop is going to offer is on the same level as the comfort that a hospital could provide," Taylor said grandiosely.

Luke had enough. He stepped toward the podium and said, "You're gonna need a hospital, Taylor!" pointing at him menacingly.

"Hit him!" Lorelai said, bouncing in her seat.

"Which one?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Either one, I'm easy."

"Come on, Luke. This shop is based on the original soda shop that was in town eighty years ago. Don't you see? You are preventing the town," Taylor started to argue.

"From moving backwards," Luke finished for him. "Who here wants to do that?" he asked the crowd.

Lorelai whined in a high voice, "We like ice cream."

"Oh, come on," he said pleadingly, staring at his wife in exasperation.

Rory nodded and said, "A nice burger from Luke's and an ice cream soda, yum!"

Luke blinked and looked at them incredulously. "You want that thing?" he demanded to know.

Lorelai licked her lips seductively and said, "With a cherry!" 

Luke shook his head in disbelief and asked, "With the striped awning and the giant horse?" When Lorelai and Rory nodded enthusiastically, his shoulders sagged and the fight went out of him. He turned to the podium and pointed to Taylor saying, "Be ready to pay through the nose!"

Taylor smiled smugly and said, "We'll talk terms. We have our soda shop everybody! Meeting dismissed!"

Luke dropped back into his chair and glared at Lorelai. "Judas," he muttered.

Lorelai shifted and tried to crawl into his lap, but he waved her off. "Luke, we love ice cream," she wheedled.

"And we love you," Rory said, patting his cap ash she scooted out of the row. "Now, let's eat," she said tapping her foot.

Luke sighed and pushed to his feet. "Where do you want to go?" he asked tiredly.

"Ooh! Al's!" Lorelai said clapping her hands.

Luke groaned as Rory said, "Yeah, Al's!"

"I hate Al's," he whined as he followed them out of the studio.

Lorelai laughed and hooked her arm through his. "Just don't order the manicotti again," she said teasingly.

"It was blue," Luke mumbled as they started towards Al's Pancake World.

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "A good reason not to order it again."

When they arrived at Al's and were seated, Luke asked Rory, "So, you still like working at the bakery?"

"Yeah, it's good," Rory said with a grin. She turned to Lorelai and said, "I especially like it when Luke comes in and acts like he hardly knows me so that no one can accuse him of playing favorites."

Luke shrugged and asked, "What? I strong armed Sandy into hiring you, that wasn't enough?"

"I'm just teasing," Rory said with a laugh as they ordered drinks.

"You thought of anything else for your pro/con list?" Lorelai asked.

Rory toyed with her straw and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She glanced at Luke and said, "I think I know which way I'm leaning."

"Without the list?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Well. I've been thinking about it for a while, even before we got the letters," she admitted.

"And?" Lorelai prompted, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well, I think I've ruled out Princeton," Rory hedged.

Luke nodded and Lorelai said, "That wasn't a big contender anyway."

Rory nodded and said, "Okay, well, um, I think I want to go to Yale."

"Yale?" Lorelai asked, blinking her surprise.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, either way it's a good." He eyed Lorelai warily and asked, "What made you choose Yale?"

Rory shot him a grateful smile and said, "Lots of things. I guess I've always been so focused on Harvard, I never really looked at other schools. The more I learn about Yale, the more I like it," she said with a shrug.

Lorelai recovered herself enough to murmur, "Well, your Grandpa will be happy."

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod. "And, I think I'll be happier too. I mean, I'm looking forward to going to school, but I really like the idea of being closer to home. I can come home on weekends more often, you know," she trailed off, waiting for Lorelai's reaction.

Luke covered Lorelai's hand with his. "We'd like you being close to home too, wouldn't we?" he prompted Lorelai.

"What? Oh! Yes! That would be great," Lorelai said snapping back to the conversation. She looked at Rory curiously and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Rory said with soft finality.

"Okay," Lorelai said nodding her head. "Okay, well, Yale it is," she said, a smile breaking through.

"You're okay with this?" Rory asked worriedly.

Lorelai beamed and said, "If this is what you really want, then yes. I'm ecstatic," she assured her.

Luke lifted his glass and said, "Rory's going to Yale."

"To Yale," Lorelai and Rory said as they bumped their glasses against his.

Lorelai grinned and said, "It will be great having you so close. It's only about a half hour away," she pointed out.

"Twenty two point eight miles," Luke answered distractedly, reading his menu.

Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other and grinned. Rory picked up her menu and mumbled, "Big softie."

"Mr. Marshmallow," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke looked up blankly and asked, "What?"

"Oh look," Lorelai said pointing to the menu. "Al has the manicotti tonight," she teased.

Tuesday morning Lorelai breezed into the diner calling, "Hey, hot stuff! Someone forgot to make my coffee this morning!"

Luke stepped out of the kitchen and said, "Someone was running late because someone hadn't folded the laundry like they promised to and someone had no clean jeans to put on."

"Well, I say we fire someone and get anyone in to do the job," Lorelai said as she slipped onto her favorite stool.

Luke slid her mug in front of her and said, "Will do." H began wiping down the counter and asked, "You eating today?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Babe, I eat every day."

"I know that," he said with a smirk. "What do you want to eat?" he asked phrasing his question carefully.

Lorelai's brows shot up as she asked, "What do I want to eat?" with a naughty smile.

"What kind of food may I prepare for your consumption?" he asked impatiently.

"Ham and cheese omelet, toast and bacon," she ordered. "And a side of hunky Burger Boy to go," she whispered.

"I'll get your food started," he said rolling his eyes and walking away.

When he reappeared with her plate she said, "I was serious about the side order. Do you want to go to Hartford with me today?" she asked.

"What for?" Luke asked.

"I have some errands to run. Some stuff to look for, you know, for the inn," she explained as she dug into her breakfast.

Luke rubbed his neck and said, "I don't know. I suppose I could."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, don't get too excited about spending the day with your lovely wife."

Luke smiled and said, "That was the only reason that I would go." He looked around and said, "I really should stick around here."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Just thought I'd ask."

"You know, I do need to go to Office Depot or someplace like that," he said thinking it over. "I need to pick up a lease agreement for Taylor," he grumbled.

"Ooh! Office Depot! Well, you'd probably better wait for Rory. She gets mad if anyone goes there without her," Lorelai said knowingly.

Luke laughed and said, "That's true."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Why don't you come with me, we'll do my stuff and then we'll pick up Rory and hit the Office Depot."

"If I take her there will I be there for three hours?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Lorelai thought for a moment and said, "It's not as bad as a trip to Barnes and Noble, but worse than the mall. I think we may be able to distract her with the promise of food, though," she added.

Luke nodded and asked, "Can we wait to leave here after lunch?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sure. I'll go call some places and see if they even have what I'm looking for. That will save some running around time," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, good."

Lorelai wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin on her plate. She slurped the last bit of her coffee as Luke poured a to-go cup for her. When he handed her the cup she said, "You are good to me. And so pretty too," with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe I'll stay here," eh said darkly.

"I'll be back at one. Bring your wallet, 'cause taking Rory Gilmore to Office Depot is like turning most women loose in Tiffany's," she warned.

"Maybe I should just go by myself," he said, worried that he would be trapped there for days.

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and asked, "You would deny our daughter the school supplies that she so desperately needs to finish out the year? What, do you plan on packing her off to Yale with nothing more than two sharpened number two pencils and a gum eraser?" she demanded.

"See you at one," he muttered in defeat.

"Bye doll," she called as she swept out the door.

Thursday afternoon Luke was in the kitchen of the diner up to his elbows in backed up muck and trying to unclog the disposal. He had taken off his wedding band so he didn't lose it while messing around with the plumbing, and was grunting and cursing as he tried to wedge his arm at an unnatural angle to get to the problem. He had been hiding from Taylor for days, hoping that he would forget about involving his lawyers and just sign the stupid lease agreement. They had gotten into it again that morning, and Luke had been fairly surly ever since. The clogged drain did nothing to improve his disposition, so both Caesar and Jess were giving him wide berth. Jess poked his head in and said, "Someone here to see you," and disappeared again.

"I'm busy," Luke growled.

A few minutes later Jess called again, "Oh, Lucas."

"What?" Luke snapped.

"IRS," Jess said with a smirk. Luke got up and wiped his hands on a towel as he rounded the corner to the dining room.

An attractive redhead was seated at the counter. She quickly said, "I'm not IRS. I'm not IRS."

Luke finished drying his hands and said, "I'm Luke Danes."

"Luke Danes, sorry. Well, hello Luke Danes, I'm Nicole Leahy, I'm Taylor Doose's attorney," she said by way of introduction.

"Oh, geez," Luke groaned.

Nicole reached into her briefcase and said, "He wanted me to bring," 

Luke cut her off saying, "Yeah, the lease agreements, yes, I know. I told him to walk them over here, but hey, what's the fun of being Taylor, right?" he said snidely.

Nicole paused and said, "I'm sorry if this is a bad time. It certainly won't take me very long," she assured him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm fine, whatever. Let's get this over with."

Nicole nodded and said, "No problem." 

Feeling bad about being so rude, Luke asked, "You want some coffee?"

Nicole nodded and said, "Yeah, sounds great. I really just need to witness your signature, is all, it's actually just a formality," she explained.

Luke nodded as he poured her a cup and said, "In other words, completely ridiculous and unnecessary."

Nicole grinned up at him and said, "Uh huh."

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

Nicole gave him the forms to sign. "Mr. Doose really likes things to be formal. And neat. And in triplicate. He just loves things in triplicate," she said wit a smirk. She sipped her coffee and looked at the cup saying, "That's a really good cup of coffee."

"Best in New England," Lorelai said from the doorway.

"Thanks," Luke said, glancing at each of them. As Lorelai perched on the stool next to Nicole, Luke smiled at her and said, "Nicole Leahy, my wife, Lorelai Danes. Nicole is Taylor's lawyer," Luke said with a grimace.

"Ha! He caught you! Not as fast as you like to think you are, are ya Butch?" she teased. "Hi Nicole," Lorelai said with a small wave.

"Hi," Nicole said with a tight smile.

Luke leaned on the counter, winked at Lorelai and asked, "So, tell me something, what's it like being Taylor's lawyer?"

"Well, actually, I'm not exactly Mr. Doose's lawyer. Or only lawyer. He's one of our select clients, so all of our attorneys deal with him or a rotating basis, it's my month," she said with a wince.

"My condolences," Luke said as he poured a cup of coffee for Lorelai.

Nicole laughed shortly and said, "Yeah, my father always told me that which does not kill you makes you stronger."

Lorelai sipped her coffee and said, "You're gonna be really stronger."

Nicole waved it off saying, "He's not that bad."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Seriously, if you run into someone pinned underneath a truck, pick it up. It's gonna be a piece of cake."

Luke signed the final spot and said, "Okay, looks like that's the whole nine yards."

Nicole took the papers from him and said, "Great. You and Mr. Doose are officially in business together." When she saw him flinch she was quick to touch his arm and add, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant that as a good thing."

Luke laughed and said, "It's okay."

Nicole dug in her purse and said, "Uh, I will let you get back to work. Let me. . ."

Luke waved her off saying, "No, no, on me."

Closing her purse she said, "Tell you what. Its business, let's let Mr. Doose pay for it."

Luke nodded and said, "Even better."

"It was nice meet you both," Nicole said as she went to the door.

"Nice meeting you," Luke called as Lorelai waved.

She turned back to the counter and mumbled, "Buh bye."

Luke looked at her, surprised, and said, "She was nice."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I need a to-go, please."

"You should be done for the day, remember?" he asked.

"Fine," she said with a pout. "You only poured this one because you gave one to your little girlfriend there."

"Lorelai," Luke said with a sigh.

She patted his hand and said, "I'm not worried. She used the words Taylor and attorney in the same sentence. I can't think of two things that would be bigger turn offs for you," she said as she slid from her stool. "I just wanted to remind you that Rory needs stuff for the Chilton bake sale tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"Damn, I forgot. The sink is backed up and I still don't have it fixed," he explained.

"Do you want me to just get something from the bakery?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I'll make something tonight."

"Luke, you own the bakery. We can just get stuff that's already made," she said with a shrug.

"I wanted to make something for her to take," he said petulantly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You're gonna be worn out."

"I'll be fine. Just let me fix this and then I'll be home," he promised.

"Okay," she said as she walked to the door. She stopped and asked, "Hey Babe? Do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Put your wedding band back on."

Panicked, Luke patted his jeans pocket until he felt the ring. He shoved his hand in and pulled it out to show her the ring. "I had my hands in gunky water," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's fine." When she saw him slide it back into place, she smirked and said, "You have a tan line, anyway. Bye, doll!" she called as she breezed out of the door.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Friday morning Lorelai and Rory came into the diner for breakfast, chattering ninety to nothing. When Luke stepped from the kitchen, Lorelai gave him a smile that warmed him inside. It was that smile. That 'I love you and you love me and boy did we love each other last night' smile. Luke grabbed the coffee pot and two mugs and hurried to the table. "Hey," he said breathlessly, flashing them a slightly bashful grin.

Rory narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and glanced over at Lorelai. Her mother was wearing the soft smile of supreme contentment and looking up at Luke through her lashes flirtatiously. When a slight blush began to creep up Luke's neck, Rory grumbled, "Cut it out you two. It's sickening."

"I told you we were disgusting," Lorelai said with a happy grin.

"Disgusting," Luke agreed with a nod. He turned to Rory and said, "Deal with it."

Rory smiled up at him and said, "Dealing. I need eggs and sausage, ooh, no wait! Do you have that sausage gravy stuff that you pour over the biscuits today?" she asked.

Luke scratched his neck and said, "Sure," even though he knew that he had not made any.

"Mmm, I want that. And eggs, scrambled," Rory said with a nod.

"French toast and bacon for me," Lorelai said as she folded her hands primly on the table. "Hey, did you want me to check with Sookie about getting together for dinner?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "See if they're free tomorrow. I'm gonna get your food going," he said turning toward the kitchen.

"Aw, are you kids going on a double date?" Rory asked teasingly.

Lorelai shook her head and said in a serious 'man' voice, "Luke has a business proposition for Sookie that he would like to discuss."

"Business proposition?" Rory asked, her curiosity piqued.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm not sure if I should say anything about it. He was pretty definite about talking to Sookie himself," Lorelai explained.

Rory shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Fine. One of the three of you will crack soon anyway."

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's a good bet." She glanced around the busy diner and said, "So, dinner tonight should be a good one, huh?"

Rory nodded and said, "One would think so."

"They are going to be so excited when you tell them that you're going to Yale," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Is Luke coming tonight?" Rory asked.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I think so. We never really talked about it." She saw him come out of the kitchen and duck right back in again. "Hang on, I'll ask him," Lorelai said as she stood up. She walked to the end of the counter and called, "Hey Luke?" into the kitchen. When he didn't answer, she cautiously stepped to the doorway to the kitchen, waved to Caesar and called "Luke?"

Luke looked up from the pan of sausage bits and grease that he was adding flour and milk to and said, "Oh! Sorry. What?"

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "I thought that was already made."

"Uh, well, I," he said with a sheepish smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You know, it's okay to tell her 'no' once in a while."

Luke smiled, embarrassed at being caught, and said, "I know. This is easy though. I thought I'd save the 'no' thing for harder stuff."

"Good point. Anyway, are you coming to Friday Night Dinner tonight?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "You think I'm going to miss this one? No way. Actually, your Dad invited Jess when I spoke to him the other day, so I think we'll all be there for the big announcement."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good. Just checking," as she stepped aside to let Caesar slide by her with an armful of plates. "I'll just go," she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Wait," he said, motioning her into the kitchen. Lorelai stepped in slowly, always a little freaked out that he let he into his precious space. When she stopped just inside the doorway Luke waved her over to him. Lorelai looked up at him curiously as Luke leaned over to kiss her softly. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," Lorelai replied with a grin.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"So well that I didn't even stir when you got up," she pointed out.

Luke nodded slightly and said, "I hated leaving."

"I know," Lorelai said softly. "The good news is that we get to do it all over again tonight and the next night and the next night," she said with a happy smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Dirty!"

Lorelai eyes widened when she caught what she had said. "Very dirty!" she said with a laugh. "Not exactly what I meant, but I would be open to the possibility," she added with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "Noted. Okay, go sit, it's almost ready."

Lorelai nodded, glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Kiss?"

Luke quickly scanned the doorway and kissed her gently. "Now, out," he said nodding toward the doorway.

Rory decided to ride with Jess to Harford to keep him company, so Luke and Lorelai were alone in the Jeep. Luke held her hand in his, trapped against his thigh as he drove. She glanced over at him and said, "You're awfully quiet."

Luke looked over at her with a smile and said, "I'm fine."

"Something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

Luke laughed and said, "As a matter of fact, just the opposite. Just enjoying the moment," he said lifting her hand to his lips.

"Because heading to my parents house for Friday night dinner is such a kick?" she asked.

"Nah, it's just been a good week, you know?" he asked. "Rory has made her decision. Jess likes his classes. The businesses are running smoothly, and we're working on improving them. The Dragonfly is under way, and I've finally fulfilled my lifelong dream of being the envy of everyone I know," he said lightly, giving her hand a squeeze.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I have always suspected that there was a part of you who wanted to rub it in." When she saw his eyebrows shoot up, she covered her mouth and giggled, "I'm just full of the dirty today!"

"You sure are," he laughed.

Lorelai shook her head ruefully and said, "This isn't right. I should not be this happy driving to my parent's house. It's like we're in the Bizarro World!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, which kind of kryptonite would that make you then?" he asked.

"I don't know, geek boy, but I'm sure you do," she teased. She looked out of the window at whispered, "I just hope they don't spoil it."

Luke blinked and asked, "Why? I mean, what could they possibly be unhappy about?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I don't know, but if I know my parents, they will find something."

"Lorelai," Luke said softly, "they've been so good lately."

"I know, that's what worries me," she said glancing at him with a self deprecating smile.

Richard had been missing in action during cocktails. Emily made some vague grumbling excuse about his insisting on cooking dinner for them all, and led them to the table precisely at seven o'clock.

"Richard, please, we are starving!" she called toward the kitchen.

"I will be right there, Emily," Richard called from the kitchen.

Emily sighed and said, "This is ridiculous," getting up to go check on him.

Lorelai placed her hand on her mother's arm and said, "Mom, relax."

Emily rolled her eyes at them and said, "He woke up this morning and suddenly just had to have this dish that his grandmother would make him."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, we all understand the cravings. Unfortunately, I'm the one usually cooking for someone else's whims."

Richard yelled from the kitchen, "It's a family secret."

Emily yelled back, "Well, last time I checked, I was family."

Rory grinned and said, "He's having fun, Grandma." 

"I saw an open can of cream of mushroom soup. Nothing good can come of that," Emily said with shudder.

When Richard walked in carrying a casserole dish, he set it proudly on the table and announced, "Here we are, a treat for the masses!"

Jess leaned forward and said tentatively, "Smells good."

Richard held his hand out for Jess' plate and said, "Oh, this is my favorite thing to eat as a boy. My Gran used to make this for me whenever I was feeling a little sad. You know, if my cricket team lost or a girl I fancied turned up her nose at me."

Jess smirked and said, "Yeah, I know just what you mean."

Lorelai handed her plate to Richard and said, "Well, then load me up because there was this really cute chick at the pharmacy today. I used my best material on her and nothing."

Emily sighed and said, "Richard, at least let Pina serve it," as he continued filling plates.

Lorelai nudged Luke and said, "No comment on my lesbian hilarity. My, how far we've come."

Richard looked down at Emily, holding his spoon, and said, indignantly, "Pina will serve tiny, proper servings. Johnny Machete needs to be presented in a heap." 

"Johnny Machete?" Luke asked. 

"That's the name of this vile concoction," Emily grumbled as Richard served Luke a heaping spoonful.

Rory took a bite and said, "It's delicious."

Lorelai nodded and said, "It's not bad."

Emily prodded the pile on her plate and said, "Its twelve different colors." 

"Come on, Mom, eat it," Lorelai cajoled. "It's good that Dad can cook for you. I mean, look at me and Luke," she said as she nodded her head emphatically.

Emily grimaced and said, "It looks like someone already ate it." 

"Emily," Richard chastised her.

Emily held up her hand to ward him off and said, "I'm sorry. I'm happy you're happy, and to prove it, I will take exactly three bites of this before I throw it out." 

"Thank you," Richard said dryly. 

"You're welcome," she replied primly.

Richard took a sip from his glass and said, "So, good food, good company. Now, let's move onto good conversation. Tell us, what is new in your lives?"

Rory cleared her throat and said, "Well, funny you should mention it,"  
Lorelai cut her off asking, "Now?" 

"Why not?" Rory asked with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and set her fork down. Glancing at each of her parents she said, "Okay. Mom, Dad, we have some really big news." 

"I got my college acceptance letters back," Rory said hesitantly.

Luke smiled proudly and said, "Harvard, Princeton, and Yale," filling the awkward silence at the table.

Rory smiled at him gratefully and said, "And after giving it a lot of thought, I have decided. I'm going to Yale." 

Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke all glanced around uneasily as Richard and Emily remained focused on their plates.

"Did you hear that? Yale!" Lorelai said, trying, without success, to interject some enthusiasm into the topic.

Rory glanced at her grandparents again and said, "I'm going to Yale!" 

When there was still no response, Lorelai said, "That's where you went, Dad."

Rory nodded and asked, "You liked it, remember?"

Emily lifted her eyes and said, "Pass the Johnny Machete, please." 

"Pass the. . ." Lorelai started, but stopped when Luke squeezed her hand warningly.

When she looked over at him, he whispered, "Give it a minute to sink in."

Rory looked hurt and confused as she said, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to go to Yale."

"No, we didn't," Emily said quickly.

Richard shook his head and said, "Absolutely not."

Emily looked up innocently and asked, "What gave you that idea?"

Lorelai jumped in and said, "Mom, Dad, look, I know we've had our differences over where Rory should go to school, but that's behind us now. She's going to Yale, and that's good. Really good," she added.

Rory grinned and pointed to her face saying, "Nothing but smiles."

"We're all very happy about it," Luke said quietly.

"All of us," Rory said with an emphatic nod. "Mom and I have talked about it and she's very happy too," she assured her grandparents.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Her and me." 

"She and I," Rory interjected.

Lorelai gestured widely and said, "Everybody in this room named Lorelai is over the moon about the 'going to Yale' thing."

Rory nodded and said, "Which means that everybody else in this room not named Lorelai can be equally over the moon about the 'going to Yale' thing."

Richard and Emily lifted their heads slowly and locked eyes. An excited grin spread over Richard's face as he jumped up saying, "I'm getting the champagne."

Emily stood excitedly and said, "I'm calling the Talbot's."

Richard nodded and said, "Oh, make sure you gloat over that dimwitted son of theirs who couldn't even get into Brown."

Emily could hardly contain her glee when she said, "She's going to Yale!"

Richard glanced at his assembled family, clapped his hands together and said, "She's going to Yale!"

As they turned to leave the room, they each realized that they had not congratulated Rory. Quickly, they walked over to her and each planted a huge kiss on Rory's cheeks before dashing from the room.

Luke smiled and said, "This Johnny Machete is pretty good."

Lorelai smirked at him and said, "Well, since you're family now, maybe Dad will slip the recipe into your pocket as you leave tonight."

Luke snorted and said, "Jealous."

After dessert had been cleared, Richard invited Luke and Jess into his study. The two older men took their usual seats in the club chairs while Jess scanned Richard's bookshelves.

"So tell me," Richard said as he lit his cigar, "how are things going with the diner and the bakery?"

Luke swirled his cognac in the glass and said, "Fine, fine. I think we're getting a handle on things." He looked up and asked, "What do you think, Jess?"

Jess nodded as he inspected a book. "Yeah, things are okay," he said dully with a shrug.

Luke cocked his head and asked, "But?"

"What do you mean 'but'?" Jess shot back.

"You didn't sound like you were buying it," Luke said calmly.

Jess lifted a shoulder. "You're fine. Everything is fine," he said unconvincingly.

Richard turned in his chair and said, "I'm with Luke on this one. What's on your mind, son?" he asked gently.

Jess sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. He turned to Luke and said, "I just don't think you are making the most of the businesses."

Luke nodded and slowly said, "Okay." He frowned for a moment and said, "Tell me what you would do."

Jess snorted and said, "I've already told you."

Luke leaned forward and said, "You have made some suggestions, which, by the way, I am seriously considering."

"You are?" Jess asked, surprised.

"Of course," Luke said sitting back in his chair. "I may not move as fast as you would like, but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking things over," he said dryly.

Richard nodded and asked, "What were your suggestions? Let's talk them out," he said as he stood, and gestured for Jess to take his chair. He went to sit behind his desk and pulled out a pad of paper. Uncapping his pen he said, "Well, let's hear it."

In the living room, Lorelai was sipping her after dinner coffee with relish, knowing that Luke would be giving her the evil eye if he saw her. With a mental shrug she took another sip, a secret smile curving her lips as she thought about their renewed efforts at making a baby. Emily was going through one of Richard's old photo albums from his Yale years with Rory.

"There, those are the Whiffenpoofs," Emily said pointing to one of the photos.

"Nothin' says fun, fun, fun like a good a-cappella jam," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Emily looked at her disdainfully and said, "The Whiffenpoofs are a time honored tradition at Yale."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, they haven't scored a Grammy so someone has to honor them."

Emily shook her head and returned to the album. There were several pages of photos from various dances and formals, all of Richard with a slight blonde by his side. Sensing this was the woman that her mother and Luke had told her about, Rory pointed to a picture and asked innocently, "Was this Grandpa's girlfriend? I thought he dated you while he was at Yale."

Emily pursed her lips in distaste and muttered, "Pennilyn Lott," with a slight nod of confirmation.

Lorelai gasped and scooted over next to Rory, trying to get a glimpse of the album. "The woman you stole Dad from?" she asked excitedly, craning her head to get a good look.

"I didn't steal your father," Emily said primly. "I told you, I simply offered him an alternative."

Lorelai shook her head and looked at her mother with a grin. "Man snatcher," she said gleefully.

"Okay, that's enough," Emily said reaching for the album.

"Grandma, no!" Rory said as she clutched it tightly.

"Come on Mom, I just wanted a peek at my almost-Mommy," Lorelai teased patting her mother's hand.

Emily snorted and said, "Why anyone would find Lynnie Lott interesting, I'll never know."

Lorelai turned the page saying, "It's not her, it's just interesting to learn about your parent's life before they were parents, you know?" she asked as she scanned the next page of photos of Richard and Pennilyn. "I'm surprised you let him keep these," she teased.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, I tried," with a shrug.

Rory grinned and said, "I'm sure you did," as she flipped to the next page and gasped.

Lorelai peered over and said, "Mom! Wow! Look at you," she said in an awed whisper as she studied the photo of Richard and Emily at a formal dance.

Emily glanced over and said fondly, "I always loved that dress."

"You look amazing," Rory gushed.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Poor Dad. He didn't stand a chance, did he?" she asked.

Emily flashed them a smug smile as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips. "No," she murmured, "poor thing didn't."

Forty minutes later, the three men had two full pages of notes from their discussion, and sat back in their respective chairs, exhausted from the exchange and resulting debates. Luke looked over at his nephew and said, "You've thought about this a lot."

Jess shrugged and said, "Afternoons are slow."

Richard studied Jess carefully and said, "I think you have your Uncle's head for business. You may be a little quicker to jump in, but that may be age," he mused. He sat back, steepled his fingers and pronounced, "You will be very successful one day."

Luke nodded and said, "But, probably not running a small business. Jess is more of the creative type."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jess muttered under his breath.

Luke shook his head and said, "What do you mean? Of course you are." 

"Why? Because I like to read?" Jess shot back.

Luke jerked his head back and said slowly, "No, I guess I just never really pictured you going of to work each day and sitting in an office."

"Maybe I will, why not? What's wrong with it?" Jess demanded. He sneered at Luke and said, "I mean, it's no diner."

Luke bristled and said, "Hey, I own that business, kid. I built it, its mine! You can run it down all you want, but I'm not at the mercy of some boss waiting and hoping to be chosen employee of the month, or pinning my hopes on a Christmas bonus. I'm always employee of the month. I'm employee of the year, of the century, of the universe. And every day is Christmas for me. You should be so lucky to have a job like mine!"

"I know!" Jess shouted at him. "That's what I want!" he blurted.

Luke stopped, his mouth opening and closing with shock. Richard leaned forward and asked gently, "What do you want Jess?"

Jess looked away from them, working his jaw and rubbing his hands nervously just as his uncle often did. "I want this," he said softly.

Luke leaned forward, genuinely confused, and asked, "What does that mean?"

When Jess remained silent for a moment, trying to formulate his thoughts, Richard asked, "Do you mean you want to be a part of the businesses?"

Jess nodded slowly. Luke shook his head to clear it and said, "You already are."

Jess shook his head, his eyes darting around the room. Finally he said, "I want more."

Luke blew out a breath and said, "I know that. You're in school, you'll get your education and then you can go do whatever you want to," he said reasonably.

"I want to run the bakery," Jess blurted.

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

Jess drew a deep breath and said with a shrug, "Well, actually, I would prefer the diner, but I'm pretty sure that would never happen, so I'd take the bakery."

"Are you nuts? You're eighteen years old!" Luke said as he stood up and began to pace the room, raking his fingers through his hair. "What about school? You're supposed to be going to school!" he shouted.

"Now Luke," Richard said, trying to calm frayed nerves.

"I'm gonna stay in school," Jess argued.

"What? You want to run the bakery part time after classes?" Luke asked incredulously.

"No, full time," Jess answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Son, that's an awful lot to take on," Richard said cautiously.

"How are you going to work full time and stay in school?" Luke demanded.

"The same way Lorelai did!" Jess shouted back. "I know you want me to do what Rory's doing, but I'm not Rory!"

"I know you're not Rory!" Luke roared. "No one said you had to be! But Jess, I think Lorelai would be the first to tell you that she did what she did because that was what she had to do. You have choices! If you wanted to go off to college, I'd sent you in a split second, but you don't, I get that." He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly and said, "I can't believe you're even still here. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are, but I thought you hated Stars Hollow. I thought you hated small towns and all of the nosy, crazy people who live in them." Luke dropped back down in his chair and said, "I like having you here, but you're young. You need to get out and see the world."

Jess snorted and said, "Like you did?"

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "You're not me either. I never wanted to be anywhere else. I have never wanted to do anything else. I like my life. I like what I do, but Jess, it's my life, not yours."

"I think what Luke is trying to tell you, is that he wants more for you," Richard said gently.

Jess looked at Luke and asked, "What more is there? Friends, family, work, aren't those the things that everyone wants?"

"I don't want you to make decisions now that will alter your entire future," Luke said quietly.

"I didn't have a future until I moved here," Jess said gazing out the window at the sleety drizzle falling. "Now I do. I want to stay here. I want to work with you. I want to keep going to school, but at my own pace, in my own way." He turned to look at Luke and said "I'm not saying its forever, but who knows, maybe I can make a life here too," he said with a shrug.

Richard sat back and studied the two men carefully. "Perhaps, for a year," he said tentatively.

Luke looked up at Richard in surprise. "You think this is a good idea?" he asked incredulously.

Richard shrugged and said, "I believe that education is always the ticket, but I also think that it comes in different forms for some people." He placed his hands on his blotter, smoothing the sheets of paper containing his notes from their brainstorming session. "Luke, Jess will never be a traditional student, but at least he doesn't want to chuck it all and backpack across Europe or move to California to be a surfer," Richard reasoned. Then Richard fixed his gaze on the younger man. "Jess, you need to keep your options open. Stay in school, take a variety of classes, and see what the world has to offer you. You may choose to go on, you may choose to stay put, but you have to make an informed decision," Richard said sternly. He sat back and said simply, "So, we need to find a way to compromise."

Luke sighed and said, "Compromise."

Richard nodded and gestured for Jess to take his seat in the chair again. "I will be your mediator. Let's see if we can come to terms without coming to blows, shall we?" he asked.

The three Gilmore women's heads jerked up when they heard Luke bellow 'I know you're not Rory' from the study. "Uh oh," Rory murmured.

Lorelai glanced at her daughter and said, "This can't be good."

"What do you suppose they're arguing about?" Emily asked.

"Who knows," Lorelai said with a wave. "If there's one way to tell that Luke and Jess are related, it's the temper. They both have to blow up before they can calm down enough to hear reason," she explained.

Rory nodded and said, "Sometimes Mom and I like to wind Luke up, just to hear a good rant."

"Wind him up?" Emily asked.

Rory grinned and said, "It doesn't take much. Boy if they gave Olympic medals in ranting, Luke would be waving from the top of the podium."

"Its part of his charm," Lorelai told her mother with a smile.

"You think its charming when he gets angry?" Emily asked incredulous.

Rory and Lorelai both nodded. "It's really fun, Grandma, you can actually see the wheels turning in his head," Rory said with a grin.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Ask him about shopping malls and big box stores."

"Ooh, or Thanksgiving and the way the white man stole the Indians land and gave them small pox infested blankets. No! Tell him you want to put holiday decorations in the diner!" Rory chimed in excitedly.

"Yeah, that's a classic," Lorelai said with a smile. "Besides, he's not really angry, he's aggravated. When he's angry he gets very quiet," she said knowingly.

Emily blinked and asked, "How do you know it's any different from his usual quiet?"

"Oh, you know," Lorelai said emphatically.

"Scary quiet," Rory said with a nod.

"Really scary quiet," Lorelai said. "The kind that makes you want to apologize to him before you even know what you did wrong in the first place." She listened for a moment and said, "They are either talking calmly now, or Dad and Luke are trying to figure out how to dispose of Jess' body."

"Okay, so we're agreed," Richard said, replacing the cap on his pen. "Jess, will remain in school, and in the fall, enroll in no more than three classes of his choosing, but preferably outside of the English department," Richard said as he stared at Jess meaningfully.

"Agreed," Jess said softly.

"Fine. Luke, you will begin training Jess in the finer points of managing a business, payroll, insurance issues, supply issues, etcetera. Sort of an on-the-job business class," he said with a pleased smile. When Luke grunted his acknowledgement he continued. "Once you feel that Jess has become proficient, you will begin giving him more management related duties and responsibilities." He sat back and said, "I agree with Jess. He should work at the bakery," Richard said calmly.

"Why is that?" Luke asked.

Richard smiled and said, "Because the diner is your domain, your baby. You will never agree on how it is to be run. It would cause nothing but upset and resentment on both sides," he said reasonably.

"But, I don't need another person at the bakery," Luke said with a frown.

Richard raised his eyebrows and said, "You may, if some of the ideas we tossed around tonight pan out. For now, he can split his time, working with you at whichever place you are."

Luke looked over at his nephew and smirked. "I suppose you think you should get a raise," he sneered.

Jess nodded and said, "It had crossed my mind."

Richard laughed and said, "No raises until you take over new responsibilities. Sound reasonable?" he asked them both. When they nodded he said, "Good! Now we had better rejoin the ladies, I have a feeling I'll be getting a lecture on rudeness later," he grumbled as they headed for the door.

Luke was quiet as they drove home. Finally, Lorelai asked, "How is Jess not Rory?"

Luke turned his head quickly and grimaced. "You guys heard that?" he asked.

Lorelai patted his knee and said, "Half of Hartford heard that."

Luke sighed and said softly, "He says he wants my life."

Lorelai blinked in surprise and asked, "Wants your life?"

"To live in Stars Hollow, to run the bakery for me," he said sadly.

"Wow," Lorelai whispered. "Really?"

Luke nodded and tightened his grip on the wheel. "I know that he's not gonna go the whole college route, but I don't want him settling down in Stars Hollow so young," he said softly. "I want him to get an education, get out there and do things, big things," he said emphatically.

Lorelai tilted her head and said, "Worked for you and me."

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, but Jess isn't really like us."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think he may be more like you than you think." She sighed and said, "When we first got back from our honeymoon, he told me how much he liked running the diner."

"Yeah, for a week," Luke said with a snort.

"Maybe Jess is just ready to feel rooted to someplace," Lorelai said gently. "I was at his age. I just wanted someplace where I could just be me," she explained. "Maybe, and I'm not saying that this is it, but maybe he likes the stability, the routine, you know?" she asked.

"Maybe," Luke conceded with a sigh. "I just want…" he trailed off.

Lorelai took his hand and asked, "More?" When Luke nodded she said, "Hon, this is more for him. You have done more for him than anyone else in this world. He feels safe here. He has a family and a job, and an apartment," she said reasonably. "Maybe he just needs that for a little while."

"Yeah," Luke said with obvious disappointment.

Cautiously, Lorelai asked, "Do you not want him involved with the business?"

Luke shook his head and said, "It's not that. I just, I'm so excited for Rory. There's so much out there for her to see and do and learn. I just want Jess to have that too," he explained.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Maybe he will, someday. Maybe in a year or two, he'll up and join the Peace Corps or run away and join the circus, who knows?" she said gesturing grandly.

"I'm afraid he'll get stuck," Luke murmured.

"Do you feel stuck?" she asked.

"Me, no!" he answered quickly. "But I watched other people do it. People who didn't really want to stay, but were too afraid to go. That's what I mean," he explained.

Lorelai thought for a moment and said, "I don't think Jess is afraid. I really don't." She gazed through the windshield as they entered Stars Hollow and said, "I think he's just glad to have a home."


	18. All Work and Very Little Play

**All Work and Very Little Play….**

As winter melted into spring, their lives seemed to be stuck on fast forward. Work had begun in earnest on the exterior of the Dragonfly, and finally there were visible results for all to see. Lorelai and Sookie spent hours huddled together, pouring over catalogs and planning the interiors of the inn. They had tracked down Michel, who seemed relieved to see them and anxious to return to Stars Hollow despite the hip, trendy, headset wearing hotel gig he was currently working. Luke and Jess were knee deep in Jess' management training. Lorelai was instrumental in calming Luke's fears concerning Jess' life plan, and he now seemed excited to have someone to take over the reins. Jess and Lorelai spent hours pouring over the computer, implementing new applications on the business software and then trying to teach Luke the new processes. Sookie was ecstatic to be a part of launching the new lunch menu for Weston's, preparing two soups per day and incorporating artisan breads and fancy salads into the mix. She was working with the bakery staff to teach them the recipes so they could carry on once the inn opened. Rory was busy wrapping up her final semester of high school, cranking out article after article for the Franklin while trying to keep the student government running while Paris was AWOL after her C-Span meltdown. All in all they were happy, busy and productive, but lately, things had not been good and Luke was worried.

He woke up one Saturday morning ten minutes before his alarm went off. He reached over and turned it off so it would not disturb Lorelai and then crept silently from the warm bed. He showered quickly and dressed to go to the diner for the breakfast rush. The sky had begun to lighten the soft light filtered in through the gauzy curtains. He stood next to the bed studying his sleeping bride. Her face was smooth and lax in sleep, but still strangely animated by the dreams cycling through her mind. He loved to watch her sleep. He loved the peaceful set of her features which belied the activity that he was sure was humming beneath her eyelids. There was one fly in the ointment, one huge fly, bigger than Jeff Goldblum could ever hope to be. Lorelai wasn't pregnant yet.

Luke lowered himself gently to the bed and stared at Lorelai intently. He knew it was still early days. He knew that they had only been trying for a few months, but he also knew that each time Lorelai's period arrived it dealt her a crushing blow. At first, they joked and laughed it off, but now the jokes were taking on an edge of fear. For about a month, their love making took a frantic, desperate turn. Lorelai would pounce on him at all hours of the day and night, not that he was complaining, but it also scared him a little. Luke gently brushed a curl back from her cheek as he thought about the fact that in the past three weeks they hadn't made love at all. That scared him a lot.

They were still their flirty, bantering selves in public and warmly affectionate at home, but after the three hour long crying jag inspired by her last cycle, they were both a little gun shy. He tried to talk to her about it, but Lorelai was so adamant that she didn't want to talk, that he didn't push her. So they turned their attention to other things. Luke ran his businesses, worked with Jess, and acted as interpreter with Tom as the construction at the Dragonfly progressed. Lorelai threw herself into plans for the inn, kept the records for the diner and the bakery up to date, and started planning for the all but forgotten trip to Europe that she and Rory had dreamed of taking after Rory's graduation. It was Luke who reminded her of it. It was Luke who encouraged them to start planning again. He thought it would be a good project for her, and give her something to look forward to.

As he watched her sleep, he reminded himself to talk to her about hotels instead of hostels, and luggage instead of backpacks. He brushed a feather light kiss across her forehead and smiled as her lips curved with unconscious pleasure. He eased himself from the bed and quietly left for work. He decided to leave the truck at home and let the crisp early April air wake him up and energize him for the day. He realized that he needed to push her, as much for her sake as for his. As he crossed the street outside of the diner he decided that today was the day. They needed to talk.

Lorelai was awake from the moment he sat back down on the bed. She didn't know why she didn't want to let him know she was awake. She didn't know why she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know why she felt like a lead weight was resting in her stomach every time he touched her. She did know that he was hurting too. She did know that he was trying to give her time and space. She did know that she loved him. She just didn't know if she could get over the overwhelming disappointment that was welling up inside of her. What didn't register with her was that the only time the ache eased was when Luke brushed that kiss across her forehead.

When she heard the front door close behind him, she gave up all pretense of sleep and sat up in bed. She sat in the early morning light staring dumbly around their room. She loved seeing their stuff, their lives, all mingled together on every surface. His cell phone was on her dresser, he had forgotten it again. She got out of bed and walked over to pick it up. As she pressed buttons she realized that he had never set up his address book or speed dial settings. She took the phone and crawled back into bed with it.

Unable to resist, she scrolled through the sent and received calls, and felt an unwarranted sense of relief when she saw that most of them were to or from her. She stared at the phone, wondering if she truly expected to find anything else in the listings. She shook her head and quickly began entering numbers into the phone, adding all of the people and places that Luke would be most likely to call. She set herself up as speed dial number one, and smiled when she thought about explaining the hows and whys to him later that morning. Luke hated the phone. He hated the phone, but he loved her, so he carried it. That way, Lorelai and Rory could always reach him. Well, most of the time they could. There were days that he forgot to stick it in his pocket, and then Lorelai would have to deliver it to the diner for him.

When she finished her task, she got up and padded to the bathroom to shower. She turned the water on and stripped off her pajamas. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and pressed her hand against her flat stomach. She paused as she tried to remember the last time they had made love. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at her reflection as it registered that it was before her last period had come. She smiled wryly at her reflection as she realized that there was little chance that she would get pregnant this month.

Lorelai had been so sure that she would get pregnant last month. She was positive that all of that sex could not have been for nothing. She knew that Luke knew what she was doing each time she instigated another sweaty round of love making, but he never said a word. He loved her just as he always had, sometimes slow and sweet, sometimes hot and lusty, but always tenderly, lovingly, and always with that little spark of hope. When her period started, she was devastated. Luke came home from work to find her curled up on the bath mat, having cried herself to sleep there. He saw the tampon wrapper on the counter and knew immediately what had happened. Lorelai stirred as he lifted her gently from the floor, grunting and straining under the weight of her limp body as he tried to stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed huge gulping sobs that shook her entire body and shook Luke to his core. He carried her to the bed and pulled her onto his chest as he held her and stroked her silently, his own tears wetting her hair as they fell from his cheeks. They never talked about it. They never mentioned it after that night. Luke had tried, but Lorelai shut him down quickly. She knew it was wrong, but she was too raw. There were no words to describe what she was feeling.

So on they went. They were busy people with busy lives and lots of busy work to keep them from thinking too hard about what was missing. Lorelai stepped into the shower and let the hot water rush over her. She knew Luke was worried. She could see it in his eyes. She knew Luke was hurt by her distance, she could feel it in his hesitant touches. She knew Luke loved her as much as she loved him, and somehow, it made the whole thing all that much harder. Then, all of a sudden, Luke started talking about Lorelai and Rory taking that long planned trip to Europe after graduation. He tried to get her excited about it and she acted as if she was for Rory's sake as well as Luke's. But secretly, Lorelai thought it was his way of giving up hope, and pulled back from him even more, afraid of the answer she'd get if she asked the question. But lately, she had seen the fear and doubt begin to creep into his blue eyes, and she knew it had to stop. She had to be the one to stop it. They had to talk.

Rory heard the water running through the pipes and knew that Lorelai was awake. She glanced at the clock and grimaced when she saw that it was 6:50. She rolled out of bed and trudged to the kitchen to start the coffee. She had to work at the bakery from 7:30 until 4:30 that day, but when she got home that night, this had to end. She had watched her mother and Luke dance around each other for the past few weeks. She knew that something was wrong. They weren't fighting, but something was off. They were still playful and affectionate with each other, but it seemed to Rory that they had reverted to their pre-dating relationship. They teased and flirted, they were caring and affectionate, but there was a boundary, something holding them back. Rory poured a mug of coffee and leaned back against the counter as she took a sip. As she carried the mug into her room, she straightened her shoulders and decided that tonight she would get to the bottom of it all. Tonight, they had to talk.

Lorelai walked Rory as far as the bakery, smiling too brightly and chattering too loudly as they strolled along the sidewalk. She kissed her daughter goodbye at Weston's and called, "Bye Sweets, have a good day!" as she walked toward the diner.

Jess stepped out of the bakery and watched Rory watch her mother walk away, a frown creasing her forehead. "So, what's going on there?" he asked softly as he held the door open for her to enter.

"I don't know, but something is up," Rory said worriedly.

Jess nodded and said, "Luke has been really on edge lately."

Rory nodded and said, "Mom too. She's trying to act like everything is fine, but I think something is bothering them both."

Jess frowned and said, "I don't think it was a fight."

"Me either," Rory agreed. "But, something is really wrong. I'm going to try to get one or both of them to talk to me about it tonight," she told him.

Jess nodded and said, "Let me know if you need backup." He turned to head back to the office and Rory followed him to go clock in and grab her apron.

Sandy slid a tray of petite fours into the case and smiled as she whispered, "Aw, trouble in paradise."

"Hey, Burger Boy, you forgot your bell!" Lorelai called as she burst into the packed diner waving his phone at him.

Luke rolled his eyes and plucked the phone from her hands, dropping it into his jeans pocket. "Thanks, I know how you worry about me wandering off and getting lost," he said dryly as he nodded toward an open stool at the counter.

Lorelai winked broadly at Miss Patty and said, "Gotta keep tabs on 'em, right Patty?"

"Definitely, Sweetheart, otherwise who knows what mischief they can get into," Patty said with a grin.

Lorelai slid onto her stool and asked Luke, "Busy morning?"

Luke shrugged and said, "The usual."

"Who do you have here today?" Lorelai asked, looking around for a sign of Jess.

"Just Caesar and Lane right now, Joe's coming in tonight," Luke said as he wiped the counter. "Jess is at Weston's this morning he's coming back over here later this afternoon."

Lorelai nodded, processing the information. "Is Jess closing tonight?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'll probably come back to close, I think Jess has a date tonight." Lorelai nodded trying to mask her disappointment. Luke cocked his head, frowned and asked, "Did we have plans?"

"Oh, no, no plans," she said quickly, taking a sip from the mug he had placed in front of her. "So, you'll be here all day and all night?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I thought I'd leave here after lunch, stop by the bakery and then come back later to help out."

"Oh, okay, good," Lorelai said as she tried to figure out a good time to talk to him.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

Lorelai plastered on a brilliant smile and said, "I'm good, but I'd be better if I had waffles and some bacon."

Luke nodded as he scribbled down her order and slapped it onto the kitchen window for Caesar. He topped off her coffee and asked, "What do you have going today?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Going to Sookie's for a while, and then I guess I'll try to meet up with you at home."

Luke nodded and said, "Sounds good. I'll be back in a few," as he darted away to make the rounds with the coffee pot.

A short time later, the diner was clearing out as Lorelai pushed her empty plates away. She waved Luke over and said, "Hey, I almost forgot! Let me see your cell," she demanded.

Luke dug the phone from his pocket, but drew it back at the last second and asked, "You aren't going to make it play 'Dancing Queen' when it rings are you?"

Lorelai shook her head and grabbed the phone from his fingers. "No, but look what I did do! I added all of these numbers to your address book and speed dial. Look, you see, if you want to call me, all you have to do is press and hold the number one, see like, I'm number one," she said waving her finger high in the air as her phone began to ring in her purse. "Oh! Who could that be?" she asked innocently as she reached into her bag. "Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Give me that," Luke said as he took his phone from her fingers. He held it up and spoke into it saying, "No cells phones in the diner," before pressing the end button.

Lorelai pressed end on her phone and said, "Oh, see, wasn't that fun?"

Luke smirked and said, "Totally."

"Want me to put it on vibrate for you?" Lorelai asked with a broad wink as he slid it back into the pocket of his jeans.

Luke smiled, leaned down and said, "Maybe later," in a deep, sexy voice.

Lorelai offered him a shaky smile as she slid from her stool and said, "Well, I'd better get going."

Luke straightened and glanced around nervously as he buried his hands in his pockets and said, "Oh, sure. Well, see you later," he said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and leaned over to peck his lips quickly before giving him a tiny wave and dashing for the door. Luke sighed, pulled out a rag and began to wipe down the counter for the three thousandth time that morning.

Sookie and Lorelai were sitting in Sookie's living room going through yet another restaurant supply catalog. Lorelai was distracted. Distracted by thoughts of Luke, distracted by the gnawing tension in her gut, but mostly, distracted by Sookie's unconscious rubbing of the bump that had formed under her sweater. Finally, she sighed, sat back and said softly, "I can't get pregnant," verbalizing her worst fear aloud for the first time.

Sookie's head jerked up as she dropped her hand. She gave Lorelai a guilt-laced sympathetic look and said, "Of course you will, honey."

Lorelai shook her head despondently and said, "I don't know. I don't think so." She blinked back tears and said, "We've been trying and trying."

"Aw honey, but it's the trying that's so much fun. Besides, you guys have only been trying for a few months," Sookie said as she rubbed her friend's arm.

"I'm beginning to think it will never happen. Either I can't get pregnant or Luke can't get me pregnant," she said brokenly.

Sookie tilted her head and asked, "Do you think there's a problem, I mean, a physical problem?"

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed. "I asked my doctor about it last month when I was in for my check up, but he said that he wouldn't even consider doing any testing until we had been trying for at least six months to a year," she confessed.

"See, even your doctor thinks it's too soon to worry," Sookie said consolingly.

"I can't help it," Lorelai whispered. "It's all I think about. Every time we make love, all I can think is 'Maybe this time. Maybe this was it.' and then I always end up disappointed," she said as the tears began to flow in earnest.

"Oh honey, you can't think about it that way," Sookie said sadly. "It's too much pressure, too much stress. You know, it could be stress," she pointed out wide eyed. "It's been a crazy few months for you guys. Maybe this is your body's way of saying, 'Not yet' or something," Sookie said seriously. "You know, you have to put it out of your mind. They always say that it will happen when you relax and let it happen."

Lorelai nodded and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "I know," she whispered. "I just want it so bad. Luke wants it so bad. Sometimes I feel like I'm letting him down, and then sometimes I feel like he's letting me down," she said quietly.

Sookie shook her head vehemently and said, "No one is letting anyone down. It just hasn't been your time, that's all."

"It's causing a lot of tension between us," Lorelai confessed.

Sookie immediately bristled and asked, "Why? Did Luke say something to you about it?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, no, no, God no. You know Luke would never do that. He's disappointed, he's sad, but mostly I think he's confused."

"Confused about what?" Sookie asked.

"I've been kind of pushing him away," Lorelai confessed softly.

Sookie frowned and said, "Pushing him away how? You mean physically?"

Lorelai laughed bitterly and said, "Well, not literally, but I think it's been pretty clear that I didn't want him to touch me."

Sookie shook her head and said, "Honey, you're losing me here. You want to get pregnant without letting Luke touch you? You adore Luke, he adores you, and he's as hot as hell and you're hot as hell, so, I have to ask, why wouldn't you want him to touch you?" Sookie demanded.

Lorelai looked away and said, "That way I know what the outcome will be and maybe it won't hurt as bad."

"Won't hurt you or Luke?" Sookie asked taken aback by Lorelai's answer.

"Both," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Sookie nodded and asked, "So how's that working for you?"

Lorelai laughed at her friend's tone and said, "Not so well."

"Yeah, and I'll bet it's really boosting those pregnancy chances," Sookie said sarcastically.

"I know it's completely insane," Lorelai said, getting agitated.

"Oh well, as long as you know it is," Sookie said with a knowing nod.

Lorelai got angry and said, "Easy for you to say as you sit there rubbing your bump!"

Sookie blinked and asked, "You think that Jackson and I just woke up one day and said 'Let's make a baby' and then I was pregnant the next day?" She stood up and said, "Eight months, Lorelai. We'd been trying since a month before the wedding!" she said hotly. "We went through all of this! The worry, the doubt, the waiting, the hoping," she said flinging her arms out widely. "I peed on so many sticks! We did it in every position you ever heard of and a few you probably haven't! I took my temperature and wrote it on charts, we charted the moon phases, we checked Jackson's Farmer's Almanac, we even called the psychic hotline one night, 'cause hey, it was worth a shot, right?" she shouted at a stunned Lorelai.

"Sookie," Lorelai said softly, trying to calm her friend.

"No, Lorelai! My point is that Jackson and I did it together. Every bit of it! I dialed, and we held the phone between our ears. We didn't shut each other out. We talked about it constantly. We fought, we cried, we hoped and prayed, and we did it together," Sookie said jabbing her finger at Lorelai. "That is what a marriage is! You don't sulk and pout and run away from each other when something goes wrong. You don't play the blame game in your head and then hold it against the other person. You talk about it and make them talk about it otherwise you have this five hundred pound gorilla sitting in the room," she said in a softer tone as she collapsed back down on the couch.

Lorelai reached over and took her friend's hand in hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know. You made it all look so easy," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Sookie shook her head and said, "It wasn't."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I get that. You're right, I've been a jerk."

Sookie shook her head and said, "Not a jerk. Sad, depressed maybe, but that's understandable. What I don't understand is why you don't trust Luke enough to tell him this stuff."

"I do," Lorelai said firmly. "I do trust him. I just," she said blinking back tears again. She turned to look at Sookie and said, "I just love him so much. I want him to have everything. I want to give him everything. I feel like I'm failing," she whispered.

Sookie reached over and pulled Lorelai into a tight hug. "You are not failing," she said firmly. "I'm sure if you would just talk to Luke about it, you would find out that he feels that same way that you do. You just need to ease up, stop trying so hard, relax and let it happen when its supposed to happen," Sookie coaxed. She took Lorelai's hand and placed it on her belly. "Trust me, it's the only thing that works," she said with a smile.

Luke walked through the door calling, "Hello?" softly as he shucked off his jacket.

"In here," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Hey," he said softly as he found her sitting at the table toying with the ceramic cow creamer. He hesitated slightly before bending to drop a kiss to her head.

"Hey," she said looking up at him with a sad smile. "Can we talk?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "God, I hope so," as he sank into the chair across from her.

Lorelai nodded, swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I know things have been weird lately."

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry," Luke said in a rush.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Sorry for what?"

Luke reached across the table and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, but stared at the table top as he said, "I'm sorry that I haven't, you know, uh, managed to, uh, get the job done," he said nervously. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten you pregnant," he blurted in a rush. "I'm going on Monday to, uh, you know, have a, um, sample thing, you know, tested," he said, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"You are?" she asked, completely stunned.

Luke nodded and said, "I called the doctor yesterday. He said to, um, drop it off on Monday, and that we should get the results in a day or so."

"You did?" she asked dumbly.

Luke stood up and took his hat off to run his hand through his hair. "Well, let's face it. The problem is probably me," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "I mean, we know you can do it, so I guess it's probably me," he said nervously. He turned to look at her and said, "I know you want a baby. I want one too. I'll do whatever you want to do to make that happen."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "You called your doctor?"

Luke stopped pacing, placed his hands on his hips and hung his head. "I didn't know what else to do," he confessed.

Lorelai jumped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh Luke," she said as she pressed her face to his neck, breathing in the scent of burgers, soap and Luke. "What you should have done was marry a sane woman," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this. I know I've been a nut case lately," she said kissing his neck fervently as his arms came around her to hold her close. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Lorelai snorted a little and said, "Well, I know what's wrong with me. I'm a little spoiled and selfish, and I wanted something and I wanted it right now."

Luke chuckled and said, "You? No."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know, shocking." She pulled back to look at him and said, "I was talking to Sookie today, and she really gave it to me with both barrels, let me tell you!"

Luke smiled down at her as her ran his hands over her back. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh yeah." She looked up at him searching his eyes for understanding. "I guess I was just in my own head too much," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "I know how that is."

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "I was so focused on how I wanted a baby and you wanted a baby that I forgot that we want a baby together." She shook her head and said, "I wanted to give you a baby. Like a gift or something. I wanted to be the one to give it to you," she told him.

Luke brushed her hair away from her eyes with his fingers and said, "And I wanted to give you one."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It doesn't work that way."

Luke nodded and said, "You're right, it doesn't."

Lorelai ducked her head for a moment, and then when she met his eyes again she said, "That's it. From now on, let's try to focus on doing this together, okay?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as he pressed kisses to her curls. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she said as she slipped her hands under his flannel and began to pull his shirt from his jeans.

Luke laughed and said, "I didn't mean that. I just meant that I missed you in general."

"I know, that's what I meant too," she said as she reached for his belt.

"Lorelai wait," he said placing his hand over hers. "We still need to talk about this," he reminded her gently.

"Can't we talk later?" she asked. "I want to touch you," she whispered seductively.

Luke pulled her hand to his lips and said, "And I want you to, believe me. But there are things we need to talk about first," he insisted.

Lorelai sighed and asked, "What happened to my man of action?"

Luke laughed, pulled her closer and said, "Trust me, I'm ready willing and able, but if we still want to, uh, do this testing thing, we can't do that."

"No?" she asked, trying to look up at him, but he held her firmly, too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"Well, no. They said it would be best if I hadn't, you know, for a while," he mumbled into her hair. "I think that we should still do the test," he said softly.

"You really want to?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "Want to? Not really, but I think we should."

Lorelai struggled to pull back and looked up at him. "Luke, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with," she said sincerely.

Luke lifted a shoulder, glanced around the kitchen and said, "Well, this would be the first thing they check anyway, right? We may as well get it out of the way."

Lorelai reached up and took his chin in her hand to get him to look at her. When his gaze met hers she whispered, "I love you so much."

Luke smiled with relief and said, "Ditto."

Lorelai grinned and said, "He's willing to masturbate into a cup, but he can't muster up the words."

Luke laughed, hugged her tightly and said, "Lorelai, I love you so much that I am willing to masturbate into a cup for you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Now there's romance for you."

Rory came home that afternoon to find them cuddled up on the couch flipping channels. She knew as soon as she stepped into the room that whatever had been going on between them had lifted. The tension was gone, the forced smiles were replaced with softer, more natural ones, and the conversation fell back into its normal rhythm again. She sat with them for a while, watching Luke try to watch a cooking show, and holding up her part of the running commentary Lorelai had started about Luke and the female chef on television while he pointed ignored them. After they swore they would come in later to eat dinner with him, Luke left at a little before six to get back to the diner. As soon as the sound of his boots on the porch steps faded, Rory turned to Lorelai and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Lorelai jerked her attention from the Brady Bunch marathon and said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

Rory nodded slowly and said, "Because it hasn't been, fine, you know."

Lorelai fidgeted with the throw on her lap and said, "No, it hasn't been. But it is now," she assured her daughter.

"Okay," Rory answered slowly. She paused for a moment and said, "You know, if it isn't anything icky, you can talk to me about it."

"I know kiddo," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I mean, I guess even if it is icky, but you don't give me the gory details, we can talk about that too, you know if it's serious or something," Rory said hesitantly.

Lorelai patted Luke's spot on the sofa and Rory moved over. She wrapped her arm around Rory and said, "Well, it is borderline icky. We are just having kind of a hard time because I haven't managed to get pregnant yet. It's been causing a little tension," she explained.

"Oh I noticed the tension," Rory said with a laugh. "Um, without getting too detailed," she started cautiously, "why is it causing tension? I mean, who's pressuring who?" Rory asked.

"There's not really any pressuring, just disappointment," Lorelai said softly.

"Okay," Rory said with a nod. "But, you guys haven't been married for that long," she said reasonably.

"I know," Lorelai said. She gave Rory a wry smile and teased, "It was so easy with you."

"Well, yeah," Rory said with a laugh.

"I just am being my usual impatient, demanding self," Lorelai said with a small smile. "Everything is going to be fine. Luke and I have talked about it, and we've decided to take it easy, try to relax and put it out of our minds."

Rory frowned and asked, "Can you do that?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'm gonna try. Besides, we have lots of big things coming up in the next couple of months," she said as she patted Rory's knee. "Hey, let's grab out Europe books and take them to Luke's with us," she suggested.

"Cool! We can spread them out over two tables and get him all riled up," Rory said with a grin.

Lorelai grinned back and said, "My thought exactly!" She looked down at her hoodie and said, "Um, just let me change," as she dashed for the stairs.

Lorelai changed into Luke's favorite jeans, the ones that hugged her bottom, and made his eyes light up. She pulled on the slightly too tight baby blue sweater that he had once rescued from the discard pile and tugged it over her head. She checked her reflection and decided that it called for a different bra. Sliding the arms out of the sweater and pushing it up to her neck, she quickly changed into a lacy blue push up bra. She frowned, shucked off the jeans and pulled on the matching panties before putting them back on. She rushed into the bathroom, powdered her nose, fluffed her hair and slicked on some bright red lip gloss before sliding her feet into her black boots with the chunky heels. When she thundered back down the stairs, Rory gave her the once over and said, "I think I'll call Lane and see if it's okay if I sleep over tonight," as she reached for the phone.

"Really? Why?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

Rory laughed as she dialed and said, "I don't work until noon tomorrow, and that outfit is screaming 'Come and get it' if ever an outfit screamed."

"It's not screaming, it's just a sweater and jeans," Lorelai said innocently.

"It's a too tight blue sweater and your tightest jeans," Rory pointed out with her hand over the mouthpiece. "Hey Lane, I was wondering if your Mom would mind if I crashed over at your house tonight," she said with a grin. "Sure, I'll hold on," she said into the phone before turning back to Lorelai. "That outfit is screaming 'Come and get it' in Lukish," she teased her mother.

"Of course, I would get the kid who speaks fluent Lukish," Lorelai groused. "Hey kid, you don't have to go. We'll behave, um, we have to," she said awkwardly.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, you guys need some time alone. It's cool, really," she assured Lorelai.

"I hate feeling like we're kicking you out," Lorelai pouted. "And trust me, you really don't need to go tonight. Nothing is going to happen here," she said meaningfully.

Rory nodded and said into the phone, "Its okay? Cool. I'll see you guys after dinner, alright?" She listened, nodded and said, "Okay, I'll bring the big duffle bag. Bye, Lane." She disconnected and said, "You're not kicking me out, but it is gonna cost you chili fries and a grilled cheese sandwich packed in airtight containers," she told Lorelai solemnly. "And whether or not something goes on that I do not want to know about or not, I still think you need some alone time. Dirty or clean," she said with a wave of her hand.

Luke's eyes did light up as he watched Lorelai drape her jacket over the back of her chair. He smiled at them and called, "I'll be a minute," from the kitchen. The girls placed their orders with Caesar's cousin, Joe, and were thumbing through the guide books for the ten thousandth time when Luke finally had a chance to sit down with them. He glanced at the list of 'must sees' that Rory had been faithfully recording and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, don't jump me or anything, but I have a sort of request to make," he said hesitantly.

Thinking that he was talking about their excessive table usage, the girls exchanged a smirk as they waited for the rant to begin. "Sure, Babe, but what if I want to jump you?" Lorelai asked settling in for the show.

"Mom, ew," Rory said as she stared at her list.

Luke decided to ignore Lorelai's innuendo, but was having a hard time ignoring the tight blue sweater and the playful look in her sparkling eyes. He took a deep breath and plunged in. "I know that you guys have had this whole backpacking thing planned for a long time, but I think you should really consider staying in hotels instead of hostels," he said in a rush.

The girls both blinked in surprise at his request. "What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I'm just worried about this whole hostel thing. You guys sharing a room with strangers, and stuff," Luke said gruffly. "I would feel a lot better if you would stay in hotels," he said simply.

"Hotels," Lorelai said blankly.

"They don't have to be fancy ones," Luke said quickly. "Unless, you want them to be, that's fine too," he amended quickly.

Lorelai looked down at their books spread across two tables and said in a baffled tone, "We're taking up two tables here."

Luke nodded and said, "I see that." He sat back and eyed them carefully. "What do you think?" he asked cautiously.

"You hate it when we take two tables," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke nodded again and said, "Yes, I do, and if we get busier, I'm taking one away from you." He sighed and said, "I meant, what do you think about the hotel thing?"

"It could get pretty expensive," Rory said worriedly.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's a once in a lifetime trip. We can afford it."

Lorelai frowned and said, "With the hostel thing, we don't have to worry if we want to stay on another day someplace or change our schedule around. We just show up."

"Okay," Luke said slowly as he pondered her point. "How about this? You guys get into a new town, and you look for a decent hotel, no matter what the cost. If there aren't any available, you stay at a hostel only as a last resort."

Rory looked at Lorelai and shrugged. "I'm not all that enamored with sharing sleeping and bathroom facilities with a bunch of strangers."

"Oh, bathrooms. Hotels have nice bathrooms," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah," Luke said with a knowing grin.

Rory looked at her mother and asked, "So, we agree with Luke?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, but we are not going fancy. I am not traveling Europe like I'm Emily Gilmore the second," she said stubbornly.

Luke smiled and asked, "How about when I come over? Can we go fancy then?"

"Ooh! You should come while were in Paris," Rory said excitedly. "So romantic!"

Luke shook his head and said, "I have no desire to visit France. I hate French food. I was thinking Italy."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Venice!"

"Yeah, you can meet us in Venice!" Rory said clapping her hands. "It's every bit as romantic as Paris!"

Luke shrugged and said dryly, "Yes, especially if you're into sewage filled canals."

"Venice!" Lorelai said again and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips, sealing the deal.

Luke smiled as he unfolded himself from the chair and said, "Venice it is. I'll check on your food."

When he arrived back at the table, he deposited their burgers in front of them and a plate with a turkey club at his spot before turning to retrieve the coffee pot. As he began to pour regular coffee into Lorelai's mug, she waved him off, her cheeks filled with burger. "Decaf," she reminded him with her mouth full.

Luke looked down at the half filled mug and went to get the carafe of decaf. He added enough to fill the mug and said, "Half and half. Live large."

"Wow, real coffee after noon, he really must love me," she cooed as she took a sip.

"Yeah, 'cause the jetting off to Europe doesn't say enough," Rory snarked.

Luke simply sat quietly eating his sandwich with a contented smile. He decided that he would attack the luggage issue another day.

Sunday morning Luke was working at Weston's while Jess had the morning off. Rory wasn't coming in until noon, so it was just Sandy, Lisa and Luke for the morning. When the early morning rush slowed, Luke retreated to the office to go through some invoices. Sandy left Lisa out front and kept making excuses to get things from the office, squeezing past Luke to reach for various order forms and supplier price lists. About the third time she came in she sat in the chair shoved into the corner and crossed her legs comfortably. "So, haven't seen much of you lately, boss," she said with a grin.

Luke blinked and said, "I'm here about every other day."

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but you've usually have your Mini Me trailing after you. Today you're flying solo," she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well, Jess is learning the ropes, you know," he said uncomfortably. He fumbled in his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dropping it onto the desk in front of him.

"Lorelai hasn't been in for a while," Sandy said casually.

Luke stiffened at the sound of Lorelai's name coming from Sandy, hyperaware of the tension she had caused before. Casually, he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk, pressing and holding the one button on the cell unobtrusively. When he saw Lorelai's number flash onto the screen, he covered the ear piece with his hand and said, "Yeah, she's been busy working on the inn, you know."

Sandy nodded and said, "Must be hard, running three businesses, I mean. You must not get to spend much time together," she mused.

"We manage," Luke said tersely as he shuffled through some papers.

Sandy stood up and walked over to look over his shoulder. "I know it's hard to hold it together, especially when you are headed in two different directions all of the time," she said sympathetically. "You feel disconnected. Lonely," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down glancing at the invoices. "You know, I could help with that," she said softly.

"Huh?" Luke said, afraid to lift his eyes from the paper.

"I said, I would be happy to help you out," Sandy said, sliding her hand down his arm.

Luke swallowed hard. "With the invoices?" he asked as he tried to swivel away from her touch.

Sandy smiled at his nervousness and said, "The invoices, the loneliness, whatever you need help with."

Luke shook his head to clear it, looked up at her and asked, "Hey, you know what would be a great help?"

"What's that?" she asked with a grin.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop touching me all of the time," Luke said as he lifted her hand from his arm. "I'm not sure if it's intentional or not, but I'm not a very touchy feely person, and it makes me uncomfortable."

"It does?" Sandy asked innocently. "Uncomfortable how?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, very uncomfortable," Luke answered firmly. "Aside from the fact that it's unprofessional, it's not right for you to be touching me at all. I'm married," he reminded her sternly.

"Ah, but happily?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Luke tucked his chin to his chest, crossed his arms and gave her a hard stare. "Unbelievably happily married," he said confidently. He looked up and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway, eyes wide and wild, panting with exertion, and the phone still pressed to her ear. She slowly lowered it as he pushed himself out of the chair and said as gently as he could, "Sandy, I'm not sure if this is going to work out, you working here for me."

"Are you firing me?" she asked incredulously, glancing over her shoulder and spotting Lorelai in the doorway.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, at least not yet. I'm just telling you that I think it's time for you to look for something else. I'll give you a month on the job, if you want, and some severance when you leave. I think that would be fair," he said with a nod.

"Fair?" she asked, getting upset.

"Listen, I can't have this, whatever this was. I won't. Now, I don't know exactly what you were implying or what you might have been hoping for, and I don't want to know," he said firmly. "All I can tell you is that I am not interested, and I am not comfortable with you staying here. And since I can't quit, you have to go. Do we understand each other?" he asked pointedly.

Blinking back angry tears, Sandy crossed her arms over her chest and spun on her heel. She brushed past Lorelai muttering, "Bitch," under her breath as she stormed from the bakery.

Lorelai stared at Luke wide eyed for a moment. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. He looked at her, and then looked away saying, "Well, I gotta say, suddenly a big fan of speed dial."

Lorelai nodded mutely, her lips pressed together. She stared at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She blinked and dropped her head. She looked blankly at the cell phone in her hand and said, "I'll call Rory, see if she wants some extra hours today."

Luke nodded and said, "Good plan," as he dropped back into his chair.

"Do you think she's gone for good?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know. I hope not. She has kids and I would hate for her to be so mad that she leaves without having something else lined up first." He sighed and said, "Hopefully she'll cool off and come back."

Lorelai nodded as Rory answered the phone. "Hey kid! Sandy had to leave, do you wanna pick up some extra hours?" she asked with false brightness. "Uh huh, okay, I'll tell him," she said as she hung up. She looked at Luke and said, "Rory will be here in thirty minutes."

"Good, good, that's good," he said nodding. Luke bit his lip, searching for the words. "Lorelai, I just want you to know," he started.

"I know," she said softly.

"I swear, I was just sitting here," he said holding up his palms innocently.

"I know," Lorelai said more firmly.

"I don't want you to think…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I don't," she assured him.

"Good, good, that's good," Luke repeated softly. "So, where were you? When I called, I mean," he asked.

"At the diner," she said as she perched on the edge of the desk, her knee almost touching his chest. "You owe me another stack of blueberry pancakes and an extra cup of coffee," she told him sternly.

"I do?" he asked.

Lorelai held an offended hand to her chest and said, "I dropped everything to run over here to defend your honor!" She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You're just lucky that I answered my phone at all. There's a 'no cell phones in the diner' rule, you know," she told him primly.

Luke reached out to pull her into his lap and said, "Thank God you never follow the rules." He kissed her and asked, "Did you really run over here?" When Lorelai nodded he laughed and said, "Man, I would have paid to have seen that!"

Lorelai grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. "Today is your lucky day. Kirk had his new cam-corder in the diner, filming a new documentary. I'm pretty sure he caught the whole thing," she told him with a laugh.

Luke grinned and said, "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Kirk!"

Lorelai nodded and said, "He certainly has a knack for capturing the Kodak moments of our lives, doesn't he?"

Luke looked up and searched her eyes. "We okay?' he asked softly.

"We're perfect," she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Lisa called back into the office, "Hey Luke? If you two are done making out, I could use a little help out here!"

Lorelai grinned down at his flaming cheeks and pressed her fingers to them firmly. "I'll go, you hide," she said as she slid from his lap and walked toward the front. She glanced back at him and added a little extra jaunt to her step. Luke smiled appreciatively and turned back to the stack of invoices on the desk.

A short time later, Lorelai found Luke staring into space, tapping his pen on the stack of invoices. "Rory's here," she said quietly from the doorway.

Luke looked up startled and said, "Oh, good." He glanced down at the papers and said, "I'm fairly useless today."

"Rough morning," Lorelai said as she stepped into the office. She gathered the stack of invoices and said, "Let's take these home, we'll work on them there."

Luke nodded and stood up. He looked down at Lorelai and asked, "Is it wrong that I feel bad for her?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's not wrong. You're Luke." She held out her hand and said, "Come on, big softie, let's get out of here."

"So tomorrow," Lorelai said as they walked home hand in hand.

"Oh! We forgot your breakfast," Luke said turning back toward the diner.

"I'll eat at home," Lorelai said tugging on his hand. "Tomorrow?" she prodded.

"What about it?" he growled.

"Do we need to go get one of those sample cup thingies at the pharmacy?" she asked.

Luke rubbed his chin and said, "Uh, yeah, I guess so. Man," he groaned.

Knowing what was going through his head Lorelai quickly said, "We'll drive over to Woodbridge or Litchfield." When Luke nodded and stared straight ahead, Lorelai said, "Luke, we really don't have to do this."

"No, we're gonna do it," he said with his jaw set stubbornly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, we might as well now. I mean, otherwise we wasted last night for nothing," she teased.

"Wasted?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, not wasted, but there were some lost opportunities," she amended.

"I'm sure we'll make up for the lost opportunities at some point," Luke said wryly.

"So tomorrow," she said again.

Luke groaned and asked, "Can we not talk it to death?"

"I was just going to offer my help," Lorelai said with wide eyed innocence. "After all, this is one area of your anatomy that I can offer you expert help with guaranteed results," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled bashfully and said, "I was hoping you'd offer."

As they reached the porch, Lorelai hopped up on the first step and turned to kiss him soundly. "Of course, I'll help," she said impishly. "But you have to do the work," she tossed over her shoulder as she flounced up the steps.


	19. Movin' On Up

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! I am especially thankful this year for all of you who read these stories. A special thank you to all of you, both here in the US and our fellow Java Junkies abroad. I sincerely appreciate your support and encouragement. Peace. Mags**

**Movin' On Up**

Luke turned the corner near the bakery Tuesday morning and was shocked to find Sandy leaning up against the plate glass window. He gave a small wave as he drove past and headed for the alley behind the diner. He pulled his cell phone from his shirt pocket and dialed quickly. When a groggy Jess answered, Luke said in a panicked tone, "I'm sorry, but I need you to get up and come to the bakery with me now."

"Huh? What?" Jess asked as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't have to leave for class yet. Caesar and Joe are handling the diner and I was going to help Lisa open Weston's, but Sandy is standing out in front," Luke rambled.

Jess smirked and asked, "Are you afraid of her? You know, I'm pretty sure you can take her, Luke."

"Jess, come on," Luke said impatiently. "I need someone there. Lisa won't be in for another thirty minutes, and I don't want to be left alone with that woman," he hissed into the phone.

Jess sighed and said, "I'll be right down."

Luke hung up and sat drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Finally, he opened the door and went into the diner through the back door. He paced the same landing at the bottom of the steps, his hands planted on his hips, his head hung in nervous frustration. When Jess appeared at the top of the stairs, he looked up with a relieved expression washing over his face. "Hey thanks," he said quietly.

Jess shrugged and said, "Who knew I would end up acting as bodyguard for Stars Hollow's resident stud?"

"Very funny," Luke grumbled as they went out the back door and walked down the alley toward the bakery. When they reached the sidewalk, Luke saw that Sandy was still waiting in front of the bakery. He blew out a huge sigh and mumbled, "Here we go."

Jess smirked and whispered, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned by a ball cap wearing hash slinger."

"Not helping," Luke growled as they started to approach the bakery. "Hey," he said warily when he approached Sandy. The three of them stood facing each other in silence for a moment, Jess unconsciously crossing his arms over his chest in a mirror image of his uncle's stance.

"Uh, hi," Sandy said hesitantly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Luke.

Luke glanced at Jess and said, "Sure."

Sandy's eyes shifted nervously between the two men as she asked quietly, "Alone?"

Luke shook his head and said simply, "No."

Sandy nodded and looked at her feet. "I get it," she said softly. She looked up with an embarrassed smile and said to Jess, "You probably know all of it anyway." Jess simply blinked and nodded silently. "Okay, so," Sandy started, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know I was wrong. I know I shouldn't have done that, and I know I shouldn't have left," she admitted. "The thing is, I really need this job," she said choking back tears.

Jess glanced over to gauge Luke's reaction but saw that his uncle's face remained impassive. Finally, Luke sighed and said, "I told you I would give you time to find something else."

"I know," Sandy said tearfully. "But, I really don't want to work anywhere else," she said pathetically.

Luke shook his head and said, "You can't stay here."

Sandy looked up and away from him as she said, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since Rob left, I've been a wreck."

Luke bristled at what he thought was a shameless ploy for sympathy, and his anger bubbled up. "Yeah, I heard he left you for some girl he worked with," he spat out before he could help himself.

"Luke," Jess said softly, grabbing his uncle's arm to try to calm him.

Luke ignored him and asked Sandy, "So you thought you should just try to snag some other woman's husband? Someone did it to you, so it's okay to do it to someone else?" he asked incredulously as Sandy began to cry harder.

"Luke, man, that's enough," Jess said quietly.

Luke sighed and said, "I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "I shouldn't have said those things, but you have no idea what trouble you've caused, and nothing even happened!" he said flinging his arms out in frustration.

"I know," Sandy said as she sniffled.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest again and said, "I didn't deserve this. Lorelai certainly didn't deserve this." He chewed the inside of his cheek as he glanced at Jess and said, "I told you that I would give you some time to find something else. I will, but you will be working for Jess. Any and all questions, comments and concerns should go to him," he instructed. "I will give you this time. I will give you the severance I mentioned because I know you have a family to support. Hell, I'll even give you a good reference, but after thirty days, you will no longer work here," he said firmly. "Am I being clear? Does that sound fair?" he asked them both.

Jess nodded mutely as they watched for Sandy's reaction. When she looked up she whispered, "Thank you."

Luke turned to Jess and said, "Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Call me at the diner when you need to leave for class," he instructed before he stalked away.

Sandy looked at Jess warily as he sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket. He walked to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open and holding it for her. Sandy hesitated and Jess said, "Come on, let's get to work." As she passed him she flashed him a watery smile. Jess smirked and said, "Now I know I'm no Luke, but I think you should know, if you try any funny business, I know Judo."

Sandy looked at him in surprise and said, "Huh?"

Jess shook his head and said, "I'm just joking around."

"Oh," she said as she moved to the counter. She turned back to Jess and asked, "You think he'll cool down?"

Jess shook his head slowly and said, "If it was just him, maybe, but you tried to cause trouble between him and Lorelai. He won't forgive that." He brushed past her on his way to the back and said, "You need to start looking for a new job."

One sunny afternoon in May, Luke stepped out of the kitchen and was surprised to find Rory sitting at the counter swinging her legs listlessly as she waited. "Hey, how was school?" he asked when he saw her.

"Fine," she answered dully as he placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

Luke watched her closely as he said, "Almost done, only three more weeks."

"Yeah, the end of the school year crunch has begun," she said with a weak smile.

Luke looked around the nearly empty diner and asked in a low voice, "Something you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not really," she said unconvincingly.

Luke nodded and wiped his palms on the back of his jeans. "You seem down," he said cautiously.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Rory said glancing around the diner and looking anywhere but directly at Luke.

"Oh, yes, you are," he said tucking his chin to his chest and crossing his arms. "Spill," he commanded.

Rory shrugged and said, "It's just the end of it, you know? Everyone is talking about Prom and graduation parties. It's like the whole school has already checked out for the year," she complained.

"Prom?" Luke asked. "When is Prom? Aren't you going?"

Rory shook her head and said, "It's next weekend, and no, I'm not going."

"Why not? You should go," he said as he pressed his palms to the counter and leaned closer to her.

Rory smirked and said, "With whom? I mean, Mom is cute and all, but tuxes aren't really her style. And before you offer, no I am not taking you," she said holding up her hand.

"I was going to offer up Jess," Luke said with a sheepish smile. "You don't know anyone you'd like to ask?" Luke asked nervously, at a complete loss for what to say.

Rory shook her head and said, "I never wanted to go to the Chilton Prom anyway. Stars Hollow High is having theirs this weekend. Lane is taking Dave Rygalski," she informed him.

Luke blinked as he processed the information. "She is? Really? But, he's not Korean," he said in a bewildered tone.

Rory smiled, nodded and said, "Ah, but he is Mrs. Kim approved, as long as they don't get married."

"Oh, well good," Luke said with a nod. "Sounds reasonable."

Rory laughed and said, "For Mrs. Kim, yes it is." She took a sip of her coffee and tried to sound casual as she said, "Dean is taking Lindsay."

Luke nodded slowly and asked, "Is that the blonde girl?"

Rory nodded and said quickly, "She's really nice."

"Oh, then good for him," Luke said awkwardly.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself," Rory said quietly.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, sometimes we all need to do that." Doing the only thing he knew to do in such situations, he lifted the cover from the pastry stand as he said, "You've come to the right place." He quickly cut a slice and plated it, sliding it in front of Rory.

Rory smiled and said, "Thanks Luke." She took a forkful of pie and chewed slowly. "Hey Luke?" she called as he refilled the coffee maker.

"Yeah?" he answered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Um, I think I'm going to send Dad and Sherry a graduation invitation," she said in a rush of words.

Luke shoved the filter into the coffee maker a little too roughly and took a deep breath before he turned around. When he did, he smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea."

"You do?" Rory asked cautiously.

Luke shrugged and tried to act nonchalant as he said, "Sure, I mean, he's your dad."

Rory toyed with her pie crust, poking it with her fork. "It just, I mean, this is a big deal, right? I should invite him, shouldn't I?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered simply.

Rory looked up at him and asked, "It wouldn't bother you?"

Luke rested his hands on his hips and said, "No. But it shouldn't really matter if it bothers me or not. It's your graduation, your day."

"Because if it would bother you, I wouldn't do it," she said hastily.

"Are you planning to give him my ticket?" Luke teased.

"No!" Rory said aghast.

"Rory, I'm just teasing," Luke said gently. "You know that I don't really understand your dad, but that's not my place. He's not at the top of my hit parade, but he's also not at the top of my hit list either," he joked. He shrugged and said again, "It's your graduation. Invite who you want to invite, as long as you invite me." He began to wipe down the counter an asked, "You talk to your mom about it yet?"

"Not yet. I will tonight," she promised.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"It's weird, I have a little sister that I've never even met," Rory said softly.

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "Seems like as good a time as any."

Rory smiled with relief and said, "Thanks Luke."

Luke shrugged and said, "Didn't do anything."

"I meant, thanks for understanding," she said quietly.

Luke smiled and said, "Try to bump me and see how understanding I'll be."

Rory said seriously, "If I had to choose between you and Dad, you would win, hands down, any day."

Luke shook his head and said, "You shouldn't have to choose."

"And you always make sure I don't have to," Rory said with a soft smile. "I would never bump you. Without Grandma, Grandpa, Mom and you, I wouldn't even be graduating from Chilton and going to Yale," she said sincerely.

Luke shrugged and said, "You would have gotten there without any help. I didn't really have much to do with it, anyway."

Rory cut a piece of pie off with her fork and said, "Ah Luke, have we taught you nothing? You should never, never underestimate the power of pie."

"Silly me," Luke said as he refilled her mug, patted her arm awkwardly and walked back to the kitchen.

When Luke got home that night, he popped his head into the kitchen and saw Rory sitting at the table with stacks and stacks of books of notebooks spread out. Luke frowned for a moment, trying to figure out where he could sit and work on his laptop. "Hey, Lorelai in bed already?" he asked.

"Oh, hey," Rory said distractedly. "I think she's up there doing some inn stuff."

"You guys eat?" he asked.

"Pizza," Rory mumbled as she wrote something in her notebook.

"Okay good," he said to the back of her bent head. "Well, uh, goodnight," he said as he turned toward the stairs.

"Night," Rory mumbled as she sifted frantically through a stack of papers.

Luke opened the bedroom door and found Lorelai sitting propped up on the bed with a stack of files and catalogs balanced on her legs. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi!" Lorelai said brightly. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Long," he sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "What's going on down there?" he said, pointing to the floor.

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's right, this is you first real exposure to the Rory Gilmore pre-finals panic."

"She has three weeks," Luke pointed out.

"Ah, you see, to most people that would seem like plenty of time, but to Rory, that's a crunch," Lorelai explained.

Luke shook his head and said, "Amazing."

"It is a sight to behold. Wait until you see the schedules. She even blocks out bathroom and chill time," Lorelai told him.

Luke pushed himself back on the bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. He turned his head to kiss her hello and gave her a warm smile. "Missed you today," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled back and said, "Missed you too. I've just been trying to get as much done as I can. I can't believe I'm just going to up and dump this all on Sookie for six weeks," she added worriedly.

Luke cocked his head and said, "I'll be here to help."

"I know. I just want to have as much of it in place as I can, so that when we get back from Europe I can hit the ground running," she explained.

"Six weeks," Luke said with a sigh.

Lorelai reached up and brushed the back of her hand over his scruffy cheek. "Well, you're coming over in week three, so it won't seem as bad," she assured him.

"I know," he said softly. "It's pretty sad that I missed you for what, nine hours today, and by this time next month you'll be gone," he said with a wry twist of his lips.

"Let's not think about that yet," Lorelai said quickly. When Luke nodded she asked, "So, Rory talked to you about graduation?"

Luke was startled from his thoughts about the trip to Europe and had to catch up as she switched gears. "Huh? Oh, yeah. You mean Christopher?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "You okay with that?"

Luke looked at her and asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You're the one who has been shouldering the dad load around here. It's not really fair that he gets to just swoop in for the good stuff."

Luke shrugged and said, "Not so much of a dad load. It's not like Rory and I have parental run-ins or anything like that. It's all been good stuff for me."

"Christopher has a way of making everything about him. I don't want him ruining things because he feels threatened by you, and I don't want you to feel like you deserve to be there any less because you weren't present at her conception," Lorelai explained. "He's been strangely silent these past few months," she said worriedly. "I just hope that means he's happy and doesn't feel the need to stir anything up."

"Why would he? He has this new baby now, and it's not like he's ever been really involved in what Rory was doing," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "I'm probably worrying for nothing. He probably won't even come. I just want to be sure that you feel okay about it, that's all," she said taking his hand in hers. "Once again, you are probably going to be called upon to be the bigger man," she warned.

"Aren't I anyway?" he teased.

Lorelai grinned and said, "In more ways than one."

Luke held up his hand and said, "Do not go there."

"Too late, and I have proof sitting right downstairs," she said with a laugh. She looked at his laptop sitting on the edge of the bed and asked, "You have work to do?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Pull up a pillow, we'll work together."

They sat working steadily for about an hour before Luke tilted his neck and Lorelai heard it pop. "Ouch," she murmured.

"Hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeah Babe?" she said distractedly.

"When you finish with that page, can we talk for a minute?" he asked seriously.

Lorelai looked up and saw him staring at her over the top of his reading glasses. She smiled and said, "Not unless you take those off. You know what they do to me," she teased.

"Seriously," he said as he removed the glasses and set them on the night stand.

Lorelai closed the file folder and said, "I am serious, but go ahead, talk."

"I think we really need to think about buying a bigger house," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Let's think about it."

"Really?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I've thought of it too. If we have a baby, we'll need more room."

"Yeah, plus a room for Rory when she's home from school, and I'd like to have an office," he said.

"An office?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "We both need somewhere where we can work from home, preferably not including a headboard and some pillows. I thought about renting office space, but that doesn't really make sense," he explained.

"I never really thought about you not having an office anymore," Lorelai murmured.

"Well, I can still use the apartment, but it's Jess' now, and most of my files and stuff are spread between there and here. I'd like to have it all in one place," he said simply.

"Makes sense," she said with a nod. "Where would you want to look?" she asked.

"Well," he said hesitantly. "I kind of already have a place in mind," he admitted.

"You do?" she asked with arched brows.

Luke nodded and said, "The Twickham house."

"The Twickham house?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"The museum is about to shut down, and the town won't be able to just keep it on the books, you know?" he quickly explained. "I think we should make an offer on it," he said nervously.

"The Twickham house?" she asked again. "It's huge," she whispered.

"Compared to this house? Yes," he admitted. "But once the three of us move in, set up an office, or two if you want your own, and a nursery," he caught himself beginning to ramble. "Lorelai, I know you love this house, I do too. I understand if you don't want to sell it. We could hang on to it, or maybe rent it out if you want," he said quickly.

"And buy the Twickham house," she said with a nod.

"I've always loved that old house," Luke admitted softly. "I can see us there. Living there, holidays there, kids there. It's a house that's meant to have a family. They don't build houses like that anymore."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Can we think on it for a while? Talk to Rory?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Luke said trying valiantly to hide his disappointment.

"I just need to think about it for a bit," she quickly assured him.

"I know, you're right, we need to talk to Rory too," he said nodding quickly.

Lorelai looked over at him, studying him carefully. "What else is going on in that pretty head of yours?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said defensively. "I'm gonna brush my teeth," he said as he swung his legs off of the bed.

"You're cooking something else up in there. I can see the wheels turning," she said as she got up and followed him to the bathroom.

"There are no wheels turning," he said as he took his toothbrush from the holder.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Bull. If there's one thing I have learned about you, my friend, it's that the wheels are constantly turning. Fess up," she demanded.

"Nothing to confess," he said with a mouthful of toothpaste. When Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, he averted his and concentrated on his brush strokes.

"Fine, I'll wait," Lorelai said propping herself on the vanity top, crossing her arms and staring at him intently.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he spit out the toothpaste, and bent to rinse his mouth mumbling, "I think we need to get Rory a car for graduation."

"Hah! I knew you'd crack!" she gloated. "A car, huh?" she asked.

Luke nodded as he splashed water onto his face and worked the soap between his hands. "To get to school and back," he justified.

"And what kind of car have you picked out?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, actually, I was supposed to talk to you about splitting the gift with your parents," he admitted with his face buried in a towel.

"Really?" she asked, half amused, half annoyed.

Luke turned to look at her with a smirk and said, "I planned to do it after sex. You're pretty agreeable after sex," he teased.

Lorelai laughed in spite of herself. "Don't do that!" she said swatting his arm. "I'm trying to decide if I'm mad or not," she said as she fought back a smile.

"I vote not," he said earnestly.

"Okay, so what kind of car have you and my father picked out?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Toyota Prius," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "What's that?"

"It's a gas/electric hybrid. Excellent gas mileage, they're supposed to be pretty safe and reliable," he told her quickly. "Apparently that guy from Titanic drives one," he said as a last ditch effort to convince her.

"Oh well, it's always good to buy a car based on what the guy from Titanic drives," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"I'll show it to you," Luke said as he walked back to the bed and grabbed his computer. He pulled up the internet and showed her the information on the Prius, answering her questions as she flipped through the website. "It's funny, 'cause I was looking at these for her and then your dad mentioned it too," he told her with a laugh.

"Yeah well, that's not so shocking. I think you two are freakishly linked now," Lorelai grumbled.

"What do you think?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we should go to Hartford one night this week and look at them," she said simply.

Luke smiled with relief and said, "Good. We'll go look at them," as he shut the computer down for the night. "You ready for bed?" he asked as he got up to put it on his dresser.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "You putting those glasses back on professor?"

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "Hadn't planned on it, but I thought I would ask you to rub my neck."

Lorelai nodded and said, "The old massage ploy. An oldie, but a goodie," she said approvingly. "Just let me brush my teeth," she said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Luke stripped his t-shirt off as she walked by and said, "I'll be here," in a husky voice.

"I'll hurry," she said with a laugh as she eyed his bare chest. Luke unbuttoned his jeans teasingly and shot her a grin.

While she was in the bathroom, Luke reached up on the closet shelf and found the box from her sex toy shower. He pulled out the bottle of massage oil and carried it back to the bed with him before stripping out of his boxers and climbing between the sheets naked. When Lorelai emerged she saw him in the bed, the covers pulled up to his hips, and an arm propped behind his head. She spotted the boxers on the floor by the bed and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Feeling lucky, punk?" she asked.

"Optimistic," he said as he pulled the bottle of oil out from under the pillow.

She trailed a finger down the line of hair on his stomach and said, "You're just lucky you're too pretty to resist."

"I'm just lucky period," he said tugging her down on him.

"So you think you need to get luckier?" she asked.

Luke nodded eagerly and said, "Luckier, luckier and luckier."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Ambitious as well as optimistic."

Luke shrugged and said, "I'll take whatever you have to offer."

"Oh, well, in that case," she said as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Goodnight," she whispered and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight?" he asked incredulously.

"You said you would take whatever I have to offer," she said settling into her pillow.

Luke frowned and asked, "Is this about the car thing?" When Lorelai didn't answer he sat up and reached down to the floor for his boxers.

Lorelai snaked a hand out, pinched his butt and said, "Not so fast, naked guy." 

Luke smiled and sat back. He held up the bottle of oil and asked, "Shall we?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "We shall." She rolled over on top of him and said, "Now, let's get you all slippery." She poured some oil into her hand and rubbed it onto his chest. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Squeal like a pig."

"Okay, just so you know, Deliverance references are not a turn on," he said making a disgusted face.

"Damn, and I was gonna whip out my banjo," Lorelai said with a laugh as she planted a big, wet kiss on his lips.

Lorelai and Sookie stood on the sidewalk staring up at the Twickham house.

"It's big," Lorelai said in an awed voice.

Sookie snickered and said, "That's what she said."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good one."

Sookie shrugged and said, "Hey, I'm still twelve." 

"I meant the house. It's very big," Lorelai said with a worried frown.

"Very sweet of Luke to have that dream of his. You two living in this house!" Sookie said excitedly.

Lorelai studied the house and asked, "What do you think there are, twelve rooms?" 

"At least! I mean you can really go to town in this place. You could have a dedicated sewing room. I mean, that's a no-brainer," Sookie said nudging Lorelai with her elbow.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Are you kidding? I could put a whole loom in one of those rooms. Indulge my long harbored desire to make tapestries."

"You've been long harboring that one?" Sookie asked with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded absently and said, "I just thought of it, but yeah." 

"So it's all feeling good, huh?" Sookie asked cautiously.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well it's a little on the Versailles side. I mean I'd have to keep an eye out for peasants with pitchforks."

"I meant the marriage, baby, house thing," Sookie corrected her.

"Oh that, yeah good. Feels pretty great actually," Lorelai said looking at her friend warmly.

"Not freaking out?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Everything's good. I promise."

"Rory's okay with the idea of moving?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded quickly and said, "Actually, I think she's pretty excited about it."

"And Taylor accepted Luke's offer?" she asked Lorelai.

"I guess so. I've been kind of leaving the negotiation thing up to him," she admitted. "He called this morning grumbling something about Kirk trying to screw things up, but he said he'll get it straightened out," she said turning back to the house. "Wow!" she gasped.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Is it me or..." Lorelai trailed off, gesturing toward the house.

Sookie looked up at the house and said, "Nope! I think it just got bigger."

Lorelai smirked and said, "That's what she said." 

"Good grief," Sookie grumbled.

Lorelai turned to look at her friend and asked, "What? You can be twelve, but I can't be twelve?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No, you can be twelve." 

"Thank you," Lorelai replied primly.

"Man, a house like this and you guys could put Jackson's whole four in four idea to shame," Sookie said under her breath.

Lorelai glanced at her friend's burgeoning belly and said, "Right now, we'd settle for one."

"Still no luck?" Sookie asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, but I'm feeling better about it. It will happen," she said confidently.

"From your lips to God's ears," Sookie said wrapping her arm around Lorelai's waist and giving her a squeeze.

When Luke walked in the front door that night he asked, "Did you know that we have town elders?"

"What?" Lorelai asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Elders! Town elders! Like we're some kind of tribe or something," he said getting worked up all over again.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Uh, no, I didn't know that. Who are they?" she asked.

"Damned if I know!" he ranted. "Taylor and I had an agreement, but then Kirk! Stupid Kirk put in a competing bid on the house!"

"Our house?" Lorelai asked. "The Twickham house?" she clarified.

"Yes! And did you know that that little weasel is loaded?" he demanded, the vein in his neck popping out.

"Babe, you have to calm down now," Lorelai said gently as she pulled him down on the couch.

"He has a quarter of a million dollars, in cash. It's just sitting in the bank!" Luke ranted.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Wow. Well, Kirk has always had a lot of jobs," she mused. "But you have a lot of money too," she said consolingly.

"Not in cash. Not liquid," he said with a panicked expression. "He could buy it out from under us," he said miserably.

Lorelai nodded her understanding and asked, "Well, what was your agreement with Taylor?"

"That I would get to make the first offer on it," Luke said hanging his head back against the couch. "I never thought that someone else would want a big old house like that," he said sadly.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now, I have to go with Taylor and Kirk and meet with these town elders so they can tell us what we need to do," he said softly. He rolled his head to look at her and said, "I'm sorry. I should have had a clearer agreement with Taylor. I shouldn't have gotten everyone all worked up about it until it was a done deal," he said miserably.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "You really think it would have been a better idea to buy a house without consulting me and Rory first?"

Luke shook his head with a rueful smile and said, "Probably not."

"Definitely not," Lorelai said patting his knee. "I know you want this house, but if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. We'll find another house, or build one," she said optimistically.

"Yeah," Luke said dejectedly.

"When do you meet with these guys?" Lorelai asked.

"Day after tomorrow, at the community center," he told her.

"Well, let's stay positive until you have a chance to present your case," Lorelai said patting his knee.

Luke looked over at her and said, "I'll try."

Two days later, Luke and Kirk were standing in the middle of a sauna meeting with the town elders. Luke did his best not to look at the old men wearing nothing but white towels, and tried desperately to put the image of Kirk in his towel out of his mind. It was hotter than hell in there, but Luke was determined not to let them see him sweat, regardless of the layer of flannel he had insisted on wearing into the room. He was trying to keep his cool as he listened to Kirk spout off. "He had no contract. He had nothing in writing. Granted, his offer matched the fair market value of the property but it was a rigged bid situation," Kirk said with a derisive look at Luke and Taylor. "The house wasn't even officially listed for sale," he pointed out.

Taylor was offended by the accusation and snapped, "It wasn't a rigged bid, Kirk!"

One of the old guys piped up and said, "That's for the courts to decide."

Another old man shook his head and said, "Get to the point, Kirk."

Kirk smirked and said, "The house should be re-listed. You should take the best offer from the person with the best chance of securing financing. That person is me," he said with a smug smile.

The second guy asked, "All right. Luke, what do you have to say to that?"

Luke looked around and asked, "What the hell are we doing in a steam room?"

Taylor leaned over and whispered, "Luke, I explained to you that if you wanted to see the town elders you had to do it on their terms."

Luke shook his head and said, "This is ridiculous. I can't think in here!"

The first old guy nodded and said, "You should strip and get in a towel."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and growled, "I'm not getting in a towel."

"I think he's got body issues," Kirk said with a sneer.

Luke turned to him and said, "I don't have body issues. I just don't agree with what's going on. How it's going on," he said jabbing a finger at Kirk's sunken chest.

Kirk looked affronted and asked, "Town elders, I don't think it's appropriate for the defendant to address you in this tone, is it?"

Luke was getting riled. "I'm not the defendant, Kirk. This isn't a court. It's not even a room. It's a box full of hot air," he yelled.

Kirk smirked and said, "Now he's insulting you."

Having had enough of Kirk, Luke turned to the benches full of old men and said, "Listen. Old guys. I should get the house."

The second man piped up and said, "Watch your manners, young man!"

Luke sighed and said, "I can get a loan…"

Kirk cut him off saying, "But I have deep pockets! Not now, I mean, right now I'm naked, but my pants have pockets."

Luke was getting frustrated. He looked around the steamy room and asked, "Who are you guys, anyway? What gives you the authority to make town decisions?"

Taylor hissed, "Luke, this isn't helping."

Kirk nodded emphatically and said, "He's a hothead with body issues and shallow pockets."

Luke shook his head and said, "This isn't right. Taylor and I had an agreement!"

Kirk whispered to one of the old men, "He needs therapy and probably pills."

Finally, the oldest old guy in the room sitting in the back with a towel over his head spoke up. "Luke should get the house," he announced firmly.

"What?" Luke asked, stunned by the turn of events.

"What?" Kirk asked, stunned by the turn of events.

Luke saw the towel bob up and down as the old man nodded. "It's the right thing to do. Kirk may have a better claim technically, but Luke wants it more," he said knowingly.

"But," Kirk started to protest, but he was cut off.

The old man said in a gravelly voice, "I knew Luke's father. His grandfather. We all did," he reminded them. "He'll care for the house because he cares so much about it. He wants it for him and Lorelai," he said with finality. "We all watched Luke pine for Lorelai for years. He waited for her while she went through her many relationships, he won her, and now he wants this for her. And for the others," he added as an afterthought.

Luke was confused. "Others? What others?" he asked.

"You'll bring children into the house," he pronounced grandly.

Kirk said, "I'll bring children into the house, too! Maybe not my own," he trailed off.

"How did you know…" Luke began to ask.

The old man stopped him saying, "Its right for Luke to have it. Kirk is young, and there'll be other places for him to go. That's what I think," he said settling back against the planks again.

"Well I agree," the second old man said with a nod.

The first old guy said, "Me too. Luke should get the house."

Kirk's jaw dropped and he grumbled, "Rip!"

Luke swallowed hard and said, "Thank you," to the two men seated on the bench. He looked up at the old guy with the towel over his head and said, "Thank you, sir," before he turned to leave.

Once outside of the steamy room, Luke gulped in huge breaths of cool air, trying to calm his jangled nerves. When Taylor emerged, Luke asked, "Can Lorelai and I take a walk through the house before we sign the purchase agreement?"

Taylor nodded and said, "Come by this afternoon. I have the keys."

"Thanks Taylor," Luke said tersely as he turned to leave.

Taylor called after him, "You know I'm a bit of a romantic, Luke. The thought of you buying this house for your burgeoning family is quite touching. I almost tear up." He smiled and said, "Adds to the tax base, too."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, good. Talk to you later," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Goodbye!" Taylor called after him. He turned to look at Kirk standing there pathetically in his towel and said, "Kirk, put a shirt on!"

Luke jogged across town to the diner. He burst through the door and found Lorelai waiting, drumming her nails on a table, her chin in her hand. "We got it," he said breathlessly, pressing his hand to his chest.

"We got it?" she asked, jumping up from her chair.

"It's ours," he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ours," she repeated as she hugged him tightly.

"We'll get the keys from Taylor when he gets back and take another walk through before we sign anything," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay. Wow."

Luke smiled and asked, "It's good, right?"

"It's good," she assured him.

"If you have changed your mind, you have to tell me before we sign anything," he warned her.

"I know," she said with a nod. "I haven't changed my mind." She glanced over his shoulder and said, "There's Taylor."

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand and pulling her from the diner.

Lorelai picked up the smell of sweat coming off of him and asked, "Hey Hon? What did you do, grab a quick workout while you were there? 'Cause I have to tell you, you are less than fresh!"

"I'll explain later," he grumbled as they made their way into the Market.


	20. Home and Away

**A/N: Loridhhp - I hope I did you proud with this one. **

**The big game just ended a few minutes ago. ****I apologize to all of you LSU fans out there, but I have to say - ****WOO PIG SOOIE! Way to go Hogs!**

**Home and Away**

Keys jangling from his fingers, Luke strode toward the Twickham house with Lorelai trotting behind him, clinging to his hand, trying to keep up. "Luke!" she called trying to get him to slow down.

"Come on," he said impatiently.

"Luke! I'm wearing heels!" she panted, letting go of his hand.

Luke stopped in the middle of the street and looked down at her feet in confusion. "Why are you wearing heels?" he asked, his brow creased.

Lorelai looked down at her feet and said, "Big day, I wanted to look pretty. Besides, these jeans are too long to wear with flats."

Luke's eyes swept over her snug jeans and bright red top with the scooped neckline. Her hair was carefully curled, her lips shining with red gloss. He looked at her bright blue eyes and said, "You do look pretty. Very pretty. I'm sorry," he said with a soft smile.

Lorelai beamed and said, "You were excited. I am too." She pecked a kiss to his lips as a waiting car beeped at them. "Come on, let's go," she said taking his hand again.

They reached the old Twickham house at a more reasonable pace and stood on the sidewalk gazing up at it. Lorelai wrapped her hands around Luke's arm and said, "It's so big."

Luke smirked and said, "That's what all the girls say."

"Lucas!" Lorelai gasped, swatting his arm.

He turned to her and said, "We can still get out of this. So, if you decide you don't want it, you just say so, okay?" he asked seriously.

"Let's go in," she said with a decisive nod.

They climbed the porch steps and Lorelai looked around, picturing a wicker chairs and baskets of flowers, as Luke unlocked the door. They stepped into the dimly lit foyer and glanced around nervously in the silent house. Luke turned and said, "Let's just wander through. See how it feels," he told her anxiously.

Lorelai nodded and turned to go into the living room. She saw the hole in the floor where the cannonball had fallen through and asked, "How do we fix that?"

Luke shrugged and said, "The floor is easy enough. We may end up with a cannonball in our basement though, 'cause I'm not hauling the thing out of there."

Lorelai nodded and walked around the room, opening the drapes and letting the spring sunlight in. She ran her hand over the mantle of the fireplace, picturing them curled up on the couch on cold winter nights. Silently she moved back into the hallway and wandered to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and whispered, "Wow."

Luke peered over her shoulder at the large room, bare except for the forty year old appliances. "Yeah," he said removing his hat and running his hand through his hair. "We'd have to gut it and completely update it."

Lorelai looked around, trying to picture the kitchen Luke would want. She bit her lip and then said, "Plenty of room."

Luke nodded and said, "I was thinking that we could get one of those big, old pine tables and put it over there." He pointed to the side of the room near the rear windows.

"Tell me what you'd do in here," Lorelai said, struggling to picture it.

Luke quickly launched into a description of how he envisioned the room, muttering about islands and countertops. Lorelai nodded along, trying to visualize it all, but finding herself more absorbed by the light in his eyes as he spoke. She pointed to a door that led from the kitchen and asked, "What's through there?"

Luke walked over to the door and opened it. "Judging from the fact that it's right off the kitchen, it looks like it was servant's quarters. There's a bedroom with a small bathroom," he explained as she walked past him to explore the space. Luke stood in the doorway, rubbing his hands together nervously as he said, "I thought it was kind of cool. If Rory didn't want to have a room upstairs with us, she could have this room. We could fix it up really nice, and that would give her some added privacy when she came home," he added.

Lorelai simply nodded and stepped back into the kitchen. She looked at the spot Luke had pointed to, picturing a big wooden table covered in food, Luke, Rory, Jess and herself all crowded around it, laughing and talking. A high chair was pushed back in a corner, a baby on her lap. Lorelai blinked and the image was gone. She shook her head to clear it and said, "Let's go upstairs."

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs. When they reached the upstairs hallway, Luke walked ahead of her and opened the first door on the right. "This was the master bedroom. It's bigger than the others, and it has its own bath," he pointed out. He watched her carefully as Lorelai frowned, taking in the dark woodwork and faded wallpaper. "We'd have to strip the paper and paint or something. It's awfully dark in here," he said, knowing what was bugging her. He led her to the windows and said, "Look," as he pulled back the drapes and showed her the view of the square.

"Cool," she said, cracking a smile.

"I thought I'd build a window seat," he said softly.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "That would be nice."

"The bath is through there. We'd have to gut the bathrooms too, they're really out of date," he said apologetically. "I was thinking, if we buy it, I could get started on the major stuff while you and Rory are away," he said wringing his hands lightly. "That way, it would be mostly done when you get back. All we'd have to do is pick out paint colors or wallpaper if you want."

"Sounds good," Lorelai said as she stepped from the bathroom. She glanced around the room and said, "Oh! A fireplace!"

"Oh, yeah," Luke said walking over to it and bending to look up the chimney. "I'm not sure if it works, but we can have it checked out."

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Firelight in our bedroom?"

Luke looked up at her, his eyes lighting at the memory. He stood and ran his hands over her arms. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?" he asked in a soft, deep voice.

"Very nice," she answered with a small smile.

Luke kissed her gently and asked, "Wanna see the rest?"

"How many bedrooms are there?" Lorelai asked.

"Six, including the room downstairs," he answered.

"Six?" she gasped.

"A couple are really small," he explained quickly. "I thought we could make those the offices."

Lorelai nodded as they stepped into the hallway. Luke opened the door next to the master bedroom and said, "See? It's a lot smaller, but I think it would be a good space to work in."

Lorelai stuck her head into the room and nodded saying, "Yeah, it would."

"The one right across from the master is small too," he said as he went to open that door. He stepped into the room saying, "We could make another office, if you don't want to share. Or you know, just a spare room. You could set up your sewing stuff in here," he said as he looked around, his hands planted on his hips. He turned back to the door, but Lorelai wasn't there.

As he had opened the door to the other small bedroom, Lorelai caught sight of the sunlight spilling through an open doorway at the end of the hall. She walked toward it and found a narrow room that stretched the width of the back of the house. Six windows, four on the rear wall, one on each side, poured light into the room. She leaned against the doorframe and imagined a wooden crib pushed against the wall, a mobile dancing over it. Her eyes skimmed past the small dresser and changing table to the opposite end of the room, where the rug was scattered with toys. A wooden rocking chair sat in the middle of the detritus, facing the window. She saw a blue ball cap peeking over the top of the chair, and heard his deep voice beckoning to her softly as he rocked.

"Lorelai?" Luke called softly. When she didn't respond, he touched her shoulder tentatively and tried again. "Lorelai?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

She didn't look at him, but shook her head gently to clear it. "This is the nursery," she whispered.

"What?" he asked gently.

"The crib and dresser and stuff over there," she said pointing to the left. "Toy box, rocking chair and stuff over there," she said pointing to the right.

Luke nodded, swallowing hard. He cleared his throat and asked in a creaky voice, "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Lorelai turned back to him with a sad smile and shook her head. "No Babe," she said softly. She turned back to the room and said, "But, I can see it. Can you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, I can," he said as he pulled her back against him.

Lorelai nodded, blinked back the tears that misted her eyes and said, "It's going to happen."

"Yes, it is," Luke answered confidently.

"And this will be our baby's room," she said with a nod.

"Pretty bright in here," Luke said glancing around.

Lorelai laughed and said, "That's because there are no big heavy drapes in here."

Luke chuckled and said, "It is pretty gloomy in the rest of the place."

"We can change that," Lorelai said confidently.

"So, you want it?' Luke asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"You're sure?" he said sternly, turning her to face him.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I can see us here. I can see our life here."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay."

"So what do we do now?" Lorelai asked.

"We sign the purchase agreement, and the loan papers, and it's ours," he said with a shrug.

"How big of a loan will it be?" she asked worriedly.

Luke shook his head and said, "We don't really need to take a loan, but it would deplete our savings, and I don't want to do that."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No."

"This way we'd have a manageable payment, and I figured that once we got the inn up and running, we could just pay off the mortgage on big chunks," he said, the wheels turning in his head.

"So don't we have to do a loan application?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I already talked to the bank. We're pre-approved, we just have to go do the formal application and start the process."

Lorelai thought for a moment and said, "We'd better go now. We have to get this moving so that I can sign things before Rory and I leave."

Luke nodded and said, "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs and Luke stopped in the foyer. He looked over at her and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you. We can wait until you get back," he offered.

Lorelai shook her head, smiled broadly and said, "I'm sure, I don't feel rushed and I don't want to wait." She kissed him and said, "Paint the nursery yellow," as she turned to leave.

Luke followed after her asking, "Bright yellow or pale yellow?"

"Think bright, but buttery yellow," she said as she dashed ahead of him and hit the sidewalk with a giddy laugh. She looked back up at the house, and it didn't seem so huge anymore. "Like the color of banana Laffy Taffy," she said with a happy grin.

"Oh, well sure," Luke said rolling his eyes.

Lorelai took his hand and started back to the diner to get his truck. "I'll but you a piece. Better yet, I'll buy you two, that way you can eat one, and have one to match paint samples to," she teased.

"Why don't I just buy a bunch and stretch it over the walls. I can attach it with a staple gun," he said dryly.

"Ooh! Wouldn't that be great?" she asked clapping her hands. "It would get so sticky, though," she said with a frown.

Luke shook his head and said, "You're nuts."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You married me, so what does that make you?"

Luke smiled and answered, "Nuts about you."

The paperwork was signed and the wheels were in motion before noon that day. Luke was getting ready to leave the diner at about four that afternoon when he saw Rory's bus pull to a stop, and Rory descending the steps, her nose in an open textbook. Luke poured a to-go cup of coffee and called goodbye to Caesar and Joe as he jogged to catch up with her. When he fell into step, she didn't even notice. "Walk you home?" he asked, startling her.

"Oh! You scared me!" she said stopping and pressing her hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Luke said holding the cup out to her.

Rory closed the book and shifted it under her arm to take the coffee. Luke pulled the cup back and said, "Give me this," tapping on her bulging backpack.

Rory smiled and let the backpack slide from her shoulders, dropping to the ground with a loud thud. She bent to shove the book she was holding back into the pack before straightening and snatching the cup from his hand. She took a greedy sip and grinned. "Thanks, I needed that!" she said with a grin.

"No problem," Luke said as he bent to lift her backpack. He tugged on the strap and asked, "What the hell do you have in here? Bricks?"

Rory giggled and said, "Books, He-man, they're books."

"How can you carry this around every day?" he asked as he lifted it up and slung it over one shoulder.

Rory nodded solemnly and said, "I'm very strong."

"Apparently," Luke said with a nod of admiration as they fell into step again. "Your Mom and I signed the papers on the house today," he told her.

"You did?" she asked with an excited grin.

"Yeah. I'll get the keys from Taylor again, and you and pick out your room," he told her.

"Cool," she said with a happy smile.

"So Rory," Luke said nervously. "I was thinking," he started.

"Always dangerous," Rory quipped.

Luke laughed and said, "That's what your mom says."

"Sorry, go on," Rory prodded.

"Well, I know you have a lot of studying to do, and you guys are leaving soon, so I was wondering if you would mind if your Mom and I went away for the weekend," he said quickly.

"This weekend?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously.

"Cool!" she said with a grin, and then sobered. "I mean, no I don't mind," she said solemnly.

Luke laughed again and said, "Anxious to get rid of us, huh?"

"No, not that," she said with a wave. "I just don't get the whole house to myself very often," she explained.

"I get it," Luke said as they walked up the driveway.

Rory grinned and said, "I can order Indian food."

Luke looked up at the house and said, "Good thing we're moving, we might have to burn this place down to get the smell out."

"Very funny," Rory said as she climbed the porch steps. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Not far. I heard about this inn that has a spa and stuff, I thought your mom may want to check out the competition," he said with a smile.

Rory nodded as they entered the house and said, "Must be bigger than the Dragonfly if they have a spa."

"Yeah, it is," Luke admitted.

"Well, she'll like that," Rory said as she took her backpack from Luke's shoulder.

"I hope so," Luke said as he rubbed the spot the strap had gouged in his flesh.

"When will you leave?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was hoping to leave tomorrow night after dinner," Luke said thoughtfully.

Rory cocked her head and said, "If you called Grandma and explained what you were doing, I'm sure she'd let you out of dinner. I can take the Jeep and go by myself."

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"I wouldn't. Good luck with Grandma, though," she said as she disappeared into her room.

Luke sighed and looked around the house for a minute. He picked up the phone and dialed the Gilmore residence. When the maid answered, he politely asked to speak to Emily. "Hello Emily? It's Luke," he said cautiously when she came on the line.

"Well, hello Luke," Emily said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine thanks," Luke said nervously. "How are you? And Richard?" he added.

"We're just fine, so sweet of you to ask," Emily cooed, knowing that he was up to something. "Is that why you called? To ask after our health?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "Okay, you've got me. Yes, I'm calling to talk to you about dinner," he confessed.

Emily smiled and said, "You're too easy."

Luke laughed again and said, "Only because I am petrified of you."

"Smart man," Emily said with a smug smile.

"I'm taking Lorelai away for the weekend, and I would like to get an early start tomorrow, but if it would cause you a problem, we can wait until after dinner," he said quickly. When Emily didn't respond right away he added, "I'll bring you a present."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Not far, just this inn over near Mystic," he said. "I wanted to have a little time with her before Rory's graduation, and the big European adventure," he explained.

Emily smiled and said, "Of course you do." She sighed and said, "Fine, I won't count on you for dinner."

"Thank you, Emily. Rory will be there," he added as a consolation prize.

Emily smiled and said, "Then we won't really need you two anyway," in a teasing tone. "Have a nice weekend, and make sure you make my bribe a worthy one," she said with a laugh.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked that night as she hauled a suitcase out and set it on the bed.

"Just over toward the coast," he said casually as he pulled some jeans from their hangers.

"What should I pack?" she asked with a frown.

"Casual, comfortable," he said as he folded a couple of shirts. He paused and said, "And a dress. In case we want to go out to dinner," he explained.

Lorelai nodded and rifled through the hangers. "How dressy?" she asked.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "Not too dressy. More like Friday night dinner, but sexier," he added with a leer.

"So, like this?" she asked as she pulled the silvery blue dress that he had bought for her on their honeymoon out and held it up in front of her.

Luke looked up and said, "Exactly like that." He walked over to her and kissed her firmly.

"I'm so excited," Lorelai said with a grin. "We haven't ever just taken off for the weekend."

Luke frowned and said, "I'm sorry things have been so crazy since we got back."

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. "That's life here in the big city," she said gently.

"This place has a spa," he told her. "I didn't know what you would want to do, but I booked you the nail things and a facial. And a massage for us," he added.

"You did?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that one where were in the same room," he said as he turned back to his suitcase, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"A couple's massage?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Have you ever had a massage? A professional one, I mean," she clarified.

Luke shook his head and said simply, "No."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You'll love it."

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, the lady said it was really popular."

"What will you do while I'm getting my facial and stuff?" she asked worriedly.

Luke shrugged and said, "I can entertain myself."

"Dirty!" Lorelai said with a grin as she rummaged through her underwear drawer.

"Ha. Ha," he said dryly as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her move around the room.

She turned to look at him, her arms full of silk and lace. "Thank you," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "It should be a nice time."

"I can't believe you got us out of dinner with my parents," she said as she dumped the lingerie on the bed and began to fold it carefully.

"Well, I promised to bring your mother a present back," he said with a chuckle.

"Smart man," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'm learning," Luke answered as he lifted a tiny scrap of black lace with his fingertip and made a growling noise.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him. "Save it," she whispered. "I plan to make you do that a lot."

Friday afternoon, Luke left the diner after the lunch rush and hurried home to shower and change. He found Lorelai sitting on the couch, impatiently leafing through a magazine. He dropped a kiss on her head and said, "I'll be quick," as he dashed up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom, he turned the shower on and began to strip out of his grease spattered clothes. He caught sight of his scruffy beard in the mirror and ran his hand over it. His hair was too long, and his eyes had bags under them. He looked down and noticed that he was starting to get a little bit of a belly from all of the junk that Lorelai was constantly stuffing into his mouth. He ran his hand over it and vowed to start running again. He showered quickly, dried off, wrapped the towel around his hips, and rubbed another over his hair. He combed it carefully, grimacing at the thinning spots and the wayward curls behind his ears, making a mental note to get a haircut next week.

He stepped over to the sink and ran the water as he reached for his razor and shaving cream. Shaving slowly and carefully, he looked at the bags under his eyes, wondering what he could do about them. He rinsed his face and slapped on some aftershave, tossing a fresh razor and the cologne into his open travel bag. Glancing down, he opened Lorelai's drawer slowly and rummaged quietly through it until he found a tube of cream he had seen her dabbing under her eyes. He eyed it suspiciously, but opened it with a shrug and squeezed a bit onto his fingertip. He patted it under his eyes as he had seen Lorelai do hundreds of times, smirked at his reflection in the mirror and pulled the towel from his waist to hang it up before striding into the bedroom naked.

He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and stood in front of the open closet, trying to decide what to put on for the ride. He yanked a new pair of jeans that Lorelai had picked out for him from the hanger and slipped into them. He stood looking at his collection of flannels with distaste, and pushed them aside. He found a thin navy blue sweater that he had forgotten about and pulled it over his head. He glanced into the mirror, tugging self consciously at the snug fit.

"Wow, you look great," Lorelai said as she stepped into the room.

Luke grimaced and said, "I look like crap."

Lorelai shook her head as she walked toward him. She stopped and ran her hand over the fine gauge of the sweater. "You look hot, and you smell delicious," she purred.

Luke glanced down with a faint blush and said, "I didn't realize how bad I looked."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked with her brow furrowed.

"My hair is too long, I've got bags under my eyes, I haven't shaved in days and I'm getting fat," he grumbled.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You do need a haircut, but your eyes are beautiful. I like your scruff just as much as I like your smooth face, and you are far from fat."

"I feel like I've just let everything go," he said softly.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Well, we are married now. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" she teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't want to be the obnoxious slob on TV with the hot wife."

Lorelai drew back and asked with mock offense, "Are you saying I'm not hot?"

"I'm saying that you are incredibly hot, and I don't anyone to ever to ask you what you are doing with me," he said pressing his forehead to hers. "They wonder about that enough as it is."

Lorelai kissed him and said, "Doubt it. Besides, most people don't get to see your hidden treasures," she teased, running her hands up his arms. When Luke laughed she said, "I'm not kidding. You've got some great guns here, Babe, and we won't even talk about your other assets," she teased.

Luke chuckled and said, "Thank you. It's nice to know that you love me for my body."

"I figured you'd like that," she said swatting his butt. "Are you done being girly now? Can we go sissy boy?" she teased.

They arrived at the inn late Friday afternoon and checked in. As Luke was waiting for their room keys, Lorelai pointed to a sign and said, "The Durham Group owns this place."

Luke glanced at it and grumbled, "If I had known that, I would have found someplace else."

Lorelai smiled and said, "No, this is perfect."

Luke smirked and whispered, "There are cucumbers in the water," as he jerked his chin toward the pitcher on the desk.

"Weird," Lorelai said softly.

The desk clerk gave them their keys and they followed the bellman to their room. After the bellman hung the suit bag and placed her suitcase and his duffle bag on the luggage stand, Luke slipped him a tip and closed the door behind him. Lorelai bounced on the king sized bed and said, "This is nice," with a big grin.

"It is," Luke said as he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the room.

"When do we do our stuff?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Luke answered. He walked over to stand in front of her and asked, "Do you want to go out tonight?" Lorelai shook her head wearing a sassy smile. Luke smiled back at her and asked, "Room service?" When Lorelai nodded he grabbed the menu from the dresser and sat next to her on the bed. "Let's see what looks good," he said as he handed it to her.

Lorelai skimmed the menu and gasped. "You rat!" she said, staring at him accusingly.

Luke jerked back and asked, "What did I do?"

"It's all health food freak stuff," she said waving the menu around.

"What?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to look.

"Tofu, sprouts," she grumbled as she read. She gasped again and pressed her hand to her heart. "Oh. My. God!" she said as she punched him in the arm.

"What?" he cried backing away from her.

Lorelai sneered at him and said, "And I quote, 'We do not serve caffeinated beverages. Please enjoy our wide selection of fresh squeezed juices and artisan waters.' You rat!" she said again. "I thought you loved me!" she wailed dramatically.

"Lorelai, I swear," he started, holding his hands up helplessly as she jumped up to inspect the room.

"There's no coffee maker in this room!" she said incredulously.

"I just saw the pictures of the place and the spa stuff. I swear, I didn't even think about the menu," Luke said firmly.

"What am I going to do?" she asked helplessly.

"Well, you've been cutting down anyway," he reasoned.

"Cutting down, but not out!" she said indignantly. "I am not eating tofu, it's disgusting!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we can agree on that," Luke said. "Okay, so do you want to go out?" he asked.

"I wanted to eat naked in bed," she pouted.

Luke nodded and hung his head. "Okay, well I'm sorry. We can get dressed up. I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he offered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I want to dress up tomorrow, after I've been primped and pampered."

Luke rubbed his neck and said, "I'm really sorry,"

"Come here," she said as she wiggled her finger at him. Luke walked over to her cautiously, and stood silently, his arms dangling limply at his sides. Lorelai kissed him and said, "I'm sorry. It was just a shock, that's all."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll go get us something to eat. There were some places back down the highway."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll go with you."

"No, you stay here, get comfortable. I'll hunt and gather," he said before kissing her softly. "I'll be back in a bit," he promised.

Luke returned forty minutes later carrying four Wal Mart bags and a bag from Taco Bell. He dropped the Taco bell bag into her lap and Lorelai dove into it saying, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Luke smiled and said, "If you feel that way about the tacos, wait until you see this," he said, removing a small coffee maker from the bag with a flourish.

Lorelai dropped the taco back into the bag and scrambled to her knees, flinging her arms around him. She grinned up at him and said, "You are the best husband I have ever had!"

Luke laughed as he stumbled backward, dropping the bags and wrapping his arms around her. "Nice to know I've beaten out such tough competition," he said dryly.

"What else did you get?" she asked as she grabbed for the bags. "Coffee, nutmeg, you're so good to me," she said with a grin. "Coffee filters, ooh! Mallomars, Pop Tarts, Cheez Doodles," she listed. She lifted a salad from the bag and said, "Yours," with a smirk.

"Mine," he said with a nod.

"Crackers, M & Ms, you are the best," she finished with a grin.

"I just want you to be happy," he said brushing her hair back from her eyes.

Lorelai tossed everything back into the bags and dropped them to the floor. She grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him passionately. Luke pulled back with a smile and asked, "You're happy?"

"Ecstatic," she breathed, pulling his lips back to hers.

Luke pulled back a minute later and said, "Your tacos are getting cold."

"I like them cold," Lorelai said sliding her hands up under his sweater. "As long as you stay hot," she said with a sultry smile.

Luke smiled and asked, "You'll keep me warm?"

Lorelai grinned back and said, "I'll light your fire."

Luke bent to kiss her deeply, trailing his fingers over her jaw and down into her hair. "I really didn't know about the food thing," he whispered.

"I know," she said, running her fingers down his throat. "You are such a good provider," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled wolfishly and said, "I've got something else for you."

Lorelai's brows lifted as she asked, "Oh? Something yummy?"

Luke smirked and said, "I think its matter of personal preference," as he pressed into her.

"I bet I'll like it," she said with a nod. "I've got a pretty healthy appetite."

Luke kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering on hers as he murmured, "Healthy is not the word that came to mind."

Saturday morning, Lorelai emerged from the bathroom wearing one of the hotel's big, fluffy robes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her feet were ensconced in matching terry cloth slippers. "You ready?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at his sweat pants, t-shirt and flip flops and said, "I think you're supposed to wear one of these," gesturing to the robe.

Luke smirked and said, "Not gonna happen."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I didn't really think so." She held out her hand and said, "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand down to the spa facilities on the first floor. When they reached the desk the woman working looked up and said, "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Danes."

"We are," Luke said as he glanced around uncomfortably.

"Right this way," she said with a friendly smile. She led them to a lounge and handed each of them a clipboard with a questionnaire. "Please fill these out, and Stephanie and Lori will be right out to get you."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a smile as she sat on the sofa to fill out her form.

"What is this?" Luke asked as he sat next to her.

"Basic health information," Lorelai said distractedly. "Mark any spots that you want them to pay more attention to, your neck, your shoulders," she suggested as she filled out her form.

"Okay," he said with a sigh as he started writing.

The therapists came out to greet them, looked over their forms and asked a few questions as they showed them into the room. Satisfied that they had the information that they needed, they lowered the lights as they left them to disrobe. Luke looked over, his mouth agape as Lorelai opened her robe and he saw that she was completely nude beneath it. "Lorelai," he hissed.

Lorelai slipped under the sheet and said, "I like to be loose and free when I'm getting rubbed."

Luke stripped off his shirt and sweats, but left his boxer briefs on as he sat on his table and slid under the sheet. When he saw the smirk on Lorelai's face he said, "I want things to be contained."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Afraid to turn that stallion loose?"

Luke turned to look at her. "What if I get too, uh, comfortable?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai's smile grew as she said, "Then I'll ask them to leave the room."

"Lorelai," he said with a sigh.

"Relax, you'll be fine," she said gently. "Just think of it a physical therapy. It's not at all like when I massage you," she assured him.

Luke smiled and said, "I like the way you massage me."

"You'll like this too, it's just different," she said with a shrug. There was a soft knock on the door. Lorelai glanced at Luke and he nodded slightly before she called, "Come in."

Lori stood over Luke and asked, "This is your first massage?" When Luke nodded she said, "Just let me know if it's too light or too deep, okay?" as she slid a bolster under his knees. Luke nodded as she placed a scented mask over his eyes and massaged some oil that smelled like eucalyptus on his temples. He willed himself to relax as she started rubbing his neck and scalp. She tried to turn his head to the side, but Luke was trying to anticipate her moves. "Just try to relax and let me move you, okay?" Lori asked.

"Okay," he said softly.

A few minutes later, she had moved on to his shoulder and arm, rubbing the oil down into his hands and circling his wrists. Luke heard them pop and snap as she worked the kinks out. "Your hands are very tight," she said softly.

"I'm a cook," he answered.

Lorelai smiled at his terse answer, but said nothing. "Pressure okay?" Stephanie asked her.

"Perfect," Lorelai said softly.

Lori tucked Luke's arm back under the sheet and moved to carefully fold the sheet back over his leg. She placed her hands over his foot and pressed her thumbs into his arch. Luke tensed for a moment, and then relaxed with a soft sigh. "You okay, Babe?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I'm good," he answered, trying to stay relaxed as Lori worked up over his ankle to his calf. He clenched his jaw as she worked her way up his leg.

"Am I hurting you?" Lori asked.

"No," Luke said softly.

"Try to relax," she said gently.

Luke nodded and willed his muscles to go lax. By the time she had finished with that leg and folded the sheet back over him, Luke had finally unclenched, and began to relax now that he knew what to expect. By the time she had finished with the other side, he was actually enjoying it. Lori removed the mask and Luke automatically turned his head to look over at Lorelai. He smiled when he saw her heavy lidded blue eyes. "Good?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled.

Lori moved to the opposite side of the table and said, "I'm going to hold the sheet up. Turn away from me and onto your stomach. You can put your face right here," she said patting the padded crescent cushion at the end of the massage table.

Luke quickly flipped over and placed his face in the circular cushion. Lori slipped the bolster under his ankles and folded the sheet down to his waist. As she worked the kinks from his back, Luke let out a soft moan, causing Lorelai to giggle. "Stop," he growled at her.

"Sorry," came her muffled reply.

When the massage was finished, Lori pulled the sheet back over his back and smoothed her hands over it gently. "You're all done," she said softly. "Take your time getting up. I'll have some water waiting for you out there."

"Thank you," he mumbled, half asleep.

When he heard the door close behind them he lifted his head and looked over at Lorelai. "You sleeping?" he asked softly.

"Almost," she said, her face still buried in the cushion. She lifted her head slowly and asked, "You liked it?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, it was good."

"Were you able to relax?" she asked as she sat up, wrapping the sheet around her.

Luke sat on the edge of the table in his underwear and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I almost dozed off," he said with a lazy smile.

Lorelai slid from the table and slipped her arms into her robe. She tied it tightly and walked over to stand in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. "Thank you," she said kissing him gently.

"You're welcome," he said simply.

Lorelai stepped back and let him slide from the table. He pulled on his sweats and t-shirt, slipping his feet into his sandals. "You have your other stuff now," he said as he ran his hand over her ponytail.

"Yeah, I wish I could just go curl up with you," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "You'll enjoy it."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Luke smiled ruefully and said, "I think I might just go lie down."

"Good plan," she said as they left the room. Stephanie and Lori were waiting with bottled water, and after thanking them again, they walked back to the reception desk to check in for Lorelai's other treatments. Luke waited with her until the esthetician came to get her. He kissed her goodbye and whispered, "Red toes."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You got 'em," as she waved her fingers at him.

Lorelai returned to the room over two hours later and found Luke sound asleep on the bed, a baseball game muted on the TV. She looked down at him in his faded sweats and t-shirt, his hand spread over his stomach, his leg cocked to the side. Cautious of her wet fingers and toes, Lorelai sat down gently, stretched out and turned her head to study him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, she placed her hands carefully on her stomach and closed her eyes. An hour later, she opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"You were out cold," she said softly.

"I barely made it back to the room," he admitted with a grin.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Good nap?"

Luke stretched and said "Excellent nap," as he reached out to pull her to him.

"Careful," she warned, lifting her hands form her stomach.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly releasing her.

Lorelai touched her finger to the polish and said, "Its okay, they're dry." She widdled her bright red toes and asked, "You like?"

"Yeah," Luke said, reaching for her again. "You smell great," he said softly.

"I feel great," she answered. "You feel good?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I feel like a rubber band."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good, I like you all loosey goosey." She reached for his hand, and rubbed his thick wrist. "I'm a cook," she mocked in a deep gravelly voice.

Luke shrugged and said, "I am."

"I know," she said with an exaggerated nod.

He smiled and asked, "So, are you free tonight?"

"I might be. What did you have in mind?" she asked flirtatiously.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"I like dinner," she said with a nod.

"I've heard this about you," he quipped.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

Luke reached for a travel magazine on the nightstand and said, "I thought we'd try this place," as he pointed to an ad for a local restaurant.

Lorelai looked at the ad and said, "Mmm, red meat."

"I figured you'd be up for a steak," he said with a grin.

"Always," she said with a nod.

Luke sat up and asked, "You hungry now?"

Lorelai glanced at the clock and saw that it was only one o'clock. She said, "I could eat a little something."

"Think you could choke down a salad and some soup downstairs?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and rolled off of the bed, her robe falling open as she said, "Since you promised me a steak tonight."

"Put some clothes on," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai opened her robe and asked, "I can't go like this?"

Luke raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll order room service."

Lorelai let the robe slide from her shoulders and said, "Good call."


	21. Pick Ups, Let Downs and Happy Dances

**Pick Ups, Let Downs and Happy Dances**

Luke stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran a comb through his wet hair and grimaced at his reflection. "I should have found someplace to get a haircut today," he called to Lorelai.

"You look fine," she said as she rounded the corner wearing nothing but his discarded t-shirt.

"I look like a hippie," he grumbled. "How could you not tell me my hair was getting so long?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I thought you were rebelling against the pre-wedding shearing."

"No, I'm just losing my mind," he said softly.

Lorelai rummaged around in her travel bag and pulled out her nail scissors. "Sit down," she said gesturing to the toilet.

Luke eyed her warily and asked, "Why?"

"I'm gonna trim the edges so you'll stop whining," she answered.

"With those?" Luke said looking at the small scissors dubiously.

"I trim the ends of mine with them all of the time," she said with a shrug.

Luke hesitated and then sat on the lid of the toilet. "You're just gonna clean it up?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Don't worry, when we get home you'll still have enough to get a real haircut."

"Okay," he said softly as she picked up his comb and moved to stand behind him.

Lorelai started trimming and said, "I kind of hate cutting the curls."

Luke smiled and said, "I know. You like to twist them around your finger like it's a curling iron."

"Noticed that, did you?" she asked with a laugh. She combed and trimmed around his ear, moving to stand beside him.

"Yeah," he said, unable to stop himself from running his hand up her smooth thigh.

"That's a good way to lose a chunk of ear, Mr. Van Gogh," she said with a smirk.

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly, jerking his hand away.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You're insatiable, and I've gotta tell you, I like it."

Luke blushed and said, "Just trying to make sure you're too worn out to look at all of those French guys."

"Good plan, Spanky," she complimented as she gestured for him to turn so she could reach the other side. Luke slid his legs around and sat quietly as she trimmed away. Finally, she set the scissors down and asked, "Where's your razor?"

"In my bag, why?" he asked.

"I need to clean your neck up," she answered.

"Oh," he said clutching his hands together nervously.

"You afraid I'm gonna slice you?" she asked with a laugh while she rummaged through his bag.

"No," he said unconvincingly.

Lorelai pulled out his razor and shaving cream and asked, "Where's the trust, baby?"

"I trust you," he answered defensively. "I'm just used to the clippers, not a razor," he said quickly.

"Well, I don't have clippers, and this will achieve the same effect, now relax," she chided.

As she rubbed some shaving cream onto the back of his neck and began to shave it using short quick strokes, Luke asked in a gruff voice, "Is it weird that I find this sexy?"

Lorelai giggled as she rinsed the razor and said, "Only if you get turned on when your barber is doing it."

Luke smirked and said, "You have better legs than Mike does."

"Good to know," Lorelai answered as she finished the job. She wiped his neck with a damp towel and said, "There you go, all cleaned up," as she kissed the top of his head.

Luke stood up and went to look in the mirror over the sink. "Hey, good job!" he said as he smoothed his hand over his hair.

"Thank you. Where's my tip?" she asked.

Luke grinned and said, "I'll take care of that at the end of the evening."

Lorelai spent a lot of time primping for their date. She carefully did her hair, making sure each lock was curled into a soft spiral tendril. She shadowed her eyes with a shimmery taupe, knowing that the blue dress would make them brighter and bluer still. She carefully glossed her lips with a neutral pink, knowing that he liked the natural tones better. She gathered her lingerie and dress and changed in the bathroom, wanting to surprise Luke with the full effect. She pulled on a lacy white thing and matching strapless bra. She spritzed scent lightly all over her body nodding with satisfaction at the slight sheen her lotion had given her bare skin.

"Hey, do you think I'll need a tie, or will the jacket be good enough?" Luke called through the bathroom door.

"I like it open," Lorelai called back.

Luke smirked and said, "Yes, I remember that, but will the restaurant feel the same way?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "How should I know? Shove a tie in your jacket pocket, that way you won't have to borrow one from them if you need it."

Luke shuddered at the thought and stuffed his tie into his pocket. "I hate that," he grumbled as he checked his reflection in the vanity mirror.

"What borrowing ties and jackets?" Lorelai asked through the door as she adjusted her lingerie and slid the dress from its hanger.

"Yes," he answered. "How often do they have those things cleaned anyway?" he asked.

"No idea, Babe," she called with a laugh. "At least it's not underwear."

"Yeah, thanks, that makes me feel better," he said dryly. "Are you almost ready?" he asked, smoothing his hair again, and noting that the bags under his eyes seemed to be shrinking.

"Almost," she said as she opened the door and turned her back to him. "Zip me?" she asked.

Luke turned and slid the zipper up her back, skimming his hands back down her arms. "You smell great," he said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Thank you," she said primly as she turned and caught his arm to steady herself as she lifted her foot to adjust the strap of her silver sandal again. She stood and smoothed her hands over the dress, flashing him a brilliant smile as he stood staring at her with parted lips. "Just let me put my jewelry on, and we'll go," she said slipping past him and walking to the dresser.

She was putting the sapphire earrings had had given her for Christmas in when Luke stepped up behind her. Unable to keep his hands to himself, he stroked the small of her back with his thumbs and growled into her ear, "I can't take you out like that."

"Why not?" she asked knowing she looked damn good.

Luke nuzzled the side of her neck and whispered, "Get back in bed."

Lorelai pouted and said, "You promised me steak! I ate that yucky soup and salad because you promised me steak!"

Luke lifted his head with a grin and said, "I take it back."

"You can't take it back now! I held up my end of the bargain, now you have to, too," she said turning and pointing her finger at him.

Luke caught that accusatory finger between his teeth and sucked gently, watching her eyes brighten with interest before he released it. "You are gorgeous," he said as he bent to kiss her neck.

"And you are devious," she answered with a laugh. "Now take me out for my steak," she said as she stepped back from him.

"Wow, this place is packed," Luke said as he stepped into the steak house after Lorelai.

She turned back to him and asked, "Did you make a reservation?"

Luke shook his head and said, "The magazine said they didn't take them." When he approached the hostess he learned that it could be an hour wait. He turned back to Lorelai and said, "About an hour."

Lorelai's face fell as she whined, "I can't wait an hour, I'm starving." She smiled at the hostess and asked, "Can we bribe you?"

"Sorry," she answered with an apologetic smile.

Luke shrugged and said, "We can look for someplace else."

Lorelai looked around and said, "We'd probably have to wait anywhere else too."

The hostess piped up and said, "You know, a couple of stools just opened up at the bar, and we do serve our full menu in there.

Luke turned to Lorelai and asked, "You don't want to eat in the bar, do you?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't want to wait an hour and I'm wearing the wrong shoes for a drive thru."

"But we're all dressed up," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai hooked her hand through his arm and said, "So we'll make the joint look classy."

"Fine," he grumbled as he nodded to the hostess and they followed her to the bar.

The bartender came over and asked what he could get for them. Lorelai scanned his name tag and said, "Hi Steve, nice to meet you. We will have," she paused as she looked at Luke. "Beer?" she asked. When he nodded she said, "He'll have whatever you have on draft and I'll have a vodka martini, straight up with a twist, very dry, very cold, and a couple of menus, please."

"Coming right up," Steve said as he turned away.

"Ooh! And some peanuts," Lorelai called after him.

"Ah peanuts, good idea," Luke said with a smile.

Steve placed a bowl of nuts on the bar and said, "Here you go, I'll get your drinks."

"Thank you. You're a good man, Steve," Lorelai said as he turned away. She picked up a menu and said, "Okay, I'm thinking steak and Caesar salad if it's not too anchovy-y. Hey, do you wanna split a shrimp cocktail to start?" she asked Luke as he inhaled peanuts from the bowl.

"That sounds fine," he said with a nod. "I think I'll have chicken instead of steak, though."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You need red meat. It'll your iron up." She sat back on her stool and said, "I just love the idea of shrimp cocktail with a steak dinner, you know? It's so Casino, Big Joe, steak and shrimp." She glanced over at Luke who was steadily munching on the peanuts and said, "Hey, save some for winter, there."

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "I worked up an appetite. I always forget how good peanuts taste," he said in a voice filled with wonder.

"Salty goodness," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke looked around as he took a sip of his beer. "This isn't really what I planned," he said apologetically.

"What?" she asked as she raised her martini glass to toast him.

Luke touched his mug to her glass and answered, "Eating dinner in a bar. Look around, it's kind of a meat market." He grimaced and said, "I made you get all dressed up to eat dinner in a singles bar."

Lorelai glanced around and murmured, "Sixty-forty bar."

"What?" Luke asked as he pushed the bowl of peanuts aside.

"It's a sixty-forty bar," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke shook his head and said, "I know I'm probably going to regret asking, but what are you talking about?"

"Look around. Sixty year old men hitting on forty year old women," she explained. Lorelai took a sip of her martini as she surveyed her surroundings. "Mostly divorcees, I'd bet," she added.

Luke looked at some of the patrons at the bar and mumbled, "Have I thanked you lately for marrying me?"

Lorelai shook her head with a smile and said, "Nope."

"Well, thank you," he said dryly. He jerked his chin at a couple across the bar and said, "Now, come on, surely she can do better than that. What could she see in that guy?" he asked.

"Big will, short life span, the usual draw," she answered with a shrug. She turned to him with a grin and asked, "You think she can do better, huh?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and said, "She's an attractive woman. Yes, I think she could do better," he said firmly.

"This would be a target rich environment for a guy like you, my friend," Lorelai teased.

Luke laughed and asked, "You think there's a big market for married diner owners here?"

"I mean, if you weren't wearing that wedding band and sitting next to this stunning creature, they'd be all over you," she said with a grin.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah right. Good to know I can still trounce the AARP set," he said drolly. "You ready to order?" he asked abruptly, signaling to Steve.

After they placed their orders Lorelai turned back to him and said, "Slick, but not slick enough Buck-o!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Come on, tell me. If you were single, which lady would you be chatting up?" she asked waggling her eyebrows at him.

"No one," Luke answered, taking a long swallow of his beer.

"Come on," Lorelai cajoled. "You've already said that the lady over there was attractive. Would it be her?" she asked.

"I am not having this conversation," Luke grumbled.

"I'm just curious," she said pleadingly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing good can come of this."

Lorelai pressed her hand to her chest and said, "I won't get mad, I promise."

"Famous last words," Luke said under his breath.

"If not her, how about the blonde in the corner?" Lorelai asked.

Luke just shook his head without looking and said, "Don't like blondes generally."

"Okay," Lorelai said glancing around. "Oh! I see her, the brunette in the red dress," she said gesturing to a small table where two women were sitting and trying to chat casually while scoping the scene.

Luke sighed and glanced over his shoulder. He turned back to his beer and said, "Man, I'm hungry. You hungry? I'm glad I ordered a steak after all."

"It is her," Lorelai said triumphantly.

"No, it's you," he said insistently.

"If I weren't here," Lorelai said waving her hand.

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "Yeah, because I've spent the last five months just been waiting for the opportunity to cheat on you."

"No, if we weren't married," she clarified.

"Have we ever met?" he asked pointedly.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Are you asking me as if you and I had never met? If I never knew that you existed?" Luke asked.

"What difference does it make?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Well, for the past six years, it's made all of the difference in the world."

"Not necessarily, Mr. One Night Stand," Lorelai murmured into her glass.

"Knew that confession would come back to haunt me," Luke grumbled as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair," Lorelai apologized, touching his arm gently.

"No, it wasn't," Luke said with a nod, looking anywhere but at her.

"I was just asking. Just fooling around," Lorelai said defensively.

Luke sighed and said, "Lorelai, I don't want to play the 'what if' game with you. I could do it all night. What if that Silver haired jerk over there actually worked up the balls to try to talk to you instead of just staring at my wife since the moment we sat down?" he asked in a hiss. "What if I punch that idiot standing next to you who keeps trying to look down your dress?" he asked loudly. When the man abruptly turned away he said, "Yeah, you, buddy!" causing the man to move to the other side of the bar. He turned to Lorelai and sneered. "You're right this is great fun," he said sarcastically. He swallowed the rest of his beer and slapped the mug onto the bar. He turned to Lorelai and said, "Now, I'm going to go to the men's room. If either of those guys even tries to say hello to you, you should probably get them to move along as quickly as possible, otherwise you'll be visiting me in prison," he said as he slid off of his stool and stalked away.

Steve looked at Lorelai with raised eyebrows and said, "Wow."

"Move along Steve. You seem like a nice guy, I don't want you caught in the crossfire," Lorelai said quickly.

By the time their food came, they had shifted to safer topics. As Lorelai watched Luke take small bites of his steak she marveled at what a contradiction the man was. Finally, she could resist no longer. She leaned over and whispered, "It makes me hot when you get all jealous and possessive."

Luke smirked and said, "Well, you should be on fire by now."

"I really wasn't trying to bait you," she insisted.

"I know," he grumbled as he poked at his baked potato. He set his fork down and said, "I've been jealous and possessive since the day we met." He looked around and asked, "You remember that stupid song about never making a pretty woman your wife?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah."

Luke smiled back and said, "Story if my life. I should have gotten an ugly girl to marry me."

"And yet, you're the one who always gets propositioned," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Luke said with a snort.

"Uh, Sandy," Lorelai reminded him. "If you blinked at Carrie Duncan, she'd jump you," she said with a snicker. "Patty always pinches your ass, half of the women in Stars Hollow rhapsodize about various parts of your anatomy," she continued. "If you stripped off that flannel, they'd be fainting at your feet," she said with a nod. "The women in this room are just waiting for me to go to the ladies' room so that they can give you the come hither," she said with a frown.

"Stop," he said, picking up his fork and trying to ignore her.

Lorelai slid from her stool and grabbed her purse. "Let's see how you do. I'll expect a full report," she said as she turned to head for the ladies' room.

Luke tried valiantly to keep his focus on his plate, but ego won out in the end. He glanced up to see the woman across the bar ignoring her older suitor and sending him a wink. He looked quickly away, scanning the room until Steve set a fresh beer in front of him. "Oh, no thanks, I'm driving," Luke said shaking his head.

Steve smirked and said, "From the blonde in the corner. She's been waiting all night for your wife to leave."

Luke's eyes went round with panic as he turned toward the restrooms to look for Lorelai. His attention was so focused on the entrance to the bar that he didn't notice that the brunette in the red dress had sidled onto Lorelai's stool until she whispered, "Did your friend leave?" into his ear.

Luke jumped and said, "What? No! That's my wife," he explained quickly gesturing to the doorway just as Lorelai walked back into the bar. He swiveled around and said, "Here she is!" in a loud, nervous voice.

"Hi Hon, who's your friend?" Lorelai asked with a wide smile.

"Uh, I was just trying to get the bartender's attention," the brunette said as she slipped off of the stool and scurried away.

Lorelai hopped back onto her stool and asked, "So, how'd you do?"

"Three for three," Luke grumbled as he shoveled potato into his mouth. "I never should have looked up," he mumbled.

"What did you get?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Luke smiled bashfully and answered, "A wink, a beer and a come on."

"Not bad for five minutes work," Lorelai complimented.

"We need to get out of here," Luke said as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

Lorelai placed her hand on his and said, "Not so fast. Let's have some fun with this," she suggested.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Fun how?"

Lorelai pushed her plate back and said, "I want dessert and I want to dance. If you play your cards right, and you have an interesting line, I might let you take me home tonight."

Luke smirked and asked, "You want me to try to pick up my wife in a bar?"

"Think of it this way, you can lure me back to your hotel room for some really hot one night stand sex," she offered.

"Says the girl who's never had one," he mumbled into his fresh beer.

"What?" she asked, ducking her head and trying to catch his gaze.

"One night stands are not hot, they're awkward, uncomfortable, and a little sad," Luke said with a nod.

"Ours wouldn't be," Lorelai asserted.

Luke smiled slightly and said, "Probably not."

"Definitely not," Lorelai corrected. "Now go ask one of those girls to dance," she ordered.

Luke's head jerked back as he asked, "What? Are you nuts?"

"Well, no one is going to ask me to dance if you sit here glowering at everyone," she reasoned.

"I thought you were going to dance with me," he said indignantly.

"Try the one in the red dress. She's more your type and she wanted you bad enough to try to steal my seat," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I am not asking anyone to dance but you," Luke said stubbornly. "If you want to dance with someone else, let them grow a pair big enough to come over here and ask you in front of me," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"So let's go," Luke said offering her his hand.

"You are so missing the point of our little game here," Lorelai said dismissively.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't want to play a game. I want to dance with my wife, feed her some ridiculously fattening dessert, take her back to our room and take that damn dress off."

"You picked this dress out," she pointed out.

"I know! Now I want to take if off," he hissed.

Lorelai shook her head, arched her brows and said, "You're going to have to work for it," as she slid from her stool.

"Where are you going?" he asked incredulously.

"I'll be back," she said with a wave. Luke watched as Lorelai walked to the other side of the bar and approached the silver haired man who looked like the guy from Barney Miller.

"Excuse me," she said with a smile. "I couldn't help but notice, but you seem to be alone, and my husband hates dancing. Would you like to dance with me?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, of course," he said as he stood up. "You're sure he doesn't mind?" he asked warily.

"Oh no," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "I'm Lorelai, by the way," she added by way of introduction.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he answered smoothly. "Nice to meet you Lorelai, I'm Chad," he said offering her his hand to shake.

"Well, Chad, shall we?" she asked gesturing to the dance floor. Lorelai took Chad's arm and as they passed by Luke, Lorelai dropped her purse on the bar and said, "Watch my bag will you, Hon? Thanks."

Luke stared down at the bag and swiveled to look at the dance floor, his mouth agape, as he tried to figure out what had just happened. As she began to dance with Chad, Lorelai met Luke's stare with a challenging look. The band started playing 'Fly Me to the Moon' and Lorelai stayed on the dance floor with Chad. She was dancing, laughing, and shooting Luke heated looks as Chad twirled her. He called Steve over and whispered something to him before he glanced at the dance floor again. "Watch my purse," Luke grumbled as he grabbed her bag and stalked over to the brunette in the red dress.

She looked up at him and said, "I think your wife is mad at you."

Luke shook his head and said, "Apparently we're swingers now."

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"I'm joking. Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and said, "Ah, a little revenge dancing." She looked him up and down, glanced at her friend and said, "Sure, why not," with a shrug as she rose from her seat. As he led her to the floor she said, "Just be sure to hold me close, make it worth the effort."

Luke nodded and stopped near Lorelai and Chad. "Here's your bag," he said as he held it out to a stunned Lorelai. She took it automatically and glanced at the woman holding onto Luke's hand as he spun her into his arms. He looked at Lorelai's shocked expression and mouthed, "Happy now?"

The woman he was dancing with said, "That's Chad. He's here all of the time."

Luke blinked and asked, "He is?"

She shrugged and said, "Well, every time I've been here. There aren't that many places to go around here," she explained.

"I see," Luke said uncomfortably.

"Where are you two from?" she asked, making friendly conversation.

"Um, a little tiny town outside of Hartford," he answered, not wanting to give too much away.

"Just a little weekend get away?" she asked. When Luke nodded she said, "That's nice."

The song ended and as the band launched into 'Someone To Watch Over Me' Luke saw Lorelai's uncomfortable expression as Chad pulled her closer to him. His partner noticed too and said, "You'd better go get her. We'll switch off and I'll take Chad," she offered with a nod.

Luke looked down at her with a smile of gratitude. "Thank you," he said softly.

She smirked and said, "Thanks for the dance, you're a great dancer. I hope this works out for you," she said with a wink and a knowing smile.

Luke blushed as he stepped over to Chad and tapped him on the shoulder. When the older man turned Luke smiled genially and said, "I'd like to dance with my wife now, thank you."

Chad stepped back and said, "Oh, hello Laura," to Luke's partner.

"Hey Chad," she replied, holding out a hand to him.

As Luke took Lorelai into his arms she asked, "I guess they know each other?"

"Apparently Chad is here all of the time," Luke said with a smirk as he pulled her flush against him, their previous dance partners quickly forgotten.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "That hard on had better be for me."

Luke smiled and said, "After that little stunt, you'll never really know, will you?"

Lorelai slapped her little purse against his shoulder and said, "It is."

"If it makes you feel better, sure," he said with a smug smile. He whispered in her ear, "Steve is boxing up your dessert now. We're leaving after this dance."

"Chad had one too," she whispered into his ear.

Luke smirked and said, "Good for him, I'm glad the pharmaceutical industry could help him out." A minute later, he saw Steve set the boxed dessert and the leather folder with Luke's receipts and credit card on the bar with a nod. "Let's go," he growled as he took her hand and pulled her from the dance floor. He stepped up to the bar, handed Lorelai the box, signed his name to the receipt, slipped his card back into his wallet and dropped two twenties on the bar. "Thanks Steve, you're a good man," he called as he took Lorelai's hand and led her to the coat check.

His hands brushed over her bare shoulders as he helped her on with her jacket. As she pulled her hair from her collar, Luke fastened the button in front and said, "That's enough of a show for one night." He turned and opened the door for her to exit and followed her into the night.

Once they were settled into the truck, Lorelai turned to look at him carefully, trying to determine if he was mad or not. Finally she asked, "Are you angry?" Luke simply shook his head silently and pressed the accelerator, pointing them back to the hotel. They drove in silence for five minutes before turning down the road leading to the inn. "You're awfully quiet," she whispered.

"Just concentrating on the road," he answered calmly.

Lorelai nodded and gazed unseeingly out of the window. When Luke pulled to a stop in a parking space, he snaked a hand out behind her neck and pulled her roughly to him for a searing kiss. He released her and opened his door, jumping down quickly and jogging around to her side. He opened her door, and Lorelai swung her legs to the side trying to make a graceful exit in her dress. Luke reached in and plucked her from the seat, setting her on her feet in front of him and kissing her soundly again. Without a word, he took her hand and walked quickly toward the front entrance of the inn. "Luke! Heels," she reminded him.

He stopped abruptly in front of the door and said, "Either keep up or take them off."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll keep up," as Luke started forward again. They were halfway to the stairs when they heard someone call, "Lorelai! Luke!"

They spun around to see Mike Armstrong striding from the front door up to them. Lorelai would swear she could hear Luke growl deep in his throat. She squeezed his hand and said, "Mike! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We own this place. New management team starting on Monday, so I'm here to oversee the transition," he explained with an ingratiating smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked, focused on Lorelai and barely sparing Luke a glance.

Lorelai clutched Luke's arm and smiled up at him blindingly. She turned to Mike and said, "Luke brought me for a romantic weekend away, isn't that sweet?" she asked as she looked at her husband adoringly.

"How nice," Mike said with a tight smile. "Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Lorelai gushed in a breathy voice. "Of course, we've hardly been out of our room except for the massages and dinner tonight," she said with a giggle.

Luke saw the slight flinch that Armstrong tried to cover and said, "The room is great, but the headboard is loose. I'll leave a comment card," he said with a fake smile.

"You do that," Mike answered with a nod. "Well, it was good to see you. Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said, his eyes locked on Lorelai.

"Oh, we will!" she said as she turned to Luke. "Ready, babe?" she asked.

Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Sweetheart," he said trying to hide his smirk. "Goodnight, Mike," he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, goodnight!" Lorelai called with a cheeky grin.

"Goodnight," Mike said softly as he watched them climb the stairs arm in arm.

They walked quickly down the hallway, unlocked the door and closed it quickly behind them before they broke into fits of laughter. "We can never go out again!" Lorelai gasped.

"Apparently, we're like catnip," Luke added with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, look on the bright side, you're hot again. Your little crisis of ego must surely be over now," she pointed out.

Luke smirked and began to advance on her saying, "And you have your very own stalker."

Lorelai shuddered and said, "Don't say that. He's creepy."

"I'll protect you," he said softly as he pulled her up against him.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Lorelai answered with a smile.

Luke looked own at her sternly and sneered, "Hold my purse, hon."

"Worked didn't it?" she asked with a bright smile.

Luke shook his head and said, "Poor Chad, I hope he doesn't end up in the emergency room because of you."

"He'll be fine, Linda has him now," Lorelai assured him.

"Laura," he corrected.

"I knew she was the one you would have picked," she said with a smug grin.

Luke shook his head as his hand slid down, gathering the skirt of her dress until he touched bare skin. "You. I picked you a long time ago," he said in a deep voice.

"Aren't I the lucky girl?" she asked breathlessly as his fingers slid under her thong.

Luke rolled over Sunday morning to find Lorelai staring at him. "Wow, now I have my very own stalker," he said in a voice hoarse with sleep.

"You'll never get away from me," she answered in a whisper.

"I'll never want to," he replied with a sleepy smile. "Why are you awake?" he asked.

"It's almost ten," she said with a soft smile.

Luke's eyes widened as he said, "No way."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Someone wore himself out last night."

Luke smiled at the memory and said, "It was worth it."

Lorelai smiled back and said, "Definitely." She ran her finger down his chest and said, "The only problem is that we don't have time for one more go before we check out."

Luke laughed and said, "That's probably not such a problem."

Lorelai fell back against the pillows and said dramatically, "One dance with Loretta and he doesn't want me anymore."

Luke rolled onto his elbow and said, "Laura, and I think I proved how much I want you over and over again last night."

Lorelai turned to smile at him and said, "Oh yeah, I remember now." She sat up and said, "Funny how her name is etched in your mind now," as she stood up and stretched, her naked body arching in the sunlight filtering through the drapes.

Luke sat up and said, "You put it there with your need to deride her. You know, if we shower together, we could take care of two things at once."

"You mean like shampooing and conditioning?" she asked as she walked toward the bathroom, swaying her hips enticingly.

"Exactly," Luke said as he kicked the covers off and followed her.

On the ride back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai felt a familiar and completely unwelcome twinge in her abdomen. "No," she whispered sadly.

"What?" Luke asked, startled from his thoughts.

Lorelai closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing," she said, trying to will it away.

A few minutes later she felt it again. "Damn it," she hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly.

Lorelai pointed to a gas station coming up on the right and said, "Pull over there."

Luke turned into the lot and pulled the parking brake. Turning to her he asked, "What? What is it?"

Unable to speak, Lorelai simply shook her head and opened the door. She walked toward the old fashioned restroom on the outside wall of the station and found the door locked. "Damn it!" she said again as she spun to go in to get the key.

"Lorelai," Luke called as he trotted after her. She stormed out of the station with a key attached to an old hubcap and brushed past him. "Are you sick?" he asked, trying to follow her.

"Sick of this," she said slamming the door in his face and locking it. She pulled down her pants and saw the telltale streak of red on her panties. "God damn it!" she screamed, angry now.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled, pounding on the door. "What's wrong? What's happening?" he asked desperately.

"Nothing's happening, damn it!" she yelled back as she rummaged through her purse for a tampon.

"Lorelai?' he called again. "Lorelai, talk to me!" he demanded as he pounded on the door again.

Luke almost fell through when she jerked it open again and said, "I'm sorry," her eyes blazing with anger.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't understand. What are you sorry for? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she walked back to the front mindless of hubcap slapping against her shin.

Luke leaned against the truck, his arms crossed over his chest as she reappeared with a Snickers bar. He frowned and said, "If you wanted a snack, all you had to do was ask me to stop."

Lorelai stopped in front of him and said flatly, "I got my period."

Luke blinked and asked, "What? Just now?"

"Just now," she said as she jerked her door open angrily, climbed into the truck and slammed it behind her.

"Okay," Luke said slowly as he pushed off of the truck with his hips and walked back to the driver's door. He climbed in and reached for her hand.

Lorelai jerked it away and said, "Not now. I'm angry."

Luke pulled back and asked, "At me?"

"At God. At the world," she said staring straight ahead.

"Lorelai," he said softly.

"No! No crying, no breakdowns, no mourning," she said whipping her head around to stare at him. "Right now, I'm just pissed."

Luke nodded and swallowed hard. "Okay, be pissed," he said quietly as he started the truck and put it in gear.

Lorelai chewed her candy bar methodically as the scenery sped past the window. She glanced over at Luke and saw his jaw clenched and his knuckles straining and white as he gripped the steering wheel. She crumpled the empty wrapper and dropped it into her purse. Sliding over on the bench seat, she rested her head gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said softly, gazing through the windshield.

"Me too," he answered in a choked voice.

"I'm trying so hard to be philosophical about it," she said with a smirk.

"I know," he replied.

"I know it hurts you too," she said. "That's the worst part," she added in a whisper.

Luke lifted his hand from the gearshift and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly. He looked down at her and said, "We can be pissed together."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, well, as long as we have a plan."

Lorelai found it hard to hang on to her anger in the face of Luke's calm certainty that they were going to have a baby. Slowly it seeped away as they talked over plans for the renovations that would take place while the girls were in Europe. By Wednesday, Luke felt confident enough to place a handful of yellow paint samples on the counter with her coffee and ask, "Which one looks like your candy?"

Lorelai smiled and picked the one she wanted, writing 'Paint my room this color, Daddy,' across the chosen card. When she handed it to him, Luke smirked and whispered, "I can't wait to tell my kid that they could write before they were conceived."

"Good genes," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"Speaking of good genes, did Rory ever hear from her dad?" Luke asked.

Lorelai arched her brows and asked, "You're crediting Christopher for my brilliant daughter?"

Luke laughed and said, "Not at all. I was referring to your genes, which," he said dropping his voice, "look good in those jeans today."

"Thank you and nice save," she said with a grin. "No, I don't think so," she answered.

"Graduation is next week," he pointed out needlessly.

"I know. I thought if she didn't hear from him by Friday, I'd try to track him down," she said with a sigh.

"Ass," Luke muttered under his breath as he wiped the counter.

"Yes, he is," she said in a serious tone.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No need to be," Lorelai assured him. "I'll talk to her tonight," she said as she slid off of the stool. "Kiss?" she asked.

"Gladly," he answered, leaning over to peck her lips. "See you at home," he said with a smile as she gathered her purse and laptop.

"Later, Burger Boy," she called as she sashayed to the door.

Lorelai spent the afternoon at the inn and Sookie's making lists of things that Sookie, Michel and Luke would have to figure out while she was gone. She came home to find Rory in a finals frenzy, books and notebooks scattered across the table. "Hey Sweets," she called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Rory mumbled distractedly.

"How's it going?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Oh my God, I'm so tired," Rory moaned into her hands.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll call Luke and have him bring dinner home." As she dialed she said, "Hey, here's an idea, why don't you try going to bed tonight," she suggested as Luke picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me," she said with a smile. "Can you bring home something for dinner? Our kitchen has been consumed by notebook paper and textbooks," she explained. She nodded and said, "Sounds good, see you in a few," be fore she pressed the off button.

"I have to study," Rory said as she moved to the coffee maker.

"Oh well, even better. Make another pot of coffee and don't sleep at all," she said as she sat down at the table. "Just as good," she said sarcastically.

"You taught me everything I know," Rory said with a sneer.

"So," Lorelai said drawing the word out. "Have you heard from your dad yet?" she asked.

Rory shook her head and said, "No."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Are you going to call him?"

Rory sighed and said, "I guess I should, that way we'll know if we can give his tickets to Sookie and Jackson."

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry he's such a jerk."

Rory smiled and said, "Yeah, well, what can you do, huh?"

"Will you be okay with him not coming?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah. I was just trying to include him, you know?"

"I know," Lorelai answered.

"I'll call him now," Rory said as she reached for the phone. She started dialing, walked into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

Every molecule in Lorelai's body was yearning to press her ear to the door, but she resisted. Luke walked in to find her drumming her fingers nervously on Rory's Calculus book. "Hey," he said softly, placing two Luke's bags on the counter.

"Hey," Lorelai said softly as he bent to kiss her hello. "She's calling Christopher," she whispered, pointing to Rory's closed door.

"Ah," Luke said as he pulled plates from the cabinets.

"Who's gonna wash those?" Lorelai asked with a smirk. Luke put them back and started to pull to-go containers from the bags. He reached into the silverware drawer and pulled out three forks. Lorelai glanced up and asked, "Are we out of plastic?" Luke sighed and tossed the forks back into the drawer before pulling out three plastic forks and setting them on top of the containers. "You'd better get three more, those break," Lorleai suggested. Luke placed his hands on his hips and glared at her, making Lorelai giggle as Rory emerged from her room.

"Hey Luke," she said with a shaky smile. She looked at Lorelai and said, "They've just been so overwhelmed with the baby, they forgot to call. They can't make it," she said sinking back down in her chair.

"Aw, kid, I'm sorry," Lorelai said sadly.

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't know why I would have expected anything different. I'd rather have Sookie and Jackson there, anyway. They've been more a part of this than Dad has," she mumbled.

Luke turned around and asked, "Do you want me to drive to Boston and punch him?"

Rory grinned and asked, "Would you?"

Luke smiled and said, "I'd be happy to."

"A sweet offer, but it would be a waste of gas," Rory said dismissively.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "I made your finals week special."

"Yay!" Rory said clapping her hands together as he placed a box containing a bacon cheeseburger and chili fries in front of her.

"Ooh! Me too?" Lorelai asked hopefully as she gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Luke frowned. "Oh, you wanted that too?" he asked. "I made you this instead," he said as he handed her the box containing his turkey sandwich and salad. Lorelai opened the box and screamed in terror, making Luke jump back and Rory gasp.

Rory pressed her hand to her heart and said, "Geez, Mom!"

Lorelai lifted her eyes to Luke and said, "That is what you'll get each time you try to pull this stunt. Now, give me my food," she said snapping her fingers at him. Luke smiled and handed her the other box.

Rory shook her head and said, "You've lived here too long, we're not falling for the old carrot trick anymore."

"Hey, is this your yearbook?" Lorelai asked as she unearthed it from the pile on the table.

"Oh, yeah," Rory said distractedly as she looked over her history notes.

Lorelai opened it and placed it between her and Luke. She looked up at him and said, "Look who's a soche," she teased.

"What?" Rory asked looking up.

"You have a lot of signatures in here little girl," she said as she skimmed them.

Luke laughed and said, "Some girl name Shauna thinks you were in South Pacific." He paused with a frown and asked, "You weren't were you?"

Rory shook her head and said, "Shauna gets people mixed up."

Lorelai smirked at him and asked, "Did you think you weren't invited?"

"Well, she did that Romeo and Juliet thing," he said defensively.

"Which you were invited to," Lorelai said with a grin, reminding him of the day that he finally fessed up about how he felt about her.

"I remember," he said gruffly.

"Rory, Have a great summer! BFF, Amber." Lorelai read. "Hey, Amber BFF'ed you," she teased as Luke pointed to another signature and looked at her questioningly.

Lorelai read it and then another. Luke pointed to another one and shook his head, at a loss. "Hey kid?" Lorelai called to Rory.

"What?" Rory asked tersely as she highlighted a section of her notes.

"You know what's weird? A lot of the kids in here are calling you a valedictorian," she said cautiously. "Is that anything like a dirty skank, 'cause if it is I'll kick their plaid butts up and down the sidewalk," she joked as Rory lifted her eyes to her mother's. "Were you named valedictorian?" Lorelai asked softly.

Rory sighed and said, "Yes, and you know what that means? One more stupid speech that I have to write, that I have no time to write, but nevertheless, I have to write," she ranted.

Lorelai beamed at her proudly and said, "You must get that ranting thing from Luke." She glanced at him and was surprised to see that the buttons hadn't popped off of his shirt yet. She reached for his hand and started to get up from the table, pulling him with her. Lorelai nodded and said, "Hey, listen, my little Holly Hunter in Broadcast News, I'm gonna let you freak out and study like a mad woman and stress yourself out until finals, but once they're over, we are gonna celebrate big time, 'cause this is amazing," she said as she hugged Rory tightly.

"Yeah, it is," Rory admitted softly.

Lorelai stepped back and let Luke pull Rory up out of her chair. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand cradling her head as he whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Luke," Rory said choking up a little.

Lorelai stacked her box on top of Luke's and picked them up. She took his hand to lead him to the living room, and nodded to her books saying, "Okay, now go make Mommy and Daddy nervous."

She pulled Luke into the living room and placed their dinners on the coffee table. She turned to him with shining eyes and did a silent happy dance. Luke smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached out and pulled her to him in a tight hug. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Congratulations, you guys did it."


	22. Let the Games Commence

**Let the Games Commence**

"Come in, Come in," Emily said jovially as she ushered them into the living room for cocktails.

"Someone's chipper," Lorelai said with a smirk, earning a warning look from Luke.

Emily shook her head and linked her arm through Rory's as they entered the room. "Why shouldn't I be? The big day is only a week away," she said brightly.

"Hello Rory," Richard said with a smile. "Lorelai, Luke, how are you all this evening?" he asked as he stood poised by the bar.

"Fine Dad," Lorelai said as she smoothed her skirt under her legs and sat down on the couch.

Luke walked over to Richard and said, "Let me help you," as he started to fix the ladies their usual cocktails. He poured himself a short glass of Richard's good scotch and went to take his seat next to Lorelai. She raised her eyebrows at his choice of drink and he shook his head slightly to keep her from commenting.

Lorelai set her martini on the table and said, "Mom, Dad, we have some big news for you," as she flashed a smile at Rory.

"You're pregnant! I knew it! I knew it!" Emily crowed.

"No, Mom, I'm not!" Lorelai said quickly. She pointed to her martini and said, "Not pregnant. Why is that always the first thing out of your mouth?" she asked in a miffed tone.

Emily blinked and then bristled saying, "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part to want another grandchild," she said stiffly.

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's knee and said, "We know, Emily. Unfortunately, that is not the news we have to share with you," he said calmly.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory shook her head with a modest blush and said, "You do it."

Lorelai beamed proudly at her daughter and said, "Rory has been named valedictorian of her class."

"That's wonderful!" Emily gushed, setting her own drink aside.

"We're so proud," Richard said his chest puffed out a bit.

"Thank you," Rory said softly.

"You'll give the commencement address then," Richard said with a pleased nod.

"Um, yeah, I've been working on it," she answered.

"Wonderful!" Emily said again.

"I can't wait to tell Trix," Richard said excitedly. "Maybe I should call her now," he said as he jumped up. "Now, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he said as he hurried to his study.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I'll see about getting us some nibbles. This might take a while," she grumbled as she walked to the kitchen.

Rory turned to Lorelai wide eyed and said, "I forgot about Gran! How could I forget about her? She's the one paying for all of this," she hissed. "I need another ticket!"

"Now, Hon, don't panic," Lorelai said calmly. "If worse comes to worse, Sookie and Jackson will understand. I'm sure Jackson wouldn't mind giving up his ticket," she assured her daughter.

"But I want them there," Rory cried plaintively.

"Well, maybe as valedictorian you can score an extra seat," Luke said with a nod.

"Maybe," Rory said as she bit her lip worriedly.

"Don't fret about it yet, we'll figure it out," Lorelai assured her.

Richard poked his head out of the office and said, "Oh Madam Valedictorian, Trix would like to speak to you."

Rory sighed and set her glass of soda on the table. "This should be fun," she grumbled as she went to join Richard in his office.

When the door closed behind them, Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Alone at last," with a playful leer. "Let's start making grandbabies," she said nudging his leg.

Luke smirked and said, "This couch is too short."

"You're getting picky in your old age," Lorelai grumbled as Emily came back in with her latest maid in tow.

She supervised the placement of the tray of cheese and crackers on the table and said, "Thank you Jeanne, I'll let you know when we're ready for dinner."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," Jeanne said in a low frightened voice and quickly fled the room.

Emily shook her head and muttered, "Frightened little mouse," as she offered the tray to Lorelai and Luke.

"No, thank you," Luke said raising his hand to refuse.

"Me, me! I'll take his," Lorelai said as she loaded up a small napkin.

"Where's Rory?" Emily asked.

Lorelai pointed to the office door and said, "They got her!" in a frightened voice.

"God, help us all," Emily grumbled, rolling her eyes as she settled back in her seat.

The three of them were quiet for a moment, and then they all spoke at once.

"Did you get new drapes in here?" Lorelai asked.

"We went to look at the car for Rory last week," Luke informed Emily.

"So, are you at least trying to have a baby?" Emily blurted.

"Wow. Pry much, Mom?" Lorelai asked in a shocked tone as Luke tried to sink back into the cushions.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized quickly. "Yes, they are new drapes," she answered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom," and quickly left the room.

Emily turned wide brown eyes to Luke and said, "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me."

Luke sighed and said, "It's alright, Emily." He looked around the room and said softly, "Yes, we have been trying, and no we aren't having any luck." He looked over at his mother–in–law and said, "It's a very touchy subject right now."

"I'm sorry," Emily murmured again, staring into her martini glass.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Lorelai returned just as Richard opened his study door and ushered Rory out with a beaming grin. "She's ecstatic," he informed them.

Rory took her seat and said, "Unfortunately, Gran doesn't want to attend the ceremony." She shot Lorelai a relieved look and said, "She said it's too much for her to sit out in the hot sun for such a long time."

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "Some of those things can be quite the marathon."

Emily sat up and asked in an incensed tone, "Did you explain that she is the valedictorian and will give the commencement address?"

"We did, Emily," Richard assured her.

"It's alright Grandma, I totally understand," Rory said quickly.

"I don't!" Emily said haughtily. "For all of the talk she talks about education being the most important thing in the world, she can't be bothered to see her Great-granddaughter named head of the class at one of the most prestigious prep schools in the nation?" she asked incredulously.

"Now, Emily," Richard said in a warning tone.

"Mom, it's fine, really. Her loss, right?" Lorelai cajoled.

"It is supposed to warm up quite a bit next week," Luke added.

"And then you are off to Europe," Richard said, anxious to change the subject.

"Yes," Lorelai said with a grin. "We're off to Europe, Mom," Lorelai said encouragingly. "You like Europe."

Emily snorted and said, "Don't patronize me Lorelai."

"Sorry," Lorelai grumbled, sitting back with a pout.

"We leave a week from Thursday," Rory offered.

Richard nodded and asked, "And you are flying into London?"

Rory shook her head and said, "Actually, we got a cheaper flight to Paris."

"Paris!" Emily said, her eyes brightening.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We start in Paris, Chunnel to London, Chunnel back through France and on to Switzerland, Germany and Austria before we meet Luke in Venice." She took his hand and said, "He'll be with us for a week in Italy, and then we cover the south of France, Spain and Portugal before we head home."

"Sounds wonderful! You'll have a marvelous time," Emily said happily. "Luke, you've never been to Europe?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and Rory jumped in saying, "It will be our first time."

"And I haven't been since I was what, thirteen?" Lorelai asked her mother.

Emily nodded with pursed lips and said, "Sounds right." She looked at Luke and said, "You will be amazed. So much history, so much to see and the architecture! It really makes you realize what an infant our own country is," she said with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to it," Luke answered.

Richard looked at his watch and said, "Aren't we eating tonight?"

"Oh yes," Emily said jumping from her chair. "I'll let Jeanne know we're ready," she said as she hurried from the room.

"Are you at least trying to have a baby?" Lorelai mimicked as she crawled into bed next to Luke that night.

Luke ran his hand down her arm and joked, "At least she's not afraid of you birthing the spawn of the diner man."

"Pfft," Lorelai said derisively. "You're the golden child now."

Luke laughed and said, "I think that title still belongs to Rory."

"True," Lorelai said as she snuggled into his chest. She nipped at his t-shirt and said, "Mom said we have to do it."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Will we be grounded if we don't?"

"Probably. I'm surprised she didn't send us home without dinner," she grumbled. She looked up at him and said, "I was serious, by the way."

"About what?" he asked.

"About doing it," she said with a shrug.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you don't want my mother and me to become estranged again do you?" she asked. "It's your duty as a good son-in-law to have sex with me as often as possible," she said with a knowing smile.

Luke chuckled and said, "What I meant was, really its okay now?"

"A-okay," Lorelai said as she blew hot breath through the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Good because it was going to be hard enough to cram three weeks worth of satisfaction into these thirteen days as it is," Luke said with a grin.

"Cram me, baby," Lorelai said with a naughty grin.

Luke shook his head and said, "You really are nasty sometimes."

"Nasty," she sneered as she clambered on top of him and lifted his shirt up. "You love my filthy mind," she said in a sexy voice.

Luke smiled and said, "I do."

"Then shut up and let me show you how nasty I can be," she said as she pressed herself against him.

"Shutting up now," he murmured as he pulled her lips to his.

Graduation week flew by. Lorelai put the finishing touches on the dress she had made for Rory. Luke went with Richard to pick out Rory's car. Emily planned the post ceremony party she was hosting at their house, and Sookie and Lorelai planned the fun party for later that night.

Graduation day dawned clear and sunny. Rory took the Jeep to Chilton early to get ready and prepare for the processional. Lorelai and Luke hitched a ride in The Belleville's new mini-van, knowing that Richard planned to have Rory's new car waiting in the lot for her with a giant bow on top. When they arrived at the school, they wandered into the courtyard. Luke and Jackson were doing that thing that men do when they're impressed with a really fancy old building, talking about its construction and the cost to insure it. Lorelai and Sookie scoped out a row with six available seats, and marked their territory as they waited for the men to join them. Once they were seated, Lorelai hopped up nervously and said, "I'm gonna go find Rory."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll keep an eye out for Richard and Emily."

"Hey look, gargoyles," she said pointing them out to the boys to keep them entertained.

Lorelai dashed to the room where the seniors were donning their caps and gowns and looked around for Rory. She stopped a student and asked, "Oh, excuse me. Hi, I'm looking for Rory Gilmore. She's the valedictorian. I'm her mom," she said with a huge smile.

Rory walked over calling, "Mom!" 

Lorelai turned toward her and held out her hand to stop her. "Uh, no wait, go away. I wanna tell a bunch of other people that I'm the valedictorian's mom and I'm looking for you," she explained with an excited grin

"What are you doing back here? The ceremony is about to start," Rory said worriedly.

"Relax kid. I just wanted to give you this," she said hugging her daughter tightly. "And tell you again how proud Mommy is of you," she said softly.

"You're gonna make me cry," Rory said plaintively. "Go! Get to your seat, young lady," she ordered.

Lorelai walked back outside and saw Luke ushering Richard and Emily into their row. She started to head back through the gate and heard someone call, "Lore!"

Lorelai closed her eyes, praying she hadn't heard what she thought she heard. She turned slowly and stared right into Christopher's face. He was grinning like an idiot as he said, "I made it!" as if he were giving her a gift.

Lorelai shook her head and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Christopher smiled and said, "I came to watch that kid of ours graduate."

Lorelai kept shaking her head. "No. You told Rory you couldn't come. She gave your ticket away," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Christopher looked around and said, "Looks like the ticket taker is gone. Come on," he said taking her arm and propelling her through the gate. "Where are we sitting?" he asked.

Lorelai gaped at him in shock. "We're sitting over there," Lorelai said jerking her arm away from him. "Good Luck finding a seat," she hissed as she strode away from him.

Emily was scanning the crowd when she spotted Christopher talking to Lorelai and whispered, "Oh no."

Luke looked up at her concerned expression and asked, "What's wrong."

Emily's eyes flashed nervously to Luke as she leaned over to Richard and whispered, "Christopher is here."

Oblivious, Richard said loudly, "Christopher? I thought Rory said he couldn't make it."

Luke blinked in reaction and looked back over his shoulder in time to see Christopher take Lorelai's arm and walk her through the gate. Unconsciously, Luke rose slowly from his seat and murmured, "Excuse me," to Emily and Richard as he tried to get by them.

"Now son, sit down," Richard said waving Luke back into his seat.

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, Luke. Please sit down. Lorelai can handle Christopher," she assured him, patting his empty seat.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek uncertainly and when he saw Lorelai gesture to their seats and stalk away from Christopher, he sat back down. Luke blew out a breath of relief when he realized that there was not room in their row for him to join them. Lorelai scooted past her parents and hissed, "Christopher decided to show up after all!" She dropped into her seat mumbling, "Stupid, stupid man. The stupidest man on Earth!" she muttered under her breath.

Luke cocked his head and took her hand in his. "Hey, I thought that was my title," he said giving her a nudge.

"You've been usurped," she informed him with an apologetic glance. "You only have flashes of stupidity, Christopher is never not stupid," she grumbled.

"Well, as long as I get to keep the belt buckle," he whispered as the band began to play Pomp and Circumstance. "Don't let him ruin this day," he whispered in her ear. "He's not worth that."

Lorelai nodded and flashed him a grateful smile. She pecked a kiss to his cheek and said, "Let's look for our girl," as she turned in her seat to watch the class filing into the courtyard.

"There she is," Luke said, a proud smile lighting his face as he nodded toward a solemn Rory filing through the gate.

"She looks so grown up," Lorelai whispered sadly.

"Yeah," Luke answered softly, squeezing Lorelai's hand in his.

"What is Christopher doing here?" Emily leaned over and hissed to Lorelai.

"His daughter invited him," Lorelai whispered back.

Emily pressed her lips into a tight line and said, "You told us that he said he couldn't make it."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Trust me, Mom this is just as much of a shock to me as it is to you. Typical Christopher, he just shows up and we're all supposed to just fall at his feet," she said with a sneer and then straightened in her seat as Headmaster Charleston took the podium.

"Invited guests, fellow faculty, honored attendees and students, welcome to the Chilton Academy graduating class ceremony of 2003," he began eliciting a polite round of applause. "This year's class is a distinguished assemblage, equal to or surpassing what has preceded it. In its two hundred year history, Chilton has not failed to produce a class that brings only honor to these grounds and to the academy's fine traditions. To begin, I would like to invite the student body president Paris Gellar to lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance. Paris?" he prompted as he stepped away from the podium.

Luke saw Paris lean over and whisper something to Rory before she rose and turned to Lorelai. "Do they really think giving Paris a microphone again is a good idea?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, maybe we'll find out what new in her life lately."

They sat through the Pledge of Allegiance, the salutatorian's speech given by a boy named Brad who apparently thought he was the next Mandy Patinkin, and a slightly painful musical selection performed by the Chilton chorus before Headmaster Charleston took the podium again. "It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian," he began. "This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably," he continued.

Luke snorted and grunted, "Modest."

"Well Stars Hollow High has never been too full of itself," Lorelai whispered squeezing his hand excitedly.

"She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore," the headmaster concluded, holding his hand out toward Rory.

Sookie leaned over Luke and asked Lorelai, "Not crying, right?"

Lorelai nodded and answered, "Not crying, keeping our cool so we don't miss anything."

Sookie bobbed her head and said, "Tears get in your eyes." 

"Then you miss things," Lorelai agreed. 

"So we're not crying," Sookie confirmed. 

"Not crying," Lorelai whispered back. 

"Not crying," Sookie told Jackson.

Jackson repeated it like a mantra, "Not crying. Not crying," he said to Luke. 

"What?" Luke asked shaking his head.

Lorelai squeezed his hand and said, "No crying."

Luke smirked at her and said, "I'm not crying." 

"Sure, you won't big boy," she answered with a smirk of her own.

Rory paused at the microphone before she began. "Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come," she said with a nervous smile, winning a chuckle from the crowd. "We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever," she said a little misty eyed.

"She's so good," Luke said in an awed voice.

"Yeah," Lorelai said softly.

Rory continued with her speech. "I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior," she said pausing to draw a deep breath.

"My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Good friends who are my rock, always there for me, always supporting me." Her eyes scanned the crowd until they found the row containing her family. "Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom, I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild," she said with a dazzling smile. Lorelai saw Richard reach to cover Emily's hand on his arm as they blinked back tears.

"I am blessed to have a wonderful step-father, who has meant so much to me and my mom over the years," she said focusing on Luke.

Lorelai saw him swallow thickly and hugged his arm to her. "Easy, Cool Hand," she whispered.

"Luke Danes has been a huge part of my life since long before he married my Mom. An unflagging source of counsel and concern, he has been a quiet constant in our lives, dishing out his particular brand of caring with a side order of pie and a strong shoulder to lean on," she said as Luke's eyes began to tear. She smiled tremulously at the crowd and said, "Thank you, Luke." Luke sat staring straight ahead, not bothering the wipe the tear that coursed down his cheek as he smiled proudly.

Rory gripped the podium a little tighter and said, "But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore."

Sookie glanced at Luke and then at Lorelai and murmured, "Uh oh."

Lorelai flashed Sookie a shaky smile and whispered, "Hang in there."

Rory forged ahead boldly. "My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her," she said with a watery smile. 

"Not crying," Sookie murmured as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

Lorelai blinked rapidly and she squeezed Luke's hand and said, "Crying a little." 

"Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering," Sookie amended.

Rory favored the crowd with a shaky smile as she said, "Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything."

Sookie sobbed into her tissue and said, "On the verge of blubbering here." 

"Not doing too well myself," Jackson muttered.

Lorelai glanced at Luke as he released her hand to wipe his eyes. "Not you, too," she said softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm blubbering, you're freaks."

Lorelai returned her focus to Rory, a proud, sappy grin plastered on her face as her daughter took a deep breath and said, "As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ."

Lorelai and Luke were standing slightly apart from the rest of their party as they waited for the graduates to come back out into the courtyard after the recessional. Lorelai reached up and smoothed her fingertips over Luke's face, pretending to wide away tears. "Stop that," he growled, embarrassed.

"My sweet boy," she cooed at him.

"Mom! Luke!" Rory called as she spotted them. She ran over with her cap in hand and asked, "How was my speech?"

Lorelai hugged her with one arm and said, "It made everyone cry, including stone cold Luke."

Rory shook her head affectionately and said, "Luke, you old softy."

Luke shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around muttering, "I will never live this down."

Lorelai grinned and linked an arm through his and then through Rory's. "Not with me in your life," she said happily.

Luke looked up at the school and said, "The building's amazing." He caught Lorelai and Rory's knowing smirks and said to Rory, "So are you," with a soft smile. 

"Thanks," she said launching herself at him for a hug. Luke chuckled as he stepped back on impact, rubbed his hand over her hair and smiled affectionately at her as she pulled away, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Hey kiddo," a voice called behind her.

Rory turned and said, "Dad."

Christopher held his arms out to her and said, "I made it!"

"Wow, uh, you did," Rory stammered. She smiled and stepped forward to hug him quickly. "Wow, I can't believe you're here," she said her eyes darting to her mother's.

"Well, I told Sherry that I really couldn't miss this," he said with a shrug. "Big day. Big speech. Valedictorian, wow, you didn't tell me that," he said proudly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't?" Rory asked blankly. "Oh well, I guess since I thought you weren't coming," she trailed off awkwardly. She looked around and asked, "Have you seen Mom yet?" as she turned him to face Lorelai and Luke.

"Uh, yeah, I already saw your mom," Christopher said with a smile. He held his hand out to Luke. "Luke, nice to see you again," he said insincerely.

Luke shook his hand, trying not to sneer as he said, "You too. Glad you could make it."

Christopher stiffened and said, "Of course, she's my daughter."

As Luke opened his mouth, Lorelai squeezed his arm and said, "So, you're living in Boston now?"

"Uh, yeah," Christopher answered, glaring at Luke as he tried to switch gears. "Sherry got transferred right after her maternity leave ended, so we packed up and moved to Beantown," he said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Wow, so you've been there a few months now, huh?"

Oblivious, Christopher said, "Since February. I sent Rory a card," he said defensively.

"Oh well, that must be nice for your parents, having you closer with the baby and all," Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, they're crazy about Gigi," Chris answered with a grin.

"Gigi?" Rory asked.

"Well, Georgia, but we call her Gigi," Chris explained.

"Oh, cute," Lorelai said with an uncomfortable smile. "Oh look, there are Mom and Dad," she said tugging on Luke's sleeve. They waited for Richard and Emily to approach and Lorelai said with forced jollity, "Look who's here!"

"Christopher," Emily greeted him, accepting his kiss on her cheek coolly.

"Emily you look lovely, as always," Chris said glibly.

"Thank you," she murmured, casting a sidelong look glance at Luke's stoic face.

"Christopher," Richard said brusquely as he shook the younger man's hand. He looked at Lorelai and said, "Sookie and Jackson went ahead to the house. Shall we, you know?" he asked nodding toward Rory who was standing in the middle of the circle with a lost expression.

"What?" Rory asked blankly.

Richard cleared his throat and said to Luke, "I think it might be time to present Rory with her graduation gift."

Rory glanced between the two men and said quickly, "Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything." 

"Nonsense," Emily said dismissively. "This is from the four of us," she explained.

Richard smiled and said, "Uh, this one wouldn't fit in an envelope, so follow me please."

Emily grinned and said, "We're really excited about this one." 

"So am I," Lorelai said clapping her hands together like a little kid.

Luke looked over at her and grinned. "Good," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the parking lot, Christopher falling into step behind them. 

Richard turned around and walked backwards for a couple of steps, blocking Rory's view of the lot as he said, "Rory, there is your gift." He stepped aside and said, "It's the one with the bow."

Rory frowned and bit her lip. "Um, Grandpa," she said hesitantly.

Luke burst out laughing and said, "Richard," trying to draw his attention to the lot.

Richard turned and gasped when he saw the parking lot filled with cars with giant bows of them. "Oh, for Pete's sake," he said deflating. He turned to Rory and said, "Well, it was the only one there when I drove it up."

Emily shook her head and said, "You should've put a more distinctive bow on it."

Richard whirled on her and hissed, "Well, how was I supposed to know that every kid at Chilton was getting a car?"

Rory looked at the four of them with a puzzled expression and asked, "You got me a car?"

Luke nodded and Lorelai said, "We got you a car." 

"Your grandfather and Luke picked it out," Emily chimed in.

"That's amazing," she said in a shocked tone. She shook her head to clear it and said, "Thank you," as she threw herself at her grandparents, and "Thank you," as she hugged Lorelai and Luke. She turned back to the lot and asked, "Which one is it?"

"It's a Toyota Prius," Richard said. "The silvery blue one," he said pointing to it. 

"It's safe, it gets great gas mileage," Luke added.

Emily smiled and nodded as she said, "And it's the one that Leonardo DiCaprio drives."

Rory bounced on the balls of her feet and said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you guys."

Emily smiled and said, "We love you, too."

Richard held up one finger and said, "And don't forget to call about…"

Rory nodded and said, "Insurance. I'll do it the second I get home."

Richard smiled at his beloved granddaughter and said, "Good. Congratulations, Rory. And thank you for your speech," he added in a choked voice.

Rory hugged him and said, "You're welcome. I meant it, thank you for everything," she said sincerely.

"Well," Richard said clearing his throat as he glanced at his watch. "We should get to the house. Trix should be there, and our guests will be arriving soon," he reminded Emily.

Emily nodded and turned to Lorelai saying, "Don't dawdle."

Lorelai opened her mouth to retort, but Luke cut her off smoothly saying, "Just let me get the keys from Rory, and we'll be on our way."

"Good," Emily said with a nod. She spotted Christopher standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest, and sighed, knowing she was about to do something that manners dictated, but would surely be a disaster. "Christopher," she called to him. "You are certainly welcome to join us at the house for our little celebration," she said politely as Lorelai glared at her.

"Thank you, Emily," Christopher said shortly.

"Mother," Lorelai hissed as the three of them moved toward the Prius where Richard was showing Rory all of the car's features.

"I had to invite him, Lorelai. It would have been unforgivably rude not to," Emily hissed back.

"Who cares?" Lorelai asked.

Emily shook her head slightly and admonished, "Lorelai, whatever Christopher is or isn't, he is still Rory's father. She wanted him here enough to invite him. Do you honestly think she would want him excluded from her party?" she asked.

"Emily's right," Luke said, interrupting them.

Lorelai turned to glare at him and said, "You have to stop saying that. Suck up!"

Luke laughed and said, "You know she is." When Emily escaped to Richard's side, he leaned over and whispered, "When you stick your lip out like that, it just makes me want to nibble it."

Lorelai giggled, slapped at his chest and said, "Don't try to make up with me now, Mister!"

"We'd better go," Richard said again.

"I'll go get my stuff," Rory said as she started back toward the building.

"I'll go with you," Lorelai said as she grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her playfully along. "Hey Cool Hand!" she called to Luke. When he looked up at her she asked, "Can I ride in Rory's cool new car?"

"Ask her," Luke suggested as he followed them back to the school.

Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "Can I, can I, huh?"

"Sure," Rory said with a grin. "But I'm driving," she warned. She looked over her shoulder at Luke and called, "I'll be right back with the Jeep keys," as they dashed into the building.

As soon as the door closed behind them Rory checked over her shoulder and then grabbed her mother's arm. "Dad's here!" she said wild eyed.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I know, I saw him."

"Has he been here all the time?" Rory asked urgently.

"Yeah, I ran into him just after I saw you earlier," Lorelai said, her brow knit in confusion.

"So he heard my speech," Rory concluded with a frown.

"Yeah, he did. Why?" Lorelai asked. "What's wrong?"

"He heard all of that stuff I said about Luke," Rory told her mother.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Oh." She thought for a moment and asked, "Was it a lie?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"What you said about Luke. Was it a lie?" she asked again.

Rory shook her head and said, "No. But Dad had to feel awful," Rory said sadly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah. I see."

"If I had known he was coming, I would have at least mentioned him," Rory said insistently. She thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure what I would have said, but God!" she said in frustration.

"I should have found some way to warn you," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"How? How could you have warned me? What would I have said anyway?" Rory asked working herself into a rant. "What a great dad he's been? How he has always been there for me? Or maybe I should have said how amazing it was that he always forgot I existed. Maybe I should have said, 'Thanks Dad, for dropping in every year or two and stirring things up,' or something like that. Maybe I should have said, 'Thanks for stopping by, but I have Luke, I don't need you anymore,' would that have worked?" she asked her mother, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Sweets," Lorelai said softly.

"No, Mom. I'm not going to feel bad for him," Rory said as she started for the room where the students had left their belongings. "This is his fault. All of it. Luke deserved everything I said. You and Luke. I don't need him!" she shouted.

"Do you want me to ask him to leave?" Lorelai asked softly.

Rory's shoulders sagged as the fight went out of her. "I don't know," she said softly. "I just," she stopped. "I want," she tried again. "Why can't he just stay in my life or go?" she asked plaintively.

"I don't know, kid," Lorelai answered, reaching to stroke Rory's hair.

"I don't want him to cause any trouble," Rory mumbled. "Is Luke okay with him being here? Are you?" she asked.

"We're fine, Hon," Lorelai said softly. "This is about you, and what you want. If you want him to stay, that's fine. If you want him to go, say the word," she said with a nod.

"Who knows, he may not even plan on staying," Rory said looking away.

"Maybe not. Maybe you should ask him to if you want it to happen," Lorelai suggested.

Rory looked back at Lorelai defiantly and said, "I'm not going to feel bad about what I said, or didn't say."

"You shouldn't," Lorelai said firmly.

Rory found her purse and pulled out the keys to the Jeep. "Here, take these to Luke. If you see Dad out there, he can come to Grandma's if he wants, but don't say anything about the party tonight, okay?" she asked.

"Got it, he can have canapés and cocktails, but absolutely no fun," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory smiled and said, "He hasn't earned it."

"Okay," Lorelai said hugging Rory tightly. "It's okay to love your dad, you know," she said softly. "It's okay to want him to be more," Lorelai said as she drew back to look at her daughter.

Rory smiled and said, "I know."

"Okay, I'll go do your dirty work, Missy, but only because you brought Luke Danes to tears today," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I feel very powerful," Rory said with a grin.

"You should," Lorelai called over her shoulder as she went to find Luke.

Luke stood outside, his hands buried in the pockets of his suit pants as he waited. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned around, surprised to fine Christopher staring at him. "Oh hey," Luke said nonchalantly. "Still here?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Christopher answered succinctly.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure how soon you needed to get back to Boston," Luke said with a smile.

"I thought I'd stick around for the party," Christopher said with an equally fake smile.

"Good," Luke said, trying to keep his sneer from showing.

Just then, Lorelai came running from the building, jangling her car keys. She completely ignored Christopher and ran up to Luke holding the keys out to him. "She says it's parked over there. I'll meet you there?" she asked with a big smile.

Luke nodded and said, "See you in a few," as he pecked her lips. He turned to leave and called over his shoulder, "Leave her stereo alone, it's hers."

"Yeah right," Lorelai said with a grin as she turned to go back inside.

"Hey Lore," Christopher called to her.

"Oh, hey," Lorelai said as if she hadn't seen him there.

"I'll see you guys at Richard and Emily's?" he asked.

"Oh, okay, sure. See you there," she said. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and said, "I've gotta get back in there," before she dashed away.

Christopher stared after her as she disappeared back into the building. He turned toward the parking lot and saw Luke slip into Lorelai's old Jeep. He looked around, suddenly feeling very out of place. He jangled the keys to his Volvo in his pocket and started toward the parking lot.

Luke sat in the Jeep, pretending to mess with the radio as he watched Christopher closely. He blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Christopher turn and walk toward the lot, heading for a Volvo sedan with a car seat in the back. For a minute, Luke couldn't take his eyes off of the car seat, knowing that the schmuck had managed to father yet another child. He frowned, thinking about the injustice of it all, and for just a moment, thought about putting the Jeep in gear and taking him out altogether. He chuckled to himself and shook his head to clear it, pressing another button on the radio as he watched Christopher pull away. Suddenly the Bangles started blaring through the speakers, telling him to walk like an Egyptian. Luke quickly turned the stereo off and smiled when he saw Lorelai and Rory trotting across the parking lot hand in hand, laughing all the way.

He pulled out slowly, steering the Jeep over to the spot where Rory's new car was parked in the quickly emptying lot. He pulled to a stop in front of the Prius, unnoticed by the girls, who were already fighting over the radio controls. He pressed the eject button on the CD, and pulled the Bangles CD from the player. He put the Jeep in park and climbed out to tap on Lorelai's window, making her jump and press her hand to her heart. She rolled the window down and said, "I didn't touch it!"

"Yes she did!" Rory tattled.

"No I didn't! Rat!" Lorelai shouted.

"Tell her it's mine," Rory demanded.

"I helped pay for it!" Lorelai shot back.

"It was a gift!" Rory countered heatedly.

"Here," Luke said handing the CD to Lorelai. "Put this in and you kids play nice," he told them sternly.

"Yes sir," Lorelai grumbled as she tried to smother a grin.

"We will sir," Rory said with a giggle.

Luke nodded and said, "Let's go."


	23. She's Been Holding Out for a Hero

**She's Been Holding Out for a Hero**

Luke pulled into the Gilmore's driveway and was greeted by a young man in a red jacket, offering to take the Jeep from him. He detached the car key from the rest of Lorelai's keychain and handed it over just as Rory pulled in behind him. He went to open Lorelai's door as the other attendant opened Rory's. He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and asked, "What's with the valets? Wasn't this supposed to be family and a few close friends?"

Lorelai laughed as he helped her from the car and said, "You are so precious."

Rory joined them, wearing a concerned frown as she watched the attendant pull away with her new car. "My baby," she whimpered.

"Oh, she'll be alright, Hon," Lorelai said soothingly.

"She'll?" Luke asked.

Rory grinned and said, "Girl's car, girl car."

Lorelai nodded and hooked her arm through his saying, "Just like your he-man truck."

"It's just a truck," Luke grumbled.

"It's a great big, burly man truck to do manly things in," Lorelai insisted.

"And go manly places," Rory added. "Ooh in the mud!" she said clapping her hands together. She looked at Lorelai with a knowing smile and said, "Boys like mud."

"I know," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke stopped and looked at them both sternly. He pointed to Lorelai and said, "You can't ride with her anymore."

"Uh!" Lorelai began to object.

Luke turned to Rory and said, "I liked you so much better a half hour ago. What happened to that girl?"

Rory laughed and said, "She's been Lorelai-ed!"

"Get her back," Luke grumbled as he pushed the doorbell. When the maid opened the door, they found the house packed with Richard and Emily's friends and acquaintances. "Wow, if this is a few close friends," Luke started to whisper.

"Then who needs enemies," Lorelai finished. She pushed him forward gently saying, "Let's get a drink."

"It's not even four o'clock," Luke protested.

"Well, its five o'clock somewhere," Lorelai replied.

Rory scanned the room for signs of her father, but came up empty. She murmured something about finding her grandmother and took off in the opposite direction. Luke watched her go and asked, "Is she okay?"

Lorelai grimaced and said, "She's confused."

"Asshole," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Lore!" Christopher called, winding his way through the crowd.

"Speak of the devil," Lorelai said softly. She looked up at Luke and said, "Promise you'll make me be good."

Luke smirked and said, "I'll do my best."

"You'll be good too?" she asked.

"Always," Luke said rubbing her back gently.

"Hey Chris," Lorelai said with a polite smile.

"Where have you guys been? It took you forever to get here," he said with an overly bright smile.

"Well, you know, we were in charge of herding the guest of honor around," she said lightly.

"Where's that daughter of ours?" he asked, looking around the room, unable to locate Rory.

Luke shook his head and said, "Right there," pointing out Rory standing five feet away from them talking to some friends of the elder Gilmore's.

Christopher smiled and sized Luke up saying, "You're awfully good at keeping tabs on my daughter."

Luke smiled back and said, "I've been doing it for years." He looked away and grumbled under his breath, "Of course, it helps when you can remember what she looks like."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Christopher asked with a big fake smile.

"Let's get a drink," Lorelai interjected quickly, taking Luke's arm and pulling him toward the bar.

Christopher polished off his scotch and said, "Great idea," and followed them.

Luke leaned over to Lorelai and said, "I need to use the restroom. Will you get me a beer?"

"Sure, Babe," Lorelai said, rubbing his arm gently.

When Luke stalked away, Lorelai whirled on Christopher. "You don't get to do this," she hissed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You don't get to just show up here and make an ass of yourself at Rory's graduation party," she said heatedly.

"How am I making an ass of myself?" Christopher asked, gesturing broadly.

Lorelai shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"It's Rory's graduation," Chris answered with a shrug.

"Last week you didn't give a rat's ass about Rory's graduation. What changed?" she asked.

"Nothing changed. I wanted to see my kid graduate, that's all," Chris said in a loud whisper.

"Well you did. She's right over there if you want to talk to her. Just stay away from me and stay away from Luke," she warned as she spun on her heel and headed for the bar.

"Hey, what is this Lore?" Chris said as he caught up to her.

"I need a vodka martini and a beer, please," she said to the bartender, ignoring Christopher.

"We've always been friends, Lore. What? Your Neanderthal husband won't let you talk to me anymore?" he asked loudly.

"I don't want to talk to you! Me!" she hissed. "Now go away," she said waving her hand at him as if he was a fly.

"Not until you talk to me," Chris said stubbornly. He plunked his empty glass on the bar and said, "Scotch, double, on the rocks."

"Do not do this," Lorelai said in a low voice. "This day is not about you and it's not about me. This is Rory's day. You remember Rory, don't you?" she asked snidely.

Emily walked up behind her and said in a harsh whisper, "Stop this immediately. You are making fools of yourselves!"

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she looked around to see people trying to act like they weren't listening. "I'm sorry Mom," she said quietly, taking her two glasses and slinking away from the bar.

Emily turned to Christopher and asked, "Are you quite through?"

"Yes," he grumbled, reaching for his fresh drink.

"Stay away from Lorelai," Emily said dismissively. "You should probably stay far away from Luke too," she said as she turned and walked away from him, smiling graciously and greeting her guests.

Christopher leaned against the bar and sipped at his drink. He saw Luke return to the room, his eyes lighting when Lorelai approached and handed him his beer. They spoke to another couple for awhile, and then moved to circulate around the party. Christopher moved unobtrusively, watching them stop to greet guests, Luke inclining his head and accepting congratulations that should be extended to him. He drained his drink and asked for a fresh one at the other bar. He drank steadily as he watched them. He watched Luke laugh with a couple of Richard's cronies, and wave off the offer of a cigar. He watched Lorelai and Luke glide through the room, his hand at the small of her back, his head bent to catch her running commentary. He watched Lorelai smile and gaze at Luke, her eyes caressing his face as he spoke, her rings glinting as she wrapped her hand possessively around his arm. He watched as Luke danced attendance on Richard's mother, bringing her drinks and making her laugh with some comment he made. He watched as Emily hurried up to Lorelai to ask her a question, and then immediately turned to Luke for help when Lorelai answered with nothing but a careless shrug. He watched Lorelai drag the woman she was talking to earlier from the kitchen sternly telling her to leave the caterers alone. He watched Lorelai sip at her drink, nursing it along as she caught Rory's eye across the room and shared a private smile. He watched her pluck canapés from passing trays, occasionally holding one up to Luke's mouth and waiting stubbornly for him to open wide. He watched Luke eat the tidbits she offered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her antics. He watched Rory pull the same trick on him, and saw Luke happily accept her offerings without putting up the fight he gave Lorelai. And all the while, as he watched Lorelai and Luke, Rory was watching Christopher. Despite his assertion that he came to share Rory's big day, he did not approach his daughter.

As the crowd thinned, the party began breaking up, and Richard and Emily were busy saying goodbye to their guests in the foyer. Christopher decided he had time to take one last turn at the bar, and set his empty glass down, signaling for another. He looked up when he saw Luke approaching out of the corner of his eye, and tried to stand up a little straighter. "Hey, are you driving?" Luke asked quietly, shaking his head at the bartender.

"What?" Christopher asked blearily.

"You drove here. Do you plan to get a cab to wherever you're staying?" Luke asked, pushing his fisted hands into his pockets.

"What's it to you?" Chris asked belligerently.

Luke smirked and said, "Personally, I couldn't care less, but Rory and Lorelai care, so I have to ask. Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" he asked softly, his jaw set with resolve.

"I'm fine," Christopher said waving him away.

"You're not fine," Rory said, appearing at Luke's elbow.

"Hey kiddo," Chris said with a smile. "Nice party, huh?"

"Yeah," Rory said folding her arms over her chest. "Dad, do you want us to call you a cab?" she asked brusquely.

"I'm fine, Ror, really," Chris said with a drunken grin. "Hey, when do you hear from Harvard? It's not too far from our apartment, you know," he said with a drunken grin.

"I'm not going to Harvard," Rory said softly.

Emily stepped into the room and saw them huddled around the bar. She hurried over and asked, "Is there a problem? Christopher?"

"He's had a little too much," Luke said calmly. "Rory and I were asking if we could call him a cab or take him somewhere," Luke explained.

"You and Rory aren't doing anything!" Chris exploded. "Rory is my daughter! Mine! Lorelai and I are her parents!" he shouted.

"Christopher!" Emily hissed.

Lorelai walked into the room after saying goodbye to Sookie and Jackson and asked, "What's going on here?"

Luke dropped his voice and said, "Oh, really? Your daughter? Well then, where the hell were you when she got the chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week, huh? Where were you when her caterpillar died? Do you give her pie when she's upset? Do you constantly build more and more bookcases to hold all of the books she keeps dragging home? Were you there for her last Christmas when her father forgot to mention that he was having another kid?" he hissed.

"Luke," Lorelai said softly, walking quickly to his side.

"Hey, did you marry that girl? Oh, look he's wearing a ring," Luke said snidely, his voice rising. "Did you invite your daughter to the wedding? Not the baby, but the one who grew up without you. Have you brought your new kid here to meet the one you deserted?" he yelled. When Christopher opened his mouth to respond, Luke said, "I'm the one that loves her, I'm the one who has been here," pointing to his chest. "But more importantly, she knows that I do!" he yelled, his chest heaving with exertion as he began to realize what he had done.

"Christopher, I think it's time for you to leave," Emily said calmly.

"I'll call you a cab," Lorelai said as she hurried to the phone.

Luke turned to Rory with a stricken expression. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, gazing at her pale face. He shook his head sadly and whispered, "I'm so sorry," as he left the room, too ashamed to face her.

Richard caught Luke's arm as he headed toward the foyer and said, "Come with me." He led him into his study and closed the door firmly behind them. Luke sank into a chair, buying his face in his hands muttering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going anywhere," Christopher said with his jaw set and he tried to steady himself for battle.

"Christopher, I want you to leave, now," Emily said firmly.

"Grandma, would you please excuse us?" Rory asked quietly.

"Rory," Emily started to protest.

"Grandma, please?" Rory asked heatedly.

Emily bit her lip as she eyed the two of them and said, "I'll be right over here," pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ror, I didn't," Chris started to defend himself.

"Luke didn't say anything that wasn't true," Rory said calmly.

"Aw, now come on," Chris started.

"No Dad," Rory cut him off. "It's true. You have never been anything but this, this thing to me. This thing that everyone else had, and I wanted so badly," she said calmly. "I wanted you to be my dad. I wanted you to act like a dad," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "But you never could. You never would. You never even tried," she said sadly. "You only want to be my dad when it's convenient for you," she stated baldly. "You don't even care what goes on in my life. You only show up when you want to check up on Mom," she accused. "Even today," she said softly. She looked up at him and said, "You didn't come here for me. You came here for Mom," she said with a nod.

"I came here for you! It's your graduation day!" Chris said, trying to cajole her into believing him.

Rory shook her head slowly and said, "You wanted to see Mom. You wanted to see Mom and Luke together. I saw you. I saw you watching them. What's the matter? Is it too much for you?" she asked in a low dangerous voice. "Playing house, the happy family with your photo Christmas cards, is it not as much fun as you thought it would be?" she asked angrily.

"Rory," Chris said pleadingly. "Come on, kid. Cut your old Dad some slack," he wheedled.

Rory shook her head and said, "I'm done cutting you slack." She smiled coldly and said, "I only invited you because of something Luke said. He told me to keep trying with you. He told me that family was important and that I should accept you for what you are," she told him. Rory shook her head and said, "So, I am. You are what you are, Dad. I can't change that. And if there's one thing I know you are, it's a crappy father," she said quietly. "Go home to Boston. Try to make it work with Gigi. Do your best for her sake," she urged.

"Rory don't," Chris pleaded.

Rory smiled gently and said, "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and said, "Now, go be someone else's dad, and try not to screw it up this time," she said as she turned and left the room to go find Luke.

Lorelai stepped back into the room and called, "Your cab is here. Are you staying with your parents?"

Christopher spun on Lorelai and said, "This is all you!"

"What?" she asked incredulously.

Christopher pointed toward the doorway and said, "She did not get there by herself!"

Lorelai threw her hands up and said, "Hey, have you ever met your daughter? She could get anywhere by herself! She could get to the third dimension by herself! She was helping the crossing guard when she was four!"

Chris shook his head and said, "I'm going to talk to her."

Lorelai stepped into his path and said, "No, you're not. She has said what she had to say. Respect that. I'll talk to her later," she promised, trying to calm him.

"You'll talk to her, great. That makes me feel a whole lot better," Christopher said snidely.

Lorelai glanced at Emily and said, "Okay, you need to leave, right now."

Chris shook his head and said, "This isn't right. She needs her father." He stared at her and said, "She's not going to Harvard because you don't want her near me. You're jealous of Sherry!"

"You're deranged! I know she needs her father, for years I've been telling her she needs her father!" Lorelai yelled. "But she feels like her father bailed on her. She has understood time and time again!" She took a deep breath and said, "She's grown now Christopher. She understands that she doesn't have to understand anymore if she doesn't want to!" Lorelai shook her head and said, "You've let her down too many times." She crossed her arms over her chest and said with deadly calm, "As for Harvard, I don't think you even factored in on the pro/con list."

"So, I'm just supposed to leave?" Christopher asked angrily. "Leave and let him take over?" he asked, gesturing wildly.

"Take over?" Lorelai asked. "What's there to take over? What have you been doing for her? Luke has been the one doing it! He's the one telling her to keep you in her life. He's the one protecting you, and you come here…"

"Luke, Luke, precious Luke. Perfect Luke," Chris cut her off with a sneer. "Where's your husband now Lorelai? Now that he made an ass of himself and humiliated Rory at your parent's party? Huh? Where is Saint Luke, Patron Saint of Greasy Spoons?" he yelled hysterically.

Emily had enough. She stood up and said, "I believe Richard has him in his study, trying to keep him from tearing you limb from limb." She walked over and took Christopher's arm. "I'd say we've heard quite enough for one evening, wouldn't you?" she asked as she led him to the door. "Oh look, your cab is here. Thank you so much for coming," she said graciously as she led him outside and opened the door to the cab for him. Emily stopped and said, "Get in Christopher. It's time for you to leave."

Chris hesitated for a minute, staring intently at Lorelai. "Lore," he said softly.

"Lorelai," she corrected with a small smile. "Goodbye Chris. Good luck," she wished him as she turned to go back into the house.

Emily gave the driver Straub and Francine's address as Christopher slumped into the back seat. Emily looked down at him and said, "You always were a charming boy, Christopher, weak, but charming. I don't know why I ever thought you would be a good match for Lorelai," she said as she closed the door and turned back to the house.

"Drink this," Richard said, holding a snifter of brandy out to Luke.

"I can't," Luke said in a raspy voice.

"Sip it," Richard said as he waved the glass in front of Luke.

Luke took it, wrapping his hands around the balloon, but held it instead of sipping as instructed. He looked up at Richard and said, "I am so sorry. I just snapped," he said shaking his head.

"Christopher has always excelled at causing a scene," Richard said calmly as he took the seat across from Luke.

"Your guests," Luke said softly.

"Were mostly gone," Richard assured him. "The few that were still here have known Christopher for years, and know what he has managed to make out of his life," Richard said with a chuckle.

"Emily must be beside herself," Luke said raggedly.

Richard pursed his lips and said, "I don't know about that. If you were really in trouble, she'd be in here reading you the riot act by now."

"I promised Lorelai I'd try to be good," he whispered. He snorted and said, "Hell, I told her that I was always good. Look who lost it," he said derisively.

"Christopher has a way of pushing people," Richard admitted. "When Lorelai told us she was pregnant, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I was just dying to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. I have to admit, that urge has never fully subsided," he told Luke pointedly.

They sat quietly for a moment, listening to the bustle and clink of the caterers breaking down the party. Luke glanced at his watch and groaned. "We have to get back to Stars Hollow. The party at the house should be starting in about an hour."

Richard nodded and said, "Sookie and Jackson were heading straight there. They'll be able to get things going," Richard assured him.

Neither man hear the doorknob turn and the door open silently as Luke set his glass aside and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm such a hypocrite," he said mournfully.

Richard raised his eyebrows and asked, "How so?"

Luke looked over at him and said, "Rory asked me about inviting him. I told her she should. That he was her Dad, and that he should be here. Of course, when he told her he wasn't coming I was happy," he said softly. "I mean, I was sad for her, but for me? I was ecstatic. Once again, Chris screws up. Once again, Luke gets to be the hero," he said with a bitter laugh.

"That's only natural," Richard said. "You've been picking up the pieces for a long time."

Luke hung his head in shame and said, "I was so happy earlier. I couldn't have been more proud of her if she were mine. I wish she was," he whispered.

"I know you do," Richard said gently.

"And then Lorelai," he said with a sigh. "She was so mad. I was supposed to be the calm one. Old Cool Hand Luke," he said with a snort. "I told her not to let him spoil this day for her and Rory. I told her that it was fine that he was here, that it was all under control," he said shaking his head. He glanced up at Richard and said, "He watched us the entire time. Staring at Lorelai, looking at me like I was something to be wiped off of his shoe," he said wringing his hands together.

"Surely you don't think that Christopher is a better man than you are," Richard said shaking his head.

Luke shook his head too and said, "No, but it got to me. I was going to be the bigger man. That was my plan. I had a plan," he said softly. "And then, it all came out. He was staking his claim, and damn it, he has no right! The next thing I know, I just blew up and kept going on and on. I ruined Rory's party, and what's worse, I said horrible things. Things it wasn't my place to say. I hurt her," he said brokenly.

"I'm fine," Rory said, in a clear voice.

Luke and Richard whipped around to see her leaning back against the closed door. "Rory," Luke whispered in shock.

Rory quickly crossed over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Luke. Everything is fine," she assured him.

"I'm so sorry. Those things I said," he started.

"Were all true," Rory finished firmly. "Anyway, I'm fine. Mom and Grandma are having Dad bodily removed as we speak, and we have a party to get to," she reminded him.

"But," Luke started to protest.

Rory shook her head and said, "No buts. It's my day, remember? What I say goes." She patted his back and said, "Now get up. It's time to go home and change back into flannel man and get this show on the road," she said determinedly.

Luke turned to look at Richard, confusion written all over his face. Richard smiled and said, "I think you've been granted absolution for your little outburst. Now, do as the lady says," he admonished as he set his glass aside and rose from his chair.

"Rory, I," Luke tried again.

Rory shook her head and held up her hand to stop him. "Luke, you never have to apologize to me for saying what you feel. You don't have to like Dad or even like the fact that he exists. Trust me, sometimes Mom and I wish he would just go away, too." She glanced at the door and said, "This would be one of those times," with a short laugh. She looked up at Luke's crestfallen face and said, "No one expects you to be perfect. Dad was pushing all of the buttons, and he knew it. He was just being Dad," she said with a shrug. She smiled at him and said, "And you were just being Luke. Our Luke. My Luke." When he nodded silently she smiled and said, "Let's go home. Hey, I hear there will be cake at this party," she added with a grin. As she turned to leave the study, Rory asked Richard, "So Grandpa, you partying in the Hollow tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know," Richard said with a laugh as they saw Emily and Lorelai standing in the foyer speaking softly.

Lorelai turned to them and said, "He's gone."

Rory nodded and asked, "Did Grandma hurt him?"

"I wanted to," Emily muttered.

Luke walked over to Emily and stood in front of her, searching her eyes for forgiveness. "Emily, I can't apologize enough. I never meant to cause you any embarrassment," he said earnestly.

"I know, Luke," Emily answered. "It will be fine. It will all blow over," she assured him. She flashed him a shaky smile and said, "Besides, it's not really a party until there's a scene, right?"

"Hey Mom?" Lorelai asked. "You and Dad should come tonight. It should be really fun."

"Yeah Grandma, come," Rory insisted.

Lorelai nodded and said, "All of your Stars Hollow cronies will be there. Babette, Miss Patty, Gypsy," she listed. "Hey! You can get in a screaming fight with one of them, and we'll call it even," she offered.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked away muttering, "Geez," under his breath.

"Or you could just come, eat cake and hang out," Rory said with a wry smile.

"Or that," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Not as much fun, but your call. So, what do you guys say?" she asked.

Emily glanced at Richard who shrugged and said, "Beats watching them clean up here."

Emily nodded and said, "Let me give the staff some instructions, and change my clothes. I'm assuming this party is casual?" she asked with a smirk.

"Come in your jammies," Lorelai said with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Lord, not again."

"She's kidding," Luke hastened to add.

"Fine," Emily said as she turned to go to the kitchen. "We'll see you in an hour or so."

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod. She turned to Rory and asked, "Can I ride in your cool new car again?"

"No way, Radio Nazi," Rory said with a snort. "Ride with your boy," she said gesturing to Luke. "He's gonna think you don't like him."

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "He would never think that. He knows I worship the quicksand he walks on!"

Luke looked at them carefully and then said to Lorelai, "You're riding with me." He said to Rory, "We'll follow you."

"Okay, it's settled then," Richard said clapping his hands together. "We will see you shortly," he said as they gathered their belongings and he walked them to the door.

"You'll thank Grandma for me?" Rory asked.

"I will," Richard nodded. He smiled and said, "You can thank her again when we get there."

"We'd better hurry," Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse. "Can you get those, Cool Hand?" she asked nodding to a small stack of presents nest to a huge stack of white envelopes on a table.

"Got 'em," Luke said lifting them as Lorelai reached for the envelopes.

"I'll take those, thank you very much," Rory said relieving Lorelai of the envelopes. "You can't be trusted," she smirked as she turned to walk out.

"The love," Lorelai said in an injured tone. "What happened to the love?" she asked as she trotted after Rory. "Why are you so mean to Mommy?" she called to Rory's retreating back.

Luke just shook his head and said, "See you soon," to Richard as he followed them into the warm spring evening.

The party was just ramping up when they pulled into the drive. Sookie scurried out to meet them, worry written all over her face. "Where have you been? I was about to send Jackson out to scour the highway," she admonished.

"Small problem," Lorelai said softly as she walked toward the house, leaving Luke to grab the presents from the back seat. "Christopher and Luke got into it," she whispered.

"No!" Sookie said aghast.

"I'll tell you later," Lorelai whispered. She turned to Luke and said, "Give me those. You go get changed," she told him, as she reached for the presents, kissing his cheek softly.

Luke nodded and said to Sookie, "That will give her time to fill you in."

Lorelai grinned. "Yep, now go get comfy," she said as she took a playful swat at his butt.

"Hey! Watch the hands!" he said as he stalked toward the stairs.

Lorelai saw Patty sitting in the living room and called to him, "Lock the door!"

Luke raised his hand, letting her know that he heard her and continued climbing. When he was out of sight, Sookie turned to Lorelai and said, "Okay, spill."

"Well, Chris was drunk and acting like a jerk, spouting off about Rory being his daughter, and not Luke's," Lorelai whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Uh oh," Sookie breathed as she started arranging platters of food.

"Yeah, well, Luke let loose, letting Chris have it with both barrels, right between the eyes," Lorelai said with a smirk. "Of course, then Luke was mortified. Causing a scene at my parent's house, saying things he thinks he shouldn't have said in front of Rory," she said with a grimace. "After he left the room, Rory let Chris have it too," she said with a nod.

"No!" Sookie gasped.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes. And then it was my turn," she added with a grin. She looked at Sookie and said, "He actually had the guts to accuse me and Luke of turning Rory against him."

Sookie's jaw dropped and she hissed, "You didn't!"

"I know," Lorelai said calmly. "Anyway, Luke and Rory talked. Everything will be fine. Chris will crawl back into his hole, and we'll go on," she said with a nod. "Surprisingly enough, my parents were pretty cool about it," she said with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah?" Sookie asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a grin. "They're coming here tonight," she informed her.

"They are?" Sookie asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I told Mom she could make a scene here is she wanted."

Sookie shrugged and said, "Oh, well, that's fair."

"I thought so," Lorelai answered as she popped a cheese covered cracker into her mouth. She looked down as she chewed and said, "I should change."

"You go, everything is under control here," Sookie pronounced.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Thanks Sook."

"You're welcome, Sweets," Sookie called as she gasped and dashed to pull something from the oven.

Lorelai tapped on their bedroom door and called, "It's me."

"Me who?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Lorelai laughed and said, "The love of your life. The stunning creature you married. Your red hot mama!"

Luke turned the lock and said, "Oh, you," with a smirk as she stepped into the room.

Lorelai looked at him, standing barefoot in his jeans but no shirt. She raised her eyebrows and said, "As much as I like that look, I would prefer if you would save it for me alone."

Luke smiled half heartedly and said, "I wasn't sure about what I should wear."

"Wear whatever you want," Lorelai said as she walked slowly to him.

"Should I put on a nice shirt?" he asked, fidgeting with the hangers.

"If you want," she answered wrapping her arms around him. She looked up worriedly and said, "You have to shake it off."

"I know," he answered. "I just hate that I blew my cool like that," he said with a grimace.

"It's over. Done," Lorelai said giving him a squeeze. "You still have nothing on me when it comes to mortifying moments," she cajoled.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't have me drawn and quartered," he said as he brushed his lips to her hair.

"Luke you didn't say anything that everyone hasn't been thinking for the last eighteen years. Up until tonight, Rory has been the only one with guts enough to say something to him, and you can see how he took that to heart," she said sarcastically.

"That's because he wants you, not Rory," Luke said simply.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, he never could understand that I came as a package deal."

"He created the package," Luke said, getting agitated again.

"Babe, we can go over this time and time again, but the result will always be the same," Lorelai said walking over and sitting on the bed with a sigh. "I don't know why I have such a hard time telling him to kiss off. It isn't just Rory, it's me too. Chris and I were friends. We have been most of our lives. It was me and him against our evil, evil parents," she explained. "The only difference is that I grew up, and he turned into Peter Pan," she said with a smirk.

"I wanted to run over him today," Luke confessed.

"What?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "Sure laugh, 'cause thoughts of homicide are always funny."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "You really wanted to?"

"I was watching to be sure he left the school. I didn't want him trying to corner you guys," he explained. "He was walking to his car, and for just a second, I thought about plowing over him," Luke told her, sitting next to her with a sigh.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "Why? I mean, what do you think brought that on?"

"The car seat," Luke said softly. "That jerk goes out into the world having babies without even meaning to, and you and I," he said, his breath catching on the thought.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Stupid again, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not stupid. Tonight, Super Luke, you have proven to the world that you are indeed human, and I have to tell you, it makes me love you even more," she said as she took his hand in hers.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said kissing him softly on the lips. "It was getting pretty hard, living with a paragon," she teased.

Luke snorted as he looked down and said, "Hardly."

Lorelai tugged his hand to pull him up as she stood. "There are many, many members of your fan club downstairs, should we ask them?" she asked. When he shook his head she turned, lifted her hair and said, "Unzip, please?"

Luke pulled the zipper down the back of her dress and smoothed it from her shoulders, letting his fingers trail down her spine. "I love doing that," he growled in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I love it too, that's why I have you do it," she said with a grin. "Now, unhand me, we have a party going on," she reminded him.

"Okay," he said with a disappointed sigh.

Lorelai walked to the closet in her bra and panties, and ran her fingers over hangers as she looked for a particular pair of jeans. "What to wear, what to wear," she murmured as she fingered her tops.

"This one," Luke said pulling out a bright pink scoop necked top.

"You like this, huh?" she asked. She fingered the material and said, "It's pretty old."

Luke grinned and said, "I've liked that one for years." When she raised an eyebrow in question he confessed, "Sometimes, when you lean over, I get a peek at Victoria's Secret."

"Luke!" she said with a laugh.

He shrugged and said, "I'm a guy, Lorelai. Do you think we pick our favorites because they're stylish?" he asked.

"Pervert!" Lorelai said as she slipped the top over her head and slid her feet into some flats. Luke nodded and slipped a white t-shirt on, tucking it into his jeans. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his honeymoon shirt. "You're going to wear that?" Lorelai asked. "What are you trying to say?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Actually, I was going more for 'I'm sorry' and 'Feel free to mock me all night' but I'll take the other if you're offering," he said with a laugh as he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

"Rory will be so excited! She hasn't gotten to see you in it yet," she pointed out as he sat down to pull on some socks.

"So, you are or you aren't offering?" he asked as he slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Oh, I'm offering," she said with a big nod. "Meet me back here later," she whispered as she opened the bedroom door and made her escape.

"It's a date," Luke said as he rushed to follow her back down to the party.

"Oh my God Luke! What are you wearing?" Babette screeched before his feet even touched the last step.

"Fabulous shirt!" Patty cooed. "Fabulous arms," she murmured loudly to Gypsy, who was sitting nearby, nodding like a bobble head doll.

Rory turned around and burst out laughing. Pressing her fingers to her lips she walked over to him and said, "You said you'd never wear it!"

Luke smirked and said, "Punishment for bad behavior."

"Mom!" Rory gasped as Lorelai rushed by with a bowl of chips.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You're making him wear the cheeseburger shirt?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "If that's Luke's form of self flagellation. Who am I to say no?"

"I think you look great, very festive," Kirk complimented.

Lulu nodded and said, "It's a party shirt."

"Is the beer out back?" Luke asked Lorelai, anxious for escape.

Lorelai nodded and said, "In the blue cooler."

Luke wound his way through the kitchen, waving off comments from the townies as he steadily made his way toward the beer cooler. He stepped out of the kitchen door to find the backyard hung with Japanese lanterns and Lane just firing up her stereo equipment. "Nice shirt, boss!" Lane called.

"Thanks," Luke growled as he bent to free a bottle of beer from the icy water.

"Luke?" a voice called from the yard.

Luke turned and squinted, making out Jess' outline as he climbed up onto the porch holding a wrapped present. "Not one word," Luke snarled at him.

"Oh no, one word wouldn't do it justice," Jess said as he stood back to take in the full effect. "Very Buffett," Jess said with a smirk. "Did you bring your parrot tonight, or are you flying solo?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm going to change," Luke said brusquely as he moved to go back into the house.

"No, don't," Jess said grabbing his arm to stop him. "It looks fine, great. Very party hardy," he said quickly.

"Are you done now?" Luke asked patiently.

Jess looked up, searching for one more comment and than said, "I think so. Check with me later, though," he cautioned as they went back inside.

As they entered the living room Lorelai was calling, "Hey everyone? Let's move this party outside, okay? Lane has everything set up, and that way we won't be so cramped."

As the townies filed out to the backyard, Luke stopped Sookie and asked, "What else needs to be done?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "We're all set. Head on out."

They went back outside to find their friends settling around borrowed folding tables and lawn chairs. Lane had some kind of techno sounding dance music playing, and Michel was looking for a willing partner. Taylor was holding forth at one table, extolling the virtues of handmade ice cream, and lamenting the price of maraschino cherries. Patty was entertaining another table with a tale of how she danced at Radio City Music Hall, and Kirk was making out with Lulu near a tree. Luke shook his head as he surveyed the crowd. Jess snorted and said, "This is your life, man," as he stepped off of the porch to join the melee.

"Yours too," Luke grumbled as his nephew walked away. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt Lorelai's arms slip around his waist, a bottle of beer dangling from her fingers. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi Burger Boy," she whispered in his ear.

"Sookie shooed me out," he told her.

"Me too," Lorelai said nuzzling his shoulder with her nose.

Luke snorted and said, "You I can understand, but I have skills."

Lorelai hummed and said, "That you do."

Luke chuckled and said, "Okay, you're gonna have to stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Teasing me," he answered shortly. "This party hasn't even really started, and I'm already ready to kick everyone out," he said with a smile.

"I love that you wore your shirt," she said softly.

"I'm burning it," he grumbled.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You can't burn it. It's from our honeymoon."

"Let's go back there. It was much less complicated," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "And we never had to worry about what to wear."

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, that was good."

"Hello," Emily said from behind them.

Lorelai jumped and drew her arms from Luke's waist. "Mom! Dad! Hello," she answered with a giggle.

Richard grinned and gestured to the yard as he said, "This looks like fun."

Luke nodded and said, "They set it all up while we were gone."

Emily nodded and said, "It's nice to have such good friends."

"Can I get you a drink?" Luke asked.

Richard rubbed his hands together and said, "You know, I think I would like to have a nice cold beer."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and said, "A beer? Really?"

Richard nodded and said, "Backyard party, warm night. Seems like the perfect time for a cold beer."

Lorelai shook her head and reached into the cooler, pulling one out and handing it to him. "Would you like a glass?" she asked.

Richard frowned at the bottle for a moment and said, "This is fine."

Luke reached for the bottle and twisted the cap off before handing it back to Richard saying, "There you go."

Emily shook her head at them and asked Lorelai, "Do you have any vodka?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Come with me," as she led her into the kitchen.

Emily followed her daughter, and stood leaning against the countertop as Lorelai pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer. She looked at her mother and asked, "Straight?"

Emily nodded and said, "Perfect." When she took the glass she smirked as she glanced out the window and said, "I hope you don't have any of those lawn dart things, otherwise I'll never get your father out of here."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I think it's nice." She looked at her mother and said, "Dad has a boy to play with. Luke has a dad to have around."

Emily nodded and said, "They do seem to get on awfully well."

Sookie bustled by them saying, "That's because Luke is a man's man."

"Ain't it the truth, sister," Lorelai said raising her bottle in salute.

"And your father has been bossed and bullied by women all of his life," Emily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Soon they'll have a secret handshake," Lorelai joked. She looked out of the window and said, "Uh oh. Watch out Sook, Jackson just joined the he-man club."

Sookie shook her head sadly and said, "He'll never make it past the initiation. He's too soft."

Lorelai looked at her friend and asked, "Are you about done in here? Can you join the party now?"

"I'm done," Sookie said, lifting the last tray and jerking her head toward the door.

Lorelai quickly opened it for her and they followed her out to the side porch where she had set up a buffet that went on for thirty feet. "My heavens," Emily gasped when she saw it. "Did you do all of this?" she asked Sookie.

Sookie nodded and said, "Most of it." She pointed to a few dishes and said, "Jess brought some stuff from the diner and the bakery. The cake is from Weston's," she said with an apologetic smile. "I just ran out of time," she explained.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said, "It's perfect, thank you."

"Incredible," Emily said shaking her head. "Those morons I hired for today could hardly get a full tray of salmon puffs out of the kitchen."

"Our Sookie is a dynamo," Lorelai said with a grin. She stepped over to the porch rail and called, "Come and get it!" to the crowd.

"Lorelai, really!" Emily admonished.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We're all friends here, Mom. When this party is over, most of them will clean up, pack up and take the trash out."

"But they're your guests," Emily said as the partygoers began to rush past her to get in line.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "They're our friends."

Emily stepped back, out of the fray and stepped onto Luke's foot. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"It's fine," he said with a smile. "You're not big enough to cause any real damage. Unlike that Amazon daughter of yours," he said conspiratorially.

Emily smiled and said, "This is quite the crush."

Luke took her arm and led her away from the crowd. "Don't get in their way when it's feeding time," he advised.

"But, maybe I should get in line. Richard is," she pointed out.

Luke shook his head and said, "Sookie has at least three more trays of everything in there. There will be plenty," he assured her. He turned to look at her and said, "I want to apologize again."

"Don't," Emily said holding up her hand to stop him.

"I can't believe I did that," he said softly.

Emily laughed and said, "I can't believe you did either. It really was fascinating to watch that self control of yours snap."

Luke smirked and said, "Well, as long as you were amused."

Emily looked at Luke carefully and said, "You know, we've all been giving Christopher a free pass for years. For my part, because I never expected anything more from him. He has always been weak, feckless." She looked down at her glass and said, "I used to think that he and Lorelai were meant to be together. Mainly because of Rory, but also because of his family lineage and how he was raised."

"I know," Luke answered softly.

"In my world those things are supposed to be important," she said quietly.

"I think they are, but in a different way," Luke said with a nod.

Emily straightened her shoulders and said, "We have not always seen eye to eye in the past, and we probably won't always do so in the future, but I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Luke said slowly, bracing himself for the flogging he was sure to come.

"When you said what you said to Christopher today, I wanted to applaud. You are the type of man I want in my daughter and granddaughter's lives. One that cares for them, loves them, protects them and fights for them," she said looking him directly in the eye. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke blinked in surprise and said, "It's my pleasure."

Emily nodded and said, "I think I'll get in line now."

"Would you like a fresh drink?" Luke asked.

Emily looked at him and said, "I think I'll have a beer, please. With a glass," she added with a small shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "Coming right up," in a gruff voice.


	24. Packing It All In

**Packing It All In**

"Hey, what happened to our packing elves who were gonna pack for us?" Lorelai called to Rory.

Rory came out of her room holding a black sweater and asked, "How about this?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh, its perfect. It's black so it won't show dirt or wrinkles, and if you wear it with a moody look on your face like you're thinking of Bolsheviks, they'll mistake you for Simone de Beauvoir. Pack it!"

Rory frowned at the sweater and said, "It's too heavy."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "So, was that a trick question?"

The front door opened as Rory shook her head at the piles of clothes strewn across the living room and said, "We both need to cut weight from our packs."

Lorelai looked at her daughter pointedly and said, "I am doing my part here."

Rory pointed at Lorelai's pile and said, "Well, you don't need five pairs of boots. Lose some of the boots."

"Yeah, right," Luke snickered from the foyer

Lorelai spun around to glare at him and said, "Pipe down, you." She turned back to Rory and said, "I'll drop some boots if you drop some books."

Rory gasped and said, "I can't drop books!"

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and said, "You can't bring twelve books."

Rory pointed to Lorelai's clothes and said, "You also need to cut your undergarments. Don't forget, we'll rinse in Woolite every few days."

Luke grimaced and said, "This is going to an uncomfortable place," as he stepped into the living room to survey the wreckage. 

"And your toothpaste," Rory added. She turned to Luke and tattled, "She has three full tubes." 

"So?" Lorelai asked belligerently. 

"Why three?" Rory demanded.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "If I lose one, I'll have another to take its place."

Rory pointed to her mother and threatened, "If you're bringing three tubes of toothpaste, I am bringing twelve books plus a dictionary."

Lorelai sneered back at her and said, "Then I'm bringing a gallon of mercury which is one of the densest and heaviest substances known to man!"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I think the writing's on the wall here."

Lorelai threw up her arms and said, "Cancel Europe."

"You know, you could pack half of your books," Luke said looking at Rory. He turned to Lorelai and said, "And you pack half of your toothpaste and boots. I could bring the rest when I come," he offered. "You could swap out whatever you don't need."

Lorelai looked at Rory and said softly, "My husband is brilliant."

Rory nodded and said, "It would have been a shame to cancel Europe." 

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It would have been okay. It's not supposed to be that great anyway, except for the cheese."

Rory grinned and said, "Mmm, cheese. I'll take six books for now if you'll take two toothpastes," she bargained. 

"Deal," Lorelai said with a nod of finality. She turned to Luke and said, "You missed your calling. You should have been a diplomat."

"Or a hostage negotiator," Rory said with a nod. She placed a small pile of books on the desk and asked, "Would you bring these for me?"

"Sure," Luke said as he glanced at the titles. "Quite a selection," he commented.

Rory shrugged and said, "You never know what you'll be in the mood for."

"True," he said as he cleared a spot on the couch and sat down. He looked around sadly and asked, "Did you get one of those adapter things for the outlets?"

"Two," Lorelai said distractedly as she searched through a pile of t-shirts. "Hey, did you swipe my 'Give Bush a Wedgie' shirt?" she asked Rory.

"You can't wear that over there," Rory said stubbornly.

"Aw, come on, it will be a big hit," Lorelai cajoled.

Rory shook her head and said, "They're still mocking us about the hanging chads, we don't need you doing our P.R."

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she added the stack to her backpack.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take luggage?" Luke asked for the ten thousandth time.

"We're sure," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Luke shook his head and asked, "Have you actually loaded those things up and walked around with them for a while?"

"Not yet," Rory admitted, a hint of doubt creeping into her voice.

Luke smirked and said, "Just a suggestion."

Lorelai looked at him and asked, "What time do we go to the bank tomorrow?"

"Ten," he answered.

"And that will be it? You'll sign the papers?" Rory asked.

Luke nodded and said, "That will be it."

"Do you actually get the keys and stuff tomorrow?" Rory asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Yes. Then you can go over and scope out your room selection."

"Stupid Taylor," Rory grumbled as she rearranged the books she was taking with her. "I can't believe he wouldn't let you take me in there," she groused.

Luke shrugged and said, "That's just Taylor. Don't try to understand the way his mind works." He looked at Lorelai and asked, "You're sure you're okay with me picking out the tile and stuff?"

"Yes, Nagging Ned, I'm fine with it," she said impatiently.

"'Cause once it's done, it's done, I'm not changing it," he warned.

"I know," Lorelai said with a sigh. "The only thing I want to be able to do is pick some room colors," she reminded him.

"I know. We'll just patch the walls and prime them," he assured her. After watching them cram stuff into their packs for a while he asked, "Are you going by your parent's house before you leave."

Rory nodded and said, "I told Grandma we'd stop by Wednesday after our last minute shopping run."

"You did?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"We'll be in Hartford anyway," Rory justified.

"But we're going really early," Lorelai said looking at her daughter pointedly. She swung to face Luke and said, "When we get back, you are all ours, so get whatever you need to get done early on Wednesday," she warned.

"I will," he said softly. He smiled and asked, "Is there a plan or do I not want to know?" he asked.

"Oh, there's a plan," Rory said with a grin. "We have to be on the road by ten at the very latest," she reminded Lorelai.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Maybe we should shop and visit Sauerkraut and Picklepuss tomorrow."

Rory thought for a moment and said, "We can do that. You guys do your house thing, I'll scope out my new digs and then we can head to Hartford. I'll call Grandma and let her know," she said as she grabbed the phone and headed for her room.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Lorelai and said, "What could you have planned that we would need to leave so early?"

Lorelai smirked and said, "We have an entire day of fun planned for you my friend."

"Fun for you or fun for me?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I think you'll like it." She glanced over her shoulder and said, "You'll need to pack."

"Pack? Pack what?" Luke asked, confused.

"We're staying in New York Wednesday night," she informed him.

"We are?" Luke asked with a snort.

"Luke, we have an early flight Thursday, we have to be at the airport by six," Lorelai reasoned. "Rory and I planned something for you, and we booked a couple of hotel rooms. I know you hate the city, but I promise you will like this," she said sincerely.

Luke frowned and said, "Okay."

"It will be fun" Lorelai assured him as she dropped a kiss on his hat. "Besides, this way we can take the hotel shuttle to the airport and you won't have to hassle with it," she said with a shrug as she returned to her packing.

Luke looked like she had just slapped him. He sat up on the edge of the couch and grasped his hands as he said in a low hurt tone voice, "I thought I was taking you to the airport."

"Oh, Hon, it's always such a mess, and you can't even come to the gate or anything," Lorelai said softly.

"I'm taking you to the airport," he repeated, looking up at her sternly.

"I don't want to leave you in an airport," she whispered.

"No, 'cause it would be so much better for you to leave me in some strange hotel in New York," Luke shot back. "We're you planning to wake me up first?" he asked snidely.

"Luke," she started.

"Lorelai, the day after tomorrow I am putting the two most important people in my life on an airplane and sending them thousands of miles from me for weeks. I am taking you to the airport, I am parking the car, and I am walking you to security," he said as he pulled himself up and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Lorelai looked at him, his fingers digging into his biceps, his jaw working as he tried to control his emotions. "Okay," she whispered. "I was just trying to make things easier on you," she said softly.

Luke gave her a tight smile and said, "None of it will be easy, but I'll feel better if I take you there myself."

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Okay," she whispered as she continued stuffing clothing into her backpack.

Lorelai and Luke walked into the diner the following morning to find Rory sitting at the counter talking to Lane as she worked. "Hey kid, hey Lane," Lorelai called out.

"Hey Lorelai, hey boss man, you get it all done?" Lane asked as she poured a mug of coffee for Lorelai.

"We did," Luke said with a nod. He looked at Rory and said, "We stopped by the hardware store. Here," he said as he held out a set of shiny new keys to her.

"Ooh! My own keys!" she said as she snatched them from his fingers. "Can I go look now?" she asked excitedly.

Luke nodded and said, "Take a break, Lane. Go with Rory."

"Cool, thanks Luke," Lane said as she quickly stripped off her apron.

"Back in a bit," Rory called as she dashed for the door.

Luke went behind the counter and began to wipe it down. Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Good call on the keys."

Luke shrugged and said, "I can't believe Taylor was such a jerk about letting me take her in there." He snorted and said, "She's smart enough to be named valedictorian and go to Yale, but apparently Taylor doesn't think she's smart enough to keep from falling through that hole in the floor."

"How are things going over there?" Lorelai asked, nodding her head toward the wall the diner shared with the newly opened ice cream shop.

Luke lifted his shoulders and said, "Seems to be busy. That may just be the opening rush, but he was smart to get it open before summer," Luke said grudgingly.

"My real estate tycoon," Lorelai cooed at him. She leaned on the counter and whispered, "I've got some prime real estate I need you to appraise for me."

Luke tried to hide his smile as he asked, "Really where?"

Lorelai grinned as she settled back onto her stool and said, "South."

Luke shook his head and said, "Don't start with me."

"But Luke, I love starting with you," she whined. "I like finishing with you too," she said in a low voice.

"You're crazy," he grumbled.

"Tonight and tomorrow night," Lorelai said with a sigh. "I hope that you don't plan on getting much sleep," she said with a soft smile.

"It's overrated," Luke said as he patted her hand. He walked toward the kitchen and called back to her, "Burger?"

"With curly fries and a milkshake," she answered. "Chocolate," she added as he disappeared.

A short time later Rory and Lane burst through the door, babbling with excitement. "Cool old house, Lorelai," Lane said as she put her apron back on.

Lorelai nodded and said, "It should be really nice once we get it updated."

Rory slid onto the stool next to her mother's and said, "I'm taking the downstairs room."

"You are? The ones upstairs are a little bigger," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory said, "I won't really be there other than on breaks. Excellent proximity to the kitchen," she pointed out. She shrugged and said in a low voice, "Besides, I like the thought of not sharing a wall with you two."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," Rory said quickly as Luke stepped out of the kitchen.

He pointed to Lorelai's plate and asked Rory, "The same?"

"Yes, please," she said sweetly as Lorelai grinned.

"What?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai motioned him closer and said in a loud whisper, "Rory thinks that we do it."

"Geez, Lorelai," Luke said as he jerked away from her and turned toward the kitchen.

"What? She said it! I defended you. I told her you were still a virgin," she called after him. She turned to Rory and said, "God, I'm gonna miss that."

Rory smirked and said, "Bet Luke's not."

Lorelai shook her head, holding out her hand to shake. "Bet me," she demanded.

Rory shook her head and said, "You'll just use your feminine wiles to make him say that he missed it. It's a sucker bet."

After they finished their lunches, Rory stood up and said, "I'm gonna go do some more packing. We'll head for Hartford in about an hour or so?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We're gonna walk through the house. Talk tile and stuff."

Rory nodded and said, "I thought maybe I'd stay at Lane's house tonight," she said casually.

"Really?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows.

"Give me some time with Lane. Give you two some time to be all sappy and maudlin," she teased.

"Oh God, not again, it took me hours to get Luke to stop crying the last time," she said with a look of concern. She flashed Rory a grin to show her that she was teasing and called back into the kitchen, "Hey, hot stuff, are we going to the house?"

"Give me a minute," he snarled. "And stop calling me that."

"I wasn't talking to you," she called back. She turned back to Rory, jerking her thumb over her shoulder as she said, "Geez, the ego on that guy."

Rory laughed, shook her head and said, "I'll see you soon," as she opened the door.

"Bye Sweets," Lorelai answered with a grin.

Luke emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. He looked around and asked, "So, who were you calling hot stuff?"

"Oh, Bootsy," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Well sure, 'cause if it's not me, it's him."

"Of course," Lorelai said with a smile. "You ready to go poke through our new abode?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Hang on. Stay right here," as he stepped over to the curtain and bent down to lift something off of the floor. He stepped out holding two cans of paint and said, "Okay, let's go."

"What's that?" Lorelai asked as she opened the door for him.

Luke lifted the cans slightly as they walked toward the old Twickham house and said slowly, "We call this paint. We use it to spread over bare walls. It comes in a wide variety of colors, and…"

Lorelai held her hand up to stop him. "Keep it up and I'll pinch your butt all of the way there," she threatened. She looked at the house and said, "I guess we shouldn't call it the Twickham house anymore."

Luke shook his head and said, "It can't be the Danes house because Rory's name isn't Danes."

"Well, the Crap Shack is already taken" Lorelai pointed out as they climbed the steps.

Luke set the cans down and fished the keys from his pocket, holding them out to her with a smile. "Why don't we just plan on calling it home?" he asked.

"Home," Lorelai said, testing out the word as she slid the key into the lock. "Has a nice ring to it," she said as she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark foyer.

Luke picked the cans up again and followed her into the house. "I think it sounds good," he said as he set the cans down in the foyer, and reached for her hand.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to him. She shook her head and said, "Man, you sure have your work cut out for you."

Luke smiled back and said, "Yeah, I do, but at least I have the diner and now this house to distract me. I'll figure out how to manage you eventually," he teased as he bent to kiss her softly.

Lorelai let her lips linger on his, sliding them gently across his as she savored the taste of him. She pulled back and whispered, "Welcome home, Mr. Danes."

Luke threaded his hand through her curls and tipped her face to his and stared into her blue, blue eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Danes," he said softly before he kissed her deeply. His hands slid up over her rib cage and brushed the sides of her breasts as he angled his head, his tongue teasing and swirling around hers.

They broke apart, panting lightly and Lorelai said, "Hey, don't start something you don't intend to finish."

"Who said I had no intention of finishing?" he asked in a throaty voice as he bent to kiss her neck.

Lorelai moaned softly and said, "There's no bed."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Luke asked as he began to lift her shirt up over her stomach.

"Never, and I hope it never does," she whispered as she melted into him.

"That's one way to christen a new house," Lorelai said as she wiggled back into her pants.

"The only way," Luke said as he slipped his shirt back over his arms and began to button it.

"Of course, every night when we walk through that door, we're gonna have flashbacks," she said with a giggle.

"Good ones," Luke said as he handed her the shirt he had so callously tossed aside.

After she slipped it back on she looked down and said, "We didn't even get your shoes off."

Luke shrugged and said, "Added traction." He held his hand out to her and asked, "Ready to look around?"

Lorelai let him pull her up and asked, "Do you plan on doing that in every room?"

Luke snorted and said, "Not today, but maybe eventually."

Lorelai nodded and glanced at his watch. "So, we'd better get moving or Rory will come looking for me," she said with a sigh.

"Okay," Luke said clapping his hands together. "I've already got the floor guy coming out to repair the hole. Once we are done with the other renovations, he'll come back and refinish all of the hardwoods," he told her.

"Good," Lorelai said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"What color tile do you want for in here?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "This is your domain. The only thing I ask is that you make it light and homey. I want a real kitchen, not a high tech stainless steel showplace. One we can eat in, work on projects at the table, hanging finger paintings on the fridge, and sit and drink wine with our friends, you know," she said looking around the room.

"Okay, I can do that," Luke said with a nod.

Luke opened the door to Rory's rooms and said, "She said she wants the bathroom white and clean looking. Simple," he said gesturing to the private bath. "She needs to look through the paint samples and pick out colors," he said as they looked around the bedroom. "I was thinking about making some built in bookcases for that wall," he said as she sized it up again.

"She'd love that," Lorelai said with a nod.

He nodded and said, "I'll take care of the half bath in the hallway, keep it pretty neutral. Let's go upstairs," he suggested.

As they walked up the stairs Lorelai said, "I think we should share an office. If we have to work at home, I don't want us to be in our separate corners."

Luke smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to push you."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't mind pushing you."

"I noticed," Luke said with a smile as he opened the door to the master bedroom. "I have some guys coming in to strip wallpaper and patch the plaster," he told her. He pounded the heel of his hand against the wall. "No sheetrock here," he said with a proud smile.

"That's a good thing, right?" she teased.

"Yeah," he said as he followed her toward the bathroom.

They looked around for a minute before Lorelai said, "Well, it's big."

Luke smiled at her and said, "I've got a plan. Trust me?" he asked.

"Implicitly," she answered, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'll make sure you'll like it," he promised.

Lorelai kissed his lips tenderly and said, "I have no doubt." She sighed and said, "I have to go. Take Rory to Hartford, pick up some stuff, visit parents," she said between kisses.

Luke stepped back and nodded somberly. "I'll, uh, see you guys at home tonight. Anything you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh! Rory's staying with Lane tonight," she told him.

"She is?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, it'll just be you and me," she said swinging their joined hands a bit as she watched his eyes brighten at the thought. "What do you say we order pizza, and just hang out together?" she asked softly.

"Sounds good," he said with a nod as she started to pull him out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. When they reached the hallway he saw her glance at the room at the end and said, "Oh! Wait here," he told her as he dropped her hand.

"What? Why?" she asked as he headed for the stairs.

"It'll just take a second," he promised as he jogged downstairs. He appeared a minute later carrying one of the paint cans. He lifted it up to her eyes and said, "Come with me," as he strode down the hall.

Lorelai trotted behind him asking," What is that? Is that for the nursery? Don't you have to do something to the walls first?"

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Swiss Army knife. Squatting down, he pried open the can of paint and turned the lid over for her to see the buttery yellow paint. He dipped a finger into it and smeared some on the wall. He looked up at her with anxious blue eyes and asked nervously, "Is that right?"

Lorelai stood with her hand pressed to her heart. She looked down at the man she loved and back at the splotch of yellow paint on the faded wallpaper, unable to speak. She offered him a small nod and a watery smile as he blew out a sigh of relief. "You bought the paint," she whispered.

Luke nodded as he stood up. "It's what you wanted, right?" he asked again.

Lorelai pressed her lips together as she eyed the sunny yellow paint in the can. She raised her eyes to him and softly said, "It's everything I wanted."

"Good," he answered, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked down at the lid in his hand and bent to put it back on the can. Lorelai stopped him by gently placing her fingers on his arm. He looked up at her questioningly, but she simply dipped her finger into the paint and drew a faint 'L + L' on the wall. Luke smiled and said, "That's a good place to start." He pounded the lid back onto the can and straightened up again. He looked down at her hand, and the yellow paint stuck under her nail, and said, "Let's see if the sink works."

Lorelai shook her head, cradling her hand protectively with the other. She pressed her lips to his, and backed out of the room saying softly, "I'll be back soon." Luke frowned as he watched her turn and walk quickly down the hallway, glancing at her graffiti with a worried expression as he heard the front door close behind her.

"Luke?" she called as she walked through the door late that afternoon. "Luke?" she tried as she walked up the first few steps. Shaking her head she walked back down to the living room and grabbed the phone. She dialed his cell number quickly. When he answered, she said, "Hey, where are you?"

"Pulling into the drive," he answered.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she looked out the window, a smile spreading over her face.

"Here I am," he said as he climbed from the truck with his cell phone pressed against his ear. "Can I hang up now?" he asked as he started toward the house.

"Not yet," she said as she walked to the front door.

"Lorelai, I'm almost inside," he said as he climbed the steps.

She swung the door open wide and said, "Okay, now you can hang up."

Luke shook his head and kissed her hello. "Nut job," he growled.

"Woman in love," she answered as she swung around and walked toward the kitchen.

Luke closed the door behind him and followed her with a smile. "How was your day?" he asked cautiously.

"Great," Lorelai said as she offered him a bottle of water.

Luke took it and followed her with his eyes as she opened hers and sat at the table. He saw the yellow paint still caked under her fingernail, and frowned as he sat across from her. "Hey," he said softly. "Did I do something wrong? Getting the paint, I mean?" he asked.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she gasped and said, "Oh, no!"

Luke looked at her carefully as he said, "You just left. I thought maybe," he trailed off.

Lorelai shook her head vehemently and said, "You did everything right." She toyed with the label on her bottle and said softly, "I hate leaving you." She looked up at him and said, "I want to go, but I want to stay."

Luke nodded and said, "You seemed kind of freaked out."

Lorelai swallowed hard and said, "I just, I don't know what to say, I just can see it, you know?" She looked down at the bottle again and said, "It's gonna come true. I know it is."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah."

"I was a little, uh, emotional," she said with an embarrassed smile. "About the house, about the paint, but mostly about you," she admitted. She gave him a quick half smile and said in a choked voice, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Luke scooted his chair back and said, "Come here." Lorelai quickly left her chair and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you too. Both of you. The house will be so quiet," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai breathed deeply, drawing in the scent of him, imprinting it on her brain as she stroked the nape of his neck his. "Oh God," she whispered as a sob worked its way up to strangle her.

"Shh," Luke whispered as he ran his hands over her back. "Let's not do this. This is a good thing. A great thing," he said softly. "This will be something you two will have forever. Me too. I'm going to Europe," he whispered as her tears soaked his shirt. "I'm going to spend a week in Italy with my wife and kid," he said in an awed voice. "Never thought I'd do that," he added with a chuckle as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Please, Lorelai, don't cry," he whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Don't be sorry," he said softly. "I just don't want you to be sad about this. It's not even a month," he cajoled her.

"I know," she said weakly.

"Hey, I realized that we'll be together, in Italy, on our six month anniversary," he told her. "That's good, right?" he asked as he ran his hand over her curls.

Lorelai nodded and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "I realized that too," she said with a weak smile.

"I can take my girls out for a big fancy dinner," he said as he pushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "And we don't have to stay in Venice the whole week. We can go to Florence or Milan, or even down to Rome," he said with a nod.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Someone's been researching."

Luke shrugged and said, "Hey, it's a big trip for me too."

"Yeah," she said as she sat back and wiped at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Sorry I got so sappy," she said with a self-deprecating smile.

Luke shook his head and said, "You never have to apologize for getting sappy with me." He looked at her solemnly and said, "I feel the same way."

Lorelai nodded and said, "So, well get through this, right? I mean, we can do this."

"We can," Luke answered with a nod.

"We have email and I set us up to instant message each other. Have I told you how glad I am that you bought us computers? I mean, even if the hotel doesn't have internet access, I can surely find some kind of internet café, right?" she babbled.

"Lift up for a sec," he said nudging her from his lap.

"Nope," she answered shaking her head as she clung to him.

"I need to get my wallet out," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she stood up and then sat back down on him the second he freed his wallet from his back pocket. "Are you giving me an advance on my allowance?" she asked as he opened it.

Luke pulled out a plastic card and handed it to her. As Lorelai studied it he said, "It's a prepaid phone card. I mean, you could always call collect, but this way you don't have to hassle with the operator," he rambled in explanation. He brushed her hair back from her face and said softly, "I'm gonna need to hear your voice."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Me too."

Luke nodded, kissed her gently and then said, "You mentioned pizza?"

Lorelai nodded and moved to get up. "I'll call," she said as she fidgeted nervously with the calling card.

"Just get one," Luke told her as he stood up. "No one will be here it eat the leftovers."

"I meant that I'll call you. A lot. Well, probably not a lot, but often," she said as she toyed with a button on his shirt. "You need to keep your cell phone charged up," she reminded him. "And remember to take it with you," she added.

"I will," he said as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Now, order that pizza, and let's hit the couch."

"Done," she said with a nod. She looked at him, still dressed in the button down shirt he had worn to the bank that morning, and said, "You look very handsome today."

Luke looked down with a smirk and said, "A little worse for wear. Someone had their way with me earlier," he said as he pointed at her

"Me?" Lorelai asked with a gasp. "You're the one who attacked me," she accused.

"Attacked?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she dialed and said, "Seduced. You seduced me, Mister. I was just looking at our new house."

"Seduced, I like that much better," Luke said with a grin.

"I picked out a movie for us," she said gesturing to the coffee table.

Luke picked up the box and asked, "European Vacation? Does that make me Chevy Chase?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai shook her head as Pete picked up and she began to place their order. When she hung up she said, "Let's go change into our comfy clothes, that way we'll be all set when the pizza gets here."

"Good idea," Luke said as he started to follow her upstairs.

That night, Lorelai was snuggled up close, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. He slid her fingers through his lazily and whispered, "We should sleep, but I don't want to."

"I know," he answered, brushing his lips against her hair.

"We need to though. Big day tomorrow," she reminded him.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head a little and said, "I can't tell you yet. You'll see."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'd rather stay home. You know, just be here with you guys," he said softly.

Lorelai lifted her head and said, "I promise, you'll be very excited about this."

"I hate the city," Luke grumbled. He lay quietly for a moment and then pulled back to look at her. "Just the smell of Manhattan!" he said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I knew it was coming."

Luke was undeterred, "I mean, forget about the smells you can't identify. The ones you can identify are putrid! I mean, if it's not that rank smell of hot dog gushing out of those dirty sidewalk carts, it's the stench of the subway pouring out of the dirty grates! I mean the manhole-cover steam? God knows what that steam is. You can't get a breath of fresh air!" he said, gesturing wildly with one arm.

"Not to give anything away or anything, but we're not really hanging out in Manhattan," she told him. "But don't let that stop you, go Luke! Rant, Luke!

Luke sneered and said, "The whole city is a decaying heap. It's too many people crammed into too many buildings on too small a piece of land. It's an experiment that's failed. They should just give the whole island a push and float it over to Europe," he ranted.

"But not until after we get back. We don't want that smell following us," she pointed out.

"Right," Luke said with a nod, relieved now that he had spoken his piece.

When Lorelai tried to settle back into him he pulled back again and asked, "We're not going into Manhattan?"

"Well, the purpose of our trip is not in Manhattan per se," she said slowly.

"Not in Manhattan," he repeated, trying to figure out what they had planned.

"Go to sleep, and tomorrow will come sooner," Lorelai said coaxingly.

Luke pressed her head back down to his chest and said, "You first."

"No, you first," she argued.

"I'm not sleeping until you're sleeping," Luke said firmly.

"Well, I'm not sleeping if you're not sleeping," Lorelai retorted.

"So I guess we're not sleeping?" Luke asked in a mournful tone.

"Nope," she answered as she settled against him with a yawn. "Too bad, 'cause I'm pretty tired," she said softly.

"Me too," Luke admitted with a chuckle.

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," Lorelai said softly.

"Goodnight, my crazy girl," Luke whispered as he closed his eyes.

Luke was awake by six. He slipped from the bed and dressed quickly, padding downstairs to start breakfast. He quickly cooked bacon, eggs, toast and made coffee. Adding a glass of juice to the tray for himself, he lifted it and carried it back up to their room. He placed it on the nightstand as he crawled back into bed and nuzzled her ear.

"G'way," Lorelai mumbled.

"Never," Luke whispered.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Early," he answered simply.

"Hate early. Must kill early," she grumbled.

"Wake up, sleepy girl, I have breakfast for you," he said teasingly.

Lorelai opened one eye and asked, "Yeah? Coffee?"

"Uh huh," he said with a nod.

"Wow. Breakfast in bed?" Lorelai asked as she stretched, arching into him like a cat.

"Yeah, but if you keep that up it'll get cold," he warned her.

"Food," she murmured in a gravelly voice.

"Sit up," he commanded.

"I'm up," she said as she pushed herself up against the headboard and sat with her eyes closed.

"Here," Luke said as he offered her his shirt from the day before.

Lorelai peeked at the shirt and asked, "What? You don't like the view?"

"I love the view, but you said you wanted food. If you want me to give you the food, you have to cover up, or I'll get distracted," he said with a smile.

"Fine," she said as she slid her arms into the shirt and pulled it closed around her, not bothering with the buttons. "Food?" she asked again. Luke settled the tray on her lap and sat up next to her, picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. Lorelai eyed him suspiciously and said, "That better have been yours and not mine."

"I cooked it all," he pointed out.

"But, did you cook it for me or for you?" she asked.

"For us," he said with a shrug.

"The whole thing? Am I supposed to share the eggs and bacon, or are you sticking with the toast?" she asked, needing to be clear.

Luke blinked and said, "Geez, I'll stick with the toast. And the juice. The juice is mine," he told her sternly.

"You haven't brought me breakfast in bed since our honeymoon," Lorelai pointed out as she bit into a strip of bacon. She then held the remaining piece out to him and slipped it between his lips when he opened them.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he chewed.

"I wasn't criticizing, I was just noticing," Lorelai said quickly. She shoveled up a forkful of eggs and held her hand under it as she guided it to his mouth.

Luke smiled as he chewed and swallowed. "For a woman who is so territorial about her breakfast, you sure are feeding a lot of it to me," he pointed out.

"I have to take care of you," she said with a shrug. "I like to share when it's my option," she added with a grin. "I will not be forced to share," she said with a frown.

Luke smiled and said, "I like it too. That's why I only made one big breakfast."

"So, you did mean for us to share this," she said accusingly.

"I had hopes," Luke answered with a shrug.

"Here," she said offering him the fork.

Luke shook his head and said, "You were doing such a great job."

Lorelai smirked and said, "You want me to feed you?"

"You do it all of the time," Luke said with a laugh.

"I do not," Lorelai said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Yes, you do," Luke said firmly. "You may not realize it, but at least once a day you're shoving something into my mouth," he told her.

"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped with a giggle. She eyed him speculatively and said, "I thought you liked it when I shoved things into your mouth."

Luke smirked and said, "Not as much as I like…"

"Don't say it!" Lorelai said holding up her hand to stop him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," she accused.

Luke grinned and said, "You started it." He pointed to the tray and said, "Eggs, please."

"Big baby," Lorelai grumbled as she slipped a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Good practice, get you back into the swing of things," Luke said as he wiped his lips on a napkin. He reached for another piece of toast and Lorelai slapped his hand. "Hey!" he said indignantly.

"You're hogging it," she accused.

Luke sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Two plates from now on."

"Probably for the best," Lorelai said as she eyed a strip of bacon and tried to tear it exactly in half. She held the pieces up to compare them and offered the larger piece to Luke. When he reached for it she pulled it back with a laugh and popped it into her mouth.

Luke laughed and waved away the other half saying, "I didn't want that anyway."

"Fine," Lorelai said with a long suffering sigh. She used the fork to divide the remainder of the eggs into two precise portions and lifted the plate, offering it to him.

"Thank you," Luke said as he took the plate and fork from her. He held it up to his chest and began to shovel the eggs into his mouth while Lorelai munched the rest of the bacon. After a minute, she looked over at him and gasped when she saw that he had eaten all of them. Luke handed the plate back to her with a grin and said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"You suck!" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked at the empty plate.

Luke flashed her satisfied smile and said, "Yes, I do. Now finish your toast and I'll demonstrate for you."

As they dressed after their shower, Luke smiled and said, "Now aren't you glad I had my morning protein?"

Lorelai sent him a saucy grin and asked, "Aren't you glad I had mine?"

"Definitely," Luke said as he pulled her to him and kissed the tip of her nose. Their lips were gravitating toward each others as they heard the front door slam and Rory call, "You'd better be awake!"

Luke jerked back and Lorelai called, "We are! We'll be right down!" She grinned at Luke and whispered, "Busted."

"Glad she didn't come home twenty minutes ago," Luke grumbled as he looked at his shirts hanging in the closet. "What do I wear?" he asked.

Lorelai just said, "Casual," as she walked back into the bathroom.

"How casual?" he called after her.

"T-shirt, jeans or shorts, whatever," she said as she flipped on her blow drier.

"We're not going out anywhere later?" he asked over the drier as he poked his head through the door.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Totally casual."

"Okay," Luke said doubtfully as he pulled out his duffle bag and loaded in two sets of clothes, darker jeans, and a nice shirt, just in case.

"I'm going down," he called as he lifted the bag off of the bed.

"Be right there," Lorelai said as she turned the drier off and wrapped the cord around the handle.

"You need me to put that in your pack?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We're sharing Rory's."

Luke smirked and said, "There's a recipe for disaster," as he left the room.

"Hey Luke," Rory said when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Hey," Luke said. "Did you eat yet?" he asked.

Rory made a face and said, "Some wheat germ, multi-grain carob muffins."

"I'll make you some eggs," Luke said as he set his bag down next to their backpacks.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said with a grin as she followed him into the kitchen. "I was thinking, maybe we should take my car," she said as she slid into a chair.

"Why?" Luke asked as he cracked eggs into a bowl and began to beat them.

"More trunk space than the Jeep, but not open like the truck," Rory answered. "I was thinking we could leave our packs in the trunk and just bring an overnight bag to the hotel. You could just bring it home with you, and we wouldn't have to rummage through our bags," she explained.

Luke nodded and said, "Sounds good. Go run it past your mom. Oh, and tell her I'm making more eggs."

"Okay," Rory said as se jumped up to find Lorelai.

Ten minutes later, the girls walked into the kitchen and Lorelai saw Luke at the stove. "This is what I'm gonna miss the most," she said mournfully.

Luke smirked and asked, "Gotten used to having your own short order cook, haven't you?"

"Yep," Lorelai said kissing his cheek. "Alright, it's nine thirty. I have a bag packed and Rory is grabbing some stuff to throw in there. We eat and then we saddle up, people," she said clapping her hands.

The girls snarfed down their eggs and Luke quickly washed the plates, mumbling about not wanting to chisel dried egg off of them tomorrow. Rory and Lorelai grabbed their bag and Luke's as Luke wrestled the backpacks into the trunk of the Prius. He closed the lid with a look of surprise and said, "Didn't actually think that would all fit."

"It's roomier than you think," Rory said as she opened the back door to get in.

Luke pointed to the driver's door and asked, "You're not driving?"

Rory shook her head and said, "You are."

"Come on, Cool Hand, let's hit it," Lorelai said as she dashed to the passenger side and climbed in.

Luke slid into the cramped driver's seat and said, "I didn't expect to drive your car."

"You can move the seat back, there's tons of room back here," Rory told him.

As Luke adjusted the seat and the mirrors for his height, he said to Lorelai, "You should drive. I don't even know where we're going."

Lorelai turned to grin at Rory and asked, "Should we tell him now?"

Rory shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

"You have the thing?" Lorelai asked enigmatically.

"Right here," Rory answered as she pulled a bag from under Lorelai's seat.

"You're making me very nervous," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai beamed at him and said, "We're about to make you very happy."

Luke sighed and asked, "What? What is it?"

"These," Lorelai said pulling three tickets from her purse and handing them to him.

Luke looked at the ticket s and asked, "You got tickets to a Yankees game?"

"Yep, starts at one thirty," she informed him.

Luke blinked at her and asked, "You're going to a baseball game?"

"We all are," Lorelai said with a happy smile. "A family outing," she said grandly.

"Did you even notice who they're playing?" Rory asked as she stuck her head between the front seats.

Luke looked down at the tickets in his hand and said softly, "The Red Sox."

"That's right," Rory said as she pulled a Red Sox cap from her bag and placed it on his head backwards. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" she commanded.

Luke shook his head and turned the key, glancing first at Lorelai and then catching Rory's eye in the rearview mirror. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "I hear there's great food at these things."


	25. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

"He tagged him three feet from the bag!" Luke shouted, drawing angry glares from the Yankee's fans around him.

Lorelai tugged at the back of his shirt and asked, "Babe? Can you sit down before you get us killed?"

"He's really into this," Rory said, leaning close to Lorelai's ear.

"No kidding," Lorelai said dryly. "Hey, did you finish off the Cracker Jacks?" she asked.

"Oops," Rory said with a giggle. "You know, baseball guys wear pretty tight pants for sports guys," she observed.

"Good butt viewing," Lorelai agreed with a nod. She nudged Luke and asked, "You got any of those pants?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, tearing his attention from the game.

"The tight baseball player pants," Lorelai said gesturing to the field. "You have any of those?" she asked as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Uh, no," Luke said turning his attention back to the game.

"Too bad," Lorelai murmured. She looked around and said to Rory, "Let me know if you see another hot dog guy."

"Will do," Rory said as she cracked a peanut and shelled it. "I love it here," she said as she dropped the shells under her seat.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Baseball is great. I don't know why we never figured this out before."

Luke turned to look at her incredulously and asked, "Because you were afraid that someone would actually expect you to watch the game?"

"I'm watching the game," Lorelai said defensively. "I'm just more interested when number twenty two is on the field," she explained.

"Nice butt," Rory said with an appreciative nod. "Oh! Hot dog!" she yelled waving for the vendor's attention.

Lorelai nudged Luke and said, "Give us some more money."

"You have money," Luke grumbled as he reached for his wallet.

"We have Euros. We don't have any of your American greenbacks," she said in an awful French accent. "Thank you!" she sang as she plucked a couple of twenties out and handed him his wallet back. "You want one?" she asked out of politeness.

"Nah, I'll just shoot up when I hit the men's room. I hear there's a pretty good heroin concession near section 112," he sneered as she unwrapped her fourth hot dog.

"You don't know what you're missing," she murmured as she smeared mustard over the hot dog.

"Mmm, mushy soft hot dog goodness," Rory cooed as she bit into hers.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said waving them off as he turned back to the field. A moment later he was on his feet screaming, "Are you completely blind? That was a strike!"

"Hon," Lorelai said glancing around nervously. She turned to the Yankee's fans behind them and said, "We are from France," in her horrible accent.

Rory snorted and said, "I'm sure they bought that."

"He's gonna get us killed," Lorelai said softly. She turned to Rory and grasped her arm. "I just want to tell you how honored I am to have been your mother. I am so proud of you. I'm just sorry that I brought us to this unfortunate demise," she said dramatically.

"You couldn't have known," Rory consoled her. "He seems like such a nice man most of the time," Rory said as she eyed Luke cautiously.

"Cut it out," he growled, trying not to let his lips twitch into a smile.

"Beautiful day," Rory said, looking around innocently.

"Too beautiful to die," Lorelai said mournfully.

When the Red Sox pitcher walked the batter Luke groaned and drained the rest of his bottled water. He turned to Lorelai and said, "I'm going to the bathroom. What do you want me to bring you?"

"Ooh! Do they have the funnel cake thingys?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"I need a coke, please," Rory said politely.

"Oh, and Cracker Jacks," Lorelai added as Luke scooted past her.

"I already bought you Cracker Jacks," Luke grumbled.

"Rory ate them all!" Lorelai said pointing an indignant finger at her daughter.

"Oops," Rory said again with a giggle and a helpless shrug.

"Funnel cake, Cracker Jacks and a coke," Luke said as he reached the aisle.

"And beer!" Lorelai called after him. She grinned at Rory and said, "Baseball rocks."

"If only we knew what those guys were doing down there," Rory said with a nod.

"Doesn't matter," Lorelai answered with a careless shrug.

A few minutes later they heard, "Did you say you ladies needed beer?" They looked up to see two guys who had been sitting across the aisle and ahead of them a bit holding out two fresh cups of beer.

"Oh no," Rory started to protest.

"Thanks, but my hus…" Lorelai started to say.

The man cut her off as he handed Lorelai a beer saying, "I'm Brad and this is my friend Jeff"

"Hi," Jeff said with a wave.

"Sit down," someone behind them called.

"Oh sorry," Brad said as he scooted past Lorelai and into Luke's seat.

"No, my husband…" Lorelai started to say as the crowd surged to their feet with a huge roar. "What? What happened?" Lorelai asked looking around.

"Score one for the Yanks!" Brad said, as Jeff stood in the aisle and held his hand up for Brad to slap over Lorelai and Rory's heads.

"Luke's gonna flip!" Rory hissed.

"Hey guys?" Lorelai called, trying to get their attention.

"Here's your beer," Jeff said to Rory as he tried to hand her a cup again.

"Oh, no, really, I don't drink," she tried to protest.

"Take it," Jeff insisted.

"So are you girls big Yankee's fans?" Brad asked Lorelai.

"Uh, no," Lorelai stammered.

Brad gasped and said, "Don't break my heart and tell me you're a Red Sox fan!"

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai said with a grin, hoping that would be enough to get rid of them.

Brad shook his head and said, "I'm going to have to reform you."

"My wife is fine just the way she is," Luke said loudly as he stood behind Jeff in the aisle with a tray loaded with food and drinks.

"I tried to tell them, ask Rory!" Lorelai said as she whirled around wide eyed.

"Wife?" Brad asked. He held up his hands and said, "Sorry dude, I didn't know she was married."

Lorelai held up her hand and waggled her ring at him. "This would have been your first clue," she said dryly.

"Yeah, that's my wife and that's my step-daughter," Luke said turning to Jeff sternly. He smiled insincerely and said, "You just gave an eighteen year old a beer."

"Man, she does not look like she's only eighteen," Jeff said in his defense.

"Get out of here," Luke growled, losing his patience.

"We're gone," Brad said quickly as he inched past them again.

Rory held up the cup and asked, "Hey, you want your beer back?" The guys just ignored her as they took off for the concourse. "Well, that was odd," Rory said with a wry smile.

Luke scooted past Lorelai and settled into his set grumbling, "Can't leave you alone for a minute." He handed her the funnel cake and said, "Europe is cancelled. You're staying home with me."

Lorelai glanced at Rory and said, "Sorry Hon, Daddy thinks Mommy and Baby are too hot to roam the continent."

Rory leaned over and said, "We really did try to tell them."

"I know," Luke grumbled as he handed her a coke. He looked down at the beers in the tray and said, "I guess these are mine."

Lorelai smirked and said, "We should have parked at the hotel, huh?"

"Yep," Luke said as he sipped his beer.

Lorelai leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Brad wasn't my type. Too blonde, too peaches and cream."

"You like 'em young, remember?" Luke groused.

"I like 'em tall, dark, scruffy and cranky," she corrected.

Luke glanced at the scoreboard and said, "So, you let them score, huh?"

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen," Lorelai told him sincerely.

Luke ducked his chin and said pointedly, "I left you in charge."

Lorelai pulled off a hunk of powdered sugar coated fried dough and held it up to his lips saying, "Here, take this, it'll sweeten your disposition."

Rolling his eyes, Luke allowed her to stuff the vile deep fried concoction into his mouth and chewed quickly. He washed it down with a slug of beer and a grimace. "How can you eat that?" he asked shaking his head.

Rory pulled off a hunk and popped it into her mouth saying, "It's delicious!"

"Are you having fun?' Lorelai asked him softly.

Luke sat back and wrapped his around the back of her seat. He raised his cup of beer to her and said, "I'm having a blast."

"Good," she answered with a pleased smile. She pulled out the Cracker Jacks and offered them to him. Luke just smiled and shook his head as he caressed her shoulder and turned his attention back to the game.

"Now I understand the whole Baseball Annie thing," Lorelai told Rory as they left the stadium.

"Oh sure," Rory said with a nod.

"Of course, it would help if they all looked like Kevin Costner," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"Of course," Luke said rolling his eyes at her.

They had wandered around the stadium after the game, letting Luke stop to look at various bits and pieces of baseball memorabilia as they waited for the crowd to thin out. Luke looked around and said, "Let's head for the hotel."

They made their way to the parking lot and the girls peppered Luke with various baseball related questions for the duration of the slow ride toward JFK. By the time they got to the hotel, they were all glad to check into their rooms. As they rode the elevator Luke asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "There's a restaurant here in the hotel. Or we can order room service and just hang out," she suggested.

"I vote for room service," Rory said with a nod.

Luke stared at them and said, "You cannot possibly be hungry. I know that you each ate at least three hot dogs plus all of that other crap."

"Four each, I think," Lorelai said as the doors opened at their floor. "I'm not hungry now, but, you know," she said with a shrug.

"I know," Luke said distractedly as he searched the room numbers. He pointed to the two doors and asked Rory, "Which one do you want?"

"Doesn't matter. I guess I take the one on the left," she told him.

"Do they connect?" Lorelai asked. "I asked for connecting rooms," she said as Luke opened the door.

Rory walked into the room with Lorelai hot on her heels and said, "Yeah, they do. Go open your side," she instructed.

Lorelai stepped back into the hallway, and snatched the key card from Luke's hand. She opened their room and unlocked the connecting door. She stepped back into Rory's room and said, "Now, Sweets, you'll have to knock. Luke runs around naked all of the time."

"I do not!" Luke called from their room. "Lorelai! Tell her I do not run around naked," he demanded.

"He doesn't," Lorelai said. She leaned toward Rory and said, "He sits around in his underwear and scratches."

"Lorelai!" he growled.

Rory waved them away saying, "Don't worry Luke, I don't believe a word she says."

Lorelai flopped down on one of the beds in Rory's room and said, "Man, I need a nap."

Rory smirked and said, "You have your own room."

"There's a boy in it," Lorelai whispered loudly.

Rory smiled and said, "You should be used to him by now."

"I am," she said as she saw Luke appear in the doorway. As Rory went to stash her toiletries in the bathroom and Lorelai whispered to him, "I'm not scared of it anymore."

"Lorelai," he hissed.

"Is she being dirty?" Rory asked from the bathroom.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"No," Lorelai said innocently.

"Stop it," Rory ordered. She walked out and said, "I call that we have a nap and then dinner."

"Good call," Lorelai said with a yawn.

"You come with me," Luke said as he reached to pull her off of the bed in Rory's room. He looked at Rory and said, "You get her for the next three weeks."

Rory raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both," Luke answered with a laugh as he pulled Lorelai into their room. He pulled Rory's door mostly closed, and did the same with theirs as Lorelai crawled onto the bed.

"I had no idea that baseball was so exhausting," she whined as she toed her shoes off.

"Yeah, hard work, with all of that hand to mouth action," Luke teased as he kicked his shoes off too and stretched out next to her.

Lorelai rolled over to face him and asked, "Was it a good surprise?"

Luke smiled and said, "The best."

"We didn't bug you too much?" she asked.

"Nah, it was fun having you guys there," he said as he pulled her close to him.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Sorry about the beer guys."

Luke shrugged and said, "More beer for me."

"So do guys really try to pick up chicks at ballgames?" she asked with a frown.

"Apparently some do," Luke answered with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "But not you. You get all wrapped up in the game."

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile.

She shook her head and said, "No need to be sorry, that's why we took you. You love baseball, we love you," she said with a shrug.

"I love you too," he said softly.

Lorelai closed her eyes, a contented smile playing at her lips as she snuggled into him. "Sleepy," she murmured.

"Yeah, you sleep," Luke whispered, kissing her head and running his hand over her hair soothingly, and soon his soft snores mixed with her deep even breaths.

"Oh man," Lorelai said as she rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. "Hey Luke," she whispered, shaking him gently.

"Guh," he grunted. "What?" he whined.

"It's nine thirty," she told him.

"It is?" he asked, waking up quickly.

"We almost slept our last night away," Lorelai said with an edge of panic in her voice.

"But we didn't," Luke pointed out.

"We lost two whole hours," she whined.

"Lost them curled up together," he pointed out as he swung his legs off of the bed. He gestured to Rory's room and said, "Should we wake her up too?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "She'll be upset if we don't." She walked softly into Rory's room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rory, honey, wake up," Lorelai said as she stroked Rory's hair like she did when she was little.

"Tired," Rory mumbled.

"Sweets, it's nine thirty and we're sleeping away our last night with Luke," she said softly.

Rory's eyes popped open and she struggled to sit up. "What time is it?" she asked, disoriented.

"Nine thirty," Lorelai repeated. "Come into our room, we'll order something to eat," Lorelai said as she stood up. She walked back into their room to find Luke looking over the room service menu. "This had better have a better selection than that spa place," Lorelai warned him.

"Don't worry this place offers a half-pound serving of death on a bun," Luke smirked.

"Good, 'cause I was not in the mood for tofu and sprouts," she said as she sat next to him, reading over his shoulder. "What are you having? Bunny food?"

"Grilled Chicken with rice and mixed vegetables," he said handing the menu to her.

Rory shuffled in and asked, "Anything good?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's room service stuff. Here," she said as she passed the menu to her daughter.

They ordered their food and sat talking and teasing, telling Luke that they were going to get him a matador's costume in Spain. Luke told them that he was wallpapering the entire house in plaid, but he would make sure Rory's room was pink and purple plaid. Their food arrived , and they ate companionably, talking about what they would like to see in Italy when Luke joined them.

Finally, Rory glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost midnight. "What time do we have to get up?" she asked.

"Five," Lorelai answered with a grimace. "We get up, pull our hair into ponytails, slap on some moisturizer and go," she said pointing a finger at her daughter.

"I'm not the one who takes forever to get ready," Rory answered. She got up and kissed Lorelai on the cheek, and then turned and kissed Luke too. "Goodnight, and remember, I'm right next door," she said waggling her fingers at them as she pulled their door closed behind her.

"I'll clear this stuff out," Luke said as he lifted the tray and carried it to the hallway to be picked up.

They brushed their teeth and washed their faces in silence, taking turns at the sink, neither willing to leave the other's side for even a moment. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed, leaving the bedside lamp lit. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Good day."

"Yeah, good day," Luke answered in a gruff voice.

"Is the alarm set?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Luke said, glancing at the clock to check to see the indicator light lit. "Do you want me to request a wake up call too?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We'll get up." Lorelai slipped her hand under his t-shirt and pressed her hand to his heart, feeling it pulse beneath her fingertips. "Luke?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thank you. For letting us do this. For wanting us to," she said quietly.

"Nothing to thank me for," he said as his hand rubbed her arm.

Lorelai lifted her shoulder and said, "You could have said no, that you didn't want us to go. You could have asked me to stay. I would have," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "You had this planned long before me. I'm just glad you're letting me crash it."

"If you hadn't planned to come over, I probably would have backed out," she admitted.

"No you wouldn't have," Luke said softly. "You wouldn't disappoint Rory like that."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It would have been hard, but she would have understood."

"Well, we don't have to think about that. You're going. I'm coming over to meet you. You'll have a great time. We'll have a great time," he said firmly.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone.

"Luke," she mocked his tone and turned to nip at his neck and ear.

"Rory is right there," he whispered.

"And you're right here," Lorelai said as she sucked gently on his earlobe. She whispered softly, "I'm gonna make love to you. Do you need me to find a sock to stuff into your mouth?" she teased.

"No," he whispered, closing his eyes as her lips trailed over his skin.

She ducked her head under the covers and began to push his shirt up, nuzzling the soft hair that covered his chest. Lorelai looked up at him with a smile. "If there was ever a time for you to be the strong silent type, this would be it," she told him softly.

The alarm blared in the darkness. Luke reached a hand out blindly to press the off button as Lorelai groaned and stirred. She rolled over and said, "I guess we fell asleep after all."

"Looks that way," Luke said as he kissed her forehead. He pushed the hair back from her face, as he gazed down at her in the darkness and whispered, "I love you, Lorelai Danes."

Lorelai smiled softly and whispered, "I love you, Luke Danes." She hugged him to her tightly and then said, "I'd better wake Rory."

"I'll make you coffee," Luke said as he switched on the lamp and walked over to the small coffee maker. He could hear Lorelai and Rory speaking in low tones as he filled the carafe and poured it into the reservoir. Sliding the filter into place, he pressed the button and them padded to the bathroom. When he was done with his morning rituals, he emerged to find the girls standing over the pot watching the coffee drip out in a thin trickle. He smirked and said, "Who's spoiled by the Bunn coffee maker?"

"We are," Lorelai admitted with a frown. "Stupid, slow little rinky dink…" she grumbled.

"Shh. He'll hear you," Rory admonished as she covered the sides of the coffee maker with her hands. "She didn't mean it," she told the machine.

"I didn't really," Lorelai assured it.

Luke shook his head and said, "I should have booked you both into nice padded cells for six weeks."

Rory shot him a look over her shoulder and said, "Well, of course we're crazy, we haven't had any coffee."

"Yeah, that explains it," Luke said as he pulled clean clothes from his bag and walked back into the bathroom to change.

Rory looked at Lorelai and asked, "Is he okay?"

Lorelai lifted one shoulder and said, "You know, stoic."

Rory nodded and said, "It's gonna be harder for him than for us. He has to go home to an empty house each night," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a sad smile as she stared at the coffee maker unseeingly.

Luke checked them out of the hotel at about five forty five. They retrieved Rory's car and drove the short distance to the airport short term parking. Luke pulled both backpacks from the trunk and carried them by their straps to the terminal shuttle bus. They were all quiet as they took in the early morning hustle and bustle around them. Luke waited off to the side as they checked in at the counter and checked their packs through to Paris. They perused a newsstand, Rory adding the New York Times to the book she was carrying, Lorelai plucking In Style, Us Weekly and Cosmo from their slots. Slowly they made their way toward the security checkpoint.

Rory turned to Luke and said solemnly, "I'll take good care of her."

Luke smiled and said, "I know you will. Take good care of you too," he said softly.

"I will," Rory said as she wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly. She stepped back and said, "I'll be over here," as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

Luke turned to Lorelai, tears threatening to cloud his eyes. "Oh Cool Hand," Lorelai said softly as she ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. She shook her head and said, "Let's just do this, okay?" she asked in a ragged voice.

"Okay," he rasped. He cleared his throat and said, "Be very careful."

"We will," she promised him.

"Call me when you land?" he asked.

"As soon as we get off of the plane," she said with a nod.

"Did you book a hotel for Paris or not?" he asked searching his memory.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, we did. I left the information on the desk by the phone."

"That's right," he said with a nod. "Okay, well, you'd better get in line," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, we'd better," Lorelai said softly. Luke took her hand in his and pressed them to his heart, swallowing hard as he stared into her eyes. Lorelai smiled and said, "Me too, Babe. Me too."

Luke nodded and kissed her gently. Stepping back and letting their fingers slip away from each other. He pressed his lips together and jerked his chin toward the line, resting his hands on his hips as she backed away, her eyes locked on him. Rory stepped forward and gave him a sad smile and a little wave as she took Lorelai's arm and guided her to the shortest line. Luke watched as they inched their way to the front, Lorelai glancing back over her shoulder to see if he was still there. When they were almost out of sight, Luke saw Lorelai poke her head out to the side to look for him. He smiled and held one hand out in a half wave, as she was swallowed up by the line.

Luke stumbled backwards toward the wall and collapsed heavily on a bench. He leaned his head back against the wall and tried to focus on the monitor above him. He searched until he found their flight number, and locked his gaze on it. He sat immobile, his hands dangling limply between his legs, his head back against the wall, his eyes watching the monitor as flight after flight took off, inching theirs toward the top. An hour passed, but Luke didn't move.

He was jolted from his vigil by a slight buzzing in his pocket followed by the sound of 'Faithfully' coming from his cell phone. Luke quickly dug it out, a smile creasing his face as he saw Lorelai's number on the display. He pressed the button to answer and growled, "You've been messing with my ringer again."

"Luke?" she called to him over a loudspeaker announcement.

"I'm here," he said sitting up and speaking louder. "You changed my ring thing on my phone. You know Journey freaks me out," he grumbled with a grin.

"I couldn't resist," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Listen, Babe, they're about to call our flight and it's so noisy here I can hardly hear you," she said pressing her other hand to her ear to block out the noise. "Traffic okay? You must be getting closer to home by now," she said loudly.

"Uh," Luke said as he glanced around the airport terminal. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine. I just wanted. I mean," she stumbled. Finally she said in a choked voice, "I love you, Burger Boy."

Luke smiled and said, "I love you too, Crazy Lady. Have a great time."

The announcement for their boarding came over the loudspeaker and Luke saw the status change on the screen. "I'd better go," Lorelai said reluctantly. "Rory loves you too," she told him as she jerked her arm away from her daughter's pinching fingers.

"Tell her I do too," Luke said in a deep voice. "Now, go conquer Europe," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We'll have it all under our control by the time you get there. Did you want Germany or France?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll take Italy."

"Okay," she said in a shaky voice. "Off we go."

"Be careful," Luke said one more time.

"We will. Bye, Babe," Lorelai said softly.

"See you soon," Luke answered and pressed the end button on the phone. He stared down at the cell in his hand and then looked back up at the monitor. He watched as it flashed 'boarding' for about twenty more minutes. He heard a loudspeaker announce the last call for their flight number and then saw the screen roll on the monitor, moving the next flight up to take it's place. He pressed his hands to his knees and pushed himself off of the bench slowly.

He stood for a moment and then walked quickly to an exit. He stood in the early morning sunshine and looked up, shielding his eyes as he searched the sky for departing planes. He backed up away from the doorway and accidentally bumped into a guy sneaking in one more last minute cigarette.

"Watch it, buddy," the guy growled.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled as he moved away. He saw a plane lifting off and struggled to make out the insignia on the tail. After about fifteen minutes, he gave up. Hanging his head, he walked back into the terminal and took the escalator down to the level where the parking shuttles pick up. He climbed aboard a shuttle and stared blankly through the window until they reached the lot where they had left Rory's car.

He unlocked the Prius and climbed into the driver's seat and pressed his forehead to the wheel, taking deep gulping breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat. Finally he turned the key and sat back in the seat. He pulled out of the spot and headed for the exit and pointed the car towards home.

When he finally entered Stars Hollow, Luke couldn't deal with the thought of heading back to the empty house, so he drove through town and parked in front of the new house. He climbed out and fumbled on his keychain for the new key. He stepped through the front door and closed it behind him, turning the lock just in case any curious townies decided to come looking for him. He walked upstairs and down the hallway to the room that would become the nursery. He stood for a moment, surveying the peeling wallpaper with his hands planted on his hips. He ran his fingers down the wall and tugged at a loose piece of wallpaper, tearing a strip off.

He rubbed his hands together as he eyed the bags of supplies that he had picked up while Lorelai and Rory were in Hartford and then rummaged through them until he found a scorer. He ripped it from its packaging and began to run it over the wall, poking holes into the wallpaper in sweeping circles as he worked his way down the wall. When he came to the spot where Lorelai had written 'L + L' in bright yellow paint, he stopped and stared at it for a moment. He dropped the scorer, fell to his knees and let the loneliness wash over him in great waves as he ran his finger over the spot. "Oh please," he whispered. "Please let them be safe."

Luke didn't know how long he knelt in that room, staring at Lorelai's graffiti. Finally, he gave his head a shake to clear it, picked up the scorer and went back to work, knowing it would be hours before he heard from her again.


	26. Muddling Through

**Muddling Through**

Luke worked steadily, scoring large sections of the wall and then spraying it with DIF to soften the paste. While he waited for it to soak in, he would score the next section of wall. He was scraping the sodden paper from the wall when he heard the first round of knocking on the front door. Ignoring the pounding, Luke continued scraping undeterred. About thirty minutes later, there was more pounding. "Go away," Luke growled to the empty room. About five minutes after the knocking ceased, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the display. When he saw Weston's number, he sighed and answered with a terse, "Yeah?"

"So you are alive?" Jess asked. "You haven't slashed your wrists or choked on a ham sandwich?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm working," Luke growled.

He heard Jess say to someone, "He's fine." He asked his uncle, "Working on what?"

"Stripping wallpaper," Luke answered with a sigh.

"Oh, well, just so you know, Lorelai put the whole damn town on alert. They all have strict instructions not to let you hibernate," Jess told him.

"Shit," Luke whispered.

"Yeah," Jess said with a laugh. "Sookie is here. She's already been to the house and the diner. She saw Rory's car in front of the Twickham place and has been knocking," Jess informed him. "She says she's trying to bring you lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Luke said tersely.

"I don't think that matters," Jess said with a laugh. "Why are you driving Rory's car anyway?" he asked.

"Trunk space," Luke grumbled. "Let me talk to Sookie," he said with a sigh.

"Luke?" Sookie asked as she came on the line.

"I'm fine, Sookie. I'm just working on the house," he explained with more patience than he felt.

"I promised Lorelai I wouldn't let you sulk or hide out," Sookie said sympathetically.

"I'm not sulking, I'm not hiding. I'm just busy," he answered.

"I made you a ham and turkey Panini and some pasta salad," she cajoled.

Luke sighed and scuffed his feet. "That was really nice of you, but I'm not really hungry," he said softly.

"Luke," she said pleadingly.

"Sookie, just let me have today, okay?" he asked gently. "I promise, tomorrow I'll be back at the diner and everything will go on as usual, but let me have today. I really don't want to talk to anybody. I just want to scrape wallpaper," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not supposed to let you work yourself to death either," she told him.

"Sookie," he growled in warning.

"Okay," she answered softly. "I'll leave this here at the bakery, in case you change your mind," she told him.

"Thanks," he said with a grateful smile.

"Okay, well, here's Jess," she said before handing the phone over.

Luke heard Jess say, "I will. See you later, Sookie." He came back onto the line and said, "Whatever you said to her worked."

Luke sighed and said, "I just told her I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just want to work on this."

"Okay," Jess said slowly. "You think you might like some help?" he asked. "No conversation, just help," Jess said quickly.

Luke looked around the large room and at the pathetically small progress he had made so far. "Help would be good if you're offering," he sighed.

"I am," Jess answered. "Let me call the diner and see if Lane can help out here. Caesar and Joe can handle it there."

Luke nodded and said, "Hey, tell Caesar to put a sign on the door that the diner is closing at seven. Tell him to close up and go home early, and if Taylor says anything to him, tell him to tell Taylor that I would gladly strangle him with my bare hands."

Jess laughed and said, "I will. I'll see you in a little while. Oh, and I'll bring this stuff Sookie made. It looks good," he said before he hung up.

Luke pressed the end button and grumbled, "Pushy people."

He turned back to the wall with his hands on his hips and heaved a huge sigh as he placed the scraper under the edge of another strip of wallpaper. Thirty minutes later, he heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it, assuming it was Jess. When he unlocked the door and opened it he found Jackson standing on the porch. He pointed to a case of beer at his feet and said, "It's a little early, but I brought my own scraper," as he held up the tool for Luke's inspection. Luke shook his head and stepped back to let him in.

He gave Jackson a half smile and said, "She gave up too easily. Shouldn't you be working?" he asked.

"Deliveries are done, I can do the other stuff tomorrow," Jackson said with a shrug. "What are we working on?" he asked.

"Room at the end of the hall upstairs," Luke said as he jerked a thumb toward the staircase.

"Right," Jackson said as he carried the beer upstairs with him.

Luke was closing the door when he heard someone yell, "Hey!" He looked out and saw Jess coming down the sidewalk with his hands full of Tupperware and bags.

"Oh hey," Luke said as he opened the door wide again.

"Thanks," Jess huffed as he passed by him.

"Jackson's here too," Luke informed him.

"He is?" Jess asked. "I thought you didn't want…"

Luke held up his hand and said, "I knew Sookie went away too quietly."

"Oh," Jess said with a nod. "Well, Jackson can help," he said with a shrug. "I found some tools and stuff in the apartment," he said holding up the bag.

"Good," Luke said as they started up the stairs.

Jess greeted Jackson and set the Tupperware containers on the floor. He looked at Luke and said, "I'm supposed to make sure you eat that."

Luke sighed and sat down on the floor, pulling the containers over to him. He lifted the lids and gaped at the amount of food in them. "There is no way I can eat all of this. What army did she think she was feeding?" he asked Jackson.

Jackson shrugged and said, "She's used to cooking for Lorelai, I guess."

"Well, there's enough here for all of us. Hand me a beer, would ya?" Luke asked.

Jackson opened the case of beer and handed a bottle to Luke saying, "I've already eaten, but I'll tell you, that pasta salad is fantastic."

"I grabbed a handful of napkins and forks," Jess said as he pulled them from a bag. "I figured you'd be eating here a lot," he said with a smirk.

Luke eyed the Panini and asked, "You want some of this?"

"Yep," Jess said as he sat down and leaned against the wall too.

"Where did you leave off?" Jackson asked.

"Over there," Luke pointed.

Jackson nodded and picked up the spray bottle to rewet the area. "I'll keep going while you guys eat," he said as he set his beer down and began spraying the wall.

"Sure am thirsty," Jess said as he reached for half of the sandwich.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'll bet. Go ahead," he growled, gesturing to the case of beer as he picked up a fork and the bowl of pasta salad. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "This is really good," he said pointing to the bowl.

"Told ya," Jackson called over his shoulder.

"Give me some," Jess said as he picked up a fork and stuck it into the bowl. They ate in companionable silence as they watched Jackson scrape away.

Finally, Luke wiped his hands on a napkin and looked at Jess. "More?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Jess answered as he polished off his half of the sandwich.

Luke covered the leftovers and set them aside as he took a drink of his beer. He pushed himself up and picked up the spray bottle at Jackson's feet. He turned to Jess and said, "Why don't you finish scoring the walls."

Jess pointed to a wall and said, "You get a 7.5."

"Ha. Ha," Luke said as he reached for the scorer and handed it to his nephew. "You just run this thing around in circles and it pokes little holes in the paper so the remover stuff can soak through," he explained.

Jess nodded and said, "That, I can do."

They worked for a couple of hours, switching off, Jess helping Jackson scrape after he finished with the scoring. They heard someone pounding on the front door and Luke groaned. "I'll go," Jackson volunteered.

A minute later he reappeared with Kirk standing behind him. Luke looked that them incredulously and asked, "What do you want, Kirk?"

"I came to help," Kirk said with a nod.

"I told him we were okay, but look what he brought," Jackson said as he pointed to a machine in the hallway.

Luke walked over and asked, "What is that?"

"A steamer," Kirk answered proudly. "I overheard Jackson and Sookie talking about helping you scrape wallpaper, so I borrowed Mother's car and drove to Litchfield to rent this baby," he said giving the machine an affectionate pat. He looked at them and said, "Don't tell Mother, she wasn't home when I borrowed the car."

"We won't," Jackson assured him as Luke inspected the machine.

Finally he looked up and said, "Thanks, Kirk, this will be a big help."

Kirk nodded and said, "I've helped Mother redecorate a number of times. Steam is the best way to go. Much faster," he said confidently. "I brought a couple of extra scrapers, too," he added. "Mother says I should have my own decorating show on HGTV," he said as he stepped into the room and looked around. "Oh man," he said surveying the walls. He turned back to Luke and said, "It's a good thing I'm here. This could take days," he said in an ominous tone.

"I've got time," Luke grumbled as he pulled the steamer into the room.

"You can remove the bucket and fill it in the tub," Kirk pointed out. "It's much easier than the sink. I wish someone had told me that when I was first starting out," he said wistfully.

Luke nodded and released the bucket saying, "Be right back," as he went into the hall bath.

Kirk turned to Jackson and whispered, "I did good, didn't I? I didn't mention the L word or the R word once!"

"Very good," Jess answered with a smirk. "Now make sure you keep your trap shut. We only mention them if Luke does," he said sternly.

"Got it," Kirk answered as he walked over and pointed to the case of beer. "Are these for anyone?" he asked.

"Sure," Jackson said as he went back to scraping.

Luke came back in with the water and snapped the bucket back into the steamer. He unfurled the cord and plugged it in. He stared at it blankly as he waited for the water to heat. When the paddle began emitting steam, he held it up, moving it slowly over a section of wall. A minute later he said to Kirk, "Here take this." Kirk stepped over and continued steaming the paper as Luke tested the patch he had just steamed with his scraper. The paper came away smoothly, and Luke nodded in appreciation. He looked over and said, again, "Thanks Kirk."

"No problem. You're just lucky you have plaster. You aren't supposed to use too much steam on drywall," he said with a nod.

"What is this room anyway?" Jackson asked. "It looks like it was once two rooms and they knocked a wall out."

Luke nodded as he scraped and said, "I think it was."

"Too big to be just a bedroom," Jackson reasoned as he looked around. "Are you making this a master bedroom? Is that why we're starting here?" he asked.

"Nope," Luke answered.

"No?" Jess asked, surprised. "I figured it was too," he admitted.

"Nursery," Luke grumbled.

Jackson gaped at him and asked, "Are you kidding me? Congratulations, man!" Then he frowned and said, "Lorelai is pregnant and she off running around Europe?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Not pregnant."

"Okay," Jess said slowly as he turned his attention back to the wall.

"Oh," Jackson said with obvious disappointment as he bent to his work again.

Kirk stepped back, nodded to the steamer and grinned at Luke. "Boy, this baby is really kicking ass!" he gloated.

"Yes, it is, Kirk," Luke said with a smirk as they all back down to it.

When someone knocked on the front door an hour or so later, Luke's shoulders drooped as he said, "Oh, for God's sake."

Jess laughed and dropped his scraper. He patted Luke's back as he walked toward the door and said, "I think it's for your sake."

He reappeared a minute later with Andrew, who shrugged and said, "That store was dead. I thought I'd come help. I brought a radio," he said holding up a small boom box.

"Now all we need is a cheese ball and some crackers," Luke grumbled to Jackson. He turned and said, "Thanks. Grab a beer and pick a wall, any wall," he said gesturing to the room.

The cell phone in Luke's pocket started buzzing and the sound of 'Faithfully' played through the room as Andrew bent to plug in the radio.

Jess looked at Luke incredulously and asked, "Journey?"

"Lorelai did it," he said as he dug it out of his pocket. He looked at the display and saw a series of unrecognizable numbers. He pushed the talk button and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked anxiously.

"Luke, it's Emily Gilmore," she announced.

"Oh, hi Emily," Luke said just as Andrew turned the radio on. Luke waved his arm at the blaring music and quickly left the room so he could hear better.

"I take it Lorelai and Rory got away okay," Emily inquired.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I should have called you," he said contritely.

"That's fine, as long as everything went well. Did you enjoy your baseball game?" she asked politely.

Luke smiled and said, "We have a great time."

"That's nice," Emily said. "Well, I was just calling to tell you that since it will only be the three of us tomorrow, you won't need to wear a tie. We'll keep it casual," she said magnanimously.

"Oh, uh, okay," Luke stammered.

"You are still coming to dinner, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yes. I'll be there," Luke covered quickly.

"Jess is welcome too, if he can get away," she offered.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what his plans are, but I'll ask him and let you know if he can make it," Luke said with a nod.

"Very good. If I don't hear from you, I will expect only you," she said finally.

"Okay," Luke said with a nod. "Would you like me to bring anything? Dessert?" he asked.

Emily thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you bring a dessert that you would actually eat?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Okay, I will. Thanks for calling Emily."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Emily said before hanging up.

Luke hit the end button and trudged back to the nursery wearing the expression of a condemned man. Jess looked up at him and asked quickly, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Luke shook his head quickly as all eyes snapped to him and said, "Nothings wrong." He smirked at Jess and said, "I'm going to dinner at the Gilmore's tomorrow night."

Jess laughed and said, "Couldn't get off of the hook, huh?"

"Don't laugh, funny boy, you're invited too," Luke told him with a pointed stare.

Jess smiled and said, "Sorry, got a date."

Luke blinked and asked, "You do? Same girl?"

Jess nodded and said, "Yep."

"What was her name again?" Luke asked as he picked up his scraper and moved to work behind Kirk and the steamer.

"Cara," Jess answered shortly.

"Where'd you meet her?" Jackson asked.

"School," Jess answered succinctly.

"What's she look like?" Andrew asked.

Jess shrugged and said, "Dark hair, nice looking."

"Blue eyes?" Kirk asked. When Jess turned to glare at him, Kirk said, "What? I just wanted to know if it ran in the family!"

"Kirk!" Andrew snapped as a warning.

Luke shook his head at them and said, "She hasn't left me. She's just on vacation."

"We know," Jackson said as he quickly returned to his work. They fell into an uneasy silence that was shattered when Luke's phone rang again.

"Man, you have got to change that," Jess grumbled.

"Like I know how," Luke shot back as he dug it out of his pocket again. He looked at the display, but it was blank. He pushed the talk button and said a cautious, "Hello?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Sexypants!" Lorelai sang out.

A delighted smile spread across Luke's face as he dropped the scraper again and hurried out of the room. "Hey," he breathed. "You made it," he said happily.

"We made it," she confirmed. "We just stepped off of the plane and I dashed for the nearest telephone. God, that was a long flight," she groaned.

"But you're there," Luke said with a pleased smile.

"We're here," Lorelai confirmed. "How's my lover boy?" she asked as a spate of arguing over who was going to make a beer run broke out in the nursery.

Luke tried to shush them from the hallway and said, "He misses you."

"What's going on there? Are you at the diner?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm at the new house. By the way, thanks for siccing the loonies on me."

"What do you mean?' she asked innocently.

"I was over here working, minding my own business and all of a sudden people start showing up, trying to check up on me," he complained.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe they did that of their own accord?"

"Sookie?" Luke asked dryly.

"Okay, I asked Sookie to keep an eye on you," Lorelai admitted.

Andrew shouted, "Fine, I'll go get more beer!" as he stormed past Luke.

"It sounds like you're having a party," she said with a frown.

"We're working on the house," Luke explained.

"Who's we?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, Jess, Jackson, Kirk and Andrew are here," Luke said rubbing his neck.

"Oh, your whole posse," she cooed.

"Oh and your mother called. Apparently tomorrow night will be casual, so I don't have to wear a tie," he sneered.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I wondered if she would try to snag you."

"You could have warned me so I could have prepared," Luke groused.

"I'm sorry. I should have," Lorelai admitted. "Were you able to wiggle out of it?" she asked.

"No," he admitted sullenly.

"Amateur," Lorelai taunted. She sighed and said, "Well, I should go. We need to collect our stuff and get to the hotel."

"Yeah," Luke answered his voice soft with disappointment. "Hey, what time is it there?" he asked.

Lorelai looked around until she spotted a clock and said, "It's nine thirty."

"At night, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're six hours ahead of you now," she reminded him.

"Okay, well," he said glancing behind him. "I love you," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I've heard that about you. I'll call again when we get checked in, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Luke answered.

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "I love you."

"Talk to you soon," Luke said with a smile.

"Soon," Lorelai confirmed before she hung up the phone.

Luke walked back into the nursery, unable to contain his smile. Jess looked at him and asked, "How are they?"

"Fine. They just landed," he told them.

"Good," Jackson said with a nod. "Andrew went to get more beer, so get back to work you piker," he told Luke sternly.

"Yessir," Luke said as he picked up his scraper again, and they got back to it.

Luke was feeling pretty good by the time he got back to the house that night. Lorelai and Rory called to tell him they had checked in and were going on a quest for food. Caesar and Joe showed up a little after seven with boxes of food and more beer. Soon they were all spraying, steaming and scraping. By eight the walls were stripped bare. By nine the beer was gone. By nine thirty they had all dispersed, promising to come back at various times the next day to help demo the bathrooms. Luke locked the front door and looked at Rory's car parked forlornly in front of the house. He smirked and thought, _Taylor can just give me a ticket. I've been drinking beer since noon_, as he set off on foot.

Despite himself, Luke had a good time. They laughed and joked, drank beer, ate sandwiches, teased each other in the gruff way that men do, and got a hell of a lot of work done. He smiled with satisfaction when he realized that he would be able to prime the nursery after the lunch rush Friday. He then planned to start ripping out the master bath and Rory's bath, starting with the ones he wanted to have done before the girls returned.

He walked through the front door and was greeted by a wall of silence that sucked the satisfaction from his pores. He dropped his keys on the table and flipped on the light. Everything looked the same as when they left yesterday, but it was entirely different.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, resolutely keeping his eyes averted from yesterday's breakfast dishes drying in the sink. He trudged tiredly up the stairs and into their bedroom, the silence humming in his ears. He shook his head and said aloud, "It's just the beer."

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and placed it on his dresser, bumping a picture frame that hadn't been there before. He frowned and looked at the new frame and saw that it was a picture Sookie had taken at Rory's graduation. Richard and Luke stood behind Emily and Lorelai as they flanked Rory in her cap and gown. Luke smiled as he lifted it and studied the proud smiles on all five faces. He set it back on the dresser and went to brush his teeth. He emerged a few minutes later, changed into his sweats and picked up the phone, placing it on his nightstand. As he bent to plug the charger in he saw another frame holding the picture of Lorelai resting between his legs on the porch steps. He smiled, knowing that Lorelai had placed it there just before they left yesterday. He plugged the phone in and went to retrieve his laptop from the table in the corner. He powered it on and waited as it loaded. When he clicked on his email icon, he saw that he had only one new message. He sighed and wondered who had given his name to the penis enlargement people as he opened his inbox. The message was from Coffeegirl68 and the subject line read 'look at me!' Luke smiled as he clicked to open it and found a short note that read:

_Do you recognize these women? Please contact Paris police if you have any information concerning their whereabouts._

He clicked on the attachment and up popped a picture of Rory and Lorelai pressing their heads together and grinning madly as they stood in front of the Eiffel Tower holding cups of coffee up as a toast. Luke laughed out loud and unexpected tears springing to his eyes as he gazed at their happy faces. A little icon at the bottom of the screen flashed and then a message box popped up.

Coffeegirl68: There you are!

Luke smiled and typed:

BurgerboySH: Just opened your picture. Looks great.

Coffeegirl68: We were thinking of you. I told them all about you over here.

BurgerboySH: Glad to have you as my press agent. Why aren't you in bed?

Coffeegirl68: Jet lag sucks! Rory is asleep, so I came down to the lobby to see if you were online.

BurgerboySH: It's almost 4am there. Get to bed.

Coffeegirl68: LOL. Why did I have to marry a guy with the ability to do math? ILY BB!

BurgerboySH: What does that mean?

Coffeegirl68: LOL - Laugh Out Loud. BB is you, Burger Boy. As for the ILY, figure it out.

Luke smiled as he read the words and typed:

BurgerboySH : ILY too. Goodnight.

Coffeegirl68: Goodnight, sweet prince.

Luke stared at the screen as a message flashed saying that Coffeegirl68 had signed out. He reread the message box before closing it, and looked longingly at the picture she had sent before he closed the lid most of the way, and left the computer on as he set it on Lorelai's side of the bed. He reached to turn off the lamp and settled back with a sigh. _One day down, twenty one more to go_, he thought as he tried in vain to drift off to sleep.

And that was how Luke Danes, the man who up until about a year ago had one of the last rotary phones on the planet, the man who posted the first and only 'No Cell Phones' sign in Stars Hollow, the man who until six months ago had never, ever logged on, signed in or surfed anything, became Stars Hollow's biggest technology junkie. The townies soon grew accustomed to him unceremoniously dropping plates on their tables as the phone in his pocket rang and he dashed out the door. They got used to seeing him striding from the house to the diner to the bakery to the old Twickham place with a laptop tucked under his arm. The whole town was whistling 'Faithfully', the whole town knew his instant message chime, the whole town waited for the smile that would light his face and chase the dark scowl away.

Jess walked into the diner and looked at Luke carefully. "You look like crap," he said baldly.

"I think you're pretty too," Luke sneered back at him.

"I've been seeing the lights at the house on pretty late the last couple of nights," Jess said casually.

"I've been working on some stuff over there after work," Luke said with a shrug.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Jess asked.

"Of course I have," Luke growled. "Some," he added quietly.

Jess glanced around and jerked his head toward the back. He walked to the curtain and glared at his uncle until he followed him. "What?" Luke snarled as Jess took his arm and pulled him into the store room.

Jess put his hands on his hips and drew a deep breath before saying, "I understand if you don't want to go home."

Luke scoffed and said, "I don't have a problem with going home. I just have some stuff I want to do," he said waving Jess off.

"You can't sleep," Jess said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can too," Luke said crossing his too.

Jess laughed and asked, "Really, that's all you have to say? So the steamer trunks under your eyes are a choice?" he asked snidely.

Luke sighed and said, "Jess."

"You can stay here," Jess said jerking his chin toward the stairs.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I don't need to stay here."

"I think you do," Jess said softly. "Man, I know you miss them. I know it has to suck going home to that empty house. Lord knows those two are so loud that the silence must be deafening." He looked at his uncle and said, "But, they haven't even been gone a week, and you already look like you're at death's door."

"It is, it's too quiet," Luke whispered. He laughed and said, "Even when they're both asleep, it's different."

"I could stay over there," Jess offered with a shrug.

Luke shook his head and said, "Won't help."

"I'm not crawling into bed with you, no matter how sexy you think you are," Jess smirked.

Luke smiled and said, "Thank God for that. You snore."

"So do you," Jess pointed out. "Just try staying here tonight. Maybe having someone else nearby will help."

Luke nodded and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jess answered.

"Hey Luke?" Joe asked poking his head into the store room. "I think Lorelai's online," he told him.

Luke spun on his heel and made a beeline for the laptop sitting on the back counter. He scanned her message and smiled. "Where are they now, Sweetheart?" Patty called.

"Ireland apparently," Luke answered as he typed.

Coffeegril68: Guess where we are! We met these girls in London who were heading to Ireland to stake out the Clarence Hotel, and we tagged along!

BurgerboySH: Okay. Why?

Coffeegirl68: U2 owns it and Bono hangs out here!

BurgerboySH: He's too short for you.

Coffeegirl68: True, but we're having a great time. Here's Rory. Hey Luke!

BurgerboySH: Hi Rory. You keeping an eye on her?

Coffeegirl68: LOL doing my best. Miss you.

BurgerboySH: Miss you too.

Coffeegirl68: I'm back. Are you at work?

BurgerboySH: Yes.

Coffeegirl68: Tell everyone we say hi.

"Lorelai and Rory say hi everyone," Luke called over his shoulder. As the diner rang out with greetings he typed:

BurgerboySH: They say hi back. So what's your plan?

Coffeegirl68: Before or after I marry Bono?

BurgerboySH: Are you a Mormon now? After Ireland.

Coffeegirl68: I guess I'd better stick with you, you're the right height. Probably head back to London tomorrow. We'll head back to the continent a day or two after that. Did you get the pictures?

BurgerboySH: Yes, and how that guy didn't crack up, I'll never know.

Coffeegirl68: Shows how easy you are. Hey, you're my Harvey Korman. Do you want me to call tonight?

BurgerboySH: Yes.

Coffeegirl68: Its 6pm here. What time do you want me to call?

BurgerboySH: Now, but I'll settle for 10 your time.

Coffeegirl68: Done TTYL ILY BB

BurgerboySH: I hate that.

'Coffeegirl68 has signed off' the message box flashed. Luke heaved a sigh and closed the top of the laptop. He turned around and asked, "Who needs coffee?" and smirked as hands shot into the air.

Luke did sleep better at the apartment. At least there he didn't wake up and expect to find Lorelai squished into his old single bed. Jess helped him work at the house after work each night, and forced Luke to go back to the apartment at a reasonable hour. Most of the men around town were stopping by to help out, and one night Andrew even brought Gypsy along, who surprised them all with her knowledge of plumbing. Jackson and Jess laid the tiles in Rory's bathroom one afternoon, and Luke was able to grout and seal them the next day. While the floor set, they started demolishing the powder room on the main floor. The crew Luke had hired was steadily stripping wallpaper from the rest of the house, and repairing cracks and dents in the plaster as they moved from room to room. Luke spent most of his time working with the contractor Tom had recommended for the work on the master bath, explaining what he wanted in minute detail. He moved restlessly from room to room tackling a project and then moving to another one as soon as the first was complete. And each night, before he left the house, he walked to the room at the end of the hall and stared with satisfaction at the buttery yellow walls and bright white trim.

Through all of this, Luke was still running the diner, helping Jess with Weston's and checking on the progress at the Dragonfly daily. Each night, after a sixteen hour day, he would drop into his tiny narrow bed and will himself to fall asleep, if for no other reason than to keep everyone off of his back.

One morning at the end of the second week his cell rang as he walked downstairs to start opening the diner for the day. "Hey," he said when he answered.

"Guten tag, Herr Hotsy Totsy," Lorelai said with a smile in her voice.

"Germany?" he asked returning the smile.

"Ja," she answered.

"I haven't heard from you in a couple of days. I was starting to worry," he told her.

"Well, I had a hard time getting your step-daughter out of the red light district in Amsterdam," Lorelai teased.

"Oh sure," Luke said with a nod.

"Sorry Babe. We had to hostel it there, and let me tell you, you were right, my friend. I am never doing that again," she said with a laugh.

"Bad huh?" he asked.

"The pillows smelled like feet," she complained.

"Poor spoiled girl," he teased.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I am and now I'm proud of it." She sighed and said, "Anyway, we've been training it. Brussels to Amsterdam and then on to Berlin. I couldn't find a decent internet connection, but we are hooked up now. We got in early this morning and found this nice little hotel. I just wanted to call and let you know that we're fine," she told him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I know what a worrywart I married," she teased. "Hey! Tell Sookie that we shipped a butt load of chocolate from Belgium to her. Oh. My. God. It was sooo good!"

Luke laughed and said, "Well if it comes by the butt load it must be."

"We also sent a box of presents to the diner. We labeled them. Will you give them out?" she asked.

"I will," he promised.

"How are things in the Hollow?" she asked.

"Same. Not much going on. Oh! I did have fun run in with Taylor a few days ago," he told her.

"Any blood?" she asked.

"No, but I pissed him off pretty good," Luke said with a grin. "Made my day."

"What did you do?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "I had a dumpster hauled in for all of the trash we're pulling from the house. They parked it in the front yard. It's killing him."

"I'll bet," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, at first I was kind of ticked that they parked it there, but when I realized that it was gonna irk Taylor even more, I came to embrace the idea," he said with a chuckle.

"I miss you so much," Lorelai said wistfully.

Luke sobered a little and said, "Ditto."

"I miss being there, knowing what's going on," she told him.

Luke smiled softly and said, "You aren't missing anything, really. Are you guys having a good time?" he asked.

"We're having a blast. Rory is like a sponge, soaking it all up. Hey, we're now calling the Euro coins 'lovebucks' in your honor," she told him.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Because they have 'LL" stamped on them. I say it's for Lorelai and Luke, but Rory says it's for the guy who designed them or something stupid like that," she said dismissively.

"You're nuts," Luke said with a grin.

"Hey, I think she said his name was Luke, or Luc more likely, with a 'c'," she told him.

"Well then they are, uh, lovebucks," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "When you get here, do you plan to redeem some of the snugglebucks I gave you for Valentine's Day?"

Luke nodded and said, "I've been saving up for just such an occasion."

"I'd better go. We're burning up minutes on my card, and Rory has been in this huge library for like two hours. I need to drag her out and go see something fun," she said with a sigh.

"I'll bring another card when I come. Thanks for calling," he said in a deep voice.

"Leave your computer on. I have some great pictures to send," she told him.

"Looking forward to it," he answered.

"ILYBB," she said with a giggle.

"I love you too, Lorelai," Luke said softly as he pressed the end button. He walked into the kitchen and started turning things on humming 'Faithfully' under his breath.

Lorelai bit her lip, and blinked back tears as she hung up the phone. She walked out of the hotel lobby and started to walk back to meet Rory at the café they had seen earlier. When she saw her daughter standing near the entrance she smiled and asked, "How was it?"

"Fantastic," Rory answered with a grin. "How was Luke?" she asked.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Worried. He's good now though."

"Did you tell him about the hostel?" Rory asked as they were led to a table on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a smile. "He loves being right."

"Don't we all," Rory said as she tried to decipher the menu. "I don't recognize anything here," she whispered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Me either. I guess we'll have to be adventurous," she said as she closed her menu. "Can't be any worse than the stuff Grandma has been making us eat every Friday night," Lorelai joked.

Rory looked up at the approaching waiter with pleading doe eyes and asked, "English?"

The waiter smiled and asked, "American?"

"Ja," Rory answered.

He smiled and proceeded to explain different items on the menu in surprisingly good English. They made their selections and when Rory complimented him on his English, he shrugged and told them he had spent a year in Atlanta as an exchange student, and they chatted for a few minutes.

Lorelai sat back and watched the exchange with a proud smile. She leaned forward and said, "I taught you well, Grasshopper."

Rory shrugged and said, "I learned from the master," as she pulled out their guidebook and started thumbing through it.

"Kid, I have to talk to you about something," Lorelai said softly.

Rory's head jerked up when she heard her mother's tone. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, I'm late," Lorelai told her with a pointed look.

"Late?" Rory asked blankly. "Oh! Late," she said as she caught on. She frowned and asked, "How late?"

"Just a few days," Lorelai said softly.

"Okay," Rory answered with a nod. "Well, it could be the travel," Rory said reasonably.

Lorelai nodded and said, "It could be."

Rory eyed her mother and said, "But you don't think it is."

"I don't know what to think," Lorelai confessed. She looked at the people walking by and said, "I'm afraid to think."

Rory nodded and said, "We should find out for sure."

Lorelai closed her eyes briefly and asked, "What if I'm not?"

"Well, I guess we'll be sad and then we'll try to move on," Rory said reaching for Lorelai's hand. "I know how bad you want this," she said softly. "We all do."

"What if I am?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled and said, "Then we're hopping the first plane home, Missy."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't want to do that. I don't want to cut our trip short."

"But Mom, you can't be tramping all over Europe if you're pregnant," Rory said with a frown.

"Women get pregnant in Europe too, Rory," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Rory frowned and said, "But, what about Luke? He wouldn't like that. He'd be worried sick."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We are getting way ahead of ourselves. I'm going to wait a few more days, just in case it's a false alarm," she told her.

"Austria," Rory said with a nod. "If it still hasn't come by the time we hit Salzburg, you're taking the test," she told her sternly.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Maybe those hills really will be alive. Only, with us, it would be the sound of squeeing."

Rory laughed and said, "We should ditch the backpacks anyway. Luke was right about that too, they suck," she said with a grimace.

"True dat," Lorelai said as she lifted her water glass in a salute.


	27. People in Venetian Glass Houses

**People in Venetian Glass Houses**

Luke sat in the passenger seat of Jess' car wringing his hands. Jess glanced over at him and said with a laugh, "I guess I don't have to ask if you're nervous."

"Your driving is making me nervous," Luke grumbled.

"You've been a mess all week. I don't think it was in anticipation of me driving you to the airport," Jess said with a smirk.

Luke tried not to smile as he said, "Yes it was."

Jess laughed and asked, "You have your passport, right?"

"Yes, mother," Luke growled.

"Rory's books?" Jess asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I have books, shoes, toothpaste, a curling iron, three different kinds of body wash, two boxes of Mallomars, red vines, an entire box of Devil Dogs, a five pound bag of coffee and a bottle of Advil, which I'll need after I haul all of this crap half way across the globe."

Jess pulled into the unloading lane at the departures entrance and put the car into park. He looked at his uncle and said, "I'll check on the house. Both of them," he added reassuringly.

"Thanks," Luke said with a nod as he opened his door, lifted his carry on from the floor, and got out.

Jess popped the trunk and Luke pulled out a huge roller bag, setting it on the curb beside them. Jess shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Tell them I said hi."

Luke looked at his nephew and said, "Thanks. For everything these past few weeks…" he trailed off.

Jess nodded and said, "Have a great time. Stuff yourself with pasta. Tell them thanks for the CDs and stuff."

"I will," Luke said as he reached for Jess and gave him a brief hug, clapping him on the back as he placed his other hand affectionately on the boy's head. He set him away from him and said, "See you soon."

"Bye," Jess said as he watched his uncle walk into the airport hauling the huge suitcase behind him.

Luke changed planes in Zurich. And found himself completely disoriented. It was 11:30pm Stars Hollow time, but almost 6am in Zurich. He trudged tiredly through the terminal looking for the gate for his connecting flight. He dropped into a chair and glanced at the clock on the wall. He still had over an hour before his flight to Venice left. He looked around the terminal and saw a bank of telephones with computer hook ups near them. He straggled over to them, carrying the fruity laptop case Lorelai had bought for him and pulled the computer from it. After rereading the English instructions three times, Luke was finally able to log on. He knew that the odds of the girls being awake at this hour were slim to none, but he wanted to send them an email and let them know he had made it that far. As he typed his message, he saw the now familiar icon flash and the message box pop up.

Coffeegirl68: Where are you?

BurgerboySH: Zurich.

Coffeegirl68: Yay! You're getting closer!

BurgerboySH: Yeah. Why are you up?

Coffeegirl68: Too excited to sleep.

BurgerboySH: How's the hotel?

Coffeegirl68: Fabulous! We checked in last night. Did you know we have a suite?

BurgerboySH: Yeah. That way Rory can stay with us, but not really with us.

Coffeegirl68: Hee!

BurgerboySH: Your Mom's travel agent guy booked it.

Coffegirl68: He did well. When is your flight?

BurgerboySH: About an hour. I need to find something to eat.

Coffeegirl68: You do that. I can't wait to see you.

BurgerboySH: Won't be long. I can't wait either.

Coffeegirl68: Do you think you'll recognize me?

BurgerboySH: I'll just look for the girl holding a giant coffee cup.

Coffeegirl68: That would do it. OK, go eat.

BurgerboySH: ILY See you soon.

Coffeegirl68: You're getting so good at that. ILYT bye doll!

Luke shut the computer down and slipped it back into its case. He was able to find a concession stand that was selling some fruit and granola and bought some for he figured was the equivalent of his mortgage payment on the house. He sat back down in the gate area and stared blankly out the window as he ate, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He ran his hand over his scruffy cheek as he checked his travel papers for the hundredth time and yawned hugely. Looking around he spotted the men's room and went to splash some water on his face. He looked into the mirror above the sink and grimaced at his reflection. He had shaved Thursday morning, but the growth was back and starting to look a little grayer. The bags under his eyes weren't as bad as they had been, but you could still fit a couple of Rory's books and both tubes of Lorelai's toothpaste in them. He splashed his face and pressed couple of coarse paper towels to his cheeks to dry them. Thankfully, he had thought to shove his toothbrush and some toothpaste into the computer bag. He brushed his teeth quickly and wished he had thought to throw a razor in there. Another man entered the restroom and proceeded to pull a cordless shaver out of his bag and switch it on. _Man, I need one of those_, Luke thought to himself as he dropped the toothbrush back into his bag with looking.

The man caught him staring and said in a thick New Jersey accent, "There's a store down the concourse that sells travel stuff. They sell them."

Luke nodded and said, "Hey, thanks," as he spun on his heel and went in search of a shave.

He bought a travel razor, a new shirt and a small bottle of aftershave on the concourse and sought out another restroom. He pulled the razor from the box and was irritated with himself when he realized that it wouldn't be charged up. He pulled out the cord and looked around for an outlet. Spotting one not far from the far sink, he quickly moved down to it. He grunted in frustration when he saw that the plug would not fit the outlet and dug through his computer bag for the multi prong adapter he had tossed in with the power cord. Luke smiled with satisfaction when the razor hummed to life and quickly shaved, glancing at his watch nervously. He finished and shoved the razor into the bag with the cord still attached. He ripped the tag off of the new shirt and quickly slipped his wrinkled one over his head, stuffing it into the laptop bag too. He pulled the new one over his head, patted his hair back down and slapped some of the aftershave on his neck. Rushing from the men's room he quickly trotted back to his gate in time to hear them make the first boarding announcement for his flight.

It was all Rory could do to contain a dancing Lorelai as they waited at Marco Polo Airport. Lorelai was so tickled by the name that she insisted on calling to Rory 'Marco!' every two minutes, to which Rory was forced to reply 'Polo' or fear the wrath of her antsy mother.

Rory led her to a small café in the terminal and ordered two bottles of water for them. "Are you going to tell Luke about it?" she asked.

"Of course," Lorelai said dismissively.

"While he's here?" Rory asked pointedly.

Lorelai winced and said, "I don't know."

"Mom," Rory started to say.

"Rory, please," Lorelai said beseechingly. "Just let me handle this, okay?" she asked softly.

Rory glanced at her watch and said, "Almost time."

Lorelai nodded happily and said, "I know. It will take him a little time to get through customs, though."

Rory stood up and said, "I'll go check the monitor." I minute later she came back in and said, "On time. Just five more minutes and Luke Danes will set foot on Italian soil."

"Whoddathunk it," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her bottled water.

"Not me," Rory said with a grin as she slid back into her chair. "Our grumpy diner man has been through a lot of changes this year."

"Yep," Lorelai said with a nod. She stood up and said, "I can't sit anymore. I'm going to go stake out the arrivals area. 

Rory nodded and stood up. "Let's go get him."

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai was glancing from the monitor to the entryway and back again. "Do you see him?" she asked Rory for the ten thousandth time.

"Not yet," Rory answered patiently. "Do you think that he'll be wearing the hat? It would make him easier to spot."

"Marco," Lorelai said softly as she searched.

"Polo," Rory answered as she scanned the crowd.

Lorelai wrung her hands and then reached into her purse for another Altoid. Her hand grazed the plastic baggie she had shoved in there earlier as she caught sight of Luke walking quickly through the entry. Lorelai squealed and ran for him in a flurry of dark curls, the baggie dangling from her fingers. Luke caught her with a muffled 'Oof!' and held her tightly.

"You're here, you're here!" she squealed in his ear.

Luke laughed and said, "I'm here. Easy on the ears, they're still popping." When Lorelai clung to him tighter and he said, "Let me see you." Lorelai loosened her hold so he could set her back from him. His eyes searched her face for any changes as he smiled broadly. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey you," she answered before pressing her lips to his and kissing him passionately.

Luke pressed his forehead to hers as they broke the kiss and said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I've been driving Rory nuts all morning," Lorelai said with a grin.

"All week," Rory said behind her.

Luke held his arm out to her and Rory joined the embrace. "Hey Rory," Luke said gruffly.

"Hey Luke," she answered softly. "Or buon giorno."

Luke laughed and said, "I'll stick with hi."

Lorelai smiled and said, "When in Rome, Luke."

Luke grinned and said, "We're not in Rome, we're in Venice."

Rory shook her head and said, "Ugly American."

"Pretty American," Lorelai corrected as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek and realized she was holding the baggie. She looked up at his smiling face and all doubt flew from her mind. "I have something for you," she said coyly as she tucked her hand behind her back.

Luke lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Presents already?"

"I have something to tell you," Lorelai said with a radiant smile.

"Now?" Rory whispered, looking at the crowd of travelers flowing around them.

"Now," Lorelai said with a nod. She held up the baggie and said, "Here you go."

Luke blinked and said, "What is that?" as he reached for the bag. He held it up and then his eyes flashed to Lorelai as he stammered, "Is this?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod.

"Are you?" he asked dumbly.

"I am," she said searching his face for the response she had been hoping for.

"You are?" he asked as he stared at the bag. He looked at her again and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's number two. I did the first one Tuesday in Salzburg. This one I did this morning," she said pointing to the bag.

"You're sure," he murmured as he tried to wrap his mind around it. "You're sure," he said again, the smile blossoming.

"I'm sure," Lorelai said softly. "We're having a baby."

"A baby," Luke whispered as he stared at her. "A baby!" he said as he swept her into his arms and spun her off of the ground. "Oh!" he said quickly setting her back down. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm perfect," Lorelai said with a grin.

"You are," Luke agreed with a huge smile. He lifted his arm put his hand out to shield Rory's eyes as the other arm pulled Lorelai to him. "Absolutely perfect," Luke said softly as he bent to kiss her sweetly. Rory laughed and pushed his hand down, not wanting to miss this moment. Luke stepped back and shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Welcome to Italy," Lorelai chirped with a cheeky grin. "Shall we get your bag, Signore?" she asked as she tried to slip the strap of the computer bag from his shoulder.

"Hey," Luke said as he caught it and pulled it from her grasp.

"What? You got gold stashed in there? Another woman?" Lorelai asked.

"It's heavy," Luke protested.

"I've got it," Rory said, taking the bag from Luke's hand. "You get her," she told him as she turned to walk away.

Luke took Lorelai's hand and they started to walk toward the baggage claim area. He looked down at her sternly and asked, "It's not Bono's, is it?"

"Nope, all yours," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke nodded and said, "You feeling okay?"

Lorelai squeezed his hand and said, "I feel great. No queasiness, not too tired. Actually, I feel kind of supercharged," she said with a laugh.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Not the coffee. I have had only one cup each morning since Berlin," she said with a nod. "Of course, it's the biggest cup I can find," she teased.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai glanced up at him and said, "I thought this was what you were hoping for."

Luke stopped and pressed their joined hands to his heart. "Feel that?" he asked.

Lorelai felt it pounding under her fingers and smiled. "Yeah, I do," she said softly. "Come on, Daddy, let's get your stuff. I have so much to show you. So much to tell you," she enthused.

Luke laughed and said, "I don't know how much I can take," as he glanced down at the plastic bag clutched in his other hand.

They took a water taxi to their hotel, both girls chattering and pointing and talking over each other to tell tales on one another. Luke's head swiveled like a spectator at Wimbledon until his finally held up his hands and said, "Stop, stop. I can't take any more." He shook his head and said, "Sorry, I'm a little out of it."

"Poor jet lagged baby," Lorelai cooed.

"Were you able to sleep at all on the plane?" Rory asked.

"I dozed between New York and Zurich, but I was too keyed up to sleep on the way here," Luke answered.

"You probably need to sleep," Lorelai told him.

"I don't want to sleep. I just got here," Luke complained.

"Hey, why don't we do this," Rory said diplomatically. "Let's get to the hotel, and let Luke unwind a little. He's had a double whammy this morning between the jet lag and someone-who-shall-remain-nameless' inability to contain herself," she said with a grin.

"I think I'll go do some poking around in the Piazza San Marco, or maybe check out the Gallerie del Accademia," she said with a nod. She looked at Luke and said, "Mom's tired of art."

"How many nudes do I need to ooh and ah over? Oh those frescos are divine!" Lorelai mocked. "I'll tell you what's divine, Ferragamo pumps, that's what's divine!" she said pointing her finger at her daughter.

"That will give you guys a little time to relax, catch up, start thinking of names," Rory teased.

"Sounds good to me," Lorelai said with a nod. "What do you think, Cool Hand?"

"Should you be roaming around by yourself?" Luke asked Rory with a frown. "Is it safe?"

Rory laughed and said, "Its broad daylight. Besides, I stick to the more heavily populated areas," she said patting his arm.

Lorelai nodded and said, "She's ditched me a number of times already. She's good, Hon," she assured Luke.

"Okay," Luke said doubtfully as they pulled up to their hotel.

"This is it!" Lorelai said with a flourish.

"Wow," Luke said taking in the façade of the old building. "This place is amazing."

Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "He must be in shock, not a single rant yet."

"He's too happy to rant," Rory said as they climbed from the water taxi. A porter rushed forward to help pull Luke's bags from the boat and wheeled them inside. "Grazie," Rory said with a smile. "La stanza dieci ventiquattro, per favore," she said to the bellman.

"That's why I brought her," Lorelai murmured to Luke.

"Wow, she's very handy," Luke said with a grin.

Rory shrugged and said, "Soon we'll see if I said it right," as the followed the bellman.

After Luke's luggage was wheeled into their bedroom, Lorelai tipped the bellman and turned to Luke saying, "Well, how do you like this dump?"

"It's great," Luke said as he walked around the central sitting room. "That's your room?" he asked Rory pointing to a door opposite from theirs.

"Yep," Rory said with a nod. "Look at the view," she said as she gestured to the windows like a game show hostess.

Luke smiled as he pulled back the sheers and saw that they had a view of the busy waterfront below. "Wow, this is really great," he said with a nod. He walked back to the couch and dropped down on it heavily. He looked up at Lorelai standing across the room and said, "You're pregnant."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Guess that hasn't really sunk in yet."

Luke shook his head and looked around the room blankly. Rory picked up a satchel and slung it across her chest. "I'm gonna go out. You guys catch up. I'll meet you back here and we'll have dinner. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds great, Sweets," Lorelai answered.

"You'll be careful?" Luke asked sternly. "No headphones, be aware of your surroundings?"

Rory grinned and leaned down to peck him on the cheek. "You're gonna be a great dad. I'll be careful," she called as she walked to the door. "Get some rest," she told him.

Luke smirked and said, "Yes, Mom." As the door closed he looked up and saw Lorelai still fidgeting near the door to their bedroom. Luke pushed himself up from the couch and walked toward her, his gaze intense. He stopped just in front of her and said, "You're pregnant."

"That's the word on the street," she said with a nervous smile. She searched his eyes and asked, "How do you feel about that? I mean, now that you've had a minute," she laughed.

Tears threatened as Luke as he looked into her hopeful blue eyes. "How do I feel about it?" he asked. "I feel," he said softly. "I feel incredible. I feel, uh, um, I can't say how I feel," he finished helplessly.

"But good, right?" she asked slowly.

"Dear God yes. Good. So good," he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her fiercely. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed against her hair.

"I know," she whispered.

"It's true. Its really coming true," Luke said in a choked voice. He blinked and cleared his throat as he pulled away from her. "I have to show you something," he said as he pulled her into the bedroom.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good, 'cause I have to tell you, I've missed seeing it."

"Huh?" Luke asked as he lifted his computer case onto the bed. "No! Not that," he said with a laugh. "Well, yeah that," he amended. "But I meant this," he said as he pulled the laptop out.

Lorelai walked over and sat on the bed. "You need me to balance your accounts?" she asked.

"Yeah, and could you run payroll too?" he asked with a grin as he booted the computer. He smirked at her and said, "I have pictures to show you. I was going to email them, but I wanted to show them to you myself instead," he explained as he began to tap on the touchpad.

"You're getting pretty good at that," Lorelai commented.

"I've had a lot of practice this last few weeks," Luke answered with a smile. "Here we go," he said as he started to show her a slideshow of photos. "That's Rory's room. It's pretty much ready, or will be. The guy is refinishing the floors this week, and then all we need to do is paint it whatever color she wants," he told her.

"Wow, it looks so different," Lorelai said as she studied the photo. Luke began advancing through the show quickly. "Hey, hey, ho there, mister," Lorelai said trying to get him to stop.

"We'll look through them all later," he promised. "Where is it, where is it," he murmured as he searched. "Here it is," he said with a delighted grin. "I hope you like it," he said as he turned the screen fully towards her.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai gasped as she saw the picture of the nursery. "You finished it," she whispered. She studied it closely and said, "It's so pretty."

"The whole damn town helped, it seemed. The guys and I stripped the wallpaper the day you left. Jess and I painted and primed it. Sookie sent over the sheers for the windows so we'd have something up in there until you picked out what you wanted," he explained.

Lorelai studied the picture some more. "Where did you get that crib?" she asked looking up at him as she pointed to the screen.

"We don't have to use that," Luke said quickly. "I just wanted to put something in there for the picture. That was my crib. Actually it was made for my dad. I pulled it out of storage and set it up so you could see what the room would look like with furniture in it," he explained.

"This was your crib?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, me and Liz," he said with a shrug. "My grandfather made it before my dad was born. Doesn't have all of the safety stuff new cribs have, so we'll probably want a new one," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Are the headboard and footboard carved?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yeah. You can't see them very well in the picture, but there are 'D's' on each end, and little flowers, butterflies and stuff," he said with a shrug.

"It's gorgeous," she said softly. "You must get that talent from your grandfather," she said looking up at him.

Luke shrugged and said, "I guess so. Dad was more of a hammer and nail kind of guy."

Lorelai looked back at the picture and said, "We have to use it."

"No, it's okay, really, we don't," Luke said quickly.

"Yes, we do," Lorelai said stubbornly. "I love it. I love that room," she said softly. She looked up at him and said, "Most of all, I love you and I love our baby."

"Our baby," Luke repeated.

"Our baby," Lorelai said with a nod as she closed the laptop and set it on the floor next to the bed. She held her hand out and pulled him down next to her. "Thank you," she whispered as her lips hovered near his.

"Thank you," he answered as he bent to brush her lips with his. "This is more than I ever hoped for," he told her softly.

"Everything we've been dreaming of," she answered, kissing him softly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Luke murmured as he trailed kisses along her jaw. "I'm in Italy. With Lorelai Gilmore. Who just told me that she's having my baby," he finished with a half laugh, half gasp as he choked up.

"Lorelai Danes. Don't make my baby illegitimate," she said with a smile.

"I have to be dreaming," Luke said as he nuzzled her neck.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Feels much better than a dream."

Luke pulled back and pushed his fingers into her dark curls. "It's real," he said softly, his voice filled with wonder.

"It's real," she confirmed.

"Thank God," he sighed as he bent to capture her lips with his. He kissed her lingeringly, sliding his lips over hers and savoring the taste of her. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, parting her lips gently with his tongue, and lowering her to the mattress. "I've missed you so much," he whispered as he pressed hot kisses to her throat.

"I've missed you too," Lorelai said softly. "Physical. A physical ache," she whispered.

"Like you're missing a limb," Luke said with a nod.

"Or your heart," Lorelai answered.

Luke pulled up to look at her and said, "Exactly."

"But I have it now," Lorelai said pulling his head back down to her and kissed him again.

"I can feel it beating," Luke said as he placed his hand gently between her breasts.

Lorelai looked into his deep blue eyes and whispered, "I need you now."

Luke smiled and said, "I need you always." He pressed his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss, drawing her into his mouth and setting her nerves on fire as he caressed her stomach lovingly.

"Oh Luke," she sighed. "I have to warn you. I'm gonna be sappy."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to be the only one," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Not Lucas," Luke growled.

"But Daddy," Lorelai protested leaning up on his chest.

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "Don't call me Daddy, it's weird."

"You mean you aren't going to be one of those men who calls his wife 'mother'?" she asked.

"Hell no," Luke said with a laugh.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby," she admonished.

"Sorry," Luke said contritely. He yawned and pulled her back down to him. "Your parents are gonna flip," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they'll be excited," Lorelai said as she toyed with the hair on his chest.

He watched her for a minute and then asked, "What are you fretting about?"

"I'm not fretting," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I can see the wheels turning," Luke told her.

"I just," she said stopping with a shrug. She leaned up again and asked, "Do you want me to come home?"

"Yes, definitely," Luke said with a nod.

"Oh," she said with a frown.

Luke cocked his head and said, "Wait. You mean now?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Uh, yeah. Did you think I meant ever?"

"I'm a little fuzzy," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai said as she rubbed her nose in his chest hair.

"You want to know if I want you to come home early?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered softly.

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "My first instinct is to say yes, but that's only because I want you there." He sighed and asked, "Do you want to come home early?"

"I don't know. Part of me does. I just want to be home with you. I want to go to the doctor, get everything confirmed, you know?" she asked. "But, part of me doesn't want to. I'd hate to cut Rory's trip short," she said with a frown.

"I'd hate that too," Luke said with a nod.

"I can't just leave her here," Lorelai said earnestly.

"No!" Luke said a little too firmly.

"Easy, Cool Hand, I have no intention of doing that," Lorelai said with a laugh. She looked up at him and said, "But Luke, I'm pregnant. This is your baby too. What do you think?"

"Well, once I set aside my urge to toss you over my shoulder and haul you back to my cave, which, by the way, is a very real urge, I have to say that you should finish it out," he said with a sad smile. "You'd always regret it, and I never want Rory to feel like little whats-his-or-her-name ruined her trip," he said with a sigh.

"She never would," Lorelai assured him. "She's so excited."

"I know she is, but it would be a pretty natural reaction. She's had a lot of changes in the past year. She's had to learn to share you, and now she's gonna have to share more of you," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Rory's all worried about all of the changes you've had to make this year. Maybe I should leave you two to worry about each other, and I can worry about global warming or something."

Luke nodded and said, "Let me know what you figure out about that." He yawned again and said, "Let's all talk about it over dinner. Does that sound okay?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she snuggled against him. "Go to sleep, Burger Boy," she whispered.

"You'll stay here?" he asked.

"I'll be right here," she answered.

"Once I'm out, you can get up," he said softly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I'll see if baby wants a nap."

"You do that," Luke answered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Shh," Lorelai whispered.

"Shh-ing," he said softly. "I'm so happy," he mumbled.

"Me too," Lorelai said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes too.

"Mom? Luke?" Rory called softly as she tapped her fingertips lightly on their door.

"Hang on," Lorelai answered as she slipped out from under Luke's arm and pulled her clothes back on. She stepped out into the sitting room, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Rory said softly from the couch.

"No, I woke up a little bit ago," Lorelai told her. "Luke's out cold. What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after five," Rory answered. "So is he okay with the whole thing?" Rory asked with a grin.

"He's ecstatic," Lorelai said as she dropped down on the couch next to Rory.

"I bet," Rory said with a nod. "So did you talk to him about going home?" Rory asked cautiously.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We talked a little. He was so tired. He wants the three of us to talk about it at dinner."

Rory nodded and asked, "Which way do you think he's leaning?"

"I think he's leaning toward us finishing out our trip," Lorelai said as she leaned her arm on the back of the couch and toyed with the ends of Rory's hair.

"Really?" Rory asked, astonished.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're so stunned."

"Well, I kind of am," Rory admitted. "I just figured that he'd want us to come home," she said with a frown.

"Oh, he does, but I think he also knows how important this is to us, and that makes it important to him," Lorelai said with a nod. "I think that maybe he's thinking that it may be more important now. For you and me, I mean," she clarified.

"Because we haven't bonded enough?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Because this baby is going to change things even more, kid," Lorelai said softly. "I want this time with you. I want to do the things we always talked about doing. I want to see the things we dreamed about seeing," Lorelai said

"I want that too," Rory admitted guiltily.

"I think Luke wants it for us too," Lorelai told her daughter with a smile. "I also think that if I promise to be very, very careful, to not overdo things, to stop dancing on beer hall tables, and trying to lift Citroens over my head, Luke might be okay with us finishing as we planned to," she said with a gentle smile.

"You really think so?" Rory asked doubtfully.

"He loves you. He loves me. If that fails to sway him, we resort to the hair flip and the little black skirt I packed for emergencies such as these," Lorelai said patting Rory's knee. "Now, let Mommy see the Bambi eyes," she cajoled. "Ah, very good, that's my girl," she said as she hugged Rory to her.

Rory laughed and said, "You are shameless."

"Yeah, I am," Lorelai agreed solemnly. "Hey you wanna see if they do the Simpson's in Italian too?" she asked as she picked up the remote control. She settled back into the cushions as they flipped through the channels, trying to figure out what people were saying. Lorelai looked over at Rory with a grin and said, "He asked if it was Bono's baby."

Rory snorted and sat back saying, "You wish."

About forty minutes later, they heard the water running in the bathroom off of Lorelai and Luke's room. Lorelai smiled and said, "My sleeping beauty has risen." She jerked her head toward Rory's room and said, "Go get prettier. We have a man to work on."

"Yes ma'am," Rory replied as she went to get ready for dinner.

Lorelai walked into their room and toward the bathroom. She walked in to see Luke standing in the shower, his hands braced on the wall as the water beat down over his head. "You okay?" she asked with a frown.

Luke's head jerked up and he said, "Huh? Yeah. Just trying to wake up," he said in a croaky voice. He reached for her shampoo and poured some into his hand. "Rory back?" he asked as he lathered his hair.

Lorelai sat in the lid of the toilet and said, "Yeah. She said she had a nice day. Probably liked going off without me," she added with a pout.

"Doubt that," Luke said dryly.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's sick of my whining," Lorelai said with a smile. She tilted her head and asked, "You need help in there?"

Luke rinsed the shampoo from his hair and asked, "Are you hitting on me?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "If you have to ask, I'm not doing it very well."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I will have to take a rain check. Right now, I just want to get clean and eat dinner. As soon as possible," he said firmly as he quickly soaped his body.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay hungry man, I'll cut you some slack tonight," as she sat back to enjoy the show.

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "Once I've been fed, though," he said hopefully.

"You'll have more energy," Lorelai said with a nod. "I need to get in there when you're done. How does Italian sound," she asked with an innocent smile.

"Great," Luke said with a laugh.

"I'll send out consigliore down to get some suggestions from the concierge," she said as she got up to go talk to Rory.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke called.

"Yeah Babe?" she answered.

He smiled and asked, "We'll hook up later, maybe?"

She sent him a brilliant smile and said, "We'll hook up later, definitely," as she left the room.

The restaurant was small and intimate, casual and cozy. The three of them fell on the antipasto like wolves, sipping San Pellegrino as the girls filled Luke in on some of their more amusing exploits. Lorelai popped another olive in her mouth and moaned as she bit into it. "Good?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"I could live on these things," Lorelai said as she chewed. "Our olives are nothing like these. Even the imported ones," she said closing her eyes as she savored it.

"I thought you only liked olives if they came in a martini," Luke teased.

Rory laughed and said, "This baby is definitely yours. She's been eating fruits and vegetables," Rory tattled.

"Everything tastes so good over here," Lorelai said with a helpless shrug.

Luke ate a piece of prosciutto and said, "This is wonderful, but of course, all I've eaten since last night was a banana and some granola."

"Well, tonight we feast," Lorelai said rising her glass. "To the three most important people in the world to me," she toasted them.

Rory took a sip and teased, "I don't think you're supposed to include yourself in your toasts."

"Uh, baby," Lorelai said pointing to her flat stomach.

"Oh baby," Rory said with a grin and an exaggerated nod.

"So, what are we seeing this week?" Luke asked. "Are we taking one of those gondola rides with the guy in the stripey shirt?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" both girls answered indignantly.

"And you'll like it," Lorelai said pointing at him sternly.

"I hope he sings," Rory said clapping her hands together with excitement.

"Oh man," Luke groaned, trying to smother his smile.

"Tomorrow, we need to hang out at one of those little cafes off the Piazza San Marco," Lorelai said with a nod. "I'll wear a tight top, big sunglasses and a scarf, very Sophia Loren."

"Ooh! I want to go to Murano and see the glassblowers and the glass museum," Rory added.

Luke nodded and said, "That could be cool."

"And Doge's Palace," Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Yay, more buildings."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, we have to see them. That's why were here."

Luke smiled and asked, "Do we want to go to Florence or down to Rome?"

"Florence," Lorelai said quickly. "I need to see the Palace del la Ferragamo!" she said excitedly.

"Roma," Rory insisted. "St Peter's Basilica, the Colosseum, the Spanish Steps. You could have an Audrey Hepburn moment," she said nodding at Lorelai enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay," Luke said with a laugh. "How about this? Tomorrow we sightsee in Venice and we check into trips to Florence or Rome, see how long it takes to get there, figure out how much time we need," he said reasonably. "If it comes down to it, we can do one while I'm here and the other you can do when I leave," he suggested.

Rory blinked and glanced at Lorelai. Lorelai looked at Luke seriously and asked, "You would be okay with that?"

Luke reached for his water glass, took a sip and nodded silently. Rory looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked, "After you leave?"

Luke nodded and said, "After I leave."

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly. "So I guess we don't need to discuss it?" she asked cautiously.

Luke shook his head and lifted his palm from the table, spreading his fingers, curling them into his palm before straightening them and letting them rest against the cloth again. He took a deep breath and said in a deep voice, "The only thing that I am going to ask is that you are very, very careful. No heavy lifting, no running for busses or trains, no bungee jumping," he added with a small smile. He pressed his lips together and then took a sip of his water. He cleared his throat and said softly, "Just be careful."

"We will," Rory assured him.

"Super, extra careful," Lorelai promised.

Luke nodded and grumbled, "And lose the backpacks."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Too late. We sold them in Germany."

Rory nodded and said, "You were right. That sucked. We sold them to some students in Berlin."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I have a pretty blue roller bag. It matches my eyes," she said batting them at him.

"And her language. You should have heard her cussing that backpack," Rory said as the tension passed and she launched into another story.


	28. Snapshots from Venice

**Snapshots from Venice**

Lorelai and Luke walked hand in hand in the Piazza San Marco as Rory explored the inside of the Basilica San Marco, the early morning sun already warm, the plaza bustling with activity. Lorelai looked over at Luke and said, "You can go inside, Hon. Look around with Rory."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll stay with you." He stopped and looked at her his eyes probing hers. "You okay now?" he asked as he brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. "It was just the smell, you know. The candle wax, or probably that obnoxious lady's perfume. What did she do bathe in that stuff?" Lorelai asked with a grimace.

"It was pretty strong," Luke agreed. He nodded to a bench and asked, "You wanna sit?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I can park myself here if you want to go back in," as she lowered herself to the seat.

"I'm fine," Luke said as he sat next to her and hooked his arm behind her protectively.

"Luke, you should go look around," Lorelai insisted.

"It's just an old church, Lorelai," Luke said shaking his head.

"It's a beautiful, historical, old church that people come from all over the world to see. Luke, this is your vacation too. I want you to do things, see things," she said earnestly.

Luke smiled at her and said, "I'm seeing the only thing I came to Venice to see."

"When are you ever going to get this chance again?" she asked. "Do you plan on coming back to Venice someday?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said, "Lorelai, just so we're clear, Venice is nice. Very interesting, very old, and very romantic, but I never, ever would have come here if you weren't here. I came to see you and Rory, and seeing Venice, or any other place in the world for that matter, is just a nice side benefit."

"I don't want you to leave here feeling gypped," Lorelai said softly.

Luke threw his head back and laughed. "Are you kidding me? After what you told me yesterday? We could never see anything but that airport and Venice would still be my second favorite place in the world," he said with a smirk.

"Second?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Home, then here, then St. John," he listed.

"Wow, edged out the honeymoon," Lorelai said with a slow nod.

Luke laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "Sweetheart," he said with a smirk, "As much as I loved our week of," he glanced around and dropped his voice, "nakedness, it pales in comparison. It was great, but we've," he dropped his voice again, "made love, thousands of times before and since. This was the first time you've ever told me that we were going to have a kid."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Thousands of times? Was I asleep?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I may have exaggerated a bit, but you get my meaning."

"I do," Lorelai said as she settled back against his arm.

"It is beautiful," Luke said as he watched the people milling around the square. "Except for the pigeons," he added with a grimace.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. She pressed her head to his neck and said, "It is romantic."

Luke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "So tonight, we take a gondola ride?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a smile. "And we kiss beneath the Bridge of Sighs at sunset."

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"That way we will be in love for all eternity," Lorelai said. "Didn't you ever see A Little Romance?" she asked.

Luke smirked and asked, "What do you think?"

"Lawrence Olivier?" she prodded. "The two teenagers who run away to Venice to kiss under the bridge at sunset?" she asked.

Luke just shook his head and said, "I get your point, though."

Rory approached them and said, "You have to go in. It's so gorgeous."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I can't, it makes me nauseous."

Rory dropped to the bench and said, "Poor Preggo." She looked over at Luke and said, "You go in, I'll stay here with the human oven."

Lorelai grinned at her daughter and said, "Hey, Luke owns a bakery, and he put a bun in my oven."

Luke stood up and said, "On that note, I think I will go look around," as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We'll be right here," Lorelai told him.

As Luke walked away Lorelai said, "He's so cute."

"And dreamy, right?" Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Right. He's so damn proud of himself. He's about to burst into song."

Rory smiled and said, "How can you tell?"

"I can tell," Lorelai said with a nod. "He's being all protective and manly."

"When isn't he?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"True, but this is different. I can't explain it," she said with a contented sigh. She squeezed Rory's arm and said, "We're going on our gondola ride tonight, at sunset."

"Yay!" Rory said with a grin. "Are you guys gonna kiss under the bridge?" she asked. "Like in that movie?"

"Yep," Lorelai said happily. She glanced at her daughter and said, "I plan on kissing both of you."

Rory nodded and said, "As long as you leave the sloppy ones for him."

"Damn, I was planning on slipping you some tongue," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"You're sick," Rory said shaking her head.

"You're the one who went there in the first place!" Lorelai accused.

"Was not!" Rory said indignantly.

"Were too!" Lorelai shot back.

Rory laughed and said, "Hey, what was the deal with that lady's perfume?"

"I know! Just like Aunt Totsy," Lorelai said shaking her head sadly as Rory shuddered.

Inside the church, Luke looked around with only mild interest at the gorgeous mosaics, gilt ceilings and priceless treasures. He wandered slowly, letting himself drift along with the gaggle of fellow tourists as they gawked and pointed out details to one another. Luke's eyes focused on the altar. He stopped in his tracks, letting the crowd file around him as he offered up a simple prayer. "Thank you," he whispered, his lips barely moving. "I'll do my best," he promised. He glanced around self consciously to see if anyone had heard him and then turned, walking against the flow of the crowd to get back to the doors, and back to his girls.

L&L

"Grazie," Rory said with a huge smile as the gondolier helped her out of the boat. "Molto buono," she told him.

The gondolier smiled in return and said, "Grazie, signorina."

"Bello, fabulouso, terriffico," Lorelai said gesturing broadly as he helped her step ashore.

"Terriffico?" Rory asked.

"He knows what I mean," Lorelai said as she watched Luke pay the man and add a generous tip. The gondolier smiled at Luke and fired off a rapid spate of Italian. Luke shrugged helplessly and said, "I'm sorry."

The gondolier leaned closer to Luke and whispered conspiratorially, "Lucky man. Two beautiful women on your arm, eh?"

"Oh," Luke said as he struggled to keep the arrogant smile from his face. He pointed to Lorelai and said, "La signora." He glanced at Rory and said, "How do you say step-daughter?"

Rory laughed and said, "La figlia, I think."

"Ah," the gondolier said with a smile. "Lucky," he point pointing to Luke's chest. "Fortunado, con le sue due bella donnas."

Luke smiled at the man and said, "Si, very lucky," as he climbed from the gondola.

"Grazie!" Lorelai called again as they made their way along the Grand Canal. She slipped an arm around each of them and asked, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Rory nodded and said, "He had a very good voice."

Luke smiled and admitted, "It was nice. I just wish you hadn't badgered him into O Solo Mio," he grumbled at Lorelai.

"Please, I had to," she said with a laugh. "Hey, let's sit at one of the cafes, listen to the music, and watch the people go by," Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds good," Luke said as they entered the piazza. "Over there?" he asked, gesturing to a cluster of small tables on the sidewalk in front of a café.

"Looks good," Rory said. "I'd like some dessert. Cannoli!"

"You planning on whacking someone?" Lorelai asked, giving Rory's waist a squeeze.

"I plan on snarfing some," Rory answered with a grin.

"How can you eat again?" Luke groaned.

Rory blinked and said, "You know perfectly well that dessert is not eating."

"What was I thinking?" Luke asked dryly as he ushered them to an open table.

"Oh man," Lorelai said wistfully as she eyed the tiny espresso cups on the next table.

"Latte," Luke said sternly.

"Here it would be a caffe e latte," Rory said with a nod. "Latte would just be a glass of milk."

Luke smiled at Lorelai encouragingly and said, "Latte."

"Caffe e latte," she negotiated.

"Water," he retaliated.

"Please?" she said with a pout.

Luke sighed and said, "One, very small one."

"You are a beautiful human being," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

They ordered, and watched the parade of people dance past them, commenting on some, making up life stories for others. When their drinks and desserts arrived, Rory dug into her cannoli with relish. "So, have you digested it all?" she asked Luke with an understanding smile.

"It's soaking in," he said as he sipped his tea, eying Lorelai's tiramisu with distaste.

"Have you moved past shock into excitement yet?" she teased.

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Can't you tell?" Which made Lorelai giggle.

"So, girl or boy? Another Lorelai or another Luke?" Rory asked him.

"Is this on the record? Am I being interviewed?" he asked with a laugh.

Rory grinned and said, "Enquiring minds want to know."

"Honestly, I don't care," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai snorted and Rory said, "Aw come on."

"Really, I don't," Luke insisted.

"You don't want a Luke Junior?" Rory asked leaning toward him.

"No," he said emphatically.

"He's already nixed Lucas," Lorelai informed her daughter as she sucked custard from her fingertip.

"Personally, I think I'd like to have a little brother," Rory said thoughtfully.

Lorelai blinked in surprise and asked, "Really?"

Rory shrugged and said, "Sure, why not? I think it would be fun to have a little boy around. It would even up the odds for Luke," she pointed out.

"You two will have killed me by the time he's big enough to do me any good," Luke grumbled into his tea cup.

"I know nothing about little boys," Lorelai said with a frown. "What if it is a boy? What do you do with a boy?" she asked Luke.

Luke shrugged and asked, "How should I know?"

"Weren't you one?" Lorelai asked pointedly.

Luke smiled and said, "A long time ago."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Lorelai said worriedly.

"Well, at first I think they're pretty much alike," Luke said with a chuckle. "Maybe by the time you've had him for a year or two, you'll figure it out," he teased.

"Some help you'll be," Lorelai grumbled as she polished off her dessert.

Rory cocked her head and said, "Are you gonna be one of those traditional dads who won't change diapers, or do you plan to be in the trenches?"

"Well, Ms Walters, I hadn't given it much thought in the whole twenty four hours I've been aware of my impending fatherhood," Luke answered primly. "I would have to say, though, that I think I'd be pretty hands on," he concluded with a nod. "Does that answer you question, or do you have a follow up?" he asked politely.

"I think that answer will suffice," Rory said with a cheeky smile.

"She's gonna be a hell of a reporter," Luke said to Lorelai as he gestured to Rory.

"Oh yeah, she'll get it out of you," Lorelai said with a nod.

"She's also sitting right here," Rory said dryly. "Am I not allowed to be curious? I mean, I know you guys have been talking about it for a while now, but Luke and I have never talked about it," she pointed out.

"True," Luke said shifting a little uncomfortably. Finally, his eyes met Rory's as he asked, "What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I was just curious," she said with an innocent shrug. "So, no Lucas, huh?" she asked. "I have to say, no more Lorelais in this generation," she said eying her mother sternly.

"Depends on how much Demerol they give me," Lorelai said with a grin.

"You could name him or her after your parents. Yours or Luke's or both," Rory suggested. "What was your mom's name?" she asked Luke.

Luke frowned and asked, "Why can't the kid just have their own name? I wasn't named after anyone," he pointed out.

Lorelai blinked and said, "I guess I always assumed you were named for your Uncle Louie."

Luke snorted and said, "Man, you really want me to be cursed, don't you?"

"I don't know, I kind of like being named after Mom. I can be pretty confusing, though," Rory admitted.

"I just think I'd like it if this baby had their own name. Their own identity, I guess," Luke said holding his palms up helplessly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "So we start from scratch, huh?"

"I like Daniel for a boy," Rory suggested.

"Dan Danes?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"On second thought," Rory murmured.

"Yeah," Luke laughed as he looked at their bill. "Kind of early for this now, anyway," he said as he tried to do the exchange rates in his head. He dropped some notes on the table and said, "Let's walk back to the hotel."

"I'm tired," Lorelai whined.

"It's six blocks and you just had a latte and some dessert. Surely you can muster up the energy," he cajoled.

"I'm trying to conserve for shopping," she said as she rose from the table.

"You'll make it," Luke said with a smirk. "It'll be good for the baby," he added.

Lorelai looked at Rory and grumbled, "I shouldn't have told him. Now he has a trump card."

"You were swept up in the moment. You lost your head," Rory said sympathetically.

L&L

Two days later, Lorelai stood on the Via Condotti in Rome clutching her Ferragamo carrier bag to her chest and saying softly, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Me, or your new shoes?" Luke asked dryly.

"Both," Lorelai said with a grin. "I can't believe you bought these for me," she said excitedly.

"I can't believe I did either," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You were powerless to resist the ankle strap."

Luke smiled and said, "It was more the toe thing."

"Ah, my hubby is a sucker for the peek a boo toe," Lorelai said as she took his hand and they strolled through the crowded street.

"Kind of a one-two punch," Luke admitted.

"Oh look! Armani. Let's go in," she said tugging on his hand.

"You said you wanted to shoe shop. We shoe shopped," Luke pointed out as he resisted.

"We still have thirty minutes before we meet Rory. Come on," she said as she tugged him toward the door.

Twenty minutes later, they emerged with Luke grumbling, "It's silk."

"It's a silk knit," Lorelai corrected.

"I don't wear silk," Luke groused.

"You'll wear this," Lorelai said as she started walking toward the Spanish Steps to meet Rory.

"When am I ever going to wear a silk sweater?" he asked. "Lorelai, I think we might be getting a little swept up here," he said as he pulled on her hand to get her to slow down.

"What do you mean?" she asked distractedly as she wove her way through the crowded sidewalk.

"I own a diner in a teeny tiny town. You own an inn in the same tiny town. We are not people who wear silk sweaters and shoes that cost more than a mortgage payment," he said pulling her to a stop. "Is that who you want to be?" he asked worriedly. "Is that who you want me to be?"

Lorelai stared up at him in shock. "No!" she said shaking her head vehemently.

"I mean, we're not always going to travel like this, are we?" he asked. "Hop on a plane, go to the islands, go to Europe, stay in fancy hotels," he said waving his hand. "I mean, I am happy for you to have the shoes. I want you to have what you want, but do you really want this kind of stuff?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. I was just trying them on for fun. You're the one who said 'get the shiny black ones'," she pointed out.

"I know," Luke said as peopled bumped into them on all sides. He moved to shield Lorelai from the passersby and asked, "This is just for today, right?" He took her hand and said earnestly, "I like my life. I like our life. That's the life I want our kid to have."

"Me too," she insisted.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. So we're on the same page here? This was just a little vacation madness, right?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Right," she answered firmly.

Luke nodded once and glanced at the ground. He gave her a small smile and said, "The shoes are really sexy."

"Yeah, well, I feel the same way about this sweater," she said jiggling the bag in front of his eyes. "My hot, ripped Burger Boy in this tight sweater," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, we're gonna be late meeting Rory."

"You're the one who freaked," Lorelai grumbled as she trotted after him.

L&L

"Oh my God, smell it," Rory said as she held the satchel up to Lorelai's nose.

"I know," Lorelai said breathing deeply. "Fine Italian leather," she said in a deep sexy voice.

Luke smirked and asked, "Is that the one?"

"We really don't need to do this," Rory protested, her eyes caressing the bag lovingly.

"Everyone else got treats, you need one too," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke shrugged and said, "At least yours is practical. You can use it at Yale."

"It is beautiful," Rory said biting her lip. She glanced at Luke and said, "Feel this. It's like buttah!"

"Thanks, but I'm not into petting bags," Luke said dryly.

"So soft," Lorelai cooed. She picked the bag up and held it up to Luke's face. "Smell it," she commanded.

Luke backed away and asked, "Why do you always do that?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Because I want you to play too."

Rory looked at Luke and said, "If you're sure…"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Just give me the bag," as he held out his hand.

Lorelai quickly placed the bag in his outstretched palm. As Luke went to pay for the bag she whispered to Rory, "Way to play up the whole 'you don't have to do this' bit."

Rory shook her head and said, "You're horrible." She turned to her mother and asked, "So where are you having your anniversary dinner?"

"The concierge recommended a place. Not fancy. Just cozy and romantic," Lorelai said with a grin.

Rory nodded and said, "I'll wear my headphones to bed."

Lorelai gasped and said, "We have not been bad!"

"No, you haven't," Rory agreed.

"I thought Luke was going to have a stroke when he realized that we were all going to share that room in Rome," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"He was so cute in his sweatpants and t-shirt with the covers pulled up to his chin," Rory said with a grin.

"He wouldn't even let me touch his foot with mine," Lorelai laughed.

"Well, he is very reserved," Rory said with mock seriousness.

"Very proper," Lorelai agreed with equal gravity.

"Very sweet," Rory said with a grin.

"He spoils us," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory sighed and said, "Ain't love grand?"

"Yes, it is," Lorelai agreed.

L&L

Lorelai rolled over to find Luke watching her sleep. "Hey," she whispered, pushing the hair from her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered back. "How are you?" he asked, running his hand over her stomach.

Lorelai stretched and said, "Wonderful. And you?"

"Feeling pretty great," he said with a nod.

Loreali kissed him sweetly and then snuggled against him, her hand rubbing his chest. "Last day," she whispered sadly.

"Don't think about it yet," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, it's your day. You pick what we do," she told him.

Luke laughed and said, "If you let me do that, we won't leave this room."

Lorelai nodded and said, "That could be arranged."

Luke shook his head and said, "Rory."

"Will understand," Lorelai finished firmly. "You want to stay in bed today. We stay in bed. You want to go out and see stuff, we go out," she said with a nod.

"Yeah, right. Hey Rory, your Mom and I are gonna stay in and do it today. Can you make yourself scarce?" he mocked.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I'll give you a hundred dollars to say that to her."

"No way," Luke guffawed.

"So what do you want to do then?" she asked.

"I want to spend the day with the two of you, have a great dinner, make love to you all night and then I'll get on the damn plane," he said softly.

Lorelai lifted her head and smiled up at him. "All night, huh?" she asked.

Luke smirked and said, "I want to be sure I'll sleep on the plane."

"Good plan," she said with a nod. "Well, what would you like to see today?" she asked.

Luke paused for a moment and then said, "If it's really my choice, I want to go see that boatyard. You know, the place where they build the gondolas," he said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Wow, my husband wants to take me and our daughter out trolling the docks."

"You may was well earn your keep," Luke said with a smirk.

"True," Lorelai said softly. "Okay, boatyard it is. That area near there is supposed to be really pretty actually. We'll have to look it up," she said with a nod.

"You think Rory's up?" he asked.

Lorelai glanced at the clock and said, "Probably."

"How about we order a big room service breakfast and then we hit the town," Luke said as he rubbed her arm.

"Sounds good. You want me to order you some granola?" she smirked.

"Omelet, please," he said as he got up to head for the bathroom.

"Rory help! There's a naked man in my room," she teased.

"Not for long," Luke said as he scooped his pants from the floor and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Damn," she laughed as he shut the door.

L&L

"I have to go," he whispered as he reluctantly tried to pull away from her.

Lorelai held tight to his arms. "I want to go with you," she said for the billionth time in the thirty minutes since he woke her.

Luke shook his head and said, "Please. This is too hard as it is. Stay here," he said pleadingly.

Lorelai clutched the sheet to her chest and said, "I can't stand it."

Luke's eyes searched hers desperately as he said, "I know, but I want to think of you here, warm and rumpled in this bed. I hate the thought of walking away from you in the same spot where you told me…" he said choking up a little. "I love you, Lorelai. Say goodbye to Rory for me," he said softly, but firmly.

"She's going to be mad," Lorelai warned.

"I know," Luke said softly. "But if you guys come to the airport, I might not get on that plane. I have to go home," he whispered raggedly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know," she answered softly.

Luke stood and walked over to his suitcase. He had packed last night and tossed his last minute items into his bag as Lorelai slept this morning. He looked down at her and whispered, "You promised to come home to me."

"I will. We will," she corrected.

"Wait," he said as he released his suitcase and rushed back over to her. He tugged on the sheet until it pooled in her lap and bent down. "Bye, Baby. See you at home," he said, pressing his lips to her stomach. Lorelai tried to choke back a sob as she pressed her fingers tightly to her lips. Luke looked up and pulled her hand away so he could kiss her one more time. He smiled sadly and said, "Come home."

Lorelai nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. Luke pulled his suitcase to the bed room door and turned to give her a half wave as he opened it and stepped quickly through without looking back again. "I will," she whispered to the closed door.


	29. Where My Love Lies Waiting Silently

**A/N: I know that I have been horrible about notes and review responses. I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate your comments and support. I am glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Sorry about the scene breaks in the last chapter. I will fix them. Thanks for reading!**

**Where My Love Lies Waiting Silently for Me**

Luke walked through the front door of the Crap Shack and shoved his suitcase into a corner as he stood, his hand on his hips surveying the empty house, lost in thought. He shook his head to clear it and walked over to pluck the phone from its cradle. "Hey, I'm home," he said simply when Jess answered the phone.

"Good. Shuttle ride okay?" he asked.

"Long, but fine," Luke said. "Listen, I'm beat. I'm gonna throw some laundry in the washer and crash," he told his nephew.

"Okay," Jess answered. "You staying at the apartment?"

Luke looked around and then shook his head saying, "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here. Thanks though."

"See you tomorrow," Jess said briefly.

"See you tomorrow," Luke agreed as he hung up the phone.

The truth was, he didn't want to see anyone. Not because he was sad or lonely, but because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. The three of them agreed that it would be best to keep Lorelai's condition quiet until she got home and they were able to see the doctor. He ran his hand through his hair and then went to retrieve his suitcase. He lifted it onto the kitchen table and opened it. He removed the stack of books that Rory had sent back and placed them on the desk in her room, not wanting to even attempt to figure out where they belonged on the shelves. He retrieved a bag of souvenirs and set it on one of the chairs as he began to paw through the jumble of clothing, pushing aside shoes and other abandoned items they had sent home with him. He gave up trying to sort what was clean and what was dirty, tossing it all into a pile on the kitchen floor. He bent down and quickly sorted it by color and picked up a load of whites to toss into the machine.

Luke had just walked back into the kitchen when he heard someone climbing the back steps. The door flew open and Babette screeched, "You're home! Morey! Luke's home!" she screamed over her shoulder.

Luke smiled tiredly and said, "Hey, Babette."

"Hey doll, how was it? Tell me everything. Are the girls okay? Did you have a wonderful time? You're getting to be quite the world traveler now, you know," she said with a nod.

"We had a great time. Italy was beautiful. The girls are great," he answered, not trusting himself to say much more.

Babette filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner to heat. "Cocoa or tea?" she asked as she bustled around pulling out mugs.

"Tea, please," Luke said with a defeated sigh as he sunk into a chair, smothering a yawn with the back of his hand.

Babette dropped a tea bag into the waiting mug and dumped a packet of cocoa into another for her. "Hey, Jess took me and Patty in to see the work you've done on the house. It's gonna be great!" she said loudly. "Of course, we'll miss having you guys right next door," she said sadly.

Luke nodded and said, "We're not that far away though."

Babette poured hot water into the mugs and said, "I gotta tell you, doll, I never thought you would be the guy to buy that big old house." She set his tea in front of him and slid into a chair saying, "Of course, you can fill it up," with a broad wink. "Oh, I can't wait. You are gonna have babies, aren't you? Oh! The babies you two will make!" she screeched.

"Babette," Luke said softly, desperate to change the topic. "What's been going on around here?" he asked.

"Oh, you haven't missed a thing. Oh! Except Kirk's mom has developed an allergy to Lulu. Poor girl, she's changed her perfume, her soap, her shampoo, even her deodorant," Babette told him gesturing wildly with her hands. "No good though," she said shaking her head sadly.

Luke nodded and asked, "Everything okay with the diner and stuff?" knowing if anyone would tell him straight, Babette would.

"Fine, doll. We missed your fluffy pancakes though," she said. "Caesar's are okay, but they tend to be flatter, denser, you know?" she said with a nod.

"I'll be back in there tomorrow," Luke said with a nod as he sipped his tea. "They get the dumpster hauled off from the other house?" he asked. When Babette nodded, Luke smirked and said, "I guess I'll have to think of something else to torment Taylor with."

At the mention of Taylor's name, Babette got a little nervous and said, "You must be exhausted. Jet lag and all," she said waving her hand. "I'll get out of here and let you get settled in," she said as she rose and went to rinse her mug.

"I'll get that," he told her.

"Okay doll," she answered with a smile. "Good to have you home," she told him.

"Good to be home," Luke said returning her smile.

"Just a couple more weeks," Babette assured him. "Morey! I'm coming home!" she yelled in the general direction of her house, causing Luke to wince. She waved and bustled out of the house as quickly as she appeared.

L&L

The following morning, Luke was back. With a vengeance. The minute he saw the lights in the ice cream shop turn on, he was out of the door like a shot. He stormed into the store and straight up to Taylor, who was wearing his stupid Dick Van Dyke wannabe coat and straw hat. "I am gonna kill you," Luke yelled.

Taylor backed away nervously as he tried to keep a calm façade. "Oh, please, you are not," he said dismissively.

"I am, too!" Luke yelled back as he glared down at the shorter man. "I'm gonna kill you. I should've killed you before," he said almost to himself. He sneered at Taylor and said, "I should've killed you the minute you put up those unicorn topiaries in the park, but, hey, hindsight, right?"

Striving for calm Taylor tried to placate him. "You don't have to yell, Luke," he said.

Luke's eyes bugged out as he stared at Taylor incredulously, "You put a giant window in my wall."

"So what?" Taylor answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Luke shook his head in disbelief and screamed, "A giant window! Right here! You can see my entire diner. And when I'm in my diner, I can see your whole stupid store!"

Miffed, Taylor said, "I don't understand why yours is a diner and mine is a stupid store."

Luke had reached a full boil. "Look at this place! Look at you," he said with a sneer. "All you need is six dancing penguins and Mary Poppins floating in the corner to bring back two of the worst hours of my childhood!" he ranted.

Taylor sneered back and said, "I don't think you had a childhood. I think you came out a bitter surly killjoy."

Luke pointed at Taylor and said, "You can't change the basic structure of this place without my okay!" He saw Taylor staring at his hand, not hearing a word Luke was saying, and asked, "What?"

"Your hand is near the wax lips," Taylor said as he stared, transfixed.

"So?" Luke asked scornfully.

Taylor said calmly, "If you could just move it so you don't accidentally touch the candy." His eyes bulged as Luke lifted his hand showing Taylor his claw-like appendage as he moved it down toward the candy. "Lucas," Taylor said in a warning tone. Luke plunged his hand into the barrel of candy on display and wiggled it around for good measure. "What are you doing? You stop that right now!" Taylor cried in distress.

Luke moved from bin to bin in a frenzy, tossing brightly wrapped candy into the air and yelling, "Look at all the pretty candy!"

Taylor rushed after him calling, "Agh, stop it right now!"

The patrons in the diner were all pressed up against the new window, excited to have a ringside seat. Jess was coming down the stairs as he saw the crowd. He heard the computer's alert chime and saw a message from Lorelai pop up.

Coffeegirl68: Where's my Burger Boy?

BurgerboySH: He's next door, throttling Taylor. It's Jess.

Coffeegirl68: Hey Jess! What did Taylor do now?

BurgerboySH: I'll leave that for Luke to tell you. All I can say is that your husband has finally snapped.

Coffeegirl68: And I'm missing it???

BurgerboySH: Here he comes. Good luck. See you guys soon. Hey, it's me.

Coffeegirl68: Me who?

BurgerboySH: Me, me.

Coffeegirl68: I can't see you so you have to use your words, Luke.

BurgerboySH: Too angry to type. Where are you?

Coffeegirl68: Monte Carlo. Hitting the casino, Mr. Bond. Would you like me to place a wager for you?

BurgerboySH: Will they give you odds on Taylor being alive when you get back?

Coffeegirl68: Sounds like a sucker bet, so probably not. I'm gonna call you later. I want the whole story.

BurgerboySH: Okay. Fine. ILY – all.

Coffegirl68: Take a chill pill and don't do anything that will end up with me requesting conjugal visits.

BurgerboySH: Everything okay?

Coffeegirl68: Everything is fine. TTYL

A minute later the message read Coffeegirl68 had signed out. Luke looked up and glared at Taylor through the window. He whirled on Jess and asked, "How did that happen?"

"He told me you knew about it," Jess said with a shrug.

"And you believed him?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Hey, he said it was in the blueprints that you approved," Jess shot back at his Uncle.

Luke deflated as he asked, "Was it?"

Jess shrugged and said, "I never saw them, you did."

Luke put his hands on his hips and drew a deep breath as he stared at his feet. "I didn't pay attention. He was bothering me," he grumbled.

Jess smirked and said, "So it probably all went according to his master plan."

"Stupid window," Luke groused as he tossed a towel up onto the counter and began to wipe it down.

Jess watched his uncle with a small smile and asked, "Missed your baby, didn't you?"

Luke's eyes widened and his head jerked up as he asked, "What? Why? How do you know?"

Jess looked at him strangely and gestured to the counter saying, "You're constantly cleaning the thing."

"Oh, yeah, well, I like things to be clean. It's a diner, it should be clean," he said trying to play his panic off with a shrug. "You off to the bakery?"

"Yeah, I've gotta kick Lane out. I'm sending her back over here. She's making me look bad," Jess said as he walked to the door.

L&L

The first week passed quickly as Luke melted back into the fabric of Stars Hollow. The townies were glad to see him looking much better than when the girls had first left. They attributed the smile on his face to the fact that he had a good time with them in Venice, completely unaware that the biggest news in Stars Hollow had yet to break. He was relieved that Richard and Emily had already left for Martha's Vineyard by the time he had come home. He knew he would have broken under Emily's intense interrogation.

The night after he got home, he had started making Lorelai a rocking chair for their baby.

The kitchen at the new house was coming along. The tile floor was finished, the walls were painted a soft old gold. The base cabinets were in and Luke was glad he had gone with the warm cherry finish. He could envision copper pots hanging from a rack over the island cooktop, and the bowl of fruit he would keep on the table for easy access. He had put Mrs. Kim on the look out for the type of table he was picturing, and had purchased a beautifully crafted pie safe for the far wall from her. The master bedroom was primed and ready for paint. The master bath was nearing completion as he hung towel bars and installed new light fixtures. It was his goal to have everything but the painting done by the time Lorelai and Rory got home. As he walked to the front door that night, he smiled at the beautifully refinished wood floors and tried to envision the place filled with furniture and their stuff.

L&L

One evening, just four days before the girls were due home, Luke heard a car door slam in the driveway while he was putting another coat of varnish on the rocking chair in the garage. He quickly set the brush aside and stepped out of the garage. "Hey," he called as he saw Jess heading for the front door. He glanced back at the chair nervously, knowing that if he didn't keep going, the varnish would dry unevenly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jess asked as he switched directions and crossed the yard.

Luke shrugged and tried to look casual as he said, "Just a project."

Jess approached and asked, "You building something?" as he craned his neck trying to see what Luke was working on.

Luke shifted slightly to block his view and said, "Oh, no, just, uh, touching something up."

"You okay?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine," Luke said quickly.

"You've been really jumpy lately," Jess observed.

Luke cocked his head and asked, "Is that why you're here? Is this an intervention?"

Jess held his hands up in surrender and said, "Hey, just asking." He glanced around uncomfortably and said, "I was just seeing what you were up to tonight. I noticed that you weren't at the house."

"Nope, just doing some stuff here," Luke said with a nod.

"Okay, well," Jess said slowly as he turned to leave. He glanced back at Luke and said, "If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you have a guilty conscience. You try to pick up a flight attendant on the way back?" he teased.

"No!" Luke said indignantly.

Jess turned and raised one eyebrow asking, "On the way there?"

"Get out of here," Luke grumbled as he turned back to the garage. He stopped and called, "Jess?"

Jess was just reaching for the door handle when he heard Luke call to him. "Yeah?" he answered. Luke waved him back over to the garage door. Jess sighed and walked back across the lawn. "What?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Luke glanced around as if he was being followed and rubbed his hands together nervously. "I can't tell you," he said, even though it was apparent that he was dying to.

"Tell me what?" Jess asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I promised them that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but you're not just anyone, you're family, right?" Nodding at his justification Luke said, "I have to tell someone. It's killing me."

"Tell someone what?" Jess asked in an exasperated tone.

"I can't," Luke said wringing his hands. His eyes widened and he pointed to Jess saying, "But, you can guess, right? I mean, you can take a wild guess, you're a smart kid, and I can't help what conclusions you draw, can I?" he asked excitedly.

"My wild guess would be that you need medication," Jess said shaking his head at his uncle's antics.

Luke nodded confidently and held his arm out to signal Jess to enter the garage. "See? Here's what I'm working on," he said with a grand gesture.

Jess looked at the chair and asked, "Your big secret is that you're refinishing a chair?"

"I didn't refinish this chair. I built it," Luke said proudly.

"Congratulations," Jess said shaking his head in confusion.

"It's a rocking chair," Luke said slowly, trying to get Jess to catch his meaning.

"I can see that," Jess answered in the same condescending tone.

"Does the woodwork look familiar?" Luke asked walking over to the chair and poiting out the detail work he had done. When Jess shook his head, Luke blew out a breath and said, "Does it look like it would match any certain piece of furniture," gesturing with his hand for Jess to catch up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked, having had enough of this game.

"A piece of furniture that you helped me get out of storage and set up in a bright yellow room in the new house," Luke prodded.

"What? That crib?" Jess asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief and said, "Yes, the crib," convinced that Jess would finally get it.

"What about it?" Jess asked blankly.

"Oh for God's sake, Jess! What do people use those things for?" Luke exploded.

Jess jerked back as he shook his head and said, "What cribs? Babies." Luke looked at Jess pointedly and tapped a finger to the tip of his nose. Jess frowned in confusion, and then blinked as the fog cleared. "You're having a baby?" he asked, his brow knit in confusion.

"Well, I'm not, 'cause I'm not built that way," Luke said with a pleased smile.

Jess narrowed his eyes and said, "You're telling me that Lorelai is pregnant."

Luke opened his hands and said, "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"You said she wasn't," Jess murmured.

"Well she wasn't when she left, I mean she was, or might have been if this were, you know, not hypothetical, I mean, she wouldn't have known, yet, when they left," Luke stumbled trying to get the thought out.

Jess nodded slowly and said, "Gotcha. Um, Luke? If, hypothetically, Lorelai were pregnant, you would be excited about this?" he asked, testing the waters.

"Very," Luke said with a grin.

"Okay," Jess said with a nod and a pleased smile in return. Suddenly, the smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Uh, Luke? If it turned out to be that Lorelai was, you know, why would she still be in Europe, and not here at home?" he asked.

"Well, I would imagine that if that were the case, there probably would have been some discussion, and a decision made to finish their trip as planned," Luke said with a nod as he bent to continue varnishing the chair.

"I see. And do you think, if this were to happen, that you would have been a participant in this discussion? I mean, because if you were, I really can't see you going along with that hair brained scheme," Jess said, his voice rising with irritation.

Luke looked at his nephew with surprise and said, "Actually, I probably would have been the one to suggest it."

"You're okay with this?" Jess demanded, dropping all pretenses. "You wife is pregnant and backpacking through Europe?" he asked incredulously. "You're not freaking out?"

Luke held up his hand and grumbled, "I didn't say that. I just said there was a discussion and a decision." He peered intently at a spot on one of the arms of the chair and said, "They aren't backpacking anymore. Suitcases, taxis, hotels," he explained.

"And you're okay with that decision?" Jess asked with a puzzled expression.

"I am, mostly," he said gruffly.

"Mostly?" Jess asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much. I'm trying not to worry about it. I'm trying," he finished lamely. "I just needed to tell someone," he said softly, staring at the rocking chair. "It was beginning to not feel real," he mumbled.

"Okay, well, it's a big secret, I take it?" Jess asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Just until they get back and we can get to the doctor to check everything out."

Jess smirked an asked, "Set up the appointment?"

"Day after they get back," Luke said with a small smile.

Jess nodded and said softly, "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks," Luke answered with a smile of gratitude.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out," Jess said shaking his head.

Luke smirked and said, "Oh, I am. On the inside. Every time I talk to them or get a message, it roars through my head. I'm just being extra careful not to let it out," he said with a laugh.

"Impressive self restraint," Jess said leaning against the garage door.

"I can manage it at times," Luke said with a rueful smile. He stood up and looked at the chair. "What do you think?" he asked his nephew.

"About the chair or your hypothetical child?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Both," Luke said as he put the lid back on the varnish.

"The chair looks great," Jess said with a nod. "And, hypothetically, I'm very happy for you," he added.

"Thanks," Luke said as he brushed his hands together. "Wanna come in and watch the game?" he asked.

"Is there beer?" Jess asked.

"Are you twenty one?" Luke shot back.

Jess grinned and said, "According to my ID I am."

Luke shook his head as he put away his tools and cleaned up the garage. He closed the garage doors behind him and said, "Come on."

L&L

"I'm sorry, Hon," Lorelai said for the four hundredth time, turning her head against the headrest to gaze at Rory.

"I'm not," Rory said with a smile. She looked up as a flight attendant was passing by and asked, "Can we have a couple of blankets, please?"

They pushed their seats back as far as they would go, and spread the thin blankets over them. Rory looked over at Lorelai and said, "I meant what I said. I'm ready to be home in my own bed."

"Me too," Lorelai said softly. "I just can't believe how this is taking it out of me," she complained. "I was fine at first," she said with a pout.

Rory shrugged and said, "And now you're the queen of the vomitorium. It's fine. We'll hit Portugal next time," Rory said with a grin.

"I really liked Spain," Lorelai said feebly.

Rory snorted and said, "What you saw of it."

"They had some nice toilets," Lorelai said with a grin.

Rory sighed as she stared straight ahead and said, "I'm just glad we were able to change our tickets. Paris is great, but when you get it into your head that you're going home, all you want to do is go home," she said with a nod. She turned back to Lorelai and said, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh my God, you've converted!" Lorelai gasped. "I should have known, all those churches," she said shaking her head.

"No," Rory said with a laugh. "I just, well, I probably would have been happy going home when Luke left," she said softly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

Rory shrugged and said, "We'd been gone over a month. Seeing Luke here just made me homesick. I can't wait to see Lane and Jess. I want to get moved into the new house. I want to help with the inn. I'll be glad to have a few extra days this summer, you know, before Yale," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai whined. "You mean I could have been puking my guts up at home instead of in some disgusting toilet in the Museo del Prado? Disgusting! How could such a big time museum have such an incompetent janitorial staff?" she ranted.

"I thought you wanted to stay," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai shook her head and said with a smile, "Well, we're going home now."

"We're going home now," Rory confirmed. She looked at her watch and said, "We should land at about five our time."

"Five our time, in America, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Right," Rory confirmed. "Did you get through to Luke?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'll try again when we land. We can take the shuttle home."

Rory nodded and said, "I can't wait to sleep in my bed," as she snuggled under the blanket.

"Me either," Lorelai said with a soft smile. "Me either, kid."

L&L

As they walked to the house Jess asked, "So, where are they now?"

"They should be in Portugal by now," Luke said with a frown. "I haven't heard from them since the day before yesterday. They should be calling," he said patting the pocket of his jeans for his phone. When he came up empty he gasped and said, "Where is it?" panic seeping into his voice.

"Your phone? Did you have it earlier?" Jess asked as Luke raced up the steps to the porch.

"I don't know. I think so. Oh shit," he said as he sprinted up the stairs. He found the phone on his dresser where he had dropped it the night before. He quickly pressed the display buttons and saw four missed calls from earlier that day. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he yelled. He walked downstairs in a daze and said, "I missed them."

"They'll call back," Jess assured him.

Luke glanced at his watch and said, "Yeah, but not tonight, It's almost two in the morning there."

"She'll call first thing tomorrow," Jess said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Luke said rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. He stood staring into space for a moment before running his hand over his face tiredly and saying, "I'll grab a couple of beers."

As Luke walked into the kitchen, Jess saw a van turn into the driveway. He stood, mouth agape as he saw the side door open and Lorelai and Rory climb out. "Uh, Luke? You might want to come here," he called to the kitchen.

"Keep your pants on," Luke grumbled as he walked back in holding two bottles of beer.

Jess walked to the front door and opened it in time to hear Lorelai complain, "How long does a freakin' van ride take?"

Rory shook her head adamantly and said, "Not that long!"

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "Everybody in the world's life flashed before my eyes. That's how much time I had. I thought we were gonna die on that van."

"It seemed a good possibility," Rory answered as they turned toward the house to see Luke and Jess standing on the porch, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked in a daze.

"We live here," Lorelai answered with a cheeky grin. She waved and said, "Hi honey, we're home!" Just then, her stomach lurched and she clamped her hand over her mouth as she dashed for the open front door, barreling between Luke and Jess as they stood staring at the spot where she had just been. They turned slowly to look into the house as they heard her wretching into the sink.

Jess turned to Luke with a smirk and said, "I think she was happy to see you."

Luke ran into the house and hurried to the sink where he gathered her hair in his hand, holding it away from her face as he rubbed her back and whispered, "You're home. You came home."

"Yeah," she whispered weakly. "We're home."


	30. Homecoming Interruptus

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here is some fluff for a cold, wet night…**

**Homecoming Interruptus**

Luke handed Lorelai a clean dishcloth to wipe her mouth and quickly went to the fridge for a bottle of water. He uncapped it and held it out to her saying, "Sip."

Lorelai took a grateful sip from the bottle and smiled ruefully at him. "Not exactly how envisioned this," she said softly.

Luke ran his hand over her hair and said, "You're home." He shook his head in disbelief and asked, "Why are you home?"

"Homesick, baby sick, sick of traveling, sick of missing you," she answered.

"I'm so glad you're here," he told her. "I'm sorry you're not feeling good," he said rubbing her arm gently.

"Yeah, well the term morning sickness? A big, fat, stinking, lie," she grumbled. "Morning, noon and night sickness is more like it," she said with a snort. They heard someone clear their throat in the hallway and glanced over.

Rory and Jess shared an uncomfortable glance as Jess whispered, "Babette."

Just then, Babette clambered up the porch steps yelling, "Lorelai, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Lorelai and Luke shared a panicked look as Rory caught Babette's arm and said quickly, "She's just car sick. We were stuck in that stupid van for two hours!"

Luke shook his head and said, "I know, those shuttles really suck."

"It was so hot in there," Lorelai added waving her hand in front of her face to fan herself.

"We went from train to plane to van all in one day," Rory explained.

"You're home early," Babette said with a frown.

"Worn out," Rory said with an exaggerated yawn and stretch. "We were just ready to come home and sleep in our own beds," she told Babette with a grin.

Babette gave Lorelai and Luke an appraising once over and smirked. "I'll bet!" she said with a wink and a bawdy laugh. "I can't believe you left the man alone! I'd never let him out of my sight!" she screeched. "Oh well, I'll get out of your hair. I just saw you dash for the house and got worried. I woulda made it over here faster, but I wasn't decent," she said with another wink.

Luke turned away to hide his grimace as Lorelai said, "Thanks Babette, we're fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," she added with a shrug.

Babette smiled and said, "Or a good night without sleep, if you know what I mean. Okay, well, I'll see you kids tomorrow," she called as she hurried out the door and across the lawn, clearly anxious to get back to Morey.

"Geez," Luke said as he blew out a breath.

Lorelai smiled at Jess and said, "So I guess you know now."

When Jess simply nodded, Luke confessed, "Actually I just told him, just before you pulled up. I know we said that we weren't going to tell anyone yet, but I just had to," he explained in a rush.

"Its fine, Hon," Lorelai said patting his arm. "Jess is family," she said as she dropped tiredly into a chair. She looked up at Jess and said, "But, please don't tell anyone yet. We need to see the doctor first. Oh, and tell my parents," she added with a slight frown.

"I won't," Jess said shoving his hands into his pockets to hide his discomfort. "I guess I don't need to ask if you're feeling okay," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai looked at Luke and asked, "Do we have any crackers? I need something in my stomach."

Rory stepped into the kitchen and said, "You need more than crackers, you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Tattletale," Lorelai grumbled. "I just need something light right now to kill the nausea," she told Luke as he placed a box of crackers in front of her. "Thanks, Babe," she said with a weak smile.

"I guess I'll get going," Jess said hooking his thumb toward the door.

"Oh no, stay," Lorelai said with a mouthful of cracker. She swallowed thickly and asked, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were just gonna watch some of the ballgame. No big deal," Luke said as he stood over her protectively with his hands on his hips.

Lorelai waved him away and said, "Go watch. I'm gonna eat a few of these and go get into the tub. I promise, I'll feel more human after I bathe," she assured him. When Luke's brow creased with worry she sighed and said, "Please? I feel like crap and I don't want you staring at me waiting for me to get sick again."

Luke frowned in concern before he nodded and said, "I'll be in here."

"I'll be fine in a little bit," she told him with a tremulous smile. "Hey Luke?" she called as he left the room.

"Yeah?" he asked poking his head back into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm so happy to be home. With you," she said quickly.

Luke nodded and flashed her a smile before he went to watch the game. Lorelai gave him a small wave and a weak smile as she went upstairs to take her bath. A little while later, he sat on the couch, picking absently at the label on his beer bottle until Jess asked, "Hey did you see that? A grand slam!"

"Huh? What?" Luke asked sitting up from his stupor. "Who?" he asked.

"No one," Jess smirked as he got up carried his empty bottle into the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, okay see you tomorrow," Luke said with a nod. "Hey, thanks," he said as Jess turned to leave.

"For what?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Listening to me. Playing guessing games."

"No problem," Jess said as he opened the door. "Oh, by the way, your step-daughter is passed out on her bed hugging a bunch of sweaters and stuff still on the hangers. Good luck, man," he said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him.

Luke walked into Rory's room and saw her on the bed. He stepped quietly into the room and tried to remove the clothing from her grasp. Rory held them tighter and mumbled, "Missed you."

Luke smiled and asked, "Me or the shirts?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Shh," Luke whispered. "Give me the shirts," he said softly as Rory loosened her grasp. He pulled them away from her and hung them back in her closet. By the time he turned around, she had rolled over and fell back to sleep. Luke looked down at her helplessly and sighed. He reached down and slipped the sneakers from her feet before going to the living room to retrieve a throw for her. He covered her gently and turned out the light, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Night Luke," Rory mumbled against her pillow.

"Goodnight," he whispered before he closed the door softly. He went through the house, turning off lights and locking the doors before he climbed the stairs. He walked into the bedroom to find Lorelai dressed only in a clean t-shirt and panties. "Hey," he called softly.

"Game over?" she asked.

"Uh, well no," he admitted. "Do you want me to go back down?" he asked hesitantly.

"No!" Lorelai said quickly. "I mean, you can if you want to, but I don't need you to," she added. She walked over to him and asked, "Can I have a kiss hello now?"

Luke smiled and said, "Yes," before he pressed his lips to hers firmly. "Ah, cinnamon," he said with a grin.

"It was a test of your love, I wanted to see if you'd ask if I brushed first," she teased.

"You've been up here a while. I doubt you would have sat around with puke breath," he answered. He gazed into her eyes and said, "I'm so happy you're home." He hugged her tightly and said, "I missed you."

"Ah, ah ow," she said trying to pull away.

"Oh sorry," Luke said as he quickly released her. "Sore?"

"Yeah, like hurts to breathe sore," she grumbled. She looked up at him and said, "I'm a mess."

"Can I do anything? Get you anything?" he asked worriedly.

"New boobs?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I like these."

"Ha! The way they feel right now, you're never gonna see them again," she scoffed.

"Don't say that," he said sadly. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and asked, "Tired?"

"Yeah," she said as she pressed her nose to his neck and nuzzled him.

Luke laughed and said, "Rory was passed out on her bed, hugging some of her clothes. Why would she be hugging a bunch of clothes?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"We were so sick of wearing all of the stuff we packed. I'll probably never wear some of it again," she said as she walked to the bed and turned down the quilt, folding it at the foot of the bed. "Is just a sheet okay? I'm burning up," she said with a grimace.

"A sheet is fine," he answered as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Lorelai glanced at the clock and said, "It's only nine thirty. You don't have to go to bed this early if you don't want to," she offered.

Luke poked his head out of the door and asked, "Who are you talking to? I go to bed early anyway, remember?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "That's right. I forgot."

When Luke finished washing up, Lorelai was already snuggled into her pillow. She held the sheet back for him to crawl in, and cuddled against him with a sigh. "Do you have to work in the morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm opening," Luke said with a frown. "If I had known you were coming home, I would have shifted the schedule around."

"I tried to call you," Lorelai said pointedly.

"I know. I left the stupid phone on the dresser this morning," he said with a scowl. "The only time I did that the entire time you were gone."

"Bad boy," she chastised.

"I know. I should be punished," he offered with a grin.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I'll have to make you pay later. I can't muster the energy right now." She rubbed her hand over his stomach and asked, "Did you call Dr. Morgan?"

"Yeah, you have an appointment for next Monday," he told her.

"So far away," she whispered.

Luke laughed and said, "You weren't supposed to be back until Sunday." He ran his hand over her arm and said, "I'll call tomorrow, see if they can see you sooner."

"Good," she said stifling a yawn.

Luke bent his head and whispered, "Kiss me."

Lorelai smiled and said, "The two most dangerous words in the English language."

"Just a kiss goodnight," he cajoled.

"Yeah, well, we all know what kissing leads to," she teased as she leaned up to kiss him firmly.

"My crazy lady," he murmured as she settled back against him.

"My Burger Boy," she answered with a contented sigh.

"You'll come in when you wake up in the morning?" he asked softly.

"Try to stop us," she answered sleepily.

Luke reached to switch off the lamp, and settled back into his pillow, drifting off to sleep easily, a small smile playing at his lips.

XXXXX

"Oh, my God! Look who's back!" Lorelai called as she blew through the diner's door like a whirlwind.

Rory grinned and added sotto voice, "Well, I believe it's those adorable Gilmore Girls."

"My, how we have missed them," Lorelai cooed. "Hello Stars Hollow!" she called like a rock star.

Luke stepped out from behind the counter, trying to smother his smile. "Don't you two believe in jet lag?" he grumbled.

Lorelai shook her head and cried, "No way! We're still flying high baby. Hey, handsome," she said with a smile as she leaned in for her kiss. "Was he bad while I was gone?" she asked Kirk, who was sitting nearby.

As Kirk sat gaping like a fish Luke said, "I was. I went to bed every night at 10:15. I'm a rebel," he said with a shrug. "Morning Rory, you finish greeting the other residents of your closet yet?" he teased.

Rory gasped and said, "I thought I dreamed that. Hey, Luke," she said with abashed grin.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Lorelai turned to Rory with a sorrowful expression and said, "He's forgotten all about us already."

Rory shook her head slowly and said, "And we thought we were unforgettable!"

Luke herded them to a table and whispered, "I'm gonna pour it, but don't you drink it."

"Don't worry, I can't," she said with a pout.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell you later," she whispered as she pushed her coffee mug away from her slightly, and hooked her finger through the handle like she was going to drink it.

"I've already started your breakfast," he told them as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

"So presumptuous," Lorelai said shaking her head sadly. "Hey Patty," she called as Miss Patty sashayed over.

"You girls look fabulous! Those European men can do wonders for a girl's complexion," she cooed, winking broadly.

"Oh yes," Lorelai said loudly for Luke's benefit. "The men were all over us. Laurent in France, Lars in Amsterdam, now, Ludwig in Berlin, he was hot," she said laughing happily. While Patty was distracted, Rory surreptitiously poured some of Lorelai's coffee into her mug. "Well, Luke was with us in Italy, so no fun there," she said in a loud aside as he delivered orders to the table behind them. "Anyway, Lucian in Monte Carlo was fabulous and Leonardo in Spain, oh!" she said waving her hand in front of her face.

Patty laughed at her antics and said, "Stuck with the 'L's' I see."

"To make it even easier I just called them all 'Lovah', right Lovah?" she asked Luke as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Right," Luke said as he placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of each of the girls. "There you go, extra whipped cream," he said. He smirked at Lorelai and asked, "Do I still get to be your American boyfriend?"

"Sure, sweetie," Lorelai said distractedly as she drenched her stack with syrup.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll get your bacon."

"Oh! That's okay Luke," Rory said quickly, shooting a worried glance at her mother. "We're still off our feeding schedule," she told him as she stared hard at him. "Oh, and can we have some water? We're still dried out from the plane," she said with a wink.

"Oh, okay," he said slowly. "So, uh, when you're done eating, I can take you over and show you what's been done at the house."

"Yay!" Rory said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Yay! Yay!" Lorelai seconded.

They chatted with Patty and a few of the townies while they ate. When Luke cleared their plates he asked, "You ready?"

"Can you get away?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm gone for the rest of the day. Caesar and Joe can handle it until Lane comes in. I may have to come back later if it gets busy, though," he warned.

"Come on then," Lorelai said grabbing her purse. She nudged Rory and said, "Let's spring our boy and check out our new digs."

"On it," Rory said as she jumped up.

As they walked down the street Luke asked, "What was up with the bacon?"

"Makes me sick," Lorelai whispered.

"Oh," Luke said softly.

"Coffee too, even decaf," Lorelai said mournfully.

Rory laughed and said, "No need for a paternity test here."

"I'm sorry," Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai snorted and said, "It's your dream come true. You couldn't break me, but your kid can."

"Ixnay on the abybay alktay," Rory muttered, glancing around them uneasily.

"My daughter the linguist," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"She's right. You never know where Kirk is lurking," Luke said ominously as they climbed the steps to the front door. Luke unlocked the door and said, "Ladies," with a courteous wave.

"Thank you, sir," Lorelai simpered as she stepped into the foyer. "Wow," she said as she took in the change just stripping the old wallpaper made in the place.

"Look at the floors," Rory said pointing to her feet.

"Shiny," Lorelai said with a nod as she wandered into the living room and looked around. "So we just have to paint and stuff?" she asked.

"Well, the kitchen isn't quite done, and the hall bath upstairs," he said scratching his head.

"But our baths are done, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, and the half bath down here," he added as he opened the door for her to see.

"Nice," Rory said with a nod of approval.

"See what you think of the kitchen so far," Luke said gesturing to the doorway.

As they stepped in Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and said, "It's perfect."

Luke looked around at the half installed cabinetry and gaping holes where the appliances will go and laughed. "Not quite," he said.

"It will be," Lorelai said softly. "It's just what I would have wanted. Are you happy with it?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. I have to confess, I picked out stainless steel appliances, but I think you'll like the way they look with the countertops and stuff," he said quickly.

"That's fine," she assured him. "It's already warm and homey," she said running her hand along the soft gold paint. "It looks like something out of Tuscany," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "That was the thought. A big, family style kitchen, right?"

"Right," Lorelai said. "What do you think, Kiddo?" she asked Rory.

"I think it's great," Rory said softly. "I know this is where everyone will hang out," she said with a small laugh.

"Everybody congregates in the kitchen," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You wanna see your rooms?" Luke asked Rory.

"Yes, yes!" she said clapping her hands as she headed for the door off of the kitchen. "Oh wow," she said as she walked into her bedroom. "Mom! Look at the shelves!" she said as she pointed to the built-ins that Luke had built for her. She turned and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she gushed.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. He patted her head and said, "Self preservation, I was tired of building bookshelves."

"You're the best," Rory said as she grinned, looking around more carefully. She frowned and said, "Green, I think. A nice soft, mossy green. Very calm, very soothing," she said with a nod.

"We'll pick out samples today," Luke assured her. He smiled and said, "Check out the bath."

When Rory opened the door she grinned and said, "Cool!" She surveyed the glossy white tiles and sleek pedestal sink. She pointed to the shower tiles and said, "Those are too cool!" Lorelai looked in to see the bottle green glass tiles inserted into the white tile work and said, "Oh, man, I want those! They look like Coke bottles!"

"Jealous?" Rory asked teasingly.

"Very," Lorelai said with a pout. She turned to Luke and said, "My bathroom better be cool too!"

Luke laughed and asked, "Oh, you wanted me to redo that one too? I just had the tile cleaned up in there," he teased.

"Not funny," Lorelai said as she spun on her heel and headed back out through the kitchen. "Come on," she called impatiently as her foot his the first step in the hallway.

"Coming, geez, ease up," Rory grumbled as they caught up to her.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "What are you Little Luke?"

"Go," Luke said nodding to the stairs.

"Going," Lorelai said as she took them two at a time.

"Hey, careful," Luke called after her.

"Long legs," she called back as she reached the top. When they made it, she turned to the master bedroom door and flung it open. She stared in disappointment at the bare white walls. "Oh," she said softly.

Luke laughed and asked, "What did you expect? You haven't told me what color you wanted it," he pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Luke smiled gently and said, "Go look at the bathroom."

Lorelai eyed him warily as she walked to the door and opened it slowly. When she peeked inside she gasped, "Oh Luke!"

Luke smiled broadly and said, "I told you I'd build you one just like it."

Lorelai looked around at the sand colored stone tiles and the sunken tub with the jets. There was a double vanity with a sink and drawers for each of them. She turned to the glassed in shower and saw the dual jets. "Oh man," she whispered.

"Cool!" Rory said with a grin.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked, his smile faltering slightly.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "I love it." She turned to him and said, "It's just like it."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"The bathroom at the house in St. John was like this," Luke explained. He turned to Lorelai and said, "I really debated about the tub. There was this really great old claw foot tub. Deep, very deep. I wasn't sure which you would like more," he said staring at the Jacuzzi tub worriedly.

"This is perfect, oh God, those jets are gonna feel so good," she cooed, running her hand along the edge of the tub.

Luke smiled and said, "Lift that lid behind the tub."

Lorelai lifted the cover and frowned at it for a moment. "Is this a radio?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "CD player too. Kind of like a car system."

Rory looked around and asked, "Where are the speakers?"

Luke pointed to the recessed lighting in the ceiling and said, "Up there."

Lorelai experimentally pressed a button and the stereo sprung to life. "Oh. My. God. This is fantastic!" she said as she flung herself at him. "You are the best husband ever!" she said as she showered his face with kisses.

Luke laughed and tried to fend her off half heartedly. "There's more," he told her as he tried to unwind her arms.

"More?" she asked.

Luke moved to the light switches and said, "Vanity lights, overhead lights, mood lighting," as he demonstrated each.

"I want to move in here," Rory said in a hushed voice.

"Mine!" Lorelai called gleefully.

Luke smirked and said, "Your lights dim too, Rory."

"Yay!" Rory said happily. "Mmm, bubble baths!"

Lorelai pouted and said, "Now I don't feel special."

Luke laughed and said, "She doesn't have the stereo."

"Oh well, I win," Lorelai said as she stuck her tongue out at her daughter.

"Ready to move on?" Luke asked.

"If we must," Lorelai said a she heaved a huge sigh.

When they stepped back into the hallway, Luke moved to the next door and said, "Office," as he opened it. As they stepped inside he said, "Mrs. Kim had that old partners desk, I thought it was cool."

"I love it!" Lorelai squealed.

"We'll need a filing cabinet and stuff," he said as he looked around. "The DSL and wireless thingy are hooked up and on," he told them.

"You are Mister Techno Man now," Rory said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and said, "I had to be to be able to track you two down." He jerked a thumb at the hallway and said, "The hall and other bedroom are just stripped. The bathroom is a mess right now."

Lorelai turned with a brilliant smile and said, "You know what I want to see."

Luke returned the smile and said, "Yeah, I do. I brought something else over this morning," he said as he led the way down the hall. "It isn't completely dry, yet, so don't try to sit in it," he warned as he gestured to the room.

"Oh look!" Rory said in a high girly voice as she took in the nursery.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That was Luke's crib."

"Luke as a baby!" Rory cooed, clasping her hands together. "I bet you were soooo cute!" she teased.

"Cut it out," he grumbled. He watched Lorelai turn to the other side of the room and catch sight of the rocking chair.

"Luke," she exhaled softly as she walked over to it slowly. She looked over at him with brimming eyes and asked, "Did you make this?"

Luke nodded and said, "Finished it last night, about ten minutes before you got home. The varnish isn't completely cured yet," he said as he gestured to it awkwardly.

"It matches the crib," she said softly, staring at the chair in wonder.

"You said you liked the crib," he answered with a shrug.

Lorelai pressed her lips together tightly and nodded quickly, unable to speak. Rory smiled and said softly, "I think I'll give you guys a minute to get mushy," as she slipped past Luke and into the hallway.

Luke walked toward Lorelai with his hands buried in his pockets. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

Luke smiled and said, "I thought we'd get some use out of it."

"It's beautiful," she said choking up.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching to rub her shoulder.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Stupid hormones," with a weak smile. She blinked at the chair and whispered, "It's not the hormones. It is beautiful. You are beautiful. We are beautiful," she whispered as she turned and buried her face in his flannel covered chest.

"Shh, shh," he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai shook her head and said in a muffled voice, "I don't want to 'shh', I want to shout. I want to tell the world what a wonderful man I married, and how happy I am to be having his baby."

"I know. That's why I had to tell Jess last night. It was killing me not to say anything," he said with a chuckle. He set her back from him and said, "I moved your appointment to Friday morning. I also called Dr. Stephens and he said if we couldn't wait until then, he could do the test this afternoon," he told her.

"Let's go," she said as she slid her hand down his arm to take his.

Luke laughed and asked, "Now?"

Lorelai looked at him and said, "I just need it confirmed. I'll see Dr. Morgan on Friday, but I need someone to tell me that it's all true."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll call him back," as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and recalled the number. After speaking to the nurse he hung up and said, "They're expecting us."

"That's good, 'cause we're expecting," Lorelai joked as she took one last look around the room. "Ducks," she murmured. "I think we'll do ducks."

Luke smiled at her and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Ducks are good," he said solemnly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Ducks," as she turned to leave the room.

XXXXX

Dr. Stephens' nurse showed Lorelai into an exam room and asked her to take off her shirt and put on the gown they provided. Lorelai nodded and asked, "Can, uh, Luke come back here with me?"

The nurse nodded and said, "I'll send him back in a minute."

Lorelai changed and hopped up on the exam table, swinging her legs nervously as she waited. Finally, there was a soft tap on the door. Luke poked his head in after he heard Lorelai call, "Come in."

"Hey," he said nervously. "They said you wanted me?" he asked.

"Yeah, get in here," she said waving him into the room.

Luke glanced behind him nervously and said, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to be back here," as he stepped into the room.

Lorelai laughed and said, "It's not a pelvic. Besides, you'd better get used to this," she warned. Her brow creased in a frown as she asked, "You are going to go with me aren't you? For appointments and stuff?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," she said shuffling his feet a little. He smiled sheepishly and admitted, "I didn't really think about this part."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Well prepare yourself, you are about to learn more about my plumbing than you ever knew before," she teased. She held her hand out to him and he took it in his. "I'm nervous. I'm excited. I need you here," she said softly.

"I'm here. I'll be here for all of it," he told her with a resolute nod. They both turned when they heard a discrete knock on the door and Dr. Stephens poked his head in.

He smiled and said, "Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Ansty." He stepped into the room and said, "See Luke, now you know, my test results are always right," he teased. He smiled kindly at Lorelai and said, "So, we need to confirm some happy news?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, hopefully."

Dr. Stephens set her file on the table and said, "I'm not really equipped for this. You have an appointment with your OB/GYN?" he asked.

"Friday," Lorelai confirmed.

He smiled and said, "You are antsy. Okay, well, I'm just going to listen to your heart and lungs and take a blood sample. Did you give a urine sample?" he asked her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "They have it."

"Alright then, let's get started," he said as he placed his stethoscope in his ears. He waved Luke back and said, "Out of my way, boy, your job is done." He placed his stethoscope to her chest and asked her to draw deep breaths as he moved it around. He pulled it off and made some notes on her chart. He placed his fingers on her neck to check her glands and asked, "Luke says you been traveling?"

"Europe with my daughter. We just got back last night," she explained.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked kindly.

"Wonderful. Luke met us in Italy," she told him.

"Luke did?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder in surprise. "Well, good for you," he said to Lorelai. "When was your last period?" he asked. When she told him, he nodded and asked, "No spotting? No unusual discharge?"

"Geez," Luke breathed.

Lorelai laughed and said, "No. Suck it up Cool Hand, it's gonna just get worse," she called to Luke.

"Great," he growled as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

"So, you would be at least six weeks along," Dr. Stephens murmured as he made notes on the chart. "My best guess, and mind you, this is not my area, I'd say early March," he told them as he tapped his pen against the paper. "And you took a home test?" he asked.

"Two, but one was Austrian and the other was Italian. I'm afraid I may not have translated correctly," she joked.

The doctor smiled and said, "They're pretty universal." He wrote something else down and then asked, "Any symptoms?"

"Nausea," she said with a nod. "Smells and certain foods," she explained as she glanced at Luke. Luke gestured to his chest, raising his eyebrows at her meaningfully. Lorelai shook her head at him and said, "My breasts are tender, sore."

Dr. Stephens nodded and said, "Well, those are pretty sure signs." He smiled at them and said, "Everything sounds good. We'll, run the blood and urine. I should be able to confirm for you by this afternoon, morning at the latest." He read the chart and frowned slightly, trying to figure out if he had missed anything. "Have you been taking the vitamins I prescribed before?" he asked. When Lorelai nodded, he set the chart down again and took his glasses off as he smiled at her and said, "Sounds like all the signs are pointing in the right direction. Congratulations, Mama," he said softly.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a pleased flush.

He turned to Luke and held out his hand to shake Luke's. "Your dad would have been so happy," he said with a proud smile.

"Yeah," Luke said swallowing hard.

"Congratulations, Dad," he said with a grin. Dr. Stephens picked up the chart and said, "I'll leave you to get changed. Make sure your phone numbers are still correct. Your OB/GYN will prescribe more vitamins. Leave their office information and I'll send the lab results over. I'll call as soon as I know," he assured them as he slipped out of the room with a small wave.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and said, "Well, he seems convinced."

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, he does."

"If he can confirm it, I'd like to tell my parents this weekend, after I see Dr. Morgan," she told him softly.

Luke blinked and said, "They're in Martha's Vineyard."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Can we drive out there?"

"Sure," Luke said nodding slowly. "Sure," he said with a smile, glad that Lorelai was actually excited to share the news with her parents.

Lorelai untied the gown and slipped it down her arms saying, "You did well."

Luke found himself staring at her breasts as he answered, "I didn't do anything."

Lorelai glanced down and asked, "They're bigger, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Luke answered gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Don't worry, you'll get to play with them."

"Lorelai," he said with a grimace as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "What? It's okay to ogle them, but we can't talk about them?"

"I was not ogling," Luke grumbled.

"You were ogling," Lorelai said with a laugh and a nod. "Come on, Cool Hand, baby wants ice cream," she told him as she pulled him to the door.

"Sure, the baby does," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, you may have brainwashed this kid about the coffee thing, but its part me too, and that part wants ice cream. Two scoops, one for me, one for baby," she said pointing to her stomach.

"Two scoops it is. This is going to be a very long pregnancy for me, isn't it?" he asked as he followed her out of the room.

"Ask me how bad I feel for you in about seven months," Lorelai said with a smirk.

XXXXX

As they drove home Luke shot another disgusted look at the cup of ice cream Lorelai was systematically demolishing. Lorelai caught his look and said, "What? I'm not making you eat it."

"I just don't understand why you couldn't just get the one with the Reese's cups in it," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai swirled another spoonful of double chocolate chunk with the peanut butter and said, "Wrong chocolate ratio." When Luke shuddered and shook his head she explained, "The Reese's one is vanilla ice cream with peanut butter cups in it. I wanted chocolate and peanut butter without the pesky vanilla getting in my way." She popped the spoon into her mouth and sucked the ice cream from it with a deliberately sexy moan.

"Stop," Luke growled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I haven't had my welcome home yet."

Luke smirked and said, "I'd guess that you weren't really in the mood last night."

Lorelai scooted closer to him on the bench seat and said, "I am today," as she ran her fingers up his denim clad thigh.

Luke smiled ruefully and said, "Rory's home, remember?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "We have a whole other house."

"With no furniture in it," Luke pointed out.

"Didn't stop us before," Lorelai countered as she swirled another bite of ice cream together.

"Yeah, but you weren't pregnant then," Luke said with a frown.

"We did it while I was pregnant in Venice," Lorelai answered.

"But not on a hardwood floor," Luke replied.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I'm starting to feel a little rejected here."

"No, no!" Luke said quickly. "Not rejecting. Definitely not. I'm just worried about the logistics, that's all."

"Here's a handy tip for future reference. When your wife tells you that she wants you so badly she would have sex with you on a hard, cold floor, take her up on the offer," she said with a nod.

"Done," Luke said as he patted her thigh. They reached Stars Hollow and Luke drove directly to the new house. As soon as they stepped into the foyer Luke grabbed her and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

Lorelai stepped back holding her ice cream cup and said, "Easy boy. I need to get rid of this," she said as she waved the cup in front of his eyes. "Besides, we already christened the foyer," she said with a grin.

Luke plucked the cup from her hand and took her hand to pull her into the half finished kitchen. He tossed the cup into a large trash can and spun to press Lorelai up against the island that had been installed. He ran his hand through her hair slowly, staring into her eyes. "Welcome home," he whispered.

"So glad to be here," Lorelai answered as she grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him to her hard.

Luke smiled and with a little growl, captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They stood entwined in one another, kissing. Slow kisses, hard kisses, wet kisses, and sweet kisses. Things were just beginning to heat up in earnest when they heard a knock on the door, Luke groaned as he pulled his mouth from hers and glanced toward the front of the house. "This place is like Grand Central Station," he growled.

"Ignore them," Lorelai whispered, grabbing his grin in her hand and turning him back to her. She kissed him sensually, making him momentarily forget about the interruption, and then the knocking came again. They heard Mrs. Kim called, "Luke? Lorelai? Your truck is here!"

Luke pulled away shaking his head. He looked at Lorelai and said, "Hold that thought. I'll be right back," he said as he hurried to the door. He pulled the front door open and said, "Sorry, we were working in the kitchen."

Mrs. Kim nodded briskly and said, "I found your table. Very nice. It will be here tomorrow," she said succinctly.

"Tomorrow?" Luke asked, glancing over his shoulder, worried about bringing it into the half finished kitchen.

"You wanted it. I got it. You need anything else for the house, I will give you ten percent off. Quantity discount," she said with a firm nod. She turned to leave calling, "Tomorrow!" over her shoulder as she went down the steps.

"Tomorrow. Thanks," he called lamely after her. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"What did she want?" Lorelai asked as she lounged against the island.

"She found a table for the kitchen. It's coming tomorrow," he said as he rested his hands on his hips and surveyed the kitchen.

Lorelai followed his gaze. "Well, we can put it in the living room until we're ready," she said with a shrug, knowing what was worrying him.

Luke nodded quickly as he turned back and asked, "Where were we?"

Lorelai tapped her lips and said, "Right here."

"That's right," he said as her wrapped his arms around her again, and bent his head to start the kissing over again. Luke's hands slid up under her shirt and traced lazy circles on her back as he parted her lips and let his tongue duel with hers. Lorelai had just started unbuttoning his flannel when the cell phone in his pocket started blaring Jethro Tull's Aqualung.

Lorelai burst out laughing and asked, "What is that?"

Luke dug the phone from his pocket and said, "Jess couldn't handle the Journey," as he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Luke? It's Emily Gilmore," Emily stated as formally as always.

Luke took an involuntary step back and said, "Oh, hello Emily," as he stared pointedly at Lorelai.

"The woman has impeccable timing as always," Lorelai grumbled.

"I was wondering if you'll be free for dinner Friday night," Emily said pleasantly. "Richard has to come back to town for a meeting on Friday, and we thought it would be nice to catch up before we came back to the Vineyard," she explained. "Have you heard from the girls?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, uh, actually," Luke stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He cast his eyes at Lorelai and said, "They're home. They got in last night."

"Home?" Emily asked, shocked. "What do you mean they're home?" she demanded.

"Lorelai's right here. Hold on," he said quickly as he held the phone out to Lorelai. When she didn't take it right away he hissed, "She's your mother."

Lorelai sighed and took the phone. "Hi Mom," she chirped.

"Lorelai," Emily said with a frown. "You are home. Why are you home? Why haven't you called us?" she demanded. "Are you sick? Is Rory sick? Are you hurt? Is it too much to ask for you to let your parents know that our daughter and granddaughter are home safe and sound?" she finally asked icily.

"Mom, we just got home late last night. We were going to call you this evening. Rory had some things she wanted to do, and Luke was just showing me the work that had been done on the house," she said as she tugged on the hem of his flannel to keep him close as she parried her mother's thrusts.

"Really?" Emily asked dryly. "You're back early. Why are you back early?" she demanded.

"We were just homesick. Tired of sleeping in strange beds," she said giving Luke a bawdy wink. "Oh, Mom, wait until you see what Luke has done with the house. It's going to be so beautiful," she said as a diversionary tactic.

"Hrumph," Emily grunted softly, knowing that her daughter was trying to handle her. "I told Luke that we would be in Hartford this weekend. We'll be expecting you all for dinner," she announced imperiously.

Lorelai smothered a sigh, knowing that this was the price she had to pay for not calling sooner. "That sounds great, Mom. We have so much to tell you," she added, winking at Luke, who smiled in return.

"We'll see you Friday then," Emily said, slightly mollified.

"We'll be there!" Lorelai said in a perky tone. She closed the phone with a muttered, "Ugh!" and hung her head tiredly.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, hopefully by Friday we'll have some happy news to appease her."

"Here Mrs. Hitler, take Czechoslovakia. Can I get you Austria or Poland to go with that?" she asked mockingly.

Luke laughed and said, "Shake it off. It'll be fine. She'll be so happy she won't even remember what a horrible child she has," he teased.

"Kind of a mood killer," Lorelai grumbled as she toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Let me see if a little mouth to mouth can bring it back to life," Luke said as he stepped closer to her again.

Lorelai smiled and said, "It's worth a shot."

This time, Luke bypassed the slow build up and went right for the hot, hungry kisses, his fingers tugging at the button of her jeans as she snaked her hands up under his flannel and pushed it from his shoulders. She had his t-shirt about halfway up his chest when they heard the front door open and Rory call, "Mom? Luke? Any news yet?"

"Damn you and your whole 'Let's make Rory a key' thing," Lorelai hissed as she quickly button her jeans. She looked down at Luke's obviously aroused state and said, "You stay here for a minute," as she walked toward the foyer. She caught Rory just as she was starting up the stairs. "Hey Sweets," she said. "We were in the kitchen," she said as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Mrs. Kim found the kind of table Luke wanted," she said casually.

"Oh, cool," Rory answered as she turned to her mother. "Have you heard from Luke's doctor yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Lorelai said as her phone began ringing. Lorelai dashed for the purse she had dropped in the foyer and said, "Maybe this is him," as she dug for the phone. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hello, Mommy, this is Tom Stephens," the doctor said by way of greeting.

Lorelai hurried toward the kitchen with Rory hot on her heels. "It's positive?" she asked, as she stared straight at Luke.

"Apparently, your German and Italian skills are very good. I just wanted to let you know. We're sending the lab results to Doctor, uh, Morgan's office tomorrow," he said with a nod.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Stephens," Lorelai gushed bouncing happily and grinning at Luke and Rory.

"Congratulations. Now, take good care of yourself," he said warningly.

"I will," she promised. "Thank you again," she said as she choked up a bit.

The doctor laughed and said, "Thank Luke, he did it, not me. If anyone says differently, I'll punch them in the nose," he joked. "Goodbye Lorelai," he said gently.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she closed the phone.

"All systems go?" Rory asked happily.

Lorelai nodded and locked eyes with Luke. She smiled and said to Rory, "We're having dinner with your grandparents Friday night."

Rory blinked and said, "Nice segue. Aren't they in Martha's Vineyard?" she asked, confused.

"They're coming back for the weekend," Lorelai said, having a hard time dragging her gaze from Luke.

"Oh, okay, cool," Rory said with a shrug. "Ooh! Are you going to tell them then?" she asked excitedly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep."

"That will be great," Rory said enthusiastically. "Speaking of great, I have some paint samples to show you," she said as she pulled a stack of paint chips from her back pocket and placed them on the island.

Lorelai and Luke reluctantly let go of their plans for the afternoon, and turned their attention to the samples Rory was pointing to. Luke caught Lorelai's eye over the top of Rory's bent head and mouthed, "Welcome home."

Lorelai smiled and mouthed, "Thanks."


	31. Mount Saint Lucas Erupts

**Mount Saint Lucas Erupts**

Lorelai sat slumped against the door of the truck pouting. Luke glanced over at her and reached for her hand. "What were you expecting?" he asked softly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. A brass band. The keys to the city." She looked out the window and said, "I don't know. I was just so excited. Spending the better part of thirty minutes answering every conceivable medical history question just felt like a test I forgot to study for, you know?" she said softly.

Luke offered her a small smile and said, "Well, we passed. We now have two doctors confirming it. You got your, uh, exam thing out of the way, and in a little over a month, we can go back for the ultrasound thing," he tried to cajole her.

"I know," she said squeezing his hand. "It just seemed so anti-climatic. The best part of the whole thing was watching your face when she uttered the words 'pap smear' and seeing how fast you could move getting out of there. You're still quite the sprinter, Butch," she teased.

Luke smiled as a faint blush tinged his cheeks. He gave her a sideways glance and said, "There are just some things a man just doesn't have first hand knowledge of."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'm actually kind of glad you took her up on her suggestion. I'm not sure how clinical I want you to be about those very special places," she teased.

"My thought exactly," Luke said with a nod.

"So," she said drawing the word out. "March 5th," she said with a grin.

"March 5th," Luke confirmed softly.

"By St. Patrick's Day, we'll have a baby," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah," he said softly. Luke turned to her with a smirk and said, "There goes the pub crawl."

"What from one stool at KC's to another?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, that was the plan," he said dryly.

"Hey, if it's a boy, we can name him Patrick," Lorelai said bouncing in her seat a little.

Luke gave her a pointed look and said, "And if it's a girl, Patricia? Miss Patty would love that," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, when are we going to tell the town?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "No big deal. Just make sure Patty or Babette know before Eastside Tillie," he warned.

"Oh man, they'd never forgive us," Lorelai said in a low voice.

Luke nodded and said, "We'd be hearing about it for decades."

"At least we get to tell my parents tonight," Lorelai said happily. "They will be so excited," she said with a grin.

Luke squeezed her hand and said, "I think it had better be a boy. Your dad already passed on his tuxedo studs."

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "I hope you were packing the right ammo."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a frown.

"The man determines the sex of the baby," Lorelai said with a shrug. "What were you doing in biology class?" she teased.

Luke smirked and said, "Probably looking at the pictures of the female reproductive system in the book."

"No wonder you're such and expert," Lorelai said with a nod.

"The only subject I was truly interested in. That and P.E.," he added.

"Naked women, naked men, potato, potahto," Lorelai said with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah, 'cause there's nothing I like more than a good communal shower," Luke answered, shaking his head. "So, do you want to go home?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Drop me off at the inn. I want to check on some things."

Luke nodded and turned off to head for the Dragonfly. As they pulled up in front he looked through the windshield, taking in the changes that had taken place in the last few days. "Coming along," he said approvingly.

"We're shooting for August 15th for the trial run," she said with a nod. "You wanna come in?" she asked, reluctant to let him go.

Luke smiled as he switched off the truck and said, "I don't know. An empty inn, no kids, no neighbors, oops, my cell phone was accidentally switched to silent," he teased.

"Yep, just you, me and about twenty of Tom's crew," she answered. She looked over at him and said softly, "Sorry I passed out on you last night."

Luke smiled at her and tucked a curl behind her ear. "You were tired," he said softly.

"It doesn't mean the spirit wasn't willing," she assured him.

"I know," he answered. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Plenty of time," he whispered.

"You could have woke me up," she said.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, let me just wake my pregnant, jet lagged wife up and see if I can get her to have sex with me."

"I would have," she said quickly.

"I know, but I prefer to have you full attention," he teased. "Now, come on, let's see what happening inside," he said as he opened his door.

He jogged around to open hers, and Lorelai slid against him suggestively as she slipped to the ground. "Oops, sorry," she said with a giggle.

"I'll bet you are," he said shaking his head at her. "Tease," he whispered.

"Promise," she answered softly. She took his hand and started to lead him to the inn. "Was the kitchen finished when you were out her the last time?" she asked.

"Not yet," Luke answered.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're gonna love it. Come on," she said a she tugged him along behind her.

XXXX

"Caesar, I'm back!" Luke called as he closed the diner door behind him.

"Hey Boss," Caesar called from the kitchen.

Luke waved to Joe and poked his head into the kitchen. "Everything okay here?" he asked.

"Okey dokey," Caesar replied cheerfully.

"Good," Luke said rubbing his hands together. "I guess I'll just get to it," he said awkwardly, feeling out of place in his own place.

As he grabbed his rag and began to wipe down tables, Luke wondered how he was going to keep his mouth shut about the baby. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the bells chime over the door. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. Luke stiffened until her heard the familiar voice squeal, "There's my big brother!"

Luke face creased into a smile as he said, "Hey Sis." He turned around to hug Liz and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on your circuit thing?"

"We are, we're setting up over near Bristol this week," she said excitedly.

"Hey, that's great. It's good to see you. Is, uh, TJ with you?" he asked cautiously.

"He's getting our booth set up at the fairgrounds. I'm so happy to see you," she gushed. "How are Lorelai and Rory? I just saw Jess. He looks good. Happy," she said with a smile.

"I think he is," Luke said with a nod. "Lorelai and Rory are great. They just got back from Europe," he told her.

"That's right! You went too! How was it?" she asked as she tugged him down into a chair.

"It was great, wonderful, best trip ever," he said, not trusting himself to give any details.

"I'm so glad. Do you have pictures? I wanna see pictures," she said grabbing his arm.

Luke nodded and said, "We have tons of pictures. When does your fair start?" he asked.

"Next Thursday. There was a lull in the schedule, which is nice, because I have to tell you something," she said grinning like a maniac.

"What?" Luke asked warily.

"I'm getting married!" she cried happily, flinging her arms to the side.

"Married, wow," Luke said as he tried to absorb the information.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? We're gonna do it here, in the square, this weekend. Sunday, actually," she said nodding enthusiastically.

"This Sunday?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great. Oh, wait till you see this wedding! It's a Renaissance wedding," she gushed. "Oh, my God. It's unbelievable. I'm wearing a white dress..."

Luke snorted and said, "That is unbelievable."

"Oh, stop it," Liz said swatting him on the arm. "It's about a zillion years old with flowing sleeves. I'm like Vanessa Redgrave in 'Camelot.' Seriously, I love myself in this dress," she said happily.

Luke smiled at her affectionately and said, "Sounds like a good dress."

Liz bounced a little and said, "I'm so excited. I'm getting married...again."

Luke shook his head slightly to clear it and asked, "So, how are you gonna do this so quickly?"

"Well, we're gonna have the ceremony right out there in the square. I'm meeting with Taylor this afternoon," she told him with a grimace. "We've got our Renaissance Fair buds all pitching in. We got the Scotch-egg guy to cater it and T.J.'s gonna write the vows. You won't have to do a thing," she said sincerely.

Luke scoffed and said, "Oh, sure."

Liz shook her head and said, "I swear, everything's taken care of. Carrie's gonna be my maid of honor," she told him.

"Terrific," Luke grumbled.

"She's a good friend," Liz chastised him.

Luke smirked and said, "To one and all." He sat back and looked at her seriously. "So, does Jess know?" he asked.

Liz nodded and said, "He knows."

"Did he take it well?" Luke asked cautiously.

Liz shrugged and said, "Took it like Jess."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Mumbled congratulations and that was about it," she said with a grimace. "He'll be fine," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"I'll talk to him," Luke said with a decisive nod.

"Leave him alone. He's fine. Its fine," Liz insisted. She sat back and asked, "So, you gonna dress up for it?"

"Absolutely," Luke answered with an insincere smile.

Liz grinned and asked, "As a minstrel?"

Luke nodded and said, "Sure. Who's the guy who jumps around in bells and a pointy hat?" he asked.

Liz giggled and answered, "The court jester."

Luke pointed at her and said, "Yes, the court jester. I will come as a court jester," he promised.

Liz smiled at him and softly said, "You're a good brother." She glanced around the diner and asked, "You got any of that terrible peach pie you make? I'm starving."

"Coming right up," Luke said rapping his knuckles on the table as he stood up.

XXXX

After Liz left, Luke dialed Lorelai's cell phone. When it went to voice mail he said, "Hey, call me. I have some news. Bye."

About twenty minutes later Lorelai breezed through the door calling, "You rang, my Burger Boy?"

"Hey, you done over there?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Just running a couple of errands. I picked up your message and thought I'd stop by to see your pretty face instead."

"I'm glad you did. Can I get you something?" he asked.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then said, "Milkshake. Strawberry, no, chocolate," she said with a decisive nod.

"Coming right up," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged a minute later with the ice cream and moved to the blender on the back counter. As he dropped scoops of ice cream into the blender he said, "Liz was here today. Apparently they're working some fair near Bristol next week."

"Cool! It's so good that you got to see her," Lorelai said folding her hands on the counter. "Is she still with T.J.?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "That's the news. They're getting married. Sunday. Here, in the town square," he told her.

"This Sunday? Here?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke answered as he switched the blender on.

Lorelai waited until the whirring stopped and asked, "How? How are they doing this so soon?"

Luke shrugged as he poured her shake into a glass and placed it before her. "I guess their friends are all helping out. Putting it together and all. Its gonna be a Renaissance wedding," he added with a smirk.

"Fun! That will be so cool," Lorelai enthused.

"You would think so," Luke grumbled. "So, anyway, I was wondering, if you're not busy on Sunday afternoon, if maybe you would like to be my date," he asked as he leaned toward her.

"Wow, a date?" Lorelai asked wide eyed. "Why Luke, this is all so sudden," she said demurely.

Luke smirked and said, "Well, I'm assuming we're invited."

"I'd love to," she said with a happy smile. "We haven't been on a date since Venice," she said waggling her eyebrows at him.

"There will be turkey legs, apparently," he said as an added inducement.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, count me in!"

"Figured, that would seal the deal," he said with a smile.

Lorelai frowned and said worriedly, "Of course, this means we can't really tell people about, you know, until next week."

"What? Why?" he asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It will be Liz and T.J.'s big day. We can't steal their thunder."

"No one is stealing anyone's thunder. These are two completely different things," Luke pointed out, starting to get upset.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Easy boy. What's the big deal? So we wait a couple days more," she said with a careless shrug.

"The big deal is that you just got here. I've been here for two weeks, and I haven't been to tell anyone. I don't know how much longer I can keep my mouth shut. I'm gonna slip up," he warned her darkly.

"You told Jess," she pointed out. Luke sighed and placed his hands on his hips, staring down at the floor. "I get it. You don't want to keep it a secret anymore," she said softly. "How about this? Tonight we tell my parents, and tomorrow, it just won't be a secret. We don't have to make a big announcement, we'll just let people figure it out," she said with a shrug.

"I guess," Luke said in a disappointed tone.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "You want a big announcement?"

"Well, no, not really," he said unconvincingly.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Luke 'Stay out of My Business' Danes?" Luke just shrugged and started to clear her empty glass and wipe down the counter. "Luke?" she asked softly.

He sighed and dropped the rag on the shelf under the counter. He looked up at her and said quietly, "I'm just excited. I think it is a big deal."

"It is," she agreed wholeheartedly. "It's a very big deal. And, you know what? People will be excited for us no matter how they find out," she assured him.

"I suppose," he conceded with a weak smile. "Okay, go finish your stuff, and I'll meet you back at the house to get ready for dinner," he told her.

"Kiss?" she asked as she glanced around the nearly empty diner.

Instead of his usual peck on the lips, Luke came around the counter and pressed his hand to the small of her back as he kissed her firmly. "Good enough?" he asked.

"Mmm. Good kiss," she said with a grin. "Hold that thought," she told him as she walked toward the door.

"You don't need to worry about that," he said with a laugh.

XXXX

"Here goes," Lorelai said under her breath as Luke pressed the doorbell at her parent's house.

"I'm so excited," Rory said in a high pitched voice.

"Sweets, you're using your dog whistle voice again," Lorelai said covering her ear.

"Stop," Rory said swatting her mother on the arm.

Luke tried to smother a smile as he said, "I think all of your grandmother's glasses just broke."

"Luke!" Rory said as she whirled on him. "She's turned you against me!"

Luke shook his head and said, "Not you, just the use of that tone."

"Hello! Hello!" Emily called as she opened the door for them.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said as she stepped into the house.

"Emily, you look wonderful," Luke complimented as he entered.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said hugging Emily tightly. "I missed you so much," she said softly.

"We've missed you too. All of you," she added as she ushered them into the living room. "I apologize for the mustiness. Apparently my staff thought that since I wasn't here to watch them like a hawk, it would be okay not to dust," she said derisively. She smiled sweetly and said, "I've debased them of that notion. I'm sure they won't have any trouble finding new placements."

"Hello!" Richard called from the drinks cart. He walked over to greet them, kissing the girls hello and shaking Luke's hand. "You all look well. I take it the trip was a success?" he asked jovially.

"Standing ovations everywhere we went," Lorelai answered with a cheeky grin.

"We had a great time," Rory assured him.

"Good, good. That's good," Richard said, clapping his hands together. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll help," Luke said as they made their way back to the cart.

"I'd love a martini," Emily said as she sank into a chair. Luke quickly poured two glasses of club soda as Richard made the martinis. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to order in dinner tonight," Emily told them. "I suddenly found myself without someone to cook," she said with a smirk.

"You should have called me, I could have brought something," Luke told her.

"I couldn't invite guests to dinner and then ask them to bring dinner," Emily said with an unladylike snort.

"Why not? That was how Luke wooed me," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Worked like a charm," Luke said as he handed each of the girls a glass of soda. He returned to the drink cart to fetch Emily's martini and delivered it to her. "After all, we're not really guests, Emily, we're family," he reminded her.

Emily smiled up at him and said, "Still, I called Chez Stephen, and Maurice arranged it all for us."

"That's fine, Mom," Lorelai said as she sat holding her glass tightly. She glanced around as Richard and Luke took their seats and said loudly, "Boy, that martini sure looks good."

Richard sipped his drink and said, "I would have been happy to make you one, Lorelai." He turned to Rory and said, "So tell us everything that you saw."

Rory saw her mother frown into her club soda and said quickly, "Oh that could take years, Grandpa." She glanced around uneasily and said, "We brought you presents."

Emily smiled and said, "Presents? Well, that sounds very interesting."

Rory got up to hand them each a small gift bag. "We bought it for you in Paris because Mom said you loved Paris the most," she told Emily.

"I wonder what it could be," as she flashed a happy smile at her daughter and granddaughter. She pulled out the small figurine of the Eiffel Tower and said, "Oh my, it's lovely, girls, really. Just beautiful."

Lorelai smiled and said, "We thought that it would fit right in with your collection."

"It was between this and the Arc de Triumphe, but Mom said that the Eiffel Tower was fancier," Rory explained.

Emily smiled and nodded. "I agree, and I love it. Thank you," she told them softly.

"You're welcome," Rory said with a grin. She turned to Richard and said, "Grandpa?"

Richard shot Emily a triumphant look and said, "I guess you're not the only one who gets a treat tonight."

Emily pouted and said, "Oh, and just when I thought I was special."

Richard pulled a hand crafted pipe from the bag and said, "Look at that. That's beautiful," as he admired it.

"We found this amazing pipe store and the man there can carve anything you want. His family's been doing it for over a hundred and fifty years," Rory explained.

Lorelai nodded and said, "They had a whole set of Alice in Wonderland pipes that Mom wanted to get, but they were way too expensive so we just got the Queen of Hearts."

Richard nodded and said, "Well, I love it."

Emily smirked and said, "Yes, and you're gonna love it outside on the patio."

Richard smiled tolerantly and said, "As you wish, my dear."

"Hey, Hon, would you mind getting me some more club soda?" Lorelai asked Luke as she handed him her nearly full glass.

"Uh, sure," Luke said as he set his glass aside and stood. "Can I get anyone else anything?" he asked politely.

They all declined and Richard began asking Rory about what she had seen while Lorelai waited impatiently for Emily to ask why she wasn't having a cocktail. When the question never came, she shot Luke a frustrated look. "So Mom, how are things at the Vineyard?" she asked politely.

"Oh the same as always," Emily said offhandedly before she launched into a long winded story about someone's new drapes, and the cheap fabric they had used to make them. Lorelai tuned her out as she tried to figure out another way to broach the subject of her pregnancy. She was barely aware of Luke's hand enveloping hers, and was not jolted from her thoughts until she heard him utter the words 'good news to share with you.'

"Huh?" she asked him startled.

Luke smiled at her and said, "Just tell them, please."

Lorelai sighed, disappointed by the lack of buildup, but said, "Mom, Dad, Luke and I are expecting. We are having a baby next March."

Emily quickly set her glass aside. She clapped her hands gleefully and said, "Oh! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I was hoping that was why you weren't drinking! Lord knows, I was afraid to say anything," she said rolling her eyes.

"That's wonderful!" Richard boomed as he rose form his chair. He walked quickly over to them and said, "Wonderful!" as he bent to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"Congratulations, Luke," Richard said offering the younger man his hand.

Luke stood up to shake Richard's hand and said, "Thank you. We're very excited." He grinned at Emily and said, "Thank God you were already gone when I got back. I don't know how I would faced you and not spilled it all."

Richard took Lorelai's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You're feeling okay?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm fine. Good, in fact." She turned to Luke and said, "I just realized that other than the night we got home, I haven't been sick."

Luke blinked and asked, "Not at all?"

"No," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"I just thought you were when I wasn't around," Luke said with a shrug.

"A little nauseous, but not sick," she said with a frown of concentration.

"Maybe it was Spain that made you sick," Rory suggested with a grin.

Emily frowned and said, "Wait a minute. You knew when you got back from Italy?" she asked Luke. When Luke nodded she turned to Lorelai. "You knew you were pregnant, and you continued to backpack around Europe like a vagabond?" she asked incredulously. She whirled on Luke and said, "And you let her. Are you insane?" she demanded.

"Now Emily," Richard said calmly, trying to avoid the inevitable explosion.

Luke blinked at Emily's heated words and said softly, "No, I am not. It was Lorelai's decision to make, and she said she felt good enough to go on," he told her firmly.

"We weren't really backpacking, Grandma. We had roller bags and stayed in hotels," Rory chimed in.

"Why shouldn't I have stayed? I'm healthy. Luke knew what was going on, and he was okay with it," Lorelai said heatedly.

"You were okay with this?" Emily asked staring hard at Luke. "You were okay with letting your pregnant wife traipse all over Europe without you?" she demanded.

Luke lost his patience and asked, "How was I supposed to stop her? Should I have hauled her bodily onto an airplane? She's a grown woman. So is her daughter. How was I supposed to stop them from doing what they wanted to do?" he asked angrily.

Emily got her back up and said snidely, "So you just let them. You just said 'Okay fine, I'll go back to Stars Hollow, see you when you get back' is that it?" she sneered.

"No damn it!" Luke shot back. "I didn't want them to stay, but I also didn't want to cut Rory's trip short. They had dreamed about this for so long! What was I supposed to do? I had to let them decide. I had to trust that they would do the right thing. And, you know what, they did!" he shouted. He began to pace the living room and ranted, "I sat on my damn hands, keeping my mouth shut and praying my ass off. No, I didn't like it, but I was right. I was right to trust them, because when Lorelai started to feel badly, she came right home. She came home, and we went to not one, but two doctors to be sure that everything was okay, and it is. Everything is perfect! So, if you can't calm down and be happy for us, we'll have to leave here too!" he shouted into stunned silence.

Lorelai looked over at him, his chest heaving with anger and exertion, his eyes bright and fiery, and had to bite back a giggle as her parents goggled at his outburst. She stepped over to him and said, "Its okay, Babe," as she ran her hand down the sleeve of his jacket.

She turned to her parents with a small smile and said, "This has been very stressful for Luke."

"I can imagine," Richard murmured. "We are very happy, Luke," he assured him. "Aren't we Emily?" he asked, nudging his wife.

"What? Oh, yes! Very happy. I was just worried," she said softly.

"Me too," Luke answered as he lowered his head, embarrassed by his outburst.

Lorelai nodded and rubbed his arm. "Nothing to worry about. Everything is fine," she assured them all.

Richard nodded somberly. He looked over at Lorelai and Luke, and a smile started to play around his lips. "A baby," he sighed as the smile took over.

"A baby," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"I get a little brother or sister," Rory said happily.

Emily smiled and said, "That's right, you do. And we'll have another grandchild." She walked over to Lorelai and Luke and said softly, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai answered softly.

Emily looked at Luke and said, "I guess you and I are a lot more alike than we would care to admit."

Luke laughed shortly and said, "Maybe so."

"So March," Emily said as she clapped her hands together and returned to her chair. "Seems so far away," she said ruefully.

"Yes, it does," Lorelai said as she led Luke back to the sofa.

"You've been having morning sickness?" Emily asked.

"Well, I had been. Up until the night we got home," she said with a laugh. She looked at Luke and said, "Maybe it was homesickness."

"The baby is definitely Luke's though," Rory said with a laugh. "Doesn't like coffee or greasy food."

"Devil's spawn," Lorelai grumbled.

"Hey," Luke chastised softly.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Lorelai asked her parents as she squeezed Luke's hand.

Emily shook her head and said, "I was going to do a little shopping, and your father mentioned going to the club."

"Why don't you come to Stars Hollow in the morning? We can all have breakfast at the diner, and then we can take you over to the new house," Lorelai offered.

"It's not finished," Luke warned.

Rory shook her head and said, "We just picked out paint colors, but some stuff is done, and it looks great."

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Richard?" Emily beamed.

"Certainly," Richard agreed. "But before we plan breakfast do you think it might be possible to have some dinner tonight? I'm starving," he teased his wife.

"Hush you," Emily said as she rose to go to the kitchen.

"Here Emily, let me help," Luke said jumping up.

"Oh, you don't have to," she told him as she waved to his seat.

Luke laughed and said, "This is what I do. Besides, it's just family, remember?" he asked hopefully.

Emily smiled and said, "I remember. Come on," she said as she led the way to the kitchen.

XXXX

Saturday morning Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Rory were seated at a table in the diner, as Luke rushed around, serving them as well as the other diners. The girls were showing the elder Gilmore's pictures from their trip, oblivious to the buzz of gossip that hummed each time Luke left the room.

"She's drinkin' milk," Babette hissed to Patty.

"She's positively glowing," Patty said with a knowing smile.

Kirk leaned back in his chair and whispered over his shoulder, "I haven't seen her actually drink a cup of coffee since they got back."

"And she was sick!" Babette said loudly. She caught herself and lowered her voice. "I told you that. I saw her bolt for the house. She was throwing up, I tell you!"

"Why wouldn't they tell anybody?" Gypsy asked out of the corner of her mouth. "You know Lorelai can never keep her mouth shut."

"True," Patty said with a nod. She thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe they haven't been to the doctor yet."

Kirk shook his head and said, "I think they have. Luke took her somewhere Wednesday afternoon, and again Friday morning," he reported.

"Has anyone talked to Sookie or Jackson? They might know," Lane said as she set plates of food in front of Patty and Babette.

"Not yet," Babette hissed. "Rory hasn't said anything?" she asked Lane with a confused frown.

"Not a word," Lane said as she made a big production of refilling their water glasses.

Taylor walked in and greeted a few people before sliding into an empty chair at Patty and Babette's table. He leaned in and whispered, "I just checked the inventory, and no one has bought any of those items that you were asking about," as he shot Patty a meaningful look.

"What? What items?" Kirk asked, almost tipping his chair over.

Patty shushed him as Luke emerged from the kitchen. He stopped by their table and asked, "Everything okay here?"

"Fine, Sweetheart," Patty cooed.

"You orderin', Taylor?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Uh, just scrambled eggs and toast," Taylor said, ordering the first thing that came to mind.

"Scrambled?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Not over easy?"

Taylor shook his head with a laugh and said, "What was I thinking. Over easy," he told Luke, unable to meet his gaze.

Luke nodded suspiciously and said, "Over easy it is," as the turned to leave.

"Taylor!" Patty hissed.

"I panicked!" he said opening his palms on the table.

"What items?" Kirk asked again, pouting when they ignored him.

Luke went to the table where Lorelai was sitting and refilled Richard, Emily and Rory's coffee mugs. He looked at Lorelai and said, "They must think I don't clean my ears."

"Ignore them," she said with a wave of her hand.

Luke shook his head and asked, "Can't we just say something?"

"Nah, they're having fun figuring it out on their own. Don't spoil it for them," she said. She looked up and asked, "You are going to sit and eat with us aren't you?"

"Yeah, food will be up in a minute," he told them as he walked away. He came out a minute later with plates stretched up his arm. He placed their meals on the table carefully and grimaced when he saw Babette stand up and stretch exaggeratedly, trying to get a look at Lorelai's plate. "Oh, for God's sake," he muttered. "I'll be right back," he told them as he hurried back to the kitchen.

When he came out again with the last of their orders, he heard Babette report, "Just eggs and toast. Lots of toast. No bacon, no sausage."

"That's it!" Luke said as he slammed the last plates onto their table. "You wanna know? You all wanna know?" he shouted to the crowd in the diner.

"Thar he blows," Rory said with a grin.

"I wondered how long he'd last," Lorelai murmured to Emily.

"Oh my," Emily said with a small smile as she sat back to watch.

"Yes! Yes, she's pregnant! We're having a baby in March!" he shouted, spinning on his heel so everyone could hear him loud and clear. "She's knocked up. I did it. We're having a baby, and that's it. Are you happy now?" he demanded as he glared around the room, his hands on his hips.

There was silence for a moment, and then all hell broke loose.


	32. Pandemonium,Paint,Pretzels & Air Pants

**A/N: I know I haven't been very good with the notes lately, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who read and review this story. I appreciate all of your comments, and I hope you are enjoying it! **

**Pandemonium, Paint, Pretzels & (Air) Pants**

"_Yes! Yes, she's pregnant! We're having a baby in March!" he shouted, spinning on his heel so everyone could hear him loud and clear. "She's knocked up. I did it. We're having a baby, and that's it. Are you happy now?" he demanded as he glared around the room, his hands on his hips._

_There was silence for a moment, and then all hell broke loose._

Rabbi Barans stood and clapped his hands together crying, "Mazel Tov!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Babette screeched as she leapt from her chair and barreled toward Luke.

"How wonderful!" Patty exclaimed as she stood too.

"Oh crap," Luke whispered as he sunk into his chair.

Lorelai shook her head and muttered, "Couldn't wait until after we ate, Cool Hand?" as they were engulfed by ecstatic townies.

"Yes, yes, we're very excited," Emily said nodding as she looked up at Reverend Skinner.

"You did it! You big strong stud you," Babette said as she squeezed Luke around the shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you," Lane cooed as she hugged Lorelai.

"Thanks kid," Lorelai said giving Lane an extra squeeze.

Taylor nodded happily and said, "Adds to the tax base."

"Shut up, Taylor," Patty snapped. She turned to Lorelai and said, "So gorgeous! No wonder you look so gorgeous, and the baby!" she said pressing her hand to her heart.

"Lorelai, I would like to offer my babysitting services. I have fifteen years of experience, and references. I have cared for children of all ages. I also walk dogs and water plants," he told her confidently.

"You'll need a better car," Gypsy said with a nod. "You can't haul a baby around in that Jeep of yours."

Taking advantage of Emily's distraction, Patty zeroed in on a beaming Richard and said, "You're too young and handsome to be a Grandpa."

"Patty," Emily said in a warning tone. "I heard that."

"I only speak the truth, dear," Patty said with a shrug.

"You're gonna be a big sister!" Lane squealed to Rory.

"So, your boys can swim, huh Luke," Andrew said as he gave Luke a nudge.

Babette shook her head and said, "Of course his boys can swim! Look at him!"

"Oh Lord," Luke muttered, burying his face in his hands

"This is great! Your kid and out kid will grow up together!" Lorelai heard over her shoulder.

She looked up to see a beaming Jackson holding a to-go cup and gasped, "Sookie!" She jumped from her chair and pushed through the crowd to get to the door. "Oh my God, Sookie!" she yelled as she rushed out of the door and ran down the street towards Sookie's house.

"What was that?" Emily asked Luke.

Luke shook his head sadly and said, "She has to get to Sookie before the grapevine does. We hadn't told her yet."

"Oh no," Jackson breathed softly.

"Oh yes," Luke confirmed with a nod. "Sorry, man," he said glancing up at Jackson's stricken face. "Hey, I'm sure Lorelai will get it all worked out before you see her again."

"If she's in tears, I'm gonna kill you," Jackson growled at Luke.

"Hey, now wait," Luke said starting to get riled.

Jackson shook his head and said, "Now, while there's a very good chance that you could kill me in a fight, I do not care. She is eight months pregnant with my baby. I have to live with her, and if she is upset because of anything that you have done, I will come over here and I will soundly kick your ass! That is if you haven't killed me yet!" Jackson said as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the door.

Emily blinked at Rory and asked, "Will she really be that upset?"

Rory shrugged and said simply, "She is pregnant."

"Oh," Emily said knowingly as she nodded.

"Alright, thank you, yeah, yeah, thank you," Luke said waving his arms to get the crowd to back away. "I appreciate it, but I'd appreciate it more if you could back off and let us have some breakfast," he called to them.

"Okay people," Taylor said clapping his hands ineffectually.

"Please be seated," Reverend Skinner commandingly intoned, and the crowd immediately scrambled to their seats. He winked at Luke and said, "Years of experience."

"Thank you," Luke said with a relieved smile.

The Reverend looked at him sternly and said, "I get to do the baptism," before he returned to his table.

Luke sighed raggedly and looked up at Emily, Richard and Rory with a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry. I'll get us some hot food," he said as he stood to clear the untouched plates.

"Sit down, my boy," Richard said with a wave of his hand.

"But its cold now," Luke said pointing to their breakfasts.

"Caesar will take care of it," Richard said as he waved Caesar over to their table. He looked up and said, "Luke needs a break. Would you take care of breakfast for us?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Caesar said as he quickly cleared the plates. "Way to go, Boss," he said nudging Luke.

The bells rang and Lorelai walked in with her arm around a crying Sookie. Luke stood up and said, "Sookie, I'm so sorry. I know Lorelai wanted to tell you before we told everyone else, and I blew it."

"I'm just so damn happy," she said as she bawled, burying her face in Luke's flannel clad chest. "Our kids are gonna grow up together. They'll be best friends. Lifelong friends," she said in a muffled voice. She looked up, her face brightening instantly as she said, "If one is a boy and the other is a girl, maybe they'll get married someday!" She turned to Lorelai and hugged her friend again squealing, "Wouldn't that be great!"

"It would," Lorelai agreed with an amused smile. "Hey, where's Jackson?" she asked as she looked around.

"Uh," Luke stammered.

"And where's my breakfast?" Lorelai demanded. "What kind of sicko would take a pregnant woman's breakfast? My child needs nourishment. Someone is gonna get hurt," she said ominously.

"Sit down, Lorelai. Caesar is bringing us fresh plates," Richard said calmly.

"Sookie, dear, you should join us. I'm sure Jackson will happen by soon," Emily said as she gestured the empty chair between her and Luke.

"Where did Jackson go?" Sookie asked as she sat down. "He was just coming in for coffee," she told Emily.

"I believe he's out mustering up the nerve to, what was it? 'Soundly kick' Luke's ass, I believe," Rory said with an amused smile.

"Kick Luke's ass? Luke could kill him!" Sookie said, panic clearly evident in her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill him," Luke grumbled.

"Why is Jackson going to kick your ass, Hon?" Lorelai asked patting Luke's knee.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Because I made Sookie cry."

Sookie frowned and asked, "But he was here, how does he know if I was crying?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It was a pretty safe bet."

"True," Sookie agreed with a nod. "Damn hormones," she muttered.

"It can be trying," Emily said sympathetically.

"Anyway, I think he went out to try to muster up an army to help him kick Luke's ass. Either that, or he's hiding from both of you," Rory said with a grin.

Lorelai spotted Jackson walking slowly toward home and said, "There he is! I'll get him."

Luke shook his head and said, "You stay here. I'll get him." But when Luke walked out the door and started jog toward Jackson calling his name, Jackson dropped his to-go cup and took off at a sprint. Luke kicked it into gear and caught up with him by the time he reached their front porch.

"Don't kill me! I have a baby on the way!" Jackson yelled as Luke grabbed his arm.

"I'm not gonna kill you, you nut. I was trying to catch you to tell you that Sookie is at the diner with us," he said shaking his head and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh. Okay," Jackson said with a shrug and started walking back toward the square.

"Mental patients," Luke muttered shaking his head as they began to walk back.

"You're the one who snapped, my friend," Jackson reminded him with a smirk.

"I've known since Venice," Luke said. "I've had to keep my mouth shut," he said ruefully.

Jackson clapped Luke on the back and said, "Well, up until today, you did an admirable job of it."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly.

"So, excited, huh?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets, a smug smile curving his lips.

Jackson nodded and said, "Feeling all strong and manly."

"You too, huh?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Me, no," Jackson said with a smirk. "When Sookie told me we were pregnant, I freaked. I spent two days crunching numbers and throwing out everything in the house that could be a potential hazard. Not an easy task when you're married to a chef, I'll tell you," Jackson said with a self deprecating laugh. "I never even told Sookie how happy I was, because I went straight into full on panic mode."

"Uh oh," Luke muttered.

"Yeah, it was bad. Luckily, when I snapped out of it, she understood. Thought it was cute, even," Jackson said with a nod.

Luke shook his head and said softly, "When Lorelai said she would go out with me, I thought I couldn't possibly get any happier. When things began to look like they were working out between us, I felt like I had won the lottery, you know?" Luke said with a laugh. "I've never needed or wanted much. Never thought I'd get much, and that was fine. Can't be too disappointed when you have low expectations," he said dryly. "And now…" he trailed off.

Jackson nodded his understanding as they climbed the steps to the diner. "And now you have it all," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Luke said gruffly as he ducked through the door.

XXXX

As they left the diner to walk over to the house, a long caravan of cars, trucks, campers and trailers were disgorging their occupants into the square. "Dear Lord, is the circus in town?" Emily asked as she watched a man do back flips across the lawn.

Luke smirked and said, "Almost. That would be my sister's friends."

"Liz? Liz is here?" Emily asked.

Luke nodded and said, "They must be setting up for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Emily asked, turning to Lorelai.

"That's right, we forgot to tell you! Liz and T.J. are getting married tomorrow. Here, in the town square," she said gesturing to the crowd of people setting up tables and chairs. She looked around and said, "I don't see Liz."

Emily turned back to Luke and said, "You never told us they were engaged."

Luke shrugged and said, "Didn't know myself until yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Richard asked.

"That's Liz," Luke answered with a wry smile.

"Hello Lucas," Carrie Duncan called in a breathy voice.

"Oh, hey Carrie," Luke said uncomfortably as they passed.

Lorelai leaned over to Emily and said, "That's Crazy Carrie Duncan, Liz's best friend. She's had the hots for Luke since they made out under the bleachers at the Homecoming game."

"I did not make out with Carrie Duncan. Not at the Homecoming game or anywhere else for that matter," Luke said through clenched teeth.

Seeing the gleam in Lorelai's eyes, Emily decided to join the fun. "That's right; I heard that you were quite sought after when you were in school. The dreamy, aloof, athlete that all of the girls mooned over," Emily teased.

Luke looked at her slack jawed and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources," Emily said with a smug smile.

"Sources?" Luke asked, glaring at Lorelai and Rory.

Rory held up her hands in mock surrender as Lorelai said, "It wasn't us."

"Sure," Luke grumbled.

"It wasn't them," Emily confirmed as she watched the bizarre assemblage in the square.

"Stupid Patty," Luke growled.

Emily smiled and said, "And Babette. Those girls should work for the Pinkerton Agency."

"It's true though, Grandma. Old Butch here was quite the hero of Stars Hollow High. There's even a picture of him on display in there," Rory told her.

"I have to remember to break in and swipe that," Luke muttered to Richard causing the older man to chuckle.

"Oh Butch Danes was sooo dreamy," Lorelai cooed.

"Cut it out," Luke grumbled as he climbed the porch steps.

"Still is," Lorelai said with a grin as she trotted after him calling, "Oh no, don't walk away, Butch. Well, if I thought you didn't care, I'd die, oh, I'd just die!"

Emily grinned and said, "It is fun, isn't it?"

"Our favorite pastime," Rory said as she hooked her arm through her grandmother's and followed them into the house.

They gave them the tour of the downstairs, explaining what still needed to be done here and there as they went. They inspected Rory's rooms and discussed the kitchen fixtures, Emily nodding along as Luke talked about various details he wanted to incorporate. They went upstairs to look at the bedrooms and the fancy master bath, and slowly made their way to the nursery.

Emily placed her hand to her throat and said softly, "Such a cheerful room."

"Isn't it?" Lorelai asked. "I think we're going to use a duck theme in here," she said as they moved into the room. "Luke is refinishing his old toy chest for over there," she said pointing to the far corner of the room.

"Yeah, and I'm working on a changing table next," he said with a nod.

Emily ran her hand along the rail of the crib and said, "This is beautiful. Did you make this?" she asked, clearly impressed.

Luke shook his head and Lorelai said, "His grandfather built it for Luke's father. This will be the third generation of Danes babies to sleep in that crib," she said squeezing Luke's arm proudly.

"What a wonderful tradition," Richard said approvingly.

"So intricate," Emily said as she ran her hand over the carved headboard.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Look at the rocking chair."

Emily glanced to the chair positioned in front of the windows and asked, "Did your grandfather built this too?"

Luke shook his head as Rory answered, "Luke did."

Emily raised her eyebrows and looked from the crib to the chair. She shook her head slowly and said, "Richard, look at this, it's almost exact."

Richard bent to inspect the carvings and said, "You have a talent. If you wanted to retire from the restaurant business, you could make a living doing this."

Luke shook his head and said, "I think I'll stick with slinging burgers, thanks."

"Seriously, Luke, there are people who would pay a premium for pieces like these," Emily said knowledgably.

Luke shook his head again and said simply, "I would never want to do this for strangers."

"I understand, they're a labor of love," Emily said with a nod. "Well, they are beautiful. What a lucky baby," she said with a happy sigh as she glanced around the room. "It's a nice big room, you should be able to alter it easily as the baby grows up," she commented.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's why I wanted it for the nursery. It can be a sort of playroom too," she explained. "I thought we'd put some bookshelves and the toy box over here by the rocking chair, and that part of the room would be more like the bedroom area," she said gesturing to the crib.

"Yay, more shelves," Luke murmured.

Rory cocked her head and said, "You know, we could take some of the shelves you built for me and paint them for the baby, put them in here. I won't need them since you did those built-ins for me," she said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Great idea! That way there will be something of you and Rory in here too," she said to Luke.

"I'd like that," Luke said with a nod.

"Done," Rory said decisively.

Emily watched the three of them interact and smiled softly. She took Richard's arm and said, "Well, we should get going. I have some things I want to pick up before we head back to Martha's Vineyard tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said snapping out of her mental plans for the room. "Yeah, we have stuff to get to today too," she said as she followed them into the hall.

Once they were all in the foyer, Richard glanced around and said, "It really is a lovely old house."

Emily nodded and said, "I think you'll make a nice home here."

"Thanks, we're looking forward to it," Luke said with a smile.

Emily pressed her lips together for a moment and said softly, "I am really very happy for you both. All of you," she said glancing over at Rory.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said stepping forward to give Emily a brief hug. She kissed Richard on the cheek and said, "Have a safe trip back."

"We will," Richard assured her. He turned to Luke and said, "Luke, thank you for breakfast and the show. It was enjoyable, as always."

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, as long as you were amused."

"You'll be back in early August, right?" Lorelai asked.

Emily nodded and said, "We won't forget, trial run on the fifteenth. You'll let us know if anything changes?" she asked her daughter.

"I will let you know," Lorelai agreed.

"Well then," Emily said as Richard opened the door to let themselves out. "See you soon," she said softly as they left.

When the door closed behind them, Luke turned to the girls and asked Rory, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," she answered.

He turned to Lorelai and said, "Okay, you get out. This girl and I have a painting date," he said jerking his thumb at Rory.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "You used to want to paint with me," with a pout.

"I do, but the fumes," he said with a grimace.

"I know, but how else are you supposed to remember the words to the painting songs?" she asked petulantly.

"We'll manage," Luke said as he leaned over to kiss her. "Now scoot," he said as he swatted her bottom.

"Fine," Lorelai said reluctantly. "Baby and I are going shopping," she told them.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Try not to do too much damage. We still have to furnish this place," he reminded her.

Lorelai lifted a shoulder and said, "You never know what we'll get into." She kissed him again and said, "Bye Sweets, be a good painter girl!"

Rory nodded and said solemnly, "I will do my best to hold up the family reputation."

After Lorelai left, Luke and Rory went back to Rory's room. Luke bent to open the paint cans as Rory spread a plastic drop cloth over the newly finished floors. He pried the lid off of the can and stirred the paint with the wooden stick. He brushed the excess off into the can and held the stick over a piece of newspaper as he asked, "Look right?"

Rory nodded and said, "I think it looks great. I want to do the walls in that color and the shelves and trim in white," she told him.

Luke nodded as he looked at the green she had selected. "Let's do the walls today. I think you may want to use a soft white instead of bright white for the trim, but we'll see how the green looks when it dries."

"Good plan," Rory said with a nod. "What do we do?" she asked as Luke poured paint into two pans.

Luke rolled the paint roller in the paint and said, "I'm gonna cut in the corners and along the ceiling and base boards. You fill in with the roller." He rolled the excess from the roller and moved to the wall. "You want to do it like this," he said as he demonstrated. "Don't get too much paint in the roller, or it will splatter all over you," he warned as he handed the roller off to her. "Give me just a minute to get this part started," he said as he picked up a brush and began to run it up the corner. When he heard Rory snicker behind him he asked, "What?"

"Man, you really blew today," she giggled.

"Yeah, I did," Luke said with a small smile.

"Mom owes me five bucks," she told him with a grin. "She thought you'd make it until just after the ceremony tomorrow," she informed him. "I knew you'd lose it before then," she said smugly.

"Glad I could come through for you," he said dryly as he continued to work.

Rory cocked her head and watched him work for a moment. Finally, she said quietly, "Luke, I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and asked, "For what?"

Rory shrugged and looked down at the roller in her hand. "About Europe. We should have come home with you. It was selfish, and I'm sorry," she told him softly.

Luke dropped his arm and said, "Oh Rory, no. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Rory smiled ruefully and said, "I know Mom wanted to go home. She said she didn't, but really she did. And, I knew that you would be worried. I should have said we should go," she told him.

"I didn't want you to," he told her sincerely. "Really, I didn't."

"I know, and that's what makes you, well, you," she said with a laugh.

Luke looked at her affectionately and said, "Your Mom said that you and I spend too much time worrying about each other. She, of course, said that it was good, because it freed her up to solve bigger issues, global warming and stuff," he added with a laugh. "Maybe she's right," he told her gently. "Maybe we do worry too much," he said as he studied her concerned expression.

Rory shrugged and said, "Well, we've always kind of understood each other. I just, well I didn't want to, you know, think about how you were feeling. I just wanted to go on," she confessed.

"I don't blame you. I wanted you guys to have that time together," he told her.

"I know you did, and that makes it even worse," Rory said softly. "Last night at Grandma and Grandpa's, what you said. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. Selfish, spoiled, uncaring, callous," she spat out.

"Hey!" Luke said cutting her off. "Stop that," he commanded. "That's not true and you know it." He turned back at the wall and stared at it angrily as he heaved a sigh. "You know, Rory, we all want what we want sometimes," he said gruffly as he began to paint again. "Sometimes you get it, sometimes you don't. Sometimes you get it and find out you don't really want it after all. That's life," he said with a shrug. "It's okay, really," he assured her.

"I'm so glad we're home now," she said softly.

"Me too," Luke answered. He stepped aside and said, "Okay, now roll inside the lines," he instructed.

"Yes sir," she answered as she took her spot next to him. She looked over at him and they shared a smile as they started to work in earnest.

XXXX

Lorelai was cutting through Nordstrom's on her way into the mall and spotted a familiar redhead inspecting a silk blouse. She sauntered up behind her and said, "Long time no see. Fancy meeting you here."

Emily looked up in surprise and said, "Lorelai. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Luke and Rory are painting Rory's room. They kicked me and the peanut out, so were here to do some revenge shopping."

Emily quirked and eyebrow and asked, "Revenge shopping?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, you know how I hate to be left out of anything."

Emily laughed and said, "Yes, I do."

Lorelai nodded to the blouse and said, "You should try it on. It's a good color for you."

Emily returned her gaze to the blouse she was still fingering and asked, "It is pretty, isn't it?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Try it."

Emily snatched the blouse from the rack and said, "I think I will." She looked at Lorelai and asked, "What are you shopping for?"

"I was going to go to Williams-Sonoma. Luke wants one of those racks with the copper pots hanging, you know, for the kitchen," she explained.

Emily snorted and asked, "And that's the revenge you're inflicting on him?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "What can I say? I like him."

"I've noticed," Emily said with a smirk. "Wait for me, and I'll go with you," she commanded as she walked to the dressing room.

"Oh, uh, okay," Lorelai stammered as she glanced around, trying to figure out what just happened.

Emily emerged a few minutes later without the blouse and said, "It looked horrible on me."

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"The seams hit me funny or something. It just didn't look right," she said as she started for the door.

They strolled through the mall glancing into stores as they passed and commenting on the merchandise. When they reached Williams-Sonoma, Lorelai followed Emily inside and watched in awe as her mother commandeered a salesperson and explained what they were looking for. Soon they were inspecting different pans and flipping through special order catalogs while Emily debated the merits of each type of pan with the helpful clerk. Finally she pointed to a set that was so insanely expensive that they had to be special ordered from France. "And the ceiling rack too," she instructed the salesperson.

"Whoa, whoa, Mom! Wait a minute," Lorelai said as she caught the clerk before she could turn away. She turned to Emily and said softly, "Mom, I'm sure these are terrific, but they are way out of our price range. I think he wanted these pots more for decoration. He just got the set we registered for, remember?" she prodded.

Emily shrugged and said, "Well, then he'll have two nice sets."

"We can't afford these," Lorelai hissed.

Emily opened her eyes wide and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you understood. I want to buy these for you. A housewarming present," she offered quickly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's too much, Mom."

"Lorelai, these pots will last a lifetime. You know that Luke likes to cook more than just the food he serves at the diner. These are tools," she insisted.

"Mom," Lorelai protested. "Luke would flip if he knew how much these cost," she tried to reason with her.

Emily shrugged and said, "How would he know? Does he shop these things often?"

Lorelai threw her hands up and said, "How should I know? He does own a restaurant, so maybe he does!"

"I doubt he cooks with copper pots at the diner," Emily said with a sneer.

"No, but he might know," Lorelai insisted.

Emily raised her eyebrows and asked, "Do you really think so, Lorelai?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said softly, knowing she was about to lose this argument.

Emily turned to the saleswoman and said, "Order them please. Lorelai, give the woman the address to ship them to," she demanded.

As they left the store a few minutes later, Lorelai was dragging her feet. Emily glanced back at her and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Low blood sugar," Lorelai mumbled. "I think I need a pretzel."

"A pretzel?" Emily asked in a baffled tone.

"A big cinnamon sugar pretzel, or maybe two," she wondered aloud.

"What are you babbling about?" Emily asked impatiently.

"The place in the food court, with the soft pretzels," Lorelai said just as impatiently.

"Food court?" Emily asked, bewildered.

Lorelai blinked and said, "The food court. The place with all of the food," she prodded. When Emily shook her head, still at a loss, Lorelai took her arm and said, "Come with me."

When they rounded the corner Emily looked around in wonder and said, "I never knew this was here."

Lorelai blinked in surprise and asked, "Where do you eat when you shop?"

Emily shrugged and said, "I leave and go to a restaurant."

Lorelai gestured broadly and asked, "With this Valhalla of international cuisine so close?" She pointed to an open table and said, "Grab that one. I'll be right back."

Emily looked around as her daughter melted into the crowd. A few minutes later, Lorelai reappeared with a man following her with a second tray full of food and cups. "What's all this? I thought you wanted a pretzel," Emily exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled at the man as he placed the try on the table and said, "Thanks, Lou." After he left she slid into the chair opposite Emily and started arranging the food on the table. "Well, I was thinking that since you didn't know that the food court even existed, that you probably hadn't sampled the epicurean delights it had to offer, so I got us a smorgasbord," she explained.

Emily frowned at the vast quantity of food and said, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, start at the top and stop when you hit table," Lorelai suggested, brandishing a plastic fork.

Emily shook her head and said, "I had no idea so many different kinds of foods came on sticks."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, some come on sticks, like the hot dogs and the fried cheese dipped in batter, but others are technically kabobs."

Emily pointed to an assortment of paper cups and asked, "What's in the cups?"

Lorelai gestured to each cup saying, "Well, you got your soda, your iced tea, root beer, lemonade."

"I'll try this," Emily said grabbing a cup at random and poking a straw into it.

Lorelai nodded approvingly and said, "Ah, Orange Julius. A classic."

"Oh, my. That's very good," Emily said as she took another sip. "Your father and I know a man who owns a couple dozen of these stands as part of his holdings. Now I can sincerely tell him I like his product."

"Excellent," Lorelai said with a grin.

"So plans for the inn are coming along well?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I have to go deal with the printer tomorrow. This ad we're doing for the inn. The drawing of the inn came out purple, like eggplant, like Prince chose the color. It was bad," she explained.

Emily made a face and said, "Sounds awful."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It was their screw-up. I just have to make them fix it. Just one of the many joyous things I get to deal with on a daily basis," she said with a smirk.

"But you love it?" Emily asked curiously.

"I love it," Lorelai said with a nod. "Here, try this," she said as she handed Emily a cinnamon sugar pretzel.

Emily tore off a small bite and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She washed it down with a sip of her drink and said, "Very good."

"I thought you'd like it," Lorelai said with a grin. "So what were you shopping for today?" she asked.

Emily shrugged and said, "Nothing special. I need a couple of new outfits for lunches and such."

"Well, I believe we should be able to find something for you today," Lorelai said in her most officious salesman voice. She glanced around and whispered conspiratorially, "You wanna go to that maternity shop with me?"

Emily's eyes got wide as she asked, "The one with all of the un-maternity-like clothes?"

"I hope so," Lorelai breathed. "I dread the thought of them, but I can't get away with oversized sweats like I did with Rory," she said with a smirk.

"We'll go look. You have time still," Emily said with a nod.

"My pants are already tight," Lorelai confessed.

"They were tight to begin with," Emily said shaking her head at her daughter.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Don't knock it. Those tight jeans scored you a grandkid."

XXXX

"Looks good," Luke said as he pressed the lid down on the paint can.

Rory stepped back and said, "I think you may be right about a soft white." She turned to Luke and said, "You have the queer eye, my friend."

"Thanks," Luke grumbled as he straightened up, his knees popping and creaking.

Rory cocked her head and said, "Ouch, you okay?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Aside from being old? I'm fine."

"You're not old," Rory said as they left the room.

Luke smiled and said, "Don't ever tell your mother I said this, but too many years of running and other sports can do that to your joints."

Rory gasped and said, "She was right! Exercise is bad!"

Luke jerked his head toward the door and asked, "You wanna run an errand with me?"

"Sure," Rory answered with a shrug. She followed him to the door and asked, "Where to? Wait, we aren't gonna actually run are we? I mean, I heard those knees, Mister."

"Flower shop," he answered. "And no, I thought we'd walk."

"Oooh, is someone getting roses?" she teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not roses."

"Well, let's go get those not roses," Rory said prodding him out of the house.

XXXX

The following afternoon, Luke pulled the florists box from the refrigerator and carried it upstairs with him. Lorelai was standing in a flowing pink dress, the back still unzipped, waiting for his attentions. "Where'd you go? I came out of the bathroom babbling my head off and you were gone."

"What's I miss?" he asked with a grin.

"My professions of undying love. Too bad," she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "Heard it all before." He held the box out to her and said, "Got you something."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sweet boy," as she took the box from his hand.

Luke shrugged and said, "I figured as long as we had to go to this group freak out, you may as well get a little something out of it." As she opened the box he said nervously, "Rory helped me with it."

Lorelai looked down at the wreath of pretty pink flowers for her hair and gasped, "Oh look!" She lifted it from the box and said, "I can't believe you did this."

"I thought you might want something a little festive, or fruity, depending on your perspective," he said with a grin.

"It's perfect! Thank you," she said kissing him full on the lips. "You are such a good date!" she squealed.

Luke blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I, uh, ended up calling back later and getting Rory one too, but hers is different," he explained. "She was so excited about yours," he said softly.

"You are too sweet," Lorelai said kissing him again. She smiled and asked, "Zip me up, Mr. Danes?"

Luke quirked and eyebrow and said, "If I must, Mrs. Danes," as he slid the zipper into place.

Lorelai smiled over her shoulder and said, "I'll be a few more minutes."

Luke nodded to the door and said, "I'll just go, uh, give Rory her flowers,"

Lorelai spent ten minutes in front of the mirror fussing with her curls and pinning the wreath onto her head. She smiled as she felt the long pink ribbons tickling her back, tugged at the hem of her dress, and spritzed a little perfume into her cleavage for good measure.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Rory was waiting with a smaller coronet of white flowers. "Isn't he sweet?" she asked Lorelai with a big grin.

"The sweetest," Lorelai cooed in Luke's direction.

"Help me?" Rory asked as she handed the flowers and a couple of bobby pins to her mother.

Once Lorelai finished attaching Rory's flowers she turned to find Luke shrugging into his jacket. She smoothed his tie down over his abs and said softly, "You look nice. Very handsome."

Luke smiled at her and answered, "You look beautiful."

"Shall we?" she asked as she lopped her hand through his arm.

Luke tugged at his tie and grumbled, "I'm gonna broil in this thing," as they left the house.

XXXX

As soon as they were seated, Carrie Duncan approached Luke and said, "Hey Lucas."

Luke jumped and said, "Oh, hey, uh Carrie."

"That a power suit?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Uh, no," he said firmly.

"Looks pretty powerful to me," she said with a smile. "So, um, Barry stayed home," she said in a low voice.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"The ball and chain. I'm flying solo tonight. Save a dance for me?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Luke glanced uneasily at Lorelai and then said, "Uh, I don't dance."

"You will dance," Carrie said with a knowing nod.

Lorelai could not hold her amused smile as she said, "You do too. Hey, how 'bout we work on him together? I think there's a hoofer buried deep inside there, don't you?" she teased.

Carrie grimaced at Lorelai and said, "I guess."

Luke held up a hand and said, "Carrie, this is my wife, Lorelai and my step-daughter, Rory."

Carrie shrugged and said, "I know. Hi," she said with a waggle of her fingers.

Lorelai grinned and answered, "Hi."

Carrie glanced around for a new target and mumbled, "So, um, there's gonna be a little delay. Liz ripped her dress, and it's gonna take a while to fix it. I'm supposed to spread the message," she told them.

Luke waved his hand and said, "Well spread it, Carrie. The message, the message!" he corrected quickly. When Carrie walked away, he turned to the girls and muttered, "She makes me very uncomfortable."

"That's 'cause she waaants you," Rory teased.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Poor Liz. Does she know how to fix something like that?" she asked Luke.

Luke shook his head and said, "She was never one for household skills."

Lorelai began to get up and said, "I'm gonna go see. She's at Miss Patty's?" she asked.

Luke grabbed her hand desperately and said, "Don't leave me alone!"

Lorelai gestured to the other side of the gazebo and said, "Carrie found the guy with the codpiece. That will keep her occupied." She smiled at him and said, "Rory will protect you." She turned to Rory and pointed at her sternly saying, "No poachers."

"Got it," Rory said with a nod.

"Hurry back," Luke called after her.

XXXX

Lorelai walked into Patty's studio and called, "Hey!"

Patty turned around and said, "Oh, Lorelai, thank heavens. I'm so bad with wardrobe."

Liz turned to her with a pleading look and said, "I ripped it getting up. I'm such a klutz!"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Oh, well, that's why I'm here. Patty, you have a sewing kit?"

"Oh, yeah. Right here, sweetie," Patty said as she handed it to Lorelai.

Liz sighed and said, "I'm holding everyone up."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, no. Hey, today's your day. If anyone gets to hold things up, it's you. Relax," she soothed as she started sewing the dress back together.

Liz squirmed a little and said, "Ohh, I'm nervous. Do I look nervous? I sound nervous."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You look great. It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day."

"Were you this nervous? Of course you weren't. I never saw two people more ready to get married than you and Luke," she said with a fond smile.

"Yes, we were ready," Lorelai said with a nod. "Hey Liz? You hear any good scuttlebutt since you've been in town?" she asked coyly.

Liz shook her head and said, "No. Why? What's going on?"

Lorelai shot Patty a quelling look and said, "Oh nothing. But, make sure you get a chance to talk to Luke after the ceremony. He always has all of the good gossip," she told her. She snipped the thread and said, "Okay, you're all done."

Liz craned her neck to look at the seam and said, "Oh, it's perfect!"

Miss Patty smiled and said, "Oh, she's a miracle worker," as she clapped her hands together.

Liz turned to Lorelai and said, "Thank you. You make a great wife. I've never seen my big brother so happy in his whole life. Am I right?" she asked Patty.

Patty nodded and said, "She's right.

Lorelai blushed and looked at her sandals as Liz said, "I know we don't know each other very well, but I think you're a great sister-in-law. I'm a very lucky girl." She looked at Lorelai misty eyed and said, "Now, go on, Luke's waiting. Unless my friend Carrie suffocated him with her boobs," she added with a wry smile.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, that would be festive. I'd better go stake my claim.

XXXX

The ceremony was a hoot. It was all the three of them could do to hold it together while the minister sang of Spirographs and Yahtzee. But, when T.J., in his usual blunt manner, simply blurted out how much he loved Liz, the laugher died down as Luke took Lorelai's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

They proceeded to the tables laden with food, and Luke watched with amusement as the girls piled their plates higher and higher, singing the praises of Renaissance Fair food. They found Jess in the crowd and snagged four seats together at a long table. They had just begun eating when Liz and T.J, made their way through the crowd towards them. T.J. was still singing the praises of his tights as they approached them. "It's like a marketing thing. Don't call 'em 'tights.' You guys don't want to wear 'tights.' Call 'em 'air pants.' Here's your slogan – 'air pants -- the pants that breathe.' I'm telling you, we gotta get in on the ground floor of this," he enthused.

Liz smiled and said, "There they are, my two heroes. You saved the wedding," she said pointing to Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I saved nothing."

Liz grinned at Luke and said, "And you're always my hero, my big brother."

Luke smiled affectionately and said, "Congratulations, sis."

"Wasn't Jess great? It made all the difference," she raved looking at her son proudly.

T.J. rolled his eyes and said, "It wasn't like it was a hard thing to do, but he did it good."

"Kill me now," Jess whispered to Rory, making her giggle into her napkin.

Liz looked over at Rory and said, "Man, they sure love you around here. People have been calling me 'Aunt Liz' all day," she said obliviously.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Rory stammered, looking at Luke and Lorelai nervously.

"Actually, sis," Luke started to say as he scooted his chair back a bit and draped his arm over the back of Lorelai's chair.

"They really do love Rory around here," Jess interjected with a grin. "She's the little princess of Stars Hollow," he teased.

"Stop," Rory said swatting him.

"Well, Liz, there may be another reason for that," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Lorelai and I are having a baby," Luke said with a grin.

"A baby?" Liz asked blankly.

"A baby," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! You're pregnant!" T.J. yelled pointing an accusing finger at Lorelai.

"Yes, but its okay, we're married," she said gravely.

"You're pregnant!" Liz squealed as she tore for the end of the table trying to get to their side. "You're pregnant!" she screamed again as she hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Hee!" was all Lorelai could get out while caught in Liz's steel trap embrace.

Liz abruptly released Lorelai as Luke stood up from his chair to shake T.J.'s hand. Liz almost knocked him over in her exuberance. She squeezed Luke's cheeks between her hands and squeaked, "You're gonna be a daddy!"

"Yes, I am," Luke said in a muffled voice.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy," Liz said over and over again as she kissed Luke and hugged him hard. "I'm gonna be an Aunt! Finally!" She turned to Rory and said, "I mean I already am, but I missed all of the baby stuff with you." When Rory waved it off, she turned back to Lorelai and said, "I am going to be a great Aunt. I'll be the cool one your kid can hang out with. Oh man, I'm gonna be so good at this!" she enthused.

"Oh boy," Luke muttered as he sat back down with a thud.

Lorelai patted his thigh and said to Liz, "Every kid needs a cool Aunt."

"Totally!" Liz agreed. "I'm so excited. I mean, I was excited anyway, 'cause, hey, I got married today, but this…" she trailed off as she looked down at Luke. She smiled softly and said, "This is big."

Luke smiled back and said, "Yeah it is."

Liz shook her head slowly and said, "I'd given up." She looked at Lorelai and said, "You've landed the whale. You know who you are? You're Annette Benning," she told her with a nod.

"I am," Lorelai agreed.

"Come on, Lizzie. Let's let them eat. We need to talk to some other people," T.J. said.

"Okay," Liz said reluctantly. "But, I'll be back," she warned as Luke nodded at her.

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Your sister may be Arnold Schwarzenegger, but you, my friend, are Warren Beatty."

Rory nodded and said, "Makes sense. Miss Celine thinks you're Natalie Wood," she reminded Lorelai.

"Oooh! Hey Bud?" Lorelai cooed in Luke's ear. "Bud, are you up for a little Splendor in the Grass?" she asked seductively.

"I'm not sure what you're offering, but I might be," Luke said as he patted her knee and picked up his fork to dig in.

XXXX

A short time later, Kajagoogoo faded into a slow song about the moon and Luke turned away from the juggler he had been talking to and looked at his beautiful wife. He held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said placing her hand in his and following him to the makeshift dance floor. As Luke led her in slow circles around the floor, he kept glancing down at her with a secret smile on his face. Lorelai tried to ignore his scrutiny, but felt herself blushing faintly as he pulled her closer and closer as the song continued. Finally, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "What are you thinking of with that smug look on your face?"

Luke inhaled deeply drinking in the scent of her hair and whispered back, "I was just thinking about how pretty you're gonna look in your flowers later tonight."

"My flowers?" she asked, her hand absently reaching up to touch the circlet on her head.

Luke smiled and pulled her up against him, holding her firmly as he whispered, "Yes, and nothing else."

Lorelai melted into him, her body swaying against his, brushing up against him in a dance of their very own. As the song ended, Lorelai whispered softly, "Please, please, please let it be another slow one."

Luke smiled and spread his fingers across her back. "It will be. I slipped Kirk a twenty."

Lorelai smiled and said, "No wonder he can buy and sell us all."

"Totally worth it," Luke growled as his lips brushed her ear. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You could just take me home," Lorelai said enticingly.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "Not yet. I like this," in a voice that sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. He pulled back and asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Lorelai looked at him wide eyed and said in a breathy voice, "Why Butch Danes, I believe you're trying to seduce me."

Luke laughed and pulled her back to him. "Trying?" he asked in a dangerous growl. "I believe I could have you right now," he whispered.

"I believe you're right," she whispered back. She toyed with the ends of his hair, running her fingers through it and scratching gently with her nails. "I do believe you're right," she said with a sigh.


	33. Getting a Move On

**A/N: In case I don't get a chance to update again this weekend, I just wanted to wish you all happy holidays, and thank you all for reading. This has been one of the bright spots in my year this year, and it is all because of you!**

**Getting a Move On**

After Liz and T.J.'s wedding, life in the Hollow began to shift into high gear again. While Luke was overseeing the completion of the renovations on their new house, Lorelai spent most of her time on preparations for the inn's trial run. They still planned to have it in mid-August, before Rory started Yale, but decided to postpone the actual opening until Labor Day weekend. In a cosmic twist of fate, the day that Lorelai, Sookie and Michel sat down to plan the Labor Day opening and proof the ads they planned to place, was the day that Sookie went into labor almost three weeks early. Lorelai got her to the hospital while a panicked phone call to Luke's dispatched the man himself to Jackson's produce farm on the outskirts of town to collect Jackson and deliver him to the hospital in one piece.

Lorelai stood nervously by Sookie's bed as they waited for their men to arrive. She glanced at the fetal monitor and then down at her normally effusive, now pensive friend. "Everything is looking good," she assured Sookie.

"Early. I'm never early for anything," Sookie said worriedly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, you know that whole due date thing is just a stab in the dark, Hon. Kind of like his conception," she said giving her friend a gentle nudge. After her friend mustered a weak smile, she took Sookie's hand and said, "You're not that early. The doctor said that the baby was fine. After all, he's the one who decides when he wants to come out," Lorelai reminded her gently.

"Where's Jackson?" Sookie asked for the hundredth time.

"Right here," Jackson called as he barreled through the door and skidded to a stop next to the bed.

"You made it," Sookie sighed with relief.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but he had plenty of time."

"Hush you," Sookie frowned as Jackson nudged Lorelai aside, reaching for the hand she had been holding.

"I'll take that, thank you," he said with a grin. "How are you feeling?" he asked Sookie solicitously.

"I'm fine. Well, not really fine, it feels like a big giant hand is ripping my uterus out, but other than that," she said with a flash of dimples.

"I'll be, uh, out here," Lorelai said jerking her thumb towards the door as her friends stared each other, completely oblivious to her. She stepped into the hallway and saw Luke leaning against the wall, his chin tipped up as he stared at the ceiling. "Hey," she called softly.

"Hey. How is she?" he asked quickly, his eyes searching hers nervously.

"Fine. They're both fine. The doctor said that baby Belleville is just a little anxious to make his way in the world," she said with a nod.

"Shaved a year or two off of my life," Luke grumbled as she took his hand and led him to the waiting area.

"I know," Lorelai said with a laugh. "We were all just sitting there talking and whoosh!" she said gesturing widely. "Water, water everywhere," she said with a grin.

"I don't need the details," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai cocked her head. "You? The man who has been steadily consuming every pregnancy book in the house, you can't hear about a woman's water breaking?" she teased.

"I'm only worried about yours. That's the only water I want to talk about," he said sternly.

"Are you gonna make it through this?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm fine," he assured her firmly.

Just then Jackson scurried down the hallway crying desperately, "Ice chips! Where are the ice chips?" A nurse snagged him and told him they would bring the ice chips to Sookie's room. He turned and saw Lorelai and Luke sitting in the crowded waiting area and said, "She wants you to come in," before he hurried back to Sookie's side.

"Come on," Lorelai said, tugging Luke's hand as she got up.

"He didn't mean me!" Luke said urgently as he rose behind her.

"Sure he did," Lorelai said as she walked back to Sookie's room.

"I can't just go in there," Luke hissed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said; "Hold on," as she pushed through the door.

Sookie looked up and asked, "Where's Luke?"

Lorelai jerked her head toward the hall and said, "Out there pacing like he's the daddy."

"Tell him to get in here," Sookie said shaking her head.

Lorelai cracked the door and said, "The woman in labor said that you are supposed to get in here."

Luke pushed himself from the wall reluctantly and walked cautiously into the room. "Uh, hi Sookie, how's it going?" he asked with an awkward wave as he hovered near the door.

"Going great Luke. About to push an eight pound human out of my body, but other than that," she said nervously. She grasped her stomach and began to pant, looking at Jackson desperately as a new contraction started.

"Okay, okay," Jackson said taking her hand again and panting with her as he watched the clock on the wall.

"Oh God," Luke whispered under his breath.

Jackson nodded encouragingly to Sookie and said, "Great, great, you're doing great. He watched the monitors and said, "Should be ending. Is it ending?" he asked nervously as he stared at Sookie nodding his head like a madman.

Sookie nodded back and blew out a few breaths as the pain eased. She took a few deep breaths as she rested a moment and then said with a grin, "Luke's first contraction!"

"We'll buy him the t-shirt," Lorelai said returning her grin. She glanced over at Luke and saw that he was as white as a sheet. She squeezed his hand and said, "See, all you'll have to do is coach. You like sports, you can coach."

Luke swallowed hard and said weakly, "Uh, yeah."

A nurse bustled in and said, "Time to check you again, Mommy."

Lorelai smiled at Sookie and said, "We'll be out here. Come on, Cool Hand," she said softly as she led him back to the waiting room.

They sat down, and Luke immediately buried his face in his hands, rubbing it tiredly. Lorelai looked at him seriously and asked again, "Are you going to make it through this?"

"I told you, I'm fine," he growled.

"No, I meant, you and me, the us having a baby thing," she clarified.

Luke lifted his head in surprise and said, "Of course."

"You're not looking so hot there, Babe, and that's not even me in there," she said pointing to the room. "I know you hate hospitals. Its okay if you think you can't be in there with me, but you need to tell me now, so I can wrap my head around it. I can always get Rory or Mom or Sookie to be with me," she told him earnestly.

"No," he said resolutely.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You need to think about it. Really think about it, because if you pass out or lose it or something, you won't be much help to me."

"I can do it," he said stubbornly.

"There's no shame in being a waiting room dad, Hon. Your dad was one. My dad was one," she pointed out.

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when a huge, burly man with a beard pushed through the double doors with a tiny blanket swaddled baby in his arms. "Mom? Dad? Bev? Tom?" he called in a voice thick with tears. Two older couples stood and scurried over to him as he smiled proudly and said softly, "Meet Jonah." As they watched the grandparents ooh and ahh over the new arrival, they heard him say, "Susie's fine. Exhausted, but my God," he gasped. "She was great. Fantastic. I don't know how she did it, but she did. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen," he gushed enthusiastically.

Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand in his. He looked at her steadily and said, "I'm in. I'm all in."

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked searching his eyes.

"I'm positive. I'm not missing that. No way," he said softly as he looked over at the happy welcoming committee.

They sat for hours, spelling Jackson for a few minutes here and there until things started moving quickly. They witnessed two more introductions of new arrivals, and each time they saw a proud father stepping through the double doors, Luke's smile widened. Lorelai made hourly phone calls, keeping Michel and Rory updated so they could relay the news to the others waiting at home.

Finally, Jackson burst through the doors, empty handed. "He's here. They're fine. They're running some tests since he was early, but he's here," he said quickly as he rushed back through the doors.

Luke smirked and said, "So, I guess it's a boy."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a dreamy smile. She called Rory and Michel to relay the news. When she hung up, she rested her head against the wall behind them and asked, "What do you think about Liam for a boy?"

"Liam? As in Liam Neeson?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Not really. Same name, but that's not what I was thinking of. It's the Irish form of William," she told him softly.

"We're not Irish, we're American," Luke pointed out with a frown.

"I'm aware of that," Lorelai said patiently. She shrugged and said, "It was just a suggestion. I like the name and I like that it's an 'L' name, like you me and Rory," she told him.

"Liam," he said slowly, letting the name roll off his tongue. "It means William?" he asked looking over at her meaningfully.

"It's a form of William," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "I like it. We should start making a list. You know, as we think of names we like," he suggested.

"Good idea," Lorelai said as she rooted around in her purse for a pen. She pulled out an old bank envelope and scribbled 'Liam' on the back of it. She looked over at Luke and asked, "Have you thought of any?"

Luke shrugged and said, "A few, but if you like the whole 'L' thing, that would knock most of them out."

"We don't have to do the 'L' thing," Lorelai said quickly.

"I do like Lily," Luke said shyly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Lily. Pretty," as she scribbled it down.

"Hey guys?" Jackson said as he stood in the doorway clutching his new bundle.

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she quickly rose and hurried over to them, with Luke hot on her heels. "Who's this guy?" she asked softly as she peeked into the blanket.

"Lorelai, Luke, meet Davy. Davy, these are Mommy and Daddy's friends, Lorelai and Luke," he introduced.

"Hi Davy," Lorelai cooed with a huge smile. "We're so happy to meet you finally."

"Say 'Hi Lorelai,'" Jackson coaxed bouncing lightly.

"Wow. Hey, little guy," Luke said softly as he peered over Lorelai's shoulder. "He's so tiny," he said in an awestruck voice.

Jackson smiled down at Davy, clearly besotted. "Six pounds, four ounces. He's big enough, even though he wasn't fully cooked," Jackson cooed to the infant. He whispered to him, "Soon Auntie Lorelai and Uncle Luke will have one just like you. Well, not just like you, but sort of like you," he corrected.

Luke smiled warmly at Jackson and said, "Congratulations, man."

"Yeah, congratulations, Daddy," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Jackson said gruffly. "Sookie wants you guys to come back for a minute," he told them.

"Well, let's go. Davy, you show us the way," she said to the sleeping infant.

When they stepped into Sookie's room Lorelai rushed over to her and said, "He's perfect."

"Isn't he?" Sookie beamed.

"You look great," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I look like fifty miles of rough road, but I don't care," Sookie said with a laugh.

"Look what I bought at the gift shop," Lorelai said as she pulled a disposable camera from her bag.

"Oh no!" Sookie said as she covered her face and waved her off.

"We have to have pictures, Sook," Lorelai said with a smirk. She pointed the camera at Jackson and said, "Smile Daddy, smile Davy," as she clicked the shutter. She waved to Luke and said, "Get in there with the men folk." She snapped a dozen more from all angles and finally convinced Sookie to let her take some pictures of her holding her son and more of Jackson sitting on the bed with them.

Sookie looked up and asked, "Wanna hold him?"

"Boy do I!" Lorelai said with a laugh. She took the baby from Sookie and said to him, "I thought she'd never ask. Hey, big boy," she cooed as she settled into the guest chair. She unwrapped the blanket a little so that she could get a look at his tiny hand. She shook her head and said, "Aren't they incredible? Look at these teeny hands!"

Luke bent over to get a better look at him and said, "He looks sturdy enough, even though he was early. I guess you won't have to toss him back," he teased.

"No, no, this one's a keeper, isn't he?" Lorelai asked as she cradled the baby to her. She looked up at her friend with eyes filled with happy tears and said, "Oh, Sook."

"I know," Sookie gasped as she choked up too.

"Here," Luke said as he grabbed the camera and took a couple of pictures of Lorelai holding the baby. Finally, she stood up and nodded for Luke to sit in the chair. "Nah, I'm fine," he told her with a wave of his hand.

"Sit," she commanded.

When Luke rolled his eyes as he dropped into the chair, Lorelai moved to hand Davy to him. "Oh, no," Luke said shaking his head.

"You'd better get used to it," Jackson said with a laugh.

"He'll be fine, Luke," Sookie encouraged.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "Didn't you ever hold Jess?"

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago," Luke demurred.

"Things haven't changed," Lorelai assured him as she supported Davy's head and neck through the transfer. "Just remember to support his head," she instructed.

Luke looked down at the tiny person in his arms and said softly, "Hey, buddy. How's it going?" He touched his finger to Davy's hand and marveled at its size. He nodded to the sleeping infant as he smiled up at Lorelai and said, "I think he thinks we're boring." Lorelai grabbed the camera and snapped the last two frames on the roll.

Sookie laughed and said, "I think he's pooped out." She looked over at him and asked, "That was hard work, getting born, wasn't it Davy?"

"Speaking of pooped," Lorelai said meaningfully. "Uncle Luke and I are gonna get out of here. Let you guys rest," she said as she bent to take the baby back from Luke. She handed him to his mother and said, "Good job, Sook. He's gorgeous."

Sookie smiled down at her newborn son and whispered, "I think so."

Lorelai kissed her cheek and said, "I'll come by tomorrow morning." She waved the camera and said, "We'll get these developed right away."

Luke shook Jackson's hand and said, "Good job on the not passing out."

"Thanks, it wasn't easy," he whispered back.

Luke leaned over and gave Sookie a shy kiss on the cheek. "You did a great job.

Congratulations," he said softly.

"Thanks," Sookie whispered. "See you guys tomorrow," she called as they left the room.

As they walked down the corridor hand in hand Lorelai asked, "Wanna visit the nursery?"

"Sure," Luke answered with a smile.

Lorelai pressed her forehead against the glass as they looked at all of the sleeping, squalling newborns. She glanced back at Luke and whispered, "March."

He wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her hair and said softly, "I can't wait."

XXXX

A week later, Lorelai breezed into the diner calling, "Good morning! Good morning!"

"My, my, somebody certainly is perky today," Patty cooed from her table.

Babette laughed and said, "And someone else is awfully smiley this morning," as Luke stepped out of the kitchen, chuckling at something Caesar had done.

"Hey," he said brightening even more when he saw her settling onto a stool.

"Hey yourself," Lorelai said leaning over for her kiss. "I think the girls suspect," she whispered loudly as she nodded to Patty and Babette.

"Suspect what?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Lorelai said as she grinned at him. She tilted her head and said, "Hi pretty boy. You do seem smiley this morning," she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "Good night's sleep."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I slept like a log too," winking at him broadly.

"So, I talked to Harry this morning. They're finishing the kitchen today," he told her happily. "We can start moving this weekend," he said as he placed a glass of milk in front of her.

Lorelai grimaced at the milk and asked, "This weekend? How? We haven't packed a thing, and you won't let me lift anything," she reminded him.

Luke shrugged and said, "I can pack up the kitchen stuff pretty quickly. All we really need are our clothes and the bedroom stuff for us and Rory. We can bring all of the crap over little by little," he said carelessly.

"Uh, okay," Lorelai said doubtfully.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of it all," he assured her. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh, um, a muffin. To go. I'm not very hungry," she said in a bewildered tone.

"To go?" he asked as he bagged a blueberry muffin for her.

"I have some stuff to sew for the inn," she said with a frown.

"Oh, well, drink your milk, at least," he prodded.

Lorelai gulped down her milk, made a face at him and leaned over for another kiss. "Bye doll," she said in a far more subdued tone.

"See you later," Luke said obliviously as he watched her leave.

Patty shook her head and said, "Men," in a disgusted tone.

"She needs her stuff," Babette said holding her palms open wide.

Patty rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go talk to Taylor about some boxes. You gather the troops," she ordered as she stood up. She rolled her eyes at Luke's back and left quickly, heading towards the market.

XXXX

An hour later, Lorelai was sitting at the sewing machine that Luke had set up on a card table in the living room. She inspected the hem of the curtain she had just sewn with a frown and began to rip it out, when she heard a commotion on the porch. She went to the door to find Kirk and Dean piling empty boxes near the door. "What's all this?" she asked.

"Moving boxes," Kirk said as he lifted a stack and carried them inside.

"Oh," Lorelai said stepping aside. "Hey Dean," she said with a small smile.

"Hey Lorelai," Dean answered awkwardly. "Where do you want them?" he asked as he carried two stacks into the house.

"Um, here is fine, I guess," she said gesturing to the foyer. She shook her head and said, "Man, that guy can move fast when he wants to."

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"What? Oh, nothing," Lorelai said with a laugh as Kirk and Dean stepped back onto the porch. "I was just saying that for a guy who normally moves so slowly, Luke can sure act fast when he puts his mind to it," she explained.

Kirk frowned and asked, "Luke? I thought it was Patty who wanted the boxes. Didn't Taylor say Patty told him to bring them here?" Kirk asked Dean.

"I don't know," Dean said with a shrug. "Well, you have them now. See you later, Lorelai," he called as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Bye Dean," Lorelai called distractedly as tried to figure it all out.

"Here they come," Kirk said with relief when he saw the women heading for the house.

Lorelai looked up and asked, "What's all this?"

"We've come to pack your stuff, Sugah," Babette explained.

"Silly man. Of course you need your stuff. How else are you going to feel at home?" Patty asked as she led the group inside. She stood in the foyer and said, "Babette, Lulu, you take the living room. Gypsy, you, me and Lorelai will start upstairs," she instructed. She turned to Lorelai and asked, "Darling, do you have any old newspaper for the breakables?"

"On the back porch," Lorelai answered in a daze.

"I'm on it," Gypsy said as she headed through the kitchen.

"I don't understand," Lorelai murmured.

"We heard Luke, dear," Patty said sympathetically.

"Guys just don't understand that a girl needs her creature comforts," Babette said incredulously.

"Like just moving some clothes in is good enough," Lulu sniffed.

"Well, you know men," Patty said rolling her eyes. "They think that as long as they have a clean pair of underwear, they're good to go," she said with a snort. She turned to Lorelai and said, "Don't worry, Sweetheart, we'll help get you sorted out."

Lorelai was surprised to find herself tearing up as she offered a watery smile and said, "Thanks."

"Now, you don't lift a finger. You just point and we'll pack," Babette said grabbing a box. "Let's get movin'!"

XXXX

Luke came home that night to find half of the house already packed into boxes. He stood in the living room and called, "Lorelai?" When she didn't answer right away, he climbed the stairs two at a time and called, "Lorelai, damn it! I told you not to do this!" as he burst into their room to find it mostly packed up too.

"I didn't," Lorelai said softly as she sat on the bed reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

"What? How?" he asked, fisting his hands on his hips.

"Patty, Babette, Lulu and Gypsy," Lorelai told him without glancing up.

Luke frowned and asked, "They packed all of this?"

"Yep," she answered shortly

Luke sank down on the bed with a frown and a sigh and asked, "Did I screw up or something?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Can you clue me in, or do I just have to deal with the cold shoulder for a while?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed and closed the book. She stared at the cover and said softly, "It's not just crap. It's my life. Our lives. Our home. It's not just stuff." She glanced over at him and said, "I don't want to just pack a bag and take my toothbrush, like we're checking into a hotel." She looked down at her clasped hands and said, "It's going to be hard enough to leave here. I don't want to do it little by little. It's too hard," she said softly.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Why didn't you just say something?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You were excited. I didn't want to spoil that."

"So was I just supposed to know or something?" he asked.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "The girls knew. They knew I would need it to feel like home."

"I get it," he said softly as he hung his head. "I'm sorry. You're right, I should have known," he said sincerely. He stared at her for a moment and then said, "It's been a crazy few weeks. Busy, and it's about to get worse." He chewed the inside of his cheek a little and asked, "Do you want to wait until after Rory starts school?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "She already has most of her books packed up. I want her to have a chance to make it her own space before she leaves."

Luke nodded his understanding and said, "Okay, well, I can do this." He took her hand and said, "I can make this happen. I will, I promise," he told her earnestly. He kissed the back of her hand and said, "We'll move this weekend. Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of it all," he assured her.

Lorelai scooted over and snuggled against him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil it for you," she whispered.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not spoiled." He kissed her hair and said, "I totally understand. I wasn't thinking. I'm thinking now. We'll get it done."

"You're the best," she said in a choked voice.

Luke chuckled and said, "Obviously not, or I would have known."

Lorelai kissed his neck and said, "That's what you get for being the sane one."

"It's highly overrated," he said with a wry smile.

XXXX

Lorelai, Sookie and Davy sat on Lorelai's lumpy old couch in the middle of her empty new living room and watched the parade pass them by as dozens of movers and friends unloaded a huge moving van that was backed up to the front door. Lorelai glanced over at her friend and asked, "How's Prince Charming?"

"Apparently sleepy," Sookie said with a yawn.

"Hon, you really don't need to be here," Lorelai assured her. "You should go home, take a nap," she suggested.

Sookie shook her head and said, "I don't want to miss this."

"Miss the cardboard regatta sailing past our perch?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Trust me, I'm just glad to be in someone else's house," Sookie said patting Lorelai leg firmly. "I don't envy them, though, man it's hot," she said as she gestured to the flow of sweating men carrying in furniture and boxes.

"I should order some lunch," Lorelai said biting her lip. "They must be getting hungry; they've been at it all morning."

"Oh, I should have brought something," Sookie said with a frown.

"You did," Lorelai said gesturing to Davy. "You have enough to handle right now. I'll call for pizzas, I'm good at that." She pulled out her cell and placed the order. When she saw Rory walking by she called, "Hey Sweets?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Rory said as she sauntered into the room.

"I'm gonna run to the store and get some drinks and stuff. Would you keep an eye out for Joe? I ordered pizzas," she explained.

"Of course you did," Rory said with a laugh.

"For everyone," Lorelai said indignantly.

"Sure," Rory said drawing the word out with a laugh. "Let me go to the store, you won't be able to carry everything," she pointed out.

"Geez, I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Lorelai groused.

"Getting enough to water this crowd will be a lot," Rory said with a frown. "Why don't you call Doose's and ask Taylor to have someone deliver them?" Rory asked.

"There's that giant brain at work," Lorelai said delightedly as she pulled out her phone again. After she gave her order to Taylor, she hung up and asked Rory, "How are things going?"

"See for yourself," Rory said gesturing grandly to the hallway.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Luke said if we left the living room, he was banishing us to Sookie's and Sookie doesn't want to go home."

"It's going well," Rory said with a nod. "The big stuff is in. The guys are upstairs getting the furniture arranged. My room is pretty much ready for me to unpack," Rory reported.

"Good, well, lunch should be here soon. After the big stuff is done, we can lose the mover guys and get to the unpacking," she said clapping her hands happily.

"Hey, what's in that big Williams-Sonoma box?" Rory asked.

"I love that store," Sookie sighed.

"Luke's copper pots. Grandma ordered them for us," she told Rory.

"Hey, do you think we can help unpack the kitchen?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like Luke is gonna let you organize his kitchen."

"I just want to help," Sookie said innocently.

Lorelai glanced out of the window and asked, "Do you think it's safe for us to move to the porch?"

Rory smirked and asked, "Do you want me to go ask your husband if you're allowed to go out and play?"

"Would you?" Lorelai asked quickly. "We're bored, we need a change of scenery."

Rory rolled her eyes and walked toward the hall. She stopped and yelled up the stairs, "Hey Luke? Is Mom allowed to go out on the porch?"

"No! They're still bringing stuff in," he yelled back.

Rory shrugged and said, "I tried," as she walked away with a laugh.

Lorelai shook her head and grumbled, "So mean to Mommy." She flopped back down on the couch and sighed gustily. She looked toward the hallway and pointed to one of the movers. "See that guy?" she asked Sookie. "I think that he's a former Hungarian acrobat, trying to make a new life here in the States after fleeing the Hungarian mob," she said with a sage nod.

"Nope, he's a garage mechanic who's been laid off and is doing this to feed his wife and five kids, but he dreams of being a rock star and has a closet full of spandex pants," Sookie said knowledgably.

"That's good," Lorelai said appreciatively.

Sookie shrugged and said, "I saw Rod Stewart on TV this morning. No matter how old he gets, I just can't get 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' out of my head," she complained.

Lorelai frowned and said, "That is tragic."

"Tell me about it," Sookie said with a sigh. She pointed to another mover and asked, "What's his story?"

They entertained each other until Lorelai glanced out of the window and saw Rory talking to Dean on the front lawn. They exchanged a few heated words before Dean came bumping up the porch steps with a dolly stacked with sodas and bottled water. He stopped in the doorway and asked tersely, "Where do you want these?"

"Oh, uh, follow me," Lorelai said quickly as she broke Luke's rules and led the way to the kitchen.

Dean quickly unloaded the dolly and said, "Hoe you have ice. See ya, Lorelai," as he spun on his heel and wheeled the dolly out of the house.

Lorelai bit her lip and her mind raced as she walked back into the hallway. She saw Kirk coming down the stairs and called, "Hey Kirk!"

Kirk turned and said, "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here! Luke!" he called up the stairs.

"Shh! You big tattletale!" Lorelai hissed. "I need you to do something for me," she told him as she gripped his arm urgently.

"Is it illegal? I can't be party to anything illegal, Mother would kill me," he began to fret.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I need you to get me ice."

"Ice? You want me to stop working and go get you a cup of ice?" Kirk asked with a disapproving frown. "Luke wouldn't…" he began to demure.

"Not a cup. A cooler full. I ordered drinks and pizza for everyone, but we don't have ice. Or cups," she added. "Or plates and napkins," she frowned.

"You aren't very prepared," Kirk said shaking his head.

"Kirk!" Lorelai snapped. "I need you to run to the market, get plates, napkins, cups and ice, lots of ice," she instructed.

"But I'm helping Luke…" he started to protest.

"Kirk, I can't carry all of that in my delicate condition," Lorelai said wide eyed. "I mean, I could try, but what if I hurt Luke's baby," she said with feigned concern.

"I'm on it. You can count on me, Lorelai," Kirk assured her quickly.

"Good man, Kirk. Now go. Run, run like the wind," Lorelai urged. She couldn't suppress her giggle as he tore from the house, pushing his way past big burly moving men in his haste.

When she walked back to the living room Sookie asked, "What did you do to Kirk? I heard you yelling at him."

"I sent him for plates, napkins, cups and ice," Lorelai said as she dropped back onto the couch. She looked around and asked, "Did Rory come back in?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No. I've been watching for her, but she's still out there."

"I'm dying to know what she and Dean were arguing about," Lorelai said with a frown. "I mean, they've hardly talked since they broke up and that was months ago, almost a year," she said shaking her head. "What could they possibly have to argue about?" she asked Sookie.

"Beats me," Sookie said with a shrug. "It certainly was weird, though."

Luke poked his head around the doorframe and asked angrily, "Have you seen Kirk?"

"Uh, I, um," Lorelai started.

"I've been right here," Sookie said quickly.

"Stupid Kirk," Luke grumbled as he stalked off yelling, "Kirk! Kirk!"

"Oops," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Poor Kirk," Sookie snickered as she shook her head slowly. "Hey Kitten," she called as she saw Rory walk into the house in a daze.

"Hon?" Lorelai asked as she stood up and rushed over to her. "Rory? What's wrong? What were you and Dean fighting about?" she asked quickly.

Rory looked up at her mother and whispered, "He's getting married."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Who's getting married?"

"Dean. He and Lindsay are engaged," Rory said as she shook her head slowly.

"Lindsay and Dean? Dean Forrester?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "They're only eighteen!"

Rory shrugged helplessly and said, "I know."

"Is she, uh, I mean, um," Lorelai started to ask.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think so. It didn't sound like that. I think they just want to get married."

"So young!" Sookie said in a shocked tone.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, hugging Rory to her.

"I'm fine," Rory said softly. "It's just weird. I mean, why now? What's the rush?" she asked, bewildered.

"Who knows, Kid," Lorelai said sympathetically. She hugged Rory tightly and saw Luke reappear in the doorway.

He dropped the screwdriver he was holding and asked, "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Rory hurt? I knew you shouldn't be here, any of you, there's too much going on. Too many things…"

"We're fine, Babe," Lorelai said taking a step back from Rory so that he could see that they were both in one piece. She glanced at Rory's shocked expression and said, "Just having a girl moment," as she shot him the 'tell you later' look.

Luke pressed his hand to his chest and said, "God, you scared me."

"You need to calm down," Lorelai told him with raised eyebrows.

Luke nodded and picked up the screwdriver he had dropped. He said, "We're almost done with the major stuff. We would have been done already, but Kirk disappeared," he groused.

"Here I am," Kirk called as he came stumbling in with plastic bags dangling from each arm and the dolly Dean had been using loaded with a cooler filled with ice.

"Where the hell have you been? What the hell is this?" Luke demanded.

"I went to the store for Lorelai," Kirk explained helplessly. "I couldn't let her haul all of this stuff on her own," he said puffing out his chest a bit.

"What is this?" Luke asked Lorelai agitatedly.

"Ice," she answered with a shrug.

"Ice for what?" he demanded.

"For the drinks I had delivered," she answered logically.

Luke blinked and asked, "What drinks?"

"The ones in the kitchen," Lorelai replied.

"Why did you have drinks delivered?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Luke, it's hot. The dog days, my friend. Don't you think we should at least offer all of these people helping us a cold drink?" she asked reasonably.

Luke sighed and said, "I guess."

"Hey Lorelai, can you get someone to help me carry these all in?" Joe called from the doorway, almost obscured by the huge stack of pizza boxes he was carrying.

"Pizzas? You ordered them pizzas too?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai stared back at him and said, "Man, you're quite the slave driver, aren't you? Seriously, in a previous life were you the guy yelling 'stoke, stroke' to the guys chained to the oars?" she demanded, her temper starting to rise.

"They're not getting paid to sit around eating pizza," Luke growled.

"Look around, Luke," Lorelai shouted. "Only four of these guys are getting paid to do this. The rest are our friends and family, and they've all been at it since seven thirty this morning! Now, I'm giving them pizza and a cold drink. If you don't want any that's fine, but you need to chill," she yelled as she pushed past him and stalked toward the kitchen calling, "Follow me, guys!"

As she stormed around the kitchen laying out pizza boxes, plates and napkins, she spied Luke in the doorway. She whirled around and yelled, "And for your information, I'm pregnant, not an idiot. When we're done with lunch, Sookie and I are going to clean up in here and then start unpacking. You're just going to have to trust that I'm bright enough to know what I should lift and what I shouldn't!"

"I told you that you wouldn't have to do anything," he answered softly.

"I never said that I didn't want to!" she shouted.

Luke walked over to her and said, "After you pull your shoe out of my butt, the next sound you hear will be my head popping out."

Only slightly mollified, Lorelai sneered at him and said, "It may take a while, it's been pretty far up there lately."

"I'll use a crowbar," he said as he reached for her.

"No, don't hug me, I'm still mad," she said turning away from him petulantly.

"Okay," he said rubbing his neck tiredly. "I'll go tell everyone that lunch is here," he said softly as he left the room.

"Good," she answered as she went back to work. Sookie walked in with Davy in his car seat and placed him on the kitchen table. She started opening boxes and arranging them along the counters. Finally, Lorelai caught her smirk and snapped, "What?"

"You two," Sookie said with a giggle.

"What about us?" Lorelai grumbled as she set a stack of cups by the cooler of ice Kirk had wheeled in.

Sookie shook her head and said with a shrug, "I just love that marriage hasn't changed you guys."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Not likely to happen at this point."

XXXX

Luke slid a couple of slices of pizza onto a paper plate and grabbed a bottle of tepid water before he set out in search of his wife. He wandered from room to room, searching the small knots of people for her long brown ponytail. Finally, he went upstairs to check, and found her sitting with Sookie and Davy in the nursery. "Hey," he called softly to them.

Sookie smiled as she stood up from the rocking chair and said, "I need to get his diaper bag and change him," as she scurried from the room.

Luke hesitated in the doorway and asked, "Still too mad?"

"No," Lorelai answered with only a slight chill in her voice.

Luke approached with caution and sat down on the floor next to her, placing his plate on his outstretched legs as he twisted the cap off of his water bottle and took a long pull. Unable to resist, Lorelai watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and released the bottle with a loud, "Ahh." He glanced over at her and said, "Good idea."

"I have them sometimes," she grumbled.

"Lorelai," he said with a tired sigh.

"You have to stop doing this," she said softly.

"Doing what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Treating me like this. I'm not sick. I'm not stupid. Sticking me in a corner. Nobody puts Lorelai in a corner," she joked lamely. She sighed loudly as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not some delicate piece of glass you place on a high shelf and hope that no one bumps into," she said softly. "I want to be a part of this too. I know I can't do some of this stuff, but I could have tossed stuff in boxes, and I can help unload them," she said firmly. "I know, you're just trying to take care of me, us, but God, Luke, you have to lighten up," she said with exasperation.

Luke looked down at his plate and said, "I know I pushed this. I just didn't want to stress you out. I wanted to make it happen quickly, but I also didn't want you to freak out," he explained.

"I get that," she said with a nod.

"Like ripping off a band aid," he said with a slight smile.

Lorelai sighed and said, "This isn't something you're doing to me, Luke. This is something I want too. Yeah, I'm sad about leaving our house, but I'm happy about this. I mean, look at this room," she said with a wave of her hand. She turned to him and said, "I am not going to let you wrap me in bubble wrap for the next seven months," she told him flatly.

"I know," he answered as he toyed with a piece of pizza.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Unless you like bubble wrap," with a naughty leer.

Luke smiled and said, "It is fun to pop."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Dirty!" with a giggle. She nudged him with her shoulder and said, "Eat your lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a laugh as he lifted a piece of pizza from his plate. He looked over at her and said, "I can't wait until they all leave."

Lorelai chuckled and patted his knee. "I know, Babe. I know," she told him softly. "You'll be done with a big stuff soon, and then the real fun begins," she said with a laugh.

That evening, Jess, Sookie, Jackson and Davy were the only ones left as they were unpacking the kitchen. Sookie and Luke argued over the best placement of pots, pans and utensils until Luke finally gave in and said, "Fine, put things where you would want them." He turned away from her and grumbled, "I can rearrange tomorrow."

"You want some help putting the rack thing up?" Jackson asked, pointing to the ceiling over the island.

"That would be good. Let me grab the toolbox," Luke said as he walked into the hallway.

He glanced into the living room and saw Lorelai buttoning Davy's sleeper saying, "There, isn't that better? I bet it is. I bet it is," she cooed softly. She lifted him from the couch and said, "All clean and dry and in your nice soft jammies," she said placing him against her shoulder with a radiant smile. She saw Luke watching from the hallway and asked, "Hey, you spying on me and my man?"

Luke stepped into the room and said, "I knew it was just a matter of time before you started hitting on the young guys again."

Lorelai pressed a soft kiss to Davy's head and said, "Who could resist a guy like this?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I can't really blame you, I just feel bad for us old guys."

"You wanna hold him?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke said softly as he reached out to jiggle Davy's little fist. "I just came out to get my tools," he said pointing to the hallway. "I heard you in here with another guy," he said with a shrug. He shook his head sadly and said, "And in my own home."

"Sorry," Lorelai said with an insincere smirk as they walked out of the room. "Maybe if you got some jammies like these," she suggested.

"I see," he said as he lifted Bert. He smirked at her and said, "All you're after is the snap crotch."

They walked back into the kitchen and found Sookie slitting open the carton containing the copper pots. Lorelai froze, knowing that even if Luke didn't know how expensive the set was, Sookie certainly would. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked quickly striving for a jovial tone.

"I just wanted to see them. It's going to be so pretty in here, with the pots hanging from the ceiling," Sookie said happily.

"Those are Luke's," Lorelai said sternly, hoping to distract her.

"That's okay, she can open them," Luke said as he placed the ladder in the right spot near the island.

"I think you may have to stand on the counter," Jackson said pursing his lips.

"Just let me see if I can get the right angle," Luke grumbled as he climbed the ladder.

Jackson shook his head and said, "You won't be able to reach," just as Luke came to the same conclusion. Luke sighed and stepped back sown the ladder as Jess and Rory emerged from Rory's room.

"The Rory Gilmore library has been shelved," Jess said dryly.

"Jealous," Rory said with a smirk.

"Shelves okay?" Luke asked as he toed off his shoes and climbed onto the counter in his sock feet.

"Perfect," Rory answered. "I have tons more room," she said happily sliding into a chair at the table to watch the installation.

"Gonna have to bleach that counter," Jess teased.

"Shut up and hand me a pencil," Luke said holding out his hand.

Jess rummaged through the toolbox and came up with one, slapping it into Luke's palm like a surgeon's scalpel and saying, "Pencil!"

Lorelai watched with interest as Luke measured and marked the spots that he needed to drill into the ceiling, Jackson plugged in the drill and fitted the bit into place. When Luke looked around for it, Jackson handed him the drill saying, "Drill!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he positioned the bit over his mark. He was about to pull the trigger when he lowered his arms and said to Lorelai, "Take the baby over there. There's gonna be dust," he explained.

Lorelai moved over to the table with Rory and they sat gazing at him in fascination. "It's so cool that he knows how to do all of this stuff," Rory said with a nod.

"So sexy," Luke said as Luke stretched his arms over his head and positioned the bit on the mark again.

He was just about to pull the trigger when Sookie shouted, "Oh my God!"

Luke almost dropped the drill, slipping slightly on the counter in is sock feet. "What? What?" he demanded.

Sookie stared up at him wide eyed, brandishing a skillet and demanded, "You got a full set of Mauviel cookware?"

Luke shook his head and asked, "What?"

"These aren't just pots to hang up and look pretty!" Sookie exclaimed indignantly.

"What are you talking about? You almost made me fall and break my neck!" Luke said angrily.

Lorelai was making frantic slashing motions across her throat trying to catch Sookie's eye when Rory said, "Let Luke get the rack thing hung before he falls off the counter, Sookie."

Sookie rummaged through the box as Luke went back to work grumbling about the stupid pots under his breath. "They are not stupid pots! These are the real deal, my friend!" Sookie said as she pulled another from its wrapping. "I would kill to have a set of these," she grumbled.

Luke glanced over at her and said, "So take the damn things and let me finish this, okay?"

"Mom and Dad gave us those as a housewarming gift," Lorelai said pointedly, hoping Sookie would catch her meaning and shut up about the pans.

"Some housewarming gift," Sookie said shaking her head. "I'd like to decorate my kitchen with two thousand dollars worth of pots and pans," she grumbled as she pawed through the box.

Luke lowered his arms slowly and asked, "How much?"

Sookie looked up at him and asked, "You honestly have no idea what you have here?"

Lorelai closed her eyes and held Davy close to her chest as she waited for the explosion that was sure to come. Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Your mother ordered us two thousand dollars worth of cookware to decorate our kitchen with?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "She said she wanted you to have nice ones. Ones you could actually use to cook stuff."

"Well, these'll work," Sookie said rolling her eyes. "You can make a mean Hamburger Helper in these babies!" she said waving a lid around like a crazy woman.

"Hey! I do not make Hamburger Helper," Luke said, incensed.

"It's true, we've begged," Rory said with a solemn nod.

Sookie sighed and her shoulders sagged as she dropped into a chair and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just jealous," she admitted.

"They're just pots, Sookie," Luke said impatiently.

Sookie snorted and said, "And a Ferrari is just a car."

Luke turned back to Lorelai and asked, "Your mother bought me the Ferrari of copper cookware?"

"Apparently," Lorelai answered meekly.

Luke nodded and chewed his bottom lip for a second. He looked up at the ceiling again and placed the drill back into place. He quickly and efficiently drilled the holes he needed, and then Jess and Jackson helped him hold the rack in place while he installed it. When he was satisfied, he jumped down from the counter and walked over to where Lorelai sat holding Davy. He placed his hands on his hips, staring down at her. Finally, he smirked and said, "You were right, she does like me better." He settled into the chair next to her and said, "Let me see the boy." When Lorelai handed Davy to him he sat for a moment looking down at the sleeping baby. He looked up and said, "Tell you what, Sookie," he said slowly. "You let me practice on your kid, and I'll let you use my pretty pots," he negotiated.

"Deal!" Sookie said jumping up quickly.

"Sookie!" Jackson exclaimed in shock.

Sookie just shrugged and said, "But Jackson, they're Mauviel's."

"That's our son!" Jackson pointed out.

"I know that," Sookie said defensively. "Luke would never hurt him, just like I would never hurt Luke's pretty pots," she said indignantly.

Jess shook his head as he started for the front door. He turned in the doorway and said, "You've all gone to pot. I'm going home."

"Night Jess, thank you!" Lorelai called after him. After the others called their goodbyes, Lorelai leaned over to Davy and whispered with a smirk, "Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you from all of them."


	34. August Rush

**August Rush**

As soon as the front door closed behind Sookie, Jackson and Davy, Luke began rearranging the kitchen that Sookie had arranged for him. He moved from drawer to drawer, shaking his head and muttering as he put things where he wanted them in his new kitchen. Rory and Lorelai sat at the table quietly enjoying the show. Finally, Rory yawned and said, "I'm taking a long bubble bath in my new bathtub and crawling into my bed in my new room. Goodnight," she said kissing Lorelai's cheek.

"Night, Sweets," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Goodnight Luke," Rory called as she opened her door.

"Night," Luke mumbled distractedly. "Who the hell would put their spices there?" he grumbled as he started pulling jars from a cabinet and moving them to a thin pull out near the stove.

Lorelai and Rory shared a grin as the younger girl went to seek refuge in the tub. Lorelai watched Luke for a few more minutes and then said, "You know, a bath does sound good," as she stood and stretched.

"Huh?" Luke said jerking his head up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm gonna go take a bath," Lorelai informed him as she walked over to where he stood frowning into a drawer.

"Oh, yeah, good idea," he said absent mindedly.

Lorelai slid a hand down his arm and said, "In my big, sexy new whirlpool tub." When he didn't respond, she tried again. "You know the one with the soft lighting, big enough for two?" she asked leadingly.

"Yeah, good, you go relax," he told her. He turned and gave her he perfunctory kiss on the lips before asking, "Did you happen to see what she did with all of the knives and forks and stuff?"

Lorelai shook her head sadly and jerked her thumb toward the end of the counter saying, "Second drawer. Don't work too much longer, okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I just want to finish this, and then I'll be up to shower," he assured her as he started pulling the flatware from the drawer and moving it to one near the dishwasher. As Lorelai left the room he said, "Towels are in the big box by the bathroom door. Don't try to…" he trailed off when he caught the warning look on her face. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Don't try to, uh, swim laps in that tub," he finished lamely.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I won't," as she started down the hallway.

When Luke came upstairs he found Lorelai laying in the tub, her head pillowed by a rolled up towel, the jets whirring softly and the lights dimmed. He eyes were closed when he walked into the bathroom, but she smiled and asked, "Better now?"

"Much," he said with a smile as he stripped off his sweaty shirt and unbuttoned his shorts, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped over to the shower and turned the water on before he went to get a towel for himself. He tossed it over the bar as he asked, "How's the tub?"

"Devine," Lorelai sighed. "You're welcome to join me," she said peeping an eye open.

"Not tonight," he said as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them aside.

"Got a headache?" she teased.

"Yes, and a backache, and my feet ache, my knees ache, everything aches," he grumbled. He sighed, a long 'ahh' escaping him as he stepped under the jets and hung his head, stretching his neck muscles.

"I'd offer you a massage, but I can't move," she called over the spray.

"Raincheck?" he called back as he poured shampoo into his hand and began lathering his hair.

"You got it," she murmured as she shifted, letting the jets pummel another section of her back.

A short time later, Luke switched off the water and opened the door, reaching for his towel. He dried himself quickly, and wrapped the towel around his waist as he went in search of clean underwear. He came back in a minute later wearing green and blue plaid boxers, hung the towel up, and slicked his hair back with his fingers. He leaned over the edge of the tub and whispered, "Let's get in bed, sleepy girl."

"Too comfortable," she mumbled.

Luke shook his head and said, "Can't sleep here. You'll prune, or worse, you'll slide under and drown," he teased. "Come on," he said offering his hand. "I'll help," he cajoled.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she pushed herself up to stand. "No funny business, though," she warned as Luke watched the bubbles cascading down her body.

Luke heaved a long suffering sigh and said, "No funny business," as he reached for her towel and held it out for her to step into. Lorelai smiled as she took the towel and said, "Here, let me."

"I was gonna help." He said with a frown.

"Your help is too much of a distraction," she answered as she wrapped the towel around herself and gingerly tucked it in near her tender breasts.

"You want a t-shirt?" he asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"If you can find one," Lorelai said as she finished drying off. She walked to the sink and rummaged through her bag for her toothbrush. "I guess I need to unpack up here tomorrow," she called as she squeezed toothpaste onto the brush.

"Yeah," Luke said as he reappeared with one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties for her. "These good?" he asked as he held them up for her inspection. Lorelai nodded with a mouthful of toothpaste, and he set them on the counter as he rooted through the bag for his toothbrush. He managed to find it, but no toothpaste. He grumbled, "Crazy cinnamon stuff," as he squeezed some of hers onto his brush.

Lorelai spit and rinsed. "You'll live," she smirked as she reached for the mouthwash.

After she was done and began to dress, Luke rinsed and asked, "Already washed your face?"

"Yeah, I felt gross, so I washed it before I took my bath," she explained.

"Darn, I like that part," he said with a smile as he splashed water onto his.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You are so weird," as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk as she watched him wash up.

Luke rinsed his face and said, "You just watched me."

Lorelai blinked in realization and then laughed as she said, "We're both weird."

Luke shut off the water and dried his hands and face. He smiled at her as he rubbed the towel over his scruffy face and said, "I think we just like the whole living together thing."

"We're not living together, we're married," she pointed out.

"I know, I meant the sharing space. Everyday things," he explained.

"That might be it," she said as he followed her into the bedroom. "Thank God you put the sheets on the bed earlier, otherwise, I'd just fall on the bare mattress," she said as she pulled the sheets back and crawled in with an appreciative groan.

"I figured we wouldn't have the energy to do it tonight," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're right, I don't have the energy to do it tonight," with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

Luke snorted and said, "I meant, make the bed."

"Yeah, making it in the bed," she answered.

"Now you're slap happy," he grumbled as she nuzzled his shoulder and settled against him.

"Just plain happy," she sighed.

Luke smiled and said, "Me too."

He craned his neck to look at her and whispered, "Welcome home."

"Our home," she whispered, already beginning to doze.

"Our home," he said softly. He kissed her head and whispered, "Goodnight, Crazy Lady."

"Night, love," she mumbled sleepily.

Luke smiled at her sleepy endearment, staring at the sliver of moon peeping through the drapes. He sighed contently and turned his head to press his cheek to her curls as he drifted off to sleep in their new home.

XXXX

Lorelai was running around like a crazy woman for the two weeks leading up to the trial run. Sewing late into the night until Luke would come and physically remove her from the machine. She spent her time checking, double checking and triple checking every detail until she could not see straight. A few days before the test run she woke up when she felt Luke leave the bed at 4:45. She tried in vain to fall back to sleep, but couldn't manage more than a light doze. When he gently kissed her forehead, she mumbled, "Have a good day."

Luke smiled and said, "Sleep. Go back to sleep."

"Trying," she mumbled as she burrowed into her pillow, pulling his over to cuddle against.

Luke smiled as he brushed her hair back from her face and stood. Shoving his wallet into his back pocket, he grabbed his keys and cell phone from the dresser, and left for work. As soon as the front door closed behind him, her eyes popped open. She sat up, her mind racing with details that needed to be taken care of right away. She threw back the covers and padded to the bathroom. After showering and a perfunctory makeup application, she stumbled down the stairs and out into the pre-dawn light. When she got to the diner, she found the door locked and Luke nowhere in sight, so she sat on the top step to wait. Luke came out of the store room with a box of ketchup bottles and saw her sitting there, staring at the gazebo. He quickly opened the door and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai looked up at him blearily and said, "I came for the love, and I need coffee."

Luke frowned and said, "You can't have coffee. Besides, it makes you sick."

"Please, Babe, please. I need the coffee," she said pathetically.

Luke shook his head and hooked his hands under her arms, pulling her up and into the diner as he said, "Alright, get up."

"I get the coffee?" she asked in a daze.

"Keep moving," he said as he guided her to a table.

Lorelai looked up at him pathetically and said, "I can't sleep. I can't turn my mind off. It keeps running and thinking and making lists."

"Well, coffee would really help that," he said dryly.

"Oh, I need the coffee," Lorelai begged. "If I have the coffee, I can do the standing and walking and the words putting-into-sentence doing," she babbled.

Luke looked down at her sympathetically and said, "Half regular, half decaf."

Lorelai sighed and said, "If I could move, I would hug you. In fact, in my mind, I am hugging you, and also, I'm telling the plumbers that there's no water pressure in rooms 10, 12, and 15."

Luke turned the coffee machine on and called, "I'm making you some oatmeal."

Lorelai grimaced and said, "I don't like oatmeal."

Luke looked at her sternly and said, "You've got to eat something healthy."

Lorelai folded her arms on the table top and rested her head on them. "Oh, man, I'm so completely stressed. I can't remember what I'm doing from one moment to the next. It's never gonna get done," she moaned.

"It will get done," he assured her.

"No, it won't get done, and the inn won't open, and then we'll go broke. How do you do it?" she asked, looking up at him with one eye.

Luke chuckled and said, "Do what? Go broke?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, run this place, and the bakery, handle all the stress?"

Luke shrugged and said, "The place isn't stressful."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "It's not?"

Luke smirked and said, "Well, actually, at this moment, it is a little."

Lorelai let her head drop back to her arms and moaned, "Ohhh. Maybe I can't handle it. Do you think I can handle it?" she asked with a frown.

"I already told you that you could handle it. I helped to make it possible for you to handle it," he pointed out.

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Did I believe you?"

Luke placed the mug of coffee in front of her and bent to kiss her head. "Apparently, you didn't even listen to me," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, hey, if you get a chance today, I want you to take a tour of the inn," she told him with a grin.

Luke smirked and said, "Why don't I just wait till the place is repossessed? Then I can see it at public auction."

Lorelai scowled and asked, "How can you be so mean to your own wife when she only managed to line one of her eyes?"

Luke smiled affectionately and said, "I apologize."

Lorelai inclined her head, accepting his apology. "It's looking really good," she said with a smug smile as she tentatively took a sip of her coffee. She waited a moment to see if her stomach would revolt before she smiled and said, "Hello, old friend," to her coffee cup.

Luke dropped into the chair next to hers and said, "I heard the water pressure sucks in rooms 10, 12, and 15."

Lorelai smiled and asked, "What do you say? You'll come by?"

Luke nodded and said, "You eat the oatmeal, I'll take the tour."

Lorelai winced and said, "Fine, I'll eat it. But I'm making a face the entire time."

Luke stood to go make the oatmeal and patted her shoulder saying, "Looking forward to it."

XXXX

The morning of the test run was completely insane. Lorelai arrived at the inn to find that the doors for the rooms still had not arrived. She went in search of Tom, but instead, found the kitchen bustling with workers prepping for dinner. She pulled Manny aside and asked, "Who are all of these people?"

Manny just shrugged and said, "Sookie," before he continued stirring his sauce.

Lorelai picked up the kitchen phone and dialed Sookie's number. She watched the staff scurry about, listening to the phone ringing on and on. She hung up with a sigh, and was about to go in search of Michel when Sookie bustled in the back door with Davy's car seat over her arm, a grocery bag in the other hand, and her purse and a diaper bag on each shoulder. Lorelai rushed to help her, but not before Sookie bashed a sous chef with the car seat and sent a stack of tray clattering to the floor with the diaper bag. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she snatched Davy from his mother's clutches.

Sookie blinked and said, "It's my kitchen. We're having a test run."

"I know, Hon, but you just had a baby," Lorelai reminded her gently.

Sookie snorted and said, "If we stop working because one or the other of us is squirting out a kid, we may as well shut down now." She dropped the bags on a chair. She clapped her hands together and asked, "How are we doing?"

"Well, things seem to be humming along. Manny is doing a great job," Lorelai said, flashing him an encouraging smile. She pulled Sookie aside and whispered, "But, um, Sookie, there are seven workers in here, and we're only budgeted for five."

"I know," Sookie whispered back wringing her hands.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "That's a problem."

Sookie nodded contritely and said, "Yes. See, I hired seven, figuring that at least two would crap out, and then we'd have five."

Lorelai nodded and prodded, "And?"

Sookie grimaced and said, "And none did."

"So what do we do?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Sookie whispered back, smiling encouragingly at her staff.

Lorelai gnawed her lip and said, "Well, maybe the test run will break a couple of them, but if no one quits, honey, you got to fire two of them."

"I know," Sookie answered.

Lorelai looked at Davy, fast asleep in his seat and said, "I'll take this. You do what you need to do, but tonight, Manny is handling dinner," she said sternly.

"Okay," Sookie answered meekly.

"Come on Davy, Auntie Lorelai is going to teach you how to yell at a contractor," Lorelai said as she went in search of Tom and her doors.

XXXX

The doors made it just as their guests arrived, so Lorelai began handing out keys and telling her friends to follow their doors to their rooms. Richard and Emily walked in followed by a trolley filled with luggage.

"Oh, Mom, Dad! Look, Rory, there are your grandparents and everything they own," Lorelai said in a snarky tone.

Emily stared her daughter down and said, "You didn't tell us what attire was required, so I had to pack everything."

Rory hugged them both and said, "Hi, Grandma. Hi, Grandpa. We're so glad you could come. How was the Vineyard?" she asked.

Richard smiled and said, "We're delighted to be here. The Vineyard was the same as always," he said with a long suffering sigh.

Emily rolled her eyes and asked, "Which way do we go, upstairs?"

Lorelai shook her head and smiled as she handed them their key. "No, mom, you and dad aren't upstairs. You're in our nicest room," she said with a grin. She waved the bellmen over and asked, "Guys, will you take my parents to room twelve?" She turned back to her parents with a triumphant smile and said, "The boys will take you there."

Emily watched them wheel their luggage back outside and asked, "Where are they going?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Just follow them, Mom."

"They're heading outside," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, your room has its own entrance for privacy," she said happily.

Emily nodded and said, "Oh. Well, fine." She waved to her granddaughter and said, "We'll see you later, Rory."

"Bye," Rory called after them. She turned to Lorelai and said, "You stuck them out there? You are the bad seed," she smirked.

Lorelai grinned evilly and stroked Rory's cheek saying, "I have the prettiest mother. Everybody thinks so."

Just then, Luke walked through the door clutching a bouquet of flowers and a small gift wrapped box. He looked around, hoping to catch sight of Lorelai. Rory nudged her mother and said, "You have a gentleman caller."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed her hair as she approached him. "Hi handsome. You made it," she said as she leaned in for her kiss.

"Well, I RSVP'ed, so I figured I'd better show up," Luke said dryly. He glanced around and smiled proudly. "The place looks great," he told her softly.

"Thank you," she said, a pleased flush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, here," he said as he juggled the box and the bouquet. Lorelai reached for the flowers but Luke said, "Oh, no, those are for Sookie. Damn, I should have gotten you some too," he grumbled. He held the box out to her and said, "This is for you. Just a little congratulations."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed that the flowers weren't for her too.

Catching her tone, Luke leaned over and whispered, "You can have these too, Sookie would never know."

"No, no," she said waving him off. "It was sweet that you thought of her," Lorelai said rubbing his arm.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked, nodding to the package in her hand.

"Oh! Yeah," she said shaking her head as she tore into the paper.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fine," Lorelai answered quickly. She smiled at him tremulously and said, "Nervous," in a low voice.

"Everything is going to be great," he assured her.

Lorelai opened the small jewelry box and gasped, pressing her hand to her heart. "Oh Luke," she sighed as she a gazed at his gift. She turned and kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered, holding him tightly.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she answered, tears springing to her eyes. "It's perfect," she said softly.

Rory scurried over and said, "I wanna see!" Lorelai held the box out to her daughter, showing off the small dragonfly pin. The wings were studded with tiny sapphires, rubies and emeralds, they eyes were tiny chips of diamonds. "Man, you're good," Rory breathed softly.

"Sure you wouldn't rather have the flowers? I can give Sookie the pin," Luke offered with a smirk.

Lorelai snatched the box back, clutching it to her chest as she gasped, "Don't you dare!"

"Okay, um, so we had better give you the key to our room. Not that you need a key, since the door isn't on it yet, but anyway," she babbled as she turned and walked straight into their door. She pressed her hand to her forehead and said, "Um, well, that was our door, so you could just follow that on up and we'll see you at dinner. Rory?" she called waving for her to bring Luke the key.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked with his brow furrowed in concern.

Lorelai laughed and tried to wave it off saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine it's like the third time I did that today. It's a bit," she said snapping her fingers and trying to grin at him. Lorelai smirked and said, "We're going to be the comedy inn. We finally found our theme."

Luke rubbed her arm and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine. Calm down."

Lorelai glanced around before whispering, "What if it's not? What if we suck at this?"

Luke looked around and said, "Walk me to the room," as he tugged on her hand. Lorelai led him to room seven. Luke glanced at the number on the door that was being hung with a wry smile and said, "Lucky number seven."

Lorelai squeezed his hand and said, "I miss good old room number sixteen."

Luke brushed a curl behind her ear and said softly, "Sixteen was very good to us."

They slipped past the guy hanging the door and Luke set their overnight bags on the bed. He turned to her, but when Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand to silence her with a quick nod to the guy with the power driver. He called, "All set!" to them.

They watched as he opened and closed the door a couple of times to test it, Lorelai smiled and said, "Thanks John."

"No problem," he called as he pulled the door closed after him.

Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms and held her tightly. "You know this is going to be good. Hell, it's gonna be great. You and Sookie, even Michel, you all know what you're doing," he said softly. He pulled back to look at her and asked gently, "Even if tonight has some hiccups, isn't that what we're here for?"

"I know, but we've invested so much in this place," she said worriedly. "So much time, so much money," she murmured. "What if I fail?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're not going to fail," he said gripping her arms firmly.

"But, Luke," she started to say but he shook his head vehemently, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, you are not going to fail," he said adamantly. "You couldn't even if you tried," he said sincerely.

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"That's natural," he assured her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "So much, you've put so much into it."

"An investment," he said with a nod.

"Thirty thousand dollars," she whispered.

"Worth every penny. Besides, it's not my money, it's our money, remember?" he cajoled. He pulled her close again and said, "I'm telling you, though, you can do this. You have done this. This is you, your strength of will, your determination. Lorelai, this is your dream. It's right here. Reach out and take it," he told her gently.

"But, if I fail," she started again.

Luke pulled back and stared down at her, his mouth set in a grim line of determination. "No. Failure is not an option. You're a Gilmore, and a Danes. You will not fail." He kissed her firmly and stepped back from her. "Now, suck it up and get back down there. You have an inn to run," he reminded her.

"I…" she started.

"Lorelai," he growled at her.

Lorelai shook her head and said quickly, "I love you. That's all I was going to say."

Luke smiled and said, "Oh, that's all." He kissed her softly and said, "I love you too. Now, get to work. I need to shower and change for dinner," he told her.

Lorelai backed toward the door, and she saluted smartly. "Yes sir, sucking it up, sir," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Get," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai opened the door and turned back to look at him standing there with his hands on his hips. She smiled and whispered, "You are getting sooo lucky tonight."

"Counting on it," he said with a grin. He pulled his shirts over his head and flexed his muscles a little, waggling his eyebrows at her teasingly. "We are in lucky number seven, after all," he said with a leer.

Lorelai shook her head, unable to control the wide smile that creased her face. "So lucky," she said as she quickly stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her.

XXXX

"Emily! Richard! You're here!" Babette screeched as they stepped into the dining room.

"Hello Babette. Hello Patty," Emily greeted the terry cloth swaddled women with a small smile. She spotted Luke sitting at their table staring at his salad. "Hello Luke," she called.

"Oh, Emily, hello," Luke said scrambling to his feet. He nodded to Richard and said, "It's pretty great, what she's done here, huh?" as he pulled Emily's chair out for her.

"It's wonderful," Richard said as he took his seat.

"So many nice little details," Emily said approvingly.

"She's worked so hard. They all have," Luke told them as he sat back down. He looked down at his salad again, afraid to look up because Babette was in his direct line of vision.

"Luke, why are you staring at your salad?" Emily inquired.

"It's safer," he grumbled.

"Oh!" Babette said, clearly listening in on their conversation. "He's shy. My bathrobe slipped earlier and his poor little heart couldn't take it!" she told them. Emily tried to hold back her smile as Richard choked slightly on his water.

"What did you do to him?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to rub Luke's shoulder.

"Apparently, Babette flashed him," Richard said with a chuckle.

"He's afraid to look up. He's just staring at his salad," Emily said with a grin.

"I like salad," Luke mumbled. He glanced up and shot Lorelai a heated look, which made her heart skitter in her chest.

"Well, now, you guys take it easy on him now," she admonished. She looked down at Luke and asked, "You okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine. Are you joining us?" he asked, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Just let me check a couple of things. You go ahead and start, I'll be right there," she assured them.

She made the rounds of the dining room. Taylor, Tom, Kirk and Lulu shared another table. Michel, Rory, Sookie, Jackson and Davy were at the table right next to theirs. As she made her way back to Luke and her parents, she smiled and winked at Rory as she asked, "How's it going over here?"

"Do you think the vinaigrette is too peppery?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"It's perfect," Jackson answered, patting her hand.

"And you?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I think everything is great," Rory said with a grin. "Of course, I'm biased," she said with a shrug as she popped a bit of roll into her mouth.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll sit," Lorelai said glancing over her shoulder at her parents and Luke.

XXXX

They made pleasant conversation throughout the meal. Richard and Emily were very complimentary about the work she had done with the inn, and Luke wore a proud, happy smile that she was finding it impossible to resist. She could only pick at her pot roast, party due to nerves, partly due to the distraction the man next to her was causing. She glanced over at him in his snug sweater, and dress pants. He had not shaven, and his hair was a little too long, curling at the nape of his neck, but he smelled delicious, and the looks he was giving her made her as giddy as they did when they were first dating. Finally, she leaned over to him and whispered, "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Lorelai leaned closer and whispered, "You're driving me crazy, all scruffy and sexy, giving me the eye."

Luke laughed and said, "You see me every day."

"You look hot," she whispered.

Luke nodded as he sat back and said, "Good to know."

As they waited for their dinner plates to be cleared, Emily said, "I thought the fish was wonderful. Didn't you, Luke?"

"I think all of the food was great," Luke said as Derek cleared the table.

"The pot roast was very good," Richard said with a satisfied smile.

Lorelai smiled at them and asked, "Do you mind if I just go check on some things?"

Emily nodded and said, "Go, do what you need to do."

When Lorelai left the table, Luke noticed that Sookie was quick to join her in the kitchen. He turned back to her parents and said, "She was so nervous earlier."

"Well, I think things are going beautifully," Emily said with a nod.

"Please be sure to tell Lorelai that," Luke said pointedly. "She needs to hear it."

Davy began to fuss at the next table and Jackson plucked him from his car seat, trying to soothe him. He began to rummage through the diaper bag with one hand as he tried to bounce Davy a little to calm him. Finally, he turned to Luke and said, "Here, take him. I have to run up to the room," as he handed the baby over to a stunned Luke.

Luke automatically readjusted the infant in his arms and looked up with eyes wide with panic as Jackson rushed from the room. Luke turned his head, searching frantically for Sookie or Lorelai as he whispered, "Shh, shh, Davy, it's okay," bouncing his knee a bit.

"Put him up on your shoulder," Emily suggested.

Luke awkwardly shifted the baby around and placed him up near his neck, where Davy quickly snuggled in and calmed down. "Amazing," Luke whispered.

"They like to be held close at that age," Emily said with a nod. "Warm and cozy. Near your heartbeat," she told him.

"Wow, okay, makes sense," Luke said as he digested the information.

Richard looked over with a smile and said, "He sure is a tiny little fellow."

"Oh, he's actually grown a lot," Luke said as he absently rubbed Davy's back. Jackson rushed back into the room holding a pacifier and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a quiet Davy resting on Luke's chest.

"He's okay now," Jackson said with relief.

"He just wanted to be held," Emily said with a smile.

"Hey, did you know about the holding them up here trick?" Luke asked him. "They like that," he told him.

"He looks pretty happy," Jackson said as he walked over to them. "Do you want me to take him?" he asked.

"Nah, we're good," Luke said softly as he craned his neck to look down at the sleeping baby. He settled back into his chair, slipping a hand under Davy's diapered bottom as he rubbed his back gently with the other hand.

"Good practice for you," Richard said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sookie and I made a deal," Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks as she opened the kitchen door and saw Luke sitting with Davy on his chest. "Oh!" she gasped softly, her hand flying to her stomach to rub it absent mindedly.

Sookie peeked around Lorelai and said, "Oh, yeah. Gets you right in the hoo-hah, doesn't it?" she asked with a grin. "The other day, Jackson fell asleep on the couch with him. I came out of the kitchen to find the two of them out cold, Davy on his chest, Jackson's hand on his back. I almost plotzed!" she said with a laugh.

"Man, if that doesn't give a girl the urge to procreate, nothing will," Lorelai murmured as they walked over to them.

"You seem to be a natural," Emily said to Luke.

Luke chuckled and said, "I wouldn't go that far, but I'm getting better. I wasn't much of a kid person before," he admitted.

"Ask him how he feels about jam hands," Lorelai said as she slipped back into her chair. "Hey, who's your friend?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at the sleeping infant.

"His name is Davy, and he thinks I'm a Barcalounger," Luke said with a chuckle.

When Emily and Richard were distracted by Patty and Babette, Lorelai leaned over to Luke and said, "This would have been an easier way to get pregnant. Seeing you like that, instant ovulation," she said as she ran her fingers over Davy's downy hair.

"Yeah?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Increased the hot factor by ten thousand," she said as she reached for her water glass.

"Hmm," Luke said as he digested the information. "If I had known that when I was single…" he teased.

"Would you just look at them," Patty cooed to Emily. "I'm telling you, Emily, this baby could only be more anticipated if she were to give birth on Christmas day," she said with a chuckle.

"I know, we can hardly stand it ourselves," Emily said with a nod.

"Luke is going to be a fine father," Richard said with a nod.

"Just like his father," Babette agreed.

"Such a nice man," Patty said fondly. "Luke is a carbon copy of Bill. Gruff and grumbly on the outside, but so good inside. Such a good man," Patty said with a smile.

Sookie walked over to Luke and said, "Here, I can take him."

"We're good," Luke assured her.

"Let me know when you're tired of him," Sookie said as she sank back into her chair.

"It's my turn next," Emily said quickly.

"I could hold him for a while," Richard offered.

Luke shook his head and said, "Get in line."

Lorelai leaned over and said to Davy, "You are much in demand, my friend."

"They're so sweet when they're little like that," Emily said wistfully.

"You'll get your chance again," Lorelai said casually.

"Yes, yes we will," Emily said with a pleased smile.

XXXX

Later that night, Lorelai was making the rounds downstairs and was just about to head up when Luke appeared in the foyer. "Hey, I thought you went up?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I did. I came back down to see if I could find my wife," he told her, pushing his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Missing me?" she flirted.

"Just waiting impatiently," he answered.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "What for?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "I'm not a mysterious man, am I?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "The wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher."

Luke shot her a meaningful look and said, "I think I've made my intentions perfectly clear."

"Your intentions?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"What do you intend to do with me?" she asked innocently, laying her hand against her cheek in dismay.

"Come upstairs and find out," he growled in a deep sexy voice as he took her hand in his.

XXXX

Lorelai and Rory breezed into the diner the following Wednesday evening. "Luke! Oh, Lucas!" Lorelai called.

"Don't call me that," Luke grumbled as he stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. He looked at them and asked, "What happened? Couldn't find anything?"

Rory shook her head and said, "Oh, no, we got everything. We just dropped it all off at the house," she told him as she slid onto a stool.

Lorelai sat on the stool beside Rory's and said, "And now, we're famished." She draped herself over the counter dramatically and said, "Food! Food! We need food!"

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah, right, like you didn't clean out the food court too."

"That was hours ago," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I am getting hungry," Rory said thoughtfully.

"Burgers?" Luke asked.

"With onion rings," Lorelai said happily.

"And chili fries," Rory added.

Luke looked at Lorelai pointedly and asked, "And for the baby?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Bring me a teeny, tiny salad," she conceded.

Luke shook his head and said, "Spinach, you need the iron."

"Green beans," Lorelai countered.

"Lima beans," Luke threatened.

"Let's just settle on the green beans and maybe some potatoes?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Luke shook his head and said, "Potatoes are a starch." He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Green beans and a small salad."

"And a burger with onion rings," she reminded him.

"You'll get your vegetables first," he said as he spun on his heel and went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai slumped over and said, "Man, ordering in this joint can be exhausting!"

"That's what you get, folks, for makin' whoopee," Rory deadpanned.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I never should have slept with him."

"I've heard that the celibate marriages work out the best," Rory said with a nod. Anxious to change the subject before the conversation went downhill rapidly, Rory turned to Lorelai and said, "I think we got it all."

"I still can't believe you're going," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Wasn't this the plan?" Rory reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it," Lorelai countered.

Rory shrugged and said, "Look at it this way, I'll be much closer than if I had gone to Harvard."

"True," Lorelai admitted.

Luke came out with two small salads and a dish of green beans. He slid the second salad in front of Rory and smirked. "Guilt by association," he growled.

"You never should have slept with him," Rory grumbled to her mother as she picked up her fork.

"Sorry kid," Lorelai said with a smile. She looked up through her lashes to find Luke staring at them both thoughtfully. "What's up, Cool Hand?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "So, Saturday."

"Saturday," Rory said with a nod.

"And they have a whole orientation thing? Show you how to get around and stuff?" he asked worriedly.

Rory nodded and said, "Thanks again for the pepper spray," with a smirk.

Luke blushed and said, "Better safe," as he retreated to the kitchen again.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and asked, "Did he really give you pepper spray?"

Rory nodded and said, "A tiny can on a key chain."

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "He loves you so."

"The feeling is mutual. That's why I'll carry the pepper spray," Rory told her with a shrug. She toyed with her salad and said softly, "Got an email from Dad."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

Rory held up her hand and said, "Nothing big, or bad or anything. Just some pictures of Gigi, and a note apologizing about graduation again."

Lorelai nodded and poked at her salad. "He seem to be okay?"

"Yeah. They're buying a house, Sherry got a promotion, you know," Rory said with a shrug.

"Well, it's good that he's trying," Lorelai said as Luke appeared with their burgers.

"Who's trying?" he asked as he refilled Rory's mug and placed a glass of milk in front of Lorelai.

"How come she gets the coffee?" Lorelai asked, pointing her fork at Rory.

"I'm not baking a bun," Rory said with a smirk.

"You can have yours with dessert," Luke told her with a nod.

"Dictator," Lorelai snarled.

"Loving husband," Luke retorted as he began to wipe down the counter.

"Rory got an email from Chris," Lorelai told him without preamble.

"Oh," Luke said softly, focusing his attention on the counter.

Rory shook her head and said quickly, "It was no big deal, just a note and some pictures of Gigi."

"Well, that's nice," Luke said, striving for a casual disinterested tone, but falling just shy.

"I think it is good that he's trying," Lorelai said firmly. "We all gave him a good dose of truth this spring, maybe a little soaked in," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked up at Rory and said softly, but sincerely, "I hope so."

Rory offered him a small smile and said, "We won't get those hopes too far up, though, will we?"

Lorelai laughed and held her thumb and forefinger about a centimeter apart saying, "This much."

XXXX

Thursday after dinner, the girls were setting up for their Godfather 1, 2 & 3 movie marathon as Luke cleaned up the kitchen. After carefully wiping every counter down, he quietly retreated upstairs to the office to keep himself out of the way. When they were ready, Lorelai looked into the empty kitchen, and then went looking for him. She looked in their bedroom and then poked her head into the office. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, I just thought I'd catch up on some work," he said gesturing to the computer.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "But, we're all ready."

Luke looked up at her, clearly torn. He smiled and said, "You guys go ahead. You can use a little time without the guy around."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked him, fingering a tendril of hair as she searched his face.

"Sure I'm sure," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," Lorelai sighed and began to pull the door closed behind her. She poked her head back in and said, "If you change your mind…"

"I know where to find you," he answered.

When she went back downstairs Rory looked up and asked, "Where's Luke?"

Lorelai shrugged as she plopped down on the couch and said, "Catching up on some work. Trying to give us some girl time."

Rory shook her head and said, "Oh, no ma'am," as she pushed herself up from the couch and headed for the steps.

"Go Rory, go Rory," Lorelai whispered with a smile.

"Hey!" Rory said as she poked her head into the office. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she pushed the door open and stood staring at him with her hands on her hips.

Luke looked up at her like a deer in the headlights and stammered, "I just thought you guys would like to have a little time to yourselves."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I leave Saturday, and we have dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow night. Get your butt down there," she said pointing to the stairs.

"But," Luke began to protest.

"No," Rory said cutting him off. "This isn't the Lorelai and Rory show anymore. This is the Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Peanut show now, mister, and you play a pivotal role." She held up a band aid wrapped finger accusingly, and said, "I cut carrots for you!"

"Okay, okay," he said holding up his hands in surrender. As they went back downstairs he asked, "Do we really have to watch the Sophia death scene over and over?"

"Oh yeah. Get comfortable, we have lots of Mallomars," she said giving him a little shove into the room.


	35. The Wow Factor

**The Wow Factor**

"Man, I can't believe a big fancy school like Yale doesn't supply a mattress in their dorm rooms," Luke grumbled as they searched for a parking space near Durfee Hall.

"I know," Lorelai said innocently as she scanned the street. She saw Rory waving from the curb and said, "There!" Luke pulled into the spot and rolled the window down calling "Score!" to her daughter.

"Yeah, there will only be about six or seven Yalies I'll have to avoid because I wouldn't get out of this space," Rory said with a grimace.

Lorelai swung the door open and said, "College, it's a dog eat dog world, kid."

A girl with a clipboard approached them and said, "Hi! Name?"

"Oh, hey. I was told it was okay to hold the spot. A guy told me, I forget his name. He had, uh, like a jacket," Rory babbled.

The girl held up her hand and said, "Its okay. I was just wondering what our newcomer's name is."

"Oh, Rory Gilmore, I mean Lorelai Gilmore," Rory said hesitantly.

The girl checked the list. "Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, there you are. Welcome to Yale," she said brightly. "I'm Tess, and I'm your freshman counselor. I'll be living in the building and be there for whatever she needs," Tess explained to them all.

Lorelai nodded and said, "And you look twenty-one, convenient for beer runs."

Tess shot Lorelai a nervous glance and said, "I'll be giving a tour for Durfee girls you should not miss."

Rory nodded and said, "Oh, I know. Tour's at twelve, followed by the optional express lunch twelve to two, which is all followed by the telecommunications orientation and internet ID distribution, parents' reception eleven to one."

Tess blinked and said, "You memorized the schedule."

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, she's not weird or anything, she just has a good memory."

Tess nodded and glanced at the back of the truck. "And I see you brought your own mattress," she said as she gestured toward it.

Lorelai nodded and began to babble, "Oh, right. See, the guy Rory talked to. . .name, name, name. I forget his name. Three syllables. Uh, he said it was okay, and he had, like, a mustache."

Tess waved her off saying, "It's allowed as long as you make arrangements to dispose of the one that was already there. Did you do that?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," Lorelai said quickly.

Rory frowned and said, "Yes."

"Good," Tess said with a nod. She turned to Lorelai and said, "Get your camera ready."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm giving Rory her key," she warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Lorelai said as she snapped the picture.

Tess waved and said, "See you at the tour."

"Yes, Tess, thank you," Rory called after her. When she walked away she said, "So, she's nice," in an awed voice.

"Yeah," Luke said with a nod as he lowered the tailgate.

"I'm dying to see your room. Come on, grab a bag," Lorelai prompted.

They began to unload bags and boxes, and Luke handed the light ones to Lorelai. "So, you made arrangements to get rid of the old mattress?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I did," Lorelai said firmly.

Rory raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? Because it specifically says here that you're supposed to make arrangements to have the old mattress picked up before arrival."

As they followed Lorelai into the dorm Luke asked, "So, what time are the mattress guys coming?"

Lorelai shifted the bag in her arms and mumbled, "Uh, later today sometime."

"So we have to wait in the room for them, or. . ." Rory prompted.

"I think they just let themselves in. Here we are," she said brightly.

Rory stopped and looked at her mother skeptically as she asked, "So do the mattress guys have their own key?"

"All right, I confess, I didn't call the mattress guys," Lorelai huffed.

Rory bit her lip and asked, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We'll find a dumpster."

Luke shifted a box of books in his arms as he grumbled, "This is getting heavy."

"Oh, sorry," Rory said as she unlocked the door. As they walked into the common room Rory set her box down and said, "Mom, they could trace it back to me."

"I'll be long gone by then," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Mom," Rory sighed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "All right, we'll burn it before we dump it, a match, a little gasoline."

Rory shook her head and said, "We're here five minutes and we're already contemplating felonies."

"Let's get you unloaded," Luke said calmly, throwing Lorelai a glare. He turned, pointed at Lorelai and said, "You stay here."

"Fine," Lorelai pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

When Luke and Rory walked back out to the truck, he glanced over at her and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Rory smiled up at him and murmured, "Thanks, Luke. You always do."

As he pulled the new mattress off the bed of the truck he grunted and muttered, "My lot in life."

Rory grinned and said, "Well, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have been so good at it."

"Being your lackey?" he grumbled as he lifted the mattress, straining a little under its weight.

Rory caught the end of it and lifted as much as she could. "Being our savior," she said with a smile as they hauled the new mattress into the dorm.

XXXX

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Luke asked, jerking his thumb at the Yale mattress in the back of his truck.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We'll store it at the Crapshack until it's time to move her out, and move it back in."

"Oh goody," Luke muttered under his breath.

Lorelai looked over at him and reached to smooth the hair sticking out from under his cap. "I'm so glad you were with us today. I'm not sure that I could have left her there if I did it alone."

"You were very good," he said with a small smile.

"I tried to be," she murmured as she watched the outskirts of Stars Hollow flash by her window. "I hope she'll be okay," she whispered.

Luke snorted and said, "She'll be fine. She has Paris, remember?" he teased.

"How freaky was that?" Lorelai said with a laugh. "Poor Rory."

Luke shrugged and said, "At least she knows someone there."

"I'm not sure which is worse, knowing no one, or knowing Paris," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"It is a toss up," Luke said with a nod. "Let me go unload this thing," he said as he steered the truck toward their old house.

When they pulled into the drive Lorelai looked up at her house with sad eyes. Luke turned the engine off and looked over at her. He saw the slight tremor in her bottom lip and reached over to cover her hand with his. "I know it's hard," he said softly.

"So many changes," she whispered.

"Good changes," he said softly.

"Yeah," she admitted with a watery smile.

Luke looked at her solemnly and said, "We can move back. Just say the word."

Lorelai shook her head, blinking back tears, and said, "I don't want to go back. I love our house. I'm glad Rory is starting school." She wiped a stray tear with her fingertips and said, "I'm just a little emotional."

"I understand," Luke answered quietly. "I can unload this later," he said as he started to reach for the keys.

"No, that's silly," she said reaching to stop him. "Just do it now, okay?" she asked softly.

Luke glanced over at the house and back at her. "I wasn't thinking," he admitted.

"You weren't thinking that your wife is a big, weird bag of raging hormones zig zagging all over the place?" she asked with a wry smile.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, sadder than you are already," he corrected.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "Luke, sometimes its okay for me to be a little sad. I have so much to be happy about. This just keeps me from bouncing off the walls," she teased gently.

"I'll be quick," he promised as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. He opened the door and hopped out. She watched him struggle to get the mattress up the porch steps, and lean it against the wall as he fumbled to unlock the door. He scooted it inside, and Lorelai caught a glimpse of the empty foyer beyond the door. As if she was in a dream, she got out of the truck and followed him inside. Luke stepped out of Rory's room to find her standing in the empty living room, her hands on her hips, and her lips pressed tightly together. "Hey," he called softly.

"I never saw it empty," she told him.

Luke smiled and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "There was a reason for that," he told her softly.

Lorelai nodded and glanced down at her shoes. After a moment, she lifted her head, tossing her hair back slightly as she looked up at him. "We should rent it," she said with an air of determination.

"We don't have to decide now," Luke told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It should be lived in. We need to rent it," she insisted.

"If that's what you decide you want to do, then that's what we'll do," he said as he took her arm and ushered her toward the door.

"Stop handling me!" she snapped, jerking her arm away from him.

Luke released her arm, stepped back and blinked in shock. "I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly.

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized just as quickly, reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to make things easier," she told him, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just, I need to deal with things, Luke," she explained. "I don't need you to brush things aside for me. Shield me from things that might make me sad," she said softly.

"I just want you to be happy. I like to see you happy," he answered slowly.

"I am happy," she insisted. "But, you have to let me work through things, not just pretend that they don't exist. This was my home, Rory's home, your home with us, and I just left that morning like it didn't matter. I just left and tried to pretend that I didn't care. I've never even driven past here since then," she admitted.

"I've been taking care of the place," he assured her as he looked down and scuffed his feet a little.

"I know you have, because that's what you do," she said as she stroked his cheek. "I know you want to take care of everything, but some things I have to take care of myself," she told him. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

"Good, now take your moody wife home and put her down for a nap. It's been a long day," she said as she hooked her hand through his arm.

"Okay," he said as they stepped onto the porch and Luke locked the door behind him.

As they walked back to the truck, Lorelai's phone signaled a message, and she pulled it from her jacket pocket. When she scanned the message she groaned softly. "What?" Luke asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

"Come back," she read.

Luke frowned and asked, "What?"

"It's from Rory. It says 'Come back!' with about a dozen exclamation points," she explained quickly. "Uh, move, move," she said as she tried to push past him to the truck.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he hurried after her.

Lorelai hopped into the driver's seat and said, "I gotta borrow your truck."

Luke shook his head and said, "No way. You have your own car," he pointed out as he reached his hand through the open window, trying to reach his keys.

"I gotta go back," Lorelai said desperately.

"I'll drop you off at the house to get the Jeep," he offered.

"No Luke! That will take too long, and besides, my car is out of gas because my husband doesn't want me to pump gas because of the fumes and he hasn't filled it yet," she said pointedly.

"But, you can't drive a stick," he said shaking his head.

"I can too!" she said, affronted.

"Not very well," he grumbled.

"I am very good with a stick, and no, that was not a dirty," she said as she struggled to put the truck into reverse.

"Lorelai," he pled one more time. When he saw her shaking her head, he sighed. "At least let me drive you," he offered quickly.

"She needs her Mommy," she told him, her eyes shining with both concern and the pleasure of being needed.

Luke dropped his hand from the door and said, "Drive carefully."

"I'll be back soon," she promised as she turned to give him a quick kiss.

"You'd better be," he grumbled as he stepped back from the truck, wincing as she ground the gears. "Lorelai," he said with a grimace.

"I've got it, I've got it," she said holding up her hand and beginning to back down the driveway. She slowed a little and called, "You're the best!" as she gunned it and pulled out.

"Fat lotta good that does me," Luke grumbled as he shoved his hands into his jeans and kicked a rock the full length of the driveway on his way back to the diner.

XXXX

The phone rang late that night, and Luke picked it up immediately. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," Lorelai said softly.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She's good. It's all good," she assured him. "Thanks for letting me stay," she said playfully.

"Like I had a choice?" Luke grumped.

"Not really, but thanks anyway," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What have you been doing?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sat on the edge of Rory's bed and said, "Oh, well, we ordered all of this delivery, trying to get a handle on which places were good and stuff." She glanced up as she heard a burst of laughter coming from the common room. "It's worked out well. We've invited some of the other girls from the floor in to eat with us, so she's meeting people," she explained.

"Good, good, that's good," Luke said with a nod as he switched his computer off and stood up from the desk in their office.

"How are you?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke stepped out of the office and walked toward their bedroom. "House is too quiet," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Lorelai answered with a soft smile. "She needed me," she told him, the pride shining through her tone.

"She always will," Luke assured her as he walked into their room. He cradled the phone against his neck and began shedding his clothes.

"I just, she's all grown up now," Lorelai said in a raspy voice.

"Not that grown up," Luke told her as he dropped to the edge of their bed with a sigh. "Of course she still needs you," he said gently.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

"She needs you, I need you, we all need you," he told her quietly.

"Aw, Hon," she sighed.

Feeling guilty about being so sulky, Luke cleared his throat and said, "I mean in general. Not tonight. I don't need you tonight, she does. I have a ballgame, a bottle of beer," he said as he glanced blankly around their still bedroom.

"Life is good without the old ball and chain?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a laugh. "Later, I'm gonna whittle and spit. That is, if I can manage to get my hand out of my crotch."

"I miss you too," Lorelai said softly. She looked up as Rory poked her head in the door and waggled her fingers at her. "Rory misses you too," she told him.

"Yeah, well, tell her me too," he said softly.

"I'd better get back in there," Lorelai said reluctantly.

Luke nodded and said, "You guys have fun."

Lorelai smiled into the phone and asked, "See you in the morning?"

"You'd better, you have my truck," he reminded her gruffly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "That whole what's mine is yours thing sure doesn't extend to your precious truck."

Luke smiled and said, "Goodnight, Crazy Lady."

"Goodnight my Burger Boy. Dream about me?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Luke said as he ran his hand absently over her pillow. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Babe," Lorelai said as she hung up.

Luke looked down at the phone in his hand and whispered, "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

He got up, washed for bed and climbed in. He lay on his back for a moment before rolling over, switching off the lamp and pulling her pillow close, breathing in the scent of her as he tried to drift off to sleep, all alone in their big new house.

XXXX

"Hey! You ready?" Luke called as he walked through the front door a couple of weeks later.

"Almost," Lorelai called back to him.

"We have to get on the road," Luke said looking at his watch.

"Hold your damn horses," Lorelai grumbled as she came down the stairs.

Luke raised an eyebrow and said, "Somebody is feeling charming today."

"Shut up," Lorelai said with a scowl. "I had a crappy morning at the inn, and I'm so damn full of water I feel like a water balloon," she groused.

"Big day today," he said clapping his hands and rubbing them together in excitement.

"Full bladder today," Lorelai said as she followed him to the door.

Luke held the door to the Jeep open for her and made sure she was settled before jogging to the driver's side. He slid into the seat and flashed her a boyish grin before turning the key in the ignition. "Here we go," he said softly.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "You're so excited."

"Aren't you?" he asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I am, it's just weird seeing you so hyped up about something," she said with a laugh. She pressed her abdomen and said, "Okay, no laughing, and take it easy on the bumps," she grumbled.

As Luke drove, the silence enveloped them in a cocoon of anticipation. Lorelai kept stealing glances at him as he focused on the road, trying to contain himself. Finally she said, "I love that you're so excited."

Luke flashed her that smile that makes her heart skitter and squeezed her hand gently, resting their laced fingers on the edge of her seat between them. When they pulled into the parking lot, Luke said, "I'll drop you at the door so you don't have to walk so far."

"I thank you, and my poor stretched bladder thanks you," Lorelai mumbled as she climbed from the car.

Luke parked quickly and hurried into the lobby to catch up with her. After they checked in with Dr. Morgan's nurse, they took a seat on a small couch in the crowded waiting room. After what seemed like an eternity to Lorelai, her name was finally called. The nurse led them to a room and said, "We'll do the ultrasound first so you can relieve yourself."

"Thank God," Lorelai muttered under her breath as the door closed behind them.

Luke paced nervously as Lorelai stripped out of her clothes and put her gown on. She hopped up on the exam table and held her hand out to him. Luke quickly enclosed it in his and smiled at her reassuringly. Dr. Morgan came in with a technician a moment later. "Well, you ready to see how we're doing?" she asked jovially.

"Ready to pee," Lorelai grumbled.

"I'll bet," Dr Morgan said as she draped a sheet over Lorelai's lower half and opened the gown over her belly. She smiled and said, "Ah, a bit of a bump, I see."

"Yeah, just showed up one morning," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

The doctor nodded and said, "Not unusual to show early when you've have a previous pregnancy. Now, this gel will be cold," she warned Lorelai as she opened the tube.

"Do your worst," Lorelai said anxiously. Luke squeezed her hand as he felt the shiver race through her.

Dr. Morgan took the sensor in her hand and asked, "How are you doing, Dad?"

"I'm great," Luke said with a smile.

"Okay, keep your eyes on the screen," she instructed them. "First, how about a little music?" she asked as the technician flipped a switch and the rushing sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh," Lorelai gasped softly.

The smile blossomed over Luke's face as he held Lorelai's hand tightly. "Wow," he exhaled.

Dr. Morgan smiled and muttered, "Indeed." She turned to the technician and murmured something to her. She cocked her head for a moment and then said almost to herself, "Let's see if we can't get a visual."

They watched as a blurry image flitted across the screen, and the doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Well, well, there you go," she murmured as she tried to get a better image on the screen.

"Good?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded as she focused on the screen. She glanced up at Lorelai and said, "Very good if you were hoping for a two for one sale."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, her brow knitted in confusion.

Dr. Morgan smiled and said, "That bump you have is because you will be having twins."

"Twins?" Lorelai asked.

"Twins?" Luke whispered as his hand went slack around Lorelai's.

Lorelai looked up at him quickly and muttered, "Hang in there, Cool Hand."

Luke's knees buckled slightly, but he caught himself and said, "I'm good, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked as she squinted at the screen, trying to make heads or tails of it.

"Positive," she said pointing to the screen. "Meet baby one and baby two," she said happily as she pointed them out to them.

"Oh my God," Lorelai breathed. She looked up at Luke and whispered, "You're psychic."

"Huh?" he asked, trying to fight through the fog in his mind.

"Your dream. You dreamed we had twins, or were going to have twins," she said squeezing his hand. "Quick, what are the winning lottery numbers, 'cause, man, are we gonna need them," Lorelai said as a joyful laugh bubbled from her.

"Twins," Luke said, trying to wrap his head around it.

Lorelai smiled at Dr. Morgan and said, "Give him thirty minutes, he'll catch up."

Luke looked down at Lorelai and whispered, "Twins!"

"Twins," Lorelai confirmed for him with a nod.

Luke swiftly bent and kissed her full on the mouth. "Oh my God," he whispered as he pulled away.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I know. You did that with an audience, Cool Hand."

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't care. We're having twins," he said happily. He quickly turned to the doctor and asked, "Everything looks okay?"

"Everything looks perfect," she assured him. "Okay, we snapped a couple of pictures for you to keep. Let's let Mom use the facilities and then we'll continue," she told them.

"Yes!" Lorelai said as she took the proffered tissues and wiped the gel from her stomach. She hopped down from the table and said, "Be right back," as she scurried to the small bathroom.

Luke sat heavily in the chair as the technician shut down the ultrasound machine. She stood and handed Luke two almost indecipherable black and white prints of the screen and quickly left the room. Dr. Morgan looked over at him with concern and asked, "You still okay?"

Luke looked up from the pictures with bright blue eyes and said, "I'm beyond words."

As Lorelai walked back in she smiled at Luke and asked, "Something for your scrapbook?" Luke looked up at her helplessly, his eyes swimming with emotion. Lorelai smiled down at him as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know, Babe. How great is that, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"So great," he said in a raspy voice.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna do a quick pelvic, and then we'll weigh and measure you without all of that water," Dr. Morgan said cheerfully.

"Okay," Lorelai said as she climbed back onto the table.

The doctor pulled the stirrups out and adjusted their height. She glanced up at Luke and asked, "Are you staying?"

"Yes," he answered firmly as he stood up and took Lorelai's hand again. He looked down at her and said, "If you want me to."

"I want you to," she answered softly.

"Okay, well, okay," he said with an anxious nod.

The doctor smiled as she adjusted the sheet over Lorelai. "Don't worry, you won't see anything unless you want to," she assured him.

Luke kept his eyes locked on Lorelai's face as the doctor examined her. Lorelai looked up at him and asked simply, "Happy?"

Luke shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, and whispered only, "Thank you."

Lorelai beamed at him and said, "You played your part in it too."

Luke's smile broke across his face as he said gruffly, "Yeah, I did."

"Cocky," Lorelai grumbled good naturedly.

"Proud," Luke countered with a pleased grin.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Arrogant."

Luke waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Potent."

"Whoa Nellie, you sure are," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You're packin' some super sperm there, my friend," she teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "Stop. Fine, you win," he conceded.

Lorelai mouthed, "I love you," at him.

Luke pressed her hand to her pounding heart and mouthed, "I love you too."

"All done," Dr. Morgan said as she drew the sheet back down. "Okay, everything is looking good. Get dressed and we'll talk some more," she said as she got up to leave the room.

When the door shut behind her, Lorelai squealed, "We're having twins!"

Luke rubbed his ear and said dryly, "Yes, I heard."

Lorelai sat up and gave him a swat on the arm. "Don't try to act all cool now. You almost fainted," she accused pointing a finger at him.

"Did not!" Luke shot back.

"Did too! Your eyes rolled up and your legs went out from under you," she told him.

"I did not almost faint," he told her firmly.

Lorelai flung herself at his chest and Luke caught her in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it," she murmured.

"I have pictures if you need proof," Luke said softly as he stroked her curls.

Lorelai looked up at him and said simply, "Wow!"

"That about sums it up," Luke agreed with a chuckle.

"Wait until I tell Rory!" Lorelai said as she released him and pushed off of the table. She reached for her clothes and began to quickly pull them on.

Luke laughed and said, "Which will be in about ten minutes."

Lorelai arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Wait until I tell Rory that you almost fainted."

"I did not!" he insisted.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Lorelai teased as she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"Lorelai," Luke said with a slight whine in his voice.

"You'd better be nice to me," she warned.

"When aren't I?" he demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I adore you," Lorelai cooed at him.

"I did not almost faint," he grumbled.

A knock came on the door followed by a call of, "Are you decent?"

"Come in," Lorelai called with a laugh. She looked at Luke and said, "We're perfect."

XXXX

After they talked with the doctor, Luke handed Lorelai into the Jeep, kissed her soundly and said, "Dial," as he closed the door.

When he climbed behind the wheel he saw her frown as she held the phone pressed to her ear. Lorelai disconnected and said, "She must be in class."

Luke nodded and turned the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive as Lorelai gazed out of the window with a dreamy expression. Finally, she turned to him with a frown and asked, "Where are you going?"

"New Haven," he answered simply.

Lorelai nodded and returned her gaze to the window as she smiled softly, placing her hand on his thigh. "I do adore you," she murmured as she watched the scenery fly by.

"Remember that," Luke told her with a smile.

XXXX

They knocked on the door to Rory's suite and Paris answered, "Hi Lorelai, hi Luke. Why are you here?" she demanded with typical Paris bluntness.

"We want to see Rory. Is she around?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"She had a class, but she should be back soon," Paris said as she stepped aside to let them in. "Is everything okay?" she asked suspiciously.

"Everything is great," Lorelai said swiftly. "Uh, Luke had something to pick up down this way, so I tagged along with him," she said with a nod, pleased with her story.

"Oh, okay, well, I was just about to head out," Paris explained as she gestured to her backpack.

"Okay if we wait here?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down decisively.

"Knock yourself out," Paris grumbled as she hefted her bag. "Everyone else is gone, so please don't leave until someone can lock up behind you," she instructed.

"We won't," Luke assured her.

Paris nodded and called, "See you later," shooting them a look as she closed the door behind her.

Luke sat down next to her, rubbing his palms nervously on his jeans. Lorelai smiled at him and said, "We're all alone. Wanna make out until Rory comes home and catches us?" she asked.

Luke glanced around the empty suite nervously and offered her a shaky smile. He nodded and said, "Uh huh."

"Come here," Lorelai said as she cupped his neck and pulled him to her. She brushed her lips across his and whispered, "My very potent, virile, super stud."

"Stop," he chided as he kissed her firmly. "It takes two, you know. I'm not taking the blame for this," he warned her.

They kissed softly, soaking each other up as the news soaked in further. "Two babies," Lorelai whispered as Luke kissed her jaw.

"Two," Luke murmured. He sat up abruptly and said, "I need to build another crib."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Plenty of time," as she pulled him back to her. They kissed a few minutes more before they heard a key slide into the lock, and jumped apart.

"Tanna! You'd better be home," Rory called as she opened the unlocked door. "If you forgot to lock the door again, Paris will kill…" she trailed of as she saw Lorelai and Luke sitting on opposite ends of the couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just thought we'd drop by," Lorelai said offhandedly.

"From Stars Hollow?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"We wanted to show you something," Luke said as he handed the printouts to Lorelai.

Rory caught a glimpse of the blurry black and white prints and said excitedly, "That's right, you went to the doctor today!" She dropped her bag and hurried over to sit between them on the couch. "Let's see, let's see," she said clapping her hands.

"Here you go," Lorelai said as she handed them over.

Rory frowned at the printouts and asked, "What am I looking at here?"

Luke reached over and pointed to one baby saying, "Here."

"And here," Lorelai said pointing to the other.

"What?" Rory asked, perplexed.

"Those are our babies," Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"Babies? Babies with an 's'?" Rory asked quickly.

"With an 's'," Lorelai confirmed.

"Plural?" Rory tried to clarify, turning to Luke. When he nodded, her head swiveled back to Lorelai.

"Twins, Sweets," Lorelai said softly.

"No!" Rory whispered.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

Rory turned back to Luke and said, "No!"

Luke pulled a face and said, "Yes. Is that bad?" he asked quickly.

"Twins?" Rory asked as she peered at the pictures again.

"Yep," Lorelai answered.

"Oh my God, twins!" Rory squealed, throwing her arms around Lorelai and hugging her tightly.

"I know!" Lorelai crowed, as they rocked back and forth.

Rory pulled back and looked at her mother. She gave her a watery smile and said, "You are gonna get sooo fat!"

"Nice," Lorelai hissed.

"Wow! How?" Rory asked, returning her focus to the pictures.

"Well, Hon, when a man and a woman love each other…" Lorelai started with a smile.

"Hush you," Rory said waving her hand at her mother. She turned to Luke and launched herself at him. He caught her with a laugh as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys," she said in an awed voice.

"Thanks," Luke said gruffly. He set her back from her and said, "Congratulations, you're gonna be a great big sister."

"I'm so excited," Rory said bouncing on the couch.

"Hey, hey," Lorelai said reaching out to hold Rory down. "Don't jostle the Mommy, or you'll have a Mr. Creosote situation here," she reminded her.

Rory immediately stopped bouncing and said, "Oh, sorry. Wow, twins," she breathed.

Lorelai nodded happily and said "Wow seems to be the word of the day."

"Well, this is pretty wow worthy," Rory said happily. "Are you gonna tell Grandma and Grandpa on Friday?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke answered for her.

Lorelai nudged Rory and said, "He's pretty proud of his super sperm."

"Ew," Rory moaned.

"Stop," Luke said making a slicing motion with his hand.

Rory sat back against the cushions and looked from one to the other. She smiled and said, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Lorelai said as she sat back next to Rory.

Luke eased himself back and said, "You can say that again."

The three of them smiled as they all stared at the wall across the room and whispered, "Wow."


	36. A Rose by Any Other Name

**A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you for your reviews and continued interest. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

They lay entwined on the bed, fingers laced, her leg thrown over his, and her head cushioned on his chest as she listened to the steady strum of his heartbeat. "Twins," Luke whispered with a smile.

"Unreal, isn't it?" she asked.

"I keep telling myself over and over, but it doesn't really sink in," Luke said with a chuckle. "Hey, we don't have to keep this a secret, do we?" he asked, craning his neck to look at her.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like you'd be able to."

Luke chuckled and then said with a heavy sigh, "I guess we should tell your parents before we tell anyone else."

"You're ready to burst," Lorelai said tapping on his chest.

Luke bristled a little and asked, "And you're not?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I am. I wanna tell Sookie in the morning. I guess word will spread fast enough. We'll tell my parents Friday night at dinner. If my mother gets upset about not being the first to know, she'll just have to deal," she said firmly.

"So, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow the world can know. Tonight, it's just us," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"And Rory," Luke added with a chuckle.

"She's part of the 'us' thing," Lorelai said distractedly.

"Yes, she is," Luke agreed as he kissed her head. "Hey, hang on," he said a moment later as he rolled over to reach for the phone.

"Hey, it's not midnight yet, it's still today," Lorelai pointed out as he dialed.

Luke just shook his head and said, "The guys at the bakery should just be getting in for the night." He turned to the receiver and said, "Hey, it's Luke. Yeah, good, good. Hey, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'm gonna run a promotion tomorrow. Can you guys make twice the amount of Fran's sugar cookies for tomorrow?" he asked quickly. "Yeah? Okay, good. Alright, talk to you soon. Thanks," he said before hanging up.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "I thought the bakery was doing well? Why are you running a special? Has business fallen off?"

"Business is fine," Luke said as he settled back and pulled her close again.

"Is Jess doing okay? I mean, I thought things were going well there," Lorelai asked, her voice riddled with confusion.

"Jess is fine. Great actually. He really seems to have a knack for running a small business," Luke told her.

"Then what's with the cookies?" she asked as she leaned up on her elbow to look at him.

Luke smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Tomorrow, for the first and probably the last time, Luke's Diner and Weston's Bakery will be running a two for one sale," he said with a pleased smile.

Lorelai returned his smile and said, "Okay. Well, the cookies, I get, but what are you gonna do at the diner?" she asked as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Coffee to go?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed. "What? So they can congratulate you and then leave?" she asked with a snort.

"Precisely," Luke answered with a grin.

"Very cynical for a guy who wants to brag," Lorelai told him.

Luke laughed and said, "Lunch special. Buy one burger, get a second free?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You've seen these people eat when there's free food, you'll go broke."

"Pie?" he asked.

"The bakery is covering the sweet stuff," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke frowned and said disappointedly, "Well, I'm out."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I have a suggestion."

Luke grinned back at her laughing eyes and asked, "Is it dirty? 'Cause, I like the dirty ones."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "PB & J's"

"PB & J's?" Luke asked.

Lorelai pressed a kiss to his chest and said, "You might as well get used to the jam hands now, Hon."

XXXX

Luke lingered in bed with his warm sleeping bride as Caesar and Joe opened the diner. When Lorelai's alarm went off at seven, Luke's mind was whirring at full speed, and she rolled over and found him wide awake. "Hi," she mumbled as she pressed her face into his arm.

"We need a bigger car," he blurted.

"That's nice, Hon," Lorelai said sleepily as she burrowed under his arm and onto his chest.

"A safe one, one that will be easy to get two car seats in and out of," Luke continued unabated. "I also need to get started on the second crib, and maybe another chair. That way we can both rock them," he said with a nod.

"Murrumph," Lorelai agreed.

"You need to hire a manager for the Inn. Soon the place will be up and going full speed, and you're pregnant and Sookie just had a baby," he ranted. "You can't do it. Don't women who have twins and triplets and quadruplets go into labor earlier? I think I remember hearing that or reading that somewhere." He nodded quickly and said, "You'll need a manager, full time, for days as well as the night manager," Luke said decisively.

Lorelai opened one eye and mumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"Lorelai, you're gonna need help at the Inn. You can't possibly do it all. Sookie can't cook with a baby strapped to her chest, and you can't be on your feet all day," Luke said insistently.

Lorelai pushed her hair back from her face and began to sit up saying, "Whoa, whoa! What?" she asked incredulously.

"You need…" Luke started to repeat himself.

Lorelai held up one hand and asked, "Coffee? Breakfast? A shower? 'Cause if it's anything other than the things I just listed, I'll tell you, this is not the best time to reason with me," she warned.

"I'll make you breakfast in a minute," Luke said offhandedly.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "I strongly suggest you feed me before you start dictating my life."

"I'm not dictating, I'm just trying to be realistic," Luke insisted.

"How long have you known me?" Lorelai snapped at him.

Luke blinked and jerked back from her. "Uh, six or seven years," he stammered.

"And you really think that you should start the day by ordering me around before I have had coffee? Because, let me tell you, even that decaf crap would be a better wake up call than what you've given me here," she said angrily.

"I've just been thinking about all of this stuff," he said defensively.

"My eyes aren't even open yet!" Lorelai said as she tossed back the blanket and swung her legs out of bed. She hopped up and then reached for the footboard as she swayed slightly. She took two huge gulping breaths, and stood still for a moment before she dashed to the bathroom and knelt before the toilet.

Luke rushed after her and reached to pull her hair back from her face, but she batted his hands away before she gripped the edge of the toilet again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Luke murmured softly.

"Get away from me," Lorelai gasped.

"Lorelai," Luke pled softly.

"Asshole," she muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey!" Luke said drawing his brows together in a frown.

"Get out!" Lorelai snapped at him.

Luke sighed and said, "Fine," as he pushed himself up and strode back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers with his shoulders slumped as he hung his head, waiting for the next round to begin. He heard the water running as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. A few minutes later, she stepped into the doorway and glared at him. Sensing her presence, Luke looked up and said softly, "All morning long all I could think about is how much we have to do. How much more preparation we'll need, and how many more precautions we'll have to take." He hung his head again and said, "I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. Honestly. I was just trying to work it all out."

Lorelai drew a deep breath and blew it out with gusto. She pushed herself from the doorframe and walked slowly to the bed. She stood before him and said, "I will decide what I need to do for work. I don't tell you how to run your diner, I don't tell you what to do with Weston's, and I expect the same respect from you." When Luke nodded she said, "I know that the fact that we are having twins is going to make things more complicated. I know that there is a good chance that this pregnancy will not go full term, so yes I do need to be more careful. But Luke, I do not need you to tell me that and I really don't need you to make decisions for me," she said with quiet steel in her voice.

"I really wasn't. I was just putting it all out there," he said quickly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Then, I would suggest that you choose your words more carefully."

Luke bristled a little and said, "I would suggest that you stop calling me names."

Lorelai smiled at him coldly and said in a soft, dangerous tone, "I would suggest that you go to work now."

Luke frowned and said, "No. Not while were fighting."

"This would really be the most opportune time for you to leave," Lorelai said as she spun around and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Luke braced his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong. Finally, he got up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went down to start breakfast. Lorelai could smell the food as soon as she opened the bathroom door. "Mule," she muttered as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black stretch pants and a loose pink top. She padded down the stairs barefoot and walked into the kitchen to find him setting the table for two. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Ready for round two?"

"Nope, ready to talk like we're adults though," Luke said sternly. He turned to her and asked, "Let me start over, please?"

Lorelai slid into her chair and said offhandedly, "You can try."

Luke nodded as he went to get her plate and her favorite coffee mug. He placed them in front of her, and Lorelai took a silent sip and nodded appreciatively. She set the mug down and said, "Pulled out the big guns, did you?"

Luke shrugged and said, "A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," as he set his own plate down and pulled the tea bag from his mug. "Okay, so, I woke up at my usual time this morning, and I didn't want to disturb you, and I didn't want to leave, so I just let my mind start wandering," he said slowly.

"Did you lose it?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Apparently," Luke said as he returned her smirk. He chuckled a little and said, "I was as bad as Jackson, freaking out over every little thing. Anyway, since I had a couple of hour's head start, I was ready to discuss as soon as you woke up," he said with a rueful smile.

"Knowing that mornings are not the best time for me, especially now?" Lorelai asked as she shoveled eggs into her mouth.

"I never said it was smart," Luke said with a quirk of his lips.

"Don't go getting a cute on me now, I'm mad at you," Lorelai said with a pout.

"I noticed. Yesterday you adored me, today, I'm and asshole," he said with wide eyed innocence.

"Yes," Lorelai answered succinctly, trying desperately to hang onto her anger.

"Do you still adore me, even if I'm an asshole?" he asked playfully.

A giggle escaped her before she could clamp her hand over her mouth. She lowered it slowly and gave him a genuine smile. "Ladies and gentlemen behold the power of the mood swings," she pronounced grandly.

"I really wasn't trying to tell you what to do," Luke said sincerely. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Good, 'cause you are not the boss of me," Lorelai said with a little pout.

Luke laughed at her choice of words and said, "So not the boss of you. Can we talk about this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, we can talk about it," Lorelai said as she waved her coffee mug at him.

Luke smirked and said, "Back to the decaf now," as he got up to get the pot of decaf he had set to brew before sitting down.

"Asshole," Lorelai whispered.

"I heard that," Luke called from the counter.

XXXX

Luke drove her to the Dragonfly later that morning. As he pulled to a stop at the door he turned and asked, "Are we okay?"

"We're fine," she assured him quietly.

"I really am excited," he told her sincerely as his eyes searched hers.

"I really do adore you, even if you are an asshole," she said as she laid her palm to his cheek.

Luke nodded and turned his head to press his lips to her palm. He looked up at her through his dark lashes and whispered, "Good to know."

XXXX

As soon as he reached the diner, he grabbed two pieces of paper and scrawled across them. He strode out the door and over to the bakery. Jess looked up from behind the counter when he saw Luke rush in. "Hey," he said with a nod.

"Hey. You got any scotch tape back there?" Luke asked.

Jess jerked his head toward the back office and said, "On the desk."

Luke went to the back and attached four pieces of tape to the sign he had made, and then strode back to the door of the bakery and stuck it to the glass. Jess came out from behind the counter and asked, "What's that?"

"Special today," Luke said with a cryptic smile.

Jess scanned the paper that read simply 'Two for one sale. Sugar cookies – Buy one, get one free. Today only.' Jess turned to his uncle with raised eyebrows and said, "Well, that would explain the mountain of cookies in the back. What brought this on?" he asked with a frown.

Luke smiled and pulled his nephew to him in a quick, manly hug. When he released him he said, "Twins. See you later," and fled out of the door.

Jess stared at his uncles retreating back and let out a low whistle. "Huh. Way to go, Uncle Luke," he muttered as he went back behind the counter.

XXXX

"Excuse me, Luke?" Kirk asked hesitantly.

"What do you want, Kirk?" Luke snarled in his customary fashion.

Kirk fidgeted at the counter and said, "I'd like to inquire about the special you have posted on the door."

"What about it?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Well." Kirk began nervously, "you don't usually have a special like that," he pointed out.

"No, I don't," Luke said shortly as he wiped down the counter.

"Okay, well, I was wondering," Kirk hedged, biting his lip.

Luke heaved a sigh and asked with infinite patience, "Wondering what, Kirk?"

"Do you have to eat them both here, or can you take one to go?" Kirk asked in a rush.

"I don't care how you eat them, Kirk," Luke growled.

Kirk shrugged and said, "Well, I wasn't sure if it was a 'dine in only' kind of special or if, you know," he trailed off as he saw Luke glaring at him. "I'd like the special, please," he said quickly.

"Squares, triangles or Stars?" Luke asked with his pen poised.

Kirk eyed Luke nervously as he tried to make up his mind. "Uh, um, squares on one," he said slowly nodding his head. "And, stars for the other. Wait! No! Triangles, triangles," he corrected quickly. "You lose too much crust on the stars," he said with a nod, pleased with his decision.

"Squares and triangles coming up," Luke said shaking his head as he walked away.

"Hey Kirk!" Babette called from the table where she and Patty were swapping the latest gossip.

Kirk turned on his stool and said blandly, "Oh, hi Babette."

"What's with the PB & J special?" Babette said gesturing to the door.

Kirk's eyes rounded with self importance as he told her, "Oh, well, you can have one here and one to go, or both here, or both to go. Luke will also cut them into shapes, if you want him to."

"No, she means, the two for one thing. There's a sign at the bakery too," Patty chimed in. "Fran's sugar cookies," she said with a nod.

"Breakfast of champions!" Babette said patting her stomach with a chortle.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess Luke just needs more business," Kirk said nonchalantly.

"But the place is usually packed," Patty said incredulously.

"You can't even get a seat in here for breakfast until after eight!" Babette said with a nod.

Kirk shrugged and said, "Well, they do have a baby on the way."

"And, Lorelai just opened that beautiful inn," Patty said with a nod.

Babette shook her head and said, "And a new house. Poor kids, they must be strapped!"

Patty frowned and said, "Maybe we should order more than just tea." When Luke emerged, Patty waved to him calling, "Luke, Sweetheart, we've changed our minds, we are hungry after all."

Luke nodded and came over to refill their glasses. "What can I get ya?" he asked.

"Hmm," Patty purred. "I'm feeling decadent. What's the most expensive thing on the menu?" she asked him batting her eyelashes.

Luke snorted and asked, "Huh?"

"We wanna splurge," Babette told him with a nudge.

"Well, it's all about the same," Luke said in a bewildered tone. "I guess if you're feeling like going wild, I can add an extra patty to the patty melt," he said with an incredulous chuckle.

"Perfect!" Patty cooed. "Bring one for each of us," she said with a decisive nod. "With fries," she added.

"And onion rings," Babette said with a nod.

Luke shook his head and said, "You'll never eat all of that."

"We're famished," Patty said dramatically.

"Besides, anything we don't eat, we can take home. You know a snack for later!" Babette added excitedly.

Luke shook his head again and muttered, "You girls have been hanging out with Lorelai for too long," as he walked away.

Not to be outdone, Kirk waved his hand and said, "Hey Luke, make me up another special to go. Triangles and squares. I'll take it to Lulu as a treat," he said with a magnanimous smile.

"Lucky girl," Luke said rolling his eyes as he ducked back into the kitchen.

Patty leaned over and whispered loudly, "We need to tell people that Luke needs more business."

Kirk nodded and whispered back, "I'll start the phone tree as soon as I get home."

Babette nodded and told Patty, "I'll take the east side, you take the west."

XXXX

At a little after six that evening Lorelai strolled into the diner with Sookie in tow to find the place packed. Luke rushed from the kitchen with an armload of plates, and she smiled at him. "Hey, your special seems to be attracting quite a crowd," she called after him.

Luke delivered the orders and rushed back over to her. "It's so weird. It's been like this all day," he told her.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, you do make a mean PB & J."

Luke shook his head and said, "The only one who even ordered that was Kirk, and that was this morning."

"Oh my God!" Sookie said in a hushed tone.

Luke blinked as Sookie began to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, waving her hands wildly. "What's up with her?" he asked Lorelai with a wary glance at Sookie as her eyes filled with tears.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I just told her on the way over. Delayed reaction. I think it just sank in."

"Oh my God!" Sookie squealed loud enough to draw the attention of the packed diner. "Oh my God!" she yelled as she wrapped an arm around both Lorelai and Luke and squealed, "Twins! You're having twins! I mean, I know you just told me, but now I get it! Two for one!" she shouted. She turned to face the diner and yelled, "Two for one! They're having twins!"

Patty looked up from her second patty melt that day and asked, "So, you're not going broke?"

"What?" Luke asked, his head snapping around as he focused on her.

"You aren't having money problems?" Babette said as she dropped her burger back onto her plate.

"Money problems?" Luke asked blankly.

Babette sat back and rubbed her stomach. "Oh my God, I'm full!" she screeched. "I have never eaten so much in my whole life!"

"We thought you were trying to drum up business," Kirk said as he tossed the crust of his sixth PB & J down on his plate.

"What?" Luke asked as he shook his head at them in wonder.

"Twins!" Babette shouted as she jumped up, turning her chair over in the process.

"Cool," Morey said with a nod. "Twins are very cool."

Patty gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide as the news struck home. "Twins," she whispered, lowering her hands slowly.

The Rabbi rushed over to shake Luke's hand and said, "I guess I should have said 'Mazel Tov, Mazel Tov!' before, eh?"

"How wonderful!" Lulu cooed with a dreamy expression on her face.

Kirk's eyes darted nervously between his girlfriend and the grinning parents to be and mumbled, "Oh, well sure, if you're into that kind of thing."

Luke laughed at his panicked expression and said, "I am, Kirk, but you don't have to be."

"Jackson is going to be so excited!" Sookie said, still bouncing.

The diner exploded with good wishes and well meaning, but still prying questions. They stood like a couple of deer in the headlights as they tried to answer as many as they could

Finally, Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai and looked at the groaning friends and neighbors who had been stuffing themselves silly between the diner and the bakery all day. He shook his head, held up his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, you nut jobs, dinner's on me. Let's all just head home now, okay?" he asked, gesturing to the door behind him.

Lorelai grinned and said, "'Cause you all know Luke's motto, eat it then beat it!"

After their friends filed out in a flurry of hugs and pats on the back, Lorelai began to help Luke clear the tables. She heard him chuckle behind her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"All day, I was wondering why no one asked me why I had a two for one sign in my window. Kirk was the only one who asked about it, and all her wanted to know was if he had to eat them both here," he said with a chuckle. He grinned at her and said, "They thought we were broke."

Lorelai smiled and said, "They are crazy, but they're very sweet."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement of her sentiment and carried a load of dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Lock the door, would ya?" he called over his shoulder.

"It's early," Lorelai said as flipped the sign to 'closed' and turned the lock.

"I doubt anyone will be hungry," Luke said with a laugh.

"Here," Lorelai said as she picked up a stack of plates and followed him into the kitchen.

Lorelai loaded the dishwasher as he turned off the grill and fryers, the two of them working in companionable silence for a few minutes. Finally, Luke turned from the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he said gently.

"Forgotten," she assured him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good," he answered, kissing her against and letting himself sink into her.

A minute later, Lorelai pulled back and looked up at him with dancing eyes. "Whatcha tryin' to cook up here, mister?" she asked.

"A big pretty dish of lovin' with a spoon made just for me," Luke teased as he bent to nibble on her neck.

They heard the diner door open and the bells jingle. "Hello?" Jess called back to them.

They jumped apart guiltily as his nephew rounded the corner. "Hey," Luke said wiping his palms nervously on the back of his jeans.

Jess smirked and asked, "Going for triplets?"

Luke blushed and growled, "Don't think it works that way."

"Hey Jess," Lorelai said with a grin, enjoying Luke's discomfiture.

Jess nodded and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a genuine smile.

Jess looked at Luke and said, "We were swamped all day with your two for one thing, and then suddenly it came to a screeching halt about a half hour ago. I guess you finally explained it to the other inmates?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Luke said as he began to bustle around the kitchen again.

"Did they all worship at the altar of your manhood?" Jess teased, causing Lorelai to giggle.

"I gotta finish up," Luke said as he tried to ignore his nephew.

Jess smirked at his uncle's back and turned to Lorelai. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

Lorelai opened her hands and said, "As good as I was when I thought it was just one."

"Good, okay, well, I'm going up," he told them as he pointed to the ceiling.

"See you tomorrow," Luke said shortly.

"See ya," Jess said with a wave as he turned to leave. He stopped and turned back saying, "I'll help with the other crib I'm sure you'll be building. I mean, not the fruity carving and stuff, but the other stuff."

Luke nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Night Jess," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Night," he told her as he quickly disappeared.

"And that concludes the 'he-men express their feelings with torment and grunts' portion of our show, ladies and gentlemen," Lorelai said in her announcer voice.

"Stop," Luke growled as he plunged his hands into soapy water to scrub a pan.

Lorelai walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he worked. She pressed her cheek to his back and said, "He's actually turning out to be pretty sweet. Kind of like his uncle," she added as she pressed a kiss to his flannel clad shoulder.

Luke smirked and said gruffly, "Well, you used to think that he was the asshole, so I guess there's hope for us all."

Lorelai laughed and hugged him tighter as she said, "But, apparently, not forgotten on your part."

XXXX

As Luke helped Lorelai from the Jeep the following evening he said, "Hey, try not to call me names in front of your parents, okay?"

"Okay, stop. Enough. It's over. The horse is dead. Quit beating it," she said pointing a finger in his face.

"I'm just saying," Luke said with a shrug.

"Oh, thank God," Lorelai said as Rory pulled up behind the Jeep. She rushed to her daughter's door and opened it. "Quick! Save me!" she cried.

"From what?" Rory asked as she climbed out of the car and into her mother's arms.

"From overly sensitive husbands whose tender little feelings have been hurt," Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"Oh, did the mean old Lorelai hurt little Lukey's feewings?" Rory cooed at Luke.

"Cut it out," Luke growled at them.

Rory released Lorelai and hooked her arm through Luke's saying, "Don't worry. The minute dinner is over, I'll put her in time out," she promised.

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You'd better just get used to the name calling. I plan to make up whole new words just for use during the labor and delivery," she told him with an excited grin.

"Goody," Luke whispered as he pressed the doorbell.

"What did you call him?" Rory asked Lorelai.

When Lorelai opened her mouth, Luke cut her off saying, "No need to repeat it."

"Why not? You've been repeating it over and over for the last day and a half," Lorelai accused.

"I was hoping to mock it out of you," Luke said as he rolled his eyes and looked up at the porch light.

Rory frowned at the still closed door and asked, "It is Friday, isn't it?"

"According to my 'Nuns Having Fun' calendar," Lorelai said as she reached across and pressed the bell again.

"Do you think they went out?" Rory asked in a bewildered tone as she tried to stare through the front door.

"I don't know, aren't you using your x-ray vision?" Lorelai teased. "Careful what rooms you look in, they may not be dressed," Lorelai said ominously.

"Ew!" Rory said as she jerked her gaze from the door.

"Thanks for that," Luke groused.

The door swung open and Emily stood staring at them with a frown. "Well are you coming in or not?" she demanded imperiously.

"Do we have a choice?" Lorelai mumbled.

"What was that?" Emily asked quickly.

"Good to see you, Emily," Luke said loudly, shooting Lorelai a glare.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said as she filed past.

Lorelai glanced around the foyer and whispered, "Did you kill the maid?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she closed the door saying, "Honestly, Lorelai."

"Seriously, should I go rent an industrial strength wood chipper?" Lorelai asked as they followed her into the living room.

"I was on the patio, Lorelai," Emily said with exasperation. "I do think Suzette may be hard of hearing, though," she grumbled. "What can I get you to drink? I have sodas, juice, water, flat and sparkling," she offered.

"What kind of juice?" Lorelai asked.

"Apple, orange and cranberry," Emily said as she pursed her lips at the bottles.

"Ooh! Ooh! Apple juice for me, please!" Lorelai said, waving her arm wildly in the air.

Emily shook her head at her daughter's antics and asked, "Beer, Luke?"

"Water is fine for me, Emily," Luke answered. "Let me help," he said as he walked to the drinks cart. "Rory?" he asked.

"Manhattan, lots of cherries," Rory answered nonchalantly. When all three whipped their heads toward her she held up her hands helplessly and said, "I can't let Grandma drink alone. What would people say?" she gasped.

Emily shot Rory a glare and said, "You are getting more like your mother each day."

"Oh Grandma, I'm just teasing. I'll have a Coke, please," Rory called to Luke.

"Is Richard out of town?" Luke asked Emily as he poured a glass of white wine for her.

"He'll be home shortly. His meeting ran long," she explained. They heard the front door close and she looked up with a smile. "Speak of the devil," she said with a smile as her husband entered the room.

"Hello, all. Sorry I'm late," Richard said as he crossed the room to kiss Emily's cheek. She smiled up at him as she held Rory's Coke and Lorelai's juice. Richard clapped his hands together and called to Luke, "Barkeep, I'd love a scotch. Neat."

"Coming right up," Luke answered as he turned to hand Emily her wine. Once the ladies were settled with their drinks, Luke poured Richard two fingers of scotch and a glass of water for himself before he went to sit next to Lorelai on the sofa.

"So, Lorelai, how are you feeling?" Richard inquired politely.

"Like I'm pregnant," Lorelai responded with a cheeky smile.

Richard rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Then all is right with the world."

Luke nudged Lorelai and she reached for her purse. "Actually, I feel okay. The morning sickness is mainly just nausea now. Constant nausea, but not as bad as before," she said as she opened her purse and rummaged through it. "I've been pretty tired, but that might be a combination of the pregnancy, the inn, and stuff," she said offhandedly. She pulled out the ultrasound print and handed it to Luke. She looked up at her parents with a smile and said, "We have something to show you."

Luke handed the picture to Emily who frowned at it and asked, "Is this a Rorschach?"

"It's an ultrasound," Lorelai said with a nod as Richard got up to peer over Emily's shoulder.

"What am I looking for?" Emily asked as she puzzled over the picture.

Luke leaned over her other shoulder and said, "Here," as he pointed to one of the babies.

"Oh," Emily said as she began to make out the image. She cocked her head and then looked up with a frown. "Is it double exposed or something?" she asked.

Luke smiled gently and said, "No, it's not film." He glanced at Lorelai and she gave him a nod, a happy smile spreading across her face. "We're having twins," Luke told them in a proud, quiet voice.

Emily gasped and covered her mouth as she held the paper in her trembling hand. "Twins?" Richard asked in a bewildered tone. They both looked up at Luke and then at Lorelai and Rory, and were met with nods all around.

"Twins," Emily breathed softly. "Oh, Lorelai," she whispered.

"Are you excited? 'Cause, boy, we sure are," Lorelai asked as she fidgeted nervously.

Richard stared at his daughter for a moment and then said, "Excited? We're astounded!"

"So were we," Luke assured him.

Emily blinked and said, "But the inn. Surely, you can't work now," she said dismissively.

"Says who?" Lorelai shot back, straightening her spine and bracing for battle.

"Lorelai, really," Emily said shaking her head.

Luke placed his hand gently on Emily's shoulder and said firmly, "Lorelai will work as long as she feels up to it. Michel is there to take over when she's not, and they have hired a great staff. The Dragonfly will be fine," he said with finality.

"But," Emily started to protest.

"It's Lorelai's decision," Luke said as he walked back to the sofa to sit next to his wife. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently as they waited for the next volley.

Emily pursed her lips as she sized them up. "Well, I'm sure you'll do what's best," she said primly.

"I will," Lorelai answered firmly.

"This is marvelous," Richard said gleefully. He looked down at Emily's worried face and said softly, "Emmy, think of it like a bonus."

"A two-fer, if you would," Rory offered with an encouraging nod.

"Two-fer?" Richard asked with a chuckle.

"Two for the price of one," Rory said with a shrug.

"A two-fer. I like it," Richard said as he settled back into his chair and raised his glass to them. "I'd offer champagne, but Lorelai can't and Luke won't drink it," he said with a chuckle.

"Save it for their birthday," Lorelai said, trying to shake off her defensiveness.

Emily snorted and said, "Yes, because I am sure that you'll give birth and then say 'bring me a glass of wine',"

"Beats, 'Let them eat cake'," Lorelai grumbled.

"Yes, it does," Richard agreed with a chuckle. He looked into his glass for a moment and then at his daughter and son-in-law again. His eyes softened with moisture, and he swallowed thickly before saying, "This truly is fantastic news. Congratulations. We're so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai whispered in a choked voice.

"Oh no. No crying," Rory said quickly, waving her hands at them. She looked at her grandfather and said, "If you get all weepy, Hortense Hormone here will start bawling."

"Hortense Hormone?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Your new nickname," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai's jaw dropped in offense as Luke started to laugh. She turned on him and said, "Hey, husband, father of my unborn children, defend me please," she commanded.

Luke shook his head and said, "If the name fits."

Lorelai sneered at him and said, "Wait 'til you hear the new ones I picked out for you."

Emily watched the two of them bicker back in forth for a moment before Luke leaned close to Lorelai and said, "But, you adore me."

Lorelai sighed in defeat and said, "God help me."

Rory snickered and said, "You've both flown too far over the cuckoo's nest for anyone to help you."

XXXX

The following afternoon, Lorelai was at the front desk when she saw her mother walk in holding at least ten stuffed carrier bags. Emily approached the desk and said cautiously, "Hello Lorelai."

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said as she eyed her mother warily, still trying to puzzle out Emily's uncharacteristic silence during last night's dinner.

Emily placed the bags on the floor and asked, "Can we speak in private for a moment, please?"

"Uh, sure. Let me just go get Michel," Lorelai said jerking her thumb toward the kitchen door. "You can wait in my office if you'd like," she offered as she opened the door behind her.

"Thank you," Emily said as she picked up the bags and swept into the office.

Lorelai sighed and headed for the kitchen. As she pushed through the swinging door she called, "Michel, I need you to cover the desk."

"I'm on my ten," he pouted.

"You're management now, baby, you don't get a ten anymore," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Please? My mother's here," she said with a grimace as she poured a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar for Emily.

Sookie looked at Lorelai's concerned expression and asked, "Didn't go well last night?" in a shocked tone.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It was okay, just the usual Emily Gilmore weirdness. I'm sure she's here now to give me the rest of her opinion, since Saint Luke isn't here to play peacemaker," she said with a smirk.

Sookie's eyes widened as she said quickly, "You can't let her get you all upset. You have to take it easy now."

"I know, Sook. I'll be fine. I'll just let her pass judgment and then she can go away triumphant," she assured her friend. She turned back to Michel and asked, "Please?"

"Fine," Michael said as he pushed himself off of the stool he was perched on. "But you will make sure that she," he said pointing to Sookie, "makes me scones tomorrow."

"Fine," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave.

"Hey, this is my kitchen and even Lorelai can't tell me what to do in here," Sookie said heatedly as she planted her hands on her hips. Trying not to let her dimples flash as she jerked Michel's chain.

"Would you both please just let me go in there and let my mother berate me?" Lorelai snapped. "It really shouldn't take long, she's had decades of practice!" she assured them angrily as she spun on her heel.

Sookie and Michel each took a step back and nodded silently as Lorelai swept from the room. As they watched the door swing behind her, Sookie waved Michel out of the kitchen saying, "Holy hormones, Batman, you'd better scoot."

XXXX

"I brought you a cup of coffee," Lorelai said as she cautiously stepped into her office.

"Oh. Thank you," Emily said as she reached for the cup and saucer. She took a dainty sip and said, "Good. But not as good as Luke's."

Lorelai laughed and said, "No coffee in the world can compare to Luke's."

"Has he ever told you what he does to it?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shook her head and settled into her chair saying, "I really don't want to know. It's part of the magic that is Luke," she pronounced with a chuckle. "I don't want to spoil the mystique," she added with a smile.

"Yes, well," Emily said soberly as she settled the cup onto the saucer in her hand. "Lorelai, I really am happy about your news," she said softly.

"Thank you, Mom," Lorelai said graciously, but suspiciously.

Emily lifted her dark eyes to meet her daughter's bright ones and said with a small shrug, "I worry."

Lorelai blinked in surprise and asked, "About what?"

"You, of course," Emily said with a tinny laugh.

"Me?" Lorelai asked. "Why would you worry about me? I'm happy, I'm healthy, I have everything that I have ever dreamed of," she said incredulously.

"Mother's worry," Emily said simply. "No matter how things have been between us, you are still my daughter. I will always worry about you, just as you will always worry about Rory, and now, these two," Emily said softly. She looked down and said, "You work so hard. You're always on the go, always doing something. You're far too stubborn and you won't take anyone's advice," Emily accused.

Lorelai drew a deep breath and said, "I am perfectly willing to listen to advice, but I will not let anyone make up my mind for me. Not Rory, not Luke, not you," she said firmly.

"But twins, Lorelai. There are so many complications that can come with multiple births," Emily said anxiously.

"I'm aware of that, and you can rest assured that I will not let anything happen to these babies," Lorelai said as she covered her stomach with her hand.

"But you. Will you take care of yourself?" Emily asked softly.

Lorelai softened a little and said quietly, "I have to. They're counting on me."

Emily nodded in acceptance and said, "I won't stop worrying. You can't make me," she said imperiously.

"Fine, you worry all you want. As a matter of fact, I think I'll let you worry for me too," Lorelai offered with a chuckle.

"I will," Emily answered primly. "Thank you."

Lorelai eyed the bags at Emily's feet and said, "So, have you finally decided to ditch Dad and become a bag lady? I know where all of the good aluminum cans are dumped," she teased.

"Oh! No, I was just doing a little shopping and I saw these things," Emily said with a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

Lorelai looked on in amazement as the color flooded her mother's face. She shook her head in disbelief as Emily began to pull dozens of tiny sleepers, onesies, itty bitty shoes made from butter soft leather, tiny fancy booties, crib sheets, receiving blankets, and dozens of other assorted baby accoutrements from the bags. She laughed and asked, "Did you clean out the infant's department?"

Emily looked around her chair in dismay and giggled. "I think I may have," she admitted. "I just wanted to help get your layette started," she said in a slightly defensive tone.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," Lorelai said with a warm smile.

Emily shrugged and said, "Well, I am their grandmother. This is my job," she said with a nod. She leaned forward and pulled two sleepers from the stack on the desk. "You mentioned something about ducks," she said as she spread them out on the desk and smoothed the soft material with her hand.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the itsy bitsy white sleeper covered with even tinier yellow ducklings. "Oh Mom," she sighed happily.

Emily sat back in her chair with a smug smile. "Baby Dior," she said proudly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "But, of course," as she smoothed her hand over the sleepers. She grinned at her mother and said, "Let's see what other big names you scored."

"Oh, let me show you…" Emily said excitedly as they dove into the piles on the desk. "Ralph Lauren!" Emily crowed as she pulled out two more matching sleepers.


	37. How to Fall All Over Again

**A/N: I just want to say a special thank you to my friends at BWR & Copop, DiehardJavaJunkie14, JustJean, Loridhhp, Secretly Reading and all of the rest of you – thank you for your messages and reviews. You inspire me! **

**How to Fall All Over Again**

The fall air turned cooler, and crisp breezes blew golden leaves from the trees. September faded into October in a flurry of activity. The Dragonfly was near booked to capacity for the first three weeks it was open for business. Rory was absorbed with her new life at Yale, filling Friday night dinners with stories of her fellow Yalies and side splitting descriptions of her professors' various traits and quirks. Emily was in heaven. She was the queen of the D.A.R., her friends circling jealously as she spoke of Lorelai's advancing pregnancy and the wonderful 'entrepreneur' she had married. Richard strutted like a peacock as the news spread through the club, and he was already handing out celebratory cigars to his cronies. Jess started his business classes at Hartford State, commiserating with Lorelai over some of the instructors that were still there from her stint in business school. One week, Luke had enough of their willy-nilly schedules and pronounced that there would be a family dinner that Sunday night, and all four of them were to be there. Lorelai smiled and said, "You mean six, right? Counting the peanuts?"

"They were assumed," Luke said with a nod. "Unless you can detach that," he said nodding to her rapidly expanding belly.

Lorelai ran her hand over her rounded stomach and said, "Nope, you're stuck with us all."

Luke smiled as he leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "Wouldn't have it any other way. I hope that you used super glue," he said as he straightened up and began to wipe down the counter. "How are the nuts today?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled as she rubbed her belly and said, "They're fine. They don't seem to be as hell-bent on tormenting Mommy as they have been."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a frown.

"I just mean that I feel pretty good, you know. Not so nauseated, not so tired," she said with a shrug.

Luke's face cleared as he said, "Oh. Good. Well, okay good. So, how does lasagna sound for Sunday?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Paella."

Luke shook his head and said, "No shellfish."

"Gumbo?" she asked.

"Again with the shellfish. Chicken and pork?" he asked doubtfully, knowing that the aforementioned meats had been problems for her recently.

"Oooh! That enchilada casserole thingy," she suggested.

Luke cocked his head and said, "Someone is feeling spicy."

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at him and said, "You don't know the half of it."

Luke chuckled as he glanced around the nearly empty diner. He leaned closer and whispered, "I've been missing you. I mean, you know."

"I know. It's been a crazy few weeks. I'm sorry. It's been all I can do to get my teeth brushed at night," she said softly.

Luke let his hand brush over the back of hers and said, "I totally understand."

"Things seem to be slowing down now," she said half relieved, half worried.

Luke nodded and said, "That's natural. Things tend to start off big and then die down. Don't worry, things will get busier again around the holidays," he assured her.

"But the foliage. I thought we'd be swamped," she said with a frown.

"Well, you didn't open until last month. Maybe people already had their rooms booked for this season," he said reasonably. "Don't fret about it. Next year you'll have them packed to the rafters," he said confidently.

"I guess so," she mumbled.

Luke turned to the back counter and pulled out the blender. He disappeared into the back and returned a moment later with a carton of ice cream. He dropped scoops of vanilla into the blender and then went to return the ice cream to the freezer, this time retuning with a handful of strawberries. He dumped them into the blender and poured some milk in. He made sure he was blocking her view before surreptitiously adding a small container of yogurt that he had stashed up the sleeve of his flannel. He set the blender to mix and stood holding the lid as it whirred. He took the pitcher and grabbed two glasses, pouring an equal amount into each one. He slid one in front of Lorelai, popped a straw into it and held his glass up to toast. He smiled and said, "Here's to you."

Lorelai picked up her glass and said, "I'll drink to that." She took a long sip. "Mmm, that's good," she said before attaching herself to the straw and slurping it down quickly.

"Hey, ease up," he said with a laugh. "At best, you'll give yourself an ice cream headache, at worst, you might freeze the peanut gallery," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai released the straw with a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry. I feel like a human oven. The milkshakes taste so good."

Luke smiled and said, "At least I won't have to spend half of the winter warming you up."

Lorelai pouted and said, "You used to like warming me up."

Luke smiled and leaned closer again as he whispered, "No, I did not like you putting your icy toes on me at night. I did and do, however, enjoy getting you hot."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Well, I'm hot all of the time now, baby."

Luke straightened up and said dryly, "Not really what I was talking about."

"I know," Lorelai said with a grin. She slurped down the rest of her shake and said, "I have to get back to the inn." She slid from the stool with her hand braced over her stomach and said, "Soon it will be tables only for me." She glanced at the counter and said, "That will be so sad. How will I flirt with the sexy diner guy if I'm stuck at a table all of the time," she whined.

"You'll manage I imagine," Luke said as he moved around the end of the counter to walk her to the door.

Lorelai quirked her eyebrow at him and whispered, "Got some good memories of that counter."

"Oh yeah? No good table memories?" he asked innocently.

"Maybe tonight we can play some mental strip poker," she offered.

Luke whispered into her ear, "How about we play some high stakes strip poker?"

"I should be home around six," Lorelai said as she turned to gaze up at him.

"I'll be there," he said as he pecked her on the lips.

Lorelai reached for the door and said, "Don't wear too many layers; I have a short attention span." She waggled her fingers at him and called, "Bye, Doll."

"Bye, Queen of the Nuts," he said as he waved her away.

XXXX

Sunday evening Jess knocked on the door and called, "Hello?"

"Come in! We're in the kitchen," Lorelai called from her perch near the island.

Jess poked his head in and said, "Smells good in here."

"Enchilada casserole, senor," Rory said as she strained the pinto beans Luke had cooked and handed the colander to him.

"Good day?" Luke asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, busy," Jess said as he walked to the fried to get a soda. "Anyone need anything?" he asked.

"Yoo Hoo!" Lorelai called thrusting her fist into the air.

"You've had enough," Luke grumbled.

Rory snickered and said, "Mom bought a case of Yoo Hoo's at this warehouse store, so she's a little hopped up."

Jess shrugged as he pulled a bottle of Yoo Hoo from the fridge for Lorelai and handed it to her. "She looks pretty stationary to me," he said with a smirk.

"Luke tried to kick me out," Lorelai pouted as she twisted the cap off of the bottle.

"You were under my feet," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smirked and said, "You usually like it when I'm under you."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Nice," Jess hissed through his teeth.

Luke shook his head and said, "She's also full of it today."

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Full of what, dear hubby?"

"It," Luke grumbled as he began to mash the beans in an iron skillet.

Anxious to change the subject Rory asked, "How come you're not using your pretty pots?"

Luke glanced up at the copper pots hanging from the rack and said, "These you do in cast iron, gives them a better flavor."

"Have you used them at all?" Rory asked with a frown.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Are you kidding me? He loves the Captain Marvel pans. He'd divorce me and marry them if he could."

"Mauviel," Luke corrected softly.

"Captain Marvel," Lorelai countered. "You're just lucky I'm not a jealous woman," she said with a nod.

"Much," Luke muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked indignantly.

Jess shook his head and said, "How quickly they forget."

"I ran into Sandy last weekend when I was here," Rory said softly.

"Really? How is she?" Lorelai asked archly.

Rory shrugged and said, "Fine. Working for that doctor or dentist or something, she seems to be happy."

"I hope he's not married," Lorelai grumbled as she took a swig of her Yoo Hoo.

"How did we get on this?" Luke asked turning from the stove.

"Lorelai's jealousy," Jess said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Well it's done now, so let it drop."

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "I almost had to take this bony redhead out at the pharmacy the other day."

"Really? Do tell," Rory said as she slid onto a stool.

"Well, she was eying my man, you see," Lorelai said with a nod.

"She was not eying me," Luke growled. "I knew her. You met her. That was Taylor's lawyer, I told you that," he reminded her.

"Yeah, well, the skinny stick woman was sizing Luke up like she was about to try him on, so I had to put a stop to that," Lorelai said with a matter of fact nod.

"Ooh, what did you do?" Rory asked, planting her chin in her palm.

"Do not encourage her," Luke said pointing a wooden spoon at his step daughter.

"Whoa, is that thing loaded?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Well, I was going to body check her with the belly, but I was afraid one of those shards of bone might poke through me and hurt the peanuts," Lorelai said with an evil grin.

"Could be dangerous," Rory said with a nod.

Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "I'm begging you."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I know you can't help being a chick magnet."

"Maybe I can stick my head in the oven," Luke mumbled.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked Rory, "Hey, did anyone ever think that maybe Sylvia Plath wasn't crazy, she was just cold?"

"I don't know. Good hypothesis, though," Rory said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Lorelai said smugly. "I plan to write my doctoral thesis on the subject."

"So what did you do to get rid of the redheaded stick woman?" Rory asked innocently.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I grabbed a few things off of the shelf and called, 'Hey Hon, I picked up your suppositories, your foot fungus stuff, the wart cream and your Preparation H' and waddled up to them sticking my belly out as far as it would go. Poof! She was gone," Lorelai said with a triumphant grin, causing Rory and Jess to burst out laughing.

"And half of Woodbury thinks I'm a warty troll with fungus and a defective butt," Luke grumbled.

"Man, you are good," Jess said shaking his head in admiration.

"Just protecting my turf," Lorelai said as she held up her hands in mock surrender.

Rory tried to control her giggles and gasped, "I'm sorry, Luke, but you have to admit, that's a classic!"

"Maybe this family dinner thing wasn't such a hot idea, after all," Luke groused as he pulled the casserole from the oven and turned off the heat. He slid a foil wrapped packet of tortillas in to warm as the oven cooled down and dumped a bag of chips into a napkin lined basket.

Rory got up and took the basket from him. She gave his arm a little squeeze and said, "It was a great idea," as she took the chips to place them on the table.

"I'm having fun," Jess said with a shrug.

Lorelai gasped and said, "So strange to hear that coming from a Danes man."

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Must be the Mariano. Pick on him," he said as he pointed to Luke.

"I've had my turn," Luke said with a smirk.

"So Jess, you still dating the mysterious Cara?" Rory asked.

When Jess nodded, Lorelai asked, "Are we ever going to get to meet her?"

Jess twirled his can of soda on this island and said cautiously, "Well, I was gonna see. If this dinner thing was gonna be more than a one time thing, but Luke has decided against that now," he teased.

"Next Sunday," Luke said with a nod.

"Lasagna!" Rory shouted.

"Suck up pasta junkie," Lorelai sneered.

"How about pot roast?" Jess suggested.

"Mmm. Pot roast," Lorelai said in a dreamy tone. She turned to Rory and said, "You're outnumbered, pot roast it is."

"How do you figure?" Rory asked incredulously. "Luke likes to make the lasagna, don't you Luke?" she prodded.

"Too bad, Missy. Jess, the peanuts and I want pot roast. That makes it four to two," she said smugly.

"Way to play your trump card," Jess said with a laugh.

"Hell, she's been using them for weeks now," Luke said as he carried small bowls of sour cream, cheese, diced tomatoes and shredded lettuce to the table.

"Shamelessly," Rory said with a frown. She peered into the pan of beans and asked, "How do you know when they're done?"

"They're done. You can put them in a bowl," Luke said as he poked at the casserole. After Rory carried the beans to the table, he lifted the casserole calling to Jess, "Get the tortillas out of the oven, will ya?"

"Everyone have something to drink?" Rory asked.

Lorelai glanced around and said, "I think we're good. Cool Hand, you got a beer?" she asked as she settled herself at the table.

"Yep," Luke said as he plunked his beer bottle next to his plate and a glass of milk next to hers.

"I have Yoo Hoo," she pointed out.

"You need milk," Luke answered as he slid into his chair.

"Yoo Hoo is kind of milk like," Lorelai argued.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not close enough. Just drink the milk, please?" he asked. When Lorelai scowled at the glass he said, "I'm making a surprise for dessert."

"Now who's shameless?" Lorelai asked shaking her head.

"I like to think of it as smart," Luke said as they held their plates up for him to serve the casserole.

"What kind of surprise?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

Luke chuckled as he served her casserole and said, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"How do I know if it's worth it?" she demanded.

Luke sighed as he placed the serving spoon into the dish and turned to look at his petulant wife. "We both know that you're gonna drink it, because the babies need it, so stop whining about it," he said exasperatedly.

"I'm not whining!" Lorelai protested.

"There was some whine," Rory said with a nod of confirmation.

"About to be a vineyard full," Jess said with a smirk.

Lorelai sat back in her chair and asked, "Oh, so now it's the pick on Lorelai portion of the evening?"

"My turn is over," Luke answered with a shrug. "Here, have some beans," he said as he scooped some refried beans onto her plate. He smiled at her and said, "I will tell you that there is deep frying involved."

Lorelai threw her arms up and then reached for her milk. "That's all you had to say!" she said shaking her head.

After they had eaten, Luke got up to plug in the deep fryer they had gotten as a wedding gift. He pulled some chilled dough from the fridge and began to drop it into the heated oil. Lorelai, Rory and Jess sat chatting about Rory's roommates as Luke prepared the dessert. Finally, he reappeared at the table with a bottle of honey and a plate full of powdered sugar dusted fried dough. "Sopaipillas!" Rory squealed clapping her hands together.

"So totally worth it!" Lorelai enthused as she reached for one, and drenched it in honey. She took a bite and moaned as she chewed happily. "I love the Danes, Gilmore, Mariano family dinners," she said through stuffed cheeks.

"We'll just call them Danes Dinners for short," Rory said with a nod as she licked powdered sugar from her thumb.

"No offense to your parents, but this is much more fun than Friday night dinner at their house," Jess said with a smirk.

"Jess, sweetie, honey, darling boy, a root canal is more fun than dinner at my parents' house," Lorelai said dryly as she reached for a second sopaipilla. She held the plate out to Luke and asked, "Aren't you having any?"

Luke snorted and said, "No thanks, I thought I'd mainline some heroin later."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "More for us," as she handed the plate to Jess. She pulled Luke's sleeve up a little and patted his arm saying, "That looks like a good vein, Babe."

XXXX

One morning in late October, Lorelai was pouring the decaf that Luke had set to brew into a travel mug as he came downstairs in his well worn jeans and a stretched out t-shirt. She looked at him sideways as he lounged in the doorway, rubbing one bare foot on top of the other to warm it after stepping onto the cool tile. She smiled and purred, "That was a nice good morning to me."

"Glad you liked it," Luke said as he pushed his shoulder from the doorframe. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't go. Let's play sick," he whispered into her hair.

Lorelai sighed as she turned and snuggled into his neck saying, "I would like nothing more, but today we have a maple syrup convention starting."

"Right up your alley," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "This may come as a shock to you, but I would rather stay here with you all day. Of course, I would probably want to coat you in maple syrup," she added with a giggle.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I would probably let you," Luke said as he held her tighter. He pulled back slightly and said, "You look so beautiful."

"I look fat," Lorelai said, giving his chest a swat.

Luke shook his head and said sincerely, "You have never been more beautiful, and believe me, you were pretty hot before." He ran his fingertips down her long neck and whispered, "You're like a ripe peach. Juicy, sweet," he said in a deep gravelly voice as he bent to kiss the soft skin below her ear.

"Stop," she whispered weakly.

"I can't help it," he said with a shrug. He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked gently as she clung to his shoulders.

"Luke," she groaned. "I have to go to work," she panted in his ear.

Luke sighed heavily and lifted his head. "I know," he said in a voice filled with regret. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and said, "Try not to look so delicious."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'll try, but it's hard, you know?"

"I know," Luke growled as he pressed his arousal against her leg.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're bad."

"You like me bad," Luke reminded her.

"Yes, I do," Lorelai said as she ran her fingers over his scruffy cheek and cupped it softly in the palm of her hand. "You're home all day?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Gonna work on the crib." He turned his head and pressed his lips to her palm, parting them and teasing her gently with his tongue.

Lorelai's lips parted with lust as she said breathlessly, "I'll try to get away early."

"You do that," Luke growled against her hand. He bent his head to give her one last kiss filled with passion and longing before he stepped back from her. "Goodbye, Crazy Lady," he said softly. He bent down and rubbed his fingers over her stomach a he whispered, "Goodbye, Sid and Nancy."

Lorelai smiled as she remembered the dream he had told her about. "Leopold and Loeb," she corrected with a grin.

Luke shook his head and pressed his lips to her stomach. "Goodbye, Peanuts," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai's smile broadened as she told him, "Oh, they're not peanuts anymore, now they're Twinkies."

"You're all nuts, now scoot," he said giving her a playful swat on the butt as she danced past him.

She turned in the doorway to look back at him and found him lounging against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes swept up slowly from his bare feet to his delightfully rumpled hair and she whispered, "I'll be home early."

"Good," he said with a nod. "I'll be waiting for you," he said as he sent her a smoldering look.

Lorelai bit her lip and turned to leave as quickly as she could, knowing that the sooner she left, the sooner she could come home.

XXXX

"So, Thanksgiving," Lorelai said as she lie cradled in the crook of Luke's arm. They were lounging on the couch, while Luke watched a football game on TV.

"Is a month away," he finished for her distractedly.

"I'd like to have it here," she told him as she turned her head to look up at him.

"That would be nice," Luke said as he gave her a squeeze.

Lorelai nodded and then asked, "What about the diner?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I can ask Caesar if he wants to cook that day. If not, we close."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "But what about the people who have their dinners there?"

Luke tore his eyes from the screen and looked down at her worried frown. "Well, it's usually Patty, Kirk, Babette and Morey. Sometimes we have some other stragglers, but those are the only regulars. I mean, aside from you and Rory," he added as an afterthought.

"Can we invite them here? Patty, Kirk, Babette and Morey?" she asked.

"Well, we can ask them what their plans are," Luke hedged. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"That's why I'm trying to figure this out early. I want to get a jump on Mom," she said with a laugh.

"Well, plan on inviting them here. We'll have Rory and Jess, and whoever else wants to join us," he conceded.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, fine. Whatever you want," Luke said with a shrug. "I'm gonna be cooking anyway."

"Can we invite Sookie, Jackson and Davy?" she asked. She sat up and said, "Hey! That would be great. That way, Sookie can help cook and you won't have to do it all," she said with a nod.

"You can ask them, but don't they usually have Jackson's family around?" Luke asked with a frown.

"This will give Sookie the perfect excuse to get out of it," Lorelai said as she struggled to get up off of the couch. She laughed when Luke gave her a helpful push, and steadied her with his hand son her hips. "Damn, I'm not even that big yet. We might need a winch in a couple of months," she said as she dashed for the phone on the hall table.

Luke settled back and took a sip of his beer as he refocused on the game. A few minutes later, Lorelai came back in holding the phone. "Sookie is very excited. She's gonna talk to Jackson and let us know. My parents aren't home, but I left a message," she told him.

"Great," Luke mumbled, his eyes locked on the screen.

"I think I might like you to take me to bed and make mad, passionate love to me over and over," Lorelai said as she watched him carefully.

Luke sat up suddenly, pointed at the TV and yelled, "Bad spot! Bad spot!" He turned to Lorelai indignantly and said, "He had that first down! That ref must be blind!" He settled back against the cushions and said, "After the game."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll make mad, passionate love to you after the game," he said without looking up at her.

Lorelai dropped back onto the couch with a laugh. "Glad to know where I rank," she said with a snort.

Luke patted her knee and said, "Big game. You I can have any day."

"Not so much anymore," Lorelai said swatting his hand.

Luke turned to her with a grin and said, "Please, you're like a sex machine these days."

"Are you complaining, 'cause I can tell you, you have a long dry spell coming up, and if you keep this up it will start sooner rather than later," she told him sternly.

"Definitely not complaining," he assured her. He glanced back at the television and sighed. "Okay," he said as he turned it off and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Let's go," he said as he stood up and reached down to help her.

Lorelai laughed and tugged him back down on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the TV back on saying, "Watch your silly game, you silly, silly boy!"

XXXX

They had decided to celebrate Rory and Luke's birthday with a party held at the house. Cara had been unable to come to dinner before, so she would be making her debut that evening. Luke turned to Lorelai as they were dressing and said, "Now, don't pick on her."

"I wouldn't!" Lorelai said indignantly.

"I mean it. Jess seems to really like her, and things have been going well for him," Luke said sternly.

"What do you think I'm gonna do to her?" Lorelai asked as she yanked a maternity top from the hanger.

"I don't know, but I expect good behavior," Luke said with a pointed look as he pulled a snug navy blue sweater on with his jeans.

Lorelai sauntered over to him as enticingly as her burgeoning stomach would allow and ran her hand appreciatively over the soft material covering his chest. "Will there be rewards for good behavior?" she purred.

"You betcha," Luke said as he tugged on the hem of the sweater and straightened his arms to get the sleeves settled.

"Then I will be a model prisoner," Lorelai said solemnly.

"Prisoner?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Trapped, locked up, pent up," she said with a saucy grin. She trailed her fingers lazily down his freshly shaven throat and said, "A bad girl trapped into being good. All for the love of a good man," she cooed up at him.

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "How bad?"

Lorelai shrugged as she walked away. She glanced back over her shoulder and said, "I don't know, but if I have to hold it in all night, all of that badness is gonna have to be unleashed on someone," she said with an awkward wink.

"I'm just the man for the job," Luke said as he grabbed clean socks from his drawer. "You can count on me," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on.

"Fine then, Jess' little girlfriend is safe," Lorelai assured him.

Luke sighed as he slipped his feet into his shoes and began to tie them. "I just hope he appreciates what I do for him," he said shaking his head sadly.

XXXX

Lorelai had allowed Luke to make only one thing for his party, and that was in response to a craving she had that morning. She hovered near the front door, greeting guests as they came in, and keeping an eye out for Jess. When she saw him climb the steps with a huge bakery box in his hands, she hurried to open the door for him. "How did it turn out?" she asked anxiously.

He shrugged and said, "See for yourself," as he walked into the living room and placed the box on the coffee table.

Lorelai bounced with excitement as he lifted the lid to show her. "It's great!" she squealed.

Jess nodded and said, "Turned out pretty good. Only took three tries," he added with a smirk.

"You were so right to order the photo cake stuff. People are gonna eat these up. Literally!" she said with a pleased smile.

"Bah dum dum," Jess deadpanned her snare drum.

"Thank you folks," Lorelai said giving him a little bow. "Seriously, people will be ordering these like crazy," she said as he closed the box again.

"That was the idea," Jess said with a nod.

Lorelai glanced around and asked, "Where's Cara? Did she chicken out?"

"Nope, she's coming," Jess said with a smile. He glanced at his watch and said, "Should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet her," Lorelai said.

"Uh huh," Jess said doubtfully.

"What?" Lorelai asked defensively.

"Nothing," Jess said as he bent to pick up the cake. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Dining room table," Lorelai told him as she followed him. "You think I'm gonna be mean to her!" she accused.

"I never said that," Jess answered calmly.

Lorelai shook her head and asked, "Why would you think that? Why does everyone think I'm mean?"

Jess slid the box onto the table and said, "It's not mean, really. You just like to mock people."

"Jess, I promise, I will be nothing but nice to this girl," she swore as she held her hand up.

Jess eyed her warily and then let his shoulders slump a little. "Thanks," he mumbled. He glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Birthday kids in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah, go on in," she said waving him away as the doorbell rang. "I've got it," she called out to the crowd in the kitchen. She pulled the door open and smiled at her parents. "Hi!" she said with a grin.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard said with a nod of his head.

When Lorelai looked at her mother, Emily asked, "Are we allowed to come in, or should we shout 'happy birthday' from here?"

"Oh sorry," Lorelai said as she stepped back to let them pass. "Wow, you guys look nice," she said as she tried to take their coats.

"Thank you. I've got them," Richard said as she held the coats close to his chest. "Where shall I put them?" he asked.

"Um, well, most people are dumping them on Rory's bed, but there's room in the closet there," she said as she pointed to the coat closet in the hall. As Richard hung up their coats, Lorelai turned to Emily and asked, "Uh, how are you, Mom?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Emily answered primly.

"She's in a snit," Richard answered with a chuckle.

"I am not in a snit!" Emily shot back.

"Mamie Preston's son is expecting triplets, and your mother is feeling upstaged," Richard explained.

"It's obscene," Emily grumbled with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll try to do better next time," Lorelai said as she patted her rounded belly.

Emily's eyes softened as she took in her daughter's glowing appearance and said, "You look wonderful. Those Preston kids certainly are drawing from a shallow gene pool," Emily said snidely. As Lorelai led them into the kitchen she whispered, "Her son looks like a cocker spaniel and the wife has horrible acne."

Lorelai smiled at her mother and said, "Well then, we'll just have to out pretty them."

Richard chuckled as they walked into the kitchen and said, "Unless we're harboring some bizarre recessive gene, I'd say we've got them beat hands down." He smiled when he saw his son-in-law glowering at Sookie as she rearranged the snacks for the third time. "Luke, my boy!" he called. He turned and saw Rory coming out of her room and said, "There's my birthday girl," as Rory moved to hug him.

"Hey Grandpa," Rory said giving Richard a squeeze. She turned and said, "Grandma, you look really pretty in that color."

"Thank you, Rory," Emily said as she preened a bit in her russet twinset.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Way to suck up, kid. Now you'll get a really good present."

Emily gasped and her hand flew to her cheek as she said, "I left the presents in the car!"

"Oh, we don't need presents," Rory said with a wave as Luke approached.

"No. We're just glad you're here," he said as he took Emily's hand and brushed her cheek with a polite kiss.

"So good," Lorelai said as she gazed at him in frank admiration.

Emily smiled at her daughter and said, "Smells good too."

"Like that? I got him new cologne for his birthday," Lorelai said with a pleased nod.

"I'm just lucky it doesn't smell like a cookie or something," Luke grumbled as he turned to shake Richard's hand. He smiled at the older man and said, "Every candle and bath product in this house smells like some sort of food."

Richard chuckled and said, "They are very focused, aren't they?"

"Richard will get the presents later," Emily said with a nod.

"What can I get you to drink?" Luke asked.

"Did someone say drink?" Patty called as she bustled into the kitchen with a punch bowl under her arm and a Dose's Market bag boy behind her with a box of booze.

"Oh God," Luke groaned.

"Hey Patty!" Lorelai called as she peered into the box. "Is Taylor selling the hard stuff now?" she asked.

"Oh, no dear, I just asked Chad to carry that for me. You can put it here, dear," she called to Chad who immediately obeyed and backed away. Patty flashed him a predatory smile as she handed him a ten and said, "You tell your father that I said hello, will you dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Chad said as he quickly backed out of the room.

"Such a sweet boy," Patty said with a sigh. She began to unload the box and said, "His father is recently divorced. Big, strapping fella," she said with a feline smile.

"Patty, behave," Lorelai admonished. "The last thing you need is another husband."

"Need? No. Want? Well…" Patty trailed off with a sigh. "Anyway, the punch will be ready shortly," she assured them.

Luke leaned over to Richard and said, "Stay far away from that punch. It's ten thousand proof."

Richard chuckled and said, "You warned me at Rory's graduation party. I think I'd like a martini. Emily?" he asked his wife.

"Martini will be fine," Emily said with a nod.

"Mmm martini," Lorelai sighed.

Rory looked at her mother and said in a chipper tone, "If you'd like, I can make you a nice mock-tail."

"No thank you," Lorelai grumbled as she shuddered with distaste. "I get to have a tiny glass of wine tonight," she said proudly.

"You do?" Emily asked archly.

"Dr. Morgan said its fine. Just a little on special occasions," she assured her mother. Lorelai frowned and said, "Hell, I may not even be able to stand the smell of it."

"I thought you were feeling better?" Emily pounced quickly.

"I am, but some things still don't smell or taste right to me," she explained.

Emily glanced around the kitchen and asked, "Sookie, did you make all of this?"

"Guilty," Sookie admitted sheepishly.

"All except the little smokies and the cake," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Little smokies?" Emily asked.

Lorelai pointed to the crock pot on the counter and said, "You know, cocktail smokies in barbeque sauce."

Emily shuddered and said, "They sound disgusting."

"Thank you, Emily," Luke said as he handed her drink to her. "They are."

"You made them," Lorelai said with her hands on her hips.

"You made me," Luke answered as he handed a martini to Richard. He smirked at his father-in-law and whispered, "You'll love them."

"I bet I will," Richard whispered with a chuckle.

"Here, try some," Lorelai said as she spooned some onto a small plate and snagged a couple of toothpicks.

She speared one and held the plate out to her mother, causing Emily to wrinkle her nose in distaste and say, "No thank you."

"You don't know what you're missing," Lorelai said as she popped one into her mouth and closed here eyes while she chewed. She turned to Richard and speared another. "Dad?" she asked.

Richard hesitated and then said, "Fine, I'll try one," with exaggerated patience. He popped it quickly into his mouth and chewed appreciatively. He swallowed and said, "Quite good," trying to play it cool as his mouth watered for more.

Luke snickered as he lifted his bottle of beer and took a quick drink. Emily turned to Lorelai and asked, "Aren't you gong to offer me a tour? I haven't seen the place since you settled in," she reminded her daughter.

"Oh, sorry, sure," Lorelai said as she set the plate on the island. "Mom would you like a tour?" she asked with wide eyed innocence.

"I'd love one, thank you Lorelai," Emily said with a gracious smile.

"We'll be back," Lorelai called as she led her mother from the room.

Richard waited a moment before he stepped forward and peered into the hallway. Luke grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her back a step as Richard smiled and grabbed Lorelai's plate, popping the last sausage into his mouth before making a beeline for the crock pot for more. "These are fantastic," he muttered as he scooped out another spoonful.

Rory looked on, her jaw dropping in amazement, and Luke leaned over and asked, "Where do you think you guys got it from?"

"How did you know?" Rory asked in a stunned voice.

Luke smiled and flashed an enigmatic smile as he said, "I know all."

XXXX

The house was packed, the party was rocking, and Luke found Lorelai standing in the living room trying not to stare at Jess' pretty girlfriend. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" she hissed.

"Stop staring," he said sternly.

"Tell me you don't see it," Lorelai demanded.

Luke shrugged and said, "There may be a slight resemblance, but I'm sure it was unintentional."

"She looks just like Rory," Lorelai whispered urgently.

"No she doesn't," Luke said dismissively.

"Same height, same build, straight brown hair, bright blue eyes," she listed.

"Same pierced nose," Luke added helpfully.

"All right, so she's not a carbon copy, but close enough," Lorelai grumbled.

"The nose ring is pretty distracting," Luke grumbled. When he saw Lorelai frown at the girl again, Luke pulled Lorelai into the hallway and asked, "What does it matter? I mean, as long as it's not Rory, why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke sighed and said, "Most people have a type, Lorelai. Maybe he's just attracted to blue eyed brunettes. Doesn't mean he wants Rory," Luke said reasonably. He smiled at her and said, "I like blue eyed brunettes, and I can honestly tell you that I have never, ever looked at Rory in that way," he teased.

"You're sick!" Lorelai gasped.

"You're freaking out over nothing," Luke accused.

"I'm not freaking out," Lorelai insisted.

"Then stop stalking her. She's very nice, and Jess likes her a lot. Leave it alone," he growled.

"You're right. I'm just being stupid," Lorelai admitted.

Luke nodded and said, "And a little freaky."

"Hey!" she said as she swatted at him.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as the twins would allow. "Thank you for the party," he said softly.

"Yeah, because you love a good party," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

Lorelai shook her head as she looked up at him and whispered, "Smooth talker."

"Is it working?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Like a charm."

"Good. So, can we have cake and kick all of these people out?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You are a charmer, aren't you?"

He leaned close to her and whispered, "Wanna see my snake?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "A slightly drunk charmer, but a charmer all the same." She took his hand and led him toward the dining room saying, "Come on, birthday boy, let's fire up this cake."

"Hey, you're not putting candles for both of us on there are you? That could be dangerous," he warned.

"You'll see," she said with a grin. She stopped in the doorway and said, "You stay here."

She walked over to the table and lifted the lid on the box holding the huge sheet cake.

"Let me help," Luke said as he stepped into the room.

"No!" Lorelai said urgently. "Go get someone else, Jess or Jackson or someone," she said waving him away.

"Just let me," Luke started to say.

"I want you and Rory to see it together," Lorelai said quickly. "Please?" she asked.

"Fine. Hang on," Luke said as he went in search of someone to lift the cake from the box for her.

A moment later, Richard walked in and asked, "Luke said you needed help?"

"Oh, Dad, yeah, well, I just need someone to lift this out for me. It's big and I can't lean over too well," she explained.

"Let me," Richard said as he stepped over to the table. He looked down at the cake and said, "Incredible."

"Isn't it cool?" she asked. "I was so excited when I found out we could do this. I knew just what picture I wanted," she said with a nod.

"I can see why," Richard said as he studied the cake. He looked over at Lorelai and said, "They're very close, aren't they?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Most of the time she acts more like him than like me."

"It's a wonderful picture. Where was this?" he asked as he lifted the cake carefully from the box and placed it in the center of the table.

"Venice. I think we were near the boatyard, you know, where they build the gondolas?" she asked distractedly. "It was Luke's last day there. Look how happy they were," she said softly as she studied the picture of the two of them laughing together as they leaned on a rail. "I wish I knew what she had said to him. I was too busy taking pictures," she said with a grin. "I think they've forgotten about this one, so I framed it for both of them," she told him as he gestured to the pile of presents in the corner.

"I'm sure they'll both love it," Richard said, patting her shoulder. "Shall I call everyone in?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, give me just a minute," she said as she pulled out two cake candles. She placed the one shaped like an 'R' on Rory's side of the picture and the 'L' in Luke's side.

She surveyed the cake and said, "Technically, could have gotten two 'L's', but I thought that this would be less confusing."

"Do you have matches?" Richard asked.

"Oh! I guess we have some in the kitchen," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Here," Richard said as he pulled a book from his jacket pocket. "I'm always picking them up places. You never know when the opportunity for a good cigar may present itself," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said as she took them. She flashed him a smile and said, "Okay Gilmore, go fetch the troops!"

"Yes, ma'am, fetching ma'am," Richard said with a smile as he went to gather the guests.

Lorelai stared down at the cake as she held a trembling match to each candle. She took a deep breath to try to marshal the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her and shook the match to extinguish it. She smiled tenderly as she tore her gaze from the picture to look up at the real deal. "You ready?" she asked them as everyone crowded into the dining room. "Happy birthday to you…" she sang out in tremulous voice.


	38. Luke Sleeps with the Babysitter

**The Chapter in which Luke Sleeps with the Babysitter**

Lorelai strolled into the Dragonfly's kitchen one November morning to find Sookie chopping celery with Davy strapped into a Snuggli on her chest. Her jaw dropped as she said, "Oh man, Jackson would freak if he saw you doing that!"

"Shh! I just got him to sleep," Sookie whispered. "Jackson had to go meet with a guy about some rutabagas, so I had to bring Davy in," Sookie said with a grimace.

"Sure, 'cause if you have to meet a man about some rutabagas, that's no place for a baby," Lorelai said with shrug. "Can't someone else do the chopping?" she asked.

"They all cut them too big. I want tiny, tiny pieces of celery, not big hunks!" Sookie said shaking her head adamantly.

"Give me the baby," Lorelai said with a jerk of her head.

"But what if he wakes up?" Sookie asked with a frown.

Lorelai walked over to her friend and cooed down at the baby saying, "He's sure to stir when Mommy takes a couple of toes off, isn't he? Yes he is."

"Fine," Sookie grumbled as he lifted him from the harness. She bit her lip, and kept her eyes locked on his sleeping face as she handed him over to Lorelai, breathing a sigh of relief when his little eyelids didn't even flutter.

"There's my boyfriend," Lorelai said softly as she settled him onto her shoulder and perched on the edge of a stool.

Sookie looked at Lorelai's belly and said, "You're getting big. Soon you'll have two of these little charmers to keep you up all night."

"Bad night?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

Sookie shrugged and said, "The usual."

"You know, if you guys need a night out, Auntie Lorelai and Uncle Luke would be glad to watch their favorite boy wonder for a while," she offered as she rubbed Davy's back.

"Yeah, Luke would love that," Sookie said with a snort.

"He would!" Lorelai protested. "Whenever you guys come over, who ends up on the couch snoozing with the baby?" she asked with a nod.

Sookie giggled and said, "Luke."

"That's right. And, he's been letting you help cook with his Captain Marvel pans when you come for dinner," Lorelai pointed out. "You owe us," she said with a nod.

"It would be nice to go out and eat a nice dinner like a grown up," Sookie said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, and you can actually wear something that someone hasn't barfed on," Lorelai said as she nodded to Sookie's stained tunic.

Sookie giggled and said, "Can't remember the last time I did that."

"So do it. Take your mushroom man out on a hot date. We'll watch the sprout," Lorelai said with a grin.

"You should ask Luke first," Sookie said with a frown.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Fine, hand me the phone." She took the cordless from Sookie and dialed the diner with one hand. "Hey, hotstuff," she smiled as Luke answered. "I was wondering if you would mind having a little company tonight?"

"Like who?" Luke asked suspiciously as he pulled plates from the kitchen pass through, cradling the phone against his shoulder.

"One Davy Belleville would like to hang out with us for a couple of hours while his Mommy and Daddy have a puke free dinner date and try to regain their sanity," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh," Luke said softly. "Yeah, well, okay," he said hesitantly.

"Lots of good practice time," Lorelai reminded him.

"Yeah, sure, sure," Luke said as he nodded and paused to look around blankly.

Lorelai winked at Sookie and said, "Plus it might earn us a few brownie points for when the Peanuts arrive, and we need some help." She grinned as Sookie nodded enthusiastically.

Luke smiled and said, "I thought they were Twinkies now."

"So, yes?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Yes. Sure. They need a night out," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "Okay, I'll chat you up later, stud."

Luke smiled and said, "Looking forward to it," as he went to hang up.

"We're good to go," Lorelai said as she hit the end button and tossed the phone onto the counter. "You talk to Jackson, and then I want you to leave this little piece of baggage here for a while this afternoon while you get your hair done and buy a pretty dress," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

"Get my hair done?" Sookie asked as she touched her ponytail hesitantly.

"Or whatever," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Just take a little time for yourself," Lorelai told her softly.

"I love you," Sookie said as she flung her arms around Lorelai. "You won't have to watch him this afternoon. Jackson is picking him up on his way back," she told Lorelai with a grin.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, it's pretty slow, so maybe I can leave this joint to Michel and join you."

"That would be so great!" Sookie squealed. "Here," she said as she plucked a muffin from a cooling rack and placed it in front of Lorelai. "I can't tell you how excited I am," she said, dimples flashing.

Lorelai snorted and said, "We'll see how excited you are when you call us every five minutes from the restaurant."

"No way. I trust you guys completely," Sookie said with a grin. "Oh! You know, we think he may be allergic to Baby Magic lotion," Sookie said with a frown.

"Got it. No magic," Lorelai said with a nod.

Sookie paused and said, "He also has a little diaper rash. It's been pretty on and off but the ointment helps."

"Coat the butt, got it," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh and he makes this face like this," Sookie said as she made a comically pulled face. "We're not sure, but we think it means he's wet," Sookie said with a shrug.

"He'll be fine," Lorelai said calmly.

"Oh, I know!" Sookie said quickly.

"We'll be fine," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I have no doubt," Sookie said with a definitive nod as she picked up her knife again. A minute later she looked up from her chopping and blurted, "Crib sheets! I know you have a crib, but do you have sheets yet? I should pack some. I'll put them in his diaper bag. Better yet, we'll bring his pack 'n play that way, you can set it up downstairs. Yeah, that's better. Oh, and the swing. He loves the swing," she babbled.

"Sookie," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Just bring the baby, a change of clothes and some diaper stuff. We'll handle the evening's entertainment," she said softly.

"I won't call every five minutes," Sookie promised.

Lorelai laughed as she picked at her muffin. "Every ten?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe ten," Sookie mumbled sheepishly. She looked up and said, "You know it's not that I don't trust you guys."

"I know, Sweetie. You call as much as you need to," Lorelai said with a gentle smile. "We'll even put Davy on the phone," she offered.

"You are the best friend ever," Sookie gushed.

"That's what the plaque says," Lorelai said as she stood up. "Okay, well, I'm taking this hot guy off to my lair. You know where to find us," she said as she headed for the door.

As soon as the door swung shut behind Lorelai and Davy, Sookie reached for the phone and dialed Jackson's cell. When he answered she smiled and asked, "Jackson? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

XXXX

That afternoon, Lorelai and Sookie sneaked out to hit the Curl Up and Dye salon for a little pampering. As they were being shampooed side by side Lorelai purred, "Cindy, if I liked girls, I'd be making you mine."

Cindy laughed and said, "I hear that all of the time."

"You have magic fingers, my friend," Lorelai sighed.

"Hey, Lorelai?" Sookie called softly.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered.

"Have you guys decided to find out what you're having?" she asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We're having babies, Sook. Two of them."

"I mean the sex," Sookie said with a laugh.

"Yes, the sex is how I got this way. And it was gooood," Lorelai said with a grin, cracking them all up.

Sookie giggled and said, "The sex of the babies!"

"They're a little young for that, don't you think?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Fine, forget it. I wasn't trying to pry," Sookie said with a pout.

"Aw, Sook, I was just playing," Lorelai said with a smile as Cindy wrapped her hair in a towel and tried to put the seat back up. Lorelai snorted and said, "Someone's gonna have to pull."

"Oh, sorry," Cindy said quickly as she moved in front of Lorelai and pulled on her hands until she was upright again.

"Like a damn beached whale and I still have almost four months of this," Lorelai grumbled as she followed Cindy to her station.

Sookie settled into Sue's station beside her and said, "Less than that."

"Thanks for reminding me," Lorelai growled. After a moment she said, "We've been going back and forth about the sex thing. We both want to be surprised, but it just doesn't make sense. We need to be prepared," she said with a sigh.

"Well, there are some good things about knowing," Sookie said softly. "You can pick out names and start calling them by their names, instead of Peanuts or Twinkies," she pointed out.

"I like Peanuts and Twinkies," Lorelai pouted.

"I know you do," Sookie said soothingly.

"Makes it easier to pick out clothes and stuff," Cindy added helpfully.

Sue nodded and said, "And you'll still be surprised when you actually see them. The doctor still says 'It's a boy or it's a girl!' at least mine did."

"I know," Lorelai said, her sudden sulky mood starting to lift.

"Man, I hope at least one is a boy. Luke needs a son," Sookie said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure a little girl would have him wrapped tighter than a drum. But, Luke would be so good with a boy. Playing ball, building stuff, fishing," she added with a giggle.

"I see him with girls," Cindy said with a nod. "You know, it's always the macho manly men who fall the hardest for those baby girls."

Lorelai smiled at their analysis of her husband's parenting needs but said nothing. "Hey," Sookie called. "Luke is going into delivery with you, right? I mean, if he's not, I could be your partner," she offered.

"He says he's going in," Lorelai said softly.

"Man, you don't think he'll faint do you?" Sookie said with a giggle. "Luke isn't really the best with bodily functions and stuff," she snorted.

Lorelai smiled as she remembered how her nearly swooned when they were told they were having twins and said, "No, he'll make it. Suck it up and take it like a man."

"Ooh! Do you think he'll cry?" Sookie asked excitedly. "Jackson cried," she told them in a low voice.

"They all cry. Bob bawled more than the baby," Sue told them.

"Yes, Luke will cry," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I can't picture Luke crying," Sookie said with a frown.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He has feelings just like anyone else."

"But you never know what he's thinking," Sookie said.

"I do," Lorelai answered softly.

"It is hard to picture Luke Danes getting all emotional, unless it's angry. We've all seen him angry," Cindy said with a snort.

"Yeah, he lets that one show," Lorelai said with a laugh. She thought for a moment and then said, "Then it shouldn't be such a stretch for you guys. Just picture the angry, and change it into happy, sad or overwhelmed."

"Wow," Sookie breathed softly. Her eyes flicked to Lorelai's in the mirror as she asked, "That intense?"

Lorelai smiled a knowing smile and said, "Everything about Luke is intense."

There was a pause before girls broke into giggles and Sookie gasped, "I'll bet!"

"You know it, sister!" Lorelai crowed as she could no longer contain her mirth.

XXXX

That night, Luke shoved the mountain of baby detritus to the side of the hallway as soon as they were able to push Sookie and Jackson out of the front door. He walked back into the kitchen and found Lorelai holding the fretting baby as she tried to root through the cabinet for a small pot. "What do you need?" he asked from the doorway.

"A pot to warm water in," Lorelai answered.

"How big?" Luke asked as he walked over to her.

"Not big, just enough to warm his bottle," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Here, these heat faster," Luke said as he pulled a small copper pot from the rack. "Can't we just nuke it?" he asked.

"Nope. Microwaves don't heat evenly. You get hot spots," Lorelai told him as he filled the pan with water and placed it on the burner, turning up the heat.

"Really?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep," Lorelai said as she giggled Davy on her hip. "It's coming, big boy," she said softly as she pulled a bottle from the fridge and walked over to plunk it into the water.

Luke frowned and asked, "How are people supposed to know this stuff?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "There are classes. We'll take one when we sign up for Lamaze."

"Okay," Luke said with a nod. He jiggled Davy's fist, trying to entertain the boy while his dinner warmed. "Want me to take him?" he asked Lorelai.

"You can feed him," Lorelai said with a nod. "Here," she said as she handed Davy over.

"Hey buddy," Luke said softly as he settled Davy against his chest. "I haven't fed a baby since Jess," he admitted.

"Well, that's what this whole deal with Sookie is all about, right?" she asked as she pulled the bottle from the pot and shook a little onto her wrist to test the temperature.

"I remember that," Luke said nodding to her wrist.

"Should be good," Lorelai said as she held up the bottle.

"Hang on," Luke said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He held it by the neck as he stretched his fingers out for the baby bottle and said, "Okay, Davy, let's go see what's on ESPN."

"I'll be there in a minute," Lorelai said as she headed into the powder room.

Luke settled on the couch, flicked on the TV, propped his feet on the coffee table and held the nipple of the bottle to Davy's mouth saying softly, "You're not of age, it's strictly milk for you, buddy."

Lorelai walked in a few minutes later to find Luke explaining about the current college football standings as Davy's slurped his bottle contentedly. "Hey, how much has he had?" she asked.

Luke pulled the bottle from the baby's mouth and held it up for her to see. "Time for a big manly belch, big boy," Lorelai said as she sat down next to them.

"Okay," Luke said nervously as he tried to shift the baby to his shoulder.

"You can just lean him forward," Lorelai said softly.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Here," Lorelai said as she moved Davy into a sitting position on Luke's lap and bent him forward a little, patting his back. A moment later, Davy gave a burp that would make a seventh grader proud, and was rewarded with big smiles form his admiring audience.

"Way to go," Luke said with a grin as he settled Davy back in the crook of his arm for the rest of his meal.

"Now you just need to learn to fart and scratch and you can be President of the he-man club," Lorelai cooed softly.

Luke smiled and said, "I can attest that he has the farting thing down."

"Then we'll just work on the scratching," Lorelai said with a nod. She settled back into the cushions and gestured to the TV as she asked, "Who are these guys and why do they get to say who's good and who's not?"

"That's their job," Luke said with a shrug. "They're like critics for sports, but we call them commentators."

"I so need that job," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, you have to know the difference between a football and a baseball," Luke said with a smirk.

"Tuesday," Lorelai blurted suddenly.

"Is the day after Monday," Luke said slowly.

"I think we need to find out if they're boys, girls or one of each," she said quickly.

"Okay," Luke answered with a nod. "If you're sure," he added doubtfully.

"I mean, are you okay with finding out?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"I'm fine with it," Luke assured her.

"We need to be prepared," Lorelai said firmly. "It'll be easier if we know," she said with a nod.

"Then we find out," Luke answered.

"And we need to start looking at cars," Lorelai said quickly.

"I know," Luke said with a sigh.

"I still don't get why we have to get rid of my Jeep and you get to keep your ancient truck," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Because the truck is more useful," Luke said reasonably.

"How do you figure?" she asked indignantly.

"How do you figure we're gonna keep moving Rory in and out of Yale?" he shot back.

"Fine," she conceded with a pout.

"We need something with three rows of seating," Luke said with a frown.

"I am not driving a minivan," Lorelai said adamantly.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, one of those SUV things then."

"I thought that you said they were useless gas guzzlers," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke sighed, trying not to rise to her bait. "They are when there's one person tooling around in them, but we need room for two car seats, the two of us and possibly Rory on occasion," he told her patiently.

"Rory has her own car," Lorelai pointed out.

"So she'll never go anywhere with us again?" Luke asked with a scowl.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "How should I know?"

"Well, I think there should be room for her to, if she wants to," Luke said with a decisive nod.

Lorelai looked over at him, and her expression softened as she watched him feed her best friend's baby, trying to placate her while making sure there was room in their new car for their grown daughter. "I love you, Luke Danes," she whispered.

Luke turned to her and smiled his pleasure at hearing the words. He gave her a little nod and said, "I love you. And peanut gallery," he added, speaking to her stomach.

When Sookie and Jackson rang the bell, the Sports Center guys were in repeat mode, and the three of them were sprawled out on the couch sound asleep. Luke opened his eyes a little disoriented and found Davy sacked out on his chest as Lorelai slept on his shoulder. The bell rang again and Sookie poked her head in the door calling, "Hello?"

"Where could they have gone?" Jackson asked anxiously. "They didn't have the car seat or a stroller," he said as they stepped into the foyer.

"We're in here," Luke called in a croaky voice.

"Oh, hey," Sookie said softly as she stepped into the doorway and took in the scene.

Luke smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Davy put us down for our nap."

"He's good at that," Sookie said as she dropped her purse and walked over to take Davy from Luke's chest. "He was good?" she whispered

"He was great. Very good," Luke said softly as he jostled Lorelai gently. "Sookie and Jackson said we were terrible babysitters," he whispered to her.

Lorelai pushed herself up into a sitting position and blinked owlishly. "We fell asleep," she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, you did," Sookie said with a giggle as she looked down at her sleeping son.

"Davy okay?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"Out like a light," Sookie said with a grin. "Thank you so much for watching him," she said softly.

"We weren't very vigilant," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Hey, was dinner good? You didn't call," she said with a frown as she watched Jackson carry some of the untouched baby supplies to their car.

"Dinner was great. We had the best time! Talking and laughing, holding hands," she said excitedly.

Luke smiled as he pushed himself up from the couch and said, "He probably needs changing. You fill Lorelai in, I'll take care of him," he said as he reached for Davy again.

"Do you know how?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"I've seen enough, I can figure the rest out," Luke said dryly as he took the baby from her. And walked to the hall to get the diaper bag Jackson had left sitting there. "Come pal, let's clean you up, get you lookin' good for the ladies," Luke said as he bent to snag the bag from the floor.

Lorelai watched Luke go as she half listened to Sookie's description of their date, nodding and saying, "That's great! It sounds like it was just what you needed."

As Sookie went into detail about the restaurant, the ambiance and the food, Luke carried the baby into the dining room and gently laid him on the table. He frowned for a moment and then spread a blanket down, shifting the baby onto it. As Luke unsnapped the sleeper, Davy began to stir a little. "It's okay, we're just going to change you," Luke muttered as he gently freed Davy's bandy little legs from the sleeper. "There ya go," he whispered as he pulled the sleeper up and away from the diaper.

Lorelai could hear the low grumble of Luke's voice in the next room as he talked Davy through the diaper change. When Sookie paused to take a breath, Lorelai held her finger to her lips and whispered, "Let's go listen." Sookie grinned and nodded as she pulled Lorelai up and they crept into the hallway, pressing themselves up against the wall as Jackson came back through the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but they quickly hushed him and nodded to the dining room.

"Someday, you won't have to go through this," Luke told Davy softly. "Someday, you can go to the bathroom all by yourself. Heck, someday, you can write your name in the snow," Luke said with a chuckle as he opened the tabs of the diaper and opened it cautiously. He sighed with relief and said, "Good, no poop. I mean, it's good for you to poop, I'm just glad you didn't, you know, right now," Luke explained, causing Lorelai to clamp her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. "Alright, let's see here," he mumbled as he pulled out a clean diaper and the box of wipes. He slid the wet diaper out from under Davy's butt and set it aside. "We'll clean you up here," Luke said as he pulled a wipe from the box. He lifted Davy's legs as he had seen Lorelai do countless times and wiped under his bottom. "You have a rash," Luke said with a frown. "Hang on," he told Davy as he rooted around in the bag again. He smeared a fingertip of ointment across the afflicted area and then said, "There you go. That should help. Okay, on with the program," he said as he picked up the wipe again. As soon as the cool cloth touched Davy's little penis, the boy cut loose, peeing all over his favorite uncle's flannel shirt. "Aw, geez!" Luke cried loudly. "Aw, man, Davy, buddy, how could you do that to me?" he demanded as the trio in the hallway burst into hysterical laughter. Luke's head swiveled to the doorway as he yelled, "Very funny! Get in here and help me," he shouted.

"That was great!" Lorelai gasped as she rounded the corner.

"I should have warned you," Sookie said trying to stifle her laughter.

Jackson shook his head and said, "Happens all the time."

"Let me," Lorelai said as she nudged Luke out of the way. She covered Davy with a cloth diaper and said, "The trick is to keep him covered while you clean him up. That way, you don't get nailed."

"It's the cool air, cool wipe combo," Jackson said with a nod.

"You did treat his diaper rash. Very good," Sookie complimented.

"I didn't know about the peeing thing," Luke said sheepishly.

"And Uncle Luke was so relieved that you didn't poop for him," Lorelai cooed to the stirring baby.

Luke chuckled and said, "I guess you heard me."

"Couldn't resist, Babe," Lorelai said as she taped the new diaper into place and stripped off the now damp sleeper. She snapped her fingers at the diaper bag and Luke plunged his hand in to find a clean one for her. "Here we go," Lorelai said as she pulled Davy up into a sitting position. "Arms in," she told Luke who quickly began finagling Davy's arms into the sleeper. Lorelai pulled it down in back and laid Davy back before quickly slipping his legs in and snapping it up. "All done," she said as she picked the baby up and rubbed her nose against his.

"A lot of work," Luke grumbled.

Jackson clapped him on the back and said, "Gets easier when you do it five or six or ten times a day. Just think, you'll be really good, because you get to do that times two," he said with a laugh.

"Oh boy," Luke said as he exhaled gustily.

"We should get going," Sookie said as she took Davy's jacket from Jackson's hand and began to put it on him. "Thanks so much, you guys. You don't know how much we needed this," she gushed.

"Well, you don't now, but you will soon," Jackson said with a chuckle. "It really was great. Thanks for watching him," he said sincerely.

"Anytime," Luke said gruffly waving it off.

"At least, anytime in the next month or two, after that, I'll be too huge to breathe," Lorelai said with a laugh.

When they reached the front door, Jackson flung the bright blue bunny diaper bag over his shoulder and reached for Davy saying, "I'll strap him in. See you guys later. Thanks again," he called over his shoulder as he headed for their van.

Sookie hugged Lorelai tightly and whispered a heartfelt, "Thanks. You're the best friend ever." She turned to Luke and said, "You're not so bad for a guy who's covered in pee," as she hugged him and then mock punched his arm.

"Goodnight Sookie," Luke growled with a stern look.

"Night!" Sookie said quickly as she dashed down the stairs giggling.

As they watched them leave Luke said, "Promise me I'll never have to carry a diaper bag with bunnies on it."

"No," Lorelai said, pursing her lips as she shook her head. "Duckies are so much more manly," she teased. Lorelai waited until Luke locked the door behind them and switched off the porch lights before wrapping her arm around his waist and saying in a sultry voice, "Babe, if I had known you were into the whole peeing thing…"

"Don't even," Luke said holding up his hand to stop her.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Let's get you upstairs," as she tugged him toward the steps.

"I need to turn off the lights," Luke reminded her.

Lorelai stepped onto the bottom stair and said, "Well hurry. You are getting so lucky tonight."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks and blinked as he asked, "I am?"

"Hoyeah!" Lorelai said with a nod.

"Because Davy peed on me?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Because you are going to be one really hot daddy. Now hurry it up," she ordered as she started up the stairs.

"Hurrying," Luke muttered as he flew through the house turning stuff off and locking up.

The moment he stepped into their bedroom, Lorelai pounced and began unbuttoning his flannel as she kissed him heatedly. She broke away breathless as she continued her assault on his clothing muttering, "Might be the hormones, but man, did this whole evening made me hot."

"Sometimes I really love the hormones," Luke admitted with a chuckle as she pushed his t-shirt over his head.

"There's just something about a big guy with a tiny baby," Lorelai said as she pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder. She smiled and said, "Sookie says it gets a girl right in the hoohah."

"Hoohah?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Spurs the need to procreate," Lorelai explained as she raked her nails through his chest hair on her way to unbuttoning his jeans.

"We already are procreating," Luke pointed out as he slipped his hands over her belly.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Consider this a freebie."

"Hot damn," Luke muttered as she plunged into the opening of his jeans, past his boxers and wrapped her hand around him.

XXXX

"So, we're decided, right?" Luke asked again as they drove to the doctor's office the following Tuesday.

"We're decided," Lorelai said with a nod.

"And we're going to look at cars after this?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Lorelai answered as she turned to look out the window.

Luke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. "You know, we don't have to get rid of the Jeep," he said hesitantly.

Lorelai smiled and glanced over at him and said, "No, we can park it at the house I can't bring myself to get rid of either."

"I thought we were going to rent the house this spring," Luke said with a frown.

"We are, but I'm going to have to let something go sometime, Babe," Lorelai said sadly.

"But, we can use the Jeep. I mean, on days when I have the babies, I'll need the bigger car, and you can drive the Jeep," he reasoned.

"Thus preserving the testosterone truck," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"You don't like driving the truck," Luke pointed out.

"I don't," Lorelai admitted.

"So, it's not like we'd get a lot of money out of the Jeep. I think we should keep it and keep driving it. At least until we have to start spending a lot on repairs and stuff," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Luke said with a frown.

"For understanding me," Lorelai said as she reached to take his hand.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "I will never understand you."

"You do better than anyone ever has. Aside from Rory, I mean," she qualified.

"Did you tell her that we were finding out the sex of the babies?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm supposed to report in the minute we're done."

XXXX

They climbed back into the Jeep after their appointment and sat in stunned silence for a moment. Finally, Lorelai turned to Luke with a blank stare and said, "I hope you're up for this. I know nothing about boys."

Luke chuckled and said, "At least you know enough not to get peed on."

"Boys," Lorelai whispered. She smiled over at her husband and said softly, "You're about to have two sons."

Luke smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sure they'll be mama's boys," he teased.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "Boys get dirty."

"Yes they do," Luke said with a nod.

"They wrestle around and punch each other," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Sometimes," Luke admitted.

"They like bugs and frogs and stuff," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Luke nodded again and said, "And then they grow up and they like kissing pretty girls." He pulled her over to him and kissed her passionately. He ran his hand over her hair and said, "They worship their mother and rail against the old man."

"You didn't," Lorelai pointed out.

"I worshiped my mother, but by the time I got to time I got to the railing part, my old man was turning into an old man before my eyes," Luke said sadly.

"You can teach them everything. How to build things, how to fix things, how to cook," she said with a grin. She reached up to stroke his cheek and said, "You can teach them the same thing your Dad taught you, how to be a man."

Luke smiled and blushed a little as he glanced down at her rounded stomach. He looked back up at her and said, "He would have loved you. And them. And Rory. He probably would have tried to woo you away from me. He was a terrible flirt," he said with a chuckle.

"That's where you get it from," Lorelai teased.

"I do not flirt," Luke said with a snort.

"Please! You are the biggest flirt ever!" Lorelai accused.

"With you. Have you ever seen me flirt with anyone else?" he demanded.

Lorelai reared back and said, "You flirt with my mother right in front of me!"

"Well, that's self-preservation," Luke admitted with a chuckle. He smiled and said, "My Dad would flirt with any woman from eight to eighty if he thought he could sell them some sink washers."

Lorelai nodded and pressed her lips together. She covered his hand with hers and said, "Let's car shop tomorrow. I'll call Rory on the way home. And then, maybe, we can stop by and tell your parents?" she asked softly.

Luke nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He kissed her softly and whispered, "Thanks, they'd really like that."

Lorelai smiled at him lovingly and said, "I just want a chance to flirt with your Dad."

XXXX

"Boys," Richard said Friday night, placing his fork gently on his plate.

"Do you know if they're identical?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"We won't know until they're born for sure," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her water. "They have separate, you know, sacs, but according to Doctor Morgan, that doesn't tell us conclusively. The only way to know for sure that they were fraternal was if there was one of each sex," she explained.

"Boys," Richard said as a grin spread over his face.

"Starting to feel kind of bad about being a girl, here," Rory grumbled into her glass.

"Oh don't be silly," Emily said with a smile for her granddaughter. "You know he adores you," she said with a nod.

"I can teach them to golf," Richard said happily.

Luke nodded and said, "I can teach them to fish."

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and said, "I can teach them to flawlessly apply mascara in a moving car!"

When Luke shot her a look, Rory giggled and said, "It's a skill."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to Richard, patently ignoring the girls. Lorelai shot Rory a look and said, "You realize they'll have us outnumbered now."

Rory shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, we still wield all of the power."

Emily set her napkin beside her plate and said in a disgruntled tone, "We'll never get a hold of them. Thos two will have them in there firing up the stogies and downing the Johnnie Walker before they can walk," she sneered.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Luke? Not likely." She shrugged and said, "Cheer up Mom, maybe they'll turn out a little light in the loafers and we can teach them the finer points of flower arranging and interior decorating." She looked up to find both men staring at her disapprovingly, and giggled when she caught Rory's eye.

"On that note," Richard said as he pushed his chair back. "Luke, tonight I insist that you join me for a celebratory brandy," he said as he stood and buttoned his jacket. "It will give us time to work out the details of your sole custody petition," Richard said clapping Luke on the shoulder as they left the room.

"Mean," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Good thing Luke still thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread," Emily said as she pushed her chair back from the table.

"Mmm, bread," Lorelai moaned.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Let's have dessert in the living room."

"Hey Mom," Lorelai said as she pushed herself out of her chair. "Do you have any bread? You know the mushy white bread that gets all gummy?" she asked.

"Like Wonder bread," Rory supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, the kind Luke won't buy," Lorelai said as they followed Emily into the living room.

"Honestly Lorelai," Emily said as she sank down onto the couch with a sigh.

"I'm serious. I really want some bread," Lorelai insisted.

Emily shook her head and said, "I do not. Now, take the chair, it will be easier for you," she said impatiently.

"Fine," Lorelai pouted as she settled into the chair. "What's for dessert?" she asked curiously.

Emily smiled and said, "This terribly sinful seven layer chocolate cake."

"Oooh!" Lorelai said appreciatively as the maid brought in the cake and Lorelai made a feeble, but desperate attempt to get to the coffee table. When Emily handed her a slice, Lorelai grinned and asked, "Got milk?"

Emily rolled her eyes again and said, "Yes. Gretchen, please bring Mrs. Danes a glass of milk," she ordered.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Mrs. Danes, like I'm a guest," as she dug into her cake.

Emily sat back with her plate and said, "Well, at least it's pretty easy to tell what the boys will look like. Dark hair, blue eyes," she said with a wave.

"They may get your eyes, Grandma," Rory chimed in.

"And Luke was a blonde baby," Lorelai told her.

"Really?" Emily asked. "I can't picture that," she murmured.

"Oh yeah! He had these blonde ringlet curls," Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "There's this picture in his album where he's wearing nothing but his diaper, carrying a bottle upside down, and he had this head full of these blonde curls like Shirley Temple."

"You're kidding me," Emily said with a laugh.

"I am not," Lorelai insisted. She turned to Rory and said, "He was a pretty baby."

"Adorable," Rory said with a nod. "Man, I didn't think about you squeezing two out. I hope that they don't get your huge head," she said with a giggle.

"Nice," Lorelai hissed with a pout.

"Wait, I have to show you something," Emily said as she jumped up and hurried to her writing desk. She pulled open a drawer and took out a framed photograph. She walked back over to them, clutching it to her chest as she said, "Your father would kill me if he knew I showed this to you."

"Show, show!" Lorelai squirmed excitedly, holding out her hand and making a pinching motion.

"Rory come over here," Emily said as she stood next to Lorelai chair. "Are you ready?" she asked them.

"Yes, yes," Lorelai said quickly.

"Here," Emily said as she turned the photo around to show them. It was Richard at about age three. He had a head full of long curls and a tiny velvet suit with knickers and a jacket, and a shirt with a froth of lace at the collar.

Rory gasped and covered her mouth to cover her snicker. "He looks like Little Lord Fauntleroy!" she squealed.

"Oh. My. God!" Lorelai said as she convulsed with laughter.

"I know. Isn't it just too precious?" Emily asked with a gleam in her eye. "This may be the one thing that he'll never forgive Trix for," she said with a laugh.

They heard Richard and Luke's voices approaching the door and Emily dashed back to the desk to hide the photo again, and settled back on the couch innocently sipping her coffee. When the study door opened they heard Richard ask, "You checked all of the safety ratings?"

"Yes," Luke answered patiently.

"And you take delivery next week?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Someone," he said shooting a glare at Lorelai, "didn't like the color selection that they had, so they had to ship it from another dealership."

"Oh! I forgot! You went car shopping! What are you getting?" Rory asked.

"A Chevy Tahoe," Luke answered.

"A mammoth land cruiser," Lorelai sneered. She turned to Rory and said in a girly voice, "But Big Daddy Luke made sure it had a third row seat for when little Rory rides with Mommy, Daddy and the terrible twosome."

"Sweet," Rory cooed as she smiled at her step-father.

"He is," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice. "They only had silver and black. I wanted the midnight blue, to match my eyes," she said as she batted them at Luke.

"More like Luke's eyes," Emily observed dryly.

"Thank you, Emily," Luke said with a laugh.

"Silver was boring, and I didn't want black because I don't want Luke driving around looking like Puff Daddy," Lorelai joked.

"Or the secret service," Rory added helpfully.

"Oooh, but one of those earpiece thingies would look so hot with that suit he has on," Lorelai said with an exaggerated nod.

"On that note," Luke said with a chuckle. "Richard, Emily, thank you for dinner. We'll, see you at our house on Thursday?" he asked.

"We'll be there," Richard said with a nod.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Emily asked as she watched Luke help Lorelai up from the chair.

"No, thank you. It will just be the eight of us for dinner. Well, nine counting Davy, but I'm not responsible for his meal," Luke said as he helped Lorelai and Rory on with their coats.

"So the diner will be open?" Emily asked, thinking about the others who count on Luke for their Thanksgiving dinner.

"Not really open, but yes, Caesar is cooking," Luke said with a nod. "Of course, someone had the brilliant idea to invite everyone to our house for dessert, so there will be a pack arriving at sixish," he warned them.

"Stop griping, you own a bakery," Lorelai said as she pulled her hair from the collar of her coat.

"Which means they can have dessert there," Luke pointed out.

"They're our friends. Remember when they thought you were going broke a few weeks ago?" she prodded. "What did they do? Huh?"

"Going broke?" Emily asked in a shocked tone.

"Great," Luke grumbled as she shrugged into his overcoat.

"No Mom, it was a misunderstanding. A pretty funny one, actually. We'll tell you all about it on Thursday," Lorelai assured her.

"You're not having financial difficulties?" Richard asked anxiously.

"No Grandpa, it was just a mix up and the whole town reacted in a crazy, but terribly loving way," Rory told them.

"Honestly, Luke's loaded. Wait until you see this totally pimped out car he bought me," Lorelai said quickly.

"Okay, that's it. Say goodnight, Gracie," Luke prompted them as he opened the door.

Lorelai and Rory giggled and called, "Goodnight Gracie! Goodnight George!" as they hustled out the door.

Luke shook his head at them and said softly, "See you Thursday," as he closed the door after them.


	39. When Good Pie Goes Bad

**A/N: There's one bit Jess has in here that may push this more to the mature rating, but since I have heard the phrase used in PG-13 rated movies, and accidentally overheard my 14 year old saying it to one of his friends, I left it in. I apologize ahead of time if I offend anyone. I just thought it stayed true to the scene. Thanks for reading. Mags**

**When Good Pie Goes Bad**

Jess was awakened early on Thanksgiving morning by the sound of Caesar trying to be quiet, and failing miserably. He rolled out of bed with a groan and trudged to the shower without opening his eyes. After showering and dressing, he glanced at the clock, grabbed his keys, and trotted down the stairs. He stepped into the diner to hear Caesar singing along with the radio, and tried not to burst out laughing as he realized that Caesar seemed to know every word of the Michael Bolton song. He poked his head into the kitchen and said, "Hey," causing Caesar to jump, the potatoes he had just peeled to squirt from his hands.

"Oh, hey Jess. You're up early," Caesar said as he fished the potatoes from the sink.

"Couldn't sleep," Jess grumbled. He glanced around and said, "I thought I'd go see if Luke is up yet."

"Said he was starting at six," Caesar said with nod.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Jess said as he turned to leave.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Caesar called after him.

"Oh, yeah, Happy Thanksgiving," Jess said as he quickly ducked out of the diner.

Few people were out and about that morning. Most of the early birds were probably preparing their birds for the day. Jess walked slowly toward Luke and Lorelai's house, taking in the impressive façade as he approached. He bypassed the front door and strolled down the driveway. He could see his uncle moving around the brightly lit kitchen, so he tapped lightly on the back door. Luke approached the door with a frown, flipping the lock and pulling it open quickly, he asked, "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

Jess smirked and said, "Caesar was attacked by the pans at about six or so."

Luke chuckled and said, "Happens," as he stepped back to let his nephew in. He gestured to the stove and said, "I have hot water if you want tea. I haven't made any coffee yet."

"That's okay, all you have is the decaf crap anyway," Jess said as he leaned up against the island.

Luke shook his head and said, "There's Coke in the fridge."

"Thanks," Jess said as he grabbed a can and opened it. He took as deep drink and said, "Ahhh, nothing like taking your caffeine cold and carbonated." He pressed his fist to his stomach and let out an impressive belch.

"Nice," Luke said shaking his head. "Bet your girlfriend can't wait to kiss you," Luke snarked.

"She seems to like it," Jess said with a smug smile.

"She going to her folks today?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but I invited her for dessert. I figured that would be okay, considering half of the town is gonna be here anyway," Jess said with a shrug.

"That's fine," Luke answered as he spooned stuffing into the turkey.

Jess took another sip of Coke and asked casually, "So, you got anything you want to share with me?"

Luke shot him a glance over his shoulder and said dryly, "Well, I haven't been feeling so pretty lately, but I think a nice pedicure would do wonders for my attitude."

"Nothing you may have forgotten to mention?" Jess asked pointedly.

Luke turned to face his nephew, his face a mix of confusion and annoyance. He sighed and said, "Why don't you tell me?"

Jess shrugged and said, "Just between us, boys?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

"What?" Luke asked, and then his face cleared and his jaw dropped. "Oh, man, I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Jess laughed and said, "No big deal."

"No, Jess, you're, geez, I can't believe I forgot to tell you," Luke said with a sigh.

"You've had a lot to deal with," Jess said. He smiled and said, "I just wanted to give you a little crap about it."

"I deserve it," Luke said shaking his head and turning back to the counter, staring at the turkey blankly.

"So, boys, huh?" Jess said with a nod. "Lorelai must be freaking," he added with a laugh.

"She's a little stunned," Luke admitted with a snort as he continued his prep. "I think she's afraid of being outflanked."

"It does give you an advantage," Jess said with a nod.

"Please," Luke said dryly. "She'll have those boys so wrapped up, they may as well be girls," Luke said as he finished rubbing herbs onto the bird and slid it the oven.

"I doubt you'll let that happen," Jess laughed.

"I'll do my best," Luke said, wiping his hands on a towel, and picking up his mug for a sip of tea.

"Well, if my opinion counts for anything, your best is pretty good," Jess said as he stared out of the window.

Luke set his mug down gently and said, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"So, you need help?" Jess said as he looked around the kitchen.

Luke shrugged and said, "Sookie is making a lot of the side stuff. She's bringing oyster stuffing, so I thought I'd make a pan of cornbread stuffing for anyone who wants it."

"Need me to peel anything?" Jess asked.

"Not yet. I won't start that stuff for a while. Have a seat," Luke said gesturing to the table. "You hungry?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"I could eat," Jess said with a shrug.

"The girls won't be up for hours," Luke said as he pilled out a carton of eggs. "Omelet?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Jess answered.

Luke took down a copper skillet and started to crack eggs into a bowl. "So, Cara seems nice," he said casually.

"She is nice," Jess answered warily.

"Pretty," Luke said with his customary economy of words. He paused and then said quickly, "She, uh, looks a little like Rory."

Jess smirked and asked, "Does your wife know that you think her daughter is pretty?

"Don't be sick," Luke snapped. "I'm talking about you."

Jess grimaced and said, "Geez, man, not this again."

"Aw, come on, tell me you didn't notice," Luke demanded.

"I didn't," Jess insisted, meeting his uncle's direct blue gaze. After a moment he sighed and said, "Really, I didn't. At least, not until your birthday party," he admitted under his breath.

"So you did see the resemblance," Luke said as he pressed the heels of his hands to the counter.

"Not until I saw them talking," Jess said quickly. "It was not intentional, or Freudian, or whatever, so don't start reading things into it," Jess said firmly as he pointed at his uncle.

"Just kind of a strange coincidence," Luke said with a shrug.

"I guess I like girls with dark hair and blue eyes. Can you blame me?" he asked Luke pointedly.

Luke chuckled and said, "I guess not."

Jess toyed with his half empty can and asked, "Do you think Rory noticed?" When Luke shook his head quickly, Jess eyed him carefully and asked, "But Lorelai did?"

Luke nodded and began beating the eggs as he said, "I told her it was nothing." He set the bowl down and asked, "It is nothing, right?"

"Right," Jess said with a definitive nod.

"Because, I could understand you being, you know, attracted to her," Luke said with a frown. "I'd have to kill you, but I'd understand it," he said darkly.

"I'm your blood," Jess said indignantly.

"That's why I'd have to kill you," Luke grumbled as he poured the eggs into the pan.

Jess laughed and said jokingly, "Maybe I didn't necessarily inherit your skills with the ladies."

"Very funny," Luke grumbled.

Jess began to get annoyed and said, "Fine, my girlfriend looks like my step-cousin. You're right, I'm stalking Rory." He glared at Luke and said, "Like a good Danes man, I figured that if maybe I sat on my ass and didn't say anything for, say, five years or so, maybe she'd notice me the way Lorelai noticed you," he sneered.

"Damn it Jess," Luke hissed as he spun around. "I'm not trying to be an ass here! I'm not sure if you noticed this, but I have a very pregnant wife, who happens to be very emotional and very protective of her daughter. You've gotta understand, if I'm sitting here telling her that it's nothing, and it turns out to be something, I'm going to have to kill you, and I don't want to do that!" he ranted.

"You don't have to kill me. It's nothing!" Jess said loudly.

"And you can honestly tell me that it will never be something?" Luke asked. "I need you to tell me," he said worriedly.

"Why? Am I so horrible?" Jess asked as he shot out of his chair. "I mean, I know I'm no one's Prince Charming, but I'm not an ex-con, or a wife beater. I don't torture small animals, or burn crosses. Would it be the worst thing in the world?" he asked loudly.

"No, but it might be kind of weird," Rory said from her bedroom doorway.

Both men spun to stare at her open mouthed. "Rory," Luke said softly.

"I'm sorry, have I been missing something here?" she asked crossly.

"No. You haven't been missing anything other than the paranoid rantings of your pussy whipped step-father," Jess said angrily. He turned and said, "Don't bother setting a place for me," as he yanked open the door.

"Jess!" Rory yelled, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't do that," she said in a quiet voice.

Rory turned to Luke and said, "Let's just make this the end of whatever this is." She locked her gaze on Jess and asked, "Jess, do you have any feelings for me other than friendship?"

"No!" Jess said firmly.

"And I don't have those kind of feelings for Jess," Rory said to Luke calmly. "I love Jess. I'm glad he's a part of my life, a part of this family, but that is all it is, and all it will ever be," she insisted. She turned to Jess and said, "Sit your butt back in that chair." She whirled on Luke and said, "You burned your eggs." She stalked back to her door and said, "Now pipe down, so I can go back to sleep!"

After her door slammed behind her, Luke dumped the eggs into the trash and quietly began breaking more into the bowl. After a minute he grumbled, "Nothing like being bawled out by a girl in Hello Kitty pajamas."

Jess began to chuckle, and Luke glanced up from the bowl with a frown. Jess looked over at his uncle, barely able to contain his laughter, and said, "Man, I think I should probably be mildly insulted."

"Packs a punch, doesn't she?" Luke asked with a snicker.

"You bet your bootie I do!" Rory shouted from her room. Luke and Jess looked at each other and burst out laughing. A minute later, Rory's door opened again. She glared at them and said, "Crack some more eggs, I'm up now." She pointed to her step father and said, "Start the coffee, and it had better be real."

"Yes ma'am," Luke said as he reached into the back of the spice cabinet, and pulled out a bag of regular coffee.

Rory slid into the chair next to Jess and asked archly, "What whipped?"

XXXX

Luke placed the last platter of food on the table as everyone settled into their seats. Jess circled the table with a pitcher filling water glasses as Richard poured the wine. When Luke took his place at the head of the table, he smiled as Lorelai reached for the yams and said pointedly, "I think we should say grace."

Lorelai shot him a sheepish smile and quickly placed her hand in her lap. When everyone lowered their heads, Luke cleared his throat and said simply, "Thank you for all that we have been given this year. For our family and friends, our good health and happiness. We are truly grateful for the many blessings You have given us." He paused and said quietly, "Amen."

"Amen," the group collectively echoed.

Luke looked up and found himself staring into the blue eyes that captivated him so long ago. She smiled warmly and said, "Very nice."

"Yes, indeed," Richard agreed. He lifted his glass and asked Luke, "May I?"

"Of course," Luke said gesturing for Richard to proceed.

Richard stood and cleared his throat. "Before we fall on this feast like a pack of wolves, I would like to propose a toast," he said with a chuckle. "To Sookie and Jackson, we are so glad to share this holiday with you and your wonderful boy. To Jess, who has begun to make his way in the world, and seems to know what he wants. To my beautiful granddaughter Rory, who never fails to make us proud. To Lorelai and Luke, whose devotion and belief in one another is an example for all of us. To my much anticipated grandsons, whom I cannot wait to meet. And finally, to my beautiful bride, Emily, who awes and humbles me daily. For all of you, I am profoundly grateful. To family and friends, Happy Thanksgiving," he said as he raised his glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving," they echoed.

Lorelai took a small sip of wine and said, "Okay, I really like the toasts and stuff, but these kids are hungry. Can we start passing?" she asked plaintively.

"Pass, pass," Luke said as he lifted the platter of sliced turkey and offered it to Emily.

"It looks delicious," Emily said as she speared a slice of the moist meat.

Luke smiled and said, "Take more, once it gets to Lorelai there are no guarantees."

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly as she heaped mashed potatoes onto her plate. "I'm eating for three," she reminded him.

"So you tell me. At every meal," Luke said dryly.

Emily glanced at her daughter and speared another small slice of turkey, adding it to her plate before she took the platter and offered it to Jackson. Rory hesitated with the dish of candided yams in her hands and asked, "Are we going clockwise or counter clockwise?"

"Send 'em this way," Lorelai said with a jerk of her head.

As they filled their plates, Emily asked Luke, "So, are you going to ever tell me why the town thought you were going broke?"

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "Why am I not surprised that you haven't forgotten that?"

"That was too funny," Sookie said with a giggle. "Emily, you should have seen them!"

Jess smirked and said, "The day after they found out they were having twins, Luke decided to run two for one specials at the bakery and the diner. He should know that clever doesn't work around here," he said with a chuckle.

"Patty, Kirk and Babette decided that Luke must have been trying to drum up more business and decided that he was going broke," Jackson chimed in.

Lorelai ladled a half gallon of gravy over her plate and said, "They alerted most of the town, and then spent the whole day going from the diner to the bakery, ordering everything in sight."

"By dinner time, half of them had totally foundered themselves," Rory said with a giggle.

"And then, Lorelai told me and I walked into the packed diner, hugged Luke and proudly announced that I finally got the whole two for one thing, 'cause they were having twins!" Sookie said shaking her head.

"They all thought we were broke and were literally eating themselves to death, trying to help us out," Luke said with a rueful smile.

Emily's eyes flashed from Luke to her daughter as she said, "How wonderful to have such good friends."

Luke speared a piece of turkey with his fork and said, "Yeah, if you can get past the crazy."

"It's like that movie with James Stewart that they always show at Christmastime," Richard said with a laugh.

"It's a Wonderful Life?" Lorelai asked.

"That's it!" Richard said excitedly.

Emily studied her son-in-law and asked him softly, "It certainly is, isn't it?"

Luke looked up from his plate and met Emily's dark, steady gaze. He smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

Emily took a sip of her wine and said coyly, "I guess that makes you the richest man in Stars Hollow."

"I suppose it does," Luke said quietly as he returned his attention to his meal.

XXXX

"More pie!" Lorelai cried from the couch.

"You've already had two slices," Luke said with a frown.

"Well, one wanted pumpkin and the other wanted pecan, but Mommy wants chocolate," she said with a grin.

"You'll be miserable," Luke protested.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and said, "If I don't get the chocolate, you will be."

Cara stood up and said, "I can get it."

Luke shook his head and said, "That's not the point."

"You're a good girl," Lorelai cooed to her, rubbing her hand over her belly. She sat back and said knowledgably, "You can never have too much pie. I love Thanksgiving. No other holiday requires you to eat pie. I think they all should."

"A very small piece," Luke called after Cara as she walked to the kitchen.

Lorelai looked over at Jess and said, "I like her."

Jess smirked and said, "Of course you do, she's bringing you pie."

"Luke, dear, the pumpkin pie is so creamy," Patty purred from her perch.

"Sookie made that one," Luke told her.

Patty popped another bite into her mouth and said to Sookie, "Fabulous."

"New recipe," Sookie said with a pleased smile. "I think next year I'll use it to make little pumpkin tartlets for the guests at the inn."

Patty turned to Lorelai and asked, "So have you thought of any names for the little guys yet?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We're kind of stumped."

"Mom wanted to give them both 'L' names. You know, Luke, Lorelai and Lorelai," she said as she gestured to the three of them.

"But we can only agree on one," Luke said as he refilled coffee cups around the room.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "Put on the baseball cap when you do that, mister. Health codes, you know." She grinned when she saw Cara approaching with the chocolate pie and said, "Bless you, my child," as she accepted the plate.

Patty snickered and asked, "When else does he wear that cap, dear?"

"What about Larry?" Babette piped up.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope, no Larry."

"Linus?" Kirk offered.

"And we'll buy him a blanket and teach him how to spout off obscure historical factoids by the age of three," Rory said with a laugh.

"Leo?" Patty asked. "I knew a wonderful man named Leo. He wasn't much to look at, but he could rumba a girl right out of her knickers," she purred, lost in the memory.

"Too DiCaprio," Jess chimed in.

"Reminds me of Uncle Leo on Seinfeld," Lorelai said with a shudder.

"Well, I'm assuming the one you can agree on is Lucas," Emily said with a nod.

"No," Luke said curtly.

Lorelai shook her head as she swallowed and said, "Luke doesn't want any juniors."

"What is it then?" Emily asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Liam," Lorelai said as she shoveled another bite of pie into her mouth.

"As in Neeson?" Babette asked.

Lorelai shook her head again and said, "As in an Irish form of William."

"Ah, very nice," Patty said with an understanding nod.

"Louis," Richard offered, causing most of the occupants of the room to choke and laugh.

"No way," Luke said, making a slashing motion with his hand.

Richard blinked in confusion and said, "It's a perfectly good name."

"No Dad, you see, Luke had an Uncle Louie that he hated," Lorelai explained.

"Everybody hated Louie," Morey added in a low voice. "Very uncool dude."

"Louie was a jerk," Patty agreed.

"Logan?" Cara asked. "I have a little cousin named Logan. I always thought the name was cute."

"Logan Danes?" Lorelai said, testing it out. She looked up at Luke, and as soon as their eyes met, they both shook their heads.

"Lloyd Dobbler Danes," Rory suggested with a giggle.

"He'll grow up to be a champion kickboxer," Lorelai added with her own giggle.

"It is the sport of the future," Cara added with a nod.

Lorelai and Rory both swiveled their heads to stare at the girl and then burst out laughing. Lorelai pointed her fork at Jess and said, "Oh, she's a keeper."

"Definitely," Rory said with a happy nod.

"Lance, Lester, Lars, Lamar," Babette screeched.

"Nope," Lorelai answered, shaking her head.

"Levi?" Lulu asked shyly.

Patty chortled and said, "His father certainly looks good in them."

"Stop," Luke commanded.

"Lowell, Lamont, Lionel, Lorenzo," Jackson offered.

"Nuh uh," Lorelai said as she shoveled the last bit of pie into her mouth.

"Trust me, we've covered the entire 'L' section of the book," Luke said tiredly.

"Lucian?" Emily asked.

"Too daytime drama," Rory said with a quick shake of her head.

"Lyle?" Sookie asked.

"I Lovett. Get it? Lyle Lovett," Lorelai said elbowing Rory in the ribs.

"We got it Shecky," Rory grumbled, rubbing her bruised side.

"We'll come up with something," Luke said as the doorbell rang. He glanced up and said, "Who could that be?" as he pushed himself from his chair.

He went to the door and found Andrew and Gypsy standing on the porch. He opened the door and said, "Hey, I thought you guys were just hanging out together today."

"We did," Gypsy said with a shrug.

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, come on in. There's pie in the kitchen," he offered.

"No, we're stuffed, thanks," Andrew said rubbing his stomach.

"We knew everyone would be over here, so we came right away," Gypsy said cryptically.

"Uh, okay, well, come on in. We're in the living room," Luke said as he gestured to the doorway.

As they stepped into the room, Lorelai looked up and said, "Hey you guys! I thought you were planning a romantic Thanksgiving for two?" she asked.

"We were," Andrew said with a nod.

"It was very nice," Gypsy said with a nod.

"Do you want dessert?" Rory asked as she stood up.

"Oh no, we're fine. We just figured since most everyone was here, we'd drop by and tell you the news," Andrew said nervously.

"News?" Patty asked, perking up instantly.

"Andrew gave me this," Gypsy said as she thrust her hand into the air, showing off a simple diamond solitaire.

Lorelai gasped and said, "You're engaged! Oh! Come here, I can't get out of this couch," she commanded. Andrew and Gypsy each leaned over to accept her hug, and then stood grinning like fools as they accepted their congratulations from the others.

Luke was glad for the news, not only because he was happy for them, but it distracted everyone from continuing the name game. He walked into the kitchen and rooted around in the back of the fridge for the bottle of champagne that they had left over from the Dragonfly's opening. He set it on the counter and began pulling wine glasses from a cabinet. He tuned when he heard someone clear their throat behind him and said, "Oh, hey," when he saw Cara standing in the doorway with a handful of dirty dessert plates.

"I thought I'd get these out of the way," she said with a shrug.

"Thank you. You can just put them by the sink, I'll take care of them later," Luke said as he set the last of the wine glasses on the counter and frowned at them.

"I can wash these if you need them," Cara offered, pointing to the glasses they had used at dinner.

"Oh, I'll do it," Luke said as he moved to the sink.

Cara shook her head and said, "I'll do it. You've been working all day."

"I'm used to it," Luke said as he watched her fill the sink.

She began washing the glasses and setting them to the side for Luke to dry. She glanced over at him shyly and said, "I really like Jess."

Luke nodded and said, "He really likes you."

Cara smiled and said, "You think? He doesn't really say much."

Luke grimaced and said, "Danes family trait. We're not really great with the whole, uh, expressing feelings thing," he confessed in a low voice.

Cara nodded and stared down at the glass in her hand as she asked quietly, "So, I'm not wasting my time?"

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "I don't think so. At least, not as far as I know."

Cara nodded as she set the last glass on the counter and turned to Luke. She looked up at him as he dried her hands on the towel he had handed to her, and said, "He'd tell you."

"All he has told me is that he likes you a lot, and for what it's worth, he seems happy," Luke offered with a shrug. "Believe me, if Jess wasn't happy, you'd know it," he added with a chuckle. He cocked his head and looked at the young girl in front of him carefully, realizing that she didn't look that much like Rory after all.

"Okay, well, then," Cara said as she fidgeted nervously under his blue gaze. "Should I carry some of those?" she asked, gesturing to the glasses.

Luke started and then stared at the glasses on the counter. "Oh, yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

XXXX

"So anyway, she really seems to like Jess," Luke finished as he picked up his clothes and hers, and dumped them into the hamper.

"That's good," Lorelai said as she turned off the bathroom light and waddled into the room wearing only her underpants and a giant men's t-shirt she had picked up at Wal-Mart. She pulled the comforter back and said, "You know, she really doesn't look as much like Rory as I thought."

Luke smiled and said, "That's funny. I was thinking the same thing tonight," as he climbed into bed in his sweats.

Lorelai sank back with a groan and looked over at him. "You wearing all of that?" she asked as she gestured to the sweats.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm kind of chilly. I'm sure they'll be coming off in a minute, though. You're like a furnace," he said with a smile.

"Baking the buns," Lorelai said as she struggled to get her pillows in the right spots.

Luke sat up and said, "Here, let me help." He adjusted the two pillows behind her head, and then held the other one up asking, "You going left or right tonight?"

"Uh, right. That way you can cuddle up behind me," she said as she took the pillow and placed it next to her so it would support her stomach when she rolled over. She sighed and said, "I would kill to sleep on my stomach."

Luke smiled and said, "I am not cutting a hole in the mattress."

"Meany," Lorelai pouted. She turned to look at him and a tiny burp escaped her. She clamped her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Oops, 'scuse me!"

"Very hot," Luke said with a smirk.

"Too much pie," Lorelai said as she settled back and took his hand, placing it under her shirt on her stomach.

"You feel okay?" Luke asked as he rubbed gentle circles.

"Tired, full," Lorelai said as she stifled a yawn. "It was a nice day," she said, flashing him a grateful smile.

"It was, wasn't it?" he asked. He saw her eyelids beginning to droop and said, "Come on, let's get you into position."

Lorelai managed to roll onto her right side, and adjusted the pillow to cushion her belly. Luke curled up behind her, his hand slipping back under her shirt to rest on her stomach. They were still for a moment before Luke said, "Hang on," and rolled over to strip off his sweats and shirt.

Lorelai smiled against her pillow and asked, "Warm enough now?"

"Perfect," Luke said as he pressed against her again, spreading his hand over his babies and kissing her ear gently.

"Night, Babe," Lorelai mumbled.

"Goodnight," Luke answered with a contented smile.

XXXX

Luke had rolled to his side of the bed by the time Lorelai's eyes opened at 2:42am. She held herself still for a moment, trying to assess what it was that woke her. She thought for a moment and realized that it wasn't her bladder, which was the usual suspect. She felt a burning sensation in her chest and struggled to roll onto her back. Telling herself that it was just indigestion, she propped herself into a more upright position and took a few deep breaths, waiting for the ache to subside. When it didn't she reached for the glass of water Luke had brought up for her at bedtime and sipped it slowly, trying to focus on the cool, wet liquid soothing her dry throat.

When the pain didn't subside, Lorelai started to use short panting breaths, like they teach you in Lamaze, trying to get past the discomfort. When thirty minutes passed and she still felt no better, she carefully got up and went into the bathroom in search of some Tums or Pepto Bismol. She chewed a couple of Tums and pressed her hands to the cool vanity as she winced at the pain and tried to breathe through it. She rolled her head back, trying to loosen her clenched muscles, and make herself to relax. Finally, she went to sit on the lid of the toilet so she wouldn't disturb Luke. She reached for the basket near the tub, pulled out an old In Style Magazine, and began to leaf through it with unseeing eyes.

After about twenty minutes her lower back began to hurt too, and Lorelai started to panic. "Oh no, no," she whispered, pressing her hand into the small of her back. She stood up and looked into the mirror, startled by her haggard appearance. "Please God, no," she whispered as she began to gasp for breath. She clenched her hands into fists, and tried desperately to control her breathing, but her chest hurt, her back hurt, and she was having a hard time getting enough air. She hurried back into the bedroom with her arm cradled beneath her belly, and shook Luke's arm. "Luke? Luke!" she said in a loud voice. Luke stirred, and as she stared down at his peaceful face she bit her lip to keep from crying. "Luke, I need you to wake up," she said desperately.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"Something's wrong," Lorelai said, the sob escaping and an edge of panic sharpening her voice.

"What?" Luke said as he shot straight up in the bed. He looked up at her and said, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, gasping for breath.

Luke swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gasped her arms firmly. "Lorelai, you have to tell me. What hurts? What doesn't feel right?" he asked quickly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "My chest hurts, I can't breathe." She gasped over and over, trying to take a full breath. "My back," she panted.

"Do you think you might be in labor?" Luke asked, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know. I hurt," she moaned.

"Are you having contractions?" Luke asked as he reached down for his sweats and shirt, pulling them on quickly.

Lorelai looked at him for a second, completely at a loss, and then shook her head saying, "I don't think so."

"Okay, okay. That's good, right?" Luke asked as he ran for the closet and pulled out her robe. He gently helped her put her arms into the robe and pulled it around her, tying it loosely above her stomach. He pulled on the sides, trying to close it as much as he could before he rushed back to the closet for a pair of slippers. He dropped the only pair that he could find that didn't squeak or have an animal head on them down in front of her and held her arms as she stepped into them. When she swayed a little he said firmly, "Lorelai, I need you to walk, okay? I can't carry you down all of those stairs. If you can't walk, I'll call an ambulance. Do you want me to call the ambulance? Maybe I should," he said as they stepped into the hallway.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Kirk."

Luke nodded as he guided her to the stairs, placing her hand firmly on the banister and supporting her other side. "True, Kirk and Joe would be the first ones here," Luke said as they slowly descended the steps. "They have had some training though," he pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You take me."

"Okay, we're going," Luke said as they reached the landing. Lorelai held her stomach as she shuffled to the edge of the next flight and took the rail again. "Almost there," Luke coaxed when they had only a few more steps. When they reached the main floor, Luke said, "Alright, come here," as he turned and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the front door. "Unlock," he grunted.

Lorelai unlocked the door and turned the handle as Luke stepped back to swing the door open. He left it standing ajar as he stared at the porch steps. He took a deep breath and tried to adjust her weight in his arms before he stepped slowly down the stairs. He placed Lorelai gently on her feet and said, "Stay here." He dashed down the driveway and pulled up short when he realized that he didn't have any keys.

Lorelai saw him stop and called, "Under the wheel thing."

Luke nodded and reached up under the rear tire until he found the magnetic box with her spare key. He started the Jeep and reversed quickly, screeching to a halt near the spot where he had left her. He helped her into the Jeep and said, "Okay, we're going. How're you doin'?" he asked anxiously. Lorelai kept drawing strained breaths and nodded for him to keep going, closing her eyes and pressing her head back against the headrest. "Okay," Luke said as he pulled the seatbelt across her and buckled it.

He backed out of the driveway and then threw it into gear. He floored it as they passed the gazebo and headed for the highway, blowing through the red light in front of the diner. Moments later, he saw the lights flashing in his mirror and groaned, "Not now," through gritted teeth.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her eyes snapping open.

"Cop," Luke grunted as he slowed.

"Luke," Lorelai moaned.

"Hang on, hang on," Luke said as he stopped. When he saw Coop get out of the cruiser, he brew out a breath and opened his door and leaned out so Coop could see it was him.

"Luke, what the hell are you thinking, driving like that?" Coop called as he walked toward the Jeep.

"Something's wrong with Lorelai," Luke called back to him. "I have to get to the hospital," he said as he climbed back into the car and started to shut the door.

"Now hang on," Coop said as he caught the door in his hand.

"Damn it Coop, write me the ticket later!" Luke bellowed.

Coop looked over at Lorelai gasping and sweating in the seat next to Luke and said, "I meant, hang on. Follow me," he said as he jogged back to the cruiser and hit the siren before pulling out in front of the Jeep and flooring it.

They made it down the deserted highway and to the hospital in fifteen minutes with Coop's escort. While Luke helped Lorelai from the car, Coop came out with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. They quickly wheeled Lorelai into the ER, with Luke jogging at her side, telling them what she had told him and filling them in on her pregnancy. They helped her up onto the table and a doctor came in and asked Luke, "Have you called her obstetrician?"

"Uh, no," Luke said unable to tear his eyes from Lorelai's.

A nurse took his arm and pulled him back a few steps. "Who's her doctor?" she asked gently.

"Dr. Morgan," Luke answered distractedly. He went to reach for his wallet to pull out her card and realized that he was in his pajamas. He glanced down and distantly noted that he was also barefoot. "She's with the Women's Clinic on Elm," he said blankly.

"Okay, I know who you mean," the nurse told him as she scribbled something down on her clipboard. "I'll call Dr. Morgan's service. You need to fill these out," she said as she handed the clipboard to Luke.

Coop hovered just outside of the curtained area and called, "Luke? Should I call someone?"

"Uh, um," Luke said, glancing down at the forms in his hand and then back at Lorelai. Here eyes were fixed on him as they fitted an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and attached monitors to arms, chest and stomach. "Uh, Rory," Luke said as he fidgeted with the clipboard. He shook his head a little and said, "Oh my God, Rory. Coop, I left the front door open. She doesn't know we're gone," he said in a panic.

"I'll call her. Give me the number," Coop said calmly as he took out a pen and his ticket book.

Luke mindlessly rattled off the numbers as he took a step closer to Lorelai and then he turned and called, "Coop! Call Jess. Rory has the number. Tell him to go get Rory, okay?"

The doctor pressed him back toward the wall again and said, "Sir, I need you to step back and give us some room."

Another nurse pulled Luke off to the side and positioned him where Lorelai could see him. Luke offered her a weak smile as she bustled away, and looked back at Lorelai, who seemed to be breathing easier now. His eyes flicked from machine to machine, trying to make out what each of them meant. His gaze rested on the all too familiar heart monitor, as he studied the beeps and lines, trying to figure them out. Lorelai turned her head to see what he was staring at so intently. When she looked back at him she waited for him to look at her before giving him a small shake of her head. A moment later, they heard the doctor tell a nurse, "All three heartbeats seem normal." The doctor turned to Luke and started firing questions. "Has she eaten anything unusual today?"

"No. Thanksgiving dinner, some pie, uh, breakfast. Eggs and, um, toast. She was snacking on stuff this afternoon, but nothing she hasn't eaten a million times before," Luke listed slowly.

"No food allergies?" the doctor asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not that we know of."

The doctor turned back to Lorelai and asked, "Mrs. Danes, do you feel like your tongue is swollen or your throat is closing up?" Lorelai shook her head and pressed her hand to her stomach, just below her chest. "Heartburn?" the doctor asked. When Lorelai nodded he said, "Okay. You told your husband that you were having trouble breathing?" he asked. When Lorelai nodded he asked, "Did that happen when the heartburn started?" Lorelai shook her head. "Did it happen later, I mean, a little while later?" the doctor asked. When Lorelai nodded he said, "Okay. Here is what I can tell you. You do not appear to be in labor. The fetal monitor is showing that everything is normal. Your heartbeat and your babies' heartbeats seem to be good. Your heart rate is a little elevated, but that's normal when you are in pain or upset. Your blood pressure is up, which worries me a bit, but we'll check it again in a little bit," he said with a nod. He looked down at her and said, "I'm going to leave you to rest for a moment. I want you to use that oxygen, and try to relax while Mr. Danes fills out your admission forms. I think we'd enjoy having you as our guest for the rest of the night," he said kindly as he smiled down at her.

Lorelai nodded and turned her head to find Luke standing against the wall. When the doctor turned to leave the cubicle she jerked her head for Luke to come over to her. "Hey, okay, sounds okay so far," Luke said nervously as he took her hand in his. "Better? Are you breathing better?" he asked softly. Lorelai nodded and looked up at him beseechingly. "What, Sweetheart, what can I do?" Luke asked, bending down to meet her eyes.

Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Sorry," though the mask.

"Oh Lorelai, there's nothing to be sorry for," he said as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "You didn't feel right. We did what we needed to do. Now we'll find out what's wrong, and we'll know what to do, right?" he asked.

"Uh, hey Luke?" Coop called from the edge of the curtain.

"Yeah, Coop," Luke answered, looking up.

"I talked to Rory and Jess. I told Rory that Jess was gonna pick her up and bring her here. She has her cell on, so you can call her when you know something," he reported.

"Thanks, Coop," Luke said with a sigh of relief.

"I also told her to bring you guys some clothes and some shoes for you," he said pointing to Luke's bare feet.

Luke smiled gently down at Lorelai. "I could've been naked, right?" he whispered to her, causing Lorelai to smile back at him.

"I hope everything is okay," Coop added nervously.

Luke nodded and said calmly, "We think so. We think we're okay, right?" he asked Lorelai. Lorelai nodded, her eyes fixed on his.

Coop fidgeted a little and said, "Okay then. I'm gonna go. You call if you need anything," he said as he settled his hat back on his head.

"I appreciate everything, Coop." Luke said, unable to look away from Lorelai. He smiled and said, "You can send me the ticket."

Coop laughed and said, "Nah. Early Christmas present. Take care of yourselves. See you guys soon," he called, giving the engrossed couple a slight wave.

"If only he knew how I felt about celebrating Christmas early," Luke teased his wife.

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hand. "Your color is better. Do you still have pain?" he asked. Lorelai held up her hand and showed him her thumb and forefinger about a centimeter apart. "How much was it before?" Luke asked. Lorelai shrugged and held her arms wide. "Careful," Luke said. "You have more wires in you than a cyborg," he said as she rested her arms at her sides again. "Okay, so better," Luke said with a nod.

"Mrs. Danes?" a nurse said as she entered the cubicle. "We called Dr. Morgan. Dr. Johnson is talking to her and looking over some of your results. Do you still have indigestion?" she asked.

When Lorelai nodded she said, "I'll see if we can get you something for that," as left the room.

Luke sat on the edge of the table and asked, "Is this okay?" When Lorelai nodded he swung his foot up for her to see and said to her, "Only you could make me run out of the house with no shoes on in November." The corners of Lorelai's eyes crinkled as she grinned behind the oxygen mask and pressed their joined hands to her cheek. Luke looked down at her and whispered in a teasing voice, "You took ten years off of my life tonight, Lorelai Gilmore Danes." Lorelai squeezed his hand and gave him a careless shrug. Luke laughed and asked, "Are you trying to shorten my life expectancy to match yours?" When Lorelai nodded, he lifted her hand to his lips and said, "Okay by me, but let's try to make it a while longer, huh?"

They sat quietly for about twenty minutes, fingers entwined, and Luke talking to her in low tones as they patiently waited for more news. Dr. Johnson pulled the curtain back and said, "Okay, well, first, let me say that you are fine. The babies are fine. Everything is going to be just fine," he said with a smile. "You ready to lose that mask, or do you think that fresh oxygen is tasty?" he asked. When Lorelai lifted the mask off he said, "Okay, deep breath." Lorelai drew in a deep breath as the doctor listened to her heart again. He said, "Let's see if you can give me some room back here," he said as he lifted Lorelai's shoulder. Luke moved off of the table and took Lorelai's hands, helping her lean forward enough for the doctor to listen to her lungs. The nurse appeared with a dosage cup and handed it to Lorelai with a paper cup of water. "That's for the heartburn," Dr. Johnson said. He nodded and said, "Let's check her blood pressure again," he said to the nurse. After they determined that it was coming down, Dr. Johnson said, "Alright, we're going to keep you overnight, just to be safe. We may leave the fetal monitor on. Again, just to be safe." He set his clipboard on the cart and said, "I think you had some severe indigestion, which I think, may have triggered an anxiety attack. That may have been why you had trouble breathing," he said with a nod. "The pain in your back may have been simple muscle strain. You were probably pretty tensed up," he said.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I kept trying to relax, but I couldn't do it." She looked over at Luke and then asked the doctor, "Can Luke stay with me?"

Dr. Johnson nodded and said, "We'll get you settled in a room. I spoke to Dr. Morgan, and told her what I thought. Your EKG was good. She's going to be by to see you first thing in the morning, and then, we'll release you."

"Mom!" Rory shouted as she ran into the emergency room.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's mine."

"I'll get her," Luke said as he moved to the curtain.

Dr. Johnson smiled back and asked, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No. Thank you. I feel pretty stupid," Lorelai said as she plucked at the sheet covering her.

The doctor shook his head and said, "Happens more than you would think. You'll be fine," he assured her.

"Thank you," Lorelai said again as he stepped out of the cubicle. She saw Rory hovering at the curtain and said, "Hey, kiddo."

"Mom," Rory said as she rushed to her side.

"I'm okay. We're all okay, well, except for Luke. I'm not sure he'll ever be okay again," Lorelai teased as she sent him a grin.

"She's right," Luke said as he took the duffle bag Jess was holding.

His nephew gave him a slow once over and said, "Nice look for you."

Rory turned around and looked at her step-father. Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in the hair sticking up all over the place, the baggy sweats, the worn, holey t-shirt and his bare feet. She glanced down at Lorelai and asked, "Should we tell him that his shirt is inside out and his pants are on backwards?"

"I think he looks cute," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke looked down and saw that Rory wasn't joking. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck saying, "I wasn't overly fashion conscious at the time."

"He was barely conscious at the time," Lorelai said with a rueful laugh.

"So what happened?" Rory asked.

"Severe indigestion and an anxiety attack. I thought I was having a heart attack," Lorelai confessed her eyes flicking nervously to Luke's.

"Me too," Luke admitted.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Rory demanded.

"It would have taken twenty or thirty minutes to get one from here, and another twenty or thirty to get here. I didn't want to have to go in the back of Pete's delivery van with Kirk and Joe," Lorelai explained. "As it was, Luke got busted by Coop, who gave us a police escort. Sirens blaring and all," she told Rory with a pleased nod.

"Very cool," Rory said with a solemn nod.

"Next time, we're calling the ambulance," Luke said sternly.

"Next time? I don't know about you, mister, but I don't plan on ever doing this again," Lorelai said shaking her head adamantly.

"I just meant the next time anything happens, I'm not driving," Luke said firmly.

"What are we gonna do when I go into labor?" Lorelai asked with a snort.

"Well, we'll know what that is, and we'll have time to get here," Luke reasoned.

"You think," Lorelai shot back.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I am not going to argue with you. You want me to be your ambulance service, fine. I'm it," he said, throwing his arms out to the side.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with exaggerated patience. She looked at Rory and said, "I can't believe we didn't wake you up."

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't hear a thing back there. That is, unless people are standing in the kitchen yelling at each other," she added, shooting Jess and Luke a look.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Tomorrow. Not today but tomorrow, I want you to tell me what that means. Right now, I'm just too tired," she said wearily.

"They're keeping her overnight as a precaution," Luke told them. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here. We didn't know what was happening," he said helplessly.

"No, no, we wanted to come," Rory insisted.

"Besides, you needed clothes. And shoes," Jess added with a chuckle.

Rory turned to Lorelai and said, "I wasn't sure what you needed, so I threw your pink sweats, that big white top and some underwear in there. I grabbed your slip-on tennies, I wasn't sure if you were shoeless too," she added with a grin.

"Thank you, Sweets," Lorelai said with a tired smile.

"Go home," Luke said gently. "I'll call first thing in the morning," he promised.

"You're staying?" Rory asked.

"I'm staying," Luke said with a nod.

Rory frowned and asked, "Do you want me to stay? I know you hate hospitals. I don't mind, I can stay," she offered.

Luke shook his head and said simply, "Thanks, but I need to be here."

"Mrs. Danes?" a nurse called from the curtain. "We're ready to move you now," she said in a voice far too cheery for almost five a.m.

"Go home, Hon. We'll call in a few hours," Lorelai promised.

"Okay," Rory said reluctantly.

Jess touched Rory's arm and said, "Come on. I saw a Denny's on our way. I'll buy you a Grand Slam," he offered, winking at Lorelai.

Rory nodded worriedly. "You two try to behave," she said with an awkward wave as Jess gently pulled her away.

They got Lorelai moved into a private room, and showed Luke how to pull out the chair to make a bed. Lorelai dozed while he spread the blanket over the chair and sank down on it, staring up at the bed watchfully. Lorelai rolled over onto her side, careful not to disturb the sensors of the fetal monitor, and said, "Hey."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, sitting up.

"Get up here," Lorelai ordered.

"I don't think I'm supposed to," Luke said shaking his head.

Lorelai looked down at him and asked, "Since when have I cared about doing what I'm supposed to?"

Luke scrambled up from the makeshift bed and looked down at the hospital bed. "We won't fit," he said worriedly.

Lorelai jerked her head and said, "Come behind me."

Luke moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in on his side, curled up behind her and asked, "Do I need to tell you how dirty that was?"

Lorelai smiled and pulled his hand up until she held it against her heart. "No. I'm well aware of that."

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"From now on, just one piece of pie, okay?" Luke asked in a ragged voice.

"One piece," Lorelai agreed as he buried his face in her hair and breathed a sigh of relief.


	40. Show and Tell

**Show and Tell**

Lorelai and Luke left the hospital late the following morning. As they were leaving, Luke tried to ignore the way the nurses on the floor smiled and nudged each other as they went by, embarrassed that they had been caught snuggled up together in Lorelai's hospital bed. They wheeled her onto the elevator and Lorelai took his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and said quietly, "I don't care what they think. I needed you near me."

Luke squeezed her hand and said, "That's just where I plan to be."

Luke brought the Jeep up to the front entrance, and offered Lorelai his hand to help her from the chair to the car. After he slid into the driver's seat, Lorelai looked up from the sheaf of papers in her hands and with a determined tilt of her chin, "It's gonna be fine. You'll see."

Luke turned to look at her, and gently brushed back a tendril that had escaped her ponytail. "I know it will," he assured her.

When they got home, they walked into the kitchen through the back door to find Rory, Jess and Lane waiting for them. "Hey!" Rory said with a smile as she rose from her seat. "All good?" she asked her mother.

"We're all fine," Lorelai assured her. "What are you guys up to?" she asked as she plopped down into a chair at the table.

"Just hanging out," Rory answered with a shrug.

"Waiting on us?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe," Jess said with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled at them and said, "I'm fine. Really. It was just a bad night."

"Dr. Morgan confirmed that everything was good and we had another ultrasound before we left the hospital," Luke said as he sat down too. He looked over at Lane and asked, "Who's at the diner?"

"Caesar, Joe and Zach," Lane said with a nod. "I'm going in to cover dinner."

"And the bakery?" Luke asked Jess.

"Oh, you wanted me to open the bakery today?" Jess asked with a frown.

"Jess, I've had very little sleep," Luke growled.

Jess shook his head and said, "It's covered. We're good."

Lorelai glanced around at the worried faces and sighed quietly. "So, Black Friday," Lorelai said, ready to talk about anything else. "You hitting the mall?" she asked Rory.

"Uh, um, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it," Rory answered with a frown.

"Well, if you are, can you look for some stuff for me?" Lorelai asked. "I need a scouting report," she added with a wink.

"Oh, sure, I can do that," Rory said with a nod.

"I can help," Lane said excitedly. "I don't need to be back here until about 4:30," she told Rory.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Where's your Mom?"

Lane grinned and said, "Church retreat. She'll be praying until at least eight tonight."

"Fun," Lorelai said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, okay, well, if you want to make me a list, we can scope things out for you," Rory said with a nod.

"Great!" Lorelai said brightly. "Can you hand me a piece of that paper?" Lorelai asked Jess, pointing to the pad he was doodling on.

"Sure," Jess answered, tearing off the top page and handing the pad and pen over to her as he crumbled the sheet he had been drawing on, squeezing it into a tight ball. "I've gotta get going anyway," he said as he stood up. He patted his uncle on the shoulder a little too firmly and said with a sneer, "I have a bakery to run."

"See ya," Luke said shooing Jess away from him.

Jess opened the back door and turned to Lorelai. "I'm glad you're okay," he said softly before he pulled the door firmly closed behind him.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, who simply shook his head and said, "That kid."

"Is a pretty good kid," Lorelai finished for him as she jotted a few Christmas gift ideas onto the pad and handed it to Rory. "Just see if anything looks good, or if there are any good sales going on," she instructed.

Rory glanced down at the list and nodded as she folded it and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. She looked at Lane and asked, "You ready?"

"Always," Lane answered with a smile. She stood up and gave Lorelai a hug. "Glad you're home," she told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Me too, kid. Thanks."

"Anything we need while I'm out?" Rory asked as she scooted her chair back under the table.

"I think we're fine," Lorelai told her with a smile.

"Okay then," Rory said with a nod. "Oh hey, I called Sookie. She said to call when you got home and she'll come by," Rory told her mother.

"I'll call her," Lorelai answered.

Rory bit her lip and admitted softly, "I called Grandma too. I wasn't sure…" she trailed off, bracing herself for the explosion she was sure to come.

"I'll call her too," Lorelai said calmly.

"Alright, well, we're off," Rory said as she went to get her stuff from her room. She came out shrugging into her jacket and said, "Look out mall, here we come!" She gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the cheek and patted the top of Luke's hat saying, "Glad to see you with shoes on, mister," before they dashed out the back door in a flurry of giggles.

Luke shook his head, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks as he asked, "You hungry?" He pushed himself up and went to the fridge to survey their options. "You must be starved. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning," he said as he shifted containers around. "Turkey sandwich?" he offered.

"No. Thanks," Lorelai said, wrinkling her nose.

Luke looked over at her and said gently, "You need to eat something."

"Maybe some toast," Lorelai conceded. "My stomach is still a little off," she explained.

"Toast it is," Luke said as he pulled out a loaf of bread. "Butter, jelly?" he asked.

"Both please," Lorelai answered as she doodled on the pad of paper.

A few minutes later, Luke slid a small plate in front of her and said, "So, I'll bet you're tired."

"I am," Lorelai said as she took a bite of toast.

"A nap sounds good," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai looked over at him and asked, "Aren't you going to work?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Luke said with a frown.

"Oh, well, I know you're tired too," Lorelai said awkwardly. "I just figured you would go check on things," she said with a shrug.

Luke eyed her for a moment before he asked, "Would you like me to go to work?"

"Huh? What? No," Lorelai stammered as she toyed with a piece of crust.

Luke watched her try to mask her uncertainty with a bright smile and shook his head. He leaned toward her and asked in a low voice, "Do you want to be left alone for a little while?"

Lorelai looked up at him in surprise and then flashed him a genuine smile. "Would you mind?" she asked.

"No," Luke answered after a moment of hesitation.

"I just want a couple of hours without anyone asking if I'm okay, or staring at me like you are now," Lorelai said simply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Luke said, a little stung.

"No, Hon, I'm sorry," Lorelai said quickly, covering his hand with hers. "I just need a little time. It has nothing to do with you. You're great. You're always great," she assured him. "Just an hour or two?" she asked hopefully. "A little Lorelai time?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. I get it." As he pushed out of his chair he said, "Okay, well, I guess I'll go check on things at the diner." He pointed to the hallway and said, "I'm gonna go get my phone," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good idea."

When he came back down a minute later, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them nervously. He looked around and said, "Okay, I'll, uh," he said pointing to the door. He picked up the ball of paper Jess had left on the table, intending to throw it away.

"Kiss?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yeah," Luke said as he stepped quickly over to her and pecked her waiting lips.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him and said, "We're in our own home. You can't do any better than that?"

Luke smiled and said, "Sure I can." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, brushing his lips over hers as he pulled back reluctantly. "You'll…" he started to say.

"Call if I need you," Lorelai finished for him.

"Okay," he said with a sheepish smile. "See you in a little while," he said with a nod as he headed for the front door, the paper still clutched in his fist.

Lorelai heaved a huge sigh of relief when the front door closed behind him. She pressed her palms to the table and pushed herself up. She snatched the pad and pen, as well as the sheaf of papers Dr. Morgan had given her, and walked slowly to the living room. She grabbed the portable phone on her way, planning to check in with Sookie and her mother before she got down to business. She sank down onto the couch and pulled the throw off of the back to toss over her legs. Propping herself up against all three throw pillows, Lorelai began to make her list even as she dialed the phone.

XXXX

Luke came home two hours later to find Lorelai asleep on the couch. The phone was resting on her stomach, and the pad and pen were lying on the floor where she had apparently tossed them in the direction of the coffee table. Luke gently pulled the throw up a little higher, and looked down at her as she lay propped up resting her cheek against the back of the couch. He debated waking her, but knew she would have a hard time getting back to sleep, so he decided to leave her as she was, knowing that when the strange position became too uncomfortable she would wake herself up. He reached down to scoop up the pad and paper, and as he set it on the coffee table he saw that she had made a long list. He glanced at it and saw that there were over twenty numbered items starting with, '#1 Eat only healthy food. #2 Rest more during the day. #3 Take walks. #4 Make Michel General Manager,' and so on. Luke studied the list for a moment, his breath catching in his throat when he read #17, 'Talk to Luke about drawing up a will and guardianship papers.' He picked it up and stared at it in disbelief before shifting his gaze back to his sleeping wife. Luke bit his lip, trying to calm his heartbeat but had to release it when he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood. He shook his head to clear it, placed the pad back on the coffee table with a sigh and walked tiredly into the kitchen. He saw the second piece of toast still untouched on the plate where she had left it, and automatically moved to clear it. Once he had stacked the plate into the dishwasher, he leaned back against the counter and stared blankly at his dream kitchen.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Luke pushed off of the counter and walked toward the stairs. He walked purposefully down the hall to the nursery and looked around at the blank walls with his hands on his hips. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. He studied it carefully for a moment before pulling out his cell phone and pressing speed dial four, muttering to himself, "Keep moving, keep moving."

XXXX

Luke kept his mouth shut about the list all through dinner that night. They sat companionably in the living room watching television for two hours, and still, Lorelai said nothing. They decided to call it an early night, and bid goodnight to Rory as Lorelai climbed the stairs slowly with Luke hovering just behind her. When they reached their bedroom, Lorelai was pleased to see that Luke had made the bed with fresh sheets, tossed the magazine she had flipped through the night before back into the basket, and essentially erased anything that could remind her of the previous night from the room. They brushed their teeth side by side. Luke dried his face and hands while Lorelai smoothed cream over her face, and then he scooped up their discarded clothes to add them to the pile in the hamper. Luke rubbed his neck and said, "I'll run the wash tomorrow after the lunch crowd dies down."

"If you can handle the transfers, I'll help fold," Lorelai offered as she pulled back her side of the wedding ring quilt.

"Sounds like a deal," Luke said as he plugged his cell phone into the charger.

Lorelai crawled into bed and watched him move around the room. Finally she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Luke's head jerked up as he stripped his sweats off. "No. Why would I be mad at you?" he asked with a frown, stumbling a little as he tried to free his foot.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Because I basically kicked you out of your own house today."

Luke pulled the blanket back on his side and said, "That's fine. You needed a little down time."

"You've hardly looked at me or spoken to me all night," Lorelai said as Luke settled against his pillow.

Luke chuckled and said, "I've been doing my best not to stare at you or ask you questions. I thought that was what you wanted."

Lorelai closed her eyes and sighed loudly. She looked over at him and said, "I had some thinking to do. I had to make a plan." Luke pressed his lips together and nodded as he ran his tongue over the tender spot on his lip that he had bitten earlier. Lorelai twisted her fingers together nervously and then said, "I have never in my life been more scared than I was last night. Not when I found out I was pregnant with Rory, not when I left home with nothing and nowhere to go, not when Rory and Jess had that accident, and not when I realized that I was falling for you," she admitted softly. She took a deep breath and said, "Up until last night, I would have listed those as the most frightening times of my life, but now I realize that they were nothing," she said with a short laugh.

"Last night turned out to be okay too," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You didn't see the look on your face. You were sleeping so peacefully. You look so sweet when you're asleep, so calm, so contented. I hated to wake you." She gave him a smile that was more of a grimace and said, "You were so good. Trying to stay calm, trying to calm me down. But I saw it Luke. I saw the look of pure terror in your eyes. And I put it there," she said with a sob.

"Lorelai," Luke said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You're overreacting. We're fine. The babies are fine," he said soothingly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I would rather scoop my own heart out with a spoon," she choked, demonstrating the action with a flick of her wrist. "I never want to see that look again," she whispered as she clung to him as she wept.

"Hey, hey," Luke said as he stroked her hair. "Lorelai," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "It was just something that happened," he tried to reason. "You were in pain, and it scared you. It scared us both."

"No Luke, no," she said as she struggled from his grasp and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I have to grow up. I have to stop acting like it's all about me, because it's not anymore. I have a responsibility to you and to Rory and to our sons," she said adamantly. "This is it," she said making s slashing motion with her hand. "You're right. Red meat kills, caffeine will stunt your growth, exercise is good for you, mix me up a Mega Man shake, because I'm on board, buddy," she said jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Lorelai, you just ate too much," Luke agued.

"You're right. I mean, did you see that mountain of mashed potatoes? I made Richard Dreyfuss look like a piker," she said with a bitter laugh.

"You are completely freaking out," Luke said as he gave her shoulders a gentle shake.

"No, I am completely in control," Lorelai asserted stubbornly.

Luke shook his head and said, "You've completely lost your mind."

"I said you were right!" Lorelai yelled, gesturing wildly. "I said that I totally agreed with everything you've been telling me for years! You were right, I was wrong. I know it now! From now on, I'm gonna do just what you've been preaching. I'm gonna be just like you," she said in a mulish tone.

"I don't want to be just like me! I want to be married to you, not me!" Luke shouted. He glared at her, his chest heaving with barely contained anger. "That's not who you are. That's not who I want you to be." He searched her eyes and said, "I know you had a scare last night. We both did, but it is what it is, Lorelai, and what it's called is indigestion!" he shouted as he tossed back the blankets and stood up to pace the room.

"But, you should feel better," Lorelai insisted. "You wanted me to eat healthier," she pointed out.

"No, that doesn't make me feel better!" Luke yelled. "That makes me feel like crap! I fell in love with you! You and those stupid Red Vines. Not the Twizzlers, Luke, the Red Vines are better," he mimicked. "You, the woman who carries marshmallows in her purse for emergency purposes and likes to smoosh tater tots on top of frozen pizza!" he ranted. "I sure as hell wouldn't eat it, but you do. You like it!" he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "I don't want you to eat tofu and tell me it tastes like steak! I don't want you to be a so called grown up! I want you to be the girl I fell for, the girl with alarm clocks that oink and purr, talking ninety to nothing about stupid stuff that half the time I have to look up online later, the girl that makes me laugh," he said heatedly. "I agree that at this particular time you should exercise some moderation, maybe be a little more careful, but only for your own benefit, not mine!" he said as he jabbed his finger into his own chest. He began to wear a hole in the rug beside their bed as he lurched back and forth. "How would you like it if I suddenly started snarfing Cheez Doodles and leaving a trail of empty M&M wrappers in my wake? How would you like it if I decided to be the 'zany' one?" he asked, using the air quotes.

"Zany?" Lorelai asked with a giggle.

"Whatever!" Luke said with a wave of his hand. He pointed at her and said, "You wouldn't like it!"

Lorelai had a hard time holding back her laughter as she stared up at the indignant man ranting and raving in his faded plaid boxers. She schooled her features, and said soberly, "No, I would not like it if you were the zany one."

Luke rolled his eyes and dropped to the edge of the bed with a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't want you to change," he said quietly.

"I don't want you to worry," Lorelai answered.

Luke looked at her over his shoulder and said, "But that's who I am, remember?"

"Come back to bed," Lorelai said as she jerked her head at him.

Luke turned to look at her and said stubbornly, "I'm not prepared to deal with your all or nothing way of coping with things, and I am not making out my will or yours."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she asked, "You saw my list?"

"You missed the coffee table," Luke grumbled.

"Oh, Babe," Lorelai said sadly. She reached out for him and waited patiently until he moved closer to her. "I was just trying to make a list of things we needed to do before the boys come. We do need wills and we need to appoint a guardian. That's what you're supposed to do when you have a family," she said gently. "You have to make provisions for their care and well being," she explained.

"Did you have that for Rory?" Luke asked with a jerk of his head.

"Well, no, but I was a lot younger. You don't think that way when you're sixteen and invincible, you know that," she chided. "But we have a home, two actually, three businesses, bank accounts," she listed waving her hand. "We need to make sure all of that is protected for our kids. We have to make sure that Rory and the boys are taken care of. We can't run the risk of leaving a mess that would take years for someone to sort out," she said patiently.

"Why are you thinking about his now?" Luke demanded.

"Well, actually, I've been thinking about it since Sookie and Jackson did theirs last month, but we've been busy and it kept slipping my mind," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"So, this isn't about last night?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Well, last night was a nice reminder," Lorelai said with a laugh. "No, Hon, I even have the name of the lawyer they used in my wallet," she told him.

Luke rubbed his hand over his face tiredly and said, "Maybe this is not the best time to discuss this. We're tired, drained," he said as he leaned up against the headboard.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm sorry I got so worked up."

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "I don't want you to change."

"Okay," Lorelai whispered.

"I mean, I do think you might try to be a little more careful, avoid the spicy stuff, try not to take the whole 'eating for three' thing so literally," he said as he scratched at his chin distractedly.

"Agreed," Lorelai said as she rubbed his arm.

Luke looked over at her and said, "I love you. Disgusting eating habits and all."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "That's good to know."

Luke closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he said, "I just want to sleep."

"Come on," she said tugging his arm. "Cuddle up to your baby bakery," she cajoled.

Luke nodded and asked, "You going left or right tonight?"

Lorelai placed the extra pillow between them and said, "I'm going on you tonight. Scootch down," she ordered.

When Luke settled himself on his pillow, Lorelai rolled to her left side and rested her head on his outstretched arm. Her belly pressed up against his side as she turned her head to kiss the soft skin under his bicep and asked, "Okay?"

"Perfect," Luke answered as she settled against him. He curled his arm around her and brushed his other hand over her stomach and said, "We're perfect."

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "Hey Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?" he answered patiently.

"We just yelled at each other. Tomorrow, if we're not so tired, can we have make up sex?" she asked.

"Definitely," Luke said as he yawned hugely. He cupped his hand around her shoulder and said, "It's a date."

XXXX

No one in the world was less surprised than Luke Danes when Lorelai Gilmore Danes stuck to her list. She still ate what she wanted, but was careful not to eat it all. Each night, she and Luke took a slow stroll around the square, and Lorelai offered Michel the position of General Manager of the Dragonfly Inn. She cut her work hours back, taking paperwork home to work on at the partner's desk in their shared office. She promoted Theresa to Concierge, and starting teaching her how to keep Michel in check. She and Luke met with the lawyer that Sookie and Jackson had recommended and drew up their wills. After much heated discussion and wrangling on Luke's part, they also drew up papers granting guardianship to Richard and Emily if something should happen to them both. Luke tried to keep a straight face as Lorelai glared at him as she signed them. They pulled out the baby names book again and tossed the 'L' issue by the wayside as they spent some time each night tossing suggestions to each other, and making lists of the possibilities.

One day in early in December, Lorelai went in to work, but decided after a couple of hours that she felt too tired to deal with Michel's whining. She gathered up a pile of work and stuffed it into her briefcase. She poked her head into the kitchen and said, "Sook? I can't deal today. I'm gonna work from home, okay?"

"Sure, honey," Sookie said as she looked up from the pot she was stirring. "Everything okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. I just don't have the patience for Michel today. My back hurts and I don't feel fit for human consumption," she said with a weak smile. "You can call me if you need anything," she said guiltily.

"We'll be fine," Sookie said with a wave of her hand. "You go home. Rest up. You'll feel better tomorrow," Sookie said optimistically.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I'll never feel better again. Hey, did I ever tell you that I came up with another 'L' name?" she asked.

"No, what?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai pointed to her right side and said, "Well, whichever one this one is, I'm calling him Lucifer."

Sookie shook her head and waved her dripping wooden spoon toward the door saying, "You're bad! Get thee out, mother of Satan!"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Call me if these kids can't play nice," jerking her head toward the front desk.

"Go home!" Sookie said, turning back to her pot.

Lorelai stepped into the hallway and met Michel. "You are leaving? Again?" he asked disdainfully.

"Yes," Lorelai answered shortly, trying to get past him.

"It is a wonder that you even keep an office here," Michel said dryly.

"Don't start with me," Lorelai warned.

Michel rolled his eyes and said drolly, "Oh, the scary pregnant woman is crabby again, what ever shall we do?"

"Get the hell out of her way, or she'll train Theresa to be General Manager," Lorelai threatened.

"I need you to sign these," Michel pouted as he shoved a sheaf of papers at her.

"No Michel, this is your job now," Lorelai said as she pushed them back at him.

"But, what if they are not right?" he whined.

"Then you get fired," Lorelai said with an evil grin. "Have a nice day," she called as she stepped past him and waddled to the door.

XXXX

The spat with Michel actually made her feel a little better. She got home and strolled into the kitchen, tossing her keys on the table as she passed. She started up the stairs clutching her briefcase, and when she reached the landing she heard a muffled thump coming from the upper floor. "Luke? You home?" she called. Excited by the prospect of seeing her pretty boy, she climbed the second flight a little faster, puffing, "Man, Michel was just making me crazy," as she reached the top. She turned to see Jess standing in the doorway of the nursery with a small paintbrush in his hand. "Oh," she said softly as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's me," Jess said nonsensically.

"I see that," Lorelai said with a chuckle. She walked toward him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Jess gestured to the room and said, "Luke asked me to."

"Luke asked you to do what?" Lorelai asked as she approached, dropping her briefcase outside of the office door.

Jess shrugged and said, "He saw me doodling. Rory was talking about ducks and he said you wanted ducks."

Lorelai blinked in surprise as she reached the threshold and asked, "May I?"

Jess frowned and said, "Are you supposed to be around paint?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Easy Little Luke, I just want to peek."

"Fine," Jess said as he stepped aside to let her pass.

Lorelai looked at the wall over the crib that Luke's grandfather built and gasped. "Oh Jess," she said as her hand flew to her heart. "I had no idea you could do this!" she said incredulously.

Jess shrugged and said, "Well, I doubt anyone would pay me. I can do cartoon type stuff."

"This is too cool," Lorelai said as she looked at the half finished mini mural.

"I told Luke that these were probably not the ducks you were thinking of," Jess said doubtfully.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No they aren't, but he was right. These are so much cooler." She turned to him and clapped her hands squealing, "I have Donald, Huey, Dewey and Lewey!"

"Well, there are surprising similarities between your husband and Donald," he said with a smirk. Jess smiled and said, "Merry Christmas early."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Don't let Luke hear you say that!" She looked back at the wall and said, "Man, that is so great!" She stepped over to Jess and said, "Brace yourself," before she threw her arms around him, hugging him as hard as her girth would allow.

Jess laughed and stepped back saying, "Okay, okay, now get out before Luke comes back and finds you sniffing paint. He just went to run an errand."

"I'm going," Lorelai said quickly as she stepped back into the hall. She turned back to him and said, "Thanks, Jess."

"You're welcome," Jess said with a short nod as he ducked his head and stepped back into the room.

Lorelai walked down to the office, and bent as far as she could to snag the handle of her briefcase. She closed the office door behind her and stood for a second, thinking about the troubled boy who came to Stars Hollow a couple of years ago, and how much had changed. She placed her briefcase on her desk and went to go change her clothes. A few minutes later, she shuffled back into the office in a pair of pink sweatpants tied under her belly and a t-shirt covered with one of Luke's flannels. Her Betty Boop slippers scuffed across the floor as she hugged the flannel around her, unable to button it over her belly, and breathed in the scent of him. Luke always teased her about her habit of pulling his shirts from the hamper and putting them on. He pointed out repeatedly that there was a closet full of clean flannels at her disposal, but Lorelai stubbornly refused. She liked the smell of Luke. A hint of sweat mixed in with the smell of grease and that slightly musky perfume that was the smell of Luke's skin.

She pulled the paperwork out of her briefcase and set it on top of one of the already towering piles on her side of the desk. When she dropped the briefcase to the floor, she saw a blue post it not stuck to a tiny clearing in the debris. In Luke's distinctive scrawl was the question, 'Are you going to file or do I need to set a match? –L.' Lorelai smiled and looked over at his perfectly arranged side of the desk. The paperclips were all in their holder, there wasn't a scrap of paper on the surface, his laptop sat squarely in the center, and his stapler was at a perfect ninety degree angle with the back of the desk. She plucked a post it note off of a pad and wrote, 'Bite me. Please. –L' and stuck it to the top of his computer.

She sat down and started shuffling through the piles, dropping about eighty percent of the paper into a box to be recycled. She filed steadily for about an hour, and had whittled it down considerably by the time she heard the front door slam and Luke call, "Lorelai? Are you home?"

She pushed herself from her chair and opened the door to yell, "Office!"

Luke bounded up the stairs. When he saw her grinning from the doorway, his shoulders slumped a little with relief. "Hey," he said as he walked over to kiss her hello. "Pretty outfit," he teased. "You playing hooky?"

"I had to ditch Michel. He was in rare form today," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

Luke tugged on the tail of the flannel and said, "I spilled gravy on this yesterday."

Lorelai offered him a bright smile and said, "No wonder it smells so good."

"You are sick," Luke grumbled. He glanced nervously down the hallway and said, "Uh, I, um,"

"I saw it. It's great," Lorelai said as she tugged the front of his shirt to pull him down for another kiss.

Luke frowned and said, "There are paint fumes in there."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't snort it, I just peeked."

"Jess still in there?" Luke asked.

"I think so," Lorelai said with a frown. "I've been busy filing," she said with a sneer.

"Good," Luke answered, flashing a smug grin.

"I'm here," Jess said as he stepped into the doorway.

Luke nodded and said to them, "Come downstairs."

"Why? Where have you been?" Lorelai asked.

Luke pulled a key fob out of his pocket and asked, "Wanna go for a spin in the family truckster?"

"Yay! Finally!" Lorelai said clapping her hands together.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You're the one who insisted that we install a DVD player."

"You'll thank me for that in a couple of years," Lorelai said as she snatched the key from his hand and waddled for the stairs.

Luke looked down at her Betty Boop slippers and asked, "Aren't you gonna put some shoes on?"

"Nope," Lorelai said as she started to go down the stairs.

"I don't know why I asked," Luke grumbled. "Come on," he said to Jess as he followed her.

When Lorelai pulled open the front door she saw the new car parked at the end of the drive. She smiled and said, "See? The blue is so much prettier."

Jess laughed and said sarcastically, "Yeah, because Luke won't ride in an ugly car."

"My truck is not ugly," Luke said defensively.

"No, it's beautiful," Lorelai cooed, patting his cheek. She waddled down the steps and over to the car calling, "I'm driving!"

"God help us all," Luke muttered. He took Jess' arm and marched him toward the car as he said in a whisper, "I'm taking you down too."

"But, I'm young, my whole life is ahead of me," Jess protested loudly.

"Just get in," Lorelai said in an annoyed tone as she climbed into the Tahoe. She immediately started the car and began pressing buttons, adjusting the seat, messing with the stereo, and checking out the on board computer features. She turned to Luke as he climbed into the passenger seat and said, "The stereo is great, we can jam out in here."

"Yeah, that'll be great when the kids are sleeping," Luke said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Lorelai looked over at him with a sweet smile and asked, "Tell me, are you trying to suck all of the pleasure out of this?"

Luke was quick to remember that Lorelai was too enthusiastic about the new car purchase to begin with, and quickly retreated. "Oh no, I love it. Look how nice it is in here," he said with a nod. "I love the smell of the leather," he told her with an enthusiastic nod.

Jess snorted and said, "I can't believe you sprung for leather."

"Kids spill," Luke answered shortly.

"They also gouge things and poke holes in things with strange objects," Jess pointed out.

"Okay, you know what? I changed my mind," Luke said as he turned in his seat to glare at his nephew. "You, out," he said with a jerk of his thumb.

"But I'm a member of the family," Jess protested. "I want to ride in the family truckster," he whined like a six year old.

Lorelai looked over at them and said, "One more word out of either of you, and I'm pulling this car over!"

"Uh, we haven't gone anywhere," Luke reminded her.

"I know," Lorelai said as she put the car into reverse. She giggled and said, "I just always wanted to say that." She backed into the street and flashed them a smile as she put it into drive and said, "Who feels like ice cream? All of us? Great, let's go!"

XXXX

That night, Lorelai was sitting up against the headboard reading when Luke came in from getting ready for bed. He smiled and said, "Hello, sexy librarian lady."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Don't you mean, hello beached whale?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope," as he crawled onto the bed, prowling his way over to her.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke lunged for her neck and said, "You left me a note to bite you," before he nipped at her gently.

"Oh, that's right," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I always do as I'm told," Luke said in a sexy growl, pressing hot kisses to her neck and ear.

Lorelai closed her book and looked down at herself. "Seriously?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

Luke pulled back a little and said, "Seriously what?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "I don't know. I just feel so gross."

"You look gorgeous," Luke whispered as he nuzzled her earlobe.

"You are twisted, my friend," Lorelai said with a laugh as she set her book on the nightstand.

"I'm infatuated," Luke said with a smile.

"So this is just a temporary thing? It will fade?" Lorelai teased.

"Enamored?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Better."

"I may also be obsessed," Luke admitted gruffly as he pressed his lips to the pulse point at her throat.

"I can live with that," Lorelai said, weaving her fingers into his hair. "What spurred this?" she asked.

"You breathe," he answered quickly.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "But you're not into necrophilia, right?"

"Right, I do require the breathing. Other than that, you don't have to do much else," he said with a self deprecating laugh.

"So, I can just sit here like a lump?" she asked.

"If you want," Luke said as he nuzzled the soft cotton covering the valley between her breasts.

"You require no effort from me?" she asked teasingly.

"Only what you want to give," Luke answered as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, there's an offer I can't refuse." She smiled down at him and said, "You may encounter logistical difficulties."

"Don't worry, I'll work around them," Luke said as he slid down kissing her over her t-shirt and nipping at the soft cotton as he made his way across her breasts and to the rounded mound of her stomach. He used the palms of both hands to smooth the material over her before his lifted it gently, folding it back to expose her. He reached across her for the bottle of lotion she kept on her nightstand and squeezed a little into his hands. He rubbed his palms together to warm it, meeting her curious gaze with a smoky look.

He smoothed his hands slowly over the taut skin, rubbing in gentle circles as he pressed his arousal against her leg. Lorelai dropped her head back and whispered, "Man, you're good."

Luke smiled and kissed her stomach, his words humming against her skin as he said, "No, I'm bad. I'm very, very bad." He moved to press his knee up against the juncture of her legs as he suddenly leaned up over her and caught her lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled back, Lorelai looked at him wide eyed as he smiled rakishly and asked, "Would you like me to show you how bad I am?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Go ahead. Show me what you can do."


	41. This is How Traditions are Made

**This is How Traditions are Made**

"Rory? It's Luke," Luke said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Luke," Rory said with a grin. "You know, you really don't have to say that. I know your voice by now," she pointed out.

Luke chuckled and said, "Force of habit. How are your exams going?"

"Well, I've only had one so far. I have another later today," she told him.

"You get the box?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Rory said quickly. "I'm sorry, I should have called. Things have just been so crazy," she said apologetically.

"No problem," Luke told her.

"Everything was great. My suitemates really appreciated the care package, and you know I've grown pretty fond of Fran's sugar cookies," Rory said with a smile. "Are we making some this year? The cut out kind?" she asked.

"You mean am I?" Luke corrected with a laugh.

"Of course," Rory said happily. "Although, I've gotten to be a pretty decent helper, if I do say so myself," she added.

"You have, and yes, we are," he told her. "So, I was calling to see when your last final was," he told her.

"Oh, Thursday," Rory told him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that we could go, uh, you know, get a tree," Luke said, suddenly a little bashful.

"Really? At the same place? We can cut one down again?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can cut one down again," Luke said dryly.

Rory grinned and said, "You'd think a fancy school like Chilton would have done a better job on the proper use of pronouns, huh?"

"You'd think. So, you up for it?" he asked.

"I'm up for it, and this year, I'll even dress weather appropriate," Rory said with a nod. "Is Mom coming?" she asked.

Luke paused and said, "Oh, I don't know. I'll ask her, but I'm not sure she'll be up for it," Luke said doubtfully.

"Okay, well, we did alright on our own last year, didn't we?" Rory said enthusiastically.

"We did," Luke said with a nod. "Well, you had better get back to your studying. I'll see you Thursday evening?" he asked.

"See you then. Bye Luke," Rory said with a smile.

"Bye Rory," Luke said softly before he hung up the diner phone. He placed his hands on the counter and looked out of the window at the crews decorating the square. He scanned the nearly empty diner and called, "Caesar? You okay if I go out for a while?"

"I'm good," Caesar said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes or so," Luke said as he pulled his order pad out of his pocket and dropped it on the counter.

"Cool bananas," Caesar said as he wandered back into the kitchen.

Luke rolled his eyes and yelled, "And take the bananas out of the fridge!" as he walked out of the diner and let the door slam behind him. He jogged down the street, and entered the silent house. He took the steps two at a time and walked to the guest bedroom. He started opening the boxes of Christmas decorations he had hauled down from the attic the day before until he found about five strands of multi-colored lights. He dashed downstairs and out to the garage, where he nabbed an extra long extension cord from a hook and tossed them into the bed of his truck. He drove to the Crapshack and pulled up next to the garage. As he stepped out of the truck, he glanced around, trying to take note of anything that looked out of place or needed repair. Satisfied that the house seemed to be in good order, he opened the garage doors and unfurled the extension cord. He plugged it into an outlet and ran the cord under the door and toward the tree that they had planted the previous spring. Luke surveyed it, please to see that it had grown nicely over the year, and was now full and lush. He dropped the end of the extension cord and went to get the lights. He worked quickly, stringing the lights end to end until the young tree was covered in color.

When he stood back to take in the overall effect, he heard Babette call, "Nice work, doll, but you could have bent over a little more!" with a bawdy laugh.

Luke shook his head and held up his hand in a half wave as he called dutifully, "Hi Babette." He reached down to unplug the lights and muttered, "Do not miss that."

"What was that, Sugah?" Babette asked as she crossed the lawn.

"I was just saying that I'm glad I didn't miss a bulb," Luke said as he straightened up quickly.

"How's our girl doin'?" Babette asked.

Luke smirked and said, "You just saw her yesterday at breakfast."

"Yeah, but when you're havin' twins a lot can change between then and now. Look at Thanksgiving! We're all eatin' pie and laughin' and talkin', and Bam! A few hours later, you're runnin' out of the house with no shoes on!" she cackled.

"Yeah, good times," Luke muttered. "Lorelai is fine. The babies are fine. Rory's coming home on Thursday, and I just wanted to light her tree up," Luke grumbled.

"Ah, Luke. Those girls sure have you by the short ones," Babette laughed.

"Well, soon I'll have them outnumbered, won't I?" Luke said with a smirk.

Babette blinked and asked, "Ya really think that's gonna change anything?"

"Probably not," Luke said with a chuckle.

"You need a timer!" Babette said as she pointed at his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"For the lights! You need a timer. That way, you don't have to turn them on and off every day," Babette pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah, good idea," Luke said as he mulled it over.

"I used to have one, but we blew it out at Halloween," Babette said sadly.

"I'll pick one up," Luke assured her. "You want me to get one for you too?" he asked.

"Oh, would ya, Sugah? That would be great. I know we'll forget about it until we go to look for it," Babette said with a nod.

"I'll pick up two," Luke told her. "Well, I'd better get back," he said gesturing to the truck.

Babette shook her head slowly and said, "You're an awfully sweet boy. We've seen you and Lorelai out walkin' around the square at night, hand in hand, just like you were courtin' or somethin'," she said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, I still like her," Luke said as he pulled open the door to the truck.

"I noticed!" Babette said with a laugh. "Anyway, nice job with the lights, and don't worry, Morey and I keep an eagle eye on this place," she said with a nod.

"I knew we could count on you, Babette," Luke said as he slipped into the truck.

"Bye, doll!" Babette screeched as she started back across the lawn.

"Bye," Luke called after her. He put the truck into reverse and murmured, "Timer, timer, need to get a timer," as he backed out.

XXXX

Lorelai was in bed reading that night when Luke came in from locking up for the night. "Are we secured, Sarge?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I patrolled the perimeter, Captain."

"Good. Now drop and give me twenty," she ordered with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and began to unbutton his flannel. When he dropped it into the hamper, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in after it. Lorelai eyed his tattoo and said, "I was serious. Twenty good ones."

Luke looked over at her with a smirk and said, "Yes, ma'am." He walked slowly over to her side of the bed, dropped to the floor and started counting off twenty push ups. When he finished, he sat back on his heels and smiled up at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Dear Lord, man, strip and get into bed," Lorelai ordered.

Luke pushed to his feet and said, "Back in a minute." He walked slowly to the bathroom, his jeans slung low on his narrow hips, and his broad back bared for her viewing pleasure.

Lorelai watched him go and exhaled slowly through lips parted with lust. She quickly marked her page and set the book on the nightstand, dropping her glasses on top of it. When Luke reappeared she said, "You really are the most awful tease."

"I was just doing what I was told," Luke said with an innocent shrug. "It's not my fault you like to ogle me," he said with a grin. He walked over to the bed, the button of his jeans was open and showing a flash of red plaid boxers beneath. He leaned down and asked, "Who said I was teasing?"

"Off, off, off!" Lorelai said, pointing to his jeans.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai shot him a pointed look and said, "Well, hopefully, you."

XXXX

"You are The Man," Lorelai said as she lay panting against the pillows.

"I should hope so," Luke said as he stretched out next to her, his hand across his forehead.

Lorelai reached for the hand that lay limp at his side and laced her fingers through his. She lifted their joined hands until they rested on his stomach, rubbing them gently across the fine hair. "Beautiful, sexy, sweet and so attentive," she sighed. "I'm a very lucky girl."

Luke turned to look at her and said, "You forgot the loving part."

Lorelai lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly and said, "Always loving."

Luke rolled onto his side, reaching his other hand to cover her stomach. He smiled and said, "Maybe adoring is a better word."

"We won't argue over semantics tonight," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke kissed her hand and said, "Let me go," trying to loosen his fingers from her grip.

"Never," she vowed.

"My arm is falling asleep," Luke complained.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she released his hand so he could use it to prop his head up. She covered his other hand and said, "I'll just take this one, then."

"You're welcome to it," he said as he watched her hand cover his as he slid it over her rounded belly. "So, I talked to Rory today," he said casually.

"You did?" Lorelai asked with raised brows.

Luke shrugged and said, "I just called to see if she got the package of junk I sent for finals week."

"You spoil her," Lorelai murmured. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she laughed and said, "Fine, us."

"I asked if she wanted to get a tree with me again this year," he told her. "Are you up for it?" he asked.

Lorelai studied him carefully for a minute and then said, "You know, I think that should be your thing with the kids."

"You do?" Luke asked unaware that his eyes had brightened.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, that's a dad thing. The mom just helps with the decorating and stuff. It's your job to haul the tree home."

"If you're sure," Luke said doubtfully.

"I'm sure. I don't want to go waddling around some tree farm, and you and Rory did a great job last year," she said with a nod.

"I thought I'd ask," Luke said with a shrug.

"And you did," Lorelai answered.

Luke looked at her for a moment and then said a quiet, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Luke smirked and said, "You know me pretty well."

"I know enough to know you wouldn't be able to resist showing off with the push ups," Lorelai laughed.

XXXX

The next morning Lorelai called, "Luke? Are you still here?" from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he answered as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket. He poked his head around the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look," she said holding up her left hand to show her swollen fingers. "I can't get my rings off," she whined.

"Good. They should never come off," Luke answered as he stepped into the room and took her hand in his.

"They're pinching me," she told him pathetically.

Luke nodded and said, "Here," as he pulled the stopper on the drain and ran cold water in the faucet. "Hold your hand under there for a minute," he instructed.

"Stupid fat cow. Damn that's cold," Lorelai muttered.

"You need to cut back on the salt. You're retaining water," Luke said calmly.

"No shit Sherlock," she grumbled.

"Okay, gimme," he said with a chuckle. He reached for a bottle of lotion and squirted some onto his fingers, working it around the rings to lubricate the skin. Finally, he was able to pull them off for her. He dropped them into his pocket for safekeeping and reached for the hand towel. He dried her hand and kissed the marked skin. "All better," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said with a relived sigh. "Now give them back," she said holding out her hand.

Luke shook his head and said, "You'll put them on the dresser, and then something will knock one off, and then I'll be the vacuum apart again."

"That happened once," Lorelai said indignantly.

"I'll put them in your jewelry box. You finish getting ready," he said as he kissed her gently.

"They're my rings," Lorelai muttered petulantly as she began coating herself with lotion.

Luke laughed and walked into the bedroom. He carefully fitted the rings into the slots in her jewelry box and looked t them with a frown. A moment later, he gave decisive nod and called, "I'll start breakfast," as he left the room.

XXXX

That afternoon, Lorelai was cruising the men's department at Nordstrom's and stopped to look at a revolving rack of ties on display. She was fingering a navy blue bow tie with yellow dots thoughtfully when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. She looked up to see Mike Armstrong standing on the opposite end of the counter. She cocked her head to peer around the side of the display and smiled politely. "Hello Mike. Are you Christmas shopping?" she asked.

"I am," he said with a nod. "My dad likes suspenders," he said with a laugh gesturing to the cashier who was running his sale. He nodded to the tie she was running through her fingers and asked, "For Luke?"

Lorelai laughed and said sarcastically, "Yeah, right." She shook her head adamantly held up the tie and said, "No, my dad likes bow ties, if you hadn't noticed."

"Ah, yes, Richard does," Mike said with a nod. He spotted her ringless fingers, and a spark of interest flashed in his eyes. He frowned dramatically and asked, "Have you and Luke split up?"

Lorelai recoiled a bit and said, "No. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, uh, no rings," he said, his confidence momentarily slipping.

Lorelai looked down at her hand blankly and then realized that he couldn't see her body from where she was standing. She laughed and stepped out from behind the rack. She turned to the side and said, "There's a reason for that," as she smoothed her hand over her maternity top.

"Oh!" Mike said, taking an involuntary step back when he saw her.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Lorelai asked with a cheeky grin.

"Uh, yeah, wow," he stammered. He tried to recover by saying, "Well, you must be nearly due."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Nope, still about two and a half months to go." When his eyes widened further she grinned broadly and said, "We're expecting twin boys in March."

"Twins, well, uh, congratulations," he offered quickly.

"Thank you. We're very excited," she said, patting her belly with a smug smile. When she saw him grimace a little, she couldn't resist. "Ooh!" she said, her eyes going wide. She grinned and said, "I guess they're gonna be a couple of jocks like their dad. They keep kicking me."

The cashier handed Mike his bag and he said, "Well, it was nice seeing you. I have to run," he explained quickly. "Tell Luke I said congratulations, and give your parents my best," he said as he backed away.

"I will," Lorelai said, trying to control her urge to laugh. "Merry Christmas," she called after him.

"Merry Christmas," he called back, not bothering to glance over his shoulder.

Lorelai looked down at the tie in her hand and murmured, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to lose a creepy guy in ten minutes or less."

"Pardon me, ma'am?" the cashier said politely.

"Oh, nothing," Lorelai assured him quickly. "I'll take this one," Lorelai said as she handed the tie over the counter.

XXXX

Lorelai waddled into the bakery Thursday afternoon and waved to Jess as he waited on a customer. When he finished the sale, Lorelai walked up to the case and asked, "Hey, can you take one of those cream horns out of the net profits?"

Jess snickered and pulled one from the case, dropping it onto a plate for her. "Decaf?" he asked.

"Cocoa," she answered. "And your company for a moment, if you can spare it," she added with a wink. She dropped into a chair and picked at the pastry as she waited for Jess. When he set her mug in front of her she smiled over at him and said, "Thanks, I needed this."

"Anything for the cause," Jess answered with a smirk.

"You coming for dinner tonight? Rory will be home," she added as a reminder.

"Yep. Cara is coming too," Jess said with a nod.

"Good," Lorelai answered. "Hey, so I need your help with something," she started.

"No," Jess drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Hush," she said with a laugh. "I'm going to get one of Luke's presents tomorrow while he and Rory pick out a tree. Are you going with them?" she asked.

Jess shook his head and said, "I'm not into the lumberjack scene."

"So, can I store this stuff at your place?" Lorelai asked. "It's gonna be kind of hard to disguise," she explained.

"Sure, but Luke still hides out up there sometimes, you know," Jess warned.

"Can we stick them in a closet or something?" she asked.

Jess nodded and said, "I'll hide them. Do you need help getting them?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's not heavy, just kind of big, I guess."

Jess nodded and said, "Well, let me know if you want help. Call me when you want to drop them off, and I'll unload and stash for you."

"Cool. Thanks, Jess," she said with a grin.

"Now, in exchange…" Jess said leaning forward.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to help me with Cara and Rory," he warned.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sounds fair."

"So, we have a deal?" Jess asked, offering his hand to shake.

"We have a deal," Lorelai confirmed as she gave it a firm shake. "Nice doing business with you," she said as she polished off her cocoa.

Jess smirked a she stood to leave. "Come again," he said with a guileless smile.

XXXX

"Are you sure that's going to fit?" Rory asked anxiously as they loaded the tree into the truck Friday afternoon.

"S'only about seven and a half feet," Bob drawled from his tractor seat. "Pretty tree," he commented.

"Seven and a half, my ass, Bob," Luke mumbled under his breath, causing Rory to giggle.

Luke dug his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Rory. "Go pay Margie and grab me some cider, would ya?" he asked.

"I'm on it," Rory said as she dashed for the office.

"Pretty girl," Bob commented.

"Yes," Luke said as he secured the tree with a bungee cord. "Looks like her mom," he said with a grunt.

"Looks like you," Bob said with a nod.

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, but I get no credit for her. She's my step-daughter."

Bob cocked his head and asked, "No kiddin?" He shook his head slowly and said, "Never would have guessed that."

Luke smiled as he tugged on the tree, making sure that it was secure. "Thanks, that's a big compliment," Luke said with a nod. They lapsed into silence as Luke finished lashing the tree to the bed of the truck. When he saw Rory approaching carefully, trying not to slop cider over the rim of the cup, he jerked his chin up and said, "Go pick a live one for the new yard."

"Really? I thought you said one tree this year?" she asked.

"Changed my mind. I've been living with your mom too long," he teased.

"Yay!" Rory said as she handed him his wallet and the cider and dashed off to inspect the potted trees.

Bob shook his head and turned off the tractor. As he pushed himself out of the seat he said, "They say there's one born every minute."

"And you're looking at the king of them," Luke grumbled as he watched Rory carefully survey each tree.

"I'll go help her. Tell Margie you get the twenty dollar sucker discount," he said with a guffaw as he sauntered away.

XXXX

As they rode home Rory grumbled, "I can't believe it hasn't snowed yet."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I've already heard the litany of complaints."

Rory smiled and said, "I'll bet you have."

"So, your Mom said you got an invitation to Boston for Gigi's birthday party?" Luke asked.

"Yep. Next weekend," Rory said with a nod.

"It's good that you're going," Luke said quietly.

"I never said I was," Rory answered quickly.

"Rory," Luke said in a disappointed tone. Rory sat back in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest defensively and causing Luke to laugh. "She's just a little girl," Luke chided.

"I know," Rory said petulantly.

"It's not her fault," Luke reminded her.

Rory sighed and said, "I know that too, Jiminy Cricket."

"Okay, I won't say anything else," Luke said as he turned into the Taco Bell drive through.

Rory looked over at him and said, "Man, you play dirty."

"It's the only way to win with you two," Luke answered as he rolled down his window to order her tacos.

XXXX

They ate platefuls of spaghetti drenched in Luke's homemade sauce that night, passing the basket of garlic bread and ignoring the salad Luke kept pressing on them. "So, I really like Cara," Rory said as she tore her garlic bread into bite sized pieces.

"Yeah, she's cool," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Is Jess coming over to decorate?" Rory asked Luke.

"They were going to a movie, but he said that they might come by," Luke answered.

"So, you really think you can get away with not putting the fake tree up upstairs?" Lorelai asked him.

"I'm telling you I'm not," Luke said gruffly. "You have one in the foyer and one in the living room. Live it up," he said dryly.

"We can put the homemade stuff on the tree in the foyer," Rory suggested.

"But I liked my bedroom tree," Lorelai pouted.

"Get over it," Luke warned as he dropped some salad onto her plate. When Lorelai looked up, affronted, he said, "They need vegetables."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "He's so bossy now."

"He always has been," Rory said with a nod.

"He's sitting right here. Talk about him later," he advised.

"So, you went shopping today?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, and I'm done!" She thrust a victorious fist in the air and sang, "I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!"

Luke snorted and said, "I've been done for two weeks."

Lorelai sneered at him and whispered to Rory, "He's such a show off. Ask him to do push ups."

"I don't think I will," Rory said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Luke muttered under his breath as he speared a piece of lettuce.

They finished their meal with the usual round of teasing and torment. When Luke stood to start clearing, he glanced out the window and said softly, "I think your first present is coming now."

The girls looked up and saw the big fat flakes of snow falling and squealed with joy. "Grab my pink hat and the pink mittens with the pom poms," Lorelai instructed Rory. She pushed herself up out of her chair and walked over to press her lips to Luke's cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," Luke said casually as he opened the bread box and pulled out a Luke's bag full of donuts. He smirked and said, "I watched the weather report. Coffee will be ready in a minute. You get half caf. Special occasion," he mumbled.

Lorelai grabbed his arms and turned him to her, kissing him full on the mouth before she grinned and said, "I'll get your coat."

Luke Danes walked through the streets of Stars Hollow with big flakes of snow dusting his eyelashes and a Gilmore girl clinging to each arm, chattering happily. They stopped and chatted with Miss Patty, who eyed Luke's contented expression with a knowing nod. They passed Taylor who said jovially, "You're a lucky man, Lucas!"

"And they never let me forget it," Luke said as they propelled him along.

When they reached the corner, he said, "This way," and steered them in the direction of their old house.

When he turned up the drive Rory asked, "Why are we going here?"

"Something to show you," Luke answered.

When they cleared the shrubs lining the drive, Lorelai gasped when she saw their tree lit in the yard. "When did you do this?" she asked.

"A few days ago," Luke answered. "I put them on a timer," he explained.

"It's beautiful," Rory said softly.

Luke stopped and looked up at the darkened house. He turned to them and said, "I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Uh oh, sounds serious," Lorelai said as she nudged Rory.

"Not serious, I just need to see how you'd feel about it," he said with a shrug.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Andrew came in last week. He and Gypsy want to rent the house," he told them.

Lorelai blinked and said, "They do?"

Luke nodded and said, "They're both in apartments. They're eloping, did you hear that?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and told Rory, "They're going to Vegas for New Year's and getting married at the Elvis chapel."

"No!" Rory gasped.

"I know, isn't that cool?" Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "It depends on if it was early Elvis or later Elvis."

"Ew! Can you imagine getting married by a white jumpsuit Elvis holding a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich?" Lorelai said with a shudder.

"Let's hope its early Elvis for their sake," Rory said with a giggle.

"So?" Luke asked leadingly.

Rory turned to look at the house and said thoughtfully, "It should be lived in, and we like Andrew and Gypsy."

"Do they want like a year lease?" Lorelai asked Luke.

Luke shrugged and said, "Actually they wanted to buy it, but I told them it wasn't for sale, so I imagine they'll do whatever you want."

"They want to buy it?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's a nice house. Good for two or three people," he reminded them.

Lorelai nodded silently and turned to look at the house again. Finally she asked Rory, "What do you think, Sweets?"

Rory stood quietly chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment, and then she turned to Lorelai and said, "I think you should sell it to them. Let someone else have a family here."

"You do?" Lorelai asked, blinking in surprise.

Rory nodded and said, "It's not like we'll move back here. We'd have no place to put the boys," she said reasonably. "Houses need to be lived in," she asserted.

Lorelai turned to look at Luke, who held up his hands and said, "It is completely up to you two. We can hold onto it forever if you want to."

Lorelai slowly shook her head and said, "Rory's right. It should be lived in. There should be music, and lamps and plants and stuff."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, let's all think it over for a day or two. We don't have to decide tonight."

As they walked home, Rory reached into the bag for another donut and said, "If they do buy it, we can go visit."

"True," Lorelai said with a nod.

"And, Babette will be happy to have neighbors again," Rory said as she munched on her donut.

"Boy, will she," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's arm a little tighter and tipped her face up to the snowflakes. She felt them land and melt leaving tiny drops of moisture on her skin as her mind worked. Finally, she turned to look at Luke and said softly, "It's time."

Luke nodded and said nothing as they circled the gazebo and headed for home.

XXXX

"Look at my pretty tree," Lorelai said with a sigh as she leaned back against Luke's chest in the darkened living room.

Luke glanced down at her and said, "Very pretty."

"You are an excellent tree picker outer," she complimented.

"Thank you. It's a skill," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll add it to the list of many," Lorelai said with a naughty grin.

"Where would it rank?" he murmured in her ear.

Lorelai pursed her lips and admitted, "Probably not very high. There are too many others."

"Doesn't pay to be just a good tree picker outer," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai covered his hand with hers and said, "We need to be better name picker outers, or we'll be calling these guys Thing1 and Thing 2."

"I know," Luke said with a sigh.

"I have a couple of suggestions," Lorelai said quietly.

"Let's hear them," Luke said as he lifted his beer bottle for a sip.

"Okay. How about, Joshua Gilmore Danes and Jacob Lucas Danes?" she asked hesitantly.

Luke set his bottle down again and said, "You're just determined to get that in there, aren't you?"

"I love your name," Lorelai said as she rubbed his hand. "It's strong and steady, just like you. I want one of our boys to be named for his daddy," she said with quiet determination.

"Joshua Gilmore Danes and Jacob Lucas Danes," Luke said, testing them out.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Josh and Jake Danes."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. Josh and Jake it is."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, turning to look up at him.

"Yep," Luke said with another nod. "But, you cannot use Lucas against Jake," he warned.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"No 'Jacob Lucas Danes! I should never have named you after your father.' or 'You act just like your father, Jacob Lucas.' kind of stuff," he said with a shrug.

"But I can use those on Josh?" Lorelai asked.

"Josh will have to man up. He's stuck with being a Gilmore," Luke said with a snicker.

Lorelai rubbed her head gently against his shoulder and said, "Josh and Jake."

Luke patted her stomach and said, "Hey, Josh, hey, Jake."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "They said to say, 'Hey, Daddy.' back atcha."

XXXX

Lorelai walked into the kitchen Sunday afternoon and said, "I'm going out to do a little more shopping."

"I thought you said that you were done," Luke said as he switched on the stand mixer.

"Just a couple of things," Lorelai said as she pulled her hair from the collar of her coat. "I won't be gone long," she promised as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay," Luke said shaking his head at her.

"Save some for me to decorate," Lorelai reminded him as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"Hey, how's the car handling?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I love it. I feel like I can plow right over everyone."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You know you're not supposed to actually do that, right?"

"Bye doll!" Lorelai said as she waved over her shoulder and headed for the door.

Luke scraped the bowl down one more time and then went to knock on Rory's door. "Yes? Don't come in!" she said quickly.

"Dough's ready," Luke called through the door.

"I'm almost done. Be right there," she yelled back.

A few minutes later, she stepped out holding a pile of wrapped packages. She waved one in front of him teasingly and said, "Who could this be for?"

Luke smirked and said, "I've been a very good boy this year."

Rory looked around as she set the packages on the table and asked, "Where's Mom?"

Luke shook his head and said, "She said she had a couple of things to shop for."

"She said she was done," Rory said with a frown.

Luke laughed and asked, "Is your mother ever really done shopping?"

"Good point," Rory said as she looked into the bowl. She stared at the dough and asked, "How do you make it rolly outy?"

Luke placed a rolling pin on the baking mat he had spread on the counter and said, "Watch and learn, Grasshopper."

XXXX

Lorelai pulled down the alley behind the diner and tooted the horn quickly. A moment later, Jess emerged and climbed into the passenger seat. "I could have driven," he said by way of greeting.

"Do you have a big shoe horn to get me in and out of your car?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Jess smirked and said, "Nope, fresh out."

"So, where are we headed?" Lorelai asked.

Jess shrugged and said, "Mall, I guess."

Lorelai nodded and put the Tahoe in drive. She crept out of the alley and headed toward Hartford. "Do you have anything specific in mind?" she asked.

Jess stared out of the window and shook his head. "No, that's why I need help," he said gruffly.

"Okay, well, let's start easy. Rory. There're always books," she suggested.

"I got her a book last year," Jess reminded her.

Lorelai laughed and said, "And you think she'd mind another?"

"I just want to get her something other than a book. I always give her a book," he answered.

"Okay, well, what's our budget?" she asked.

"I have five hundred," Jess answered.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, look at you Mister Moneybags!"

"I want to get Cara something nice," he said shyly, not daring to look at Lorelai.

"Well, that we can do," Lorelai said with a nod. "Hey, how about a sweater or something for Rory?" she asked.

"And she'll think I picked that out?" Jess asked.

"Maybe not," Lorelai said with a frown. "CDs, DVDs?" she asked.

"Maybe," Jess answered with a shrug.

Lorelai sighed and said under her breath, "At least two cinnamon sugar pretzels."

"What?" Jess asked.

Lorelai turned and smiled at him brightly as she said, "This is going to be fun."


	42. The Gift of the Lorelai

**The Gift of the Lorelai**

Jess drummed his fingers on the plastic tabletop impatiently. Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Chill out and drink your Orange Julius."

"How long is it going to take you to eat that thing," Jess grumbled eying her second cinnamon sugar pretzel warily.

"As long as it takes," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I deserve a break. You almost wore me out with Rory, and I know her pretty well. You'll probably kill me with Cara," she grumbled. "Be sure they take the babies before my heart gives out, okay?" she asked. "Oh and tell Luke that I loved him," she added dramatically.

"It wasn't that bad," Jess said derisively.

"They were DVDs! How long does it take to pick out a couple of movies?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "Especially since you know that Rory and I aren't terribly particular about what we watch," she said with a snort.

"Sorry. I thought you were supposed to put some thought into the gifts you buy for people. My mistake," he shot back, rolling his eyes.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I do think you made a good choice though. The Rob Reiner collection, so to speak. Who doesn't love Spinal Tap, The Princess Bride, When Harry Met Sally and The American President?" she asked.

"No one I know," Jess said dryly.

"So, ideas for Cara," Lorelai said with a nod. She leaned her forearm on the table and asked in a low voice, "How much do you want this gift to say?"

"I don't know what you mean," Jess said, his eyes skittering away from her steady gaze.

"You do too," Lorelai said firmly. "You know as well as I do that there are different levels of gift giving when you're dating someone. Now, if I'm supposed to help you, I'm going to need to know what level we're working at," she said reasonably.

Jess looked around uncomfortably and finally brought his gaze back to hers. "A lot," he said succinctly.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a nod. "Okay, you want it to say a lot. Now, without getting into too many details, I need to know how much is a lot," she probed gently. "Is this gift reinforcing sentiment already expressed, or feeling the recipient out for possible response to such sentiment?" she asked.

"What does that matter?" Jess snapped.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "You know it matters." She sighed and said, "Seriously, Jess, I'm not trying to pry, but if you give her a gift, let's say above, where the two of you are at now, that will come with some expectations. Either from you as the gift giver, or from her as the recipient of said gift."

"You should have been an attorney," Jess grumbled. He stared into his lap and said, "I have not told her that I love her."

"Okay," Lorelai said nodding quickly. "Alright. Well, is that the sentiment that you are trying to convey?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," Jess answered quickly.

"Okay! Good, good! Now we know what we're dealing with," Lorelai said pressing her fingertips together as she nodded. "Okay," she said again as she quickly began piling the detritus of her snack onto the tray. "Well, let's get to it," she said as she maneuvered herself from her chair.

Jess grabbed the tray and carried it to the garbage cans to dump, and met Lorelai near the entrance to the food court. Lorelai looked at him and drew a deep breath. She smiled and said, "So, let's find a jewelry store," as she set off into the mall again.

Jess caught up to her in a few steps and said, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not Luke, you know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I've noticed."

"I can't afford that stuff," Jess said nervously.

Lorelai stopped and looked at him. She smiled gently and said, "Poor naive boy. There are all kinds of jewelry for all kinds of occasions. It doesn't have to be a terribly expensive piece for you to get your point across," Lorelai told him. "Trust me, that's why you hired me for this job."

Lorelai paused near one store and eyed it carefully. She glanced at the display cases and shook her head. "A little too high end," she said as she bypassed it and continued on. She pointed to a kiosk selling chains and medallions in the center of the aisle and said, "Too bling." She walked to a nice looking, but more modest store and said, "Let's see what they have."

When Jess followed her in, she turned and said, "You'll want to stick to necklaces or earrings. Bracelets don't really say what I think you're going for, and rings say too much," she explained. She stopped and asked, "You weren't wanting to say a ring thing, were you?"

"No," Jess said quickly.

"Good. You're too young," Lorelai said as she moved over to a display case of necklaces. "Okay, well, Cara doesn't really strike me as the hearts and flowers type, is she?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No," Jess answered again.

"When is her birthday?" Lorelai asked.

"April 28th," Jess answered.

Lorelai sucked in a breath and said, "Ouch, diamond," under her breath.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Her birthstone would be a diamond," Lorelai explained. "Good for us April girls, bad for the boys who have to buy us jewelry," she said with a laugh. "Okay, is she into anything? Astrology, religion, stars, moons, does she have a favorite color, and if she does, do you actually know it or do you just think you do?" she asked.

"No on the astrology and religion. Her favorite color is purple, and she has a tattoo of a crescent moon and a star," Jess answered in his brusque manner.

"Good, that gives us something to work with," Lorelai said as she started to scan the case. "Well, gemstone-wise you have amethysts or tanzanite. Amethysts are deep purple like that," she said pointing to one. "Tanzanite is not as common, and more of a bluey purple," she explained. "I don't see any here," she murmured. "Oh, wait, that's one, but it doesn't look like a very good quality one," she said in a low voice.

"How do you know that just from looking at it?" Jess asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I was raised by Emily Gilmore?"

"Nuff said," Jess grumbled, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"This is pretty," Lorelai said as she pointed to a white gold necklace with a floating moon pendant. She smiled down at it through the glass, a sentimental look softening her face.

"It is," Jess agreed. He glanced at her and asked uncomfortably, "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Lorelai said with a quick laugh. "It just reminded me of something Luke bought me on our honeymoon," she said smiling as she thought of the anklet with the suns, moons and stars at home in her jewelry box. She looked up to see a clerk approaching and said, "Can we see this, please?" as she pointed to the necklace.

When the clerk gave it to her, she turned and handed it to Jess. He looked at it carefully and then passed it back to Lorelai saying, "Hold it up."

Lorelai nodded and said "Here, I'll put it on." She put the necklace on and smoothed her fingers over the pendant so it rested properly. She turned to Jess and asked, "What do you think?"

Jess shrugged and said, "It's nice."

Lorelai nodded and took the necklace off. She handed it back to the clerk with a sweet smile and said, "Thank you, we're going to look around some more."

"I said it was nice," Jess hissed and they moved away from that case.

"Yeah, but it wasn't what you wanted to give her," Lorelai said as they wandered out of the store.

"How do you know?" Jess asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I could see it in your eyes. Come on, it's a big mall. Plenty more to choose from," she prodded him in the back.

As they walked along Jess asked, "So what did Luke buy you on your honeymoon?"

"Oh, it was just this little silver anklet. Suns, Moons and Stars," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Doesn't really seem like your thing," Jess mumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "In and of itself, no. But what it meant, yes, definitely my thing," Lorelai said with a nod. She stopped and looked at Jess as she said, "That was his way of telling me that he would give me the sun, the moon and the stars if he could."

Jess smirked and said, "He's such a sap."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yes he is, and I love it." She pointed to another store and said, "Let's try here." They browsed that store and still came up empty. As they passed Nordstrom's Lorelai said, "I'm gonna duck in there and use the nice ladies' room. You want me to meet you somewhere?" she asked.

Jess pointed to another jewelry store down the way and said, "I'll go look in there."

"Back in a minute," Lorelai said as she rushed off. She used the restroom and then lingered in the lounge area where she pulled out her phone and dialed the house. When Luke answered, she said, "Hey, it's me," in a hushed voice.

"Why are you whispering? Is someone after you?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai giggled and said, "No, I just feel like I'm on a clandestine mission."

"What are you doing? You've been gone for almost three hours," he pointed out.

"I'm trying to help Jess Christmas shop, and if he finds out I told you, he'll kill me," she said as she wandered back out into the store.

"Christmas shop for what?" Luke asked.

"For Cara," Lorelai answered pointedly.

"Ah," Luke said knowingly.

"Exactly," Lorelai said with a giggle. "I just wanted to call because it's taking longer than I thought it would, and I didn't want you to worry," she explained.

"I see. Well, thank you," Luke said with a grin.

"You're just glad he didn't ask you," Lorelai accused.

"Yes, I am," Luke answered with a laugh.

"Well, I ditched him for a minute, but I have to go catch up. I'll be home, uh, eventually," she said with a grimace.

"If you get tired, you just tell him that you need to go," Luke said firmly.

"I will. I'm fine, Babe. I've had two cinnamon sugar pretzels, so I have at least another hour of run time," she told him.

Luke smiled as he shook his head and said, "See you soon."

"Bye doll," Lorelai said before she flipped the phone closed. She walked out into the mall and headed for the store where she saw Jess peering over a case. "Any contenders?" she asked as she approached.

"That one," Jess said pointing to a pretty chain with a sapphire set in a star shaped setting.

"Very pretty," Lorelai said as the salesman approached. "It may be expensive," she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Can I see this? Please?" Jess added politely. He took the necklace and handed it to Lorelai. She smiled and put it on to model for him, using all of her spokesmodel moves to showcase his choice. He rolled his eyes and said dryly to the salesman, "My aunt isn't herself these days."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I think that's readily apparent!" She turned to Jess and asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"

He nodded and asked, "What do you think?"

Lorelai looked at the pendant in the mirror and said, "I think you and your uncle both have a thing for giving girls sapphires."

Jess smirked and said, "That may be because we both picked blue eyed girls."

Lorelai removed the necklace and said, "You're both sooo predictable," as she handed it back to him. She saw his face fall and said quickly, "No, Jess, I was just teasing. I love it. Cara will love it, really."

"How much is it?" Jess asked the man. When the salesman pulled out his calculator and figured the discount that they were running on gemstone jewelry, he named a price that would put it just out of Jess's reach with tax. With a look eerily like his uncle's when he is thwarted, Jess glared at the bag of DVDs in his hand. "I should have shopped for Cara first. I could have gotten these for Rory on Monday after the bank opened," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I've got you covered."

"I can't do that," Jess said indignantly.

Lorelai pulled him a couple of steps back from the case turned away from the salesman. "I'm not paying for her gift, I'm just floating you a loan," Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "What? You're twenty, thirty bucks short?" she whispered. "Really, it's no big deal, Jess. Get the necklace," she told him firmly. When he hesitated, Lorelai snatched it from his fingers and turned back to the salesman with a bright smile. "We'll take it," she said brightly.

"You are so pushy," Jess grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

XXXX

As they drove home from Hartford, Lorelai pressed the button to mute the stereo and said, "You know, Jess, if you really feel that strongly about Cara, you should tell her."

"I'm not really good with that stuff," Jess mumbled as he looked out the window.

"Spoken like a true Danes," Lorelai mocked. She took a deep breath and said, "I know it's none of my business, but as a woman, and as a woman with a Danes man in her life, I can tell you from first hand experience that the words are really important." When Jess remained impassive, she said, "You know, Luke shows me how much he loves me in a million ways. Every day. You can call him a sap if you want, hell, I do all of the time, but God Jess, I can't tell you how good it feels." She glanced over at him and said, "But even with all of that, I still need to hear the words, you know? The words are important. The words mean that you feel strongly enough to declare yourself," she explained. "You know that Luke thinks he isn't good with words either, so when he actually tells me that he loves me, it's just that much better," she said softly. "Now, I'm not saying to say them if you're not ready, but if you are, don't be afraid," she cautioned. "Tell her. You might be surprised by how good it feels," she said with a smile as she kept her eyes resolutely on the road.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Jess glanced over at her shyly and said, "I'll think about that."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good."

XXXX

On Christmas Eve, Jess and Cara joined Lorelai, Luke and Rory for a Danes Dinner and Lorelai's just announced, First Annual Cookie Snarfing Contest. Luke rolled his eyes as he placed the lasagna on the table and said, "You realize that you will be the only contestant, don't you?"

"Then I win!" Lorelai said with a grin as she clasped her hands over her head and shook them in a victory salute.

"Everybody got everything they need?" Luke asked as he slid into his chair.

Lorelai patted his knee and said, "I do now," in a flirty tone.

"Not at the table," Luke growled.

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and looked at Cara as she smoothed her hand over her belly and said in an innocent voice, "Oh Hon, I think that since it's almost Christmas, now would be the perfect time to tell them that I was visited by and archangel."

Luke snorted and Jess choked on his drink as Rory said, "Well, he wasn't very picky was he?"

Cara laughed and said, "He must have been a pretty potent one."

"Stop," Luke said holding up his hand in warning.

"Oh yes," Lorelai gushed as she plucked a piece of garlic bread from the basket that was being passed. She winked broadly and said, "Verrry potent."

"You had to play into it," Luke grumbled.

"Well, she doesn't know," Jess said defensively.

"Meeting Lorelai once should be enough for anyone to figure it out," Luke grumbled.

"And yet, you step right into it day after day," Rory said mockingly.

"So, Cara, Jess is having dinner at your house tomorrow?" Luke asked abruptly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "There's our master of the subtle segue."

"Yeah, we're having dinner at about four," Cara told them.

"Poor Jess," Lorelai said pointedly. "He has to miss Christmas at the Gilmore's this year," she said enviously.

"I'm all broken up about it," Jess said as he dug into his lasagna.

"I thought you liked Grandma and Grandpa," Rory said indignantly.

"I do, but I hate ties," Jess said, sending his uncle a smug smile. He turned to Rory and said, "Their gifts are under the tree in the hall. Will you take them for me?" he asked.

"Sure," Rory said with a shrug.

"At least Gran decided to stay in Florida this year," Lorelai said as she dug in. "That removes one element of insanity," she added with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, all of the others will be in attendance," Luke said shooting her a look.

Lorelai's jaw dropped and she said, "I have been so good lately!"

"You have," Luke agreed mildly. "Doesn't mean you're not insane."

Lorelai sneered at him and said, "Well you married and impregnated me, so what does that say about you?"

"Do we have to use the word impregnate at the dinner table?" Rory groaned.

"Well, you just said it," Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh my God, what was I thinking?" Luke mumbled as he stared at his plate.

Lorelai laughed and grinned at him as she said, "You thought I was pretty."

"Cara's gonna know now," Luke warned Jess darkly.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "She got that memo long before I brought her around."

"I love it here," Cara said as she took a drink of her Coke.

Lorelai smiled warmly and said, "I'm glad. Me too."

"It's not so bad," Rory said nonchalantly.

"It can be fun," Jess admitted.

Luke looked up blankly and said, "I love my copper pots." Lorelai reached out to swat him and he laughed, his face splitting into a broad smile. He winked at her and returned to his meal as the conversation flowed around him.

They all helped to clean up the kitchen, with Lorelai filling the all important supervisory role from a stool at the island. They moved to the living room, where Rory cued up It's a Wonderful Life as they all chose seats. Lorelai leaned back under Luke's arm, as small plate of Christmas cookies resting on the shelf of her stomach as his fingers stroked the soft cotton top she wore. "You comfortable?" she asked.

"I'm perfect," he whispered. "You okay?" he asked. Lorelai nodded and nuzzled her cheek into his sweater covered shoulder. She glanced over and saw Jess leaning back against the arm chair that Cara had settled in, his head leaning against her knee comfortably. She stole a look at Rory curled up in the other chair with a throw and wondered why her beautiful daughter hadn't had anyone in her life since she and Dean broke up. Luke saw the frown crease her brow and whispered, "What?" in her ear.

Lorelai shook her head and mouthed 'later' to him. When the movie ended, she clapped her hands with glee and yelled, "Present time!"

Luke groaned and said, "Didn't you learn your lesson last year?"

"One each!" Rory said as she sat up in the chair.

Jess glanced back at Cara and said, "It's genetic disorder."

"Except Cara, she gets all of hers tonight," Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh! You guys didn't need to get me anything," Cara said quickly.

"Too late!" Lorelai said as she patted Luke's knee. "Give me a shove, Cool Hand," she said with a nod. Luke helped Lorelai into a more upright position on the edge of the couch and shifted himself. "Are we going youngest to oldest? Oldest to youngest? Alphabetical?" Lorelai asked. She turned to Luke and Jess and said, "No preferential treatment this year, boys."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, let's just get on with it."

"That's my happy little elf," Lorelai cooed as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I'm youngest, and I'm going."

"Way to make a decision, Sweets!" Lorelai cheered.

Rory grabbed her present from the pile and said, "It's from Luke," as she sat back down with it.

"I think she's been eying that. She chose awful quickly," Lorelai said suspiciously as Rory ripped into the small package.

"Cool!" Rory said with a big grin. She held it up and said, "It's an iPod," as she showed it to them. "Thanks Luke!" Rory said as she got up to give him a hug.

"You're welcome," Luke said gruffly. "I knew that Jess liked his, and I figured you could use it when you study and stuff."

"Cara, are you an older woman or has Jess robbed the cradle?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, he's into the older chicks. I have months on him," Cara said as she prodded Jess toward the tree.

Jess grabbed the first package that he saw with his name on it and settled back against Cara. "It's from Auntie Lorelai," he said with a smirk as he ripped into it. He looked at the CD set blankly and asked, "Hooked on Phonics?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "I know you have some trouble sounding out those big words."

Jess rolled his eyes and said darkly, "You're a hoot, Auntie Lorelai."

"Oh, open it up, Grumpy McGrumperson," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. Jess opened the case with a look of suspicion and laughed when he saw each slot filled with a CD that he would actually like. Lorelai nodded to the hall and said, "The jewel cases are in the hall table. I just wanted to have a little fun with you."

Jess grinned at her and said, "You suck."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said in a sing song voice. "Cara, your up, baby. Now make it a good one," Lorelai said rubbing her hands together.

Cara eyed the package from Luke and Lorelai and said, "Now I'm a little nervous." She snatched the small box from Jess and walked back over to sit down. Jess shot Lorelai a nervous glance as Cara ripped into the paper. She frowned slightly at the jewelry box and then gasped when she opened it. "Jess," she whispered.

"Do, uh, do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai saw the stunned expression on the girl's face and started to feel nervous for Jess. Cara lifted the necklace from the box and said softly, "It's beautiful." She looked down at his anxious face and said sincerely, "I love it," as she reached to hug him tightly. Lorelai, Luke and Rory all casually looked away as she pecked a kiss to Jess' lips. "Will you put it on me?" Cara asked him.

When Jess stood up to help her with it, he looked around and said, "Enough with the gawking. Lorelai, you're up."

"Oh! I am!" Lorelai said as she struggled up off of the couch, waving away Luke's hovering hand as she said, "I've got it." She walked over to the tree and waved Rory over. "I need you to bend for me," she told her. "Give me one that's not from Tricky Trickster over there," she said as she jerked her thumb at Luke and then down at the pile.

"Here, this is from me," Rory said as she handed her a package.

"Thank you," Lorelai said primly as she walked back over to the couch.

Luke shook his head and said, "Too bad. It was a good one this year."

"Well, I guess I'll get it tomorrow, then won't I?" She asked and then stuck her tongue out at him. She giggled when she caught him raising his eyebrows suggestively at her, and bent her head to open Rory's gift. When she lifted the lid she saw a gift card laying on the tissue paper and laughed. "I'm doomed to gift card status now," she wailed.

"Well, you are a little hard to shop for at the moment," Rory pointed out.

"Oooh! A spa," Lorelai said with a grin.

"They do pregnancy massage. They have this special pillow with a hole for your stomach so you can lie down," Rory explained.

"Oh man, I miss lying on my stomach," Lorelai moaned. "Thank you, Sweets. This is great," she said sincerely. She smiled at Luke and said, "Okay, Cool Hand, wind it up."

Luke stood up and paced in front of the tree, examining the packages with great deliberation. Finally, he stooped and scooped a small box up, and carried it back to his seat on the couch. He looked at the tag and said, "It's from Lorelai."

Lorelai grinned with anticipation as he carefully removed the wrapping paper, drawing it out to torture her. "Oh, open it already," she said exasperatedly.

Luke grinned and opened the box with infuriating deliberation. He set the lid aside and lifted the cotton cushioning to reveal a fishing lure. He looked up at her quizzically and asked, "Are you trying to hook me?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Landed you a long time ago, buddy."

Luke looked at her and asked, "Why are you buying me a fishing lure?"

"I wanted to see if you still found me alluring?" Lorelai asked with a giggle.

"Is this payback for the mall card?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "And he finally catches on. Good job, Sparky."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh well. I can use this. It's a popper. Floats along the top of the water," he explained.

"And it has a pretty pink mouth," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you. I'm overwhelmed."

"Figured you would be," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

XXXX

Luke woke up Christmas morning in an empty bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:42. He tossed the covers back and shivered in the cool of the room. He stepped into the hallway, and heard the creak of the rocking chair runners on the hardwood floors. He padded down to the nursery and found Lorelai wrapped in a blanket, watching the sun come up through the east windows. He approached quietly, tilting his head to get a look at her face as he whispered, "Hi."

Lorelai started a little and then looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Hi. Merry Christmas," she said quietly.

Luke leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Merry Christmas," he answered. He smiled as he squatted next to the chair and said, "You didn't wake me up."

"I thought I'd give you a few more minutes," she said with a nod.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Stay. The boys and I were just hanging out, waiting for a decent hour to wake you guys up."

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Ah," Luke answered with a nod. He jerked his chin at the chair and asked, "May I join you guys?"

"Here?" Lorelai asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I don't know if it will hold all of us."

"Let's give it a try," he said as he stood. "If it breaks, I'll fix it," he told her with a shrug. He held out his hand to help her up and settled himself in the chair, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I'll crush you," Lorelai said worriedly.

"I'm strong," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Besides, I need you to stay warm," he added as her rubbed his nose against her back.

"I love Christmas morning," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I love you," Luke countered.

"Next year, we'll have the boys," Lorelai said softly.

"They won't be too into it yet," Luke answered with a chuckle.

Lorelai nodded and said, "But, they'll be here. You, me, Rory, Jess, Josh and Jake," she said softly.

"I can't wait," Luke said with a smile.

"Gonna be a houseful," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Gonna be great," Luke said firmly.

XXXX

"I don't know who I love more. You or Marc," Lorelai said stroking the soft leather of her new Marc Jacobs bag.

"I saw you staring at him with lust in your eyes," Luke said dryly.

"You are very observant," Lorelai complimented.

Luke laughed and said, "You practically licked the page of the magazine."

"I would have if I thought that was all it took," Lorelai said happily.

Luke grimaced and said, "Not very romantic. Rory was right, it is a little hard to shop for you this year. I didn't want to do the jewelry thing again because it seemed like kind of a cop out," he explained.

"Can we stop fawning over the fine leather goods and get back to the opening?" Rory asked impatiently.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, I don't know. We haven't admired the hardware on it yet."

"Go on," Lorelai said as she waved them off.

"It's Luke's turn," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and said, "I love you more. Now open, the natives are restless."

"I'm done," Luke said pointing to the array of flannel, denim, and books around him.

"No, you're not," Lorelai said with a nod. "Jess? You got the thing?" she asked.

"On it," Jess said as he headed for the hall closet and brought out a tube about six feet tall and a foot in diameter with a big red bow on it.

"What the hell?" Luke asked as he watched his nephew wrestle the tube into the cluttered living room.

"Well, it's for you, but also kind of for all of us," Lorelai said biting her lip in uncertainty.

"Okay," Luke said slowly as he stood up and took the tube from Jess. He slid it down at an angle to his chest and pulled the plastic piece out of the end. Luke peered down into the tube and then looked back up at Lorelai questioningly. He pulled out a pink fishing rod and reel and looked at it quizzically.

"That's Rory's," Lorelai said as she struggled to get up. She walked over to him and said, "The long one is yours." Then she grinned at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't even," Luke growled in warning as he handed the pole to a bewildered Rory. He reached into the tube and pulled out his rod and reel.

Lorelai started babbling, "The guy said that was the best one. The kind that the guys on those fishing shows use. I told him that you needed a really nice one. The rest of ours are nice, but not like that," she explained.

"You bought us all fishing stuff?" Rory asked.

"Well, yeah, but kind of as a present to Luke," she tried to explain. When Luke looked up at her she said, "I knew that you wanted to take Rory to get the tree. I knew that you were kind of excited to have this little tradition with her."

"Luke, you big softy," Rory said with a grin.

"And, you'll with the boys too when they get bigger," Lorelai said with a nod. "It got me thinking. We're always making you do our stuff, so I thought, maybe when the weather gets nice, you can teach us some of your stuff," she trailed off uncertainly.

"You want me to teach you to fish?" Luke asked as he stared at her.

"Well, not me, I'm already an excellent fisherwoman. And I have the pictures to prove it," she said with a grin. "I just thought it would be nice, you know, hang out at the lake, swim, fish," she said with a shrug.

"Mine's pink," Rory told Jess with a grin.

"I see that," Jess said with exaggerated patience.

"Yours has flames," Lorelai said as she reached into the tube and started to pull it out, almost poking Luke in the eye. "Oops, sorry, Hon," she said with a giggle.

"Let me handle those," Luke said gruffly as he pulled out Jess's set and then a baby blue one for Lorelai.

"Matches my eyes," Lorelai told him batting her lashes at them.

Luke inspected his and said, "This is a really nice rod."

"I've always thought you had a nice rod," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Okay, fishing leaves too much room for dirtiness," Rory said preemptively.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you. This will be really nice."

"There's more," Lorelai said as she walked over to the pile of presents with Josh and Jake's names on them. She pulled two out and said, "You might as well open these."

Luke tore the paper off of one of the packages and laughed when he saw the plastic Mickey Mouse fishing set. He showed it to Jess and Rory and then kissed Lorelai soundly on the mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll try not to show you up too badly in front of the kids," she promised with a grin.

Luke nodded and looked at the set in his hand again, comparing it to the Mickey Mouse rod with a smile. He swallowed hard and then asked, "Okay, who has stuff left?"

XXXX

As they finished unwrapping, and sat talking and showing off their loot, Luke nudged Lorelai and said, "Here," as he handed her a small box.

"I thought we were done," Lorelai said as she took it from him.

"Well, this wasn't really a Christmas present. I just thought of something you could use and picked it up the other day. I forgot to wrap it," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai opened the box and saw a pretty platinum chain. "Ooh! I did get jewelry," she said with a grin.

"Here," Luke said as he took the chain from her, opened the clasp and dug into the pocket of his flannel shirt. He slipped her wedding and engagement rings onto it and held it up for her inspection. "I don't like you running around like you're some single chick out on the town," he told her sternly.

"Yeah, because the boys are flocking to me now," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Put it on me?" she asked.

Luke secured the necklace and said, "There. Much better."

"Much better," Lorelai said as she fingered her rings.

XXXX

"I think I would be good at fishing," Rory protested with laugh.

Jess dug into his French toast and said with a smirk, "As long as you don't have to touch bait or the fish, or the water."

"I'll bait your hook," Luke promised as he passed Rory the bacon.

Rory grinned at Jess and said, "He so likes me better."

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Wow, you win."

Luke shook his head and said, "I still can't believe you bought all of that fishing stuff."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, you should have seen the big fat pregnant woman trying to hold onto all of those poles at the sporting goods store. I made the Keystone cops look graceful."

"It was a very nice thought," Rory said with a nod.

"And it will be a very nice reality," Lorelai said firmly. She turned to Luke and said, "This summer, I want us all to spend some time at your Dad's cabin."

Luke frowned and said, "It's not very big."

"So, we add on," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little alteration for the sake of his grandkids," she pointed out.

"No," Luke said thoughtfully. "He wouldn't."

"Unless you don't want us there. I mean, unless you want to keep that as your own private hideaway," Rory said with a look of concern.

"No, I want you there," Luke said quickly. "I just don't know if you have this picture of one of those resort cabins in your head," he said to Lorelai. "It's not that nice."

"So, we make it nice," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "We can make it more of a vacation cabin, spend more time up there." She looked at Rory and Jess and said, "Nice quiet place to read. I can laze in the sun. You can tromp around in the woods and be all manly," she said to Luke. "I think it would be great."

"So, you're nature girl now?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"No, but I'm all for getting away sometimes," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Okay," Luke said as he processed it all. "We'll look into it."

XXXX

As Luke and Rory cleared the breakfast dishes, Jess started gathering his loot to take back to the apartment with him. Lorelai handed him a book that was on the edge of the coffee table and said, "So, Cara seemed pleased with the necklace."

"Yeah," Jess said gruffly.

"You get anything from her yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No. She said she wanted to give me mine at her folks house," he explained.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Lorelai said as Jess loaded his stuff into shopping bags to carry home.

He looked down into the bag and said, "Gave her something else too."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Jess nodded and glanced up at her shyly. "Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, well," he said as he flashed her a quick smile.

Lorelai smiled back and said, "Merry Christmas, Jess."

Jess nodded and said, "I'm gonna go tell them goodbye," as he jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. As he disappeared down the hall, Lorelai stood staring at the wreckage of the living room, fingering her rings on the chain around her neck. When he reappeared a minute later, he gathered up his bags and looked her straight in the eye. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Lorelai," he said quietly with a small smile and a half wave before he headed out of the door.


	43. A Day In the Life

**A Day in the Life**

Luke awakened early, as usual, and glanced over at his sleeping wife. He smiled as he looked at her dark hair tumbled over the pillowcase, her amazing eyes shuttered by a sweep of long dark lashes resting against the pale freckles on her cheeks. It had been an incredible year. In fact, it was hard to believe that it had only been a year. He glanced at the clock and realized that at this exact time last year, he had been running. Running hard to work off the pent up energy and excitement that the day promised. Running to work off the force of the emotion that threatened to swallow him whole. Running toward a whole new life, and that was exactly what he got.

In twelve short months, he had married the girl of his dreams, gained a step-daughter that he adored, traveled to a tropical paradise, inherited a business like a bolt out of the blue, and helped to start another in an attempt to make a dream come true. They had gone through the confusion and heartache of unsuccessfully trying to conceive, the gut bursting pride of watching Rory graduate from Chilton, the loneliness of separation when the girls traveled to Europe, and the unparalleled joy of their reunion in Venice coupled with Lorelai announcing that she was carrying his baby. They bought a new house, opened her inn, packed Rory off to Yale, learned that they were having twins, and learned that those twins would be the sons he never dared to dream he'd have. All the while, Jess was embarking on a new phase of his life, school, work, and now love. He smiled as he remembered Jess' cocky words at his bachelor party, knowing that his nephew would finally know what it was like to care about someone more than you care about yourself. He reveled in the new relationship that they shared with Lorelai's parents, knowing that he had played a part in smoothing the waters between them. And the town, that crazy asylum of a town. He had never realized what great friends he had. He didn't fool himself into thinking that it was him they were drawn to, but he did know that they cared about him too. At least enough to dance at their wedding, strip wallpaper, move furniture and stuff themselves silly when they thought there was a need. He slept every night in her bed, he felt his babies move inside of her, he spent every day waiting to see her, and he soaked up her energy and life like the rays of the sun.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the one blue eye peep open and stare back at him until she muttered, "Stop staring."

"I can't help it," he whispered.

"Try," she mumbled as she closed the eye again. A moment later she said, "You're still staring."

"I'm still crazy about you," he answered quietly.

This time both eyes opened and she smiled lazily as she said, "That's right. If you're going to wake me up this early, you had better be talking sweet."

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Happy anniversary," she replied. She stretched her legs and said, "You're very lovey dovey this morning."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's very good," she answered with a smile. "If you're going to stare at me, sweet talk me and be all lovey dovey, don't you think you should kiss me good morning?" she asked.

"I definitely think so," he said as he caught her lips in a kiss filled with tenderness.

Lorelai stroked his cheek as he lay on her pillow, their faces close, and their blue eyes locked on one another. "You know, it's been a pretty eventful year," she said softly.

Luke grinned and said, "That's what I was just thinking about."

"It's pretty amazing," she said as she rubbed her hand against his scruff, enjoying the prickly feel of it against her palm.

"Incredible," he answered.

She smiled and said, "No offense, but I hope that this next year is a little more uneventful."

Luke smiled and reached to rub her stomach gently as he said, "Not likely."

"No, I guess not," Lorelai agreed with a sigh. "So, you and me, all day?" she asked.

"All day," he answered. "What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Stay here all day," she murmured.

Luke grinned and said, "Well, I would be okay with that, but Rory is home, and if we don't come out, it may scar her so badly that she never comes home again."

"True," Lorelai said regretfully. "What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Well, I think we should stay here for a little while," he said with a naughty grin. "And then, I think I'd like to make my girls, and guys," he added talking to her belly, "some breakfast."

"Good start," Lorelai said with a contented smile.

"I thought so," Luke said with false humility. "And then, I thought we'd do whatever you wanted to do during the day, and tonight, I want to take you on a date," he told her earnestly.

"A date, huh?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke said with a nod.

"What kind of date?" she asked with a grin.

"A dinner date," he replied.

"And then what?" she prodded.

Luke shrugged and said, "I thought some heavy duty necking on the couch would be nice."

Lorelai laughed and said, "That would be nice. Only two problems there, Sparky."

"What would those be?" he asked with a frown.

"One, Rory is home, and she is not a big fan of us necking on the couch, even when it's the light duty variety," she pointed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Pesky kids."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Get used to it. Second, I can't neck on the couch because I can't get close enough to you anymore."

Luke smiled and said, "You can't get to me, but I can get to you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Have I ever told you how much I admire your determination?"

Luke pressed his lips to hers and then whispered, "Have I ever told you how much I admire all aspects of your being?"

"I really admire your determination," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

Luke kissed her again, pressing her over onto her back and murmured, "Where to start?"

XXXX

He was curled up behind her as the weak winter sun rose higher in the sky, kissing her shoulder and back as she lay contented in his arms. "You've been reading the pregnancy books again," she murmured.

"Just doing a little research," he answered, smoothing the flat of his hand over her hip and stroking her thigh tenderly.

"You are a highly motivated learner when you want to be, aren't you?' she asked with a giggle.

Luke grinned and said, "It helps when you are truly interested in what you're studying."

"Tell me professor, what other lessons do you have planned?" she teased.

"You seemed to take to that one," he said as he lifted his head from the pillow to peer over her shoulder.

"I really enjoyed that one. I was just curious about what else was in your curriculum. I have a deep love of learning," she said with a sigh.

"I have a deep love of you," Luke answered as he kissed her shoulder.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Anniversaries make you mushy."

"You make me mushy. Today, I just have the perfect excuse to be, and you're not allowed to mock me for it," he said sternly.

"I'm not mocking, just commenting," she said with a shrug. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she said softly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I like it," he said with a smile.

Luke reached up and brushed her hair back over her ear, his long fingers slipping through the thick mass of curls slowly as he whispered, "We'll keep this just between us. Your secret is safe with me."

Lorelai giggled and said, "This has been a really great morning."

"I think so," Luke answered as he settled back against the pillow, his hand resting on her stomach.

Lorelai gasped and covered his hand with hers. "I know what I want to do today," she said in a rush.

"Huh?" Luke asked, lifting his head again.

"I know what we're going to do today," she said excitedly.

"What's that?" he asked warily.

"Wedding video! You're going to watch the wedding video," she told him.

"Lorelai," he groaned, burying his face in the pillow again.

"You haven't seen it, and you said you'd watch it on our anniversary," she said accusingly.

"I was there," Luke pointed out.

"Come on, Luke. I haven't even seen it since Rory and I watched it with Mom and that was last January. This will be nice, we can cuddle on the couch and watch our wedding," she said decisively.

"I hate being videotaped. I always sound stupid. The only reason I let it happen is because your mother would have had my head on a platter if I ha said no," he grumbled.

Lorelai started to roll over onto her back and Luke had to scoot out of the way quickly. "Please, Luke, please. It will just be the two of us. I won't even let Rory watch it again. Please?" she asked again.

"Fine. But, just you and me," he said firmly. "I will not be held up to ridicule by you and your mini me," he said sternly. "No mocking."

"I can honestly tell you that I do not remember anything remotely mockable on this video. I promise," she said earnestly.

XXXX

As they sat down to breakfast, Rory asked, "So, what are you two love birds up to today?"

"We're going to watch the wedding video," Lorelai told her as she shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Luke winced and said, "So pretty."

Lorelai covered her mouth with a napkin and said, "Sorry," with a giggle.

"You still haven't seen it," Rory said to Luke.

"Yeah, so I've been told," Luke grumbled.

Rory smiled and said, "You'll love it. Grandma's video guy did a great job."

"So, what's your plan?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I'm clearing out," Rory said with a nod. "I want to be far away from all of the smoochie smoochie that is sure to be happening around here," she said with a laugh.

"You don't have to leave," Luke said quickly.

"Yes, she does," Lorelai countered. "Luke is very mushy today," she told Rory with a solemn nod.

"Stop," Luke said firmly.

"Well, he does like you a lot," Rory said with a shrug.

"Who knew I had such power?" Lorelai said lifting her head to the ceiling.

"Never again," Luke grumbled. "That was a secret," he said pointing his fork at her.

"No, mine was a secret. You never said yours was," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke shook his head and said, "It was implied."

Rory patted his arm and said, "Don't you know that implication doesn't work with Mom? Poor naive boy."

"But sweet, very sweet," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I'm sure he is," Rory said in a placating tone. "Don't worry, Luke. I already knew what a big softy you are."

"Not anymore," Luke growled.

"Ooh. He's mad," Lorelai said mockingly.

Rory made a face and asked, "What will you do to make it up to him?"

Lorelai grinned wickedly and said, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"And thus, the need to clear out," Rory said fixing her eyes on her plate.

Lorelai studied her daughter for a moment and then asked, "You haven't said, any new man friends floating around the quad?"

"Leave her alone," Luke said softly.

Rory shook her head and said, "No. I mean, not really. There's that guy, Marty?" Rory said hesitantly.

"The naked guy?" Lorelai asked.

Luke's head popped up as he said, "Naked guy?"

"I'll explain later," Lorelai said hushing him. "What about, uh, Marty?" she asked Rory.

Rory shrugged and said, "Well, he's nice, and sometimes, I don't know," she trailed off.

"Sometimes," Lorelai prodded.

"Sometimes I think he likes me, but other times, I'm not sure. We're friends. We hang out sometimes," she finished lamely.

"Well, do you like Marty? As more than friends?" Lorelai asked gently.

Rory frowned and scooted her food around on her plate. "I think, maybe."

Luke set his fork down and said, "Maybe you need to, uh, give him an opening."

"Yeah, let him know that it could be more than a friends thing," Lorelai encouraged.

"Good things can come from the friends things," Luke said shooting Lorelai a warm look.

"And the mush is back," Lorelai murmured with a giggle. She looked over at Rory and said, "Really, Hon, look at us," as she gestured between Luke and herself.

"I know," Rory mumbled. "I was just kind of hoping he'd just ask me out," she said with a shrug.

"Maybe he needs to know that," Lorelai insisted.

"I'll have Paris pass the word, she's very subtle, you know," Rory answered, rolling her eyes.

"We need some boy perspective," Lorelai said staring hard at her husband.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"What should she do?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"Why are you asking me?" he shot back.

"You're a boy," Lorelai said with great exasperation. "Geez."

Luke pushed his plate away and said, "First of all, I haven't been a boy in many, many years. Second, I don't know anything about this guy, so how would I know what to do?" he asked incredulously.

"Tell daddy about the naked guy," Lorelai said nudging Rory.

"This is already making me uncomfortable," Luke grumbled. "Okay, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why do you keep calling him the naked guy?" Rory proceeded to tell Luke about the time there was a party in her dorm, and this guy Marty had made the grave mistake of passing out in the hallway. She explained how his friends had stripped him and left him there, and how she found him naked in the hallway long after everyone had left. "Oh God," Luke groaned, feeling bad for the kid.

"Yeah, and Rory loaned him her robe so that he could find his stuff and get back to his room," Lorelai finished for her.

"And we've been kind of friends ever since," Rory explained.

"So, you guys hang out?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"We get coffee, we have a class together, sometimes we eat together in the dining hall," she said with a nod.

"And you have, uh, sensed that he may be interested," Luke asked cautiously.

Rory nodded and said, "I think so. He's kind of shy, so it's a little hard to tell."

Luke sat back and toyed with his juice glass as he processed the information. "Well," he said drawing the word out, "have you heard from him over break?" he asked.

"He called once, said he thought he was dialing another friend, but I think he was, you know, just saying that," she said shyly.

"So the stuff you're doing, you guys are just kind of in the same place at the same time?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Rory said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Ask him to go do something. Not really like a date, date, but maybe a movie or something on campus," he suggested. "Something that you actually have to make a plan for," he explained. "See how he reacts to that. If he jumps at it, you know he's in," Luke said with a shrug.

"That's good," Lorelai said nodding appreciatively. "Casual, but not too casual," she said encouragingly.

Rory pursed her lips and said, "I'll think about it. Thanks, Luke," she said as she got up to clear the dishes.

Luke shrugged and said, "I can't promise it will work, but it's worth a shot."

"I think it's good," Lorelai said firmly. "I knew there was some reason I married you," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"I thought it was the coffee," Luke said with a smirk as he stood up to clean the kitchen.

"Well, that hasn't been much of a factor lately," Lorelai said with a rueful smile.

"I imagine it will be again, someday," Luke said dryly.

Rory took his plate and said, "You sit. I'll clean."

"Nah, it'll go faster with both of us," he told her.

"I'll clear the table," Lorelai said as she pushed herself up from her chair and started carrying dishes to the island. She put the condiments away, and wiped down the table as Rory and Luke quickly straightened the kitchen. "So, my boyfriend is taking me on a date tonight," Lorelai told Rory.

"What time is he picking you up?" Luke asked.

Lorelai tossed a damp towel at his face and said, "As soon as we wake up from our nap."

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"Surprise," Luke answered quickly.

"Oh," Rory answered with a nod. "How will she know what to wear?" she asked, winking at her mother.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Nice try, kiddo, but he knows I only have six things that fit, and most of those are sweats or leggings, so he's pretty confident in that one black dress."

"True, I have very keen powers of observation," Luke said solemnly.

"Okay, well, I'm packing some stuff and heading to Lane's," Rory said as she walked toward her room. "Try not to do too many dirty things in the common areas of the house," she said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai glanced down with a laugh and said, "I think my frolicking around the house naked days are in the past."

"Yeah, because we did that all of the time," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai turned to him and asked, "You ready for your close up, Mr. DeMille?"

Rory called back to Luke, "Watch her, she has a thing for William Holden," she warned.

"We aren't watching Sunset Boulevard, we're watching Lorelai and Luke, a Story of Love," she said in a dramatic voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Cue it up, but we're not starting it until the coast is clear."

"Okay," Lorelai said dully as she shuffled off to the living room.

XXXX

After they said their goodbyes to Rory, Luke settled on the couch and waited for Lorelai to nestle up against him as usual. When she was all set, she silently pressed play, and the parlor of the Independence Inn appeared on the screen. "Oh," she said softly.

"I know," Luke said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"I loved that place," she sighed. "I mean, I love the Dragonfly, but…" she trailed off.

"I know, it was home," he answered. The videographer had shot the guess arriving and settling in for the ceremony in the dining room.

When the flower bedecked chuppah came into view, Lorelai sighed and said, "Ground zero."

Luke shook his head and said, "That was just the place I wanted to be." The camera panned to the parlor again and they saw Luke and Richard conferring quietly in a corner as Jackson and Jess milled around nervously.

As the camera moved in on Luke, Lorelai sighed and said, "I know you hate them, but there's just something about the way you look in a suit. Your shoulders in a well cut jacket," she said as she snuggled against him. "It's the broad shoulders, narrow hips thing. You're shaped like a vee," she told him.

Luke chuckled and asked, "And, that's good?"

"Very good," Lorelai said with a nod. "You move differently when you dress up. Your shoulders back, smoother, more graceful," she explained.

"Maybe I should put on a suit and become a ballet dancer," he joked.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "It's incredibly sexy. Look at you," she said gesturing to the screen with the remote. "You look powerful, in charge," she told him.

"I look like a waiter," Luke said with a chuckle.

"No, there wasn't a woman in that place that would not have gladly jumped you in that monkey suit, trust me. Mia was even upstairs fanning herself," she told him.

Luke frowned and said, "That's just wrong. She's known me since I was a baby."

"Doesn't mean she can't appreciate a handsome man when she sees one," Lorelai said with a nod. "Oh, there you go," she said as the men filed into the dining room to take their places, and Richard went upstairs to retrieve Lorelai. They watched Sookie and Rory make their way down the aisle and Lorelai sighed, "Look at how pretty they looked."

"Very pretty," Luke agreed, rubbing her arm.

The camera cut to Luke waiting nervously under the chuppah with Reverend Skinner. They saw the reverend say something to Luke, who smiled nervously, but said nothing in return. "He kept trying to crack jokes. I think he was afraid I'd pass out," Luke remembered with a laugh. The video cut to Lorelai rounding the corner at the end of the aisle and Luke said, "And that's when I almost did. Look at you," he whispered, mesmerized all over again by the sight of her in all of her bridal glory. They watched as she made her way to him and took her place beside him. They held hands as they listened to Reverend Skinner's remarks and smiled as they remembered how welcome his relief was in the emotion packed moments. As they recited their vows on screen, Luke swallowed hard and turned to look at her. Lorelai looked up, meeting his eyes with a soft smile and then returned hr gaze to the screen. When the ceremony ended, and they saw their first kiss as husband and wife, Luke whispered, "I'd do it all again. Right now. Monkey suit and all."

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's all I really wanted to watch. We can watch the reception some other time."

Luke tilted his head and said, "What do you want to do now?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I want to go upstairs so that we don't violate the common areas of the house."

"Good thinking," Luke said as he shifted out from under her and stood to help her up. As she rose to meet him, he said, "Follow me, Mrs. Danes."

"Anywhere, Mr. Danes," she answered.

XXXX

Luke parked the Tahoe outside of the little Italian place in Woodbury that he took her to on their first date. He turned and asked, "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect," she said with a happy smile. "You really are the sweetest man," she said as she gazed at him adoringly in the faint light from the parking lot.

Luke leaned over and kissed her softly. "Hang tight," he said as he got out and came around to help her from the car.

He held her arm protectively as they crossed the slick parking lot to the front door, and slid her coat from her shoulders once they were inside. They were led to a table for two tucked in a corner, with a drippy candle in a Chianti bottle emitting a warm glow. Luke helped her get settled into her chair and took his seat across form her, automatically reaching for her hand as they perused the menu. After placing their drinks order, they debated their dinner selections, negotiating who would order what, and how much they could swipe from each other's plates. When the waiter returned with Luke's beer and Lorelai's sparkling water, they placed their order, and were alone at last. Lorelai smiled and said, "This has been the perfect anniversary."

"We haven't really done anything," Luke said with a laugh.

"That's why it was perfect. A lazy morning in bed, followed by breakfast with all of my favorite people. Watching our wedding video, remembering how it was and hearing you say those words again, and finally a lazy afternoon in bed with you. Perfect," she said with a smile of pure contentment.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said lifting his beer to toast her. "Here's to spending the rest of my life making you happy," he said sincerely.

Lorelai lifted her glass and said, "Making each other happy."

They drank their toast, and when Luke set his glass down, Lorelai could tell he was working up to something. She jumped in before he had a chance to start, saying, "I know I teased you a lot today, about being all mushy and stuff. I just want to tell you something," she said quickly.

"Okay," he said slowly, trying to follow her train of thought.

"I love you so much," she said in a rush. "I know I give you a hard time sometimes, but I really do love hearing it. I know I don't tell you as much, you know, how much," she stammered. "I feel so," she paused, staring at him hard, trying to find the words.

"I know," he said quietly.

"No, I need to tell you," she said hurriedly. "It's huge, Luke. It's all so big, so strong. I never thought I'd be so wrapped up in someone," she struggled trying to find the words to convey it all. "Even when we were dating. We sat here in this place, talking about how we kept missing each other, how our timing was off," she said gesturing with her words. "It was the right time," she said firmly. "The right time for us," she said sincerely. "And now, look at us," she said softly. "I couldn't want for more. I never dreamed of more. Yet, we keep getting more," she finished with a smile. "Thank you," she said as she lifted his hand and brought it to her lips.

"I have something for you," he said in a deep soft voice. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He placed it on the table in front of her and said, "I think I was supposed to wait for five or ten years or something, but I didn't see the point," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai took the box and opened it to find a three stone anniversary ring. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"I didn't see why I should wait. We already have a past that goes deeper than when we began dating, and our present is, wow," he said with a chuckle. "After this past year, I admit I'm a little nervous, but all in all, I can't wait to see what the future brings," he told her sincerely.

Lorelai's hand automatically went to her wedding rings that she wore on the chain around her throat. "Me too," she whispered.

Luke nodded and said, "I didn't have it sized down. I thought we'd see if you could wear it now, and once the boys come, I'll have it resized," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and held the box out to him as she asked, "Put it on for me?"

Luke smiled and took the ring from its velvet bed. He reached for her hand and slipped it easily onto her ring finger, where her wedding rings had left slight indentations. He smiled as it glittered in the soft lighting and asked, "Work for now?"

"Perfect," she breathed as she admired it. She looked up and said, "I've really hated not wearing my rings."

"I know," Luke said with a nod. "I've hated it too," Luke said as he brushed his thumb over the sparking diamonds.

"You do like your territory clearly marked," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Yes, I do," Luke agreed without apology.

"I got you something too, but it's not so pretty and not as romantic," she said as she reached for her purse.

Luke pretended to pout and asked, "You mean I don't get diamonds too?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, I did spend a lot of time shopping pinky rings."

"And gold medallions?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai nodded and said, "To wear with your silk shirts."

"I'd have to Rogaine the chest hair, I don't think its thick enough," he said with a grin.

"It's perfect just the way it is, no need to sprout a chest rug," she said quickly. She pulled a business card out of her purse and fingered it nervously. "Okay, so I haven't really done anything yet, so don't think we're locked into anything," she said cautiously.

"Okay," he said suspiciously.

Lorelai drew a deep breath and asked, "Remember when Dad was asking you all of those questions about the cabin?"

"Yeah," Luke said slowly.

"Okay, so I had already thought about adding onto it when I decided to get the fishing poles," she admitted. "Dad had a friend of his pull the property card, and I sent Tom up there to take a look at it. He took some measurements and gave them to George, the architect he works with," she explained. "So, if you want to look at them, I have some blueprints hidden away at home," she said quickly. "This is his card," she said as she placed it on the table between them and watched him carefully.

Luke nodded and picked up the card, reading it slowly as he wrapped his mind around what she had just told him. Finally, he looked up and asked, "How do they look?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Not bad. They worked really hard to try to find a way to expand it without making it obvious, you know," she said nervously. "What do you think? Are you mad?" she asked quickly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, of course I'm not mad. I just need to think about it a little, see the plans, process it all," he said slowly. He cocked his head and asked, "You would really want to spend time up there?"

"I told you earlier that I'd follow you anywhere. I meant it," she said with a shrug. "I like the idea of having a family get away. I like the idea of having a place that Mommy and Daddy might run away to on occasion," she told him with an awkward wink.

Luke snorted and said, "I can just see me trying to cart you off to the woods to have my way with you."

Lorelai grinned and answered, "I can see it too. Let's go now," she added with a naughty leer.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You know, I think you're just using this anniversary thing to satiate your hormones." He grinned and said, "I'm not your sex slave."

"Yes, you are," she informed him archly.

Luke chuckled and said, "You're right, I am." He took a sip of his beer and said, "Sometimes I wonder if you'd have any use for me otherwise."

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and said, "Well, yeah. You do the cooking," she pointed out.

"I do have that going for me," Luke said as he nodded slowly. He looked up and said, "I love the idea of this. I really do," he insisted. "I just need to," he trailed off.

"Wrap your head around changing something of your Dad's," she said with a nod of understanding.

Luke sighed and said, "It's stupid. Dad would have been the first one to say 'Do it', you know? Especially because, as you said the other day, it would be a place for Rory and Jess and the boys," he said with a nod. He looked at her with a little grimace and said, "I just need a little time to think it all out."

"I totally understand, and I swear, I'm not trying to rush you. I just got the idea, mentioned it to Dad and the next thing I knew, I was calling people and making arrangements," she explained.

Luke chuckled and said, "Now you know how I got the deal for the Dragonfly worked out. Your Dad does not let the grass grow under his feet."

"No, he doesn't," Lorelai said with a laugh as the waiter appeared with a basket of crusty bread and two bowls of steaming minestrone.

As they started on their soup, Luke asked out of the blue, "What else do you know about his Marty guy?"

Lorelai smiled softly and asked, "Been stewing on that all day, haven't you?"

"A little," he admitted with a slight blush.

"Well, I only met him once, and that was just in passing when I went to visit her one time just before Thanksgiving," Lorelai told him as she snatched a chunk of bread from the basket.

"What was your impression?" Luke asked with a slight frown.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He seems like nice regular guy, not one of those snotty Yalies, you know? Rory is right, he probably is pretty shy," she said thoughtfully.

"A regular guy who ends up naked in the hallway?" Luke asked with a snort as he took his share of the bread and placed it on his plate.

"Yeah, like you didn't ever drink too much and do something embarrassing at that age," Lorelai teased. "What does that tattoo mean again?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

"My point," she said with a laugh as she tore off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth.

"Okay, fine," Luke conceded gracelessly.

Lorelai reached across the table and patted his hand. "Let's try not worry until there's something to worry about, okay?" she asked softly. When Luke nodded she said, "Actually, I'm glad there's someone she likes. I was thinking about it Christmas Eve," she told him.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Rory, and why she hadn't dated anyone since Dean," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke looked up and asked, "Do you think she's hung up on him?"

"Dean?" Lorelai asked in surprise. "No. I know she's not," she said shaking her head emphatically. "I just was thinking it was weird. I mean not to sound too biased or anything, she's beautiful, she's smart, and she's funny. I just can't figure out why those boys aren't falling all over her," she said with a shrug.

"Beats me," Luke grumbled, "but I'm glad they're not."

"Really? Why?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't want her getting all involved so young. Rory has plans, ambitions, and the whole world out in front of her. I don't want to see that sidetracked."

Lorelai looked at him tenderly and said, "You are the perfect man."

Luke smirked and asked, "Even with the tattoo and the somewhat sparse chest hair?"

Lorelai grinned. "The tattoo is sexy, I've told you that many, many times. Bad boy Luke," she reminded him. "And, you'll notice that I am rather partial to your hairy chest and stomach. I love to pet you," she teased.

Luke smiled and asked, "Wanna skip dinner?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. I know where you live. I can have you any time I want you."

"Sucks to be so easy," he grumbled good naturedly.

"I love that you're a sure thing," she told him as she stared at him over the rim of her glass.

"I love everything about you," he replied as he glanced down at her hand creeping across the table. "Now keep your paws off of my bread," he growled.

XXXX

They sat curled up on the couch, a candle flickering on the coffee table next to the to-go box with the remains of Lorelai's dessert. "So," Luke said casually as he fingered one of her long curls, "you wanna get to the heavy duty making out, or are you ready for bed?" she asked.

Lorelai smiled and rubbed her cheek against his soft sweater. "Well, as much as I love the making out, I'm not sure I'm up for the heavy duty variety tonight," she said softly.

Luke nodded and asked, "How about a little kissing and then off to bed?"

Lorelai smiled and sat up. She looked him in the eye and whispered, "Kiss me, Mr. Danes."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Danes," he said as he bent to brush his lips over hers. "I plan on kissing you for many years to come," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled and murmured, "I do love a man with a plan."


	44. Greetings

**Greetings**

Lorelai and Luke ushered in the New Year comfortably ensconced on their couch with New Year's Rockin' Eve and a box of Mallomars. At midnight, Luke gently kissed his sleeping wife and whispered, "Happy New Year. Let's go to bed."

Lorelai smiled sleepily and said, "I bet that line worked for you for years."

Luke chuckled and said, "Come on sleepy girl. I'll tuck you in."

"Aren't you coming too? Ooh! Dirty!" Lorelai said as he pulled her up from the couch.

"I am, I'll just get you settled in and then lock up and stuff," he said gesturing to the detritus of their evening in scattered across the coffee table.

"I'll wait," Lorelai said with a nod. "You get that stuff, and I'll check the doors," she offered. They straightened up quickly, and Lorelai was waiting at the bottom of the stairs while Luke double checked the doors behind her. "I already did that," she pointed out.

"I can't sleep unless I check them," Luke said with a shrug as they started to climb the stairs.

"Are you afraid someone is going to break in and steal your flannel collection?" Lorelai teased.

"That's it exactly," Luke said as she reached the landing and paused for a minute.

"Should have bought a ranch house," Lorelai puffed lightly.

Luke smiled and said, "Good exercise for you."

"It's killing my knees," she grumbled.

Luke nodded and wrapped his arm around her to lend a little support. "The extra weight can do that," he answered.

"You're saying I'm fat," Lorelai snapped.

"No, I'm saying that you're carrying two babies and all of the water and stuff that goes with them," he answered calmly.

"I'm a damn cow," Lorelai groused. "I wish it was over. I wish they'd get out already," she said angrily.

Luke pulled back a little, surprised by her change in mood, and said, "No you don't. They're not done cooking."

"I don't care. I'm done," Lorelai said as she pushed his arm away and climbed the steps ahead of him.

Luke sighed and followed her into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled a big t-shirt from her drawer and slammed it closed. "I know you don't feel well," he started to say.

"You're damn right I don't," she said vehemently. "I feel horrible all of the time. I'm huge, my back hurts, my knees hurt, and my feet hurt. I feel like a hundred years old!" she said as she waddled into the bathroom.

Luke followed her and said, "I'd do anything I could to make it better."

"I'll tell you what you can do, you can plan on getting that thing snipped, because I will not be doing this again!" she said as she yanked her toothbrush out of the holder.

"Hey, this isn't all on me, you know," Luke said, starting to get riled himself. "You wanted this as much as I did," he said pointing a finger at her.

"I suggest you lower that finger before I break it off," she snarled.

"What the hell just happened here?" Luke asked incredulously. "How did this all become my fault? I realize that you're not feeling like yourself, but damn it Lorelai, I'm not the villain here, and I refuse to be treated like one," he told her.

"Good, then you can refuse to sleep in my bed," Lorelai said as she glared at him, toothbrush in hand.

"You know what? Fine," Luke said as he grabbed his toothbrush and slammed out of the room. Lorelai let her anger fuel her while she prepared for bed. She could hear him slamming around in the guest bathroom for a minute, and then he reappeared. He snatched the tube of toothpaste and snarled, "I need this," as he stalked from the room.

Lorelai crawled into bed and struggled to get the pillows arranged just the way Luke did each night. She held the pillow she used to support her stomach against her as she debated which way she felt like turning that night. Finally, she placed it to her left, and stared at his empty pillow. She felt a tear trickle from her eye, but couldn't be bothered to wipe it. She heard the water shut off in the guest bathroom and the door to the hallway open. "Luke?" she called.

A moment later, he appeared in the doorway and asked, "What?"

"Come to bed," she said softly.

He looked at her for a long time and then said, "I'll be right back." He retrieved his toothbrush from the other bathroom and carried it back in with him. He dropped it into the holder in their bathroom and turned off the lamp beside the bed before stripping out of his jeans and flannel and slipping between the sheets.

"I'm a bitch," she said sadly.

Luke turned onto his side and said, "Sometimes."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Lorelai, you know I'd do anything you asked me to. You know that I'd do anything to make this easier on you, but I won't be treated like I did something horrible to you," he said calmly. "Neither of us anticipated twins, and I know this pregnancy has been harder than either of us expected, but I'm not taking the fall for it," he said firmly. "This will not be held over my head. This will not be a form of emotional blackmail. This is my bed too, and I will not be ordered out of it again. These babies will not be an excuse to punish me," he told her. "If you decide, rationally, that you don't want to have any more children, then that's fine with me. We will talk about it calmly and decide what the best course of action is, but you will not be ordering me to get snipped just because you're cranky. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," she answered.

"Now, go to sleep," he said, clearly still a little angry.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "You haven't kissed me goodnight."

"Fine," Luke muttered as he leaned over and pecked her lips. "Now, go to sleep," he said as he rolled over, presenting his back to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Luke craned his head to look back at her over his shoulder and asked, "Even though I ruined you life?"

"You are my life," she answered.

Luke sighed heavily and rolled over to face her. "I love you too. Now, go to sleep," he said softly.

XXXX

Little did he know that their early New Year's fight would set the tone for the next month. Lorelai was increasingly uncomfortable and cranky. Luke tried to placate her, but stubbornly refused to let her abuse him for it. Her ankles swelled so badly that she could hardly stand to wear socks, much less shoes. Of course, it was Luke's fault because the dinners he had been making per her request had too much salt, and that was why she was retaining more water. Luke, in turn, served her a single boiled boneless skinless chicken breast the next night. Her back hurt constantly. Luke tried to massage it, but she would get antsy with his stubborn refusal to put more pressure on her aching muscles and would turn away from his tender ministrations. Luke in turn, stopped offering and bought her an electric massage pad.

Rory left to go back to Yale, exhaling a sigh of relief. She saw Marty on their second day back and had coffee with him. That's when she discovered that they did not have any classes together that semester. She glimpsed a poster on one of the bulletin boards and decided to bite the bullet, inviting him to go with her to see a showing of the Marx Brother's classic Duck Soup at the auditorium that weekend. She reported all of this to Lorelai, who in a fit of pique over her inability to close one of Luke's biggest flannels over her belly, 'accidentally' forgot to mention it to him.

As January wore on, they danced around each other as warily as punch drunk boxers circling the ring without the energy to even throw one. Neither of them was sleeping well, Lorelai, due to her inability to get comfortable, and Luke, due to Lorelai's inability to let him get comfortable. They were both surly and snappish, and by the beginning of February, Luke had reached the breaking point. After that morning's go around over the fact that the only shirt Lorelai could stand was in the wash, he felt completely drained. After telling Caesar that he was taking a break, Luke trudged up to Jess' apartment for a little alone time. He went into his old room and stretched out on the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm as he felt the silence closing in around him.

After a few minutes of utter peace and quiet, Luke dug the cell phone from his pocket and scrolled through the numbers that Rory had programmed for him. He pressed the buttons to dial and held the phone to his ear as if it was a lead weight. "Hello, Emily? It's Luke," he said tiredly.

"Luke, are you alright? Is everything okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Everything is fine," he assured her.

"You sound terrible," she said pursing her lips.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm pretty tired."

"You need to get more rest," she said imperiously.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, it's kind of hard for either of us to sleep right now. Actually, that's what I was calling about," he said nervously.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby?" Emily asked with a smirk.

Luke chuckled and said, "Right now, I would take it. No, I want to talk to you about Lorelai."

Emily paused for a moment and said, "I believe you know my daughter better than I do. What makes you think I can help?" she asked in a slightly defensive tone.

"Well, I just, Lorelai's really uncomfortable right now," he started slowly. "She's having trouble with her back and her knees. She's having a hard time finding anything to wear that she feels comfortable in. She can hardly put her feet in shoes, they're so swollen," he explained. "The doctor says that everything is fine, and that this is all normal, but I'm kind of at my wits end here," he said with a rueful laugh.

"How can I help?" Emily asked sympathetically.

"Well, about Friday night dinner," Luke said cautiously.

"Oh," Emily said as she realized where he was going with this.

"It's just really hard for her to get dressed up and sit there for that long right now," Luke hastened to explain.

"I see," Emily said softly.

"And the shoe thing," he added lamely.

Emily nodded and said, "That's fine. You two are under no obligation to us. You don't have to come to dinner anymore," Emily said stiffly.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant," Luke said quickly.

"That's just fine, Luke. You will call us when the babies are born, won't you?" Emily asked coolly.

"Emily, wait!" Luke commanded, sitting up on the bed. When he did not hear the click of the phone disconnecting, he sighed and said, "Well, now I know where Lorelai gets her hair trigger temper from."

"Is that all you had to say? I'm very busy today," Emily said imperiously.

"No. What I was trying to ask you, but obviously I'm too sleep-deprived to do a good job of it, is if you and Richard would mind if we had Friday night dinners at our house," he said quickly. "I know you like to host them and you do a lot of planning, but it would really be easier on Lorelai and on me, if for a while, we could have them at home. More casual, and more comfortable for Lorelai," he explained hastily.

"Oh," Emily said as she absorbed his request.

"I'd be happy to cook anything you'd like. We can plan the menu ahead of time, and I'll take care of the rest," he said anxiously.

Emily smiled softly and said, "Its cold out. A nice simple stew and some bread and salad would be fine. Shall we come in our pajamas?" she teased.

Luke laughed and said, "Not necessary, but be warned, Lorelai will probably be in hers."

"That's fine. Thank you for inviting us," she said politely.

"Thank you for agreeing," Luke said with a sigh of relief. He rubbed his head and said, "I'll probably catch hell for this too, but at least she can wear her slippers. That's something, isn't it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Has it been bad?" Emily asked gently.

"Not if you're used to living in Gaza," Luke said with a laugh.

Emily smiled and said, "I remember feeling like that. I was so angry at Richard, I wanted to club him over the head. Of course, I was scared too," she added.

"I know," Luke answered. "But there's nothing I can do. At least, nothing I can do right."

"Is she still working?" Emily asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "A little from home, but she's too uncomfortable to be on her feet for long periods of time, so she hasn't been going to the inn for very long. Mainly just to check on things," he explained. "That's part of the problem. She's bored. Everyone else is busy, and she has nothing to do but wait and worry. Kind of how I was on our wedding day," he added with a laugh.

"Would it help if I visited one afternoon?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'd hate to subject you to that. She's been pretty foul lately," Luke said hesitantly.

"Ah, but for once, this isn't my fault, it's yours," Emily said with a laugh.

"True," Luke answered.

"I'll trump up some excuse to stop by tomorrow," Emily said decisively.

"Good luck with that," Luke grumbled.

"Luke, I promise, the minute you hold those boys in your arms, all of this will be forgotten," Emily assured him.

"I hope so," he said doubtfully.

Emily smiled and said, "I remember holding Lorelai. There's nothing in the world like that. I envy you," she said softly.

"Thank you, Emily," Luke said gratefully.

"We'll see you Friday," Emily said before hanging up.

"See you Friday," Luke said as he closed the phone. He sat on the edge of the bed and muttered, "How are you gonna 'splain this one Lucy?"

XXXX

"I can't believe you invited them here," Lorelai said for the millionth time that week. "Couldn't you just tell her that we weren't going to have Friday night dinners until after the boys were born?" she asked querulously.

"I could have, but I didn't," Luke answered calmly as he added more vegetables to the stew pot.

"Why Luke? Why?" she whined from her chair. "This is the perfect excuse," she said with a pout.

"Because they don't deserve that," Luke said firmly. "They want to have dinner with their family once a week. It's not too much to ask," he insisted. When she opened her mouth to object, Luke turned to her and said stubbornly, "If you don't like it, don't come down to eat."

"Hard ass," she muttered.

"Ball breaker," he muttered back.

"I love you," she said angrily.

"I love you too," Luke sneered.

"Aren't we the cute couple," Lorelai mocked.

"We sure are lately," Luke grumbled.

"This sucks," Lorelai said petulantly.

"I couldn't agree more," Luke said with a nod. "I made it so you could wear your slippers," he pointed out.

"You're too kind," she drawled sarcastically.

"Jess and Cara are coming," he told her.

"Rory is bringing Marty," she shot back.

Luke turned to look at her, his mouth agape. "What?" he demanded.

Lorelai shrugged and said slowly, "Rory is bringing her boyfriend Marty."

"Boyfriend?" Luke asked as he set the knife down on the counter. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Couple of weeks ago," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"And you didn't tell me?" he demanded.

"I was mad at you," Lorelai said with a sniff.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "What else is new?"

"Well, you'll get to meet him tonight," she said indifferently.

"You're a piece of work," he grumbled. "You are not going to be satisfied until I roll over and let you kick me to death, well, it's not gonna happen," he said as he picked up the knife and began chopping onions.

"I'm so tired," Lorelai said softly.

"Me too," Luke said with a nod.

"I'm tired of fighting," she told him.

"Me too," Luke replied.

"Then, let's not do it anymore," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Stop baiting me and blaming me for everything. It is not my fault your hair frizzed this morning," he grumbled.

"You're saying my hair is frizzy?" she asked archly.

Luke slammed the knife down, stared straight ahead and said, "Get out of my kitchen."

"Come here and kiss me," she retorted. "Leave the knife there," she instructed.

Luke looked over to see her grinning at him for the first time in weeks. He eyed her warily as he stepped away from the counter. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is this a trap?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Come here, Burger Boy."

Luke walked over to where she sat and asked suspiciously, "What?"

"Kiss me, I love you," she said with a smile. Luke bent at the waist and brushed his lips across hers tentatively. "Do better," she whispered against his soft mouth.

Luke kissed her again, this time letting his lips linger as she pressed hers to his firmly, her hand rising to stroke the soft curls at the nape of his neck. "I'm so tired of fighting," he whispered helplessly.

"We're not fighting anymore, remember?" she reminded him.

"Thank God," Luke said as he got down on his knees, bringing his face level with hers.

"Just don't sic my mother on me anymore, okay?" she asked. "I almost committed matricide the other day," she said with a small smile.

"Deal," he answered as he kissed her again. He saw her wince and asked, "Back?"

"It's been killing me this morning," she complained.

"Go lie down," he said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Come with me?" she asked.

"Let me get this on to simmer and I'll be up," he assured her.

XXXX

"It smells delicious in here," Emily said as they followed Luke into the kitchen where Lorelai, Jess and Cara were seated at the table chatting.

"Thank you," Luke said. "Let me get you a drink. Martini?" he asked her.

"Wonderful," Emily said as they looked around the homey kitchen.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said as she started to rise from her chair.

"Don't get up," Richard said waving her back down.

Emily studied her daughter carefully and then asked, "Are you okay? You don't look very well."

"Nice to see you too," Lorelai grumbled. "I'm fine, just a little worn out today," she explained quickly.

In an attempt to deflect what could be a tense moment, Jess stood up and said, "Richard, Emily, I'd like you to meet Cara Stephenson. Cara, these are Lorelai's parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore."

"Very nice to meet you," Richard said politely as Cara stood to shake their hands.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Emily said politely. "Are you from Stars Hollow, Cara?" Emily inquired as she gratefully took the glass Luke handed to her and sank down into a chair.

"No, ma'am. I'm from Hartford," Cara told her.

"Ah, so are we," Emily said as she took a sip of her cocktail. "Stephenson. You're not related to Ray and Joanie Stephenson are you?" she asked.

Cara blinked and said, "Uh, yes, they're my grandparents."

Emily smiled warmly and said, "It is a small world, isn't it. Ray and Joanie have been friends of ours for years."

"Really?" Jess asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Richard said with a chuckle. "Your grandfather is a scratch golfer," he told Cara.

"He does love to golf," Cara said nodding politely.

"Best handicap at the club," Richard said as he accepted the glass of scotch Luke brought to him. "Thank you, son," Richard said appreciatively.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Are you Susie's daughter?"

"This is too weird," Cara said breathlessly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, I am," Cara answered.

"Susie was a few years ahead of me at school. He was the tennis queen of the club," Lorelai explained to Jess, Cara and Luke.

"It is a small world," Luke said with a laugh as he went back to the stove.

"Cara and Jess have been dating for some time now," Lorelai told her parents.

"We met at school," Cara explained.

"Hartford State?" Richard asked. When Cara nodded, Richard said proudly, "Lorelai graduated from there, you know."

"I know," Cara said as she tried to puzzle out Lorelai's pleased smile.

"And Rory is bringing her new young man?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"I guess everyone knew about this but me," Luke muttered as he moved around the kitchen.

"Well, that's what happens when you're in time out. You don't get the scoop on things," Lorelai called to him with a laugh.

Cara giggled and asked, "Why were you in time out, Luke?"

"I breathe," Luke mumbled.

"He knocked me up," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Lorelai, really," Emily chastised. She shook her head and said, "No one knows better than I the cross that man has to bear," as she gestured to Luke.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want me to leave you two alone so you can recite sonnets to one another?"

"Not necessary," Luke said as he placed a tray of cheese and crackers on the table. "Emily, the check is in the mail," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Luke. I saw a pretty handbag today that I have my eye on," she teased.

"The way you shop, I can't believe that you don't have the handbag on," Richard said with a chuckle. He turned to Cara and said, "Emily thinks shopping is a competitive sport."

"Hello?" Rory called from the foyer.

"I'll go," Luke said, anxious to size this Marty guy up without an audience.

"Hey Luke," Rory said breathlessly as she shed her coat with Marty's help. "Roads are slick out there," she said with a relieved smile.

"Hey Rory," Luke said as he approached. "You must be Marty," Luke said gruffly as he held out his hand. "Luke Danes," he offered.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met. Luke, Marty, Marty, Luke," she said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Danes," Marty said politely.

"Luke, please," Luke corrected automatically. He turned to Rory and said, "Your grandparents know Cara's grandparents. The interrogation is in full swing." He turned and smiled at Marty insincerely and said, "Come on, we'll throw you to the wolves, they love fresh meat."

"Luke!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Trial by fire, it's the only way to die, my friend," Luke said, patting Marty on the back a little too firmly as they passed through the kitchen door, causing Marty to stumble a little.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she took in the fierce look on Luke's face. She smiled and called, "Hey kid, come to Mama, 'cause Mama isn't getting up until it's time to eat."

Rory and Marty crossed the room as Luke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young man malevolently. As the introductions were made, Lorelai tried in vain to catch Luke's eye and shake him off. Once they were all seated with a drink, Luke moved around the kitchen, clattering spoons and lids noisily until Lorelai called, "Hey, Cool Hand? Can you help me up?"

Luke immediately walked over to offer his hands to pull her from her chair. "God, my back hurts," she griped as she straightened. "Walk me down the hall," she murmured to him.

Once they were out of earshot she hissed, "You be nice!"

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

"He's just a guy, Luke. A nice normal guy, and she likes him. You have to chill," she whispered.

"I'm just not prepared," he grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Suck it up," Lorelai ordered. "He's nice. Just give him a chance, otherwise you'll face the wrath of Rory, and if you think I've been bad," she trailed off with a laugh. "Now, I'm going to duck into the powder room. You get back in there and be on your best behavior," she said giving him a shove back toward the kitchen.

"Fine," he muttered as he walked back into the room to hear Rory giving an edited version of how she found Marty in the hallway.

Richard threw his head back and said, "Oh, son, that's nothing. When I was at Yale..." he started as he began regaling them with stories of his undergraduate exploits.

Emily saw Lorelai shuffle back into the room with one hand rubbing her stomach as the other rubbed the small of her back. She looked pale and worn as she walked up to Luke and pressed her forehead to his shoulder briefly. Luke turned and dropped a quick kiss to her hair and murmured something in her ear that made her smile. Lorelai turned to the group and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but the chef tells me that dinner is ready if you are."

They all filed into the dining room and sat chatting as Luke ladled the thick stew into bowls. They passed baskets of crusty bread and a huge bowl of salad around the table, filling their plates as Lorelai let the conversation ebb and flow around her. She grimaced slightly and shifted in her seat, picking at her food in a desultory manner. Emily and Luke both watched her surreptitiously for a while before Emily asked again, "Lorelai, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Lorelai snapped. She took a deep breath and said calmly, "Really, I'm fine."

Emily nodded silently and turned her attention to her salad. A short time later, Rory was entertaining them with an imitation of one of her new professors when Lorelai gasped and her eyes went wide. "What?" Luke demanded rising from his chair and rushing toward her end of the table.

"We've gotta go," Lorelai murmured.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she moved to her daughter's side.

Lorelai looked up at Emily in shock and said, "Call your decorator. We are going to need to reupholster this chair."

"It broke?" Luke asked shortly. When Lorelai nodded, Luke said calmly, "Okay, showtime. Rory grab the suitcase from the hall closet," he instructed. "Sorry guys," he said as he helped Lorelai stand up. "We have to go to the hospital now."

"It's early," Jess said in a panicked voice.

"We knew it could be early, didn't we," Luke asked Lorelai calmly. "We're ready," he said reassuringly.

A giggle escaped Lorelai as they led her from the room. "Nice to see you again, Marty," she called over her shoulder.

Rory ran out the front door, turned and said, "You're blocked in."

"I'm on it," Jess said pulling his keys from his pocket and running out of the door as Luke stood with his arm wrapped around Lorelai's back. Richard followed quickly after him.

Jess pulled his car onto the street as Richard started the Jag and backed out with a squeal of tires. Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "I'm gonna pull the car up closer. You stay right here," he told her gently.

"I've got her," Emily said. She slipped her arm around Lorelai and said softly, "It's going to be fine."

Lorelai smiled tightly and nodded her head. "Rory, get a towel," she called weakly.

"Get a towel," Rory ordered Marty and Cara who were standing helplessly in the doorway and they dashed down the hall.

Marty went into the powder room and came out with a hand towel, but Lorelai shook her head and said, "Bigger."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he came in to help her down the porch steps.

"We need a towel," Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Why?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arm around her other side so he and Emily could lead her outside.

"I don't want to ruin my new car," she panted as Rory dashed past them to throw the suitcase into the backseat of the Tahoe.

"I'll buy you a new one," Luke grumbled.

"I like this one," Lorelai said faintly.

"Got it," Cara said as she rushed around them to spread the towel over the passenger seat.

"Good girl," Lorelai puffed as they helped her into the car. As Luke was closing the door, she whispered, "Mom? Rory?"

"We're right behind you," Emily assured her.

Luke glanced at Lorelai's pale face and the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. Knowing that Rory was leery of the whole labor and delivery thing, he asked, "Emily, will you ride with us?"

Emily nodded and called, "Richard! You take Rory, I'm going with Lorelai," as she scrambled into the backseat.

Luke jogged to the driver's side and said, "Okay. Here we go," as he began to back down the driveway.

Lorelai groaned and clamped her hand onto his thigh, squeezing tightly as she began to pant. "Okay, okay," Luke said reassuringly. "That's good," he coached as he put the car into drive and pulled away quickly, but calmly. "Short breaths, hee, hee, hee," he murmured as he gripped the wheel tightly, guiding the car down the snow slicked street carefully.

"Your hand," Lorelai panted.

Emily saw Luke glance nervously at the road, and then at Lorelai. He reached out to take her hand, the knuckles on his left hand turning white as he tried to concentrate on driving in the slick conditions. "Here, hold mine," Emily offered. "You can hold his once we get there," she told Luke.

"Okay with you?" Luke asked Lorelai nervously.

Lorelai just nodded and gripped her mother's hand tightly as the pain subsided. Luke drove steadily toward the hospital, going as fast as he dared in the slick conditions, and murmuring to her softly the whole time. Emily plucked a tissue from the small box on the console and wiped Lorelai's forehead gently with it. "Thanks, Mom," Lorelai whispered.

They were about ten minutes from the hospital when Lorelai moaned and whispered, "Something's wrong."

Luke shook his head resolutely and said, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is going to be fine."

"Doesn't feel right," Lorelai muttered.

"What doesn't feel right?" Emily asked anxiously as Lorelai began to squeeze her hand again. Emily met Luke's eyes in the rearview mirror, and Luke applied a little more pressure to the accelerator.

When they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, Emily placed Lorelai's hand in Luke's and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back," as she hurried from the car. A moment later, she reappeared with an orderly and w wheelchair in tow. They helped Lorelai from the car and into the chair as Richard pulled up behind them to let Rory out.

"Mom," she cried as she leapt from the car.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Lorelai panted, running her hand over her stomach.

Emily turned to Luke and said, "Give me the keys. We'll park it."

Luke handed her the keys and jogged along side Lorelai's chair as they rushed her into the warm waiting room. Luke answered the nurse's questions as Lorelai panted in the chair beside him, clinging to his hand as Rory smoothed her mother's hair back from her sweaty brow. They took her up to the maternity floor and into an exam room quickly. Luke smiled and said, "I don't know what your mother said to them, but remind me to thank her later."

He stood back as the nurses hovered around, attaching various sensors to Lorelai and checking her vitals. A few minutes later, the doctor on duty came in and said, "Hello, Mrs. Danes. I see you decided to join us a little early."

"Yeah," Lorelai said weakly. She shot a worried glance at Rory and said softly, "Something isn't right."

The doctor nodded sagely and said, "Well, we're checking everything right now. Your husband said your water broke about forty minutes ago?" When Lorelai nodded he asked, "Any contractions before that?" When Lorelai shook her head he asked, "Back pain?"

"Yes," Lorelai gasped, squeezing Luke's hand tightly.

"Since this morning," Luke told him as he bent down and whispered, "Okay. It's okay. Let's breathe. Hee, hee, hee," he coached as the doctor watched the contraction on the monitor.

A few seconds later the doctor nodded and said, "Should be easing now. Is it easing up?" he asked Lorelai. When she nodded he smiled and said, "That's right. You're doing very well. Okay, I'm going to give you a quick exam and see how things are progressing, alright?"

"Uh, I'll be," Rory said awkwardly, jerking her thumb toward the door.

"I'll let you know how things are going," Luke assured her as she turned to leave.

Luke bent down and smoothed Lorelai's hair back, speaking to her in a low voice as the doctor started his exam and made comments for the nurse to jot down. "Hey," he whispered. "You're doing great."

"Luke, something isn't right," she said urgently.

"Okay, well, we'll know here in a minute. Just try to relax and let them check things out. If it's not right, they'll know," he assured her.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

Luke smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "That makes two of us," he said softly. He rubbed her hand against his cheek and said, "Hey, we finally get to meet the boys."

"It's too early," Lorelai murmured.

"It's a little early, but not too bad," Luke said with a nod.

Luke heard the doctor say 'Keep an eye on that' to the nurse before he turned to them and said, "We're going to monitor things for a few more minutes. Doctor Morgan is on her way, she should be in shortly. Just try to breathe through the contractions, and rest in between," he said with a brief smile as he left the room.

About twenty minutes later, Doctor Morgan walked in and said, "Well, it appears that the Danes boys have inherited the antsy gene." She looked down at Lorelai as she panted through the end of a contraction and nodded encouragingly as the pain eased. She smiled at Luke and asked, "How're you doin' there, Coach?"

"We're doing okay," Luke said without glancing away from Lorelai's face.

"Something is wrong," Lorelai told the doctor.

Doctor Morgan nodded and said, "One of the heartbeats was a little unsteady at first. It's normal now, but if it looks like there's any sign of distress from here on out, we'll have to go in and take them," she told Lorelai frankly.

"Okay," Lorelai said nodding quickly.

"Okay," Luke said as she held her hand tightly.

Doctor Morgan looked at their strained faces and asked, "You wanna hear them?"

"Yes," they replied at the same time.

"Okay, well, let's get you amped up," she said as she fiddled with a switch on one of the machines. The familiar wooshing sounds filled the room, and Lorelai smiled at Luke in relief as she sagged against the pillow.

Doctor Morgan smiled as she switched it off and said, "Try to relax between contractions. It may be a long night, and you need your strength. I'll be back in a minute," she assured them. She paused at the door and said, "I'm going to limit it to Luke in here, okay? I want you to stay calm and quiet," she explained.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. She looked up at Luke and said, "Go tell Rory."

"What if you have another contraction?" he asked, reluctant to abandon his post.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Make it quick."

Luke nodded and hurried from the room. He walked into the waiting room and found the whole crowd there, including Marty. He stood in front of Richard, Emily and Rory and said softly, "There's some concern about keeping Lorelai calm. They want to restrict it to just me in there. Apparently, one of the babies had a weak heartbeat when we came in," he said in a rush. When Emily gasped and Rory covered her mouth with her hand, he hurried to say, "They're fine now. We heard them on the monitor thing. They just want to keep Lorelai calm and try to avoid having to do a Caesarean if possible," he explained. He squatted down in front of Rory and said, "Your Mom is doing great. She's just fine. They're watching things carefully, okay?" he asked softly.

Rory nodded as a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "Okay," she said with a weak smile.

Luke caught the tear on his thumb and said, "You know I won't let anything happen to them. Trust me?"

"I trust you," she whispered.

Luke nodded and gave her a reassuring smile as he rose, his knees creaking and popping. He smiled down at Rory and said, "Told you I was too old for this." He glanced over at Marty and said, "You hold her hand."

"Yes sir," Marty answered quickly, taking Rory's hand in his.

He glanced over his shoulder and said, "I have to get back. Lorelai wanted me to let you know what was going on. I'll let you know as I know," he promised. When they nodded mutely, he spun on his heel and hurried back into the corridor.

When he saw a nurse rush into Lorelai's room, he picked up his pace and hurried back to the room. Doctor Morgan met him as he pushed the door open, turned him around and propelled him back into the hallway. "Suit up, slugger, we're going in," she said as she prodded him toward a small room across the hall. She handed him a set of scrubs from the closet and said, "Put these on over your clothes."

"What's happening?" Luke asked anxiously.

"I just don't like what I'm seeing on the monitors. It's not worth waiting. They're only three weeks early, that's close enough. Let me scrub up and we'll get to meet those boys within the hour," she said as she hurried from the room.

Luke stepped out into the hallway in his paper scrubs just as they were wheeling Lorelai out of the room. He hurried over and took her hand as he said, "What? You couldn't wait for me?"

"Don't let them knock me out," she said urgently. "Make them do the epidural thing. I don't want to miss this," she said pleadingly.

"I'll do everything I can," he assured her as he walked quickly beside the gurney.

"Go tell Rory," Lorelai said urgently.

Luke glanced around, unwilling to leave her again. A nurse looked up and said, "It will be a little bit. Go tell them and I'll meet you back here to get you cleaned up," she assured him.

"I don't want to leave you," he told Lorelai worriedly.

"Just tell Rory and come right back," she urged him.

"Okay," Luke said as he reluctantly released her hand. "This time, you wait for me, okay?" he asked as they wheeled her away.

"I'll wait," she answered.

Luke ran back down the hall, and turned the corner of the waiting room breathlessly. He looked at Richard and said, "We're going into surgery."

Richard nodded calmly as he took Emily's hand and said, "Go."

Luke turned and ran back down the hall, catching up with them as they were taking Lorelai into the operating room. The nurse caught him by the shoulders and said, "Let's scrub you up and get you a mask."

Once she got Luke prepared, she led him into the room and he hurried over to Lorelai's side. "Hey," he said, his eyes crinkling above the mask.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "Nice look, Dr. Ross."

"More like Frank Burns," Luke answered.

"Does that make me Hotlips?" Lorelai asked.

"Definitely. What's going on?" he asked.

"Just had a big needle shoved up my spine," Lorelai said with a nod.

"So, you get to be awake?" he asked.

"Yep. This is weird," she said as she turned her head to look at him. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. I made up all of these new names to call you," she whispered.

"You can still use them," he assured her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, they were really mean. I could have only gotten away with them during transition."

The surgical team walked in and Doctor Morgan asked, "Are we ready?"

"We're ready," Lorelai said with a nod.

The doctor looked at the anaesthetist and asked, "Are we good to go?" Whe he nodded she asked Lorelai, "Can you feel this?" When Lorelai shook her head, she asked, "How about this?"

"No," Lorelai answered weakly.

"Okay, here we go," Doctor Morgan said with a nod.

After a few tense minutes, Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Tell me the story."

"What story?" he asked softly.

"Us. You and me," she said with a nod. "Tell me about you and me."

"Well, let's see. We met at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy," he said in a low voice. "I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what," he said, rolling his eyes for effect. "So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying, sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her," he said with a grin. "Anyway, she asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking, so I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me," he said as he brushed her hair back gently. "Under 'Scorpio,' she had written, 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee," he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"But she didn't go away," Lorelai said softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Thank God."

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Well, we became friends. We were friends for a long time, but I wanted more. Then, one day, I found out that she went out with this guy who should have still been running his paper route, and I lost it," he said with a laugh. "It all came tumbling out, and then she knew," he said with a nod. "The really great thing is, she decided to give me a chance, and I decided then and there, that I wasn't going to blow it," he told her. "So we dated for a while and then we didn't for a while. That sucked, because I almost blew it. But, we worked it out, and eventually I asked her to marry me," he said, his voice cracking a little with emotion.

"She said yes," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and said, "We got married a little over a year ago. And then, all hell broke loose," he said with a chuckle.

"You said it," Lorelai said returning his smile. And then, they were interrupted by a small cry of outrage. They turned their heads and saw Doctor Morgan hold up a tiny baby boy for them to see and say, "And here's our first contestant," as she handed him to the nurse to wrap in a warmed blanket.

"Josh," Lorelai whispered.

"He looks great," Doctor Morgan said with a smile as she went back to work.

The nurse cleaned him and weighed him quickly. She wrapped him back up and said, "Five pounds three ounces, he's a keeper," as she moved to hand him to Luke. "Here you go Daddy," she said softly as she made the transfer.

Luke stared down at the bundle in his arms and said, "Hey Josh," in a voice filled with wonder. His eyes flickered to Lorelai as he said, "Here's your Mommy." He held him up for her to see and asked, "You ready for him?"

"God yes," Lorelai said anxiously as Luke gently placed Joshua into her arms. "Hi baby boy," she whispered. "Oh Luke," she said softly, looking up to see his mask wet with tears.

"Good work, Mommy," he said in a raspy voice. "He's perfect."

"So tiny," Lorelai murmured.

"Pretty fair size for a twin," Doctor Morgan said distractedly. "Ready to meet his brother?" she asked as they heard another tiny cry. She held Jake up and said, "Looks like this one was the eater," as she handed him to the nurse.

She cleaned Jake up and weighed him, wrapping him up and handing him to Luke as she said, "A porker, five pounds ten ounces."

"Hey Jake, I'm your dad," Luke said as he sank down onto the stool beside Lorelai.

Lorelai craned her head to look at Jake and Luke said quickly, "Oh sorry, here," as he stood up again and leaned over her.

"Hi Jake," Lorelai cooed. "You made Daddy go weak in the knees," she teased softly.

Luke looked down at her and said, "You make me weak in the knees," as he bent to kiss her. He gently placed Jake into the crook of her other arm and said, "There you go, Mama's boys." He kissed her again, breathing her scent in deeply before pulling back.

Lorelai smiled and gasped softly. "Tell him, Daddy, not in front of the babies," she cooed to the boys.

"They'd better get used to it quick," Luke said with a laugh. He kissed her again and whispered, "Thank you."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "No, thank you."

Doctor Morgan laughed and muttered, "Let's see if she still thanks you when the epidural wears off."

Luke smiled down at his wife and sons and said, "Maybe you will get to use those names after all."


	45. Meet the New Parents

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good stopping point. I hope that you like it!**

**Meet the (New) Parents**

A nurse moved walked over to Luke holding a clipboard and asked, "Do you have names for these little guys?"

"Oh, yeah," Luke said quickly. He pointed to Josh and said, "Joshua Gilmore Danes, and this is Jacob Lucas Danes," wincing a little at the Lucas part. He looked down at Lorelai and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Lorelai said quickly.

"And do you still plan to breastfeed?" she asked Lorelai.

"Oh, yes," Lorelai said nodding emphatically.

"You may feel differently in a little while," Doctor Morgan said with a chuckle. "Okay, you need to hand the boys over for a little bit while we finish up here. We need to check them out give them some tests and get you to recovery," she said.

"Here," Luke said as he lifted Jake carefully. He looked down at the squirming baby and kissed his forehead gently before he whispered, "Do good, okay?" and handed him to the nurse to place him into the waiting isolette. He reached for Josh saying softly, "Come here little guy," kissing him too and keeping a watchful eye on them both as they wheeled them away.

Lorelai gripped his hand and said, "They'll be back."

Luke turned back to her and said, "They're so perfect. So tiny. It's just amazing. You're amazing," he said as he bent to keep his face level with hers.

Lorelai reached up and brushed his wet cheeks with her thumb as she murmured, "Blowing your cool there, Luke."

"Don't care," Luke said as he leaned into her caress.

"You'll go let them know we're okay?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not until you're done."

"But they're waiting," Lorelai protested.

"I'm not leaving you," he said firmly squeezing her hand.

Lorelai looked at him tenderly and said, "I'm fine. They're just putting me back together."

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I can't believe this. I can't believe we have this."

"I know. Me too," she whispered back as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"We're almost done," Doctor Morgan announced. "You did very well, Lorelai," she said gently. "Dianne, the lactation specialist will meet you and the boys in recovery. We'll see if we can't get you started as soon as possible," she said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, wiped at her cheeks and said, "See, Babe? I have things to do. You go tell Rory and the rest of the family and I'll meet you in recovery. I'll let you watch me lactate. You'll like that," she said with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Goody. Okay, I'll go, but I'll be right back," he warned her.

"We'll be waiting," she assured him as he straightened to leave.

Luke pushed through the doors, tugging at the mask tied around his neck and hurried down the corridor. He strode into the waiting room and was met with six expectant faces. "They're here. They're perfect. Lorelai is perfect," he told them breathlessly.

Rory jumped up and flung herself at him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as he lifted her off of the floor. "Oh God, Luke," Rory sobbed into his neck.

"She's great. She's fine," he soothed, stroking her silky hair. "You'll see her in just a little bit. Hopefully before the anesthetic wears off," he added with a chuckle. He released her and held her arms to steady her as she found her footing again. He turned to stare into Emily's anxious face and said, "Really. Everything went well."

"And the boys?" she demanded.

"Joshua is five pound three ounces, Jacob is five pounds ten ounces," he told her with a proud smile.

"Identical?" Rory asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "We don't know yet. They look like they are, but the only thing they can do is see if they have different blood types. If they do, then they're definitely fraternal," he told her. "Otherwise, we just wait and see," he said with a happy smile.

"Wonderful, this is just wonderful," Richard beamed as he pumped Luke's hand.

Luke smiled broadly and said, "Isn't it?" as he scooped a surprised Emily into a bear hug. "They are so great," he said enthusiastically. He released Emily and looked over at Jess. "Come here," he ordered.

Jess smiled and stood up to accept the bone crushing hug he knew was coming. Luke ruffled his hair a little as he let the younger boy go, and Jess said dryly, "So you like them?"

"A little," Luke answered with a laugh. He turned to Cara and gave her a shy peck on the cheek as he said, "They're getting Lorelai into recovery now, and checking out the boys. I'll come and get you as soon as they're settled," he told them.

"We'll be here," Emily assured him.

Luke turned to Rory and asked, "Did you call Sookie?"

"They're on their way. They had to drop Davy off at Babette's," she explained.

"Okay, well, I should get back," Luke said as he pointed to the hallway.

"Go, go," Rory urged, giving him a gentle push.

Luke looked down at her and shook his head as he murmured, "Wait until you see them."

"I will soon," Rory said with a laugh. "Try not to gobble them up before I get there," she told him.

Luke glanced over at Marty and asked Rory, "He hold your hand?"

"The entire time," Rory said with a smile.

Luke nodded and said, "He might do."

XXXX

Luke hovered nearby as they settled Lorelai into a bed. She looked up at him and whispered brokenly, "It didn't work."

"Hey, you heard the lady," Luke cajoled as he took her hand. "Sometimes it just takes a little while. You can keep trying," he said gently.

The nurse nodded and said, "Really, it's not unusual after a caesarean. You'll get there, it just might take a little more work," she assured her as she stood back and glanced around. "Ready for the boys to come in?" she asked.

"Definitely," Lorelai said with a nod.

While they went to retrieve the twins from the nursery, Luke looked around and said, "Nice room."

"Mom's doing, I'm sure," Lorelai said with a wince as she tried to get comfortable.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Anesthetic is wearing off," she grumbled.

"Well, they have just about anything you need on tap here. Vicodin? Percocet?" he offered with a smile.

"Kiss?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Those you don't even need a prescription for."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like over the counter kisses." She winked at him and said, "Especially the diner counter."

Luke laughed and said, "Now I know you're loopy," as the nurse wheeled the isolettes into the room. "There they are," Luke said his voice soft and deep.

"Yes, they are the stars of the nursery," the nurse said as she placed them next to Lorelai's bed. "Let us know when you need a break," as she quietly left the room.

"Hey," Luke whispered as he reached down to scoop a sleeping Josh up into his arms.

"I want one too," Lorelai pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes and said to Josh, "Get used to it, buddy. Mommy has to have her cut of everything."

"Give me my baby," Lorelai said stretching her arms toward him.

"Oh, so Josh is yours?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai frowned at Luke and said, "Unwrap him, let's take a look." Luke gently placed Josh in Lorelai's arms and pulled the blanket away so they could inspect every inch of his tiny body. "Look at those toes," Lorelai cooed.

"Your toes," Luke said with a nod.

"How can you tell?" Lorelai said with a chuckle.

Luke reached for Jake and said, "You forget, I know every inch of you."

"Yes, you do," Lorelai said, smiling at the sleeping infant. "Let's get a look at Jakey," she said with a nod.

Luke settled into the chair next to her bed and unwrapped Jake, who immediately took offense to the action and began squirming. "Shh, shh, it's okay," Luke murmured. "We just want to see you," he whispered. He looked Jake over and said to Lorelai, "Same toes."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "How are we going to tell them apart?"

"Well, for now," Luke said as he rewrapped the baby, "Jake is a little bigger, and has a little more hair." He ran his hand over the downy fluff on the crown of Jake's head.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "That will change."

Luke looked over at Josh and said, "He has a birthmark."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Where?"

"Here," Luke said touching his finger gently to Josh's cheek.

Lorelai inspected the tiny pink mark and said, "That may fade too. Rory had one."

Luke smiled and said, "I imagine we'll figure it out. Let's not dress them alike, though," he added.

"But I have two sets of everything," Lorelai protested.

Luke chuckled and said, "Doesn't mean they have to wear them at the same time."

"I guess not," Lorelai said with a pout. "Okay, switch and you can take Josh to get his big sister," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Okay," Luke said as he stood to exchange babies with her. He adjusted Josh in his arms and asked him, "You ready for this?" as he walked to the door.

"You stay here with me," Lorelai cooed to Jake as he settled against her contentedly.

Luke backed through the swinging doors and poked his head into the waiting room. "Hey, someone is looking for his big sis," he said softly.

They all stood up and rushed over to him. "Who is this?" Rory cooed.

"This is Josh," Luke whispered.

"Hey Josh," Rory cooed as she pulled the edge of the blanket back to get a better look at him.

Luke looked up to see Emily blinking back tears as she pressed her fingers to her lips. "What so you think?" he asked.

Emily shook her head slowly and said, "I think you were right. He's perfect."

"He is," Luke said shifting the infant in his arms. He looked at Richard and said, "They both aced their APGAR's"

Richard grinned and said, "But, of course, they're brilliant."

"I think so," Luke murmured as he looked down at his sleeping son. He glanced at Rory and said, "Jake is hanging out with your Mom. You ready?"

"I'm ready," Rory said with an excited grin.

Luke nodded and said, "Let's take it two at a time. Rory? Emily?" he asked.

Emily shook her head and said, "Let Jess go with Rory. I'll wait for Richard."

"Jess?" Luke asked.

Jess rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans and asked, "There's nothing going on back there is there?"

"You're safe," Luke said with a laugh. "Come on," he said with a jerk of his head. He glanced up and saw Sookie and Jackson hovering there and said, "Hey, you made it."

"We did," Sookie said happily. "Oh, Luke," she said, blinking back tears. She glanced at Rory and said, "You go, we'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Okay, let's go," Luke said as he led Rory and Jess to Lorelai's room.

When Rory pushed the door open and stepped in cautiously, Lorelai said, "Okay so the books all say that I'm not supposed to be holding the baby when the big sibling comes in. That way they don't get jealous," she explained.

"I think we'll be okay," Rory said as she rushed over to the bed. "How are you?" she asked quickly.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "In a little pain, but I'm sure it's going to get worse before it gets better. Luke said I could call him all of those names I've been working on," she said as she smiled up at him.

Jess snorted and said, "Luke would probably let you run over him repeatedly with an eighteen wheeler right now if you wanted to."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good thing I like him, then, isn't it?" She smiled at the baby and said, "So, did you come to meet big Jake?" she asked.

"We did," Rory said as she moved to get a better look at her other little brother.

"Quite the strapping lad, isn't he?" Lorelai asked.

"Quite," Rory agreed.

Lorelai whispered to the baby, "Gonna be a big manly man like his daddy. Yes, he is."

"Not if you keep talking to him like that," Luke grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, uh, how 'bout them Sox?" Lorelai asked Jake in a deep voice.

"Better," Luke said with a nod. He jerked his head toward the chair and said to Rory, "Sit."

When Rory sat down Lorelai grinned and said, "Now tell her to sit up and beg."

"Ignore her, they've given her some dope," he told Rory. "Here you go," he said as he moved to hand Josh to her.

"Oh, no," Rory said quickly.

"Oh, yes," Luke insisted. "If I can do it, you can do it," he told her as he made the transfer. "Keep your hand under his head to support it," he told her as he adjusted Josh's blanket a little.

"He's like a professional now," Lorelai told Jess with a knowing smile.

"Leave me alone," Luke grumbled as he went to lean against the window sill.

"Want a boy?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"Uh, no thank you," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Really, 'cause we have two if you haven't noticed," she said with a grin.

"I'm good," Jess said waving her off.

"Am I doing this right?" Rory asked with a frown.

"You're fine," Lorelai answered calmly. She looked at them and said, "Well, they're here."

"Yes, they are," Rory said as she stared at her baby brother.

Lorelai snorted and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Beats me," Luke answered.

"You'll figure it out," Rory said softly. "Wow, he really is cool, isn't he?" she asked in an awed tone.

"Really cool," Lorelai answered. "Ready to switch? Gotta give them equal time," she warned.

"Yeah," Rory said as she glanced down uneasily.

"Here," Luke said as he took Jake from Lorelai and walked over to Rory. He stared down at them blankly for a moment and then said, "I didn't think this through."

Rory stood up and said, "Okay. Here, suck it up buddy," as she handed Josh to a stunned Jess. "Hold his head," she instructed firmly. She turned to Luke and took Jake from his arms and said, "We have to get used to juggling, don't we?"

"Uh, Luke?" Jess said nervously.

"You're fine," Luke said with a smile.

"Luke," Jess said more firmly.

"Look at how good you're doing," Luke said as he gestured to the sleeping baby. He glanced over and saw Lorelai sag back against the pillows. He cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we take these guys to meet their Grandma and Grandpa. Give your Mom a minute to rest."

"I'm fine," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke kissed her forehead and said, "You're exhausted. We'll be right back," he told her. "Just take a few minutes."

Rory turned and said, "Jess is gonna take Marty back to New Haven. I'm going home with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Marty is here?" Lorelai asked. "Poor guy!" she giggled.

Rory smiled and said, "We came in my car. I kind of ditched him, so Jess scooped him up while he was locking up the house."

Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Some way to meet the girlfriend's parents."

"He managed," Luke said with a shrug.

"Sure made for an exciting Friday night dinner," Rory said with a laugh. "Didn't it?" she asked Jake. "Yes, it did."

"We'll be back," Luke said as he kissed Lorelai gently on the lips. "Close your eyes for a few minutes."

As he walked to the door, Jess and Rory stood rooted in place. "Uh, Luke?" Rory asked nervously.

"One foot in front of the other," Luke said dryly as he held the door open for them and they walked slowly past him.

They paraded into the waiting room and were immediately met by their adoring fans. "Oh, they're beautiful, Luke," Sookie gushed.

"Good job," Jackson said as she slapped Luke on the back.

"I think they look like you," Emily said as she studied the boys carefully.

Luke shook his head and said, "They look like Lorelai."

Richard smiled and said, "Not Lorelai as s baby. She had a head full of dark hair," he recalled.

"And these guys are almost cue balls," Sookie said as she reached to touch Josh's tiny fist.

"Lorelai is pretty worn out. We thought we'd give her a few minutes," Luke explained.

"Excuse me," a nurse called from behind the knot of admirers. "There's a family room just across the hall if you'd like to go in there," she pointed out.

Luke nodded and said, "We're in the way here. Let's go over there."

"Uh, Luke" Jess asked again, nodding toward his sleeping cousin.

"You're a pro," Luke said with a smile as he ushered him across the hallway.

"I got rooked," Jess said to Cara.

"You look adorable," Cara said with a grin.

"Uh, oh, watch out buddy," Jackson murmured to Jess.

"Watch out for what?" Jess asked with a frown.

"Better give me the baby," Luke said as he lifted his son from his nephew's arms. "Safer that way."

"What are you talking about?" Jess demanded.

"Just go sit down," Luke said with a laugh. He turned to Emily and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready for anything in my life," Emily said as he transferred the baby to her arms. "Oh Joshua," she said softly as she sank into a chair. She looked up quickly and said, "I do have Josh, don't I?"

"You do," Luke confirmed with a nod.

"And I have Jacob," Richard said as he lifted the infant from Rory's arms and walked over to settled next to his wife. He looked down at Jake and asked, "You are a handsome devil, aren't you?"

"They are. Very handsome," Emily agreed as she looked between the two boys. She glanced up at Luke and said primly, "You do nice work."

"Thank you," Luke said as he dropped into the chair next to her and let his head fall back in exhaustion.

Sookie gasped and said, "I have the camera," as she rummaged in her cavernous bag. "Okay, here we go," she said as she switched it on and began snapping pictures of Emily, Richard and their grandsons. "I need some with Daddy," she said with a frown.

"Daddy's a mess," Luke said waving her off.

Sookie's jaw dropped and she said indignantly, "Please! Your wife took pictures of me just minutes after I squeezed Davy out."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine," as he straightened in his chair.

Emily gingerly transferred Josh back to Luke and nudged Richard with her elbow. "Oh sorry," Richard said as he moved to place Jake in Luke's other arm.

"Smile pretty, boys," Sookie coaxed.

"Say cheeseburgers," Rory cooed.

"Don't start," Luke grumbled at her.

Sookie dropped the camera down and asked Luke, "Are ya happy to see them?" in an exasperated tone.

Luke frowned and said, "Yeah."

"Well then, smile for cripes sake," she said as she raised the camera again.

Luke looked down at the sleeping babies in each arm and then back up at Sookie, flashing her a smile that creased his face and almost blinded her with its brilliance. "That'll do, pig," Sookie murmured as she looked at the preview on the screen. "Wow," she murmured as she sat back down next to Jackson.

XXXX

When Richard, Emily, Luke and the boys poked their heads into Lorelai's room, they found her asleep. Emily stepped back from the door and whispered, "We'll see her tomorrow. Let her rest."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked doubtfully.

Emily nodded and said, "You need some down time too. You rest too, otherwise you'll be of no help to Lorelai," she reminded him sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Luke said with a nod.

Richard placed his hand in the small of Emily's back and said, "We'll shoo the others away as we leave." He smiled at Luke and said, "Congratulations. Your boys are marvelous."

"Thank you," Luke whispered in a choked voice.

"Yes," Emily agreed as she reached up to peck Luke's scruffy cheek. "Get some rest," she reminded him firmly.

"We'll try," Luke answered as he backed into the room. He carefully lowered his right side, placing Josh gently in his isolette, before repeating the motion with Jake. He glanced at his sleeping wife, and then settled into the chair, reaching up onto the bed to cover her limp fingers with his as he closed his eyes.

A little over an hour later, Luke was awakened by a soft mewing sound coming from one of the isolettes. H e sprung from the chair and peered down at Jake, but found him fast asleep. He saw Josh wiggling with outrage and scooped him up quickly murmuring, "Hey, little man. It's okay." Josh quieted a little, but still continued to squirm and fuss. "What, buddy? Are you wet? Are you hungry?" Luke whispered as he struggled to unwrap the blanket with one hand. He automatically stuck his finger inside of the leg of Josh's diaper as he had seen Sookie and Lorelai do with Davy countless times. "I can't believe I just did that," Luke grumbled as he pulled his dry finger out.

"I can't believe you did either," Lorelai said softly.

Luke spun around and said, "He's not wet."

Lorelai held her hands out and said, "Gimme." She took Josh from Luke and whispered, "Are you hungry?" as she untied the front of her gown. "Should we try this again?" she asked softly as she lifted him to her breast. Luke watched enraptured as she guided her nipple to the tiny mouth, and Josh immediately began suckling. Lorelai smiled softly and said, "Hey, easy there sailor. You may want to buy me a drink first." She looked up at Luke and said, "He knows what to do."

"Yes, he does," Luke murmured, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Just like his Daddy," Lorelai cooed to the baby. "Ooh, I think he's getting something," she said with a smile of relief. "Yeah, Mommy can do this," she told him. "We just need to get the hang of it, don't we?" She looked up at Luke and asked, "Everyone leave?"

Luke nodded as he watched his son nurse and said, "About an hour or so ago. They'll be back tomorrow to see you." He glanced up at her face and asked, "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anything right now," she answered as she dropped her gaze to Josh's fuzzy head.

"Lorelai," Luke started to say.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "This is more important to me."

"There are some you can take," Luke answered.

"After he eats," Lorelai told him stubbornly.

Luke watched for a moment and then asked, "Does that hurt?"

"A little," Lorelai said softly. "Mainly just feels weird. A little painful, a little uncomfortable, and totally right," she answered. "I just hope that I can keep up with them," she said softly.

"You will. You can do anything," Luke said as he reached for her hand. "This is the most fantastic thing I've ever seen."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Getting you hot, Sparky?"

Luke frowned and said, "Don't be like that. And yes, it does a little," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she glanced up at him.

"Well, not in the 'I need to jump you right now' kind of way," he said with a chuckle. "More in the 'Wow, that's my wife nursing my baby' kind of way," he said with shrug. They heard a squeak from Jake's isolette and Luke's head popped up. "I've got him," he said.

"Stick your finger in his pants," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke scooped Jake up and said, "I'll do whatever I have to do, won't I big guy? 'Cause that's what real men do," he told his son with a nod.

"That's right," Lorelai murmured as she watched him check Jake's diaper.

"He's hungry too," Luke concluded.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good thing I've got two," as she pulled back the other side of her gown.

"Both of them at once?" Luke asked doubtfully.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Give it a shot." Luke helped to position Jake in her other arm and Lorelai said, "You'll have to give it to him."

Luke gently moved her breast and brushed the nipple against Jake's small mouth. "Come on, buddy. You'll spend the rest of your life trying to get back here," Luke encouraged. When Jake finally managed to latch on, he smiled and said, "That's my boy."

"Okay, so you and Josh are boob men. Jake, he may be more of a butt or leg guy," Lorelai said softly.

"I like 'em all," Luke said as he sat down to watch.

"I know you do," Lorelai said softly.

The door opened a crack and Dianne poked her head in. "Hi," she said as she quietly entered the room. "I was just coming to check on the boys, but I see you're two fisting it already," she teased.

"Seemed to work," Lorelai said as she frowned down at them. "Josh has been at it for a while. I think he's slowing down," she murmured.

"They take less more often at this point," Dianne said with a nod. "When they're done do you want me to take them to the nursery so you can rest for a while?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head and asked Luke, "We're okay here, aren't we?"

"We're fine," Luke assured them both.

"Okay, well, call if you need anything. I'm going to tell Marcie that you're awake. We need to check some things and get you up as soon as you're done with them," she told Lorelai.

"Get her up?" Luke asked with a worried frown.

Dianne nodded and said, "It's important that she get out of bed and move around as soon as she can."

When the door closed behind her, Luke hissed, "What? Are they nuts? You just had major surgery!"

"I think that' pretty normal, Babe," Lorelai told him.

"It's crazy," Luke insisted.

"I think it's the whole use it or lose it mentality," Lorelai murmured. "I think Joshie's done. He' sleeping,' she told Luke.

"Oh," Luke said as he stood u to take the baby from her. When he pulled Josh away from Lorelai's breast, the boy instinctively sucked again and there was a loud popping noise as he disengaged from her nipple.

Luke grinned at him, trying not to laugh as Lorelai giggled and said, "Just like Daddy!"

"Very funny," Luke said in a soft growl as he rubbed and patted Josh's back. He sat down in the chair again and asked Josh, "Can you give me a burp?"

"I can," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Don't want yours," Luke said shaking his head.

"Come on Joshie, Daddy is an excellent burper too," she coaxed.

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "When have you ever heard me belch out loud?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "When you thought I wasn't around."

Luke rolled his eyes and said to Josh, "Don't listen to her. It's all lies."

"You also fart and scratch your…" Lorelai started to say.

"There it is," Luke said with a smile, cutting her off. "Good one, buddy," Luke whispered.

"You need to hold him up there for a little while more. Make sure he doesn't spit up," Lorelai told him. She watched Luke cuddle the tiny boy and said, "You look good."

"Yeah? Good how?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Like a good dad," she answered softly. "Like a very good dad."


	46. Welcome to the Dollhouse

**Welcome to the Dollhouse**

The following afternoon, Lorelai was worn out from her visits with her parents and Sookie, the pain from her incision and by her continued attempts to nurse her sons. She closed her eyes and said to Luke, "Go home."

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"I want you to go home for a while," she murmured.

"But," Luke started to protest.

"Babe, I need to rest. The boys been fed and changed. You need some sleep and a shower," she said as she opened her eyes and shot him a pointed look. "I just need to be left alone for a little bit," she finished softly. "Go home for a couple of hours. I have all the help I need here," she assured him. When he still hesitated she said, "Besides, you need to get the seats put in the car, and you might grab some of the smaller premie stuff for the boys, just in case the stuff we packed is too big," she told him.

"Okay, well, I can do that," he said with a nod.

"I'm not trying to kick you out," she said gently. When he gave her a knowing look she smiled and said, "Maybe a little. I just need you to be on, you know. I'm gonna be pretty slow for a while. You need to be rested and ready," she warned him as she closed her eyes again.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. I'll go, but I'll be back at dinner time." He stood up and asked, "Anything you want me to bring you?"

"Cheeseburger, onion rings," she said sleepily.

Luke smiled as he bent to kiss her and said, "I meant from home, but imagine that I can accommodate that request."

"Love you," she mumbled.

"Be back soon, Crazy Lady," he whispered. He dropped a soft kiss on each sleeping boy's little hat, whispered, "Keep an eye on Mom," and walked quietly out of the room.

As he left the hospital lobby he realized that he had no idea where their car was. He stared at the packed lot blankly for a moment before he dug the keys Emily had given back to him the night before out of his pocket and scanned the parking lot as he pressed the remote to make the Tahoe chirp. He heard it off to his right and started to move in that direction. As he cut through a row, he saw the lights flash as he hit the unlock button and hurried over to it. He drove back to Stars Hollow, torn between elation and exhaustion, and hoping to get in and out of town as unobtrusively as possible. As much as he had come to appreciate the town's well meaning concern, he really liked the bubble of family and close friends that had encompassed the last eighteen hours, as wasn't quite ready to share it yet.

He drove into town, cutting down the back streets and circling behind the square, turning a block down from the house and planning to make a run for the driveway. He turned onto their street but pulled up short when he caught sight of a moving van with the back door wide open sitting in his driveway. His jaw dropped further when he saw his front door standing open. He parked in front of the house and leapt from the car, jogging across the yard. He was halfway up the porch steps when he spotted Emily's Mercedes parked in front of the van and then heard her voice coming from the house.

"I don't care what you have to do, take the legs off of it if you have to. I need it out of here now," she ordered.

Luke ran through the front door calling, "Emily? What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh good, Luke, do you think the dining room or living room would be better?" she asked as she rushed past him.

"Better for what?" he asked as he watched her fly around the house. He heard a thump on the stairs and looked up to see their headboard coming around the landing. "That's my bed," he said as he pointed to it, his mouth agape.

"Yes," Emily said with a brisk nod.

Luke shook his head to clear it and tried to kick start his sleep deprived brain. "Emily? Why is my bed coming down the stairs?" he asked slowly.

"I'm putting it in the dining room. I think you'll have more privacy there than in the living room. Too many windows facing the street," she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Emily, why are you putting my bed in the dining room? How are you putting my bed in the dining room, there's a really big table in there," he pointed out.

"We're taking the table out," Emily said as if the answer were obvious.

"Why?" he hissed.

Emily rolled her eye and spoke slowly. "Luke, your wife just had major abdominal surgery in trying to give birth to your sons," she said emphasizing the word 'your' derisively. "She cannot climb those stairs, and she needs to be close to the babies," she said, her frustration with him growing with each word.

"I thought we'd stay in Rory's room. She said it would be okay," he said just as slowly.

"Oh," Emily said blankly. She glanced at the bevy of movers rearranging the house and frown. She shook her head and said firmly, "Lorelai needs her own bed."

"And Rory's bed used to be Lorelai's bed," he pointed out. "What made you think that you could come in here and rearrange my house?" he asked incredulously.

"I was only trying to make things easier for Lorelai. And for you," she said haughtily.

"By dismantling my dining room?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

Emily whirled on him and said, "This is your fault!"

Luke backed up a step and said, "Now, hang on a minute."

"I will not! I will not hang on a minute," she said snidely. "You did this! My daughter is in a hospital bed in excruciating pain, and you're worried about that hideous table that you only use when you deign to invite us over for dinner! Well, I'm chopping the damn thing up and burning it in my fireplace!" she shouted. She turned to the movers who had paused on the steps to watch the show and snapped, "Get that damn bed down here!"

"Emily," Luke said calmly.

"She can't manage those stairs, Luke. This house you bought is too big. What were you thinking? She'll need help with everything. Did you think about that?" she demanded. "No, of course you didn't," she sniped. "You're too busy strutting around with your chest puffed out like you're the only man alive to produce a son. Oh, wait, sorry, two sons," she sneered.

"Emily," he tried again.

"You'll be of no use to her. You men never are," she said dismissing him and storming off to the dining room. She watched another set of movers struggling to remove the legs from the dining room table and said, "Oh for God's sake! Just take a hammer and whack them off!"

Luke poked his head into the room and held out his hand saying, "Hold up, guys."

"You don't tell then to hold up. I'm paying them," Emily said indignantly.

"That's my table," Luke pointed out. "Emily, listen to me, please," he said urgently.

"What? What could you possibly have to say for yourself?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke sighed and said, "Come into the kitchen." When she hesitated, he added, "Please."

"Fine," Emily said impatiently as she stuck her chin into the air and brushed past him.

Luke shook his head wearily and said, "Take a break, guys," before he followed her.

He walked into the kitchen to find her standing with her back to him, drumming her nails on the island countertop. He took in the rigid set of her shoulders and walked over to the stove to turn the burner on under the kettle. "I'll make us some tea," he said quietly.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said coolly.

"Well, I'm not," Luke growled. He took down two mugs and dropped a tea bag into each of them as he waited for the water to heat. Without turning to face her he asked quietly, "Do you want to tell me what this is really about?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said with a sniff.

"Last night and this morning, you were as happy as a clam," Luke said as he turned and leaned back against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Now, three hours later, I'm the devil, Lorelai is an invalid and you're a head case. Do you want to tell me what happened, because frankly, I'm too tired for guessing games," he said with an exhausted sigh.

Emily stared at her son-in-law for a moment before she looked away, blinking rapidly. "She'll need help," she said stubbornly.

"She'll have help," Luke said calmly.

"She won't be able to manage it, the boys, the pain, this household, everything," Emily said obstinately.

Luke nodded and took the kettle from the burner, pouring hot water into the mugs. He pulled two spoons from the drawer and walked over to her, placing a mug in front of her as he asked, "Sugar? Milk?"

"Do you have lemon?" she asked.

Luke nodded and walked to the refrigerator, pulled out a lemon and brought it over to the cutting board where he sliced it efficiently and offered a wedge to her before squeezing one into his own mug. He took a tentative sip and then said, "Okay. First of all, the boys are our responsibility. Lorelai's and mine," he emphasized. "And regardless of your expectations, or what guys of my father's generation did, I do plan to pull my weight. As for the pain, that hurts me too," he said gently. "The doctors will give her medication to keep her comfortable, and I don't want to sound callous or anything, but the pain will fade," he said reassuringly. "They've already had her up walking the halls, and you know better than anyone what Lorelai can do when she puts her mind to it." He stared down at his tea and said, "You know, when we learned we were having twins, we talked about all of the complications and things that could go wrong. Believe it or not, Emily, we did know that a caesarean was a very real possibility. We did have a plan," he assured her as he turned and rummaged through a cabinet. He smiled reassuringly as he placed a few cookies on a small plate and placed it in front of her mug. "As for the household, I'm not sure if you noticed this or not, but I run this household. I do the grocery shopping, the cooking, and the laundry, since Lorelai couldn't bend over anymore. I do most of the cleaning, because frankly, your daughter is a slob, and I also keep the checkbook caught up and the bills paid," he told her. "In terms of keeping this place running, your daughter, while bright and brilliant, is purely decorative," he said with a chuckle as he lifted his mug. He sipped and then smiled at her as he said, "She does, however, buy my socks for me now. I think that's a pretty good trade off. I hate shopping and she is nothing if not an excellent shopper," he said with a grin.

Emily had a hard time holding back her smile at his assessment of Lorelai's domestic skills. She looked at him and said, "I really am trying to help."

"I know," he said with a nod. He looked off toward the dining room and asked, "How am I supposed to get this all back into place once she can handle the stairs again?"

"I'll bring the crew back in," Emily said quickly.

Luke nodded and said, "Fine. Set it up in the dining room." He moved to rinse out his empty mug and said, "By the way, Lorelai will completely lose it when I tell her." He turned back to Emily and said, "I'll take the hit for you, but you'll owe me. Understood?" he asked with a meaningful look.

"Yes," she answered shortly. "Will you take a check?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke smiled at her and said, "I don't want money. You'll know when I need something," he told her. "Be prepared to pay for a long time to come," he warned with a nod. He tapped the counter with his knuckles and said, "I need to shower. I assume the guest bath is still in the same place?" he asked her as he pointed to the ceiling.

"When last I saw it," Emily answered.

"I think I'll use that one," he said with a nod. He started to the door and said, "Oh, and I really want them moving those cribs back and forth. Why don't you see if you can dig up a couple of those bassinet things for us to put in there with us for a little while? Thanks," he said as he left the room.

Emily smiled down into her tea and murmured, "Dear Lord, what have I done?"

XXXX

Lorelai had just stirred, hearing Josh whimpering softly in his isolette. She gingerly leveraged herself into a sitting position, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and scooted the isolette closer to her. When she had it next to her, she carefully reached down and scooped the tiny boy into her arms murmuring, "Mommy has you little man. What's your damage, huh?" she cooed as she cradled him to her chest, rubbing his back. She looked around, realizing that she wouldn't be able to lie back again while holding the baby without help. She was about to press the call button when the door opened and she saw her father, tentatively poke his head through the opening. "Dad?" she called in a bewildered voice.

"Oh. Hello Lorelai," Richard said as if he hadn't expected to find her there.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I was at the club. Your mother had some project she was working on this afternoon. I was passing by on my way home and I thought I'd pop in to check on you," he said fidgeting with the lapel of his coat nervously.

"Well, come in," she said. "Actually, this is good timing," she said with a nod. "I managed to get up because Josh was fussing, but now I can't get back down," she explained with a frown.

"Oh, well, what can I do?" Richard asked as he shed his coat and folded it over a chair.

"Can you take him?" she asked nodding to the sleeping baby.

"Certainly," Richard said, a slow smile of pleasure spreading over his face as he reached for the baby. "There he is," he said softly as he settled Josh into the crook of his arm.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a relieved smile as she pushed back and used the bed rails to lower herself gingerly onto the pillows. She looked over at her father and saw that he was completely absorbed with the baby. She smiled and said softly, "I guess I don't need to ask if you want me to take him back."

"No, you don't," Richard said without looking up. "They are miracles, aren't they?" he asked in an awed voice. "Look at these tiny hands. So small, so facile. Such long graceful fingers," he murmured.

"Luke's hands," Lorelai said with a smile. "My feet," she told him proudly. "That's good, because as pretty as Luke's hands are, his feet aren't anything to write home about," she said with a smirk.

"I can imagine," Richard said dryly. He looked up at his daughter and said, "They are beautiful. It's not surprising, they weren't exactly swimming in the shallow end of the gene pool, but still," he said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled back at him and said, "I think Grandpa is smitten."

"I don't mind admitting it," Richard said in a proper tone. He looked up at her again and said gruffly, "They're almost as beautiful as you were."

"Oh Dad," Lorelai sighed as she glanced down shyly.

"You were the most striking baby," Richard said as he stared down at his elder grandson. "All of that dark hair, and your eyes. Piercing blue, even as a newborn. I was enchanted," he said softly, not daring to look at her. He cleared his throat and said, "I envy Luke. In my day, fathers were not expected to be so involved in the child rearing. I probably was a little standoffish," he said regretfully. He glanced up at her and said, "Frankly, I was scared to death."

"Why?" she asked softly.

Richard smiled ruefully and stood up to place Josh back in the isolette. He turned and lifted Jake into his arms saying, "Equal time," with a smile. "You're a fine boy, Jacob," he murmured to the sleeping child.

"He is a little less needy than Josh. I can see that already," Lorelai said as she looked at her youngest. "Josh is always the first to wake up. He's used to being first in line, I guess," she said with a smile. "Jake, he's more laid back about things."

"I'd never been around a baby until we brought you home. I was completely baffled," Richard admitted with a smile for his grandson. "There were all of these things that you needed. I didn't know how to do them. I did, however, know how to hire people who did," he said with a chuckle. "Your mother was completely enamored with you. Jealous of the nanny I suspect," he murmured.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

Richard nodded, not daring to meet his daughter's eyes. "People of our, I don't know, class? Breeding?" he asked, searching for the word. "We were expected to have help. Having a child did not mean you could shirk your responsibilities to the community, to your social circle. It was considered, gauche, I guess would be the word," he explained.

"Why did you care?" Lorelai asked.

Richard looked up at her blankly and said, "It was all we knew." He touched Jake's cheek gently and said, "That was simply what was done." When Lorelai nodded silently, he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a better explanation than that."

"I understand," Lorelai told him gently.

Richard searched her eyes nervously and asked, "Do you?"

"I'm trying to," she conceded.

"Grandchildren are the greatest blessing in the world," Richard said with a pleased smile. "No one cares if you make a fool of yourself over them. It's expected," he said with a shrug. "You can spoil and indulge them like you would never dare with your own child. You can shower them with love and attention, and you never have to punish them or play the heavy, so to speak," he said with a soft laugh. He looked at Lorelai and said, "Thank you. For giving us Rory back, and for letting us be a part of this," he said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled genuinely and said, "It's our pleasure. Besides, kids need their grandparents. If for no other reason than to have a safe place to run away to," she said alluding to Rory's flight to their house during one of their fights over her relationship with Dean.

Richard smiled as he looked down at Jake's tiny bow shape mouth and said dryly, "Yes, too bad Trix wasn't around for you to run to."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Can you imagine?"

"No," Richard murmured to his grandson. "But you can come to me," he told him softly. "Grandpa will make it all better," he promised.

XXXX

Luke poked his head into Lorelai's room and found her propped up in bed with a boy in each arm. He smiled and said, "I leave for a little while and you replace me."

Lorelai smiled when she saw the Luke's bag in his hand and said, "If it makes you feel better, it takes two of them to equal one of you."

Luke grinned as he looked down at the sleeping infants and said, "Take more than two. They're tiny little squirts," he said softly as he bent to kiss her hello. "You look better. Are you feeling a little better?" he asked anxiously.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Had a nap and a sponge bath."

"Male nurse?" he asked.

"Nope, grey haired grandma type. Very sweet," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Also hard to compete with that at this point. Time to pull out my secret weapon," he said as he placed the bag on the bed. "Give me my boys," he said as he lifted Jake from her arm.

"They're very warm and snuggly," she told him. "We were about to drift off again."

Luke frowned and said, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Take Josh too. I'm hungry," as she held Josh out to place him in the crook of Luke's arm.

Luke settled into the chair next to her bed and said, "I'm getting pretty good at the two handed thing."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Not so hard when they don't weight six pounds a piece."

"Good point," Luke conceded as she picked up her burger and took a huge bite out of it, moaning as she chewed.

"You are a god," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

Luke figured that now was as good a time as any, since she was happy with her burger and she wouldn't dare to hit him while he held the boys. "So, I moved the table out of the dining room and had our bed moved down there," he said casually.

Lorelai blinked at him as she forced the food down her throat and asked, "You what?"

"Chew please," he admonished. "I was thinking that the stairs are going to be too hard for you, and I don't want you stuck upstairs all of the time. So, I moved our stuff downstairs. Just until you feel better," he added quickly.

"Uh, okay," she said slowly as she tried to absorb the information. "The cribs too?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I called your Mom to get the name of a company who could move the stuff and store the furniture for us. She suggested we set up bassinets in there for now, and leave the cribs in the nursery," he said casually.

"She did, huh?" Lorelai said as she set the burger back in the container, reached into the bag for a napkin and wiped her fingers slowly. She looked over at him and asked, "Was she moving the furniture herself when you got home?"

"What?" he asked, trying to play it off.

"Or did she have a crew there?" she asked, staring at him hard.

Luke chuckled and said, "A crew."

"So, we're sleeping in the dining room?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "It makes sense."

"Did you tell her that we could sleep in Rory's room?" she asked as she picked up an onion ring.

"I may have mentioned that," he said dryly.

"How many rounds did you go?" she asked as she chewed.

"Before or after she told me that this was all my fault?" he replied.

"Oh Luke," she said with a sigh.

"It's fine. I did have to stop her from smashing our dining room table and splitting it up for firewood, but we're okay now," he told her. "I'm taking the fall, and she's gonna owe me," he said with a grin.

Lorelai looked over at him in amazement and said, "You learn fast, Grasshopper."

"I figured it would be worth it. Besides, this way you can sleep in your own bed," he added.

"That will be nice. You're going to be there too, aren't you?" she asked.

"I thought I'd drop by," he said with a smile. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Dad stopped by. He mentioned that Mom was working on a project. When you said you moved the dining room furniture, it just all clicked into place," she said with nod and a shrug.

"She's worried sick about you," he told her.

"My dad only loves us for our ability to provide him with grandchildren," she told him as she popped a bit of onion ring into her mouth.

"Well, as long as we all know our roles," Luke said with a smile. "I'm the devil," he told the boys. "I impregnated Mommy and forced her to carry you two thugs for eight long months, and then I cut her open with a dull butter knife, then I thumped my chest, yanked you out and said, 'Ugh! Give me my sons! Ugh!' before I condemned her to a life of drudgery and housework, thus sapping all of her energy and driving her to an early grave with my overbearing demands," he said in an animated voice.

"Wow, and I thought they were the result of all that good sex," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Shh, not in front of the children," Luke chastised with a wink and a grin. "And it was great sex," he corrected as he looked back down at his boys, completely enchanted with them. "You're right, they are very warm and snuggly," he said as he tipped his head back in the chair.

XXXX

That night, Lorelai convinced Luke to go home and try to get a good night of rest, knowing that things would be hectic when she was released the following morning. He looked down at her and grumbled, "My bed is in the dining room."

"May as well get used to it," she told him with a smile.

"You won't be in it," he said petulantly.

"I will be tomorrow," she told him. "Hey, I was thinking earlier, maybe it would be easier if we put the word out for people to come by during a certain time tomorrow," she suggested.

"Come by?" Luke asked blankly.

Lorelai smiled at his naiveté and said, "You really think the Stars Hollow welcome wagon won't be rolling to our door tomorrow? They've probably got spotters in place as we speak," she whispered conspiratorially.

"True," Luke said with a frown.

"So, I though that if we told them that it would be okay to come by, say, between two and three, maybe we can get the worst of it over with at once," she said with a shrug.

"Do you think you'll be up for that?" he asked worriedly.

"Better than the doorbell ringing every ten minutes," she told him.

"I could just scare them away," he offered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Sorry, Babe, I think I ruined your rep as a badass a while ago."

"Between two and three?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We'll be home early. That will give us a little time to get home, settle in, and catch our breath."

Luke smiled and said, "I don't think I'll ever catch mine again. I'll put the word out." He smiled and asked, "Permission to be a badass if anyone shows up outside of the appointed times?"

"Granted," she said with a nod.

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly and said, "I love you. I'll miss you."

Lorelai kissed him again and said, "Maybe we can have dirty dreams about each other. That's the only action we'll be seeing for a while," she said with a smirk.

Luke smirked back and said, "Once again, the dirty triumphs over heartfelt emotion."

"I love you. I adore you. I worship you. I kiss the ground you walk on," she said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Make it good and dirty. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked to the door.

"Anxious to swing by the nursery and say goodnight?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Yep," he said as he pulled the door open, paused to look at her one more time and went to kiss his sons goodnight.

XXXX

Luke bustled into Lorelai's room the next morning just after ten o'clock. "I'm sorry, I got held up," he explained as he kissed her hurriedly. He dumped two car seats, and a diaper bag with ducks on it onto the empty bed.

"At gunpoint?" she asked. "And they didn't take the duckie bag?"

"Almost," he grumbled as he looked down at her sitting up in the chair, fully dressed. "Has Dr. Morgan been by already?" he asked, his hands planted on his hips.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We're all good to go. My incision looked good and I got to have shower she told him proudly."

Luke kissed her again and said, "Good girl." He looked over at the sleeping boys and asked, "These guys ready?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "They seem to be."

"Rory's not here yet?" he asked.

"Here I am," she said as she walked into the room holding two cups of coffee from the cafeteria. "Grandpa brought me about an hour ago," she told him. "He used me shamelessly to get to the boys again," she added with a grin.

"Some people can be on time," Lorelai said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Some people had a lot of preparation to do before some people could come home," Luke answered gruffly. "Should you be drinking that?" he asked.

"Should you be nagging me already?" she shot back.

"Well, aren't we all perky today," Rory said brightly. She leaned over the babies and said, "Get used to it. They do this all of the time."

"But with the," he said gesturing to her chest.

"I can have one cup. Besides, they're not getting much of anything from me yet. We're just bonding," she cooed in their direction.

"Okay, well, let's load 'em up, huh?" he said clapping his hands together. He set the car seats upright, and arranged the inserts to support their heads. Rory expertly scooped up Jake and placed him carefully into one seat as Luke settled Josh in and strapped them both in securely, checking and double checking the latch.

Rory smirked at him and said to Lorelai, "I'll go call for your ride."

Lorelai nodded and asked Luke, "Did you bring a pillow?"

He nodded and pulled a small throw pillow from the overstuffed diaper bag. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Perfect," she said as she reached for it and pressed it to her incision.

"Did they give you a prescription?" he asked.

"In my purse," she told him as she took another sip of coffee.

He turned to her and said, "I'm really sorry I'm late."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Its okay. I'm just a little cranky this morning. I'll be better when we get home."

"Pain?" he asked.

"A little more activity than I've had in a day or so," she answered with a shrug.

"They give you something this morning?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "It'll be fine. I promise."

"I hate that," he said softly.

"I know you do," she answered. "Next time use a paring knife instead of the butter knife," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, I can't promise anything. I am the devil, you know."

"So I hear," she answered as a volunteer followed Rory into the room with a wheelchair.

Rory and Luke each carried a car seat as they wheeled Lorelai to the lobby. Luke placed his carrier on a sofa near the entrance and said, "I'll pull up. Stay right here."

The woman smiled at Lorelai and said, "Your husband is a doll."

"I'll scratch your eyes out, uh, Margie" Lorelai said in a warning tone as she checked her nametag.

Margie laughed and said, "Half of the third floor was mooning over him. He'd just stand at the nursery window, staring at those boys."

"He seems to like them," Lorelai said with a grin.

"He seems to like you too," Margie said to Lorelai.

"We've got a thing goin' on," Lorelai said with a cool shrug as she winked up at her. "But you know men, sprout them a couple of boys and they're your slave for life."

Rory snorted and said, "Luke was your slave long before these guys."

"True," Lorelai conceded with a giggle as Luke walked back through the doors and stopped when he saw them all staring at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Spidey senses tingling, Babe?" Lorelai teased as he reached cautiously for Josh's carrier.

"Were you talkin' about me?" he asked.

"You need to put a blanket over the car set to keep the wind out," she told him.

"Oh yeah," he said as he quickly pulled two out of the diaper bag and handed one to Rory. "Okay, ready?" he asked.

"Let's go home," Lorelai said with a nod as they proceeded to the door.

Once they got the boys snapped into the seat bases, Rory climbed in and flopped down on the back seat. "Man, this is a lot of work," she said blowing out a breath.

Lorelai smiled at Margie as she pulled the chair back to give Luke room to help her into the passenger seat. "I'll pinch his butt for you girls later," she told her.

"What?" Luke asked, his head snapping up to glare at her.

Lorelai waggled her fingers at the volunteer and said, "Run for it." With a short wave, Margie turned and wheeled the chair back into the lobby.

"What was that" Luke asked with a stern look.

Lorelai patted his cheek and said, "You were a hit on the third floor, Babe. Now take me home," she ordered as she clutched the pillow to her stomach.

XXXX

When they got home, Luke and Rory quickly carried the car seats into the warm house and then Luke went back for Lorelai. He found her at the bottom of the porch steps, clutching the stone column for support. "I was coming to help you," Luke said as he hurried back down the steps.

"I have to move, Hon. I can't just sit around and let everyone do everything for me," she told him stubbornly.

"Well, I wasn't going to carry you, your majesty," he said rolling his eyes. "Come on," he said as he took her arm and helped her manage the steps.

They walked into the living room to find Rory trying to figure out how to unbuckle the boys. Lorelai looked down at them and said, "We can probably leave them in their seats for a while. They look comfortable enough." She glance dup and said, "What the hell is that?" with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "That is a piece of the war machine."

"That is the most hideous thing I've ever seen," she told him with a grin. "I love it."

"That's why I was late," he said as he walked over to the recliner that now graced their living room.

"Spill, Burger Boy," she commanded as she sat in the chair. "Ooh, comfy!" she said with a grin.

"Well, okay. When your mother was here tearing the house apart yesterday, I realized that you weren't going to be able to sit in that wooden rocker comfortably," he explained. "So, I asked her where we could get a recliner, figuring that they rock, and when the boys are, you know, nursing or something, you could stretch out," he said quickly.

"Good thought," Lorelai said with a nod.

"She, of course, was insulted that I would think that she would know where to buy such a thing," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my God," Rory said, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"I pointed out to her that she had dismantled your bedroom while you were in the hospital, and that I didn't have time to go shopping," Luke said with a grin. "I also suggested getting something that would go in the nursery, since I figured it would be moved up there when you were more mobile," he told her. "So, at eight thirty this morning, these guys show up just as I'm trying to leave, and they deliver this," he said gesturing to the chair.

Lorelai clutched the pillow to her stomach as she giggled and asked, "You mean to tell me that my mother, Emily Gilmore, picked this out?"

Luke nodded and waved his finger as he said sarcastically, "I think the upholstery was a little dig at me."

"Ya think?" Rory asked with a laugh. "This is priceless!"

"Only my mother could find white, yellow and blue plaid and have a chair covered in it in less than twelve hours," Lorelai said shaking her head. She looked at the chair and said, "I will look cute in the nursery, though. And, it is very comfortable," she told him.

"Wait, it gets better," Luke told her as he walked over to the chair. He lifted the arm rest and pulled out a remote control. He handed it to her and asked, "Massage?" as he pressed a button.

Lorelai looked up at him and deadpanned, "I think I love you."

"Oh, no, even better," he told her as he pointed to the other arm.

"Better than this?" she asked as she closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure.

"Trust me," he growled.

She lifted the other arm rest and looked at the black plastic box built into it. "Storage?" she asked as she frowned at it.

"Oh, no ma'am," he said as he flipped a switch on the top and a small red light glowed as he opened it to show her. "It's a little cooler-refrigerator thing for your snacks," he said nodding as he smirked at her.

"Oh my God! I am never getting up!" Lorelai said loudly.

"I know," Luke growled.

"So you sent my mother out to buy a recliner, and she got you back by covering it in plaid," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Luke nodded and said, "This could get ugly."

"Does she still think you arranged the bed switch thing?" Lorelai asked.

"As far as I know, but, she's not goin' down without swinging," he told her.

"Never," Lorelai said with an impressed nod.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get mine," he assured her.

Lorelai murmured, "I don't doubt it." She looked up at Rory and said, "You have got to try this."

XXXX

By 1:45, the boys had been fed and changed, dressed in new sleepers, and were cozy against Luke's chest as Rory helped her mother make herself pretty for company. He had half dozed off when he heard the doorbell, followed quickly by Rory's call of, "I've got it," she flew down the hallway. He heard her greet Petty, Babette and Sookie as he struggled to push himself upright on the couch without disturbing the sleeping boys too much.

"Oh my God! I think I just peed my pants!" Babette said as she rounded the corner into the living room, covered her heart and stopped dead, causing Patty to run into the back of her as Sookie swerved wide right, holding a large sheet cake. "Look at'im! If that's not the most gorgeous thing you've every seen, well you need new glasses!" she screeched.

"Shh, inside voice, Babette," Sookie hushed her quickly.

"Oh! Sorry, Sugah," Babette said in a loud whisper as she hurried into the room.

"Where should I put this?" Sookie asked nodding to the cake.

"Why are you bringing a cake?" he asked as he guarded his sons jealously from Babette's outstretched hands.

"Well, Sweetheart, we had planned to have Lorelai's baby shower today," Patty said as she nudged Babette aside to sit next to Luke and the boys on the couch. "When we found out that she would be home and accepting visitors, well, we just decided to bring the party over here. Rory's bringing the punch bowl in now," she explained as he saw his step daughter walk by with the large glass bowl and a brown paper bag full of booze bottles in her arms.

"Kitchen," Luke said to Sookie with a glare. He turned to the two women on the couch and said, "We can have a party! Lorelai is trying to recover from surgery! It's too much," he said shaking his head emphatically.

"Did someone say party?" Lorelai asked as she shuffled slowly into the room.

"Oh, hi Doll," Babette said as she stood up to go hug Lorelai.

Lorelai waved and said, "Hi Babette. We'll have to save the hugs for a while. I'm a little too sore," she explained.

"I understand," Babette said as she nodded quickly and sank back down on the couch.

Lorelai gingerly settled herself on the new chair and asked, "You hogging there, Cool Hand?"

"Well, I wasn't sure," Luke said with a frown.

"People are going to want to hold them, Hon," she said as she scooted back in the chair.

"Who are these handsome boys?" Patty cooed.

Luke looked down at the sleeping boys and said, "This one is Josh," as he gestured with his chin. "And this guy is Jake."

Babette nudged Patty and asked, "Which one you want?"

Patty smiled and said, "I'll take the big one in the middle."

"Taken," Lorelai said quickly.

"And these two are underage," Luke said with a glare.

Babette scooted past Patty and said, "Oh, just gimme one of those boys," as she plucked Josh from Luke's chest. "Aren't you just the most precious thing!" she said to the sleeping infant. She frowned for a minute and then said, "He doesn't look like either one of ya. You sure you got the right twins?" she asked.

"We're sure," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Luke saw them pull them straight from my uterus," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he grumbled as he shifted his weight, holding his hand against Jake to hold him steady.

"Just look at how tiny he is in Daddy's hand," Patty purred. "So nice to have a man with nice big hands, isn't it dear?" she asked Lorelai.

"He comes in very handy with pickle jars," Lorelai said solemnly.

"Give me that beautiful boy," Patty said as she reached for Jake and managed to give Luke's chest a nice grope in the process.

"Hey!" Luke said as he covered his chest with his hand, rubbing gently.

"What?" Lorleai asked with a frown of concern.

He turned to her, incensed, and said, "She took about an inch of chest flesh with her!"

"Patty," Lorelai said in a warning tone. She looked at Luke and said, "Take your shirt off, Mommy will kiss it."

"On that note, I'm outta here," Luke said as he pushed off of the couch and stalked toward the kitchen.

"We brought presents," Babette told her as she nodded to the foyer.

"You guys didn't need to get us anything. Lord knows, my mother has been buying out the stores," she told them with a roll of her eyes.

"We got you some things for when they're a little bigger. Everybody wants to buy the tiny things. You can never use them all!" Babette said shaking her head.

Sookie walked in and said, "Luke said he's kicking everybody out by four! Patty, go make the punch," she ordered.

Patty looked down at the baby in her arms and said, "Okay, you take my handsome Jakey here."

When Sookie took the baby Patty headed for the kitchen as the doorbell rang again. "I've got it," Sookie said as she turned toward the foyer, handing Jake like a professional.

"Hey Lorelai," Gypsy called from the entryway.

They heard a loud yelp from the kitchen and Lorelai giggled. "Oops, Luke was in there."

Luke stormed into the room and said, "I'll be in the office. Send someone up if you need me."

"You okay, Babe?" Lorelai called after him. Luke simply shook his head and ran up the steps muttering about 'chunks' and 'pinching' as he made his escape.

The doorbell rang again and Rory answered it. "Hey Kirk, you here for the shower?" she asked.

"Shower? I thought we were just stopping by to see the babies," he said with a frown. He looked into the living room and saw only women in attendance. He turned back to Rory and asked nervously, "Where are the men?"

"Well, Luke is upstairs," she said pointing to the ceiling as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Kirk shifted the gift wrapped package in his hands back and forth like hot potato and said, "There aren't going to be any more guys here?"

"Its okay, Kirk, we won't hurt you," Lorelai called from her chair.

"Much," Babette said with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to see the babies," Kirk said with a quiver in his voice.

"Well, here they are, come on in," Lorelai said as she waved him into the room.

"If you dare," Patty said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen with a duckie cup full of punch.

Kirk bit his lip and stepped cautiously into the room. He looked around and then walked quickly over to Sookie, peering at the sleeping baby in her arms before moving over to Babette and doing the same thing. He straightened up, turned to Lorelai, held out the gift and said, "Very nice," before dropping the box into her lap and dashing for the front door.

He pulled it open and almost plowed over Emily in his haste to escape. Emily watched him go and then closed the door after her, hearing raucous laughter coming from the living room. She stepped into the doorway and said, "That strange man ran out of here like he had stolen something. Did he steal something?" she asked with a frown.

"No, Mom, that's just Kirk," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Emily! I'm so glad you got my message," Sookie said with a dimpled smile.

"Yes, well, I'm surprised that you decided to go ahead with it, considering Lorelai's condition," She said with a sniff as she took off her coat and handed it to Rory. "Hello Rory," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Grandma. Don't worry, Luke has us under a strict deadline," she informed her.

"Yes. Where is Luke?" Emily asked as she glanced around.

"Hiding," Lorelai said with a giggle. "This is not a safe crowd for him."

Emily smiled slightly as she remembered the conversation at Lorelai's bachelorette party and said, "Oh, yes, of course."

"I like my new chair,' Lorelai said with a grin.

Emily eyed the recliner distastefully and said, "It looks like you let Luke pick it out."

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "I thought you helped him."

Emily sniffed and said, "I would never pay for anything that hideous."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh. Luke must have paid for it, then."

"Yes, he did," Emily said as Rory handed her a cup of punch. She took a sip of it and said, "He certainly did."

"Hey, those things are great!" Babette said jerking her thumb at the recliner. "Morey bought one of the ones with the heat and massage. I tell ya, we didn't get outta that thing for days!" she screeched.

XXXX

At ten after four, Lorelai sent Rory up to retrieve Luke. She poked her head into the office, but it was empty. She walked down the hall and peeked into the guest room and saw him fast asleep face down on the bed. She smiled and pulled the door closed behind her. When she reached the dining room, she saw Lorelai reclining back on their bed on a mountain of pillows. "He's passed out," she reported.

"Poor guy," Lorelai said sympathetically. She looked up at her daughter and asked, "Wanna snuggle with Mommy?"

Rory nodded silently and walked over to Luke's side of the bed, kicking her shoes off and curling up on her side looking at Lorelai. She smiled slightly and whispered, "I'm not jealous. Really."

"Of course you aren't, Sweets," Lorelai said as she treaded her fingers through her baby girl's silky hair and they closed their eyes contentedly.


	47. Oh! Those Baby Blues

**Those Baby Blues**

Luke walked home from Doose's with three bags of 'necessities' squeezed tightly in his arms. He trudged slowly, his feet shuffling along the sidewalk as if he were trying to slog his way through six inches of mud. He'd used up whatever energy he had in the market, doing the weekly shopping, smiling and chatting with Patty and the others who crowded around him the minute he walked through the door. He was exhausted. That's what no one really tells you. They say that you need to get plenty of rest, and to sleep when the babies are sleeping, but they never tell you how bone crushingly exhausting it can be to care for a newborn. And he had two, plus a wife who was still reeling from the caesarean a month later.

They also don't tell you that part of that exhaustion is the fact that you are constantly overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the responsibility, overwhelmed with the enormity of it all, and overwhelmed with a constant ebb and flow of emotion which threatened to drown you at any moment. As he slowly climbed the porch steps he smiled softly, knowing that no matter how tired he was, no matter how inept and useless he felt sometimes, he wouldn't change a second of it. He walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen to put the groceries away. As he finished up, he grabbed a small container if Ben and Jerry's that he had put into the freezer and a spoon and went in search of Lorelai.

He didn't even bother looking into the bedroom they had moved back into this week, or the office in which every surface was covered with a fine film of dust. Instead, he walked directly to the sunny nursery. He glanced over at the cribs, checking to see that Josh and Jake were asleep before he turned to the recliner, where he found Lorelai stretched out with a throw over her legs. Seeing that her eyes were shut, he took a moment to survey his wife. She wore stained baggy sweatpants and one of his old flannels, unbuttoned to the waist and exposing the white nursing bra she wore beneath. Her hair was pulled into a lank ponytail, her face devoid of both makeup and natural color, highlighting the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. He frowned at the blue smudges under her eyes which stood in stark relief to her pale skin. He saw the veil of dark lashes flutter against her cheek before she opened her eyes and whispered, "Hey."

"Hi," he whispered back kneeling down beside her and brushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "You get a little nap in?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "They stayed down."

"Brought you a present," he said as he held up the ice cream and spoon.

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "You are a nice boy."

"I like you," he answered with a shrug. "They were out of Phish Food. Chunky Monkey okay?" he asked.

"Yes. And you're okay too," she said leaning forward to give him a little kiss as she reached for her treat.

"Why don't you take it and go stretch out on the bed. I'll turn the monitors on," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm comfortable here. No point in going very far, they'll want to eat soon."

"Were you able to pump any?" he asked, nodding to the machine that had horrified him when he first saw her using it.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, you can feed them."

"Then go lie down. I've got this," he assured her.

Lorelai ran her hand down his cheek and said, "Poor baby, stuck taking care of everyone."

Luke smiled and said, "That's what I do, remember?"

"I know," she answered. "I think you need to start going back to work," she said abruptly.

Luke blinked and asked, "Sick of me?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, but it's been a month. You need to get back into your routine."

"This is my routine," he said stubbornly.

"Get back to your diner," she clarified as she pried the lid off of the ice cream. "These guys are going to grow up thinking their daddy is a bum."

"I don't care about the diner. It's fine. Everything is running fine," he assured her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We can't hole up forever. And you do care about the diner and the bakery. And the inn," she added. "I hear you fielding the phone calls. I hear you passing it off, telling everyone to do whatever they think is best. That's not like you, Luke," she said gently. "I see it weighing on you. You don't abdicate very well," she said with a smile.

"I can't just leave you here," he said shaking his head. "It's too much. You're still recovering," he pointed out.

"How about this," she said with a frown as she dragged the spoon across the top of the packed ice cream. "Why don't you start going in for breakfast? You can help get the boys fed and changed when they do their five a.m. wake up call, and then go in for a few hours while they go back to sleep," she suggested.

"Am I smothering you?" he asked with a deep frown.

"No, no, It's nothing like that, Babe," she assured him quickly. "I just think we've had our little honeymoon with them, and now we need to start figuring out how we're going to work our lives," she explained.

Luke glanced over at the cribs and sat back on his heels as he processed what she had said. He sighed and said, "I'm afraid I'll miss something. Look at how much they've grown already," he said with a helpless wave of his hand.

"I know, fast," she said with a nod, as she wallowed a hunk of ice cream around in her mouth.

"I don't want to be one of those dads that get the report when he gets home at night," he said softly.

"You won't be," she assured him. "Besides, once they start going out in the world, you're going to have them with you a lot of the time," she reminded him. She reached down for his hand and said, "Luke, I know they've been our world for the last few weeks, but now we have to start working them into our world." She smiled and said, "I'm sure they'll fit in pretty well."

"You're right," he said with a sigh.

"My two favorite words," she said with a tired smile as she returned to her ice cream.

"Next week," he added.

"That's fine," she told him.

XXXX

Luke was downstairs loading dishes into the dishwasher as he stopped to glance around the empty kitchen. He realized that it had been days since Lorelai had set foot in it. She had been staying upstairs, either in the nursery or in their room most of the time, with Luke scurrying back and forth as needed. He placed his hands on his hips as he thought about her appearance this morning. It worried him to see her so worn, so uncaring about how she looked or what she wore. It simply wasn't like Lorelai. As much as she liked her comfy clothes, she usually chose them with care, pairing funny t-shirts with form fitting jeans or tight sweats. Her hair hadn't been washed in a couple of days; he knew that for a fact. He heard her get into the shower yesterday, but when she came out with her hair bundled on top of her head she shook her head at him and said, 'I can't deal with it now, I'll wash it tomorrow.'

Luke toyed absently with the salt shaker on the counter and wondered if Lorelai was just worn out or if there was something more going on with her. He'd read in the books that many women suffer from some depression after giving birth, and was afraid that his bright, beautiful wife may be walking a slippery slope. He began to move around the kitchen, straightening up and sorting through piles of mail on the counter as his mind worked feverishly. Finally, he tossed a stack of bills down and turned to reach for the kitchen phone. He waited, rubbing his fingers against the palm of his other hand nervously as the phone rang in his ear. When she picked up he smiled with relief and said, "Hey, Rory. It's me. Luke."

"Hi Luke," she said grinning at his continued need to identify himself. "How are you? How are Mom and the boys? Have they grown another foot since last week?" she asked with a grin.

"Seems like it," Luke said with a chuckle. "Hey, I was calling to ask you for a favor," he said hesitantly.

"Name it," Rory said quickly.

"Were you planning on coming home this weekend?" he asked quickly. "I mean, I know you mentioned it, but I wasn't sure if something may have come up," he said trailing off lamely.

"I'm coming. Why?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" she asked, intuitively knowing that something was worrying him.

"No, no, nothing is wrong," he said quickly. "I just, I was wondering if you and maybe Lane or someone would keep an eye on the boys for an hour or two," he said quickly. "I really think it would be good for your Mom. And me. To get out for a little bit. Nothing big, maybe we could just go to Al's for dinner or something," he said nervously.

"Wow, you must be desperate if you're volunteering to go to Al's," Rory said with a frown.

"I just think maybe she needs a little break. I know she won't want to go far, so that leaves the diner, Al's or Teriyaki Joe's," he said with a shrug.

"There's always take out from JoJo's," Rory teased.

"No, thank you," Luke said dryly.

"Sure, I'll watch the boys. Give me a little big sister bonding time," she said with a nod. "I'll call Lane and see if she wants to be my wingman," she told him.

"Really? Thanks," he said exhaling with relief.

"And, if you think you can handle the little hooligan's on your own for a while, I'll take Mom out Saturday afternoon for a bit. Get our haircut, maybe a pedicure," she offered.

"That would be great," Luke said with a smile. "Give us some time to thump our chests and watch basketball," Luke added.

"Basketball?" Rory asked. "I thought you liked baseball."

"I do, but its March, Rory. March madness. The NCAA tournament is on," he told her as if she should know this.

"O-kay," she said as she glanced around her room blankly.

"Never mind," he told her.

"Thank you," she answered with a grin.

"So, Saturday?" he asked.

Rory nodded and said, "I'll call Mom and tell her that we have a date for Saturday afternoon and that I've lined up an excellent sitter. Do you want your date to be a surprise?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I mean, I'll tell her about it," he said with a nod.

"See you Saturday then, Big Daddy," Rory said with a grin.

Luke winced and said, "See you then, and never call me that again."

"Got it. Bye," she said with a laugh as she hung up.

XXXX

"I don't feel like going out," Lorelai grumbled as they got into bed Friday night. "Rory can be so bossy sometimes," she groused.

"Wonder where she gets it from?" Luke asked tiredly.

"Her father," Lorelai answered promptly. She looked over at him and said, "Or maybe you. She's been hanging around you too much."

"It will be good for you, and you need to have a little one on one time with Rory," he pointed out, pulling out the big guns.

"I know," she said softly. "It will be nice to have a kid around that's not attached to my boob all of the time," she said with a sigh.

Luke rolled over to face her and asked, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Lorelai blinked at him and asked, "A date?"

Luke nodded and said, "You remember dates. You and me, usually a little dinner, and a little kissing at the end of the evening."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I seem to recall something like that, but there usually was a lot more kissing than dinner, and we rarely waited for the end of the evening."

"I'd like to take you out," he said softly. "Not for long and we don't have to go far, just Al's or something. Rory said she and Lane would watch the boys," he told her.

"Ah, my husband and daughter are conspiring against me," she said with a nod.

"No, your husband wants some one on one time too, and your daughter said that she would help make that happen if he helped make hers happen," he explained.

"I'm very popular," Lorelai said solemnly.

"Extremely," he said as he leaned over to kiss her. "What do you say?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai looked at his eager face and sighed. She wrinkled her nose and said, "You hate Al's."

"You don't. I'd take you there," he said with a shrug.

"The manicotti was blue," she reminded him.

Luke chuckled to cover his fear that she was going to say no and changed tactics. "How about this? Rory and Lane hang out up here with Josh and Jake, and I cook you a romantic, candlelit dinner for two to celebrate the survival of our dining room table?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled at him and asked, "You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as the baby monitors are turned off and you trust the girls to handle the boys," he qualified.

"I do. I trust them," she said quickly. "Besides, they'll probably be asleep most of the time," she pointed out.

"What would you like me to make you?" he asked.

"Something fancy," she said with a grin. "You haven't gotten to do your fancy cooking lately. It's all been grilled cheese, soup and burgers," she pointed out.

Luke nodded and said, "I can do fancy."

"I'll put on a dress," she said with a smile.

"And I'll help take it off," he answered with a grin.

"Luke," she started to say.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out of your dress," he said kissing her lightly. "That's fun too."

"Thanks for asking me out," she whispered, gazing at him with eyes filled with love.

"Thanks for saying yes," he answered, kissing her sweetly. "I'm looking forward to it."

XXXX

Lorelai and Rory walked through the front door Saturday afternoon laughing and chattering as they flip flopped into the living room. To find Luke sprawled on the couch with both boys fast asleep on top of him.

"Aw, Look at how cute," Rory cooed.

"He likes that," Lorelai said with a knowing smile. "Hi guys, what's up?" she asked as she moved to kiss him hello.

"Not UConn, at the moment," Luke grumbled as he nodded to the television. "By the way, I think Josh might be a Duke fan. We're going to have to talk to him about that," he said sternly.

"Duke? Like you Duke or John Wayne Duke?" Lorelai asked with a frown. "I swear I have not told him that we called you Duke," she said quickly.

"You did, I didn't," Rory interjected quickly.

"Suck up," Lorelai said snidely. "And what's wrong with John Wayne? You like John Wayne movies," she pointed out.

Luke laughed and said "Duke University. They're playing UConn right now," he said jerking his chin at the screen.

"What is he saying?" Lorelai asked Rory with a puzzled expression.

"I think he's referring to the basketball game on television," Rory supplied helpfully.

"And Duke is bad?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Luke answered with a nod.

"Should we send Josh back? What did he do, sit up and yell, 'Go Duke!' at the screen?" she asked with mock concern.

"No, he just starts squirming and fussing when UConn goes on top," Luke answered.

"Hee, on top, dirty! Could that possibly be due to the fact that you feel a need to shout at the television and offer choice words of encouragement?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Maybe," Luke admitted with a sheepish smile. "I guess he can stay," he said as he kissed Josh's fuzzy little head softly.

"I thought you might relent," Lorelai said with a nod. "You want us to take them?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "They want to see how this turns out. If UConn wins, they go to the big game, isn't that right guys?" he asked them. He smiled at her and said, "You go talk about girl stuff. I'll bring the men up to you when the game is over so I can start dinner," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and turned to Rory as she said, "So, have I told you about my boyfriend?"

"No! Do tell," Rory said as they started to leave the room.

"His name is Luke and he's sooo dreamy," Lorelai gushed as they headed for the stairs. "He asked me out last night," she told her daughter.

"Did you say yes?" Rory asked as they turned the corner on the landing.

"Well, yeah, of course I did. Didn't you get a look at him? He's so cute," Lorelai said with a giggle as they disappeared up the stairs.

XXXX

Luke poked his head into the nursery to find Lorelai, Rory and Lane chattering softly as Rory and Lorelai each rocked a tiny boy to sleep. He tapped on the doorframe and cleared his throat saying, "Hi, I'm here to pick up Lorelai? We have a date," he added as he tugged on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Oops! Gotta go, my gentleman caller is here," Lorelai said as she stood up slowly and handed Jake to Lane.

"He is cute," Rory hissed to her mother.

"Stop," Luke growled. "We'll be downstairs if you need us," he told them.

"We won't," Rory answered as she made a shooing motion. "Say bye to Mommy and Daddy, Josh. They're going out on a date to the dining room," she said in a sing song voice.

Lane looked up and said, "Hey, you kids be careful. And you, have her home by ten," she told Luke sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin as he reached for Lorelai's hand.

"And no drive in!" Rory called after them as she and Lane dissolved into giggles.

As they walked down the stairs, Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "You look pretty."

Lorelai smiled as a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Thanks. I bought it today. I couldn't get into my other stuff yet," she explained.

"Looks great on you," he said as he eyed the low neckline of her periwinkle blue dress.

"I wanted to look pretty for our date," she told him with a coy smile.

"You succeeded," he told her as he led her into the dining room.

"Oh, Luke," she said softly as she took in the small vase holding bright gerbera daisies, the soft music playing and the tall taper candles he had lit. "Thank you," she said as she turned to kiss him softly.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat a little and asked, "A little of the grape?" as he gestured to the bottle of wine he had placed on the end of the table.

"I can only have a half a glass," she said with a frown. "Doesn't seem worth opening a whole bottle for," she added.

"I'll drink a little, and then, who cares?" he asked her.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow at him and said, "Hedonist."

"Feeling a little reckless," he said as he started to open the wine.

Lorelai watched him, admiring the way he moved as she asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Lamb and artichoke stew, penne with pesto and potatoes, roasted garlic with rosemary focaccia, tomatoes stuffed with bread crumbs and goat cheese, and ricotta cheesecake with amaretto cookies to go with your coffee," he rattled off as he pulled the cork from the bottle.

"You're the perfect man," she said in a hushed voice.

Luke poured her wine and handed the glass to her before pouring some for himself. He held up his glass and said, "Here's hoping that you never forget that."

"I never will," she promised as she touched her glass to his. She took a sip, watching as he pulled a slight grimace at the taste of the wine. She smiled and said, "You can have a beer if you want."

"The wine is fine," he said quickly.

"You hate it," she said with a laugh.

"I don't hate it. It just takes me a little bit to get used to the taste, that's all," he explained. "Are you hungry? Everything is ready," he told her.

"Bring it on," she said with an enthusiastic nod.

Luke held her chair for her and kissed her softly as she got settled. "Be right back," he murmured.

"So not going anywhere," she breathed as she watched him disappear into the kitchen.

"Madam," he said as he placed a small Caesar salad in front of her.

Lorelai frowned at it and said, "Curiously, you omitted the salad from your menu recitation."

"Did I?" he asked innocently as he slid into the chair across from her. "I left off the anchovies, and added extra cheese and croutons," he told her.

"Fine," she grumbled as she picked up her salad fork. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Good dressing," she told him.

"Thank you. I made that," he told her.

"Paul Newman is going to be upset," she told him.

"Don't tell him. I don't want to hurt his feelings," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai watched him in the candlelight and said softly, "Thank you. I needed this."

Luke looked up at her and said, "Me too." He lifted his glass and said, "Here's to getting back to living our lives too."

"I'll drink to that," she said raising her glass. After she set it back down she pushed it in a small circle on the table cloth. "It's not that I'm not happy," she said softly.

"I know," he said as he set his fork down. "It's a big adjustment."

Lorelai nodded and said, "And I knew it. First hand, I mean. You have to be completely blindsided," she said sympathetically.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not really. I just, we both tend to get really focused," he said gently.

"That's the truth," she said with a snort.

"Not that we shouldn't be focused on them, but," he trailed off.

"As long as we don't forget about everyone else," she finished.

"Including us," he said with a nod.

"Especially not us," Lorelai said firmly.

"I love you Lorelai," he said softly. "Not because you're the mother of my children, but because you're you. The girl," he finished softly.

"I love you too, for all of the same reasons. Except, you're the father and not the mother, and the man and not the girl," she added.

"Glad to know you have that straight," Luke said with a nod. He smiled and said, "Now, eat your salad."

XXXX

They laughed and teased through dinner, relaxing and enjoying the fact that they were having an entire conversation without the word 'diaper' in it. As they were finishing their entrees as Luke asked, "So, has Rory mentioned if she's still seeing that Marty guy?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, she is." She thought for a moment and then added, "I don't think it's too serious, though."

"Good," Luke muttered. Then he looked up at her and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Lorelai smiled at his torn response and said, "I don't know. She just doesn't seem to be too into it, I guess."

"She doesn't like him or he doesn't like her?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes.

"I think they like each other fine," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I just don't think it's going to be a love thing," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Luke said with a shrug. He set his fork down and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason, really, just a feeling I get when she talks about him," she explained. "I think they're more friends than anything," she told him.

"That's not a bad thing," Luke said as he picked up his fork again.

"No," Lorelai agreed. "I just hope she's taking his feelings into account. I mean, he may be feeling the same way, but if he's more into her, then that could hurt," she said sympathetically. "Sometimes, there's nothing more there," she said with a shrug.

"True," Luke agreed. "Have you talked to her about that?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm not sure how to bring it up," she admitted.

"You'll find the opening," he said with a nod.

"Good thing that wasn't us," Lorelai said as she pushed her vegetables aside on her plate.

"Eat them," Luke grumbled as he lifted his water glass for a sip. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just mean it's a good thing there was more there than friendship," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Made things a lot easier."

"I guess," Luke said as he mulled it over.

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "Would you have asked me out if you hadn't exploded?"

"Yes," he said with quiet confidence.

"You think?" she asked.

"I know," he answered. "I would have worked up the nerve eventually. I kind of wish I had rather than blowing up and making an ass out of myself," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like the way it happened. Made me see how strong your feelings were."

"I left little room for doubt," he said with a chuckle as he pushed his plate back.

"Otherwise, we could have been in that weird, friends hanging out trying to figure out if they should be more than friends spot," she said with a nod.

"We definitely would have over thought it," he agreed. He smiled and asked, "Do you have room for dessert?"

"Always," she said with a grin. "You mentioned cheesecake?" she asked leadingly. Just then, they heard a faint cry from upstairs, and they both perked up as it grew in intensity. Lorelai looked at him and said, "Jake."

Luke nodded and said, "He is developing quite a set of lungs."

Lorelai squirmed in her chair, trying to resist the urge to jump up. "He's so quiet most of the time, but when he gets mad, he's just like you. A ranter," she added with a smile, fidgeting with her napkin.

"They've got him," he assured her softly.

"I know," she said with a shaky smile.

"Rory will let us know if she needs help," he said with a nod. They heard his cries start to subside, and they both blew out a breath of relief. "I'll get your dessert," he said as he stood and began to clear their plates.

Lorelai's eyes went round as she gasped a soft, "No."

"What? Too full?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes. No, damn it," she said softly, looking down at her dress. "No, damn it," she said again in a harsh whisper as she clutched her napkin to her chest.

Luke set the plates down and asked quickly, "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

"Two hours," she muttered. "Is it too much to ask to have two damn hours?" she asked angrily.

Luke blinked and said, "Uh, no. Two hours for what?" he asked as he squatted down beside her.

"For this! For you," she said as she closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "I just wanted a couple of hours. To feel like a woman and not a damn milk machine," she said shaking her head in frustration.

"Lorelai," he said softly, trying to understand.

"I'm leaking, Luke," she said harshly as she pushed her chair back. "Apparently, this is all I'm meant for now!" she said as she dropped her napkin to show him the wet spots on the bodice of her dress. "This is why I don't even bother getting dressed! Why? Why should I? The minute they cry, I'm like Old Faithful!" she ranted.

"Hey," he said, trying to catch her arm as she pushed herself up and out of the chair.

"Why bother?" she asked him helplessly. "I'm sorry. You worked so hard," she said as she bit back a sob. "It was really nice," she said as she started to cry.

"Hey, no," he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not over," he whispered. "Lorelai, don't cry, please," he begged. "Let me get you some cheesecake. You love cheesecake," he cajoled.

Lorelai snorted against his sweater and said, "Yeah, and you love having a romantic dinner with Elsie the Cow."

"Lorelai," he said softly. "I'm sorry you're upset, but please don't let this ruin our evening," he said urgently. "It's fine. Everything is fine," he said holding her tightly.

"I have to go," she mumbled against his sweater.

"No," he whispered.

"I have to nurse or pump or something. It hurts," she told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said as he loosened his grip on her. He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and said, "I know you're tired. I know you're frustrated. But, Lorelai, this won't last forever," he said firmly. "And sometime really soon, you're going to be wishing you had more of this time with them. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but you will," he said with quiet conviction.

"I know," she whispered.

"Let's go pay the sitters off and retire to the lounge for the evening," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

"The lounge?" she asked.

"Nursery, we'll make that our swinging hang out tonight," he told her.

"You sure know how to live life on the edge," she said with a laugh as they climbed the stairs. "I need a sweater or something," she said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Luke followed her into their room, opening the wallet on his dresser and pulling out a twenty. "I'll send the girls out to a movie. It's still early. Maybe when things settle down we can neck or something," he said with a wink.

"Can you snag the pump and bring it here? I don't want to freak Rory and Lane out like I did you," she said with a smile.

"You have to admit, it's a little disturbing," Luke said dryly.

"I agree. You're not the one being milked," she pointed out.

Luke smirked and said, "Thanks again for the mental image," as he left the room.

Lorelai looked down at the stained dress and muttered, "Stupid boobs," as she pulled a cardigan closed over her.

XXXX

Luke sat holding Jake in the rocking chair as Lorelai nursed Josh in the recliner. "I'd much rather watch this than that pump," he said with a smile. He looked at his son's tiny fist pressed against the creamy white skin of her breast and said, "You look so beautiful when you nurse them."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're just lucky that they beat a path out of here as soon as Rory saw you pick up the pump case."

"Never saw two un-athletic girls move so fast," he said with a laugh. "Really, you do look happy. You get this look of contentment, bliss or something," he said softly.

"I am happy," Lorelai told him sincerely. "I just feel, tethered, I guess," she admitted. She looked down at Josh and said, "I do love this, though. Especially when you're here with me," she told him.

Luke nodded to the empty bottle sitting on the small table by her chair and said, "They were more than happy to let me take over." He smiled down at the sleeping baby and said, "Jake hates to wait for the bottle warmer."

"He can be impatient," Lorelai said with a nod. "Funny how they have their own little personalities, isn't it? For two guys who nothing but eat, sleep and poop their pants, they sure make their feelings known," she cooed to Josh.

"Josh is a Mama's boy," Luke said with a grin.

"He just likes to cuddle," Lorelai said defensively. "Jake is a Mama's boy too. You're still upset with Josh because of the game today," she told him.

"His team lost," Luke said with a smug grin.

"You're just partial to Jake because he's a manly little man like you. Strong silent type until he starts wailing full throttle," she told him.

"I am not partial," Luke said with a frown.

"I was just teasing," Lorelai assured him.

"I love Josh just as much as I love Jake," he said in an injured tone.

"I know you do, Babe. I catch you singing to him," she said with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean," Luke answered with a sniff.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You're a crooner."

"I am not," he insisted.

"When I catch you singing 'Cat's in the Cradle' I'll get worried," she told him with a laugh.

"Bite your tongue," he scoffed. "Both for the song and what it's about," he said sternly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. They're going to worship you as much as you worship them," Lorelai said with a smile. She smiled down at Josh and asked, "All done? Can Mommy have her dessert now?"

Luke smiled and got up to place Jake in his crib, running his fingers over his downy head softly as the baby squirmed a little and sighed softly as he settled in. "Sleep well, buddy," he whispered. He walked back over to Lorelai, taking Josh and placing him up on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently. "Got one in there?" he asked the baby.

"Bet he does. He's a very manly burper," she told him.

"We practice, don't we?" Luke asked the baby. "Gotta earn that man card," he said softly as he felt the little boy expel a little air. "That's right. We need to work on your volume, though," Luke said with a chuckle. He walked the room with his tiny boy, letting the infant's stomach settle before he put him down in the crib.

Lorelai watched him walk the floor with the baby's tiny face nestled into his neck and said, "You are a handsome devil, aren't you?"

"Who? Me or him?" Luke asked.

"Both of you. All of you," she corrected.

Luke smiled at her, his eyes crinkling as he said, "Yeah, but you're goin' home with me tonight."

Lorelai winked at him and said, "I bet you that I get to sneak out to see them, though."

"Sucker bet," Luke grumbled. "You're just lucky I share my girl with you," he said to Josh. "I'm pretty territorial about her."

"Let's not get them started on the Oedipal Complex now, okay?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Lord, no," Luke said with a laugh. "You're not gonna bump the old man off, are you?" he asked Josh. When he saw Lorelai blink at him in surprise he laughed and said, "I'm not an idiot, Lorelai."

"I know that," she said defensively. "It's just, sometimes you surprise me. I didn't know you studied Freud, excuse me Professor," she said with a smirk.

"It's fairly common knowledge," he said shaking his head. "Mommy thinks Daddy is a dumb jock," he told his son. "She thinks she's the only one who gets to be smart and pretty, but we know different, don't we?" he teased.

"And Daddy has an ego the size of Mt. Everest," Lorelai said as she took the baby from him and walked over to the crib to lay him down. "Mommy has to take him downstairs now and make him give her cheesecake, so he remembers his purpose in life," she cooed.

"Barefoot and what in the kitchen?" he asked her.

"Barefoot and making coffee, now come on," she said as she switched on the monitor and pushed him from the room. "Did you say something about amaretto cookies?" she asked as she prodded him in the back.


	48. In the House at Pooh Corner

**In the House at Pooh Corner**

Lorelai woke up one morning in late April to bright sunlight shining through the gap in the blinds. She blinked, wondering how long it had been since the Sun had been so bright. She heard a tiny voice squawking through the baby monitor on her bedside table and smiled. Apparently, young Master Jake was ready for his second breakfast of the day. "You are so my son," she mumbled as she rolled off of the bed, noting that the twinge of pain in her abdomen was becoming more and more faint with each passing day. She pulled one of Luke's flannels from the hamper and pulled it on over her pajama top as she shoved her feet into her pig slippers and oinked her way down the hallway. "Is Mommy's little piggy hungry," she cooed as she walked into the nursery. She glanced at the other crib, relieved that Josh seemed to be ignoring his brother's protests. She lifted Jake from his crib saying, "Look at how fat you are already, little piggy." She unbuttoned her top as she shuffled over to the recliner and settled back, adjusting her son as she got comfortable and guiding him to her breast. "Hi baby boy," she whispered as he latched on. "How's Mama's big man today, huh?" she asked as she let her head fall back against the cushion.

She glanced around the nursery, noting that as usual, Luke had made sure that everything she would need to start her day was ready and waiting for her. She smiled, relaxing into the pleasure of feeding her son, knowing that finally, things were getting into a routine. It hadn't been easy. When Luke first started going into the diner for the breakfast shift, it had taken them a long time to get into a rhythm. At first, they were both cautious of his ability to handle both boys and their cranky early morning dispositions. Lorelai smiled as she remembered the day she shuffled into the room to find that Luke had made a makeshift bolster at one end of Jake's crib, and had both boys propped against it as he held two bottles of warmed breast milk to their greedy mouths. Luckily, they rarely woke at the same time, giving their harried Daddy a chance to feed them one at a time, and spend a little early morning man-cuddling time with each boy, ending with a gentle pat on their diaper covered rumps and a heartfelt, 'Atta boy' from their doting Dad.

Now, Lorelai didn't even stir for the early feeding, letting Luke take care of it, and knowing that the monitors were on while she caught up on much needed sleep. Now, Lorelai kept both boys downstairs with her in the afternoons, allowing Daddy a little peace and quiet after he shared lunch with them. She had even gotten to take a few hours a couple of times a week to go in to the Dragonfly to check on how things were running.

As Jake nursed contentedly, Lorelai gazed out of the window, taking in what appeared to be the first really nice day of spring. She wasn't foolish enough to think it would last. Born and bred New Englanders knew that this day would be a fool's paradise, but just seeing the sun shine so brightly never failed to lift them up. She let her head fall to the side, watching Jake though veiled lashes as she dozed lightly, ever aware of the insistent tugs of his tiny mouth. She rolled her head to the side to see what Daddy had chosen for the boys to wear that day, smiling as she noted that while they would be color coordinated, they would still not be wearing matching sleepers. Lorelai studied Jake's tiny face, searching for the tiny differences between him and his brother. Josh's small birthmark still had not faded, and Jake was still a little bigger than Josh, but only by a hair, and even then, it was probably only noticeable to his devoted parents. Other than that, the boys seemed to be identical, and to Lorelai's eyes, they seemed to be tiny carbon copies of their father. Luke, of course, would insist that they were all Lorelai, but she had the confirmations of various visitors to back her up.

As she glanced up again at the bright sunlight, she decided that today was the day. On this first mild day of spring, she was going to take her boys out and introduce them to the joys of Stars Hollow. She would load up the double stroller, bundle them against the Spring chill in the air, and take them off to Luke's so that they could survey their destiny first hand. As she lifted Jake to her shoulder to burp him, she thought about Luke, and how happy he would be to see them coming. She knew that he was a little concerned about her reluctance to take the boys out too often. Mostly, they had only been to doctor's appointments and once, to her parents house, but Lorelai found the entire exercise pointless and exhausting. The sheer volume of paraphernalia deemed necessary by their worry wart father made the thought of venturing forth daunting. But not today, today she and her men would be footloose and fancy free. Except for the stroller, of course. And the diaper bag, and the play-mat, in case they stopped by Sookie's or Babette's, and maybe the portable crib, she added to the list. She glanced over as Jake gave forth with a manly burp and said, "You are quite the specimen, my friend."

She carried him to the changing table and commenced his morning ablutions. Jake gazed up at her with drowsy blue eyes as she cooed to him, "You are a terribly handsome boy. So pretty, just like Daddy. Are you going to be big and strong, just like Daddy?" she asked as she quickly removed his sleeper and diaper, careful to keep his weaponry covered. "You get a big party in a couple of weeks, yes you do," she told him as he was wiped and powdered. "You are going to church and a nice man named Reverend Archie Skinner is going to give you a tiny little bath on your head," she told him. "You'll like that, won't you?" she said as she pressed her lips to his little belly. "Joshie will hate it though," she said with a smile. "He doesn't like being wet, does he?" she asked Jake conspiratorially. "No, he doesn't," she cooed as she slipped his arms into a white sleeper with red baseball stitching. "Auntie Liz sent you this," she told him. "Very handsome. I hear it's what all of the tiny jocks are wearing this year," she said as she snapped the sleeper closed. She lifted the sleepy baby from the changing table and whispered, "You take a little snooze while I take care of Joshie, and then the three of us are going on an adventure," she said as she carried him to his crib. She kissed his soft plump cheek and said, "I get to show my handsome Jakie off to all the girls. They'll be so jealous when they see my guys," she told him as she placed him in his crib, moving the bolster to prop him on his side. She gazed down at him, running her fingers over his fuzzy head and stroking the soft, downy blonde hair. "You gonna give me some curls there, Blondie?" she asked. "Anyone looking at you would think I had nothing to do with this whole process," she told him. "You'd better like Red Vines, Pop Tarts and Mallomars or I'll start to think they mixed you guys up with my real babies," she whispered.

She moved to the other crib and scooped up the sleeping boy. "Joshie," she whispered. "Good morning," she said as she carried him to the changing table. When she quickly unbuttoned his sleeper, she made a face and said, "Pooper," in an accusing tone. "You have to be the poopiest boy in town, Josh-ooh-ah," she said as she pulled open the tabs of his diaper. "Do you save it up for Mommy? Is that it?" she asked him. "Are you afraid that Daddy will revoke your man-card if you do this on his shift?" she asked the stirring infant. When she saw his blue eyes peep open she softly sang, "There he is, Mr. Poopy Pants." She made short work of the soiled diaper, cleaning and inspecting for a rash before she powdered and bundled him into a fresh one. "So, tell me, what do you think we should ask Aunt Sookie to make for your christening party?" she asked as she lifted him and carried him to the recliner. "Pizza puffs? Ooh, cheese straws?" she suggested. She shook her head as she positioned him and said, "I don't care if Gilmore is your middle name, we are not serving salmon puffs at one of my parties, no siree bobcat," she told him sternly. "Maybe, I can get our Daddy a little liquored up and take advantage of him. What do you think? Are my chances good?" she asked him as she snapped him into a sleeper with tiny red trucks on it.

As she fed her elder son, Lorelai let her mind drift, thinking about Luke and the 'go ahead' Dr. Morgan had finally granted last week. When she told Luke, she had expected relieved enthusiasm, especially since she had accidentally walked into the bathroom one morning and caught him, uh, relieving himself in the shower. She had backed out silently, knowing that Luke would have been mortified if he knew she had seen him. She felt bad, knowing how frustrated he had to be. She cast her mind back, remembering the last time they had made love before the boys burst into their lives. It had been just after their anniversary. Before the water retention, irritability and fights consumed their last month and a half of baby free living. She knew that Luke had to be as anxious about it as she was. She also knew that Luke had to be as scared about it as she was. He had borne first hand witness to what her body had been through in the last three months, four if you counted that horrible last month she had carried them. Her surgical recovery had been complicated by mild infections, a nasty case of mastitis, and the grueling exhaustion of having two newborns to care for. But lately, she felt herself getting antsy again. She caught herself ogling her unsuspecting husband at the oddest times. Admiring his ass as he bent over to retrieve another load of sleepers and blankets from the dryer, picturing her now carefully trimmed nails digging into his back as she watched him cook, pressing against his sleeping body as she felt him stir in the morning, and catching fleeting glimpses of that look in his deep blue eyes at random times. Oh, that look. The 'I want you now, and I don't care what I have to do to get you' look. That's why his lack of response to her announcement last week baffled her.

She glanced down as Josh began to slow, but left him there, knowing that like his Daddy, there were some things he liked to take his time with. She looked down at her unbuttoned top, taking inventory while Josh continued his breakfast at a more leisurely pace. Thanks to nearly three months of breast feeding two babies, the pregnancy weight seemed to melt off. Now, she was left with an extra ten pounds that she was still battling and a pink, slightly puckered scar along her bikini line. She thanked the fact that she actually hadn't pushed these guys out for the slimming of her hips to the point where they were actually not too much wider than her pre-pregnancy shape. Her stomach, while still far from tight, was not as loose as it was a month ago. For that, she thanked the hidden yoga DVD that she had made Sookie smuggle in for her, and she would sooner die than admit to owning. Old wives' tale or not, she believed the lavish use of the cocoa butter lotion she had used throughout the pregnancy had kept her skin soft and supple, and her stretchmarks slightly less than horrifying than they could have been. She frowned as she wondered if Luke was turned off by her body now, having seen in its rawest forms what women were built for. She wouldn't really blame him if he was, most of the time she had been pretty freaked out by it too. She looked down at her son, who had fallen asleep, still latched to his mother's breast. She detached him with soft pop as he instinctively began suckling in his sleep. She lifted him to her shoulder, snuggling his warm little body as she rubbed his back and whispered, "Okay, let me have it, big guy."

She stood up and walked the room as she waited for Josh to turn loose any air he may have ingested, mentally trying to prepare for Operation Jump the Hubby. She knew he was probably a little skittish, so she had to find a way to make him think it was all his idea. Lorelai smiled as Josh burped and said, "If nothing else, Joshie, Mommy has a way of making Daddy see things her way," she told him as she walked back to his crib. She arranged him on his side and said, "Let me go shower, and then we'll go see him." She smiled down at the sleeping baby and said, "Poor guy, he won't know what hit him."

Lorelai walked back into their room, snatching the baby monitor from the nightstand and carrying it into the bathroom with her. Despite her optimistic musings while she fed Josh, Lorelai was careful not to look at her reflection in the mirror as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She washed efficiently, and then took her time shaving, careful to be sure her grooming was up to pre-pregnancy standards, knowing how far those standards had slipped in the last five months or so. She conditioned her hair, and made a mental note that it was getting to be time for another trim. She sternly reminded herself that she had married the local hottie, and just because she had produced a couple of heirs for him, didn't mean that she didn't still need to make some effort. She was well aware of any number of local sharks who, more than likely were circling the diner now. It was that day, that bright sunny April day that she, Lorelai Gilmore Danes, was getting herself back in the game.

XXXX

Carefully dressed in a new pair of jeans, which while not too snug, still were far from Mom-jeans and a bright blue sweater with a deep v-neck which showed off the assets that motherhood had provided, she pulled the still unused double stroller out of the hall closet and quickly set to work setting it up and loading it with necessities. When the bottom cargo area was outfitted with the requisite supplies, she hurried upstairs to pick up her dates. She wrapped each boy in a blanket and carried them down to the waiting carriage. She tucked another blanket in around them and then covered their tender faces with a light cotton receiving blanket to keep the chilly spring wind off of them. She slipped her arms into her fleece lined denim jacket and looped a bright red scarf around her neck. She paused to swipe on one last coat of bright red lip gloss and headed for the door. She opened it and backed the stroller through with minimal bumping, and pleased with her progress, locked the door behind her, dropped her keys into her diaper bag and turned to leave. She took one step before she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the steep stone steps that led to the walk. "Oh crap," she whispered. "Okay, okay, I can do this," she assured the bundles of blankets in the stroller. She eyed the steps, trying to gauge whether she could back the stroller down, but came up chicken. She nodded and scooped a tiny bundle into each arm, intending to lower the stroller to the walk, and then load them in down there. She stood for a moment with a baby in each arm, and wished fervently for another set of arms to actually move the stroller down. Frowning she gave the stroller a kick, sending it scooting it toward the stairs. Hers eyes lit with determination as a smile started to spread across her face. She nudged the stroller again, inching it closer to the first step as she tried to calculate the possible collateral damage. Just as she had made up her mind that it was worth it, she heard someone call, "Lorelai!"

She looked up to see Kirk waving to her from across the street. She smiled with relief and called, "Kirk! I need help!"

Kirk's face fell as he immediately started walking and then running toward her. "Should I call 9-1-1?" he asked urgently. "Should I call Luke? Is it you? Is it the babies?" he fired at her as he reached the steps gasping for air.

"No, no, Kirk," she said quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "I really didn't mean to scare you. I just need help getting the stroller down the stairs," she explained. "I didn't think the logistics through," she said as she shrugged with a boy in each arm.

Kirk straightened up immediately and said, "Oh, no problem," as he calmly lifted the loaded stroller and placed it on the walkway.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a bright smile as she hurried down the stairs.

"This is going to be our first outing, and I'm not so good with the juggling yet," she explained as she deposited the boys back in their stroller and rearranged their protective layers. "I was much easier with one," she said flashing him another smile.

"It's good to see you out," Kirk said nervously. "You know, you haven't been out very much since you had the twins."

"I know," she said with a nod. "It looked like a nice day, and I thought it was time these guys got a tour of Stars Hollow," she told him.

"But you have a blanket over their faces," Kirk pointed out.

"The wind is still a little too chilly for them," she explained as she struggled to release the brake.

"But, they can't see anything," Kirk said with a frown.

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "They're asleep anyway."

Kirk furrowed his brow and said, "Then they'll miss the tour."

Lorelai shook her head and set off toward the diner. "They won't mind, Kirk," she assured him.

"But, what's the point, then? You've seen Stars Hollow," he reminded her, jogging a little to keep up with the brisk pace she had set.

"We're just getting out of the house, Kirk," she told him, her patience already slipping.

"I hear that a lot of new mother's suffer from cabin fever," he said as he trotted after her.

"That's it," she said succinctly.

"It's good for you to get out," he said encouragingly.

"I thought so," she told him. "Now, I think not so much," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you still breast feeding?" Kirk asked as she stopped to cross the street. "You should be, I've read in Mother's lady magazines that it really is the best thing for the children," he said in an authoritative voice.

"They're fine, Kirk. Lots and lots of anti-bodies," she assured him as she crossed the street. When she reached the curb on the other side she put her foot on the cross bar to try to pop the front wheels up, but couldn't make this stroller tilt. "Damn Cadillac stroller," she muttered. Kirk hopped up on the curb and bent to lift the stroller up for her. "Thanks," she muttered. "Couldn't buy just a normal stroller," she grumbled. "My mother had to have one custom built for her precious boys," she said rolling her eyes. She nodded to the plaid flannel lining and said with a smirk, "She likes to pick things out with Luke in mind."

"Very nice," Kirk said with a nod. "It's nice that your mother likes Luke. Mother hates Lulu," he told her sadly. "She thinks she may be allergic to her," he informed her.

"Ouch, that's too bad, Kirk," Lorelai said distractedly as she approached the diner. "Hey, you going in?" she asked him.

"Oh, no," Kirk said as he shook his head. "I was just on my way to work," he said casually. "Oh!" he said his eyes getting big. "Bye Lorelai!" he said as he scrambled past her and tore off for the beauty supply store.

Lorelai giggled and called, "Bye Kirk!" after his retreating form. She turned back to the diner and surveyed the steps leading to the door. Finally, she pushed the stroller up to the window nearest the counter and knocked on the glass, startling the couple seated next to it. "Hi," she said through the glass with a small wave. "Can you get him?" she asked loudly, pointing to the spot where Luke was bustling behind the counter. The man turned and called something to Luke, jerking his thumb at the window. She saw Luke snarl something in return, but refuse to look up. When the man gave her a helpless shrug, she pointed to Luke again and then to the stroller, gesturing to the door. The man finally got it and stood up to open the door for her himself. "Thank you," she said with a smile. "That's my husband. Would you just tell him his wife said to get his cranky ass out here and help her carry his sons into this fine, fine establishment?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the man.

The man turned and called, "Hey, buddy, your wife said for you to get your cranky ass out her and help her with this huge stroller."

Luke looked up blankly and then turned to the window. "Lorelai?" he asked as he moved for the door.

"Hola! Senor Crankypants," she said brightly. "Would you please help me maneuver your sons into the diner and give me some coffee before I decide to pull a Lorena Bobbitt?" she asked with a smile. "That would be swell, thanks," she said insincerely.

Luke rushed down the steps and lifted the entire stroller, carrying it inside as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have helped."

"Well, I thought I could handle it, but this town is not wheel friendly. Taylor better hope there isn't an ADA compliance inspection anytime soon," she grumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"It's Lorelai and the boys!" Patty exclaimed happily, causing half of the diner to jump up and rush toward the door.

"Whoa! Back off!" Luke shouted at them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "Hands!" he ordered, sending half of them scurried to line up for the restroom while others dug through purses and backpacks for Germ-X. "Give us little room, here, will ya?" he asked, nudging Andrew's chair with his foot.

"Luke, it may be easier to take them out and park the Escalade out front. The damn thing is huge," she grumbled as she reached to pull the blankets from their faces. "Well hello, handsome," she cooed to Jake. She lifted him from the stroller and said, "Decide you wanted to wake up and flirt with the ladies?" she asked him.

Patty came over, rubbing the last of her anti-bacterial gel into her hands as she said, "Give me that hunk of a boy!" She took him and looked at him closely. "Josh? No, Jake," she corrected.

"Jake," Luke said with a nod and a proud smile. He reached down for Josh and said, "This little sleeper is Josh. He's like his Mom, he can sleep through anything."

"I'm clean!" Babette screeched as she rushed from the restroom. "Hand him over!" She took the baby and looked at his face carefully. "Birthmark!" she said triumphantly. "This is Josh, right?" she asked with a pleased smile.

"You've got him," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I'll get this out of the way," Luke said as he pushed the stroller back through the curtain leading to the apartment and parked it there. "You hungry?" he asked as he walked behind the counter and pulled out her favorite mug.

"Starved," she said as she slid onto a stool, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder.

"I've got my eye on them. What's your pleasure?" he asked.

"You," she said with a flirty smile.

Luke tried not to grin as he leaned forward and said sternly, "For breakfast."

"Still you, but if that's not on the menu, I'll take eggs, pancakes, sausage and toast," she told him.

"Over easy?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't been lately, but I hope to be soon," she said in a low voice, batting her eye lashes at him. She made a big production of removing her jacket and unwinding the scarf from her neck, noticing with pleasure as his eyes lingered on her plunging neckline.

Knowing he'd been caught, Luke cleared his throat and said, "You'll catch a cold. It isn't really Spring yet, you know."

"I feel springy, spring-ish, spring-like, whatever," she said with a wave of her hand.

Luke smiled and leaned over to counter to kiss her lightly. "Good to have you back," he said softly.

"Nice to be had," she answered with a saucy smile.

"I'll go put your order in," he said, having a hard time tearing his eyes off of her.

She turned to see Patty and Babette each holding a boy on their laps as the other patrons came by their table to admire them. "I'm watching you," Lorelai said teasingly.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, their skin is too tender to pinch," Patty said with a wink.

"But oh! That smell! Ya just want to gobble them up!" Babette said loudly.

"I kiss the sugar off of them daily, but they just keep making more," Lorelai said with a shrug. She saw Luke approach out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," he said as he wiped his hands on a towel and glanced uneasily at the boys.

"Girls, can you keep an eye on those troublemakers for a minute? I need to talk to Luke," Lorelai explained vaguely.

"Sure, honey, take your time," Patty said with a disinterested wave of her hand. "Did I ever tell you about the time…" she whispered to the small boy.

Lorelai jerked her head toward the back and Luke called, "Caesar, I'll be right back."

"Got it, Boss," Caesar called from the kitchen as Luke followed Lorelai into the store room.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she closed the door behind him.

"I need to ask you something," she said twisting her fingers nervously.

"Okay," he said slowly. "What?"

"Doyounotfindmeattractiveanymore?" she blurted in a rush, shooting Operation Jump the Hubby down in flames.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head at her.

"Do you not find me attractive anymore," she said slowly and deliberately. "I mean, I can understand if you are, uh, a little weirded out, you know, after everything," she said nervously.

Luke blinked at her and asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Probably," she said with a short nod. "You've always said I am."

"Lorelai," he said softly as he took a step closer to her.

"I know that you have seen things that you never, ever wanted to see," she said in a rush. "Me too," she added with a nervous giggle. "But, uh, it's been a while, and I, um, thought that you might be a little more, impatient?" she said ending the sentence in a question.

Luke smiled as he chuckled softly, and reached out to stroke her carefully curled hair. "I find you very attractive," he said simply. "Beautiful," he added for good measure. He slid his hand under her hair and gently rubbed her neck and shoulder as he said, "I didn't want to rush you."

"I'm not rushed," she said quickly.

Luke looked down at her carefully and grimaced a little as he admitted, "I'm a little nervous about it."

"I am too," she told him. "But, I really, really am interested. That is, if you are," she said hesitantly.

Luke smiled and bent down to kiss her gently. "Oh yeah, I am," he murmured as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When they needed to take a breath, he pulled back and said in a husky voice, "You have no idea how interested I am."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm lying to you," Luke dryly as he pulled her firmly against him, pressing into her with evident need.

"Well, hello stranger," she drawled.

"Let me just say this for the record," Luke said as he bent to kiss her neck softly. "You could have that thing from Alien pop out of your stomach in the middle of dinner and I would probably still think, 'Hmm, she's beautiful, even when monsters erupt from her gut,' or something like that," he said with a grin.

"That is some handy information to have," she said with a smile. "You are a romantic fool, aren't you?" she teased.

"Oh, you have no concept of the poetry that beats in my heart," he said with a chuckle as he nipped at her ear and then began to suck on the soft skin of her neck.

"So, I thought I'd take the boys for a little tour this morning," she said breathlessly as she clung to his shoulders. "They should have had plenty of good fresh air by the time we have lunch and they go down for another little snooze," she murmured.

Luke smiled and drew the soft skin below her ear into his mouth and then blew on it as he pulled back and asked, "Meet you at home for lunch?"

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "Maybe a little dessert?"

"Possibly," he said with a slow nod. "Now step away and give me a minute to compose myself," he ordered as he set her back from him.

Lorelai reached out and touched her fingers to the fly of his jeans as she whispered, "I've missed you."

"Not helping," he said gruffly. "Go get my boys away from those dirty old women," he told her.

Lorelai grinned and reached up to kiss him again. "Meet me at home later, and I'll introduce you to a real live MILF," she whispered.

"MILF?" he asked blankly.

"Tell you later," she promised, blowing him a kiss as she slipped out of the door. She strolled back into the diner and over to Patty and Babette. "They behaving? They can get pretty rowdy when they want to," she said in a warning tone.

"They're adorable," Patty cooed. "We switched," she said with a nod. "I think Jake is going to have his Daddy's rugged thing going, but Josh here will be the prettier of the pair," she predicted. She looked up at Lorelai and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Oh fine," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "We just had to work out some scheduling stuff. You know, Friday night dinner, christening," she trailed off.

"Good," Babette said with a nod. She looked down at Jake and said, "Your Daddy gave your Mommy a little hickey. Yeah, that's what happens when they ditch you guys for two minutes, but that's okay, that's how you guys got here in the first place. Hey, maybe they'll get you some little sisters, huh? Would you like that?" she rasped to the sleeping infant.

Lorelai's hand flew to her neck as Luke stepped out of the store room with a placid expression fixed on his face. When she caught his eye and pointed to her neck, Luke colored and said, "I'll check on your food."

XXXX

Lorelai rolled up to the house and decided to try the back door to see if those steps were any easier to handle. She pushed the stroller up to the bottom of the four shallow steps and tried to gauge the incline. Shaking her head to dismiss the idea, she reached down and scooped up one of the boys, remember too late that her keys were somewhere in the depths of the diaper bag. Juggling the blanket covered baby she leaned down and started to root around when she heard the back door open and Luke call, "I'm coming!" as he rushed down the stairs.

"Not already, I hope," she teased as she handed him the baby.

Luke smirked at her and said, "Probably won't take as long."

"Not sure which one you have, they've been picked up and put back at least six times in the last half hour," she reported. Luke lowered the cotton blanket and peered down at the squirming baby.

"Josh," he reported. "Get Jake, I'll bring that stuff inside in a minute," he told her.

"We need a ramp," she told him as she lifted Jake and carried him up the stairs. "Otherwise, strolling is a two-man job."

"I'll fix you up," he told her as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's what all of the boys say," she grumbled as she followed him into the living room to deposit them into their car seats.

"They eat?" he asked.

"At Sookie's just before we came home," she told him.

They carried the sets back into the kitchen with them as Luke finished making lunch for the two of them. "What are those?" she asked as she pointed to a small mound of something fried.

"Sweet potato fries," he answered.

"Uh, why? Have you suddenly got something against the great state of Idaho?" she asked.

"Try one, they're good," he said with a nod. "I'll have your side of beef ready here in a minute," he grumbled.

Lorelai popped a fry into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed and said, "Not bad."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks."

"No, I just meant that they're different, but good," she said quickly as she went to take plates out of the cabinet for them to use. She placed some of the fries on each plate and held them out to him.

"Do they make you want to wretch?" he asked dryly.

"No," she said with a snort.

"Well, there you go," he said as he slid her burger onto a toasted bun and placed it on the plate she held.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"Tuna salad," he answered as he placed two slices of wheat bread on the other plate, took it from her and carried it to the table. He pulled a plastic container and two bottles of water from the fridge and scooped some tuna out onto his bread.

Lorelai chewed as she watched him and asked through stuffed cheeks, "You plan on scrubbing those teeth?"

"Won't have to, you'll choke to death before I see any action," he said as he settled in his chair and cut his sandwich in half

Lorelai swallowed and took a drink of her water. "You are a smooth talker, aren't you?" she asked with a grin.

"You are a pretty girl, aren't you?" he asked as he reached out and wiped a smear of ketchup from her cheek.

"I think you're cool," she said with a wink.

"I think you're neat-o," he answered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Enough foreplay, you ready?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke set his sandwich down and wiped his fingers on a napkin as he chewed. He took a drink of his water and looked at his plate while he asked, "Will it hurt? You, I mean," he clarified quickly.

Lorelai looked at him calmly and said, "It may be a little uncomfortable at first, but I don't think it will be painful, no."

Luke looked away for a minute as he digested the information and then looked her straight in the eye as he asked, "Do you want to wait a little while more?"

"No," she said softly. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you," she said with a tremulous smile. "Do you want to wait?" she asked gently.

Luke sat back and toyed with a fry on his plate as he said, "You've had so much pain these last few months."

Lorelai nodded and said, "So this should be a cake walk."

"I hate it," he said in a soft vehement voice.

"I know, Babe, but that's life, you know," she said cajolingly. "I know it hurt you too," she told him. "But, I'm fine. I'm healthy, healing, happy," she added with a nod.

The muscle in Luke's jaw worked as he thought for a moment and then said in a low voice, "I don't know if I can, if I know it's hurting you."

"We don't know that it will until we try," she answered calmly.

Luke nodded and sat up a little, leaning on the table as he said, "Okay, let's say, for example, we're going along, and everything is fine." He waited for her to nod, and then proceeded, "And when we get to the actual act," he said with a pointed look.

"I'm with ya," she encouraged with a small smile.

"You experience some, discomfort, let's say," he said with a nod. "What if I, I mean, if you, you know," he stammered.

"Scream ouch?" she asked.

"Or something like that," he said with a nod. "And you want to keep going, but I, kind of lose my spot?" he said ending in a question.

"Oh," Lorelai said softly as she finally got what he was asking. "Well, yeah, that might be a little uncomfortable, for both of us," she agreed. "Do you really think that it might be a problem?" she asked cautiously.

"It's crossed my mind," he said holding his hands open to her. "I wouldn't want you to think the wrong thing," he said earnestly.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"That such an occurrence would be any reflection on you, or your, uh, desirability, or my feelings for you or your desirability," he said leadingly.

"Okay, so, let me see if I have this straight," she said as she looked at him seriously. "You're sitting here over your tuna sandwich telling me that you're afraid that if I experience any discomfort during intercourse, that you will lose your ability to perform, and you think that I might take that the wrong way," she said with a nod. "Have I got that right?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he answered gruffly, nodding his head.

"Alright, well, a valid concern on your part," she conceded. "I think, that the fact that we actually talked this over before any of these scenarios possibly came into play, is probably a really good thing," she said nodding emphatically. "Other than the obvious enjoyment I'm going to get later from replaying this conversation in my head, I think that we should agree to a no-harm-no-foul clause for a little while," she suggested.

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, it's going to be a little weird for us both at first, and I think that we should just take it as it comes, so to speak," she said with a giggle. "Luke, I want to be with you because I miss being with you," she said sincerely. "There will be no points deducted for faults or bad dismounts, okay?" she asked.

Luke smiled at her analogy and said, "Okay."

"If things are screwy for a little while, that's fine. We'll work it out, right?" she asked.

"Right," he answered with a nod.

"Now eat your stinky sandwich so we can go fool around," she told him.

XXXX

Lorelai looked over at him with a grin and said, "You soooo had nothing to worry about."

Luke smirked and said, "We know that now."

"God, I wish I had a tape recorder," she whispered.

"Don't mock. It's not wrong to worry about hurting the woman you love," he said indignantly.

"No, no, that's fine. It was just all of the verbiage you used," she said with a laugh as she rolled over and draped herself across him. "I love being able to do this again, lay on you. You're the best pillow I've ever had," she said as she ran her hand over his stomach. "God, I've missed you," she sighed.

"I've missed you too," he said on a gravelly voice.

"Funny to miss someone you've been with almost 24/7 for the last three months," she said with a chuckle.

"You've hardly touched me," he said softly.

"I was afraid you'd think I was teasing you," she answered softly. "I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish, and I wasn't sure how you would feel about, uh, consolation prizes," she said as she kissed his chest. "Frankly, I wasn't sure I'd have the energy to see anything through anyway."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have been too hyped about a case of Rice a Roni or Turtle Wax, but I think we probably could have worked something else out," he said with a chuckle. "I just figured you had no interest," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They both turned when they heard the early warning system sound through the monitor on the nightstand. Lorelai smiled ruefully and said, "Thanks for the action. I have to get back to work now."

"Let's go get them and bring them back here," Luke said as he tossed the covers back and rolled out of bed, treating Lorelai to a great ass shot as he bent down to scoop his boxers from the floor and pull them on. He picked up her panties and eyed them carefully as he said, "Glad to see something other than the granny pants," as he tossed them to her. The crying began to escalate, and Luke picked up his flannel and asked, "Want this?"

"Yes," she said holding her hand out for it.

"I'll go," he said as he nodded toward the door. He turned back to look at her sitting rumpled in the center of the bed buttoning the bottom of his shirt over her naked body and stopped. He took two steps back to the bed and bent down, planting his hands on the mattress in front of her as he kissed her sweetly. "I love you," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Love you too, Babe. Now let's go before they go ballistic," she said as she scrambled off of the disheveled bed.

As usual, Jake was the ranter, and Josh whimpered along for the fun of it. Lorelai picked up Jake and cradled him to her. "Oh, tears," she said softly. "Real tears. Why are you so angry little man? You can't be starving," she said as she glanced at the clock. "Or maybe you can," she said with a smile. "It looks like the afternoon kind of got away from Mommy and Daddy, didn't it?" she asked him with a grin.

"Time flies," Luke said with a laugh as he pulled a bottle of breast milk from the little fridge he had bought for the room and dropped it into the bottle warmer. He picked up Josh and said, "You just want attention, don't you? Big mouth over there yells, and everyone comes running," he said to the quieting baby. He nodded to Lorelai and said, "We'll be there in a minute."

Lorelai smiled and said, "See? It pays to have the good stuff on tap," as she swaggered out of the nursery with Jake.

"I'm okay, though, aren't I Joshie?" Luke asked the tiny boy gazing up at him. "You don't mind hanging out with the old man, even if he doesn't have the goods," he said with a soft smile. He checked the bottle and waited impatiently while it heated some more. "Baby boy," he whispered softly as he touched his fingertip to the tiny strawberry birthmark on his cheek. "Good thing you have this, or we'd have to write your name on your forehead with a Sharpie," he told his son. He glanced at the pile of books stacked haphazardly on the bookshelf and asked, "Wanna pick out tonight's selection?" He moved over to the shelf and asked Josh, "We're working our way steadily through the Seuss. You want something else? Rory gave you the Winnie the Pooh books, you want that tonight?" he asked as he pulled 'When We Were Very Young' from the shelf. "Daddy had this book," he told Josh. "His Mommy used to read it to him and Auntie Liz," he whispered. He looked down at Josh's bright blue eyes and recited, "'Halfway down the stairs isn't up, isn't down. It isn't in the nursery, it isn't in the town.' You like that?" he asked softly as he walked back to the warmer to check the bottle. "Looks like we're good to go, buddy. Wanna go see what Mommy's doing?" he asked as he left the nursery.

He walked into the bedroom to see Lorelai smiling at him as she blinked back the moisture in her eyes. "What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing. Everything is right," she answered. She nodded to the monitor and then patted the bed next to her and said, "Get back in bed, Christopher Robin."


	49. Blessings

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely comments about Seven Weeks. I appreciate all of your support, and I hope that you continue to enjoy Middle Management!**

**Blessings**

Lorelai was at the Dragonfly when her cell rang in her pocket. She plucked it out and checked the display, always worried that it would be Luke calling in a panic. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was a ridiculous thought, Uber-Dad never panicked about anything. She saw her mother's number and opened the phone saying, "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said in her cool polite manner.

"How are you?" Lorelai asked as she shuffled through some papers at the desk.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just calling to let you know that I am about to drop off the christening gowns, and I wanted to see if the boys were asleep. I never know if I should ring the bell or not," she said with a frown.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Actually, I'm at the inn."

"You are?" Emily said with a frown. "Did you take the babies to work with you?" she asked.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "No, Mom. I have this wonderful new fangled invention called a husband, who comes home in the afternoons. Some days, I come in here to catch up on things while Luke and the boys have a nap," Lorelai explained.

"Oh," Emily said as she stared through the windshield at the front door of Lorelai and Luke's house.

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked when Emily paused.

"In your driveway," Emily confessed.

"Oh, well, you can leave them there at the house. Luke is there. They may be asleep, but if the door is locked, the key is in the turtle," Lorelai told her. "You were able to find both gowns?" she asked.

"Of course I was able to find them Lorelai," Emily said impatiently. "One does not simply misplace precious family heirlooms," she said pointedly.

"Sorry, I meant you have both yours and Dad's?" she asked.

"Yes," Emily said with a nod. "Actually, when I took them out, I was shocked to see how similar they were. We christened you and Rory in your father's family gown, so I hadn't looked at my family's gown in ages. They have almost the exact same lace. It's amazing, really," she said enthusiastically.

"Sounds great, Mom. Just don't tell Luke which one is yours, we don't want to have to choose which of the boys will wear the girl dress," she teased.

"Honestly Lorelai," Emily said impatiently. "Christening gowns are not gender specific."

"I'm just teasing, Mom. Anyway, thank you, we're very excited to be able to use the family gowns for the boys," Lorelai said trying to placate her.

Emily sniffed and said, "Well, of course you're using them. They're your family gowns."

"Well, I wish that Liz had never taken hers and Luke's. It's long gone now, and I doubt that she even actually had Jess baptized," Lorelai told her.

"It is a shame," Emily agreed.

"Okay, well, good luck with the drop," Lorelai said with a smirk. "Oh, and Mom?" she called.

"Yes?" Emily answered.

"I think it's time you and Luke called a cease fire on your little war," Lorelai said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily said haughtily.

Lorelai shook her head and said with an innocent smile, "I don't know what you two got into it over, but it's time to let it go."

"I am nothing but polite to Luke, Lorelai," Emily said, affronted.

"Oh, I know," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Mom, come on, you guys have had some kind of tension between you since the day the twins were born. I'm asking you to be the bigger man, let it go," she said, recalling how she had a similar conversation with Luke just two days ago. "No more fawning courtesy, no more passive aggressive shopping," Lorelai said, laying down the law.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "That means that no one is bringing anything plaid into that house except Luke, and even he is getting sick of it." She paused and asked, "Do you get my drift?"

"Yes, Lorelai," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Play nice, Mom. You like Luke," she reminded her. She snorted and added, "You even liked him better than me at one time," in a teasing tone. "I just want to get back to normal," she said softly. "Can we do that?"

"Yes, we can do that," Emily agreed, slightly chastised.

"Thank you, Mom," Lorelai said with a relieved smile.

"I will expect you all at my house for dinner this week," Emily said with a decisive nod.

"But," Lorelai began to protest.

"That would be what is normal, Lorelai," Emily said pointedly.

"The boys, it's so hard," Lorelai stammered.

"We have an entire nursery set up for the boys, you know that. You don't have to bring a thing with you, we have it all," Emily said imperiously.

Lorelai nodded her defeat and said, "I'll let Luke and Rory know."

"Jess is always welcome, too," Emily said generously.

Lorelai smiled wryly and said, "I'll be sure to pass on the good news."

"Okay, well, I've sat here long enough that in sure your neighbors will think I'm on a stakeout. I'll see you all on Friday, Lorelai," Emily said in conclusion.

"See you Friday," Lorelai said meekly as she closed the phone.

XXXX

When Emily tried the knob, the front door was locked. She sighed and placed both white boxes on one of the wicker chairs as she went in search of the silly ceramic turtle that Lorelai hid her spare key in. She pulled it out from between the shrubs, muttering under her breath as she brushed a stray leaf from her coat and marched up the steps with the turtle in hand. She took the spare key from its shell and slipped it quietly into the lock, opening the door slightly before she placed the key back into the turtle and set it on the small table between the wicker chairs. She lifted the boxes containing the gowns and nudged the door open, calling a soft, "Hello? Luke?" as she entered.

Luke was asleep on the couch, a boy in each arm as the ESPN guys droned softly in the background. Emily placed the boxes on the hall table, heard someone on the television babbling about someone's arm and his ability to 'bring the heat' as she peeked into the living room. She saw Luke stir, and his eyes flutter open and try to focus as he asked, "Emily?" in a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she whispered, unable to stop the smile that the sight of the three of them tugged from her. "Lorelai said that I could just drop the gowns for the christening off. She said that you might be asleep, so I tried to be quiet, but I didn't want to startle you," she explained.

Luke chuckled and said, "We were catching up on the spring training reports. Must have dozed off," he said as he glanced at his sleeping sons.

Emily allowed the smile to bloom as she said, "You make quite a picture."

Luke smirked and said, "We like to snuggle up and talk sports. It indulges both the manly side and the soft sensitive side at the same time." He looked down again and asked, "Since you're here, you want one or two?"

"Yes, please," Emily said as she walked over to the couch as Luke struggled to sit up. "Stay where you are," she told him as she plucked one of the sleeping boys from his chest. She looked down at Jake's sleeping face and whispered, "Hello, Jacob."

Luke smiled as he adjusted Josh and sat up. "You are the only one, aside from Lorelai, Roy and me, who doesn't have to study them to figure out who is who," he told her.

Emily smiled down at the baby and said, "Grandma knows, doesn't she?" She looked up at Luke, noting the bags under his eyes and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Luke smiled wanly and said, "Just tired. These guys have been in a weird sleep pattern this week. Knocked us out of our normal routine," he told her.

Emily nodded and said, "They'll go through phases like that."

"We were doing so good," he chastised Josh softly.

"You know, Luke," Emily started hesitantly. "I don't have anything in particular planned for this afternoon. I'd be happy to watch them if you'd like to have a real nap," she offered.

"Oh, Emily, you don't have to," Luke started to protest.

Emily shook her head and said, "You're exhausted. Caring for them, trying to work, caring for Lorelai," she said as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Well, that's part of the package, right?" Luke asked softly.

"It is," Emily said with a nod. "And you do an excellent job of it." She looked over at him and said, "Leave them with me for an hour or two. Get some rest. You've earned it," she said gently.

Luke nodded, understanding that this was her way of offering the olive branch. "I really appreciate it," he said earnestly.

Emily looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and said, "It would be my pleasure. They are wonderful, aren't they?" she asked softly.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm pretty fond of them."

Emily smiled at Jacob and said, "You have a doting daddy. Isn't that nice?" She glanced up at Luke and said, "Very lucky boys."

Luke blushed and said, "I'll put Josh in his seat," as he pushed up from the couch and placed the baby in the carrier seat. He adjusted him gently, tucking a soft blanket around the baby before straightening. "They should sleep for another hour or so. When they wake up, call me and I'll take care of them," he instructed as he placed his hands on his hips and glanced around uneasily.

"I can manage," Emily said dryly.

"I know you can, but you don't have to. That's my job," he said gruffly.

"Go lie down," Emily told him firmly.

Luke nodded and said, "Thanks." He walked over to the chair where she held Jake and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and said, "You're alright, Emily Gilmore."

Emily smiled as he left the room and said, "You're not too bad yourself."

"Shout if you need me," Luke said as he headed for the steps. "Oh, and the boys and I made a cake if you're interested. Nothing fancy, just a spice cake. It's on the counter," he said tiredly as he climbed the stairs.

Emily smirked at Jake and said, "Your daddy is quite the little homemaker."

"I heard that," Luke grumbled as he turned to go up the second flight.

"Of course you did," Emily grumbled.

XXXX

Friday evening Luke found himself in front of the mirror in their room retying his tie for the third time. When Lorelai walked out of the bathroom he sneered at her and mocked, "I just want things to get back to normal."

"Suck it up, big guy," Lorelai said as she turned her back to him and held her hair up so he could zipper her into her pretty new dark red dress. "I brokered détente, and snagged you a babysitter for afternoon, so sue me."

Luke zipped up her dress and pecked a distracted kiss to her neck before turned back to the mirror for another attempt. "I liked having it here," he grumbled.

"I did too, but this is Mom's thing. You're the one who was so high on keeping Friday night dinner going," she reminded him as she pawed through her jewelry box.

"Yeah, but I also had it worked out to our advantage," he told her pointedly.

"Maybe Mom would be open to an every other week thing," Lorelai said with a shrug. "You should suggest it, now that you two are all lovey dovey again," she said with a smirk.

"We are not lovey dovey," Luke mumbled as he adjusted the knot, snugging it against his collar.

"Oh, Luke is so good. Luke takes care of everyone and everything. Luke needs his rest," Lorelai mimicked.

"Luke needs a wife who knows when to quit babbling," he said as he turned to pull his suit jacket from the hangar. He looked at her and said, "Good thing this wife is so pretty."

Lorelai flashed him a bright smile and said, "Keep that up, and I'll let you keep the shirt on tonight."

"And that's a thrill for me because?" he asked leadingly.

"Because you know how much I love that white dress shirt thing," Lorelai said as she put in her other earring. "You'll be thrilled," she said with a nod.

Luke snorted and tossed the jacket onto the bed as he said, "And you'll be snoring."

"Will not and do not," Lorelai said indignantly.

"Do too, but ever so sweetly," he said with a grin.

They heard the front door slam and Rory call, "Hello? Mom? Luke? Are you still here?"

"Up here," Lorelai called through the open door. Luke's head jerked up as they heard Rory start trotting up the steps and Lorelai called, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Rory called back. She stopped at the top step and asked, "You decent?"

"Well, I guess I am, but I can tell you for a fact that Luke is excellent," Lorelai called back.

"Ew," Rory said softly.

"Come in, Rory," Luke called. "Ignore the nut job in the red dress," he said as Rory poked her head around the doorframe.

"Ooh, pretty," Rory said as she fingered the skirt of Lorelai's dress.

"Thank you," Lorelai answered. She smirked at her daughter and said, "Still too big for you to borrow. So sorry," she said insincerely.

"Love is not love if it can't be altered when alteration is needed," Rory said with a giggle.

"All of that Ivy League education and she's bastardizing Shakespeare," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Rory looked at Luke perched on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on and said, "Wow, you look nice."

"Thanks," he grumbled as he stood up and picked up his jacket to shrug into it.

"I know," Lorelai said with a grin. "It's been so long, I'd almost forgotten how pretty Suit Luke is."

"So pretty," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Not you too," Luke grumbled as he walked to his dresser to start loading his pockets.

"Short guys all dressed too?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and sooo cute," Lorelai gushed as she grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her out of the room, trotting to the nursery. "Look, this is the first time Luke has ever let me dress them alike," she said as she gestured to the cribs.

"Aw!" Rory cried pressing her hands to her cheeks in delight.

"And the last," Luke said as he entered the room. "You know your mother is going to take this as a slight," he said as he started loading the diaper bag.

Lorelai looked down at her boys in their matching tuxedo sleepers and said, "No, they just wanted to look spiffy for Grandma."

"Nice bag you got there," Rory said as she nodded to the black nylon diaper bag. "She finally let you out of duckie purgatory?" she asked.

"Oh, he's had that a while," Lorelai said with a wave. "That's Luke's bag. The man bag," she added with a giggle.

Luke rolled his eyes and reached down to scoop Josh from his crib as he asked the sleeping boy, "Because we are men, right? We watch baseball, scratch ourselves, pick our teeth and eat corn nuts, don't we?" he said as he settled the boy into the waiting car seat. He looked back at the girls and said, "Don't just stand there gawking. There's another baby to load," he reminded them.

"Oh, sorry," Rory said as she reached for Jake.

"We were distracted by the sexy visual image you created," Lorelai said as she helped Rory strap Jake in.

"Just pandering to the audience," Luke said as he pecked a small kiss to Josh's forehead. "Gotta keep the ladies happy with their illusions, don't we fellas?" he asked Jake, running his hand over his downy head.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Okay he-men, let's saddle up." She slung her arm over Rory's shoulder and asked, "So, what brings you to the Hollow this fine evening?"

"I figured that since I was staying for the rest of the weekend, I'd just hitch a ride in the family truckster," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai grinned and gave her a squeeze as she said, "Good, Luke was worried you'd never use that third row seat," as they made their way downstairs. As Luke headed for the door, she called, "Hold up, Cool Hand, you forgot the goods."

"I got it out of the little fridge while you were babbling," he answered as he wound his way to the back door and waited for one of them to open it for him. "Thank you," he said to Rory as he carried both car seats out to the Tahoe. Lorelai snagged Josh's seat and said, "I'll take him," as she went around to the other side of the car. Luke snapped Jake into place and stepped back as he said to Rory, "Your chariot, my lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Rory answered as she climbed into the car and fumbled into the rear seat. "Not fair that I have to ride in the way back, I have seniority," she pointed out to her mother with a pout.

"Please, it took us three safety checks at the sheriff's department to get these things strapped in here properly. They're not coming out until they're eighteen," she said as she closed the door firmly. Luke held her door open for her as she settled into the seat, waiting patiently for his usual kiss. She looked up at him questioningly and then giggled and said, "Oh, sorry," as she pecked him on the lips.

As Luke climbed behind the wheel, he shot her a look and said, "I did put on a tie."

"And you get bonus points," she cooed, running her hand over the back of his hair as he started the car.

Luke glanced up into the mirror as he backed out and asked Rory, "Classes going okay?"

Rory nodded and said, "They're all good. Getting ramped up for finals," she told him.

"Next week?" he asked.

"Yep, and Paris said to tell you that we'll be needing more snacks of the chocolate persuasion," she said with a grin.

"Got it," he told her. "How's Marty?" he asked innocently.

Rory turned to look out the window as she said, "Oh, he's fine."

Lorelai shot Luke a glance but he shook his head slightly. "He got a job lined up for summer?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I think so," Rory answered hesitantly. She cleared her throat a little and said, "Marty and I aren't really dating anymore."

"Oh?" Luke asked, sounding more surprised than he actually was.

"Nothing bad," Rory assured him quickly. "It just wasn't, we work better as friends," she finished lamely.

"Nothing wrong with that," Luke answered with a firm nod.

Lorelai turned in her seat and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Rory nodded and said, "I am. Marty wasn't too happy about it at first, but we're talking. Things will even out," Rory told her.

Lorelai shrugged a little and said, "Never know until you try, right?"

"Right," Rory said with a nod.

"I wasn't trying to pry," Luke told her with a worried glance over his shoulder.

"I know," Rory said with a smile. "Although, you do have a knack for gathering information," she said in a suspicious tone.

"I can't help it if people tell me stuff," Luke answered with a shrug. "I'm like a bartender," he told Lorelai with a somber nod.

"Yeah, 'cause you're such a sympathetic listener," Lorelai said with a snort.

"Hey, Luke is a good listener," Rory said, leaping to his defense.

"Well, sure, for us," Lorelai said. "Can you imagine if Kirk wanted to come in and tell Luke his tale of woe?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke snorted and said, "He does every day."

Rory grinned and said, "Okay, spill, give me all the latest juice."

"Well," Luke said drawing the word out. "You know Jerry Cutler's wife?" he asked.

"The new one or the old one?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smirked and said, "Turns out the new one is actually older than the old one he dumped for her."

"No!" the girls gasped in unison.

XXXX

"Dinner's great, Mom," Lorelai said as she speared another green bean with her fork.

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily said with a pleased smile. "Are you all set for Sunday?" she asked.

"All systems are a go," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to have them baptized at Christ Church," Emily said setting her fork down impatiently. "The last four generations of Gilmore's were baptized in that cathedral, including you and Rory," she pointed out for the thousandth time.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, about to launch into it as Luke cut her off. "Emily, you know that Reverend Skinner is a close friend of ours. You were there the day we told everyone Lorelai was pregnant," he reminded her.

"You told everybody," Lorelai mumbled.

"Fine, I told everybody," Luke corrected. "The first thing out of the man's mouth was that he wanted to be the one to baptize them," he said exasperatedly. "That's a little more important to Lorelai and me than the where and the who's who," he grumbled.

"He would be heartbroken," Rory chimed in. "Especially since he was the one who married you," she said with a nod.

Emily took a sip of her wine, not ready to be mollified as Richard stepped in and said, "It doesn't matter, Emily. All that matters is the boys, and their spiritual well being," he said calmly.

Emily snorted and said, "When was the last time either of you stepped foot in a church?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "The Reverend feels comfortable enough with our beliefs, believe me, we had the meeting to prove it."

Luke kept his head down and smiled to himself as he recalled the meeting at the diner when Reverend Skinner broke his Danish apart and asked them each, 'Do you believe in God?' When they both answered in the affirmative, he shrugged and said, 'That's all it really takes.' He asked them a few more cursory questions, filled out a short form to make them official members of the parish and accepted Luke's generous donation with a nod and a 'Thanks, coffee's great today.'

Emily pursed her lips and said, "Well, he does seem like a nice man."

"He is," Rory said nodding enthusiastically. "The Rabbi is going to be there too," she added.

Lorelai and Luke locked eyes across the table as they waited for the explosion from that little bomb. "I think that's wonderful," Richard said with a nod. "It's nice to see such ecclesiastical cooperation."

Emily smirked and said, "What a strange little town you live in."

Lorelai smiled and said, "God forbid, a world where people get along and support each other."

"I simply meant that it's strange to live in a place where people seem to be in each other's pockets, that's all," Emily said defensively.

They heard a squawk from the baby monitor and Lorelai exhaled as she muttered, "Saved by the bell." She placed her napkin on the table and said, "I'll be right back," as she left the table and hurried up to the nursery. They heard her coo, "What's wrong big boy?" through the monitor before the signal went dead.

Emily blinked and asked, "Did she turn it off?"

Luke smiled and said, "We've learned the hard way that baby monitors can lead to embarrassing moments for the sucker who gets to them first."

"Which would be you," Rory said with a giggle. "He's so cute when he thinks no one is listening," she told them gleefully.

Luke looked at her darkly and said, "Remind me to ask Mrs. Kim for her recipe for flax seed muffins. She'll give it to me. That's brain food, you know," he threatened pointing his fork at her.

Richard smiled and said, "Its okay, Luke. A man is expected to make a fool of himself over his children."

"I do not make a fool of myself," Luke grumbled.

Rory leaned over toward Emily and whispered, "He sings to them."

"Looking forward to your tofurkey this year?" Luke asked archly.

"You have a really good voice," Rory told him sincerely. She turned to her grandmother and said, "He does."

"So Emily," Luke said, setting his fork down with a clatter. He turned to her and said, "I've been thinking about Friday night dinners."

"What about them?" Emily asked suspiciously as she lifted her water glass.

"Well, I've really enjoyed having you and Richard to our house. I like to cook, and I rarely get a chance to make most of those dishes when it's just me and Lorelai," he explained.

"Yes," she said cautiously as she took a sip.

"Can we alternate? One week here, the next week at our house?" he asked quickly.

Richard nodded and said, "I think that would be nice."

Emily toyed with the stem of her glass as she eyed her son-in-law carefully. "Alternate?" she asked slowly. "I think we can work that out," she said with a slow nod. "On one condition," she added as Luke opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course," he grumbled.

Emily turned to Rory and said, "Tell me what he sings."

Rory grinned and said, "Well, probably nothing you would know A couple of weeks ago it was 'Bungle in the Jungle,' wasn't it?" she asked Luke sweetly.

"No," Luke said with a snort as he returned his attention to his plate. "It was 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight,'" he grumbled. He looked up at Emily raised his eyebrows and said, "Wear jeans, we're having paella."

XXXX

Sookie rapped at the back door early Sunday morning, and Lorelai let her in with a grin. "Hey, Early Bird, find any worms?" she asked.

"Nope, but I do have some brownies," she added as she nodded to the stack of containers in her arms.

"Here," Luke said as he rushed to take them from her.

"More in the car," Sookie chirped.

Luke nodded to Lorelai and said, "You can make yourself useful."

"I gave you twin boys," she said, affronted.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Old news. Get to work."

"Man, it should have lasted longer than this," Lorelai grumbled as she followed Sookie to the car.

Sookie shook her head and said, "I told you that you were using it too often. I only pull out the big gun when I really need it. Jackson is still my slave, and I only gave him one," she said with a giggle.

"Thanks so much for doing all of this," Lorelai said as they lifted container after container of food from the van.

"Pssht," Sookie said with a wave of her hand. "I would have been mad if you didn't let me," she said as she hefted her stack and looked up at the lift gate helplessly. She shifted her arm under the stack and reached up quickly to pull it down just as Luke appeared.

He took the stack from Sookie's arms, smirked at Lorelai and said, "Come on, Lazybones."

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder at Sookie and said, "He's feeling all superior because I slept until eight this morning."

"Ooh, eight," Sookie said in an awed tone.

"I know, it was great," Lorelai said with an unapologetic grin.

They sorted the food for the party, refrigerating the necessities in the space Luke had carved out, and lining the others on the counter. Sookie nodded with satisfaction as she inspected the dining room table, which Lorelai had set up for the buffet. "Looks like we're all set. I'll skedaddle so that you can get ready, and I can get ready," she said with a grin. "I am so excited to be a godmother," Sookie told them as she gave them each a quick hug and dashed out the door.

XXXX

At ten minutes to eleven, Luke unloaded Lorelai and the boys in front of the church and went to park across the street. By the time he got back to them, the crowd of admirers was so thick he had to elbow them aside to get back to her. "Alright, alright, break it up," he grumbled.

"They look so beautiful," Patty cooed, clasping her hands to her chest.

"That lace! It's gorgeous!" Babette screeched. She nudged Luke and said, "You can't buy lace like that anymore."

Luke shook his head and muttered, "Damn shame," as he took Jake's carrier from Lorelai's hand. "You ready?" he asked.

"Showtime, boys," Lorelai said with a smile as she led the procession into the church.

The service was pleasant and mercifully short. When it ended, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Sookie and Jackson stepped forward to present the babies for baptism. Reverend Skinner proudly led them through the service, with Rabbi Barans looking on proudly. As usual, Jake was unperturbed by the holy water, but Josh took great offense, squirming and wailing in Sookie's hands as she tried to soothe him.

When the actual service was over, Rabbi Barans stepped forward and asked Luke, "You wanna cover your bases?"

Luke glanced at Lorelai and said, "Can't hurt."

"Sure, why not," Lorelai said as they each took one of the boys from their godparents. They held them as the Rabbi murmured a short prayer in Hebrew. When he finished them smiled and winked saying, "Better than a Bris. Not so traumatic."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for letting me play your gentile games," Rabbi Barans said as he kissed her cheek. "Beautiful boys," he murmured.

He shook Luke's hand and said, "Mazel tov. Good work here."

"I did my best," Luke said dryly.

The Rabbi shrugged and said, "Not such great news for you," as he winked at Lorelai.

XXXX

The house was packed, the punch flowed freely, the canapés were disappearing as fast as Sookie and Luke could fill the trays, and neither Luke nor Lorelai had held one of their sons in over an hour. Luke sidled up next to Lorelai and said, "They'll get sick. Everyone kissing them and touching them," he grumbled.

Lorelai slipped her arm around his waist and said, "You're just jealous."

Luke snorted and asked, "Of what?"

"That you're not the most popular Danes on the block anymore," she teased. She turned to him and fingered the open collar of his shirt. "I see you ditched the tie," she said softly.

"Yep," he said, smiling down at her as her finger ran over the hollow of his throat. "What are you up to, Mrs. Danes?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Think anyone would notice if we slipped upstairs and made out a little?"

Luke smirked at her and said, "You want to sneak out of our sons' christening party and neck?"

"Yuh huh," she said with a nod. She pressed her finger to his adam's apple and said, "I want to bite this."

Luke glanced around and saw that no one was paying the least bit of attention to them. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek as he said, "Guest room? Two minutes?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Meet you there."

Luke walked casually back into the kitchen and looked around to see if there was anything he needed to do. He saw that the trays seemed to be full, and the bar seemed to be holding up. He glanced out the window and saw Richard in the backyard talking to Taylor animatedly as he waved his cigar around. Casually, he stepped out into the hall again, and finding it empty, strolled over to the stairs. With a quick look over his shoulder, he ran up the steps at a jog and hurried down to the guest room. He slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He pressed the lock as he turned to see Lorelai looking at him and licking her lips unconsciously.

"I can't believe you came up here. I was sure you'd chicken out," she said with a grin. Luke smiled wolfishly, took two large steps over to her, pulled her against him and kissed her heatedly, pushing her back onto the bed as she giggled against his lips. "Luke," she gasped in surprise.

He smiled as he pressed his obvious arousal against her and kissed her deeply, drawing her tongue into his mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip. "I want you," he growled. "Beautiful girl," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck, feasting on her soft, fragrant skin.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai panted as eh reared up, trying to get to the open collar of his shirt. "Thank God I didn't wear pantyhose," she muttered.

"We'll have to be fast," he warned.

"So fast, we can be so fast," she said as she fumbled for his belt.

Luke looked down at her and said, "You do realize that this is wrong on so many levels."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh, it's gonna be good."

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, a freshly primped and smiling Lorelai came down the stairs first. Emily spotted her and walked directly over to her. She pulled Lorelai aside and hissed, "Where have you been? You have a house full of guests."

Lorelai looked at her blankly and said, "I, uh, had to pump," as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Otherwise, there could have been a problem," she said with a meaningful stare.

"And Luke?" Emily asked archly.

"Is up gathering bottles to wash and he said something about sterilizing nipples," Lorelai said with a bland smile. "These guys are going to be hungry soon, and I can't just whip 'em out, now, can I?" she asked.

Emily eyed her daughter suspiciously and then said, "I suppose not."

Luke came downstairs holding two bottles of breast milk and said, "I'll warm these."

"Thanks, Doll," Lorelai said with a bright smile. "Did you find the nipples?" she asked sweetly.

Luke glanced up in shock and mumbled, "Yeah, I found 'em," as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He set the bottles to warm in a pan of water, and leaned up against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and fighting to keep the smug smile from his face. Patty walked in to refill her punch cup and said, "Hiya, handsome. All by yourself?"

"Making lunch," he said gesturing to the bottles.

Patty nodded as she filled her cup. She turned and looked at him speculatively as she took a sip. She walked slowly closer to him pleased by the way he straightened and shifted nervously at her approach. She leaned in close and whispered, "Barn door's open. While personally I don't mind, I figure you probably don't want that stallion escaping." Luke colored a deep red as he reached for his fly and zipped it quickly, trying to disappear into the floorboards. Patty patted his cheek and said, "I would have done that for you, but Lorelai is so territorial about you." She turned to leave and called back over her shoulder, "Great party, Sweetheart. Glad you kids are having a good time too."


	50. It isn't Sidney Poitier

**It Isn't Sidney Poitier**

"Good morning, Mr. Man," Lorelai cooed as she picked Josh up from the crib. He had flipped from his back to his stomach and was pushing up from the mattress. "You doing push-ups again?" she asked as she kissed his chubby cheek making a loud smooching noise. "Mommy likes boys who do push-ups, ask Daddy," she said as she heard Luke walk into the room.

"Got a live one?" he asked.

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed," she said as she pressed her lips to Josh's neck and blew on the tender skin, making the boy beam at his father with a silent laugh.

Luke beamed back and said, "Who's a ham?"

"I am," Lorelai said in a baby voice as she bounced the happy baby, making him gurgle with laughter.

Luke kissed the soft blonde swirls atop his elder son's head and said, "He's a morning person."

"Unlike his brother, Mister Crankypants," Lorelai said with a big smile for Josh.

Luke glanced down at the sleeping Jake and said, "A nightowl."

"One like Mommy, one like Daddy," Lorelai said as she placed the kicking boy on the changing table. "What have you got for me today, huh? Big poop, maybe?" she asked as she unsnapped his sleeper and opened the tabs of his diaper. "Phew!" she said waving her hand in front of her face and giggling as Josh smiled at her. "You stay true to form, Josh-ooh-ah," she said, shaking her head as she cleaned him up.

Luke checked the mini-fridge and found it empty. He cocked his head at Lorelai and asked, "You pump?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We need to start using formula for the bottles."

Luke looked up at her and said, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll still nurse them as often as I can, but I think I need to start doing this gradually."

Luke nodded as he stood up and said with a smirk, "So, I get to be the bearer of sub-standard food."

Lorelai shrugged as she bundled Josh into a fresh diaper and said, "Look at it this way, once they start eating solid food, they won't be coming to me for anything."

Luke stepped over to the changing table and said, "True," as he bent to blow a raspberry on Josh's tummy, making the baby squeal with glee. "God, I love that," Luke said with a wide smile.

"Best sound in the world," Lorelai agreed with a nod. "So, Daddy, what should Josh-ooh-ah wear on this very special day?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Well, it's not every day that your Mommy invents a day just for you, so I would say it's a good day for dinosaurs." He pulled a green sleeper with tiny Stegosauruses on it out of the closet and held it up for inspection. "What do you say, buddy?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think that's an excellent choice." Lorelai snatched the sleeper from Luke's hand and said, "And I did not invent half-birthdays. Everybody knows about half-birthdays, don't they Joshie?" she asked the squirming boy who was busy trying to get his left leg over his right.

Luke kissed her hair and said, "It's an excuse for Mommy to have cupcakes."

"Tell him that if Daddy wasn't such a grump about bringing Mommy treats home from the bakery that he owns," she said emphasizing the words as she began wrangling arms and legs into the outfit. "Tell him that Mommy would not be reduced to using her offspring shamelessly for a little sugar," she urged Josh.

Luke smiled wickedly and said, "I seem to remember giving you a little sugar last night."

Lorelai smiled over her shoulder at him and said, "You just got my sweet tooth going. Who knows what it will take to satisfy me," she said with a shrug.

"I know what it takes," Luke answered as he ran his hand over her bottom.

Lorelai looked down at Josh wide-eyed and said, "Daddy is fondling Mommy. Help Joshie, help!" she cooed, rubbing her nose against his and making him giggle again.

"Now, don't start that," Luke grumbled as he yanked his hand away.

"Now Mommy feels lonely. Tell him to put it back," she told Josh with a pout.

"Let's leave them out of it, okay?" Luke said. "Come on, big guy, give your old Dad a kiss good morning," Luke said as he lifted the boy into the air, smiling up at his son as he dangled him over his head and them lowered his quickly for a kiss.

"Good thing he hasn't had breakfast yet," Lorelai said in an ominous tone.

"We do this every morning, don't we big guy?" Luke asked as he held Josh close to his chest. "We fly, we kiss the ground on landing and then we congratulate each other with a bear hug. Very manly," Luke said with a nod. He placed two quick kisses to the baby's head before handing him back to his mother saying, "Chow time."

"Yes, it is," Lorelai said as she took him and walked over to the recliner to settle in.

Luke sat in the wooden rocker, watching as Lorelai opened her pajama top and offered her breast to Josh. The boy latched on quickly and after a moment of frenzied suckling settled into his usual leisurely pace. Lorelai looked over at Luke and asked, "You don't have to go in at all?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Big day. Not every day you turn six whole months old."

"You are the biggest sucker in the world," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I beg to differ," Luke answered, gesturing to the nursing baby.

Lorelai looked down with a smile and said, "Second, no third, biggest sucker then."

"Would you prefer that I didn't love my family?" Luke asked archly.

"You're perfect just the way you are," Lorelai said as she turned her head and pursed her lips for a kiss.

Luke leaned over to oblige her and then asked, "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Well, after Senor Screamer over there wakes up and has his breakfast, I think we should have some serious playtime. Perhaps some calisthenics, work on this whole pushing up, rolling over thing we have going down here," she suggested.

"Good plan," Luke said with a nod.

"And maybe after they have their morning nap, and we get dressed again after our calisthenics," she said with a wink, "we should take a walk, and greet our fans."

"Another winner," Luke said with a smile. "I feel the need for more of a workout."

"Figured you would," Lorelai said with a grin. "And then, tonight we par-tay!" she cooed to Josh. "Rory will be here, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Jess, and Auntie Sookie, Uncle Jackson and Davy," she told her disinterested son. "Daddy is making homemade pizzas for the occasion and there will be cupcakes," she said shooting her husband a stern look.

Luke smiled at her and asked, "Have I mentioned how, you know, happy I am lately?"

Lorelai frowned as she thought about it and said, "Not today, no."

"Sorry. I'm very happy," he told her softly as he twined his fingers with hers.

"That makes two of us," Lorelai said with a pleased smile. Josh released her nipple and gave her a gassy smile as she looked down at him and laughed. "Three of us," she corrected. Suddenly a very angry wail erupted from the crib. They both turned their heads as Luke started to rise automatically. Lorelai nodded and said, "Not that guy, though. He rants just like you do."

"You gave him the name Lucas, I tried to warn you," Luke said as he picked up his squalling son and cuddled him close.

Lorelai smirked at Josh, shook her head slowly and said, "Daddy always has to be right."

XXXX

"But the pink ones were so much prettier," Lorelai said as she artfully arranged the blue and yellow cupcakes on a platter that evening.

"No pink," Luke said gruffly as he pressed dough into every baking sheet he could get his hands on.

"How many are you making?" Lorelai asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I believe we've met before."

"I get to be the decorator," Rory called as she emerged from her room. "Pretty pepperonis everywhere," she teased Luke as she peered over his shoulder.

"You wanna prep, you start pressing," Luke growled at her.

Rory smiled and moved to the sink to wash her hands. "Is Cara coming tonight?" she asked Luke.

Luke frowned and said, "I don't think so."

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "We haven't seen her in a while. Trouble in paradise?" she asked worriedly.

"I think they're still together, but I think Jess isn't handling her transferring to NYU very well," Luke said gruffly.

"But, he seemed so happy for her when her acceptance came," Lorelai said sadly.

"I think he is happy for her. He's just not happy about the distance," Luke explained.

"So he's distancing himself?" Lorelai asked with a concerned frown.

"I don't know," Luke admitted softly. "I hate it for him. For them both," he amended.

"Maybe, they'll figure it out," Rory said optimistically. "Maybe once she gets there, and they see each other on weekends and stuff, he'll figure out that it's not so bad," she said with a nod.

"I hope so," Lorelai said doubtfully.

"Me too," Luke grumbled as he handed Rory some dough to spread. Once the crusts were prepared, Luke pointed to the four largest ones and said, "Make two of each of whatever you're doing. Just remember to take it easy, other people with non-iron stomachs will have to eat this," he cautioned them with a stern look.

"What's going on those?" Lorelai asked pointing to the three other pans of dough.

Luke smiled and said, "Fancy pizza. I don't picture your mother eating your carnivore classics over there."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said in a sing song voice, "Oh Emily, try my special son-in-law-suck-up pizza, I made it just for you."

"Oh Lorelai, bite me," Luke sneered as he pulled ingredients from the fridge.

"Already did," Lorelai shot back.

"Nope! Not listening," Rory said as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Easy there Prissy," Lorelai said as she pulled her daughter's arms down. "No one is spilling any state secrets here," she said with a laugh. As Rory ladled red sauce over the crusts, Lorelai cleared her throat and said in a low voice, "I have something I need to tell you."

Rory glanced nervously over her shoulder at Luke and whispered back, "What?"

"Well, this one time, about fourteen months ago, I had sex with Luke," she whispered.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks. I've heard confession is good for the soul. I just hope that you can live with your conscience now."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I'll muddle through," with a happy grin.

A short time later, Luke started sliding finished trays into the double oven, and set the timer before he began cleaning off the counters. He shook his head at the mess the girls had made in 'decorating' their pizzas and muttered, "Slobs."

"Nancy boy," Lorelai said as she pulled a Coke from the fridge and popped it open, taking a big drink straight from the can. As she lowered the can, a burp escaped and she clamped her hand over her mouth with a giggle.

Luke smirked and said, "Good thing you're man enough for the both of us."

"Ah, the love," Rory said as she shook her head. "I'll be in my room if you need someone to break it up," she called as she headed for her door.

When she closed it behind her, Lorelai looked over at Luke and said, "Look what you did. You ran her off."

Luke tossed the sponge down on the counter and turned to look at her with his hands on his hips. He glared at her and said, "Come here," jerking his chin at her.

Lorelai smiled saucily as she sauntered over to him and stood toe to toe with him, meeting his glare with a bright smile. "Yes?" she asked in a sassy tone.

Luke grabbed her by the waist hauling her up against him as he bent her back with a bruising kiss. "Tonight I'm going to do something about that sassy tongue of yours," he said in a throaty voice.

"You are, huh?" she challenged.

Luke nodded and said, "Oh, yeah. Especially since someone decided to share nap time with the boys today instead of me," he reminded her.

"You were there," she said defensively.

"I didn't plan on napping," he growled in her ear.

"But you got to," she said with a nod.

Luke shrugged and said, "Everyone else was. If you can't beat 'em…" he started to say.

"Marry 'em," Lorelai finished for him. She smiled innocently at him as she pressed her hips into his and said, "Looking forward to my tongue lashing."

Luke glanced back at Rory's door and said, "You're just lucky your little girl is here to protect you."

"Kiss me, and make it real good," Lorelai drawled.

Luke kissed her softly, parting her lips slightly with his and letting the tip of his tongue lap at them suggestively before he angled his head and plunged into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his and then drawing her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it teasingly as he set her back from him. Lorelai stumbled a little and grasped his shoulder for balance as she looked up at him with darkened eyes. Luke smiled blandly and asked, "How'd I do?"

"You're hired," she told him.

"We'll dot the i's and cross the t's later?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Definitely. There will be dotting and crossing," Lorelai said as she ran her hand down his scruffy throat.

XXXX

They were all gathered around the dining room table, laughing and talking over plates heaped with pizza. Lorelai paced behind Luke's chair, bouncing a fussy Josh on her hip. Luke turned to her and said, "I can take him, you eat."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We're good. He's just an early to bed-er," she said to Richard. She nodded to her plate which was sitting next to Luke's and said, "Bite?"

Luke picked up a slice of hamburger, sausage and pepperoni pizza with a wince and held it up to her lips, shuddering as she took a huge bite and chewed with an appreciative moan. "Lorelai doesn't believe in sitting for meals anymore," he told Emily gravely.

"Lorelai is used to not being able to," Lorelai shot back.

"Lorelai is not the only one capable of holding a fussy baby," Luke said pointedly.

"Give him to me," Richard said as he pushed his chair back and held out his arms.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and handed Josh over to his grandfather. "You'd better be prepared to move," she warned. "He's into perpetual motion."

"I can handle this young whippersnapper," Richard said with a smile. He settled Josh on his knee, wrapping his hand around his tummy as he began to bounce him steadily. He lifted a slice of pizza and said, "See?" before he took a bite. "This is really good," he said through stuffed cheeks.

Emily rolled her eyes and said to Luke, "One hour in your house and he's lost all of his table manners."

Luke smiled at her and said, "We do have that effect on people." He glanced over at the sideboard where Jake snoozed in his car seat and said, "That guy can sleep through anything."

"Davy no, I'm not going to tell you again, son," Jackson chastised as Davy reached for his father's glass of beer.

"Booze hound," Lorelai teased. She nudged Luke and said, "Scoot."

"What?" Luke asked as he automatically moved his chair back.

Lorelai perched on his knee and said, "Thank you," as she lifted her slice of pizza from her plate.

"There's a chair right there," Luke pointed out as his hand automatically settled on her hip to steady her.

Lorelai looked at the chair at the opposite side of the table and shook her head, "Too far."

Jess shook his head, rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "Here," as he vacated the seat next to Luke and moved to the other side.

Lorelai grinned and said, "The old lap trick works every time," as she slid into Jess' chair.

They were discussing the dormitory that Rory would be moving into for the fall semester as Lorelai brought out the tray of cupcakes for dessert. Right on cue, Jake started wailing, and Luke turned to retrieve him from his seat. "Yes, we know you have a great set of lungs," Luke told him as he lifted the boy to his shoulder, rubbing his back in tender circles.

Jake quieted almost immediately, which caused Emily to smirk and say, "Daddy's boy."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Kindred spirits. Except Jake likes evenings, and Luke and Josh like to go to bed early."

Luke rubbed his scruffy chin over Jake's head and said, "I have to go to bed early, I get up early." He held Jake away from him so that he could look at his boy. He tilted his head and asked, "Are you a daddy's boy?" He smiled broadly as Jake favored him with one of his rare smiles before settling back into his customary serious expression. "You are," Luke murmured as he held him close again, tucking his little head under his chin.

"Sadly, they both are," Lorelai said as she peeled the baking paper from a cupcake. "They think I'm alright, but the minute this one opens his mouth, they check out. I've tried using my deep voice," she said as she demonstrated it for them, "but they don't fall for it." She smirked at Luke and said, "Once they're on solid food, I fully expect the three of them to ask me to move out."

Luke snorted and said, "Not likely."

Emily smiled and said, "I don't think that's going to happen." She reached over and took Josh from Richard, murmuring to the boy softly as she cradled him.

Lorelai gave a careless shrug as she chewed and swallowed. "You haven't heard him yell at me about my stuff yet," she said rolling her eyes.

"Stuff?" Richard asked with a chuckle.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, stuff."

"Shoes, purses, magazines, books, DVDs, keys, clothing, mail, food wrappers, you name it, Mom leaves a trail of it in her wake," Rory said with a laugh. "I used to have to clean up behind her, but now that's Luke's job."

"Gonna be a real treat as these two get older and start having stuff of their own to leave around," Luke grumbled.

"Ah, yes, I remember that 'stuff' well," Emily said with a smile. She looked at Lorelai pointedly and said, "You never did outgrow that."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Who ever claimed to grow up in the first place?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I married the female Peter Pan."

Lorelai leaned over, patted his knee and kissed his cheek before saying, "If I were a boy, we'd have to move to Massachusetts."

Luke looked down at her hand at her and said, "If you were a boy, I'd be punching your lights out right now." Lorelai grinned and started humming 'Macho Man' as she reached for another cupcake. Luke scowled at her and said, "Better yet, I'll move out."

Lorelai smiled as she collected a speck of frosting on her fingertip and leaned over to touch it to Jake's lips as she said, "Don't listen to him. He's crazy about us. He loves to pick up Mommy's shoes. He lives for it."

Luke batted her finger away as he growled, "Don't do that! What are you doing?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, it's a tiny bit of frosting. I promise, it won't hurt him."

"Its lard and sugar," Luke said in a disgusted tone.

"Mmm, yummy," Jess said with a smirk as he reached for another cupcake.

"Pass those down this way, please," Richard said as he gestured to the tray with an excited smile.

Emily glanced at Luke and rolled her eyes with a sympathetic smile. Luke leaned forward and said in a low voice, "What do you say? Should we ditch these two pigs and you and I run away together?"

Emily smiled demurely and said, "I'm not sure you're man enough for a girl like me," causing Lorelai to snort with laughter.

"Poor Luke, trying to trade up and getting turned down," she said as she rubbed his back consolingly.

"I cook," Luke said enticingly.

"That is true," Emily conceded as she pretended to think it over.

"He also cleans, and fixes things," Rory chimed in.

"Builds things," Sookie added with a nod.

"Throws a good ball," Jackson added.

"Doesn't require a lot of bathroom time in the morning," Jess added with a smirk.

"Does diapers and windows," Lorelai said as she scooped the frosting from her third cupcake.

Emily cocked her head and said, "You really are quite the catch."

"You aren't interested," Richard said as he patted her shoulder and left his hand there possessively. "Stop flirting with younger men."

Emily shrugged as she glanced down at Josh sleeping in her arms and back up at Luke. "Thank you anyway, but I think this Danes is more my speed."

"Bypassed for the new and improved models already," Lorelai said shaking her head. "Looks like you're stuck with me," she said with a shrug.

Luke turned and looked at her, his eyes dancing with amusement and affection as he said, "Guess so." He held Jake up to stand on his lap and said, "Looks that way, doesn't it buddy? What do you think? Should I stay?" Jake focused intently on pressing his toes into Luke's thighs, straightening his legs with ferocious concentration. Luke grabbed a napkin from the table to catch a line of drool before it hit. He smiled as he said, "Got it," and then frowned a little at the determination in Jake's tiny face. "Don't work so hard, it'll come," Luke said softly as he turned the boy to sit on his lap facing the table, and handed him a napkin to clutch in his tiny fist.

"So, Jess, Cara couldn't make it tonight?" Richard asked.

"Nope," Jess said shortly. When he glanced up at the table full of curious faces he shrugged and said, "She'd already made plans."

"Is she getting excited about school?" Emily asked.

Jess nodded and said simply, "Yes."

In the awkward silence following the exchange, Rory jumped in and said, "I see they started decorating for the Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days Festival already."

"God, I hope Taylor doesn't get that group of barbershop guys again," Luke grumbled.

"I hope they learned another song, at least," Lorelai said with a grin.

Richard frowned and said, "I used to sing in a barbershop quartet back at Yale. It was great fun," he said defensively.

"Yeah, but I bet you knew more than 'The Lazy, Hazy Days of Summer,'" Sookie added with a giggle.

"Yes, we did," Richard said with a solemn nod.

"They were quite good," Emily added as she shifted Josh in her arms.

"Tired?" Lorelai asked as she rose to take the baby from her.

"Actually, we should be going," Emily said as she pressed a kiss to his head and handed the baby to Lorelai.

"Already?" Rory asked.

Richard glanced at his watch and chuckled, "It's almost nine."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "We are party animals, aren't we?" she said to her sleeping baby.

She placed Josh in his seat to sleep as Richard, Emily, Sookie, Jackson and Davy prepared to leave. After they said their goodbyes, Rory called from the living room, "We're putting in 'Almost Famous,' you wanna watch?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I think I need to feed the big guy and get us all ready for bed."

As she took Jake from Luke's arms, he said, "I'll bring Josh up with me after I straighten up a little in there."

Lorelai nodded as she yawned and said, "Good deal. Night, Sweets. Night, Jess."

"Night," they chorused from the living room as she started for the stairs.

Luke stopped at the foot of the stairs and asked, "Sleepy?"

Lorelai gave him a flirty smile and said, "No, but hopefully he will be soon."

"I'll be up in a minute," he said as he pressed a promising kiss to her lips.

"I'll be waiting," she tossed over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

She changed Jake's diaper and put him in a soft yellow cotton sleeper for the night, talking to him as he frowned in concentration as if hanging on her every word. "Lighten up, little man," she said softly as she pressed her lips to his soft neck and blew a raspberry. When she heard him squeal with pleasure she nodded and said, "That's more like it." She picked him up from the changing table and walked to the recliner, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. "Oh, Jaluke, what am I going to do with you?" she asked softly as she unhooked her nursing bra and settled into the chair, holding him to her. Like everything else, Jake nursed with a fierce determination, intent on getting everything he could, as quickly as possible. Lorelai settled back against the cushion and whispered, "This will be the hardest one to stop. You and me, all alone after Josh and Daddy have crashed out."

She looked down at him, running her finger over his furrowed brow and asked, "Will we still have our talks? Can I still tell you my secrets?" She glanced around the room and said, "I have another for you. Promise you won't tell?" she asked. "I had a really good time tonight," she told him. "Even with my mother here," she whispered.

"Can I get that on tape?" Luke asked from the doorway.

"Shh, that was a secret," Lorelai admonished. "Jake and I always tell secrets at night," she told him as he settled Josh into his crib.

Luke frowned and asked, "He's hungry? He just had a bottle not two hours ago," he pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not so much hungry as needy. I think Jake will be harder to wean," she said softly.

Luke nodded as he stood behind her chair and said, "Josh has other fish to fry."

"Things to do, people to see," Lorelai agreed softly. "Jake likes his quiet time." Luke smiled as he brushed his hand over her hair. He slipped it under her hair rubbing the nape of her neck gently before he lifted her long curls out from behind her and spread them over the top of the cushion. "Oh," Lorelai said with a happy sigh as Luke began to run his long fingers through her thick hair. He massaged her scalp gently, letting his fingers slip from root to end with long leisurely strokes.

"Like that?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Love that," she answered.

"I wanted them to have your hair, but it looks like they got mine," Luke said softly.

"Looks that way," Lorelai conceded. "You'd think at least part of them would look like me," she muttered.

"Feet, remember?" he teased as he pressed his palms to her temples, spreading his fingers and letting them trail through her curls slowly.

"Daddy's trying to seduce me," she whispered to Jake.

"Is it working?" Luke asked with a cocky smile.

"You know it is," she purred as she closed her eyes and focused on the sensations he was sending through her.

"Your audience has fallen asleep," Luke whispered a few minutes later as he started to curl a lock of hair around one of his fingers.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked down to see Jake's cheeks shadowed with long dark blonde lashes. "So he has," she said as she gently disengaged him from her breast and held him up against her shoulder.

Luke gazed down at his son's sleeping face and smiled proudly. "Beautiful boy," he whispered as he bent and kissed his forehead

"Of course," Lorelai said as she fastened her bra and pulled her shirt closed. "Mommy only likes really pretty boys," she said as she glanced up at him flirtatiously. She heard the phone ring, but ignored it, knowing that Rory would grab the extension downstairs. She stood up to walk the room with Jake for a minute, to let his bedtime snack settle before putting him down, when she heard Rory call in a frantic voice, 'Mom! Mom! Luke! Pick up the phone! Something's wrong with Grandma!' They heard Jess' footsteps thundering up the stairs as Lorelai quickly settled Jake in his crib and Luke sprinted for their room to grab the extension.

"Emily? What wrong?" Luke panted after he pressed the on button.

"Richard! Richard! His leg," Emily sobbed.

"What? What's the matter with Richard's leg?" Luke demanded, trying to stay calm and keep her focused.

"They just hit us. They cam out of nowhere, and Richard," she said hysterically.

"Emily, please, tell me what happened. Was there an accident? Where are you?" Luke asked as Lorelai appeared in the doorway, squeezing past Jess.

"On Highway 5 near Burnside," Emily said frantically. "They pulled out and hit us and kept going," she told him.

"Have you called the police? Is Richard conscious?" Luke asked as Lorelai grasped his arm.

"He's awake. Another car stopped and said that they called for help," she told him.

"Okay, okay, help is on the way. His leg. Is he trapped?" Luke asked.

"No, but he can't move it," Emily answered impatiently as she glanced worriedly down at her husband. He was white faced and sweating as he muttered words she had never heard him use.

"We're on our way too. Emily, you need to take a breath and try to stay calm. Can you do that?" he asked gently.

"Of course I can do that," she snapped. "I can but I don't want to," she said angrily.

"Okay, well, they'll take him to Hartford Memorial, right? We're on our way, we'll meet you there," he assured her. "Call one of our cells if they try to take him to another hospital, okay?" he asked quickly.

"Luke," Emily said in a tremulous voice.

"We're on our way, Emily," he said gently. "We'll be right there."

"Okay," she said in a subdued tone.

Luke heard a siren through the phone and said, "Police? Ambulance?"

"Yes, both," she answered as she watched them pull to a stop near the wrecked Jaguar.

"Go talk to them, we'll be there as soon as we can," Luke said as he hung up and turned to find Lorelai shoving her feet into her shoes. "He's okay, he's conscious. His leg might be broken," Luke reported as he placed the phone back onto the cradle. He looked up at Jess blankly and said, "Can you call Babette or Patty or someone and see if they can stay with the boys?" he asked.

"On it," Jess answered as he snatched up the phone. He looked down at the numbers blankly for a moment and then back up at Luke.

"Down in the kitchen, the drawer under the phone. Hello Kitty address book," he called as Jess trotted from the room. "Rory?" he called.

"Yeah," she answered as she reached the top of the stairs.

"You hear all of that?" he asked curtly as he unplugged his cell phone.

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"You comin'?" he asked as he loaded his phone, wallet and keys into his pockets.

"Yeah," Rory said softly.

Luke turned toward the door and saw her standing there pale and shaking. "Come here," he said gruffly. As Rory began to move toward him, he reached out and snagged Lorelai's arm as she finally remembered to button her shirt. He wrapped an arm around each of his girls and pulled them close for a minute, murmuring, "He's okay. Everything is going to be okay, right?" he asked as he pulled back to look at them.

"Right," Lorelai answered with a shaky smile.

Luke looked down at Rory and said, "Right?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"You need shoes," Luke pointed out.

Rory looked down at her sock feet blankly and said, "Why? You didn't."

"Find your shoes," Luke growled as he turned her and pushed her gently toward the bedroom door.

XXXX

The ride into Hartford was tense and silent. Luke held Lorelai's hand tightly as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. As they turned to enter the hospital parking lot, Lorelai glanced down and giggled softly as she realized that she had still missed a button. "I flashed Jess my sexy nursing bra," she said nonsensically.

"What?" Luke asked with a frown.

"When we ran for the phone, I had just finished, remember? My shirt was open," she said with a little snicker.

Luke smiled at the thought as Rory began to giggle in the back seat. "He's at home now screaming, 'My eyes! My eyes!' and rocking back and forth," Rory gasped.

Lorelai grinned and said, "He's home right now thinking, 'Man, Aunt Lorelai is hot,'"

Luke rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking spot near the emergency entrance and said, "He's at home now thinking New York doesn't seem so bad compared to the stuff you see in Stars Hollow." He opened his door and said, "Come on, let's go."

The girls followed him into the emergency room entrance and they immediately heard Emily reading some poor nurse the riot act. "I don't want someone to look at me, I want someone to take care of my husband! If you think you aren't capable of doing that, then I suggest you find someone who will, and then start updating your resume!"

"Emily," Luke called, essentially cutting off her diatribe.

"Oh, thank God," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Would you please try to explain to this woman that Richard is the one who is injured?" she asked Lorelai an exasperated tone.

"Mr. Gilmore is being attended to," the nurse insisted.

"Then why isn't someone telling me what's going on?" Emily demanded.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I've told you, they've taken Mr. Gilmore to radiology, and we will know more shortly," the woman answered, her patience wearing thin. She turned to Lorelai and asked, "Are you family?"

"I'm her daughter. My husband and daughter," she said quickly. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, trying to puzzle out what was the bone of contention between the woman and Emily.

The nurse sighed and said, "The EMTs reported that they think Mrs. Gilmore may have suffered some injuries, but she has refused treatment both at the scene and here."

"I'm fine," Emily said curtly, turning away from them.

Luke cocked his head and asked, "Then it won't hurt to have them check you out while we wait for news about Richard, right?"

"Don't use that tone with me," Emily snapped.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "What tone? Reasonable? Yes, I know you're not accustomed to that." She sighed and said, "Come on, Mom. Let the nice doctor look at you," she cajoled. "If you're a good girl, we'll find you a nice orderly to berate later."

"Lorelai," Luke said in a warning tone. For the first time, Luke noticed that Emily had the same nervous habit of pushing her hair back over her ear as Lorelai did. He also noticed that Emily had a nice bruise forming on her temple. "Emily, did you hit your head?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't think I did," she said in a haughty tone.

Luke eyed her steadily, daring her to meet his gaze as he said, "Well then, that bruise is a mystery isn't it?" He stepped in front of her and said, "Look at me." When she involuntarily lifted her eyes to his he shook his head and said, "Your pupils are dilated. You need to be checked out. If it's not a concussion, then it's shock." He turned back to the nurse and said, "Take her back."

"You can't tell me what to do," Emily said, incensed.

"When we think you're concussed and probably disoriented, yes we can," Lorelai said firmly.

"Please, Grandma," Rory said softly.

"I'm fine," she insisted again, turning to her granddaughter.

"Then it won't hurt to check," Rory said stubbornly.

"I'll go with you," Lorelai said as she took her mother's arm. "Come on. Maybe they'll let you have ice cream later," Lorelai said as she took her mother's arm and followed the nurse.

Luke and Rory walked slowly over to a bank of chairs and sank down gratefully as they waited for news. After a few minutes, Rory said, "I hate hospitals."

Luke nodded and said, "We've certainly seen our share of them this last year."

"I never want to see one again," Rory grumbled.

Luke smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair as he said, "Ditto."

Rory sat back and stared into space for a minute before asking, "Do you think you and Mom will have more kids?"

"What?" Luke asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I mean, if you do, then you're gonna be back here again," Rory said with a chuckle. "Do you think you will, or are the twins going to be it?" she asked.

"You and the twins," Luke corrected. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it. At least not since your Mom was pregnant and she told me that we weren't," he added with a laugh. "I told her that we'd discuss it at a better time," he said dryly.

"Do you want more?" Rory asked curiously.

Luke rubbed his hand over his face tiredly and said, "Well, when you have a couple of six month olds running your life, you tend to think no." He thought for a moment and then said, "I might feel differently when they're a little older."

"True," Rory said with a nod. "You may want a girl," she said with a nod.

"Got one," Luke answered gruffly.

"A baby girl," Rory corrected with a smile.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's really up to your Mom. If she wants more, then we'll talk about it. Me, I can be happy with the way things are now. I am happy with the way things are now," he corrected. He smiled over at her and said, "You just want to even up the odds."

"Well, it would make it more fair," Rory said with a grin.

Luke snorted and said, "Each of you counts for two."

"How do you figure?" Rory asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "The work. You're very high maintenance," he teased.

"We are not," Rory said indignantly as a nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Family of Richard Gilmore?" she called.

"Uh, here," Luke answered as he and Rory stood up. "How is he?" he asked.

She smiled and asked, "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, Luke Danes, I'm his son-in-law. This is Rory Gilmore, his granddaughter. My wife is back there with her mother," he explained.

"If you'll follow me, Dr. Blaine will give you an update on Mr. Gilmore's condition," she said as she began to walk back to a cubicle. Luke and Rory trotted after her, looking around nervously, hoping to spot Lorelai in the warren of exam rooms. "Mr. Gilmore, some people here to see you," she said as she pulled the curtain back for them to enter.

Rory hesitated, so Luke took a deep breath and poked his head in to see Richard propped up on the bed. "Hey," he called softly.

"Luke," Richard said with a sigh.

"Lorelai is back with Emily, they're checking her out now," he explained as he stepped into the cubicle.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said softly.

"Rory," Richard said with a tremulous smile. When she rushed to his bedside, but pulled up short, Richard said, "I'm fine. A little banged up, but fine," he assured her. "Broken ankle," he explained. "Waiting for the doctor to confirm the x-ray so that they can plaster me up. Shoulder is bruised up, but other than that, I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Have they given you something for the pain?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes," Richard said with a nod. "I'm much better now. I'm afraid I may have frightened your grandmother. I was cussing like a sailor," he told Rory.

"On leave?" Rory asked with a grin.

Richard frowned, not understanding her joke, and said, "I suppose so."

The doctor stepped into the cubicle and reported much of the same information that Richard had just given them. When he had finished, Richard asked, "My wife? Emily?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Dr. Jordan is examining her now. It appears she may have a concussion, but other than that she is just suffering some bruising from her seatbelt. You were both very lucky," he said with a nod. "They'll be in soon to get you casted. I'm going to want to immobilize your shoulder for a few days, just until you can see your family physician," he told Richard. "Better safe than sorry, you really do not want to aggravate it any more than it already is, otherwise you can create more serious damage," he warned.

"That's fine," Richard said with a tired wave of his hand.

Luke turned to Rory and said, "I could use a cup of tea, and your grandfather may want something to read while we wait. Run down to the cafeteria for me?" he asked.

Rory smiled and said, "Sure Luke, I'll give you a minute alone." She gingerly leaned over and kissed Richard's cheek saying, "I'll be right back. Have you been through Financial Times today?" she asked. When Richard shook his head, Rory nodded and said, "The pink paper it is."

As soon as she was gone, Luke asked, "What happened?"

Richard shook his head and said, "I don't really know. We were driving along, and this car shot out of one of those little side streets. Going very fast. He swung wide, trying to turn right and caught the front panel, sent us up over the curb. He just drove away," he said in a bewildered tone.

"Do you remember anything? Car? Truck? Color?" Luke asked.

"It was a car. An older car, lots of rust," Richard said with a frown. "There were witnesses. They stopped, the police were talking to them as they were loading me up," he told Luke. He looked up at his son-in-law and said sadly, "My Jag."

Luke nodded as only a man would and said, "That sucks."

"Yes, it does suck," Richard agreed solemnly.

"A lot of damage?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Richard said softly. "I was too busy cussing."

Luke grinned and asked, "Use some good ones?"

Richard grinned back and said, "Compound words I haven't thought of in years."

Luke pulled up a chair and sat down as he said, "Amazing how they all come back to you."

"Yes, it is," Richard said with a rueful chuckle.

XXXX

Luke and Rory stepped back into the waiting room as they plastered Richard's ankle and strapped his shoulder and arm into an immobilizer. Rory frowned and turned to Luke. "He won't be able to use crutches," she said blankly.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "You're right, we'll have to see about renting a wheelchair until his shoulder gets better."

"How will they do that? They don't have a bedroom on the main floor," she said shaking her head.

"Hey, how's Dad?" Lorelai said as she stepped into the room.

"He's gonna be okay. Broken ankle and a banged up shoulder," Luke told her quickly. "They've given him some pain medication, and right now he's more worried about his car," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Mom has a concussion. They won't let her go home unless someone is with her and it can't be Dad because he'll be medicated."

Luke nodded and said, "We were just talking about that. Your Dad will have to use a wheelchair until his shoulder heals enough for him to use crutches."

"They can come home with us," Rory said softly. When both Luke and Lorelai whipped their heads around to look at her, she just shrugged. "They can use my room. It has a private bath. Luke built that stroller ramp on the back porch. I can move up to the guest room," she said with a nod.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek as he turned back to Lorelai questioningly. She closed her eyes for a moment and then blew out a breath. Luke said softly, "It makes sense. It would only be for a few days. Just until they can manage on their own," he said with a small shrug.

Lorelai looked at her daughter's hopeful face and then her husband's resigned one, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, Gimpy and Addled can come home with us," she said in a flat voice.

Luke nodded and kissed her temple. "You break the news, I'll go get the car seats out of the Tahoe," he told her. "It will be fine," he said as he rubbed her arms.

As he walked away, Lorelai grumbled, "Guess who's coming to dinner, and never leaving."

Rory giggled and said, "Come on, Mrs. Drayton. Let's go greet our guests," as she hooked her arm through her mother's.


	51. Reclining Room Only

**Reclining Room Only**

Lorelai and Rory walked through the curtain closing off Emily's cubicle in the emergency room. "Hey, Grandma," Rory said softly.

"Rory," Emily said with a tired smile. Her eyes darted to Lorelai as she asked, "Your father?"

"Luke has been with him," Lorelai answered. "His ankle is broken and his shoulder is pretty badly bruised," she reported.

"The doctor said he was going to immobilize his arm for a few days to give his shoulder a chance to heal without aggravating it further," Rory told her.

"They're putting the cast on his ankle now," Lorelai finished with a nod.

"Thank God it wasn't any worse," Emily murmured with an exhausted sigh.

"How are you doing?" Rory asked as she took her grandmother's hand in hers.

Emily favored her with a wan smile and said, "My head is killing me."

"Have they given you anything for it yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, they just did," Emily said softly. "How big of a fool did I make of myself out there?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head reached out to pat Emily's arm comfortingly as she said, "You were more worried about Dad. That's natural."

Emily saw her daughter wince a little as she dropped her arm, and her eyes sharpened. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly, flashing a bright smile.

"You winced. Are you in some kind of pain?" Emily asked quickly.

"No, not really, I just," Lorelai said as she glanced around uncomfortably.

Rory turned to look at her mother with a concerned frown and asked, "You just what?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, her mind flashing back to Jake's quick bedtime snack as she took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I haven't really nursed the since earlier this evening. It's kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh," Rory said blankly.

Emily frowned and asked, "Can't you do something about that?"

Lorelai laughed shortly and said, "I didn't think to grab my milking machine on the way out of the door, no."

Rory frowned in thought and then said, "Maybe if you went up to the maternity ward, they could, uh, help you."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips as she thought it over. "Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "I'll ask in a little bit," she assured her daughter. "So, Mom," Lorelai said uncomfortably, giving Emily a quick overly bright smile. "Luke and Rory and I were talking. Dad isn't going to be able to use crutches until his shoulder mends, that means he'll need a wheelchair for at least a little while," she started.

"And you can't be left alone tonight, and Grandpa is on painkillers," Rory chimed in with a nod.

"So we were thinking that you could, uh, come home with us," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"No, absolutely not," Emily answered quickly.

"But Grandma, Grandpa can't make the stairs at your house, where will he sleep?" Rory asked reasonably. "If you come to our house, you can stay in my room. Excellent kitchen access," she added with a smile and an encouraging smile.

"We couldn't possibly impose like that," Emily said, dismissing the idea.

"See, Mom, I don't think you really have much of a choice here," Lorelai tried to reason with her. "If we can't guarantee them that someone will be watching over the two of you, they won't release you, and Dad can't manage on his own," she said firmly.

"It will just be a few days, until you can get your feet under you again," Rory said quickly.

"But I want to be in my own home," Emily said in a bewildered tone.

"I know," Lorelai said quickly. "I totally understand, but you can't right now," she said gently.

"Hey, look at it this way," Rory said brightly. "It will give us a few says together before I head back to school, and you can spend more time with Josh and Jake," she said with a smile. "You know that Luke is an excellent cook, and Mom and I can wait on you hand and foot," she offered.

"Speak for yourself," Lorelai muttered with a snort. When Rory shot her a look, Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, Mom, you'll be trading up from a maid/cook combo, to and upstairs/downstairs set of maids and a cook."

"It would be too much trouble. You have the babies to look after," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, and if you're feeling up to it, I'm sure Mom would appreciate the help," Rory said as she shot Lorelai a pointed look.

Lorelai smothered a sigh as she said, "They can be a handful now that they're moving around more. They're rolly polly bugs," she said with a grin.

"What a lovely description," Emily said dryly.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "Well, it's going to be a little bit until Dad is released. You think it over. I think I'm going to, uh, go upstairs," she said with a little shrug. "You'll stay here?" she asked Rory.

"I will, and I'll have her all worn down by the time you get back," Rory assured her with a nod.

"Okay, well," Lorelai said shifting awkwardly.

"Go," Rory urged.

"Be back in a little bit," Lorelai said as she parted the curtain and wound her way out of the emergency exam rooms. She found a bank of elevators and took one up to the third floor. She went directly to the nurses station and said, "Excuse me," to the redhead behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, hi," Lorelai said with a sheepish smile. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I need help. My parents are being treated down in emergency, they were in an accident tonight," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are they alright?" the nurse asked politely.

"They'll be fine, thank you. Just banged up," Lorelai said quickly. She licked her lips nervously and said, "Uh, I'm nursing, twins. Born here actually, back in February," she said quickly as she shifted from one foot to another. She leaned over the desk and whispered, "Here's the thing. We had a dinner tonight, so I haven't really nursed since this evening. I mean, Jake had his little bedtime snack, but it really wasn't much, more of a comfort thing, you know?" she babbled. "Anyway, we've been down there for a little while now, and I'm," she said holding her hands out in front of her breasts with a meaningful look.

"Oh!" the nurse said as understanding dawned. "You need to pump," she said with a nod.

"Yes, but I left the house in a hurry," Lorelai started to explain.

The nurse looked around and then said in a low voice, "I don't think I can help you if you're not admitted."

"Please, I'm begging you. They're killing me," Lorelai said in a harsh whisper. "Just let me use one of those little hand pump things. I'll sneak into the ladies room. I don't need a bottle, I can pump and dump," she pleaded.

The nurse looked around again and when she saw that no one was near, she said, "Give me a minute," as she pushed her chair back and disappeared into the nursery. She came back a minute later with a small manual pump. "The ladies room is right down there," she pointed out quietly.

Lorelai took the pump and smiled with a relief. "Thank you so much," she said in a rush as she hurried down the hall. She walked into the deserted bathroom muttering, "Ow, ow, stupid boobs." She settled herself in one of the stalls, and quickly set about trying to get some relief. When she was finished, she dumped what she had just pumped into the toilet and flushed it with a sigh. "All that work for nothing," she mumbled, flexing her sore fingers. She poked her head out of the ladies room and looked down at the nurses' station. The same woman was sitting there, so she hurried back down the hall. She smiled at her and said, "I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, you're welcome," she said with an understanding smile.

"I washed it out as best I could in there," Lorelai said, holding the small pump up awkwardly.

The nurse smiled and said, "That's okay. This is one of the ones we use to demonstrate for new moms. We usually just toss them if the mom doesn't take it home. The manufacturer provides them," she explained.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, that must be a new model. The one they gave me was different, the trigger pump thingy was not as easy," she said with a nod. "Okay, well, I'll just, uh, thank you," she said again as she backed away. "I'd better, uh, get back," she said with an awkward smile. "Thank you," she called again with a little wave as she turned and hurried back to the elevators.

As she was waiting, two other nurses rounded the corner chattering away. "Hey, you remember that cute Dad that was here with the twin boys this past winter. Scruffy one, big blue eyes?" one asked the other.

The other nurse frowned and said, "I don't think so."

"Oh, you do, believe me. Would come in with that blue hat on backwards, plaid shirts, stood at the nursery window every time his wife went to sleep," she prodded as they passed Lorelai.

"Oh him," the other nurse said with a nod. "Yeah, I remember him," she added with giggle.

"He's down in emergency," the first nurse told her.

"Admitted?" the second nurse asked as they turned the next corner.

Lorelai smirked as the elevator dinged and the doors began to open. She looked down at the breast pump still clutched in her hand and shook her head as she quickly stuffed it into a nearby trash can rather than carry it around. She stepped off the elevator moments later, and glanced into the waiting room to see Luke sitting in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he rested his head against the wall behind him with his eyes shut. Lorelai took the opportunity to press a soft kiss to his lips, making him jump in surprise. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered, her face close to his.

Luke smiled and blushed at being caught napping on the job. "Hey," he said softly.

"They still working Dad over?" she asked as she settled into the chair next to his.

"Almost done they tell me," he said with a nod. "How's your Mom?" he asked.

"She's okay. Stubborn. Doesn't want to come to our house. I left Rory to work on her," she said with a nod.

"Oh. Where did you go?" he asked with a frown.

"Third floor. I had to sweet talk a nurse out of a breast pump before my boobies exploded," she whispered with a grin.

"Wouldn't want that," Luke murmured, the color rising on his cheeks.

"So, you're still remembered fondly up there," she said teasingly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Heard a couple of nurses talking about the cute dad from last winter with the twin boys and the blue ball cap. They said he was down in the emergency room," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Sure."

"I'm serious! I was waiting for the elevator and they were walking by talking about you," she said with a grin. "They remember you," she teased.

"You're making that up," he grumbled.

"You can give me the biggest stack of bibles in the world, and I will swear on them all," she said shaking her head. "When we get home, I'm keeping you under lock and key," she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You're nuts."

"Ah, the standard line when you know I'm right," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke shook his head and said, "The standard line when you're talking crazy."

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "Sorry about tonight."

Luke smiled tenderly and brushed her hair back from her face. "Me too," he said softly.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you this afternoon. I should have known that we'd never get to have nighttime sex," she whispered.

"Shh," he hissed, glancing around even though he knew no one could hear them. He smiled and said, "I liked the nap too."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Sad, sorry day when a good nap ranks right up there with a good, you know."

"Well, you know, we're not getting any younger," Luke said with a smart ass smile and a shrug.

"Speak for yourself, Geezer," she said with a grin. She leaned over and whispered, "I'm a MILF, remember?"

He looked her up and down with a devilish gleam in his eye and said, "I'd like to."

"Don't start what we can't finish," she said with a playful pat on his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "We'll both be passed out the minute we hit the pillows tonight."

"True," Luke said as he turned to kiss her head.

He looked up at a nurse walked in and told them, "We're working on Mr. Gilmore's discharge now. There seems to be some confusion about Mrs. Gilmore's after care?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Luke shook his head and said, "No confusion, they're both coming home with us."

"Very good. We'll print off a list of instructions for each of them, and you should be ready to leave shortly," she informed them.

"Thank you," Lorelai said as she stretched her legs out in front of her. She turned to Luke and said, "Have you told Dad the plan?"

Luke nodded and said, "I told him when I came back in. He's so looped out on pain medication, he thinks it sounds like 'great fun.'" he told her with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, well, I call I get the happy loopy one, and you go deal with the cranky stubborn one. If Rory hasn't managed to convince her, I'm sure you can flirt her into it," she said as she nudged him with her elbow.

Luke shrugged as he stood up and said, "I'll tell her she has no choice."

"You do that," Lorelai drawled as she followed him back to the warren of cubicles. She poked her head into Richard's and said, "Hey Dad."

Richard smile beatifically and said, "Lorelai! I have scrubs, just like on television."

"Very nice," Lorelai said with a grin as she stepped into the cubicle.

"His clothes were ruined," the nurse explained.

"So they gave me these to wear home," Richard said with a sage nod. "They're very comfortable."

"I'm glad you like them," Lorelai answered, trying not to laugh. "So, Dad, Luke told you that we're going to take you and Mom back to our house, right?" she asked cautiously.

"I can't wait. It will be like a bunking party," Richard said with a nod.

"Yes, we'll freeze your bra first," Lorelai said with a somber nod.

"Very funny, Lorelai," Richard said dryly. He thought for a moment and then said in a serious tone, "I think we should do Emily's first."

Lorelai had to turn away as she smothered a giggle and said, "Mom's it." She gestured to his cast and said, "That's nice white sock you've got there."

"Yes, very white," Richard agreed with a nod. He frowned and said, "I see children these days with colored casts and such."

"Yes, Rory's was blue, remember, when she broke her wrist?" Lorelai reminded him.

"That's right," Richard said softly. "I should have asked for a green cast. I like green," he said simply.

"Oh, man this is gonna be fun," Lorelai mumbled to herself as the nurse came back with a wheelchair.

She smiled and said, "Your husband has made arrangements to rent the chair. It should be good enough until Mr. Gilmore is able to use crutches."

"Thank you," Lorelai said as the two of them helped Richard from the table and into the chair.

Once he was settled, he looked up at Lorelai with a boyish smile and said, "Let's go pick up my date."

Lorelai leaned over to the nurse and asked, "What did you give him, and can I have some?"

The nurse shrugged and said, "It's very mild actually. Medications effect people differently."

"I guess so," Lorelai muttered. "I wish I felt this good after my surgery," she said as they wheeled Richard to the desk room where Luke, Rory and Emily were already waiting.

"We've given your husband their prescriptions and instructions," the nurse told her as they approached the group.

"There's my pretty Emmy," Richard boomed loudly, causing Luke and Rory to smother their chuckles.

"Hello dear," Emily said with a soft smile as she bent to kiss his cheek.

Richard took her hand and asked, "You're alright?"

"Just a bump on the head," Emily answered calmly, shooting Luke a look of exasperation.

"You have a concussion," Luke growled.

Emily rolled her eyes and told Richard, "Just a little headache. I'll be fine by morning."

"They gave me scrubs to wear," Richard told her proudly.

"And some happy pills," Lorelai added.

"You look very handsome. Just like Dr. Kildare," she told him with a smile.

"I brought the car around," Luke said pointing to the exit.

"Well then, let's go!" Richard said loudly, causing Emily to wince.

"Uh, Dad, you might want to speak a little softer. Mom has a headache, remember?" Lorelai prodded.

"Oh, that's right," Richard said quickly. He pulled Emily's hand to his lips, kissed it and asked, "Forgive me, Emmy?"

Emily looked down at his hopeful face and smiled. "Anything," she answered softly.

"Let's go," Luke said with a nod.

They loaded everyone into the car, seating Richard in front, where he would have more leg room. As they pulled out, Emily started, "We really should just go home. I can arrange for a bed to be brought in for Richard's study."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Emily, its one a.m., how are you going to do that?"

"The same way I had Lorelai's chair upholstered," Emily said with a smirk.

"Aha! She admits it!" Lorelai said pointing a finger at her mother.

"We have no clothes, nothing," Emily fretted.

Luke nodded and said, "That's why we're stopping at your house so that Lorelai and Rory can help you pack what you'll need. Richard and I will wait in the car," Luke said firmly.

"I want to sleep in my own bed," Emily said stubbornly.

"I want to go to Lorelai's," Richard said as he stared out of the windshield. He turned to Luke and whispered loudly, "We're freezing Emily's bra."

When Emily turned to glare at her daughter, Lorelai held her hands up and said, "He was the one that nominated you."

"There will be no bra freezing. You are coming home with us. Its late, I'm tired, you must be exhausted, we have two babies waiting at home, I have to work in four hours, and I'm not going to discuss this anymore, so just pipe down, all of you," Luke commanded.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble," Rory muttered under her breath.

"That goes for you too," Luke said as he glanced up into the mirror. They rode in silence to the Gilmore mansion, and the men waited while the women went inside to collect what they needed. Then they rode in silence to Stars Hollow.

"Your husband is very bossy," Rory whispered over the back of Lorelai's seat.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You've gotten used to sweet at-home Luke. You've forgotten cranky-Luke."

"True," Rory admitted with a nod.

"Insufferable man," Emily fumed.

"He is not!" Lorelai whispered defensively. "If the shoe were on the other foot, you'd be insisting that we stay at your house, but it's not. Mom, you know we're right," she tried to reason with her. Emily simply turned to gaze out of the window in a huff.

When they came to a stop in Lorelai and Luke's driveway, Richard's eyes fluttered open and he stared around for a moment, trying to process where he was. "Emmy?" he asked softly.

Emily smiled as she touched his hair and said, "I'm right here, Richard. Come on. It's time for our slumber party."

Richard smiled sleepily and said, "I wasn't really going to freeze your bra."

"I know," Emily said as she stepped out of the car as Luke unfolded the wheelchair and helped Richard into it.

The others preceded them in through the back door as Luke pushed Richard's chair up the ramp and then into the kitchen. "Very handy ramp," Richard said with a nod as Luke parked him next to the table and Emily took a seat there.

"Built it for the stroller," Luke said as he set the kettle on to boil and moved easily around the kitchen as Rory and Lorelai readied her room for their stay. "Tea?" he asked them.

"Please," Emily answered.

"None for me, thank you," Richard said holding up his hand.

Luke reached into the freezer, pulled out a bag of frozen peas and handed them to Emily. She looked up at him questioningly before Luke pointed to the side of her head. "Oh," she said softly as she held the bag up to her pounding head and offered him a tremulous smile.

"Your tea will be ready in a minute," Luke said with a nod. "I need to go up and check on Babette and the boys," he told her.

"I can get the tea," Emily said as she stood up, but had to steady herself against the table.

"Sit," Luke said sternly. "I'll finish this and then I'll go up. I imagine they're all asleep anyway," Luke said with a shrug as Emily sank back down into the chair. He placed a cup of tea in front of her and noticed that Richard was dozing off in his chair again. "I'll go help Rory and Lorelai. He needs to get to bed," Luke said nodding to his father-in-law. He gave Emily a worried look and said, "You do too. Just sip this, okay?" he asked as he went into Rory's room. "How's it coming?" he asked them.

"Almost ready," Lorelai said as she spread the comforter out over the freshly made bed.

"Fresh towels in the bathroom," Rory reported as she stepped into the room and began gathering her things to move to the guest room.

"Did you bring their suitcase in?" Luke asked tiredly.

"Right there," Rory said as she pointed to it. "Their pillows are on the bed and their robes are hanging in the bathroom. I'll help Grandma unpack in the morning," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, let's clear out so that we can get them settled in." He turned to Lorelai and said, "Your Mom may need help getting your Dad changed."

Lorelai made a face and then said, "Okay."

They stepped out of Rory's room and Rory dumped her armload of stuff on the island. "Okay, we're ready for you," she said cheerfully.

Luke took the handles of Richard's chair and wheeled him into Rory's room. He turned to Emily and asked, "Do you need help getting him into his pajamas?"

Emily studied her dozing husband and said, "Let's leave him as he is. He seems comfortable enough."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll help you get him into the bed." Lorelai pulled the bedding back as Luke gently shook Richard's good arm and said, "Richard? We need you to get into bed now. Richard?"

When Richard didn't stir, Emily smiled and said, "Let me." She gave Lorelai and Luke a look that had them stepping back and turning away as she whispered softly into her husband's ear. A moment later, Richard stirred and asked, "Emmy?"

"Let's get into bed," Emily told him gently.

"I broke my leg," he told her.

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, your ankle."

"I can't walk," he told her softly.

"I know, Luke is gong to help you. Aren't you, Luke?" she called in a more normal tone.

"Right here," Luke said as he stepped over to help Richard up from the chair.

As he helped the older man onto the bed, Richard said, "This is Emily's side."

"Well, okay, but I think you should sleep on this side so Emily doesn't accidentally bump into your leg or shoulder," Luke explained.

Richard smiled at him and said, "Good thinking. You're a good boy," he said as he patted Luke's cheek softly.

Luke chuckled and said, "Thank you. There you go. I'll leave you two to get settled," he said awkwardly.

"You know where to find us if you need anything," Lorelai told her mother.

"We'll be fine, thank you," Emily said tiredly.

Luke nodded and said, "I have to go in to work in the morning. I'm going to come in to check on you before I leave, okay?"

"You don't have to," Emily assured him.

Luke pulled a sheaf of papers from his back pocket and waved them at her as he said, "Yes, I do. I just didn't want to startle you. I'll be in early, and then Lorelai will be here," he said firmly.

"Very well," Emily said coolly.

Lorelai sighed and said, "We're all tired. We still need to get Babette home. We'll see you in the morning," she said as she ushered Luke out of the room.

The three of them trudged tiredly upstairs. Rory ducked into the guest room while Lorelai and Luke proceeded directly to the nursery. The nightlight glowed softly as they saw the twins sound asleep in their cribs and Babette dozing in the recliner. After looking in on the boys, Lorelai walked over and gently shook Babette's shoulder whispering, "Hey, Babette? We're home."

Babette stirred and said, "Hi Doll."

"Hi. We're they okay?" she asked.

"Woke up about midnight, I fed them both. Josh was hungry, but Jake was just toying with me, the little heartbreaker," she reported as she shifted in the chair. "Your Mom and Dad?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "We brought them home with us."

"And they're okay? You said they were okay when you called," she said to Luke anxiously.

"Battered and bruised, but they'll be fine. They just need help for a couple of days, and it's easier to do it here," Lorelai said with a nod. "Thank you so much for coming over."

"Ah, it's nothing. You know there's nothin' I wouldn't do for you and those little rugrats," Babette said with a wave of her hand.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Luke said with a nod.

Babette yawned and grinned at him as she said, "Best offer I've had in a long time."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Or Lorelai will take you."

Lorelai leaned forward to hug Babette and said, "You're the best, but if you touch my man, I'll break your hands."

"Aw, I'm just teasin'," Babette said as she scrambled from the chair. "What would a big hunk of man like this want with an old broad like me when he has this hot little number at home?" she asked with a shake of her head. "Come on, handsome, give an old girl a thrill," she said as she headed for the door.

"Be back in a minute," Luke said as he gave Lorelai a peck on the lips.

"I'll make sure everything else is secured, Sarge," Lorelai said softly. She leaned over each crib and kissed her sleeping boys before going back downstairs to turn out lights and lock the front door. She turned into the living room and pulled up short when she saw Jess asleep on the couch. Quietly, she took a throw from the chair and spread it over him before she tiptoed to the lamp and switched it off. She smiled as she locked the front door, and checked to be sure everything was off in the kitchen before heading back upstairs.

She was washing her face when Luke walked into the room and began tiredly unloading his pockets onto his dresser. When he walked into the bathroom in his sock feet, Lorelai smiled and said, "Hey, my knight in shining armor."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm too tired to even think of a come back."

"So, you really have to open?" she asked softly as she dried her face.

Luke nodded and said, "Caesar's off. Early delivery. I need to get things started. Joe's in at seven and so is Lane. If it's not busy, I'll come home then," he said as he plucked his toothbrush from its holder.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back.

"Things happen. I'm just relieved that it wasn't worse than it was," he said as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush. When Lorelai moved to leave, he pressed his hand over hers and said, "Stay with me."

Lorelai smiled and pressed her cheek to his back again, holding on to him as he brushed his teeth and washed his hands. "You know, we could just stay up until you have to go in," she suggested.

Luke laughed as he dried his hands and said, "If we were eighteen and didn't have two kids who will be waking us up in an hour or two anyway, I'd say okay."

"Yeah, there is that," Lorelai grumbled as she stepped back and followed him back into the bedroom. She watched him pull a pair of cut off sweat shorts from his drawer and a fresh t-shirt and toss them to the bed before he began undressing. "Won't you be hot in those?" she asked.

"I'm not sleeping in my underwear with Rory down the hall and your parents downstairs," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai nodded her understanding and asked, "Did you peek into the living room on your way back up?"

Luke blinked and said, "No, why?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Jess is crashed out on the couch."

"Really? I thought he'd go home," Luke said shaking his head.

Lorelai smiled as she slipped into a t-shirt and shorts of her own and said, "I think he likes us."

"Well, for God's sake, don't say anything about it," Luke said rolling his eyes. "He'll never admit it."

"I won't. I did cover him up, though," she said as they climbed into bed.

As they settled onto their pillows, Lorelai snuggled under Luke's arm and asked softly, "Is it okay if I wrap you in cotton wool before sending you out into the big bad world again?"

Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head as he said, "Sure, as long as you don't mind either."

"Shakes you up. Makes you think about how precarious everything is," she whispered.

"Makes you think of how precious everything is," he corrected, squeezing her gently.

"I love you, Luke. I don't know what my life would have been if I never met you, but I know it wouldn't have been complete," she said as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Luke smiled tenderly and said, "I love you too. We don't need to worry about that. We know. You and me, we know," he said as he kissed her softly.

XXXX

Two and a half hours later, Luke was up and dressed, trying to walk softly as he carried his boots into the kitchen instead of putting them on. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he turned the knob on Rory's door and poked his head into the room. When he heard Richard snoring softly, he crept into the room and to the opposite side of the bed. He knelt down and whispered, "Emily? Emily, wake up."

"I'm awake," she answered drowsily.

"Are you in pain? Can I get you anything before I leave? Do you need some medicine? A cold cloth?" he whispered.

"Yes, please," she answered weakly.

"I'll be right back," Luke said quickly. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the small packet of prescription strength Ibuprofen that the hospital had given them and filled a glass with water. He brought the tablets back to her and held his hand out to steady her as she pushed herself up to take the pills and wash them down with the water. "Have you been able to sleep?" he whispered.

"A little," she answered.

"Would you like an ice pack?" he asked.

"Just a cool cloth would be nice, please," she whispered as she lay back down. Luke nodded and set the water on the nightstand. He went into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under the cold water and wrung it thoroughly before folding it neatly and bringing it back to her. Emily frowned and asked, "Are you really going to work?"

Luke nodded and said, "I have early deliveries. I'll leave as soon as Joe comes in to take over the grill."

Emily studied her son-in-law for a moment and then said, "You work too hard."

Luke smiled and whispered, "I hardly work at all since I married your daughter. I used to work sixteen and eighteen hour days." He stood up and said, "Try to sleep. I should be home in time to make you all breakfast."

Emily blinked up at him and said, "I give you a hard time. We both tend to want things our way," she said with a small smile. When Luke nodded and returned her smile she sighed and said, "You are a good man, Luke."

"Thank you, Emily. I kind of like you too," he said with a grin.

"Now, get out of my bedroom," she said as she rolled her eyes and then closed them.

"I understand, you can't trust yourself around me," Luke whispered.

Emily snorted softly and covered her eyes with the cool cloth. "That's it," she said sarcastically.

XXXX

Lorelai had her wake up call at six in the form of a classic Jacob Danes rant. She stumbled down the hallway with her eyes still closed and scooped up the squalling boy before he could wake his brother and get him going. She sleepily kissed his head as she stumbled back to their room and settled on the bed, lifting her shirt and shifting him so that he could nurse. She closed her eyes, grimacing a little at the initial discomfort, and then settling back against a pile of pillows to close her eyes again. When she felt the insistent tugging cease what seemed like a moment later, she opened her eyes to find him looking up at her solemnly. She smiled and said, "Mommy's not a very good date, is she? Falling asleep on a good looking guy like you," she cooed softly as she rubbed her tired eyes. "What do you think, Jaluke? Will you keep me anyway?" she asked softly.

"I imagine he will," Emily said from the doorway.

"Oh!" Lorelai said as she jumped a bit. She pulled her shirt down quickly and asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"My head hurts too much to sleep," Emily said with a tired sigh.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry," Lorelai said sincerely. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Luke brought me some pain reliever and a cool cloth before he left, but your father is snoring," she said with a wave of her hand. "I was going to lie down on the sofa, but it seems it's taken too," she said with a wry smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I guess Jess was worried." She looked around and then scooted over onto Luke's side of the bed. "You can take my side," she offered.

Emily hesitated and then said, "You're having your quiet time."

"Come on," Lorelai said with a jerk of her head. "Jake likes the ladies, don't you?" she asked him softly. She grinned when she was rewarded with a smile. "See? He likes having women fawn over him," Lorelai cooed. "Come on, Mom. Snuggle up with a real hottie," she said as she nodded to her pillows.

Emily walked into the room, carefully sliding her slippers off and holding her robe closed as she climbed onto Lorelai's said of the bed. She looked down at the alert baby and said, "He is gorgeous."

"I think so," Lorelai said as she cuddled him close. "Every morning, I have to get a smile and a giggle out of them, and I'm good for the day. Josh is easy, but Jake makes me work for it. But if I get one, then everything else is just gravy, isn't it Jaluke?" she asked.

"Jaluke?" Emily asked.

"Shh, don't tell Luke," Lorelai said with a grin. She looked at Jake and said, "It's our secret name, isn't it?" She smiled at her mother and said, "Jake and I share secrets. Well, he doesn't really yet, but I tell him all sorts of things and he's as silent as the Sphinx," she explained.

"That's nice," Emily said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Josh is a playboy. He's all over the place, charming anyone who's near. But Jake, he likes the one on one time. He's an awfully good nap partner," she said with a nod. She looked over at her mother and said, "Maybe a good snuggle is what you need to help you sleep."

Emily smiled at her grandson and said, "Possibly."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let me go attend to some morning business with the little man, here, and we'll come back and see if a nice dose of Jacob can help you."

Emily nodded and said, "That sounds fine."

Lorelai carried Jake down to the nursery where she quickly changed him and put him in a fresh romper for the day. When she carried him back to the bedroom, she found Emily gazing listlessly at the bureau. "Mom?" she called softly.

Emily turned her head and said, "I'm sorry we've been so much trouble, disrupting your household."

Lorelai shook her head and placed Jake in the center of the bed. "We want you here," she said softly. "I was just telling Jake last night what a good time we all had at dinner," she said as she climbed onto the bed, bracketing the baby between them.

"It was fun," Emily said softly as she watched her grandson hook his leg over and rock back and forth. When he managed to get enough momentum, he flipped onto his stomach and lifted his head up like a turtle.

Lorelai made a soft gasping sound and clapped her hands quietly. "First flip of the day! Well done," she congratulated him.

When Jake turned his head toward Emily she smiled and said, "We're very proud of you."

Jake celebrated by dropping his face to the sheets and rubbing his nose back and forth while he kicked his legs. "Such a talented boy," Lorelai said with a grin as she patted his diaper clad rump.

Emily studied her daughter carefully for a moment and then said, "I've never seen you so happy."

Lorelai blinked and then shrugged a little and said, "I have a lot to be happy about. You and Dad are fine. Rory's thriving. I have two nutty little boys that I'm nutty about, and I have Luke."

"You're very blessed," Emily said with a nod.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. She looked up at her mother and asked, "You wanna hear the best sound in the world?"

Emily blinked and said, "I suppose so."

Lorelai smiled, rolled Jake back over and unsnapped his romper, exposing his plump belly. She looked at her mother and asked, "You ready?" When Emily nodded, Lorelai lowered her lips to his tummy and blew a big raspberry, making Jake squeal and giggle. Jake waved his little hands, catching in her tangled hair. Lorelai carefully removed them and pressed her lips to their dimpled softness and whispered, "That is the best sound in the world. Pure joy."

Emily smiled at the two of them and said, "Yes, it is."

They stayed there with the tiny boy between them as they talked softly to him, admiring his tricks, and praising his skills until they were all worn out. As Jake began to fade a little, Lorelai placed him in the crook of Emily's arm and said, "Put Grandma down for a nap like you do with Daddy." She dropped her head to the pillow watching her mother hold her baby boy close and stroke his soft hand as they both drifted off to sleep. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a little more sleep before Josh woke her.

When Luke walked in an hour later, he smiled as he found his wife curled up with her mother on their bed. Jake was tucked against his grandmother, and there was a soft smile on his wife's lips as she slept. He walked down to the nursery and saw that Josh was still sleeping. Knowing it was just a matter of time, Luke mixed a bottle of formula and put it in the warmer to heat. When it was ready, he lifted the sleeping boy gently and carried both him and the bottle to the recliner. When Josh opened his eyes drowsily, Luke smiled down at him and asked, "Grandma stole my spot, can I hang with you?"


	52. Bleak House

**Bleak House**

Rory awoke at a little after eight and stumbled groggily to the guest bathroom. When she opened the door a few minutes later she heard Luke speaking in a low desperate voice in the nursery. "Come on, buddy, give your old Dad a break here," Luke muttered as he tried to wrangle the squirming boy on the changing table. Rory poked her head in as Josh attempted roll to his left as Luke was rummaging for a fresh package of wipes, his movements slow from lack of sleep.

Rory saw the telltale leg hook over and realized that if Josh managed to flip, there wouldn't be enough of the table to hold him. She rushed into the room and placed her hand on her baby brother's stomach saying, "Whoa there! Where do you think you're going?"

Luke's head whipped up and he saw Rory holding Josh in place. His eyes widened for a moment and then he muttered, "Thanks," as he located the wipes and set them up on the table. "Daddy's no damn good this morning," he groused.

Rory looked Luke over carefully as she asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

"An hour or two," Luke answered as he continued cleaning Josh up. "This early bird thinks I'm his worm," he grumbled.

"I'll take him. You go to bed," Rory said as she tried to elbow him aside.

"I can…" Luke started to protest.

"I got five or six, so I win," Rory said shaking her head at him. "Go," she ordered.

"Your grandmother is in my bed," Luke mumbled as he stepped back, placing his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Rory asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Luke nodded and said, "I came home and your Mom and Grandmother are snuggled up in bed with Jake." He shrugged and said, "Jess was on the couch and you were in the guest room, so I came in here."

"Mom and Grandma?" Rory asked as she finished with Josh's diaper.

Luke snorted and said, "I know. Where's the camera?"

Rory grinned and said, "Right over on the boys' dresser."

"It is?" Luke asked as he turned to look for it. Sure enough, the camera was right where Rory said it was.

She shrugged as she snapped Josh into a clean sleeper and said, "They had a photo session yesterday, remember?"

Luke rubbed his hand over his face and asked, "Was that only yesterday?"

Rory snickered and said, "Yes, it was." She picked up Josh and settled him on her hip. "Come on, we'll snap a couple and then you can take the guest room," she said as she walked toward the door. As Luke followed her down the hall she asked, "Jess is on the couch?"

"Yeah, I guess he didn't want to leave last night," Luke said with a nod as he turned the camera on. "Hold up," he said reaching for Rory's arm. "Give me Josh. You take the pictures. If they wake up, they'd never hurt you," he said with a chuckle as they made the trade.

Rory poked her head around the doorway and took in the scene on the bed. She turned back to Luke and mouthed an exaggerated, 'Aw!' before she stepped quickly into the room, firing off as many pictures as she dared. She dashed back into the hall and whispered, "Come on!" as she prodded him back to the opposite end. She grinned and said, "I never, ever would have believed it if you told me about that."

"Me either," Luke grinned back.

Rory held up the camera and said, "Now, we have evidence."

Luke nodded and said, "Which can and will be used against them."

"Of course," Rory scoffed as she handed the camera to Luke and plucked Josh from his arms. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

Luke glanced in at the rumpled guest bed and said, "That pillow."

Rory nodded and said, "It's all yours." She leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek before holding Josh out for a kiss. "Get some rest," she said firmly.

Luke smirked and said, "Thanks," as he stumbled into the room and sat heavily on the edge of the bed to take his boots off.

Rory turned to leave, pulling the door closed behind her. She stopped and said, "You've taken care of us for so long, I think we forget that it was ever any other way. Thank you, Luke," she said softly.

Luke smiled at her tiredly and said, "You're very welcome. Thank you for letting me," he added with a shrug.

"Get to sleep," she ordered sternly. Luke nodded and turned to stretch out, hugging the pillow to him as he pressed his face into it. Rory closed the door softly and then took one more peek into the master bedroom, tempted to take Josh and curl up with them. She glanced down at the bright eyed boy in her arms and said, "You wouldn't snooze for Daddy, I doubt you're gonna snooze for me. Come on, let's make some coffee," she said as she headed for the stairs.

When she reached the main floor, she peeked into the living room to see the lump under the throw shift and turn over. She stepped into the room and peered over the back of the couch, startling Jess as he lay blinking his eyes, trying to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Jess whispered back. He jerked his chin at Josh and muttered, "Hey," to the baby, who rewarded him with one of his morning smiles.

Rory stared at Josh and asked, "Seriously? That's all it takes? A 'hey' from a fellow he-man and you're Mr. Smiley?" she asked indignantly.

Jess struggled to sit up as he said, "He's a man's man."

"I guess so," Rory said as she stuck her bottom lip out at her little brother, who promptly tried to grab it.

Jess smiled and said, "Impervious to the pout, too. Gilmore genes are working against you."

Rory smiled as she kissed Josh's chubby hand and said, "Mommy will be happy. She thinks you're all Daddy, but if you were, that pout would have gotten me anything I wanted," she cooed to him.

"True," Jess said with a nod.

"You're not working today?" Rory asked.

Jess shook his head and said, "Figured you guys might need some help around here. Did you really bring Richard and Emily home with you?" he asked.

Rory nodded and held out the camera to him. "Check this out," she said with a grin.

Jess turned the camera on and scrolled through the last few shots with a chuckle. "No way," he said softly.

"I know!" Rory said with a grin. "Luke is crashing, he hardly got any sleep because he had a delivery this morning. Josh and I are making coffee," she said as she nodded toward the kitchen.

Jess stood up and stretched. "I'll make it," he said as he followed her to the kitchen.

Rory snagged one of the car seats from the dining room and saw that all of the previous night's detritus had been cleaned up. She carried them to the kitchen and placed seat in the center of the table, settling Josh into his seat and strapping him in carefully. "There, that ought to hold you," she said as she kissed his furrowing brow. "Don't fuss, I need coffee, and then we'll play," she told him as she rocked the seat gently. The motion soothed his stormy expression as Jess checked the coffee maker.

"Luke has you locked and loaded," he reported as he poured water into the machine.

"The man is a god," Rory said with a sigh. She was just sitting down at the table when she heard a muffled thump and a soft curse from her room. Rory frowned as she rose and walked over to her bedroom door. She tapped softly and called, "Grandpa? Are you okay?"

"Rory?" Richard called in a tired voice.

She cracked the door open and saw that Richard had managed to pull the wheelchair up next to the bed, and maneuvered himself into it, but was now unable to get it turned around. "Hi," she said as she rushed into the room. "How did you do that?" she asked quickly.

"I'm very resourceful," he told her with a smug smile. "I'm just not very adept at steering this thing," he said with a frown.

"Well, I will be your chauffeur. Where to?" she asked.

"Well, uh," Richard cleared his throat uncomfortably as he glanced toward the bathroom.

"Oh!" Rory said quickly, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Well, if I can get you there…" she started slowly.

"I can manage," Richard said with a curt nod.

"Very good," Rory said quickly as she wheeled Richard to the doorway.

"I'll help," Jess said from the doorway. "You keep an eye on the little man," he told her.

"Okay," Rory said with a relieved sigh as she escaped the room.

Jess helped to maneuver Richard into the bathroom and helped him stand, steadying him as he leaned against the wall with his right hand. "This is humiliating," Richard mumbled.

Jess gave him a smirk and pushed the chair back out of the cramped room. "Better than the alternative," he said with a shrug. "Holler when you're ready," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Rory hovered near the bedroom door with a mug of coffee in her hands. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Jess smiled and asked, "For that or the coffee?"

"Both," Rory answered. "You're getting to be almost as handy to have around as your uncle," she teased.

"I'm better lookin'," Jess said dryly.

Rory grinned at him and said, "He's taller, can get stuff from high shelves."

"I'm smarter," Jess said with a smirk.

"Book smart, maybe," Rory conceded. "Luke cooks," she said as she looked back to see Josh inspecting his sleeper covered toes.

"That is a priority in this household," Jess said with a nod. "I guess he wins."

Rory smiled as she pushed from the doorframe and said, "I think we have room for you both," as she walked back over to Josh. She looked up as Jess moved to help Richard from the bathroom and back into the chair. She handed Josh his silky bunny blanket and called, "Grandpa? Can I get you anything?" as she walked back to the bedroom door.

"No, thank you, Rory," Richard said tiredly. "I just want to lie back down," he said as Jess helped him from the chair to the bed. "Thank you, son," Richard said to him softly.

"No problem," Jess said with a curt nod.

"Do you need a pain pill?" Rory asked worriedly. "It's been about eight hours since you had one," she pointed out.

"I'm okay right now, I just need to sleep," he said softly with a wave of his hand.

"We'll be right out here. Call if you need anything," Rory said as she and Jess went to leave the room.

"Rory?" Richard asked.

"Yeah Grandpa?" she answered.

"Where's your grandmother?" he asked.

Rory smiled and said, "She's upstairs with Mom. They're asleep in Mom's bed with Jake," she explained.

"Where are Josh and Luke?" Richard asked with a confused frown.

Rory smiled gently and said, "Don't worry. Everyone is safe and accounted for. I have Josh and Luke is asleep in the guest room."

"Musical beds," Richard murmured.

"It's all good, Grandpa. Go back to sleep," she urged softly.

"You're a good girl," Richard mumbled sleepily as his eyes drifted closed again.

Rory walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Jess who was rocking Josh's seat to keep the boy happy. Jess looked over at her and said, "So, long night."

"Yeah," Rory agreed as she sipped her coffee. She eyed him for a moment and then asked, "So, did you guys break up?"

Jess let out a started laugh and said, "Man, straight for the jugular. No," he answered with a sigh.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Then stop acting like a jerk," Rory said as she sat back in her chair.

"What do you know about it?" he asked defensively.

"Only what your crying girlfriend blubbered on the phone when you blew her off last week," she answered calmly.

"She called you?" Jess asked incredulously. When Rory nodded he said, "I did not blow her off. I had to work, Janine was sick," he said with a shrug.

"The bakery closes at nine," she pointed out.

"I was tired," he shot back.

Rory sighed as she played with the handle of her mug, swinging it back and forth on the table. "I know you're worried," she said softly.

"Worried?" Jess asked shortly.

"Worried about what's going to happen while she's gone. Worried that she'll move on," Rory said gently. She looked over at him and said, "You probably shouldn't make it easy for her if you don't want that to happen."

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"I like Cara a lot," Rory said with a nod.

"I do too," Jess grumbled.

Rory nodded and said, "Well then, you should start acting like it again."

Jess looked at her appraisingly and asked, "What about you? How's your love life?"

Rory snorted and said, "You know its non-existent."

"Why is that?" he asked.

Rory looked at him blankly and said, "I don't know."

Jess nodded and asked, "Are you happy or unhappy with that?"

Rory thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not happy with it, but I don't feel the need to just rush right out and date just anyone."

Jess nodded and asked, "You talk to Marty lately?"

Rory shook her head sadly and said, "I feel really bad about that."

Jess gave her a half smile and said, "He'll come around. His ego's a little bruised."

"I hope so. Marty was a good friend," she said softly.

"So, how long do you give it until your grandparents wear out their welcome?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory glanced at the clock on the stove and said, "Another two or three hours."

Jess nodded and said, "I was thinking about noon-ish."

"Sounds right," Rory said with a smirk.

XXXX

Jake stirred at eleven. Lorelai heard the pre-scream whimpers and opened her eyes to see him squirming in his grandmothers arms. She quickly lifted him and got up to leave before he woke Emily. She walked down to the nursery and peeked in to find Josh gone from his crib. She saw Luke's hat on the floor next to the recliner, and figured that he had gotten him. She quickly changed Jake and settled down to see if he wanted to nurse. He was fussy, but didn't seem particularly hungry, so she got up and went in search of Luke and Josh. As she passed the guest room door, she cracked it open to check on Rory. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Luke passed out face down in the pillow, fully dressed. She closed the door silently behind her and hurried to the stairs with Jake cradled against her neck. When she hit the main floor, she peeked into the living room to see Rory and Jess lying on the rug as Josh rolled around on his play mat between them. "Hey," she said softly as she stepped into the room. "How long have you been up?" she asked them.

"I rescued Luke from Josh's clutches at a little after eight. The little Energizer Bunny here refuses to take a nap," she said with a yawn.

Lorelai nodded and said, "He's a player, in more ways than one." She knelt down, placing Jake on the mat next to his brother and smiled at Josh. "Hi baby boy," she cooed. Josh grinned at her as a long line of drool slid from the corner of his mouth and he grabbed his toes. She grinned and said, "Mommy makes all of the guys drool," as she wiped his face with a cloth diaper Rory had kept nearby. "That's because Mommy is one hot mama, yes she is," she said as she nuzzled his sleeper clad belly. She sat back and asked, "Coffee?"

Jess nodded and said, "I'll make a fresh pot."

"Bless you my child," Lorelai exhaled as he stood up. "Thanks for taking him this morning," she said to Rory.

"Poor Luke was about to fall on his face," Rory said with a giggle. "So, you have a nice, cozy morning with Grandma?" she asked with a grin.

Lorelai smiled and said, "She couldn't sleep. Her head hurt and Grandpa was snoring. Oh! Has anyone checked on your Grandpa?" Lorelai asked as she started to scramble to her feet.

Rory tugged on her hand and said, "He's fine. Jess helped him up and into the bathroom, and he went back to sleep," she reported. "I pressed my ear up to the door about a half hour ago and he's still snoring."

Lorelai nodded and she settled back on the floor and said, "Best thing for them. They're going to be awfully sore for the next couple of days." She yawned hugely and flopped over onto her back, turning her head to watch the boys scooting around the mat, pushing up and flipping over. She smiled and said, "They're very proud of that trick."

Rory nodded and said, "Josh has been demonstrating for a while, now."

"He's a show off," Lorelai said with a nod.

"So, Jess and Cara have not broken up," Rory reported in a low voice.

"Oh? Good," Lorelai whispered. "How'd you find that out?" she asked.

"Asked him," Rory said with shrug.

"There's my super sleuth," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Tell me Angela Lansbury, do people fine you methods a bit nosy?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Jess answered as he stood in the doorway with a mug of coffee.

Lorelai shot Rory a quick look and an 'oops' face as she reached for the coffee and said, "You are an angel. Just like your uncle."

Rory giggled and said, "I told him the same thing this morning."

Lorelai looked over at Jess and said, "We weren't trying to pry. We were just concerned," she said sincerely.

"I know," Jess answered, his eyes meeting hers briefly before they skittered away.

"I'm starved," Lorelai said pressing her hand to her stomach. "Could you run to the diner if I call and ask Caesar to rustle us up something?" she asked Jess.

"I could, or I could cook here," he said with a nod.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she asked, "Did you inherit the cooking gene? Rory! Jess got the cooking chromosome!" she said excitedly.

"I heard," Rory said with a snicker. "I don't think it's genetic, though," she said with a grin.

"It is," Lorelai insisted. "Mom doesn't cook, I can't cook, you can't cook," she pointed out.

"First of all, Grandma can, I think she just doesn't have to," Rory said with a frown.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. She can't, trust me, she just likes to act like she can. Grandpa can, though, remember the Johnny Macaroni?" she asked.

"Machete," Rory corrected. "And yes, Grandpa can cook one dish," she conceded with a nod. "I can cook," she said.

Lorelai snorted again and said, "Cannot!"

"Can too!" Rory retorted.

Jess looked down at the twins and said, "Are you guys taking notes? This is how the pros do it," he told them.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "You don't cook. You follow Luke around the kitchen and chop things."

"That's more than you do! You follow Luke around the kitchen and whine about things," Rory shot back.

"No one is following Luke around the kitchen this morning," he growled from the doorway.

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she turned to see her rumpled husband standing in the doorway. "Look who's here, guys!" she cooed to the babies as Luke walked over to the group on the floor. She turned her face up to him and beamed. "Good morning, Mr. Sandman," she said with a grin.

Luke lowered himself to the floor and kissed her briefly. "Good morning," he said in a gravelly voice.

Rory frowned at him and said, "You shouldn't be up yet, it's only been a few hours."

Luke smirked at her and said, "Well, Mom, I had to get up, you know, for personal reasons, and I thought I'd see where everyone was." When she opened her mouth, he held up his hand and said, "I'll be fine. I'll nap when they nap." He picked up Jake and said, "So, who's the ladies man?" He grinned at Lorelai and then said to Jake, "Okay, when we were talking about getting two chicks in bed we weren't talking about Mommy and Grandma."

"Ew!" Rory said swatting his arm.

"What are you filling my precious boy's head with?" Lorelai said in an appalled voice.

Jess nodded solemnly and said, "You have to be more specific with them."

Luke tucked Jake under his chin and kissed the top of his head. "I need to remember that," he said as he held boy up over his head. His proud father smiled up at him as Jake squealed and flailed his arms and legs. "Landing," Luke said as he pulled him down. He kissed his again and hugged him tightly murmuring, "Way to go, man."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Male bonding."

Luke smirked as he stood up, still holding Jake and asked, "Come on, Jaluke, you can spill whatever secrets Mommy told you this morning." He smiled down at her and said, "We'll see what we have for breakfast," leaving Lorelai gaping after him as they headed off to the kitchen together.

XXXX

The smell of frying bacon wafted through the house, ticking the senses and stirring those who still slept like the dead. Emily awoke disoriented, trying to figure out where she could possibly be. She sat up on the bed, blinking her eyes until they focused on Luke's dresser. She tilted her head as she let her brain catch up, taking in the pictures Lorelai had framed and left for him when she left for Europe. She swung her legs off of the bed, and straightened the sheets as she stood, giving herself a minute to get her balance as he head spun. She walked slowly to the dresser and lifted the framed photographs. The first was a copy of one that Luke had given to them. Rory flanked by her grandparents and parents as she stood beaming in her cap and gown. She studied the picture for a moment, mesmerized as always by the pride gleaming in all five pairs of eyes. She placed the photo back on the dresser, making a mental note to enlarge and frame her copy of the photo. She looked carefully at the other photo. Lorelai was sitting between Luke's knees on the porch steps, gazing up at him with a flirty smile as he grinned down at her happily. Emily replaced the picture with a small smile of her own and turned to leave the room.

She wandered down the stairs and followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Lorelai, Rory, Jess and the babies sitting at the table with heaping plates of food in front of them. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," Rory answered. "Or afternoon, I should say. How are you feeling?" she asked as Emily approached the table.

"Better, thank you," Emily said simply as she sat down. She looked over at Lorelai's plate and asked, "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"For starters," Lorelai answered with a grin as she cut off a wedge of French toast. "Are you hungry?" she asked her mother.

"I'd love a cup of coffee," Emily answered. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Helping Dad," Lorelai said nodding to Rory's room.

"Helping your father with what?" Emily said as she rose from her chair again.

"Sit down, Mom," Lorelai said as she touched Emily's arm. "He's helping Dad get dressed," she explained.

"I should be doing that," Emily said quickly.

"They'll be out in just a minute, Mom," Lorelai assured her. "Apparently Dad is not so enamored with his scrubs anymore," she said with a chuckle.

"Here Emily," Jess said as he handed her a mug of coffee. "Cream? Sugar?" he offered.

"Black is fine, thank you," Emily said as she sat back down. "Poor Luke," she said softly.

"The theme of the day," Lorelai snarked. She offered Emily a small smile and said, "This is what Luke does," she added with a shrug.

"Dresses invalids?" Emily asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Takes care of people," Rory said as she picked up a crispy slice of bacon.

"He lives for this stuff," Jess said rolling his eyes. "He can't help himself."

Lorelai looked at Jess pointedly and said, "Did you ever think that it might because he was the one taking care of your Mom and Grandfather all of those years? Don't give him a hard time," she said in a warning tone.

"Easy," Jess said holding up his hands. "I was just saying that it's the way he's built, that's all," he said to placate her.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I don't think any teenage boy is built for that. He was younger than you are now," she pointed out.

Jess pulled a face and said, "I know. Scary."

"Yes, very," Lorelai said sternly.

"No one is attacking Luke, Lorelai," Emily said calmly.

"I was just telling him this morning that I think we take him for granted. We're just used to him always being there to fix things," Rory said thoughtfully.

The door to Rory room opened and Luke appeared with a pair of pants in his hand calling, "Hey Lorelai? I need you to rip the seams out of these. Oh, hi Emily," he said awkwardly.

"Rip the seams out? Whatever for?" Emily asked as she started to rise form her chair.

"We can't get them over the cast," Luke explained.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let be get my little box," as she left to go up to the sewing room.

"But, those are expensive pants," Emily said indignantly.

"Don't worry Grandma, Mom can let the legs out and sew them back up when Grandpa gets his casts of," Rory said with a shrug.

"These are the most casual of what you packed," Luke said with a shrug. "We'll make these work for now, and later, maybe Rory can go out and get him some sweats or something to wear around," Luke said as he put the pants on the table. "Let me just tell Richard that it will be little bit," he said as he turned back to Rory's room.

"I'll go," Emily said quickly. "He's my husband," she said with a sniff.

"How's the head?" Luke asked as she passed him.

"Fine," Emily said unconvincingly.

"I'll start your breakfast," Luke said with a nod. "Omelet?" he asked.

"Coffee is fine for me," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Omelet it is," Luke answered as he turned to the fridge. Emily simply rolled her eyes and disappeared into Rory's room.

When Lorelai came back into the room she called, "This will just take a sec." When she finished, she held the pants out to Luke who was already cooking.

"Your Mom's in there now, apparently she was afraid that your Dad would dump her for me," he said with a smirk.

"Well, you are awfully pretty," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his sleep flattened hair.

"We're a mess," Luke said as she knocked on the door and then wordlessly handed the pants to her mother.

"My breakfast is cold," Lorelai said as she prodded the scraps on her plate.

Luke shook his head and said, "Your breakfast has already gone to the happy place."

"More, please?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"I'll make you lunch in an hour," he promised.

"Fine," she grumbled under her breath. She peered into the car seat and saw that Jake was awake, and listening to them carefully. "Hello there," she said with a smile. "What? No rant?" she asked. He focused his eyes on her face, and then his lip began to quiver a little. "I thought so," she said as she picked him up. "Back in a bit. I'll be in the living room," she warned as carried him out of the kitchen to nurse him.

She settled on the couch and draped the throw over her as she lifted her shirt and settled Jake in for his lunch, which he accepted enthusiastically. After a few minutes she heard Jess call, "Lorelai, I'm leaving."

"Thanks for your help," she called back softly.

"Call if you need me," he answered shortly and turned to leave by the back door rather than risk seeing exposed boob.

When she reentered the room a short time later, she found Emily and Richard dressed and at the table eating their breakfasts as Rory scribbled out a list. "What's this?" she asked, looking over Rory's shoulder.

"Things we need to take care of today," Rory answered.

Luke had finished cleaning the pots and pans, and was putting food back in the fridge when he saw Emily delicately pressing her fingertips to her temple. He pulled the bag of frozen peas from the freezer again and walked up behind her, pressing it to the side of her head as he said, "Hold this."

Richard was so engrossed in helping Rory make the list that when he looked up a few minutes later, he frowned at Emily and asked, "Emily, why in the world are you holding a bag of frozen vegetables to your head?"

Emily shrugged and said, "I don't know. Luke just keeps giving them to me and telling me to put them on my head."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, tell Mom to hop up and down on one leg while rubbing her belly and patting her head."

Luke chuckled as he came back over to refill coffee cups and said, "They make a good ice pack."

"Luke, sit down, you're not at work," Emily said as she waved him into a chair. She turned to Richard and said, "It does help."

Luke nodded and said, "You have shin splints enough times and you learn to use what's handy." He reached up and took Jake from Lorelai and settled him onto his lap.

"Uh, that was my baby. Get your own," she said indignantly.

"He wanted me," Luke answered blandly.

"Did not!" Lorelai retorted.

"Yes, he did," Luke replied with a grin.

"You're making my head hurt," Emily moaned.

"Okay, so, Mom can call about the police report. You're calling the insurance," Rory said to Richard with a nod.

"I need to call and cancel some engagements," Emily said with a gasp.

"Luke and I will go retrieve what we can from the car, and then stop to get you some sweats," Rory said with a nod.

"How come Luke gets to shop? Luke's not a good shopper," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory shrugged and said, "Luke said we had to go to a sporting goods store and find the tear 'em off pants."

Luke snorted as Lorelai looked over at him and asked, "Is Dad going on tour with the Chippendales?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Breakaway sweats. Like basketball players wear," he said as if they should know. When all four of them looked at him blankly, he said, "That's why Luke's going shopping."

"If I call Tweeny Halpern, I won't have to call anyone else. That woman single handedly put all town criers out of work," Emily grumbled.

Luke looked at her and asked, "Who's ready for some dope?" He handed Jake back to Lorelai as he got up.

Emily shot him a look and said, "I hate taking pills."

Luke chuckled as retrieved their medications from the countertop. "I'll fill the prescriptions while were out." He handed Emily the last of the Ibuprofen from the packet and said, "Here, go wild." He looked over at Richard and asked, "How are you doin'?"

"I'm fine for now. I may take one after I make my calls," he said soberly.

"I like loopy Dad," Lorelai teased.

"I was not loopy," Richard said huffily.

"You were sweet," Rory told him.

A small smile played across Emily's lips as she said, "He's very sweet."

"Now, Emily," Richard chastised as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Leave him alone," Luke grumbled as he looked down at them sternly. He turned to Rory and asked, "You ready?"

Rory looked down at her pajamas and laughed. "No, and neither are you," she pointed out.

Lorelai frowned up at him and said, "Maybe you should try to sleep a little more before you go."

Luke shook his head and said, "I want to go and get home. That way, when I crash, I crash," he told her. "Okay, I'm hitting the shower," he said as he spun on his heel.

"Me too," Rory said as she followed Luke upstairs.

Lorelai sat at the table, holding Jake on her lap as she helped her parents make the necessary calls. When Luke came back down, she asked, "You are going into Harford, right? That's where the car is, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was towed to the dealership," he said with a nod.

"Can you swing by and pick up the copy of the police report? It should be ready by the time you guys get to it," she said as she handed him the information she had written down.

"Better make me a list," Luke told her as he rubbed his forehead.

"Let Rory drive, okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he insisted. She reached up and took his hand as she looked up at him and asked, "Please? For me?"

"Fine, Rory can drive," Luke answered with a shrug.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper.

"Luke I do not want you wearing yourself out running around. There is nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow," Emily said as she looked over the list.

"Nah, we'll knock it out pretty quick," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "Rory's not down yet?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, she doesn't shower and throw on a ball cap. Give her a minute."

Luke sank down into a chair and smiled at Josh. "How's it goin'?" he asked his son with a nod. Jake smiled at him in response and Luke asked, "Yeah, well, she is a pretty Mommy, you lucky dog." He looked over at Josh and said, "He's sleeping a long time."

"I imagine he'll be up soon," Lorelai replied distractedly. "Mom? Did you call the house? Let your maid know what happened to you?" she asked.

Emily looked at her blankly and then said, "I suppose I should."

"Might be nice," Lorelai said with a chuckle. "Otherwise, she may assume that you've been kidnapped."

Emily looked over at Richard and asked, "Lucinda? Luella?"

"Loretta," he mumbled as he made a note on his pad. "You'll need to give Luke the spare key to the Jag from your ring, in case he needs it," he reminded her.

"Oh," Emily said as she got up to retrieve her purse from the bedroom. She came back out and said, "We have an account at Hanson's Pharmacy. If you'll fill the prescriptions there, they'll charge it to our account. They have our insurance on file," she told him.

"Where is that?" he asked as he wrote 'Hanson's Pharmacy' on a piece of paper.

"It's near Chilton. Rory will know it," Lorelai told him.

"Here's the key," Emily said as she frowned at her key ring, trying to get the key off of it. She shook her head and said, "Here, I don't need them anyway," as she handed the whole ring over to him.

Emily picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Loretta?" she said. "I'm sorry, Louisa," she said rolling her eyes. "This is Mrs. Gilmore," she said as she wandered back into the bedroom to put her purse back.

Lorelai snickered and said, "You did that on purpose."

Richard smiled and said, "You'll never be able to prove that."

Rory came bounding down the stairs calling, "I'm ready!"

Luke nodded and said, "There's my cue," as he pushed himself tiredly from his chair.

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "Luke's worn out. Can you drive?"

"I'm fine," Luke insisted as he bent to peck a kiss on her lips and one on Jake's head.

"I'm driving," Rory said as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"Keep an eye on these guys," Luke told Josh as he pressed a kiss to his head too.

"I'm sure he'll be vigilant," Lorelai said dryly as she watched Josh continue to snooze happily.

"Back soon," Luke said with a nod as he followed Rory out of the door.

XXXX

Three hours later, Rory came swinging through the door with her hands full of bags. Luke trailed behind her with a cardboard box filled with stuff he had taken from the smashed Jaguar. Lorelai came out of the kitchen with a warmed bottle in her hand as he shook his head sadly at Richard, who was stretched out on the couch. The older man sighed without having to hear a word and returned to his book. Lorelai laughed as she leaned in to kiss Luke hello and asked, "You two have a psychic connection?"

Luke nodded and said in a flat tone, "He's my Dionne Warwick."

Lorelai studied him carefully and said, "You need a nap. You don't look so good."

"Thanks," Luke said with a laugh.

"The boys and I are having a play date in the nursery with Sookie, Davy and Lulu. Mom's having a rest and Dad's reading. You have a little quiet time, come on up," she told him.

Luke blinked, trying to clear his head as he said, "Okay, maybe I will."

She dropped him off at their bedroom with a quick kiss and a pat on his butt and proceeded down the hallway. After chatting with Richard for a little while, Rory came upstairs and asked, "Where's Luke?"

"He went to have a nap," Lorelai said as she pulled Josh up by his fingers into a sitting position.

"Good. Mom, I think he's sick," Rory said as she sat on the floor with the rest of them.

"He's just tired, Hon," Lorelai assured her.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think so, I mean, I know he's tired, but I think he's coming down with a cold or something."

Lorelai looked over at Rory sharply and said, "Luke doesn't get sick."

Rory smiled at her and said, "Everyone gets sick sometime."

Lorelai shook her head and asked, "Why do you think he's sick?"

"He's just really out of it. He keeps clearing his throat, and I think he's having a hard time swallowing," Rory said worriedly.

"Sounds like strep," Lulu said with a nod.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Don't kids get strep throat?"

Lulu shrugged and said, "Anyone can, but I guess it's more common in kids. It runs through the school at least once a year."

"Maybe it's just a cold," Sookie said encouragingly. "You should see if he has a fever. Generally, you don't have high fever with a cold, but if he has one it could be an infection. He seemed okay last night," she said with a shrug.

"Luke never gets sick," Lorelai said as she pushed herself up from the floor. "In the eight years that I have known him, I've never heard so much as a sniffle out of him," Lorelai said shaking her head. "I'll be right back," she said as she left the nursery. She hurried down to their room and saw him curled up on his side of the bed, facing the door. She cocked her head as she walked toward him slowly. As she touched his forehead, she could feel right away that he was warm.

Luke opened his eyes and croaked, "Lorelai?"

"Hi, baby," she whispered as she looked into his tired blue eyes.

"I'm sick," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "Yes, I think you are."

"I can't get sick now," he said in a raspy voice. "Your parents," he said helplessly.

"Babe, I don't think we get a choice on this one," she said gently as he pressed her lips to his warm forehead. "I'm calling Dr. Stephens," she said. "I'll bring you some Tylenol," she told him as she turned to go downstairs.

When she reappeared a few minutes later, she smiled softly at him as she handed him the tablets and a glass of water. Luke looked down at the pills in his hand and said, "I'm not sure that I can swallow these."

"Oh," Lorelai said softly. She frowned for a moment and then said, "I'll call over to the pharmacy, see if they have any in a liquid."

Luke shook his head and said, "Turn away. I can get them down if you're not looking at me."

Lorelai turned her head and winced as she heard him choking the tablets down one by one. "Dr. Stephens is making a house call," she said without turning to look at him.

"What?" he croaked.

Lorelai turned and looked at him solemnly as she said, "Apparently, he's as freaked out by Sick Luke as I am."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he handed her the glass back.

"No, I'm sorry. You've been running yourself ragged for months," she said quietly.

"So have you," he said as he flopped back onto the pillows.

"Not like you, Super Luke," she said with a wan smile. She caressed his cheek lovingly and said, "Don't you worry. Nurse Lorelai is going to take very good care of you."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

"Hey," she said in an injured tone.

Luke reached up and took her hand in his, rubbing it against his cheek as he said, "I'm just teasing." She glanced over at her worried face and flashed her a sleepy smile. "You got one of those little dress thingys with the cap?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "I can make that happen." She smoothed her hand over his forehead and said, "Close your eyes."

"Stay with me?" he asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let me just tell the girls." Luke sighed and closed his eyes as he let go of her hand. "I'll be right back," she said as she got up off of the bed.

As she went to the door, Luke's eyes popped open as he said, "No!"

"What?" she asked looking back over her shoulder.

Luke shook his head and said, "You can't. The boys. What if I'm contagious?"

"Then I already have it, and in turn so do they," she reasoned.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll go to sleep. You stay away until after Dr. Stephens says its okay."

"But," she started to protest.

"I'll worry," he said with a sigh.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "I'll be back when the doctor gets here."

"Maybe you should stay at Sookie's," he mumbled tiredly.

"We'll figure it out," she said. "Now, close your eyes," she whispered as she slipped out of the door. She leaned up against the wall in the hallway and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily as she assessed their situation. She and Rory were the only players left standing in a full house. She pressed her head against the wall and whispered to herself, "Oh my God, what am I going to do?"


	53. Diana Prince to the Rescue

**Diana Prince to the Rescue**

Lorelai straightened up, turning her head to hear the sounds of Sookie, Lulu and Rory playing with the babies. She took a deep breath and said to herself, "Okay, here we go." She started down the hall, and when she reached the nursery, she paused in the doorway, leaning in with her hands braced on either side of the doorway. "Hey, Sook?" she called.

"Yeah?" Sookie answered as she captured Davy with one arm and sat him back down in front of her.

"Luke has a fever. I think you should probably take Davy and head home. I'd hate for him to catch something," she said calmly.

Sookie looked up at her sympathetically and asked, "Anything I can do?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "His doctor is coming by to check him out."

"A house call?" Sookie asked surprised.

Lorelai smiled and said, "He was Luke's dad's doctor, a family friend. He's semi-retired, and I think he's just as stunned by the thought of Luke getting sick as I am," she said with a grin.

Sookie nodded as she started gathering Davy's toys and stuffing them into her diaper bag. Lulu stood up holding Josh and asked, "Do you need help with anything? Your parents? The boys?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not right now. I guess I just need to know what we're dealing with first, and then I'll know what to do."

"Well, I can stay here with them while the doctor is here seeing Luke," Lulu said decisively.

"Thanks, Lulu," Lorelai said sincerely.

"Soup!" Sookie said holding up a finger. "I'll make soup! Oh, and I have a billion casseroles in the freezer, you just have to heat them up," she said with a nod. She stopped as she stood up and asked, "You do know how to turn the oven on, don't you?"

"Yes, I can turn an oven on," Lorelai said derisively.

"Have you turned this oven on? I mean, have you even touched the oven since you guys moved in here?" she persisted.

Lorelai blinked and jerked her head back as she said, "Yes. I mean, I guess so." She thought for a moment and then said, "I don't know."

"I'll show you how when I came back," Sookie said with a nod. She adjusted Davy on her hip and said, "Don't worry about dinner for your parents. I'll take care of everything," she called as she left the nursery.

"Thanks Sook," Lorelai called as her friend hurried past.

At the top of the stairs, Sookie stopped and called, "Tell Luke I hope he feels better."

"I will," Lorelai assured her.

"Food, Sookie, they'll need food," Luke croaked from the bedroom.

"I'm on it!" Sookie called to him as she giggled and hurried down the stairs.

Lorelai stalked down the hallway and opened their bedroom door. She stared at him with her hand on her hip and said, "I managed to keep Rory alive for eighteen years before I married you. Pipe down and go to sleep. I've got this covered," she said as she pulled the door closed firmly. She turned to see Rory standing in the hallway with a smirk on her face and asked in a harsh whisper, "You do know how to turn the oven on, don't you?"

Rory nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure we can handle it."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and said, "Yeah, well, let's go check on the other inmates."

They went downstairs to find Richard snoring on the couch, and Emily puttering around the kitchen looking for something in the cupboards. She heard Rory and Lorelai enter and asked, "Where does Luke hide the tea bags?"

"Here," Lorelai said as she pulled a canister from a shelf and handed it to her mother. "Mom, Luke's sick," Lorelai told her.

Emily turned to look at her daughter and asked, "Fever?" When Lorelai nodded she said, "I'm not surprised. He's been burning the candle at both ends lately." She pulled down another mug and said, "I'll make him some tea."

"That would be nice. His doctor is coming by to look at him," Lorelai told her.

"They still make house calls in Stars Hollow?" Emily asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "His doctor isn't from Stars Hollow, but yeah, he does."

"Who knew," Emily murmured as she dunked a tea bag into each mug.

"How's your head?" Lorelai asked.

Emily nodded and said, "A little better. I'm sore though. It feels like every muscle in my body aches," she said in a disgruntled tone as she squeezed honey into one of the mugs.

"I think that's pretty normal. People tend to tense up in accidents," Rory said with a nod. "I put your prescriptions on the counter," she said with a nod.

"Where are the boys? Sleeping?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Lulu is up in the nursery with them. I was just going to start a load of laundry while I waited for Dr. Stephens," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'll do that," Rory offered as she headed to the laundry room.

"I'll take this up to Luke and help Lulu with the boys," Emily said as she picked up both mugs and walked toward the stairs.

Lorelai stood alone in Luke's kitchen and said, "Okay, well," as she looked around with her hands on her hips. She spied some dirty dishes and glasses sitting out next to the sink and pulled open the dishwasher. Seeing that it seemed to be full, she added detergent and turned it on to run. She started filling the sink with sudsy water, and carefully lowered the dishes into it. As she washed, she tried to remember what it was like before Luke was there, but it all seemed hazy. She rinsed a glass and set it on the board to drain as she muttered, "Spoiled rotten," under her breath.

She dried her hands and picked up the kitchen phone. Dialing quickly, she rounded the troops. The first call was to Caesar, explaining that Luke was ill, and that he would need to work with Joe, Lane and Zach to be sure that the diner was covered for the next few days at least. Caesar assured her that he would take care of it, and that she should call in the morning, and he would send breakfast over. The next call was to Jess, who told her to call when they needed help, and that he would pick up the breakfast from Caesar the following day. After calling Michel at the inn, she placed the phone back on the cradle and resumed washing dishes. She looked down at her rings, glistening amidst the suds and whispered, "In sickness and in health."

XXXX

Emily tapped on the door lightly, and when she heard Luke mumble 'Come in,' she pushed it open saying, "I brought you some tea. I put a little honey in it. It should help your throat," she said as she placed his mug on his nightstand. She looked down and spotted his flannel clad arm sticking out from under the quilt. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your pajamas?" she asked gently.

"Too cold," he answered. "Thank you for the tea," he said in a raspy voice as he tried to sit up.

In a move known to mothers since the beginning of time, she placed her cool hand on his forehead, startling him into stillness. She frowned and reached around to cup the nape of his neck. "You are warm," she murmured as she turned to go into the bathroom. She ran a washcloth under the cool water and wrung it out much as he had just hours before for her. When she came back into the room, Luke was taking a tentative sip of the tea, wincing as he tried to swallow it. She waited for him to place the mug back on the nightstand and asked, "So, you have the last doctor in the world left who makes house calls?" as she waved him back down onto the pillows.

Luke smiled weakly and said, "I guess so. He was my dad's doctor," he explained. "He only sees a few long time patients now."

Emily folded the cloth carefully and placed it on his forehead. When he shivered, she smiled and said, "It will feel good in a minute." She frowned and asked, "Your father was sick for a long time?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, a couple of years, but we didn't really know what was up until the last year or so."

"Cancer?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it was his heart that gave out," Luke said gruffly.

"That must have been very hard for you," Emily said softly.

Luke shifted uncomfortably and said, "Not as hard for me as it was for him."

Emily chuckled a little at his terse reply and said, "I can believe that." She smiled kindly at him and said, "You are a very good caregiver. I guess now we'll get to see what kind of a patient you are."

Luke's lips twitched as he said, "Probably not a good one."

Emily nodded and said, "I wouldn't think so. Most mean aren't. Well, it's a good thing you're stuck in a house full of bossy women then, isn't it?" Without thinking, she pulled the quilt up over his shoulders and said, "Lorelai will be up as soon as your doctor arrives."

"Thank you," Luke mumbled, still a little dumbfounded by being attended to by Emily Gilmore.

"You're welcome," she said simply as she picked up her mug from the dresser. "I'll be in with the boys if you need anything," she told him as she swept from the room.

XXXX

A short time later, Lorelai poked her head in the door and said, "I called in a professional to see if you were faking." Her heart melted when he turned his head and opened his dull blue eyes slowly. "Aw, Babe," she whispered as she led Dr. Stephens into the room.

"Hello, Luke," the doctor said kindly.

"Hi," Luke croaked. He looked over at Lorelai and said, "I don't need him. Your mom felt my forehead and neck and said I was warm," he told her with a weak smile.

Dr. Stephens set his bag on the bed and said, "Mom's know. Let's have a look at that throat," he said as he pulled out a tongue depressor and the penlight. Lorelai stepped aside so Dr. Stephens could get closer to Luke. He made humming sounds as he looked at Luke's throat and then felt the glands in his neck. He nodded and said, "I won't know for sure until I do a culture, but I'd say strep."

"Strep? I thought only kids got strep," Luke said with a frown.

The doctor shook his head and said, "It's more common in kids and adolescents because they haven't built up the immunity yet. Most adults don't get it unless it a particularly virulent strain or their immunity is down," he explained. "Lorelai says you have a house full," he said with a nod.

"Yeah, but that just happened last night,' Luke answered with a frown.

"And twins, and a wife and a step-daughter and a nephew, and two businesses," Lorelai chimed in. "Three actually, since you handled a lot of the inn stuff after I had the babies," she said pointedly.

Dr. Stephens nodded and said, "Stress wears you down. The lack of sleep that comes with a newborn wears you down, and you have two." He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I'm going to shoot you full of some good stuff. You get a nice antibiotic, and a really nifty steroid shot to boot," he said with a smile. "We're going to be aggressive with this, because strep is contagious. I'm not so worried about Lorelai and the others, because they should be fine as long as they get plenty of rest. I want you to stay away from the boys until I give the all clear," he instructed. When Luke nodded, he turned to Lorelai and asked, "Are you nursing?"

"Well, uh, yeah," she said with a frown. "I mean, I was going to start weaning them. This week, I was going to start giving them more formula and nursing less," she explained.

The doctor nodded and asked, "Can you keep it up a while longer?"

"Well, yeah, but if I'm exposed to it, can't I give it to them?" Lorelai asked.

The doctor glanced at Luke and said, "Judging by the way he looks, I doubt you want to kiss him anyway."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You are so wrong."

"I want you to stay away until the fever breaks," he told her. "Sleep in another room. Once the fever is gone, you should be okay. More importantly, I want you to keep nursing so that the boys are still getting your antibodies, understand?" he asked. When Lorelai nodded somberly he turned back to Luke and said, "I'm going to take a swab and a wash, just to be safe." He started pulling things out of his bag, and pulled on a pair of gloves. He pulled out a sample cup and said, "Lorelai, I'll need a glass of salt water."

"I'll be right back," she said as she left the room quickly.

Dr. Stephens swabbed Luke's throat while she was gone and dropped it into a sterile tube. When Lorelai returned with the salt water, he asked Luke to gargle some and spit it into the sample cup. When he had stowed both samples in his bag, he turned back to Luke and said, "Roll over."

"Why?" Luke asked warily.

Dr. Stephens smiled at him and said, "I want to see how cute your butt is. Now, roll over," he said sternly as he pulled out a syringe and vial.

"Can't you do that in my arm?" Luke asked uncomfortably.

Dr. Stephens shook his head and said, "These are butt shots. Now, show me that tuchas of yours," he said with a grin.

Luke opened his jeans and glared at Lorelai who was trying desperately to suppress her giggles. He snarled at the doctor and rolled over, pushing his jeans down off of his hips. "There, that enough for you?" he grumbled.

Dr. Stephens scoffed at the half inch of hip flesh Luke had exposed and said, "Come on, boy, you can do better than that. Believe me, yours is not the first butt I've seen. Not the prettiest and not the ugliest."

"Fine," Luke growled and pulled his pants down, shooting them the full moon.

Dr. Stephens smiled and said, "I've got one for each cheek, so don't get all priggish on me," he said as he gave Luke a shot in the right side. He pulled out a clean syringe and filled it with the steroid and shot it into the left cheek. "There you go," he said as he pressed on both spots, working the medicine into the muscle tissue.

"Hey!" Luke said indignantly as Lorelai burst out laughing.

The doctor chuckled and said, "I had to get it worked in. Well that and I just wanted to feel your ass," he said with a snort. He turned quickly and said, "Oops, sorry, Lorelai."

"No problem," she said with a wave. "I like to feel his ass daily," she giggled.

Luke pulled his pants back onto his hips and pulled the quilt across him again before he turned over and glared at them both. "I'm so glad you're having a good time. I was afraid that you might get bored," he said snidely.

"Oh no," Lorelai said through her giggles as she shook her head.

"It was fun for everyone," Dr. Stephens told him as he loaded up his bag again. He turned to Lorelai and said, "Get him some of that liquid Tylenol stuff formulated for sore throats, it'll help him swallow. Stay away for a couple of days, no kissy face," he warned her as he tried to keep a stern face, but failed.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "I don't know if I can live without the kissy face."

The doctor nodded and said, "Get a surrogate."

"Hey," Luke said with a scowl.

"I do know a couple of guys who might be able to fill in," Lorelai said with a wink.

Dr. Stephens turned back to Luke and said, "You are to go no further than that bathroom for the next forty eight hours. That means from now, not from twelve a.m. this morning," he said sternly. "Sleep, drink plenty of liquids, eat soup and ice cream. I'll leave a prescription with Lorelai," he said with a nod. "I'll call to confirm the lab results tomorrow," he said as he patted Luke's arm. He smiled down at he man he had known since he was a boy and said, "Feel better, Luke." As he walked to the door he turned and said, "Look at the bright side. You have an awfully pretty nurse."

"Who can't come near me," Luke snarled.

Dr. Stephens said, "I think you'll be able to make it a couple of days without the kissy face." He turned to Lorelai and said, "Wash your hands well before you handle anything for the boys."

"I will," she promised. She smiled at Luke and said, "I'll be back in a little while. Try to rest." Luke simply nodded and closed his eyes as they shut the door behind them. Lorelai looked up at the doctor and asked anxiously, "Strep's not such a big deal, right? I mean, I know it's infectious, but the antibiotics should knock it out, right?"

"He'll be fine in just a few days," he assured her. "He does need lots of rest, though," he cautioned.

"He'll get it," she assured him. "Would you like to meet the boys?" she asked.

"Yes, please," he said with a smile. "We'll need to wash our hands," he told her sternly.

"The bathroom is right there," Lorelai said as she pointed it out. They washed their hands and then Lorelai led him into the nursery where Lulu, Rory and Emily were busy being entertained by the boys. "Dr. Stephens, this is mother, Emily Gilmore, my daughter Rory, and our friend Lulu. And these fellas are Joshua Gilmore Danes and Jacob Lucas Danes," she said as she gestured to each of the boys. "This is Dr. Stephens," she told them all.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Tom, please," he insisted as he placed his black bag on the floor. "See, I've put my doctor's kit down," he said with and engaging smile. "Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai tells me that you and your husband were involved in an accident last night," he said with a concerned expression.

"Oh, yes, but we're fine," Emily said politely.

Dr. Stephens frowned as he turned to Lorelai and asked, "I though you said your mother had a concussion and you father suffered a broken ankle and an injured shoulder?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "That constitutes fine in Mom's world."

"I meant, that the injuries were no worse than that," Emily said coolly.

"Headache?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, but it's easing up a little now," Emily said dismissively.

Dr. Stephens turned to Lorelai and said, "I personally treated your husband for two concussions. One from pole vaulting and missing part of the mat, and the other from not ducking out of the way of a line drive," he said with a smile. "Neither one knocked any sense into him, I'm afraid." He turned to Rory and asked, "You're at Yale, I believe?"

"Yes, just about to start my sophomore year," Rory said with a nod.

Dr. Stephens nodded and said, "My elder son is a Yale graduate. His degree is in something terribly useful like, Medieval History," he said with a grin.

Rory nodded and stammered as she searched for something positive to say, "Oh, well, uh, does he teach?"

Dr. Stephens shook his head and said, "He finally wised up and went to Harvard Law. He practices in the Boston area."

"Lulu is a teacher at our elementary school," Lorelai told him. "She's the one who told me that it sounded like Luke had strep throat," she explained.

The doctor smiled at Lulu and said, "Well, an elementary school teacher would know. You should get hazardous duty pay," he said with a chuckle. He looked at the boys that Lulu and Rory were holding and said, "Well, I can see there will never be a need for DNA testing, will there?" he teased.

"Uh, no," Lorelai said with a nod. "Paternity was a given the minute they made their entrance into the world."

"May I?" he asked Lorelai.

"Oh, here," Lulu said as she handed him Jake. "Lorelai, I really should get going, but please call me if you need any help. Honestly, I really mean it," she said as Lorelai gave her a hug.

"Thanks Lulu, you're the best," Lorelai said with a grin.

Lulu gave them a wave and said, "I have to get ready, Kirk is taking me to see Psycho at the bookstore tonight."

As she left the room, Rory raised an eyebrow at Lorelai and said, "Never, ever hire Kirk to work at the Dragonfly. There's a little too much Norman in him, if you know what I mean," she said with a nod.

"What's that Mother?" Lorelai asked her with a grin.

"Lorelai, your boys are simply beautiful," Dr. Stephens told her.

She turned back to him with a bright smile and said, "I'm partial to them, aren't I Jakey?"

The doctor glanced over his shoulder and asked in a conspiratorial tone, "How's Luke doing with them?"

Rory burst out laughing as Emily snickered and asked, "Are you kidding?"

"Luke is a wonderful father," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"He's SuperDad," Rory said as she giggled.

"I have never seen a man so involved, so taken with his children," Emily said shaking her head.

Dr. Stephens nodded and said, "It's the tough guys that always fall hard for them."

"Like a ton of bricks," Lorelai said with a nod.

"He's so good with them, though," Emily said quickly. "Very organized, keeps everything running smoothly."

"That sounds like Luke," Dr. Stephens agreed as he held a finger out to Josh, who gasped it tightly and immediately tried to put it in his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled at the baby. He smiled at Jake, who sat soberly in his arms and asked, "You're not so sure about me, are you?"

"Jake is more reserved," Lorelai explained. "Like his Daddy."

Dr. Stephens frowned and said, "Luke was a pretty exuberant boy up until the time he lost his mother. I wasn't their doctor then. I had just joined the practice," he explained. "They saw my mentor, Dr. Stone before he retired." He looked down at Jake and said, "No, Luke was a boisterous boy. Always tearing around the waiting room, always had a ball in his hand," he remembered with a chuckle. "It's hard on children, losing a parent at a young age. Luke grew up awfully fast," he said with a sad shake of his head. "Anyway," he said quickly, "these guys seem to have you all well in hand." He looked over at Lorelai and said, "I'm going to take a peek at them while I'm here, okay?"

"Oh, uh, sure, okay," Lorelai said as she gestured to the changing table. "You don't have to do this," she said quickly. "I can take them to their pediatrician if you think I should."

"No, no, no, just humor me," he said as he scooped up his bag and carried Jake over to the table with him. "I'll just peek in their ears and listen for any congestion," he said as he handed Jake to Lorelai to open his bag. When he saw her worried frown he said, "Really, I'm not worried about them, it's rare for infants to get strep. I just want to take a look at them," he assured her.

"Okay," Lorelai said doubtfully.

He pulled a digital thermometer out of his bag and asked, "Would you unsnap his sleeper, please?"

He took Jake's temperature under his arm and showed the readout to Lorelai saying, "Normal." He looked in the squirming baby's ears and listened to his chest and said, "He's good. Keep an eye out for temperature or any mucus discharge from their noses," he told her. He turned to Rory and asked, "May we see Joshua?"

After checking Josh over he smiled at Lorelai and asked, "Do I need to take your temperature?"

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "I think I'm good."

He held up the thermometer and asked, "Any other takers? No? Well, my work here is done," he said with a smile. He ran his fingers over Josh's blonde swirls and said, "They're wonderful. Good work."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sometimes I look at them and wonder if I had anything to do with it." She looked at Jake and said, "Mommy has the scar to prove it, though, doesn't she?" She handed Jake to Emily and said, "I'll see you out."

"It was very nice to meet you," he said gallantly to Rory and Emily.

After they had said their goodbyes, Lorelai led him down the hallway to the staircase. As they passed the living room, Richard called, "Lorelai? Where is everyone?"

"Just a sec, Dad," Lorelai called back to him. She turned to Doctor Stephens and said, "I can't thank you enough for coming."

He winked and said, "Wait until you see my bill." He smiled at her and said, "Don't let him complain too much. I'll call tomorrow," he said as he opened the door and gave her a wave as he left.

Lorelai walked back into the living room and Richard asked, "Who was that man?"

"That was Luke's doctor, Dad, he's sick," she told him as she walked over to the couch.

"Luke is sick?" Richard asked blankly.

"Yes, the doctor thinks he may have strep throat," she told him.

"Isn't that contagious?" Richard asked worriedly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "He's quarantined for the next couple of days. Dr, Stephens just gave him a huge shot of antibiotics and a steroid shot," she explained.

"Poor Luke," Richard said sadly. He looked up at Lorelai with a worried expression and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, Sookie is bringing us dinner. I need to feed the boys soon. Luke is sleeping, and Mom and Rory are upstairs," she said with a nod. "How about you?" What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Richard said with a casual wave of his hand.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "Need to go to the bathroom?"

Richard looked away with a sigh and said, "Yes."

"I can get you to the powder room," Lorelai said as she maneuvered the chair into a good spot and helped him move from the couch into the chair. She wheeled him into the hall, opened the powder room door and pushed him in so that he could hold on to the sink to stand on his good leg. She waited for a moment until he got his bearings and asked, "Okay?"

Richard nodded and said, "Okay from here."

"I'll be out here," Lorelai said as she backed the chair out and closed the door after him. Emily and Rory came downstairs with the twins as Lorelai was waiting in the foyer. When they looked at her quizzically she shrugged and said, "Dad's in there," as she gestured to the powder room.

Emily handed Jake to Lorelai and said, "I'll take care of your father. I think these boys are getting hungry."

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Okay," as she carried Jake to the stairs and called to Rory, "Would you bring him up in a few minutes?" as she climbed the stairs again.

She fed Jake murmuring to him softly as he gazed up at her with solemn blue eyes. "You have to withstand extra kisses for the next few days since I can't kiss Daddy," she told him. "And Mommy really likes kissing Daddy, so you may have to smile a little more to cheer her up, okay?" she asked. "Poor Daddy," she said softly. Her eyes widened as she said, "Oh! Poor Daddy! Mommy's already falling down on the job, Jake," she said in a worried tone. "We need Rory," she told him.

"Rory's right here," Rory said as he walked in holding Josh.

"Oh, Sweets, can you run to the pharmacy? I totally forgot," she said in a voice edged with panic as she quickly pulled the throw down to cover herself so Rory wouldn't be uncomfortable while she nursed.

"Sure, they're open for another hour," she said with a shrug.

Lorelai looked up at her and said, "I'm so out of practice. Luke takes care of everything. It's like I'm completely at a loss now," she said shaking her head.

Rory smiled tenderly at her mother and said, "Don't worry, Stella, you'll get your groove back." When Lorelai sent her a pointed look she laughed and said, "I didn't mean that groove." She sat in the wooden rocker and said, "Mom, it's true that Luke has, spoiled us I guess, but that doesn't mean that you can't do this. I've never seen you so freaked out about anything," she said with a worried frown.

"I just," Lorelai started to say. "I mean," she tried again. She looked down at Jake and then back at Rory and Josh. She frowned and said, "You're right. I can do this," she said in a voice filling with confidence. She looked Rory in the eye and said, "I can."

"I know you can. I'm living proof," Rory said with a laugh. "Now, pull up your boots, grab your golden lasso and rev up the invisible plane, Major Trevor needs you," she commanded sternly. "What do you need me to pick up?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded to the dresser and said, "Hand me Luke's little notebook there."

Rory handed her the spiral notebook in which Luke wrote down notes about the boys' health and development. She smirked as she saw his scrawl covering the first few pages, and said, "Anal retentive Daddy."

"Conscientious, thorough Daddy," Rory countered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and asked, "You gave him this ides, didn't you?"

"Well, you were the one complaining about people not keeping baby books," Rory pointed out. "Luke writes that stuff sown so that you can write it prettily in their books," Rory reminded her.

"I know. I've been pretty bad about that," Lorelai confessed as she flipped to a blank page and adjust Jake in her lap as she began writing.

After a minute, Rory smirked and asked, "Would you like me to do that?"

"Oh, that would be easier,' Lorelai said with a nod as Rory got up to place Josh in his crib for the time being. She sat back down and looked at the list Lorelai started. She looked up and asked, "Magazines? What kind of magazines?"

"Manly ones," Lorelai said with a nod. "Fishing, cars, baseball, oh! Get him the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory frowned and asked, "Doesn't that come out at the first of the year or something?"

"How should I know?" Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory shook her head and said, "Manly magazines, check."

"No Playboy, he needs rest," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Oh, darn, because that was what I planned on getting him," Rory said with a smirk.

"I'm sure he would just read it for the articles," Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

"Of course," Rory agreed. She laughed when she reached the last item and asked, "For you, I assume?"

Lorelai smiled enigmatically and said, "Sure."

"What else?" Rory asked.

"See if they have one of the refreezable ice pack things so your grandmother doesn't have to walk around holding vegetables to her head," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Good call," Rory said as she wrote it down.

"And maybe some cough drops or throat lozenges?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and said, "Got 'em."

"Oh, and run by Doose's and pick up some ice cream," Lorelai added.

"Flavor?" Rory asked.

"Vanilla for Luke. Get some others for the rest of us," Lorelai said. "And whatever other snacks you think we'll need," she said with a nod. "My purse is down on the hall table," she told Rory as she tore the paper from the notebook and placed it back on the dresser.

XXXX

Sookie had brought over some Beef Stroganoff and a vat of chicken soup. While Richard, Emily, Rory and two fairly disinterested boys watched a movie in the living room, Lorelai poked her head into their bedroom. She saw Luke stir and turn over to look at her and smiled. "Hi sleepy boy," she whispered.

"Hi," he said in a soft raspy voice.

"Ready for a little medicine and soup?" she asked.

Luke frowned and said, "I already had the antibiotics."

Lorelai nodded as she stepped into the room with a bottle of liquid Tylenol. "Dr. Stephens says this will help soothe things," she said as she poured out a dose for him. She watched as he took the little cup and drank it down, pulling a face at its taste like a little boy. She tilted her head as she looked at him expectantly.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, it's mentholated. Cooling," he added with a shrug.

"Are you still chilled?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Better now."

She nodded and said, "Put your jammies on, and I'll bring you up some soup."

Luke winced and asked, "From a can?"

"From a Sookie," she answered.

Luke smiled and said, "Good."

"Back in a sec," Lorelai promised as she went downstairs to heat the soup for him.

She took a Tupperware bowl from the fridge and removed the lid, placing it in the microwave and heating it according to the instructions Sookie had written on the post it stuck to the lid. She rummaged around in the pantry until she found the bed tray Luke had used for her during her recovery. She placed the bowl on the tray and frowned at it. She reached into a cabinet, pulled down a nicer bowl, and transferred the soup to it. She added some napkins, a spoon, the magazines Rory had bought for him, and two chilled bottles of water to the tray. She cocked her head, trying to figure out what was still amiss with it. Finally, she smiled and reached into the bag Rory had brought back from the pharmacy.

She carried the tray carefully up the stairs. And set it on the floor as she opened their door. She saw Luke dressed in his t-shirt and sweats, sitting propped up on the pillows. "What's all that?" he asked as he eyed the tray.

"Sickie special," she answered as she settled the tray over his lap. "Sookie's chicken soup, guaranteed to cure what ails you. Some hydration," she said as she placed the spare bottle of water on the nightstand next to him. "Entertainment," she said as she handed him the stack of magazines Rory had selected for him.

Luke shuffled through the stack, smiling as he read, "Field and Stream, Car and Driver, Sports Illustrated and Maxim. Maxim?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the cover.

"She refused to buy you a Playboy," Lorelai said with a grin.

"This is close enough," Luke said as he opened it and flipped through the pages. He stopped and tilted his head as something caught his eye and he tossed the magazine aside with a faint blush.

"See something you like?" Lorelai asked with a sly smile.

Luke looked up at her with a smile and said, "Right here."

"Good answer," she said with a nod. "Eat your soup like a good boy. You can look at half naked women when the old ball and chain goes to bed," she said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm sure I'll just read the articles," Luke said as he lifted a spoonful of soup to his lips. "Mmm, good," he said with a nod. "How are your parents?" he asked as he dipped the spoon again.

"Fine. Dad broke down and had a pain pill this afternoon. He was pretty funny before he crashed out. Mom's head seems to be getting better, but she's pretty sore," she reported.

"How are the boys?" Luke asked, trying to sound casual.

"Precious," Lorelai answered.

"I know that," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"They're fine. Dr, Stephens gave them the once over. Said he wasn't too worried about them catching it," she assured him.

"Crappy time to get sick," Luke grumbled as he ate his soup.

"Never a good time for it, Babe," Lorelai said with a smile. "I'm just sorry you feel so bad," she said sincerely.

"I need to call the diner," Luke said tiredly.

"Already did," Lorelai assured him.

"We need food. I planned to grocery shop tomorrow," he said with a frown.

"We have plenty of food," Lorelai told him. "Sookie brought over a bunch of stuff. We made a list of things to pick up tomorrow. Caesar is sending over breakfast with Jess in the morning," she said with a nod. "Dad likes his new sweats, by the way," she said with a smirk. "Very Kareem Abdul Jabbar," she said with a grin.

Luke raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you know him?"

"Airplane," she answered with a grin.

"Ah, yes. His career highlight," Luke said dryly.

"Just like O.J.'s was the Naked Gun movies," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Went downhill fast for him after that," Luke said with a snort.

"Do you…" he started to ask, but stopped when Lorelai held up her hand.

"Babe, everything is fine. Everything is taken care of. Now all I want to do is take care of you," she said softly.

Luke looked at her and said, "That's my job."

Lorelai shook her head and waggled her rings at him. "I said it too," she reminded him.

After he finished his soup, Lorelai placed the tray on the floor as he drank his water. "Throat feel better?" she asked.

"That Tylenol stuff works," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai looked at the bottle and said, "Take some more in the morning."

"I will if I need to," he answered stubbornly.

"You will," she shot back. When he looked at her sullenly she smiled and asked, "Would you like a little ice cream? I had Rory get some vanilla," she told him.

He shook his head and said, "Not tonight."

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Luke shrugged and said petulantly, "No, but you aren't supposed to be around me."

"I'm not touching you. You're not sneezing or oozing or anything," she said simply. "If you want me to leave you alone, I will. If you want me to stay, I will," she said with a shrug.

"I want you to stay," he answered.

Lorelai jerked her chin at the Maxim magazine and said, "Show me what caught your eye."

"Nope. I'm sick, but I'm not stupid," he grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

"Should I take it away?" she asked arching a brow at him.

"Nope," he answered with a small smile.

"I brought you something," she said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a Hershey's Kiss and held it out to him by the little flag.

"Chocolate?" he asked with a little laugh.

"A kiss," she answered softly.

Luke blinked at her and said, "You're a sweet girl."

"Sweet on you," she answered. She yawned and said, "We're all hitting the hay early tonight."

"Yeah, you should," Luke said with a nod.

"I'm taking the monitor in with me and Rory," she told him.

"I miss my boys," Luke said softly.

"I know," Lorelai said with a sad nod.

He looked at her and said, "More secret time for Mommy."

"I'll take them flying in the morning," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Good. They like that."

"Will you be able to sleep?" she asked him worriedly.

"I think so," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "If not, I have plenty of reading material."

Lorelai glanced around and asked, "Are your glasses in the office?"

Luke looked at his nightstand and dresser and then said, "Probably."

"I'll go get them," she said as she got up to retrieve them. She placed the reading glasses on his nightstand as he was cracking open the second bottle of water. She picked up the carafe she kept on his nightstand and said, "I'll put some ice in this and bring it in when I go to bed."

Luke nodded and said, "That would be good. Thanks."

Lorelai looked down at him and whispered, "I hate not being able to kiss you."

"I'm not so fond of it myself," he said with a wry smile.

She jerked her chin at the magazine again and said, "Don't go falling for one of those girls. They're all airbrushed." Luke smiled and picked up the Maxim to hand to her. She shook her head and said, "Nah, I'm just teasing. I'm not really all that worried about it."

"Feeling pretty confident, huh?" he teased.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You forget, you married Wonder Woman."

Luke smiled up at her and said, "Yes, I did."

"I love you, Streppy," she said with a tender smile.

"I love you Nurse Ratched," he answered.

"I'm going to shoo everyone off to bed," she said with a nod. "Put the ward on lockdown." She held up the carafe and said, "I'll be back with your ice."

Luke nodded and said, "Lookin' forward to it," as she slipped from the room.

XXXX

Lorelai sat down and watched the end of Pillow Talk with Richard, Emily and Rory. The boys had dozed off, but she knew they would be up in a couple of hours to eat again. While Emily helped Richard get ready for bed, Rory and Lorelai carried Josh and Jake up to the nursery and placed them in their cribs. Rory went to get ready for bed as Lorelai went back downstairs. She locked the doors and turned off lights as she went. When she went into the kitchen to fill Luke's carafe with ice, Emily stepped out of Rory's room. Lorelai looked up and asked, "Do you have everything you need?"

Emily nodded and said, "I'm just getting a glass of water." She eyed the carafe and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, uh, Crate and Barrel, I think," Lorelai said as she frowned, trying to remember. "Luke likes to hydrate when he wakes up, so we usually just fill it with ice and let it melt overnight," she explained as she washed the tumbler that serves as the lid for the carafe.

"I'll need to get a few of those. They'd be nice to put in the guest rooms," she said with a nod.

"I put a blanket and throw out on the couch in case Dad is snoring too loudly," Lorelai told her. She frowned and said, "I should have Jess bring Luke's old single bed over from the apartment and put it in the sewing room."

Emily shook her head and said, "Too much trouble. We'll be going home in a day or two, and Luke will be up and about," she said with a decisive nod.

"Yeah," Lorelai said in a thoughtful tone.

Emily paused as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Get some sleep, Lorelai. It's important that you don't wear yourself out too," she reminded her gently.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm going. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Emily said as she disappeared into Rory's room.

Lorelai turned out the kitchen lights and made her way upstairs by the light spilling from the hallway. She opened the door to their room and saw that Luke had dozed off with his glasses on, the Sports Illustrated open on his lap. She placed the carafe on the nightstand, smiling as she saw the crumpled wrapper from the chocolate kiss there. She gently removed the magazine from his lap, and reached to take his glasses off when he stirred. "Shh," she whispered as his eyes fluttered open. She folded the glasses and placed them carefully on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Luke," she whispered as she ran her hand over his hair.

"Goodnight," he answered as he settled down into the pillows and closed his eyes again. "I love you," he mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, Babe," she answered as she pulled another kiss from her pocket and placed it on the nightstand. She switched off the map and tiptoed from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Once she had brushed her teeth and washed her face, she walked into the guest room to find Rory already curled up in bed. She sighed as she checked the baby monitor. She pulled back the covers tiredly and slipped between the sheets, reaching to turn out the lamp. She settled against her pillows and said, "Goodnight, Sweets."

Rory snuggled up next to her mother and said, "Goodnight, Miss Prince."


	54. Hades Bursts from Bondage! Film at 11:00

**A/N: Okay, now you'll see why I was having a hard time finishing this on Valentine's Day…**

**Hades Bursts from Bondage! Film at Eleven**

Luke was awakened by Josh's cries the following morning. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was late for him, for both of them, almost 7:30. He automatically swung his legs to the floor and stepped to the door. As he pulled it open, he saw Lorelai shuffle out of the guest room rubbing her eyes. She blinked at him blearily and said, "Get back in your hidey hole," as she shuffled into the nursery. Luke stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her go. He sighed and stepped back into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He placed his hands on his hips and stared around the room, trying to take stock. His throat felt better. It still hurt, but at least he felt like he could swallow now. His sweats and t-shirt felt cold and clammy from sweat, his fever having broken during the night. He stood near the door for a moment as he heard the soft murmur of Lorelai's voice as she spoke to Josh. He stripped off the shirt and dropped it into the hamper as he headed for the shower.

Lorelai finished changing Josh's diaper, and snapped him into a precious baseball outfit for the day. "There you go, Slugger," she said as she tickled his chin, eliciting a smile from the kicking boy. "Although, I think your skills lean more toward the kickboxing thing. It's the sport of the future, you know," she told him. "What? You've heard that before? Well, Mommy needs some new material, doesn't she?" she cooed to him as she scooped him up. "Daddy's sick, baby," she said in a sad voice. "You're gonna have to settle for me today. Let's see how I do, huh?" she asked as she lifted the boy over her head and whispered, "Look at you flying!" She dropped her arms and kissed his chubby cheek, earning a squeal of delight from Josh. She hugged him closely and said, "There, I did okay, didn't I?" she asked with a happy smile. She walked over to the recliner and settled in to give him his breakfast.

Josh's dark blue eyes stayed fixed on her as he nursed, settling into his usual leisurely pace. Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "So, busy day today. Daddy's up, I saw him poke his head out of the door like a groundhog when you cried. We should probably bring him some juice and something to eat, huh?" she asked. She nodded and said, "We'll take care of that as soon as you're done. Hopefully your little brother will sleep for a little bit more," she said with a frown. "So, what should we feed Daddy? He doesn't like Pop Tarts, which are my specialty," she told him. "Maybe a banana and some cereal?" she asked him. "Hmm, might be too hard for him to swallow. We'll start with the banana and see how that goes until your cousin Jess brings breakfast over," she said with a nod. "I'll have to set up the pack and play to corral you for a little while so Mommy can do her chores," she told him. When she saw him knit his brow she smiled and said, "I know you hate it, but Mommy is gonna need both hands today. Maybe when Rory gets up, she'll play with you," she told him.

She finished feeding Josh and took him downstairs with her. She balanced him on one hip as she pulled the orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the counter. She eyed the fruit Luke kept in a hanging basket and selected a banana that had not become over-ripe yet. She went to the fridge again and pulled out a ripe peach, adding it to her collection. She rummaged around in the cabinets for other ideas, and pulled down a container of oatmeal. She made a face at josh and said, "Daddy likes to try to make me eat this." She set it on the counter and bent to read the instructions. She nodded and told Josh, "I can handle this." She turned to look for his seat and remembered that it was in the living room. She retrieved it, strapped him in place so that he couldn't wiggle out, and placed it on the table, flipping the handle down to stabilize it. When he immediately began to fuss, she handed him his bunny silky and whispered, "Shh, Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping. Come on, please? Be a good boy for Mommy?" she asked softly. "Just let me get Daddy something to eat, and then I'll hold you," she promised.

As she moved about the kitchen, she kept up a soft stream of chatter, knowing he would stay quieter if he heard her voice. She nuked the oatmeal according to the directions, and when it was hot she added a little milk and brown sugar, stirring it in so that Luke wouldn't see the telltale sprinkles on top. She pulled out the bed tray and arranged the bowl, a spoon, the fruit and a napkin on it. She poured a tall glass of juice and added another bottle of water to the tray before adding an antibiotic capsule and a Hershey's Kiss to the assortment and lifting the tray proudly from the counter. Biting her lip, she turned carefully so she would slosh juice over the rim of the glass. She had taken two steps when she heard Josh squeal from his chair. She froze in place and turned to look at him. "I'll be right back. Don't move," she said as she adjusted the tray in her hands. She looked over at him again, trying to assess the dangers of leaving him unattended for five minutes. With a sigh, she placed the tray back on the counter and hurried to the hall closet. She fumbled around and then gave a little "Aha!" of triumph as she unearthed the Snuggli that they seldom used. She strapped it on as she made her way back into the kitchen and freed Josh from his chair. "Here we go," she said as she settled him, face forward into the Snuggli, She kissed his blonde curls and said, "Come on my little papoose," as she reached for the tray again. She saw Josh's arms and legs flail out as she lifted the tray, and promptly set it back down. "Oh, no you don't, buddy boy," she cooed as she lifted him up and turned him to face her chest. "Sorry Charlie," she said as he squirmed against her unhappy with the change of scenery. "Let's go, Daddy's probably hungry," she said as she lifted the tray again

She climbed the stairs carefully and paused when she got to their bedroom door. She eyed the floor, wondering if she could set the tray down without dumping Josh out head first, and thought the better of it. She kicked the door lightly with her slippered foot as she called, "Luke?"

"Coming," he said quickly as he opened the door. "Hey, wow, room service," he said as he relieved her of the tray.

"Well, we couldn't let you starve. We like Daddy, don't we?" she asked Josh.

"Stay back with him," he warned as he set the tray on the bed.

"Planned on it," she told him with a grin. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. A lot better," he said with a nod.

"You look better," she answered.

"The healing powers of a nice hot shower," he said with a smile. "Whatcha got there?" he asked nodding to the Snuggli.

"This early bird thinks I'm his worm," Lorelai said as she ran her fingers over his head. "Tell Daddy that Mommy took you flying this morning, Joshie," she coaxed.

"Good. How'd that go?" Luke asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at them in the doorway, his face a picture of longing.

"Earned a squee," she said with a nod. "Eat your oatmeal," she gently prodded. When Luke eyed it warily she laughed and said, "I can add water and nuke, Babe."

He took a tentative taste of it and nodded as he said, "Good. It's good."

"Jess is going to bring us breakfast from the diner. Do you want something?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "This should be good for me."

"Leftover beef stroganoff sound okay for lunch?" she asked him as he ate.

"Fine," he nodded. "Lorelai, I can get up. I'll just stay away from the boys," he told her.

"Nope, you heard Dr. Stephens, not until tomorrow afternoon," she said sternly.

"But," he began to protest.

"No, Luke," she said firmly.

"I'm not a prisoner," he growled as he peeled his banana and took a big bite.

"You're contagious," she reminded him.

"Fever has broken," he answered.

"Don't care. I mean, I care, and I'm glad, but that doesn't change anything. You need to rest, and if you step foot out of this room, you won't rest," she said shaking her head. "Don't make me lock you in," she warned.

"Like you could," he grumbled.

"I would, and I would post Kirk as a guard," she threatened. "He could hang out up here with you all day. I pay well," she said with a nod. When she saw his mutinous scowl she said softly, "Aside from the fact that I hate that you're sick to begin with, you aren't any good to me unless you let yourself get better," she reasoned.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" he asked in a crabby tone.

"Sleep, read, watch Jerry Springer," she suggested. "Take your pill," she reminded him.

"I'm lonely," he mumbled as he swallowed the pill.

"I know," she answered. "I miss you too. We all do, but, Babe," she started again.

Luke held up his hand to stop her and said, "I'll stay."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked sympathetically. "Have you read your Maxim? You want me to get you a Playboy so you can see what girls look like without the tiny clothes?" she asked.

"No," he grumbled as he lifted his glass of juice and polished it off in three large gulps.

"See, now you're just trying to get me all hot and bothered," she teased.

"What?" he asked as he set the glass back on the tray.

"You know I want to bite your throat," she said with a grin.

"Yesterday, I would have let you rip it out," he grumbled. He looked around the room and then asked, "Am I allowed to have my computer?"

Lorelai thought for a moment and then said, "Sure." She turned as she said, "Hang on, I'll get it," as she headed for the office. She unhooked his laptop and carried it back to the door, holding it out to him with the cords dragging on the floor.

"Thanks," he said as he took it from her and put it on the bed. He took the water and the peach from the tray and picked it up to give back to her.

Lorelai looked down at the tray and said, "You forgot your good morning kiss."

"Oh, sorry," he said as he plucked the candy from the tray.

Lorelai glanced at the nightstand and said, "You never had your goodnight kiss."

Luke smiled wanly and answered, "Pale substitute. I'll save them up for when I'm desperate."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Your cell is on the dresser. Call me on mine if you need something. I don't want you yelling and hurting your throat," she said pointedly.

"Yes, mother," he growled as he settled back onto the bed.

"Who loves ya, Baby?" she asked with a grin.

"Apparently you and Kojak," he answered petulantly.

"Me more. Kojak is fickle," she said as she turned to leave. "You want this door open?" she asked.

"Why not? That way I can watch the world go by," he muttered as she walked away.

XXXX

A short time later, he heard Jake wake up and begin to fuss. He waited to hear Lorelai's footsteps on the stairs, and when the little boy's wailing kicked up to the next level, he couldn't take it anymore. He had just stepped foot into the hallway when Lorelai barreled past him with Josh still in the Snuggli. "Back," she growled at him as she went past.

"I was just," he started to say.

"Luke," she said in warning tone as she blew into the nursery and scooped Jake up. She turned to glare at him and he drew a deep breath and tried to tamp down on his impatience as he stepped back into the bedroom. She changed Jake's diaper and talked him through the torturous getting dressed process. She kissed him softly as she settled him onto her hip and took off down the hall again. She paused in the doorway and said, "Say hi to Daddy."

Luke looked up from his laptop and his face lit up. "Hey guys," he said softly.

"Tell Daddy you miss him and that you can't wait to play with him when he feels better," Lorelai said with a pointed stare.

"He was screaming," Luke said defensively.

"And I was moving as fast as I could," Lorelai answered. She waved Jake's little fist at him and said, "Say, so long Sickie."

"Nice," he hissed with a scowl.

"Tell Sickie that he can't be trusted to stay away, so Mommy has to take you guys with her," she told Jake.

"I can't help it, I'm used to doing it," Luke argued.

"I know. So am I," she reminded him. Her face softened as she said, "Luke, you don't even want to know how heartbreaking it will be when one of these guys gets sick. We've been pretty lucky so far. Let's see if we can't keep that up, huh?" Luke nodded and looked back down at the screen sullenly. Lorelai paused and said, "Babe, it isn't that we don't want you or need you."

"I know," he said softly.

"As soon as Mom or Rory gets up, I'll come hang out with you, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he said gruffly, not lifting his eyes from the screen.

Lorelai sighed and turned to go back downstairs. She settled Josh into his car seat and set it on the floor in front of the couch. She sat on the couch and arranged Jake to nurse while she rocked Josh to sleep with her foot. She looked down at Jake and said, "I can do this. I'm doing good, aren't I? I fed Josh, I fed Daddy, though not the same way," she said quickly. "And now, I have you, Jaluke-a-luke." She smiled down and asked, "You ready for our first secret of the day?" She made a little show of looking over her shoulders to see if anyone was around before she whispered, "I feel pretty good about it, you know?" She smiled at Jake's solemn gaze and said, "I mean, I am very glad to have Daddy around because, I'm sure you'll agree, he's a pretty great Daddy. But sometimes, I think everyone forgets that Mommy can do stuff too, you know?" she asked him. "You know, Mommy raised Rory all by herself," she told him. She chuckled and said, "There was only one of her, and I was too young to know how much work it would be, so it seemed like a good idea at the time. But, you know Rory, you've met her. I didn't do too bad, did I?" she asked him. When he blinked at her she nodded and said, "Thank you. I'm pretty proud of her."

XXXX

When Jess arrived at 9:30 with breakfast, everyone was up and hungry except for Josh and Jake, who had snuggled down for a nice mid-morning nap. Richard was a little cranky and irritable, exasperated by Emily's constant questions. As Lorelai was pulling containers of food from the bag, he snapped, "No, for the last time, I do not want a pill!"

"She just worried that you're in pain, Dad," Lorelai said, trying to placate him.

"Well, I am," he said in stubborn tone. "I am, but I don't like how those pills make me feel, so I do not want to take one," he said with a mulish nod.

"How about some of Mom's super-duper Ibuprofen?" Lorelai suggested.

"Lorelai, you are not a doctor, you cannot just dole out prescription medication," Emily said pointedly.

"Mom, those pills are the equivalent of popping three Advils," Lorelai pointed out as she plated their food. "If they take the edge off of the discomfort, without doping him up, then that's fine, isn't it?" she asked reasonably.

"Lorelai is right," Richard said. "I will have one of those pills," he said decisively.

"And if I need them?" Emily asked in a haughty tone.

"You said your head felt much better today," Richard pointed out.

"Well, I was just saying that!" Emily snapped at him.

"Here you go," Lorelai called as she grabbed the bottle from the counter. "Enough for everyone," she said in a sing song voice as she gave them each a pill. She held up the pill bottle and asked, "Rory? You good?"

"Fine, thanks," Rory said with a nod and a chuckle.

"Give it time," Lorelai said darkly as she returned to helping Jess reheat the food.

"So, how's the other patient?" Jess asked.

"Just as perky as these two," Lorelai said with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'll bet," Jess said with a nod. Once they had sat down to eat, Jess said, "I'll just go up and talk to Luke while you guys have your breakfast."

"Good luck," Lorelai called after him.

"I think that we should go home today," Emily said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"What?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"How?" Rory asked.

"Emily, don't be ridiculous," Richard said shaking his head.

"Why is that ridiculous?" she demanded. "What is so ridiculous about getting out from under Lorelai's feet?" she demanded.

"You're not under my feet," she said quickly.

"This is too much for you," Emily said shaking her head. "You can't possibly keep up with a house full of people," she said dismissively.

Lorelai looked around incredulously and said, "I'm sorry. Has your care been lacking?"

"Everything has been fine, Lorelai," Richard said quickly, trying to avert a fight.

"It's too much for you to do without Luke," Emily said shaking her head.

"What am I not doing?" Lorelai asked heatedly. "I mean, I know I can't cook, but I arranged for food," she said gesturing to their plates. "You have your medication, Dad has his chair, and exclusive control of the television, we're managing," she insisted.

"I'm just saying that it's an awful lot on your plate, that's all," Emily said as she rested her fork on her plate. "And thankfully we haven't had to resort to Pop Tarts," Emily said with a smirk.

"Grandma," Rory tried to intercede.

"No, I get it," Lorelai said holding up her hand. "No one thinks I can do anything. Two years ago, St. Luke came down from above and rescued me and Rory from certain death. He does everything for them. Thank God for Luke, otherwise we don't know what would have become of Lorelai and Rory," she sneered.

"No one is saying that you aren't capable, Lorelai," Richard tried to placate her

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable, Lorelai, but even Luke made a joke once how you were purely decorative as far as housekeeping goes," Emily said with a smile.

"What? What does that mean?" she asked aghast.

"Uh oh," Rory muttered under her breath.

"You think I can't handle it? You all think I can't handle it?" Lorelai demanded to know. "How are you going to handle it, Mom? How are you going to help Dad get around for the next few days?" she asked heatedly.

"I'll hire a private duty nurse," Emily said with a shrug.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "You'd rather do that then trust your own family to help you?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Lorelai," Emily tried to say.

"Okay, Mom, let's just say for the sake of argument that I am as helpless as you guys seem to think I am," Lorelai said angrily. "I'm surprised you would want to leave. I mean, if I obviously can't care for my husband or daughter, I couldn't possibly be trusted to care for your grandsons. I'm surprised that you haven't moved your whole household in just so that you can keep watch over them," she said as she pushed her chair back from the table. "Or, you know, like a normal mother, that you might possibly think that your being here might actually be a help to me. An extra pair of eyes and hands for dealing with two six month olds while their father is ill! That by being here, I don't have to worry about how you're doing on top of it all," she shouted. Lorelai looked around, her chest heaving with exertion and said, "I have laundry to do. I hope I remember not to throw a red sock in with the whites," she sneered as she stalked away from the table and slammed into the laundry room. "I'll take you home after Luke has lunch," she told them

"Oh, Grandma," Rory said in a disappointed tone.

"I was just trying to get out of her hair," Emily said defensively.

XXXX

As all hell was breaking loose downstairs, Jess lounged in the bedroom doorway and crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Hey."

"Hey," Luke said as he looked up. "How are things going?" he asked as he shrunk the screen to the toolbar.

"Good," Jess said with a nod.

"You working today?" Luke asked him.

"Tonight," Jess answered.

"Everything good down there?" he asked, jerking his head toward the stairs.

"Lorelai will be up in a little while," Jess answered.

"Emily and Richard?" Luke asked.

"Bickering as usual. I'd say they're getting back to normal," Jess said with a nod.

"What are you doing today?" Luke asked.

"Rory and I are taking the boys out around town after lunch, give Lorelai a little downtime," Jess said with a shrug.

"How'd you get roped into that?" Luke asked.

Jess shrugged and said, "It's not that bad. We're going to wheel them to the library. The book sale is on this weekend."

"Seen Cara?" Luke asked bluntly.

"Last night," Jess answered.

"Things okay with that?" Luke prodded him.

"Fine," Jess replied calmly.

"When does she leave?"

"Next weekend," Jess told him.

"How are you doing with that?" Luke asked with a frown.

Jess smirked and said, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

"What?" Luke asked with a shake of his head. "What does that mean?"

"Brush up on your Monty Python while you have some downtime," Jess answered.

"What, I can't ask?" Luke demanded.

"You've used up thirteen of your twenty questions and you haven't even asked the 'animal, vegetable or mineral' one yet," Jess pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just, ugh," Luke said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Worried sick?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Funny guy," Luke snarled.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Jess asked as he jerked his chin at the laptop.

"Checking inventory," Luke answered gruffly.

"Really? Looked like Minesweeper to me," Jess said with a laugh.

"Are you just here to harass me?" Luke asked.

"Just visiting," Jess said with a shrug. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Cyanide capsule?" Luke grumbled.

"It's not that bad. There's all sorts of excellent daytime television on," Jess said as pointed to the TV.

"I'm bored out of my skull," Luke said darkly.

"You never were very good at quiet time," Jess said with a nod. He turned his head as Rory came up the stairs and poked her head into the doorway. "Careful, he may bite it off," he cautioned.

"Hi Luke," Rory said with a waggle of her fingers.

"Hi," Luke said with a half smile.

"Sorry I didn't stop by on my way down. The coffee was calling," she said with a shrug.

"I figured," Luke answered.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready," she told Jess. She looked in at Luke nervously and said, "Mom's gonna feed the boys and get them ready for our outing. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Frontal lobotomy?" he asked with facetious hope.

"Or a bottle in front of me?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Sugar cookie?" Rory asked in a tempting tone.

"From the bakery that I own, and can have as many as I want at any time I want?" Luke snarked.

"Delivered personally by your loving step-daughter," Rory said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"No, thank you. Sorry," Luke said sheepishly.

"He's a little cranky," Jess said in a stage whisper.

"I noticed," Rory hissed back. "There's a whole house full of cranky today. I think its best that we take the boys and find someplace safe," she told Jess solemnly.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything," Luke assured them.

"Except an attitude adjustment," Jess grumbled.

Rory shook her head sympathetically and said with a pout, "He doesn't feel good."

"He doesn't need an audience," Luke growled.

"We're interrupting his Minesweeper time," Jess told Rory with a smirk.

"Oh, well, don't let us stop you," Rory said as she backed from the doorway holding her hands up in surrender.

"We'll see you later," Jess said as he pushed off the doorframe with his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"Can't wait," Luke grumbled under his breath as he restored his game to the screen.

XXXX

After getting Josh and Jake ready for their outing to the library, Lorelai went into the kitchen to warm Luke's lunch for him. She saw her mother sitting at the table sipping another cup of coffee, but pointedly ignored her as she pulled out the leftover stroganoff and the milk. She spooned some of the casserole into a bowl, added a splash of milk to moisten it, and placed it into the microwave for one minute.

Emily stood up and walked over to the counter, making a show of refilling her coffee cup again. When Lorelai refused to look up, she said softly, "I really was just trying to make things easier for you."

Lorelai nodded sullenly and said, "I don't need everyone to make things easier for me. I can handle the hard stuff too."

"We know you can," Emily said with a nod. "I just thought," she trailed off with a shrug. When Lorelai nodded mutely, Emily sighed and said, "No parent wants to be a burden to their child."

"I never said you were a burden," Lorelai said defensively.

"I meant, that no parent wants to feel like a burden to their child," Emily corrected.

Lorelai looked up at her archly and said, "Luke would tell you that this is what family is for. Maybe you'd believe him," she grumbled as she pulled the bowl from the microwave, stirred it and placed it back in for another minute.

"I'd like to help you if I can," Emily offered.

Lorelai nodded as she poured a tall glass of milk and placed it on the bed tray. "I appreciate that, but we'll be fine," she said shortly.

"If you're sure it isn't too much trouble," Emily said tentatively. "Your father and I would like to stay," she finished quickly.

"It isn't," Lorelai answered. "But you don't have to. I understand if you just want to be home," Lorelai said as she pulled the bowl from the microwave and placed it on the tray. She added a fork, a napkin and another kiss to the tray and turned to face her mother. "I can do this, Mom," she said firmly.

"I know you can," Emily answered with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Talk it over with Dad. Whatever you decide to do is fine with me," she said as she lifted the tray and carried to toward the stairs. She climbed them slowly, trying to calm herself, and put on a chipper smile for Luke.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked into the room holding the tray.

"Hi," Luke said setting the magazine he was reading aside.

"Sorry it took so long, Josh was dawdling over lunch," she told him as she settled the tray across his lap.

"Lucky boy," Luke said with a smile as he glanced up at her, earning a smile in return. "Smells good," he said as he pushed himself higher on the pillows.

"It is good," she said with a nod. She perched on the end of the bed and pressed her hands between her knees. She turned her head, smiling up at him as she said, "I never realized how hard it is not to touch you."

Luke stopped with a forkful of stroganoff halfway to his mouth. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

She watched as a pleased smile crossed his face. He nodded and said, "I know."

"I guess I've never really thought about how many times I touch you throughout the day," Lorelai said as she watched him chew. "It's pretty amazing, really," she said with a nod.

"I think it is," he agreed.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "The touching or the number?"

"Both," he answered.

"I almost feel like I need to chop my hands off," she told him.

"Please don't," he said as he raised another forkful to his mouth.

"You wouldn't love me if I lost my hands in a tragic industrial accident?" she asked.

"That's not likely to happen," he replied with a smirk.

"You think I can't be industrious?" she asked with mock offense.

"I know you can," he said softly. "I'd just hate to see you break a nail," he teased. "The fallout would be spectacular," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai bristled at his tone and asked, "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Huh?" Luke asked as he looked up quickly.

"When did my life before you cease to exist?" she asked him angrily.

Luke blinked in surprise and asked, "What?"

"I mean, when did I suddenly become the helpless princess locked in the tower? When did everyone decide that I was an infant, incapable of taking care of herself, much less anyone else?" she demanded.

"No one thinks that," Luke said quickly.

"You told Sookie yesterday that we would need food," she spat at him. "Food, Luke! Like I wouldn't think of that?" she demanded as she jumped up to pace the room.

"I was just letting her know that it was one way she could help," Luke said shaking his head in disbelief.

"She already had, Luke! Believe it or not, there are people in this world capable of functioning without you having to tell them how to do it," Lorelai told him as she glared at him, her hands planted on her hips.

"I'm not really sure what I did wrong here," he said slowly.

"And just because things may not get done exactly when you want them done, or just how you like it, does not mean that it's wrong!" she told him angrily.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"I am not helpless! I am certainly not decorative!" she yelled at him. "I survived long before you and I can survive without you!" she shouted.

"Am I dying?" he asked, getting agitated too.

"I don't need you to cater to my every whim! I don't need to you wear yourself out trying to do everything before I have a chance to even think about it! And, I don't need you trying to make the boys need you more than they need me!" she shouted.

"Hey! Now, hang on," he said as he set the tray aside and got up to stare her down.

"You know what? I don't need you," she said as she pointed at him. "I don't need anyone, damn it!" she said as she slammed out of the room.

"Lorelai!" he yelled as he went after her.

"Get back in bed!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Get back up here," he shouted as he took off after her.

Lorelai whirled around and yelled, "So help me God, Luke, if you don't get back in that room. I'll throttle you myself, and don't think I can't!"

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded as he met her on the landing.

"I have hosed every inch of this house down with Lysol, and if you touch a thing with your germy hands," she started to say.

Luke clasped her arms and demanded, "What did I do wrong?"

She shook him off, angry tears gathering in her eyes as she said, "Nothing! You do everything right, except for the fact that you won't get your ass back in bed!" She turned, ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Luke stood on the landing, his hands dangling at his sides as he stared at the door with his mouth agape. Emily stepped out of the living room and said quietly, "Let's get you back to bed," as she approached the stairs.

"I have to go get her," he said gesturing to the door. He looked down at his pajamas, clearly weighing whether he should take the time to change clothes.

Emily reached the landing and took his arm saying, "I think it's better if we all let her cool down a little," as she pulled him back up the stairs.

"I was just eating my stroganoff," he said blankly.

"It's my fault," Emily said softly.

"Would you care to fill me in?" he asked incredulously as they reached the bedroom door.

"I think Lorelai thinks we all lack confidence in her ability to take care of us," Emily said as she gave him a gentle push toward the bed.

Luke eyed her carefully and asked, "Why would she think that?"

Emily pursed her lips a little and said, "We had some words this morning."

"What kind of words?" he asked in a dark tone.

Emily looked away from his piercing blue gaze and said, "I was just saying that we could go home, hire a nurse, and let Lorelai focus her energies on you and the babies."

"Uh huh," he said suspiciously.

"It may have come across to her that we had concerns about her ability to handle things without you to run the household," she said reluctantly.

"How would it have come across that way?" he asked.

"Well, you yourself said that she was purely decorative," Emily said in a haughty tone.

Luke's jaw dropped open as he whispered, "You did not!"

Emily winced a little and said softly, "I may have."

"No wonder she wants to kill me," Luke breathed. He frowned at Emily and asked, "What would possibly possess you to say that to her?"

Emily held her hands out and said, "She was attacking me."

"So, you tossed me in there as chum?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know what that means," she said with a frown.

"Emily, you know that was a joke. You know I was only trying to keep you from diving off of the deep end," he said angrily. "Hell, I was bullshitting you!" he shouted.

"Now, Luke, there's not need to be ugly," said in a haughty tone.

"Oh, take your damn pride and shove it, Emily," he growled. "Would you please get that chip off of your shoulder long enough to take a breath and look around you?" he demanded. "Look at your daughter!" he shouted. "Take a good long look," he told her. "She's the one with the balls here! She could slay a damn dragon! She can do anything! I know that," he said, poking his finger into his chest before he sank down onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Will this ever stop?" he asked helplessly.

"What?" Emily asked with a frown.

"This thing between you two," he grumbled. "Just when I think things are good, you both lay into each other again," he said shaking his head. "It's like Armageddon, and you don't care who you take down with you," he said, shaking his head in defeat. He looked up at her tiredly and growled, "Get out."

"What?" she asked shocked at his tone.

"Get out of my room. Go take care of your husband, and stay away from my wife," he ordered as he reached for his cell phone. "Go make whatever calls that you need to make to get you back into your own house. I was insane to think that this could work," he said angrily as he dialed Lorelai's cell. He sighed again as he heard it chirp in the room, and looked over to see her purse on the chair.

"Luke," Emily said in a quiet voice.

"Go, Emily," he said as he dropped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "I'm too damn tired for this," he said wearily. Emily studied him for a moment and then slipped out of the room.

XXXX

Lorelai caught up to Rory, Jess and the twins at the library. She walked up to where they were browsing on the lawn and Lorelai grabbed the stroller handle as she said, "I've got it from here, thanks," and took off down the street.

Rory and Jess exchanged a quick glance and Rory dropped the books she was holding into his arms as she took off after her mother calling, "Hey! Kidnapper! I won those boys fair and square in a dice game this afternoon," she tried to joke as she caught up to Lorelai huffing and puffing.

"It's best to leave me alone right now," Lorelai snarled.

"Okay, I get that, but do you have to take hostages?" Rory asked nervously gesturing to the sleeping twins.

"These are my kids," Lorelai said angrily. "Mine. I will do what I think is best with them," she snapped.

"Okay, okay," Rory said as she backed away, holding up her hands to calm her mother. "No one is contesting that," she assured her.

Lorelai whirled to look at her daughter and asked, "Was I worthless to you growing up?"

"Uh, no," Rory said with a snort.

"Did you ever go hungry or do without something that you needed?" Lorelai demanded.

"No, never," Rory said shaking her head.

"I'll admit that laundry and dusting are not really high on my list of fun things to do, but I did them when necessary, didn't I?" she demanded.

"Uh, yes," Rory said as she swallowed hard.

"Why then? Why?" Lorelai asked her.

"Why what?" Rory asked.

"Why does everyone think that I am completely incompetent?" she demanded.

"No one thinks you're incompetent," Rory said as she shook her head vehemently.

"Apparently, yes, people do, Rory," Lorelai said with an exaggerate nod.

"No, Mom. Everybody is just on edge. We're shook up about the accident. Grandma and Grandpa are in pain and uncomfortable, not in their own place. Luke is sick and feeling useless, and you're feeling defensive," Rory said quickly.

"I am not defensive," Lorelai snapped.

"Yes, you are," Rory said with a chuckle. She looked around and said, "Come on, let's go to Weston's and drown our sorrows in rum balls," she said as she tugged on her mother's arm, leading her down the street.

"Purely decorative," Lorelai spat, as she followed Rory to the bakery.

Rory giggled and said, "Come on, Mom, you know that that's an image that you have intentionally cultivated to get people, namely Luke, to do things for you."

"But that doesn't mean I can't do them," Lorelai shot back.

"And he knows that," Rory said as she opened the door to the bakery and watched as Lorelai wheeled the stroller in. She walked up to the counter and said, "Hi Lisa, we need two, no four rum balls and two caramel mochachino swirls, please," she said with a friendly smile. She turned back to Lorelai and said, "You grab a table, I'll get the goods."

"I can get this," Lorelai said quickly.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I know you can. I think we'll tattoo that on your forehead. Now go sit," she ordered. When Rory came to the table with their goodies, she sat down and said, "Mom, everything is just getting blown way out of proportion here." When Lorelai looked away, her jaw set stubbornly, she sighed and said, "You know Luke adores you."

"I don't want to be adored," Lorelai said through clenched teeth.

Rory nodded and said, "You want to be needed, and you are."

Lorelai looked down at the babies sleeping in the stroller and said, "Not really. Once I stop nursing, they won't need me, they have Daddy," she said snidely.

Rory shook her head and shot her mother a skeptical look. "Do you really think that?" she asked gently. Lorelai shrugged and looked out the window as she sipped her mochachino. "Mom, really?" Rory prodded softly

Lorelai blinked as she felt the heat of tears gathering behind her eyes. "I never had to share you," she whispered.

Rory nodded slowly and said, "No, you didn't."

Lorelai turned to look at her with a sad smile and said, "I've told you that I'm not a good sharer, right?"

Rory chuckled and said, "You're better than you think you are."

Lorelai glanced down and gestured vaguely to her chest as she said, "I don't have to worry about you stretching my sweaters out anymore."

"No," Rory said with a snort.

Lorelai looked away again and asked in a whisper, "What if they love him more than me? What if they need him more?"

Rory lifted her shoulders and said, "Would that be the end of the world? He loves them every bit as much as you do. And you love him as much as you love us," she added gently.

"I know. I do," Lorelai said as she surreptitiously tried to wipe her eyes.

Rory smiled and said, "Besides, you're the Mommy. Everybody needs their Mommy."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Not everybody."

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, everybody. Maybe that's why you were so upset about Grandma and Grandpa leaving," she said cautiously. "Maybe you just need your Mommy to be your Mommy for a little while."

Lorelai smiled sadly and said, "But she won't be. She never was."

"Oh, I think there were probably times when she was," Rory said with a nod. "They just tend to get buried under the other times." She reached over and covered Lorelai's hand with hers and said, "No matter how old I get, I'm always going to need you. They will too. Maybe it's easier for Grandma to want you to need her, than it is for her to need you," she said softly.

"Maybe," Lorelai said with a sigh.

Rory nodded and said, "Finish you rum balls, and then go to Sookie's or over to the inn. Get out for a while," she encouraged her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Maybe I will."

"I'll cover the home front," Rory assured her.

"I'm taking them with me," Lorelai warned.

"A lady should always have an escort, or two, as the case may be," Rory said with a nod.

XXXX

By the time Lorelai came home late that afternoon, the kitchen was empty and house was quiet. She parked the stroller in the hallway, and lifted a sleeping boy in each arm. She peeked into the living room and saw Richard asleep on the couch with the TV playing softly. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned down the hall, glancing into their bedroom as she passed. Luke sat on the edge of the bed, apparently lost in thought. "Hi," she said quietly.

His head jerked up as he said, "You're home."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let me just," as she nodded to the boys.

"Okay," Luke said as he watched her carefully.

Lorelai turned and headed for the nursery. After getting both boys settled in their cribs, she walked slowly down the hall again, tucking her hair nervously behind her ears. She turned into the room and leaned her back against the wall just inside the door, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "So, purely decorative?" she asked in a soft voice.

Luke sighed and said, "It was a joke, Lorelai, taken out of context."

"They say there's a grain of truth in all humor," she told him.

Luke held his hands open and said, "Fine. I said it. Take it however you want to."

"I don't want to take it at all, but as Rory pointed out to me earlier, it is not a misconception that I discourage," she said quietly.

"You know that I don't think you're helpless," Luke said firmly.

"But you like me to act like I am," she answered.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"You like it. It makes you feel good for me to need you," she told him. "We have this weird little dynamic that's been going on here. I act like I can't deal with things, and you ride to the rescue," she said as she shook her head. "You like to be the hero," she told him.

Luke frowned and said, "I do not."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, Luke, you do. And, in many ways you are my hero," she told him. "I just don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore," she said with a sigh.

"I don't know what to say about any of this," Luke said tiredly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, I think we both should use this next twenty four hours to think about that."

"Think about what? What does that mean?" Luke asked with an edge of panic in his voice, remembering how she shouted that she didn't need him earlier that day.

Lorelai could see the wheels turning in his head and said, "Not like that. I just think we need to think about who we are and what we expect from each other," she told him gently.

"What's with the twenty four hour thing?" he asked blankly.

"That's when you get out of jail," she said gesturing to their room. "And I come home," she added softly. "I just want you to be sure you want the wife that will be coming back in here."

Luke shook his head in disbelief and said, "You know, I actually felt fairly decent when I woke up this morning."

"You'll feel even better tomorrow," she told him.

"I kicked your parents out," he told her as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You what?" she asked in shock.

"I cussed your mother out and told her to make arrangements to go home," he said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered as she goggled at him. "No kidding?" she asked softly.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "Oh, I'm not kidding." He took a deep breath and said, "I can't keep doing this, playing the middle man. Whether you want to have a relationship with your parents or not, that's your business, Lorelai. I won't interfere anymore," he told her. "I won't push anymore," he promised.

"What does that mean?' she asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Just what I said. It's up to you now. If you want it to work, then you make it work. I'm out of it," he said firmly.

"And your relationship with my parents?" she asked.

"Is my problem," he answered dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Hey, Luke?" she called to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I love you. We'll figure it out," she told him with a little shrug.

Luke nodded and said gruffly, "Well, that's good to know, because I love you too."

Lorelai gave him a small smile and said, "I didn't bring any kisses up with me, so I'll have to owe you one."

"I'll remember that," he assured her soberly.

"I think it would be best if everyone just kind of retreated to their corners for the evening," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Maybe," Luke agreed.

"I'll bring you up some dinner. We're having baked spaghetti," she told him.

"Sounds good," he answered.

"Don't worry, Rory's in charge of the garlic bread," she teased.

"I wasn't worried," he said somberly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Back in a little while."

When she turned to go back downstairs, Luke looked over at the laptop sitting next to him. He opened the lid again and looked at what he had typed into the window. The problem was that the stupid cursor kept blinking at him, demanding that something follow the 'Dear Lorelai,' he had managed so far.


	55. The Wonder of Super Love

**The Wonders of Super Love**

He stared at the blinking cursor with unseeing eyes. After ten full minutes, he pushed himself back, leaning back against the pillows propped against the headboard. His finger hovered uncertainly over the delete button as if suspended there by a wire. Finally, he lowered it, watching the letters disappear from the screen. He stared at the address 'Coffeegirl68,' his mind flashing back to the messages they had sent to each other last summer while she and Rory traveled through Europe. He blinked as he realized how much had changed. Not just the fact that they had two more children, but how they had changed over the course of the last fourteen months. He stared long and hard at the blinking cursor, trying to make the words come.

XXXX

Lorelai pulled the pan of baked spaghetti that Sookie had prepared for them from the refrigerator and placed it in the pre-heated oven. She turned to make sure the baby monitor was turned up and walked to the laundry room to fold the laundry she had started earlier in the day. She was sorting through a pile of socks she had tossed on top of the dryer, matching and rolling them into neat balls as Emily stepped out of Rory's room with a quiet, "Hello, Lorelai."

Lorelai glanced up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better," Emily assured her with a nod.

"Are you, or are you just saying that?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"I am," Emily told her as she watched her daughter quickly and efficiently dispense with the laundry. "Lorelai, I'm sorry," Emily said a little stiffly. Lorelai nodded, but said nothing. "I shouldn't have implied that you were not up to the task. I have never in my life seen you fail at something you were determined to do," she said honestly.

"Yeah, well, stubborn runs deep in this family," Lorelai said with a small nod.

"Yes, it does," Emily agreed with a chuckle. She pressed her lips together and said, "Your husband yelled at me today."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I heard."

"He wants us to go home," Emily told her.

"Well, Mom, you should do whatever you think is best for you and Dad," Lorelai said as she tossed the last pair of socks into the basket and carried it from the laundry room into the kitchen.

"Well, Luke seems to be ready for us to go," Emily said as she followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

Lorelai shook her head as she set the basket in the hallway to carry up with her later and said, "No, Luke's just ready for some peace." She sighed as she straightened and looked at her mother square in the eye. "He's tired of being the go-between, trying to make things smooth between us. What he doesn't realize is that sometimes, you just can't fix everything," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I thought that we had been doing better," Emily said as she followed Lorelai.

"We have been, but then it always blows up, Mom," Lorelai said as she pulled plates from the cabinet to set the table. "One step forward, two steps back," she muttered as she carried them to the table. She gave her mother a half smile and said, "We should just dance and get it over with."

Emily eyed her daughter warily and asked, "Who gets to lead?"

Lorelai turned to face her and asked, "How about we each try to lead our own lives, and try to stop expecting the other to suddenly be what we want them to be? Why don't we just try accepting each other for what we are? Lord knows were both disappointed in each other," she said sadly.

Emily sank into a chair and asked, "If you could make me into what you want, what would that be?"

Lorelai turned to look at Emily for a moment and then said, "I want you to stop trying to be my mother, and try being my mom. I want you to be proud of me, happy for me. I want you to let me be me," she finished as she sat down across from her mother. She looked down at her hands and said, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but fair is fair. What would you want me to be?" she asked with a frown.

Emily shrugged coolly and said, "It isn't so much what I'd like you to be."

"Well, what then?" Lorelai asked.

"I want you to want me in your life," Emily said in a rush.

"I do, I have. Isn't that what we've been doing all of these months?" she asked.

"Not for Rory's sake, or because Luke wants you to, I want you to want it for yourself," Emily clarified.

"Oh, Mom," Lorelai said with a heavy sigh. "Once again, you credit Luke with too much power over me. He wants it because he knows I want it. He pushes it because he knows that I wish we had it," she said shaking her head softly. She chuckled and said, "I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore. He told me this afternoon that he was out," she told Emily.

"He's out? Out of what?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Our relationship, you and me," she said gesturing between them. She smirked and said, "Luke doesn't care for having his words used against him."

"I really didn't mean it that way," Emily said quickly. "And he didn't mean it the way it sounded. He was just trying to keep me calm about you," she confessed.

Lorelai nodded and said, "But at the core of it all is the seed of doubt you both have about my ability to take care of myself and others."

"I wouldn't call it doubt," Emily said shaking her head adamantly.

"Then what is it?" Lorelai asked.

Emily shrugged and said, "I don't know how to describe it."

"Can you try?" Lorelai asked with a chuckle.

Emily glanced around the kitchen, her eyes lighting on everything but her daughter as she said, "You burn so brightly, Lorelai. Always have." She looked down at her hands and said softly, "I always worry that you'll burn yourself out." She looked up and said, "It's not that I think you can't take care of yourself, it's that I don't want you to have to."

"I don't," Lorelai told her.

"I know. That's one of the reasons that I appreciate Luke for what he is, his utter devotion to you," she said with a nod.

"Then why does it always get twisted up to sound like Lorelai is the screw up who can't do anything right?" Lorelai asked her.

Emily cocked her head and asked, "Does it come out that way, or is that what you're hearing?"

Lorelai sat back and blinked in shock as she absorbed her mother's words. "Huh," she said softly.

"I'm not saying that you don't get your fair share of the teasing," Emily said with a nod. "But sometimes, it's just that, Lorelai," she said simply.

"And sometimes it's more," Lorelai asserted. "You're not going to gaslight me into thinking this is all in my head," Lorelai told her firmly.

"No, no," Emily said quickly. "There are times," she said with a rueful smile. "But in Luke's case, I really do think it's simply a matter of his caring too much," Emily said softly.

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded.

Emily shook her head and said, "There's no maybe about it. You know he thinks you are the best thing that ever happened to him. You know he believes in you passionately, supports you whole heartedly, loves you deeply," Emily finished softly.

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai whispered.

Emily gave her daughter a sage nod and said, "That's a lot of responsibility. Sometimes it's easier to do as little as possible, than to risk disappointing someone you love," Emily said with a frank stare.

"I suppose so," Lorelai murmured as she locked gazes with her mother. The oven timer sounded loudly, and both women turned to look at the offending appliance. Lorelai stood up and pulled the casserole from the oven.

Emily peered over her shoulder and said, "It doesn't look done."

Lorelai shook her head and pulled the aluminum foil off as she said, "Just time to remove the foil and let it finish baking."

"Oh," Emily said blankly. She cleared her throat softly and said, "I never took Sookie for a casserole type of chef."

"Oh, she isn't," Lorelai said with a shake of her head. "She keeps a freezer full for emergencies. You know, illness, funerals, pot luck suppers, church fundraisers," she explained. "Of course, this isn't your typical baked spaghetti; this is baked spaghetti a la Sookie. Angel hair pasta, with red wine Bolognese sauce covered in a blend of seasonings and five cheeses," she explained with a wry smile as she slid it back into the oven.

"It already smells delicious," Emily said with a nod.

Rory walked into the kitchen and asked, "Are you ready for me to make the bread?"

"Not yet, Sweets," Lorelai said shaking her head. "This has another twenty minutes or so," she said as she reset the timer. "Are the boys till sleeping?" she asked.

"Not a peep," Rory reported. "I'm gonna go sit with Grandpa and read for a little bit. Call me when you want me to get started," she said as she left the room.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Hopefully, they'll stay down until after dinner."

"Your father's doctor's appointment is Tuesday. If you and Luke don't mind, I think we should stay until they can tell us more about his shoulder injury," Emily said softly.

"We don't mind," Lorelai answered.

Emily nodded as she pulled glasses from the cabinet. She placed them on the counter and started pulling silverware from the drawer. Finally, she looked up and asked, "Lorelai, what is chum?"

"Chum, you mean like a friend?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled frown.

Emily shook her head and said, "I don't think so. Luke said I tried to use him as chum," she told her daughter.

"What?" Lorelai asked. Than the light came on and she said, "Oh, chum!"

"You know what he meant?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What is it?" Emily asked again.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'll tell you after dinner."

XXXX

When Lorelai brought a tray of food up to Luke, he quickly minimized the screen on his computer and set it aside. Lorelai nodded and asked, "Porn again?"

"Yeah," he said as he took the tray from her. "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," she answered. "Do you want me to sit with you while you eat?" she asked.

"Have you already eaten?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not yet."

Luke looked at her and asked, "Do you think your parents and Rory would mind if you brought your plate up here?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Be right back," as she dashed out of the room.

Luke quickly opened his computer and saved the draft he was working on before he closed the program and shut the lid again. Lorelai appeared a few minutes later with a plate heaped with spaghetti, three pieces of garlic bread, and not a bit of salad in sight. She sat cross legged on the end of the bed and said with a grin, "I can't believe you're gonna let me eat spaghetti in bed."

"Well, technically, you're on bed, and not in bed," he pointed out. "Plus, I am a sad, sorry, desperate man," he said with a chuckle.

"Less than twenty four hours," she reassured him.

"Twenty and a half, to be precise," he corrected. "Dr. Stephens called while you were gone," he told her.

"What did he say?" Lorelai asked.

"Mild case, the antibiotics should knock it out pretty quickly," he answered with a nod.

"Which reminds me, you need another pill," she said as she moved to get up.

"No, stay," he said quickly. "I'll take it after," he promised. He twirled spaghetti around his fork and said quietly, "Lorelai, I do not want the boys to think they need me more than they need you."

Lorelai looked up from her plate and said, "I know. I just," she said as she looked down again, her face flushing.

"What?" he asked gently.

"I wanted them to have more than my feet," she blurted.

Luke smiled at her admission and said, "I wanted them to look just like you, if that's any consolation."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I told you before, I had Rory all to myself. You have this man thing going on with them," she trailed off.

Luke laughed out loud and said, "Lorelai, they're six moths old, they don't even know they have penises yet."

Lorelai giggled and said, "You said penises."

Luke shook his head at her and said, "It's the sound of my voice. They're responding to the vibration of it. The same way they smile back at you when you smile at them, they can't help it," he said with a shrug. "This isn't a competition," he said gruffly. "Why can't they need both of us?"

"They can. They do," she assured him. She twirled some more spaghetti around her fork and asked, "Do you think that some of this stuff is just me?"

"What stuff do you mean?" he asked.

"Some of the stuff with my Mom," she clarified.

"In your head as in, you're imagining it?" he asked.

"Or hearing it wrong," she said as she shoveled the spaghetti into her mouth.

"Well," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You both have a tendency to jump to the worst possible conclusion," he said with a nod.

"Do you think that some of it is teasing?" she asked.

"Sometimes, maybe, but not all of the time. You two like to get your digs in on each other," he said as he pulled apart a piece of garlic bread.

"So, it's a little of both. Taking what was said the wrong way, and saying things to each other that we know will hurt," Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I've told Mom that they could stay until after we hear what the doctor says on Tuesday."

"That's fine," he said with nod.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" she asked cautiously.

Luke took a deep breath and said, "I told your mother to take her pride and shove it."

"No!" Lorelai gasped with a small giggle.

"Yes," Luke answered, his lips curving helplessly. "I also told her that when I said that thing about you being, you know, that I was bullshitting her to keep her from going off of the deep end," he confessed.

"You used those words?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Those words," Luke confirmed.

"Man, I wish I could have heard that," Lorelai said as she collapsed into giggles.

"It wasn't pretty," he said sternly.

"What did she say?" Lorelai gasped.

"She said that there was 'no need to get ugly,'" Luke told her with a smile. "And I told her to get out," he said, his smile turning to a grimace.

"You know, Rory's right, everybody's nerves are frayed. Maybe it's just best if we all try to co-exist for the next couple of days, and stay out of each other's way," Lorelai said with a thoughtful nod.

"You and me?" he asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, I have about twenty more hours to sit and think about what I've done."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Babe, you and me, it's not about things we've done or haven't done. It's about who we're trying to act like we are."

"I don't know who I've been trying to act like," Luke said with a helpless shrug.

"Superman," Lorelai answered as she popped some bread into her mouth.

Luke nodded as he absorbed her answer and said, "Okay, well, I just I'll think about that."

Lorelai started twirling more spaghetti as she told him, "Jake sat up today. Just for a little bit, but he did it."

"Really?" Luke asked looking up from his plate.

"Yeah, Josh still has not interest, but Jake he made it a few seconds," she said with a nod.

"Josh wants to be carried around everywhere for the rest of his life," Luke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he is a cuddler," Lorelai agreed. "Jake is more independent."

Luke looked up at her and said, "Determined to do things on his own terms."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Maybe they'll act like me. Look like you, but act like me."

"Heaven help us," Luke muttered as he looked at the ceiling. "One thing is for sure, they're both going to have terrible tempers," he said darkly.

"You told my mother to shove it?" she asked again.

"We'll you told me that you were going to throttle me," Luke shot back.

"We are so in for it," Lorelai said as she popped another crust of bread into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Oh yeah," Luke said as he returned his attention to his plate.

XXXX

When Lorelai left Luke, he had found a baseball game on television, and was settled in against his pillows. She brought their dishes down to the kitchen and found Rory and Emily chatting as they cleaned up after dinner. "Everybody full?" she asked as she placed the tray on the counter.

"Lorelai, tell Sookie that it was delicious. Your father loved it, didn't you Richard?" Emily asked.

"It was wonderful," Richard said with a nod as he sat at the table making notes on a pad.

"I'd like the recipe if she'll share it," Emily said as she placed the plates Rory was handing to her into the dishwasher.

"I'll ask her," Lorelai said as she pulled out containers to put the leftovers into.

"So, I was thinking for our evening's entertainment," Rory started hesitantly.

"Yes, dear?" Emily asked when she paused.

Rory turned to Lorelai and asked, "Yahtzee?"

Lorelai blinked and answered, "Yahtzee?"

"What's Yahtzee?" Emily asked.

"It's a game, Grandma. Kind of like poker, but with dice," she explained.

"Is it gambling?" Emily asked.

"No, not for money, Mom, for points," Lorelai told her. She turned to Richard and asked, "What do you think, Dad, are you up for a game?"

Richard shrugged and answered, "Why not?"

Rory shook her head and said, "Poor Luke, stuck up there all alone."

"He has the ballgame on," Lorelai told her. "Oh, his medicine," Lorelai said as she grabbed his prescription bottle and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Hey, Sweets, remind me that we need more water tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

"Write it on the board," Rory called back to her, referring to the dry erase board that Luke kept on the fridge.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she closed the door and made the note on the board. "Be right back," she told them as she headed for the stairs again.

While she was gone, Rory finished straightening up the kitchen and went to the hall closet to pull out the game. She had just placed the box on the kitchen table when Lorelai reappeared and said, "He's a happy man, apparently his team is doing well."

"Good," Rory said as she pulled the lid from the box.

The four of them sat at the table as Rory explained the game and the rules in minute detail for her grandparents. Halfway through the game, Emily rolled four sixes on her first roll. "Man, she is so lucky," Lorelai grumbled.

"You should take Grandma to Vegas, Grandpa," Rory teased.

"Who would have guessed that your Grandmother was so good at dice games?" Richard teased.

"It may be because she's over there humming 'Luck be a Lady' to herself," Lorelai groused.

"Oh, hush, all of you," Emily said as she dumped the other die back into the cup. She turned it over, and there was her fifth six.

"Oh man!" Lorelai groaned.

"Yahtzee!" Rory yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on, Grandma, you have to yell Yahtzee," she told Emily.

"Yahtzee," Emily murmured as she passed the dice to Lorelai and noted her points on her scorecard.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, Mom, you have to shout it."

"Yahtzee," Emily said in a louder tone.

Richard shook his head and said, "Emily, this is a triumph. Say it like you mean it."

"Yahtzee!" Emily cried as she mimicked Rory's celebratory wave.

"Very good," Richard said with a chuckle.

"She cheats," Lorelai grumbled as she dropped the dice into the cup. "Come on ones," she said dryly as she shook the cup. She heard one of the boys begin to squawk through the monitor and said, "Yes, saved by the bell!" as she got up from the table.

"She hates losing Yahtzee," Rory whispered to her grandparents as he mother dashed from the room.

XXXX

Later that night, after the boys had been fed, bathed, and changed into their sleepers for a pre-bedtime romp, Lorelai, Rory and the twins paused in the bedroom doorway to find Luke tapping away on his laptop. "You got a girlfriend in Düsseldorf?" Lorelai asked as he looked up and promptly shrank the window down to the toolbar.

"Yep, one in Buenos Aires too," Luke answered as his face lit up.

"Luke's gone multi-national," Rory said with a nod.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "What are you working on there?"

"You'll see," Luke said enigmatically as he swung his legs off of the bed and sat up. "Aw, man, I missed bath time," he said as he saw the soft damp curls on the boys' heads.

"I imagine we'll bathe them again someday," Lorelai told him. "We just wanted to stop by and say, 'Hi Daddy,' didn't we?" she asked the boys.

"Hey, little guys," Luke said softly. He smiled broadly when Josh turned his head toward the sound of his voice. He got up and walked toward the door, stopping about two feet from them. "I'm like the boy in the plastic bubble," he grumbled.

"Not for long," Lorelai reminded him.

He raised his hand to stroke Jake's soft head, but let it fall limply to his side. "Tomorrow, I am going to gobble you up," he told them in a deep growl.

"Oh, no! Daddy's going to eat you!" Lorelai said in a high pitched voice as she bounced Jake in her arms.

"Daddy's a cannibal, Josh," Rory said wide eyed.

"Stop with the propaganda," Luke said gruffly.

"We're going down to watch the Chuck Berry special on PBS with Dad," Lorelai told him.

"Oh, okay," he said with a nod.

"You need anything?" Lorelai asked.

Luke's eyes met hers as his lifted a shoulder and said, "Nothing I can have."

"Ew," Rory said as she buried her face in Josh's soft neck.

"Not that," Luke grumbled. "I didn't mean that!"

Rory lifted her face with a grin and said, "I know. I just like to make you squirm."

"Mean girls. You boys are hanging out with some mean girls," he told Josh and Jake. He looked down at Jake and said, "Tomorrow you'll have to show me your sitting up trick." Then he turned to Josh and said in a deep stern voice, "You had better start taking your training seriously, Mister," which earned him a smile. "Oh Josh," he murmured as his heart melted.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Okay, stop teasing the sickie. It's like being in the monkey house at the zoo."

"Mean girls," Luke said shaking his head at her.

"We'll be back to say goodnight," she promised him.

Later that night, Lorelai lifted a sleeping Josh from Richard's lap and said, "Let me put these guys down and I'll be back to help you."

"I'll take Jake," Emily said as she rose with the baby in her arms. "He doesn't seem to be sleepy, though," she said as she looked into his wide eyes.

"He takes a little coaxing," Lorelai said as they went to the stairs. As they past the bedroom, Lorelai saw Luke scrolling through a web page, reading with avid interest. "Something good?" she asked as she stopped in the doorway with Emily hovering behind her.

"Researching some stuff," he answered as he set the laptop aside. "Bedtime?" he asked, not daring to meet Emily's eyes.

"Yeah, Joshie's out, but the nightowl is still hooting," Lorelai told him as she glanced back at Jake.

"Par for the course," Luke said with a nod.

"We're going to get them settled in," Lorelai told him.

"Okay, night guys," Luke said with a small wave.

"Tell him we'll see him tomorrow," Lorelai said as she turned to Jake.

Luke looked at the boy's solemn face and said, "Night little man." Jake blinked at him and his arm waved out as his chin began to quiver.

"Uh, oh," Lorelai said softly. "Come on, let's go, we'll see Daddy tomorrow," she promised as she started down the hall to the nursery. She placed Josh in his crib, smoothing his soft blonde curls and placing a kiss on his sweet head. She turned to Emily and Jake, and saw that the young master was still trying to decide what to rant about. She took the baby and said, "He'll want to nurse a little."

Emily nodded and said, "I'll leave you alone," as Lorelai took him from her arms.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. He's not really hungry, he just wants some one on one time," she explained.

"I can mange," Emily assured her.

"Well, I'll be down to lock up and stuff. If you need help, just shout," Lorelai told her as she left the room.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door. When Emily tried to hurry by, he called, "Emily, wait, please."

Emily stopped and turned to face him stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest just as Lorelai does when she's mad or uncomfortable. "Yes?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"I'd like to apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier," Luke said gruffly.

Emily pressed her lips together and nodded as she said, "You were upset."

"Yes, I was," Luke agreed. "But that's no excuse to speak to a lady that way, and I apologize sincerely," he said in a steady voice.

"Apology accepted," Emily replied, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and asked, "Will we be okay?" as he gestured between them.

"We'll be fine," Emily said softly. "It was a bad day, that's all," she assured him.

"Okay, well, okay thanks," he said as he wiped his nervous palms on his sweats.

Emily nodded and turned to go. She paused for a second before turning back and asking, "What is chum?"

"What?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Chum, you said something about using you as chum. Lorelai was supposed to tell me what it was after dinner, but we forgot. What does that mean?" she asked.

Luke smirked and asked, "You really want to know? It's kind of gross," he warned.

Emily thought about it for a moment before she said, "Yes, I want to know."

"It's a fishing thing," he explained. "Chum is bits and pieces of fish and bugs and other food that you dump into the water to draw larger fish to the area," he told her, smiling as he saw her shudder. "Works well for sharks," he said with a pointed look.

"I see," she murmured as she processed the information. "Well, goodnight, Luke," she said coolly.

"Goodnight, Emily. Tell Richard I said goodnight to him too," Luke called after her, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on her face.

About a half hour later, Lorelai came in to get his carafe to fill with ice. "You need some juice or water or something?" she asked as she eyed the laptop that he set aside suspiciously.

"No, I'm good," he told her.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said as she left the room. She checked the doors, and said goodnight to her parents. She filled the carafe with ice and dug another kiss from the bag, before turning out the lights and heading back upstairs. She placed the carafe on the nightstand and said, "Your hydration station, sir."

"Thank you," he said with an affectionate smile up at her.

She held the chocolate kiss out to him and said, "Your kiss goodnight."

"Thank you," he said again as he took the candy from her. He looked up and asked, "You are prepared to be pawed tomorrow, right?"

"Looking forward to the pawing, yes," she answered.

"Did you warn the boys?" he asked.

"I've been prepping them. I told them that Daddy was starved for affection, and that we should be braced for a lot of hugging and kissing," she said seriously.

"A lot," he said with a solemn nod. "But I think it will have to be restrained kissing for a couple of days, just to be safe," he said sadly.

"Better than no kissing," she answered.

"Much better," he said as he dangled the chocolate kiss from his fingertips. He looked up at her and said, "In the meantime," as he unwrapped the kiss and popped it into his mouth, making a face as he bit into the chocolate.

Lorelai smiled as she shook her head at him and said, "You are the only person I know who can make eating chocolate look like eating Brussels spouts," as she began to turn away.

He caught her arm in his hand, wrapping it around her wrist as he asked, "You love me anyway, right?"

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "So much."

Luke nodded and said, "So, I'll eat the chocolate."

XXXX

Early the following morning, Lorelai stumbled into the guest bathroom to pull her hair back and saw a note torn from the scratch pad that Luke kept in his nightstand. It read simply, 'L - You've got mail - L.'

She shuffled into the nursery to retrieve Josh, who instead of crying, decided to wake up and talk to himself this morning. She smiled as he babbled, reaching for his sleeper covered feet. "What is this? A chattering monkey?" she asked as she leaned over his crib.

Josh caught sight of her and gave her a broad gummy smile. "Good morning, my precious," she cooed softly as she gathered him into her arms. "How's my funny boy this morning?" she asked as she carried him to the changing table and got down to business. After he had been cleaned, powdered and wrestled into a clean outfit, Lorelai took him to her chair where they sat down for breakfast. She looked down at him as he nursed and said, "So, Daddy left me a note this morning telling me that I have mail. What do you suppose that's all about?" she asked him. "Do you think it's a love letter?" she asked. "Or, so you think he wants me to look over some information he received on male enhancement?" she teased. "I have to tell you, if that's the case, Mommy is gonna have to say no, because Daddy is perfect the way he is. Yes he is," she told him softly.

By the time Josh finished with his morning meal, Lorelai was consumed with curiosity. She buttoned her pajama top and carried him with her to the office, where she booted up her computer. While they waited, Lorelai swung her chair back and forth, tickling Josh's fancy with the jerky motion. "Like that, huh?" she asked. "Now, don't puke on Mommy," she warned as she slowed her motion a little. Josh smiled and swatted her arm with his chubby hand in delight. "We'll have to remember the desk chairs, won't we?" she asked him as she reached over to type in her user name and password. When her email account came up, she saw the top entry from BurgerBoySH, and smiled. "Let's see what Daddy had to send to us. Maybe he sent us a funny one, huh?" she said as she clicked on the message and waited for it to load. She glanced at the greeting, a frown creasing her face as she read, 'Dear Diana,' on the screen. "Huh?" she asked as she leaned forward and scrolled down the page. Her frown turned to a smile and then to a grin as she began to read.

_Dear Diana,_

_I mean, My Dearest Princess Diana of Themyscira,_

_As I sit here wrapped tightly in your golden lasso of truth, I can't help but think of the infinitely better uses there could be for an unbreakable length of golden rope. Don't get me wrong, I definitely prefer this to the kryptonite weighted chains that Lex Luthor usually uses, but it just seems that its power is wasted in this case. You already know the truth about me. I have thought about what we discussed earlier and I have come to some conclusions. As you know, I am not always the swiftest thinker, but in this case, I was faster than a speeding bullet._

_I will admit that the way we treat each other and even the way we see each other has changed over the past year. Of course, I still have to do everything in my power to resist the urge to use the x-ray vision when I look at you, but that has always been the case. No, since I must tell the truth, I have to tell you that you were right I have liked how it has been for the past year. Ever since we found out that the little wonders were coming, all of my powers have been channeled into protecting and serving you. I thought that this was what a good husband was supposed to do. I thought that this was what you needed. I see now that it was only what I needed._

_I do want you to need me, and I know that you don't really. You don't have to tell me that, because I know it every time I look at you. You are Amazonian, your beauty is stunning, and your strength of mind is astounding. I should know, being more powerful than a locomotive, and all. I know that you and the other heroes call me the big, blue Boy Scout, and mock me for my rigid way of thinking. But, I have to confess, part of me still thinks it's my job to provide for and protect my family. Chauvinistic? Maybe, but I really don't mean it that way. Old fashioned? Yes, but I don't think it's wrong to want things to be a little more cut and dry than they are in today's world._

_But, you see, this is where it gets a little bit confusing for your average everyday modern superhero. Physically, I know you could kick most anyone's ass (except me, because I'm made of steel). Emotionally, I know that you can kick my ass any day of the week, because you have before, and I don't really care for it (Hey, I have to tell the truth, the lasso, remember?). Logically, I know that this whole thing has blown up to epic proportions, but hey, that's how it is in the comics, right? Pow! Bam! Thud! Socko!_

_You said once said that you were my kryptonite. That is the truth. But you are like mood kryptonite, changing colors with each emotion that passes through you. Green when you're angry, stripping me of all of my powers, and leaving me writhing in pain. Blue, when you are warm and soft next to me, increasing my power until I feel like I can conquer the world. Red, when you tease me because I never know what you're going to change me into next. I just hope that you refrain from becoming the black kryptonite, because I don't want to pull and good-Captain Kirk/evil-Capitan Kirk thing here, but that's a whole other story…_

_But, please know this; I love every bit of you. You are my Wonder Woman. I love that you can take care of you, and me, and everyone else. I love that you can't cook, because that's my thing. I love our kids and the home we've created for them here in the Hall of Justice. I just ask that you need me a little; otherwise, what's the point in being able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?_

_As for me, and how I think of you, well, I truly believe that you are '__beautiful as __Aphrodite__, wise as __Athena__, swifter than __Hermes__, and stronger than __Hercules__.'_

_Yours with all of my love,_

_Clark_

_P.S. Before you begin to mock me, you should know that I had to do extensive research on this. Even I am not that much of a geek. Although, I will own up to the good-Kirk/evil-Kirk thing…_

_P.P.S. In a few days, when I'm no longer recovering from Kryptonitis, I'm going to rip that costume right off of you. I promise that you'll like it. You can leave the cuffs and boots on._

Lorelai laughed and then pressed her lips together tightly as she hit the save button to hold the message in her file. She pressed her nose to Josh's head and said softly, "Daddy writes the best love letters." She stood up and walked quickly to their room. She was about to fling the door open, when she realized that he may still be asleep. She quietly turned the knob and looked in to see him on his side facing away from her, hugging her pillow to him as she slept curled around it. She closed the door silently and walked back to the office, where they settled into her chair again. She hit the reply button and paused as her hand hovered over the keyboard. She looked down at Josh and said, "Not fair, he had all day to work on his." She took a deep breath and typed with one hand:

_Kal-El,_

_You are a silly Superman. You know I adore you. And, while I do not need you to physically survive on a day to day basis, I definitely need you. I need you for everything I am and everything I do. I always have, and I always will._

_Love,_

_Diana_

_P.S. I really hope that you don't grow up to look like Marlon Brando. _

She hit the send button and kissed Josh's head again as his said, "Come on, let's go rustle up some breakfast. Today, you start learning to cook like Daddy, that way you can take care of Mommy in her old age." She started down the stairs as she told him, "Rory thinks she can cook, but not really. I need you to be the next generation," she told him. "But not in the Star Trek: The Next Generation way. If you want to talk about that, you'll have to ask that geeky Daddy of yours," she said with a giggle as they shuffled into the kitchen.


	56. A Gamble Worth Taking

**A/N: I had such a good time writing this that I couldn't stop. It's a long one! I hope that you enjoy it!**

**A Gamble Worth Taking**

Lorelai strapped Josh into his car seat and said as she walked over to the fridge, "Now, today we, you and me, are going to have our first cooking lesson." She pulled the eggs and milk from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. She walked over to the table and said, "And since it's just you and me, I let you in on the first secret of the day. I can do this. You see, Mommy isn't completely useless in the kitchen. Mostly useless, I will admit, and I haven't done this for a very long time, but I have done it before." She picked up the car seat and placed it on the island where he could see her and she could see him. "One of the few things I used to be able to make for Rory was scrambled eggs. Now, she'll probably deny this, or tell you that they were burnt or runny or something, and that might be true, but I've watched Daddy do this a zillion times and I think I have it figured out now," she told him. When Josh smiled at her she said, "Oh, you laugh now, but just you wait. Daddy is going to be so impressed," she said with a decisive nod. She went back to the fridge for the butter and set it next to the stove. "Okay, we need a pan," she said as she reached up for one of the copper pots hanging from the rack and then hesitated. "Hmm, probably shouldn't risk one of Daddy's special pans, just in case," she said as she reached into a low cabinet for their everyday cookware. She placed a skillet on the burner and turned to pull down the bowl Luke always used to beat the eggs in. She cracked three eggs into the bowl, and only had to fish shell out with her finger twice. She pulled the whisk Luke liked to use from the drawer and started to beat the eggs.

She turned to Josh, showing him the egg mixture in the bowl as she smirked and said, "Not bad, huh?" She turned to retrieve the carton of milk and said, "Okay we add a little milk to this," as she splashed a dollop into the eggs and began whisking again. She frowned at the mixture and held it up to Josh again as she asked, "More, you think?" When he blinked she said, "Yeah, I think so too," as she added more milk. She set the bowl next to the stove and bent to turn the burner on. She jumped when the back burner leapt to life instead of the front burner she had placed the pan on, but shrugged and said, "I can use that one." She turned the heat down to a medium low flame and placed the skillet on the burner to heat. She lopped off a hunk of butter with a knife and dropped it into the skillet to melt. "You have to put some butter in or they'll stick," she explained to Josh. "Learned that the hard way," she said with a nod. She opened the spice cabinet and rummaged around for the Greek seasoning that Luke liked to use in his eggs and placed it on the counter next to the bowl. She poured the egg mixture into the melted butter and sprinkled the seasoning over it. She reached into the drawer for a spatula and started stirring the eggs around the pan. "The secret is to keep 'em moving, buddy," she told Josh.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing? Step away from the stove," Rory commanded from the doorway.

Lorelai looked up like a deer caught in the headlights and said, "Oh, I'm making Luke some eggs."

Rory shook her head vehemently and said, "You don't make eggs, Mom. You eat them."

"Well, I can't feed him oatmeal again," Lorelai said as she pushed the eggs around the pan. "It's all in the wrist," she mumbled as she tried to mimic Luke's motions with the spatula.

Rory stepped over to the stove and said, "They're almost done."

"Yes, I know," Lorelai said snidely as she turned the heat down some more to let them finish slowly.

Rory frowned at her mother and asked, "How do you know how to do this?"

Lorelai sighed in exasperation and said, "Rory, my heart, have you forgotten that we couldn't always afford to eat out? I used to make you eggs when you were little," she reminded her daughter.

"They never looked like that," Rory grumbled as Lorelai set the pan on a cool burner and turned off the stove. She dropped four slices of bread into the toaster and pressed the levers.

"I'm not incapable," Lorelai grumbled. "Before you say another word, I beg you to recall yesterday's conversation and refrain," Lorelai said sternly. "I made the eggs, they look edible," she insisted as she pulled a fork from the drawer and speared some of the eggs from the pan. She popped them into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Darn good, I have to say," as she nodded with satisfaction.

"Are you cooking breakfast for all of us?" Rory asked challengingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, right. Call the diner and tell Caesar what you want. Oh, and get me waffles and sausage," she said as she buttered two slices of toast and left the others dry.

"You want eggs?" Rory asked with a smirk.

Lorelai shook her head as she pulled down a plate and dumped the eggs onto it. She sliced the toast diagonally and arranged it along the edge of the plate and stepped back to admire her work with a nod of satisfaction. She smiled triumphantly at her daughter and said, "No thanks, Luke will share. Watch the munchkin for me since you're up?" she asked as she pulled out the bed tray and arranged the plate on some cutlery on it.

"Sure. Tell Luke that I loved him," Rory mumbled as she picked up the phone. "What should I order for Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Omelets, bacon or sausage. Call in the works," she suggested. "It'll get eaten," she said with a nod as she poured Luke a tall glass of juice and added the last bottle of water to the tray. She surveyed the counter and mumbled, "Okay I took his medicine up last night. Oh, remind me to tell you about my love letter," she told Rory as she lifted the tray.

"Love letter?" Rory asked as she hung up the phone and stared at her mother. "Love letter from whom?" she asked primly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "It was from Superman to Wonder Woman."

"Ah," Rory said with a nod and a smile.

"Actually, it was to Diana from Clark. Very cute, very sweet," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory nodded and said, "Tell Clark that I hope his stomach is made of steel too."

"Keep it up and I'll start telling you what else is made of steel," Lorelai threatened as she swept from the room.

She grinned when she heard Rory groan and say to Josh, "Your Mommy is so gross."

XXXX

Lorelai gripped the tray from underneath as she turned the doorknob and called, "Clark? You up?"

Luke stepped out of the bathroom with a smile and said, "Hey, Wonder Woman."

"I brought you breakfast," she said as she placed the tray on the bed.

Luke nodded and said, "Good, I'm starved." He sat down on the edge of the bed and scooped up a forkful of eggs. He chewed and gave a nod of approval as he said, "You must have been up really early. Did Caesar send over breakfast for everyone else too?" he asked as he scooped up some more eggs and picked up a slice of the dry toast.

"Nah, Rory just got up and Mom and Dad aren't up yet. I figured Id get you fed before Jake wakes up," she said as she picked up her own fork and speared some of the eggs. She took a bite of the buttered toast and said, "Almost gave Rory a heart attack when she saw me cooking."

Luke's fork stopped mid-air as he asked, "Wait, you made these?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded as the popped the eggs into her mouth.

"You made these eggs?" Luke asked blankly.

"Yes, I made the eggs," Lorelai said slowly nodding at him.

He eyed the plate suspiciously and asked, "Caesar didn't make these?"

"No, I made them," she said impatiently.

"How?" Luke asked.

Lorelai set her fork down and gave him a stony glare as she said, "I broke eggs into a bowl, mixed them up with milk and cooked them in some butter so they didn't stick to the pan. Oh, and I put some of that seasoning stuff you like in them. The one in the yellow can, the Greek stuff," she added.

"You made me eggs?" Luke asked with a befuddled frown.

"Well, I figured you'd be up by now. Josh and I thought you might want something other than oatmeal," she said in a slightly hurt tone.

"You made me eggs," he said in a voice filled with awe. "You are Wonder Woman," he added with a grin.

"Well, I doubt I'll be awarded the Nobel for it, and frankly, you are more than welcome to keep this part of your job, but yeah, I made you eggs," she said with a nod.

"I love you," he said with a completely serous look.

"Because I can scramble an egg?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you never cease to amaze me," he answered soberly.

Lorelai jerked her chin at him and said, "I told you before, I never will. Eat your eggs," she said as she set her fork down and nibbled at another wedge of toast.

"So, you liked my letter?" he asked shyly.

"You got my reply?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Checked it as soon as my eyes opened."

"You're adorable," she said with a grin.

"As long as I don't blow up and sell out like Marlon Brando," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Just a few more hours and you'll be a free man."

"Yeah, you think we can negotiate that out?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she answered.

"Well, I'm already going nuts in here. I know he said forty eight hours, but it's been over twenty-four since the fever broke. If I promise no kissing and stay away from the boys, can I come out?" he asked pathetically. Lorelai eyed him carefully, and then placed her hand to his forehead to reassure herself that the fever was truly gone. Luke smirked and asked, "What's the diagnosis, Mom?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Wait until one of the boys gets sick. It's the first thing you'll do," she added with a knowing nod. "Stick it out in here until Noon and I'll spring ya early," she counter offered.

"Deal," Luke said quickly as he picked up his fork and made quick work of the rest of the eggs. "Hope you didn't want any more of those," he said through muffled cheeks.

Lorelai laughed at him and said, "No, Rory's ordering me waffles. You want the rest of my toast too? It's buttered," she warned.

Luke nodded as he added her wedges to the pile of his and continued eating. "I woke up so hungry," he said shaking his head.

"You're feeling better. Oh, I should have made you a Mega Man shake," she said regretfully.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Would you let it go? I'm telling you it's good for you. Your body needs protein."

"Builds big strong muscles," she said as she reached out to squeeze his bicep.

"Which you like," he reminded her.

"I do," she said flirtatiously.

"Stop flirting, it's not fair," he grumbled as he picked up another slice of toast.

Lorelai leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows as she said, "So, whatcha gonna do when you get out of the joint?"

"I don't know. What am I going to be allowed to do?" he asked warily.

"Not much," she said with a laugh.

"Well, at least I can do it elsewhere," Luke grumbled.

"Dad probably wouldn't mind a little male company," she said with a nod.

"I could live with that, as long as he's not going to make me watch golf on television," he warned.

"I think Mom and I will take the boys out for a walk. Get her out of the house for a little while," Lorelai said as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"When do you think the kissing can start again?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. I haven't felt sick so far, so I imagine we're about out of the woods." She sat up and pointed to his nightstand as she said, "Don't forget to take your medicine."

"I won't," he assured her as he gulped down his juice.

She watched him swallow and said, "The sooner the kissy face, the better."

Luke lowered the glass and licked his lips with an exaggerated leer. "My thoughts exactly," he said in a deep sexy voice.

"Now, don't start that," she said with a laugh. "You're still on the sidelines," she warned.

"Getting awfully sporty with your jargon lately," he commented.

"That's because you make me watch Sports Watch or whatever it is every night," she grumbled.

Luke grinned and said, "Sports Center. Yes, I'm quite the manly man, catching up on the scores I missed because we were busy watching Cribs or the Real World."

They heard Jake start to fuss and Lorelai rolled up off of the bed saying, "Well, duty calls. I'll be back to get the dishes in a little bit," she told him.

"Leave them, I'll get them later," he told her.

Lorelai shot him a look and said, "How many times have I been lectured about dried egg on a plate?"

Luke had the grace to blush a little and said, "I could just run them down to the kitchen and come right back up."

"Testing your boundaries?" she said as she headed for the door.

"Just trying to help," he said with a guileless smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "If I let you out it'll be hell getting you back in again. Stay put," she said as she left the room.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as he threw himself back on the pillows.

XXXX

After she had nursed and changed Jake, she reappeared in the doorway and asked, "Wanna say howdy?"

Luke looked up, the petulant expression melting into a smile as he said, "Hey, big boy. How's my man today?"

"He's clingy. I think there's a tooth coming," she told him.

"A tooth! Are you getting a tooth?" Luke asked him.

Jake turned his head to Lorelai's chest and rubbed his face against her shirt fussily. "See? A little out of sorts," she said with a shrug.

A worried expression crossed Luke's face as he asked, "You don't think he's getting sick, do you?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not snotty, but very drooly and I can feel it poking through the gum."

Luke nodded and said, "For a little brother, you sure are the first to do everything."

Lorelai shrugged ad said, "Josh is a playboy, he just waits for things to come to him."

Luke nodded and reached out to touch Jake's sleeper covered arm as he said, "I'm sorry you don't feel good." Jake turned to look at him for a moment and then gave him a tremulous smile with a bonus line of drool dripping onto Lorelai's pajama top. Luke grinned and said, "Yeah, that's right, get her good for keeping your old man locked up."

"Hey, not my choice, don't make me the bad guy here," Lorelai said with a frown.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, you're good. If memory serves, very good," he added.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said to Jake, "Daddy's been on this ship too long. We're gonna go see what Rory and Josh are up to," she told him. She looked up at Luke and said, "Just rest for a little while more, okay?"

"Okay," Luke agreed quietly.

"I'll be back up for that stuff in a minute," she said as she headed for the stairs.

"Hey, you forgot to bring me my kiss," Luke called after her.

"I'll make it up to you," she called back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he answered with a grin as he walked back to the bed and turned on the TV.

XXXX

Luke walked into the kitchen at precisely 12:01 pm showered and dressed in clean jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled at the assembled group unpacking their lunches from the diner. "Hi," he said gruffly.

"You're out!" Rory cried happily. "I was about to petition Amnesty International on your behalf," she told him as she rose from her seat.

Luke held up a hand and said, "I appreciate that, but I think I'll still be keeping my distance for another day or so." He leaned on the island and asked Richard and Emily, "How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine. No headache at all today," Emily said with a pleased nod.

"I'm bored," Richard grumbled as he glanced up from his patty melt.

"I'm with ya there," Luke said with a laugh.

"Lorelai has the boys in the living room," Emily told him.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll be back," as he hurried off to find his wife and babies. "Hey," he said as he poked his head around the door and smiled at her.

"Look who's free as a bird," Lorelai said as she smiled up at him.

"I am," he said with a nod. He looked down at her as she nursed Josh and rocked Jake in his chair with her foot. "Aren't you the queen of the multi-taskers," he said with an impressed smile.

"I am," she said with a grin.

He sat down on the couch and asked, "You want me to rock?"

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Knock yourself out. Not literally," she amended quickly.

Luke scooted Jakes seat closer and leaned over to talk to the drowsy boy as he rocked. "Hey, you already have lunch?" he asked.

"Yep, he was going for the brunch combo," Lorelai said with a nod. "Teething makes a fella hungry," she said with a solemn nod.

"Its hard work," Luke told Jake softly. "Man, I missed you," he said with a smile. "I swear you've grown in two days."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Not really."

Luke looked up at her and said, "I hope you don't mind if they live with us until they're fifty."

"I don't mind, but I think you might change your mind in about fourteen or fifteen years," she answered.

"Maybe," Luke said in a voice tinged with doubt. He glanced up at her and asked, "What did we do before we had them?"

"Slept, ate uninterrupted meals and had lots and lots of s-e-x," she said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Luke said returning her smile. He looked down at Jake and growled, "Eighteen and you're out, kid."

"There's the love," Lorelai said with giggle.

"Your Mom and Dad look better," he said as he sat up, rocking the seat with his foot.

"Sure, if your favorite colors are black and blue," Lorelai agreed.

"I mean, they seem to be rested," he told her as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think that they actually like being here," she said in a hushed voice.

Luke shrugged and said, "We have the big draw," as he gestured to the boys.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Dad has been having a really good time with Rory. They hang out in here reading the paper and talking."

Luke said, "Well, some good has come out of it after all."

"Except for you and Mom," she answered.

Luke shook his head and said, "We'll be fine. We both have the same goal in mind."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Making you happy," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I'm not sure that would be my mother's goal."

"It is," he said confidently. "She just has a really twisted way of getting there," he added with a smirk.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Terrible sense of direction."

"She'll figure it out," Luke said with a nod.

"She's only had thirty some years," Lorelai said dryly.

"Ah, but you can't count about fifteen of those," he reminded her.

"No, I guess not," Lorelai agreed softly.

"So, where are you going on your excursion?" Luke asked.

"Well, we're just going to walk around. Maybe go to the inn. We'll probably stop by the diner or Weston's to see who's around," she told him.

"Good plan," he nodded.

"Rory's gonna go hang with Lane for a while, get out of the loony bin," she said with a small smile.

Luke nodded and said, "Your Dad and I will watch sports and drink beer."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." she said dryly.

"Got a better plan?" he shot back.

"No, I guess not," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Jess said he'd be by later to hang with the men folk," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "May as well call in a stripper."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Man, a day and a half alone in the bedroom and you become obsessed."

He let his head fall back against the cushion and turned to look at her as he said, "I told you, I'm a sad, sorry, lonely man."

"You won't be lonely tonight," she said softly.

"Thank God," he sighed.

"Rory's a bed hog," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "She comes by it honestly."

"And yet, you want me back," she teased.

"You bet I do," he said with a nod. "You're my bed hog."

"You silver tongued devil," she said with a laugh. "Stop or I shall swoon," she said as she draped her hand across her forehead.

"Go ahead. Makes it easier for me," he said with a smirk. Lorelai pulled the throw pillow out from behind her back and tossed it at his head, missing by a mile. Luke laughed out loud and said, "I love you Crazy lady, even if you throw like a girl."

"Keep laughing, Burger Boy, keep laughing," she said, unable to contain her happiness at seeing him back to normal. "Rory's looking better and better," she grumbled good naturedly.

XXXX

After the women packed up the boys and headed out, Luke and Richard sat at the kitchen table and each let out a little sigh of relief. "I never knew how much preparation it takes to take a couple of babies out for a walk," Richard said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's just shy of a full force military invasion," Luke said with a nod.

"It took less for Reagan to take Grenada," Richard grumbled.

"Those two can put up more of a fight," Luke said with a smirk. He glanced over his shoulder and asked, "You on pain meds?"

Richard shook his head and said, "Stopped taking them. They made me feel strange."

"They made you goofy," Luke said with a laugh as he got up and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge. He popped the caps off and placed one before Richard.

Richard frowned and asked, "Aren't you still on antibiotics?"

"One won't hurt. I figure at this point it can only help," he said as he took a big gulp and finished with an, "Ahh." He shook his head and said, "I thought I'd kill myself if I didn't get out of that room."

Richard nodded as he sipped his beer and said, "I can imagine."

Luke smirked at him and asked, "You want a glass?"

Richard shot him a look and said, "I want a real drink."

"Lorelai will kill me if I break out the hooch in the middle of the day," Luke said as he shook his head. "This is probably bad enough," he added as he sat back down.

"So, what shall we do?" Richard asked.

"Well, if I watch any more TV I'll turn into my wife, so I'm saying no to that," Luke muttered as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"I can agree with that," Richard said with a chuckle.

Luke looked up and asked, "Poker?"

"Stakes?" Richard asked quickly.

"Got a jar of change upstairs," Luke answered. "Pennies?"

"That will work," Richard said with a nod.

"Be right back," Luke said as he went to retrieve the jar from his bedroom. When he came back down, he placed a huge mayonnaise jar filled with change on the table and went to rummage in the hall closet for a deck of cards.

As he sat back down and pulled the deck from the box, Richard asked, "Why do you save all of this change?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Habit. I used to do it when I was younger to save up for things, a new fishing pole, a bike," he explained. "I just keep doing it. Every once in a while, I change it all in and buy something I don't really need," he said with a smirk.

Richard frowned and said, "But you can pretty much go and buy anything you want."

Luke shuffled the deck and said, "Yeah, but this is guilt free. Earned, but kind of like found money. It accumulates pretty quickly."

Richard shook his head and said, "You are a very odd man."

Luke smiled and asked, "You just noticed?" as he placed the deck in front of Richard to be cut.

XXXX

Emily and Lorelai pushed the stroller up to Weston's as Lorelai said, "It's easier to get in here than the diner with this thing. Steps are a mother's mortal enemy."

"You know, I have never been in here," Emily said as she looked around the bakery.

"Really?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

Emily shrugged and said, "I've had the baked goods Luke has brought over or at your house, but I have never actually been in here."

"Aw, it's too bad you were never here when Fran was alive. She was so sweet," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

Emily nodded to the framed picture of Lorelai and Luke standing behind a table full of their friends at the wedding and asked, "She was the lady in the middle, right?"

"Yes, that's Fran," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I remember her from the wedding," Emily said with a nod. "She was very nice."

"Yes, she was," Lorelai agreed. "Hi Lisa," she called cheerily to the girl behind the counter.

"Hey, Lorelai," Lisa answered with a smile. "How's Luke?" she asked.

"Out of solitary confinement as of about an hour ago," Lorelai said with a smile. "He's getting better."

"Good, good," Lisa said with a smile.

"This is my mother, Emily Gilmore. Mom, this is Lisa Jansen, she keeps Jess in line around here," Lorelai said with a grin.

Lisa rolled her eyes and said, "Please, he's a carbon copy of his uncle. 'Grunt, grunt, okay fine, see ya later,'" she mocked.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, she has that right."

Lisa peered over the display case and asked, "How are my boyfriends today?"

"Who? Sleepy and Drooly, here? As handsome and charming as ever," she said with a grin.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Lisa asked.

"What looks good, Mom?" Lorelai asked as she eyed the case.

"That chocolate cake looks positively sinful," Emily said with a gleam in her eye.

"One slice of that, and a piece of boysenberry pie with the vanilla bean ice cream," Lorelai ordered. She turned to Emily and asked, "You want ice cream with that?"

"I shouldn't," Emily said with a reluctant shake of her head.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Come on, we're two wild women out on the town on a Monday afternoon. Our escorts won't tell," she whispered loudly.

A slow smile crept across Emily's face as she said, "Fine, I'll have the vanilla bean too, please."

"Hit her with the bean," Lorelai told Lisa with a pleased smile.

"Take a seat, I'll bring it out," Lisa told them. "Coffee?" she called after them.

"And keep it coming," Lorelai answered.

Emily frowned and asked quietly, "Should you? You're still nursing."

"Relax, she'll bring me decaf. Luke has all of his employees trained like Stepford children," Lorelai grumbled as they sat down with the stroller between them.

"So, is the business doing well?" Emily asked as she glanced around the nearly empty bakery.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Very well. This is a slow time. They're packed in the morning and at noon. Jess, Luke and Sookie started a lunch menu. Soups and salads mainly, oh and sandwiches," she said with a shrug. "It gets busy around dinner too. People pick stuff up to take home, or they come in after dinner for a treat," she explained.

"Good. It's nice that Luke was able to keep the business going after your friend passed," Emily said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Really it's mainly Jess now. Luke and I just kind of take a look at the books, payroll and such, Jess handles the rest," she told her.

"And he enjoys that?" Emily asked with a frown.

"You know, I think he really does," Lorelai said sincerely. "I think Jess had such an uprooted childhood, that he's happy to be able to stay put somewhere, you know?"

Emily nodded and said, "Well I imagine that there are worse places. It seems to have worked out well for you and Rory," she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"It really has, Mom," Lorelai said gently. She glanced up as Lisa brought their order over and said, "Charge it to the big guy, and run up the tab."

"Will do," Lisa told her with a nod as she walked away.

Lorelai cut off a hunk of pie with her fork and speared a little ice cream with it as she said tentatively, "You know, Mom, Luke said something to me yesterday, during the whole blow up thing."

"Yes?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"Nothing bad, really," Lorelai assured her. She stared at her plate as she said, "He told me that he couldn't be our middle man anymore. That you and I had to figure out our relationship on our own."

Emily nodded as she chewed her cake slowly. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "He's right."

"I think so too," Lorelai agreed quietly. She took a deep breath and said, "I've been really happy with how things have been getting better between us."

Emily focused on her cake as she quietly said, "I have too."

"You know, its okay for us to disagree about things," Lorelai said as she placed her fork on her plate and looked up at her mother. "I do think that we both have to be a little more careful with how we speak to each other," she said hesitantly.

Emily nodded and said, "Perhaps," as she met her daughter's eyes.

Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek nervously for a moment and then said, "I do want this," as she gestured between the two of them.

"I do too," Emily said softly.

Lorelai nodded as she picked up her fork and smiled as she said, "Well then, I guess we have our work cut out for us."

Emily smiled too as she said, "We certainly do."

XXXX

Richard leaned across the table and said, "One more."

"We've already had two each. Are you trying to get me kicked out of bed just when I'm getting my wife back into it?" Luke asked with a snort.

"She's going to kick you out of bed for having three beers?" Richard asked with a snort. He rolled his eyes and said, "Grow a pair, son."

Luke's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at his father-in-law. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Just calling it as I see it," Richard said as he arranged the cards in his hand. He placed two cards on the table and said, "Two please, Princess."

Luke laughed out loud and said, "You're killing me!" as he dealt Richard two more cards. He jerked his chin at him and said, "Let's see what you've got."

Richard grinned as he placed his cards on the table and said, "I have a big pair," as he gestured to his two kings.

Luke tossed his cards down as his father-in-law guffawed and said, "Fine, you win." He stood up and pulled two more beers out of the fridge as he said, "But, I'm telling Lorelai that you called me Princess."

Richard took the bottle of beer gratefully and said, "I haven't had this much fun in months."

"Always good to get the estrogen out of the house for a little while," Luke agreed with a nod. "Gives the boys a little time to grow them back," he said with a smirk.

Jess walked in the kitchen door and asked, "What are you boys up to?"

"Poker, join us," Richard said jovially.

"About three," Luke answered as he opened his beer. Have a seat, we're talkin' about our balls," he said with a sarcastic grin.

Jess raised his eyebrows and asked, "Or lack thereof?" He pointed to one of the empty bottles and asked, "You got any more of those?"

"Workin'?" Luke asked.

"Already done. Pulled the early shift, Brian and Janine come in at four," he told him.

Luke looked at him sharply and asked, "You planning on driving anywhere tonight?"

"Nope," Jess answered as he shook his head.

"No date?" Luke asked with a frown.

"She's coming here tonight," Jess answered.

"In the fridge," Luke said with a jerk of his head.

"What are you playing for?" Jess asked.

"A buck will buy you in at a hundred pennies, but you have to count them," Luke said as he nodded toward the jar.

"Wow, high stakes," Jess said with a smirk as he poured change from the jar and began counting.

Richard nodded to Luke and asked, "What do you think? Should we ask to see his money first or do you think he's good for it?"

Luke shrugged and said, "If he stiffs us I'll take it out of his check."

"So, how's your girl?" Richard asked Jess.

"How come you guys always want to talk about women when you play cards?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"What else is there?" Richard asked innocently. He turned to Luke and said in a grave tone, "The Fed is planning on raising interest rates again."

Luke shook his head and said, "Girls are better."

"I agree," Richard said with a nod. He turned back to Jess and asked, "Are you still seeing Cara?"

"Yes," Jess answered succinctly.

"She leaves this weekend to start at NYU," Luke explained.

"Ah," Richard said with an understanding nod.

"Yeah," Jess grumbled.

"Well, it isn't that far away. It could be worse, she could have chosen Berkeley or Stanford," Richard said with a nod.

"That would be worse," Jess agreed tersely.

Luke swirled his bottle around on the table by the neck and said, "Jess is trying to decide whether to stick it out or cut and run." When his nephew looked up at him quickly, Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "Am I wrong?"

Jess rolled his eyes as he continued stacking pennies and said, "I'm sticking."

"Good man," Richard said with an approving nod. "She's a nice girl."

"She is," Luke agreed.

"Looks a little like Rory, don't you think" Richard asked, causing Jess to groan painfully and bang his head against the table. "What?" he asked innocently as Luke laughed.

"We've covered this ground," Jess said gruffly.

"I was just commenting. I think Rory is beautiful, so it was a compliment," he said indignantly as Luke began to shuffle the cards.

"Rory is beautiful, so is Cara. Emily is beautiful, and Lorelai is beautiful. Let's just agree that we're surrounded by beautiful women and play cards," Luke said with a nod as he offered Jess the cut.

"It's a terrible fate we suffer," Richard said dramatically as Luke dealt.

"You said it, buddy," Luke answered with a smirk.

XXXX

"The inn really is lovely, Lorelai," Emily said as they strolled the grounds. "I'll bet those horses are quite the draw," she said with a nod.

"They earn their keep," Lorelai said with a proud nod. She looked over at her mother and asked, "How are you doing? Are you tired?"

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not ancient, Lorelai."

"No, but you were in an accident three days ago," Lorelai pointed out.

Emily shook her head and said, "It feels so good to get out and walk around."

"Yes, it does," Lorelai agreed. She peered into the stroller as Josh began to fuss and said, "What? You don't care for the fresh air?" She smiled at Emily and said, "He probably needs a change. Shall we?" she asked as she gestured toward the kitchen entrance. When they reached the steps, she bent to loosen the straps and said, "It's easier if we leave this here. Can you hand me the diaper bag?" she asked. When Emily gave it to her, she looped it over her shoulder saying, "You can take the angel, I'll take this little devil," as she lifted Josh from the stroller.

Emily and Jake followed Lorelai into the kitchen which was bustling with dinner preparation. "Hey Sook," Lorelai called as they stepped through the door.

"Hey! Look who's here," Sookie cried as she dropped the spoon into the sauce she was stirring and hurried over to them, colliding with Juan and nearly toppling the cake he was carrying. "Oops, sorry!" she called with a wave as he managed to keep his footing. "You're out!" she squealed happily as she clapped her hands. "Hi Emily, how are you feeling?" she asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm fine, thank you Sookie," Emily said with a smile.

"And how are these guys?" Sookie asked.

"I think the squirmy one is wet," Lorelai told her as she started to walk toward the front lobby.

"And Luke?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"A thousand times better. He's up and out of bed. Although, I'd bet that he and Dad are probably asleep on the couch with ESPN on," she said with a smirk as she led the way to her office.

Emily shuddered and said, "Or that stupid golf channel."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, Luke would go nuts watching golf."

Sookie giggled and said, "Wouldn't it be hysterical if you came home and caught them watching 'The Young and the Restless' or something?"

Lorelai grinned as she opened her office door and said, "That would be great. We're just glad to be out of cranky-sick-man land."

"Shout if you need anything," Sookie called as she dashed back to her sauce.

Emily shook her head and said quietly, "Amen." She stood and watched as Lorelai quickly and efficiently changed Josh's diaper. "Lorelai, your father and I were talking last night," Emily began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"We would like to send you and Luke off for a weekend once Richard is back on his feet. It would give you two a break, and give us some time with the boys," she said quickly.

"A weekend?" Lorelai asked as she glanced up.

"New York? Or, maybe Luke would prefer Vermont or something like that," Emily said with a nod. "Of course, it would be a couple of months from now, but it would be nice if you could do it around the time of Luke's birthday," Emily added.

"Wow, uh, thanks, Mom," Lorelai said in a shocked tone. "I'll, uh talk to Luke about it," she said as he lifted Josh to her shoulder. She looked at the little boy and asked, "Better now?"

"Yes, talk to Luke about it and let us know," Emily said quickly.

"I will," Lorelai promised as she glanced at the boy in her arms, and the wheels turned in her head.

XXXX

An hour later, the poker game had long since fallen by the wayside.

"And so then she says, 'Well I guess you just don't care' in that tone, you know the tone," Jess insisted as he shook his head incredulously.

Luke and Richard both groaned in sympathy and Richard said, "You can never win that one, son."

"No way," Luke said shaking his head sadly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jess asked, holding his hands out helplessly over the long forgotten cards.

Luke took a sip of his fifth beer and said, "Grovel."

"What?" Jess asked as he reared back and blinked at his uncle.

"It's the only way, son," Richard said as he nodded gravely and picked at the label on his bottle with his thumbnail, unconsciously mimicking Luke.

"No way," Jess said as he sat back and hooked his arm over the back of his chair. "I'm not groveling," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh, you'll grovel."

"Yes you will," Richard agreed.

"No, I won't," Jess said stubbornly.

"Bet me," Luke said in a smart tone, holding out his hand for Jess to shake.

Jess eyed him warily and then said, "No, no bet."

"Get the knee pads out," Luke said as he hoisted his beer in his nephew's direction.

"Best to let him develop the calluses," Richard said sagely.

Luke jerked his chin at Richard and asked, "Remember when Jess told us that he was never gonna fall in love?"

"How are the mighty fallen," Richard intoned. "Alas, poor Jess, I knew him well," he said as he offered his own toast.

"Mixing the Bible with Shakespeare, always nice," Jess said snidely.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emily demanded as she flung open the kitchen door.

"Uh, oh," Jess snickered as he slumped down in his chair a little.

"Uh, Mom?" Lorelai called.

Emily pointed at Richard and said, "Don't move." She shot Luke and Jess a glare and said, "Don't any of you move!" as she went to help Lorelai carry the boys in.

Lorelai followed her mother in with a curious expression on her face. "Well, hello boys. Having a good time?" she asked sweetly as she eyed the empty bottles littering the table.

Luke's eyes darted around the room as he pointed lamely to the fridge and said innocently, "We were out of water."

"Oh, well, sure," Lorelai said with a nod. "Faucet broken, Mr. Fix-it?"

"Are you insane?" Emily demanded.

"Easy, Mom," Lorelai cautioned.

"I will not take it easy. He's injured, he's ill and he's under age!" Emily exclaimed as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"Yes, we're all aware of that," Lorelai said calmly. "But if you keep screeching like that, you'll wake the boys again," Lorelai said in a pleasant tone. She placed her hand on the back of Luke's chair and smiled down at him as she asked, "Nothing good on TV?"

"We decided to play some poker," he said as he gestured to the table.

"I see that," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I won," Richard said proudly as he gestured to the pile of pennies in front of him.

"Wonderful. We can put your winnings toward your new car," Emily said snidely.

"Now, Emmy," Richard started to say as he reached for her hand.

"Don't you Emmy me, Richard Gilmore," she snapped as she jerked her hand away.

Luke leaned toward Richard and said helpfully, "I think now is the time for you to decide whether you're gonna grow a pair or grovel."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped.

"What? He told me to grow a pair earlier when he was browbeating beer out of me," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Richard. "Oh, and we're out of beer too," he added as he glanced up at her, reaching up to jiggle Jake's sleepered toes.

"Nice. Thank you for selling me out, Princess," Richard grumbled.

"See? He called me Princess! Twice," Luke told Lorelai.

"I know, honey. My mean old invalid of a Daddy intimidated you into drinking beer and playing cards all afternoon," she said with mock sympathy.

"He did," Luke growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lorelai nodded to Emily and said, "Let's go put these guys in their seats before the bludgeoning begins."

"I've gotta go," Jess said as he stood up to leave.

"Rat," Richard muttered.

"Chicken," Luke added.

Jess smirked at them and said, "Cara's coming in about an hour. I need to shower." He gave a mock shudder and said, "I feel so dirty. A nice, impressionable young boy like me hanging out with these degenerates."

"Sit down," Lorelai told him.

"Hey, they were three beers ahead by the time I got here," Jess said indignantly.

"Let him go," Luke said with a wave. "He walked into it."

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled.

Jess smiled and said, "Gotta go get pretty. It's hibachi night at Al's," he said with a smirk.

"Ooh, hibachi night," Lorelai whispered, momentarily distracted.

"Go, while the getting's good," Luke said to Jess in a low voice.

"See ya," Jess said quickly as he darted out of the back door.

"Come on, Mom," Lorelai said in a haughty tone as she walked toward the living room. She glanced back over her shoulder and said, "I suggest you two stay where you are."

"This is all your fault," Luke grumbled.

Richard smirked at him and said, "Take it like a man, Mary."

"Lorelai! He called me Mary!" Luke shouted after them.

"Snitch," Richard hissed.

Luke grinned at him as he lifted his bottle and said, "Good afternoon."

"Yeah," Richard agreed as they downed the rest of the beer.

Emily followed Lorelai into the living room fuming, "Can you believe them? We leave them alone for three hours and look at them," she hissed.

Lorelai bent to strap Jake into his seat and said with a smirk, "Yeah, bad boys."

"You're amused by this?" Emily demanded. "Your husband is still on medication and mine is trying to recover from broken bones," she said impatiently.

Lorelai's lips quirked as she stood up and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. She reached for Josh and said, "Well, Mom, you have to admit it's a little funny. I mean, the minute we were out of the house, they were getting all manly and testosterone-y. It's been a rough few days, they're just blowing off some steam," Lorelai said calmly.

Emily pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I suppose so." She scowled and said, "Your husband is a bad influence on your father."

"Apparently, Dad was the instigator," Lorelai said with a laugh as she settled Josh into his seat.

"Yes, but you know your father has no sense," Emily sneered. "I expected more from Luke," she said with a sniff.

Lorelai giggled as she stood up and asked, "So, how long do we torment them? I mean, the hangover should kick in at about seven," she said as she chewed her lip. "I say we withhold all pain relievers," she said with a nod.

Emily snorted and said, "That's a start." She shook her head and said, "I suppose I should try to get your father to lie down."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep, let's go get the other babies," as she walked out of the living room and toward the kitchen.

"Mine's meaner," Richard was saying.

"Mine's sneakier," Luke answered.

"You'd like to think so," Richard said with a guffaw. "Where do you think she got it from?" he asked as Lorelai walked into the room followed by Emily. He looked up to see them both glaring at them with their hands on their hips. "Well son, the party is over," he said sadly.

Luke nodded and said, "Time to face the music."

"And dance!" Richard added with a grin.

"I don't think you'll be doing any dancing for a while," Emily said as she walked over to him and grasped the handles on his chair. "Put your bottle down and say goodbye to your little friend. It's time for your nap," she said in a dangerously sweet tone.

Richard sighed and said, "Bye Luke."

"See ya," Luke said with a sad nod.

Richard looked up at Lorelai as Emily wheeled him toward the bedroom and said, "Don't let him swipe my money."

"I'll watch him like a hawk," she assured him.

XXXX

Emily wheeled Richard up to the side of the bed and helped him maneuver out of the chair. As he leaned back on the pillows he asked, "Lay down with me?"

Emily snorted and said, "You just want to breathe your beer breath all over me."

"I just want to hold hands with my girl," Richard said as he patted the empty spot beside him. "Come on, Emmy, don't be mad," he cajoled.

"You're a fool," she said as she tried not to cave.

"I know," he said with a grave nod. He looked up at her and said, "I had such a good time this afternoon. Laughing and talking with Luke and Jess. Don't spoil it for me, Emmy," he said softly.

Emily softened and said, "Lorelai and I had a nice afternoon too."

"I'm glad," Richard said with a nod. "Lay down with me, Emmy," he asked again.

"I can't believe that you two did this," she said shaking her head.

"It's all my fault," he confessed.

"Lorelai is going to blame me," Emily told him worriedly.

"No, she won't. I won't let her," he promised. "Come here," he said softly.

Emily rolled her eyes a little as she took her shoes off and climbed onto the other side of the bed. She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "You're incorrigible."

"You love me," he said with a sleepy smile.

"Yes, I do," she answered softly as he took her hand in his.

XXXX

Lorelai looked down at Luke as the bedroom door closed behind her parents and asked, "So, you and gimpy had fun?"

"We did," Luke answered with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm going to take the boys up and put them in their cribs," as she spun on her heel and started for the living room.

Luke was out of his chair like a shot. "Don't be mad," he said as he followed her down the hall.

"I'm not mad, I jus think it was kind of stupid, that's all," she said as she flipped the handle up on Jake's seat and then Josh's. She lifted them both and started toward the stairs as Luke hurried after her as quickly as his unsteady legs would allow.

"Let me take one," he offered reaching for a seat.

Lorelai turned to look at him with a laugh and said, "You can hardly walk. I don't think I'm letting you carry one of them upstairs."

"Please," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "I can manage the stairs," he said with a snort.

Lorelai shook her head and started up with a seat in each hand. Luke caught up to her at the landing and said, "Come on, Lorelai!"

"Fine," she said to him. "Which one do you like the least?" she asked as she nodded to the sleeping babies.

"You know, for someone who's not mad you sure are acting like it," he pointed out.

"Fine, take Jake and walk in front of me," she said impatiently. As she followed him up the stairs she grumbled, "You know that I'm going to get blamed for this."

Luke shook his head as he turned down the hallway and said, "No. I won't let that happen."

"You gonna cuss her out again?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke smiled over his shoulder and said, "If I need to." He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped his shoulder into the wall. "Oops," he muttered.

"Yeah, oops," she giggled as they entered the nursery.

Luke looked around and said, "I've missed this room."

"You haven't been gone a year," she reminded him dryly as she took Josh from his set and placed him in his crib.

"I know, it just seems that way," Luke said as he set Jake's seat down and bent to unfasten the strap.

"Step back, Sickie," Lorelai said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Fine," Luke grumbled as he straightened. As Lorelai was placing Jake into his crib, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair as he said softly, "Don't be mad, Sweetheart."

Lorelai smiled at the endearment and murmured, "When groveling fails, try seduction," as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck as he swept her hair over her shoulder.

"One or the other," Luke mumbled against her skin.

"I'm not that easy," she said as she tried to pry his hands from her waist.

"Ah, but you want to be," Luke whispered as he nipped at her ear. "Your parents are napping, Rory's gone and the babies are asleep," he said in a throaty voice. "Let me make this up to you," he murmured as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"Luke," she said in a warning tone.

"Don't make me beg Lorelai," he said as he bit the nape of her neck gently.

"You are incredibly bad today," she said as she broke away from him and started out of the room.

He caught her wrist in the hallway and turned her to face him. He smiled charmingly and said, "But I want to be good," with a quirk of his eyebrows. He wrapped his hand around her back and started walking her toward their bedroom door. "I promise, I'll be so good," he said in a soft, dangerous tone.

"Luke," she giggled as her hands grasped his shoulders and he turned her into the bedroom.

"Lorelai," he said in a silky voice as he shut the door behind them and tuned the lock. He fought to resist the urge to kiss her lips, knowing that he still wasn't completely well. He bent to nip at her throat and whispered again, "Let me make it up to you." When she said nothing, he grasped her waist and lowered himself to his knees, pressing his lips to her stomach as he looked up at her and said, "I'll beg now if you want."

"Bad boy," she whispered with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Luke tugged at the button of her jeans and said, "Yes, but let me show you how good I can be."


	57. Relocation and Recuperation

**Relocation and Recuperation**

Emily sat on the couch, watching as Lorelai and Rory rolled around on the floor with Josh and Jake, and smiling at the small boys showed off their rolling skills to impress the ladies. When she heard Jake chortle with laughter, her heart leapt in her chest because she knew how precious and fleeting these moments could be. She watched for a few minutes more until Lorelai flopped onto her back and said with a huge grin, "Ugh, you guys are wearing me out."

"Yes, rolling is very hard," Rory said with exaggerated sympathy.

Emily pushed herself off of the couch and stood over them, smoothing her hands on her slacks a little nervously. She dropped to her knees and said, "Here, let Grandma take over."

Lorelai sat up wide eyed as she watched her mother, Emily Gilmore, lay back on the floor and roll toward Jake, grinning at him madly as he kicked his approval. "Wow, apparently Grandma is a hit," Lorelai murmured.

Unable to contain her joy, Emily reached over and picked up the squirming boy, bringing him down close to her face as she kissed his chubby cheek with a loud smack. When Jake shrieked with pleasure, his adoring Grandmother beamed at him. Lorelai and Rory exchanged an amused glance over their heads, but said nothing to spoil the scene. Emily smiled as she placed Jake back on the blanket they had spread and said, "You are right, that is the best sound in the world."

"Undoubtedly," Rory agreed with a nod.

Emily turned her head to her elder grandson and said, "Joshua Gilmore Danes, what are you staring at?" When Josh's face opened into a grin, she smiled back and said, "I thought so," in a haughty tone. "You think you need to play with Grandma too, do you?" Emily asked as she reached for Josh.

"Here," Rory said as she scooped him up and handed him to her.

"Get the camera," Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Rory said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and stood up.

"Who are Grandma's precious boys?" Emily asked Josh. He favored her with another of his easy smiles and she said, "Oh, you are going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you?"

"Shameless flirt," Lorelai said with a nod. "When I take them shopping, Josh always attracts a harem of admirers," she told her mother.

"But not Jake?" Emily blinked in surprise.

"Well, Jake is more of the strong silent type. Takes him a while to woo the ladies, kind of like his daddy," Lorelai said as she rubbed her nose against Jake's sleeper clad belly.

"Those are the ones to watch out for," Emily said as she braced Josh sitting up on her stomach.

"Yes, they are," Lorelai said knowingly.

"But this young man," Emily said as she lifted Josh up above her.

"Just ate, be careful," Lorelai warned.

"Oh, we're fine," Emily said as Rory came back in with the camera ready. She stood behind her grandmother and snapped pictures of the two of them playing, timing it perfectly when Josh unleashed his afternoon snack on his grandmother's pristine sweater.

"Oh!" Emily gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Mom," Lorelai said as she reached for Josh, trying not to giggle.

"Here," Rory said, springing into action, and handing her grandmother the cloth diaper they used to catch stray drool and spit up.

Emily sat up, wiping at her sweater as she turned to Josh to find him beaming at her in delight at the commotion he had caused. She tried to frown at him as she said, "And you are like your mother."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Seriously, Mom, I haven't spit up on you in years."

"You used to get me every chance you got," Emily grumbled as she pushed to her feet. She looked down and asked, "Will it come out?"

"Yes, you're lucky it wasn't formula, that stains," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'd better change," Emily said as she turned to leave the room.

"I'll get you some club soda," Rory said as she followed her.

Lorelai looked down at Josh and said, "Excellent job!" as she held up his little hand and gave him a high five. She wrinkled her nose at him and said, "Grandma was getting cocky."

XXXX

Luke walked down the stairs that evening to find Lorelai, Rory and Emily in the living room with the twins. He stood sheepishly in the doorway and said, "Hey."

"Hi there," Lorelai said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" she teased.

"I'm fine," he said with a wave of his hand as he shuffled into the room. "Richard not up yet?" he asked as he sat in the chair.

"Why, are you thirsty?" Emily asked with raised brows.

"I'm sorry, Emily, it was only supposed to be one beer," he grumbled.

"So, you and Grandpa decided to hang out, play poker and drink beer today?" Rory asked with a smirk. "Why is there never a hidden camera around when you need one?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Just another good reason to get some of those Nanny Cam things. It may look like a sweet innocent teddy bear, but it's really a spy," she told Josh in an excited voice.

"The monitors are bad enough," Luke growled.

"Big brother is watching," Lorelai intoned ominously. "Or in this case, Big Mama," she cooed to Josh, earning a smile. "That's right! Mommy knows everything. Don't ever try to get away with anything, 'cause Mommy will know," she told him wide eyed.

"And the conditioning begins," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"You okay with Chinese tonight?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"That's fine," Luke answered. He gestured to the boys and asked, "Can I have one of those?"

Lorelai smiled as she stood up and walked over to hand Josh to him. "Poor, needy, Daddy," she said with a pout. "Here, I'll go call in out order," she said as she settled Josh on his lap.

Luke glanced up at her and whispered, "Not so needy as I was."

Lorelai smiled down at him with a gleam in her eye and said, "No, a good nap can do wonders."

"Hey, buddy," Luke said to Josh. "How's my boy, huh?" he asked with a wide smile.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as his complete immersion in his son and said, "Be right back."

"Man, I missed you," Luke said as he lifted Josh and turned him to face him. "Wanna go flying?" he asked softly as he lifted the little boy into the air. He looked up at the smiling baby and grinned. "There's my fly boy," he said softly as he brought Josh down kissing the top of his head soundly and hugging him tight.

"There's our smitten daddy," Emily murmured to Rory.

"Don't care who knows it," Luke said gruffly as Josh flailed his arms and legs in delight. "Do we?" he asked the boy. "No we don't," he said softly as he ran his fingers over Josh's soft curls. He glanced over to find Emily and Rory staring at him and growled, "Nothing good on TV?"

"This is far more entertaining," Rory said as she gestured to him.

"I missed them, so sue me," Luke grumbled with a shrug. "I would have said that I missed you too, but you stood in the doorway taunting me with your mother," he said to Rory darkly.

"Aw, Luke," Rory cooed.

Luke looked over at Jake in Emily's lap and said, "Help me out here, buddy." Jake answered with a long line of drool which Emily caught with his bib just before it hit her slacks. "Nice try, though," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I suppose you'd like to hold Jake too," Emily said dryly.

"Yes," Luke answered with a nod. "Please," he added.

"Here you go, Jacob," Emily said as she stood you. "You can spend some quality time with your degenerate of a father, now that all of the beer is gone," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, your husband was right there with me," Luke said as he reached out with his right arm to take Jake. "Grandpa was bad, Jake," Luke said in a deep voice. When Jake smiled at him and said, "Yeah, Mommy and Grandma are just jealous because we had more fun than they did."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Reprobates."

Luke looked down at Jake and Josh and said, "Yes, for one brief shining moment, Daddy and Grandpa were men again. You'll know what this means when you grow up and marry a girl like Mommy or Grandma. Bossy women," he whispered with a playful glance at Emily.

She snickered and asked, "Are you still drunk?"

"Hardy," Luke snorted. "You see, sometimes girls forget that boys actually can function without them telling them what to do. Now, don't get me wrong, most of the time, Daddy is happy to do as Mommy says," he told the boys sincerely. "Daddy likes it when Mommy is happy, and you'll soon learn that doing what Mommy tells you to do is the easiest way to make her happy," he said with a nod.

Lorelai caught the end of his statement as she walked back into the room and asked, "What are you telling them?"

Luke looked up at her and said gravely, "The secret of life. The way of the world. The key to survival."

"Oh, well good," Lorelai said with a nod. She turned to Rory and asked, "Do you mind going to get it?"

Rory shook her head and said, "No, but I'll need some money."

"In my wallet," Luke told her distractedly.

"Grab some for me," Lorelai called as Rory left the room.

"We'd be happy to pay for dinner," Emily offered.

Luke laughed and said, "Its bad enough that you're going to have to eat Al's Chinese food, you shouldn't have to pay for it too. Believe me, you'll pay later," he said darkly.

Lorelai waved him off and said, "Don't listen to him, Al's Chinese is good. It's when he branches out to other ethnicities that it's a problem," she said as she dropped back down on the couch.

"I should wake Richard, otherwise he won't sleep tonight," Emily said as she left the room.

Lorelai nodded and looked over at Luke, who had a boy perched on each leg. "How's it going there?" she asked.

"We're fine," he told her.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Always," he answered, turning to glance at her. He looked toward the doorway and then whispered, "I woke up in nothing but my boxers."

"Yes, and I think we were lucky you made it that far," she said with a grin. "You looked so sexy all sprawled out, warm and satisfied," she said in a low voice.

"You could have tossed a blanket over me," he hissed. "What if Rory walked in?" he asked.

"Babe, how many times has Rory just walked into our room?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, I just woke up feeling, uh, exposed," he told her softly.

"You looked great, though," she told him with a happy nod.

"Did you, uh, with the," he stammered, gesturing to her chest.

"Everything is just fine and dandy," she said holding up her hands to stop him.

Luke smiled at her and said, "Nice nap."

"I liked it," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked at her carefully and asked, "Did you? I mean, you're okay, right? I was a little, uh," he trailed off.

"Sexy?" she asked softly.

"I was thinking dirty," he said with a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Sexy," she asserted with a nod.

"Okay, not in front of the boys," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai slid from the couch and knelt by his chair as she reached for Jake and asked him, "Wanna show Dad what you can do?" She took him from Luke's lap and laid him on the floor, where Jake immediately tried to hook his leg over to roll. Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not that one. That's old news," she cooed to him. "Come here," she said as she lifted him into a sitting position and then slowly let go, her hand hovering near him to catch him before he started to topple.

"Hey, look at that," Luke said with a smile. He looked down at Josh and asked, "You wanna try too?"

Lorelai shook her head as he handed Josh to her. "He has no interest," she said as she sat Josh down and he immediately slumped forward.

"Aw, come on, you can do better than that," Luke told Josh as she slid to the floor. He held Josh up and said, "I'm not tryin' to pressure you or anything, I'm just telling you this for your own good. Chicks don't like guys who can't sit up on their own," he whispered to Josh in an urgent tone.

Lorelai nodded and told Josh in a somber tone, "That's true, baby boy. Girls are like that. Sad for you guys, but true." She looked up at Luke and said with a grin, "He did manage to puke all over grandma today, though."

"Hey, good work!" Luke said as he jiggled Josh's hand.

XXXX

As Rory stuck serving spoons directly into the cartons of Chinese food, Luke pulled plates from the cabinet and asked, "Don't you want bowls?"

"Too many dishes," Rory said with a wave of her hand.

"Your daughter," Luke muttered as Lorelai scooted past him for glasses.

"I know, I was there when she popped out," she said with a nod.

Emily wheeled Richard up to the table as Luke scurried around it, trying to set places amongst the numerous cartons.

"Dear Lord, how much did you order?" Emily asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Enough to have leftovers."

"You haven't seen them eat Chinese. There won't be that much left," Luke grumbled.

They all took their seats and started passing the cartons around the table while Josh and Jake sat nearby in their bouncy seats, enjoying the action sequence. Richard spooned some pork fried rice onto his plate, ignoring Emily's pointed scowl, and said, "Well, as much as we have enjoyed and appreciated our time here, Emily and I have decided that we'd like to go home after my appointment tomorrow."

"What?" Rory asked, pausing with a spoonful of lo mein mid air.

"Watch it," Luke warned as the noodles threatened to slide from the spoon. When Rory hurriedly transported them to her plate, he asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"How are you going to get around?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"We're having the guest bed set up in Richard's office. Tomorrow I'll arrange for a home healthcare worker to come in to help us," Emily said as she daintily spooned steamed rice onto her plate.

"Is this about the beer?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Oh! No, no, son, it's nothing like that," Richard said with a chuckle. "We're just ready to be back in out own home. You can understand that, I'm sure."

"Yes, I do," Luke said with a nod.

"We really don't mind you staying here," Lorelai protested.

"It's been good," Rory chimed in.

Richard nodded and said, "It has been, but like fish, houseguests begin to stink after a few days."

"We'd like to go home before we cause any more trouble around here," Emily added.

"It's been no trouble," Lorelai insisted.

Luke looked at his in-laws and then turned to Lorelai and said softly, "They just want to go home." He smiled at her and said, "You know how that is. When things aren't going right, all you want to do is go home," he told her gently.

"I know," she said with a pout.

Richard nodded and said, "We'll all be more comfortable back in out own spots. But, I have to tell you that, despite the circumstances, we have had an enjoyable time here," he said sincerely.

"I'm glad," Lorelai answered in a subdued tone, and then they all began to eat quietly.

XXXX

That night, Lorelai was draped across Luke's t-shirt clad chest, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton. "I'm so happy to have my favorite pillow back," she sighed.

"Always happy to be useful," Luke drawled.

"I hate it when you're not next to me," she said as she rubbed her nose against his chest.

"Not too fond of it myself," Luke said softly, toying with the ends of her hair.

"So earlier," Lorelai said leadingly.

"What about it?" Luke asked gruffly.

Lorelai lifted her head to look at him and said, "You were pretty riled up, there."

"I was feeling my Wheaties," he said with a faint blush.

Lorelai rubbed his stomach in circles and purred, "Bad, dirty boy."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong, I was right there with you," she said with a nod. "But, I was wondering, is sweet, loving boy still in there?" she asked.

"Always," he said in a low voice.

"Good, I would hate for Bad Luke to run him off entirely," she said as she pressed her check to his chest again.

"Our last few times have been kind of rushed," he said with a nod.

"But very, very good," she said quickly.

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"Mom said she and Dad want to send us away for a weekend once Dad is back on his feet," Lorelai said softly.

"Away?" Luke asked blankly.

"Away from home. Away from babies," she said quietly.

Luke frowned and said, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Me either," Lorelai admitted. "On one hand, I want to say 'thanks, but no thanks' because I can't imagine leaving them for a whole day, much less a weekend," she said with a chuckle.

"Same here," Luke said gruffly.

"But, on the other hand," she said as she turned her face up to him. "A whole weekend, just me and you. No babies, no work, no house, nothing but me and you," she said in a dreamy voice. "We haven't really done that since before we left for Europe," she said with a sigh as she rested her head again.

"No, I guess not," Luke said thoughtfully.

"I told her we'd think about it," she told him. "I'd have to figure out the nursing thing."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, he'll have that cast for a good six weeks. Let's think about it," he agreed.

"She pointed out that it would be right around your birthday," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke said as he yawned.

"I might be able to come up with some nice birthday gifts for you," she said with a teasing smile.

"Definitely something to think about," Luke answered drowsily.

"Turn off the lamp, sleepy boy," Lorelai whispered, moving off of him.

"Hang on," Luke said as he rolled over and turned off the lamp. He gathered her close again, pressed her head to his chest and said, "You stay right here."

XXXX

Lorelai came down the stairs Tuesday morning and saw Emily placing their suitcase near the front door. "Going somewhere?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"What?" Emily asked distractedly. "Well, this way, you can just take us home instead of having to come back here and collect our bags," Emily explained.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said in a slightly hurt tone.

Emily smiled slightly and said, "Lorelai, we appreciate you having us here, but you need to get your household back. Luke is still recovering and Rory is leaving this weekend," she said with a nod. "We need to be in our own home," she said gently.

"I understand," Lorelai said quietly.

"I've enjoyed being here. Having this time to spend with Rory and the boys. And you, of course," she added quickly. She smirked and said, "Now, if we can keep your father from clinging to your husband's leg as we leave, we should be okay."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I like that they get along so well."

Emily pursed her lips as she fought back her own smile and said, "Don't ever tell your father I said this, but I like it too. Luke wasn't too far off of the mark yesterday," she murmured.

"No, they need their manly, beer drinking, chest thumping time," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

"And then they need to be separated," Emily added with a smirk.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed wholeheartedly. "We don't want them forming a union or something and trying to strike against us."

"Certainly not," Emily said with a sniff and then a smile. "It's best that they know their place," she added dryly.

"Mine should be barefoot and cooking in the kitchen," Lorelai said as she jerked her head toward the kitchen door.

XXXX

After they had an early lunch, Richard and Emily said their goodbyes to Luke, who was being left at home with the boys while Lorelai and Rory took them to Richard's appointment. As Luke helped Richard into the car, his father-in-law smiled and said, "Thanks, Princess."

"No problem, Gimpy," Luke said with a scowl.

"You're coming to our house Friday night, right?" Richard asked.

"Oh, well, if you think you'll feel up to it," Luke said as he realized that it had only been four days since the accident.

"Please, the only way I could get him out of here was to promise that his little friend Luke could come over to play this weekend," Emily said with a smirk as Luke opened the back door for her. "We'll see you Friday," Emily answered firmly. "Thank you, Luke," she said with a nod.

"You're welcome," Luke answered simply. "See you Friday," he said as he stepped back from the car, lifting his hand in a wave. As Lorelai began to back down the driveway he called to her, "Drive carefully!"

"Yes, dear," she called back with a smirk and waggle of her fingers.

XXXX

The doctor examined Richard's shoulder and pronounced that it seemed to be just badly bruised. The MRI done at the emergency room showed no serious damage, and he told them that the immobilizer should not be necessary. He then offered Richard a shiny new set of crutches. After settling Richard and Emily in at the house, Lorelai left Rory in charge of supervising set up, while she ran some errands for both herself and Emily. She was coming out of the drug store when she spied the party supply store across the street already advertising Halloween costumes. She decided to duck in there to see what cute ideas she could come up with for the twins, and emerged twenty minutes later with a bag and a smug smile. After a quick trip to the mall, she went back to the Gilmore mansion to drop off the supplies she had picked up for Emily and to collect Rory.

When they returned home, Luke was crashed out on the couch with the baby monitor by his head and ESPN playing softly on the television. Rory took off to do some reading in her room, and Lorelai quietly swiped the monitor and carried it to her sewing room with her. She removed her purchase from the bag and looked at it with a grin as she reached for her sharpest scissors and went to work.

XXXX

That night, Luke was already on the bed in his pajamas when Lorelai came in from her nightowl time with Jake. She smiled when she saw him sitting there reading the paper and said, "Good, you're still awake."

Luke nodded as he read and said, "Too long of a nap." He turned the page as she surreptitiously grabbed her shopping bags and disappeared into the bathroom. "Hey, they solved the garbage can vandalism sweeping the fruit streets," he called out to her.

"Really? Whodunit?" she asked.

"Stanley Thomas' golden retriever," Luke answered with a smirk. "There's an excellent quote from Taylor in here, but I want you to read it yourself," he said with a chuckle.

"Out in a minute," she said as she closed the door.

Five minutes later, she cracked it open and called, "How are you feeling?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

"Did you take your medicine?" she asked as she flipped her head over and fluffed her hair a little.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a sigh.

She stepped into the open doorway and leaned against the doorframe as she asked, "Do you need me to take you temperature?"

"No," Luke said with a snort as he glanced up and did a double take. "Yes," he corrected quickly as his eyes widened.

"Would you like me to take it orally?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, please," he said breathlessly as he dropped the Stars Hollow Gazette to the floor. "Look at you," he said softly as she walked toward him in a skimpy nurse's costume and the Ferragamo stilettos he had bought her in Rome.

"They like to send me in to deal with some of the more difficult patients," she said with a smile, adding a little jaunt to her step.

Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed and caught her hips as she approached. "I've been kind of bad," he confessed as he stared at the single button at her waist and the white lace bra boldly on display through the deep vee of the dress.

"Oh, I think you dropped your newspaper," she said helpfully as she bent over straight legged and the dress rose up to show him that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Dear God, I hope that you don't work the cardiac unit," he said in a hoarse voice as he reached out to smooth his hand over her ass.

"Mr. Danes!" she said as she swatted his hand away and straightened up to stare at him sternly.

"See? So bad," he said as he dragged his gaze up to meet her eyes. "I figure you're either going to save me or kill me. I'm okay with it either way," he said as he pressed his face in the open vee of her dress and buried his lips in the soft skin between her breasts.

XXXX

"Movers? Why would she hire movers?" Luke asked as he cooked them breakfast the next day.

"Because she bought and stored all of that furniture, and they'd be moving it back in there anyway," Rory said with a shrug.

"But, we can move your stuff from here," Luke protested.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Mom doesn't want you over exerting yourself. You've been sick," she reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm fine now."

"Well, the arrangements have already been made," Rory said stubbornly. "You'll have to settle for providing the move in snacks," she told him with a smile.

"Woulda done that anyway," he grumbled as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

"I know you would have," Rory said with a nod. She looked up at him and said, "You get a free pass, live it up, Mister."

"Don't want a pass," he muttered.

"Luke's gonna think you don't need him, Sweets," Lorelai said in a soft voice.

"Of course, I need him!" Rory said quickly. "I figured you guys could come on Sunday," she improvised. She glanced at her mother and saw Lorelai pantomiming a hammer and nail. "I'll need help hanging pictures," she said slowly as she got it. "And putting stuff together. You know I'm no good at that," she added quickly, pointing to his back as Lorelai nodded her approval.

"Oh, well, okay," Luke said with a shrug as he plated the pancakes and handed them each a short stack with sausage links.

"Thanks, Babe," Lorelai said as she proceeded to drench her plate in maple syrup. Rory held out the Hershey's syrup bottle, and they exchanged silently before returning to the systematic smothering of the innocent breakfast foods.

Luke cracked eggs into another skillet and tried not to look at what they were doing with the food he had lovingly prepared. "Got your last check upstairs," he said gruffly.

"What? Am I fired?" Rory asked with a giggle.

"I meant the last one before you come back for winter break," Luke clarified.

"Didn't work too much these last couple of weeks," Rory said with a sad shake of her head.

Lorelai eyed her daughter carefully and asked, "You did save some of your money, right? You didn't blow it all at the track, did you?"

"Oh, no, I saved some," Rory said casually.

"Some?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I was doing really good for a while," Rory said plaintively. "Then the stupid bookstore had a sidewalk sale, and there were these really cute sweaters at the mall," she said shaking her head. "I needed new sweaters, and jeans, and that blue skirt," she justified quickly.

"Yes, you did," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it," Luke told her.

"Don't worry about what?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Spending money, don't worry about it," he said as he slid some eggs onto smaller plates and handed one to each of them before sitting down with his and some toast.

"You bankrolling her, Daddy Warbucks?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, she's helped us out a lot this summer, with the boys and this past week, especially," he said with a shrug. "I figure we can help her out if she needs it," he said gruffly.

"Daddy's girl," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Hush you," Rory hissed. "I should be fine, Luke," Rory said quickly.

Luke looked up and said sternly, "When you need money, you call me."

"Thus eliminating the mother you've needed for the first twenty years," Lorelai snarked.

"Well, you didn't seem willing to help," Luke said indignantly.

"Guys, guys, no need to fight over me," Rory said with a laugh. "Believe me, there's enough of this indigent college student to go around!"

"Stop trying to muscle me out," Lorelai growled playfully.

Luke looked up at her and said mockingly, "I just need to feel useful."

"I'll use you," Lorelai said with a pointed look.

"Hey! Still here!" Rory said waving her hands to get them to stop.

"You talk to your mother yet?" Luke asked Lorelai.

Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "Did I miss the segue?"

Rory shook her head and said, "It whizzed on by."

"No, I haven't," Lorelai told him.

"You may want to call to check on them," he said as he returned to his breakfast.

"Nope," Lorelai said shortly as she shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Nope?" Luke asked as his head jerked up in surprise.

"I've decided to be contrary today. I'm not doing anything that anyone tells me to do," she said with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

"And why is that?" Rory asked.

"Just don't feel like it," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Uh oh," Rory muttered.

"Uh oh, what?" Luke asked.

"I hate contrary days," Rory grumbled.

"Huh," Luke grunted as he went back to his breakfast.

Lorelai watched him as he ate methodically and asked, "You don't care?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll call them."

Lorelai scowled at him and said, "They're my parents."

"Yeah, but you're being contrary. I'm sure they'll understand when I tell them that," he said with a snort.

Lorelai pointedly ignored Luke as she asked Rory, "What your plan for the day?"

"Hanging out with Lane. We're going to that CD store in Hartford," she said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and turned to Luke as she asked, "And you Bossy McBosserson?"

"Groceries," he said simply.

"Thank God," Rory grumbled.

"Oh, so you're starving?" Lorelai asked her.

"No, but with all of us being here, all of the good snacks are gone," Rory complained.

"Grandpa did hit the snacks hard," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You get it from him," Luke grumbled.

"Big shopping?" Lorelai asked him. When Luke shrugged she asked, "Do you need help? That's what I'm trying to get at here," she said as she circled her hand at him.

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"You need alone time, huh?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yep," he answered.

Rory frowned and said, "Poor Luke, he has to run away to the grocery store for peace and quiet."

"Oh, he loves it. Reads every label, fondles all of the produce," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Great fun," he said as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. He walked back over to the table and began making a list.

Rory got up and started loading breakfast plates into the dishwasher as Lorelai watched him carefully. "You okay?" she asked.

"Just trying not to get on your bad side," he muttered as he wrote down a few more items.

"What does that mean?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, I'm just a little wary of the contrary day thing," he said with a smile.

"Hey, would you be up for a little manly company for your excursion?" she asked.

"Manly company?" he said as he looked up.

"Very little, about this big," she said as she held her hands about two feet apart.

"You want me to take the boys?" he asked with a frown.

"One boy. The boy of your choice," she said with a nod.

"Oh, okay," he said with a shrug.

"I figured we could divide and conquer for a little while," Lorelai told him.

"That's fine," he answered with a nod. "I'll take the quiet one," he said with a nod.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Which one is that?"

"I'll tell you when they wake up from their morning snooze," Luke said with a smile.

XXXX

Two hours later, Luke and Jake walked through the door. He parked Jake's seat on the table and started unloading sacks of groceries as the boy continued to sleep soundly. After putting the perishables away, he grabbed Jake's seat and headed for the stairs calling, "Lorelai?"

"Up here," came her voice from far away.

"What is Mommy doing?" Luke asked Jake as they climbed the stairs. "Lorelai?" he called again as he reached the hallway.

"Guest bath," she answered.

"Hey," Luke said, a smile crossing his face as he saw her leaning over the tub giving Josh a bath. He sat on the lid of the toilet, settling Jake's seat at his feet as the boy finally stirred. He pointed to Jake and said, "He wasn't much company, slept the whole time." He smirked at her and said, "I needed one of these when I was single. Couldn't beat the ladies back with a stick."

"Yeah, oddly enough, they don't have that effect when you're a single Mom," Lorelai grumbled.

He looked at Josh sitting in his bath ring and asked, "Who's the clean machine?"

"Who wants Mommy to enter a wet t-shirt contest?" Lorelai asked as she leaned back and showed him the front of her shirt.

"I do!" Luke said as he grinned. "Wow, Mommy wins, huh guys?" Luke said with a playful leer. He looked down at Josh in his bath ring and said, "Way to go, buddy!"

"They are your sons," Lorelai said with a nod as she took a cup and continued rinsing Josh. The boy frowned when she dumped the water over his head, rubbing the baby wash away with her hand.

"At least he doesn't scream bloody murder anymore," Luke said with a chuckle.

"No, he just barely tolerates it now that he has discovered the hand splash and can exact his revenge on Mommy," Lorelai said to him. "Almost done, big guy," she murmured as she rinsed some more.

"Hang on, here," as he handed Lorelai the towel she had placed on the vanity. He leaned down and lifted Josh from the bath seat and held him out away from him as Lorelai wrapped him in the towel.

Lorelai looked up and said, "If you'll take Josh, I'll go ahead and do Jake now."

Luke reached for the terry clothed bundle of squirming baby and said, "Come here, my man." He kissed the damp curls on Josh's head and said, "Mmm, clean baby."

Lorelai looked over at Jake and said, "Now I get to take your clothes off. Ask Daddy, I'm really good at getting boys' clothes off," she said as she rubbed her nose against his. He blinked at her somberly and then his face creased into a smile as he gurgled. "Yeah, they always like it when I take their clothes off," she teased as she began unsnapping his outfit.

"Well sure, what guy wouldn't," Luke said gruffly. He looked down at Josh and said, "Maybe, if I play my cards right, Mommy will give me a bath later."

"Spit bath?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Depends on how you plan to administer it," he retorted.

"I can tell you that there will be no Kleenex involved," she said as she pulled Jake's arms and legs out of the clothing.

"Thank you for that," Luke said dryly. "Hey, maybe you can put your little dress on again and give me a sponge bath," he suggested in a low voice.

"Nah, I can't use that weapon just any old time. Too powerful," Lorelai said as she stripped Jake of his diaper and said, "Yay! No poop!"

"That's what all the girls say when they get your pants off," Luke told Josh with a solemn nod.


	58. Issuing Mandates

**A/N: Sorry guys, trying to battle through the worst case of writers block ever. Stick with me, though, it'll get better! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Issuing Mandates**

Luke had been in a mood all day. He woke up late, got to the diner late, and felt like he had been playing catch up all day long. Orders were screwed up, dishes were broken, Caesar was being particularly chipper, which got on Luke's last nerve, Taylor had been in to rile him about Fall Festival decorations, and Lane had called in sick with a stomach virus. He got home later than usual that afternoon to find Lorelai anxiously waiting to hand off the twins so that she could run to the Dragonfly to take care of some things. Josh was fussy, which was disconcerting, given his usual sunny nature, and Jake had diaper rash. When Lorelai came home to get ready for dinner, Luke tersely told her about the rash, implying that perhaps she had not been quick enough to change the boy's diapers. Lorelai rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready, determined not to let him take his surly mood out on her. Thirty minutes later he had stood in the foyer, yelling at both of the girls to get a move on. As they scurried past him to the car, Lorelai shot him a worried look, but chalked it up to just a bad day, and said nothing.

Luke tugged at his tie for the fiftieth time since they got in the car to drive to Hartford. "Stop fussing with it," Lorelai grumbled at him.

"Choking me," he said as he loosened it a little more.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Its fine. You look great."

Luke reached up and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt as he growled, "It's not fine, it's choking me."

Rory frowned as she had a quick flashback to a Friday night dinner long ago. "Are you having trouble breathing?" she asked quickly, moving forward to lean over Jake's seat.

Lorelai's eyes flashed to Luke's face and asked, "Babe?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like wearing a tie," he snapped.

"But you feel okay?" Lorelai persisted.

"I said I was fine," he growled.

"Apparently you're not fine, you've been in a mood all day," Lorelai said impatiently. "Do you still feel sick?" she asked.

"No, I'm just tired, and I don't feel up to the dog and pony show tonight," he complained.

"Maybe we should go home," Rory said worriedly.

"We can't go home, we're almost there," Luke said as his eyes flashed up to the rearview mirror. "Sit back and get your seatbelt on," he told Rory sternly.

"What is with you?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Your parents were just in an accident. I don't want Rory floating around back there without a seatbelt on," he said shaking his head.

"It's fine, it's on," Rory said as she snapped the buckle back into place.

"Okay, you know, Rory may be tiny, but I can attest that she seldom floats," Lorelai said, clearly irritated. "Second, none of us likes getting dressed up to go eat braised eye of newt every other week, but I would like to remind you that this is the deal that you struck," she said with a pointed look. "Now, would you like to share what's eating you with the class?" she asked with an edge of sugar coated steel in her voice.

"Nothing's eating me, I just had an annoying day, that's all," he said with a wave of his hand. "All I really want to do is sit and watch a ballgame, but we have an entire weekend of activity planned, so that's not going to happen," he groused.

"An entire weekend?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "Three things, Luke. We have three commitments this weekend," she pointed out.

"Three things on top of work and the boys and the stuff I need to fix around the house," he answered.

"You don't have to come to New Haven," Rory said quickly. "We can hang stuff another day," she offered.

"No, Rory, that's the one thing I want to do," Luke said quickly.

"Babe, Davy's birthday party will take up exactly two hours of your life," Lorelai pointed out dryly.

"What the hell does someone do at a one year old's birthday party?" Luke grumbled.

"Eat cake, watch them open presents," Rory answered.

"Oh, goody," Luke said with a smirk.

"Appreciate the fact that you have good friends who want to share important milestones in their lives with you," Lorelai muttered as she turned to look out the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right, I suck, I'm a selfish bastard," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, baby ears," Lorelai said with a frown. "Yes, you're acting like one at the moment. You forget that just last weekend, Sookie was the one who made you soup and made sure the rest of us were fed," she said angrily. "You forget that Jackson helped you with almost every renovation you did on that house, including helping us move into it," she spat. "You're going to that party. You will smile and talk and be downright pleasant to be around," she said through gritted teeth.

Luke sighed and said, "You're right. I do suck. I'm sorry, you are completely right, and I'm acting like a spoiled brat," he said contritely.

"I just don't understand why you're so foul today," Lorelai said sighing with exasperation.

"I don't either," Luke said quietly. They rode in silence for a moment before he asked, "You ever have one of those days when you just have that feeling that something bad is coming?"

"What, like a sense impending of doom?" Rory asked. "Something wicked this way comes?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not that bad. Like something is going to happen, and if you knew about it ahead of time, you could stop it, but you don't, so you just know something is going to happen," he said as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Something bad is going to happen?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Who knows?"

"So, this charming mood you're in can be attributed to the fact that you feel out of control?" she asked cautiously.

"That's it," Luke said as he pointed toward her, nodding emphatically. "I just feel like I'm losing control of something."

"The diner? The bakery?" Rory asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. I went over all of the books today. Everything is good there."

"Maybe the inn?" Lorelai asked. "I haven't been there full time since the boys were born. Maybe you feel like we haven't been paying enough attention to that," she suggested.

"Actually, I hadn't even thought of the inn," he said dryly. "That's your problem," he said with a slightly abashed smile.

"Well, I paid the bills and caught the checkbook up yesterday," Lorelai said, thinking aloud. "We're still solvent," she said with a laugh.

"That's a relief," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it's just that the past week has been so wacky," Rory suggested. "There have been a lot of things that have been out of your control," she said thoughtfully.

"True," Lorelai agreed. "The accident, getting sick, the house, the businesses," she listed. "Maybe it's just, I don't know, a hangover from all that," she said with a nod.

"Could be," Luke admitted as he turned into the Gilmore's driveway. He glanced up in the mirror and said to Rory, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Rory shrugged and said, "Nice to know you care."

"Yeah, 'cause that was ever in doubt," Lorelai said as Luke turned off the car.

Luke shook his head and reached to button his collar and straighten his tie. "I'm sorry, I'll snap out of it, I promise," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, because dinner here at Emily's epicurean emporium is gonna cheer you right up," Lorelai grumbled as she opened her door and got out to start unloading Josh.

Luke opened the rear door and stepped back to help Rory out before he freed Jake's seat from the base. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Starting over," he assured them as he closed the door and walked around the front of the car. He stopped and said, "Have I told you that you ladies look lovely tonight?"

"Okay, see now, that's just creepy," Lorelai grumbled.

Luke laughed and said, "How was that creepy, I was paying you a compliment!"

"You don't say 'lovely,' Luke," Lorelai sneered.

"It was a little weird," Rory said with a nod as they started for the door.

Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "You look beautiful, as always." He turned to Rory and said, "So do you, I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk the night before you leave for school."

"Apology accepted," Lorelai said with a nod. She glanced over at Rory as she shifted Josh's seat in her hands and said, "Can you take him?"

When Rory took the seat from Lorelai, Lorelai reached up and straightened Luke's tie some more before smoothing her hands down his lapels and saying, "There, you look lovely." With a grin, she turned and pressed the bell before taking Josh's seat back from Rory.

"Yeah, 'cause that's not creepy," Luke said with a smirk.

When the new maid opened the front door, Lorelai said with a bright smile, "Hi, we're Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie."

Luke rolled his eyes and followed Lorelai and Rory through the door and into the living room. They found Emily arranging the drinks cart while Richard sat in his chair with his foot propped up on an ottoman. "Hello! You're here," he greeted them jovially.

"That's where we are," Lorelai gasped in surprise.

Emily shook her head and said, "Hello Lorelai. Luke, Rory," she said with a nod as she swooped in and snatched Jake's seat from Luke's hand. "Hello Jacob," she said with a bright smile as she carried the seat over to the sofa where Lorelai was unstrapping Josh.

"We know where we rank," Rory said to Luke with a snort.

Luke simply nodded and said, "Somehow I'm not shocked."

"Luke, my boy, it would raise your stock in my eyes if you'd be bartender for the night," Richard called from his seat.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked as he walked toward the cart.

"Martini, Emily?" Richard asked.

"Yes, please. Vodka, with a twist," she answered.

"Ooh, I want one," Lorelai said pathetically.

"One martini, one tiny glass of white wine," Luke said as he turned back to Richard with a smirk.

"I'll have a martini too," Richard said with a nod as Luke began dropping ice into the shaker.

"Rory? Coke? Club soda?" Luke asked.

"Coke is fine," Rory said as she went over to kiss Richard's cheek.

"So, all ready for school again?" Richard asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Rory answered brightly.

Richard nodded and asked, "Think you can steal one of those little guys from your mother and grandmother for me?"

Rory rolled her eyes and walked over and plucked Josh from Lorelai's arms, causing her mother to give a startled 'Hey!' in protest. Rory simply shook her head and said, "The Rory Era is over," as she handed the baby to Richard.

"Mommy still loves you," Lorelai cooed to her.

"I do too," Luke answered without turning around.

Rory sat on the sofa and folded her arms over he chest as she asked, "How are you supposed to compete with that?" as she gestured to the toothless smile Josh was giving his grandfather.

"It is tough, kid," Lorelai said as she sat down next to her. "Hey, maybe it's not too late for you to take up tap," Lorelai suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, 'cause that would do it," Rory said dryly.

"Wow, 'em with a little soft shoe, kid," Lorelai said with a sage nod as Luke handed them their drinks.

"Or you could give it about thirty minutes and they boys will get bored and doze off," Luke said with a smirk.

He placed Richard and Emily's martinis on the table between them and Joined the girls on the couch. "So, how are you getting around?" he asked Richard.

"Slowly," Richard grumbled without taking his eyes off of Josh.

"It's like we're not even in the room," Lorelai said in a low voice. She smiled as she said brightly, "Don't mind us, we'll just be here to take them home when you're tired of them."

"I'm sorry," Richard apologized quickly.

"We got used to spending time with them last weekend. It's been so quiet around here," Emily explained.

"If you don't count Emily berating her maid," Richard added with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I did not berate her. It's hardly my fault if the woman does not know how to serve properly," she insisted.

"I spoke to your Grandmother today," Richard said as he perched Josh in the crook of his arm and reached for his martini.

"Oh? How is Gran? Is she still in London?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Richard answered with a nod. "She comes back after labor day. She'll be in Hartford for two weeks and then she's off to Florida again," he informed them.

"Wow, two weeks, huh?" Lorelai said. "Did she mention if she got the pictures I sent to her?" she asked.

"Yes, she did, and she said to tell you thank you. She likes to see how the boys have changed," Richard said with a nod.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "How would she really know? She still hasn't laid eyes on them."

"Well, she has photographs, Emily," Richard said calmly.

"I just can't believe that she wouldn't even be here to see her great-grandsons christened," Emily said tartly.

"Well, she had already made her travel arrangements. You know how Trix hates it when plans change," Richard said.

"Wow, we haven't seen Gran since Rory's graduation," Lorelai thought with a frown.

"I don't understand why she even bothers to keep her house here, she's hardly set foot in it since she bought that place in Florida," Emily said disdainfully. "Florida!" she said with a shudder.

"Well, Grandma, that's where her friends were spending their winters," Rory reminded Emily.

"And in the summer, she likes to be in Europe," Richard added with a shrug. "Trix has never been particularly good at staying in one place too long," he said with a proud smile.

"Well, it's nice that she's coming back. She'll finally get to meet these two," Luke said as he gestured to the boys.

"And that's all anyone really needs, anyway," Lorelai said facetiously as she nodded her approval.

"Anyway," Richard said with a long suffering sigh. "Trix told me that she had completed all of the trust documents for Jacob and Joshua," he said with a pleased nod.

Luke blinked and asked, "Trust documents?"

"For their education trusts," Richard answered with a wave of his hand.

"Gran is setting up trusts for the boys?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Well, yes," Richard answered, surprised that they seemed shocked by the news.

"How? What?" Luke sputtered as he shook his head.

Emily shifted Jake in her lap and said offhandedly, "For their education. Just like Rory's trust."

"We had no idea that she planned to do that," Lorelai said slowly, trying to absorb the information.

"No idea," Luke echoed distractedly.

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, it's family money, and even though these little fellows bear the Danes name, they're still Gilmores," Richard said as he smiled proudly at Josh.

"Huh," Luke snorted.

Richard went on without a second thought. "We got to talking about some of the investments that we were thinking over and rethinking," he said with a chuckle. "We also decided that it's time for you, Lorelai, and you, Luke, to start taking a more active roll in becoming familiar with the family's financial affairs," he said as he nodded his head decisively.

Luke pulled his gaze from his clasped hands and asked, "Financial affairs?"

"Well, yes. No one is immortal, son," Richard said with a chuckle. "No, not even Grandpa," he cooed to Josh.

"Dad," Lorelai said hesitantly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm not sure that I should be involved in that."

Emily looked up from Jake and asked, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, this is your family business," he tried to explain awkwardly.

"Yes, and you married into our family, so now it's your business," Emily said slowly, shooting him a pointed look.

Luke looked at Richard blankly and said, "We never signed a pre-nup."

Richard shook his head and said confidently, "I didn't feel that there was a need for one."

"This isn't really my place," Luke said quickly. "I agree that Lorelai should start becoming more familiar with it, know who to contact, that that sort of thing," he trailed off.

"Me?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"You were born a Gilmore," Luke reminded her sternly.

"I don't understand what your concern is," Richard said with a frown.

Luke looked up at him and said, "This is Lorelai's family's money, not mine."

Richard shook his head at a loss and said, "When Emily's parents passed away, I became custodian of their estate. Lorelai has access to the money your parents left to you. This is the way these things are done," he said simply.

"Yeah, but," Luke began to protest, clearly upset.

"Dad, I don't know anything about that stuff," Lorelai said quickly, trying to head off the argument she sensed barreling down on them.

"And that is why it's time for you to learn," Richard said sternly.

"But," she began to protest along with Luke.

"This doesn't need to be settled right now," Emily said abruptly, unwilling to have her evening derailed by talk of money. "Lorelai, why don't we take the boys upstairs and see if we can get them down in their cribs before dinner," Emily suggested as she rose from her chair.

Stunned, Lorelai stood up automatically and crossed to Richard to take Josh from him. Rory glanced uneasily between Richard and Luke and said, "I'll help," as she hopped up to follow her mother and grandmother.

When the ladies had left the room, Luke leaned forward and hissed, "I told you that first night that I didn't want anything to do with this."

"No, you told me that you would not be marrying Lorelai for her expected inheritance," Richard corrected, holding up a finger. "I know that you didn't. That does not change the fact that this money will come through me and Emily to you and Lorelai, and then to Rory, Josh and Jake," he said firmly.

Luke blinked and said, "I can take care of my family."

"I know you can," Richard said with a chuckle as he took a sip of his drink. "If I had any doubts about that, I wouldn't be doing this, I would hire a professional conservator," he said calmly.

"But," Luke said as he stood up to pace the room, his mind whirring. "This has nothing to do with me," he said as he gestured broadly.

"Of course it does," Richard shot back. "You're no fool, Luke. This money is coming to you whether you like it or not. Just like your parents money came to you and your sister. To be perfectly frank, I can't believe you're this shocked by this," Richard said shaking his head.

"There's a big difference between what you're talking about and inheriting a building, a house and some life insurance," Luke said angrily.

"Well, I suppose that's true. When one is dealing with a certain amount of wealth, there are some societal obligations that come with it, but it's really no different from what you have done yourself," Richard told him. "It's just on a slightly larger scale," he said with a shrug. "I don't understand your concern. You had very little trouble with the trust that was set up for Rory," Richard pointed out.

"But, Rory was different," Luke said throwing out his arms in frustration.

"You wanted the best for her. You wanted her to have every possible opportunity, didn't you?" Richard asked leadingly.

"You know I did!" Luke snapped.

"Joshua and Jacob are no more or less a part of this family than Rory is," Richard pointed out.

"But," Luke started again.

"Luke, the day will come. No one likes to talk about it. No one likes to think about it, but I assure you that the day will come. Now, I'm sure that you don't want Lorelai to shoulder this responsibility on her own, although, I am equally sure she is up to the task. If that is truly the way you want it to be, then that is between you and Lorelai. I suggest that you take some time to think this over calmly and rationally. You'll see, this is the way it will be," Richard told him sternly.

XXXX

Luke had been especially quiet through dinner and on the ride home. He carried Jake to the nursery while Lorelai followed with a drowsy Josh. She settled the baby into his crib and lifted Jake from Luke's arms. She carried him over to the recliner, and unbuttoned her blouse to nurse. She looked over and saw Luke studying Josh as if he had never seen him before. She cleared her throat softly and asked, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Luke said running a tired hand over his face. He walked over to the chair and stroked her hair absently as he asked, "Can it not be tonight? I'm so tired, Lorelai," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Go get ready for bed. As soon as Slurpy is done, I'll be in," she promised.

Luke bent and dropped a kiss on her head and then Jake's, running his fingers absently over the soft blonde curls as he turned to walk from the room. Lorelai sighed and looked down into Jake's alert blue eyes as she said, "Okay, you ready for our talk?" She pressed her head back against the cushion and said, "One day, you and your brother and sister will be fairly wealthy, unless Mommy and Daddy really screw up, or blow it all betting the ponies." She took a deep breath and said, "Now, to most people, this would sound like a good thing, and I suppose it is, in the long run, but, you see, to Mommy and, I think, Daddy too, this sounds like a very scary thing. You won't understand now," she told him. She paused for a moment and laughed a little and said, "You may never understand, but trust me, this is a very scary thing for the 'rents, kiddo," she said with a sigh.

"People say that money can't buy happiness," she told him. "I have to tell you, from personal experience, this is completely and totally true," she said softly. "But, on the other hand, it doesn't have to ruin you either. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that, you can't let money rule you, let it make you who you are, okay?" she asked worriedly. "Money is just money. We all need it, we all use it, but we don't have to be it, baby boy. It doesn't have to be who you are," she finished with a sigh. Lorelai looked down and saw Jake's eyelids drooping as he lost interest in mommy/baby cuddle time. She gently lifted him to her shoulder, running her hand over his tiny back soothingly as she whispered, "Please don't let it make you who you are."

Lorelai placed Jake in his crib, pressing kisses to her fingertips and touching them gently to each boy's chubby cheek before checking the monitor and leaving the room. When she walked into the bedroom, she assumed that Luke had already fallen asleep judging by his deep, even breathing. She dragged her feet into the bathroom and prepared for bed.

When she slipped between the sheets, Luke reached out and pulled her to him, holding her tightly as he said in a gravelly voice, "It didn't make you who you are."

Lorelai laughed uncertainly as she rubbed her cheek against the pillow. "Yes, Babe, it did. More that anyone I know, having money, and not having it, has made me who I am. It just didn't make me who my parents wanted me to be," she whispered.

"We'll talk about it this weekend," Luke promised as he held her close.

When she felt him press his lips to her hair she sighed and said, "Stupid baby monitor."

XXXX

When Lorelai got up the next morning, Luke was already gone to work. She shuffled down the hall and peeked into the nursery. It looked like both boys had already been fed, changed and soothed back to sleep before he left. She peeked over Josh's crib and found him wide awake, staring at his mobile and trying to consume his foot for dessert. She smiled as she leaned over the side of the crib. "What are you doing? You're just hanging out?" she asked as she reached for him. Josh turned his head at the sound of her voice and

squeaked his approval at her arrival. "I know, I'm so happy to see you too," she said as she gathered him close and took a big hit of sugar from the top of his head. "How's it going? You wanna go down and see if Daddy made any coffee before he left?" she asked him as she looked in on the still slumbering Jake. "Come on short stuff," she said as she carried him from the room.

When she reached the kitchen, she found the coffee waiting and Rory at the table crossing items off of a list. She leaned over her daughter's shoulder and asked, "Christmas already? Hey, did you ask for 'Log' again?" she teased.

"Just trying to be sure that I haven't forgotten anything," Rory mumbled.

"Because you're never coming home again? Because we won't be able to bring stuff with us tomorrow?" Lorelai prodded as she poured a mug of coffee and carried it to the table. She sat in the chair and turned Josh so that he could face his sister. Josh promptly greeted Rory with a drooly grin which she was too busy to look up and take note of. "Hey, someone's trying to get your attention," Lorelai said as she nodded to the baby.

Rory looked up in time to catch a bit of Josh's gummy grin. Her face lit up as she said, "Hey, early bird, mighty big worm you caught this morning."

"Feel like a worm," Lorelai grumbled as she sipped her coffee.

"Weird night, huh?" Rory asked with a wince.

"A little strange," Lorelai admitted. She thought for a moment and then said, "You know, what was even weirder was the fact that after that initial salvo, there was nothing more said about it. I mean, we came down, and it was as if the entire conversation never happened," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, except we couldn't pry two words out of Luke," Rory said as she tapped her pen on the paper.

"Yeah, well, sometimes its just uncomfortable talking about money, you know? Especially when it concerns inheritances and stuff," Lorelai said vaguely.

Rory studied her mother for a moment and then asked, "Do you ever think about it?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, stalling for time.

"You know what. The fact that you're going to inherit it," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. I mean, up until last night, I just assumed I'd be left out of whatever plans they made. I just figured it would all go to you," she said with a wry twist of her lips.

"Gee, thanks," Rory said with a laugh.

"Well, let's face it, I haven't exactly lived up to expectations Rory," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You have, and you're going to keep living up to them," she said with a confident nod.

"So, what did Luke say when we got home?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nothing. He just said that he was too tired to talk about it, and that we'd talk it over this weekend."

"Processing," Rory said with a nod.

"Apparently," Lorelai agreed. She looked down at the table and began tracing the pattern of the wood grain with her fingertip as she spoke. "When we left for our honeymoon, we discovered that Mom and Dad had upgraded us to first class, given us, like, a thousand dollars in traveler's checks and cash. Luke came unglued," she said, her voice soft as she played the memory over in her head. She blinked as she looked up and said, "This should really freak him out."

"Yeah," Rory agreed quietly.

Lorelai smirked as she remembered Luke's meltdown in the airport lounge. "He called me an heiress," she said dryly.

Rory made a face and then said, "Wow. Okay, well, I guess you are."

"You are too," Lorelai shot back.

"You are first," Rory countered.

Lorelai smiled as she looked down at Josh and said to him, "Looks like you'll be able to follow your true calling and actually become a playboy."

"So that explains the pre-nup comment Luke made last night," Rory said with a nod.

"Apparently he and Dad agreed to one while they were hammering out how many goats I was worth, but it never came about," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Because Grandpa figured out that Luke wasn't after your money," Rory said with a nod.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Kid, I have no money. Luke is the one who had money when we got married. We've managed to put a good dent in it, though," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess that one day you'll be able to repay him," Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai closed her eyes with a wince and said, "I hate this. I hate all of this talk about who has what, or who's gonna get what. It doesn't matter," she said through gritted teeth. She looked away, staring through the back door for a moment before she said, "Hon, I'm so relieved and grateful that you will never have to worry about paying for your education, or be saddled with loans that will take decades to repay. I'm glad that Josh and Jake will never have to worry about it either," she said with a nod. "The money is there, and if it should be spent on anything, I can't think of anything better for it to be spent on," she said sincerely. "But, Luke and I," she said with a sigh.

"Don't want it or need it," Rory finished softly.

"Or the problems and responsibilities that will come with it," Lorelai said with a nod. "Everyone thinks that having money will magically make everything better, and in some ways, it can," she conceded. "But it doesn't make you a better person, it can't buy you a better life in the long run," she said insistently. "It's just a different set of problems, which in general, cost more," she said with a smirk.

Rory nodded and said, "Well, I'm sure that you and Luke will figure something out."

"Yeah," Lorelai said distractedly. "Well, kid, what time are the movers supposed to be here?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Around eleven," Rory said as she doodled on the paper in front of her.

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please," Rory answered as she pushed herself up from the table. "Give me Josh-ooh-ah, and you get the cranky one up," Rory said as she reached for her little brother.

"Gonna miss having you home," Lorelai said softly.

"Gonna miss being home," Rory answered as she carried Josh off to her room. "Now, get dressed and I'll sucker Luke into making a Yale special for you too," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Lorelai looked down at her daughter's list and smiled when she read, 'Buy something for Luke to put together,' written at the bottom.

XXXX

"Oh, Burger Boy!" Lorelai called as she and Rory wrangled the stroller into the diner forty minutes later.

"He's in the back," Caesar said as he hurried to help them.

Rory pushed the stroller over to an open table near Babette, Patty and Taylor and said to Lorelai, "Go get him, we'll wait."

Lorelai strolled to the store room and poked her head around the corner. She saw him searching the shelves for something and asked, "Wanna neck?"

Luke's head jerked around, and he smiled slightly when he saw her in the doorway. "Yes, but not now," he said gruffly.

"Killjoy. What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Somehow we've run out of Sweet 'n Low," he grumbled. "Taylor's pitching a fit," he said with a smirk.

"You want me to run to the market and buy a box?" Lorelai asked.

"No, that would just be playing into his evil plot," Luke answered. "It's here somewhere. Everything gets messed up when Caesar puts up the shipments," he grumbled.

"Okay, well, when the hunt is over, I brought our girl in for her off to school special," she told him.

"Good," he said with a nod. "Just give me a…Aha! Got it," he said as he reached for a box pushed to the back of a high shelf.

"Once again, my man triumphs," Lorelai said clapping her hands and staring at him with a simpering look.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "My proudest moment."

"An achievement," she said as she stepped into the room with a sly gleam in her eyes. "We should celebrate," she said as she placed her hand on his chest and shot him a flirty smile.

Luke gave her an uncomfortable smile and kissed her quickly before saying, "I have to get back out there. Rory needs to get ready for the movers, right?" he asked as he ushered her from the room.

"Uh, right, okay," Lorelai stammered as she followed him into the diner again.

Luke reached into the box and pulled out a handful of sweetener packets. He showered them over Taylor's part of the table and said, "There ya go, enjoy!" with a pleased smirk. He set the remainder of the box on the counter and went over to greet Rory and the twins. He smiled down at Rory and asked, "You all set?"

"Looks that way," she said with a nod. "We thought we'd see if we could talk you out of a couple of Yale specials," she said with a grin.

"The sausage, pancake, and bacon thing?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, two each, please," she said with a decisive nod.

"She's not going to Yale," Luke muttered as he pointed to Lorelai.

"Yes, but she's sending her baby back there," Lorelai said with a pout.

Luke rolled his eyes and bent over the stroller as he said, "You guys are my only hope."

Rory grinned and said, "Start cooking, Princess Leia, we're hungry!"

"Princess Leia?" Luke asked with a snort.

Lorelai grinned at Rory as they both leaned over the stroller and started saying, "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "And you guys call me a geek," as he walked away.

"There's nothing geeky about Star Wars!" Lorelai gasped, pressing her hand to her heart.

"It's a classic," Rory said solemnly.

After they finished their breakfast, Luke came to clear the dishes away and asked Lorelai, "What time are we supposed to be at Sookie's?"

"Three," she answered. "Speaking of which, I still need to wrap Davy's present," she said as she stood up. She turned to Patty and Babette and said, "Okay, hand 'em over, we need to get a move on," Lorelai said with a smile.

Patty pouted as Lorelai took Josh from her and said, "It's never enough time."

Luke frowned and looked around the diner, which had cleared out. "Hey, why don't you leave them here?" he suggested.

"Here?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"Yeah, it's pretty dead now, and there's always someone around to help out. That way you and Rory can have a little time before she leaves," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai frowned as she thought it over and said, "Well, okay, but they'll get hungry in an hour or so."

"I'll be heading home then anyway," he reminded her.

"Okay, well, there's plenty of stuff in the diaper bag. I think there's even a small can of formula and a bottle or two if things get desperate," she told him.

"We've got it," he assured her.

"Give me back that beautiful boy," Patty said with a smile as she reached for Josh. She took him and held him up in front of her as she said, "She tried to steal my man! No one steals my man," she said as she shot Lorelai a stern look.

"I had him first," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Oh Sweetheart, you know how men are, it only matters who had them last," Patty said with a chuckle.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling as she watched Rory hug Luke tightly. He ruffled her hair lightly and handed her a large Luke's bag. "What's this?" she asked.

"Move in snacks," he said with a shrug. "We'll be down tomorrow to help get stuff sorted out," he told her.

"Good. And thanks," she added as she held up the sack.

"Oh, and I swiped your keys this morning and filled up your tank," Luke told her.

Rory laughed and said, "I had almost three quarters of a tank."

"I just topped it off," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Rory shook her head and said, "Silly Luke," as she reached up to kiss his scruffy cheek. "See you tomorrow," she said as she gave him a little wave and headed for the door.

"Sweet Luke," Lorelai corrected as she tilted her head up for her kiss.

She blinked in surprise when Luke pecked her lips quickly and backed away saying, "They'll be fine. We'll come home for lunch."

"Uh, okay," she said quickly, trying not to let her confusion show. "See you then," she said as she rushed for the door.

XXXX

Lorelai tried to ignore the strange way Luke was acting and did her best to be upbeat as she and Rory hung out on the porch waiting for the movers to show up. When the van appeared, and two burly guys hopped out and unstrapped dollies from the cargo area, they led them to the pile of boxes that they had moved to the foyer for easier access. Rory was moving her electronics and breakables in her own car, which they had loaded while waiting. As they were placing the last of the boxes into the van and closing the door, Luke came down the sidewalk pushing the stroller. Rory giggled and said, "I'm sorry, no matter how many times I see it, that's still funny to me."

Lorelai smiled at the picture that her plaid flannel clad husband pushing a plaid flannel lined stroller down the street presented. "Yeah, it is a little funny," she admitted with a grin as she nudged her daughter affectionately.

"Hey, all loaded?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Locked and loaded," Rory answered with a nod. "So, you guys will be down at around lunch time?" she asked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"I'll bring my tool box," Luke said with a nod.

"Yay! Bert's coming to visit," Rory said with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Call if you forgot anything."

"I will," she assured him.

"Have you got your snacks?" Lorelai asked as Jake started to fuss. She leaned down to free him from the stroller and held him close, trying to calm him by bouncing up and down lightly.

"Oh!" Rory said as she dashed up to the porch and grabbed the bag Luke had given to her earlier.

"Never should have said anything," Lorelai grumbled with a smile. She tried desperately to soothe Jake as she tried to see her daughter off to school.

"These never would have made it to tomorrow," Rory said rolling her eyes as she stashed the bag on the passenger seat of her car. She turned and hugged her mother. She kissed Jake's furrowed little brow and bent to kiss Josh, who was still content to be rolled slightly back and forth in his stroller. "I'll see you all tomorrow," she said as she quickly hugged Luke and dug her car keys out of her pocket.

As she pulled away, Lorelai sighed and looked down at her fussing son. "Okay, I get it," she said shaking her head. "Come on, Mr. Antsy," she said as she turned and walked toward the house. She glanced back at Luke and asked, "Need help?"

Luke looked down at the stroller and back up at her and said, "I think Josh and I will just keep walking for a little bit."

Lorelai blinked in surprise and said, "Oh, okay."

"We'll be back soon," Luke said as he grabbed the handles and took off down the sidewalk again.

XXXX

Rory had noticed the strange vibe going on between her Mom and Luke. She was pretty sure that it all harkened back to the conversation at the Gilmore house the night before. She sighed heavily as she pulled to a stop at the crossroads and prepared to head south toward New Haven. As she waited for traffic to pass, she flipped down her sun visor and an envelope fell into her lap. With a quick glance into her mirror to be sure no one was waiting behind her, she opened the envelope and pulled out five crisp twenties and a deposit receipt. She looked at the receipt and saw that five hundred dollars had been deposited into her checking account. She flipped piece of paper over and saw Luke's familiar scrawl. It said, 'Call if you need more,' and was signed simply 'L,' with an emphatic line under it.

She sighed and reached into her purse for her phone. She dialed his cell number and when he answered, she said without preamble, "You didn't need to do this. I have money in there."

"Not much," he said with a snort.

"Luke," she said softly.

"Let me help, Rory," Luke said softly.

Rory paused and said, "Luke, you know that all of this isn't really about that, right?"

"All of what?" he asked tersely.

"You know what I'm talking about. This has nothing to do with your ability to take care of anyone," Rory said firmly.

"Rory," Luke started to say, but she was already getting worked up.

"No, Luke, we need you, whether we're sitting on a big fat pile of money or not. We need you," she said enunciating each word slowly.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Yeah," she answered. "Don't forget Bert tomorrow," she reminded him.

"I won't," he said as they hung up.

Rory shoved the envelope into her purse and turned onto the highway, headed for New Haven.

XXXX

The birthday party was in full swing. Sookie had outdone herself, as usual, and the array of food was dazzling. The birthday cake was a frothy concoction, decorated with fresh fruit and topped with a crown of plump red strawberries. There was a tiny version of the cake sitting near the triple tiered one, waiting for Davy to dig into it. The men were standing in the backyard, discussing grass and mowers and whatever else it is men discuss when they stand around with bottles of beer in their hands wishing they were watching a ballgame. The women and children were clustered in the kitchen, laughing, talking and mocking the men in air conditioned comfort.

Sookie walked over to where Lorelai stood holding Jake and asked, "What's up?"

"What? What do you mean?" Lorelai asked quickly.

Sookie paused, her eyes darting around as she said, "I meant what's up. Why? What's up?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh, nothing," Lorelai said quickly, shaking her head.

Sookie gave her the eye and said, "Come on. Obviously something is bothering you. Tell me," she demanded.

"No, nothing. Just some weirdness from dinner with my parents last night. I think it has Luke kind of freaked out. He's been avoiding me all day," she said softly.

"Avoiding you? Is he mad? What happened? I thought you were all getting along so well," Sookie said with a frown.

"We are. It's fine. It will blow over, I think he's just feeling a little sensitive right now," Lorelai assured her friend.

"Sensitive about what?" Sookie asked curiously.

Lorelai nudged Sookie into the nearly empty living room and said, "Last night my parents told me and Luke that they wanted us to get more involved with the family financial affairs." She glanced back over her shoulder to make sure that no one was near and said, "They were talking about me inheriting it all, and then passing it down to Rory and the twins, and I think it freaked Luke out," she explained.

"Freaked him out? Why?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head helplessly and said, "I don't know. I mean, we've never talked about it really. I never really thought about that all coming to me," she said incredulously. "I mean, we had this one stupid fight once about my parent's money, and he called me an heiress, like it was a dirty word, you know," she said quickly. "Now, they want to talk to us about it, there has been a trust set up for each of the boys, and I think it's really thrown him," she told Sookie.

"Okay, well, no one likes talking about that stuff," Sookie said as she thought it over.

"I know, I think that's part of it," Lorelai said with a nod. "But I think Luke never really realized that Josh and Jake were going to be, uh, heirs, I guess," she said in a low voice.

"Oh," Sookie said as she made a face.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Ahem," Sookie said as she glanced down awkwardly. Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to see Luke waking through the kitchen, obviously looking for her.

She turned around and said to Jake, "Look, there's Daddy!"

"Hey," Luke said with a small smile. He held out his hands and asked, "You want me to take him for a while?"

"Uh, sure," Lorelai said as she handed the baby over to him.

"Where's Josh?" he asked as he glanced around the crowded kitchen.

"Lulu took him upstairs to change him for me," Lorelai explained.

Luke nodded and looked at Jake as he asked, "How are your drawers, huh?"

"I just changed him a little while ago," Lorelai told him.

"Okay, good," Luke answered. He turned to Jake and said, "Come on, I'll take you out here so you can learn about the proper way to use an edger," as he gave them a tight smile and walked back toward the back door.

Lorelai whirled around and hissed, "See, not really mad, but he'll hardly look at me, much less talk to me about anything other than the kids."

"Maybe he just needs some time to think it through," Sookie said sincerely.

"Maybe, but I have to tell you, I dread going home tonight. Rory is gone, and I feel like the tension is so thick you could slice it with a knife," she said worriedly.

"Yeah, I hate it when it's like that," Sookie said with a grimace.

"I don't know what to do. He said he's not ready to talk about it, so I don't want to push him," Lorelai said as she wrung her hands lightly.

"No, you'd better wait until he's ready. you know what Luke is like when he feels cornered," Sookie said rolling her eyes.

"Boy, do I," Lorelai answered with a smirk.

"Hey, maybe after the party breaks up, you and the boys can hang out here, and we can send Luke and Jackson out to shoot pool or something manly," Sookie suggested. "Maybe that would help him unwind or something."

Lorelai grimaced and said, "I don't know, Luke's not really the 'Hey, let's go grab some brewskis,' kind of guy."

"I know, but maybe he is dreading going home as much as you are, and I know Jackson would love to get out of here for a while. We can play them off of each other," Sookie said with an enthusiastic nod. "Plus, that gives us a little girl time," she added.

"Well, we can try," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Great, let's go plant the seed and get those crazy kids to go out on a man-date," Sookie said excitedly.

"A mandated man-date?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Exactly," Sookie said as she bustled toward the back door. She opened it and called, "Jackson? Can you come and help me for a minute?"


	59. Sulk, Smolder, Soothe and Smooth

**Sulk, Smolder, Soothe and Smooth**

Lorelai could feel Luke's gaze on her throughout Davy's birthday party, but whenever she turned to catch his eye, he quickly turned his attention elsewhere. As the party was winding down, she was helping Sookie fill plates of food and covering them in aluminum foil for the departing guests to take with them. She turned to see Luke standing in the kitchen with a baby in each arm. She smiled ruefully, thinking that the time when he could hold them both at once was quickly passing. Even now, Lorelai had a hard time trying to handle one squirming boy at a time, and had already given up on two, except for when they slept. She carried empty bowls from the table to the counter, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Josh nestle his little head against Luke's shoulder.

She wiped off her hands and walked over to him. "Got your hands full there," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled softly and said, "Guess I won't be able to do this too much longer."

"No, the days of the two-fer are passing us by," she said as she ran her fingertips through Jake's whispy curls. "You okay, or do you want help?" she asked Luke.

"We're okay. They're tiring out," he said as he glanced down at them. He looked up at her and said, "Jackson said that you and Sookie were talking about hanging out here for a while."

Lorelai nodded hesitantly and said, "Well, we talked about having a little down time after everyone leaves."

"Sounds like a good idea," Luke said gruffly. "He wants me to go to K.C.'s and shoot some pool," he told her.

"Oh, okay," she said with a nod.

"If that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want to," Lorelai said, surprised that Luke actually seemed interested in the idea.

He shrugged and said, "Wouldn't be for too long. That'll get us out of your hair."

"You haven't been in my hair," Lorelai said quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little adult man time," he said with a smirk.

"Oh. Well sure, go," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll keep an eye on the kids for a little bit, unless you'd rather do this, and I'll help clean up," he offered awkwardly.

"No, you're fine. That's fine," she said as she backed away. "We'll just get stuff put up and you guys can take off," she said as she spun on her heel and went to retrieve more dirty dishes.

Thirty minutes later, Sookie and Lorelai sat on the couch while Josh and Jake napped in the playpen and Davy was sacked out on the cushion next to his mother. "You boys behave," Sookie admonished Jackson and Luke as they prepared to leave.

"We'll try, but you know what wild men Luke and I are when we're out on the town," Jackson said as he bent to kiss Sookie goodbye.

Luke looked at Lorelai sitting with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, and he softened a little. "We shouldn't be too long. Do you want me to meet you here or will you go on home?" he asked.

"We'll probably head home in a little bit," she told him flatly.

Luke nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly. He let his lips hover near hers as he whispered, "Bye, Crazy Lady."

Lorelai nodded slightly and said, "See you in a little while."

As they walked to the bar, Luke sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew that Lorelai was picking up on his discomfort, but he wasn't exactly sure of what to do about it. He could tell by her body language that she was losing patience with him, and he knew that when he got home that night, they would have to talk. He just wasn't sure of what to say yet. How do you tell your wife that you're afraid of turning out like her parents? How do you tell your in-laws that you want nothing to do with their family money because it scares you? How do you tell yourself that it's okay to rely on this money to care for your children and still feel like a man? He knew that all of the things that Richard had said to him were true. He knew that this discussion would be coming eventually. Apparently, he knew it better than Lorelai did given her stunned expression when Richard mentioned her inheritance.

He followed Jackson into K.C.'s and up to the bar. "Beer?" Jackson asked him.

"Sure," Luke answered, reaching for his wallet. "First round's on me," he offered.

"Sounds good," Jackson said with a nod as he ordered two drafts for them. They carried their mugs over to a vacant pool table and placed them on the ledge that lined the wall as they selected their cues. Jackson racked the balls and offered Luke the break. Luke sent the cue ball flying into the pack, scattering the balls across the table and sinking two. "Nice shot," Jackson complimented as he looked into the pockets. "One of each, call it," he said with a smile.

"Solids," Luke answered quickly. The first game proceeded quickly and ended up with Jackson winning when Luke scratched on the eight ball. As Luke plucked the balls from the table pockets he asked, "Jackson, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jackson said easily as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, you know, once the Dragonfly has been open for a while, it's possible that Sookie will actually end up making more than you do," Luke said, trying to sound casual.

"Lord, I hope so," Jackson muttered.

Luke looked up as he removed the rack from the table and gestured for Jackson to break. "That wouldn't bother you?" he asked with a frown.

"Why should it bother me?" Jackson answered as he sent the cue ball flying. "Looks like I have solids this time," he said with a nod.

After a few shots, Luke stood leaning on his cue as he said, "You're right. It shouldn't bother you. Actually, it wouldn't bother me if Lorelai ended up making more than I did," he said as he thought abut it.

"Are you guys having money trouble?" Jackson asked curiously. "I thought that was just Kirk and the town going off of the deep end," he said with a frown, referring to the town's wacky reaction to Luke's celebratory two for one sale at the diner and the bakery when they found out they were having twins.

Luke pursed his lips as he chalked his cue and said, "Not in the way that you're thinking."

Jackson blinked and asked, "What other way is there?"

"Too much money," Luke grumbled as he lined up his shot.

Jackson laughed heartily and said, "Man, I hope that one day I have that kind of money trouble!"

Luke missed the shot and shook his head as he straightened up. He looked across the table at Jackson and said bluntly, "I married an heiress. My sons have trust funds. I will never have to pay a penny toward Rory, Josh or Jake's education."

Jackson shook his head and said, "That has to feel so good."

"What?" Luke asked, blinking in surprise.

"Knowing that you don't have to worry about it, knowing that the money is there for them to do whatever they want to do," Jackson said as he gestured with his hand and then leaned over to line up his shot.

"But, it's me," Luke said with a bitter laugh. "I never wanted anything from anyone, and now it's all taken care of for me. I don't have a choice!" he said angrily. "They're my sons!" he said as he pressed his fingers to his chest.

Jackson stood up slowly, ignoring the game as he asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you would say no? That you don't want your children's education taken care of?"

"I don't know," Luke said shaking his head.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jackson whispered incredulously.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what it can mean for us to not have to worry about that," Luke said quickly.

"Last month I had to take five hundred dollars out of Davy's college fund to pay for repairs to my tractor," Jackson confessed blankly.

"Aw, man," Luke said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Someone is telling you that you're going to have enough money to not have to worry about fixing a busted pipe or fretting about the car breaking down," Jackson said with a pointed look. "You'd never have to crunch the checkbook, hoping to squeak through until the next check comes in. You'd never have to buy cheaper cuts of meat and be thankful that your wife is a chef and can make anything taste good. You'd never have to break out in a cold sweat when you sit down to pay bills," Jackson said incredulously.

"Jackson," Luke said helplessly.

"You wanna feel stripped of your masculinity?" Jackson asked angrily. "You tell your wife about the five hundred dollars you stole from your baby!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quickly as he stared across the table at his friend's heaving chest. "I'm just confused," he said lamely.

"Apparently," Jackson sneered as he walked over to the ledge and downed the rest of his beer. He held up the mug and asked, "Ready for another?"

Luke blinked and resisted the urge to reach for his wallet, torn up about what Jackson had just told him, but not wanting to offend him further. "Another would be good," he said with a nod. As Jackson went to the bar, Luke dropped into a chair at a nearby table, twirling his cue with his fingers. When Jackson came back over with their beers, Luke nodded to the other chair and said, "Sit down, please."

When Jackson settled into his chair, he looked away from Luke, ashamed of what he had admitted. Luke turned and said, "Jackson, you know me. You know that I have worked my whole life to get whatever I need. That's what I'm having trouble with," he said gruffly. "How do I use money that I haven't earned to raise my family?" he asked. "How do I teach my kids the value of a dollar if they have more than anyone I know? How do I accept this responsibility when I know that it could draw us away from everything that we have planned, everything we want?" he asked as he wrung his fingers. "Money like this can be a blessing in many ways, I know that," he insisted. "But, money like this comes with strings attached," he tried to explain.

"What kind of strings?" Jackson asked as he dragged his finger through the condensation on his mug.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they include financial advisors, brokers, country clubs, committees, and charity events that require the use of a tuxedo," he grumbled.

"Oh, those kind of strings," Jackson said with a nod.

"I really don't want to be Richard Gilmore when I grow up," Luke said as he sat back and took a drink of his beer. He studied the golden liquid as he said, "And I really, really don't want Lorelai turning into Emily," he said with a snort.

"Do you think that would happen?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm getting sucked into something I can't control," Luke said shaking his head in frustration.

"Well, what does Lorelai say about it?" Jackson asked.

Luke glanced up and said, "We haven't talked about it yet."

"You haven't?" Jackson asked, rearing back in surprise.

"Well, this all just came up last night," Luke said lamely.

Jackson shook his head and asked, "What, you haven't run into each other since then?"

"I just need to sort it all out in my head," Luke said gesturing wildly.

"You should be sorting it out together," Jackson said with a snort. "This is her family, her money," Jackson pointed out.

"I know," Luke said gruffly.

"You know, when my grandfather left the farm to me, I was ecstatic. That farm has been in our family for three generations, and I always wanted to run it," he told Luke. "It never occurred to me that it would be half Sookie's when we got married. I have honestly never given it a thought," he said with a shrug. "You inherited the hardware store and your parent's house and stuff," he pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Luke said dryly.

Jackson shook his head and said simply, "That's just how it works, Luke. Whether it's a dollar or a million dollars, it's all the same. We work and build our lives and hope that our children will appreciate what we have left for them," Jackson said earnestly. "You never took the hardware sign down, Luke. It's no different for them," he said with a shrug.

"I suppose not," Luke admitted. "Lorelai said something last night that really bothered me," Luke told Jackson.

"What's that?" he asked.

"She said that more than anyone she knew, that money had made her into the person she is today," Luke said with a frown.

"And you don't like who she is today?" Jackson asked with a confused shake of his head.

Luke shook his head and said, "You know that's not it. Growing up that way and then leaving it all behind made Lorelai as strong as she is. I'm afraid though, what if it has the opposite effect on the kids? What if it makes everything too easy?" he asked.

"Only if you guys let it," Jackson said with a shrug. "They're your kids. You get to raise them the way you want to. No amount of money is going to change what you teach them, Luke," he said reasonably. "You need to talk to Lorelai," Jackson said sternly.

"I will," Luke said with a nod.

"Tonight," Jackson added.

"Tonight," Luke agreed with a nod as he stood up. He pointed to the table and asked, "You wanna finish?"

"Yeah," Jackson said as he stood up.

Luke rubbed his neck uncomfortably and said, "You know, if you need help…"

"We're fine," Jackson said quickly.

"Oh, I know, I just meant, I know how timing can be sometimes," he trailed off. "I probably don't charge as much interest as Davy does," he said with a shrug as he walked back over to the table.

"His terms are steep," Jackson joked as he looked at the table and said, "My shot." He leaned over the table and looked up at Luke with a smirk. "If it makes you feel any better, you do like nice in a tux," Jackson teased.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty too," Luke said with a snort as he lifted his mug and took a long drink.

XXXX

Luke walked into a quiet house a half hour later. He noted the lack of lights on the first floor and headed directly for the stairs. He looked into their bedroom, but found it empty, so he headed directly to the nursery. He saw Josh asleep in his crib and Lorelai sitting in the chair nursing Jake as he approached them quietly. Her eyes were closed and her head rested against the cushion. He squatted beside them and whispered, "Hi."

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly, but did not lift her head, making it clear that she was aware that he had come home. "Hi," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, gripping the arm of the chair.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"For freaking out, for not talking to you, for being kind of a jerk," he said quickly.

"Kind of a jerk?" she asked archly.

"A really big jerk," he amended.

She studied him carefully and then said, "You know, I can understand the freak out, but I don't think I deserved to be treated like a leper. I didn't do anything wrong, Luke."

"I know you didn't," he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm the biggest jerk on Earth," he told her.

"Yes, you are," she agreed.

Luke nodded and said, "When you're done, can we talk?"

"Yeah," she said softly, looking down at Jake.

Luke bent down and kissed the top of Jake's head softly. "Don't be like your old man," he told the boy.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're not so bad most of the time. It's just sometimes."

Luke straightened up and said, "I'll put on a pot of coffee. Are you hungry?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "We just left Sookie's."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, just dessert, then."

"There's cake in there from the party," she called after him.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the table with a cup of tea. There was a plate of cake and a mug of coffee waiting at the place next to him. Lorelai sat down and took a quick sip of the coffee. She smiled and said, "Boy, you really do know how to do an apology."

"I've had some practice," he said dryly. He fidgeted with the tag on his tea bag and said quietly, "I'm scared of that money."

Lorelai looked at him steadily and said, "Me too."

"I'm scared of what that money can do to us," he admitted.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I am too." She looked away and said, "I guess we should say what it is already doing to us."

"Lorelai," Luke began softly.

"No," she cut him off. "You're blaming me for this, you're punishing me for this. I have never wanted that money, Luke. The day I walked out of that house with Rory, I gave up any claim or expectation of it," she said firmly. She toyed with her fork and said, "You know, one of the top reasons that people get divorced is over money."

"Divorced?" Luke asked, his heart stopping momentarily.

"It's true," she said with a shrug. "Having it, not having it, how to use it, these are all things that, over time, can rip a marriage apart," she said dully. She glanced up at him with a rueful smile and said, "I thought that we were different."

"We are," he insisted.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. I thought that we were on the same page when it came to our attitude about money and how we should live our life, but apparently you don't think so."

"I just want you guys to have everything you need," he said gruffly.

"And you want to be the one to provide it for us," she finished. "You know, when Gran offered the trust for Rory, I jumped at it. We were just getting married. We knew she was going Ivy League. We knew we didn't have that kind of money, but we also knew that we would make it happen, one way or another," she said with quiet confidence. "You went along with it. You had no problem with the Gilmore money paying for Rory Gilmore's education," she said pointedly. "Funny how when the name Danes enters into it, you balk," she said slowly as she looked him in the eye.

Ashamed, Luke looked down at his clasped hands and said, "You're right."

"They're half Gilmore too," she reminded him.

"So everyone keeps telling me," he grumbled.

Lorelai folded her hands together and leaned forward on the table. "Babe, I love that you want to take care of us. I understand that you feel that it's your job to provide for us, I totally get that," she assured him. "What I don't appreciate is you automatically lumping me into the 'them' category of your little 'us and them' game," she said in a hurt tone. "I thought we were the 'us.' You wouldn't even talk to me. You could hardly look at me. All of a sudden, I wasn't your wife or partner, I was someone to be wary of," she said softly. "Don't think that I didn't notice how proprietary you were with the boys today. Don't think I don't know what's going through your head, because I can assure you that it's going through mine too," she said as she blew out a breath. "These are our sons to raise, and we say how it will be. Both of us. You and me," she said forcefully.

"Yes," he agreed.

"I have no desire to live my parent's life. I never have. When that day comes, hopefully a long time from now, I can promise you that I will not change my mind," she said calmly. When Luke nodded, pressing his lips together firmly as he blinked rapidly, Lorelai said, "You have to trust that I will never give my sons the childhood that I had. You have to trust me, Luke," she finished quietly.

"I do," he said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Forgive me?" he asked with a tentative smile.

"I do," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "The cake looks good."

Lorelai picked up her fork and said, "Of course it is. Sookie has always been great with cakes."

"So, you want to talk about some of this now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Now is as good a time as any," she said as she popped a forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Let me get a pad and pen," Luke said as he got up from the table.

Lorelai caught his hand and held him there as she chewed quickly and forced the cake down. She looked up at him and said, "You owe me day's worth of kisses. Good ones, not that lame crap you've been trying to pass off on me all day."

Luke nodded and said, "I plan to make it up to you with interest."

"Start now," she said as she turned her face up, offering her lips to him.

XXXX

Luke lay curled up behind her, his hand trailing over her bare hip as her bottom pressed against him, their legs tangled together. "Thanks for letting me make it up to you," he said with a smile.

"It's always better to put these misunderstandings to bed," she said with a smile of her own.

"Hey, turn over," he whispered.

Lorelai grinned as she shifted onto her back and said, "You're always telling me that."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I just want to see you when I talk to you."

"Look who's all high on the talking thing now," she teased.

"Lorelai, we are the 'us' in this scenario," he said softly.

"Hon, I understand that you need time to think things through, to process them. I get that. But, you don't get to just shut me out because you think we might disagree," she said solemnly. "We're gonna disagree on a lot of things, for many, many years to come. We have to be able to talk about it, though," she told him.

"I agree," he said with a small smile.

She reached up to rub his cheek and said, "I want you to call Dad on Monday and set up whatever it is he wants to set up."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You were the one flipping out," she reminded him.

Luke nodded and said, "I will."

"Now kiss me again, my little gigolo, I have to get the boys up soon or they won't sleep at all tonight," she said as she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30.

Luke kissed her and then blurted, "I put five hundred dollars in Rory's account and gave her a hundred more in cash."

Lorelai laughed as she shook her head and said, "Well, she's really loaded now, because I put three hundred in there yesterday."

Luke nodded and said, "We should probably coordinate that, huh?"

"We'll join forces for good, and not evil," she said with a grin.

Luke kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before he ran his hand over her hair and said, "Let's get the boys up."

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "We should probably put some clothes on first."

"Good idea," Luke said with a smirk as he rolled off of the bed and hunted around on the floor for their discarded clothing.

XXXX

Lorelai, Luke and the twins knocked on Rory's door at 11:48 the following morning. She opened the door and said, "Yay, you're here!"

"We're here," Lorelai confirmed as she walked into the room and placed Jake's seat on the coffee table. She looked around the room and said, "Wow, nice."

"Yeah, it's a lot more room when there are only two of you in a room," Rory said as she looked over at Luke. "Where's Bert?" she asked with a frown.

Luke propped the stroller against the wall before he placed Josh's seat on the table next to Jake and dropped the diaper bag. "I'm not an octopus," he grumbled.

"He's in the car," Lorelai assured her.

"Good, well, I was thinking that maybe we'd go have some lunch before we start our project," she said hopefully.

"Fine," Luke said with a nod.

"On campus or off?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't think Luke has ever eaten in the dining hall," Rory said thoughtfully.

"You're right, when we were down here last year, we usually took you out to eat," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Is this some kind of initiation ritual?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"No, no," Rory said quickly. "Actually, the food here is really good," she said with a nod.

They went to the dining hall for lunch and sat chatting amicably as they ate. Once in a while a student Rory knew would stop by the table and she would introduce them all. The twins, as usual, garnered the lion's share of the attention. They were just finishing up when Lorelai glanced up to see Marty approaching their table. "Uh oh," she said under her breath.

Rory looked over at the spot her mother seemed focused on and said, "Oh." She smiled pleasantly and said, "Hey, Marty. You remember Mom and Luke, don't you?" she stammered.

"Yeah, hi, how are you," Marty said as he took Luke's hand.

Luke shook the boy's hand and said, "We're good, and you?"

"Great, thanks," Marty answered. He looked over at the twins and said, "Wow, they sure grow fast don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Of course, they were pretty tiny when you saw them last," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Mom," Rory implored under her breath as Marty leaned over to get a better look at the twins.

"I'm sure he remembers being there, Sweets," Lorelai whispered in her daughter's ear.

Marty looked at Rory and said, "I was hoping I'd run into you soon. "Uh, do you think we can talk for a minute?" he asked hesitantly.

When Rory glanced at her mother and Luke uneasily, Lorelai said, "Go ahead, if you want. We'll be wait right here."

When Rory pushed her chair back, Marty smiled and said, "It'll be quick, I promise," as he led her over to the side and began speaking quietly. Since they were standing slightly behind Lorelai, she couldn't watch without craning her head. She leaned forward and whispered, "What's happening?"

Luke shook his head and said, "He's just talking and she's listening. Oh, wait she nodded and she's smiling, that's good, right?"

"Usually a good sign, unless it's an evil smile. Is it an evil smile?" she asked quickly.

"It doesn't look evil, but then again, I've never seen Rory look evil," he said with a shrug. "Even when she's mad she still looks like she belongs on top of a Christmas tree," he said with a laugh. "Oh, they're coming back," he said quickly, busying himself with stacking dirty dishes onto the trays they had set aside.

"Well, you guys have a good day," Marty said with a nod. "It was nice to see you again," he added politely.

"See ya, Marty," Luke said with a nod.

"Bye, Marty," Lorelai called as he turned to walk away. The minute he disappeared through the doors, she turned to Rory and asked, "What was that about?"

Rory toyed with a discarded straw wrapper and said, "I don't know. He apologized for being a kind of a jerk when we broke up."

"Lots of kind of jerks around these days," Lorelai said with a sage nod, earning a slight blush from Luke.

"Yeah, he said he had some time to think this summer, and that I was right, we are better at being friends," Rory explained in a rush. "He said that a lot of stuff happened with him over the summer and he missed being able to call me and talk about it," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, well that's nice," Lorelai said encouragingly.

"Yeah, it is. I hated hurting his feelings," Rory said with a frown.

"Well, he seems to be better now, so maybe you guys can be friends again," Luke said as he held his hands open.

"Yeah. That's good, because sometimes I really need a Paris alternative," Rory said with a chuckle.

"I can believe that!" Lorelai said with a snort of laughter.

"Well, should we get at it?" Luke asked as he pushed himself back from the table.

"Mr. Fix-it-man is at your service," Lorelai told Rory with a spokesmodel flourish.

XXXX

As they were saying their goodbyes a few hours later, Luke hugged Rory and said in a low voice, "Thanks for buying something for me to put together."

Rory's eyes widened as she started to protest. "Oh, no! I needed a new filing cabinet," she told him earnestly.

Luke smirked and said, "At least it wasn't another bookshelf. This was a nice change of pace," he told her.

Rory just smiled impishly and said, "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome, Rory," he said quietly.

"Okay, so both Mommy and Big Daddy have padded your account. Don't go trying to buy Vermont or something," she said as she waggled a finger at her daughter.

"I'll try to refrain," Rory promised. She leaned over the car seats and said, "Bye, guys. See you Friday night." She straightened up and asked, "Our house, right?"

"Yep," Luke said with a nod.

"Lasagna?" Rory asked hopefully.

"If that is what you want, that's what we'll have," Luke said with a nod.

"And yet, I can't score the chili topped Pringles to save my soul," Lorelai grumbled.

Luke smiled over at her and said, "I'm more concerned with saving your life."

Rory nodded and said, "Because we all know that your soul is a lost cause."

"Hey!" Lorelai complained.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said with a laugh as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Bye, Sweets. See you Friday," Lorelai said as she picked up Josh's chair and signaled for Luke to grab Jake's. With Jake in one hand and Bert in the other, Luke followed Lorelai out of the room.

XXXX

Lorelai came into the diner late Monday morning without the twins. When Luke came out of the kitchen, he stopped and looked around for signs of the stroller before he frowned and asked, "You forget something?"

Lorelai glanced down. "Let's see, two shoes, pants, underwear, bra, shirt," she said as she tugged at her top. "Nope, think I'm all covered," she said with a nod.

"You just figured the boys were big enough to fend for themselves now?" he asked.

"Well, you know, I thought that if they need something, some nice stranger would stop when they hear the crying," she said as she slid onto her favorite stool.

"Where are they?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Miss Patty's, with an adoring crowd," she answered as she pulled out a menu and started perusing it.

"So now, we're just dropping them off wherever?" Luke asked.

"Yep, I'm tired of them," Lorelai said without looking up. When Luke put his hands on his hips and gave her the stare, she looked up and said, "Chill, Cool Hand." She closed the menu and said, "Miss Patty's senior yoga class was just letting out as we were passing by. They waved us in, and the ladies offered to watch the boys for a little while so that Mommy, that's me, and Daddy, being you, could actually chat and flirt and stuff for a little while," she explained. "It sounded good to me, but if you would rather stand there and disparage my parenting skills, maybe I should just leave," she said challengingly.

"I wasn't disparaging," Luke said with a snort. "I was just curious."

"Sounded judgmental to me," she grumbled.

"Start over?" he asked.

"Fine," she said with a pout.

He looked around the nearly deserted diner and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Hey, pretty lady," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Hi. What's good here?"

Luke's eyebrows jumped as he bit back the obvious reply and said, "Everything."

Lorelai glanced back over her shoulder and asked, "Wanna make out in the store room?"

"Caesar, I'm goin' in back for a minute," Luke called over his shoulder.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're so easy," as she slipped off of the stool.

Luke ushered her into the store room and smiled as she spun around to wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed softly, letting their lips play over each other's with tantalizing slowness. Luke pulled back, swaying slightly to an unheard tune as he held her close. "I was thinking," he started to say.

"Always scary," she said with a nod.

"If you're okay with leaving the boys with the Cocoon crowd for an hour or so, maybe you'd be okay with leaving them with a sitter for a little while," Luke said cautiously.

"A sitter?" she asked.

"I'd like to take you to dinner," he said with a slow smile. "Make up for the kind of jerkishness."

"Wow, like a date?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," he answered as he bent to kiss her again. "Maybe someplace that has dancing?" he suggested as he trailed his lips across her jaw.

"Dancing?" she asked with a gasp. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she teased.

Luke shrugged and said, "I figure we can both use a little bit of a romantic, adult evening."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"So, you would be agreeable?" he asked.

"I would, but who could we ask to watch both of them? That's a big handful," she worried.

"Lane mentioned that she would be willing," Luke said with a nod.

"Hmm, Lane?" she asked.

"Apparently she has done a lot of babysitting for people in her Mom's church group," Luke told her. "Plus, if she needs help, Mrs. Kim would be nearby."

"True," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Think about it," he murmured as he brushed her hair back.

"I will," she said with a nod.

Luke kissed her again and then said, "I'd better get back out there," as he released her.

"Hey, remember what we used to do back here?" Lorelai asked as she tugged on his hand to get him to stay.

"Every day," he said with a wicked grin.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Someday, we're gonna do that again."

Luke nodded and said, "Lord, I hope so. Come on, I'll make you some lunch," he said as he tugged her hand in return.

XXXX

"Okay, so there are bottles in the little fridge here," Lorelai said as she flitted around the nursery Thursday night, pointing things out and straightening as she went. "Um, they should sleep for a while. They may just want to play when they wake up, show off their skills," she said nervously.

"We'll be fine, Lorelai," Lane assured her as she looked over the page long list of instructions and emergency contacts. "Mama is on standby," she said with a nod.

"Oh, I know," Lorelai said with a shaky smile. "Babette said to call if you need backup. Oh, and Patty too," she added.

"I can handle it," lane said confidently.

"And don't hesitate to call us, we'll both have our cells on," Lorelai said as she smoothed her curls back into place. "I did put the numbers on there, didn't I?" Lorelai asked.

"Right at the top," Lane assured her.

Lorelai looked at her and said, "You did increase your rate for twins, right?"

"Trust me, I'm robbing him blind to sit on your couch and watch TV," Lane said with a smirk.

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod. She paused and asked, "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Lane said honestly. "That dress is incredible on you."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Thanks. Luke bought it for me on our honeymoon. I was afraid I'd never get into it again," she confessed in a low voice.

"It looks great," Lane said with a nod.

"Well, the extra boobage helps," Lorelai said as she glanced down.

"Couldn't hurt," Lane agreed with a sage nod.

Luke poked his head in the door and asked, "All set?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a quick smile as she smoothed her hands over the little black dress.

"Okay, let's go," he said firmly, knowing she was nervous about leaving the boys for too long.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Thanks, Lane," she said as she followed Luke from the room.

"Don't worry about a thing. Go, have fun," she said as she followed them to the steps.

"I stocked the fridge, just don't tell your Mom," Luke called over his shoulder.

"Never," Lane promised.

Luke paused as Lorelai gathered the little clutch bag she had loaded earlier from the hall table and checked its contents again. He placed his hand in the small of her back and leaned in close as he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful. Come on, let me take you out."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "Keep that up and we may as well send Lane home."

"Dinner first," he said as he brushed a kiss to her ear. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the sapphires he had given her. "Later, you'll be wearing nothing but your earrings and a smile," he promised as he guided her to the door, his hand warm and firm on her back.

XXXX

"How did you find this place?" Lorelai asked as she looked around the restaurant.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm no fool, I asked Sookie."

"She is our own little Zagat," Lorelai agreed with a nod. "She keeps her finger on the pulse."

"Apparently, this place just reopened a few months ago," he told her as they looked over their menus.

Lorelai was too distracted by the big band playing on the stage and the couples dancing on the floor in the center of the tables. "It's like an old movie. Like were at Ciro's or Macambo or something. Keep an eye out for Rita Heyworth," she told him in a breathy voice.

Luke smiled and said, "I figured you'd like it when she told me about it." He glanced around and said, "It is pretty cool."

"Very cool," Lorelai agreed as she looked at the menu. "Ooh! I want a shrimp cocktail to start," she said with a nod. "Oh, and surf and turf," she said closing her menu. She looked over at him and said, "I feel very glamorous."

"You are glamorous," he said glancing up at her quickly before returning his attention to the wine list. "Wine?" he asked.

"You pick," she answered as she looked around.

After the sommelier left to fetch the wine Luke had chosen and their waiter took their order, Lorelai looked over at him and said, "You look quite dashing tonight, Mr. Danes."

"Thank you," he said as he took a sip of his water. He looked at the band and asked, "You like the music?"

"I love the music," Lorelai said with a happy smile. "Excellent choice," she complimented.

Luke shrugged and said, "I just hope that the food is as good as the atmosphere. Sookie knows one of the chefs, so it should be," he said with a nod.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" she asked affectionately.

"I like surprising you," he said as he scooted his water glass with his fingers. "I don't want you to get tired of me," he said with a self deprecating smile.

"Doubt that could ever happen," Lorelai said as she sat back and watched as the sommelier performed his wine tasting ritual. After the wine had been poured, Lorelai took an appreciative sip and then leaned forward as she said, "For a beer kind of guy you sure know your way around the wine."

Luke shrugged and said, "When you like to cook, you're bound to get into the wine thing eventually. I'm not really a big fan of it, but I can appreciate the differences and how different wines can enhance the food," he explained.

Lorelai frown and asked, "You're not about to come screaming out of the closet, are you?"

"No," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Lorelai joked.

"Exactly," Luke deadpanned. "No, when I was in my twenties, I learned that a little bit of wine knowledge was more impressive to girls than a debate over pilsners or porters," he teased.

"Always the prime motivator," Lorelai said with a nod.

"How's it workin' for you?" he asked with a smug smile.

Lorelai took another sip of her wine and said, "I guess you'll have to wait for the end of the evening to know for sure."

Their salads arrived, and Lorelai poked at hers in a desultory manner, as Luke dug into his with relish. "So, next Thursday we meet with Dad's guys?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke said as he wiped his mouth and dropped the napkin back into his lap.

"And we're feeling better about this, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Right," he answered as he speared some more lettuce. He looked up and said, "Let's talk about something else, though."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"You're not bad," he said without looking up at her, trying to smother his smile.

"Uh!" she grunted in dismay.

Luke smiled and said, "You are the prettiest girl in the world."

"Much better," she said dryly.

"Silly question, silly answer," Luke said as he took a sip of his water.

They chatted happily through dinner, talking about the boys, the town, the house and the life they were leading. When their plates were cleared and Lorelai's dessert had been ordered, Luke stood up and offered his hand to her. "Dance with me?" he asked gruffly.

"I thought that you'd never ask," Lorelai said as she placed her hand in his and let him help her from her seat.

"I was afraid to get too close until after you had been fed," he joked as he led her to the dance floor.

As he spun her into his arms, the band changed to a slower song, causing Lorelai to laugh. "Tell me, have you bribed every band and DJ in Connecticut to only play slow songs for you?" she asked.

"Not really. It's just easy to tell when they're gonna throw a couple of slow ones into the mix," he said as he held her close to him. "Now, I have been known to bribe people to keep them slow if it looks like things are going good," he said as he cocked his head to look down at her.

"Sure, because you wouldn't want to mojo that," she said with an understanding nod.

"No," he said gruffly. He kissed her temple and said, "Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

"Thanks for asking me out," she countered.

"After this dance, you can go call Lane," he promised.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, I'm good right here," as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.


	60. Luke's Labor of Love

**A/N: Just a quick word of thanks to all of you who read and review. I appreciate all of your thoughts and comments, and always look forward to hearing from you. A word of warning, you may need to brush after this one…**

**Luke's Labor of Love**

Labor Day found Luke Danes laboring over a counter full of sandwich fixings and muttering under his breath. Rory stepped out of her bedroom and stood silently listening to his mumbled rant and enjoying every second of it. When he got back around to the part about, 'I said on July 4th that I was never doing this again, and I meant it damn it,' Rory grinned and knew that his monologue had finally come full circle. She padded silently across the floor and tapped him on the shoulder, giggling when mustard shot from the bottle he held and sprayed his flannel. "Ah geez!" he whined as he looked down at his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Rory sputtered through her laughter.

Luke glared at her over his shoulder and said, "Yeah, you sound sorry."

"Aw, now, come on, Luke, even you have to see that that was high comedy, right there my friend," Rory said as she stood next to him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh yeah, I expect Mel; Brooks will be calling any day now, wanting to write a movie about my life," he grumbled.

"Hey, who could play you?" Rory asked as she turned to study him.

Luke groaned and said, "I don't know, and I don't care. I can't believe that I let myself get talked into another one of these group freak outs."

"Viggo Mortensen," Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen with Jake already strapped into his car seat.

"Ooh, Viggo'd be good," Rory cooed.

"I don't even know who the hell that is," Luke grumbled as he finished assembling the sandwiches and started slicing them.

Lorelai eyed him carefully and said, "You are not going to the lake dressed like that," as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Fine, I'll stay home," he muttered.

"You have to go change," Lorelai told him.

Luke snorted and said, "No way. I said I'd go, I agreed to be your caterer and pack horse, but I did not give you final wardrobe approval."

"Luke, it's over eighty out there. Indian Summer, baby, you'll fry. Now go put on some shorts," she said dismissively as she walked from the room.

"Bossy woman," he mumbled under his breath.

"You married her," Rory said with a laugh as she started to help him by putting the sandwiches he was cutting into baggies.

Lorelai came back in a minute later with Josh and said, "Go change now. You're gonna make us late."

"Late for what? Is there a time table on this thing now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Late for lunch, and believe me, you do not want that to happen, mister," she warned sternly.

"If I say I'm okay in this, why do I have to change?" he asked as he put down the knife he was holding and turned to face her.

"Okay, 'A,' you're covered in mustard, 'B,' the whole eighty degrees thing, 'C,' it's a picnic, not a lumberjack convention, and 'D,' I'm showing you my sexy legs, so let me see yours," she finished as she preened a bit in her new pink short shorts she had gotten for five zillion percent off on the end-of-season clearance rack.

Luke rolled his eyes, knowing he would never win and said, "Fine, but I'm packing the cooler. Last time someone," he said as he glared at his wife, "put the sandwiches on the bottom and squished them flatter than crepes."

Lorelai smiled at his capitulation and said, "I thought they tasted better that way."

"They did have a certain French flair," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Don't touch my cooler," he growled at them. As he left the room he called back over his shoulder, "Must have been the Grey Poupon."

"Your Daddy is just the cutest thing when he's all gruff and grumbly," Lorelai told Josh and Jake.

"Which means he's absolutely adorable most of the time," Rory added with a smirk. She looked over at Lorelai and said, "The shorts are very cute on you."

"Thank you! I almost didn't try them on, but they just kept calling to me," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Buy me, I'm homeless," Rory said in a squeaky voice.

"Exactly!" Lorelai said with a nod.

"Do you ever think that Luke really doesn't want to go to these things?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Ah, you know Luke, he always complains, but once we get there, he ends up having a good time," Lorelai said, brushing off Rory's concerns. "Besides, I signed him up for the softball game," Lorelai said as she loaded a few more items onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, okay," Rory said with a disappointed frown. "I was gonna say that we could take our fishing poles and Luke could show us what to do," she said with a shrug.

"Ooh! Good idea! But, you forget, I am already an experienced and very successful fisherwoman, but you are yet to have even your first lesson!" Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"So, should I get the poles?" Rory asked.

"Definitely," Lorelai answered. As Rory headed out to the garage, Lorelai went to the foot of the stairs and called, "Hon? Did you find the dog tent thing?"

Luke paused as he pulled on his shorts, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He laughed and called back, "You mean the pup tent?"

"Yeah," she yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, it's in the car," he yelled back as he zipped and buttoned his shorts. He walked to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "I still don't get why we need it."

"Well, I saw some people with one at the Fourth of July Festival. They brought it so they'd have a place to put their baby down for a nap out of the sun," she called back to him.

"Fine, whatever," he said. He walked down a few steps and asked, "This okay?" as he held his arms out to the side.

"T-shirt doesn't match. Put on a blue one or white one," she answered as she turned to go back to the kitchen. "Oh, and tennis shoes! I signed you up for the softball game!" she called back.

"Bossy, bossy woman," he grumbled as he went back to change his shirt and kicked off the sandals he had just put on.

A few minutes later, he came down in khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, running shoes in place. "There, do I meet with approval now?" he asked snidely.

"Always," Lorelai said as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and whispered, "You look delicious."

Luke smirked at her and said, "You're just hungry."

"In more ways than one," she purred in his ear.

"Don't start trying to suck up to me now," he grumbled.

"No, I'll wait and suck up to you later," she said with a saucy grin as she turned away, trailing her finger over the fly of his shorts.

"Lorelai!" he hissed as he looked around wildly. "Where's Rory?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Easy, Cool Hand, she's outside," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Load up your precious coolers and let's get this show on the road!" she said as she clapped her hands.

"Drinks are already loaded. This would be so much easier if I didn't have to haul enough food to feed and army," he grumbled as he placed containers of potato salad, macaroni salad and coleslaw in the bottom of a large cooler. He placed a rectangular container full of cookies on top of them and started adding sandwiches and handfuls of Ho Hos, Ding Dongs and Twinkies to the mix.

"You got these guys covered too?" she asked as she nodded to the twins.

"In the other cooler," Luke said with a nod. "Packed the camp stove and a pot to warm water in," he said distractedly as he tried to figure out what he could be missing.

"You are a survivalist, my friend," Lorelai said with an impressed nod. "I can always go to the car and nurse if we need to," she said with a nod.

"I just don't want to have to drive back here twenty times again," Luke grumbled.

"Yeah, those five minute car rides can really take it out of a guy," Lorelai said with a smirk.

He lifted the cooler and said, "I'll be back in a sec for the other stuff," as she opened the back door for him. He loaded the second cooler into the Tahoe and rearranged the cargo area to make more room. When he looked up, he saw Rory standing next to him holding three fishing poles. "What are you doing with those?" he asked as he turned to go back in for another load.

Rory watched as he dashed inside and grabbed five handled grocery bags from the table and carried them back down the ramp. "I thought that since we were going to the lake," she said, trailing off as she gestured to the poles.

Luke shook his head and said, "You won't catch anything today. Too hot, too many people splashing around, making noise."

Lorelai came down the ramp carrying Josh's seat and said, "But, you can teach her how to throw the line and stuff."

"Cast," Luke corrected automatically. He frowned at the already packed car and said, "We barely have room for us in here."

Lorelai opened the back door and called, "Start the air conditioner, Hon."

Luke dug his keys from his pocket and went around to start the car. He rolled down all of the windows to let the already warm air out of the car, and turned on the sir as Lorelai snapped Josh's seat into the base. She turned and went back into the house to get Jake as Luke rounded the back of the car to see Rory's disappointed face. He sighed and said, "Here, do this," as she showed her how to disassemble the rods so that they would fit into the car.

"Cool," she said with a grin as he began to rearrange the cargo area again.

When Lorelai reappeared with Jake, two diaper bags and her purse, she called, "Do you guys need anything else from in here?"

"No," Luke said pointedly.

"I'm good," Rory called as she handed Luke the poles with a pleased smile.

Lorelai pulled the door closed behind her and trotted down the ramp. She tossed the diaper bags into the cargo area haphazardly as Luke walked off toward the garage. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"She didn't get tackle," he said tersely.

Rory frowned at Lorelai and asked worriedly, "Tackle? Isn't that what they do in football? Do I need to wear those pad things to go fishing?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm sure Luke won't really tackle you. Maybe he'll just tag you or something."

"Tackle," Luke called as he held up a large tackle box. "Tackle is what your hooks and lures and other fishing equipment are called," he explained with a smirk. He tucked his baseball glove into one of the diaper bags, placed the tackle box in the back of the Tahoe and swung the gate shut. He turned to Rory and said, "But, if you hook me, I'm taking you down."

"I consider myself warned," Rory said as she scrambled into the back of the car.

"You're a good man," Lorelai whispered as she kissed him softly.

"I'm obviously insane," he grumbled.

"She wants some time with you," Lorelai whispered.

Luke smiled as he said, "I may be nuts, but I'm not dense."

"Saddle up, Daddy-o," she called as she trotted to the passenger door. "This is going to be so fun!" she enthused as she buckled her seatbelt.

Luke climbed into the driver's seat and said, "Yep, nothing like spending a sweltering holiday in the blazing sun with three hundred lunatics suffering the effects of spoiled mayonnaise."

"That's the spirit!" Lorelai crowed as she slapped his shoulder.

XXXX

Lorelai and Rory carried the twins to a shady spot under a huge old tree, waving and calling greetings to the hearty souls who had come out early to stake their claim on the good spots. Luke lumbered the quarter mile from their parking spot to the tree loaded down with bags draped over both shoulders and arms, huffing, puffing and cursing under his breath the whole way. "Yeah, hello nut jobs," he muttered under his breath as he smiled and nodded to their friends and neighbors. "Yeah, nice shorts," he mumbled with a smirk as he spotted Taylor waving to him. He looked away only to see Kirk sprawled atop Lulu near a bunch of shrubs. "Oh Geez, that's an image I could have lived without," he whispered to himself as he focused on the ground directly in front of him. He dropped the first load at Lorelai's feet and growled, "Could you have picked a spot further from the car?"

"Sure, how about that one?" she asked, pointing to another tree about a hundred feet away.

"Stay here," he snarled as he turned to go back to the car.

"I'll help," Rory said as she dashed to catch up to him.

"Don't look to the left," he warned in a low voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me," he said shaking his head.

Of course, Rory looked to her left just in time to see Lulu hook her leg over Kirk's and groaned, "Ew!"

Luke snorted and said, "I tried to warn you. I guess you don't trust me."

"I trust you, but geez, you just can't tell someone not to look and not warn them about what they might see," Rory insisted as she lowered her head to watch the ground in front of them.

"At least they're behind the spot you guys picked," Luke said with a nod.

"See, not such a bad spot after all," Rory said with a pleased smile.

Luke opened the rear gate on the Tahoe again and said, "Here," as he lifted down a cooler with wheels and raised the handle for her to pull.

"Nifty," she said with an approving nod.

"Bought that just after your Mom and I started dating, best investment I ever made," Luke said as he moved the full of food. He watched as Rory looped a couple of bags over the handle of the cooler and said, "Good thinking. We'll come back for the fishing stuff when you're ready to try it out," he said as he slung a canvas bag holding the pup tent over his shoulder and lifted the cooler. "Can you get that?" he asked, nodding to the gate. When Rory swung it closed, Luke nodded and said, "Okay, eyes forward," as they trudged back toward the tree that they had claimed.

Lorelai and Rory spread two large blankets over the ground and arranged their new household as Luke set up the small tent behind them. Rory looked over and said to her mother, "Your man has skills."

"He can hunt and gather berries for us to live off of the land," Lorelai said as she kicked off her sandals and sat cross legged on the blanket. She started to free Jake from the constraints of his seat as Rory untethered Josh. She glanced over her shoulder and asked, "How's it coming, Babe?"

"Almost done," Luke said as he spread a small blanket across the floor of the tent. "There," he said as he rocked back on his heels.

"Cool, I want to sleep in the tent," Rory said in a petulant tone.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "We'll put you down for your nap when the boys go down."

"Ooh, good idea," Lorelai chimed in. "That way Mommy and Daddy can neck without any kids around," she cooed to Jake as he rolled over on the blanket. She looked up at Luke and patted the blanket next to her.

Luke toed off his shoes and stepped onto the blanket in his sock feet, sinking down to his knees with a groan and leaning forward to kiss Jake's upturned forehead. "Hey turtle," he said to the boy softly. He smiled as Josh rolled over toward Jake and said to him, "Yes, we know that you can't be left out." He winked at Lorelai and said, "You're just like your Mama." He sat down and said, "Okay, Joshua Gilmore Danes, this is the day. Today, you are going to master this sitting thing," he said as he lifted his son up into his arms. "This is it, man, your day. You have to have the skills, son," he said as he bounced the boy in his arms and was rewarded with a gummy smile.

"Look at me, look at me," Lorelai said as she gestured to Jake's already much improved sitting skills.

"Your little brother is showing you up," Luke murmured as he pressed a kiss to Josh's head. "Let's give it another shot," he said as he set Josh down on his diapered rump and held him steady. He slowly pulled his fingers away saying, "Oh, oh, look at that!" As Josh started to slump, Luke caught him and said, "Aw, come on, buddy, you can do it, I'm tellin' ya, this is easy," he encouraged.

"You're not holding him there long enough," Gypsy said as she and Andrew walked by hand in hand.

"What?" Luke asked as he glanced up.

"Hey guys," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You have to hold him steady longer. Let him feel secure like that. Let him forget that you're holding him," Gypsy said as she gestured to Josh. "Like when you let go of the back of a kid's bike," she explained.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Can't hurt." She looked up at them and said, "Jake just started doing it, no problem, but Josh, he's not interested."

"It's a confidence thing, you'll see," Gypsy said with a shrug.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"I have fifteen nieces and nephews. I know," Gypsy said pointedly as Andrew set their cooler on the ground at his feet.

"Fifteen?" Rory gasped.

"Big family. That's why we eloped. Too much of a good thing, if you know what I mean," Gypsy said dryly.

"It's very overwhelming," Andrew said with a nod. "I was an only child," he said as shrugged helplessly.

"They almost killed him the first time he saw us all in one place, so I have to shield him," Gypsy said with a smirk. "He's very delicate," she teased.

"I'm just used to a quieter lifestyle, that's all," Andrew insisted.

"Know what you mean there," Luke grumbled.

"Puh-lease," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You would be so lost without the chaos we bring to your life," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes and the drug companies would be closing their doors due to the sudden drop in aspirin sales," Luke said with a smirk.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, because you're so big on the pharmacologicals."

"So, how's life in the former Crap Shack?" Rory asked them.

"Good, good. Finally getting around to painting that small bedroom upstairs," Andrew told them.

"Oh? What color?" Lorelai asked.

"Pale green," Gypsy answered.

"Are you going to make it a study or something?" Rory asked. "Green is supposed to be a soothing color, you know. I painted my room green," she said with a nod.

"Nursery," Gypsy said shaking her head.

All three of them jerked their heads up curiously as Lorelai stammered, "Are you?"

"No, but we figured the doing the nursery first thing worked for you guys," Andrew said with a wave of his hand.

"Wow, really," Lorelai said as she nodded automatically. "Well, yeah, it worked really well for us," she said as she looked down at the twins.

"Yeah, we went with green because we thought the yellow may have been a little too potent," Gypsy said with a laugh.

Luke started to chuckle as Lorelai said soberly, "Yes, the yellow was very powerful."

"Anyway, we're gonna go claim our spot," Gypsy said as she adjusted the blanket under her arm.

Andrew lifted the cooler and asked Luke, "You playing ball this afternoon?"

"Apparently," Luke answered dryly.

"See you later," Andrew said with a wave.

"Yeah, enjoy your last one-trip-to-the-car picnic," Luke muttered as they walked away holding hands again.

"Poor pack horse," Lorelai said with a pout. "Try letting him go now," she whispered as he jerked her chin at the spot where Luke had been holding Josh while they talked.

Luke blinked and whispered back, "Okay," as he slowly loosened his grip on the baby. A moment later, he pulled his hands back and said, "Look."

"We're looking," Lorelai said as she smiled at the sitting baby. "Very good, big boy," she said as she ran a finger over Josh's curls.

Josh turned his head to look at her and started to topple over. Luke caught him and said, "Very good, buddy," as he lifted him to kiss his chubby cheek. "Don't worry about that last part, happens all the time when pretty girls talk to you," he assured his son.

"Mom," Rory said softly as she pointed to Jake, who was pushing back on his hands and onto his knees slightly.

"Oh, man, you are the trendsetter, aren't you?" Lorelai said as she swooped him into her arms with a grin. She blew on his neck and smiled as he squealed and laughed. "Show off," she chastised. "Just like your Daddy," she said as she rubbed her nose against his.

XXXX

"When are you gonna fish?" Lorelai asked as she dug a handful of chips from the bag.

"Luke said that it would be better to wait until the sun started going down," Rory informed her mother.

"Sure, 'cause that would be dinner time," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"He said something about cooler water, or not as much hot sun or something," Rory said as she bit into her second sandwich. "Aren't Jess and Cara coming?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Luke said they'd be here around three," Lorelai said as she picked through the sandwich selection. "Is that ham?" she asked.

Rory shook her head and said, "Smoked turkey."

"Ooh," Lorelai said as she was distracted from her quest for ham. She unwrapped her second sandwich and said, "See, I told you he'd be fine once we got here," as she nodded to Luke who was standing with a group of men under another tree, holding Jake as Josh rolled around on the blanket with the ladies.

"Think they're putting Jake through the initiation ritual?" Rory asked with a worried frown as a burst of masculine laughter erupted from the group.

"Nah, I made Luke promise no secret societies until after the boys had their bar mitzvahs," Lorelai said with a wave.

"Hah, you jest, but I bet the Reverend and the Rabbi are arm wrestling over them as we speak," Rory said as she reached for the bag of chips. She glanced up and said, "Oh, hey Lulu," as Lulu kicked off her flip flops and sank down onto the blanket.

"Hi girls. I just stopped by to say hi to my boyfriend, here," she said as she grinned at Josh.

"Yeah, well, he's a little miffed at you right now. He saw you kissing that Kirk guy earlier," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Aw, I'm just passing the time until you grow up," Lulu said as he lifted Josh into her arms.

"Glad to see that you're okay after all of the mouth to mouth Kirk was giving you earlier," Rory teased.

Lulu rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, whenever I can get him away from his mother, I'll take what I can get."

"'Nuff said," Lorelai said with a definitive nod.

"They're getting the softball game together now. Are you guys going to watch?" Lulu asked them.

"Where are they playing?" Lorelai asked as she frowned at the sea of baby detritus they had hauled with them.

"In the field over there. Taylor had Kirk chalk in lines and stuff earlier," Lulu said with a jerk of her head. "Patty has one of those awning things set up. You can probably sit under it with the boys," Lulu told her.

"Well, I really should go cheer for my super jock studly hubby," Lorelai said biting her lip in indecision.

"We'll sucker a spot out of Patty and leave this stuff here," Rory said as she began gathering trash to carry to one of the garbage cans.

Just then, Luke walked over and said, "We're gonna start the ballgame. You gonna come watch?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled as she looked up slowly, letting her eyes ogle him as she made her way leisurely up to his eyes and said, "Oh, yeah."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly. He handed Jake to her and said, "Maybe later you can enter me in the Mr. Sexy Legs contest," he said with a smirk as he plucked his glove from the diaper bag.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "The legs are great, but it's the chest that's the winner."

Luke rolled his eyes and gruffly said, "Okay, see you later," as he tucked the glove under his arm hurried away.

"You're so bad," Lulu said with a giggle.

Rory shook her head and said, "After all this time, he still makes it too easy for you."

"Hush, I like him easy," Lorelai said as she shifted around to get to her feet. She switched Jake from one hip to the other as she slid her feet into her sandals and then started rooting through one of the diaper bags. "Where are you? Where are you?" she mumbled under her breath as she searched. "Aha!" she said as she stood up, triumphantly holding two tiny blue baseball caps. "Mommy has been saving these for just such an occasion," she crowed as she plunked a hat down on Jake's head, bill forward. She handed the other to Lulu and said, "Can't go backwards yet, though. We have to keep that bad old sun off of my precious babies," she cooed as she pressed noisy kisses to Jake's plump hand.

Rory shook her head and said, "Man, Luke's gonna kill you."

"Hey, they need protection," Lorelai said in a self-righteous tone.

"From you," Rory muttered as she slipped into her sandals. She looked over at Lulu and asked, "Are you okay with him?"

"We're just fine," Lulu said as she gave Josh an adoring smile.

"Good, I'm wheeling the drinks down there," Rory told them.

"That's my brilliant girl!" Lorelai said as they set off for the empty field where the players were gathering

The sight of the twins in their blue ball caps was enough to garner them camp chairs under the awning. Lorelai leaned over to Rory and whispered, "Always thinking, kid. Mommy's always thinking."

"I don't know why I ever doubted you," Rory whispered back.

"Lorelai! These guys are too adorable in these hats!" Babette screeched, drawing Luke's attention from the huddle of men surrounding Taylor. His shoulders slumped and he gave her the 'Oh, come on,' look before shaking his head and turning back to the group.

XXXX

After one entirely hitless inning, the players moved to change positions. Lorelai nudged Rory as she watched Luke trot in from the pitcher's mound. "Look at the studly jock trot," she said with a grin.

"Yes, your man is the man," Rory said rolling her eyes.

Luke came over to them and said, "Oh good, you brought the cooler," as he dug out a bottle of water. "Too hot for this today," he said as he twisted off the cap.

"You're too hot everyday, Sweetheart," Patty purred from her seat.

Luke rolled his eyes and handed the bottle to Lorelai as he pecked a kiss to her lips. "I'm up. We'll talk about the hat thing later," he said sternly as he turned to go pick up a bat.

The women watched with renewed interest as Luke took some practice swings with the bat and then stretched it over his head to loosen his muscles. "Lord, that's a thing of beauty," Babette said in a raspy whisper.

Lorelai smiled smugly and said, "You should see it without the shirt."

"Mom," Rory groaned.

"Hey, maybe he'll get too warm and have to take it off," Babette said excitedly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope, he'd rather die of heat stroke first."

"Does Luke have a tattoo?" Lulu asked as he stepped into the batter's box.

"Yes, and now I have to tell you all to stop ogling my husband, that's my job," Lorelai said sternly.

"Please, we have years of seniority on you," Patty said with a scoff.

"Besides, we're harmless," Babette screeched as Luke shook his head and let a bad pitch go by him.

"Speak for yourself," Patty said dryly.

They heard Kirk yell something indecipherable from right field and watched as Luke stepped back out of the box to glare at him. He stepped back up to the plate and angled his body differently as he sent Kirk a malevolent smile and pointed his bat at him. "Uh, oh," Lulu muttered behind them.

"Yep, your boy is going down," Lorelai said with a grin.

The bat connected with the ball with a harsh clunk as Luke sent a line drive sailing into right field and took off running. He had already rounded first by the time Kirk had removed his glove from his face and was looking for where the ball had landed. He glanced back as he rounded second to see Kirk drop the ball as he tried to pick it up on the run. By the time he tagged third, Kirk had gotten the ball and tossed it about fifteen feet in the general direction of second base. Luke laughed out loud as he stepped on home plate standing up and received the congratulations of his teammates. He slapped a few more hands as he trotted over to where Lorelai was hopping up and down clapping her hands with excitement. She threw her arms around him and said, "You won, you won!"

Luke laughed and said, "No, not yet."

"But you hit it and made it all the way around without anyone tagging you," she said with a frown.

"I scored," he corrected as he rested his hands on her waist.

Lorelai grinned up at him and whispered, "You just think you did."

Luke chuckled and said, "Okay, enough. Where's my water?" he asked as he looked around her chair.

"Here," Rory said as she pulled it out of the cooler again. "We were keeping it cold for you," she explained.

"Thanks," he said, unable to wipe the grin from his face. He spotted Lulu and shrugged as he said, "Sorry, but he asked for it."

Lulu shrugged back and said, "He probably deserved it."

Luke looked down at Lorelai as she settled back into her chair. "That was my first inside the park home run," he said proudly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yeah, well, you found the weakest link."

"Wasn't paying any attention to him until he opened his big mouth," Luke said with a chuckle. "You doing okay?" he asked her.

"We're just dandy, but the girls want you to lose the shirt," she told him. "Just when you're batting," she explained with a nod.

Luke shook his head and said, "Sorry, baseball and softball are not shirts and skins games. Makes the sliding part dangerous," he said with a smirk.

XXXX

After the ballgame had ended, they wound their way back to their spot to find Jess and Cara stretched out on the blankets, fast asleep. Rory looked down at them and said, "Man, we've been Downey'ed."

"Downey'ed?" Luke asked.

"Robert Downey, Jr., Babe," Lorelai offered by way of explanation.

Luke nodded sagely and said, "I'll pretend that means something to me and save us all the aggravation." He nudged Jess with the toe of his shoe and called, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Jess cracked open an eye and said, "Oddly, I haven't missed that at all," as they stirred and sat up.

"Rough night? Hey, Cara," Lorelai said as she kicked off her sandals and sat down with Josh in her lap.

"Nah, just nice and quiet here in the shade," Jess said as he rubbed his eyes. "Not anymore," he grumbled.

"How was the game?" Cara asked them.

"Luke kicked butt," Lorelai said triumphantly.

Rory snorted and said, "Luke kicked Kirk's butt."

"Hey, they kept putting him in there, and he kept mouthing off," Luke said defensively as he sat down on the blanket.

"You'd think that he would have learned after that time you actually hit him with the ball," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Hey, that wasn't on purpose. He just didn't get out of the way fast enough," Luke told her.

"Anyway, it was fun," Lorelai said with a nod. "You hungry? There's tons of food in there," she said as she gestured to the cooler.

"I am," Luke said behind her.

"Oh, let me feed my big conquering hero," Lorelai cooed as she unceremoniously handed Josh to Jess. She turned back to Luke and batted her eyelashes as she asked, "Shall I peel you a grape?"

"Hand me a sandwich," he said as he rolled his eyes. "And the potato salad," he added as he dug a plate and fork out of one of the bags.

"He has plates," Rory gasped. "And utensils!"

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm afraid to ask what you guys used."

"Is this one potato salad?" Lorelai asked as she held up a container.

"No, that's macaroni salad," Luke answered.

"I'll take that," Jess said quickly.

"This one?" Lorelai asked as she held up the second container.

"Coleslaw, but leave that out too. Process of elimination, folks, can she find the potato salad?" Luke teased. Lorelai glared over her shoulder and tossed a wrapped Twinkie at his chest. Luke caught it in one hand and said darkly, "I have witnesses, you tried to kill me."

Lorelai handed him the container of potato salad and said, "I didn't make you eat it."

"Aha! So you admit that this stuff can kill you," Luke said quickly.

"No, I don't, but it might kill you," Lorelai answered primly as she held out a sandwich. "Turkey, you turkey?" she asked sweetly.

"Thank you," Luke said as he snatched the sandwich from her before she could toss it at him.

Lorelai sat back and took Josh back from Jess as she said, "Serve yourselves, my days as handmaiden are over."

"Once again, Luke spoils it for everyone," Jess said with a smirk as he pulled a couple of sandwiches out for him and Cara. He handed her a plate and she chatted with Rory about school as they ate their late lunch.

After he finished eating, Luke took Jake from Rory's arms and placed the sleeping boy in the pup tent just behind him. He looked over Lorelai's shoulder and saw that Josh was fading too, so he gently took him from her and laid him down next to his brother, sending Lorelai a smile as he checked the flap and rolled back, stretching out on the blanket. A minute later, he nudged her with his foot. Lorelai shot him a look, but turned her attention back to the conversation. He waited a few minutes before he nudged her again. When she turned her head, he sent her a warm smile that melted the ice a little. She gave him a small smile and then turned to add something to the conversation that they were having about a band they all liked. Luke sighed, and surreptitiously began to wiggle his toes under her bottom to get her attention. When she turned her head, wide eyed, he smiled and patted his stomach, lifting his eyebrows. Lorelai turned away and yawned loudly as she stretched and said, "I think I'll lay down for a little bit while the boys are napping."

Rory nodded and said, "I think I'm gonna head down and check out the boats they built for the cardboard regatta. You guys wanna come?" she asked Jess and Cara, cutting her eyes to Luke and Lorelai.

"Uh, sure, why not," Jess said as they stood up gathering their trash and Luke's plate to dump on the way.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a nod. "Hey, if we doze off, wake us up before the race, okay? I wanna see who sinks first," she asked.

"We will," Rory said as she led the way toward the lake.

Jess took Cara's hand and asked, "Did I ever show you where Luke pushed me in the lake?"

Lorelai turned to look at Luke and asked, "Was that an invitation?"

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and scooted over on the blanket to where she could stretch out and rest her head on his stomach. Luke immediately started combing his fingers through her hair, and Lorelai could not resist asking, "Having fun yet?"

"I am now," he answered.

Lorelai snickered and said, "Please, you had a blast hitting balls at Kirk."

Luke smiled as he confessed, "Yeah, that was fun."

Lorelai turned her head and said, "Fess up; you really do like these things."

"I like doing things with you," he admitted grudgingly.

"I like watching sexy jock guy Luke," she said with a grin. "I haven't seen you swing a bat since the night you proposed," she said softly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too," he said with a smile. "I should have put you up there," he teased.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, that would have won the game for you."

"The shorts are enough to distract anyone. You would have easily walked, and then I could have batted you in," he said with a smug smile.

"You like the shorts?" she asked coyly.

"What's not to like?" he asked with a shrug. When Lorelai sat up abruptly, he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Not close enough," she said as she swung her legs around and stretched out next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm kind of sweaty," he warned.

"And all kinds of hot," she said with a smile as she snuggled into her favorite pillow.

Luke gazed up at the tree above them and said, "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is nice. Even if we did have to eat on the ground," she teased.

XXXX

Luke awoke with a start as he heard someone rummaging through the drink cooler. He sat up and saw Rory pulling a soda from the ice and said, "Hey, what time is it?" as he held his watch up to look at it.

"Almost five," Rory reported. "You were out cold," she said with a grin. She watched as Luke blinked and shook his head to clear it. His eyes widened as he spun to look into the pup tent. "We have them down by the lake," she told him.

"I can't believe I slept that long," he said as he snatched his cap from the blanket and placed it on his head.

"Apparently, softball takes a lot out of a guy," Rory said with a nod. "We woke Mom up for the regatta, but you were sawing logs," she said with a grin.

"I was not," he grumbled as he reached for his shoes.

"Uh, yes you were. That family that was sitting over there had to move because of the noise pollution," she said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up or roll me over or something?" he growled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah, right," Rory scoffed. "We tried to wake you, but you were unconscious. Mom tried to roll you over and you growled at her. Not like a playful growl, but a mean one," she told him.

"No way," Luke said as he tied his laces.

"There were plenty of witnesses," Rory said with a nod.

"This is why I hate these stupid things," Luke muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, because there's always the good possibility that you're gonna fall asleep in public and everyone is going to find out that you snore like a freight train," Rory said with a nod. "Happens at every holiday," she said sadly.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "What time do you have to head back?"

"Not until late. I don't have anything that I have to work on tonight," Rory said with a shrug.

Luke pointed to the west and said, "Let's let the sun get behind those trees and we'll do a little fishing."

"You want me to get the poles?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we'll take them down there now and get the stuff ready," he said as they turned toward the car. He looked over at the lake and asked, "Who sunk first?"

Rory snorted and said, "Who do you think?"

"Tough day for Kirk," Luke said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, well, Lulu is comforting him," Rory said with a smirk.

"I will never understand that," Luke said as he opened the gate and started to pull out the fishing poles.

"I guess there is someone for everyone," Rory said with a shrug as she took the poles from him.

Luke grunted and said, "I guess I'm proof of that."

Rory laughed and said, "Yeah, because you put yourself in the same category as Kirk."

Luke shook his head as he grabbed the tackle box and said, "Yeah, well, apparently I snore like a freight train, not a real strong selling point."

Rory nodded and said, "Good thing you cook."

"Yeah, lucky for me," he said with a smirk as he slammed the gate shut and followed her down to the lake to find Lorelai and the twins.

XXXX

"No, no, it's in the wrist," Luke said for the fortieth time. "Flick the wrist," he told her.

"I suck at this," Rory groaned.

"You're thinking about it too hard," he said as he carefully untangled her lure from a nearby shrub.

Rory looked over at him and said, "You're being so patient. I bet your head is ready to explode."

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "It takes practice."

"You show me again, and this time, do it slower," Rory told him as she handed him her pole.

"That's what I always tell him," Lorelai called from the blanket she and Sookie were sharing with the three boys.

"Hey, I've got a bite!" Jackson called from a short distance down the bank, where he was fishing with Lorelai's baby blue pole.

"Way to go, Hon!" Sookie called. She clapped Davy's hands together and said, "Yay, for Daddy, Davy!" The ladies smiled as Davy took on the clapping duties on his own.

Jackson reeled in his line and his face fell as he held up a tiny perch. Luke laughed and said, "Hey, you should mount that one."

"Let's not get dirty," Lorelai called with a snicker, causing Luke to turn and glare at her.

Luke demonstrated his cast for Rory and then quickly reeled in. he handed the pole to her and said, "Try again."

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Rory carefully cocked her arm and murmured, "Eleven and then release at two," as she cast her line into the lake. "I did it!" she said as she bounced around on the balls of her feet

"You did," Luke said as he looked at the bobber floating about ten feet from the bank.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Rory asked.

"Tighten your line a little and then wait," he said with a nod.

Rory did as she was told and made it about thirty seconds before she turned and asked, "Wait how long?"

"Until something bites," Luke said as he easily cast his line into deeper water.

Rory narrowed her eyes at his line and said, "Mine sucked. I want a do over."

"Yours is fine, fish feed on the minnows in shallower water," he told her.

"Then why did you cast there?" she asked suspiciously.

Luke sighed and said, "Because that's your spot. Everyone gets their own spot."

"Well, what if I want you to fish in my spot too?" Rory asked.

"We'll get our lines tangled," he explained.

"Well, what if I want to fish farther out?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and quickly reeled in. He cast short into the shallower water and asked, "There? Happy now?"

Rory grinned at him and said, "This is fun."

"What, the fishing or the tormenting me?" Luke grumbled.

"Both," she said happily. "See, now you have taught two Gilmore girls how to fish. Quite an accomplishment," she said with a nod.

Luke cut his eyes to her and said, "Yes, I feel I have fulfilled my destiny."

Rory smiled over at him and said in a serious tone, "I think you have."

Luke's lips quirked as he kept his eyes focused on the water. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he said quietly.


	61. The Meltdown, the Skirt & Digger Stiles

**The Meltdown, the Pencil Skirt and Digger Stiles**

One Friday night in September they gathered at the Gilmore's for dinner. Josh and Jake were both being stubborn, a trait they seemed to have inherited from both sets of genes in spades, and refused to have their usual Gilmore dinner time nap. Luke dangled Josh on his lap at the dinner table while Lorelai struggled to keep her utensils from Jake's grasping hands. Luke smiled over at his mother-in-law and said for the fiftieth time, "I'm sorry, Emily."

Lorelai blew out an exasperated breath and said, "Stop apologizing." She turned to her mother and said, "This is the way they are now. They don't want to nap as much as they used to, they want to be a part of what's going on, that's all."

Emily shook her head and said, "I can't believe I didn't think to order high chairs. I guess I was thinking that they would always be this small," she said with a sad smile.

"Nope, growing by leaps and bounds," Lorelai said as she pushed her plate a little further from the edge of the table. She distracted Jake with kissy noises as she scooped up some potatoes with her left hand and quickly shoved the fork into her mouth. "We eat in shifts now," she said with a smirk. "Even with the high chairs, they demand constant attention," she said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, wonder where they get that from," Rory said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter sweetly and said, "Now, Rory, you know that Luke has gotten much better about that." She turned to her mother and said, "Jake is rocking on his hands and knees now."

"Really? Already?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not really," Luke answered dryly.

"Well, kind of," Lorelai amended. "Josh is getting the hang of the sitting thing now," she reported.

Richard set his fork down and said, "I have a little news."

"Oh?" Luke asked, turning his attention to his father-in-law and missing the perturbed look that crossed Emily's face.

"What's that, Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Well, I have decided to take on a partner," Richard said with a pleased smile as he laced his fingers together.

"A partner? Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Jason Stiles," Richard answered with a gleam in his eye.

"Digger?" Lorelai gasped in surprise.

"Who's Jason Stiles?" Luke asked.

"Doesn't he work for his dad?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Not anymore," Richard said with a grin.

"He left his father's company to join your father's," Emily said through pursed lips as she reached for her water glass.

"No!" Lorelai said in a shocked tone.

Rory shook her head and asked, "Why is this such a big deal? I mean, that it's this guy?"

Lorelai turned to her daughter and said in a low gossipy tone, "Digger Stiles' dad started the company that your Grandfather used to work for. He's my age," she explained quickly. "Why did Digger leave the company? Did Floyd fire him?" she asked with avid curiosity.

"No, he decided that he wanted to strike out on his own," Richard said calmly.

"And strike back at his father," Emily grumbled.

"Oh, Emily," Richard cajoled as he picked up his fork again. "Anyway, Jason is coming on board, and bringing his clients with him," he said with a nod.

Luke blinked and asked, "Can he do that? Don't you usually have to sign an agreement saying that you won't steal clients from the firm?"

"A non-compete agreement, yes," Richard answered with a nod. "The agreement Jason had only applied to clients that were already with the firm when he came to work for them. He can take any client base that he developed himself with him," he explained.

Lorelai looked over at her mother and said, "I thought you used to like Digger."

Emily rolled her eyes and corrected her by saying, "Jason, he goes by Jason now. And yes, I do like Jason. I just don't like this little scheme he and your father have concocted to seek revenge on Floyd," she said as she gave Richard a hard stare.

Richard waved his hand and said, "Oh, Emily. Floyd doesn't see us as a threat." He picked up his glass of wine and toasted Luke with it as he murmured, "Yet." He placed the glass back on the table as he savored the wine and then said, "Jason is young, he's a go-getter. He'll bring in new clients and fresh ideas."

"Plus, it would take some of the load off of you," Luke said with a nod. "Give you more time to relax and enjoy yourself," he said with an encouraging glance at Emily.

"Yes," Richard said, dismissing the notion quickly. "It's revitalizing. New challenges, new direction," he said excitedly.

"I wasn't aware that the old direction was leading you astray, but congratulations, Dad," Lorelai said with a nod. "You seem very happy about this."

"Thank you, I am, Lorelai," Richard said as he inclined his head slightly.

"Wow, Digger Stiles. I haven't seen him since camp," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I can't see you at camp."

"Lorelai went to summer camp every year from the time she was nine until you were born," Emily told her granddaughter.

"At least for part of the time," Lorelai snickered.

"Yes, you always did figure out a way to be sent home," Richard said dryly.

"Well, I couldn't stay there!" Lorelai said with a scoff. She looked over at her husband and whispered, "There were bugs there."

Luke nodded sagely and said, "Well, you had no choice."

"None whatsoever," Lorelai agreed. "Well, Dad, I hope it all works out for you," Lorelai said as she turned her attention back to trying to get a bite of pork to her mouth without Jake's interference. She glanced over at the tight line of Emily's mouth and decided to change the subject. "So Mom, have you heard about The Copa yet?" she asked.

"The Copa?" Emily asked with a frown

"Yes, it's this new restaurant here in Hartford that Luke took me to a couple of weeks ago. Dinner, dancing, an atmosphere like an old Hollywood hang out," Lorelai told her enthusiastically.

Emily paused and said, "I think I saw something about that place in the newspaper, but I didn't pay close attention to it. It seemed like one of those Planet Rock Cafes or something," she said dismissively.

"Oh, no," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"It was very nice, Emily," Luke told her.

"I told Luke that I was expecting to see Rita Heyworth walk in. Shrimp cocktails, steaks, lobster and this big band playing all of this fabulous music," she said with a smile. "When Dad gets his cast off, you should go. It's a fun evening out," Lorelai said with a nod. "I was Ava Gardner and Luke was Frank," she told her father.

"That didn't end well," Richard warned with a chuckle.

"Bogie and Bacall?" Lorelai tried.

Emily smirked at Luke and said, "She plans to be widowed young."

"At the rate she's going, it's a possibility," Luke said gruffly.

"Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward," Lorelai said with a triumphant nod. "Anyway, it was fun," she said with a wave of her hand.

"When so you get your cast off?" Rory asked her grandfather.

"The last Thursday in October," he answered gruffly.

"Ah, you've got the itch," Luke said with a smile.

"Makes you crazy, doesn't it?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to cut my whole leg off," Lorelai agreed.

"It can't come soon enough," Richard grumbled.

"Speaking of Richard getting back on two feet, have you two given any thought to our offer of a weekend away?" Emily asked as she signaled for Marta to start clearing the table.

"Yes, actually," Lorelai answered.

"We'd really like to," Luke said doubtfully at the same time.

Richard raised his eyebrows and asked, "But?"

"It's so much work with these guys now," Luke said as he shifted Josh to his other leg. "Are you sure you want to take that on?" he asked.

Emily laughed and said, "We're not adopting them, surely we could handle a weekend."

"You know, if you wanted, I could come for that weekend too," Rory offered. "It would give you another pair of hands," she said as she reached over and tickled Jake's belly.

Emily gasped and said, "That would be wonderful!"

"All three of our grandchildren for the weekend," Richard said with a pleased smile. He turned to Luke and said, "I'm afraid that now I will have to insist."

Luke looked at Lorelai and shrugged as he said, "Sounds good to me."

"Sounds great to me," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Where would you like to go? Just pick a place and I will take care of all of the arrangements," Emily said happily.

"New York," Luke answered.

"Vermont," Lorelai said at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment and then laughed.

"Vermont," Luke answered.

"New York," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I think you should talk it over some more."

"Maybe so," Luke agreed with a grin.

The rest of the dinner passed with out incident, and the boys were passed off to their grandparents while their mother devoured her dessert and Luke's. Rory went back to New Haven for the weekend, mumbling something about a paper to research, and Lorelai and Luke drove home in companionable silence as the boys finally dozed off in their seats. Just outside of Stars Hollow, Luke turned to look at her and said, "Your mother does not seem happy about this partner thing."

"No, she doesn't," Lorelai agreed. "You would think she would be. She's been after Dad to slow down for years," she murmured as they drove through town.

Luke frowned and said, "She may have cause to be worried. Your dad seems to be getting a little extra glee from stealing this guy's son out from under him."

"Yes, there was a perverse gleam in his eye," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"So, what's the deal with this Jason guy?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since before Rory was born."

"But you knew him?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah, he was the one I told you about. He dumped the canoe over and then called my umlauts for the rest of the summer," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Luke said as he turned into the driveway.

"He was a funny guy. I have no idea what he's like now, but after a few years in the insurance biz, I'm sure his father and mine managed to suck the life out of him," she said as she unhooked her seatbelt.

"Yeah well, it is a fascinating world," Luke said with a smirk as they got out to unload the sleeping boys.

XXXX

Lorelai rubbed her nose against his cotton covered shoulder and said, "Vermont. A cabin with one of those big old brass beds for you to hang onto. Private, secluded, so that when I make you scream in ecstasy, you won't disturb the neighbors."

Luke smiled and said, "Like a scream is gonna bother anyone in New York."

"They might think I'm murdering you," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke grinned and said, "You have big plans for that weekend."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, you have no idea."

"Bet I do," he retorted.

"Your imagination is not as vivid as mine," she said with a dismissive shake of her head.

Luke rolled over, pinning her to the bed and said in a low voice, "My imagination is just fine."

Lorelai grinned up at him and whispered, "Prove it."

XXXX

One Monday a couple of weeks later, Luke had come home for lunch, as usual, and found his wife in an extremely good mood. When he asked what had inspired the mood, she shrugged and gave him a breezy answer about the boys, and her new blouse, and good hair. The twins had already settled the twins in for their nap, so Luke warmed some leftover Chinese from the night before and they sat chatting about the morning as they ate. He found himself mesmerized by her. The royal purple blouse set off her bright blue eyes perfectly, and skimmed every curve in a demure, but delightful way. Her dark hair was glossy and curled into ringlets that brushed over her shoulders, and flirted with her cheekbones. Her lips were glossed pale pink, and she wore the skinny black pencil skirt that always drove him mad. When they had finished eating, Lorelai began to gather her purse and keys, anxious to get to work and have a little fun flexing her muscle with Michel. Luke followed her to the door, his hand hovering in the small of her back as he inhaled her scent. "New perfume?" he asked.

"A sample I got when Rory and I went shopping last week," she said as she held her wrist up to his nose. "You like?" she asked.

"Yes," he said in a husky voice, capturing her hand and pressing his lips to the tender skin at her wrist.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Now, don't be starting things you can't finish."

"I can finish," he said quickly, pressing his lips to her palm and look up at her through his lashes.

"You just want to mess me up," she said with a laugh.

"Very much," he admitted as he stared at her with frank admiration.

"What's gotten into you today?" she asked.

"You, I wanna get into you," he said as he caught her lips with his.

Lorelai sank into the kiss, losing herself for a moment before she stepped back and said, "I have to go to work."

"Stay here," he answered.

Lorelai smiled as she heard the obvious arousal in his voice and said, "Babe, I'll give you the same answer you give me when I try to keep you in bed in the morning. I have a business to run," she reminded him gently.

"I know," he said with a sigh. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and said, "Try not to look this good when you have to leave me, okay?"

Lorelai kissed him and said, "I'll try to keep it intact until I get home."

Luke smiled ruefully and said, "The boys will be awake, I'll have dinner to cook, you'll put on your comfy clothes, and then there's no more unwrapping the tempting Mrs. Danes in her tight skirt and silky blouse." He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I want to rumple you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'll leave everything just as it is. Looking forward to being rumpled," she said as she kissed him softly. "I have to go, the linen guy is coming in an hour," she told him. When he raised his eyebrows naughtily she asked, "What?"

"I don't need an hour," he said with a leer.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Hold that thought. Call me later, and we can talk dirty," she said with a flirty wave of her fingers as she ducked out of the door.

After Lorelai left for the Dragonfly, Luke was loading their lunch dishes into the dishwasher, humming softly to himself, when the doorbell rang. "Crap," he muttered as he spun and jogged for the door before whoever it was could ring again and risk waking the twins up from their nap. He yanked the door open just as Emily was about to press the bell again and hissed, "Shhh! Don't!"

Emily reared back and said, "I'm sorry?" in an affronted tone.

"No, sorry, Emily," He said quickly. "The boys are napping. They've been really off kilter this week, and I was afraid that the doorbell would wake them," he explained. "Come in," he said as he stepped back to allow her to pass.

"What's the matter with the boys?" Emily asked as she stepped into the foyer.

Luke shrugged and said, "Just one of those weird sleep pattern things. Sometimes they do this for a week or so, just to keep us on our toes," he said with a self deprecating grin. "You just missed Lorelai. She left for work about twenty minutes ago," he explained as he led her into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no, thank you," Emily said with a shake of her head. "I just came by to drop off the information my travel agent gave me for your trip," she said as she handed him an envelope.

"Oh, well, thank you. You didn't have to come all this way, we could have gotten it on Friday," he said with a slight frown. He studied her distracted expression for a moment and asked, "Is everything alright, Emily?"

Emily looked up at him and asked bluntly, "What do you think of cocktail parties?"

Luke blinked in surprise and said, "Uh, me personally?" He laughed nervously and said slowly, "Well, you know, they're not really my kind of thing."

"For business purposes," Emily said quickly.

Luke shook his head, not really understanding what she was getting at. "Uh, I don't really have to entertain for business. Actually, I guess I do kind of entertain as a business," he said blankly.

"Do you think they're passé?" she demanded.

Luke's eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of the answer she would be looking for. "Well, uh, I guess for some people free booze and food never really goes out of style," he said cautiously.

"Digger thinks they are," she spat as she slammed her purse to the counter. "He says they're stuffy, and boring," she sneered.

"Digger?" Luke asked shaking his head at a loss.

"Digger! Digger! Jason Stiles!" Emily ranted. "Richard's new little playmate," she said snidely.

"Oh, him," Luke said as realization finally dawned.

"He just cancelled the whole thing! All of that time, all of that planning!" she said as she paced back and forth in front of the island. "He says I don't have to worry about anything, I can just 'hang out and relax,' or some such drivel," she sneered.

"He cancelled a party you were planning?" Luke asked, trying to catch up.

"The launch party for the business," Emily snapped. "He says an elegant evening of cocktails and canapés isn't good enough," she said angrily.

"Uh, okay," Luke stammered. He turned and lit the burner under the kettle to warm water for tea. "What does he want to do?" he asked carefully.

"Atlantic City!" Emily said incredulously. "Food, and drink and gambling and hot and cold running hookers, apparently," she added disdainfully.

"Hookers?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"You want me to get you an invitation?' Emily asked in a saccharine sweet tone.

Luke rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Gee, do ya think you could?"

"Probably not," Emily said with a snort. "I don't seem to have any pull with my husband anymore," she said as she sat heavily on one of the stools. She smirked at him and said, "I like it better when he plays with you."

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, sure you do."

"At least I know you're not up to something," she mumbled. "Hatching schemes and planning God knows what."

"What do you think he's planning?" Luke asked with a frown.

"I don't know. I have no idea. All Richard talks about these days is Jason knows him, and Jason goes here, and Jason says this," she mimicked nastily.

"Emily, I am sure that Richard is not plotting any schemes," Luke said dryly.

She watched as Luke placed a mug with a tea bag in it in front of her and began to pour hot water into it. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You're handling me."

Luke shook his head and said, "If I was handling you, I'd have gotten out the real tea and the strainer."

"Placating me," she grumbled.

Luke placed a few cookies on a small plate and said, "If there is anything I have learned from Lorelai and Rory, it's that Gilmore women tend to shoot first and ask questions later." He shrugged and said, "Since I am the one currently standing in the line of fire, I thought I might try to diffuse the situation with a little tea and some cookies," as he steeped his own tea bag.

"Like when I tried to have your table chopped up for firewood?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Much the same," Luke said with a nod. "Did you tell Richard?" he asked bluntly.

"Tell Richard what?" Emily asked.

"About this Jason guy canceling the party," Luke clarified.

"He was standing right there!" Emily said, becoming incensed all over again. "He stood there and listened to that sycophantic little snot say that what I do is no longer of use to them. I'm outdated, stuffy, boring," she said losing steam on the last few words.

"He didn't say that," Luke said, aghast.

"He may as well have," Emily grumbled.

Luke frowned and asked, "Did Richard know that you had already been working on it?"

"Yes! All I needed was Jason's guest list, and the whole thing was set. I asked Richard to get it from him, but he couldn't be bothered," she said angrily. "He's a busy man," she said in a mocking tone.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, maybe he just wants to try something a little different this time. Doesn't mean it's always going to be this way," he pointed out.

Emily's eyes flashed to his as she said softly, "This is what I do. This is what I've always done. This is my job," she finished in a whisper.

Luke nodded sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry, Emily."

Emily nodded sadly and said, "Well, I had better go," as she gathered her purse.

"Sit. Drink your tea," Luke said as he gestured to the mug. At a loss for what to say or do for her, he said enticingly, "The boys should be up soon."

"Now you are handling me," Emily said as she stared at him over the rim of his mug.

Luke heard Jake cry through the monitor and smiled. "Saved by the bell," he muttered.

Emily set her mug down and said, "I'll go. You go back to whatever you were doing before your crazy mother-in-law showed up at your door," she said as she slid from the stool.

A moment later, Luke heard Jake's cries quiet and Emily saying, "Grandma has you, baby boy. No need to make such a fuss." As he listened to her murmuring to he baby, Luke picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's cell. When she answered, he said, "Your mother is here and in full meltdown mode."

"Ah, calling to talk dirty to me," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I'm not kidding," Luke hissed into the phone. "It's almost as bad as the day the twins were born, but not directed at me, thank God," he said quietly.

"Where is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Jake woke up, so she went up to get him," Luke told her.

"What's she upset about?" she asked.

"Some cocktail party she had planned for your dad's business and that Jason guy cancelled," Luke reported.

"Uh, oh," Lorelai muttered.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"I gave her tea and a baby," Luke said as he leaned back against the counter. "We should be good. I just wanted to let you know, in case you came home and there was nothing left but scraps of flannel in the garbage disposal," he said dryly.

"Call if you need back up. Good call with the baby, though," she complimented.

"Too bad, I always liked Jake," Luke joked. "See you in a while," he told her.

"Hopefully, 'cause I like both of you. Try to hide Josh, so I'll have something to remember you by," she told him.

"Will do," Luke said as he hung up and hurried back to the sink before Emily came back down.

She appeared as few minutes later with Jake in her arms. "He was wet," she told him. "We're all better now though, aren't we?" she asked Jake. "Yes, we are," she said with a nod as Jake reached for her mouth. She kissed his fingers and looked up at Luke. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I find that they're good for a shot of perspective," Luke said with a nod.

"Do you have things to do this afternoon?" Emily asked. "I don't mind watching the boys for a little while," she offered.

Luke wracked his brain for a plausible errand to run to get him out of the house, but came up empty. Finally he stammered, "Actually, I do need to go, uh, to the hardware store." He kept his eyes averted as he dried a pan and said, "Um, washers and, uh, duct tape." He sighed, hearing the lameness of his own invention and said, "No, nothing pressing."

Emily nodded and said, "Well, Lord knows I have nothing to take care of this afternoon. Go run whatever errands you need to run, I'll take care of things here."

"Emily, really," he started to say. When he saw her face fall he relented and asked, "You don't mind? I don't want to impose."

Emily smiled genuinely for the first time and said, "No, I'd love it," as she kissed Jake's fair curls.

Luke folded the towel he had been using to dry the pans and placed it on the counter. "Is there anything I can pick up for you while I'm out?" he asked.

"I have everything I need," she said, distracted by Jake's two toothed smile.

Luke nodded and said, "I should be back in about an hour, then."

"Take your time," Emily said as she turned and carried Jake into the living room.

Luke rolled his eyes at her back and said, "So much for my nap." He checked his pockets for his wallet and keys and called, "Okay, back in a bit," as he ducked out of the kitchen door. He walked out to his truck and climbed in, wondering where he could go to kill an hour or so. He looked up and saw that he was blocked in by Emily's Mercedes and opened the door again with a sigh. He walked down the drive and toward the square, deciding that this would be as good a time as any to check in at the bakery.

When he pulled open the door to Weston's Jess looked up in surprise and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to fire you," Luke growled.

"Good," Jess said with a smirk. "Really, usually you're Mr. Momming it by now," he pointed out.

"Emily showed up and kicked me out," Luke grumbled as he sat down and looked around the empty bakery. "You driving it into the ground?" he asked.

"You do the books, you tell me," Jess said as he slumped into the chair across from his uncle.

Luke shook his head and said, "Place is doing better than it ever has."

"Well, there you go," Jess retorted. "So, what do you plan on doing with your new found freedom?" he asked.

"No plan," Luke said drumming his fingers on the table. "Just need to kill about an hour or so," he said with a shrug.

"Afraid to go back to the diner?" Jess asked.

"Already had enough Caesar and Kirk for one day," Luke answered. "You visiting Cara this weekend?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Jess asked quickly.

"Just curious," Luke said holding up his hands in surrender.

Jess shook his head and said, "No, she's planning on doing some film festival thing with some of the people from her dorm." He looked around aimlessly and then said with a smirk, "You could go visit your girl. I'm sure she can find something for you to fix around there."

"True," Luke said with a nod. He thought for a minute and then said, "You're right. She's better to look at than you are. You coming for dinner Friday?" he asked as he got up.

"Might as well," Jess answered with a shrug.

"Your enthusiasm is gratifying," Luke said dryly as he walked to the door.

"My bells are at the cleaners, but I'll be sure to have them on when I come over Friday night," Jess said as he rolled his eyes.

"See ya," Luke said as he backed out of the door, jumping when he felt someone pull on it from behind him. "Oh, sorry, Mrs. Cassini," he said as he jumped out of the way to hold the door for her. He gave Jess a wave and took off down the sidewalk. As he passed by the florist's he saw bunches of bouquets in warm fall colors on display outside of the door. Impulsively, he stopped and plucked one from the bucket of water and walked inside to pay, smiling down at the flowers that looked so much like the ones Lorelai and Rory used to bring him when they would come for Thanksgiving dinner at the diner.

XXXX

He walked through the door of the Dragonfly and stood in the foyer for a moment, looking for her as he clutched the bouquet tightly in his hand. When he saw her push through the kitchen door, his face lit up in a smile. Lorelai was chattering over her shoulder to one of the servers, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband standing there smiling at her with a handful of flowers. She nodded as they wrapped up their conversation, and then approached Luke slowly as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She stopped two feet in front of him and looked down at the flowers he held out to her proudly. She looked up at him with a gasp and pressed her hand to her heart as she said, "Oh. My. God. You're having an affair with my mother!"

"What?" Luke said as he looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"My mother, at the house in the middle of the day, while I'm at work, and then you show up here with flowers," she said as she waved her hand in a circle. "You don't give me flowers. Flowers are a waste of money. These are guilt flowers!" she accused.

"They are not guilt flowers!" Luke said indignantly. "I've given you flowers before," he scoffed.

"Not very often, and never for no reason," she said shaking her head. "Why are you here? Where are the boys?" she asked.

"Your mother kicked me out," he explained. He held the flowers out to her again and asked, "Do you want the stupid things or not?"

"They're not guilt flowers?" she asked as she eyed him carefully.

"No, they're 'Now I feel stupid' flowers," he corrected gruffly.

A bright smile spread over her face as she took the bouquet and lifted it to her nose. "They're beautiful," she said as she beamed at the bouquet. "Thank you," she said with a giggle.

"You're welcome," he said with a sigh of exasperation. "Now I remember why I don't do that," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Lorelai took his arm and said, "Come into my office," as she pulled him through the reception area. She closed and locked the door after them and threw her arms around his neck, the bouquet still firmly in hand as she kissed him soundly. When she drew away, parting their lips with obvious reluctance she whispered again, "Thank you."

"They're just some stupid flowers. I saw them and I thought you would like them," he grumbled.

"I do. I love them," she assured him. She smiled demurely and said, "I love that you were thinking about me."

"I think about you all of the time," he answered with a shrug.

"You wanted me to stay home and play with you," she said softly as she brushed her lips over his.

"I tried, you resisted," he reminded her.

"You couldn't stay away," she said as she toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt. "My mother kicked you out of the house, and you came looking for me," she said as she looked up at him.

Luke tried to play it cool as he said casually, "Stopped by the bakery to check on things."

"How long were you there?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Luke smiled back and said, "About two and a half minutes."

"So you bought me flowers and came over here?" she asked teasingly.

"Thought maybe you might need me to do something around here," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Oh, I do." She reached for his belt and tugged on it.

Luke laughed and said, "No way."

"You wanted to just a little while ago," she said as she carefully slid his belt from the loops and began to unbuckle it.

"Still do, but you're at work," he said as he reached to still her busy hands.

Lorelai stepped back and looked up at him with a devilish smile. She ran her hands over her hips and then caught the edge of her panties through the material of her skirt. She looked at him boldly as she started to work them down under her skirt, watching as he unconsciously licked his lips to wet them. She gave her hips a little shake and Luke's eyes widened as her panties slid down her legs. She grabbed his arm to steady herself and stepped out of them without removing her pumps. She gasped and said in a mock horrified tone, "Luke, my panties came off!"

Luke reached out and ran his hand over her bottom as he growled, "You're one of those girls mothers warn their sons about."

"Oh yeah," she said with smile. "Any girl like me comes near my boys and I'll claw her eyes out," she said with a laugh. She kissed him softly and whispered, "Poor Luke, no one to protect and defend his honor. No one to keep him safe from the bad girls," she purred as she ran her fingertip down his throat. She smiled as she gestured to the couch and asked in a throaty voice, "Would you care to sit down?"

XXXX

Wednesday morning, Lorelai was juggling Josh on her hip as she answered the phone without checking the caller ID first. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"It's a complete disaster!" Emily wailed on the other end.

"My existence?" Lorelai asked, tucking the phone to her shoulder and carrying Josh to the changing table.

"Not everything is about you, Lorelai," Emily said exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry" Lorelai joked.

"The rare manuscripts acquisition fundraiser is tonight and we still haven't filled our table. I'm four people short," she told her daughter.

Lorelai heard Richard say in the background, "The Burles' are going to visit their daughter in New Hampshire."

To which, Emily snapped, "Well then they can just go straight to hell, then, can't they?" Emily held the receiver to her mouth again and said, "I need you and Luke to come, we still have four empty seats!"

"Well, fewer people to fight over the centerpiece," Lorelai teased as she stripped off Josh's diaper.

"Stop it. This is not funny. The last person who didn't fill her table was Loretta Bobbins. Do you remember Loretta Bobbins?" Emily demanded, near hysteria.

"Uh, no," Lorelai said blankly.

"Exactly! Once you do not fill your table, you do not get another table to fill. You are off the list," she said direly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Mom, that's not gonna happen to you"

"Will you come?" Emily demanded.

"Uh, well, um, sure, I'll come if I can find a sitter," she stammered.

"And Luke? Does she have a tuxedo?" Emily asked quickly.

Lorelai had to think fast. "Uh, no, but he can't come anyway. He's working tonight," she said as she remembered, relieved on his behalf.

"He has to come," Emily insisted.

"Mom, there is no way on Earth that I am going to get Luke to close the diner, rent a tux and come to this thing tonight," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You know Luke, and you know that it's just not going to happen," she said firmly. "Now, I will see if Babette or Lulu can sit with the boys until Luke gets home, and I am happy to fill a chair for you if you really need me to," she said pointedly.

"I do," Emily said quickly.

Richard came back into the room and Lorelai heard him say, "All right, the Dartmores are trying to change Bitty's viewing. They'll call back in a minute."

"They owe us, Richard. Remind them that they owe us," Emily said stridently. "All right, I'll see you tonight at six o'clock sharp and don't wear those pantyhose with the seams up the back. You look like ten cents a dance," she said as she hung up abruptly.

Lorelai shook her head as she pressed the off button and said to Josh, "Sorry kid, apparently the crazy thing is hereditary."

XXXX

"So am I going to get strung up for not going to this thing?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Nope, you're working. Not a thing we can do about that," Lorelai said as she straightened her hair.

"Never thought I would be so glad that Caesar joined his sister's Bunco group," Luke grumbled as he sat on their bedroom floor with the boys, talking to her as she got ready. "Thank you for not selling me out," he said with a smile.

"Well, we agreed that you wouldn't ever be forced to do these things," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I wouldn't have said yes if she weren't so hysterical.

Luke sighed and said, "I would, if you really needed me to. I could have called Joe in, he always wants the extra hours."

"Nah, you'd go nuts. I'm just gonna go, and fill my chair, because hey, who can fill a chair better than I?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No one that I can think of," Luke answered as he rescued his cap just as it traveled towards Jake's mouth. He smiled at the baby and said, "Daddy's," as he handed Jake a teething ring to hold onto.

When the doorbell rang, Lorelai said, "That's Lulu. I'll get it," as she stepped out of the bathroom in the black dress she was going to wear to the dinner. She smiled at Luke and said, "I'm going to have to leave you alone with her. No messing with the babysitter," she warned as she hurried from the room.

Luke shook his head at the twins and said, "Lips that touch Kirk's shall never touch mine. Isn't that our motto, guys?" he asked them. "Yes, words to live by," he said with a nod.

He looked up as Lorelai led Lulu into the room saying, "Now, I've implanted a Lojack on Luke's hands, so if he gets fresh with you, I'll know."

"Hey, Lulu. Thanks for doing this," he said as he stood up and picked Jake up off of the play mat.

"No problem, Kirk and his mother have their knitting class tonight, so I wasn't doing anything," she said as she picked up Josh. "Hey, big guys," she said as she smiled at the twins.

"You didn't want to knit?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I already know how," Lulu answered seriously.

"Good for you," Lorelai said with a nod as she started loading necessities into a small black clutch. She turned to Luke and said, "I shouldn't be too late."

"I'll be home at about ten," Luke told Lulu.

Lorelai looked at them standing there holding her babies and said, "Okay, out. I can't leave you alone in a bedroom with him, it's too dangerous."

"Geez, Lorelai," Luke groaned as they followed her out of the room.

Lorelai shot Lulu a pointed look and gestured to Josh as she said, "It's for your own good. Look what happens," as she led them down the stairs.

She pulled her coat from the hall closet and slipped her arms into it. She grabbed Luke's wrist and looked at his watch. "Crap, almost five. I need to stop by the pharmacy to pick up some stuff on the way," she said as she kissed him hurriedly. "I'll call you when I'm out and on my way home," she told him. She turned to Lulu and said, "You're a doll. There are all sorts of new magazines in the basket by the couch. Luke will show you all of the other stuff." She kissed Luke again and said, "Bye Doll," as she hurried out of the door as fast as her heels would let her.

XXXX

Thirty minutes later, she was rounding the end of an aisle at the CVS in Hartford and headed full speed to the checkout. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she placed four boxes on the counter and watched as the teenaged cashier rang her up without batting an eye. She swiped her debit card, grabbed the bag and headed for the other side of town as quickly as she could, hoping to avoid her mother's wrath by arriving a few minutes early. As she walked into the hotel ballroom, she bumped into her daughter. "Uh, hi!" Lorelai said as she blinked in surprise.

"Hi," Rory said with a laugh.

"Did I know that you were going to be here?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't know myself until an hour ago," Rory answered.

"Man, how'd we get roped into this?" Lorelai asked as she surveyed the room.

"We answered the phone," Rory said dryly. "Where's your better half?" she asked.

"Working, but even if he wasn't, I would have had to save him. Can you picture Luke at this thing?" she asked with a laugh.

Emily swooped in from behind them, taking each of their arms and hissing, "Come on, come on," as she propelled them to the table.

"Uh, hi Mom," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I think you're bruising me," she whined. Emily rolled her eyes and released them both as she forged ahead of them. Lorelai leaned over to Rory and whispered, "So, on a wigged-out level of one to ten, Mom is at what?"

"Frances Farmer?" Rory guessed.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

Emily pointed to a chair and said, "Rory, sit over there. Marjorie, Shawna, this is my daughter Lorelai and her daughter Rory. This is Marjorie and Shawna," she said as she made hurried introductions.

"Hi," Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory offered the women a small wave as she said, "Hello."

After they took their seats, Lorelai leaned over to Emily and asked, "Who are Marjorie and Shawna?"

"Richard and Jason's secretaries," she whispered. "Dull girls, like two rolling pins sitting across from you, but we were desperate," she hissed.

"Hello, Emily, Richard," Jason Stiles said as he approached their table.

"Ah, Jason," Richard said as he stood to shake the younger man's hand. "You may remember our daughter, Lorelai," he said with a smile. "As this lovely young lady is my granddaughter, Rory," Richard said proudly.

Jason smiled at Lorelai and said, "Wow, it's been a long time."

Lorelai nodded and said, "A lifetime. Actually, Rory's lifetime," she added with a giggle. "Lorelai!" Emily admonished her harshly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Its true, Mom."

"Rory, it's nice to meet you. Your grandfather brags about you constantly," Jason said with an ingratiating smile.

"He's her second biggest fan," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said politely.

"Jason, you sit between Lorelai and Rory, it will balance the table out," Emily said quickly.

When Jason sat down, Lorelai turned her head and shook it in slow disbelief as she said, "Digger Stiles."

"Lorelai Gilmore, you sure grew up good," he said with a grin.

"Did I, Digger?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Great. You?" Lorelai replied.

"No complaints," he answered. "So, what have you been doing for the last twenty years. Aside from the obvious," he added, gesturing to Rory.

"Well, this particular project, took up mist of my time," she said as she winked at her daughter. "But, I'm good. I own an inn in a small town not far from here," she told him.

Jason nodded to her rings and asked, "And Chris? How is he?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. Hon? How was your dad the last time you talked to him?" she asked Rory.

"Dad's fine," Rory answered with a nod.

"You're not married to Christopher?" Jason asked as he blinked in surprise.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Lord, no. Chris and I never got married," she said shaking her head.

"But you are married?" he asked.

"Yes, I married a great guy. His name is Luke Danes and aside from this lovely creature, we have twin sons," she told him.

"Wow, twins," Jason said with a barely repressed shudder.

Lorelai laughed and said, "It's not communicable, Digger."

"Sorry, that's just, wow, well, good for you. Umlauts," he added with a grin.

Lorelai gasped as the waiter placed her entrée in front of her and said, "I can't believe you just called me umlauts!"

"You called me Digger three times before I called you Umlauts once. I think that shows great self-control," Jason said indignantly. "So where is the old ball and chain?" he asked as he picked up his knife and fork.

"Working," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Grave digger? Night watchman? Ooh, cat burglar?" he asked curiously.

"Diner owner," Lorelai corrected.

"Same thing," Jason said with shrug. "Does he dress all in black?" he asked.

"Plaid," Lorelai answered with a giggle.

"Interesting departure," Jason said as he nodded.

XXXX

They laughed and chatted their way through dinner. They all listened as the boring keynote speaker droned on and on about the importance of preserving rare manuscripts, and faked a laugh when he made some vague reference that the audience instinctively knew was a joke, but no one got. As soon as the speakers were through, the band started playing, and people began to mingle and dance. Jason turned to Lorelai and asked, "What do you say? Wanna see if all of those lessons stood the test of time?"

"Oh, no. I should go," she said with a small smile.

"You can't go yet, your mother would have a stroke," Jason said in a low voice. "Come on, one dance. I promise, I won't get handsy," he said sincerely.

"Fine. One dance," Lorelai agreed.

As Jason held her chair for her he asked, "Your husband, is he a big guy?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "He could kick your butt into next week."

"See? Good information to have," Jason said as he led her to the dance floor.

Rory watched with a worried frown as Lorelai and Jason danced. The frown deepened when she saw Lorelai throw her head back and laugh at something he had said, and then whisper something back to him. Rory glanced around the table, but was met with only Marjorie and Shawna's vacant smiles. She saw her grandparents mingling on the other side of the room and quickly turned her attention back to the dance floor. When the song ended, she saw Jason ask for another, but Lorelai shook her head and started back toward the table. As they approached she heard him said, "Aw, come on. Stay for a little while longer, for old time's sake. I haven't had this much fun at one of these things in, well, forever," he said as she gathered her purse.

Lorelai shook her head and asked Rory, "Are you staying or are you heading back to school?"

"I need to get back," Rory said shortly as she stood up.

Lorelai turned to Marjorie and Shawna and said, "It was nice to meet you." When she faced Jason, she smiled and said, "Digger, it was a trip."

"Great to see you, Umlauts," he said as he kissed her cheek. He turned to Rory and said, "Nice to finally meet you. Good luck at school."

"Yeah, thanks," Rory said curtly. She took Lorelai's arm and said, "Grandma and Grandpa are over there," as she pulled her away from the table.

"Uh, Sweets, you wanna leave the arm attached?" Lorelai asked as she tried to keep up with her daughter. "I promised Luke I'd come home in one piece," she joked.

Rory turned to her mother and hissed, "Did you also promise him that you wouldn't spend the whole night flirting with another man, or was that implied?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, taken aback. "I was not flirting with Jason Stiles," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Don't you mean Digger?" Rory asked snidely as she took off again, determined to say her goodbyes to her grandparents and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Lorelai stood frozen in place for a second. "Hey, wait," Lorelai said as she trotted after her daughter. She caught up to her as Rory was hugging Richard and kissing her grandmother's cheek.

Emily turned to Lorelai and asked, "Are you leaving as well?"

"Yes, I need to get home," Lorelai said as she shot Rory a warning look.

"Very well, then, we will see you both on Friday at your house," Richard said with a smile. "Excuse me, I need to go speak to Ferriman," he said as he scurried away.

"Thank you both for coming," Emily said graciously. "I really appreciate it," she added in a low voice.

"You're welcome, bye, Grandma," Rory said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk out with you," Lorelai said in a no nonsense voice. "Goodnight, Mom. We'll see you Friday," Lorelai said as she turned to catch up with Rory. She caught Rory's arm and plastered a smile on her face as she murmured, "I don't know what you think was going on here, but nothing was."

Rory snorted and opened her mouth to speak when they heard Jason call out for Lorelai to wait. She looked over her mother's shoulder and said, "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Rory," Lorelai said impatiently.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said as Jason reached them. She turned and walked away without looking back over her shoulder.

"Really, Lorelai, you should stay," Jason said with an ingratiating smile. "We can see if we can get the orchestra to play the Ramones, if you want," he offered.

"I have to go," Lorelai said firmly as she tried to get past him.

"Wait," he said as he reached for her arm.

Lorelai turned to him and said through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry, but I have to get home before my breasts start leaking milk. Goodnight, Jason," she said with finality as she jerked her arm from his grasp and hurried from the ballroom. She searched for Rory all the way to the parking deck, as she dialed her daughter's cell phone number with her thumb. When it went to voicemail, Lorelai sighed and said, "Kid, you couldn't be more wrong. We were just talking about old times and old friends," she said quickly. "Rory, you know I'm crazy about Luke. Why would I even look at a guy like Jason Stiles when I have Luke?" she asked plaintively. "Maybe I was flirting, but if I was, I swear, it was not intentional," she said as she unlocked the Tahoe and tossed her purse onto the passenger seat. "Hon, call me back. Don't be mad. You know I would never do anything to hurt Luke," she said softly. "Call me back, please," she added before she hung up and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel.

A minute later, she turned the key in the ignition and muttered, "No good deed ever goes unpunished," as she backed out.

When she got to the highway, she called Luke, but got his voicemail. She sighed and said, "Hey, Babe. I'm on my way home. Weird, weird night. I'll tell you all about it when I get there. See you soon," she said as she hung up and tossed the phone down on the seat.


	62. A Deluge of Dinners

**A Deluge of Dinners**

Lorelai walked through the front door and tossed her keys and clutch on the hall table. She kept the plastic bag from the pharmacy clutched in her hand as she started toward the stairs. "Hey," Luke called from the living room.

"Oh, hi, there you are," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I got home about twenty minutes ago. Lulu just left," he told her as he muted the television and placed the remote on the coffee table.

"Uh, did you get my message?" she asked with a touch of nervousness.

Luke frowned and said, "No. Did you leave it here?" he asked.

"No, on your cell," Lorelai said as she sat down on the couch, angling her body to face him as she dropped the bag on the floor by her feet.

Luke frowned as he pulled the hone out of his shirt pocket and saw the voicemail indicator. "Huh, it didn't ring," he said as he flipped the phone open and pressed the button to dial his mailbox. "Crap, I turned the sound off. Did you talk dirty?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai smiled back and said, "No, but it went to voicemail pretty quick. Maybe you were on the phone."

"Only person I called was Lulu to see how she was doing," he said distractedly. He shrugged a little as he listened to her message and looked over at her quizzically. He closed the phone and asked, "Weird how?"

"Okay, well, I have a couple of things to talk to you about. Unrelated, really, but I'm not really sure how you'll respond to either one, so hear me out, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Luke answered slowly as he gave her an apprehensive look.

"Okay, first, and most far fetched, was the dinner tonight," Lorelai said quickly. "So, my Mom also roped Rory into going to this thing, because apparently she has inherited my chair filling skills," she joked nervously. When Luke said nothing, but gave her a small smile, she continued. "And dad's partner, Jason was there," she said quickly. "Now, you know that I haven't seen or spoken to Jason since before Rory was born, so we were chatting and catching up all through dinner. I told him about you and the boys and Rory being at Yale," she said with a nod.

"Uh huh," Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest, sensing that he was not going to like whatever came next.

"So, after dinner and the boring, insanely boring speeches, they had dancing, and Jason asked me to dance," she told him. "So we danced, no big deal, and I came back to the table to get my purse so that I could head out, and Rory was all upset with me," she said with a frown. "When I asked her what was wrong, she was really angry and accused me of flirting with Jason all night," she said with a wince. When she saw Luke suck in a breath, she hastened to add, "I wasn't, Babe. I swear. I mean, at least I didn't mean to if I did. We were just laughing and joking. I told you that he was a funny guy, and I guess they didn't beat that out of him," she said with a shrug.

"Uh huh," Luke said as he continued to stare at her.

"And, I really, really don't know what Rory thinks she saw, but it wasn't there on my part, at least," she told him. She paused to take a breath and asked, "Do you believe me? You know you're the only guy for me, right? You're the only guy I see," she added quickly.

Luke studied her face for a moment and sighed as he looked down at his knees. Lorelai waited patiently until he looked over at her and said, "I believe you."

"I don't know why Rory would think that. She knows how good we are together. I don't know why she would doubt me, or my feelings for you and the life we have here," she said in a bewildered voice.

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "You do flirt. All of the time." He took a deep breath and said, "I don't think you even realize that you do it. Hell, you flirted mercilessly with me for years," he added with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to flirt. I was just talking, and trying to have a good time in this room full of rich cadavers," she said sincerely.

"I know," he told her. "So, uh, this Jason guy," he said gruffly. He looked her in the eye and asked, "Was he interested?" When Lorelai hesitated for a second, he laughed and said, "Who am I kidding? Of course he was," as he pushed himself up off of the couch and started to pace in front of the coffee table.

"Well, I didn't think he was, but then as we were leaving, he caught up to me and tried to get me to stay," she confessed. "Now, that could have been the fact that I was one of the few people in that place without an artificial joint," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. When Luke gave her a hard look, she shook her head and said, "Even if he was, I think I managed to squelch that pretty quickly when I told him I had to get home before my breasts started leaking milk."

"You what?" Luke asked as he stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Well, I figured that would turn most guys off," she said with a shrug.

Luke lifted an eyebrow and said, "Maybe."

"Ew, stop," Lorelai said as she made a face.

"Ew?" Luke asked as he looked at her archly.

"Well, not with you," she said quickly. "What we do is different. It's not sex or fetish or whatever. It's intimate," she said as she held her hands open helplessly. When Luke nodded she said, "Jason Stiles is a very fastidious guy. Hell, he visibly shuddered when I told him we had seven month old twins. I doubt he's one to be turned on my any woman's bodily functions," she said dryly. "You know, this whole thing is stupid. I don't know what set Rory off, but let me tell you, she was in full blown Luke protection mode," she said as she wrinkled her brow in thought. She shook her head and asked in a bewildered voice, "How could she even think that about me?"

Luke nodded as he sat down next to her again and said, "I don't know."

"We're okay, though, right?" she asked worriedly. "I mean, you don't have any doubts…" she started to say.

"None whatsoever," Luke answered firmly.

"Good," she said with a relieved sigh.

"So, what's the other thing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" she asked, still trying to puzzle out Rory's behavior.

"The other thing you needed to talk to me about. Did you accidentally flash Taylor in the Pop Tart aisle?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh," she said as she glanced down at the bag at her feet. "Well, I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this," she said as she bit her lip. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. Hell, I'm not sure how it may have happened. Well, I know how it happens," she said with a snort. "I mean, we hadn't really talked about it, or planned anything, and the timing could be better," she babbled.

"Lorelai," Luke growled impatiently.

She grimaced and reached for the bag at her feet. "I left early because I wanted to go by a pharmacy. Not one in town," she said with a meaningful look.

"Do you feel sick?" Luke asked. Lorelai shook her head quickly and handed him the bag without saying a word. She pressed her lips together tightly as he gave her a worried glance and then peeked into the bag. His eyes widened as he said softly, "Oh."

Lorelai chewed her bottom lip and then said, "Yeah. Well, maybe."

Luke stared into the bag and said, "Wow. Really didn't expect this."

"Me either," she said softly.

Luke frowned and said, "But you're on the pill."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Yeah, I am."

Luke nodded and said slowly, "Well, I guess it could happen anyway, huh?"

"I guess so," she answered. She wrinkled her nose and asked, "Initial reaction?"

"Oh shit," he said with a short laugh.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, that was mine too."

"How, uh, late are you?" he asked gruffly, as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Just a couple of days. I didn't really think anything about it until today," she told him.

"So, you may not be," he said with a nod.

"No, maybe not," she answered, watching him carefully.

Luke nodded as a small smile began to tug at his lips. "Then again, you may be," he said in an awed voice.

"Maybe," she said softly.

He looked over at her and asked, "How do you feel about it?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess part of me was like, 'Cool, two boys in one shot, we're done,' you know?" she asked. When he nodded she said, "But part of me was thinking, 'Man, I hope this one is a girl. Luke should have a little girl.'"

Luke chuckled and asked, "I should?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, you should. If ever there was a guy who should have a daughter to love and protect, it's you," she said softly.

Luke smiled tenderly as he looked over at her and said, "It would be nice."

Lorelai nodded as she laced her fingers through his. "A little soon, though," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Luke said with a chuckle of his own. He pulled a pregnancy test from the bag and said, "We should find out. Let's not freak out yet," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"Now?" she asked.

"Well, you have four here," he said with a laugh. "Let's do one now, and one in the morning, that way we're covering our bases," he suggested as he handed her the box. "And then the other two if these turn out positive," he added with a nervous laugh.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, back in a minute," as she headed for the powder room.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Luke looked up and asked, "Well?"

"It's thinking about it," she said as she stood in the doorway nervously wringing her hands.

Luke got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "Whatever it is, we're incredibly lucky."

Lorelai turned her face into his flannel covered shoulder and said, "Yes, we are." She let him simply hold her for a few minutes before she gave him a wobbly smile and asked, "Wanna go check the answer?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yep."

XXXX

They checked on the twins and got ready for bed with only the barest amount of conversation, each lost in their own thoughts. They knew the talk would come soon enough, once the little chores of the evening were done, and they were tucked into the cocoon of their bed. Luke waited for her, his arm tucked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling blankly, trying to sift through his feelings. Lorelai switched off the bathroom light and padded silently to the bed. She slid her legs under the covers and reached to turn out the lamp. Under the safety of darkness, she curled into him and sighed against his chest as she felt his arm encircle her protectively. Luke braced for the torrent of emotion he was sure to come, holding his breath as he waited for her to speak.

Finally, she said, "We haven't talked about it. We haven't made any plans. Hell, we're still fumbling along with Josh and Jake," she added in a shaky voice.

"Truth?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"I'm a little relieved," he said hesitantly.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if we had been, you know, I would have been happy," he told her sincerely. "Stunned, petrified, overwhelmed, but really happy," he said with a soft chuckle.

Lorelai smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his t-shirt and said, "Me too. I mean, that's exactly how I feel," she clarified. "And a little sad, all mixed up in that," she told him honestly.

"Me too," he said a little hoarsely.

Lorelai shifted to look up at him and asked, "Brutally honest, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a small nod.

"Do you want more kids?" she asked simply.

"To be honest, I don't know," he said simply. "I mean, I wouldn't have been upset or angry or anything," he said slowly as he thought it over. "Like I said, I would have been happy. But, given the choice, am I, uh, ready to actively pursue it again? I honestly don't know, Lorelai," he told her. "I think I would have to say, not right now, at least," he said cautiously.

Lorelai sighed with relief and said, "I have to agree with that. The boys are too young, and I feel like we wouldn't really get to enjoy them, or a new baby for the matter," she added.

"So, we're on the same page?" he asked gently.

"Completely," she said with a nod.

"But, I don't want to rule it out," he said quickly.

"Oh, no," Lorelai agreed quickly. "Nothing is going to be ruled out. Just tabled for discussion at a later time," she said as she pressed her cheek to his chest again.

Luke rubbed her back distractedly, tracing small circles with his fingertips. "I think I would like to have a little girl someday," he said softly.

"I think I'd like that too," she said with a smile. "Of course, you'd better get your boys in line, or we could end up with another one made of snakes, snails and puppy dog tails," she teased.

"Rory asked me the night of the accident," he told her.

"Asked you what?" Lorelai asked.

"If we planned to have more kids," he said with a shrug.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"I told her that we hadn't talked about it. I said that I'm happy with having Rory and the boys, but I would be open to more, if you want more," he told her. "Say the word, and I'm your man," he said with a smile.

"You are my man," she said as she stretched up to kiss him softly. "The man of my dreams, but more importantly, of my life," she told him sincerely.

"Which is good, because you and Rory and the twins are my life," he said gruffly. "We could practice," he whispered as he brushed her lips with his. "Just so we don't, you know, get rusty," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai smiled as she whispered back, "I admire your dedication."

Luke kissed her sweetly, drawing her lips against his and murmured, "Devotion."

Lorelai shifted so that she lay halfway across his chest. "Absolute devotion," she answered as she looked into his eyes.

XXXX

The next day, Lorelai tried to call Rory again, but again got her voicemail. Her period finally arrived that afternoon, along with a generous side of irritability. After leaving that message and three subsequent messages throughout the day, Lorelai decided to pull out the big guns. She walked into the kitchen with Jake on her hip as Luke finished loading the dishwasher and setting it to run. She jerked her chin at him and said, "Call Rory on your cell and ask her why she's not taking my damn calls."

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Why don't you just let her cool down and call you when she feels better about things?"

"No," Lorelai said stubbornly. "She has her panties in a knot about me and it has to do with you, and whatever she thinks I was doing to you, so you call her," she said stubbornly.

Luke sighed and said, "I really don't want to get in the middle of this."

"Suck it up, you're in the middle. Now, make the call," she demanded as she placed Jake in his bouncy chair next to Josh and waited with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the key Lorelai had set to speed dial Rory. When she answered with a chipper, "Hi, Luke," he felt even more apprehensive than before, knowing that she was intentionally freezing her mother out.

"Hey, Rory," he said uncomfortably as Lorelai glared at him.

"What's up?" Rory asked him.

"Well, uh, that's why I'm, uh, calling," he stammered. He covered the phone with his finger and hissed at Lorelai, "Stop that. It's not my fault!" Putting the phone back to his mouth he said, "Um, your mom said you were upset with her."

Rory was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Um, Luke, I need to…" she started to say.

"Rory, don't be mad at your mom," he said quietly. He smiled at Lorelai and said, "She can't help herself. She's a notorious flirt."

"She told you?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Luke answered, surprised that she was so surprised.

"Sherry left Dad and Gigi," she blurted.

"What?" Luke asked, snapping to attention.

"Sherry left them. She got a promotion and a new job in Paris, and she just up and left," Rory told him.

Luke covered the phone again and whispered, "Sherry left Christopher." He turned back to the phone and asked, "Uh, when?"

"Just last week," Rory told him. "I thought that they were pretty happy. I mean, I know that it wasn't like you and mom, but I thought they were happy. She just left," she said angrily.

"Okay, well, um, you know it's hard," he stumbled. "I mean, it's hard to know what really goes on with two people, you know, when no one else is around," he said slowly, his panicked eyes seeking Lorelai's for help. When she nodded encouragingly, he took a deep breath and said, "But, you know that your mom and me, we're good, right?"

"How do you know?" Rory grumbled.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, I hope I'd know. I'm in this."

"Dad didn't know. He was off on a business trip and came home to find Gigi with the nanny and a note from his wife," Rory said bitterly.

Luke blinked and said slowly, "Okay, well, um. Listen, Lorelai told me about what went on last night. We talked about it, and all I can tell you is that we're good, Rory. Really good," he added sincerely. "Hell, for all you two know, I flirt my butt off all day long at the diner," he tried to joke with a nervous laugh.

When Rory snorted and Lorelai grumbled, "You'd better not."

"Yeah, right," Rory said dryly.

"Hey, I can flirt," Luke said indignantly.

"Yeah, with Mom," Rory said as she chuckled.

"I have flirted with women other than your mother," Luke told her, vaguely insulted.

"Hey now," Lorelai cautioned him.

"Since you and Mom got together?" Rory asked.

"Okay, you know what? I'm done being your monkey in the middle," Luke said impatiently. "Here, you talk to her," he said as he held the phone out to Lorelai. As she took it he grumbled, "How the hell do I get roped into these things?"

"Hey," Lorelai said into the phone.

Rory was quiet for a moment and then said, "I may have over reacted."

"Maybe just a little," Lorelai said with a smile. "But, Luke is right, sometimes I don't really realize that I'm doing it," she admitted.

"And Luke was okay with it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know about okay, but he didn't freak," Lorelai said as she watched him pick up Josh and hold him up to see if he caught a whiff of a diaper that needed changing. She grinned as he saw the horrified look on his face and tucked the boy into his arm to carry him off to be changed. "Besides, I doubt I ever have to worry about Jason Stiles flirting with me again," she said with a smile as Luke left the room.

"Why is that?" Rory asked curiously.

"Told him that my boobs were leaking," Lorelai said with a grin.

"That should do it," Rory said with a laugh. "Mom, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry too, if I made you feel uncomfortable. It really was not intentional," she assured her daughter.

"I know. I'm just so freaked out about Dad and Sherry. I feel bad for him," she said sadly.

"So, I only got bits and pieces of that," Lorelai told her daughter as she sat down on one of the stools. "Spill," she commanded, propping her chin in her hand and settling in to get the whole story.

XXXX

The elder Gilmores came to their house for dinner that Friday. As they were digging into their seafood gumbo, Luke mentioned to Richard, "Hey, there's an antique car show in Woodbridge next weekend. You should go check it out."

"Really?" Richard asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, this guy that was in the diner yesterday was talking about it. He said they were supposed to have some pretty cool cars there," eh said with a nod.

"Well, perhaps I'll get us both tickets," Richard said with a nod.

"Oh, I," Luke started to protest.

"That will be good. You and I can go look at the cars, and the ladies will get us out of the way for the afternoon," Richard said with a nod.

"Are you sure you want to do that, with the crutches and all," Luke pointed out quickly. "I didn't think about that, it may be too hard for you to get around," he said, pleased with his excuse.

"Nonsense," Richard said with a wave. "I'm an old pro with them," he said dismissively.

"Oh, well, great," Luke said distractedly, as he wondered how he had volunteered himself. He caught Lorelai, Rory and Jess all trying to smother a smile and glared at his wife.

"Next weekend is the launch party," Emily reminded Richard.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Luke. I won't be able to go, I'll be in Atlantic City next weekend," he said proudly.

Emily kept her eyes focused on her plate as she muttered, "Stuffing dollar bills into some stripper's g-string, no doubt."

"Emily!" Richard gasped.

Jess choked on a piece of bread and reached for his water glass as he tried to figure out if he had actually heard what he thought he had just heard. Lorelai smirked and said, "Well, Mom, as long as he still gives you twenties."

"Lorelai!" Richard said as he turned his attention to his daughter. "This is a business weekend. It's important in today's business climate to set yourself apart from the pack. Jason and I are simply trying something different to capture their attention," he said in a dignified tone.

Emily smiled sweetly and said, "Yes, Richard, we know." She turned to Lorelai and said, "Those headdresses the showgirls wear should catch their attention. How do you suppose they keep them on?" she wondered.

Lorelai smirked and said, "I doubt they'll be looking at the feathers, Mom."

"Perhaps you should come to Atlantic City with us, Luke. That way you will be able to report back to my wife and daughter that there were no shenanigans," he said dryly.

"Uh, no thanks," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh, you should go," Jess chimed in. "That sounds like its right up your alley," he said with a laugh.

Luke nodded and said snidely, "No offense, Richard, but I'd rather gouge my eyes out with tea spoons."

"He is not a city man," Lorelai said with a smirk. "No matter how many half-naked women are around," she added.

Richard chuckled and said, "Well, I'll admit it isn't really my cup of tea, either, but I think it is good to shake things up a little."

Shooting Emily a conspiratorial look, Luke asked, "Are you really sure this is the best thing to do to launch this partnership? I mean, I know that this Jason guy is a lot younger, but it doesn't seem very dignified. And Richard, you are nothing if not dignified," he added to soften his criticism. "Wouldn't a nice dinner party or cocktail thing be more appropriate?" he asked innocently.

Lorelai tried not to choke on the shrimp she had just popped into her mouth as Emily smothered a smile behind her wine glass. Just then, Jake uttered a loud, "Da!" from his highchair, cracking Lorelai up.

"Da, indeed," she agreed as she beamed at the boy.

Jake pounded the tray with his hand happily as the grown ups all turned their attention to him. Not to be outdone by his little brother, Josh started to bang on his too while squealing his pleasure at the attention. "Hams," Luke muttered with a smile.

"They just want to be a part of the conversation," Rory said defensively.

Richard smiled distractedly at his grandsons as he said to Luke, "Well, we were going to go that route, but Jason thought it would be better to do something more, well, unusual."

Luke shrugged and said, "What do I know? It will be a more casual atmosphere I suppose." He took a sip of his beer and said, "But, how do you discuss the business and stuff if people are off gambling or seeing Steve and Eydie or something?" he asked.

Rory frowned and asked, "Are Steve and Eydie still performing?"

"Are they still alive?" Emily asked blankly. She turned to her granddaughter and asked, "How do you know about Steve and Eydie?"

When Rory gestured grandly to her mother, Lorelai said, "God, I hope they are. What would the world be without Steve and Eydie?" she wondered.

Luke rolled his eyes and said to Richard, "Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time, anyway."

"Yes," Richard said as he picked at is food thoughtfully.

XXXX

The following Friday, they were back at the Gilmore mansion, but Richard was absent, having left with Jason to be sure that their guests would be greeted and feted upon their arrival in Atlantic City. After a brief cocktail, Emily led them into the dining room and gestured to the two new high chairs she had placed at the table. She took Josh from Rory and placed him into one of the seats, kissing his cheek as she said, "Your throne, your highness."

"Please, his ego is big enough as it is," Lorelai said as he strapped Jake into his. "You should see him working the ladies over when we go into the diner," she said with a smirk.

"I thought we'd keep dinner simple tonight," Emily said as Luke politely held her chair for her. She turned to the maid and said, "You may serve now, Bethanne."

A moment later, their salads appeared and Luke asked, "So, Richard's business is going well?"

"Seems to be," Emily said with a shrug. "He's never home anymore, so I suppose that means he's busy enough," she said dryly.

"Never home? Has he been traveling?" Rory asked.

"Some, mainly its entertaining clients. Dinners and such," Emily said with a wave of her hand.

"Ooh. Have you been to any good new spots?" Lorelai asked. "I hear that the China Garden is the hot ticket in town," she said with a nod.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Uh, Sookie?" she said as she gave him the 'duh' look.

"I haven't been anywhere. It's only been Richard and Jason," Emily said with a frown of displeasure.

"Ah, the he-man club," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Babe, I think you've been kicked out," she told Luke with a laugh.

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah."

As Bethanne placed their entrees in front of them Emily said, "I have a special treat for dessert tonight. Your father brought it back from Switzerland," she told them.

"Mmm, Switzerland, chocolate," she moaned as she looked at Rory happily. "Wait, Switzerland? When was Dad in Switzerland? I just asked if he had been traveling. How do you do that when your foot is in a cast?" Lorelai asked.

"Monday through Wednesday," Emily answered with a shrug. "And I suppose, you travel lightly, and have a porter carry your bags, Lorelai," she answered patiently.

"On business?" Luke asked.

Emily nodded and said, "Visiting with some of the new clients that Jason brought in." She smirked and added, "The ones that couldn't make it to Atlantic City."

"Wow, quick trip," Luke said with a frown.

"Yes. Jason is going to Australia next week," Emily told them.

"Wow, long trip," Rory said in an awed voice.

"Are these clients actually on board with the company, or are they trying to woo them over?" Luke asked.

"Hee, he said 'woo,'" Lorelai giggled as she dug into her chicken.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, actually."

"That's a lot of travel and expense," Luke said with a thoughtful expression. "I would assume they're trying to get them on board, otherwise they would be doing more business over the phone and such," he said as he toyed with his fork.

"Possibly," Emily said as she followed Luke's train of thought. "Do you think that the client base Jason had may not be as stable as Richard thought?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "Oh, Emily. I wouldn't know. I know nothing about this kind of stuff," he said with a wave of his hand.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him and murmured, "No. No, of course not."

XXXX

The following Friday, Lorelai told Luke to be sure to make something sinfully chocolate for dessert to make up for the disgusting marzipan that her mother had tried to pawn off on them last week. He kissed her as she hovered nearby and said, "Already did. There's a turtle cheesecake with extra fudge sauce."

Lorelai ran her hand down the back of his hair and purred, "You are the sexiest man alive."

"Clooney? Pitt?" he asked as he chopped.

"Pale in comparison to you, my hunky hubby," she said with a happy smile. She pulled Josh from his swing and said, "I'm gonna go feed, bathe and change him. Can you bring Jake up in a little bit?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll be up as soon as I finish prepping this," he said without breaking rhythm.

"Hold," she said as she stood close to him, and waited for the knife to still. When it did, she pressed a finger under his chin and turned him to face her so that she could kiss him. While they kissed, Josh reached over and grabbed a handful of Luke's cheek, pinching it in his tiny fingers.

Luke pulled back with a laugh and said, "Your bodyguard objects." He turned and kissed Josh's chubby hand as he said, "I'm pretty territorial about her too, buddy, but I saw her first."

"He just couldn't resist because you're so pretty," Lorelai cooed as she sashayed from the room.

As Luke pulled raw chicken and seafood from the fridge, the phone rang. He grabbed it from the cradle and tucked it under his chin. "Hello?" he said gruffly, hating to have his cooking groove thrown off.

"Luke? It's Richard," his father-in-law said jovially.

"Oh, hi Richard. How are you?" Luke asked as he started cutting open packages.

"I'm fine my boy," Richard said pleasantly. "Listen, I was calling about dinner tonight," he said.

"Working on it now," Luke said as he shifted the phone to the other shoulder.

"I was wondering, I know this is terribly rude, but Jason just got back from Australia this morning, and we've been at the office ironing out some details. Would it be alright if I brought him a long for dinner tonight?" he asked. "If it's an imposition, I understand, but I thought this way we could keep working, and Emily could simply meet us in Stars Hollow," he explained.

Luke stopped what he was doing as he thought it over and said slowly, "Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Wonderful!" Richard said happily. "I'll let Emily know, that way I can ride with Jason. We may not make it in time for cocktails, but we will certainly be there for dinner. What are you preparing?" he asked.

"Paella," Luke answered blankly.

"Sounds wonderful," Richard said. "I'm so glad. You'll finally get to meet Jason. He and Lorelai are old friends, you know, and I'm sure you'll like him. He's as sharp as a tack," Richard said happily.

"I look forward to meeting him," Luke said with a smirk.

"We will see you later this evening, then," Richard said. "Oh, and we'll bring the wine," he added.

"I already," Luke started to say.

"Jason has quite the nose for these terrific little vineyards. I'll ask him to pick something out. See you soon," Richard said as he hung up.

Luke shoved all of his ingredients back into the fridge and quickly washed his hands. He picked up Jake from the bouncy seat and said with a smirk, "Mommy's boyfriend is coming to dinner. Let's go tell her so that she has time to primp for him."

He climbed the stairs and headed down the hall calling, "Lorelai?"

"In here," she called from the nursery. Luke stepped through the door, and immediately softened when he saw her sitting in the chair nursing Josh. "Who was on the phone?" she asked distractedly.

"Your dad," he said as he walked into the room and sat in the wooden rocker next to her. He automatically began to rock, which pleased Jake immensely, so he rewarded his father with a babble of noises. Luke smiled down at his son as he told her, "He's bringing Jason Stiles to dinner."

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "He just called and asked if it would be alright."

"And you said yes?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"I had no reason to say no. Besides, I want a look at my competition," he said with a smile.

Lorelai shot him a dirty look and said, "Not even funny."

"Kind of funny," Luke told her. "Jake and I thought we should come up and tell you so that you'd have plenty of time to get pretty for your boyfriend," he teased.

Lorelai looked at him and asked, "Do you see what I'm doing here? You're gonna curdle my milk," she warned darkly.

Luke laughed and said, "I just thought I should warn you."

She looked over at him worriedly and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Ask me after I size the guy up, but yeah, I'm not so worried."

"Cocky," she muttered.

"Trusting," he answered.

Lorelai's face softened as she rested her head against the cushion and looked over at him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Luke nodded and said, "Just don't make me regret it."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, I won't."

"I'm gonna leave him up here, so I can finish up," Luke said as he placed Jake into their pack and place and handed him a stuffed bunny with floppy ears. Jake immediately started chewing on an ear as he kicked his legs happily. Luke walked back over to Lorelai and said, "I'll be up to help in a few minutes. Just let me cut everything up so it's ready to go."

"Okay," she said and tilted her head up for a kiss.

Just before their lips met, Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and kissed her possessively. He smiled as he straightened up and said, "I'd kill him."

"And I definitely don't want that on my conscience," she answered.

"Back in a few," he told her as he hurried from the room.

XXXX

When Luke answered the door, Emily lit into him. "How could you let that man come to dinner? These are my dinners. My time. It's the only time we get to spend with our family, and now you're letting business associates come to dinner?" she asked as she stormed into the foyer.

"Let me take your coat," Luke offered calmly.

"It's bad enough that Richard is spending all of his time with him at the office and traveling and hanging out with Moby, but here? It's Friday night, Luke," she said angrily.

"Yes, it is," Luke agreed as he took her coat and hung it in the closet. "We've had other guests at our dinners," he reminded her gently. "Sookie & Jackson, Patty and the others," he pointed out.

"Yes, but," she sputtered.

"Mom, it'll be fine," Lorelai said as she came down the stairs holding a freshly bathed and dressed Jake in her arms.

"This is my time," Emily insisted. "I will not have it taken up with talk of contracts and negotiations," she insisted.

"We won't let that happen," Lorelai said as she approached. "Come on in, let's get you a cocktail before they get here," she suggested as Jake leaned from Lorelai's arms toward Emily.

Emily immediately softened and took her grandson from his mother's arms. "Hello, precious boy," she said softly.

As Lorelai and Luke led the way to the kitchen, Lorelai whispered, "They can be snake charmers when they grow up."

"We'll start looking into training programs," Luke said as he went immediately back to the stove to check his preparations.

"Smells delicious," Emily said as she walked over to kiss the top of Josh's head as he rocked happily in his swing. "But not as good as you do," his grandmother told him.

"Hard to beat the fresh baby smell," Lorelai agreed.

"If only it could be bottled," Emily said as she sat down.

"It comes from a bottle," Luke grumbled as he stirred.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at his back and asked, "Martini, Mom?"

"Please," Emily said with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that for weeks it's been Jason this and Jason that, and I really look forward to this time when Richard isn't as focused on the business," she finished quietly.

"I understand," Lorelai said as she pulled liquor from the cabinet.

"Hello?" Rory called as she walked in the front door.

"In here," Lorelai called back.

Rory entered a moment later and said, "Hi, Mom. Hey Luke, it smells great." She smiled at Emily and said, "Hi Grandma, see you have a hot date," as she bent to kiss Josh's head and then headed for the fridge to get a soda. "What's new?" she asked as she popped open the can and pulled a glass from the cabinet.

"Your Mom's boyfriend is coming for dinner," Luke answered.

"Boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Stop it," Lorelai ordered.

"Who's that?" Rory asked.

"Jason," Lorelai answered.

"Oh, him. I was afraid for a moment that it was Kirk," Rory said with a giggle.

"You are hilarious," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Why is Jason coming here?" Rory asked.

"Because he and your grandfather are apparently conjoined twins," Emily said dryly. "And your step-father told him it was okay," she added in a disgruntled tone.

"I had no reason to say no," Luke said impatiently.

"You would have said no if you had seen Jason and Lorelai flirting at the rare manuscripts dinner," Emily told him with a sweet smile.

"Oh my God, I was not flirting with the man," Lorelai said as she tossed another ice cube forcefully into the martini shaker.

"I'm sure you were," Luke said with a smile.

Emily arched an eyebrow at Luke and said, "You don't seem worried by this."

He turned to look at her frankly and asked, "Should I be?"

Emily laughed and said, "God, no."

"Okay, then," Luke said as he continued his dinner preparations.

Emily chuckled and said Rory, "Unless she's looking for a man as opposite Luke as possible."

"They are a little different," Rory answered diplomatically.

"I am perfectly happy with what I have," Lorelai grumbled.

"And I, for one, am glad to hear it," Luke said dryly as he pulled some more ingredients from the fridge and began preparing a large salad.

Lorelai placed Emily's martini on the table, careful to push it back away from Jake's reach. She sat down and the three women watched Luke move unselfconsciously around his kitchen. "I love watching him," Lorelai murmured.

"He is graceful in the kitchen," Emily agreed.

"I've often said that it's like ballet," Rory a said with a nod.

"Can it or help," Luke growled.

"We just admire a man with skills, Hon, that's all," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her bottled water.

Emily smirked and said, "I bet Jason cooks."

"Not as good as I do," Luke said gruffly.

"He may cook, but could he cook and make that sweater look that good?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Definitely not," Emily said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna kick you all out," Luke warned.

"Aw, come on, Luke," Lorelai cajoled. "We're being very complimentary," she pointed out.

"I feel like a monkey in a zoo," he grumbled. "Talk amongst yourselves," he ordered.

"We were. You need to stop listening in," she told him. She turned to her mother and said, "Luke wants to get a look at the competition, size him up."

"For his casket," Luke muttered.

"No competition," Rory said with a definite nod. "Jason's kind of a dweeb," she told Luke.

"Yes, but Luke is a geek. Let's not forget about his Spock phase," Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"Kirk," Luke corrected.

"Spock? Doctor Spock?" Emily asked, confused.

"Mister Spock," Rory corrected. "Luke was a Trekkie when he was a kid," she said with a giggle. "I had forgotten about that."

"I was not a Trekkie," Luke said with exasperation.

"You wore the shirt every day. Now stop eavesdropping on our conversation," Lorelai said primly.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room," he answered sternly.

"What's a Trekkie?" Emily asked.

"Someone who was a fan of the original Star Trek series," Rory explained.

"There are legions of these geeky people who dress up like characters in the show and go to conventions," Lorelai added. "Hey, you remember the Saturday Night Live skit where William Shatner was host and they did that thing where he was working the convention?" she asked Rory as she started to giggle.

"Oh, yeah! And he told the guy to get a life and asked if he had ever kissed a girl!" Rory said as she began to giggle too.

"I've kissed plenty of girls," Luke muttered as he stirred his paella.

"I'm sure you have, Honey," Lorelai said in a condescending tone. When he turned and shot her a stern look, she sighed and said, "Okay, we'll talk about something else." She drummed her fingers on the table for a minute and then said, "You know, for a geek, Luke is a really good kisser."

"That's it! Out!" he ordered as he pointed toward the living room.

The three Gilmore women smothered their laughter as they gathered their drinks and the twins and headed toward the living room with Lorelai bringing up the rear. She stopped at the stove and kissed his cheek. Luke gave her a sideways glance and said, "You'd better save that for your boyfriend, the dweeb, 'cause you're not getting anything from your husband, the geek."

"My geek," she whispered in his ear. "Later on, I'll be Yeoman Rand and you can chase me around your chair, Captain," she said with a promising smile.

"Kirk never slept with Yeoman Rand," Luke muttered. "You can be Dr. Noel. She brainwashed Kirk into believing that they loved each other, and then it was used to torture him," he told her dryly.

"Yeah, whatever. Tonight, I'm taking you where no man has gone before, Mister," she said as she backed away, pointing a finger at him.

"That's Captain to you," he reminded her as she left the room.

XXXX

When the doorbell rang a short time later, Luke emerged from the kitchen to see the ladies greeting Richard and a slight younger man with a beard at the door. He walked slowly toward them, watching as Jason greeted Lorelai warmly, but kept his distance. Luke smiled as he held out his hand to greet Richard and said, "Finally decided to give it up for the day?"

"Luke, this is Jason Stiles. Jason, my son-in-law, Luke Danes," he introduced the men.

"A pleasure to meet you," Jason said as they shook hands.

"Glad that you could make it," Luke said with a polite nod.

"You've met Rory, and these handsome devils are my grandsons, Joshua and Jacob," he said as he gestured to each boy.

"How do you tell them apart?" Jason asked.

"We had them tattooed at the hospital before we brought them home," Lorelai said seriously. "Hearts with their name and 'Mom' scrawled across them," she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "They're only identical if you haven't seen much of them. It's pretty easy for us to tell them apart."

"Would you like to hold one?" Lorelai asked sweetly, smiling as Jason began to squirm.

"Uh, no, thank you," he said quickly.

"Well, come in, there's time for a drink if you want one, I'm a little behind on dinner," he said apologetically.

"Oh, here," Jason said as he presented Luke with two bottles of wine. "Richard said something about paella, so I brought whites. I hope that's okay," he said quickly.

"Oh, thanks," Luke said as he took them and studied the labels. "Should be perfect," he said with a nod.

"Can we come back in?" Lorelai asked him.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked her sternly.

"I can't guarantee anything," she said with a shrug.

"Then, no," he answered. "You can send Rory in for refills, though," he said with a smirk.

"He always let you do whatever you want," Lorelai grumbled to her daughter.

"I'm not as relentless as you are," Rory said with a grin.

"Emily, would you like another cocktail?" Richard asked solicitously.

Emily looked at her husband archly and asked, "Are you driving me home?"

"Certainly," he said as if he didn't know why she would suggest otherwise.

"In that case, yes, please," she said as she went to retrieve her martini glass from the coffee table.

"They've been ejected from the kitchen," Luke explained. As Emily gave Richard her glass he said, "Come on back," and led them to the kitchen.

"Ah," Richard said with a knowing smile. He clapped Jason on the back and said, "Luke runs a tight ship. The girls give him a hard time, but the kitchen is his domain." He smiled as they walked into the warm kitchen and said, "And it suits him."

"Thank you, Richard," Luke said as he placed the wine in the refrigerator. He turned back to them and said, "You can lose the ties now." He turned to Jason and said, "Emily requires ties, so I have a strict no tie policy." He asked, "Richard, would you mind handling the drinks while I finish up here?"

"Not at all," Richard said. "Scotch, Jason?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, scotch is fine," Jason answered as he looked at Emily's martini glass with naked longing.

"Luke?" Richard called.

"I'm good," Luke said as he picked up his bottle of beer and took a drink.

"So, Lorelai tells me that you have a restaurant?" Jason asked.

"Diner," Luke corrected as he placed the beer back on the counter.

"Very successful," Richard said with a nod. "I've tried to convince him to franchise, but he won't listen to me," he said shaking his head.

"I have enough on my plate, and more than I need," Luke answered patiently.

"Luke also owns the bakery in town," Richard told Jason.

"Ah, diversified," Jason said as he accepted his drink with a nod.

Luke smirked and said, "People always eat, no matter what the economy is."

"This is true," Jason agreed. "You have a beautiful home," he complimented.

"Thank you. We've been here a little over a year now," he told him as he turned from the stove and took the opportunity to give Richard's partner a good once over. It didn't take him long to get the full measure. He picked up his beer again and said, "You knew Lorelai when you were kids, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, well, with our parents, we ran in the same circles," Jason said with a nod as he shifted under Luke's scrutiny.

"Umlauts?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Jason grimaced and said, "She told you that, huh?"

Luke sent him a placid smile and said, "There's very little Lorelai and I don't know about each other."

XXXX

Dinner had gone as smoothly as possible. Luke kept a close eye on Jason, observing the nervous guy like he was a bug under a microscope. Richard and Jason had an annoying tendency to slip into shop talk, but Lorelai and Luke tag teamed them in bringing the conversation back to more social topics. Rory told them about an article she was working on for the Yale Daily News concerning secret societies on campus, and mentioned the name Logan Huntzberger, immediately garnering her grandparent's attention.

"Huntzberger? Mitchum and Shira's boy?" Emily asked.

"Huntzberger? The Newspaper, media Huntzbergers?" Jason asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah," Rory said as she shifted her attention to her plate again.

"Like the 'Look out Rupert Murdoch' Huntzbergers?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess so," Rory said with a shrug.

"Well, I must say, this is an excellent contact for you to make, Rory," Richard said proudly.

"I hardly know him," Rory said quickly.

"Still, his family owns some of the best newspapers in the country," Emily said with a nod.

Rory made a slight face and Luke said quickly, "What? Is he bugging you?"

"What? No," Rory said shaking her head quickly to ward him off. "No, like I said, I hardly know him," Rory assured him.

"Well, you should get to know him," Jason said with a laugh as he took a sip of wine. He caught the sharp look Luke sent his way and said quickly, "I mean, it's a good contact for someone who wants to be a journalist." He pushed his plate back slightly and said, "Excellent meal, thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke answered politely. "Is anyone interested in dessert?" he asked as he pushed his chair back, hoping to steer the subject away from Rory's obvious discomfiture.

"Ooh, I am," she answered with an enthusiastic nod.

"Turtle cheesecake," Lorelai told her with a triumphant smile.

"Yay! I'll help," Rory said as she clapped her hands together and stood to help Luke clear the dishes.

They carried the plates into the kitchen and Luke went to the refrigerator to pull out the cheesecake while Rory gathered dessert plates and forks. "You're sure this guy isn't bugging you?" Luke asked point blank as he set the cheesecake on the counter.

"I'm sure," she told him. "He's just kind of a jerk, you know," she said with a shrug.

"You know who to call if you need a couple of heads knocked together," Luke said as he placed a bowl of extra fudge sauce in the microwave to warm.

"I know, and no, I don't need muscle on this one. Thanks, though," Rory said with a grin.

"Offer stands," Luke said with a smile. He jerked his head toward the dining room and said, "You've got my back, I've got yours."

"Always," Rory agreed with a smile. "But something tells me that you're not worried," she said as she picked up the plates to follow him back into the dining room.

"Not about your Mom, I'm not," Luke said under his breath as they took the dessert to the table.


	63. Ballrooms and Brouhahas

**Ballrooms and Brouhahas**

"Luke's," the man himself barked as he tucked the phone to his shoulder and grabbed two plates from the kitchen pass through.

"Hey, hot stuff, just thought I'd let you know that my men and I are heading over for some sustenance," Lorelai said as she strapped the boys into the double stroller.

"You are? Good," he said with a pleased smile.

"Yes, and Josh has requested second hand chocolate chip pancakes, so you'd better break out the Nestle's, Mister," she said with a smile.

"Will do. Man, that Josh is getting demanding," he said as he placed the plates in front of two customers at the counter.

"Tell me about it," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Anyway, just wanted to give you the heads up so that you can help with the behemoth mobile," she said as she eyed the dreaded stroller.

"I'll keep an eye out," he told her.

"Be there in a minute," she said as she hung up. She looked down at the twins propped up in their seats and said, "Okay fellas, here we go. You ready to meet and greet?" she asked as she wheeled the stroller out the back door and pulled it closed behind her. She pushed it down the ramp and said, "Okay, remember the plan. Short, sweet, smile and drool if we run into anyone. None of that cute baby babble, or Mommy will never get to her breakfast, and trust me, you do not want to get between Mommy and a stack of Daddy's chocolate chip pancakes," she warned. When she peered down at them from behind the stroller, Jake smiled up at her upside down face. Lorelai grinned back at him as she turned toward the diner and asked, "You knew that, huh? Well, I suppose you guys have been around long enough now, you should know."

She called greetings and waved as they headed for the diner, but did not break stride. When she crossed to the other side of the street, she expertly popped a wheelie to get up over the curb, eliciting a delighted squeal from Josh, the adrenaline junkie. Lorelai chuckled at him as she rolled up to the steps of the diner and waited as Luke scurried out from behind the counter to help her carry it in. "You need a ramp," she said for the ten thousandth time.

"No room for a ramp," he answered for the ten thousandth time.

They wheeled the stroller to an open table and Luke helped to load the two boys into the high chairs he had placed there for them. He kissed each of their curly heads and asked, "How's it goin', guys?"

"Tell him that we're having a good morning," Lorelai prodded them as she saw Caesar appear behind Luke with a stack of pancakes as per her request. "About to get better," she said as he set the plate in front of her. "Thanks, Caesar," she said with a grin.

"No problem," Caesar called as he retreated.

"Of course it was no problem, I made them," Luke grumbled at his back.

"Oh, thank God," Lorelai said as she drenched her plate with syrup.

"Caesar does not make bad pancakes," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"No, they're not bad, but yours are so much better," she said as she hacked into the stack. She popped a huge forkful into her mouth and moaned as she chewed. She rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "So good," through stuffed cheeks.

Luke nodded and said, "That's what she said."

Lorelai swallowed her pancakes with a sip of coffee and grinned at him. "Man, you are the cutest thing ever," she said with a happy grin.

"Yes, adorable," he said as he rolled his eyes and distractedly handed Jake a spoon.

"Bad move," she warned as Jake immediately began banging said spoon on the tray of the high chair.

Luke shook his head and said, "I must have lost my mind," as the tried to pry the spoon from Jake's grasp.

"Oh, no, it's his now," Lorelai said darkly.

Luke took the spoon from the boy, whose face immediately crumpled. Jake opened his mouth to cry, but no sound came out. "Uh, oh," Luke said as he dove for the diaper bag and started rummaging for something to distract him.

"Yep, the silent scream," Lorelai said calmly as she continued shoveling her breakfast into her mouth.

Luke pulled out a handful of toys and dumped them all onto Jake's tray, but it was too late. He looked over at Lorelai and said, "Help!" as Jake drew in a deep breath and prepared to unleash his displeasure on his father.

"You did it," Lorelai pointed out. She shook her head at Josh, who was busy making eyes at a female customer across from him. "Three, two, one," she counted down as Jake began to wail.

"Aw, come on, man," Luke said as he pulled the boy from the high chair and bounced him a little to try to appease him. Jake looked at him, completely bereft at the loss of his precious spoon and cried harder, tears seeping from his eyes, wetting his long dark lashes and flowing down over his plump cheeks. "Okay, fine, fine, here," Luke said desperately as he plucked the spoon up and handed it to him again. "See, you've got it. You've got the spoon," he cajoled desperately.

"Nah, they're not spoiled," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

"He's having a complete meltdown," Luke said defensively.

Lorelai looked at Josh and said, "Your brother is a master manipulator. Yes, just like Grandma and Grandpa," she said in a teasing voice.

Jake's cries began to subside as he became more aware of the spoon in his hand and looked down at it suspiciously. "It was there the whole time," Luke told him.

"Always best to lie in these situations," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Luke said as he wiped Jake's wet cheeks with his fingers and pressed a kiss to his head. Jake immediately responded by hitting the side of Luke's head with the spoon. Luke chuckled and said, "You're right, I deserved that." He looked down and saw the empty plate in front of Lorelai and asked, "Did you chew?"

"A little," she said as she sipped her coffee. When Luke sat back down with them again, Jake began to hit the table with the spoon. Lorelai smiled t him and said to Luke, "So, I talked to Mom. She's going to keep them while were at the thing on Thursday," she told him.

"Oh, good," Luke said with a nod.

"But there's a price," she warned him.

"Of course," Luke said dryly. He looked over at Josh and said, "It's not enough that Daddy has to go and listen to this guy babble about mutual funds and IPOs, but Grandma has to get hers in too." He turned back to Lorelai and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I left it open for you to beg off," she started.

"You're a fine woman," he said with a nod.

"She's chairing a dinner dance thing. A fundraiser for fibromyalgia research," Lorelai told him. When Luke groaned she said quickly, "I wouldn't go either, but she was going on and on about her friend who suffers from the disease, and how Dad had bailed because of some business trip he had planned and I just felt bad." She looked at him and said, "You don't have to go. I told her that you may have to work that night."

"What night is it?" he asked with a sigh.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said reluctantly, "Tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can tomorrow. I'll have to see if Caesar and Lane can cover," he said doubtfully.

"That's fine," Lorelai told him. "You don't have to go. I just didn't want to leave Mom alone with Jason. She's getting pretty irritated with how things are going with Dad and him, and I'm afraid she might lay into him with her shrimp fork," she said with a shrug.

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "Jason's going? Maybe you'd prefer it if I did stay home," he teased.

"Very funny," she said with a smirk.

"I'd hate to put a damper on your flirting time," he said with a grin.

"Well then, you should stay home," she said with a solemn nod.

"Let me check with Caesar and Lane," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said casually, "Oh, and its black tie."

Luke rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh, man."

"Wanna back out now?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said firmly, "No, but don't plan on me going to these things all of the time."

"We'll need time to get you a tux, so talk to them as soon as you can, okay?" she asked.

"I'll ask Caesar now," he said as he stood up. He looked at Jake and said, "You can be my wingman," as they walked to the end of the counter and he called for Caesar to come out of the kitchen. A minute later, he came back to the table and said, "He's good. Can you call the rental place and see if they still have my measurements from the wedding?" he asked.

"I will," she said as she took Jake and placed him in the stroller. She smirked and said, "Hope that you didn't want that spoon back."

"Not really, but we'd better take it before he takes out one of Josh's eyes," Luke said with a grimace. He reached for a plastic ring on the abandoned high chair and placed it in Jake's other hand. As soon as his fingers curled around the ring, the spoon was all but forgotten. Luke eased it from his tiny grasp with a victorious smile and said, "Mission accomplished."

"Good work," Lorelai complimented as she lifted Josh from the high chair and settled him into the stroller. "Maybe we should buy you a tux," she said as she strapped him in.

"Nope, not buying," Luke answered as he quickly reloaded the diaper bag.

"It's cheaper than renting, and not as gross," she said with a shudder.

"If I buy one, then I'll have one, and they'll expect me to do this more," Luke said gruffly.

"If you had one, you could put it on whenever you needed to get lucky," she told him in a low voice. "I seem to remember it working pretty well for you before," she said enticingly.

Luke smiled and said, "First of all, that was our wedding night. The getting lucky was implied. Secondly, I don't seem to have any trouble in that department," he murmured in a low voice.

"It would make it so much easier for you though," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, because it's hard now," he said as he smirked at her.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she asked, "Is it?"

"I am not buying a tuxedo," he said stubbornly. "Go, go, get," he said as he waved her toward the door. He helped her carry the stroller down the steps and then leaned in to kiss her goodbye. As he pulled back he whispered, "It's always hard when, when you're around."

Lorelai smiled and murmured, "Hurry home, lover."

Luke nodded and said with a smirk, "Yes, I know, you want to get to the inn."

"Bye, Doll," she said as she sashayed away with a little swing in her step.

XXXX

Having learned his lesson on his wedding day, Luke poked the studs Richard had given him through the tuxedo shirt before he put it on. Lorelai was in the bathroom primping as she called, "You did lock the door, didn't you? You don't want Babette barging in and getting an eyeful," she reminded him.

"I locked it and pulled the dresser over in front of the door," he said dryly.

"You did?" she asked as she poked her head out to see if he was kidding or not. When she saw the dresser in its usual spot, Luke smiled and shook his head at her. Lorelai shot him a pointed look as he stood there in his tuxedo pants and a white undershirt and said, "You may want to."

"Then I'd be trapped in here with you," he replied.

"Would that be so bad?" she called back to him.

"Not for me, no, but your Mom might be upset with us," he answered.

Luke was digging his cufflinks out of her jewelry box when Lorelai swept out of the bathroom five minutes later with her hair swept up on top of her head in a mass of curls. Luke watched her cross to the closet, admiring her slim body in the strapless bra and matching panties she wore. He walked over to the dresser and gave it a playful tug toward the door, scooting it a couple of inches. Lorelai laughed and asked "What are you doing?"

"Trapping you in here with me," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He blew gently at one of the whispy tendrils she had let escape, brushing it aside with his warm breath so that he could press his lips to her neck.

A pleased smile spread over her face as she whispered, "Luke, I have to get dressed."

"I like you like this," he mumbled against her sweetly scented skin.

"If I go out like this, though, people will run screaming," she teased.

Luke snorted a little and said, "Not likely."

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "I have a baby belly."

"You are unbelievably beautiful," he answered.

"You have to say that, you gave me the baby belly," she retorted.

"You wanna step outside and take a poll?" he growled.

"I have to get dressed," she reminded him gently.

Instead of stepping back, Luke held his arms out and opened his hand to reveal the cuff links. "I need help with these," he said as he pressed tiny kisses to her neck.

Lorelai smiled as she took them from him and inserted them through the cuffs of his shirt. "You know, if you keep doing that, we may never get out of here," she said softly as she threaded the second link through.

"My thought exactly," he answered.

"Step back," she said with a laugh.

Luke sighed and kissed the tender skin beneath her ear as he released her and took a reluctant step back. She pulled a long, midnight blue dress from the closet and took it from the hanger. He watched as she poured herself into it and then presented her back to him to zip it up. He obliged, marveling at the way the slinky fabric clung to her curves. He ran his hand over her hip and murmured, "I can't wait to take this off of you."

Lorelai smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "That was the desired effect."

"Very effective," he said as she turned for him. He walked over to the mirror and started to strap himself into the vest and tie. As he buttoned the vest he said, "I like the vest thing."

"I thought it was a good look," she said with a nod as she inserted the sapphire earrings he had given her. The dress had a high neck with a teardrop cut out, so a necklace wasn't necessary, so she simply clipped a wide rhinestone bracelet around her wrist and spritzed on some perfume. "There," she said as she reached for her clutch purse.

Luke turned to look at her as he fussed with his tie and said, "Perfect."

"You like?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"I'll give you my full review later," he promised as he pulled the tuxedo jacket from the hanger and slipped into it. He grimaced and said, "These shoes suck."

"But you look awfully pretty," she said as she sauntered over to him. She adjusted his collar and smoothed her hands over the lapels as she said, "This really works for you."

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai moved closer and let her lips hover near his as she whispered, "Really works for me too."

Luke kissed her softly and said, "We'd better go."

"Yeah," she whispered as she ran her hand down the front of his jacket.

They walked hand in hand down to the nursery, where Babette looked up and screeched, "Look at ya! Gorgeous!" as she clapped her hand to her heart.

"Thanks, Babette," Lorelai said as she moved toward the boys bouncing in their exersaucers. "You have backup on standby?" she asked.

"Patty's comin' over after she finishes up her salsa class," Babette said with a nod.

"You know where everything is," Luke said with a nod.

"We'll be fine. You two go and have a wonderful time," Babette said with a wave. "Oh God, what I wouldn't give to look like that!" she said shaking her head at them. "Of course, if Morey and I looked like you two, we'd never leave the bedroom!" she said with a peel of laughter. "Hell, we hardly do now! Oh, sorry, sweethearts," she whispered to the boys. "I meant heck," she assured them with an adoring smile.

"We both have our phones on," Lorelai reminded her. "We shouldn't be too late."

"Ah, don't worry about that, just have fun. You know me, I'm a nightowl," she said with a shrug.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, this should be tons of fun."

Lorelai kissed the boys and then quickly rubbed lip gloss from their little heads. "Be good for Auntie Babette, okay?" she murmured.

"Ah, they're always good," Babette said as Luke bent to kiss them goodbye.

He laughed as he straightened up and said, "I wouldn't go so far as to say always."

"Bye, Dolls, have a great time," Babette called as they headed for the door.

Lorelai caught the edge of the doorframe and said, "Whoa!" as she looked down at her dress.

"What?" Luke aside with a worried frown.

She glanced back at the babies bouncing happily in their chairs and whispered, "Major Emily Gilmore moment." She looked at the boys and then up at Luke as she said, "We're not buying you a tux."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope. No way."

Lorelai took a deep breath as she glanced down at her dress and then back at Jake and Josh. "Okay," she said with a sigh. "Let's go."

XXXX

"You know, it's not very often that I feel young in a crowd anymore," Luke murmured into her ear as he led her toward their table.

"I know, I feel like I'm gonna get carded," she said with a chuckle.

"There's your Mom," Luke said as he steered them in Emily's direction. "She does not look happy," he mumbled as they approached. When Emily looked over and caught sight of them, a relieved smile softened her face.

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai said as they neared.

"Emily, you look beautiful," Luke said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank God you're here," Emily said in hushed voice. She leaned over to whisper in Lorelai's ear, "Wait until you see what Jason brought."

"Uh oh," Lorelai muttered.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, she's pretty enough, but, ugh." She turned to Luke and said, "You look very handsome in a tuxedo. You should wear one more often."

"I was thinking about changing the dress code at the diner, that way we can all look like waiters," he teased.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Well, since you think you look like a waiter, I would love a drink."

"Wine? Cocktail?" he asked.

Emily pursed her lips as she caught sight of Jason and his date and said, "Martini, vodka, and keep them coming."

"Two?" he asked Lorelai.

"Please," she said with a nod.

"I'll be right back," he told them as he headed for the nearest bar.

"Okay, where is she?" Lorelai asked in a hushed voice.

"There, the one who couldn't afford underwear," Emily said with a smirk.

Lorelai scanned the crowd until she spotted Jason. She saw him whispered something to the blond next to him and head for the bar. Lorelai took in the girl's dress and said, "Well, she is pretty. Too bad about the underwear, though. Maybe Digger will buy her some," she said with a laugh.

"Not likely," Emily muttered as she glanced around the room.

"So, where's Dad?" Lorelai asked.

"Miami," Emily answered with a shudder.

"Ah, partying in South Beach, no doubt," Lorleai said with a nod.

"He'll be home tomorrow," Emily said with a shrug. "It's getting to be that I'm used to having him gone most of the time," she said quietly.

"That must be hard," Lorelai said in a sympathetic tone.

Emily offered her daughter a tight smile and said, "Well, it's not exactly what I expected, but what can I do?"

"Say something to him," Lorelai encouraged. "Tell him that you miss him, that you're lonely," she whispered.

Emily shook her head and said, "No, Lorelai. You may have that kind of relationship, but we don't. Your father works, and I support him in his work," she said stubbornly. "That is, when he'll let me," she added with a wry smile.

"He's still your husband," Lorelai said insistently.

Emily cut her off by saying, "And here comes yours with our drinks."

"Ran into your boyfriend at the bar," Luke told Lorelai as he handed her a martini.

"Was he looking for me? I wore this just for him," she said with a smirk.

"Did you wear underwear?" Emily asked with a smile as she took a sip of her drink. "Oh, I have to go say hello to Mitzi," she said as she spotted someone in the crowd. "I'll be right back," she said as she hurried away.

"Why is your mother asking if you wore underwear?" Luke whispered near her ear.

"Apparently Jason's date isn't," Lorelai said as she plastered a smile onto her face and nodded toward the blonde.

Luke blinked as he looked over at the woman and said, "Well, that's handy."

"Figured you'd think so," she answered with a laugh.

"So, what do we do?" he asked her.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Walk around, act like we belong here."

"Oh, well sure, that's easy enough," he said with a snort.

"Dinner will start soon, and then there will be dancing," she said as they milled around the room. "Dance with me?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he answered as he took a sip of his drink.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"Watery scotch," he answered. "Didn't want to order a beer or your boyfriend might think I can't handle my liquor," he said in a low voice.

"You can't handle your liquor," she replied.

"Well, he doesn't need to know that, does he?" Luke asked.

XXXX

After dinner, the orchestra started playing and couples began to take the floor. Lorelai leaned over and asked, "Will you dance with Mom?" When Luke nodded she said, "I'm going to excuse myself for a moment."

Luke stood as Lorelai got up to make her way toward the powder room. He looked down at Emily and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance, Emily?" he asked.

Emily smiled up at him and said, "Thank you, Luke, I'd love to."

Once they were on the floor, she looked up at him and said, "This must seem silly to you."

"What's that?" he asked.

"This. All of this," she said as she lifted her hand from his shoulder to gesture to the room. "People with too much time and money throwing a party to raise money for a disease that hardly anyone has heard of," she said dismissively.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's for a good cause, though, isn't it?"

Emily nodded and said softly, "My good friend, Sweetie Nelson, had suffered from fibromyalgia for years. Among other things," she murmured as she looked away and blinked rapidly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Is it very painful?" he asked.

"Extremely," Emily said as she pressed her lips together. "She also has been diagnosed with cancer," she told him.

"Wow, that sucks," he muttered.

Emily chuckled and said, "Yes, it does."

"Is she getting treatment?" he asked.

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, but they aren't holding out much hope. She has so many things working against her."

"I am sorry," he said sincerely. "I know how hard that is," he added gruffly.

"I know you do," Emily said with a sad smile. She took a deep breath and said, "This is not a very cheerful conversation to be having when a lady is dancing with her handsome son-in-law."

"Well, we could talk about the weather," Luke said with a smile.

"Or my grandsons," she suggested.

Luke's smile widened as he said, "One of my favorite subjects."

XXXX

Lorelai sat at the table as Luke offered his arm to Emily to escort her from the dance floor. They were stopped on their way back to the table, and she could see Emily introducing Luke to a group of her friends. Jason slid into the seat next to her and said, "Play up to the mother-in-law, it's always a good tactic."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, and Luke is nothing if not a skilled tactician." She turned and looked at Jason as she asked, "Where's Crystal?"

"Ladies room, thank God," he breathed.

"You're not having a good tome?" she asked innocently.

"She thinks that Babe can really talk," he said as he took a large gulp of his drink. "Dance?" he asked.

"Sorry, but my next dance is taken," she said with a smile.

"The one after that?" he asked.

"I'll check my dance card and let you know," she answered as she watched her husband approach with her mother. She smiled up at them and said, "You two looked good out there. I leave for one minute, and you replace me," she teased as Luke held Emily's chair for her.

"You know I can't be left alone," he said as he took his seat.

"I was sitting here waiting patiently for your return," Jason said as he smiled at them. "Emily, may I have the next dance?" he asked smoothly.

"Certainly, Jason," Emily said coolly as she took a sip of her wine and looked away.

"Gee, I hope that someone asks me to dance," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice as she batted her eyes at Luke.

"Maybe someone will," he said with an encouraging nod. "That guy seems to need a partner," he said as he nodded to a tiny little old man with a walker.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Ooh, just how I like 'em, rich and ancient."

"I've heard this about you," Luke murmured as he took her hand and pulled it to his leg.

A short time later, Luke led Lorelai around the dance floor. He pulled her a little closer and whispered, "Your boyfriend can't stop staring at you. I may have to take him out."

"Not worth the sentence," Lorelai said as she toyed with the ends of his hair.

"Who said I'd get caught?" he asked as he let his fingers dip a little below her waist.

"Are you feeling me up on the dance floor?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you object? Are you afraid that your boyfriend might get jealous?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Do you wanna go make out in the coatroom?" she asked, turning her head so that her lips grazed his ear.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Lorelai pulled back slightly and said, "I'm serious."

Luke smiled blandly and asked, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I know you."

"I'm sorry, perhaps you've forgotten," he said as he pulled her back to him. "Store room, counter, table, beach, my truck, and the couch in your office, just to name a few. Need I go on?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Oh God, yes, please go on," she purred in his ear as she pressed against him.

"Stop or I won't be able to leave this dance floor," he growled. "Dance like a nice girl," he murmured.

"But I'm not a nice girl," she replied.

"And that makes me a lucky man," he said with a grin as he put a little space between them.

As they were leaving the dance floor, Jason tapped Luke on the shoulder and asked, "Switch?" as he nodded to Crystal. Luke looked at Lorelai, who simply shrugged.

Luke smothered a sigh and asked Crystal, "Do you mind?"

Crystal flashed him a bright white smile and said, "Not at all."

Jason held out his hand to Lorelai, who shot Luke a sharp look as they took up their spot on the floor and began to dance. Luke smiled at the tiny blonde woman and said, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I'm not very good at this."

Crystal placed her hand in his and said, "Oh, I can lead if you want me to. Jason's not a very good dancer either."

This time, Luke smothered his laugh as he said, "Let me give it a shot. I'll try not to step on your toes."

As they started to dance, Crystal said, "You're actually pretty good."

"Thank you," Luke said with a smug smile. "So, what do you do, Crystal?" he asked.

"Do?" she asked blankly. "Oh, I'm a dental assistant," she said with a smile.

Luke nodded and tried to bite back the snarky comments that leapt to mind, chastising himself that he had lived with Lorelai for too long. "That's nice," he said as he fought to keep a straight face. "Have you been doing that long?" he asked.

"About two years," she said, obviously bored with talking about her work. "Do you work with Jason?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. I own a diner."

"A diner?" she asked with a confused frown. "Like a restaurant?" she asked.

"Very much like a restaurant," Luke answered with a patient nod as he caught Lorelai's eye over Jason's shoulder and widened his as a plea for help.

"So, are you two having a good time?" Jason asked Lorelai as they danced.

"Well you know us old married couples. We'll take any chance to get a few hours without having to wipe someone's butt," she said with a bright smile.

"How vivid," Jason said with a grimace.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You have no idea how vivid it can be."

"Okay, next subject," Jason said quickly. "You look lovely, Lorelai Gilmore," he said with a smile.

"Lorelai Danes," she corrected with a sweet smile of her own.

"You changed your name?" Jason asked with raised eyebrows.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, I did."

"How post-feminist of you," Jason said with a smirk. He pulled her a little closer and let his hand slide a little lower on her back.

Lorelai smiled up at him sweetly and said, "Another inch and I'll even let him break your hand off, that's how much of a girly-girl I am."

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

"I'm married, Jason," she said firmly.

He sent her an arch look and said, "I know that." In a low voice he asked, "Does it matter?"

"Back up or I'm putting my heel through your foot," she whispered through clenched teeth. When he stepped back she smiled and said, "I matters a great deal to me, and to Luke too."

Jason took a deep breath as he glanced around and said defensively, "Well, it's not really unheard of in this crowd."

"That's why we don't run with this crowd," she said as she stepped back. "Thank you for the dance, my feet hurt," she said as she turned and left the dance floor.

Luke saw his opportunity and took it. He led Crystal over to Jason and said, "The sitter just buzzed me. Here," as he unceremoniously placed Crystal's hand on Jason's arm. "You two have a great night," he said as he saw Lorelai gathering her purse and started walking quickly over to her. He leaned in close and said in a low voice, "Never, ever do that to me again."

"Trust me, I won't," Lorelai said with a tight smile.

"You okay?" Luke asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, fine, just tired," she said with a shrug. "Can we go home?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go say goodbye to your Mom," he said as he let her lead him through the tables toward Emily.

They said their goodbyes to Emily and made their way toward the door. As they stepped into the lobby, Luke asked, "Are you going to tell me what he said?"

"Once were a safe distance from him," she said as she held onto his hand firmly.

"Lorelai," he growled.

"Luke, please. Everything is fine. I handled it, and I promise you that you will never have to do this again," she said as they stepped out of the front door and Luke dug in his pocket for the valet ticket. As they waited, she looked over to see him flexing his jaw as he tried to control his discomfort. "You look incredible," she said softly. "I'm just sorry that it took this to get you into a tux again," she said with a smile.

"Don't try to work me," he growled.

"I speak the truth," she said simply.

He opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was settled before he trotted to the driver's side and tipped the valet. He turned to her and said, "Okay, spill it."

"Once we leave," she told him.

"Fine," Luke grunted as he put the car into gear and headed for the exit.

Once they turned onto the street she turned to him and said, "Jason very politely let it be known that if I were open to having an affair, he would be interested."

Luke nodded as he swallowed hard and asked, "And you said?"

Lorelai scowled at him and said, "I said, sure, I know where a good coat room is. What do you think I said?" she demanded.

"I'm just asking how someone politely responds to such a polite offer," he asked heatedly.

"You politely remind them that you're married and that it actually means something to you and to your husband," she answered simply. She sighed as she looked out the window and said, "He just said that it didn't matter to most people in that crowd, and you know what? He's right."

Luke nodded and said, "He probably is. How'd he take it?" he asked.

"Pretty well, actually," she said with a laugh. "It's all just a game, Luke," she said tiredly.

Luke nodded as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he glanced over at her with a small smile. "Not a game to me or to you," he said gently.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "If it is, we won."

"Yes, we did," he answered.

Lorelai smiled over at him and said, "Let's go home and get you out of that monkey suit."

"I hear that," he grumbled in agreement. They rode in silence for a moment and then he said quietly, "I'm glad we went."

"You are?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think your Mom needed someone there," he said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at him lovingly and said, "You are the best husband I have ever had."

"And the only one you ever will," he answered, returning her smile.

XXXX

"I hate going to these things," Luke grumbled as he tugged at his tie. "They make me feel stupid," he groused.

Lorelai laughed and said, "They make you feel stupid! How do you think they make me feel?" she asked with a snort. "At least you have some idea of what they're talking about," she grumbled.

"How do you figure?" he asked with a laugh.

"You've made investments. You've bought stock and stuff," she pointed out. "I was lucky if I had something to put in a savings account," she said rolling her eyes. She poked him and asked, "Hey, wouldn't that really horrify old Ted? That Richard and Emily Gilmore's daughter had a passbook savings account with seven hundred and fifty four dollars in it when she married the wealthy Mr. Danes," she said with a snort.

"It wasn't that bad. You had more than that, we used it for the wedding, remember?" he asked.

"No, we used what you added to it for the wedding," she reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Doesn't matter anyway. My paltry shares in Home Depot don't count in their world."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I still can't believe you bought Home Depot stock, after your Dad's store and everything."

Luke smiled and said, "The decline of Dad's store is why I knew it was a good investment. Never invest money emotionally," he said with a dark look.

"Yeah, like that wasn't emotionally motivated," she said with a chuckle.

"Made them pay one way or another," Luke said with a shrug. He smiled at her and said proudly, "It wasn't much of an investment, but I bailed at the peak."

"And now there's one built on every corner, using your money," she said with a smirk.

"Stop," he growled.

"They should put your name on the buildings, like on the cornerstone or something. Or, maybe just carve, 'Thanks, Luke,' on there," she teased. "Or, 'We couldn't have done it without Luke Danes,' so that they can acknowledge your support," she said with a laugh.

"Or, 'Thanks for investing you Dad's life savings into the company which may or may not have destroyed his life's work,' how's that?" he asked.

"That would have worked," she said with a nod. "I still think it was a little perverse on your part," she said as she shook her head.

"Oh, I admit that it was, but I was in a pretty perverse place at the time," he reminded her. "Can we stop talking about it now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sorry, Babe," she said as she reached over to rub his thigh. "I hope Mom will be okay with the boys," she said as she stared out of the window while Luke parked outside of Richard's offices.

"She'll be fine, we won't be more than an hour," he reminded her. He turned to her as they unbuckled their seatbelts and asked, "Are you ready for your How to be an Heiress lesson?" When she shot him a look, he softened his words with a kiss and said, "I don't care how rich you are, I still won't put chili topped Pringles on my menu."

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Oddly, I find that comforting."

Luke smiled at her and said, "Yeah, remember that when you figure out that you can buy and sell me fifty times over."

"I'll still want you for your body," she said as she opened her door.

Luke smirked and said, "At least for a little while longer," as he got out of the car.

Lorelai met him at the rear bumper and said, "Look at it this way, by that time, I will be able to afford the best plastic surgeons on the East Coast for you."

"I love you, Ms. Hilton," he said as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I love you to, Pablo the pool boy," she said as she covered his hand possessively with hers.

XXXX

"Windmills?" Lorelai asked. "Well, check you out, Don Quixote," she said to her father.

"A wind farm," Luke corrected as he read over some documents.

"Do you get to go out there and ride a cow as you tilt at them?" Lorelai asked Richard with a smirk.

"Would you please just pay attention," her father asked in exasperation as he turned back toward Ted Horton, their financial advisor.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Dad, I get it. Wind generated power." When all three men looked at her in surprise, she laughed and said, "I married a man who watches the most bizarre stuff on PBS and public access cable."

"This should be a really good investment, Richard," Luke said as he looked over the materials Ted had provided. "I think that harnessing wind power will be a significant part of meeting future energy needs. It's fairly clean and environmentally sound," he said with a shrug.

"I agree," Ted told them seriously. "This is a look into the future," he said with a nod.

Richard sat back and asked Luke and Lorelai, "How deep would you go?"

Lorelai and Luke turned to each other and Lorelai said in a low voice, "I would think it would have to be a somewhat hefty investment to make it really worthwhile."

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, but it won't pay out until long term, so you can't tie up too much capital in it."

They both poured over a spreadsheet that Ted had prepared for them. Lorelai pointed to two investments of amounts similar to what she had in mind, and Luke nodded and pointed to another, slightly higher amount. Lorelai raised an eyebrow and asked, "You would?"

"Sure, if it was my money to play with," he answered with a shrug.

Richard leaned forward and said, "Show me what ballpark you're playing in, and I'll tell you how close you are with what I have planned." When Lorelai marked the three amounts and passed them to her father he nodded and said, "Okay. Well, Lorelai, you were actually a little too conservative, in my opinion, but that's okay. This is real money, therefore, conservatism can be the most prudent route," he said encouragingly. "I actually had an amount in mind a little closer to Luke's, only because the rest of our portfolio is shaping up to be pretty safe over all," he explained. He set the papers on the conference table and said, "I think that you are both doing very well." He smiled at them and said, "I also think you make an excellent team. You balance one another out well." He turned to Ted and said, "If you had asked me who the more conservative investor of the two would have been, I would have picked Luke. Apparently, I was wrong," he said with a chuckle.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, that could be because my money was my own to mess with if I chose to, Lorelai had to worry about Rory and her needs."

"True," Richard conceded as there was a knock on the conference room door and Jason pushed it open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you were still in here," he said to Richard. "Hello, Lorelai, Luke," he greeted them and sent Ted an insincere, apologetic smile.

"Jason, I'm sorry, we went a little longer than anticipated," Richard said as he began gathering papers. "I forgot that you needed the room. We'll be done shortly," he promised.

"Not a problem. Sorry to interrupt," Jason said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Luke looked at his watch and said, "We had better get going. Emily is probably tearing her hair out by now," he said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense, she's in seventh heaven," Richard said. "Just a couple of more things and then we'll get going," he assured them as he nodded to Ted.

Ted pulled some documents out of a legal folder and said, "We need you to sign these," as he slid the papers in front of Lorelai. He turned to Richard and asked, "Do you have a notary?"

"Yes, I'll get Marjorie," Richard said as he pressed the intercom button and called for his assistant to come in.

"These are the trusts for the boys?" Lorelai asked as she read over one of the documents.

"Yes, the details are as we discussed last time," Ted said with a nod. "Very similar to your daughter's trust, except that the boys will only need one signature, in order to access the funding. That would be yours, Lorelai," he said as he handed her a pen.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Luke doesn't have to sign?"

"Well, no. Your grandmother specified that you were the trustee, with Luke as your successor, should something happen to you while you're married," Ted said with a businesslike nod.

"While were married?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Ted answered. "Lorelai is to administer the terms of the trust. If she predeceases you, then you will be the successor," he explained. "In the event of a divorce, the successor will be the executor of Lorelai's will," he told them.

"I'm the executor of Lorelai's will," Luke pointed out.

Ted nodded and said, "Yes, but it is assumed that if there were to be a divorce, that would change also. It's fairly standard," he assured them, sensing that there may be a problem.

"There won't be a divorce," Luke growled as he glared at the smaller man. Marjorie opened the conference room door and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Luke's comment.

"Luke, it's only a proviso," Richard said quickly.

"What, that I should have no say in my sons' education?" Luke asked heatedly. "Hell, I have a say in Rory's!" he said angrily.

"Hon," Lorelai tried to interject. She shook her head and turned to her father as she asked, "What is this?" She shook the papers at him and said, "I'm not signing them. She can keep the money. These are Luke's children, and he has equal say in how things are handled for them, or we won't take it at all," she said as she shoved the paperwork back toward Ted. Marjorie backed slowly out of the room, pulling the door closed after her. Lorelai turned to Luke and asked in a low voice, "Ready, Babe?"

Luke didn't move. Instead, he stared across the table at Richard, who looked down at his clasped hands. "Why? Why would you do this?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, Trix," Richard started to say.

"Bull," Luke spat. "Mrs. Gilmore does whatever the two of you agree on," he said as he pushed his chair back. He stood up and leaned over the conference table. "You did this. Why?" he asked again, his voice rising with each word.

"We were just looking for a way to structure the trust that left me and Emily out of the decision making. I thought you would be happy," Richard shot back.

"Happy? Happy that you're planning my divorce?" Luke shouted.

"Luke, keep your voice down," Lorelai hissed.

"I will not! I will not keep my voice down," he hissed back.

"Luke, this has nothing to do with you," Richard started to say.

"Well, you've made that clear," Luke said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No!" Richard shouted back, rising from his chair. "I was trying to figure out a way to structure the trust so that it would bypass my generation. Jason mentioned that this was how the trust for his sister's children was set up, so I," he tried to explain.

"Jason?" Luke cut him off, color flooding his face. "Jason did? Since when does Jason have a say in my family?" Luke shouted as he pressed his fingers to his chest. He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Unless, it's not going to be my family," he said slowly. He looked at his father-in-law with a stricken expression and said, "Unless you're clearing the way for him."

"What? Luke, that's crazy," Lorelai said as she grasped his arm.

"Luke, no," Richard said shaking his head vehemently.

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Is it? He has it all, doesn't he? The breeding, the family connections. Hell, he's already a partner in the family business," he said as he shook her hand off of his arm. He spun around and pointed to Richard and said in a low voice, "I trusted you," before he turned and fled from the room, tugging at his tie as he crossed the reception area.

Lorelai stared at her father open mouthed and said, "That's it. This is done. We're done," as she grabbed her purse took off after her husband.

Knowing that Luke would never wait for an elevator when he was this upset, Lorelai clattered down the stairs as fast as her heels would allow, calling after him, "Luke, damn it, I'm gonna break my leg. Hold up!"

Luke stopped on the second floor landing and waited for her to round the flight of stairs, his hands on his hips, his chest heaving with agitation and exertion. When she reached him he looked up at the ceiling said, "I'm sorry. I had to get out of there."

Lorelai looked at him and said, "I understand, but you don't get to just leave me there." When he lowered his head, Lorelai saw the pain etched into his face and the hurt in his eyes. "Oh, Babe," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"How could he do that?" Luke asked uncomprehendingly.

"I don't know, but, Hon, I don't think it was to cut you out," she said firmly.

"The hell it wasn't," he answered with a bitter laugh.

"No, Luke, Dad loves you, you know that," she said as she stepped back to look up at him.

Luke's lips twisted into a sad smile as he said, "Maybe not so much when there's a viable alternative."

"There is no alternative," Lorelai said firmly. "You and me, we're a package deal. For life," she reminded him. "If you don't believe me, we can call Reverend Skinner right now and ask him to clarify that for you," she said with a cajoling smile.

"I won't be cut out, Lorelai," Luke said firmly.

"Never," she agreed. "You and I can escalate into full on War of the Roses mode, but Josh and Jake will always be your kids. No one can take that from you. Not me, not them, no one," she said with quiet conviction. "Remember? We don't need this. Any of this," she said softly. "We can walk away any time we want to," she told him. "As a matter of fact, we just did," she said with a small smile.

Luke looked down at her and said worriedly, "Yeah, we did."

"I told you before, and I will tell you this one last time. I never wanted this. I still don't need it. I do want you and I definitely need you," she said with a smile. She shrugged and said, "It's a no brainer for me."

"It's not about the money," he said softly.

"I know it's not, and I'm sorry he hurt you," she answered in a gentle tone.

Luke glanced down and then asked, "Can we just get the boys and go home?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Lorelai said as she hooked her hand through his arm. "I can't wait to get out of these shoes," she said as they started down the last flights of stairs.

XXXX

After Lorelai stormed out, Richard was across the room like a shot calling, "Lorelai! Luke! Come back here at once!" He hurried through the outer office, ignoring Jason and his clients as he rushed after his daughter and son-in-law. When he didn't find them near the elevator, he pressed the button and waited impatiently for the car to arrive.

By the time they walked out into the parking lot, Richard was already pacing behind the Tahoe. Lorelai gripped Luke's arm tighter as he stiffened and she said, "Dad, I really think that we've had enough for one day."

"Luke, son, listen to me," Richard started to say.

Luke held up a hand to stop him and said angrily, "Do not call me son." He brushed past the older man and climbed into the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

When Richard turned to Lorelai helplessly, she shook her head and said, "He won't hear you now, anyway."

"Lorelai, I," Richard started to say.

Lorelai cut him off, blue eyes blazing as she held up one finger to stop him. "You hurt him today. He may get over it eventually, because Luke is a pretty forgiving guy, but I will never forget it," she said softly as she turned to climb into the passenger seat.


	64. The Drama Kings Play Games with Love

**The Drama Kings Play Games with Love**

When they pulled up in front of the Gilmore mansion a short time later, Luke asked, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No, that's fine. I'll be right back," she said as she patted his leg and opened the door.

She rang the bell and waited for the maid to answer. When the slight blonde woman opened the door she asked brusquely, "Where are my mother and my children?"

"Mrs. Gilmore has the children up in the nursery," she answered meekly as Lorelai stormed for the stairs.

When she stepped into the immaculate nursery, Emily looked up as she sat on down duvet spread on the floor with the twins and said, "Oh! You're here. Look at this," she said as she turned Jake onto his stomach and said, "Okay, do it, show Mommy your push ups, sweet boy."

"Mom, we have to go," Lorelai said impatiently.

"Oh, he was just doing it," Emily said in a disappointed tone. "Come on, Jacob, you're making Grandma look bad," she cajoled.

Lorelai shook her head and swooped down to pick up Josh. She began strapping him into his seat and said, "Mom, I appreciate you watching them, but would you please get Jake ready while I take Josh out to the car?"

"Oh, okay," Emily said in a dazed voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked quickly. "Where's Luke?"

"He's in the car," Lorelai said shortly.

"Well, why didn't he come in?" Emily asked impatiently.

Lorelai whirled around and asked, "Did you know? Did you know what they were doing with the trust?"

"Know what, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"The trust! For the twins," she said impatiently. "Did you know that they were leaving Luke out of it?" she demanded.

"Leaving him out of it? How can they leave him out of it, he's their father," Emily said as she shook her head.

"Apparently you didn't know," Lorelai said, softening slightly. "Look, Mom, I'm sorry, but this has been a very bad afternoon. Luke is not about to step foot in this house, and I can't say that I blame him," she said as she picked up Josh's seat. "Would you please get Jake ready? I'll be back in a minute," she said as she swept form he room.

"Lorelai!" Emily called as she followed her out of the nursery.

Lorelai looked back as she started down the stairs and said impatiently, "Mom, Jake."

She reached the door just in time to see Richard get out of his new Jaguar and slowly approach the driver's side window. She hung back to listen to their exchange.

"Luke, son," Richard began as Luke rolled the window down.

"I told you not to call me that," Luke said in a low dangerous voice.

"I think of you as a son," Richard said, taken aback by Luke's vehemence.

"Really?" Luke drawled sarcastically.

"Luke, you said yourself that you didn't want to be directly involved in this," Richard said quickly. "You said that you wanted to be able to help and advise Lorelai, but that you didn't want to be responsible for any of this," Richard reminded him.

"No, not for the investments and the preservation of your precious fortune," Luke said with a nod. "I did, however, expect to have some say in my kids' education," he said bitterly. "And, I really didn't expect there to be provisions for the failure of our marriage," he said spitefully.

"I was not trying to put you aside, Luke," Richard said sincerely. "I was only doing what I thought you would find most palatable," he explained. "I know that you don't want any part of this. I know that it's galling you to even have this trust for the boys," he said as he gestured broadly. "And I also know that when the time comes for them to choose their path, you'll probably ignore the trust and take care of things yourself, if possible," he said calmly. When Luke cut his eyes toward his father-in-law, Richard knew that he had hit the nail on the head. Richard studied the younger man for a moment and then said, "Come inside. Let's sit down and talk about this."

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't want to talk now."

"Luke, we can't leave this unresolved," Richard said sternly. "We should be able to talk this through. You and I have always been able to talk man to man," he cajoled.

Luke turned to look at him and said, "I can't talk now. I'm too angry."

"Come inside, have a drink, relax," Richard said coaxingly.

"No, Richard!" Luke snapped. "I don't want a drink at three in the afternoon. I don't want a goddamn cigar that I will never, ever smoke. I just want you and everyone else to butt out of my life," Luke said angrily. "I want to raise my kids the way I want them to be raised. I want me and Lorelai to make these decisions together, without any other factors playing in," he said heatedly. "And you, I want you to open your eyes and see what you're doing to your life," he hissed.

"What I'm doing to my life?" Richard asked, affronted.

"Yes," Luke said with an emphatic nod. "Stop hanging around with that shmuck, acting like you're forty and lovin' it," Luke said sarcastically. "Your wife is miserable, you have no home life, you blindly follow whatever Jason thinks is best, but I'm telling you Richard, there will be trouble," Luke warned. "Trouble with Emily to be sure, everyone else can see that see that coming from a mile away. Trouble with Jason, I can feel that in my gut," he told him. He looked into his father-in-law's stricken face and said, "Open your eyes and look at your own life. Stop trying to run mine." He looked back over his shoulder and muttered, "Where the hell is Lorelai?" as he reached for the door handle. He looked at Richard's slack face and said, "I told you that now was not the time to talk."

As he emerged from the car, Lorelai stepped out of the doorway and said, "Here's Josh," as she handed him the baby seat. "I'll get Jake," she said as she disappeared back into the house.

"Luke, please," Richard started to say, but Luke held up his hand to stop him.

Luke drew in a deep breath as he looked down at his son and then at his father-in-law, standing awkwardly with his booted foot. "Richard, I'm sure we'll talk, but it is not going to be now. I don't want to say anything more today," he said as calmly as he could. He turned and focused on placing Josh's seat into the base properly.

Lorelai emerged with Emily following close behind as she opened the other door and quickly snapped Jake's seat into place. She turned back to Emily and said softly, "Thank you for watching them, Mom. We appreciate it," she added as she climbed into the Tahoe.

"Of course, any time," Emily said in a bewildered voice as she spotted her husband standing dumbstruck in the driveway.

"Thanks, Emily," Luke said shortly as he swung himself into his seat and rolled the window back up. He turned to Lorelai and asked, "You ready?"

"Ready," she answered with a nod.

Without another word or his usual wave of acknowledgement, Luke pulled away, leaving the elder Gilmores staring across the driveway at each other. Emily glanced at the departing brake lights and demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

XXXX

"You okay?" Lorelai asked softly. She chuckled a little and then said, "Of course you're not okay."

"I'm fine," he told her gruffly.

"Luke," she said shaking her head.

"Please, Lorelai, please," he said as he tried to focus on the road. "Not now," he added in a rusty voice.

"Okay," she said meekly as she turned to look over the seat at the twins. "Well, they don't appear to be any worse for wear after an afternoon in Emily's house of horrors," she babbled nervously.

Luke reached across and took her hand in his. He shot her a look and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it before he said only, "Shh."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, shh-ing."

"Thank you," he said softly as he kept a tight grip on her hand.

Thirty silent minutes later, he parked the car in the drive and turned it off. He exhaled loudly as Lorelai reached for the door handle, but kept a firm hold on her other hand. When she turned to look at him, he smiled tightly and said, "I guess you realize now that you're married to a major drama queen."

"I'm getting that picture," she said with a slow smile.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool," he said gruffly.

"Aw, Hon," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't blame you. Besides, you know I like you hot," she said with a tentative smile.

Luke's eyes widened as he chuckled ruefully and said, "Well, I was pretty hot today."

"Yeah, well, it'll work out," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked over at her and asked, "You think?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know."

XXXX

"Emily," Richard said as he began to hobble across the driveway toward her.

"No!" she said as she held up her hands to ward him off. "What did you do?" she asked again, this time with icy calm.

"I miscalculated," he said with a feeble shrug.

"Miscalculated?" she asked incredulously. "Richard Gilmore, this is not a negotiation that you're trying to get the upper hand in. This is our family," she said angrily as she spun on her heel and stalked back into the house.

"Emily," he called as he followed her into the living room.

"No, damn it," she said waving him off. "I've put up with it all. All of it, the slights, and the vague insults, and not so vague insults, the willful neglect and the loneliness, and that pandering little twerp you took as a partner, all so that you could get your revenge on Floyd," she spat. "This is not a game of chess to be won in so many moves. This is not a deal you're putting together," she sneered. "That's it, I'm through," she said as she walked over to the hall table and picked up her purse.

"Through? Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I'm going to Sweetie's," she said as she pulled out her car keys. "I will most likely not be home tonight, but that's okay, you're probably having dinner with Moby. Whoever the hell that is," she added snidely as she walked toward the door.

"Why? Emily!" he said as he started to follow her as quickly as he could.

"Stay away from me!" she snapped. "I will not let you do this. I will not let you destroy my family when I just got it back. So help me, if they take those babies away from me, your life will not be worth living," she said in a choked voice as she pointed a finger in his face.

"Emily!" he gasped.

She opened the door, took a steadying breath and turned to look at him coldly. "You're a fool, Richard. Nothing but an old fool," she said as she started to pull the door closed behind her. "Use your crutches, for God's sake!" she said exasperatedly.

"I left them at the office," he answered, his voice echoing in the empty foyer.

XXXX

Luke prepared grilled chicken breasts, rice and steamed veggies for dinner. When Lorelai eyed the veggies suspiciously he growled, "Eat 'em."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "You don't have to take this out on me. I'm on your side," she reminded him as she picked up her fork.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive so that you don't predecease me," he grumbled as he sat down.

"Well, you've had a couple of hours to bang around in the kitchen," she said as she poked at the veggies with the tines of her fork. "Any thoughts you'd like to share?" she asked gently.

Luke took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Your Dad was partially right," he started slowly.

"What? That your name is Luke?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

"I did say all of that. That I didn't want to touch your money, that I didn't want the responsibility for it," he said as he kept his gaze focused on his plate.

"It's not my money," she reminded him.

He looked up and smiled at her capacity for denial. "It is, Lorelai. Or will be," he said quietly. "He's right in the fact that I don't get to have it both ways. I need to decide if I'm in or out," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We're in or out," she corrected him.

Luke shook his head and said, "You're in, no matter what. They're not going to pass it to the kids, or donate it to the save the spotted owl fund or anything else. That's the reality," he said softly.

"But Luke," she started to protest but he shook his head to stop her.

"No. I need to get over myself," he said with a slow nod. "Your Dad was right. I had no intention of ever touching that trust for the boys if there was any other way," he told her. When her startled eyes met his, he gave her a small smile and said, "Pretty hypocritical of me, huh?" He pushed his food around on his plate and said, "Your Dad was smart. He saw that. He knew that. He made it so that I would have to go against you if I wanted to do things my way," he said with a shrug.

"That's despicable!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Oh, I'm not sure that part of it was intentional or malicious on his part," Luke said with a chuckle. "At least, not any more than I truly believe that your father wants you to leave me for Jason," he added as he speared some broccoli and popped it into his mouth.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked him, "And how much do you believe that?"

"I really don't think he does. Otherwise, he wouldn't have chased me down. Twice," he said with a shrug. "That was just me, being a little crazy because of the other night," he said as he looked her straight in the eye.

"So, what are we coming around to?" she asked carefully, trying to figure out where he was heading with all of this.

Luke laid his fork on his plate and folded his hands over it. He looked at her steadily and said, "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" she asked incredulously.

Luke held her gaze as he said, "For thinking that I could have only part of your life, for not supporting who you are, and what you're going to be." He took a deep breath and said, "Like it or not, this money is coming to you, Lorelai. You can put it all in that passbook account and sit on it until the kids come of age for all I care, but it will still ultimately be on you," he said with quiet conviction. "I've been selfish. Wanting to do things my way, wanting to deny who you are and what you have coming to you," he said with a shrug.

"Luke," she started.

He shook his head and said, "I know you don't want it, and didn't ask for it, but it is what it is, Lorelai. We can't change it."

"I'm not sure that I believe that," she said stubbornly.

"Maybe you will when it eventually comes through probate," he said with a chuckle. "No, it's going to happen, and I need you to know that I'm in. I'm all in. No more sitting on the sidelines, nursing my wounded pride," he said with a nod. "We're partners, in every way and every sense of the word," he said firmly.

Lorelai swallowed thickly as she absorbed his words. She looked up at him and asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

Luke sat back, hooked his arm over the back of his chair and gave her a small, but warm smile as he said, "It means that one day, hopefully a really long time from now, I will be filthy, stinking rich."

"You will, huh?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep," he said. "Still not buying tux, though," he added darkly.

"How about just the tie? You can wear it with your black pants, and I can have my very own Chippendale's dancer," she suggested with a sly smile.

"That may be a possibility," he said as he got you and started to remove her untouched plate.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he made stabbing gestures at his hand with her fork.

"I'm making you a burger," he said with a shrug.

"I was gonna eat that," she pointed out.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather have this than a nice juicy burger?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him quizzically and said, "I don't know if that means you love me or if you're trying to bump me off for my money."

"A lot of the first, very little of the second, at least at the time being," he said with a smirk.

"That's what I figured," she said with a sigh. "Lord, you wear me out," she said softly.

"Ditto," he said as he pulled ground beef from the fridge.

XXXX

That night, Emily Gilmore sat at her friend's bedside, holding her hand as they talked quietly. "I can't sleep anymore," Sweetie said in a reedy voice. "I can't sleep a whole night through, but I'm so tired, Em," she said softly.

"I know you are," Emily said gently. "Try to rest, we'll just chat," she said with a smile that she didn't really feel. "Do you remember that Sigma Chi formal that we went to our freshman year?" she asked her old friend.

Sweetie smiled and asked, "The one where you asked the Sweetheart of Sigma Chi if she had run her course of penicillin?"

Emily gasped and smiled genuinely for the first time that evening. "I did not!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, you did," Sweetie answered with a weak laugh.

"No, I simply asked her if that nasty infection she was suffering had cleared up. I can't help it if people assumed the worst about the poor girl," Emily said primly. "They should have picked you," she said affectionately.

"I was only a freshman," Sweetie said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but you and Howard were already pinned," Emily pointed out.

"Thank you for staying with me," Sweetie said quietly.

"I think that Howard is a little upset that I displaced him," she said with a sad smile.

"It means a lot to have you near," Sweetie told her. "And, I think Howard could use the break," she said with a weak smile.

Emily blushed and looked down at their clasped hands and said, "Don't act like I'm doing anything noble. You know me better than that," she chastised. "I need you as much as you need me," Emily said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Tell me," Sweetie ordered.

Emily shook her head as she looked at her oldest friend sadly and said, "It all seems so stupid and small."

Sweetie nodded and said, "I've had enough of the big and frightening. I'll take the stupid and small, thank you very much. Tell me," she prodded gently.

XXXX

Lorelai sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and whispered, "You asleep?"

"Not yet," Luke mumbled.

"Someone's wide awake," she said softly.

Luke opened his eyes as turned his head and saw her holding Jake in her arms. "Of course he is," he said with a smile. "Hey, little owl," he said as she placed the baby in the middle of their bed. Jake immediately flipped onto his stomach and pushed up on his hands, wrinkling his forehead as he looked up at his father. Luke's smile widened as he said, "Aren't you the best thing ever? You and your big brother," he amended quickly.

"They are aren't they?" Lorelai asked as she flopped onto the pillow, bracketing the baby between them.

"Didn't get sleepy while he ate, huh?" Luke asked.

"No, I think I need to talk to the doctor about starting them on cereal or other solid foods," she said with a small smile. "They seem to be losing interest in nursing," she said quietly.

Luke shook his head at his son and said, "Kid, you don't know how long you're gonna be fighting to get back there."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yes, your daddy has been jealous." She sighed and said, "I think they still like the comfort thing, they're just more easily distracted now."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, we'll see what the doctor says." He watched as Jake pushed his butt up into the air and rubbed his face against the sheets. Reaching down to pat the boy's diapered butt gently he said, "You need to get sleepy little man." When Jake looked up again he asked, "Another story maybe?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "We were hoping you would say that. Here," she said as she pulled some books from her nightstand and held out _Green Eggs and Ham_ and _Hop on Pop_ to him. "Reader's choice," she told him.

"How come I'm the reader?" he asked.

"Mommy wants a story too," she said as she snuggled into the pillow and blinked up at him with those clear blue eyes.

"Okay," Luke said with a sigh. "Pile up," he said as he picked up Jake and laid him on top of his stomach. Lorelai scooted over and held up the books. Luke smiled as he took _Hop on Pop_ and said, "I don't want to make you hungry. Kitchen's closed."

Lorelai tossed the other book over the side of the bed and snuggled into his shoulder, resting her hand on Jake's back to hold him in place. Together, mother and son were lulled by the soft rumble of Luke's deep voice as he read quietly. When he finished the book, he dropped it down beside the bed and placed his free hand on Jake's back, lacing his fingers through hers as the three of them dozed off. Lorelai stirred a short time later and whispered, "Come on, baby boy. It'll be Joshie's turn in the morning," as she lifted the sleeping boy from his sleeping daddy and scooted off of the bed to carry him to his crib.

When she turned off the lamp and slipped back into bed, Luke rolled over, curled up behind her, draping his arm over her hip as he said, "Good book," and drifted back to sleep.

XXXX

Richard sat in his study late into the night. A snifter of brandy sat on the table beside him, a book open, but turned face down on his leg. He stared at the crutches Jason had brought over and placed against the desk earlier that evening. The two men had conversed easily enough, but Luke's words kept running through Richard's mind. He found himself watching the younger man carefully, trying to ferret out any inkling of subterfuge, but coming up empty.

He rested his head against the back of his chair and listened to the grandfather clock in the foyer tick the seconds away. He sighed and realized that without Emily there, his house simply was not a home. He looked over at the phone, knowing that she had turned hers off, and also knowing that in the morning, she would probably erase every single one of his messages without listening to them. It seemed that no one wanted to listen to him. At least not today, they didn't.

He looked over at the crutches again and weighed the advantages of getting up and going to bed versus the simplicity that the couch here in the study offered. Without bothering to pull the tie he had loosened earlier from his collar. Richard pushed himself up from the chair and limped three steps to the couch, falling down on it heavily and staring up at the ceiling blankly as he cushioned his head on his arm and willed himself to sleep.

XXXX

Luke loved Stars Hollow at five in the morning. Few people were stirring at that hour, and even if they were awake, they seldom poked their heads out of their doors. He loved opening the diner. The grill, clean and ready to go, the floor, freshly swept and mopped, and the blissful quiet as he moved through a routine so set that he could walk it in his sleep. He smiled to himself as he slipped out of the house and started down the street, thinking that there were many days that he did just that, opening the diner on autopilot and amazing even himself with the things he did without paying the slightest bit of attention to them. He crossed the square and paused mid-stride as he looked at the diner and saw Richard's Jaguar parked right in front.

He crossed the street and nodded as his father-in-law spotted him coming. He walked past the car and to the door without a word, unlocking the diner quickly and reaching around the corner to flip on the lights. Once the place was illuminated, he turned and looked down at the car, waiting for Richard to emerge before he turned, leaving the door ajar in silent invitation. He filled the coffee maker and flipped on the switches before he disappeared into the kitchen to turn everything on. When he returned to the counter, Richard Gilmore stood in front of him wearing clothes he appeared to have slept in. "Now can we talk?" Richard asked in a voice raspy from lack of sleep.

"Coffee?" Luke asked as he reached under the counter for a mug.

"Please," Richard answered simply as he pulled a stool down and leaned the crutches against the counter.

Luke poured him a mug full and said, "Lorelai and I had a talk when we got home yesterday."

"I imagine you did," Richard said dryly.

"I really want to believe that you didn't mean anything more than you said you did when you set things up that way," Luke said gruffly.

"I honestly didn't," Richard said quickly.

Luke nodded and said, "You were right in the end. I can't do this halfway." He sighed and said, "Lorelai never wanted or expected this to come her way, you know. I kind of hoped it wouldn't, but I guess that was just stupid on my part," he said quietly.

"You are not stupid, so… Luke," Richard corrected himself.

"Naive, then," Luke said with a nod. "This presents us with a whole set of problems that we didn't really anticipate, and we probably should have," he said slowly. He took a deep breath and said, "We've decided that if this is the way it's going to be, then I'm in. I'm a part of it," he concluded with a resolute nod.

"You are," Richard said firmly. "Luke, you can't believe I want Lorelai to be with Jason," Richard said incredulously.

"Well, that was mainly me," Luke said as he rubbed his hand over his scruffy beard. "I don't like that guy, Richard. He's off," is all he said in a terse voice. "Anyway, he's your problem. All I know is that Lorelai and I will be staying far away from him. Keep your eyes open though," he warned quietly.

"I will," Richard said, too tired to get into the hows and whys of what Luke was trying to tell him.

"I will tell you this," Luke said as he leaned on the counter. "If there is to be a trust for my sons, then I have to be a part of it. Lorelai and I will make all of the decisions concerning them, and there will be no argument or input necessary," he said firmly. "Otherwise, forget about the whole thing," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I will have the papers drawn up," Richard said with a nod.

"Oh, and we talked a little about, you know, the rest of it," Luke said as he leaned back and rested his hips against the back counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lorelai and I agree that if you and Emily feel really strongly about some of the, uh, charities you support, you should start donating heavily now," he said with a smirk. "If there's anything left by the time it gets to us, you can bet that we will not be donating to the 'Save the Wildass Orchid Fund,' or anything like that," he said derisively. "There are more important things to do with money like that," he added with a pointed look.

Richard smiled in spite of himself and said, "Noted."

Luke nodded and saw one of the guys from the bakery approaching with the day's order for the diner. "Hang on," he said as he went to the door to collect the stack of pink bakery boxes. After chatting for a minute, he came back to the counter and flipped open the lid on one of the boxes. He pulled a plate from under the counter and placed a still warm blueberry muffin on it. "Here, eat this. You look like crap," he said with a smirk.

"Emily didn't come home last night," Richard confessed.

"What?" Luke asked as he looked up in surprise.

Richard nodded and said, "After you left, she gave me an earful of her own and then left."

"Left for where?" Luke asked.

"Her friend Sweetie's house," Richard answered. "At least, that's where she said she was going. She wouldn't answer my calls," he confessed as he picked at the muffin.

Luke nodded and asked, "That's her friend who is sick, right?"

Richard chuckled and said, "Yes, Sweetie is always suffering from one ailment or another."

Luke blinked and asked sharply, "Like cancer?"

"Cancer?" Richard asked with a frown. "Sweetie doesn't have cancer," he said shaking his head.

"Is she the one with the fibromyalgia?" Luke asked with a confused frown of his own.

"Well, yes," Richard answered slowly. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Emily told me at the benefit thing. She said that she had just been diagnosed with cancer," he told Richard.

Richard looked like he had just been slapped when he asked, "Cancer?"

"Emily didn't tell you?" Luke asked.

"No," Richard said quietly. He looked down at the counter and whispered, "Oh, God."

Luke stared at his father-in-law at a complete loss for what to do. Finally he said, "Maybe I have her friends mixed up."

Richard shook his head sadly as he stood up and said, "No. You were right. I need to take a good look at my own life. I haven't been paying attention." He took a deep breath and said quickly, "Please don't hold this against Emily. She knew nothing about any of this." He looked over at Luke and asked, "Will we be all right?"

Luke nodded and said, "It will be fine."

"It would break her heart if she lost contact with you and Lorelai and the babies," Richard said worriedly.

"That's not going to happen," Luke assured him. He rubbed his jaw and said, "I do think we can skip dinner tonight, though. I think we all could use a nice quiet evening at home," he said gently.

"You're probably right," Richard said as he adjusted the crutches under his arms. He sighed and said, "You know, I knew that Trix wasn't happy when I told her what I planned for the trust. She didn't like Lorelai being the only one to sign off on it. It thought that it was because I left myself out of it," he mused. He looked at Luke and said, "Probably not, though. She's a sharp old bird," he said as he turned to leave.

"You okay to drive? Do you want me to drive you home?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Richard said as he reached for the door handle.

"Go home and try to get some sleep," Luke said gruffly.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Luke," Richard said as he turned to look back at him.

Luke nodded and said, "We'll talk to you soon. I'll ask Lorelai to call Emily, or I'll call her myself," he amended quickly. "That might be easier on us all," he said with a chuckle.

"Wise man," Richard said with a nod. "Well, I have things to tend to," Richard said as he opened the door.

"Yes, you do," Luke agreed. "Good luck," he called.

"I'm going to need it," Richard called as he made his way carefully down the steps and to his car. He raised his hand in a slight wave goodbye before he got back into the Jag and took off for Hartford, speed dialing his lawyer on the way.

XXXX

"Hello Emily," Luke said into the phone later that morning.

"Luke," Emily said in surprise.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was upset, and I didn't want to talk to anyone," he explained as Lorelai made faces at him from across the table. He rolled his eyes and said, "We do appreciate you watching the boys for us," he said sincerely.

"Luke, I don't know what went on, but I," she started to say.

"Had nothing to do with it," he finished for her.

"Yes," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Richard and I talked this morning," he told her.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was waiting when I got to the diner this morning. Anyway, we talked, and we're going to work things out," he assured her. "I did tell him that I thought it would be a good idea to skip dinner tonight," he said, cringing a little as he waited for her response.

"Perhaps that would be best," she said softly.

"Have you spoken to him?" Luke asked.

"Richard?" Emily asked, unsure of what to say and how much Luke knew. "No," she said resolutely.

"How's your friend?" Luke asked gently.

Emily sighed and said, "She's, well, she's not good."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that Lorelai or I can do?" he asked, earning a sharp look from his wife, which he answered with a shrug.

"No, thank you, Luke," Emily said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know that things are okay, you know?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I appreciate that," she answered vaguely.

Luke nodded and said simply, "He's waiting for you at home."

Emily smiled a little and said, "Good. Let him wait a little while longer."

Luke smiled and said, "Probably won't hurt. Goodbye, Emily."

"Goodbye, Luke. Thank you for calling," she said as she hung up.

Luke set the phone on the table as Lorelai cleared their lunch plates and said, "Man, your Dad is going to be begging for mercy."

"Good, he should," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

Luke laughed and said, "I'm probably gonna get hit for this, but you are your mother's daughter."

Lorelai whirled around and glared at him as she said, "Start begging."

Luke grinned as he got up and started walking toward her with a purposeful gleam in his eye. "Please, Lorelai?" he asked as he pulled her to him. "Please forgive me for saying that you have a vindictive streak as wide as your mother's," he teased.

"Mean!" she said as she hit his arm with her balled up fist.

Luke gave her a devilish grin as he whispered, "Harder."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped as the laugh bubbled up within her.

"You don't have to go in this afternoon do you?" he asked in a low voice.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Paperwork, but I brought that home."

Luke glanced at the clock and said, "The boys should sleep for another hour."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked coyly.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll let you beat on me some more," he said with a sly smile.

"So dirty!" she said in a scandalized tone.

Luke started to steer her toward the hall by her hips and said, "I know. It will be."

"You're very sure of yourself," she said over her shoulder.

"I got you out of Friday night dinner. You owe me," he said as he gave her a swat on the butt.

"How will I ever repay you?" she drawled in her southern belle voice.

"I can think of about five ways," he said as she laughed and took off up the stairs. Luke took them two at a time, catching up quickly.

XXXX

By the time Emily walked through the front door late that afternoon, Richard was beside himself. When he heard the door close, he thumped his way into the foyer saying, "Emily Gilmore, I have been worried sick!"

"Hello Richard," she said tiredly. "I told you where I was going," she said as she placed her purse and keys on the hall table.

"You didn't return any of my calls," he said indignantly.

"Yes, I got your messages," she said dully.

"I needed to speak to you," he said firmly.

Emily shook her head and said, "Not now, Richard. I need a bath and my bed," she said as she walked slowly toward the stairs.

"But, Emily," he insisted as he followed her.

She turned on the second stair and said, "Richard, I just spent the last twenty four hours sitting with my oldest friend, who is dying. At this particular moment, I do not have the energy or the inclination to get into this with you," she said quietly. "If you would like to be helpful, though, you can ask Anna-Maria to bring up a pot of tea," she said as she began to climb the stairs again. "We won't be having dinner with the family tonight," she called to him as she turned the corner. She gave him a smirk and said, "That should free you up for some club hopping."

XXXX

Luke was just starting dinner when the doorbell rang. Lorelai was up in the nursery with the boys, so he turned the heat down under the sauce and went to answer it himself. When he peeped through the glass he saw a man standing there holding a large manila envelope. He pulled the door open and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Lucas Danes?" he courier asked.

"Yes," Luke answered in a bewildered tone.

"Sign here, please," he man asked as he held a clipboard out to Luke.

"Am I being served or something?" Luke asked, taking an involuntary step back.

"No sir, we're just a courier service," the man answered.

"It's after five," Luke said as he reached for the clipboard.

The man shrugged as he handed Luke the envelope and said, "They paid for same day service. Have a nice evening," he called as he turned and went down the steps.

Luke closed the door and looked at the envelope quizzically. He saw the name of a law firm that seemed vaguely familiar and ran his finger under the flap.

"Who was it? Is Rory here already?" Lorelai called from the top of the stairs.

Luke shook his head and said, "Messenger service."

Lorelai glanced down the hall at the nursery nervously and asked, "What is it?" as he pulled the papers from the envelope.

Luke scanned them and shook his head in awe. "Man, your Dad works fast," he said under his breath.

"Luke? Tell me," she said as she glanced back down the hall again.

"Trust papers," he said as he waved them at her. "Both of our names," he told her.

Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and said, "God, you scared me."

Luke chuckled and said, "I was a little nervous too." He turned and said, "I have to get back to my sauce," as he dropped the papers on the hall table and walked toward the kitchen.

"We'll be down in a minute," she called to him.

"Good, because I was really needing a hand here," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what you said a little while ago," she shot back as she headed back down the hall.

Luke smiled and hummed softly to himself as he stood at the stove and stirred in some more ingredients.

XXXX

"God, I love spaghetti and meatballs," Rory said as she twirled pasta around her fork.

Luke eyed them both carefully and said, "I'm watching you two."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Spaghetti and meatballs is not fight food."

Luke held up his hands and said, "First one to point their meatball at the other loses their plate."

Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "I'm sure there was a dirty in there somewhere, but I'm not sure how to extract it."

"Slipping," Rory said with a shake of her head. "So sad in one so young," she said with a smirk.

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "She's baiting me."

"Fish can choose not to bite," Luke mumbled as he wound some more pasta around his fork. Nodded slightly as said, "This is a particularly good batch of sauce. I wonder what I did differently." When Lorelai quirked an eyebrow at him, he shook his head and said, "I think I used more garlic than I usually do."

"So, what's been new around here? Aside from the twins' latest tricks, which are all I seem to hear about," Rory asked.

"Well, let's see," Lorelai said as she tore a piece of garlic bread into bite sized pieces. "Taylor added three new flavors at the ice cream shop," she reported.

"Oh?" Rory asked with interest.

"Yes, but he took off bubble gum, mocha caramel pecan, and if you can believe it, Reese's cup," Lorelai said indignantly.

"No!" Rory gasped.

"Go figure," Lorelai said with a snort. "I mean, the bubble gum I get. Never liked it much myself. Too weird a flavor, food texture combination," she said with a wave of her hand.

"I know what you mean," Rory said solemnly.

"But mocha caramel? Reese's cup?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "Who doesn't like Reese's cup?"

"You don't," Luke said without looking up.

"I do too!" Lorelai said firmly.

"No, you always order a scoop of peanut butter and a scoop of chocolate," he answered. "You say that the Reese's cup has too much vanilla," he reminded her.

Rory nodded and said, "It's true, it does throw off the ratios."

"I guess so," Lorelai grumbled. "Just seems wrong," she said with a pout.

Rory smiled and turned to Luke as she asked, "What's new with you?"

Luke shrugged and shook his head as he said, "Nothing." When Lorelai snorted he turned and asked, "What?"

"He's been humming 'If I Were a Rich Man,' all afternoon," she told her daughter.

"I have not," Luke growled.

"Have too!" Lorelai shot back, pointing at him with a meatball on the end of her fork.

"You were warned," Luke said as he snatched up her plate and tried to take the fork from her hand.

"No!" Lorelai cried before she shoved the entire meatball into her mouth and tried to smile at him as she chewed.

"Never again," Luke said sternly.

"Wha?" Lorelai mumbled as she tried to work the meatball around in her mouth.

"I am never cooking this again," he told her as he removed the remaining meatball from her plate and placed the pasta back in front of her.

Rory smirked and asked, "So, Luke, are you getting in touch with your deep seated love of show tunes?"

"No, the papers for the trust came today," Lorelai told her as she swallowed.

"Okay, does everyone have to know?" Luke asked impatiently.

"She's not everyone, she's Rory," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I just, it's," Luke stammered. "It's not polite dinner conversation. You're not supposed to talk about people's finances," he finished lamely.

Rory nodded and said to her mother, "It's true. Emily Post would be horrified."

"By about every breath I take," Lorelai said with a laugh. "We had a little run in with your grandfather over it," she told her daughter.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Luke, Rory is our family. She has a trust herself, so this is not deep, dark secret," Lorelai said in an exasperated tone.

"Mom, Luke's uncomfortable talking about it," Rory said quietly.

"Well, get over it," Lorelai said as she turned to him. "That is not how it's going to be here. We are a family. We talk about things openly, we don't hide things from each other," she said emphatically.

"It's not a matter of hiding things," Luke insisted. "I just, Rory's right, I don't feel comfortable talking about this while we have dinner," he said firmly.

"Fine, we'll talk about it after dinner," Lorelai said with a shrug. "God, I wish I had a meatball," she grumbled.

Luke turned to Rory and asked, "Did your article make the Daily News?"

"Yes, and I brought you copies," she said with a nod.

"Good, I can't wait to see it," he said with a nod.

"My parents would never talk about things," Lorelai muttered.

Luke sighed and said, "We will talk. After dinner."

"Who made you the boss of dinner conversation, anyway?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm the one who cooked it," he said as he pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, well, it's no good without the meatballs," Lorelai said as she sat back in a sulk.

Luke stood up and carried his half full plate to the trash can where he dumped his meal. "You know what?" he asked as he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate spaghetti and meatballs," he said as he shook his head and stalked from the room.

Rory frowned at her mother and asked, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Lorelai asked, affronted.

"You know that this is a sensitive subject. Why did you keep pushing?" Rory asked.

"Because, he keeps too much bottled up. He needs to learn to talk about things," Lorelai said heatedly.

"He said he would talk about it, just not when you wanted to," Rory pointed out. "Man, I don't really know what's going on with all of this, but it's like walking on eggshells with everyone lately. You, Luke, Grandma, Grandpa," she said as she stood up to clear her plate. "I beginning to think I need to bust Josh and Jake out of here before they catch 'crazy' too," she said as she started running water in the sink. "I'm assuming that the reason we're not having dinner with Grandma and Grandpa stems from this run in" she asked.

"Yes, but its fine," Lorelai said quickly. "We're just all taking a night off," Lorelai assured her as she started to clear the table. "It has been a pretty tense month or so," Lorelai admitted.

"That's the understatement of the year," Rory muttered.

"Hey, you've been fairly wacky too," Lorelai pointed out. "All that crap about me and Jason," she reminded her daughter.

"I guess so," Rory mumbled. "Dad called again," she told her mother.

"How are they doing?" Lorelai asked.

"He found a maid-nanny combo," Rory reported.

"How very McDonald's," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"He's had to quit traveling so much. He's thinking of changing jobs," Rory said with a shrug.

"Well, that's nothing new," Lorelai said dryly.

"Mom, he's trying. Give him a break," Rory said impatiently.

"Sorry," Lorelai said as she backed away with her hands raised. "Since when did you become your father's cheerleader?" she asked with a frown.

"I just feel bad for him and Gigi," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, Sweets, I hope that it works out for him." When Rory shot her a look, Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and said, "Really, I do."

"Me too," Rory said as she ran water into the pan Luke had made to make the sauce.

A minute later, they heard the front door open and close and Luke came back into the kitchen with Kirk, Patty and Babette trailing him. "What's going on?" Lorelai asked with a confused frown.

Luke looked at her and said, "You wanted talk? There will be talk." He turned to Kirk and asked, "You have your stuff?"

"Right here," Kirk said as he held up a pouch.

"Okay, let's do this," Luke said as he pointed to the half cleared kitchen table. He walked over and dropped the manila envelope on the table before he turned to Lorelai and said, "Kirk is going to notarize. Rory, Patty and Babette can be our witnesses. Patty and Babette will be more than happy to spread the word," he said with a smirk.

"Spread the word about what, Honey?" Patty asked.

"You're about to watch us sign the papers that will set up a trust fund for the twins, arranged by Lorelai's grandmother," he explained.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Patty said as she hurried to the table.

"Luke," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lorelai." He turned to Patty, Babette and Kirk and asked, "You guys know that Lorelai's family is loaded, right?" When they all nodded slowly, he turned back to Lorelai and said, "See, no deep, dark secret here." He turned back to the group at the table and said, "One day, Lorelai will inherit it all and then the kids will," as he gestured to Rory. "That is, unless your Dad takes my advice and blows it all before it gets to us," he said casually. He looked at Lorelai and waved a pen at her as he asked, "You ready?"

Lorelai walked apprehensively to the table, nodding in disbelief. Luke handed her the pen and flipped to the page that had been flagged for their signatures. She signed her name to the document, and then Luke signed his name directly under hers. He turned the paperwork toward Kirk, who promptly set about imprinting the seal, stamping it, and filling in the necessary information. Luke looked up at Patty and Babette and said, "Okay, go do your thing. Make sure the whole town knows, okay?" he asked sarcastically. Patty and Babette looked at him aghast as he turned to Lorelai and said, "If you see my balls lying around here, let me know, okay? I'd like them back," he said as he turned to leave the room.

"Luke, Honey, we would never talk about this," Patty said, offended.

"It's impolite!" Babette added.

"Financial matters are highly personal," Patty said as he stopped in his tracks.

Luke turned around slowly and asked, "You mean to tell me that you won't talk about how much money we have or will have, but, if I was having an affair, that's okay to blab about?"

"Well, Sweetheart, an affair is much juicier than this," Patty said with a chuckle.

"Are you having an affair?" Babette asked with a hopeful note in her voice.

"No!" Luke and Lorelai answered in unison.

"Oh," Babette said, clearly disappointed in getting a good scoop. She smiled at them and said, "Well, that's good, right?"

Luke blinked at Lorelai in disbelief and said, "An insane asylum has nothing on this town."

"Kinda fouled up your big exit, didn't it?" she asked as Kirk handed the notarized papers to her. She crossed the room and said, "Here are your balls back," as she handed them to Luke. She walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a lighter. She handed it to him and said, "Finish the scene, drama queen." Luke glanced around the room at the shocked, expectant faces and then down at the papers in his hands. "You in or out?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her and said gruffly, "I'm in."

Lorelai nodded and took the papers from his hands. She smiled softly and said, "Good, 'cause I'm out," and tore the paperwork in two. She handed the pieces to him and kissed his cheek softly before she whispered, "Take your bow, and we'll go for ice cream for dessert."


	65. Tape, Talks, Tools, Ties & Telethons

**A/N: Okay, time to throttle this back a little before it turns into a telenovela…**

**Tape, Talks, Tools, Ties and Telethons**

A slow smile spread across Luke's face as he saw the torn documents in her hands. He gently took them from her and said, "Man, you're good."

"Thank you," she said, accepting her due easily.

He shook his head and said, "Only you would do such a thing."

"I was provoked," she answered with a challenging smile.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is better than The Bold and the Beautiful!" Babette whispered loudly to Patty.

"I love coming over here. It's always so exciting, and the scenery isn't bad," Patty agreed as she pursed her lips and watching Lorelai and Luke beam at each other.

Luke swayed toward her slightly, yearning to kiss her, but remembering that they had an audience. "You ready to do this for real?" he asked in a low voice.

"Lose Hedda and Louella over there," she murmured, her eyes dropping to his lips for a second, knowing what he was thinking.

"Done," he said with a nod. He turned to the ladies and said, "Patty, Babette, thanks for coming so quickly. I guess we won't need witnesses, after all."

"No problem, Sugah," Babette said as she glanced at the clock on the stove. "I gotta get home. Law and Order starts in ten minutes. I tell ya, I could take a big old bite out of that Sam Waterston," she said as she bustled past them. "See ya in the mornin', Dollfaces," she called as she headed for the door.

"I prefer that Jesse L. Martin," Patty purred as she started to follow Babette. "That man is beautiful," she said in a dreamy voice. She stopped and said quickly to Luke, "Not as beautiful as you, Sweetheart," as she patted his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks, Patty," Luke said with a smirk.

"Goodnight," Patty called as she glided toward the front door.

"Hang on a second, Kirk," Luke said as Kirk snapped out of his nearly catatonic state and started gathering his notary materials.

"I won't tell anyone," Kirk swore quickly.

"No, I mean, stay here," Luke said as he walked back over to the table.

"You can't keep me here. Mother knows where I was going. Lulu will notice," Kirk protested quickly.

"We're not keepin' ya," Luke growled as he pulled the second copy of the papers from the envelope. He turned to Lorelai and said, "We'll have to tape those together and keep them for our copy."

"I'll do it," Rory said as she rummaged through the junk drawer for the scotch tape.

"You have another copy?" Kirk asked in amazement.

"Yes, and I really don't want you blabbing about this," Luke said sternly.

"I can't divulge the details of anything I notarize," Kirk said officiously. He looked down at the documents and said, "But you need another witness. There should be two," he said worriedly.

Luke nodded and said, "Jackson. I'll call Jackson, he'll run over." He reached for the kitchen phone as Rory began taping the original set back together.

She looked up at her mother and asked, "Did you know about the second set?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope."

"So, you were really going to do it," Rory said in a hushed voice.

"Yep," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Wow," Rory muttered as Luke hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in a minute," he told them. He looked down at Kirk and said, "You can get your stuff out again. We're really doing it."

"Okay," Kirk answered nervously as he unpacked his stamp and seal again.

They watched Kirk in silence for a moment and then Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "You are absolutely positive that this is what you want?"

"Yes," Luke answered simply.

"You're not going to ask for your balls back again?" Lorelai asked.

"Could you both stop saying that?" Rory muttered without looking up.

"You're not going to try to brow beat me into spilling my guts on command anymore?" Luke countered.

"You need to talk about things," she countered.

"I said I would, it just wasn't when you wanted me to," he answered stubbornly.

"This communication thing isn't really working out for us," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"We're both a little on edge," Luke said with a shrug.

"I want off the edge. I can't wait to run away for our weekend," she said suddenly exhausted.

"Me too, just two weeks," he said with tired nod.

"Hello?" Jackson called breathlessly as he opened the front door.

"In the kitchen," Lorelai called to him.

"I have to hurry. I'm on bedtime duty tonight," he said as he hustled into the room.

"Aw, Jackson, you should have told us that. We could have found someone else," Lorelai said with a frown.

"It's okay, Sookie's finishing up dinner duty. We switch off," he told them.

"Must be nice to only have one," Luke grumbled.

"Which one do you wanna dump?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke smirked and said, "At the moment, you're leading the pack."

"Pssh," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "You adore me," she said.

"Which tells you how much I like them," Luke answered.

"I like Law and Order too," Kirk said petulantly as he fidgeted with his pen.

"Then let's do this," Lorelai said as she snatched the pen from his hand and flipped to the last page.

"Wait!" Kirk said loudly as she put pen to paper. "Rory isn't watching," he said in a tattletale voice.

Rory sighed and turned her attention to the table as she said, "Okay, I'm watching. Snitch," she hissed at Kirk.

"Okay, you can sign now," Kirk said primly.

Once again, Lorelai signed her name and Luke scrawled his under hers. They stood watching as Kirk affixed the notary designations again and Jackson and Rory signed as witnesses. When Jackson stepped back, Luke asked, "All set?"

"You are done," Kirk said as he handed the papers to him.

Luke turned and said, "Thanks, Jackson."

"No problem. I'd better get going," he said as he turned to leave.

As Kirk gathered his belongings once again he said, "You do realize that Jackson has a bigger mouth than either Patty or Babette." Luke cut his eyes to Lorelai for confirmation, but she simply shrugged.

XXXX

Emily came down the stairs at seven thirty that evening to find Richard sitting stiffly in the living room. She frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Richard snapped out of his reverie and said blankly, "I live here. At least, I think I still do."

"I meant in here," she said as she gestured to the room. "Usually, you hole up in your study," she said as she walked over to the drink cart and poured some scotch into a tumbler. She added two ice cubes and a splash of water before she walked over to her chair and sat down and looked at him speculatively.

"I spoke to Luke this morning," Richard said quietly.

"Yes, he called," Emily said with a nod.

Richard stared down at his hands as he wrung his fingers slowly and said, "He was partially right."

"I still don't know what happened. All I know is that you tried to maneuver him, and it backfired on you," she said with a small satisfied smile.

"Well, it's not that simple," Richard began.

"You tried to set up the trust so that it left him out of it," Emily said with a shrug.

"Yes, but, Emily, that was what I thought he wanted. He has told me repeatedly that he wants nothing to do with the money or Lorelai's inheritance," Richard said as he held his palms out helplessly.

"Yes, but Luke is a proud man. There is no way he would allow you to leave him out of his sons' affairs," Emily said shaking her head. "You, of all people, should have known that," she added as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes," Richard admitted. "I think I did try to maneuver him," he admitted softly. "But, only to make him see that he can't cherry pick what he wants to be a part of," he added quickly. "If he is to be a partner to Lorelai, then he needs to be one in all aspects, not just what he chooses," he explained his rationale.

Emily nodded slowly and said, "Well, that's rich, coming from you."

"Now, Emily," Richard began.

"No, that's fine," she said cutting him off. "I'm just glad it's resolved."

"I had them send over revised papers this afternoon," Richard said quietly. For the first time in forty years of marriage, he felt at a complete loss for how to speak to his wife. He shifted nervously in his chair and said, "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily snorted and said, "That apology could cover a myriad of things."

Richard ducked his head and said, "I've been thinking. As a matter of fact, all I've done for the past twenty four hours is think. About you, about Lorelai and Luke and the kids," he told her. "I realized today that I must have been missing quiet a few things around here lately," he said softly.

"Yes," she told him bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sweetie?" he asked gently.

Emily shrugged and asked, "Would you have cared?"

Richard blinked and said, "I would have. You care, and that makes it important to me."

Emily looked down into her drink and said, "For the last few weeks, nothing that is important to me has been important to you."

"Emmy, how can you say that?" Richard asked in a hurt tone.

Emily looked up at him and said, "Because it's true, Richard. It's as if Jason came dancing into our lives, sprinkled you with fairy dust, and you've been blind to everyone else," she said with a wry smile.

"What is it that everyone has against Jason?" Richard asked impatiently. "The man has not done anything to any of you," he said shaking his head.

Emily pursed her lips and said quietly, "I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Richard demanded. "What has he done?"

Emily shook her head and said, "I don't know specifically. I just know that there is something going on between Lorelai and Luke, and it involves Jason in some way."

Richard frowned and said, "This can't be over that harmless flirtation at the dinner for the Rare Manuscripts Society." He smiled slightly, remembering Luke's derisive comment about the money they donated to various groups. "Jason came to their house for dinner after that," he pointed out.

"Because you brought him there," Emily said, getting agitated again.

"And Luke was perfectly pleasant to him," Richard told her.

"Of course he was! He was a guest and your partner," she said impatiently. "He would never have offended you by being rude to your partner."

"Well, that's neither here nor there," Richard said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Jason is my partner, and if there is a problem, then I will deal with it," he said firmly. He looked at her and sighed heavily. "Emily, I know that I have not been very attentive to you lately, and I am sorry," he said sincerely. "I have just been so caught up in the business. It's been so exciting for me, like a shot in the arm," he explained.

"I understand that," she said simply. "I thought that your taking on a partner would mean that you would have an opportunity to slow down, though," she said simply.

"I know you did, and I will. Once everything settles in, I will," he promised. "Emily, you know what it's like to launch a new business. Since taking Jason in, it has been like having a new start up again," he explained. He sat back and said, "There is something that may help, though."

"Oh?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bob Sutton has made mention of a possible merger," he said thoughtfully.

"Bob?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he wants to join forces with me and Jason," Richard said. "At first I didn't think much of the idea, but Bob has an established client base, and he's an excellent manager," he said as he thought aloud. "If we brought Bob in, I could make him a partner, and myself a senior partner, hand over more of my less, uh, high priority clients to them," he said as he mulled it over.

"Well, Richard, I'm sure you'll do whatever you think is best," Emily said, tired of thinking about his business machinations.

"I'll set up a meeting. Maybe a round of golf," he said with a nod. "We can explore the possibilities."

"I'll see if Anna-Maria has prepared anything for dinner," She said as she rose from her chair.

"I asked her to keep it simple. Soup and a large salad," Richard answered distractedly.

"You did?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you would feel like having," he said with a shrug. "I thought it best to keep it light."

Emily nodded slowly and said, "Thank you, Richard," before she turned and walked from the room.

XXXX

Lorelai slipped into bed that night and rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look down at Luke. "Hi," she said in a whisper.

"Hey," he said as he absently reached up to finger a stray curl. "Are they both asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rory wears them out," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about the theatrics," he said in a gruff voice.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You really shocked me there. Didn't know that you had that in you," she said with a laugh.

"I hate being pushed," he said pointedly.

"Sometimes you require pushing," she replied. When he gave her a stern look, she sighed and said, "Okay, so that wasn't really one of those times."

"I know that you and Rory have always had a really open relationship, and I admire that," he told her. "I think we all have been pretty open since you and I got together. At least, for me it has been," he said with a shrug.

"It is," she agreed.

"You have to give me some space to work around to things on my own," he said softly. "I already agreed to everything, but I wasn't ready to, I don't know, open it up for discussion, I guess," he explained.

"I understand. I'm sorry I pushed," she said sincerely.

"I wasn't raised like that. And, I know you've made a conscious decision to be open with Rory about your life, but I'm not sure how I feel about that," he said honestly. "I'm not sure what to think about sharing too much information with the kids. My parents never did. Hell, I knew nothing about my Dad's finances until he was pretty sick, and even then, I didn't get the full picture until after he died," he told her. "I'm not saying that's right," he hastened to add. "But, I'm not so sure it's wrong either. I haven't gotten that far yet," he said with a wry smile.

"I get it," she said as she rubbed her knuckle over his scruffy cheek.

"Just, give me a little time to figure out what I think and how I feel before you try to push me off the cliff, okay?" he asked gently. "I want to be sure I'm prepared for impact," he teased.

"I really can't wait for our weekend. Does that make me a bad mother?" she teased.

"No," Luke said with a chuckle. "I think we're both due a little break from the everyday madness that is our life," he said dryly.

"I thought Kirk was going to bolt when you told him he had to stay," Lorelai giggled.

"Like I would keep that nut job," Luke said with a smirk.

"Are we okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Oh, Lorelai," he said as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "We'll always be okay," he said gruffly. "I think we both get a little wrapped up in having things go our way, and we just clash sometimes," he said gently. His lips twitched as he said, "We were both single too long."

"Yeah, but we've been married for almost two years," she said with a frown.

Luke nodded and said, "And we're both still figuring out how the other handles things. I would be more worried if we were having these problems after twenty years," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sometimes it feels like forever, you know? Like I can't even imagine what it was like before you and I started dating. I forget that in the grand scheme of things, it hasn't been that long," she said as she folded her arms under her body and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"I know, I feel that way too," he said as he trailed his fingers over her back, bunching and then smoothing the soft cotton t-shirt she wore.

Lorelai looked up and said, "You know I love you, even though you are a giant drama queen, right?"

"I know. And it's drama king," he corrected with a lazy smile.

"I don't know. You were pretty bitchy earlier," she said with a giggle as she burrowed into his shoulder again. "Maybe it PMS," she said with a laugh.

"You know, if I even implied that about you, I'd get kicked out of bed," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai nodded and said, "The double standard is alive and well, my friend."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled. After a minute he asked, "What's your plan tomorrow?"

"Work a little in the morning, since someone wouldn't let me get any work done this afternoon," she said as she jabbed his chest playfully.

Luke smiled and said, "I just figured that you had already worked hard enough, and you needed your rest."

"Uh huh," she said with a laugh. "Anyway, Rory mentioned something about shoe shopping," she said as she casually slipped her hand up under his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

"Rory did, huh?" he asked with a skeptical laugh.

"All her idea," Lorelai assured him.

"I need new shoes," he thought aloud as he stared at the ceiling.

"You want to come with us?" she asked excitedly.

"I'd rather schedule a root canal," he said with a bark of laughter. "No, I was thinking that you could pick them up for me," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said stubbornly, "Nope, you want shoes, you have to come too."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like I need to try them on. I buy the same ones each time," he pointed out.

"A family outing to the mall," Lorelai pronounced grandly.

"No, not the mall," he said quickly. "There's a store that carries them over by Target," he told her.

"The Shoe Carnival?" Lorelai asked, aghast. "You go to the Shoe Carnival?"

"What's the big deal? It's a big shoe store," he said defensively.

"I'm just trying to picture you there," she said with a frown. "How did I not know this?" she asked. "Hey, do you spin the wheel or try to grab money in the little booth thing?"

"Forget I asked," Luke said with a sigh.

"Nope. You, me Rory and the boys are going to the Shoe Carnival tomorrow," she said with a nod. "I am so excited," she gushed. "Oh, and we need to go by Bloomingdale's at least," she told him.

"Why?" he asked with a groan.

"You need a couple of new dress shirts and ties. Yours are getting pretty blah," she said with a nod.

"Well, thanks," he said with a laugh.

"Well, you won't wear half of the things that I pick out," she said as she tugged at his shirt.

"One tie. I didn't like one tie," he reminded her.

"That's all it takes," she said with a sigh.

"It had Tweety birds all over it," he said impatiently.

"Bite your tongue!" she gasped.

"What? It did!" he insisted.

"That was not Tweety. That was Woodstock!" she said, deeply offended by his ignorance.

"Whatever, a little yellow bird," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Woodstock is not just a little yellow bird!" she said as she scooted away from him.

"Yay, more dramatics," Luke said dryly.

"He's Snoopy's best friend, just like you and I are best friends," she told him.

"So, are you Snoopy or am I?" he asked.

"Well, I am," she said with a shrug.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Babe, you're cute and all, but you're no Joe Cool," she pointed out.

"Did I mention that I love you too?" he asked with an affectionate smile.

"I don't believe you did," she answered.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, grasping his own elbows as he held her tightly and whispered, "Please don't make me go shopping with you tomorrow."

"But I like being with you," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Luke sighed and said, "Fine," as he loosened his grasp slightly. "No mocking, though. If I go, I will not be mocked, embarrassed or otherwise have any attention drawn to me in a public place," he said sternly.

"We only did that once," she protested.

"Yeah, well, I'm still having flashbacks of you having Rory point at me and say, 'That's the man I saw peeping around in the women's dressing room' at the top of her voice," he grumbled.

"Your face was priceless," Lorelai giggled.

"I'm never going into Macy's again," he said darkly.

"Probably a good idea. I think they still have your picture taped up by the cash registers," she told him.

"Yeah, right. How would they get my picture?" he asked with a snort.

"Security cameras," she answered without missing a beat.

Luke pulled back and tipped her head up with his finger as he said, "You are kidding, right?"

Lorelai smiled and said in a placating tone, "Sure I am, Honey."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and then said confidently, "You're kidding."

Lorelai pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and sighed, "As far as you know. We won't really be sure until we hit Macy's tomorrow."

XXXX

As they were getting ready to leave for Hartford the following afternoon, Luke picked up the manila envelope containing the trust papers and handed it to Lorelai. She looked at the envelope blankly and asked, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"If we're captured, eat them," he said dryly as he picked up Josh and Jake's seats and carried them to the door where he waited patiently for her to open it for him. As he stepped outside he mumbled, "If I have known we'd have two I woulda put in automatic doors."

"Sure, because one always likes it when people confuse their house for a Wal Mart," Lorelai said with a nod. She turned back toward the kitchen and yelled, "Get a move on, Gilmore!"

"Keep your pants on," Rory said as she stepped from her room with her purse in hand.

Lorelai looked at her daughter wide eyed and said, "Luke told me that he only wants me to wear skirts. Something about access or convenience or something," she said in a bewildered tone.

"You are so disgusting," Rory sneered as she breezed past her mother.

"Rory thinks you're disgusting," Lorelai called to Luke as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"No, I said you're disgusting," Rory corrected.

"Yeah, she said you're disgusting," Lorelai confirmed.

Luke nodded as he snapped Josh into place and whispered, "Girls are disgusting. Stay away from them."

"Yes, and Daddy will proudly display his rainbow sticker on his man-truck," Lorelai said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Luke got into the car and said, "Okay, here are the ground rules," as he turned to glance at each of them.

"There are rules?" Rory asked with a frown.

"He hasn't forgotten the 'incident' in Macy's," Lorelai informed her daughter.

"Ah," Rory said with a nod. "Man, that was funny," she said with a grin.

Luke turned in his seat and said, "I thought that you were nicer than your mother."

"Common misperception," Rory said with a nod.

"It's the angel face. She gets away with far more than I do," Lorelai said in an envious tone.

"Okay, we have some lunch. Not at the food court," he said slowly, to be sure he was understood. "Then we shoe shop," he said holding up a second finger. "Then we go to the mall, where the men, will go off on their own, probably spend some quality time in the Craftsman department at Sears, and then," he said with a dramatic pause. "We leave," he said with a nod.

"I take it you plan on doing something with these?" Lorelai asked as she waved the envelope at him.

"Yes, when we're done, we'll swing by your parents' house and drop those off," he said as he put the car in gear and began to back down the driveway.

"A well thought out plan," Rory complimented.

"Thank you," he said with a nod as he put the car in drive and headed for the highway.

"Only one hole in it," Lorelai said with a nod.

"No, no holes," Luke said shaking his head.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Okay, but don't blame me when you end up wearing Mickey Mouse ties to my mother's house."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. When you reach Bloomingdale's call me and I'll meet you there."

"I'm happy to pick stuff out for you," Lorelai said magnanimously.

"No, thank you," Luke grumbled.

"You wanted me to get your shoes," she reminded him.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't have to go, but I'm going," he pointed out. "I'll pick out what I like," he said firmly. He glanced into the rearview mirror just in time to see Rory pull a frightened face and look out the window. "What?" he asked, looking up into the mirror.

"What, what?" she answered innocently.

"What was that face?" he asked.

"This face?" she asked, wide eyed with innocence.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not falling for it."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Too late, Babe. You're a goner."

XXXX

"And this is a crescent wrench," Luke told the twins who were enjoying their afternoon out in the stroller. He sighed as he looked down at them and asked, "How much longer so you think they'll be?" When Josh yawned, Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, me too. Okay, enough with the tools," he said as he grasped the handles of the stroller. He pushed them through the store and back out into the crowded mall. He stopped and shuddered at the sight of it all and said, "Let's go find a bench or something near Bloomingdale's"

He pushed the stroller through the mall, not quite oblivious to the looks he and the boys were getting from the bag laden ladies they passed on the way. He spotted an empty bench near the mall entrance to Bloomingdale's and made a beeline for it. Just as he approached, a thin blonde woman sat down while she yammered away on the cell phone pressed to her ear. Luke slowed considerably, his disappointment in having to share the bench evident in his heavy steps. He pushed the stroller up next to the bench and sat down on the far end, his eyes scanning the crowd for any glimpse of Lorelai or Rory.

"I know you," the blonde said as she closed her phone.

Luke jumped in surprise and looked over at her. "Me?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes," she said with a frown, trying to place his face.

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head.

"No, I never forget faces," she said shaking her head. She frowned a little harder, fine lines creasing her forehead. Finally, she blurted, "Taylor Doose!"

Luke scoffed and said, "Not hardly!"

"No, you're the man that rented the building to Taylor Doose. The ice cream parlor," she said with a nod.

Luke blinked at her, trying to figure out how she would know that and said slowly, "Luke Danes."

"That's it! I'm Nicole Leahy. I was acting as Mr. Doose's attorney on the matter," she said to jog his memory.

"Oh, yeah," Luke said with an exaggerated nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with the, uh," he trailed off, gesturing vaguely to her hair.

"Oh, yes. I went blonde," she said with a smile. She wrinkled her nose and said, "I'm still not sure what I think about it."

"It, um, looks nice," he said awkwardly.

"I take it these two are yours, unless you just picked them up here at the mall," she said lightly.

"Oh, yeah. This is Josh and that's Jake," he said as he pointed to each sleeping baby.

"How precious," she said as she looked into the stroller. "Identical?" she asked.

"It looks that way," he said with a small nod. "Totally different personalities, though," he said with a chuckle.

"Funny how that happens," she said with a smile. "I assume your wife is loose in the mall somewhere," she said pleasantly.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, with my step-daughter."

"I think that the last time I ran into you, she was expecting," Nicole said as she tried to remember.

"Oh, yeah. The drugstore," Luke recalled with a frown.

Nicole laughed and said, "Yes, she picked up a few things for you."

"She's a funny, funny girl, that Lorelai," Luke grumbled.

"It was kind of funny," Nicole told him.

"Yeah, she gets a charge out of embarrassing me in public. Unfortunately, she has passed the tendency on to her daughter, so I can no longer step foot into Macy's," he told her.

"I'm sure that's heartbreaking for you," she said with a sage nod.

Luke shrugged and his eyes crinkled as he said, "I can't find a thing to wear." He nodded to the stroller and said, "That's okay, in a few years, we'll have them outnumbered."

She nodded as she gathered her bags and purse and said, "I hope that they're of some help to you."

"Me too," he said with a laugh.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," she said as she stood and shouldered her purse. "Congratulations," she said with a nod toward the stroller.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't do much," he said with a modest shrug.

She winked at him and said, "Your kind never does."

"My kind?" he asked, mildly offended.

"Men, I meant. In general. The woman does the whole pregnancy and labor thing," she explained quickly.

"Oh," he said as he nodded his understanding. "Yeah, well, thank God for small favors," he said with a chuckle.

"Goodbye. It was nice to see you again," she said pleasantly.

"Good to see you. Take care," he said as she began to walk away. Luke jumped when he heard a pile of bags hit the ground behind him and turned to see Lorelai giving him the stink eye. "Oh, hey," he said as he turned to look up at her.

"Did I scare your little chickie off?" she asked as she plopped down on the bench next to him and peered into the stroller.

"Apparently," he smirked. "Too bad, I was about to get her number. Just in case things don't work out with you and me," he teased.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," she muttered.

"Five minutes?" Luke asked incredulously. "It's been two hours," he said tapping the face of his watch.

"Well then, you should have worked faster," she said archly.

"That was the lady who was Taylor's lawyer. Remember? The hemorrhoid cream?" he asked with a smirk.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Wasn't she a redhead?"

"Apparently things change," he said as he stood up. "Where's Rory?" he asked.

"I told her we'd call her cell when we were done," she said as she loaded her bags into the bottom of the stroller. "Shall we go make you pretty?" she asked.

Luke smirked and asked, "You don't think I'm pretty enough?"

"I think you're gorgeous," she said as she kissed his cheek. As they walked into the store with Luke at the wheels, Lorelai asked, "Do you think I should go blonde?"

"Hell no," he said quickly.

"Don't gentlemen prefer blondes?" she asked coyly.

"Not this one," he answered.

"Maybe some highlights," she mused.

"Do not touch your hair," he said firmly.

"Ever? Not even to wash it?" she asked innocently.

"You know I love your hair," he muttered in a low voice.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Just for that, tomorrow you get to wash it."

Luke smiled and said, "I can handle that."

"Yes, I know you can," she said as she sashayed in front of him, leading the way toward the men's department.

"Stop that," he grumbled as he followed as closely as the stroller would allow.

XXXX

As they pulled up in front of the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai glanced at the door and said, "Maybe we'll get lucky and they won't be home. We can just leave it with the maid."

"It won't kill us if they are, we're not staying," Luke answered as he put the car into park.

"I'll see if the lord and lady are in," Lorelai said as she reached for the door handle.

"Darn, I should have thought to bring a copy of my article," Rory muttered from the back seat.

"I put one in the envelope," Luke told her as he glanced up into the mirror. He saw the maid answer the door and Lorelai shake her head quickly. Then he saw her straighten up slightly as Emily appeared in the doorway. She turned and waved for them to get out of the car. Luke smirked and said, "We're being summoned."

"Good," Rory said as she clambered to open the back door. "I missed seeing them this week," she admitted shyly.

Luke nodded as he freed Jake's set from the base and asked, "Can you get Josh?"

"Got him," Rory said as she flipped the handle up. She looked across the seats at Luke and asked, "Did you ever think that we'd be such old pros at this?"

"No," he said with a laugh.

"Me either," she admitted as she lifted Josh from the car. She looked down as the baby stirred and said, "Hey, little bro."

"Got a live one?" Luke asked as he skirted the bumper.

"Fluttering," she answered. She turned toward the door and saw Emily waiting for them. "Hi Grandma," she said happily as she carried Josh into the house.

"Hello dear," Emily said as Rory kissed her cheek. "You look adorable," Emily complimented.

"I'm all rumpled," Rory said as she smoothed her hair with one hand. "I was trying on clothes," she explained.

"I saw the most gorgeous sweaters at Nordstrom's. Cashmere, so soft," Emily said with a nod. "Fabulous colors. I'll pick up a coupe for you the next time I'm there," she said with a nod.

"Grandma, you don't have to," Rory started to say.

"Nonsense," Emily said with a wave. "Hello, Luke. Oh, Jacob is asleep," she said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm afraid that shopping has the same effect on them as it has on me," he said dryly.

"I'm sure that you were a good sport," Emily said as she closed he door after them. "Richard is in the living room," she said as she held out her hand, gesturing for him to enter.

Luke stood where he was and asked in a low voice, "How's your friend?"

Emily gave him a small smile and said, "Not very well, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, I suppose we should go in, huh?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Come in," she said as he walked toward the living room.

"Hello, Richard," Luke said pleasantly as he carried Jake into the room.

"This is a surprise," Richard said with a cautious smile as he looked up at them.

"We just wanted to drop these off," Lorelai said coolly as she handed him the envelope.

Luke nodded and said, "Signed, witnessed and notarized."

"Can I get you something to drink? Iced tea?" Emily offered.

Luke shook his head and said, "Oh, no. Nothing for me, thank you."

Lorelai gave her mother a smile and said, "We really need to get these guys home. It's been a long day for all of the Danes men."

Richard blinked up at Luke and asked, "You really went shopping with them?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Not really. The boys and I hung out in the tool department at Sears," he said with a smirk.

"You should see this shirt and tie we got Luke. I'll make him wear it the next time we come for dinner," Lorelai told her mother. "So gorgeous," she said emphatically.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "It's a shirt and tie."

"Wedgwood blue shirt with this wine and blue tie," Lorelai gushed. "It's gonna look incredible," she enthused. She shrugged and said, "He needed some new clothes."

"My old clothes were fine," Luke grumbled.

"No sense in fighting it," Richard said with a chuckle.

"Always makes me feel like a giant Ken doll," Luke muttered.

"You'd never know it by his penchant for flannel, but Luke has an excellent eye for color," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Which will be good when I decide to close the diner and take up watercolors," Luke said dryly.

"Well, of course the blue will look good on him," Emily said as she studied Luke carefully. "I'd try some green too. Nothing too bright. Muted sage," she said as she mulled it over.

"And it's time to go," Luke said quickly. "Richard, everything should be in order, but let me know if you need something else," he said with a nod.

"Thank you," Richard said with a slight nod.

Luke paused and said, "We should be thanking you. And your mother. This will be a great load off of our minds," he said graciously.

Richard paused and said, "Well, at least you'll know it's there if you need it."

Luke nodded and turned to Emily as he asked, "We'll come here Friday night?"

"Yes," Emily said with a definite nod.

"We'll try to be sure these guys are more lively company," Lorelai said with a smile.

Emily peered into Josh's seat and adjusted the straps over his shoulders as she said, "Yes. It's very rude to come over to a lady's house and snooze through the visit, young man." She turned and looked down at Jake and said, "It makes Grandma so sad when she doesn't get to see your blue eyes."

Lorelai leaned over to Rory and whispered loudly, "Good thing I made sure the mailman had blue eyes first, huh?"

"Very good thinking," Rory agreed soberly.

Emily rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, because they don't look like their father at all."

Luke nodded and said, "I was beginning to have doubts." He turned to Lorelai and Rory and said, "Okay, Laurel and Hardy, time to go. Take your bow," he added, echoing Lorelai's words from the night before.

"Martin and Lewis," Lorelai shot back. She waggled her fingers at her parents and said, "We'll be back for our return engagement on Friday."

"See you Friday," Rory echoed. "Oh, Luke put a copy of my article in the envelope. You can read it and let me know what you thought on Friday," she told her Grandfather.

"I look forward to it," Richard said as he reached for the envelope again.

As Emily showed them to the door, Rory asked Lorelai, "Are you Dean or Jerry?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "I'm Dean."

"But you can't sing," Rory argued.

"Neither can you," Lorelai retorted as they reached the door. "Bye, Mom," she said to Emily.

"Goodbye. Drive safely," she called after them.

Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "You got that Mr. Knievel?"

"Got it Dino," he answered with a smirk.

"I want to be Dean," Rory pouted.

"Sorry, kid, seniority rules," Lorelai said as she took Josh's seat from her and snapped it into place. "Besides, I can't stand telethons," she said with a shudder.

Luke shook his head as he placed Jake's seat into the base and said, "Finally, something that she won't watch."

As they climbed into their seats, Lorelai shook her head and said, "Oh, I watch them, but I don't like it."

Luke turned the key and asked, "Then why watch?"

Lorelai blinked at him and shrugged as she said, "Somebody has to."


	66. Man Magnet and Steel

**Man Magnet and Steel**

They returned to the Gilmore mansion the following Friday night for dinner. The atmosphere between Luke and Richard was cautiously cordial as they discussed the removal of Richard's cast the previous day and his joy in being able to wear two shoes for the fist time in weeks. Emily, Rory and Lorelai sat on the sofa with Jake and Josh, discussing preparations for Lorelai and Luke's getaway the following weekend. Lorelai said in a low voice, "They're almost completely on the bottle now, but still on breast milk. I'll be pumping and storing for you, but if you need to, you can use the formula," she told her mother.

"We'll be fine," Emily said calmly as she ran her fingers through Jake's soft curls. She smiled over at her daughter and granddaughter and said, "I think we're looking forward to this weekend more than you and Luke are."

Lorelai gave an unladylike snort and said, "I doubt that."

"I've hired a nanny to come in to assist for the weekend," Emily said cautiously.

Catching the look that crossed her mother's face, Rory jumped in and said, "I think that's a good idea. I mean, I'm around the boys a lot more than Grandma and Grandpa are, and I have a hard time wrangling them. Especially since they're more mobile now," Rory said as Josh squirmed on her lap. She looked over at Lorelai and said, "An extra pair of hands can't hurt. Even though, big sister will be here to keep you two troublemakers in line," she said as she tickled Josh's belly, earning a chortle from the boy.

At the sound of Josh's laughter, both Luke and Richard looked over with a smile. However, Luke's smile began to fade when he saw the panicked look in Lorelai's eyes. He stood up casually and said, "Give me that little punk," as he took Josh from Rory's lap. He carried the boy over to Richard and held him out to his grandfather saying, "See if you can't straighten this guy out." Then, he acted like his was dropping Josh into Richard's lap, catching him quickly to the boy's delight. 

"Wonderful. I'll have him well in hand in no time," Richard said with a beaming smile as he jostled the boy on his knee.

"I'll check on dinner," Emily said as he handed Jake to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down at Jake and then said, "I think this one needs a change," as she quickly rose. She looked at Luke wide eyed and said, "Can you grab the diaper bag for me?"

"I'll get it," Rory volunteered.

"I'm already up. You stay and keep your Grandpa company," Luke said as he went to the foyer to snag the bag and quickly followed Lorelai up to the nursery. As soon as the door closed behind them he asked, "What? That's wrong?"

"She hired a nanny for next weekend," Lorelai hissed as she plopped Jake unceremoniously on the changing table.

"Hey, easy there," Luke said as he elbowed her out of the way and began to expertly undress the baby. "What do you mean she hired a nanny?" he asked.

"She hired a nanny. A nanny!" Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air.

Luke gestured to the diaper bag, bringing her back to the task at hand. "Okay, well," Luke said as he held his hand out for the wipes and diaper she was pulling from the bag. "Maybe she just figured she could use the extra help. I mean, your dad is not the diaper changing type," he said with a shrug.

"I am not leaving my children in the care of a stranger," she said adamantly.

Luke saw their weekend getaway slipping away. "We're not really. Your parents will be here and Rory. Rory will never let anything happen with the boys," he told her confidently.

"It's my childhood all over again," she murmured. "And Rory's."

"Lorelai, no," he said softly as he remembered the story she had told him in Venice about Rory reaching for the nanny instead of her. 

"Luke, you don't understand," she said shaking her head. 

Placing one hand on Jake's stomach to hold him in place, Luke turned to look at her and said softly, "I understand perfectly, but that's not going to happen."

"How do you know?" she asked in a whisper.

Luke shook his head and looked down at Jake, who stared solemnly up at him, wondering what the hold up was. Luke quickly slipped the clean diaper under him and fastened him into it. Without bothering to resnap his little cords, Luke picked him up and said, "Lorelai, they're our babies. No children on the face of this Earth have ever been more adored by their parents," he said cajolingly. Jake reached out to try to snag one of his mother's curls, reinforcing his father's words. "Nothing and no one will ever be able to take your place for them," he said gently. "Especially not after only two days," he said as Jake leaned out of his arms toward his mother.

Lorelai reached for Jake and said softly, "You're right, I'm being crazy."

"Par for the course," Luke teased as he reached out and started snapping Jake's pants while she held him. "Your Mom just needs some extra help. You know how much work these guys are, and your parents aren't young anymore," he said gently.

"I know," she said petulantly.

"We'll make sure that Rory knows how we feel," he assured her as he smoothed Jake's shirt over the top of his cords. "She'll watch out for them," he said with a nod.

"We. I like how you include yourself in my crazy," she said with a small smile.

"I am included," he said sincerely. "I'm not nuts about the idea of someone I don't know watching my kids either," he told her. "Say the word, and we cancel," he said with a nod.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't want to cancel."

"Then we take them with us," he said with a shrug.

"Thus defeating the purpose of the weekend away," she said stubbornly.

"It won't do either of us any good if we're gonna be worrying the whole time," he argued.

"No, you're right," she said quickly. "They'll need help. Especially now that, Scooter, here, has started moving, and Josh isn't far behind," she said as she kissed Jake's cheek.

"He is pretty fast," Luke said as he ran his hand over the boy's back. "Not very chatty though," he said as gestured toward the door, knowing Emily would be waiting.

Lorelai sighed and headed for the stairs. "No, Josh got the chatty. Jake is like Daddy," she cooed to the boy, who promptly covered her mouth with his chubby hand. She kissed it and said, "Just like Daddy," with a laugh.

They came back down just as Rory slid the tray Josh's high chair into place. When they walked into the room they were greeted with a chorus of, "Mamamamama," as Josh pounded his little hands on the tray happily.

"Dadadadada," Luke grumbled as he took Jake from Lorelai's arms and began to strap him into his chair.

"Mamama, is just perfect," Lorelai said as she kissed Josh's smiling face.

"Momma's boy," Luke said gruffly.

"Gotta play to your biggest fans," Lorelai said as she took her seat. "Sorry, the strong silent type was damp," she said easily.

"Mama is usually their first word," Emily told Luke with a smile.

To which, Josh promptly countered, "Babababa."

"Da," Luke corrected automatically as he slid into his usual chair.

"So, are you ready for your get-away?" Emily asked Luke.

Luke nodded as the maid placed a salad of mixed field greens in front of him and said, "Yes, I think so. It'll be strange," he said with a self conscious smile. "We'll probably call a lot," he warned them.

Emily smirked and said, "Well, we'll work on the 'Dada' thing so that you can talk to them too."

"I would appreciate that," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I am really looking forward to this," Richard said jovially.

"So are we," Lorelai told him as she picked through her salad for a piece of lettuce that looked edible. She looked over and saw Luke enjoying his salad with relish and shook her head in wonder.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Luke asked cautiously. "Is your friend doing any better?" he asked Emily.

Emily shrugged helplessly and said simply, "No. They've called in hospice care."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he told her sincerely. "The hospice people do wonderful work, though," he said with a nod.

Emily nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Yes, well." She took a deep breath and said, "Richard has some news."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, turning to look to her father. She gasped and said, "You're pregnant?"

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Jason and I are acquiring another company."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, I was close."

Luke frowned and asked, "Already? You just started yours."

Richard shrugged and said, "The insurance business is changing so rapidly, you have to adapt to keep up."

Rory nodded and said stoically, "It's a dog-eat-dog world, Grandpa."

Richard held up a hand and said, "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not a big company. It's smaller than ours, but very powerful."

"Wait, the company is smaller than yours? Your company is two guys, you and Jason," Lorelai pointed out.

"Are you sure you're capitalized enough for that?" Luke asked worriedly. "This seems to be awfully sudden."

"This company is a one-man operation," he explained. "Bob Sutton," he said with a nod.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "So, you're acquiring Bob?"

"We're acquiring his company, and his company is him," Richard said patiently.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "Did he have to give himself two weeks' notice?" She grinned as Rory giggled and Emily tried to hide her smile behind her water glass.

"No," Richard said, rapidly losing his patience.

"Is there gonna be a sad little going-away party where he brings in his own cake and blows out his candles?" Lorelai asked with barely contained glee.

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "We are all celebrating with a dinner tomorrow. The three of us and the wives," he said as he turned his attention to Luke.

"Ugh," Emily grunted.

"You're not big on the Bob?" Lorelai asked.

"Why does he want to sell out?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Bob's fine. We've known him for years," Emily told Lorelai. "It's that dolt he's married to. Classic trophy wife," she said rolling her eyes.

Richard chose to ignore Luke's line of questioning and said, "She is quite young."

"How young?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Her car looks just like Barbie's," Emily mocked in a squeaky voice, cracking both of the girls up.

Richard sighed and said, "Regardless, I hope you will be kind to her at dinner."

"I'll have to bring my English-to-dumbbell dictionary," Emily grumbled as she stabbed at her salad.

"Try to focus on Bob. Bob's as sharp as they come," Richard said pointedly.

Emily nodded and said in a placating tone, "He's very brilliant, I'll give you that."

"If he's so brilliant, why is he selling out?" Luke asked Richard, unwilling to be derailed.

"He's not selling out, really. He's just going to come in under our umbrella," Richard explained offhandedly. "What is this?" he asked as he picked at his salad.

"Twigs and bark in a light raspberry vinaigrette," Lorelai answered with a droll smirk. "You'll notice that Bugs Bunny over there ate all of his," she said jerking her chin at Luke.

"It was good," he said defensively. He looked over at Richard, his concern evident, but the older man pointedly avoided his gaze, focusing instead on his salad with renewed interest. For once, Luke looked forward to the inevitable brandy and cigar session in Richard's study, but for once, the invitation did not come.

XXXX

"There's something going on with this business thing," Luke insisted as he dropped his clothes into the hamper and padded over to the bed.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Lorelai asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom, smoothing moisturizer onto her face.

"I don't know," Luke said as he pulled the covers neatly back for her to get into bed. "It just feels off, like something is going to happen," he said as he picked up his glasses and laptop from the nightstand where he had placed them earlier. He settled back against the pillows and balanced the computer on his lap as it booted up and he slipped his reading glasses on.

Lorelai switched off the bathroom light and saw him perched on the bed with his computer. "Porn again?" she asked as she crossed the room.

"I just want to see if I can find anything on this Bob guy's business," he mumbled as he clicked on the internet icon. "Sutton, right?" he asked her.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I guess so, I wasn't really taking notes," as she climbed into bed and peered over his shoulder. When Luke turned to glance at her, she smiled and whispered, "Hello, Professor."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Don't start with me."

"How about I finish you off?" she offered, reaching over to rub his thigh teasingly.

"Lorelai, please, this is really bugging me," he said, trying to resist.

Lorelai sighed heavily and said, "I must be losing my touch," as she started to pull her hand back.

"Your touch is perfect," Luke answered distractedly as he placed his hand over hers to keep it in place.

She watched as he scrolled through the Google search results and said, "Try that third one," jerking her head at the screen.

They browsed through a couple of sites, but came up basically empty. Luke sighed in defeat and said, "I should have asked what his company was called."

"Babe, Dad has been at this a long time," Lorelai said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he grumbled.

"He's been in the business longer than you've been alive," she reminded him. "He knows what he's doing," she assured him.

"I just feel something," he said gesturing to his stomach. "Something is going to happen. Either with this Bob guy or Jason," he said darkly.

"Well, Sydney Omarr," she said as she kissed his cheek, "There's nothing you can do about it tonight."

"I know," Luke said as he shut down the computer. He turned to look at her over his glasses and said, "He didn't want to have brandy and cigars."

"You got lucky," she answered. "Wanna get lucky again, Professor?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"He's avoiding me. He didn't want to answer my questions," Luke said with a frown.

"Maybe the deal is not at a point where he can talk about it too much," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"They're celebrating with the wives tomorrow," he said dryly.

"Luke, let it go," she said firmly.

"Wait, let me check one more thing," he said as he reached to power up the laptop again.

"Ugh," Lorelai said as she fell back onto her pillows. "You shouldn't wear the glasses to bed if you're not gonna put out," she grumbled.

"I'll put out," he protested. "I just want to…"

"Forget it," she said as she patted his leg. "I don't want to when I know you're thinking more about my dad than me," she said as she turned over and switched off the lamp on her side.

"Hey! That's just wrong and not true," he said quickly as he peered over her shoulder. "Lorelai, don't be mad," he cajoled.

"I'm not mad," she said. A moment later she glanced at him over her shoulder and said, "Really, I'm not."

"I'll put it away," he said as he closed the laptop and placed it on his nightstand. 

"Babe, you do what you need to do to put your mind at ease," she said gently. "I'm pretty tired anyway," she said as she smothered a yawn.

"Nah, I don't know what I'm looking for anyway," Luke said as he dropped his glasses on top of the computer and switched off his lamp. He rolled back over and curled up behind her, breathing in the scent of strawberries from her shampoo. "I wasn't saying no," he whispered.

Lorelai turned over onto her back as she said, "I know you weren't, but I prefer it when your head is in the game, Slugger."

"I'm in," he said with an enthusiastic nod.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Yeah, but you're not so appealing without the glasses."

Luke reached blindly behind him and grabbed the glasses from the nightstand. He fumbled with them as he hurriedly put them on and leered down at her as she giggled. "Better?" he asked anxiously.

"Much," she said with a smile as she took them off and placed them on her nightstand. She stroked his smooth cheek gently and asked, "How about just a little neckin'?"

"I'll take it," he said as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Poor desperate husband," she teased.

"It's been a week," he said gruffly.

"A whole week!" she gasped and then giggled. "No wonder you're so hard up."

"Hey, that's the longest we've gone since resuming, uh, marital activities," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think you've gotten a little spoiled," she said with a frown. "I think it's time for you to start being like all of the other husbands," she broke it to him gently.

"I don't wanna be like the other husbands," he protested as he began kissing her neck, making loud popping sounds with his mouth. "I want to be the exception to the rule," he said quickly.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I'm sorry, Luke, but that's the way it has to be."

"No, no," he said, trying not to laugh as he pushed her pajama top up frantically. "Give me a chance," he pled.

"You had your chance. The window of opportunity has slammed shut," she teased.

"Well, prop it open," he said as he ducked down under the covers.

Lorelai giggled as he rooted around under he blankets and then gasped, "Lucas Danes!" as she sat up quickly and whipped the covers back.

"Wha?" he asked, looking up at her innocently with the crotch of her pajama pants between his teeth.

XXXX

Monday after lunch Lorelai was gathering her purse when she turned and called over her shoulder, "Okay, I'll be home by five. That should give us plenty of time to get the boys dressed and ready."

Luke called down the stairs, "Dressed and ready for what?" 

When he appeared at the top of the stairs holding Josh she said, "Luke, its Halloween."

"Yes, I know. There's coffin with a dress dummy in my front yard, and just enough polyfill cobwebs in the trees and shrubs to make a really good mess when it rains. I can't do Halloween, Taylor's mask scared the crap out of me this morning," he said dryly.

"Really? What was it?" she asked.

"His face," Luke answered with a smirk.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Ba dum dum. And that's why I love him, ladies and gentlemen!" 

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," he replied. "The boys are too young for that trick – or – treating madness," he said in a grumpy tone.

"We're not going trick-or-treating, we're going to Patty's," she answered as she free her car keys from her purse.

"You're taking them to Patty's? Are you nuts?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "We're taking them to Patty's and everyone is going to be there anyway since Taylor passed the no trick-or-treating after dark mandate." She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out her cell to be sure it was charged. "How he slipped that one in, I'll never know," she grumbled. 

"I'm not going to Patty's," Luke said shaking his head adamantly.

"You'll change your mind when you see my costume," she answered distractedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lorelai looked up and smirked as she said, "Like I'm gonna tell. I put the finishing touches on the boys' costumes today. Yours was cake," she said with a grin.

"I am not dressing up," he said stubbornly.

"Luke, it's the babies first Halloween. You know how much I love Halloween," she said in a wheedling tone.

"Yes, you do. I don't," he answered.

"I've gotta go," she said as she turned toward the door. "Make it easy on yourself and give in now. No point in wasting all of that energy," she called. "Bye, Dolls!" she said with a backward wave and then she was gone.

Luke looked at Josh and said, "Man, I don't know what she has planned, but I know I'm probably not gonna like it." He ran his fingers over Josh's soft curls and said with a sigh, "If you and your brother are anything like me, you're gonna hate it too." He pressed a kiss to Josh's head and asked, "What are the odds that one of you guys could fake a sniffle tonight, huh? For the old man?" When Josh smiled at him, he shook his head and said, "You may look like me, but you act like her," as he walked back to the nursery, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

XXXX

Lorelai was bustling around the nursery that evening, preparing the boys for the big party, or as Jake liked to hear it, 'par-tay.'"

"I don't want to go," Luke said petulantly from their bedroom.

"Costumes in the bag on the bed," she called back sweetly.

Luke pulled out a bright blue Superman shirt and held it up suspiciously. He turned and walked down the hall saying, "There had better not be tights with this."

"Air pants," Lorelai corrected as she finished snapping Jake into his purple sleeper. 

"No tights, no air pants, nothing that will incite Patty to make a grab for the other side," he said sternly. "The backside is bad enough."

"No tights," she assured him. She picked Jake up and carried him over to Josh's crib, placing him next to his brother. 

Luke looked down at the identically clad boys and asked, "What are they?" 

Lorelai pointed to the little 'J' emblems she had sewn onto the sleepers and said, "They're the Wonder Twins."

Luke smirked and said, "Cute. Which one is the girl?"

"Well, for our purposes, they were both boys," she said as she affixed a purple ribbon with a pacifier attached to the belt she had sewn onto each boy's sleeper. "See look," she said as she clicked the pacifiers together. "Wonder Twin powers, activate!" she cried. "Form of an Eagle," she said holding up Jake's hand. "Shape of an iceberg!" she said as she touched Josh's hand to Jake's.

"I see years of therapy bills in the making," Luke complained.

"Aw, come on. Look at how cute they look," she cajoled.

"Well, they always look cute," he grumbled.

"Grab one Clark, I need to get ready," she said as she picked up Josh and headed for their bedroom.

"So, all I have to wear is this stupid shirt?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Well that would definitely get you grabbed."

"You know what I mean," he said gruffly.

Lorelai walked to the closet and pulled out his grey suit and a white dress shirt. She tossed them on the bed, kissed Josh's head and said, "You hang here for a few minutes," as she placed him in the playpen set up in their room.

"What's that for?" Luke asked, eying the suit suspiciously.

"You're Clark Kent," she said with a shrug. "Put the shirt on under that," she said as she gestured to the suit.

"Man, I gotta wear a suit all night?" he groaned.

"I think I have some tights in my drawer," she said threateningly.

"Fine," he grumbled as he placed Jake in the playpen with his brother. "Told you guys. Get used to it, this is just the start," he said darkly as Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom. He pulled off his flannel and t-shirt and pulled the Superman shirt over his head. As he smoothed it down he called, "It's too small!"

"It's supposed to be tight," she called back in a sing song voice.

"This is stupid," Luke muttered as he pulled the white dress shirt off of the hanger and shoved his arms into the sleeves. He buttoned it up and then toed off his boots. He exchanged his customary jeans for the suit pants and then shrugged into the jacket. He glanced into the mirror and said, "I look like I'm going to your parents' house"

"One more minute," she called back. She flipped her head over and fluffed her hair out, and then affixed the cardboard crown she had made with bobby pins. She reached for the doorknob and called, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai opened the door and posed in the doorframe as she asked, "Do I need to lasso you?"

Luke looked up as he slid his belt around his waist and his eyes widened. "Yes, please," he said quickly.

"Aren't you glad you didn't opt for the tights?" she asked as she sauntered toward him in her Wonder Woman costume.

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he said, "You can't go out like that."

Lorelai pouted as she glanced down at the bottoms and bustier she made into her costume and said, "Why, you don't like it?" as she adjusted her breasts a little higher.

Luke swallowed thickly and said, "You'll freeze."

"I'll wear a coat over there. Besides, Patty's place is always warm once there's a crowd," she said with a shrug.

"You're all, uh, out there," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, well, apparently clothing was too constraining for Ms. Prince," she said as she walked over to where he stood, dumfounded. "You don't think I make a good Wonder Woman?" she asked with a pout as she began unbuttoning his shirt again.

"Let's stay home, and I'll show you how good of a Wonder Woman you make," he growled, placing his hands on her waist and spanning it with his fingers.

"No, we have to take the twins out for their first Halloween," she protested.

"Then why are you undressing me?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm just fixing your costume," she said as she spread the white shirt apart to show the 'S' emblem stretched across his chest. She ran her hand appreciatively over the tight t-shirt and said, "You look great, Clark."

"You look incredible," he said in a deep rumble.

"Like my lasso?" she said as she held up the gold piping trim she bought at the fabric store.

"Love the boobs, I mean, boots," he said shaking his head quickly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Thank you. For both," she added with a saucy grin.

He trailed his finger along the red bustier she had decorated with gold glitter and asked, "I can't take you out like this. Everyone will be looking at you."

"Who? Harry? Andrew? Taylor?" she added with a snort.

"Yes, all of the above. There won't be a guy over three that won't be ogling you," he said with a firm nod. He glanced over at the boys in the playpen and said, "I take that back, the under threes will be too. You'll be a man magnet."

"Yeah, well, I'm going home with you, Clark," she said in a soft sexy tone. "And every guy there will know it," she assured him. "Besides, if I get cold, I can put your suit jacket on," she assured him. "There's gonna be a prize for best costume, and I'm gonna win it," she said with a determined nod. 

"Definitely if the judges are male," Luke grumbled.

"Okay, enough of that," she said as she patted his chest. "One more thing," she said as she rummaged through the bag he had taken the shirt from and pulled out a pair of horn rimmed glasses. She held them out to him and said, "They're just clear plastic."

"No way," he said as he backed away and went to the closet to find his black shoes.

"You have to wear them, or you'll give your secret identity away," she whined.

"I think that fact that you unbuttoned my shirt like a gigolo might have done that too," he said with a smirk as he sat on the edge of the bed to change his socks and put on his shoes. 

"Gigolos don't wear undershirts," she pointed out.

"I should be getting paid for this," he mumbled. 

"I'll leave a little something on the dresser for you later," she said as she bent over to pick up Jake.

"For God's sake, don't bend," he hissed as he quickly tied his shoes.

Lorelai handed him the glasses and said, "Wear them, and I'll bend over just for you later. And yes, I meant that to be as dirty as you want it."

Luke looked up at Jake and said, "You just had your first lesson in sexual blackmail, son. Someday, you'll succumb too," he said as he stood up, shook down his pant legs and snatched the glasses from her hand. He picked up Josh and said, "It's easier if you learn this now. Girls hold all of the cards, Josh, and they know it."

"Yes, especially, Mommy," Lorelai told Jake with a happy smile. "Let's hit it. We're going to par-tay," she sang out as she jiggled Jake in her arms.

"No, no jiggling," Luke called after her as he followed them from the room.

XXXX

By the time they got to Patty's the place was swinging. Kids were running around with plastic pumpkins and caramel apples clutched in their hands, as grown ups stood admiring one another's costumes and pounding the punch. The Monster Mash played loudly over the sound system, and Lorelai spotted Kirk dressed a Beaker from the Muppet Show manning the stereo system. "Damn, now how can I compete with that," she muttered as she pointed him out to Luke.

Luke smiled at her and said, "No competition."

"I know! It's perfect! Lulu must have put him up to it, Kirk isn't that clever," she grumbled.

"No, I meant, you win, hands down," Luke told her. "And the hands had better stay off," he said as they sat the twins down on folding chairs to remove their coats.

"Whose hands?" she asked.

"Anyone's but mine," he answered succinctly.

"Good, as long as yours are allowed," she said as she straightened Jake's sleeper and made sure his Wonder Twin ring was still attached to the ribbon.

"Look at them!" Patty cooed as she looked down at the twins' costumes. "Little superheroes," she said clapping her hands. "Or, are they space travelers?" she asked, sparing Luke a sidelong glance.

"Got it right the first time, Patty," Lorelai said as she stuffed the boys' coats into the diaper bag and shove it under a chair.

"I wasn't sure if maybe they were supposed to be from that Star Wars show Luke loved so much when he was young," Patty confessed, pressing her hand to the bodice of her Little Bo Peep costume.

"Star Trek," Luke grumbled.

Patty looked up at him and asked in a husky voice, "Are you lost, my little lamb?" 

"No, I know exactly where I am," he growled. "Hell."

"Are you supposed to be Gregory Peck, dear?" Patty asked him, eying the grey suit.

"No," Lorelai said as she gestured for Luke to put on the glasses as she tried to hold onto both boys. He huffed out a breath as he pulled them from his jacket pocket and put them on. "Do the thing," she said as she nodded to his chest.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Luke," she whined. "If you don't do the thing, people will think you're Gregory Peck," she said pleadingly.

He shrugged and said, "I can live with that."

"Magic lasso," she said in a tempting tone.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt apart to show Patty the Superman emblem. Patty gasped and said, "I think my heart just gave out!" 

She reached a tentative hand out to touch it, but Luke swatted it away saying, "Uh uh."

"Oh, my Lord," Patty said as she fanned her hand in front of her face. "Aren't you a fine specimen." She leaned over to Lorelai and murmured, "How's the steel?"

"Don't answer that!" Luke snapped, pulling the shirt closed again and scooping both boys into his arms for protection.

Lorelai giggled as she stood and unbuttoned her long coat. She slid it from her shoulders and tossed it to a chair as she said, "My Man of Steel, Patty. Paws off."

Patty tore her eyes from Luke to glance at Lorelai and said softly, "Oh, it's so not fair."

"I know! Kirk totally has me beat! I hate losing to Kirk," she muttered.

"Lorelai, dear, I don't think anyone would have you beat," Patty said as she shook her head slowly. "God, what I would give to look like that," she said in a whisper.

"Look at you!" Babette screeched as she hurried over to them. "Holy moley! Boy, those guys sure gave you a pair, huh?" she asked as she nudged Lorelai.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, thanks guys," as she reached for Josh, who was squirming to make an escape.

She bounced him on her hip and Luke hissed, "Jiggling!"

"And the twins!" Babette said as she promptly took Jake from Luke's arms. She looked down at him and asked, "What are they supposed to be?"

"The Wonder Twins, from the Saturday morning cartoons," Lorelai explained.

"Wouldja just look at how precious," Babette said shaking her head. She looked over at Luke and asked, "You Gregory Peck or somethin'?"

"Better," Patty purred.

"Not much better than Gregory Peck," Babette argued.

"Do the thing," Lorelai said jerking her chin at him again. "You may as well leave it open," she told him impatiently.

Luke sighed heavily and said, "Fine, but I'm getting a beer." He pulled his shirt apart and then quickly took off as Babette stared after him with her mouth open.

"It's perfect! Wonder Woman and Superman had babies!" she screeched. "Good God, didja get a load of that chest," she said to Patty.

Patty laughed and said, "Hard to decide whose is better, Lorelai's or Luke's. Perhaps we should hold a wet t-shirt contest for a fundraiser," she said with a chortle.

"Okay, girls, that's enough," Lorelai said quickly. "I have a hard enough time getting him to do this stuff, don't make it worse," she warned.

Patty looked her up and down and drawled, "I doubt you have a hard time getting him to do anything."

"Yeah, if he puts up a fight, you can always wear that little number," Babette said with a nod. "I can't believe that you two haven't burned your house down your so hot together," she said shaking her head.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Lorelai asked as she eyed Babette's wig and flowing dress.

"I'm Ethyl Merman," she chortled. "Patty and I are doin' a few numbers later," she said with a nod.

"Well, of course you are, I'd better circulate," Lorelai said with a nod. "You okay with him?" she asked Babette.

"I'm always okay with one of these little charmers on my arm," she said as she grinned at Jake. "You know, Jakey, there really is no business like show business," Babette said earnestly as Lorelai wandered away holding Josh. 

"Narrow escape for you, huh buddy?" she whispered to Josh.

"Oh, you're here!" Lorelai heard just before Mary Ann from Gilligan's Island snatched Josh from her arms.

"Hey, Lulu! Great costume," Lorelai said with a grin.

Lulu looked down at her cutoffs and said, "Well, Kirk likes it," with a giggle.

"And that's all that matters," Lorelai said firmly, holding up her hand to keep Lulu from continuing. "I take it that it wasn't me you were so excited to see," she said dryly.

"Oh. Of course I am," Lulu said quickly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's okay, I know who the chick magnets are around here."

XXXX

They walked home, Lorelai clutching her ten dollar gift certificate to Le Chat Shoppe in her hand. "I can't believe I beat Kirk," she said as she danced excitedly, holding a sleepy Josh against her shoulder.

Luke smirked at the envelope and said, "Yes, if only we had cats, it would have all been worth it."

"I'll let Babette use it. I just wanted the satisfaction," she said with a grin.

"How come Jackson got to dress like a farmer?" Luke grumbled.

"Because Jackson has no imagination," Lorelai said smugly. "Admit it, we were a hit," she said as she nudged his arm.

"I got hit on. A lot," he complained.

"Yeah, but that happens every time there's Founder's Day punch involved," Lorelai said with a shrug. She shivered and said, "Damn, we should have taken the invisible plane."

"I thought Taylor was going to have a stroke when you bounded up to the stage," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how she did her superhero stuff," Lorelai said with a frown. "I spent the whole night trying to make sure I didn't pop out."

"Yeah, and every male in there spent the whole night hoping you would," he grumbled.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I won," she said as they turned up their walk.

"And that's what's important," Luke said as he shifted Jake and reached into his pocket for his house keys.

They went in and took the boys directly up to the nursery. Lorelai smiled and said, "The best thing about their costumes is that they are also pajamas." 

"That is convenient," Luke said as he placed Jake into his crib and unclipped the ribbon holding the pacifier. He looked down at his sleeping son and said, "They really are wonders."

"Yes, they are," Lorelai agreed as she kissed Josh's cheek and placed him in his crib.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he watched the boys sleeping. After a moment he turned and kissed her temple. "We do good work, Wonder Woman."

"Yes, we do, Superman," she said softly.

Luke kissed her softly and said, "Come on, let's head for the Fortress of Solitude."

Lorelai followed Luke into their room and dropped her coat on the chair. She watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuckled his belt, pulling it quickly from the loops and hanging it on the hook in his closet. He grabbed the hanger form the bed and hung his jacket up, placing it on the closet doorknob as he reached to unhook his pants. She walked up behind him and whipped the length of gold cord around him pinning his arms to his sides. "Lasso of truth, Clark. You had a good time, didn't you?" she said softly.

Luke chuckled and said, "I did."

"Trick or treat?" she whispered in his ear.

"Treat, please," he said quickly. He turned to look down at her and smirked. "Although, I could send you out to turn tricks in that getup," he teased.

"So, you wanna be Tom Cruise to my Rebecca DeMornay next year?" she asked. "I was think you could be Captain Kirk next year, and I could make myself one of those little mini dresses and be Yeoman Rand," she teased.

"We've got time to work that out," he said as he ran his hands up the sides of her costume. He started to walk her back toward the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hoping you'll pop out," he growled.

"You are?" she asked innocently.

Luke nodded and said, "Lose the lasso, but keep the boots."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Show me the steel, big boy."


	67. Gotta Get Away

**Gotta Get Away**

"Sook? You up for some shopping this afternoon?" Lorelai asked as she swung through the Dragonfly's kitchen door Tuesday afternoon.

"Shopping?" Sookie said, her ears perking up as she set aside the knife she was holding. "What kind of shopping?" she asked suspiciously.

"First weekend alone with my hunky hubby since babies were born shopping," Lorelai said with a shrug as she poured a mug of coffee.

Sookie clapped her hands and said, "Yay! Yes, I'm up for it."

"Good," Lorelai said as she took a sip. "Leave about three?" she asked.

Sookie nodded and said, "Momma needs some bras without flaps," as her fist shot triumphantly into the air.

Lorelai glanced uneasily at the stunned kitchen staff and grumbled, "Yeah, something like that," as she made a quick escape.

XXXX

"So, I guess I don't have to ask if you're excited," Sookie said as they drove to the mall.

"Nope," Lorelai said with a grin.

"A whole weekend," Sookie said in a dreamy tone. "You know, Jackson's sister offered to take Davy for the weekend if we wanted to get away, but I was afraid she'd lace his milk with Kahlua," she said with a smirk.

"You know, we could probably handle Davy for a night or two if you guys wanted," Lorelai offered.

"Are you high? One walking and two crawling?" she asked incredulously. "You're sweet to offer, but I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," she said with a laugh.

"The offer stands," Lorelai said firmly.

Sookie smiled and said, "I appreciate that. Anyway, we'd probably spend the whole time sleeping," she added with a smirk.

"Oh, we plan to do that too," Lorelai assured her. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and said, "Oddly enough, the thing I'm looking forward to the most is waking up and having him there. Or, having him there without the peanut gallery," she added with a smile.

Sookie nodded as she thought about it and said, "That's true. Luke works most mornings. I hadn't thought about that."

"Yeah, and when he doesn't, we usually only wake up when the boys do," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Well then, this will be nice for you," Sookie said with a warm smile.

"This will be really nice for us," Lorelai agreed whole heartedly.

XXXX

Lorelai place another bag in the front hall as Luke came out of the kitchen with a cooler loaded with bottles of breast milk. He sighed when he saw the pile and said, "Your mother has a fully outfitted nursery, Lorelai."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if she has this kind of stuff," Lorelai said as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. 

"Diapers?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure she'd have that covered," he said as he set the cooler down. He looked at the pile and asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"What clothes?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "There's my girl."

"Black bag," she said as she pointed to her suitcase.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, you get the boys locked and loaded and I'll start hauling this out to the car."

"Okay," she said as she darted up the stairs.

They loaded up the Tahoe and snapped the boys' car seats into the bases. He looked over at her across the back seat and asked, "You ready?"

Lorelai gave him a small smile and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"We can stay home," he offered. "Good game on this weekend," he teased.

"No, I want to go," she said quickly. "It's just," she said as she checked Josh's straps again.

"I know. We'll call and check in a lot," he assured her.

Lorelai tossed her purse over the seat and said, "You lock up. I'll stay here with them."

"Be right back," he said as he closed the car door.

Lorelai looked at the two boys in their seats and whispered, "Mamamamama."

Josh reached out to her and said, "Dadadadada."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You are highly susceptible to propaganda, Joshua Danes."

"What was that?" Luke asked her as he jogged back down the steps.

"Tell him what you told me," Lorelai instructed Josh. "Dadada," she coaxed.

"Dadadadadadada," Josh said happily.

Luke beamed and he said, "Good boy," as Josh continued to babble, slapping his hands happily on the seat.

Lorelai and Luke climbed into the front seat, and Luke turned to look at them proudly. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Mamama," Jake said quietly, melting his mother's heart.

"Oh," she gasped, pressing her hand to her heart.

Luke smiled over at her and said, "See, Momma's boys." He started the car and began to back down the driveway with Lorelai turned in her seat babbling happily with the twins.

XXXX

"Turn left up by the sign," Lorelai said as she peered at the neatly typed directions under the map light. They had met Cynthia, the property manager, at a restaurant in Wilmington where they had picked up the key and were now winding around a deserted mountain road in the growing darkness, and anxious to find the cabin. "She said she came up and turned on the lights for us," he murmured as she peered through the windshield. "We're looking for a mailbox shaped like a barn," she told him as she read from the sheet.

"That Cynthia, she's a regular Tom Bodett," Luke said gruffly as he scanned the sides of the road for the mailbox. "There," he said pointing just ahead of them.

"This is the drive," Lorelai said with a nod and an excited little bounce in her seat. They wound further up the drive and then a large A-frame cabin came into view. Sure enough the porch light was lit and a lamp burned in the living area. "Nice," she said with a nod.

Luke smirked and said, "I don't know why I was picturing a cabiny cabin. Your Mom booked it."

"This is nice, though," she said as they got out of the car.

"It's very nice," Luke agreed. "You get the door unlocked and I'll start grabbing stuff," he said as he went around to the back of the car as she dashed up the steps, key in hand.

A moment later she was back at his side as he pulled a large cardboard box from the back and stacked Doose's Market bags in the open top of it. "It's big," she said breathlessly.

"That's what all the girls say," he answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I'm not scared of it anymore," she said as she put the strap of his duffle bag over her shoulder. "Man, you pack light," she said as she tested the weight of the bag.

"Well, I packed my makeup in a separate bag," he said as he started heading for the cabin.

"Aren't you the comeback kid tonight," she said as she followed him into the cabin.

Luke set the box on the distressed wooden dining table and looked around. He pointed to the large native stone fireplace and said, "Very nice." He turned and kissed her gently. "I'll get the rest, you find the bedroom," he said in a deep voice.

"I love a man with priorities," she said as she kissed him again and set off down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Luke kicked the door closed behind him as he set her suitcase inside the door and put the last few grocery bags on the table. When Lorelai came out of the bedroom he looked up and asked, "Good?"

She grinned and said, "It's the bed of my dreams. Nice and sturdy, with an iron headboard for you to hang onto," she teased as she ran her fingers down the back of his hair.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want to float away," he said as he carried the bags into the open kitchen area. "Why don't you call and let them know we're here, and I'll unpack this stuff," he said as he started removing supplies from the bags and placing them on the counter.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"Call anyway," he said as he glanced up at her. "By the time you're done, I'll be done with this and I'll pour you a glass of wine," he said as he pulled a pack of mini bottles from one of the bags.

"Ooh and some of that cheese we picked up," she added as she rummaged in her purse for her cell.

"I guess I shouldn't point out that we just had dinner in town," he grumbled as he placed the package of cheese up on the counter.

Lorelai simply smiled at him as she dialed. "Hello? May I speak to Richard or Emily, please?" she asked when the maid answered. She walked over to the couch and sat down as she waited. "Hi Mom, we're here," she said in a chipper voice when Emily came on the line. "Yes, yes, it's very nice," she said with a nod. "Uh, huh, yeah," she said as she nodded some more. "Good, well, okay," she said firmly. "And everything is good?" she asked. "Yeah, he can be like that. Just hold him like you're cradling him, that usually does the trick," she said with a small frown creasing her brow. "Ah, well, he adores Rory," she said with a relieved smile. "He's a cuddler, so just hold him really close and he'll be fine," she instructed. "Yes, we will. Okay. Okay, well, call if you…" she frowned and stared at the phone as she realized the Emily had already hung up. "Need anything," she finished as she closed the phone.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked as he looked at her with his hands on his hips.

"Fine, Josh is just a little fussy," she said with a shaky smile.

Luke nodded and said, "He gets clingy at night."

"Rory has him," she said with a nod.

"Well then, he'll be fine," Luke said confidently as he folded the empty bags and placed them in the emptied box. He opened one of the small bottles of wine and rooted around in a cabinet for a glass. He found some wine glasses in the small cabinet above the fridge and poured the wine for her as she got up and walked back over to drop her phone into her purse. "Here," he said as he handed her the glass. "Give me a minute, I'll have your cheese ready and then I'll light a fire," he told her.

"Forget the cheese," she said with a wave of her hand. She looked around the large open room and said, "A fire would be nice, though."

"That's easy enough," he said as he grabbed a beer form the fridge and twisted off the cap. He walked over to inspect the fireplace and saw that logs had already been placed in the grate, along with a starter log. He took the long lighter from the mantle and quickly lit the fire, leaning against the mantle to watch to be sure it took hold. He turned back to find her curled up in the corner of the couch cradling her wine glass in both hands. His face softened as he asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Are you?" she countered.

Luke smiled as he walked over to sit down next to her with a heavy grunt. "I will be as soon as I stop feeling like someone cut off an arm," he said dryly.

"Or two," she said as she took a sip of her wine. She looked down into the glass and them back up at him as she said, "I really want to be here, though."

"Me too," he said gruffly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. After watching the fire for a moment he chuckled a little and said, "I never thought I would feel so weird about a weekend without the kids."

"That's because you never thought you'd want kids," she answered with a smile.

Luke laughed and said, "Oh, I kind of thought, maybe, if I met the right girl."

"And I'm the right girl," she said with a nod.

"Yes, you are," he said as he brushed his lips over her forehead. "In so many ways," he murmured.

"See, now I'm really glad we're here," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

Luke ran the ends of her hair through his fingers and said, "So, you and me, all alone in a cabin in the woods."

"Whatever shall we do?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"We could sleep," he said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, there will be sleeping," she said with a nod.

"I'm sure they have some board games around here. We could play Scrabble or something," he teased.

"Dirty word Scrabble?" she asked hopefully.

"Got a deck of cards?" he asked with a grin.

Lorelai turned and pressed her lips to his neck. "Doubt you'd need them," she said softly.

"No?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm a sure thing," she said before drawing his skin into her mouth and sucking gently.

"One of your many admirable qualities," he said as he tilted his head to the side to give her better access. He sighed and said, "I love this."

"I love you," she answered as she placed her wine on the table and turned to face him.

"Always one upping me," he said shaking his head slowly.

"Just stating the facts," she answered. "Hey, you remember our honeymoon?" she asked as she tugged at one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Vaguely," he said with a smirk.

"You remember the naked rule?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I do, but I think that I need to point out that it's considerably cooler here," he said as he glanced down, watching her unbutton his shirt.

"It is," she conceded. "Maybe we can revise the rule to be as few articles of clothing as possible," she said with a nod.

"I can live with that," he said as he reached out and tipped her chin up with one finger. "Kiss," he whispered to her.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Better?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Getting there," he answered as he cupped her neck and drew her to him again. He kissed her thoroughly, his lips brushing over hers lightly before he pressed into her, parting her lips with his and tasting the wine on her tongue. He leaned forward, intensifying the kiss as he plunged his fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck. Blindly, he placed his bottle on the coffee table, and continued kissing her as he pulled back, angling until he rested against the cushions at the other end of the couch and taking her with him.

Lorelai responded enthusiastically, pushing herself up over him as she tried desperately to keep from breaking contact. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hand skimmed over her ribs, brushing teasingly against the sides of her breasts. She planted a knee on either side of his hips, and lifted her lips from his. She looked down at him, his eyes, dark and hazy, his body, hard and warm, and his lips, soft and parted as he took quick puffing breaths. "We need to run away from home more often," she said in a breathy voice.

A slow smile crept across his face as he said, "Probably, but I doubt we actually do. We should make the most of this," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Making the most of it," as she lowered her lips to his again and held on tight.

XXXX

She awoke early the next morning, and turned her head, just to be sure that he was really there. She watched him sleep, sprawled on his back with one arm curled up over his head, and the other hand splayed over his chest. She smiled as she saw that he had kicked the down filled duvet to the foot of the bed during the night, and slept now with only a thin sheet pulled up to his navel. Gingerly, she rolled over, her blue eyes avid with interest as she stared at him. His lips were slightly parted, and he was making that little 'pooh' sound with each breath he expelled. His hair was rumpled from both the pillow and her hands, and his jaw was shadowed with another day's growth of beard. She tucked her arm under her head as she settled onto her side and continued to watch him sleep. 

Finally, Luke licked his dry lips and said in a voice rusty with sleep, "I can feel you staring. Go back to sleep."

"I never get to wake up with you anymore," she whispered.

Luke took a deep breath and turned over to face her. "You noticed that too?" he asked in raspy voice.

"Yeah, I noticed that," she said as she ran her hand over his rough cheek.

Luke threw a leg over hers and pulled her closer to him as he closed his eyes and said, "I'll still be here in a little while. Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Lorelai smiled tenderly and whispered, "Okay," before she turned away from him and nestled her back into the curve of his body. As she tried to drift off again, she rubbed her soft foot over the top of his, causing him to smile as she tried to get comfortable again.

XXXX

She awoke some time later to feel Luke pressing up against her insistently. She stretched, rubbing against him like a cat before she said, "Someone's awake."

"Mm hmm," he said as he nuzzled her hair, trying to get to her neck. He ran his hand over the curve of her waist and up to gently caress her breast, his long fingers playing over her bare skin teasingly. 

Lorelai moaned softly as he found the tender skin beneath her hair and showered it with small hot kisses. When she started to move to turn over, Luke held her firm and said, "Stay there."

"Here?" she asked blankly.

"Right there," he whispered.

XXXX

Lorelai sat on the porch swing with her coat pulled over the pajamas she threw on and a blanket over her lap. She sipped at the mug of coffee, holding it with two hands as Luke walked around from the side of the cabin. "There's a good trail back there," he said as he climbed the steps again.

"Good, that way you won't get lost," she said with a nod.

"You're coming with me," he said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, 'cause I look like hiking girl," she said with a snort.

Luke shook his head and said, "It won't kill you to get a little exercise."

"I had my exercise this morning," she answered with raised eyebrows. "And last night," she added as she took another sip.

"Lorelai, look at this, it's beautiful up here," he said as he gestured to the woods carpeted with leaves.

"I know, I can see it from here," she said with a nod.

He sat down on the swing next to her and said, "Just a short walk. We won't go too far," he coaxed.

"We're on a mountain," she pointed out.

Luke laughed and said, "More like a really big hill."

"This is really how you want me to expend my energy?" she asked doubtfully.

"You'll feel more energized after you get out and do something," he told her.

Lorelai snorted again and said, "That may work for you, but not me, Bub."

"Come on, you get dressed, and I'll call and check on the boys and Rory," he said as he moved to pull her up with him.

"Should have gone to New York," she grumbled.

"You'd be hiking there too, just on pavement," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'd end up with lots of lovely shopping bags for weight training," she answered.

"No, I would end up carrying lots of ridiculously heavy bags full of crap you don't need or really want," he said as he ushered her back into the cabin.

As Lorelai showered and changed, Luke pulled out his cell and dialed the Gilmore's number. "Oh, uh, hi. This is Luke Danes. May I speak to Emily or Rory, please?" he asked the maid, figuring the ladies were his best bet for an update on the twins.

"Hey Luke!" Rory said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Rory. How's it going?" he asked as he ran his thumb along one of the grooves gouged into the table.

"It's good. Everything is fine," she assured him quickly.

Luke nodded and asked, "And how much are you humoring me?"

"Not as much as I would Mom," she answered with a grin. "Honestly, Luke, everything is okay," she said sincerely. "The boys were a little fussy last night, but that's to be expected, right? I mean, you and Mom weren't here and they were going to sleep in a strange place," she said with a shrug.

"But they're okay now?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think they've gotten past their abandonment issues," she teased.

"Rory," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Lighten up," she said with a laugh. "They are up there right now with Grandma. Let me tell you, I never in a million years thought I would see Emily Gilmore crawling around on the floor in her St. Johns knits, but I witnessed it with my own eyes," she said in a hushed voice.

"Pictures?" Luke asked with a smile.

"On my phone," Rory said with a nod.

"Atta girl," he said with a chuckle. "How about you? Are you having an okay time?" he asked.

"I'm having a really good time. After we got Josh and Jake to sleep, Grandpa and I sat in his study discussing our thoughts on Homer," she told him.

"Simpson?" he asked with a grin.

"D'oh, of course," she answered.

"We really appreciate you being there," he said gruffly.

"I wanted to be. I actually miss these little rug rats when I'm at school," she said with a shrug.

"They do grow on ya," Luke said with a nod. "Anyway, your Mom and I feel much better knowing you're there," he said sincerely.

"I figured you would," she answered with a smile.

"How's the nanny?" Luke asked.

"Oh, Jeanette? She's nice," Rory said quickly.

"She looked really young," Luke said with a frown.

"She's in her twenties, probably. Anyway, I'm glad Grandma arranged for someone to help, because I think she was pretty worn out last night," Rory said with a frown. 

"I was a little worried about that," Luke admitted.

"Oh, but she's so happy, Luke. I haven't seen Grandma this happy in a while," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it's been a rough couple of months for her," Luke said gruffly.

"Well, I think that this time with the babies was just what she needed," Rory told him firmly. "Are you guys having a good time? See, I can ask you that, because I know that you're not going to launch into gory details like Mom would," she added with a laugh.

"No details. Yes, the cabin is nice. It's a little cool, but a nice day out, so we're gonna take a little hike," he told her.

"Hike?" Rory asked blankly. "Like walking outside?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he answered dryly.

"And Mom is going with you?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "I can be very persuasive."

"Wow, I guess so," she said in an awed voice. "Hey, make sure to snap a couple of pictures of Nature Girl, okay?" she asked excitedly.

"Planned on it," he told her.

"Okay, well, you guys have a good time. Don't worry about anything here, if there was a problem, I'd let you know," she assured him.

"I know. Thanks, Rory," he said with an affectionate sigh.

"Oh, and don't forget to bring back syrup," she reminded him.

Luke snorted and said, "With your mother in the car. Not likely to forget that." He hesitated a little and asked, "Tell the boys I said hi?"

"Will do," she promised. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Rory," he answered before he closed the phone with a sigh.

Lorelai padded into the room wearing nothing but a towel and asked, "Things good?"

"Everything's fine," he said as he turned to look at her. He smiled and said, "The 'oops my towel slipped' trick isn't going to work. Now, go get dressed," he said sternly.

"Damn," she mumbled as she turned back to the bedroom and shuffled away in defeat.

Luke waited about two seconds before he followed her back there. She held the towel in place as she rummaged in her bag for clean jeans and a sweater. Luke walked into the room and started to make the bed. Lorelai heard him and peeked over her shoulder. "Why bother?" she asked.

"Because, I hate a rumpled bed, you know that," he said rolling his eyes.

"You don't mind rumpling it to begin with," she said as she pulled out a matching bra and panty set.

"Yeah, that's why I like it nice and neat to start. More of a challenge," he said with a smirk as he watched her slip the panties up under her towel.

Knowing he was watching, Lorelai tugged on the towel and dropped it casually to the floor. She reached to hook the bra behind her and turned toward him as she asked, "You're sure you wouldn't rather stay here?"

Luke smiled and said, "You'd have had more luck with that tactic if we hadn't had our pre-breakfast roll in the hay."

She wrinkled her nose at him and said, "Luke, I'm not a good outdoors woman."

"You might be," he said raising his eyebrows. "You didn't think you'd be a good fisher woman," he pointed out.

Lorelai scoffed and said, "Oh sure, like I'm gonna be good at it all. You have some high expectations, Mister," she said pointing an accusing finger at him. She reached for her jeans and pulled them on and then slipped the sweater over her head.

"All I'm saying is that you don't know until you try," he told her calmly. He lay back against the pillows and asked, "You want hear my plan for the day?"

"You have a plan?" she asked.

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" he asked with a smile.

"Please," she said as she pulled out her hairbrush and started to work through her damp curls.

"Okay, so we go for a little walk," he started. When she snorted he said, "After the walk, we come back here and have some lunch."

"I can get behind that part," she said with a nod.

"After lunch, I build another fire, and we hit the couch. Read, nap, whatever," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"After that, I'm going to make you a nice, romantic dinner," he said with a nod. "Wine, candles, the whole nine yards," he said proudly.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it will be. Then, after dinner," he said as he sat back up again.

"Yes?" she asked leadingly.

"After dinner, we're gonna come back in here and do things with you that may or may not be legal in a number of states," he said with a smug grin.

"Now, that's a plan," she said with a grin.

"Yep," he said as he stood up. "Dry your hair, and let's get to it," he said as he gave her a playful swat on the bottom.

XXXX

The trail that led further up the mountain was clear and not too difficult. Luke had Lorelai take the lead, letting her set their pace and bracing her with the occasional hand placed firmly in the small of her back. When they reached a small overlook he said, "Let's stop here," as he swung the small backpack he had loaded with water, snacks and some safety supplies to the ground.

"Thank God," Lorelai said as she dropped down on a large rock.

Luke handed her a bottle of water and a package of Yodels before he swung his leg up around her and sat behind her on the rock, cradling her between his legs. Lorelai ripped into the package and took a huge bite of the snack cake, spraying crumbs as she gestured to the view and said, "This is nice."

Luke chuckled and said, "Yes, it is."

She polished her treat off in two more bites and washed it down with water before she leaned back into his chest, resting her hand on his knee. Luke took the bottle from her hand and lifted it to his lips, taking a long drink before passing it back to her. Lorelai rubbed the seam of his jeans and said, "Almost two years."

Luke frowned for a moment and then said, "Oh, yeah, next month it will be."

She glanced back at him and asked, "So what do you think so far?"

Luke bent and kissed her hair tenderly as he said, "So far, so good."

Lorelai nodded and turned back to the view as she asked, "Is it what you thought it would be like?"

"Yes and no," he answered with a shrug. When she waited patiently for more, he said, "Yes, because I knew it would be good. No, because a lot has happened that I couldn't have even imagined two years ago," he said simply.

"But overall, good, right?" she asked.

"Yes, very good," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. After a minute he asked, "What about you? What do you think?"

"Better than I had pictured, I guess," she said thoughtfully. "I figured we'd fight more," she said with a small shrug. 

"I think we fight enough," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought it would be harder, I guess," she said quietly. "We were both so set in our ways, that kind of thing," she explained.

"Does that, uh, scare you? That it's not harder?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, just surprises me."

Luke reached up and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, toying with the ends of it as he said, "I think that on the big things we tend to think the same way. We just get there differently."

"Yeah," she said as she squeezed his knee. "Still want to marry me?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her head against his shoulder.

"More than anything," he said as he wrapped his other arm around her again and held her tightly.

XXXX

Luke led the way back downhill with Lorelai clinging to the tail of his flannel. He glanced up eying the dark clouds moving in quickly and said, "We need to hurry."

"We're hurrying," she puffed behind him as she carefully placed her steps. She shivered a little and said, "It was so nice a little while ago."

"Not much further," he assured her, hoping he was right. 

They came around a small bend in the trail when the first drops of cold rain began to fall. "Luke," Lorelai said anxiously.

"Almost there, try to go a little faster," he said as he picked up the pace a little, but held back knowing that she was not used to tromping around in the woods. Luke could see the top of the A-frame cabin over the trees and realized that they weren't as close as he had hoped. "Aw, man," he said under his breath.

"What? What?" she asked quickly.

"We've got a little ways yet," he admitted. "I'm afraid we're gonna get wet," he warned.

"Stupid hiking, stupid woods," Lorelai huffed as she tried to keep her grip on his shirt. Luke stopped and Lorelai ran into his back saying, "Whoa, brake lights!"

Luke took her hand and said, "No sense in hurrying and getting hurt. We're gonna get wet anyway," he reasoned as the rain started to fall a little harder. "Let's just be careful, watch out for roots and stuff. I don't want you twisting an ankle," he said as he started off again.

"It's cold," she whined.

"I know," he said sympathetically. "Just keep thinking of a hot bath and a nice fire," he said firmly. The trail started to level out as they grew closer to the cabin, the rain started pouring and Luke sped up.

Lorelai trotted behind him saying, "Thought it didn't matter, we're already wet."

"Almost there," he said gruffly.

"Liar," she mumbled.

They came around another bend and saw the back porch of the cabin just ahead of them. "There, run for it," he said as he tugged at her hand. They dashed down the end of the trail and around to the front porch, where they stood gasping for breath as Luke tried to free the key from his damp jeans pocket.

"Why did you lock it anyway?" she grumbled.

Luke swung the door open and said, "Go, go," as he shooed her into the cabin and closed the door behind them. They looked at each other for a moment, dripping and shivering as they began to laugh. 

Lorelai pointed at him and said, "You look so funny!"

"Yeah, and you're as pretty as a picture," Luke said with a snort.

"Oh my God, I'm cold," she said through chattering teeth.

"Tub," he said pointing to the back of the cabin.

When Lorelai veered off to the bathroom, he caught her hand and pulled her back. "Not that tub, that one," he said as he pointed to the back porch.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me," he said as he led her through the bedroom and out the French doors. He stopped and pointed to the corner of the porch. "Hot tub," he said with a smile.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked as she walked over and peered down at the cover while she hugged her wet coat to her tightly.

"Saw it this morning when I was looking around. I checked it out, it's all ready to go," he said as he lifted the cover back. "Switch is over there," he said as he jerked his head toward it.

Lorelai turned the switch and the jets sprung to life. She stuck her hand into the warm bubbling water and whispered, "Thank you, God." She started shucking off her wet clothes and asked breathlessly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I figured if you didn't notice it, I'd surprise you after dinner," he said with a shrug.

"Strip," she ordered as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'll go grab some towels," he said as he ducked back inside. When he returned, Lorelai was wriggling out of her panties and reached up to unhook her bra. After dropping it to the deck, she stepped up into the tub with a long sigh of appreciation. Luke smiled and said, "If only people knew what a nature girl you really are."

"Au natural," she corrected as she sank into the warm water and watched him peel off his clothes. She ran her fingers through the water in front of her and said, "I don't remember any mention of this in your plan."

"Well, it was kind of lumped in with the legal or illegal things," he said as he dropped his boxers and stepped up into the tub. "Man, that feels good," he said as he eased down into the water. He dropped his head back against the side of the tub and turned to look at her. "Sorry I got you soaked," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's okay. It was kind of an adventure." She reached over and ran her hand down his arm until she found his fingers and laced hers through his. "Hey, can we spend the rest of the day in our pajamas?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Sure."

"Good, because I only packed one more outfit and it has to get us home tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"What no spares?" he asked with a surprised laugh.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I told you I hadn't planned on needing much in the way of clothing."

"You don't," he said as he reached over and hooked one arm behind her back and pulling her over to him.

Lorelai let herself float over and smiled as he settled her across his lap, rubbing his hand over her thigh. "Tell you a secret," she whispered in his ear.

"What's that?" he answered softly.

"Promise not to tell?" she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

Luke shivered a little and then said, "I promise."

"I liked the hike," she said as she kissed his ear gently.

Luke smiled and said, "Don't worry, your reputation as a couch potato is safe with me." 

Lorelai looked around and gestured to the wooded view and them back to him and said, "I guess I am outdoorsy after all. Who knew I'd be good at so many things?"

"I did," he answered as he tipped her chin toward him and kissed her softly.

XXXX

Lorelai was stretched out on the couch in front of a blazing fire, cozy in her flannel pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks. She wiggled her toes under Luke's thigh and said, "It feels so weird to do nothing. I keep thinking I've just accidentally left the boys somewhere."

Luke smiled as he rubbed her shin and said, "Me too."

"Adjective," she ordered.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Furry. What possessed you to buy that?" he asked, gesturing to the book of Mad Libs she was holding.

"I love Mad Libs, they're fun," she said as she wrote 'furry' in the appropriate blank. "My friends and I used to do them all of the time when we were kids. Proper noun," she told him.

"Lorelai," he answered as he retuned his attention to the article he had been reading.

"Very good," she said with a pleased nod as she wrote her name into the blank. 

"Well, you were born to be a star," he mumbled dryly.

"I was," she agreed solemnly. "Another adjective," she ordered.

"Wet," he answered.

"Adverb?" she asked.

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "Quickly."

"You're very good with your parts of speech," she complimented as she filled in the blanks. 

"I owe it all to Saturday morning TV," he said gruffly.

"Ooh! Schoolhouse Rock! Conjunction Junction!" she said with a grin.

"Unpack your adjectives," he said as he dropped the magazine to his lap. "Are we almost done?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

"Almost. Another adjective," she told him.

"Sexy," he answered as he stared at her.

"Verb," she said as she wrote 'sexy' into the blank.

Luke grinned and said, "You don't want me to answer that one."

Lorelai looked up quickly and said, "Maybe I do."

"Lick," he said with a shrug.

"Not what I thought you would say," she mumbled.

"Well, not my first choice," he said with a grin.

Lorelai grinned back and said, "Another adverb."

"Passionately," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Lorelai's lips curved into an amused smile as she said, "Noun."

"Oh man, so many to choose from," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Pick one," she challenged.

"Let's see, we have sexy Lorelai passionately licking, um," he said as he bit his lip in mock concentration. 

"Don't forget furry," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I hadn't charted this course at that point," he said with a shrug. He looked at her and said bluntly, "Penis."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Always a fan favorite." She tapped her pen on the book and said, "I can't believe you're making my Mad Libs dirty!"

"Just trying to keep things interesting," he said with a shrug.

"Give me another adjective, dirty boy," she said with a grin.

"Slippery," he answered promptly.

"One more," she coaxed as she pretended to write his answer in a blank.

"Hot," he said. "Geez, how many more?" he asked as he craned his head to get a look at the book.

"Verb," she ordered.

"Suck," he answered immediately.

"Noun," she demanded.

"Ass," he said as he dropped his head back to the cushion.

"Donkey or body part?" she asked.

"Either," he grunted.

"Number between one and ten," she prompted.

"Ten," he answered.

"Name of person in the room. Oh, well it has to be Luke because you already used Lorelai," she said with a grin. "How about a plural noun?"

"Tits," he said with a grin.

"Tits?" she asked with raised brows.

"Manlier than saying boobs," he said dryly. "Are you gonna read that thing or not?" he asked.

"It's not done," she protested.

"Lorelai, there is no way you needed that many words," he said as he leaned over, snatched the book from her hands and saw that he was right. "Uh huh," he said as he tossed it to the coffee table.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I love making you say dirty things." Luke shook his head and quickly stood up and stretched out over her, pressing her into the couch with his full weight. "Oooph, Luke!" she gasped.

"First of all, you didn't make me say anything, I started it," he reminded her as he pinned her down. "Secondly, if you told me what you wanted, I could have made it much dirtier than that," he said with a smirk.

"You're crushing me," she said in a strangled voice.

"Am not, big faker," he jeered.

"Not faking," she insisted. "And my arm is trapped," she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Sometimes you're such a girl," as he eased some of his weight onto his hands.

"I am. Terribly girly," she confessed.

"Good thing I like you that way," he said gruffly.

"Or you'd beat it out of me?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Luke leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers as he asked, "How about that nap?"

"But my story," she protested feebly as she gestured to the book on the coffee table.

"I'll tell you a better one later," he said as he slid down behind her on the couch. 

Lorelai shifted onto her side to make room for him and whispered, "It had better be good and dirty."

"You haven't complained yet," he said as he tucked his hand up under her top and started to trace lazy circles on her stomach.

When they awoke, the fire had died down and the sun was quickly slipping beyond the horizon. Luke stretched his legs against hers, rubbing his hand over her hip as he drew in a deep breath. "Hey, wake up," he whispered.

"I'm awake," she whispered back.

"I need to get up and start dinner," he said, clearly reluctant to leave the couch.

"We could just eat cheese," she suggested.

"I wanted to make you dinner," he said in a slightly injured tone.

"You make me three meals a day," she pointed out. She turned over to face him and trailed her fingers through the curling ends of his hair. "How about this for a compromise," she said softly. "We rustle something up together. Nothing that requires hours of preparation, because frankly, I like having all of your attention," she said with a smile. "We get it all ready, and light the candles and drink wine and hold hands," she said, kissing him between each phrase.

Luke smiled and said, "I can deal with that."

"In a minute," she said as she looped her leg over his, holding him there. "Let's just stay here for a little longer," she said as she snuggled in under his chin. 

"Excellent idea," he said softly as he stroked her wild curls.

tbc


	68. That's All

**A/N: Fluff and sap all in one handy dandy little package. The song referenced in the story is "That's All," an old standard recorded by Mel Torme and Frank Sinatra, among many others. If you're curious, but more contemporary, Michael Buble does a lovely version of it. Guaranteed to make you swoon. Enjoy!**

**That's All**

After a few more minutes, Luke rubbed his sock covered foot over her calf as her stomach gurgled under his hand. He smiled and said, "That's my cue."

"Yep," she said as she covered his hand with hers. "I'm so comfortable, though," she said in a voice tinged with regret.

Luke raised his head and kissed her ear as he whispered, "Up."

Lorelai sighed and swung her feet to the floor. She pushed herself into a sitting position and turned to look at him. "We're keeping it simple, right?"

Luke smiled and said, "Your idea of simple and mine may be different. I promise, it won't take hours to prepare," he said as he sat up with a groan.

Lorelai held out her hand to pull him up and teased, "Come on, old fella."

"I'll show you an old fella," he grumbled.

"Don't groan and creak too much, you know I like 'em young," she teased.

"You used to like 'em young. Now you just like me," he said as he stood up and stretched, rubbing his hand lazily over his stomach. He glanced back at the bedroom as he hitched up his faded black sweats. He looked down and said, "We're not exactly dressed for a romantic dinner."

Lorelai looked down at her flannel pajamas printed with Marilyn Monroe postage stamps and wiggled her toes in her hot pink fuzzy socks. "On the contrary, I think that this is the perfect attire for a romantic evening."

Luke smiled and said, "In the outside pocket of my bag there are some CDs and candles."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll get them," as she scurried off toward the bedroom.

Luke scratched his neck as he opened the refrigerator, looked at the fillets he had started in marinade earlier that afternoon and called, "I was gonna grill steaks, but it's still raining. I can cook them under the broiler," he offered.

Lorelai walked back in with a handful of CDs, two small crystal candle holders they had gotten as a wedding present and two tall white tapers. She smiled at him as she held out her hands and said, "You did have a plan."

Luke smirked as he asked, "You thought I was just making that up?"

Lorelai grinned as she walked over and kissed him hard on the lips. "You had a plan," she said as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I had a plan," he answered in a throaty voice.

"I have something prettier than this," she said as she placed the items he had brought on the table and tugged at her pajama top.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, you're right. This is perfect just as it is."

"How long does steak take to cook?" she asked as she fitted the candles into the holders.

"I have appetizers," he said rolling his eyes.

"Then, by all means, broil 'em, Baby," she said happily as she placed the tapers on the dining table. She picked up the CDs and said, "Wow, someone was going for the romantic," as she read the labels. "Pulling out the big guns, Bennett, Sinatra and Torme," she said with a smile. She looked up at him and said, "Never would have pegged you for the Torme."

"My mom loved Mel Torme," he said as he pulled a small bag of cooked shrimp from the freezer and dumped it into a bowl. He placed it in the sink and began running cool water over it to thaw. "I saw that on the CD rack and remembered some of the songs," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai studied it for a moment and said, "I think I bought this when I was watching a lot of Night Court reruns. I had a thing for John Larroquette," she said with a giggle.

"You don't have to put it in," he answered with a shrug.

"Let's start with Tony and see how the evening goes," she said as she walked over to the small stereo on the shelf and inserted the CD. She picked up the fireplace lighter and lit the candles.

"Wine or beer?" Luke asked.

As Tony Bennett started to sing 'Rags to Riches,' she said, "Seems like a wine kind of a night." 

Luke quickly poured her a glass and handed it to her as she hovered near the counter, watching him move about the small kitchen, looking for supplies he needed. He poured some cocktail sauce into a small bowl, and stirred the shrimp around under the running water. He turned back to the fridge and pulled out the cheese and sausage Lorelai had picked up at the little market in town and began cutting thin slices and arranging them on a plate with some crackers and placing it on the counter in front of her. He glanced up at her and said, "Why don't you call and check in?"

Lorelai shrugged as she layered a cracker with meat and cheese and said, "I don't want them to think that we don't trust them."

Luke smiled and said, "I doubt they'll think that. Go ahead, call," he said as he gestured to her purse.

Lorelai dove for the phone and flashed him a sheepish smile as she dialed. "I'm pathetic," she muttered.

"We're a match made in heaven," Luke said with a small smile. 

Lorelai winked at him as she held the phone up to her mouth and said, "Oh, hi, Mom?"

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said with a smug smile.

"Hi, wow, didn't expect you to answer," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Would you like me to hang up so that you can call back and speak to the machine?" Emily asked.

"No, I just meant that the maid usually answers the phone," Lorelai explained patiently.

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, well, I'm sure she would have, if she still worked here, but she doesn't, so I answered it."

"Oh, okay, well," Lorelai stammered as she covered the phone and mouthed to Luke, 'Another maid bites the dust,' making him shake his head in disbelief. "So, how are things going?" she asked.

"Much better now, I just won five dollars each from your daughter and your father," Emily said with a smile.

"Poker?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"No, we had a pool going on when you would call next," she said with a smile. "I had between five and seven this evening," she gloated.

"I'm sorry. Are we calling too much?" Lorelai asked, biting her lip and shooting Luke a glance.

Emily softened and said, "No, Lorelai. We were just having a little fun with it, that's all."

"We've never been away from them before," Lorelai said lamely.

"Completely understandable," Emily assured her. "Would you like to speak to Jacob? He's right here," she said as she held the phone up to Jake's ear. "Say hello, Lorelai," she called.

"Hey, Jaluke," Lorelai cooed into the phone with a broad smile. "How's Mommy's boy?" she asked. Luke's mouth dropped open as he gave a grunt that meant, 'not fair,' and stared at her as she spoke. "Daddy's here too, do you want to speak to him?" she asked as she held the phone out to Luke. 

"Hey, big guy," Luke said gruffly. "I'll bring her back tomorrow, I promise," he said as Lorelai took the phone back. "Baby hog," he grumbled.

Emily came back on the line with a smile in her voice as she said, "You should see his face. He's looking around for you."

"Oh, poor baby," Lorelai said pathetically.

Emily laughed and said, "Poor baby, indeed. The young princes have had their every whim catered to every minute of the day. Joshua is in the study with your father, learning the insurance business as we speak," she said drolly.

"Well he won't be hard to put to bed then," Lorelai joked. "Hey, thanks Mom," she said sincerely. "We miss them like crazy, but I think we really needed this," she said as she looked over to see Luke nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I think you did," Emily said gently. She cleared her throat softly and said, "Now, you go and enjoy the rest of your weekend. You may call if you want to, but I can assure you that everyone here is happy and healthy."

"Thank you, Mom," Lorelai said quietly. "What's Rory doing?" she asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Holed up in the study with her nose in a book, no doubt," Emily told her. "Jacob and I are building a wall out of blocks and pushing it over. He finds it much more amusing than listening to Grandpa ramble on about deductibles and premiums," she said with a smirk.

"I would too," Lorelai agreed with a laugh. "Okay, well, I should let you get back to it," she said reluctantly.

Emily smiled and said, "Speak to you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mom," Lorelai said as she hung up. She clutched the phone in her hand as she told Luke, "Josh is learning the insurance biz, and Jake and Grandma are knocking over blocks."

"I'll take the blocks for a thousand, Alex," Luke muttered.

"No doubt," Lorelai said with a snort as she placed the phone back in her purse. "They had a pool running on when we'd call next," she reported.

"Who won?" Luke asked as he placed the steaks onto the broiler pan and placed them under the flame.

"Mom, of course," Lorelai said with a smirk. She took a sip of her wine and said, "She sounded happy."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what Rory said earlier. I think this was good for her."

"I think it was good for us too," Lorelai said with a nod. "Let us forget about being Mommy and Daddy for a while, at least."

"Yeah, I agree," he said as he took a sip of his beer. 

When he turned and pulled out a box of Uncle Ben's long grain and wild rice, Lorelai gasped, "Cheater rice!"

Luke smiled and said, "Didn't want to haul my steamer up here. This will do for tonight," he said as he poured the contents into a saucepan with simmering water. 

Luke turned on the flame beneath a skillet and poured some olive oil into it. Lorelai smirked and said, "You brought the rest of the kitchen."

"Just ingredients, not appliances," he said defensively. He dropped some ice cubes into a bowl and placed some of the thawed shrimp over the bed of ice. He placed the bowl next to the cheese plate and nudged the cocktail sauce next to it before he dunked a shrimp into the sauce and popped it into his mouth.

"Yay!" Lorelai said as she dove in, consuming shrimp greedily.

"Easy, there's still a lot of food coming," he said gruffly as he took the remainder of the shrimp and started to sauté it, adding various spices as he stirred.

"God, that's sexy," Lorelai said as she watched him.

"Yes, my wooden spoon techniques have been known to drive women wild," he said dryly.

Lorelai walked up behind him and ran her hands down his thighs and up over his ass as she said, "I love watching you cook."

"Stop fondling the cook," he said gruffly. "I need to check the steaks," he said as he shooed her back.

"See now, when you add gruff and grumbly in on top of it I can hardly control myself," she said as she plucked another shrimp from the bowl.

"Try," he said with a smug smile as he turned the fillets. That done, he turned his attention back to the shrimp in the skillet. After another minute, he turned off the flame and let them sit on a cool burner. He gave the rice a cursory stir and turned to reach for his beer. He saw Lorelai standing nearby holding the last of the cold shrimp between two fingers. She dunked it into the sauce and then held it up to him, holding her to her hand beneath to catch any drips. Luke opened his mouth to let her feed him the morsel, and then caught her wrist to hold it still as he licked a bit of cocktail sauce from her fingers.

Lorelai's eyes darkened as she whispered, "I'm not so hungry anymore."

Luke smiled that cocky smile that made her heart skip and said, "We're having dinner, Lorelai. It's almost ready," he added as he gestured to the stove.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Ten minutes or so," he answered. 

"Cool," she said as she launched herself at him and pressed him back against the counter as her lips pressed insistently against his.

Luke pulled back reluctantly and brushed her hair back as he whispered, "Things will burn."

"They already are," Lorelai said as she pressed against him.

"Behave," he murmured as he kissed her gently.

"I wanna misbehave," she said with a pout.

Luke smiled as he ran his thumb along her jaw and said softly, "We will."

"Fine," she grumbled as she started to step back. 

Luke held her firmly and said, "We have a few more minutes," as he bent to kiss her again, brushing his lips gently over hers.

Lorelai smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him again and said, "You're a big sap."

"I am," he admitted in a gravelly voice.

"A big old softy," she teased.

"Guilty," he answered as he kissed her again.

"I gotta tell you, I like it," she whispered.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me," he said as he pressed one more kiss to her lips. He set her away from him and said, "Let me finish up."

Lorelai stepped back against the opposite counter and sipped her wine as she watched him deftly finishing preparing their dinner. She gathered paper napkins and utensils as he sliced the fillets into thin strips and layered them over a bed of rice on each plate. He then added the sautéed shrimp and frowned at the plates. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Luke blinked and said, "I've been with you too long. I forgot a vegetable."

"I think we'll live," she said with a grin as she took the plates from him and carried them to the table. When they sat down, she shook her head and said, "Thirty minutes."

"What?" he asked.

"It only took you about thirty or forty minutes to do this. It would have taken me all day," she said as she speared a strip of steak and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, if it took me all day to cook one meal, I'd go out of business," he said, watching her as she chewed. 

Lorelai moaned softly and murmured, "So good."

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I wanted to be sure to get some red meat into you. Keep your strength up," he teased.

"Good thinking," Lorelai said pointing her fork at him and then digging into her meal with gusto. She reached over and covered his hand with hers, gripping it tightly as she continued to eat.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm afraid I need that hand."

Lorelai shot him a dark look and then muttered, "Fine," as she released him and immediately started rubbing his shin with her foot. They ate quietly, stealing knowing glances at each other and than quickly returning their attention back to the task at hand. Lorelai looked over and saw the Mel Torme CD sitting there and said, "I forgot I had that. It's a good CD," she said with a shrug.

"I told you that my mom taught me to dance, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"My Mom liked jazz. She had this Mel Torme album that she loved. She used to talk about getting Dad to take her into New York so that she could see him. I don't think they ever did, though," he said as he shook his head sadly. He looked up and said, "Anyway, Dad wasn't so big on the dancing, but he would do it because she liked it. Sometimes after we were in bed, we'd hear the stereo and Liz and I would sit at the top of the steps watching them dance around the living room."

"How sweet," Lorelai said as she rested her fork on her plate.

He pushed the remainder of his food around on the plate before spearing a shrimp and popping it into his mouth. "They caught us a couple of times and sent us back to bed, but they never really got mad about it," he told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "They were too happy to be mad."

"I guess so," Luke said with a nod. "One night, I heard the stereo come on, and Liz was already asleep, so I went and sat on the step by myself." He chuckled and said, "I think I was trying to figure out why they did this, you know, like it was a mystery." He wiped his fingers on his napkin and leaned forward, getting into his story as he saw that he had Lorelai's undivided interest. "So I sat there, but Dad didn't get up from his chair. A minute later, Mom stepped out of the living room and said, 'Your father's asleep in his chair. May I have this dance?' or something like that," he said gruffly as he swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat.

Lorelai reached over and took his hand again and brought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. Luke smiled and said, "Apparently, I said yes, because I just remember dancing around the living room. She would tell me about the different steps and I would follow her lead," he said, lost in the memory. "So, I would get up when I heard the music. Some nights she danced with Dad, some nights she would dance with me," he said with a shrug. "She taught me how to lead a lady around the dance floor," he said with a self deprecating smile. "How to hold her properly, how to behave like a gentleman should," he said with a chuckle and a pointed look.

Luke smiled as he took a bite of his rice. He chewed thoughtfully, washed it down with a sip of beer and said, "Dad didn't like to dance. He was a good dancer, but it just wasn't his thing. I remember as I got a little older, you know, eight or so, thinking that Dad was a wimp for always giving in to her. All she had to do was put on this one song, and stand there and look at him, and the next thing you knew, he was up out of his chair, dancing her around the coffee table." He chuckled and said, "I knew he didn't like dancing, and I couldn't figure it out." He smiled fondly as he said, "I asked my Dad once why he danced if he didn't like it, and all he said was that he liked her." 

"Oh," she said softly, squeezing his hand as tears filled her eyes.

"That song. I guess it was 'their song,' or something," he said with a shrug. "I remember hearing dad singing into her ear in that deep dad-voice," he said with a chuckle. "I remember shaking my head at him as I sat there on the step. I guess I wanted him to man up or something. I thought he was a push over," he said as he shook his head. "One night, I heard the stereo come on, but I didn't get out of bed. A few minutes later, my bedroom door opened, and Mom whispered that Dad was asleep and she wanted me to come and dance with her," he said quietly. He shrugged and said, "I was mad about something they didn't let me do or something, so I pretended that I was already asleep." He ran his thumb anxiously over her soft skin and said, "She stood there waiting. She must have known I was awake, but I didn't move. I don't even remember what I was mad about, I just remember that I was mad, and there was no way I was going to dance with her."

"Did you ever dance with her again?" she asked fearfully.

Luke smiled as he looked down at his plate and pushed it away. "Oh yeah," he said with a soft laugh. "One good thing was that none of us were very good at holding grudges. We all had horrible tempers, but we burnt out pretty quickly," he admitted with a chuckle. "We danced," he said with a nod. "Lots of times," he assured her.

Lorelai's smile was flooded with relief as she whispered, "Good."

He looked down at her plate and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great, but I'm stuffed," she said as she patted her stomach.

"For at least the next ten minutes," he added with a smirk. He picked up the Mel Torme CD and walked over to the stereo. Lorelai watched as he took it from the case and said, "I hadn't heard this song since she died. Dad never played the album again. I'm not even sure what happened to it," he said as he put the Tony Bennett CD back in its case and dropped Mel into the CD player. He turned to look at her and confessed, "I found this a while ago. I saw it and snuck it out to my truck," he said sheepishly. He punched the buttons and then walked over to her, holding out his hand palm up. He looked down at her and said softly, "I know all of the words, but I'm not singing them."

Without a word, Lorelai placed her hand in his and rose to meet him. He enfolded her in his arms, holding her close to him, cradling her fingers in his as the music played softly. As Mel started to sing, Luke whispered in her ear, "I can only give you love that lasts forever, and the promise to be near each time you call. And the only heart I own, for you and you alone, that's all. That's all."

With a soft sigh, Lorelai pressed her cheek to his t-shirt clad shoulder as a tear seeped from her eye. He danced her in slow circles, murmuring the words of the song into her ear. She released his hand and encircled his neck with both arms, and pulled him closer as they danced and pressing her damp cheek to his. "Luke," she whispered in a raspy voice.

As the music swelled near the end, he whispered along, "If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear. You'll be glad to know that my demands are small. Say it's me that you adore, for now and evermore, that's all. That's all." As the music faded, he pulled back and looked down at her with deep blue eyes filled with emotion. 

She tipped her head up and kissed him softly. "It's you," she murmured against his lips. She reached up to stroke his cheek as they stopped swaying and said softly, "Thank you. For telling me that. For the dance. For the words."

Luke gave her a tender smile and said with a shrug, "I like you."

Lorelai's smile blossomed as she said, "I like you too."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Enough to go hiking and get caught in the rain."

Lorelai nodded as she answered, "Enough to dance with me in the living room." She sniffled a little and glanced down at their clothes. "In our pajamas," she added with a laugh choked with emotion.

Luke smiled tenderly and said, "How romantic is that?"

"So romantic," she answered as she pulled him down to her. She brushed her lips over his as she cradled his face in both hands. "So romantic," she repeated as she closed her eyes and kissed him with all of the love that she had.

"I guess I am a sap," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I like you like that," she answered.

"Let's sit down by the fire," he suggested as he pointed to the rug in front of the hearth.

"Oh, okay," she said, surprised that he wasn't sweeping her off to the bedroom now that she was a big puddle of mush. She glanced at the table and asked, "Should we, uh,"

"Leave it," he said as he turned to toss a log onto the fire and built it back up again. He went to the table and picked up their drinks and placed them on the coffee table behind them as she spread a soft chenille throw over the rug and tossed the pillows from the couch down onto the floor.

Luke went to open the CD player to change the music, but Lorelai said, "Let Mel sing."

"Okay," he answered with a smile as he sat down on the floor beside her.

Lorelai picked up her glass and handed him his bottle. She raised her glass and said, "To romantic get-aways."

Luke nodded and added, "And the not so romantic every days."

Lorelai smiled as she tapped her glass against his bottle and said, "You are the perfect man," as she lifted her glass to her lips.

Luke took a drink of his beer and then said, "I think I've proven otherwise quite a few times over the last couple of years, but you seem to want to stick around."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You can't play it cool now, you've blown your cover."

Luke grinned back and said, "I think I blew my cool bit when I exploded in the diner that day." He stretched out, warming his toes near the hearth as he rested his head on a pillow. He looked up at her and patted his chest, signaling her to do the same. 

Lorelai snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, and draping her leg over his. She plucked at the soft cotton of his grey t-shirt and said, "I hope that we have a marriage like your parents did."

Luke smiled and said, "I think we already do. They fought a lot, too. Mom had a way of working Dad around to her way of thinking, but he went kicking and screaming," he said with a chuckle. He sighed and said, "I just hope ours lasts longer."

"It will," she said confidently.

"I'll never take it for granted, you and me," he said in a deep voice. He looked over at her and said, "I want you to know that."

"Same here," she said as she pressed a soft kiss to his cotton covered chest. "You know, when I was younger, I couldn't figure my parents out. They seemed like, I don't know, cordial strangers or something," she said as she thought about it. "They were never openly affectionate, either to me or to each other. They spoke politely in well modulated tones, even when they argued," she said with a snort. "I could never understand why they got married in the first place. When I was a teenager, I started to think of it more as a business arrangement," she said softly. "Even as a little kid, I rarely ever went into their room, and certainly not when they were in bed. I mean, like if I was sick or something," she explained. "They only danced at functions. I rarely ever saw them touch one another other than the occasional hand on the arm," she told him. "I hardly remember them laughing other than at someone and their misfortune," she said. "I convinced myself that if I stayed there, I would turn out the same way, and in turn Rory would," she said with a sigh.

Luke frowned and said, "That's strange, I see your parents as having a very solid relationship, in their way." 

"Well, they're a lot more relaxed now," she said with a laugh. "You know, the first time I ever remember my mother telling me something personal about her and Dad was when I was engaged to Max," she told him. "At my bachelorette party, she told us that before she married Dad, she was a nervous wreck. Couldn't eat, butterflies in her stomach, she thought about him all the time. She would get up every night after her mother was asleep and try on her wedding gown, and the tiara and gloves and think about how safe she felt," she said with a smile.

"Hard to imagine Emily being that nervous about anything," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I know," Lorelai said as she plucked distractedly at his shirt. "That was how I knew I couldn't marry Max. I wasn't nervous. I didn't love him like that," she said softly. She looked up at him and said, "One day, just before we got married, I showed up at my mother's house without calling. She opened the door, and I told her that I just needed to see my dress. She took me upstairs and helped me into it, placing the tiara on my head, and wrapping the stole around my shoulders," she told him. "We never said a word the whole time we were in there. It was the first time I was ever in a room with my mother and neither one of us had to babble or snipe or pick a fight," she told him earnestly as she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. "She knew what I needed, and I knew she knew," she said with a small shrug. 

"You were so calm," he said with a smile.

"On the outside," she said, returning his smile. "I was ready. Without a doubt. I knew you were the one, and I knew that marrying you was what I wanted. No doubt in my mind," she said with a firm nod. "So, yeah, I guess I was calm. But I was so excited. Butterflies, daydreams, dresses and all," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Well, I can tell you for a fact that your Dad is crazy about your Mom," Luke said. "I guess there are all sorts of ways to be happy," he told her as she placed her head back on his chest.

She listened to the beat of his heart, rubbing her fuzzy pink sock covered foot over his, and smiling to herself. "I want our kids to know that we love each other," she said softly.

"I think they will," Luke assured her as he stared into the flames.

"I want our boys to grow up gruff and grumbly and meet a crazy girl who will turn their worlds upside down," she said with a grin.

"I don't want them to be cranky like me," Luke said with a shake of his head. "I want them to be happy, live in the moment, laugh at life, like you," he said quietly.

"Maybe they'll each get a good mix," Lorelai said hopefully.

"Let's hope for that," Luke agreed.

Lorelai rolled over on top of him and giggled at his 'ooph' as he took on her weight. "We're very serious and introspective tonight," she said in a somber tone.

Luke smiled up at her and asked, "Reached your limit?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Did I tell you that I think Kirk is going to propose to Lulu?" he asked her.

Lorelai gaped at him and said, "Uh, no!" She swatted the side of his head and asked, "How could you not tell me?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, I try to tune him out. I didn't really piece it together until later. He came in Thursday, asking where I had bought your ring, how much I paid for it, if I had tied a string around your finger while you were asleep to get the right size, and something about halogen highlights. I don't really remember that part," he said with a shrug.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him it was none of his damn business, and if he didn't stop following me around I would pull his underwear up over his head. Again," he added with a laugh.

"Okay, wait," she said as she scrambled to sit up. "You pulled Kirk's underwear over his head? How did I not know this?" she demanded.

"I was in junior high at the time," Luke explained.

"Oh, man. I thought you meant recently," she said as she sat Indian style and looked down at him. She frowned for a moment and then asked, "You didn't help him at all?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I gave him a couple of jewelry stores to try. Not the one I used," he said quickly. "The last thing I need is Kirk pestering them into telling him everything," he grumbled.

"Oh, Lulu is going to be so happy," she said with a big grin.

"Yeah, so figure. She seems so normal, other than the Kirk thing," he said as he shook his head.

"There's someone for everyone," Lorelai said confidently. "Hey, did I tell you that Rory is 'dating' that Logan guy?" she asked him, using the air quotes.

"No," he said pointedly. "The one with the family that owns all of those newspapers?" he asked as he sat up too.

"That's the one. But it's completely, 'Casual,'" she told him pointedly.

"What's with all of the air quotes and what's the matter with casual? She doesn't need to get too involved with someone. She's too young," he grumbled as he reached for his beer.

"That means they're just dating, not boyfriend and girlfriend, non-exclusive," she explained. "It's college," she told him pointedly.

Luke frowned and asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Apparently, that means butt out, back off, none of your business," she told him.

"Huh?" he asked, bewildered.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "She's being very tight lipped about it, doesn't want too many questions. Suddenly, she's turned into dating girl," Lorelai said with a snort.

"Isn't that what kids are supposed to do?" he asked with a shrug.

"It's more than that. It's weird. It's not Rory. Rory is not a casual person, she never has been," she argued. "I'm just afraid that she really likes this guy and he's just like, 'Oh, she's pretty, I can date her,' or something like that," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Or maybe he sees more than the fact that she's pretty and they're taking their time getting to know each other," Luke said with a hopeful nod.

Lorelai smiled at him, knowing that he had a hard time picturing Rory as anything but the young girl he had befriended. "Maybe," she said with a nod. "I hope you're right," she added.

"Maybe once she gets to know him, she'll open up and talk to you about it," he said with a nod.

"Yeah," she said as she turned to look at the fire. She looked back at him and said, "Maybe we should get all mushy again. That was more fun, after all," she said with a wry smile.

"I can't just turn it off and on like that," he said offhandedly.

"Yes, you can," she said as she pushed at his chest and he reclined back onto the pillows again.

"Oh, Lorelai, your eyes are like clear blue pools," he said in a monotone drone.

Lorelai grinned as she straddled him and said, "Oh, see, now you're just getting me hot."

"I yearn for your every embrace. I live for the days that you swipe my deodorant," he said in a flat voice.

"I do not!" she gasped.

"Yes, you do," he laughed. "I can tell because you turn the stick way up," he chuckled.

"Well, I was out," she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Luke grinned and said, "A little to the left," as he shifted her hips over. "Ah, that's much better," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, don't go getting all frisky on me now," she said adamantly.

"Why? You're mad because I know you use my stuff when I'm not around?" he said as he laughed at her.

"What happened to the whole what's yours is mine thing?" she asked him.

"I wasn't aware that it extended to personal hygiene products," he said with mock solemnity.

"Fine, I will never touch your stuff again," she said petulantly.

"Ah, but I want you to touch my stuff," he said in a naughty tone. Lorelai tried to scowl at him, but failed, working up only a slight grimace. Luke smiled fully and asked, "Wanna go break a law or two?" 

Lorelai frowned down at him and asked, "Exactly what laws are you referring to?"

Luke smirked. "Well, considering that most everything aside from the missionary position is technically illegal somewhere, because states are too lazy to remove outdated laws from their books," he started to say. His frown deepened as he asked, "I mean, why is that? Does it take too much time to just write them off? Surely they can afford a bottle of white out or something. How lazy can our government be? We still have laws that deal with horse droppings in the street," he ranted. "When was the last time you saw a carriage trotting down Main Street?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai smiled and answered, "The night of the Bracebridge Dinner."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "That was a special event. I mean, that could be written up in the permit or something. There doesn't need to be a law," he insisted.

Lorelai caught her tongue between her teeth as she smiled down at him and pressed against him. "Go, Luke, rant, Luke," she said in a breathy voice.

"I'm not ranting, I'm just saying," he started to protest.

Lorelai grasped his hands and placed them over her breasts, she ground against him as she threw her head back and moaned, "More, more. Talk to me about outdated tax codes next."

"Ha ha," he said dryly.

"Small pox, golf courses," she panted. "Oh God, tell me about the environmental damage one golf course incurs," she said as she lifted her arms up and sensuously piled her hair atop her head.

Luke rose up, squeezing her breasts through her pajama top and pushing them up as he kissed her firmly. When he pulled back, she parted her lips to say something, and he took advantage of the opportunity. He pressed his mouth to hers and stroked her tongue insistently with his. When she broke the kiss, breathless, he said, "Just looking for something to shut you up."

"Ditto," she said as she attached herself to his mouth again and pushed him back down on the pillows.

XXXX

"Good morning," she croaked as she turned to find him staring at her.

"Morning," he said gruffly.

Lorelai pulled the blanket up over her bare shoulder and snuggled against him as she said, "Well, they didn't bust the door down and arrest us."

"Not for lack of trying on our part," he said with a laugh. He cleared his throat and said, "Good call on the headboard."

"Always good to have a sturdy hand hold," she said as she pressed soft kisses to his bare chest.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Always," she answered. "But, I'm good here for now."

"Good," he said as he ran his hand over her back. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Not that I'm not loving this or anything…"

"Yeah, I miss them too," she said with a knowing smile.

"What do you say? After breakfast, you want to head home?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Or we could eat on the way."

"Sad," he said with a chuckle.

"Terribly sad," she agreed. "Of course, we could have a little snack here in bed, and then leave in a little while," she said. "I'm torn," she admitted as she turned and rested her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here's the deal. We can't leave before eleven. That gives us a long leisurely morning, but still puts us back in Hartford by one or two," he suggested.

"Deal," she said with a nod.

"What kind of snack do you want?" he asked.

"You," she answered as she worked her way across his chest.

"I've created a monster," he growled.

"Or a Pop Tart, I could go either way," she said with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "I assume you want coffee with that."

"Well, that was a given," she said with a nod. She looked up at him and said, "Get me a Pop Tart and coffee and then I can have you for dessert."

"What so I get out of this?" he asked with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled slowly and purred, "Pure satisfaction."

"No greater reward," he said dryly as he pulled the covers back and shivered when the cool air hit his bare skin.

Lorelai leaned over the edge of the bed and watched as he pulled on his sweatpants. She looked up at him and said, "It's you that I adore for now and evermore." Luke stopped and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, his fingers trailing along her cheek as he pulled away. She smiled at him flirtatiously and whispered, "Imagine how much I'll adore you after you bring me that Pop Tart, Burger Boy."

"Coming up, Crazy Lady," he said as he turned and hurried toward the kitchen.


	69. Burger Boy's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, I'll probably get busted out for this one, but I honestly don't remember mentioning Luke's age before, except in general terms. I'm sure someone will remind me if I have, but keep in mind, this has been a really long story and some of us are not as young as we used to be...**

**Burger Boy's Birthday**

Lorelai squeezed Luke's leg as she started to recognize the passing scenery near Hartford. He looked over at her and smiled, which she returned wholeheartedly. She cocked her head and said, "You look good."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Good how?"

"Like a man who just spent an entire weekend doing nothing but eating, sleeping and getting laid," she answered with a saucy grin.

"That would be me," he said dryly.

"The dark circles have faded, the brow is relaxed and smooth," she said as she reached over to touch his face.

"Man, I must have looked hot," he said with a snort.

"You did. I'm just saying that it makes me happy to see you like this. All mellow and satisfied," she said softly.

"I am," he said as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "You are too. You're hardly even bouncing in your seat," he added with a smirk.

"I'm bouncing on the inside," she said solemnly.

"I know you are. We're almost there," he said as he turned off to head for Richard and Emily's house. He turned to look at her and said, "I had a great time."

"I did too," she answered.

"We should do it again," he said as he returned his attention to the road.

"We should," she answered with a nod.

"We won't," Luke added with a laugh. "At least, not anytime soon."

Lorelai smiled self consciously and said, "You're probably right. We're homebodies. We like our nest and having all of our little chicks in it."

"True," he said as he turned a corner and then into the Gilmore's driveway.

"I wonder who's here," Lorelai said as Luke pulled to a stop behind a sleek black Mercedes sport coupe.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Judging from the toy car, I'd say Jason." He reached out to touch her arm as she reached for the door handle and said, "Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Let's try to remember to do this, okay?" he asked. "I mean, I know it's hard, with the kids and the businesses and all, but, you know, once in a while," he said hesitantly.

"A little you and me time," she said with an understanding nod.

Luke grimaced a little and asked, "Is that wrong? Uh, Selfish?"

Lorelai shook her head and leaned back over to kiss him and said, "No, not at all. I want that too," she assured him.

"Okay," he said as he blew out a relieved breath.

"I love you Burger Boy," she said as she pressed her forehead against his and smoothed his hair over his ears. When he smiled she said, "Let's go get our babies back."

"I'm ready," he said as he reached for the door handle. He met her on the other side of the Tahoe and said, "You start rounding them up, I'll move the car seats back from Emily's car," as he walked over to Emily's Mercedes, which looked like it hadn't been moved all weekend.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer, forgetting that the maid had been fired. When Rory opened the door with Jake on her hip, she grinned at them and said, "Hi! Wow, you're young. What third world country did she import you from?" she asked as she leaned forward to kiss Rory's cheek.

"Oh, it was terrible," Rory said in a horrible accent in indeterminate origin. "The rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in the air," she said dramatically. "Of course, after being here for three days, I cannot wait to go back to my bombed out pile of rubble," she teased as she stepped back to let Lorelai in.

"And you," Lorelai said tickling Jake's belly and getting a grin and a lunge for her reward. She took him and hugged him tightly as she asked, "Are you in butler school?"

Rory smiled and said, "You look like you had fun. Did you leave Luke up there?" she asked as she looked pointedly over her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, Rory," Luke called as he carried the two car seats back over to the Tahoe.

"Hey, Luke," Rory called back. "You're not anxious or anything are you?" she asked with a smirk as he opened the back door and started to strap a seat back into place.

"Nah," he grunted.

"We're going in," Lorelai called over her shoulder.

"Be there in a minute," he answered as they closed the door after them.

"Where is everyone?" Lorelai asked as she glanced into the deserted living room.

"The kitchen," Rory said shaking her head. "Mom, they're acting so weird," she said in a low voice.

"Weirder than normal?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandpa and Jason just got here. They were golfing with that Bob guy they bought," she said with a smirk. "Anyway, they came in babbling about dinner and Floyd somebody or other and Grandma went into overdrive," she reported.

"Where's Josh?" Lorelai asked.

"She's got him in there," Rory said gesturing to the kitchen. "Grandpa and Jason are making sandwiches and Grandma is grilling them for information," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly. "Well, let's go see what the big deal is," she said as she started for the kitchen.

Rory shook her head and said, "If you don't mind, I'll just go up and get my stuff together."

"Aw, poor baby, did they wear you out?" Lorelai asked as she kissed Jake's head.

Rory nodded and said, "The nanny quit last night." She wrinkled her nose at Jake and said, "I love you guys, but you are extremely high maintenance." Jake responded by reaching out and grabbing for Rory's cheek. Rory caught his hand and kissed it. She looked up at her mother and said, "No better birth control for a girl my age."

"Undoubtedly. Thanks, kid. We really appreciate you being here," Lorelai said sincerely.

Rory smiled and said, "Well, you know, I have to look out for them. It's my job."

"Go enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet. I'll go get the lowdown," Lorelai said as she jerked her head toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said as she dashed for the stairs.

Lorelai stopped in the hallway and looked down at Jake. She smiled softly and asked, "How's my Jaluke? Did I tell you how much Mommy and Daddy missed you?" She placed a loud smacking kiss on his plump cheek and said, "So much, baby boy." She glanced around and said softly, "Here's our first secret of the day. You ready?" she asked. When he stared at her wide eyed she said, "I had such a good time with Daddy this weekend. It was really good for us, you know? But, I couldn't wait to get back to you guys. Here's the secret part, neither could Daddy, and that makes Mommy love Daddy even more," she whispered. "When you grow up, Jaluke, don't ever forget how much Mommy and Daddy love each other, okay?" she asked softly. "Okay," she said as she hugged him and breathed in that fresh baby scent. "Let's go get your brother and see if we can spring you guys from this joint, huh?"

She walked into the kitchen to see Richard and Jason assembling sandwiches at the island as Emily paced the room with Josh on her hip. She was extricating her necklace from Josh's hand for the millionth time that morning and murmuring distractedly, "No, darling, that's Grandma's." She frowned and asked, "So, did he suggest dinner or did you?"

"He did," Richard said with a definitive nod.

"And he specifically mentioned this Friday?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Hey everyone," Lorelai interrupted.

"Ah, Lorelai, you're back," Richard said with a smile. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Lorelai said with a nod. "Thank you."

"And your drive was good?" Emily asked in a polite, but distracted tone.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, everything was perfect." She turned to the younger man and said coolly, "Hi, Jason."

"Lorelai," he answered with a nod. "Your boys are adorable."

"Thanks, we like them," she said with an insincere smile.

"So it will be Floyd, Carol, us, Jason, Lorelai, Luke and Rory," Emily began listing as she thought aloud. She turned to Lorelai and asked. "Do you think you can get a sitter for the boys? Just for this Friday?"

"A sitter?" Lorelai asked blankly. "Why? What's going on?"

"I need to start writing this down," Emily said as she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pad and pen. She held them for a moment as Richard pressed his sandwich together and took a large bite, obviously lost in thought. "Here," Emily said decisively as she handed Josh over to a stunned Jason, who automatically reached out to grasp the baby under his arms.

"Mom," Lorelai gasped.

"Oh, it's just for a moment, Jason doesn't mind," she said as she started to scribble on the pad. She wrote a few things down and then looked up at Lorelai with a frown as she asked, "Where's Luke?"

"He's putting the car seats back in our car," Lorelai explained.

"I'm right here," Luke said as he stepped into the room. He saw Emily scribbling notes on her pad, Richard chewing slowly, Lorelai swiveling her head between them as she held Jake and Jason, who had just shifted Josh onto his hip. "Hello," he said with a hint of coolness to his voice.

Richard snapped out of his trance and said, "Luke, my boy, you won't believe what happened today!"

"Won't I?" Luke said uncomfortably.

"Jason and I were playing golf with Bob Sutton," he began.

"The guy whose company you're buying?" Luke asked as he turned to stare at Josh in Jason's arms. He stepped over and said, "I'll take him, thanks," as he tried hard not to snatch his son away from the guy.

"No, thank you," Jason muttered with a relieved sigh.

Luke turned back to Richard, ignoring his partner as he distractedly pressed his lips to Josh's curls. "We were teeing off on fourteen and who should approach, but Floyd Stiles," Richard said with a smug smile.

"Floyd Stiles?" Luke asked blankly.

"My father," Jason said as he picked up his sandwich.

Richard nodded and said pointedly, "The man who drove me out of the firm to make room for Jason."

"He wants to have dinner with us," Emily said quickly as she made another note on her pad. She looked up and began to say, "Luke, I know it's your turn, but if we could have it here this Friday…"

"That's fine," Luke said with a nod. "If it would make it easier for you, we could skip this Friday, that way you can have your business dinner without the three ring circus," he said as he winked at Lorelai.

"Oh, yeah, you don't need us in the way," Lorelai said quickly.

"No! Luke, I'd like you to be here. It should prove to be a very interesting evening," Richard said with barely contained excitement.

Luke eyed Richard suspiciously and said, "Well, I don't know…"

"We'll have to see if we can get a sitter," Lorelai hedged.

"Rapprochement with Floyd Stiles," Richard said smugly. He looked at Luke triumphantly and said, "Never in my wildest dreams."

"And Carol is lovely. I've missed her," Emily told Lorelai as she continued making notes. "Jason, will you be bringing a date?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh, I, um, no," Jason stammered as he blinked rapidly.

"Fine," Emily said as she made another note. "Rory will be here, so we wouldn't have an unbalanced table," murmured to herself.

"You are not dating my daughter," Lorelai told Jason with a stern look.

"As I am sure she'll be thankful for," Jason said dryly.

"Yes," Luke said shortly.

"This is wonderful," Emily said as she looked up from her notes and blinked owlishly as she saw Josh in Luke's arms instead of Jason's, where she had left him.

"Floyd wants peace," Richard said with a happy sigh as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"So it seems," Jason agreed.

Luke studied each man carefully, as the uneasy feeling that had haunted him last week settled back in his gut. He turned to Lorelai and said, "We should get their things together."

"Oh, okay, yeah, let's do that," Lorelai said with a nod.

They started to leave the room as Emily called after them, "Come right back down, I have a cake to celebrate Rory and Luke's birthdays," causing Luke to groan as he followed Lorelai to the stairs.

"I don't get it," he hissed to her as they climbed the steps.

"Get what?" she asked.

"This dinner with this guy," Luke whispered.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't either. He's Dad's old boss and Jason's father, you'd think they want nothing to do with him. Or him with them, one or the other." She turned into the nursery and found the usually pristine room in a shambles. "Oh my," she murmured.

"What the hell happened here?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Language, Babe. They're soon to be talkers," she reminded him.

Luke looked at Josh and said, "Heck, I meant heck." When Josh grinned at him, Luke's face melted into a happy smile as he said, "Hello, big guy," and kissed the boy's soft cheek. "Man, we missed you little troublemakers."

"We sure did," Lorelai agreed as she started to straighten some of the mess.

"Here, park it, kid, while we clean up after you," Luke said as he sat Josh in his crib.

"Oh, good idea," Lorelai said as she placed Jake in there next to his brother. As their parents began to clean up the debris scattered around the room, Josh realized that he no longer had their attention and started to whimper. "Oh, hang on, sweet boy," Lorelai said as she started moving faster, hoping to finish before Josh melted down and encouraged Jake to do the same.

When the whimpering started to wind up a notch, Luke looked over and said, "You grab him, and I'll do this. What happened in here?" he asked as he picked up diapers that had spilled from a package that had apparently been hastily opened.

"The nanny quit last night. I don't know the details yet," Lorelai said as he bounced Josh on her hip and waggled Jakes balled fist with her other hand.

"She corrected Grandma," Rory said as she set her weekend bag down in the hall and stepped into the room. "I was going to do this," she said as she gestured to the room.

"I've got it," Luke said as he continued shoving the boy's belongings into multiple bags. "Corrected her on what?"

"Does it matter?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I'm not exactly sure. There was some discussion about the consistency of the rice cereal and the next thing I know, Grandma was telling her to get her job back babysitting Bobby and Susie down the street while their parents were out bowling, because she was no longer working here," Rory said with a shrug.

"Harsh," Lorelai whispered.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to what the maid had to hear," Rory said as she began helping Luke pack. She looked over at him and said, "We have a birthday cake downstairs."

"So I heard," Luke grumbled.

"It looks incredible. Grandma had the bakery deliver it this morning. Devil's food with strawberry filling and this fluffy whipped frosting and these big gorgeous strawberries all over the top," Rory told Lorelai excitedly. She turned back to Luke and said, "Strawberries are healthy."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Just because she has them put strawberries on it doesn't mean it's healthy."

"Healthier, then," Rory said with a shrug.

Luke stood up and rested his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. "Okay, all set," he said with a nod. He walked over and picked Jake up from the crib as he said with a smirk, "I'll come back up and grab these after we have our cake."

"And eat it too," Lorelai said with a grin as she followed them from the room.

They trooped back downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Uh, hello?" Lorelai called out.

"We're in the living room," Emily called back to her.

They walked in to find the three of them talking quietly, Richard and Jason were already sipping an early afternoon celebratory cocktail while Emily held a cup of coffee. She waved them in as she placed her cup and saucer on the table. "There's tea in the small pot, Luke," she said as she gestured to the coffee table, already set with coffee and tea service as well as dessert plates. "I'll get the cake," she said as she hurried off to the kitchen.

"So, Luke, how was the cabin?" Richard asked.

"It was very nice," Luke answered as he sat down and settled Jake on his lap, wishing he was home rolling around on the floor with the twins rather than making small talk.

"Beautiful," Lorelai said with a nod. "We had a great time, didn't we, Babe?" she said with a nod.

"Wonderful, Sweetheart," he added with a nudge, causing Lorelai to giggle.

"And it was your birthday?" Jason asked politely.

"Tomorrow, actually," Luke answered. "Rory's was last week," he said with a nod.

"And you'll be, thirty – six?" Jason asked, assuming he was the same age as he and Lorelai.

Luke smiled and shook his head as he said, "No, I'm a couple of years older than you."

Lorelai snorted and couched into her hand as she said, "Forty," earning a hard glare from Luke.

"Ah, the big one," Jason said with a nod as he held up his glass as a salute.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm not so worried about it."

"He's been saying he's old for a long time," Rory teased.

"Nonsense," Richard said with a wave of his hand. "At forty a man is in his prime."

Lorelai bounced Josh on her lap and said, "I can attest to that!"

"It's the truth," Emily said as she carried in the cake with two lit candles.

"Oh, look Joshie," Lorelai said in a hushed tone as the baby stared at the candle flames. "Sing to Rory and Daddy?" she asked him.

Luke looked down at Jake and chuckled as he said, "They're mesmerized."

"Shall we?" Emily asked as she cued them to sing Happy Birthday. They sang, and as Richard's booming voice faded, Luke glanced at Rory and motioned for her to blow out the candles. She shook her head and pulled on his arm until he leaned forward too and they blew them out together.

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered as she clapped Josh's hands together.

"Ma, ma, ma," Jake added happily, pleased with the commotion.

"Da," Luke corrected as he lifted Jake above his head, making the boy squeal with joy. He pulled him down to his chest and hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of his curly hair. "Ah, buddy," he murmured softly.

"Now, I know you're not much of a sweets eater, Luke, but I saw this cake and I thought it looked too good to pass up," Emily said as she began slicing the cake. "I'll cut you just a tiny sliver," she said as Rory held up a plate to assist her grandmother.

"You can take the rest of his portion and add it to mine," Lorelai said with a nod.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "It's a wonder you're not three hundred pounds."

"I burn it all off," Lorelai answered, nudging Luke. "Right, old fella?" she teased.

Once everyone had a slice of cake, Emily walked over to the desk, picked up a stack of gift wrapped packages and carried them over. She held one box out to a stunned Luke and then placed the others near Rory. She smiled as she settled into her chair and said, "Poor Rory, had to wait all weekend to open her gifts."

"Emily, you shouldn't have done this. The weekend was enough," Luke said shaking his head as Jake dove for the beribboned box. "Whoa, easy there," Luke cautioned as he kept the boy from toppling over. "Just like your Mom," he said gruffly as he placed the plate of cake on the coffee table and placed the boy deep in the couch cushions between him and Rory. "There, stay put," he said firmly, chuckling as Jake immediately fell over and tried to crawl behind his father.

"Yeah, that worked," Lorelai said with a snort as Josh stuck his fingers in her frosting. "Hey! Mine," she said as she held the plate away from him and acted like she was going to gobble his fingers. Josh laughed and happily reached for her nose with his sticky hand. "Wow, thanks, kid," she mumbled as she set her plate down too and reached for a napkin.

Rory raised her eyebrows and said, "Good look for you," as she shoveled a huge bite of cake into her mouth.

"Why so mean to Mommy?" Lorelai pouted as she wiped off Josh's hand. He poked his hand at her mouth and she finally kissed the sweet little fingers and said, "Yes, you are sweet." She looked up at Jason and said, "They're getting into the grabbing everything stage."

"Well, what guy isn't," Jason said with a shrug.

Luke turned his head and looked at Jason distastefully, but Emily smoothly intercepted him saying, "Luke why don't you open your gift while Rory has her cake."

"This really wasn't necessary," Luke said again.

"Oh you're making too much of it," Emily said with a wave of her hand. "It's just something I saw and I thought it was pretty," she said dismissively.

"Pretty?" Luke asked with a blink of surprise.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry, attractive."

Luke smiled at her and said, "So, I guess it's not from the tool department at Sears."

"Hardly," Emily scoffed.

Luke carefully removed the ribbon and handed the bow to Jake to keep him occupied, which promptly went into his mouth. "Uh uh, uh uh, uck," Luke grunted as he lowered Jake's hands.

"Unh, fire," Lorelai grunted with a laugh.

"Me make wheel," Rory chimed in as Emily hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

Luke stared at her and said, "Laugh now, but I'm leaving them here and taking the boys with me," as he slowly freed the taped edges of the paper.

"Oh, just rip it," Lorelai said impatiently.

Luke smiled at Richard and said, "People often wonder how I get my revenge," as he slowly slid a finger under another piece of tape. He paused and said, "You know, I think I'll eat my cake first."

"Open it!" all three Gilmore women protested at once, causing Luke, Richard and Jason to burst out laughing.

Luke finally tore the paper from the box and pulled off the lid to reveal a beautiful dark royal blue fine gauge cashmere sweater. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Emily, Richard."

"Look at the color, Lorelai," Emily said as she pointed to the box.

Lorelai peered over Luke's arm and said, "Oh, almost exact."

"That's what I thought!" Emily said triumphantly.

"Exactly what?" Luke asked blankly.

Emily nodded and said, "Almost exactly the color of your eyes. I saw it there and I knew it was."

"Mom has a thing for your eyes, Hon," Lorelai teased.

Luke began to feel the blush creeping into his cheeks as he lowered the eyes in question and said, "Uh, yeah, thanks."

"And, you look good in sweaters," Rory said with a nod.

"He looks hot in them," Lorelai corrected.

"Which would be highly inappropriate for me to say," Rory answered primly.

"Alright, open yours," Luke told Rory, anxious to be out of the spotlight.

Rory opened her boxes and found two sweaters, a new Coach purse, and a beautifully bound edition of Sense and Sensibility. She thanked her grandparents profusely as Emily pointed out, "There's a matching wallet in the bag."

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory said as she pulled it from the bag and inspected the compartments, finding a stash of crisp twenties in the wallet. "Thank you," she said as she looked up at Emily.

Emily simply shrugged and said, "A girl likes to have some pretty things, even if boys don't."

"I love my sweater, Emily," Luke said gruffly as he pulled Jake back onto his lap.

"He just doesn't want you to call it pretty," Lorelai told her mother.

"Handsome works better for us, doesn't it, son?" Richard asked.

Luke stiffened slightly and then said, "Yes, yes it does."

Emily stood up and said, "Okay, hand over the boys so that you can eat your cake. Then we'll turn you loose," she teased as she took Jake from Luke and carried him over to Richard.

As Emily lifted Josh from Lorelai's lap, Jason shook his head and said, "I don't know how you do it with two."

Luke shrugged and said, "You get used to it."

"The thing about moms having eyes in the back of their heads, totally true," Lorelai said as she dug into her cake. "Oh, God, this is good," she moaned. She caught the small smirk on Luke's lips and murmured, "So good."

"So," Luke said clearing his throat. "Your deal with Bob went through?" he asked Richard and Jason.

"Signed the papers on Friday," Richard said with a nod as Jake flopped forward and buried his face in his grandfather's chest. "Ah, thank you," Richard said as he rubbed the boy's back gently.

"You know, Emily, I don't mind helping out with this dinner on Friday," Luke offered, trying not to flinch as Lorelai pinched his thigh surreptitiously.

"Oh no," Emily answered. "I'll have it taken care of," she assured him.

Luke focused on his plate, picking the strawberry from his slice of cake, and running it over the plate to wipe off the excess frosting, rather than meeting his wife's chagrined face. After he took the obligatory two bites, he set the plate on the coffee table and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Very good," he said with a nod.

"Yes, you managed to choke down those two bites and a strawberry very well," Emily said drolly. She turned to Jason and said, "Luke is a very healthy eater. That's how he stays in such good shape."

"Excellent shape," Lorelai agreed as she picked up his plate and started in on his leftovers.

"You'd never know that considering his choice of women," Emily said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Lorelai said as she looked up with a smudge of frosting on her lip.

"Grandma's calling you an oinker," Rory teased.

"Please, I saw you eying his plate. I just got there faster," Lorelai said with a smile.

"When you're done licking that, we should get going," Luke said quietly. He looked over at Emily and said, "I hate to leave so quickly, but I'd like to get home. I have early deliveries tomorrow and some things I need to do around the house."

"I understand," Emily said as Lorelai placed her plate on the tray.

Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "I'll load the car if you'll take this stuff out to the kitchen," as he gestured to the dishes.

"Oh, just leave it, I'll get it later," Emily said quickly.

"No, Rory and I will get it, Mom," Lorelai said as she stood up and began to gather plates and forks. Rory carried the cake back into the kitchen as Luke went up to retrieve the bags. He came back down with two diaper bags over one shoulder, the duffle bag Lorelai had insisted they bring full of toys and books, and Rory's weekender. Rory met him in the hall and said, "I would have gotten that."

"You grab your loot," he said with a jerk of his head. "Your car open?" he asked.

"Yeah," she called as she hurried back into the living room to gather her presents.

"Are you leaving too?" Emily asked.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, I want to go to Stars Hollow and see Lane, and then I need to get back to work on that paper."

"Oh! Your computer is in my office," Richard reminded her.

"Thanks Grandpa," Rory said with a grin. "That would have been bad if I had left it here," she said as she hurried toward the study. She retrieved her computer bag and carried it out to her car with her gifts.

"We should strategize," Jason was saying as Luke walked back in.

"Yes, we need to talk," Richard agreed.

"Here let me take this one off of your hands before you name him consigliore," Luke said as he lifted Jake from Richard's lap. He held Jake's face in front of his father-in-law's and said, "Kiss him goodbye, and remind him to leave the gun and take the cannoli," Luke said dryly.

"Ah, goodbye my sweet boy," Richard said as he kissed his grandson's cheek. He looked up at Luke and asked, "We'll see you Friday, then?"

"We'll see you Friday," Luke answered with a nod. "Thanks for the sweater, I know you had a lot of input into that," he teased.

Richard chuckled and said, "Well, I pay the bill. Here, hold on a moment," he said as he got up and hurried into his study.

Luke turned to see Lorelai taking Josh from Emily and said, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, Mom, thanks," Lorelai said sincerely.

"We were more than happy to do it," Emily said graciously. "You took us in when we were broken," she said with a shrug. She saw Luke open his mouth and said, "Yes, I know, and family does this too."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks for the pretty sweater."

Emily stood up and kissed his stubbly cheek. "Happy birthday, Luke," she said quietly.

"Stop gazing into his eyes," Lorelai told her mother. "He's taken."

"Oh stop," Emily said dismissively. "Honestly, Lorelai."

Luke grinned and said, "She's terribly possessive."

"I'll go strap Josh in while you wait for Dad," Lorelai said. She turned and said, "See you Friday, Jason."

"Huh?" Jason said, startled as he had zoned out the happy family scene playing out. "Oh, yeah, see you Friday," he said with a wave.

Richard came out of his study with a white envelope and held it out to Luke. Luke eyed it suspiciously and asked, "What is that?"

"A snake," Richard said with a chuckle. "Here, take it, please," he said as he wiggled it at him.

Luke frowned and said, "Richard, I don't want…"

"Oh! No, no," Richard said quickly. "It's nothing like that," he assured his son-in-law.

"Okay," Luke said reluctantly as he took the envelope. He shifted uncomfortably and said, "Okay, well, uh, thanks again."

"We'll see you on Friday," Richard said with a pleased smile.

"See you Friday," Luke said as he nodded toward Jason, scooped up the box with the sweater and walked out with Jake clutched firmly in his arms.

As soon as they got the boys strapped in and conferred with Rory, they climbed back into the car. They watched as Rory pulled away, in route to Lane's with the promise to stop by the house before she returned to New Haven. Luke tossed the envelope into Lorelai's lap without a word. "What's this?" she asked as she picked it up.

"I don't know, but there had better not be any form of money in there," he growled.

"Do you want me to open it?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said as he started the car and put it in gear. As they began to pull away, Lorelai tore open the envelope and said, "It's a note."

Luke blew out a relieved breath and said, "I never thought I would have such a strange reaction to white envelopes."

"You do seem to find them insulting," Lorelai said with a nod. "Do you want me to read it?" she asked.

"No, I'll read it later," he said as he turned toward home.

XXXX

As they got ready for bed that night, Luke walked into the bathroom and handed Richard's note to her saying, "Here, I know it's been killing you. I just had to think about some stuff." He waited patiently as she unfolded it and read her father's hastily scrawled message.

_Dear Luke,_

_I just want to tell you once again how terribly sorry I am for the misunderstanding that we had. I do think of you as a son, and I know that no father could be more proud to call any man his son. Your father was a lucky man, indeed. Please accept my apology and my best wishes on this, your fortieth birthday. I hope to earn back your trust in time._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard_

"Oh, Luke," she sighed as she folded the note and handed it back to him.

"I know you're upset that I didn't get us out of dinner Friday night," he said quietly. "But Lorelai, something bad is happening with this whole business thing. I just feel like I need to be there," he explained.

Lorelai nodded and said simply, "So, we'll be there."

Luke nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Do you really have early deliveries?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I just needed to get home. I do have to open, though," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh damn, I left my glasses in my purse. Be right back," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she squeezed pat him and hurried down the stairs. She plucked her glasses from her back and pulled out her cell to scroll through the numbers. She waited as the phone rang and then said, "Hey, it's me. Can you do me a favor?"

XXXX

Lorelai stared at the alarm clock, watching the minutes tick by. At precisely 1:17am, she rolled over and started kissing his neck to wake him up. "Lorelai," he groaned, trying to roll out of her reach.

"Wake up," she whispered.

"No, it's the middle of the night," he grumbled.

"It is not, old man," she laughed as she crawled on top of him. "Wake up, it's your birthday," she said softly.

"Not this again," he groaned. "I told you last year that you were not going to do this," he complained.

"And I told you I was," she answered. "I have to celebrate another year of the glory that is you," she said as she traced his lips with her fingertip. "Now, wake up and take your birthday kisses like a man," she said softly.

Luke's eyes finally fluttered open as he said, "Remind me to kill Taylor for looking up my birth record for you."

"There are the pretty eyes," she cooed. She smiled brightly at him and said, "Happy birthday, Luke."

Luke sighed and ran his hand over her tousled hair as he said, "Thank you."

"Forty," she said softly. "Now you are officially forty instead of just grumbling that you're a forty year old guy," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "What difference does it make?"

"Well, for starters, you get one more kiss than you did last year," she told him.

"Whoopee," he said, completely deadpan.

"Maybe since this is a milestone birthday, you'll get tongue," she said enticingly.

"Gee, really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Would you rather get the spankings?" she asked archly.

"I'd like to see you try," he taunted.

"Crazy about you, my Birthday Burger Boy," she said as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Crazy about the Crazy Lady," he answered with an affectionate smile. "Now, where are my kisses?" he whispered.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned in and whispered, "One," as she brushed her lisp over his. "Two," she counted as she kissed him more firmly. "Three," she murmured as she batted her eyelashes against his cheek.

"Nuh uh, lip kisses," he said sternly.

"Okay, lip kisses," she agreed. "Too bad," she sighed. "You never know when they were heading south," she said teasingly as she kissed him again. "Was that four or five?" she asked.

"Four," he answered quickly. "And I'll take this for now," he said with a smile.

"You wouldn't fib, would you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe. You'd better pay attention," he said as he waited for number five.

"Five," she said softly before she gave him a long, slow, wet kiss filled with promise.

XXXX

She heard the alarm go off, and Luke's groan as he rolled out of bed and shuffle off to the bathroom. She waited until she heard the water running in the shower and then threw back the covers. She gave him a minute to get into his morning routine and then slipped silently into the bathroom. She saw him standing with his head directly under the spray, leaning with his hands braced against the tile wall as he let the water beat down over him. She saw him reach for his bar of soap and quickly lather his face, washing the sleep from his eyes, and quickly stripped off her pajamas. When he held his face up to rinse, he felt a cool draft as she opened the glass door and stepped in behind him. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked in a raspy voice as he turned around.

She smiled as she saw the droplets of water on his long dark lashes and said, "I wanted to see my birthday boy in his birthday suit." She stepped into him and ran her hands over his chest, smoothing the damp hair down the line if his stomach.

Luke smiled back at her and said, "Hey, no time for that. I have to go to work," he reminded her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I called Jess last night. He's getting everything going. You'll just be a little late," she told him as her hands trailed southward.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone.

"I have a present for you," she said as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

Luke closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath. "I'm really starting to like birthdays," he admitted raggedly as he reached out to steady himself against the wall.

XXXX

That night, Lorelai lay with her chin propped on his chest and asked, "Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do," he said as he toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Rory helped me pick it out," she told him.

"I'm sure she was very helpful," he said with a smirk.

"Actually, she was. She did the research and had a whole list of questions for the guy," Lorelai told him. "I know it's nothing fancy, but I figured it would help get you out there more," she said with a shrug.

"With you two picking it out, I guess I should be glad it's not sparkly," Luke said dryly. He smiled and added, "Did I tell you that she called today?"

"I figured she would," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"I can't believe you bought me a boat," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's not a yacht," she said, rolling her eyes.

Luke looked down at her and said, "You bought me a fishing boat."

"Well, for you, and the boys, eventually," she said softly.

He shook his head and said, "My dad had little boat like that. Old, really beat up. Thinking back on it, I'm surprised the thing would still float," he said with a chuckle. He looked at her with that guy smile and said, "Had a really kick-ass outboard, though."

"And that's all that really matters, as I've learned," she said with a laugh.

"You didn't pull that home did you?" he asked with a frown.

"Me? No!" she scoffed. "Jackson had it out at the farm and dropped it off this morning," she told him.

"Will you go fishing with me?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yep," he answered with a nod.

"Sure, but just so you know, I am an excellent fisher-woman. I don't want you to be intimidated by my amazing skills," she said in a serious tone.

"Kiss me and I'll show you some of my amazing skills," he said with a smile.

Lorelai kissed him softly and then whispered, "Happy Birthday, Babe."

Luke kissed her back and said, "You're the best present ever. Sweetheart," he added with a grin.


	70. Bombs Away!

**Bombs Away!**

It was just a Wednesday night. Not so different from any other night, but somehow incredibly good in all of its mundane glory. When Lorelai got home from the inn that evening, Luke had chicken and dumplings ready for dinner. The moment she walked through the door, the smell wafting from the kitchen welcomed her, easing away the cares of another hectic day. The house was warm and cozy compared to the damp cold of the already dark November night. She dropped her purse on the hall table and saw that Luke had lit a fire in the living room fireplace. She sighed, looking forward to getting into her pajamas and curling up on the couch. She could hear the low rumble of his voice as he moved around the kitchen, and smiled when she heard him say, "No don't do that! Give me that. Why would you do that?" just before Josh began to wail. She stepped into the doorway in time to see him squatting in front of the crying boy's exersaucer and saying, "You know you're gonna kill me yet, Joshua."

"What'd he do?" Lorelai asked as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, hi," Luke said, turning his attention away from the mini meltdown.

"Hi," Lorelai said as she moved closer. "Hi," she said with a grin for Jake. "Hi," she said, sticking out her bottom lip with a pout for Josh. She saw the wooden spoon in Luke's hand and asked, "You trying to sword fight again?"

"Trying to poke his own eye out," Luke grumbled.

"Tell Daddy that kitchen implements are not such good toys for little boys," Lorelai cooed as Josh stretched his arms toward her desperately. "Aw, baby," she cooed as she lifted him from the chair.

"He was just banging it on his tray there, and the next thing I know, it got awful quiet in here," Luke said as he rubbed his neck. "I turned around and he's poking his cheek with the handle," he said shaking his head at the boy.

Lorelai kissed the damp chubby check in question and asked, "Were you trying to pop it?" As he quieted to the oh-so-heart-wrenching-whimper stage, she wiped his tears with her fingers and said, "You can't poke your eye out, Josh-ohh-ah. Mommy likes both of them." She turned her face up to Luke's for a kiss and said, "Hi, kiss?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he pecked her quickly on the lips. "Day okay?" he asked as he moved back to the stove and lifted the lid on the pot.

"The usual," she answered as she kissed Josh again and settled him back into his seat with a squishy soft alphabet block. "Got a couple coming tomorrow afternoon to meet about a big retirement party," she said as moved over to Jake and rubbed her nose against his. "Anything other than attempts at self mutilation going on here?" she asked.

"Not a thing," he said with a nod.

"Mamamamamama," Jake said happily, requesting her attention.

Lorelai smiled as she bent over and asked, "Yes, handsome?"

"Bah!" he told her happily.

"Really?" she gasped. "No!" she said shaking her head.

"It's true," Luke said with a smirk.

Not to be outdone by his baby brother Josh bounced on his chubby legs and said, "Bah, bah, bah!"

"Wow, whole lotta bah-ing goin' on around here," she said with a smile. "You teaching them humbug too?" she asked Luke.

"Yes, and then we move on to 'Hey you kids, get off my lawn,'" he answered.

"Smells great in here," she said with a smile.

"Cold, wet day. Seemed like a good night for something warm and comforting," he said as he poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Such service," she said with a smile. She kissed him softly and said, "You are warm and comforting, but what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken and dumplings," he answered as he toyed with the ends of her hair. "Why don't you go get changed? It'll be ready by the time you come down," he told her.

"You are a fine little homemaker," she teased with a grin.

"I love nights like tonight," he said gruffly.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Why? What's tonight?"

Luke simply shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Weirdo."

"That's me," he said with a grin as he turned to go back to the stove.

Lorelai headed for the doorway calling, "I'll be down in a minute. Try not to give them handguns to play with."

"You're too funny," Luke said dryly as he turned off the burner and started to pull bowls down from the cabinet.

When she came down five minutes later in her sweats, both boys were strapped into their high chairs, and the table was set. She shook her head and said, "You really are amazing with this stuff."

"What?" he asked as he ladled their dinner into the bowls.

"This. Multi-tasking. Domestic bliss," she said as she placed her glass on the table and went to take the bowls from his hands.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm just used to moving from thing to thing all the time, I guess."

Lorelai grinned at the boys and pointed to each of them as she said, "Thing 1 and Thing 2! Has there been a big tall cat with a hat in here?" she asked them.

"No, but that may be a good selection for this evening's story," Luke said as he placed his beer on the table and swung his leg over the chair.

Lorelai stirred her bowl, waiting impatiently for it to cool enough to take a bite. She looked down and said, "You know, dumplings are a funny thing."

Luke smirked and said, "How so?"

"Well, they're like snowflakes. No two are alike," she said as she lifted her spoon and blew on it.

"Very poetic," he said with a chuckle.

"Seriously," she said as she tried to swallow the too hot spoonful. "Sookie's are flat and dense, like really fat noodles. Yours are like big puffy bread balls," she said as she lifted another spoonful and blew on it in vain.

"You've put too much thought into this," he said, shaking his head.

"Please. Me? Think about food? Nah," she said with a wave of her hand.

"I can make the flat ones if you like those better," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I like them both." She set her spoon down as she reached for her wine glass. She lifted it with a smile and gestured to him in a toast as she said, "I like that you have the big balls."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I knew it was coming sooner or later."

Lorelai smirked as she reached for her spoon again and said, "Later. I'm eating now."

After they ate, they fed the boys. Luke was trying to slip one more bite of strained peas into Jake's stubborn mouth as Lorelai caught the carrots Josh was spiting out with a dishcloth. Luke shook his head and asked, "How is it possible that they can look so much like me and act so much like you?"

"Well, you see, the Mommy has an egg, and the Daddy has these little fishes," Lorelai said as she surrendered and began shoveling rice cereal into Josh's mouth. "Yes, I had a part in it too," she cooed to the boy. "And not just my feet," she said happily.

Luke pried the spoon away from Jake's groping fingers and grimaced as the boy promptly rubbed green gunk into his hair. "Nice," he hissed. "Make sure you do that on your first date. Chicks dig that," he said dryly.

"Yes, Daddy likes to rub himself with cheesecake. That's how he snagged Mommy," she told Josh solemnly.

A few minutes later, Luke gave up after a bowl of rice cereal, three spoonfuls of carrots and two tiny scoops of strained peas. He picked up the bottle and held it up to Jake's mouth as he said, "Drink up, buddy, and then its bath time."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I love bath time."

Luke smiled back and said, "It's good."

Lorelai shook her head slowly as she gave Josh his bottle and said, "Nothing in the world as good as clean, soft baby." Luke caught her eye and lifted an eyebrow. Lorelai giggled and said, "Well, almost nothing."

A short time later, Luke turned of the water and placed both bath rings in the tub as Lorelai stripped them of their clothes and diapers. "Incoming," she warned as she lifted a naked Josh quickly up and into the tub before he could start shooting. "Girls don't so that, you know," Lorelai said with a superior smile as she ripped off Jake's diaper and lifted him up and over with the same practiced move.

"Jealous?" Luke asked as he squirted baby wash onto a wet washcloth.

"Yes. I wish I could pee all over everything," she said in a deadpan voice. She turned her head as she heard the phone ring and said, "Oh, that's probably Rory, I called to check in earlier and got her voicemail."

"Go, I've got this," he said as she got up and dashed down the hall to snag the phone from their room.

"Hello?" she said, out of breath.

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said in a subdued voice.

"Oh, hi, Mom, how are you?" Lorelai asked as she walked back into the hallway.

"I'm fine, Lorelai. I was calling to ask a favor of you, or Luke," Emily said dully.

"Uh, sure," Lorelai said as she stopped just outside of the bathroom.

"My dear friend, Sweetie Nelson passed away on Monday," Emily told her.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said sincerely. "Luke mentioned that she was very sick," she said as she stepped into the doorway and mouthed, 'Mom,' to him. "Sweetie? That was her real name?" she asked.

"No, her name was Melinda. Sweetie was a nickname," Emily explained.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Why?"

Emily paused and asked in return, "What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, how did they get Sweetie from Melinda?" Lorelai asked, trying to clarify.

"They didn't get Sweetie from Melinda. Sweetie is a nickname," Emily answered impatiently.

"Yes, I know Sweetie was a nickname, but usually, a nickname comes from a version of your name, or there's a story behind the name or something," Lorelai insisted.

"She was sweet. That's the story," Emily said succinctly.

"Okay," Lorelai answered in a vaguely disappointed tone.

"She had a very sweet nature," Emily expounded.

"Hmm," Lorelai hummed noncommittally.

"Well, what kind of story did you want, Lorelai?" Emily demanded.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "No, that's fine. She was sweet. They called her Sweetie. It's a good story."

"No, really. Exactly what kind of story about my recently departed friend would amuse you?" Emily asked snidely.

"Mom, it's not to amuse me. It's," Lorelai started to say.

Emily sighed and said, "All right, fine. Sweetie's father was a very poor man, so poor that Sweetie and her four siblings all had to sleep in a hollowed-out tree trunk because the house was only big enough for their parents. One winter, there was no food, so Sweetie crawled out of her trunk, wrapped her feet in newspaper, and walked forty miles in the snow to the nearest town, where she stumbled into a candy store. The owner took pity on her and gave her bags of candy, a dill pickle, and drove her back to her family. He promptly offered a job to her father, who gladly accepted and eventually owned that store and turned it into one of the most important candy emporiums in the world. And that is how she got the name Sweetie," she finished without drawing a breath. "There, how was that?" she asked in a condescending tone.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Now, that was a pretty good story."

"Forget I called," Emily said derisively.

"No, Mom, I was just curious, that's all. Interested, okay?" Lorelai tried to explain as she made a painful face at Luke. When Emily didn't hang up she asked, "You said you needed a favor?"

"Yes, well, your Grandmother called today to inform me that she would be arriving in Hartford this Saturday," Emily told her. "Sweetie's funeral is tomorrow morning, and I have to meet with the caterers in the afternoon. Now, I have to go over and make sure her staff gets the house properly prepared, and we have this dinner with Floyd and Carol on Friday," Emily explained, becoming more and more agitated.

"What can we help with?" Lorelai asked her.

"Well, if you or Luke could meet with the caterer, that would be a big help," Emily admitted. "Your father has what is apparently a very important golf game and luncheon lined up for tomorrow and can't even be bothered to attend my best friend's funeral," she said bitterly.

"Oh, Mom," Lorelai sighed.

"If one of you could meet the caterer here tomorrow at two, I would really appreciate it. I have everything lined out already, it's just to confirm and double check," Emily explained.

"We'll take care of it," Lorelai assured her, shaking off Luke's questioning look.

"I really appreciate this," Emily said sincerely.

"Sure, Mom, it's not a problem," Lorelai said with a nod. "Would you, uh, if you want, I can see if I can get a sitter in the morning and come to the service with you," Lorelai offered hesitantly.

Emily's tone softened as she said, "Thank you, Lorelai, but that isn't really necessary. The meeting will be enough help."

"Sure, okay, well, if you need anything else, just call," Lorelai told her. "Or call the diner, you know Luke's a push over for you," she teased as she winked at her husband.

"Thank you, Lorelai, that won't be necessary," Emily said dryly. "Say hello to Luke and the boys for me," Emily said with a smile.

"I will, goodnight, Mom," Lorelai said as they hung up.

She heard Luke chuckle and said, "Yeah, you got me, funny guy." She saw the front of his t-shirt soaked through as he grinned manically at Josh. He looked over at Jake and said, "You gonna play?" as he splashed his own hand in the shallow water, making both boys scrunch up their faces with glee. Luke shook his head at them and said, "The silent laugh is so much better than the silent scream. You done soaking me now?" he asked as he lifted slippery Jake from his ring. He looked up at Lorelai and asked, "Her friend?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she stepped into the room and grabbed a towel to wrap the squirming boy in. "Now this is my kind of wet t-shirt contest," she said as Luke plucked at the front of his shirt and then pulled it over his head. She smiled as she watched his muscles flex as he lifted Josh and bundled him into another towel. She sat back, patting Jake dry gently as Luke roughed Josh up in the towel, to the boy and the man's mutual delight. She shook her head and kissed Jake's damp curls as she said, "Too bad you guys don't like each other."

Luke cradled the towel wrapped boy to his bare chest and said, "Yeah, it's sad."

"You know what's sad?" Lorelai asked with a frown. "Mom's oldest friend just died, and Dad isn't going to the service with her," Lorelai said incredulously.

"He's not?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, he has a round of golf and a lunch that he can't reschedule," Lorelai said snidely. She looked over and pointed a finger at him as she said, "I'm telling you now, if something ever happens to Sookie, you'd better damn well be there for me."

Luke snorted and said, "Like I wouldn't. Besides, I don't play golf, remember?" he teased gently.

"I just think it's crappy," Lorelai told him. "I mean, Gran called, so Mom has to run all over preparing for his mother's arrival, her best friend is gone, she has this stupid dinner she's trying to arrange, all for him, and he can't be bothered!" she said angrily, not realizing that she was rubbing Jake's tender skin with the towel until Luke stilled her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby," she cooed as she nuzzled his damp curls again. She took a deep breath and said, "Anyway, she's totally stressed. She asked if one of us can meet with the caterer tomorrow at two."

"I wish she would have just let me handle the dinner thing," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I guess they both just have their own ways of doing things, huh?"

"I'll meet them," Luke told her.

"No, you'll have these guys. I can go," she said quickly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Please, these two are portable. Besides, you have a meeting of your own tomorrow don't you?" he asked.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have agreed without talking to you first," she said contritely.

Luke shrugged and said, "It's no big deal. I may not get my nap in, but these guys will sleep anywhere."

"Still, I shouldn't have committed us," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"I committed us to dinner," he pointed out.

Lorelai gasped and said, "That's right, you did. Okay, we're even," she said with a nod. "Come on, jammies and playtime," Lorelai announced as she stood up and carried Jake to the nursery.

After a sufficient amount of floor time to wear their parents out, and a character intensive reading of the Cat in the Hat, the boys were settled into their cribs for the night. Lorelai and Luke changed into their pajamas and went down to the living room, where Luke stirred the fire to life and added a small log. They were sprawled out on the couch, Lorelai laying with her head on the arm and her legs draped over Luke's lap, reading a book as Luke flipped back and forth between ESPN and CNN Headline News, all the while distractedly rubbing her leg. In a rare moment of bad luck, both stations went to commercial break at the same time. Luke sighed and looked over at her. He smiled at the glasses perched on her nose and the messy ponytail spilling out of the elastic band on top of her head.

Contentedly, he turned the television back to SportsCenter, but his mind drifted off as he stared at the fire. He wasn't lying when he told Lorelai that these were his favorite nights. He liked the routine of it all, the quiet comfort. He looked over at her and asked, "Does it make me boring?"

"What?" she asked as she looked up from her book.

Realizing that he hadn't voiced his opinions out loud, he chuckled and said, "Sorry. I was just thinking about what I said earlier. You know, about liking nights like this the best," he said with a shrug. He smiled as he looked down at his hand, still rubbing her leg. "I was wondering if that made me boring," he said with a self conscious laugh.

Lorelai lowered her book and smiled at him. "Babe, you are anything but boring," she said gently.

"Yeah, I'm Mr. Excitement," he said with a snort.

Lorelai closed her book and reached out to drop it to the floor as she studied him affectionately. "You are a homebody," she said with a smile. "You do like your routine," she conceded as he nodded in agreement. "But boring? I don't think so," she said honestly. She tucked her arm under her head and said, "If so, then I am too, and I can tell you for a fact that I am not boring."

"No, you are definitely not," he said with a laugh.

"These are my favorite nights too," she confessed. "I came home and the house was warm and toasty. Dinner smelled so good. I could hear you in there talking to the boys as you were cooking. Dinner, bath time, watching you roll around on the ground with a couple of rugrats," she said with a laugh. "You do an excellent Cat in the Hat, by the way, but your Fish needs work. Think Michel when you do the fish, or a cross between Michel and Taylor," she suggested.

Luke shuddered and said, "I'd rather not, thanks."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "This is what it's all about, right?"

"Right," he said with a small smile.

Lorelai reached for the throw pillow she had tossed on the floor and placed it under her head. "Come here by me," she said as she jerked her chin at him.

Luke didn't hesitate as Lorelai rolled onto her side to make room for him to stretch out behind her on the couch. He draped his arm over her hip and handed her the remote as he flipped to CNN again and said, "Okay, but you'll have to read the news ticker to me."

"Bombs blew up, a guy robbed a bank in a Tammy Faye Bakker mask, the economy is going in the toilet, and ooh! This just in, today in Connecticut, man finds that he is happy with his life," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Is there film?" he asked as he snuggled in behind her cushioning his cheek on her hair.

"Yes, but this isn't pay cable," she said firmly.

XXXX

Thursday morning, Lorelai was rushing around trying to get the boys down for a quick nap before Luke got home from the diner. She had just deposited a protesting Jake into his crib when the phone rang. She dashed down the hall to their room and snatched it from the cradle as she saw the caller ID. "Finally," she panted into the phone.

"Marathon training?" Rory asked.

"Nap time," Lorelai answered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to call back?" Rory asked.

"No, they're down," Lorelai said as she flopped back onto the pillows. "How's it going? I haven't talked to you since Sunday," she pouted.

"I know, three whole days," Rory commiserated. "It's going. I turned in my paper yesterday, but I'm not sure I'm happy with how it turned out," she said listlessly. "Logan and I went to dinner and a movie to celebrate," she said with a shrug.

"You sound like you've been celebrating," Lorelai said drolly. "Is it the paper or something else?" Lorelai asked with a worried frown.

"I don't know," Rory said as she ruffled a stack of post it notes on her desk.

"You don't know?" Lorelai asked leadingly.

Rory sighed and said, "I'm just, it's about Logan."

"What about the Logan?" Lorelai asked.

Rory got up and moved to her bed where she stretched out and said, "It's just different. He's different from other guys, I guess."

"Well, Hon, you've only really dated Dean, which was pretty serious, and then Marty, which turned out to be not what you wanted it to be," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," Rory said quietly.

"Is he nice to you?" Lorelai asked cautiously. "I mean, does he treat you well?" she asked.

Rory nodded and said, "Oh yes, very nice."

"What's bothering you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory took a deep breath and said, "I think I want things to go, uh, to the next level."

"Oh," Lorelai said, sitting up with a concerned frown.

"At least, I'm pretty sure I do," Rory said softly.

"Oh, okay, well, uh," Lorelai stammered as he heart began to pound in her chest. "Well, um, be sure, okay?" she said with a nod. "I mean, you know, it's not like you can take it back," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh really? I can't?" Rory asked mockingly.

"I thought that you and Logan were keeping things, uh, casual," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Well, yes and no, I mean, that's the official party line," Rory said as she chewed her lip.

"Well, uh, are you thinking that this step might move things to a, um, not so casual level?" Lorelai asked with a wince.

"What? No," Rory said, a little too quickly.

"Because, if you are, that might not be such a great idea," Lorelai pushed a little.

"No, it's not about that at all," Rory protested.

"I just want you to be really, really sure," Lorelai said worriedly. "And if you are, uh, sure, really, really careful," she warned.

"I know, Mom," Rory said impatiently. "I just, I'm just thinking about it, okay?" she said. "I told you that I would talk to you, and so, I am," she said with a shrug, suddenly anxious to end the conversation.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you did," Lorelai started.

"Oh, hey, Mom? I have to go, Paris just came in and she's doing the slam things around the common room thing," Rory said quickly.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said, knowing that she was getting the bum's rush.

"I'll talk to you later, or if not, I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said in a placating tone.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. "I love you, kid. I'm always here, you know?" she said gently.

"I know. Bye, Mom," Rory said as she hung up the phone.

Lorelai hit the off button and stared at the handset for a moment. "Don't do it," she whispered to it. She placed the phone back on the cradle and pressed her hands between her knees as she sighed heavily and muttered, "I almost wish it had been Dean."

XXXX

"You look nice," Luke said as she walked out of the bathroom Friday night.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "I showered and all I get is a nice?"

"Beautiful?" he tried.

"Better," she said approvingly.

"I like the dress. Is it new?" he asked.

"Have you seen it before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered.

"Well, then," she said with a grin.

Luke shook his head and said, "You're very contrary this evening, Mary."

"Sorry," she said with a sigh. "You're nervous, and I think it's making me nervous," she told him.

"I'm not nervous," he protested.

"Apprehensive?" she tried.

"Better," he said as he snugged his tie into place. Lorelai walked over to him, smoothed her hands down the front of his new blue shirt, and toyed with the end of the muted grey tie shot through with silver and blue. "You like?" he asked with a smile.

"Can I take it off with my teeth later?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"Just what I was hoping for," he answered as he shrugged into his suit jacket and straightened the lapels.

Lorelai reached up and caressed his smooth cheek as she said, "You look very, very handsome tonight, Mr. Danes."

Luke blushed slightly and said, "Well, I have an insanely pretty wife. I have to keep her interested."

"Oh, she's more than interested," Lorelai assured him.

Luke kissed her softly, letting his lips linger against hers as he spread his warm fingers over her back firmly. "We should go," he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered as she brushed her lips over his again. She pulled back and gently wiped her lip glass from his mouth with her thumb. "I need to remember not to gloss until just before we enter the public arena," she said with a smile.

Luke licked his lips and said, "Real men can take the gloss."

"Come on, Mr. Smooth, let's go kiss our fellas," she said as she slid her hand down his arm and grasped his hand in hers.

They checked into the nursery to find Lane rolling on the play mats with the twins. "Hey, you guys going?" she asked when she saw them.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be much later than nine or nine-thirty," Lorelai said as she knelt down. "Give Mommy some sugar," she said as she leaned over Josh. He gurgled and kicked as he smiled at her and tried to reach for her hair. "Oh no, buddy boy, no slobbery hair tonight, Grandma would have my hide," she said as she pulled her hair back and kissed his cheek.

"That shirt looks good on you, Luke," Lane said as she looked up at him.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh, yeah, Luke can pick them to lure the ladies when he wants to. Makes the whole flannel thing even more mysterious," she added with a grin.

"Stop," he said as he bent down and swiped Josh out from under her. He kissed his boy and said, "Be good for Lane, okay? No rumbles, no exploding diapers," he said sternly.

"Gee, now I can't wait," Lane said dryly as Lorelai picked up Jake.

"No running prostitution rings out of the house while Mommy and Daddy are gone," Lorelai told Jake. "If burglars come and try to break in, show Lane how to booby trap the house with toys," she told him as she rubbed his nose with hers, earning a broad smile. "Oh, Jaluke," she said with a sigh. "You are going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you?"

"It's always a little better when you get one of those out of him, isn't it?" Lane asked her.

"Hard won victory," Lorelai agreed with a nod. She turned to Josh and said, "He just showers the world with them."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a happy guy," Luke said as they traded babies. "And nothing wrong with being choosy, right buddy?" he asked Jake.

"Okay, we have to go," Lorelai said quickly as she kissed Josh again and placed him on the floor. She turned to Lane and said, "There's a whole box of Twinkies in the fridge, go wild."

Luke rolled his eyes as he placed Jake back on the mat. "Not too wild, I don't want to explain to your mother why we had to take you to have your stomach pumped," he said dryly.

"I'll be good," Lane promised. "Is Rory coming back tonight?" she asked.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I don't know. She didn't say."

Lane nodded and said, "Yeah, well, I know she's been really busy."

"Yeah, well, I'll tell her that you said 'Hi," and, 'Call me,'" Lorelai promised.

"Do that," Lane said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go," Luke said as he put his hand in the small of Lorelai's back to propel her from the room. "Thanks, Lane, call if you need anything," he called as they quickly left the room.

XXXX

The maid opened the door and led them to the living room where Rory and Jason were already seated. "You're late," Emily snapped.

"Sorry, babysitter instructions," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

"Always a convenient excuse," Emily muttered as she fussed with the drinks cart.

Lorelai sat down next to Rory and said, "Lane says 'Hi,' and that she wants you to call her."

"Oh, hi Lane. It's been a crazy week," Rory said in a slightly chastened tone.

"Let me," Luke said quietly as he nudged Emily away from the cart. "Martini?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"Me too," Lorelai called.

"Already on it," he told her. "Hello, Jason," Luke added as an afterthought.

"Oh, hi Jason," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for noticing me," Jason said dryly.

"Well, you used to be over there," Rory said as she nodded to another chair.

Jason nodded and told Lorelai, "Yes, I've been moved a number of times."

"Like a potted plant?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Very much like a plant," Jason answered with a smirk.

Luke chuckled as he handed Lorelai and Emily their drinks and said, "Well, they're perfectionists."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room," Emily ordered as she took a grateful sip of her drink.

"You'll feel better after six or seven of those, Mom," Lorelai assured her.

"Should you be drinking that?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned at her and said, "I can. Do you really want to know the details?" she asked with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"No," Rory and Luke said in unison.

"I found the gin that Floyd likes," Richard called as he came back into the room holding the bottle. "Hello! You're here," he said jovially.

"Yes, we are," Lorelai answered with a sage nod. "Apparently, we aren't the only ones who were late, though," she said pointedly. When they heard the doorbell, she smirked and said, "Saved by the bell," as Richard and Emily both headed for the foyer to greet their guests.

After Richard and Emily made the introductions, Floyd sat down and said to Lorelai, "I'm trying to remember when we saw you last."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Ah, probably at camp."

Floyd pointed a finger at her and said, "Right, the day we came to pick up Jason. There was a talent show. You sang a duet with a pimply fellow," he recalled.

Lorelai grinned over at Jason and said, "Yes, 'Crater Face' Cutler."

Jason shook his head and said, "He's a litigator now. Very bitter man."

Floyd nodded as he sat back and said, "Well, the pimply fellow stank, but you were wonderful, very charming."

Lorelai turned to Luke and explained, "It was from 'Grease.'"

Luke blinked and asked, "How Crater Face got his pimples?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, my song, Summer Lovin'. I had to sit on his lap. It was very uncomfortable," she said with a grimace.

"Crater Face had very bony knees," Jason told them.

Floyd turned to his son and said, "And you did a dance with somebody, if I remember correctly."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh, yes, he cha-cha'ed."

Jason stared into his drink as he mumbled, "Well, thank you for bringing that up."

Rory turned to Lorelai and said, "And thank you for never sending me to camp."

Lorelai laughed at the memory and said, "You were great. I liked when you and your partner knocked heads."

Jason nodded as he gave in. "Yes, 'Clubfoot' Cindy. She married 'Crater Face' Cutler. Beautiful children," he said dryly.

"Huh," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Here are your drinks," Richard said as he handed Floyd his drink and carried Carol's bourbon over to where she and Emily sat huddled in conversation.

XXXX

Dinner passed pleasantly enough, and when dessert and coffee were served, the pictures of the Grandchildren came out. "Oh, this is our grandson's first step. We were so lucky to have the camera ready," Carol said as she passed the photo to Emily.

"Oh, that's darling. I can't wait," she said as she passed the picture to Lorelai.

"Please, we're still struggling with the crawling," Lorelai said with a sigh as she passed the photo on to Richard.

"Oh, ho, ho. He's gonna be big," Richard said with a nod.

Floyd puffed up a bit and said proudly, "He's gonna start on the defensive line for the Bulldogs in 2021."

Carol giggled and said, "Floyd has it all worked out."

Emily smiled and said, "I have some wonderful pictures of Rory, I should go get them."

"But grandma, I'm right here," Rory protested.

"Yes, but you're so big now," Emily said in a disappointed tone.

"Show them the boys," Rory suggested.

"Yeah, Cool Hand, whip out the pictures," Lorelai demanded.

Luke shook his head and said, "Because I carry their baby books in my pocket?"

"Surprised he doesn't," Lorelai murmured to Rory. "You have some in your wallet," she told him.

"Just newborn pictures," Luke protested.

"And six months," Lorelai reminded him.

Luke sighed as he reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet and removed the plastic insert holding his pictures. "Here," he said gruffly as he handed them to her.

"I'll get ours," Emily said as she scurried from the table.

"Oh, how delightful!" Carol cooed as Lorelai pulled the pictures from their sleeve and handed them to her. "My, they are the image of their father, aren't they?" she asked as she looked up at Luke.

Richard chuckled and said, "Yes, from the moment they were born," and it was Luke's turn to puff up a bit.

When Emily's photos, including snapshots of Rory, had been sufficiently admired, Rory spoke up and said, "You know, if it's okay, I actually thought I might leave soon."

Lorelai turned to her and asked, "Date?"

Rory shook her head with a faint blush and said, "I have a paper to work on. Lots of reading."

"Oh, yes, Rory. We've made you stay too long already," Emily said quickly.

"Oh, yes, go, go," Richard agreed.

"Thank you for looking like you weren't too bored all evening," Carol chimed in.

"Oh, no, I wasn't, really," Rory protested as she rose from her chair. "It was fun. And very nice to meet you," she added politely. She leaned over to kiss Emily's cheek as she said, "Bye, Grandma."

Emily turned to Lorelai and said, "Do you have to go, too?"

"Oh, um, no," she said as she caught Luke's glance at Floyd. "WE can stay a little while longer."

"Good," Emily said with a nod.

"But if you'll excuse me, I'll walk Rory out and check in with the sitter," Lorelai added as she stood too.

"Bye, Grandpa, Rory said as she kissed Richard's cheek. She moved around him and said, "Bye, Luke," as she hugged him from behind his chair.

"Be careful," Luke answered gruffly.

"I will," she called as she gave everyone a small wave and followed Lorelai from the room.

Floyd watched her go and said, "Lovely girl."

"Inside and out," Luke agreed.

"Oh, she's a doll," Emily gushed.

Lorelai caught Rory's arm in the foyer and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mom," Rory said quickly.

"Oh, okay. You'll remember to call Lane?" she asked with a worried frown.

"I'll call her tomorrow," she assured Lorelai.

"And did you make any decisions?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

Rory looked at her mother and asked, "Do you really want the details?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "If you want to give them to me."

Rory shook her head and said, "I'm fine, Mom. Really," she said as she pulled on her coat and flipped her hair from the collar.

"I know, but if you want to…" Lorelai started.

"I'll call," Rory said with a nod. "Bye, Mom," she said as she kissed Lorelai's cheek and made a quick escape.

Lorelai sighed again and pulled her cell from her purse. She waited while it rang and said, "Hey, Lane, everything cool? Oh huh, well good, enjoy. I just wanted to check in and tell you that we might be a while," she said as she glanced back toward the dining room. "Uh huh, well good," she said again. "I'll make sure you are obscenely recompensed," Lorelai said with a smile. "Okay, see you soon," she said as she hung up and dropped the phone back into her purse. She took a deep breath, straightened her dress, and walked back to the dining room.

"Well, I think this is the perfect time for those who are so inclined to enjoy a cigar," Richard was saying as he rose from the table.

"All right, let's fire 'em up!" Lorelai said as she winked at Luke and slipped into her chair.

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "I meant the men, but would you like a cigar?"

Lorelai waved her hand dismissively and said "Oh no, you guys go. Circle the fire. Pound your chests. We'll be waiting," she added as she gave her husband the cow eyes.

"Gentlemen?" Richard asked as the men stood up and followed him from the room.

Luke stopped at Lorelai's chair and dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head as he whispered, "We'll go soon."

As they left, Emily said, "Well, let's let Elsa clean up and maybe keep her job. The living room all right?" she asked.

"We can bring the coffee?" Lorelai countered.

"I was going to pour brandy," Emily told her.

Lorelai gave a swift nod as she abandoned her coffee cup and said, "Even better."

Carol stood and said, "Ooh, let's go." She hooked her arm through Emily's and said, "Oh, this evening has been so wonderful, Emily, the two of us together again."

Emily smiled at her warmly and said, "Yes, it has."

Carol shook her head pityingly and said, "All those horrible things that happened with the business. Now, let's not let business come between us again."

"All that ugliness is in the past now, so we don't have to worry," Emily said happily as they settled in the living room.

"Yes," Carol said in an odd tone as she sat down. She looked over at Lorelai and said in a conspiratorial tone, "I suppose that I don't have to tell you that your husband is gorgeous."

"I may have noticed that," Lorelai said nonchalantly as Emily poured the brandy.

Emily shook her head and said, "Don't let her fool you. They're mad for each other."

"I do like him," Lorelai said demurely as she accepted the snifter of brandy from Emily.

"He so, so, what's the word Emily?" Carol asked her.

"Macho?" Emily said with a smirk as she sat next to Carol.

"Virile," Carol purred.

"Okay, stop mentally undressing my man," Lorelai joked.

"You should see him with those babies," Emily said as she took a sip of her brandy.

Lorelai sighed and said, "It is a sight to behold."

Carol pursed her lips as she sat back and said, "I can imagine."

Lorelai smiled smugly and said, "Oh no, you can't."

XXXX

Luke sat in Richard's study, carefully watching the other three men as they puffed their vile cigars and Richard held court. He was telling a story about outwitting his tobacconist, which Luke barely heard as he felt the unease building inside of him. When he finished, Jason chuckled and said, "You're creative, Richard. It's one of your many strengths."

Floyd nodded as he said, "I'd say it's his main strength."

"Who ever said an insurance man can't be creative?" Richard asked with a self congratulatory shrug.

Floyd turned to Luke and said, "It's one of the fallacies about what we do. People think it's dry, wooden, a bunch of automatons shuffling papers." He studied his brandy and said, "On the contrary, it breeds daily. It's life and death, what we do." He looked up at Luke again as he said, "It's a new drama every day. Almost Shakespearean," he said with a smirk.

Richard nodded and said, "Like 'Richard III' or 'Macbeth.'"

Floyd nodded in agreement and said, "What day doesn't necessitate courage, tenacity, and sometimes, like your cigar story, Richard, a little vengeance?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Richard joked, "And that's all before lunch."

Floyd smiled slightly and said, "Our work is wonderful. I've always felt that way, protective of what I do, protective of what I have," he added with a thoughtful look.

Jason frowned at the tip of his cigar and said obliviously, "I think my cigar is out."

Floyd took a sip of his drink and said with quiet conviction, "That's why I'm suing you."

"Dad," Jason gasped as Luke sat up a little straighter, on high alert.

"You're joking," Richard scoffed.

Floyd shook his head and said, "I'm not joking. I'm suing your company. My lawyers will be contacting you Monday morning."

"On what grounds?" Luke asked calmly.

"Floyd, you're not serious," Richard said as he placed his snifter on the desk.

Floyd looked at him derisively as he said, "Richard, you didn't think I'd let Digger walk away with some of my oldest clients and not respond, did you? Are you that naive?"

"Dad, this is crazy," Jason tried to interject.

"On what grounds?" Luke asked again, a little louder.

Floyd pointed his cigar at his son and said, "You signed a non-compete clause with me, Digger."

Jason stood up and said, "And I didn't break that clause."

"He didn't, Floyd. I studied Jason's contract, and only certain clients were off limits, and those remained off limits," Richard insisted.

Floyd looked up at Jason as he said pointedly, "Alexander Barnes was off limits."

"That was a social lunch, and you can't prove otherwise. You have no case," Jason shot back.

Floyd shrugged and said, "Maybe, maybe not. But by the time the courts figure out the situation, I'll have buried you in legal fees." He turned to Richard and said, "I know your financial situation, Richard. You can't survive a lengthy legal process," he said darkly.

Luke's eyes swerved to his father-in-law as Richard said, "So, this is just revenge, Floyd? Are we stooping that low?"

"You just described how strongly you felt about a bunch of cigars. How did you think I was going to feel about my business?" Floyd asked him incredulously.

"How did you know I had lunch with Alex, Dad? You have a private investigator tailing me?" Jason demanded.

Floyd shrugged and answered, "This whole business is so distasteful, but what was I to do? I did what I had to do, what Richard Gilmore would do," he said pointedly. He placed his cigar in the ashtray and his snifter on the table as he said, "I think I should go now."

"Don't! Dad, don't leave. Call this off!" Jason demanded.

Floyd looked down at Luke and said, "It was nice to meet you. Sorry about the circumstances," he said insincerely as he walked toward the door.

"Dad!" Jason called as he started to follow him. Luke got up and tried to grab Richard's arm as he took off after him.

"Richard!" Luke called as he jumped up and hurried after the three men. He caught up to Richard and hissed, "Don't say anything else!"

"Floyd, wait," Richard demanded, ignoring Luke's warning.

"Dad, I will block the door if I have to," Jason said dramatically.

Floyd stopped in the foyer and said calmly, "I wouldn't suggest you do that, son."

Emily hurried into the foyer and asked, "What is going on?"

Carol calmly set her drink on the table and said, "I should get my purse," as Lorelai looked on in amazement.

"Carol, no," Emily protested, clearly confused.

Floyd looked at her and said, "Excuse us, Emily. This is rude, but we have to go."

"Mom, stay," Jason cajoled.

Carol simply shook her head and said, "It's too late, Jason."

"What's going on? Richard?" Emily demanded, looking up at her husband.

"I apologize, for how this ended," Floyd said brusquely.

Richard took a deep angry breath and said, "We are not unprepared for a fight. We are capitalized."

Floyd raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "Only because you put your pension up as collateral on all your loans, Richard."

Richard's jaw dropped as he asked, "How did you…"

Floyd shook his head at him and said, "It's a small community, our community. Endangering your pension, Richard, it's reckless," he chastised.

"Which PI did you have on me? Paluso, I assume?" Jason demanded.

Floyd smiled coldly and said, "He's the best. He gets everything. It's how I found out your wife is sleeping with my son," he told Luke.

Luke snorted in disbelief and said, "Then he's not so good the, is he?"

"That's not true!" Emily said aghast as Richard turned to look at Lorelai.

"I am not!" Lorelai retorted, her eyes darting to Luke's as she shook her head, completely at a loss.

"He tried though," Luke told Floyd. "I guess the lack of moral compass must be hereditary," Luke said in a low dangerous voice. "Apologize to Lorelai," he demanded.

"He may have not had his facts straight," Floyd conceded.

Luke took a menacing step closer to the older man and said, "That didn't sound like an apology to me."

"Lorelai, I apologize," Floyd said stiffly.

"Get out," Luke growled.

Floyd straightened his shoulders and said with a smirk, "Sorry you struck out, son. We'll see ourselves out. Come on, Carol," he said as he turned to leave.

"Dad, wait!" Jason called. "Richard, Emily, this isn't gonna happen, period. It will resolve quickly and in our favor. Excuse me," he said in a rush. "Dad!" he called as he followed his parents out of the door.

"Luke," Lorelai said, her eyes shocked and pleading.

"I know," he said shortly, taking her hand as the four of them stared at the door in stunned silence.

When Jason walked back in, Richard pointed to him and said, "We need to talk," as he spun on his heel and headed for his office. He stopped and looked back and said, "Luke, please," as he opened the door.

Luke let out a gusty sigh as he said to Lorelai, "Call Lane again, I'll be out as soon as I can."

When the door closed behind them, Luke hovered against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jason pace in front of the desk nervously. "Richard, you have every right to be angry," he said contritely.

"Oh, you're damn right I do. To be humiliated like this in my own house?" Richard asked angrily.

"It was unconscionable," Jason agreed.

"Why didn't you see this coming?" Richard demanded.

Jason shook his head and said, "You know him, Richard. He doesn't show his hand. He sweet-talked us on the golf course, got himself invited to dinner. The man is a sociopath!"

"Tell me if you've done anything, anything illegal," Richard told him.

"Nothing, Richard, I swear to you, nothing," Jason said, a little too eagerly.

Richard sank into his chair as he asked, "The lunch with Alex?"

"Social, we're friends," Jason answered.

"Why should he believe you?" Luke asked from his post by the door.

Jason whirled on him and said, "Because I'm not stupid enough to do anything illegal or think that I could get anything illegal by him." He turned back to Richard and said, "I do push boundaries, Richard, but I never cross them, ever."

Richard glanced up at Luke and said, "And my daughter?"

"A harmless flirtation," Jason said nervously.

Luke snorted and said, "You're lucky I didn't snap your scrawny neck that night."

Jason stared at Richard as he said, "I can make this go away."

"How?" Richard asked suspiciously.

Jason shook his head and said, "It's a bluff. You know my father. He hates giving money to lawyers, and this action is gonna cost him big."

"That is true," Richard said with a pensive nod.

"So we will counter sue. It's a wrongful lawsuit. We will make him pay," Jason insisted.

"Possibly," Richard said as he mulled the idea over.

"And I will do anything to win back your trust, Richard. You have been so good to me. Please, let me try," he said, his voice dripping with sincerity.

Richard nodded slowly and said, "Okay. That's enough for tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Richard. Thank you," Jason said with a relieved sigh. "And also, I'm gonna work on my golf game, get it up to snuff so I stop embarrassing you around the greens," he promised as he headed for the door, shooting Luke a wary glance.

Richard chuckled and said, "Yeah, do that."

"Thank you, Richard," Jason said again as he quickly left the room.

Luke studied his father-in-law carefully, marveling at how much he seemed to have aged in the last hour. He pushed himself from the wall and asked quietly, "Did you use your pension to secure the money?"

"Yes," Richard answered gruffly.

Luke sat down in the chair and said softly, "You know better than that."

"Yes," Richard said again.

"Too far, too fast," Luke murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. He reached up and loosened his tie as he asked, "What can I do?"

Richard looked up blankly and asked, "Do?"

"To help," Luke clarified.

"To help," Richard echoed.

Luke leaned forward and said, "I think he's lying about the client. That lunch."

Richard stared at Luke as he said quietly, "Yes, I think he might be too." He picked up a pen from his blotter and ran it through his fingers as he asked, "Did he try, with Lorelai?"

Luke nodded and said, "Nothing terrible. He propositioned her, she turned him down."

"When?" Richard asked.

"At that benefit we went to a month or so ago. You were out of town," Luke reminded him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Richard asked with a stunned chuckle.

"Lorelai can handle herself, and she did," Luke said with a shrug.

"Before that argument over the trust?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod.

"I'm a fool," Richard murmured.

Luke nodded and said, "Everybody is sometimes."

Richard shook his head and said, "You tried to warn me."

Luke shrugged and said, "It's always a little easier from the outside looking in."

"I will fix this," Richard said with a nod.

"Yes, you will," Luke assured him. "Do you, uh, do you want me to come over, when you talk to Jason?" he asked uncomfortably.

"No, no, Son," Richard said with a shake of his head. "I'll take care of it."

Luke nodded and looked down at his hands as he said, "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you."

Richard chuckled and said, "You should never apologize for being right."

Luke looked up and said, "Sometimes it feels just as bad as being wrong."

"Yes, sometimes it does," Richard said softly. He took a deep breath and looked up as he said, "Go home to your boys. I'll let you know what I figure out."

Luke placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up out of the chair tiredly. He extended his hand to Richard, who looked at it and said, "Offer again after I fix this."

"Goodnight, Richard. It will all work out," Luke assured him as he buried his hand in his pocket and turned to leave.

"I hope so," Richard murmured as he watched the door close behind Luke.

Lorelai looked up as Luke walked into the living room and asked, "What's going on?"

"Just talking it out," Luke said with a wave of his hand. "Where's your Mom?" he asked.

"Terrorizing the staff," Lorelai answered. "She said to tell you goodnight," she said as she stood up. Luke went to retrieve their coats and then helped Lorelai into hers. She smiled over her shoulder and said, "I'd offer to drive, but I came back in here and pounded that brandy."

"I'm fine," he assured her as he ushered her to the door. As they walked outside, he stopped and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He looked over at her and smirked. "Like you'd sleep with that schmuck," he said with a snort as he opened her door for her.

"When you have the best, why bother with the rest?" she asked with a smile. Luke leaned in and kissed her before closing the door.

He climbed into the driver's seat and tugged the tie from his collar. He handed it to her and said, "Another time."

Lorelai nodded as he started the car and began to pull out of the driveway. She looked over at him and blurted, "I think Rory is sleeping with that Logan guy." Luke hit the bakes hard, jerking them to a stop as he turned to look at her slack jawed. Lorelai winced and said, "Sorry, probably not the best time to drop that little bomb. I've just been thinking," she said as she gestured to her head.

Luke blinked rapidly as he tried to process it all. Finally he gripped the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white and said gruffly, "We're never leaving the house again," as he pulled out and headed for home.


	71. Richard's Choice

**Richard's Choice**

The moment she heard the front door close behind Lorelai and Luke, Emily came out of the kitchen and walked slowly to Richard's office. Without her customary knock, she walked into the office and stood in front of his desk as he sat staring at a framed photograph on the credenza. Emily followed his gaze and saw that it was their wedding portrait, and softened slightly. "Is it true? Did you put your pension up as collateral? Are we in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

Richard turned in his chair slowly and looked up at her as he said, "It's going to work out, Emily. It'll be okay."

"You and Jason talked?" she asked.

Richard nodded and said simply, "It's going to be okay."

XXXX

Luke pulled into the driveway and cut the engine he turned to look at Lorelai and said, "I'm sorry. I know you must have a million questions."

"I do, but I could see the wheels turning, and I didn't want to gum up the works," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked at her and asked, "Her first time?"

"Oh, Babe," she sighed, realizing that he had been worrying about Rory and not Richard.

"Have you met this guy?" he said as he gripped the steering wheel. "Was he around that last time you went to visit?" he asked her.

"No, I mean, we saw him, she pointed him out, but I haven't officially met him," she told him. "She's been pretty cagey about him," Lorelai said softly.

"He's the rich kid," he said turning back to her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Aren't too many poor ones at Yale, Hon."

"You know what I mean," he said impatiently. When she nodded he pressed his forehead to his hands on the steering wheel and said, "I hate this night."

"Yeah, I hate nights like this too," she agreed. "But, Babe, Rory was, it was going to happen sooner or later," she said softly. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"I know she's not," he said quickly. "I just, Rory's, well Rory's Rory," he said with a shrug. "She trusts people. She wants to see the best in them," he said with a wry smile. "She doesn't realize that sometimes what they're showing you is the best, you know?" he asked.

"You think she's naive, but she's not, Luke. You have this image of sweet innocent Rory in your head, but I'm telling you, Rory is nobody's fool," she insisted. "She wants you to see her that way. She'd rather die than disappoint you. I shouldn't have said anything," she added contritely.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, its right that you did. Obviously this has been bothering you. You should talk about it. It's just, with everything else tonight, the whole night was a disaster, and now I'm scared that this will be a disaster for her," he said quietly.

"Luke," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I know that one has nothing to do with the other," he said with a smile. "That's just the way this night was going," he said with a shrug. He looked at her and said, "This is why I love nights like the other night." He shook his head and said with a smile, "The biggest problem we had was trying to get some form of vegetable into either one of your sons."

"Yeah, they're my sons now," she teased. "But you know, Luke, these are not really our problems. I mean, I don't want to sound like I don't care, I do, it's just, there's only so much we can take on for people, you can take on," she said as she held up her hands in a helpless shrug.

"I know," he agreed.

"I hate this, because I know that you're going to be stewing and fretting over it. Dad and Rory, and this whole thing tonight," she said softly.

"There will be no stewing," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"And fretting?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe a little fretting, nothing I can do about that," he said as he smiled back. "Come on, it's cold, let's go pay Lane enough to finance their first tour and get settled in," he said as he reached for the door handle.

XXXX

Jess had left a message Sunday informing Luke that he had two people out sick, and a class that ran from ten until noon the next day, so he found himself manning the bakery for the first time in months. During the morning lull, he took a little time to delve a little deeper into the computer system, instead of just scanning the reports that their software generated. What he found shocked him. He knew that the bakery was doing well overall, but he was surprised to see how much Jess had managed to streamline their supply orders, managing their inventory to minimize waste and spoilage. Luke looked though page after page of invoices and receiving records with growing appreciation for the job his nephew was doing here. He heard someone come in and jumped up to go back out front. He stopped just behind the display case when he saw Richard standing just inside the door. "Hey," Luke said in a surprised tone.

"Hello, Luke," Richard said as he approached.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly, not liking the older man's haggard appearance.

Richard smiled wanly and said, "It's been a difficult few days. I went by the diner, and Caesar told me that you were here today. I didn't think you were working here very much anymore," he said questioningly.

"This is the first time in months. I was just back there looking at some of the things Jess has done with the place. It's pretty impressive," Luke admitted. "I've been so wrapped up in, you know, everything else, I was just happy to see a profit on the bottom line. But now, I'm seeing how much work he's put into it."

"He's a very bright young man," Richard said with a nod. "May I?" he asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Oh, sure, sorry. Coffee? Tea?" Luke asked.

"Tea would be nice, if you can join me," Richard answered.

"I can, but if someone comes in I'll have to get up. I'm the only one here until eleven when Brian comes in," Luke said as he prepared two mugs of tea. He turned and plated an éclair and a brownie, going for two of Lorelai's favorites knowing he couldn't be two far off the mark with her father. He carried the mugs and the plate over to the table and watched as Richard's face brightened at the sight of the pastries. Luke sat back and sipped his tea as he said, "Figured you needed a little sugar."

"Thank you," Richard said with a nod. He picked up the éclair and bit into it, giving a soft moan that was oddly similar to Lorelai's, and making Luke smile as he watched him. Richard wiped his fingers on a napkin as he chewed and then said, "I've been weighing my options."

"I assumed you were," Luke said with a nod.

"Doing a little research too," Richard said.

"You hire the same guy that old Floyd used?" Luke asked with a pointed look.

Richard sighed and said, "I know it must seem extreme to you, these things."

"Maybe you should have used the guy you used to check me out," Luke said with a shrug. "Floyd's guy made too many assumptions," Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest, bouncing his knee in agitation.

Richard sighed as he sat back and said frankly, "Actually, I did use the same man I used for you, and yes, he does seem to be much better." He sat back and toyed with the tag on his tea bag. "I keep thinking about what you said to Floyd," Richard said quietly.

"Get out?" Luke asked.

Richard chuckled and said, "No, the part about his moral compass. Jason's," he clarified. "I guess I don't have to tell you that when I took Jason on, I jumped in with both feet," he said as he folded his hands on the table.

"No, you don't. You were pretty excited," Luke said with a slow nod.

"What he said about pushing boundaries, it's true," Richard told him. "He does, and I liked that about him. He's young and brash and got the world by the tail. He works hard, Luke. He's not a playboy," Richard told him.

Luke raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself and Richard as he said, "He propositioned my wife, your daughter, when I was standing not five feet away. Trust me, you're not gonna sell me on the guy now," he said sarcastically.

"Fair enough," Richard said as he held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I'm just trying to tell you what I found so attractive about the partnership," he explained.

"You left out the part about screwing Floyd," Luke said pointedly. "Seems to me that you had your revenge first," he said plainly.

"Okay, yes, I know what I did wrong," Richard said impatiently.

"Do you?" Luke shot back. "Do you know everything you did wrong?" he asked heatedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Richard asked in an offended tone.

"I told you, Richard. I told you that you needed to take care of things with Emily," Luke hissed. "Did you?" he asked.

"Emily knows what I have been trying to do," Richard answered stiffly.

"I can tell you what Emily knows right now. Emily knows that Friday night, she was the one who was humiliated in her own home, because of you. She knows that her friend died, and you couldn't be there for her because you were playing golf. She knows that you entered this partnership hell bent on revenge, and she knows that you have just jeopardized her entire future," he said angrily. "That's what she knows!" he barked as a customer opened the front door, and then slowly backed out.

Luke sighed as he leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "You know, I think it's my job to take care of Lorelai, even though I know damn good and well that she doesn't need me to," he said quietly. "That's what you do," he said as he lowered his head to look at his father-in-law. "I take care of her, she takes care of me, whichever of us has the need at that particular time," he said with a shrug. "It's not always easy. Sometimes we bump heads over it, but ultimately, we both know that that's what you do." He took a deep breath and said, "From where I've been sitting, Emily has been doing all of the work, taking care of you. That's what women of her generation did. She has made you her career, her life." He chuckled and asked, "Geez, Richard, when was the last time you bought your own underwear or socks?"

When Richard didn't respond, Luke said, "It's sort of like the Enron thing. She's invested all of these years, all of this work, and then a couple of nights ago, she finds out that there may be nothing there because you mortgaged her future." He sighed and said, "But she never lets you down, does she? She's always there for you. You're her job, Richard. Your life is what she does." When Richard simply stared at him, Luke shrugged and said, "Maybe I've overstepped my bounds, but you came here."

"To talk about the business," Richard said blankly.

"The business and this lawsuit are the least of your worries," Luke said bluntly.

"I have a plan," Richard told him.

"Good, I'm glad," Luke said with a nod.

"I need your input," Richard said.

Luke shook his head and said, "Why? Why me? I don't want to be involved in any of this."

"I need someone who can see the situation clearly," Richard said.

"I can't see it clearly, that son of a bitch you brought into my home wants to sleep with my wife," Luke hissed pointing a finger at him. "I see nothing clearly when it comes to him," Luke said, making a slashing gesture with his hand.

"Yes, but you're a fair man. I need you to tell me if what I'm going to do is right or wrong," Richard said.

"I hope he gets buried in this," Luke said as he jabbed his finger on the tabletop.

"If he does, he takes me with him. And Emily," Richard said adamantly. "I just need you to listen to me," Richard insisted.

Luke looked away taking in the cheerful bakery with the frilly curtains and the ceramic cow creamers. He ran his hand over his face and said, "Not here. Not now."

"When?" Richard asked, seizing his opportunity.

Luke closed his eyes and sighed as a different customer walked through the door. He stood up and tapped his fingers on the table top as he said, "I'll come over tonight. After dinner."

"Good, thank you," Richard said, his shoulders slumping with relief.

"I'll be right with you," Luke called to the customer. He turned back to Richard and said, "Do me a favor. No, do yourself a favor. Think about what I've said." He walked back to the counter and called, "I'll see you tonight."

XXXX

While Richard was talking to Luke, Lorelai found a moment to sit down while the twins were corralled in their exersaucers. She dialed quickly and said a bright, "Hi, Mom," when Emily answered the phone.

"Hello, Lorelai. How are you?" Emily asked politely.

"Oh, fine. Josh and Jake are fairly rambunctious today, so I finally had to give up and put them in their little scooters," she said with a laugh. "I was just calling to see how you were," she said cautiously.

"I'm fine, thank you," Emily replied.

"So, has Dad said anything about what he's going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Your father said he would handle it," Emily answered coolly.

"Oh, okay, well good," Lorelai said with a nod. "How are you doing? That had to be hard for you, you were having such a good time with Carol," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I'm fine, Lorelai," Emily said again. "Was that all you needed?" she asked brusquely.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Lorelai said shaking her head in disbelief. "Fine, I'm glad you're fine," she said losing her patience.

"What would you like me to say, Lorelai?" Emily asked calmly.

"I don't know. I just, I thought, I don't know what I was thinking," Lorelai said finally. She paused for a moment and then said, "Yeah, actually I do. I was thinking, man, if I was in Mom's shoes, I'd be scared and angry and upset right now, and I was worried about you, but obviously, that's just me," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Emily sighed and said stiffly, "In all the times I held you as a child, I never once looked down on you and thought, Gee, I hope my daughter grows up to pity me."

"I don't pity you, Mom," Lorelai said angrily. "I was sorry that happened, sorry you went to all of that trouble just to set the stage for them to pull that on Dad," she told her. "I felt bad, because I know how hard the last few months have been on you, and I know what a jerk Dad has been, and I figured that had to hurt, but apparently not. You're fine. Good, I'm glad you're fine, Mom. See you Friday, bye," she said as she pulled the phone form her ear and disconnected quickly. She sighed heavily and pressed her head back into the cushion as she said to the ceiling, "Stupid, stupid, why did you do that?"

The phone rang in her hand and she looked down at the caller ID for a moment before pressing the on button and asking, "Are you dandy too? Did you forget to add that to your fine?"

Emily was silent for a moment before she said softly, "I am angry."

Lorelai paused for a moment and then said firmly, "Good. I think you have a right to be."

"And," Emily started to say, and then stopped herself.

"Scared?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Yes," Emily said quickly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I would be too."

"You would?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, sure, Mom. Anyone would be." She sighed and said, "Mom, you are stronger than anyone I know. You know how much I love Luke, but if he treated me the way that Dad has been treating you, I don't know," she trailed off softly.

"What would you do?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked down at the spot of dried mashed banana on her jeans and said, "I'm not really sure. Talk to him. Yell at him. Luke and I are excellent yellers," she said with a chuckle. "Try to reason with him and if that failed, well, I guess I'd have to figure out what to do next," she said with a shrug.

"Do next?" Emily asked blankly.

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "That's just me, Mom."

"You'd leave him?" Emily asked in a stunned voice.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "If I truly felt that I had no other alternative. I guess I would think about it." She shook her head and said, "But, I'm different. I'm used being single. Believe me, I like married much better, but I could do it again. If I absolutely had to," she added.

"I've never really been single. I've never been on my own. I went right from my parents' house, to school, to Richard," Emily said quietly.

Picking up on the wistful tone in Emily's voice, Lorelai felt she had to say something. "Mom, trust me, being single is not all that it's cracked up to be," Lorelai said dryly. "Sure, you don't have to argue over the remote, but the nights are long and lonely. There's no one to pick up the slack, no one to talk to about your worries, no one to tell you that everything will be okay," Lorelai told her earnestly. "Mom, you have to make him talk to you. I know it's not your way, or the way you were raised to do these things, but this is important," she insisted. "Make him talk to you," she said emphatically. "And you talk to him. Tell him that you're hurt and scared. He's your husband, he's supposed to be the one who keeps you from being hurt and scared. That's his job," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry about before," Emily said in a subdued tone.

"I understand. You're feeling a little defensive. That's natural," Lorelai said with a shrug. "But Mom, if you need to talk, you can call me. I know we're not very close, but we're closer than we used to be, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Right," Emily agreed. She paused for a moment as she looked around nervously and then said, "Thank you, Lorelai."

"Anytime, Mom," Lorelai answered simply.

"We'll see you at your house on Friday," Emily said as they prepared to hang up.

"Great. Jake has a new trick up his sleeve for you," Lorelai said enticingly.

Emily smiled and said, "I can't wait to see it."

XXXX

Luke got home from the bakery just in time for Lorelai to rush off for a meeting at the inn. She pecked a quick kiss to his lips as she gathered her purse and coat, ran down a list of their activities so far that day, and was out the door before he knew it. At about four, he called her on her cell, and she answered sounding harried. "Hi, sorry, busy?" he asked.

"Yeah, swamped," she answered distractedly.

"I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess it can wait for dinner. Pizza okay?" he asked.

"Pizza's great. I'll be home by six," she promised.

"Okay," he said with a sigh as he hung up.

He looked down at Jake and Josh and said, "Another day, and very little Mommy for Daddy." He plucked the boys from the play yard and said, "Okay, let's work on that pulling up thing again."

XXXX

The pizza was already on the table when Lorelai came dragging in that night. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it over the banister, dropping her purse on the steps as she trudged toward the kitchen. "Love, I need love," she called pathetically as she walked in and found both boys already strapped into their high chairs.

Luke stood up from his chair and crossed the room to kiss her hello. "Will that do?" he asked.

"Got better?" she challenged.

"Always," he said as he pulled her to him and looked down into her tired eyes. He sighed and kissed her tenderly, smoothing her hair back with his hand and rubbing the nape of her neck gently.

When he lifted his lips from hers, she smiled and said, "That's the ticket."

Luke smiled back at her and said, "Come eat. You'll feel better."

Lorelai flopped into a chair and said, "I'm so glad to be home. I say that we put on out pajamas and the four of us all crawl into our bed and snuggle."

Luke's shoulders drooped as he said, "There is nothing I would like more, but I'm afraid that I have to go to your parents' house tonight."

"You should be afraid. Why?" she asked.

"Your Dad came to see me this morning," he said as he handed her a slice of pizza and took one for himself. He told her about his conversation with Richard, everything he said, and Richard's insistence that he needed Luke's input.

Lorelai nodded as she chewed and said, "You were right about Mom, I think she's getting fed up," she told him. She went on to relay her conversation with Emily to him and saw him wince when she got to the part when Emily asked what she would do.

Luke smiled nervously and said, "If I did act like that, I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"Yeah, well, make sure you don't. I like you an awful lot, and I would miss you," she said with a nod.

"I'll do my best," he said with a chuckle. He wiped his fingers on a napkin and said, "They need to talk. That's the bottom line here."

Lorelai nodded as she stared at her second slice thoughtfully. She looked up and said, "You know, Dad must really respect your opinion if he wants to talk to you about this."

Luke nodded and said, "I guess so. I wish he wouldn't, though."

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure that I can be objective," Luke said with a shrug. "Personally, I think Jason deserves everything he gets. He's a lousy excuse for a human being," he grumbled as he took a sip of his water.

"Aw, Babe, I'm not sure I'd go that far," Lorelai chastised.

"Then maybe you should go talk to your dad," he suggested.

Lorelai reached over and covered his hand as she said, "No, you'll go. You'll listen, and you'll help him talk it out. Figure out what to do," she said confidently.

"I wanna stay home in bed with you guys," Luke grumbled as he stared morosely at his empty plate.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Tell you what, you go, and I'll give baths and get us into our PJs and we'll be waiting for you when you get home."

Luke looked up and asked, "Promise?"

"I'll pinky swear if you want," she offered.

Luke nodded and held up his hand with his pinky sticking out. When she hooked hers around his, he pulled her over and kissed her softly. "I'll hurry," he promised in return. He stood up, kissed both boys and then kissed Lorelai again before he said, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"We'll be here," Lorelai told him as she got up to start making dinner for the twins.

"You want me to stay and help fed them?" he asked.

"Nah, I've got it," she said as she began warming their bottles and uncapping jars of baby food.

"Okay, well, call me if you need me," he said as he picked up a pink bakery box from the counter.

Lorelai's head whipped around as she asked, "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, I brought your Mom one of those chocolate cakes she likes," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai's jaw dropped with an indignant, "Uh!" as she stared at the box.

Luke smiled as he kissed her forehead and said, "Made you your very own mud pie. It's in the fridge," he said as he turned to leave.

Lorelai grabbed the tail of his shirt and tugged him back to her as she reached up and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. She opened her eyes and said, "I will scream and shout and yell at the top of my lungs, but I could never leave a man who gives me pie."

"Handy information to have," he said as he pecked her lips again. "Now let me go, so that I can come home," he said gruffly.

XXXX

"Hello, Luke," Emily said as he followed the new maid into the foyer.

"Hi, Emily," he said as she lifted her cheek for a kiss hello. "I brought you cake," he said as he presented her with the bakery box.

Emily took the box with a sad smile and said, "I must be even more pathetic than I thought."

"No, you've just had a rough week. I figured that desserts usually work for Lorelai," he said with a shrug.

Emily smiled warmly and said, "Richard is in his study, you can go on in." As she turned toward the kitchen she asked, "Would you like tea?"

Luke smiled and said, "Something tells me this conversation may take more than tea."

Emily turned to look at him as she nodded and said, "You're probably right. Don't let Richard forget that you're driving."

"I won't," he assured her as he knocked lightly on the study door. When Richard called to him, he stepped inside and said, "I'm here."

Richard got up and came around the desk as he said, "Thank you for coming. Can I get you a drink?" he asked, gesturing to the decanters on the credenza.

Luke winced and asked, "Do you have any beer?"

Richard smiled as he said, "Yes, of course, I should have thought. I'll get one from the kitchen for you. Be right back," he said as he hurried from the room.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Emily standing at the island, fork in hand, picking at what appeared to be a whole chocolate cake directly from the bakery box. He stopped and stared for a moment in amazement. Sensing his presence, Emily turned and said with a mouthful of cake, "What?"

Richard blinked and said, "I've never seen you do that."

Emily swallowed and straightened her shoulders as she said imperiously, "I didn't see the point in dirtying another plate."

"Of course," Richard said quickly as he crossed to the refrigerator and rummaged around for a bottle of the beer they kept on hand for Luke. He pulled one out and held it up for her to see, before hurrying from the kitchen.

He walked back into his study as he twisted the cap from the bottle and held it out to Luke. "Emily is eating cake out of a box," he said in an awed tone.

Luke snorted and said, "If I only had a nickel."

"Emily doesn't eat cake from a box. Emily eats cake only when it has been presented on a crystal cake plate, sliced with sterling silver server, and plated on bone china," Richard said as he poured himself a glass of scotch, his hand trembling slightly.

Luke sat down in his usual chair and said, "I imagine that this week has been hard on both of you."

"Yes," Richard said softly as he turned and carried his drink to his chair. "The cake looked good. Yours?" he asked.

"Fran's recipe. I brought it from the bakery," he said as he shook his head. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he said, "Why don't you tell me what your investigator guy found out."

Richard sighed and looked down at his drink as he said, "Well, Jason did have lunch with Alexander Barnes a little over a week ago. Apparently, they are social acquaintances, but He wasn't able to verify any kind of friendship, per se," Richard began slowly. "I did a little calling around myself, and found out that last week Alex moved all of his business to Sam Rosenblum's company. This in and of itself, wouldn't be all that unusual, except I know that Alex and Sam have never particularly gotten along," he said with a dry laugh. "Added to that is the fact that Sam's company does not specialize in the type of insurance that Alex's company should properly have, this raised some red flags for me," he said gruffly.

"Are you connected to this other company?" Luke asked.

Richard shook his head and said, "No, not at all."

"So, how does this fit?" Luke asked, trying to follow along.

Richard sighed and said, "It's not unusual for people to get around the non-compete agreement by taking their policies to a third company for a period of time, and then switching them over from there."

"Why would this Alex guy go to all of the trouble?" Luke asked.

Richard shook his head and said, "That, I don't know."

"But you suspect," Luke said with a nod.

Richard rubbed his chin and said, "It's all speculation."

"Did he find anything else?" Luke asked.

Richard shrugged and said, "No, not really. Lots of lunches and dinners, but that isn't unusual when you're courting new clients."

Luke nodded as he sat back and said, "So, you said you have a plan."

"Yes," Richard answered. He swirled the scotch in his glass and said, "I can get out of this."

"Good. How?" Luke asked.

Richard smiled tiredly and said, "By destroying Jason."

Luke blinked and asked, "Destroying him?"

Richard looked up and shrugged as he said, "Floyd made me an offer."

"One you can't refuse?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Almost," Richard said pensively. "I was a fool, Luke. I should have walked away from Floyd and never looked back. But, I'd invested my whole career there, and suddenly, I was expendable," he said quietly. "When Jason came to me, I was thrilled," he admitted with a rueful smile. "I should have been happy enough with what I had built," he said finally.

"Yes," Luke agreed bluntly. "But what are you going to do about this now? What did Floyd offer you?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

"He wants me to come back to the firm. To have my own company under their umbrella," he said with a nod. He cleared his throat and said, "He said we could split the clients evenly, and he would drop the lawsuit."

"And Jason?" Luke asked.

"Is out," Richard answered in a low voice.

"Just like that," Luke murmured. He blew out a long breath and looked down at his bottle as he picked at the label with his thumbnail. "So basically, you can save your own hide by throwing his to the wolves," he said bluntly.

"Yes," Richard answered, unable to look up.

"But you have no actual proof that he's done anything wrong," Luke said as he puzzled it out in his head.

"No, no proof," Richard confirmed.

"So, you'd be helping Floyd ruin his own son's career," Luke said as he looked up at Richard.

"Yes," Richard replied.

"Could you sleep?" Luke asked.

"What?" Richard said as he looked up in surprise.

"Could you sleep at night if you did this?" Luke asked.

Richard stared at his son-in-law and then chuckled softly as he dropped his gaze. "There's the difference between you and me. Yes, Luke, I could," he admitted.

"Wow, uh, okay," Luke said as he rubbed his hand over his face. He laughed nervously and said, "Not the answer that I was expecting."

"Of course it wouldn't be," Richard said holding out his hands. "You have a conscience. A strong moral compass," Richard said mockingly.

"Then why did you want to talk to me about it?" Luke demanded. "You had to know that I would never think this was a good deal," he said in an irritated tone.

"I could lose everything, Luke. Everything I have worked for all of these years. This house," he said as he gestured to the room. He leaned forward and looked Luke straight in the eye as he said, "And according to you, Emily too." He took a shuddering breath and said, "Don't you think that I would do anything to make sure that didn't happen?" He pushed himself out of his chair and asked, "What would you do? What would you do if you had to make this choice? A man, who is essentially nothing to you other than a business associate, or your wife, your home," he said pointing to Luke. "What if Caesar sued you tomorrow? Attached your house, all three businesses?" he demanded.

"I would never put myself or Lorelai in that position," Luke shot back.

"But I did. I did and I can't take it back now," Richard shouted. "There's no replay on this. It's done," he said angrily. "I know it's my fault, but damn it, I'm fighting for my life, here," he said, shaking his head, completely at a loss.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought for a moment, listening to the grandfather clock tick distantly. "You'd destroy his whole career," he said quietly.

"He tried to destroy your family," Richard answered with a cavalier shrug.

Luke was up and out of his seat like a shot. He stood in front of his father-in-law and shouted, "Do not try to manipulate me into easing your conscience! I'm not an idiot, Richard. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of him hurting me!"

Richard backed away saying, "You're right, you're right." He turned to the window and said, "I don't know what to do. I'm desperate."

"There has to be some other way," Luke said as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down.

"He's a young man. He'd still have the company. He can start over. I can't," Richard said without turning around.

"He's not that young, Richard. It would only be a shell of a company. Besides, do you really think you're going to be able to pull this off without tearing his reputation to shreds?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

"No," Richard murmured.

"No," Luke agreed as he placed his bottle on the table and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I wish I knew what to tell you to do. I honestly do, but I don't," he said gruffly.

"I know," Richard said with a heavy sigh. He turned to Luke and said sincerely, "I'm sorry, for all of it. I'm even sorry for trying to drag you into it." He walked back over to his chair and sat down slowly, easing himself back into the cushion. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll talk to Floyd. There has to be some way to work this out that leaves Jason something."

"I never thought I'd find myself defending that little twerp," Luke grumbled.

"No, I can't imagine you would have," Richard said with a wry smile.

"Richard, if you knew for a fact that he did anything wrong, I'd say to nail his ass to the wall," Luke said as he sat back down. "But there's no proof," he said holding his hands open helplessly.

"I know," Richard said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Have you spoken to Emily about this?" Luke asked.

Richard chuckled and said, "No, but I believe she has probably heard every word we've said."

"You should talk to her. See what she says. She has a vested interest in this too," Luke reminded him.

"Yes. I planned to talk to her tonight after you leave," Richard assured him.

"Good," Luke said with a nod. "Emily is your partner, Richard. The most trustworthy and steadfast partner you could ever hope for," he said sincerely. "Treat her like she is."

"Yes," Richard agreed. He smiled and said, "Formidable."

"Yes, she is," Luke said with a nod. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you," he said sincerely.

"You've been a tremendous help," Richard said quietly.

Luke sighed and rubbed his palms on the legs of his jeans as he said, "I should get home."

"Yes, go home," Richard said softly.

Luke stood up and stepped over to him, offering his hand to his father-in-law. When Richard simply looked at it, Luke said, "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Richard stood up and took Luke's hand as he said, "I will."

"Goodnight, Richard. We'll see you Friday," Luke said as he walked to the door.

Richard watched as the door closed behind him and said, "Goodnight, son."

Luke walked through the deserted living room and down the hall. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Emily sipping a cup of coffee at the counter. He smiled as he stepped into the room and said, "That's where she gets it from."

Emily looked up with a start and gave him a sheepish smile as she looked down at the cup. "I suppose so," she murmured.

Luke jerked his chin at the bakery box and asked, "How was it?"

"Sinful," Emily answered with a small smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically.

Luke smiled at her sadly and said, "I never got a chance to tell you that I was sorry to hear about your friend. It didn't seem right to talk about it Friday night," he added with a shrug.

Emily smile was shaky as she said, "Thank you. She went peacefully."

Luke nodded and said, "That's all any of us can hope for, I guess."

"I guess so," Emily agreed.

Luke cleared his throat and glanced around with his hands on his hips as he asked, "Any requests for dinner Friday?"

Emily's smile warmed as she said, "Something simple."

Luke smirked at her and said, "Grilled cheese it is. Goodnight, Emily."

Emily shook her head and said, "Goodnight, Luke. Give my love to Lorelai, Rory and the boys."

"We'll see you Friday," he said as he lifted his hand in a wave and turned to leave.

He stepped out into the driveway and took a deep breath of the cold fresh air before he dashed to the truck and drove home as quickly as he could.

Thirty minutes later, he had turned off the lights that Lorelai had left burning for him downstairs and climbed the steps two at a time. He poked his head into their room and found Lorelai sprawled on the bed, watching TV. Both boys crawled over her as she held her arms out to her sides to catch any strays. His breath caught in his chest, but he smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey, cat burglar. I heard you come in," she said as Jake grabbed a fistful of her pajama top and flopped face first into her stomach, eliciting an, 'Oof!' from his mother.

"You a jungle gym?" he asked.

"Feel like one," she said as she caught Josh's sleepered foot and pulled him back to her, earning a squeal of delight. "That's our new favorite game," she told Luke.

"Looks like fun," he said with a nod.

"Yep. Change and crawl in," she said with a smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Best offer I've had all night," as he stripped off his shirts.

"Ooh, and now a floor show. Take it off, Daddy-o, take it all off," she called as he disappeared into the bathroom. She turned to Jake and said, "Your Daddy is a hottie."

"They know that," Luke called back. He came back into the room a few minutes later and said with a smirk, "They tell me all of the time what a handsome devil I am," He pulled a clean t-shirt and some sweats from his dresser drawer and stripped down to his boxers.

Lorelai watched appreciatively as she said, "Of course they do, they look just like you."

Luke walked over to the bed and said, "No so much anymore, I think." He crawled onto his side and effectively blocked the boys in as he said, "The eyes are more like yours now, at least Jake's are."

"You think?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and they both smile like you do," he said as he grinned at Josh. When he got a broad drooly smile in return, he said, "See, drool and all."

"Only when I smile at you," she said in a sappy tone.

"Ah, see how she works me?" he asked Josh.

Lorelai looked at him seriously and asked, "How'd it go?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Tense."

"The plan?" she asked.

Luke pulled Jake up and lifted him above him as he said, "I really don't want to talk about it right now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay," she said, a little hurt that he wouldn't confide in her.

Luke shook his head and said, "I promise, I'll tell you all about it later. I just want to be here with you guys right now."

"Okay," she said with a small smile.

"You read yet?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, we were waiting for you." She rolled over and pulled a book from the nightstand and handed it to him.

He looked at the cover as he settled Jake into the crook of his arm. He looked over to make sure that Lorelai and Josh were comfortable before he opened the book and read, "Goodnight Moon. In the great green room…"

XXXX

Richard walked into the kitchen shortly after Luke left and found Emily just where Luke had left her. He stepped over to the island and lifted the lid of the bakery box, smiling as he saw the impressive chunk she had taken out of the cake. He looked up to find her watching him carefully as he asked, "May I?"

"Certainly," she said as she took a sip of her now cool coffee.

He picked up the box and carried it over to stand across from where she sat perched on a stool. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a fork, smiling at her as he stuck it directly into the cake. Emily blushed slightly and looked down at her cup and saucer. Richard chewed thoughtfully for a moment, swallowed the cake and said, "Very good."

"Yes," she answered.

"I need to talk to you," he said softly.

"Alright," she replied cautiously.

"Emmy, I've been the biggest fool in the world," he said as he set his fork on the countertop.

"Yes, you have," she agreed coolly.

"I need your help," he said softly.

Emily nodded and looked up at him as she said simply, "Of course, what can I do?"

XXXX

After the boys were settled into their cribs, Luke followed Lorelai back to their room. He watched as she crawled under the covers and looked at him expectantly. Instead of joining her, he began to pace the floor, gesturing as he asked, "You remember that movie that you and Rory made me watch, the one with Meryl Streep, where she had survived the concentration camp?"

"Sophie's Choice," she supplied the title for him.

"That's it," he said, pointing to her as he nodded. "Okay, well, it's not as bad as that, obviously, because I can't even comprehend anything as bad as that," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "But, in a way, it's kind of like that," he said uncertainly.

"Dad has to make a choice between, what?" she asked.

"Well, he can save himself if he ruins Jason, but technically, Jason hasn't done anything wrong," he explained.

"Oh," she said with a frown.

"Yeah," he said with a short laugh as he stopped and rested his hands on his hips. He nodded quickly and said, "Yeah, and I got to be Jiminy Cricket," as he pointed to his chest. "He wanted me to tell him it was okay because Jason hit on you," he told her. He shook his head and laughed bitterly as he said, "And I got to sit there and defend the guy!"

"Oh, Luke," she said softly.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him it was okay," he said as he held his palms up to her. "I wanted to. Oh man, I wanted to," he said as he balled his fists.

"Babe," she said, trying to calm him.

"For weeks I've been after him. Watch this guy, don't move too fast, don't overextend yourself, and now, he wants me to, I don't know," he said as he threw his hands up in disgust.

"It's not fair, Luke," she said as she rose up to her knees. "It wasn't fair of Dad to put you in that position," she said angrily.

"Oh, he's beyond worrying about what's fair, Lorelai," Luke said shaking his head. "He's desperate, and I totally understand that. I would be too, if I were him," he said as he pressed his hand to his chest. "I tried to be all calm and reasonable, because it's easy for me to be, it's not happening to me," he said with an agitated shrug. "I congratulated myself all the way home. And then, I came up here and saw you on the bed with Josh and Jake," he said quietly. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as he said, "But I would do it, Lorelai. If it was me and you, our lives, I'm pretty sure I'd do whatever it took. I'd sell anyone out."

"Luke, come on, sit down," she said as she patted the bed.

Luke shook his head and said, "That's the worst part. Your Dad was right. I would do it in a heartbeat," he told her.

"No, you wouldn't," she told him.

Luke walked over and stood directly in front of her as he said in a low voice, "Oh yes, I would. You know I would."

"Luke," she said as she took his hand and squeezed it between hers.

He smiled wanly at her and said, "Everyone thinks I'm this upright guy. Mr. Do What's Right. I'm not, though." He sighed and said, "Yeah, I like to think I have a conscience, but I can tell you if my back was up against the wall, you can bet your ass I'd come out swinging."

"I think that's true of most people," Lorelai said softly.

Luke looked at her somberly, his shoulders slumping as the fight went out of him. "If I were Sophie, I would have told them to shoot us all," he said in a harsh whisper.

"Okay, you're getting way too far into your head," she said as she pushed off of the bed. "This is not a life and death situation, Luke. This isn't a war. No matter what, my parents will be okay. Jason will be okay. No one is going to die from this," she said emphatically as she grasped his arms and forced him to look at her. "You can play moral mind games with yourself all day long, Luke, and you'll never come up with a better answer. No one can." She sighed as she softened her tone and asked, "Did you give Dad the best advice you felt you could?"

"Yes," he said in a whisper.

"Do you feel comfortable with what you said to him?" she asked.

"Yes," he said in a slightly stronger voice. He grimaced a little and said, "But Lorelai, if this all plays out the way he put it to me, I don't know."

"You don't know what, Babe?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head and said quietly, "I don't know if I can look at him the same way."

Lorelai lifted a hand to his cheek and said softly, "And that's what you're really worried about, isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she said, "I think Dad is too. That's why he wanted to talk to you about it. He had to know how you would react to the worse case scenario," she assured him. She pulled back and said, "What Jason told you was right, Floyd doesn't want to go to court, and I sincerely doubt that Carol is going to let him destroy Jason's career. You'll see, this will cool down, and everything will work out," she told him confidently.

"I hope so," Luke said gruffly. He blew out a long breath and said, "I need a shower."

"Poor baby feels so dirty," she teased gently.

"I do," he said with a small smile.

"Go ahead," she said, jerking her chin at the bathroom. "You want me to wash your back?" she asked.

Luke smiled as he looked down and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really up for water sports right now," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Dirty, and no, I didn't mean that." She leveled her eyes on his and asked, "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, let's go then," as she took his arm and led him toward the bathroom.

"I'm so tired," he said softly.

"I know, Babe. Let's get you unwound, and we'll get into bed," she said encouragingly.

Luke watched as she flipped the knobs in the shower and adjusted the temperature. When she turned to look at him, he reached for the hem of his shirt, but she batted his hands away, lifting it herself. He stood still, letting her undress him, and watching as she shed her own pajamas and twisted her hair up into a clip. She gestured for him to get into the shower ahead of her, and waited until he stood under the jets, letting the spray beat down on his neck and shoulders. Lorelai stepped in after him and began to lather her hands with his soap. With soft, kneading strokes, she washed his back, easing the tension from his neck and shoulders, and pressing her thumbs into the small of his back, soothing the tightness that was his constant companion after hours on his feet each day. He glanced at her over his shoulder, drops of water clinging to his long dark lashes as he said in a deep voice, "You take such good care of me."

Lorelai smiled as she smoothed the lather from his body and said, "Well, I like you, and that's my job." She turned the dials and shut off the water. After a quick pinch of his ass, she opened the door and reached for his towel. She kissed him tenderly as she began to dry him off and said, "I like you an awful lot."

XXXX

Luke was sprawled on the couch watching CNBC the following afternoon. Josh and Jake were down for their naps, he had cleaned up the lunch dishes, and Lorelai was at work. When the doorbell rang he groaned and pushed himself up from the couch, vowing that if it was Kirk with another round of proposal ideas, he'd propose a fist to his nose. When he opened the front door, he found Richard standing on the porch in golf clothes. "Oh, hi," Luke said as he blinked in surprise.

Richard smiled and said, "Like a bad penny. May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, yeah," Luke said as he stepped back to allow Richard to pass into the house. He closed the door behind him and said, "The boys just went to sleep. They're a little late today," he explained with a shrug.

"That's fine. Maybe I can peek in on them before I leave," Richard said as he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"Were you golfing? It's freezing out there," Luke said shaking his head.

"I met Floyd at the driving range this morning," Richard told him.

Luke nodded somberly and said, "Come in, sit down," as he led him into the living room. He picked up the remote and muted the television before he sat down and looked over at Richard apprehensively.

Richard cleared his throat and said, "The lawsuit will be dropped. I'm going back to the firm as I told you before." He took a deep breath and said, "I suppose Carol worked on Floyd a little, because he has agreed to letting Jason keep the clients he has brought in since joining my company."

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

Richard laced his fingers over his stomach as he said, "We'll have an amicable parting, Jason and I. He'll retain the company name and such. Bob and his clients can choose which company they wish to stay with."

"Good," Luke released, letting out the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding.

"I will retain the customers I brought in, plus whichever ones choose to stay under my company," Richard said with a nod. He looked over at Luke and said, "I plan to work for another year or two, and then I will be retiring."

"Retiring?" Luke asked. "You tried that before, didn't you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but not of my own choice," Richard replied with a wry smile. "This time, I think I'll be ready. I seem to have lost my taste for all of this," he added in a quiet tone.

"I understand," Luke answered. "Well, I'm glad that it is all going to work out," he said sincerely.

"Me too," Richard agreed. He looked around the room and then asked in a low voice, "Is it too early for a drink?"

Luke smiled and said, "Maybe not a short one," as he got up to go to the kitchen.

Richard followed him saying, "Of course, that doesn't leave Jason with much."

"At least he'll have something," Luke answered as he pulled a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. He pulled a highball glass from another cabinet, and placed it next to the bottle, before he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He twisted off the cap as he watched Richard pour two fingers of scotch into the glass and add a single ice cube. "He's young enough, he'll build it up," Luke said with a nod.

Richard swirled his drink around the ice cube and said, "I want to thank you."

Luke held up a hand and said, "There's no need."

Richard looked over at the kitchen table as he said, "Yes, there is." He sighed heavily, as if releasing it all from his system. "Emily and I won't be able to come to dinner Friday. I'm taking her to New York for a long weekend," he said without looking at Luke.

"That sounds nice," Luke answered as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yes," Richard said as he finally looked over at his son-in-law. He smiled and said, "Partners meeting."

Luke nodded and said, "You planning to hold it at Bloomingdale's?"

Richard scoffed and said, "Bloomingdale's is for amateurs. This is going to cost me the three B's, I'm afraid."

"Three B's?" Luke asked blankly.

"Bendel's, Bergdorf's, and Bulgari," Richard said with a somber nod. "Believe me, it's the last one that hurts the most," he added darkly.

"Ah," Luke said as he recognized the last name he had tossed out. "Well, I guess it's time to pay the piper," he said with a nod.

"Yes, and Emily is a virtuoso," Richard said as he nodded slowly.

Luke smirked and nodded toward the kitchen table as he asked, "So, I guess you don't have anything to spare for a little poker?"

Richard turned to him with a smile of genuine delight as he said, "I have a dollar or two. Go grab your pennies."

"Be right back," Luke said as he set his beer on the island and went in search of his change jar and a deck of cards.


	72. She Packs a Punch

**She Packs a Punch**

"Hey," Luke said into the phone.

"Hey," Jess replied in return.

"You around Friday night? Luke asked.

"Why?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Dinner," Luke answered.

"Your house?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. Just us and Rory," Luke told him.

"No Richard and Emily?" Jess asked.

"New York for the weekend," Luke answered.

"I'm in," Jess said with the customary Danes/Mariano economy of words.

"Yep, six o'clock," Luke told him.

"Bye," Jess said with a nod.

"Bye," Luke answered.

Luke pressed the button on the diner phone and then lifted up, listening for the dial tone. He punched in another number and waited until she answered. "Hey, Rory," he said with a smile.

"Luke, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Rory said with a warm smile of her own as she walked through a courtyard.

"Dinner Friday?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, our house, right?" she answered.

"Right. Your grandparents will be out of town, so it'll just be us and Jess," he said with a nod.

"Ooh! Danes dinner. I'll be there," she told him.

"Good," Luke said with a smile. "Everything else okay? You need anything?" he asked.

"I'm good. Lots of papers due," she told him.

"Need cookies?" he asked.

"Always," she answered with a grin.

"I'll take care of you this weekend," he told her.

"You're the best," she said affectionately. She stopped walking and asked, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can I maybe bring a friend?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Paris?" he asked, fishing for information.

"No, um, his name is Logan," she said cautiously.

"Oh, Logan, yeah, okay," Luke stammered. "I think your Mom mentioned him. Yeah, that's fine," he said as he bumped the bill of his cap up to rub his neck. "Of course, this time we don't have to worry about your Mom going into labor, huh?" he joked lamely as he settled the hat firmly back on his head.

"No, I hope we don't that would be quite a shocker," she teased

"Uh, yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, well, six on Friday?" he asked.

"See you then," she said with a nod.

Luke hung up and dialed Lorelai at the house. When she answered, he said, "She's bringing that guy to dinner."

"Uh, who? What guy?" Lorelai asked as she tucked the phone under her chin and carried Jake to the changing table.

"Rory. She's bringing that Logan guy to dinner Friday," he said in an aggravated tone.

"I thought Friday dinner was cancelled," Lorelai said as she stripped off Jake's diaper and grinned triumphantly at the boy as he tried to roll away from her, only to be thwarted.

"I called Jess and Rory and told them that we'd have dinner at the house," he explained quickly.

"Ooh good, Danes Dinner," she said with a nod.

"Yeah, I figured it had been a while. Anyway, I called her and she asked if she could bring her friend," he said derisively.

"Well good, we'll finally meet him," Lorelai said as she powdered Jake's freshly cleaned bottom.

"I don't want to meet him," Luke hissed.

"Yes, you do," she said firmly. "Get over it, Luke," she said in a warning tone, slipping a new diaper under Jake.

"I don't want to get over it," he grumbled petulantly.

"You think Jess is still a virgin?" she asked him knowingly.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," he growled.

"You do too know," she said patiently. "He's twenty years old and has his own apartment and a steady girlfriend that he loves," she said with a laugh. "We know that you and I were much younger than Rory, Luke. We're lucky she held out this long," she told him gently.

"I know," he said softly.

"It's hard for me too," she told him as she fastened the new diaper and began snapping the baby's jeans.

"You seem so cool about it," he answered as he adjusted his cap on his head.

"I don't get a choice, Babe," she reminded him. "If I did, I would have cloistered her years ago," she said with a rueful laugh.

"I'm not gonna like him," he warned.

"You never do," she answered.

"Can I beat him up in my head?" he asked.

"Sure, just make sure it doesn't travel to your fists," she answered. When he was quiet for a moment, she asked, "Already started?"

"Just broke his nose," Luke said with a smile.

"Feel better?" she asked as she picked Jake up and kissed him before settling him on her hip.

"Marginally," he admitted with a smile.

"Get a kidney punch or two in for me. I want him to pee blood," she told him.

"Will do," he replied with a nod.

"See you soon, Rocky?" she asked.

"Soon, Adrienne," he answered.

Lorelai sighed as she set Jake in his swing, and turned to Josh calling, "Next victim!"

XXXX

Just before six Friday night, Jess stepped through the back door and found Lorelai sitting at the table sipping coffee while the twins bounced around in their exersaucers. "Hey, Jess will get it! Jess, ask Luke what we're having for dinner," she said excitedly.

"Don't," Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

Jess smirked at Lorelai and asked Luke, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Salisbury steak," Luke said gruffly.

Jess raised an eyebrow as he turned to Lorelai and asked, "Lord Salisbury's steak?"

"Why yes, Sandwich, it is," she said happy to have someone to play with.

"He doesn't know it?" Jess asked as he pointed to Luke, who carefully kept his back to them.

"He says he doesn't, but I think he's lying. Surely Rory and I could not have been that remiss," she said sadly.

"I guess that makes you Douchebag," Jess said as he grabbed a Coke from the fridge and popped it open.

"Hey!" Luke said as he whirled to glare at his nephew.

Jess grinned down at his little cousins and asked, "Can I have mine between two pieces of pumpernickel?"

"You're good boy," Lorelai cooed at him. "We're still waiting on the Duke and Duchess of Argyle."

"Oh," Jess said with a chuckle as he leaned on the island. "Wait, Duke?" he asked as what she said registered.

"Rory is bringing her gentleman friend home," Lorelai said in her southern belle voice.

"Oh?" Jess asked archly.

"Logan Huntzberger," Luke grumbled without turning from the potatoes he was mashing with a hand masher.

Lorelai nodded as she gestured to Luke and said, "I'm hoping to work the aggression out of your uncle before he gets here." She cocked her head as she asked, "How's Cara?"

"Nice segue," Jess answered, "How's your love life? The old man living up to expectations?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your uncle always exceeds expectations, would you like specific examples?" she drawled.

"No!" both Luke and Jess answered in unison.

"Don't dish if you can't take," Lorelai said as she lifted Josh from his seat and held him up for a sniff. "Still fresh, good boy," she complimented as she carried him to his highchair.

"Don't do that," Luke grumbled.

"It's easier," she said with a shrug as she strapped Josh in. "You didn't answer my question," Lorelai reminded Jess.

"She's, uh, she's fine," he said quickly.

"And school is going well?" Lorelai asked, glancing up to gauge Jess' reaction.

Jess stared down at the countertop and said, "Yeah, good I guess."

"You guess?" she asked curiously.

Jess reached up and rubbed his neck in a move eerily like his uncle. "She's, um, busy. New friends, the city," he said shortly.

"Oh, well, sure, good for her," Lorelai answered awkwardly.

"Hello?" Rory called from the foyer.

"In here," Lorelai said as she moved toward the kitchen door. "Hi!" she greeted her daughter brightly. "You forget something?" she asked with a grin.

Rory made a show of glancing down as she said, "Two shoes, socks, pants, nope, think I got it all."

"I thought you were bringing your gentleman friend home," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Oh, no, yeah, he couldn't make it," she stammered. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luke, I should have called," she said remorsefully.

"It's no problem," Luke said, his mood lightening exponentially.

"No, it was rude. I'm sorry," she said again. "Uh, Logan had other plans. I got busy and forgot to call and let you know," she said as she kept her gaze averted from her mother and rushed over to greet the babies.

"Hey Rory, ask Luke what we're having for dinner," Lorelai said with a huge grin, causing Luke to groan.

"Stop," he commanded.

"What are we having, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Bread and water," Luke answered.

"Salisbury steak!" Lorelai answered excitedly.

"Lord Salisbury's steak?" Rory asked, wide eyed. "Are you Sandwich?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and pointed to Jess. "You wanna hear about my invention?" she asked with a maniacal grin.

"Why yes, Lady Douchebag, what kind of invention are you sitting on?" Jess asked, which cracked the three of them up.

Luke glared at Jess and said, "Don't encourage them."

"Yeah, because they need encouragement," Jess chuckled.

Rory patted Luke on the back and said, "I've often heard the king say, 'Give me a Sandwich and a Douchebag and there's nothing I can't do.'"

"I can't believe you don't remember that," Lorelai said to Luke.

"I must have repressed it," he grumbled.

"We have it on that tape, remember?" Rory said as she pulled a Coke from the fridge. "Oh! Along with Landshark and Vito Corleone in group therapy," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, the ASPCA is after me about this horse thing," Lorelai quoted in her best Marlon Brando imitation.

"Ooh! And the chopping broccoli song," Rory said as she began to strap Jake into his highchair.

"A classic," Lorelai said with a nod. "We're all watching it after dinner," she said with a nod.

"Can't," Rory said with a shake of her head. "Harvest Festival," she said with a pointed look. "I have to meet Lane after dinner," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, well, tomorrow then," Lorelai said as she started carrying serving bowls to the table.

Luke chuckled as he placed a platter on the table and said, "Never thought I'd say this, but thank God for the Harvest Festival."

"We're going," Lorelai said as she pointed at him adamantly.

"You have a good time. The boys and I will hang out here," Luke said with a nod.

"Nope, we're all going," Lorelai insisted.

Luke snorted and said, "Keep dreaming." He sat down at the table and looked over at Josh, who was smiling broadly and said, "Yep, Mommy's awful funny."

"Daddy says, 'No, no, no,' but Mommy has the power to change that to, 'Yes, yes, yes,' anytime she wants," Lorelai said smugly.

"Just for that, there's about the same chance of me going to that thing as there is for me to display Taylor's stupid little pilgrim statues," Luke said firmly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good, we can find the Saturday Night Live tape, then." When Jake pounded on the tray of his highchair, Lorelai reached over and lowered her mouth to his hand and gummed his pudgy fingers as she said in a funny voice, "I would like to feed your fingertips to the wolverines."

"It's a sickness," Luke muttered. He looked over at Rory and said, "So, you've been busy this week. Any articles?" he asked.

"A couple. I brought home copies," she said with a nod.

"Above the fold?" Jess asked.

Rory blushed slightly, but grinned as she said, "Of course."

"Good girl," Lorelai said happily. When Josh clapped his hands together, she smiled and said, "That's right, yay! Rory's a good girl!"

"You are too cute for words," Rory said as she leaned over and kissed his chubby cheek.

"Little monkeys," Luke said with a smile. "Monkey See," he said as he pointed to Jake. "Monkey Do," he added as he nodded to Josh.

"So, you didn't tell me that Lane had moved out," Lorelai said casually.

"Who? Me?" Luke asked, bewildered.

"Either of you," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I heard it from Patty at the Post Office," she said in an injured tone.

"Lane moved out of her parents' house?" Luke asked.

"Apparently," Lorelai said pointedly. "She didn't say anything to you?" she asked.

"No, but we don't gossip much on our coffee breaks," Luke said sarcastically.

"You pay her paycheck. An address is basic information that an employer would have," Lorelai argued.

"It's a sensitive subject," Rory said quietly.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, her voice filled with concern.

Rory shook her head and shrugged slightly as she said, "Mrs. Kim found out about it all. The music, the band, Lane's secret hiding places," Rory said softly.

"Oh," Lorelai said sadly.

Rory nodded and said, "Things aren't so good for Lane right now."

"She's moving in with Brian and Zach," Jess told them.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, blinking in surprise. "Where has she been staying?" she asked him.

Jess shifted uncomfortably in his chair and said, "Luke's room."

"My room?" Luke asked, pointing to his chest.

"Your old room," Jess said tersely.

"You took her in?" Rory asked.

"Mrs. Kim kicked her out?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Well, let's just say they couldn't come to an agreement on lifestyle issues," Rory said cautiously. "I don't think it was a big ugly fight, just a, um, parting of the ways," Rory told them.

"Poor Lane. Poor Mrs. Kim," Lorelai said shaking her head sadly.

"Poor Lane," Rory corrected pointedly.

"Aw, Hon, you know that couldn't have been easy for either one of them," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Lane has been staying up in the apartment?" Luke asked pointedly.

"Nothing like that," Jess said with a wave of his hand. "We're friends, she needed a place to crash, I had an open bed, now she's moving in with her bandmates, and that's the end of the story," Jess said firmly.

"How did I not know?" Luke asked.

"Because you never go up there, and I just assumed Lane had said something to you," Jess said with a shrug.

"It was nice of you to take her in," Lorelai said. She frowned as she thought and added, "She could have stayed here."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she wanted to put you in that position," Jess said awkwardly.

"What position?" Lorelai asked.

"Between her and her Mom," Jess told her.

"Did she let her Mom know where she was?" Lorelai asked.

Jess shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"She must be worried sick," Lorelai said quietly.

"Then she shouldn't have kicked her out," Rory said defensively.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Rory, you know as well as Lane did that everything Lane was doing was against Mrs. Kim's beliefs. What was she supposed to do when she found out her only child had been lying to her for years?" she asked.

"She could have been a little easier, given Lane a little more time to figure something out," Rory insisted.

Luke shook his head and said, "If there's one thing Mrs. Kim won't bend on, I'm betting this is it."

"So, the minute I do something that you don't think is right, you can kick me out?" Rory argued.

Lorelai reared back and held up her hands as she said, "Whoa. When did this become about us?"

"I'm just asking, I need to be clear on where the lines are," Rory said with a careless shrug.

Luke set his fork down and asked in a deceptively calm tone, "Are we making demands on you? Asking you to live your life our way instead of your own way?"

Rory blinked as she looked up and saw the muscle twitching in Luke's jaw. "Uh, no," she muttered.

"I didn't think so. I guess that means you were asking those questions to, what?" he asked, starting to lose his temper.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

Lorelai placed her hand over Luke's and squeezed gently. "Sweets, we already are well aware of the fact that we no longer make decisions for you, nor can we stop you from making choices that we may not agree with," Lorelai said in an even tone. "I'm not exactly sure what's eating you tonight, but we're happy to talk about it if you'd like," she offered.

"Nothing to talk about," Rory said with a small lift of her shoulder. "I'm just tired and stressed. Sorry," she added quickly.

After a minute of silence broken by the clatter of cutlery on their plates, Jess smirked and said, "Who would have thought that the Douchebag bit would have been the highlight of the evening?"

"Shut up," Luke growled as he picked up his plate and carried it to the sink.

"I should go meet Lane," Rory said awkwardly as she pushed back from the table.

"Go on," Lorelai said with a slow nod. "See you later."

When they heard the front door close behind her, Jess sat back and asked, "What's going on with her?"

"I don't know. She's been in this mood lately," Lorelai said cryptically.

"It's that guy," Luke said as he tossed utensils into the sink angrily.

"We don't know that," Lorelai shot back.

"This guy that was supposed to come tonight?" Jess asked.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Yeah. Rory's been a little weird about this one," she said with a shrug.

"Weird how?" Jess asked with a frown.

"Everything," Luke grumbled as he continued slamming around the kitchen.

"Babe, it hasn't been that bad," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"She won't talk to us, you specifically, about him, she won't bring him around, or he won't come around so that we can meet him, she doesn't want to answer questions, she's been evasive and secretive, and that's not like Rory," Luke ranted.

"We can't force her to talk to us," Lorelai insisted as she toyed with her fork. She reached over and distractedly ran her fingers through Josh's hair as she sighed and said, "Maybe she'll talk to Lane. They can talk to each other. Maybe that will help," she said softly.

Luke grabbed a towel and hurriedly dried his hands as he walked back over to the table. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her as he murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," he repeated as he kissed the top of her head.

Jess smirked and said, "Seeing as how you've forgotten that I'm in the room, I guess I'll go." He stood up and pushed his chair in as he picked up his plate to carry it to the sink. "Thanks for dinner," he mumbled.

"Oh, Jess, no, don't go," Lorelai said as Luke quickly straightened up.

"Stay," Luke said quickly.

Jess just shook his head and said, "You guys don't need company. It's been a weird night. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he lifted his hand in a wave and scurried to the back door.

Lorelai watched the door close behind him and said, "You know, I really like getting you alone, but this was not how I like it to happen."

"Everyone running away from the crazy parents?" he asked as he lifted Jake from his chair.

"Something like that," Lorelai answered softly. She started to loosen Josh's strap and asked him, "You still like us, right?"

"They'd better, or it will be splashless baths for the both of them," Luke said as he settled Jake on his hip. "I'll clean up in here later. Let's get these two cleaned up, and you can explain the whole Salisbury steak – douche bag connection," he said as he watched her lift Josh and turn to him.

"Well, you see, Buck Henry was hosting the show, and there was this party, and," she began as she followed him from the room.

XXXX

A couple of hours later, Jess was kicked back on the couch reading a book when he heard a loud crash down in the diner. He placed the book face down on the coffee table and swung his feet to the floor. He knew that Caesar had closed up early and gone home since most of the town was at the Festival. As he crossed the apartment, he looked around for something he could use as a weapon if necessary, but stopped when he heard the sound of uncontrollable giggling floating up the stairs. He opened the apartment door and saw Lane and Rory weaving their way unsteadily up the stairs, arm in arm. He stepped out and asked, "What the hell?"

"Chairs are sooo loud when they go boom," Rory giggled, grinning up at him blearily.

"I don't feel so good," Lane moaned.

"Almost there," Rory answered encouragingly.

Jess stepped down a few stairs and helped take Lane from Rory's arm. "Man, you guys are wasted," he said in a low voice. "How the hell did you get so drunk?" he asked as he half carried Lane into the apartment.

Rory stood in the doorway with a hand braced against each side as she said, "Punch drunk," and started giggling again.

"I'm gonna barf," Lane moaned.

"In you go," Jess said as he quickly turned her toward the bathroom. "Hang on, hang on," he muttered as he got her into the room and lifted the lid on the toilet. Lane fell to her knees and promptly made her prediction come true. "Aw, geez," Jess groaned as he looked away.

"I've got her," Rory said as she sat down beside Lane and held her friend's hair back from her face.

Jess stepped out of the room and hovered in the doorway. "Patty gave you guys punch?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, she was distracted, you know, that new plumber guy that moved in over on Spruce?" Rory explained.

Lane lifted her head from the toilet and said, "I'm good, I'm good," as she proceeded to lie down on the tile floor. "Oh, coooool," she moaned.

"We should get her in to bed," Rory said with a nod.

"Give her a little time. Chances are she's not done," Jess smirked as Lane closed her eyes and drifted off.

Rory looked at Lane and said, "We'll leave her there for a few minutes."

She stood up, catching the towel bar to steady herself as she smiled at him and said, "Hey, Cuz."

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Your Mom and Luke are going to go ballistic."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not a high school freshman, Jess."

"I know, but," he started to say as she walked toward him.

As Jess backed up a step Rory smiled again and said, "There are all sorts of things that Mom and Luke don't know about me."

"Yes, you are a woman of mystery," he said dryly, backing away some more.

Rory cocked her head as she looked at him and asked, "Do you think I'm pretty, Jess?"

"I think you're pretty drunk," he answered.

"No, I mean, if it weren't for Mom and Luke and the whole weird cousin by marriage thing," she said with an airy wave of her hand.

"You need water," he said as he spun around and turned toward the fridge.

"I mean, I know I'm no supermodel, but I think I'm pretty enough," she said with a shrug.

"Pretty enough for what?" Jess asked as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

Rory shrugged and tried to laugh when she said, "To love." Her laugh caught on a sob as she asked, "Aren't I?"

Jess sighed heavily and said, "Rory, you're beautiful."

"You think?" she asked, brightening a little.

"Okay, you know, this is really getting weird," Jess said uncomfortably.

Rory shook her head and said, "Oh, I'm not hitting on you. I'm just asking."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Why are you asking?"

"There's this guy," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Logan?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory confirmed with a nod. "I really, really like him," she said softly.

"That's good," Jess said cautiously.

Rory shook her head as she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, splashing water up out of her bottle. "No, not good. So not good," she said sadly.

"I thought you guys were dating," Jess said as he crossed the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh, we are. 'Dating,'" she said dramatically, adding her own air quotes.

"I'm not following you," Jess said slowly.

"I'm sleeping with him," she said baldly.

Jess blinked and said, "Okay. Wow. Didn't really need to know that," he added with a snort.

"I slept with him," she repeated.

"Got it," Jess said quickly.

"I invited him to dinner tonight. I left a message on Tuesday. Tuesday!" she said shaking her head. "Could he even call me back? No!" she said angrily. She looked up at Jess and said, "I was a, you know, virgin," she said in a low voice.

"Aw, geez," Jess mumbled as he dropped his eyes to the hands clenched in his lap.

"We're not really boyfriend/girlfriend, you know. We're 'dating,'" she said emphasizing the word again.

"Okay," Jess said. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked gently.

"I need you to tell me," she said as she leaned closer to whisper to him. "Just between us," she said as she braced her hand on the cushion between them. "Why doesn't he love me?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Aw, Rory, come on, no, don't do that," he said in a panicked voice.

"Am I not pretty enough? Maybe I'm not sexy. Do you think I'm sexy? Like Rod Stewart," she sobbed as she started to cry in earnest.

Jess reached over and patted her should awkwardly as she cried. "I never thought Rod was all that sexy," he tried to joke.

"I mean, I know I'm smart enough. Maybe I'm too smart. Do you think?" she asked desperately. "I mean, I'm fun, right? I can have fun," she said through her tears. "I may not be like Mom, guys just fell at her feet, but I'm not a troll or anything, am I?" she asked plaintively.

"God, no," he answered as she fell over into his chest. He patted her back nervously, his eyes darting to the phone as he wished for telekinetic powers.

"Why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't he like me?" she cried.

"He's nuts," Jess answered gruffly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why doesn't he call me?" she sobbed.

"He's dumb, Rory," Jess said a little more forcefully. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Any guy should give his right arm to be with you," Jess said in a hoarse voice.

"Not Logan. He's the 'no strings attached,' kind of guy. And I tried. I really tried to be the stringless girl," she said in a choked voice.

"But you have strings, Rory. There's nothing wrong with that," Jess said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting what you deserve," he insisted.

"You're so lucky. You and Cara. You love each other. She loves you and you love her," Rory babbled.

"Yeah, lucky," Jess said as he stiffened slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you," she said as she sat up wiping her face.

"S'okay," he said with a slight nod. "We're friends. And family in that weird sort of way," he added.

Rory closed her eyes and took two big calming breaths. "Okay, I'm okay," she whispered.

"Rory, don't let this guy treat you like that, okay?" Jess asked with a concerned frown. "You do deserve better," he told her.

Rory nodded quickly and said, "I'm gonna just," as she gestured toward the bathroom.

"You feel sick?" he asked.

Rory shook her head and said, "I need to wash my face. Check on Lane. I'm fine, really," she said quickly as she fled the room.

The minute the bathroom door closed, Jess grabbed the phone and dialed quickly. When the call connected he said in a low voice, "I need you to come to the apartment, and please, leave the judgment police at home, okay? It's Rory, she's fine, but you should come."

XXXX

Three minutes later, Rory emerged from the bathroom and said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me," Jess said impatiently.

She glanced back into the bathroom and asked, "Can you help me get Lane to bed?"

"Yeah," Jess said as they walked back into the room and tried to rouse Lane. They got her up between them, and walked her on rubbery legs to Luke's old room, where she flopped face first onto the bed. Jess gently turned her head to the side and placed the small trashcan beside the bed as Rory pulled off Lane's shoes. They heard the diner door slam and Lorelai calling, "Rory? Rory!" as she ran up the stairs.

"You called her?" Rory hissed at Jess.

"You need her," Jess hissed back.

"Thanks a lot," Rory said angrily as the apartment door flew open.

"Rory?" Lorelai called worriedly.

"I'm here," Rory said as she stepped out into the living room with her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"Oh, baby," Lorelai said as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mom," Rory said softly as she was enveloped in the comforting scent of her mother. "Oh, Mom," she whispered as her arms went around Lorelai and she hugged her tightly. "I'm drunk," she whispered.

"It happens," Lorelai said simply as she stroked her daughter's silky hair.

"Logan," Rory murmured.

"Shh, shh," Lorelai said soothingly. She looked up at Jess and said, "Thanks, I've got her."

Jess ducked his head, his hands buried in his pockets as he stepped out of the room. "Poor Jess," Rory whispered.

"Jess is fine," Lorelai assured her.

"I blubbered all over him," Rory said with a little laugh.

"We'll he comes from hearty stock. I'm sure he won't melt," Lorelai teased gently.

"I feel so stupid," Rory said softly.

"It's okay. We all feel stupid sometimes," Lorelai soothed.

Rory lifted her head and said, "Can we just go home?"

Lorelai nodded quickly and said, "Yeah, let's just go home."

As Lorelai led Rory out into the living room, Rory looked up at Jess hovering nearby and said, "Thanks for calling Mom."

"You're welcome," he said simply. He shrugged and said, "I'll take care of Lane."

"You're a good man, Jess," Lorelai said with a nod. "Come on, Sweets, let's get you home," she said as she wrapped her arm around Rory's waist and led her to the door. As she pulled the apartment door closed, she mouthed, 'Thank you,' to Jess and closed it with a soft click.

Jess stood in the living room, staring at the door for two full minutes before he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "Bastard."

XXXX

Luke was waiting in the foyer as Lorelai led Rory up the stairs. She gave him a warning shake of her head, and he backed off slightly, holding the door open for them. "Hi, Luke," Rory said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Rory," he said in a soft voice laced with worry.

"We're going to head to bed," Lorelai said as she nodded toward the back of the house.

"Good idea," Luke said gruffly as he stepped aside.

Lorelai led Rory into her bedroom and asked, "You want pajamas or are you okay as you are?"

"I'm good," Rory said as she sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "Man, Luke must be freaked," she murmured.

"Probably not as freaked as you think," Lorelai said as she took Rory's shoes off for her.

"Will you stay here with me for a little bit?" Rory said in a small voice as she fell back onto the pillows.

"I'll stay here with you forever, Baby," Lorelai answered as she stretched out next to Rory.

Rory blinked slowly and asked, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine," Lorelai assured her as she propped her head up on her elbow and reached over to smooth Rory's hair as she used to do so long ago.

"Mmm, feels good," Rory mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Mommy's here," Lorelai whispered. "Go to sleep. It'll all be better in the morning," she promised.

Ten minutes later, the light from the kitchen spilled into the room as Luke walked silently in and placed a glass of water and two Tylenol on the bedside table. Lorelai opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "Thanks, Babe."

Luke nodded as he looked down at them and said softly, "See you in the morning."

Lorelai smiled softly as she draped her arm protectively over Rory's waist, and snuggled into the pillow.

XXXX

The following morning, Lorelai crept quietly from the bed as soon as she heard Luke moving in the kitchen. She stepped out to see Josh bouncing in his chair as Luke filled the coffee pot, a bottle warming in a pan of water. "Hey," she whispered as she dropped a kiss on Josh's head and crossed over to Luke.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She's still asleep. She woke up at about two and took the Tylenol and drank some water," Lorelai reported.

"I talked to Jess," Luke told her.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "Logan related meltdown?"

"Apparently," Luke said grimly.

Lorelai smiled lovingly as she shook her head and said, "Everyone goes through it sometime, Babe."

"The guy's an idiot," Luke muttered.

"I agree, but it's Rory's mess to sort out, Rocky," she reminded him. She looked at the clock and asked, "Aren't you opening?"

"Caesar and Joe are handling it," he told her. "I'll go in later."

"Think you can whip us up a hangover to end all hangovers breakfast in a little while?" she asked.

"I think I can do that," he said with a nod.

"And easy on the questions, okay?" she asked.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"Have I thanked you today for loving me back?" she asked.

"I should thank you. I hate Founder's Day punch," he said as he wrapped her in his arms and held her close.


	73. Pick Yourself Up, Brush Yourself Off

**A/N: A few notes because I am getting some questions. Timewise, we are in what would be season 5. I am using parts of the plot from season four, but mainly because that year in the story was taken up with a lot of marriage and pregnancy stuff. As usual, I am cherry picking what I want to use from all seasons, mixing it up, and bending it to my will. It's all a part of my God complex...**

**Pick Yourself Up, Brush Yourself Off**

"So, how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as she spotted Rory shuffling out of her room.

"I've been better," Rory mumbled.

"I called Jess to check on Lane. She's still sleeping, but she is the talk of the town this morning. You guys attacked the pretzel cart, police backup had to be called for the first time ever," Lorelai teased as she maneuvered a spoonful of mashed banana into Jake's mouth.

"We were quite a mess," Rory said as she sank into a chair. She took one look at the array of baby food, made a face, and averted her head.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Luke made you a hangover breakfast. It's covered up in the microwave."

Rory got up and shuffled over to the microwave. She pulled open the door and looked at the plate piled high with pancakes, eggs and sausage, and turned away saying, "I don't think I can eat."

"Believe it or not, you'll feel better if you do," Lorelai told her. "So, uh, weird night all around, huh?" she asked cautiously.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again, believe me," Rory assured her as she pressed the button to warm her breakfast.

Lorelai shook her head as she ladled green peas into Josh's mouth. "You, of all people, should know the dangers of the Founder's Day punch. Did you learn nothing from Mommy's Coyote Ugly bar dance at the Salute to the Quakers festival?" she asked.

Rory shook her head and then pressed her hand to her forehead as she said, "Oh, now, you can't blame that all on the punch."

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a little mother-daughter bonding, but seriously. When did facials go out of style?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Rory said again as she pulled her plate from the microwave.

Lorelai looked up as Rory slid back into her chair and cradled her coffee mug between both hands to hold it steady. "I just don't like seeing you like that," she said softly.

Rory nodded slowly and said, "That makes two of us." She winced as she took a sip and said, "Poor Jess, I think I unloaded on him last night."

"You did," Lorelai confirmed. "So, what was all that stuff you were babbling on about last night?" she asked.

"What stuff?" Rory asked innocently.

Lorelai fixed her daughter with a look and said, "About Logan. Things aren't going so well with the two of you, huh?"

"Did Luke go to work?" Rory asked.

"Rory," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"He must have just left because the food was still warmish," Rory said with a shrug. She wrapped a pancake around a sausage link and dipped it in the pool of syrup on her plate before taking a bite. She chewed cautiously and then paused to see how her stomach was accepting the food before she shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"You said we'd talk in the morning, and now its morning," Lorelai said pointedly, unwilling to let her off of the hook.

"There's nothing to talk about. I like Logan, and Logan likes me, but not as much as I like him. End of story," Rory said quickly.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Lorelai asked. "Maybe he feels the same way, but thinks you want to play it cool," she suggested.

Rory shook her head and said, "Doesn't really matter."

"Apparently it does, if it makes you this upset," Lorelai insisted as she gave Josh his bottle and waited for him to grab hold of it. She held Jake's up for him, given his stubborn refusal to hold his own, and watched both boys carefully as they drank. "We don't like to see Rory this upset, do we?" she asked Jake. "No, we don't," she answered with a nod.

"I'm fine, Mom," Rory said brusquely. "I was just tired and stressed from school, and this was an easy thing to take it out on," she explained with a wave of her hand.

"Okay," Lorelai said doubtfully. "But I'm here. Luke's here. Apparently even Jess is here for you," she added with a slight smirk.

"Which is very good to know," Rory said as she turned her full attention to her breakfast. She had just polished off her eggs when she heard her phone ringing in her room and dashed to answer it.

Lorelai sighed as she heard her daughter say, "Hey, what's up?"

Lorelai had finished cleaning the boys and the kitchen up after breakfast, when Rory emerged, showered and dressed and holding her book bag. "Hey," she said as she watched Lorelai quickly changing Josh's diaper on the blanket spread over the kitchen floor.

"Hi. Tell Rory how poopy you were," she encouraged Josh.

"Please don't," Rory said holding up her hand.

Lorelai looked up and spotted the book bag. "Are you leaving?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I need to get back. Library time, big paper due next week," Rory said as she avoided Lorelai's eyes.

"Wow, short visit. Okay," Lorelai said cautiously as she snapped Josh's little sweatpants.

'Yeah, um, tell Luke thanks for dinner, and breakfast," Rory said as she glanced toward the front door.

"Are you feeling better?" Lorelai asked as she picked Josh up and settled him on her hip.

"Oh, yeah, breakfast really helped," Rory said as she bent down to kiss Jake as he bounced in his scooter. "Bye, big guy," she said ruffling his curls. She leaned in and kissed Josh's cheek and said, "Bye, pretty boy." She kissed Lorelai's cheek and said, "Bye, Mom. I'll call you tomorrow," she said as she turned and hurried toward the door.

Lorelai watched the door close behind her and said, "Yeah, bye," with a worried frown.

She looked down at Josh and then Jake and said, "Let's hit the pavement, boys," as she placed Josh in his seat and went to pull the stroller from the closet. She expertly opened it, and loaded the necessities into the bottom before dressing the twins in their matching corduroy coats with the fleece collars. She strapped them in and went to pull her own jacket from the closet. "Ready?" she asked them as she maneuvered the stroller to the back door.

Their first stop was Weston's. She smiled prettily at the nice older man who held the door open for her and said, "Thank you so much. This thing is hard to handle." She pushed the stroller up to the counter and said, "Hey, Lisa. Jess around?"

"Hi, Lorelai, hello my boyfriends," she cooed as she peered over the counter at the twins. "Hang on, I'll get him," she said as she turned toward the back room. She came back a minute later and said, "He'll be up in a minute," as she came around the end of the counter. She bent down and said, "Look at how big you guys are. You have to stop doing that," she said as Josh reached a little hand out to her. "Of course, soon I'll be able to buy your affections with cookies," she said with a grin.

"Apparently it worked for Fran and Luke," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Apparently so," Lisa agreed as Jess stepped out of the back room.

"Hey," he said with a jerk of his chin.

"Hey, got a minute?" Lorelai asked.

Jess smirked and said, "I've been waiting all morning for you to show up," as he gestured to a table. Lorelai wheeled the stroller over and parked it next to the table as she sank into a chair. Spotting Jess, as he sat down, the twins immediately began to babble, making noise for the pure joy of it.

Lorelai smiled and said, "So much for quiet conversation."

When Jake began to fuss, reaching his hand out to Jess, he sighed and unstrapped him from the stroller, lifting him onto his lap. "You'll have to take Josh, I can't handle them both."

"Sissy," Lorelai teased as she unhooked Josh and pulled him into her lap before rummaging in the bottom of the stroller for toys. She handed each boy a plastic ring and looked up at Jess as she said, "Thanks for calling me last night."

"No problem. How's she doing?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "She just left."

"Left?" Jess asked as he automatically moved the sugar shaker away from Jake's questing hands.

"Said she had library time to do, but I think Logan finally called," Lorelai said with a wince.

Jess placed his hands over Jake's ears and nodded for Lorelai to do the same with Josh before he said, "The guy's an ass."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Have you met him?"

Jess shook his head as he lowered his hands to Jake's tummy and said, "No, but I know enough."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're just like Luke."

"Am not," he said, affronted.

"Are too," she shot back at him. She took a deep breath and said, "Unfortunately, um, jerk, or not, it's Rory's call."

"Yeah," Jess said gruffly.

Lorelai ran her thumb over the back of Josh's soft hand as she said, "She still wouldn't talk to me."

Jess shook his head and said, "I don't know why not."

"Me either," Lorelai said with a sad smile.

"She'll come around," Jess said gruffly.

"Thanks for being there for her," she said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me for that," Jess said quickly.

"I know, but I feel kind of helpless, you know?" she said with a self-deprecating smile. "You're a good friend, Jess," she said quietly.

Jess chuckled a little and admitted, "For a minute there I was afraid she was hitting on me. Asking me if I thought she was pretty," he said with a wave of his hand.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "What did you say?"

Jess looked directly at her and answered, "I told her the truth. I said that she's beautiful."

Lorelai smiled and said, "She is, isn't she?"

"She'll be okay," he said with a nod. "Temporary glitch."

"I hope so," Lorelai answered.

Jess looked down at Jake and asked, "What do you think? Does Mommy need a cruller?"

"Yes, she does," Lorelai said with a solemn nod.

"We thought so too," Jess said as he got up and carried Jake around to the donut case. He handed her the cruller wrapped in waxed paper and asked, "Coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm off to see Luke the First now, I'll get some there."

"Luke the First?" Jess asked with an amused smile as he glanced at Jake.

Lorelai smirked as she tucked the donut into the diaper bag and said, "Yep. He's the first, you're the Second, Jaluke here is the Third, and Josh-ohh-ah, is the Fourth," she explained as he began to strap Josh in again.

"But Josh is older," Jess pointed out as she took Jake from his arms.

"Ah, but Jake is more Lukeish," Lorelai said with a nod. "Ooh-ah is more like me with touches of Luke," she said with a grin.

"You ask me, I think you're all a little touched," Jess said in a snarky tone.

Lorelai turned her head to look up at him as she said quietly, "If you want to talk about whatever is going on with you and Cara, I'm here you know. Or Luke is," she added as she straightened up. Jess stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets as he nodded, but didn't say anything. Lorelai smiled affectionately and said, "Thanks, Jess."

"See you later, Auntie Lorelai," he said with a smirk.

XXXX

Lorelai tapped on the diner window, and Luke placed the receipts he was holding down as he skirted the end of the counter and hurried out to help her. "Stupid steps," Lorelai said by way of greeting.

"Yes, they get dumber every day," Luke said, grunting as he lifted the stroller into the diner while she held the door. He set the stroller down and turned to peck a kiss to her lips. "Hi. Where's your assistant? Still fractured?" he asked.

"Gone back to Yale," she said with a helpless shrug.

"Gone back? I thought she was staying the weekend. I was going to make her cookies to take back," he said with a frown as he resumed his position behind the counter.

"Well, I believe that in light of last night's activities, she thought it best to forego the cookies and beat it out of town," Lorelai said dryly. She tapped the countertop and gave him a meaningful look.

"Why? Did you guys have a fight?" he asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Nope. No fight. Very little talking. A few apologies and a thank you for you, but that's it," she reported. She turned around to survey the nearly empty diner and spotted Patty and Babette at their usual table. "Who wants a baby?" she called out.

"I do," Babette screeched, almost knocking her chair over in her haste to get to them.

"I never turn down the chance to have a pretty boy sit on my lap," Patty cooed as she held out her arms.

Luke rolled his eyes and lifted Josh from the stroller. "Sorry little fella," he murmured. "They mean well," he assured his son, who beamed when he caught sight of Patty's dangling earrings. Luke pulled the boy back slightly and said, "Earrings."

"Oh, we don't want that," Patty said quickly as she removed them and dropped them into her purse. "I don't care what the styles are, I think that boys shouldn't wear earrings," she said as she reached for Josh and settled him into her lap.

"Unless they're pirates," Babette added as she sat down with Jake. "Are you gonna grow up to be a pirate?" she asked Jake, who blinked at her solemnly before he favored her with a slow, drooly smile. "You already are, aren't ya?" she asked as she smiled back at him. She looked up at Luke and said, "Ya done so good here, kid."

"I think so," Luke said with a small smile.

"They're more heavenly each time I see them," Patty said in a rapturous voice.

"Yeah, come around when they catch a cold," Luke said dryly.

"Oh no, we can't have that," Patty said with a pout.

"No, we like our boys happy, don't we?" Babette asked Jake. "Speaking of happy boys, go flirt with your girl, Sugah, we've got these guys," she told Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked back behind the counter. He stopped in front of Lorelai in time to see her pull a cruller out of the diaper bag. "You packin' your own now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy, Cool Hand, it's from Weston's. Jess thought I looked like I needed a cruller," she said with a mouthful of donut. She chewed thoughtfully as she looked at him leaning back against the counter and asked, "You feel safer back there?"

"What?" he asked.

"Nobody in here but us chickens," she pointed out. "You afraid to be too close to me? Worried that you won't be able to control yourself?" she teased.

"Yes," he said dryly. "You know I'm too impulsive for my own good," he said mechanically.

"I'd like you to be closer," she said quietly as she looked up at him.

Luke immediately pushed off of the back counter and leaned onto the counter in front of her. "Better?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she answered as she took another bite of her donut. She stared at his hands as she chewed, and reaching out to touch her fingertips to his knuckles. She looked up as she swallowed and asked, "If I can sucker a sitter, would you like to go to a movie or something tonight?"

Luke blinked in surprise and said, "Uh, yeah, sure, if you want."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Been a crazy couple of weeks. I feel like we've hardly had any time alone together since the cabin."

A slow smile spread across his face as he said softly, "You noticed that too?"

"I notice everything about you," she answered.

Luke's smile widened as he asked teasingly, "Wanna go in back?"

"Yes," she said as she quickly released his hand and hopped down from her stool.

"Lorelai, I was just kidding," he started to say.

"You guys okay with them while Luke and I go back there and make out?" she asked Patty and Babette.

"Lorelai!" Luke said planting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, sure, you two run along, we'll shout if we need anything," Patty said with a wave of her hand.

"Lorelai," Luke said in a warning tone.

"I think they know, Babe. The proof is sitting on their laps," she said rolling her eyes.

"Go on! Have fun!" Babette said enthusiastically. She leaned over to Patty and said in a loud whisper, "A little girl would be nice."

"We are not," Luke started to sputter.

"Nah, none of the good stuff, just a little kissing," Lorelai said with a nod as she tugged on Luke's arm. "Caesar? Luke'll be in back!" she called out.

"Lorelai!" Luke hissed.

"I've got it," Caesar said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Luke whirled and pointed a finger in Lorelai's face as he said, "You're crazy!"

"About you," she answered with a grin as she tugged harder on his arm. "Especially when you're all pink and flustered. Come on, big guy," she said coaxingly as she pulled him toward the store room.

"I can't do this. They all know," he hissed.

"So what?" she answered with a careless shrug. She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. When he just stood there, she pressed him roughly against the door and plastered her body to his, holding him tightly as she pressed her lips to his in a demanding kiss. "I just need a little lovin'," she whispered as she kissed him again.

After a token resistance, Luke gave in, opening his mouth and letting her tongue swirl with his. He groaned softly and cupped her bottom as he pulled her closer to him. "The things you make me do," he muttered as they gasped for air.

"Please, like I'm forcing you," she said with a laugh.

"God, I want you," he said in a deep raspy voice.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I hasn't been that long, Sailor."

"Feels like it," he grumbled as he bent his head to nip at her neck.

"I know," she said as she discarded his cap and buried her fingers in his hair. "As much as I love our real life, it sure gets in the way of our sex life sometimes."

"Yes," he said with a soft laugh.

"I miss you when it gets like this. I miss you touching me. I miss your hands on me. I miss you being that close to me," she said breathlessly.

"Need you," he mumbled against her throat.

"Lips," she whispered. Luke kissed her, melting slowly into her as their tongues danced and dueled. Lorelai felt the rush of warmth coursing through her body and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Luke tore his mouth away from hers and asked in a ragged voice, "What are you doing?"

"You," she answered.

"Kissing, just some kissing," he said as he half heartedly tried to still her busy hands.

"Kissing's not enough," she said as she swatted his hands away. "Quick, so quick," she said as she reached one hand out to lock the door and the other into his open waistband.

"Oh, God, yes, quick," he panted as he tore at her jeans. "This is nuts," he whispered.

"Skirts. I have to wear more skirts," she said as she hurriedly pushed her jeans down.

XXXX

"Are we the worst parents in the world?" Lorelai asked Luke as they left the house that night.

"Possibly," he answered gruffly.

"We just left our kids in Kirk's care," she pointed out.

"Lulu's," he corrected.

"Same difference, Kirk's there, probably pawing through your underwear drawer as we speak," she told him.

"Your underwear drawer," he said shaking his head.

"Nope, yours," she said with a huge grin.

"Stop," he grunted. "Besides, we're only going to the bookstore," he pointed out.

"I can't believe you've never seen 'Better Off Dead,' it's a classic! I want my two dollars!" she quoted as she giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes as he draped his arm over her shoulder and asked, "You're shocked why?"

"I know that this is kind of awkward, me being a cartoon character and all, but I was wondering if you'd mind if I took Beth out," she quoted.

"You need electro-shock therapy," he said with a smirk.

"Gee, Ricky, I'm sorry your Mom blew up," she said as she giggled some more.

Luke chuckled and pulled her closer as he said in a low voice, "Keep it up, and I'll have to take you home."

"Didn't get enough earlier, huh," she said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Hardly," he snorted. "We certainly lived up to the quick part," he said shaking his head.

"And tonight, we can go slowly," she said with a smug smile of her own as they approached the bookstore. "Hey, look," she said as she nudged him and nodded to the line ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah," Luke said, as smile threatening as they spotted Jess and Cara in line ahead of them.

"Apparently, she found time to come home," Lorelai said as she craned her neck to get a better view.

"Good, I'm glad," Luke said with a nod.

"Me too," Lorelai agreed as she leaned her head into his chest.

Luke dropped a kiss to her curls and said, "All is well."

Lorelai nodded and glanced down as she murmured, "As far as we know."

Luke shot her a sidelong glance and brushed her hair back over his shoulder as he said, "For tonight, at least."

"For tonight," she said as she looked up at him with a smile.

Luke paid for their admission and they stepped inside to get in line for popcorn. Lorelai was rattling off her list of movie viewing necessities when she heard Cara say, "Lorelai? Oh cool, Lorelai and Luke are here," she said to Jess.

"Yeah, cool," Jess said, looking none too pleased to see them.

"You guys should sit with us," Cara said eagerly.

Glancing at her and then over at Jess, Lorelai shook her head as she squeezed Luke's arm in warning. "Oh no, we don't want to intrude. Besides, we're on a date ourselves," she said with a laugh. "We're gonna sit in back, in case we need to leave, the boys, you know," she trailed off as she noted the look of relief on Jess' face. "Plus, we might make out, you never know," she added for good measure.

Luke groaned muttered, "Not this again."

"Don't need to see that," Jess said quickly. "See you guys later," he said as he led Cara to the big red couch in front.

"Damn, now we don't get Big Red," Lorelai pouted.

"What was all that?" Luke asked after he ordered her popcorn and candy.

"Jess really didn't want to double, couldn't you tell?" she whispered. She looked over at the couple, her brow knit in a worried frown. "Something's not right with them," she said softly.

"Yeah, but she's here, they're together," Luke pointed out.

"Still, I don't think they needed us around," Lorelai insisted.

"Probably not," Luke said as he handed her the tub of popcorn and her drink. He gathered up the assorted candy packages and dropped a twenty on the counter for Joe. He smirked at him and said, "Just a few more jobs and we'll start calling you Kirk, Jr."

Joe rolled his eyes and said, "Enjoy your show. You and Jess work on that routine together, funny guy?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "I just had a flash of you and Jess rehearsing like Martin and Lewis."

"God help us all," Luke muttered as he took his change and followed her to the back row of chairs. "I'm Dean, he's Jerry," he said as he sat back and rested his arm on the back of her seat.

XXXX

"Thanks guys," Lorelai said as she ushered Lulu and Kirk out of the door. She closed it and saw Luke turning out the lights in the living room before moving toward the kitchen. "Ready for bed already?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"You know it," he answered as he checked the back door and turned off the kitchen light. He came back in to find her waiting on the third step up. He looked up at her and stepped up one stair, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her to him for a kiss.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled back and said, "Never have done it on the stairs."

"There's a reason for that," he said gruffly.

"Hurts so good, baby," she teased.

"Well, Mrs. Mellencamp, if you insist," he said as he stepped up one more, bringing his body flush with hers.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're not serious."

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Try me."

Lorelai gave him a feline smile and asked, "You don't think I will?"

"Oh, you'll do anything," he said as he kissed her again. He pecked at her lips between words as he said, "I think you proved that this morning when you seduced me, Mrs. Robinson."

"I thought I was Mrs. Mellencamp," she said as she sighed happily. She felt his hand sliding slowly up her ribcage, and made a soft purring noise in her throat.

"Mrs. Danes," he said firmly. "I'm taking you to bed, Lorelai," he said softly as he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear. "This morning, it was your way. Tonight, it's my way," he told her in a throaty voice.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in breathy voice.

Luke smiled against her skin and said, "Everything," before his bit down gently.

XXXX

Lorelai pulled Jake back from the edge of the bed and bent to blow a raspberry where his t-shirt had ridden up. "No edges," she told the chortling boy, placing him back in the center of the bed, where he promptly began to scale Mount Lorelai again.

She looked over at Luke, who was lifting Josh up over his face, and moving him around as he said, "That's it fly."

Lorelai took a sip of the coffee Luke had brought up earlier and said, "If we had bagels and the Sunday Times, this would be the perfect morning."

"I can make that happen," Luke said as he glanced over at her.

She shook her head and patted his leg as she said, "No, I like you here with us."

Thwarted again, Lorelai placed Jake back in the center of the bed, where he turned his attention to his father, figuring he could get past him while Luke was otherwise occupied. "Uh, oh, switch," Luke said as he handed Josh over to Lorelai. Jake grabbed two fistfuls of t-shirt and pulled himself up until he flopped face first into his Daddy's stomach. "Oof! Thanks, kid," Luke growled with a grin. "Yeah, wipe that nose good," he said with a smirk as Jake rubbed his face against his shirt.

"Jakey's making Daddy snotty," Lorelai said in an excited tone as she kissed Josh's cheek. She rolled over and rubbed her nose against his as she said, "I'm gonna gobble you up," which made Josh squeal wit pleasure. She pushed his t-shirt up and blew a big raspberry on his belly before she peered down into his diaper. "Stinky yet, Mr. McStinkerson?" she asked him. "No, good, now I can gobble your chicken legs," she said as she began to act like she was chomping on Josh's chubby thigh. She looked up to see Jake resting with his head on Luke's stomach, his face turned toward him as Luke absently ran his long fingers through Jake's tangled curls. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Luke asked, startled. "Oh, nothing. Thanksgiving," he said with a shrug.

"What about it?" she asked as she tickled the soles of Josh's bare feet.

"I think I want to cook at the diner again," Luke said turning to look at her.

"That's fine," she answered with a nod.

"I can still do a meal for here," he said quickly.

"No, that's silly. We'll all have dinner at the diner," she said with a nod.

Luke frowned and said, "Your Mom may not like it."

"She had a great time a couple of years ago. You talk to her. She'll do anything you want," she added, rolling her eyes.

Luke looked down at Jake and then over at where Lorelai hovered over Josh. He smiled as he touched her tousled hair and said, "As much as I want you, I wouldn't trade this for all of the sex in the world."

Lorelai smiled back and said, "Good thing it's not an either or proposition."

"Damn, I mean, darn good thing. Sorry guys," he said gruffly.

XXXX

Monday morning, Luke was just set to open when the phone rang. "Luke's," he said with a frown, wondering who could be calling this early.

"Luke, its Lisa. Is Jess there?" she asked.

"Isn't he there?" Luke asked as he pulled the cord to window and looked toward the bakery as if he could spot Jess.

"No. I thought he was going to be. The schedule he posted shows that he should be, but he's not here and he's not answering his phone," she said worriedly.

"I'll go up and check and call you back," Luke said quickly.

"Thanks," Lisa said as they hung up.

Luke took the steps two at a time. He found the apartment door unlocked and hurried in calling, "Jess? Jess? Are you here?"

"G'way," he heard from Jess' bedroom.

"Are you okay? You're supposed to be at work," Luke called through the door.

"G'way!" Jess grunted in a louder voice.

"Are you alone in there?" Luke asked as he hesitated.

"Piss off!" Jess yelled.

"I'm coming in," Luke warned, his hand on the doorknob.

When he swung the door open, Jess rolled over and asked angrily, "What part of 'go away' don't you get?"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Luke asked as he moved into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sick, now go away," Jess said waving his hand dismissively.

Luke put his hands on his hips and stared down at his nephew. "What is this Otis Week in Stars Hollow? Are Barney and Andy just waiting to lock you guys up?" he asked, weaving a hand in front of his face as the telltale scent wafted up from the bed.

"Would you get the hell out?" Jess said through clenched teeth.

"What happened? Is it Cara? Did something happen with Cara?" Luke demanded.

"Nothing is happening with Cara," Jess said as he turned his face away. "Ever, ever again," Jess said to himself.

"What happened? Come on, man, talk to me. What's going on?" Luke said as he prodded Jess' shoulder.

"We broke up, okay? Are you happy? You have the scoop. Make sure Patty and Babette get the facts straight though, I broke up with her," he said as he turned to glare at his uncle.

Luke sighed as he straightened the ball cap on his head and asked, "What happened? She came out here Saturday night."

"Yes, she did," Jess said as he scrambled to sit up in bed. "She came here, we went to a movie, we came back here, she was tired, so we went to sleep," he said pointing to the bed. "You want details? Well, here you go. Things were getting fairly advanced Sunday morning, when all of a sudden, she starts crying," he said incredulously. "So what do you do when your girl is crying? You try to comfort her, right? But that freaked her out more, so she just tells me that she slept with some other guy last weekend. She was drunk, no big thing. Just one of those college things, you know," he said sarcastically. "She still loves me and all, and she wants us to work out, but maybe we should give each other some space until we can get past this," he said angrily. He tossed back the covers and said, "Excuse me, I have to puke now," as he crawled off of the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Aw, shit," Luke muttered, placing his hands on his head and squeezing. "Aw, crap," he said as he reached for the phone and dialed the bakery. "Lisa, Jess is sick. Yeah, fever. Can you handle it until Brian comes in? Good, okay, thanks," he said as he hung up. He stepped out of the room and looked at the closed bathroom door. "Shit," he muttered again as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and set it on the counter. "Crap," he said as he remembered the still closed diner. He turned toward the door, and then back to the kitchen, and then back to the bathroom door, trying to figure out what he needed to do. "Crap," he said as he ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. He shook his head when he saw Kirk with his face pressed up against the glass. "I can't deal with you now," he muttered as he hastily scrawled a note on the back of an order ticket. He grabbed some scotch tape from the drawer beneath the register and pointedly ignored Kirk as he taped a note reading, 'Open later. Come back then,' to the glass and turned away from Kirk's pleading face to head back upstairs.

When he walked back into the apartment, Jess was just emerging from the bathroom. He groaned when he saw his uncle and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope," Luke said as he crossed to the fridge and inspected its contents. "Water," he said pointing to the bottle he had set on the counter earlier. "There's nothing in here. What do you eat?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Whatever Caesar mistakenly cooks," Jess answered with a smirk as he reached for the bottle.

"You should eat like a king, then," Luke grumbled.

"Listen, I just need a day, you know," Jess said as he sipped his water.

"I'll make you some eggs," Luke said with a nod.

Jess shook his head and said, "I don't want eggs."

"You need something in your stomach. Protein," Luke said as he pulled a carton of eggs and some butter from the fridge.

"You can't fix this," Jess said in a low voice.

"I can help," Luke said as he pulled a bowl from the cabinet.

"I don't want or need your help," Jess said adamantly.

"I'm just making eggs," Luke said with a shrug.

"That I don't want!" Jess said angrily. "You see, this is your problem. You're going to help people whether they want it or not. You have to fix everything. You have to fix everyone. You think it makes you a good guy, but really, it just makes you a pain in the ass," he shouted. "You do this all the time," he said as he threw his hands up in the air. "You butt in where you don't belong. You interfere and you make everything worse. No one is asking for your help. No one wants your help. Focus on your own perfect little life and leave everyone else alone," Jess yelled at his stunned uncle as he turned and slammed back into his room.

Luke blinked in shock and murmured to the closed door, "They're just eggs." He placed the carton back in the fridge and walked out of the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. He dropped heavily to the top step, and rubbed his hands over his scruffy face. "Okay, okay. He's hurt, he's upset," he mumbled to himself. He turned his head to stare at the stenciled glass of his father's old office. "Crap," he whispered as he stood up and slowly went back downstairs.

Kirk was still on the steps, the first pot of coffee was sitting ready on the burner, and the grill was hot. He sighed as he trudged to the door and yanked the note from the glass. He flipped the sign and turned the lock, opening the door as he stepped back and said in a resigned voice, "Come on in, Kirk."

"Did you have to go to the bathroom?" Kirk asked as he entered.

"No," Luke said gruffly.

"Did you leave the water running upstairs?" he asked.

"No, Kirk," Luke said impatiently.

"Did you…" Kirk started again.

"Are you gonna order?" Luke snapped.

Kirk swallowed visibly and stammered, "Uh, um, the usual."

"The usual what, Kirk? You order something different every day," Luke said impatiently.

"Eggs in the bread with the hole in the middle?" Kirk asked hopefully.

"Coming up," Luke said as he turned toward the kitchen. He was cooking Kirk's order when Lane appeared in the doorway tying on her apron. Luke looked up and blinked in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I figured you could use some help," she said with an awkward shrug.

Luke grimaced and said, "I forgot you were staying there. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that Jess was in bad shape. I got home from band practice last night, and he was already in his room," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Apparently, this was quite the weekend around here," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too," Lane said softly. "I hope its okay that I'm staying here. I mean, I know I should have said something, but I just," she trailed off.

"Its fine, Lane, does your Mom know where you are?" he asked, knowing that it would be the first thing Lorelai asked him.

"She knows, uh, that I have a place to stay. I saw her in Doose's yesterday," she said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"How'd that go?" he asked with a chuckle.

Lane shrugged and said, "Polite, impersonal."

"It'll get better," he assured her.

"I'm moving in with Zach and Brian in a week," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "That's fine. Let me or Lorelai know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Luke," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded some more and said gruffly, "And keep an eye on him."

"I will," she promised.

XXXX

uke called Lorelai during the morning lull and said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"We're playing blocks," she answered.

"Lucky girl," he said with a smile.

"How are things?" she asked him.

"Not good, but I'll have to tell you when I get home," he said quietly.

"When will that be?" she asked as she sat up with a worried frown.

"Joe will be here at eleven. Lane's here, so I can leave as soon as he takes over the kitchen," he told her.

"No one is hurt, right?" she asked.

"Not physically," he answered cryptically.

"Is it about Rory?" she asked quickly.

"No, no, oh no. I would have told you that," he said quickly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "See you in a little while."

XXXX

Luke dragged himself through the front door and found Lorelai sitting on the living room floor with the boys. "Hey," he said as he stepped into the room. "You're not going to work?" he asked with a confused frown.

"No, it seemed like a good day to take the day off. Nothing much was going on there, anyway," she said as she looked up at him.

"Hey, guys," Luke said as he lowered himself to the floor with a grunt and a groan.

"Say, 'Hey old feller,'" she coached the boys. "So, what happened?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"Jess and Cara broke up," he said bluntly.

"What? Wow, she was just here," she said in a bewildered tone.

Luke smirked and said, "Gives all new meaning to the words 'guilt trip,' I guess."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

Luke rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and said, "She cheated on him. Last weekend."

"No!" Lorelai gasped.

"Yes, and then came here, trying to, I don't know what she was trying to do," he said lamely. "She told him, though. And not at a really opportune time, from what I gather," he said darkly.

"No!" she gasped again.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Drunk. No, actually, he's hung over now, unless he started again," he said with a frown.

"Wow, a lot of that going around these days," Lorelai said as she shook her head, completely blown away. "You know, I worried that they would grow apart or something, but this," she said as she held her palms up helplessly.

"I know," Luke said in a grave tone.

"Poor guy. Would he talk to you? I mean, obviously he did, you know the whole story, but what else did he say?" she asked.

Luke gave her a half hearted smile and said, "Aside from 'go away,' or 'I don't want your help,' not much."

"Aw, Babe, I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him. "I know you want to help," she murmured as she stroked his hair.

Luke shrugged a little and said, "Nothing I can really do, anyway."

"No, there's not. All we can do is be there for him if he needs us," she said as she loosened her hold and reached to her side to corral Jake and turn him around. She looked over Luke's shoulder and saw Josh reaching up toward the ottoman. She jerked her chin and said quietly, "No sudden moves. Look behind you."

Luke turned to look over his shoulder as Josh's little fingers grasped the piping on the cushion and he struggled to pull himself up. When he finally got as far as he knees, he looked around, as if seeking his parents' approval. Luke's face split into a smile as he said, "There you go, you're getting it, buddy."

Josh's head swiveled at the sound of his voice, and he fell back onto his cushioned butt. "Very good," Lorelai cooed as she scooted across the floor to him.

Luke looked down as he felt a tug on the sleeve of his flannel, and saw Jake holding on with both hands as he tried to pull himself up too. Luke shook his head and said, "Show off."

Lorelai kissed Josh's cheek as he reached out toward the ottoman again and said, "That's it, pick yourself up, brush yourself off, and start all over again."

"It's all you can do," his father added with a nod.


	74. There Are Always Strings Attached

**A/N: Just a quick note of thanks to all who are still reading. I can't believe we're still trudging on with this! I really appreciate your reviews and messages – keep 'em coming! **

**There Are Always Strings Attached**

After they finished dinner that night, Lorelai released Josh from his highchair and said, "Why don't I start getting this one hosed down and Jaluke can help you swab the decks."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke said as he stacked dishes into the dishwasher. As Lorelai carried Josh upstairs, he turned to Jake and said, "Scrub that pot, wouldja?" When Jake gave him a smile heavier on the gum than the tiny teeth, Luke smiled back and said, "You're my boy," as he leaned down and kissed his curly head before clearing the rest of the dishes from the table. He was running hot water in the sink when he saw a shadowy figure cross the drive and appear on the back porch. He went to the back door just as Jess tapped softly on the glass. Opening the door, he said simply, "Hey."

"Hey," Jess said with a nod.

When Luke stepped back to let him in, he asked, "Any better?"

Jess nodded mutely and gave Jake a tight smile as the boy pounded his enthusiasm on the tray of his highchair. "I, um," Jess muttered, and then stopped to clear his throat. He glanced around the brightly lit kitchen and said gruffly, "I want to apologize."

"No need," Luke said with a shrug.

"Yes, there is. I was out of line," Jess said as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"You were, uh, out of sorts," Luke said with a chuckle. "I don't blame you," he added.

"You were trying to help, and I just dumped a load of crap on you," Jess said remorsefully.

"It's okay," Luke said as he held up his hand. "Really," he said as he moved back to the sink and began washing the pots.

Jess watched him quietly for a minute and then asked, "How could she do that?"

Luke sighed as he shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"Was I supposed be just be okay with it?" Jess scoffed.

"I wouldn't be," Luke answered with a snort.

Jess nodded and sank down into a chair near Jake's highchair. He absently toyed with a rubber ball, rolling it across the tray, much to Jake's delight. When the boy laughed, Jess smiled, unable to help himself. When he looked up and saw Luke watching him and asked, "What?"

"Best sound in the world, isn't it?" his uncle asked. Jess simply nodded and turned his attention back to Jake. "They're good for what ails ya," Luke said as he gestured toward the highchair.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Hold him. Play with him. Takes your mind off the other stuff. You end up just doing whatever you need to do to make him laugh like that again."

"Girls suck, Jake," Jess said as he leaned toward his little cousin.

Luke laughed and said, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but whatever works for ya."

"What do you say? You wanna be a charter member of my he-man woman haters club? You can be Vice-President," Jess asked Jake.

Luke shook his head and asked, "Does that include Mommy? Because if it does, as Jake's agent, I can tell you, he won't take the deal."

"Mommies don't count," Jess told Jake.

"Will there be t-shirts and a secret handshake?" Luke asked.

"No," Jess said shaking his head as he unstrapped the belt and lifted Jake from the seat. He settled him onto his lap and said, "Just a lot of beer and belching."

"He's got the belching thing down, but he hasn't graduated from jarred carrots to bottled beer yet," Luke said as he rinsed the last pan and set it in the strainer to dry. He wiped his hands on a towel and said, "I'd offer you that beer, but I think you hit your quota last night."

"Can't even think about it," Jess said with a dismissive wave.

Luke sprawled on a chair and drummed his fingers on the table for a second. "Jess, you have every right to be hurt. And angry. You trusted someone and they let you down," he said with a nod. "Just don't, I mean, you know in a little time, don't let it be who you are," Luke said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked as he avoided his uncle's gaze by tickling Jake's belly.

"Just, go ahead, be mad now, but don't stay mad forever," Luke said gruffly. "You're young. Cara is young. People make mistakes. Sometimes huge ones," he said as he gestured. "I really doubt that she did it just to hurt you," Luke added softly.

Jess sighed and said, "I sure hope not."

They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Luke cleared his throat and said, "You wanna talk about something else?"

"What?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Well, last week I took a closer look at what you've been doing with Weston's, and I have to tell you, I'm impressed," he said with a slow nod.

"You are?" Jess asked, looking up finally.

"Yeah. The stuff you've been doing with the ordering and inventory is great. You've really cut down on the waste, which in any food service business is huge," Luke said confidently.

"Thanks," Jess said with a nod. He jiggled Jake's hand and asked, "You trying to make me feel better?"

Luke chuckled and said, "No, but you should feel good about it."

"Yeah, well, I like it," Jess answered.

"And you're good at it," Luke said with a nod.

Jess took a deep breath and asked, "You remember when I told you that I wanted to stay here in Stars Hollow and run the bakery?"

"Yeah," Luke replied.

"This is what I want to do," Jess said as he glanced up at his uncle.

"You're doing it," Luke said with a confused shake of his head.

"No, I mean, this is where I want to be," Jess told him.

Luke frowned and said, "You can't hide out here, Jess."

"I'm not hiding out," Jess said impatiently. "I haven't changed my mind. I want you to sell me Weston's eventually," Jess said baldly.

"Sell you Weston's?" Luke asked blankly.

"Yeah, well, obviously not now, but someday," Jess answered.

"Uh, wow, okay, well, that's something to think about," Luke answered slowly.

Jess looked down as he bounced Jake on his knee and said, "Cara and I have been having some problems for a while now. I just never thought it would end up like this," he added quietly.

"Now isn't the best time for you to be making big decisions," Luke said cautiously.

Jess shook his head and said, "I decided this a long time ago. That was part of the problem. I want to stay here, she wants to go, do, and see the world."

"Oh," Luke said quietly, his mind flashing on Rachel.

"I'm going to keep taking classes, because I am learning some stuff," Jess assured him. "I just want you to know that nothing has changed, as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay," Luke said as he digested the information.

"Who's a clean machine?" Lorelai called as she walked in carrying Josh in a fresh sleeper. "Oh," she said softly as she stopped just inside of the doorway. "Hey, Jess," she said with a sad smile.

"Hey," Jess answered shortly.

"Can I, uh, trade you?" she asked, nodding toward Josh and then Jake.

"Sure," Jess said as he lifted Jake from his lap and switched babies with her.

Lorelai looked at him carefully and said in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry." She wrinkled her nose and said, "I know there's nothing I can say or do to make things better for you, but I'm here. We're here," she corrected.

"Thanks," Jess said as he settled Josh into his lap.

Lorelai gave his shoulder a quick squeeze as she glanced at Luke and said, "I'll get him in the tub."

When she left the room, Jess looked down at Josh and asked, "How about you? You joining the club?"

Luke shook his head and said, "You'll never recruit him. He loves the ladies, and the ladies love him." He tapped his knuckles against the table and said, "Come on, let's go see what's on TV. We can teach him to scratch."

"You smell good," Jess told Josh as they followed Luke into the living room.

XXXX

Lorelai snuggled into Luke's shoulder and draped her arm over his stomach, rubbing the soft cotton of his ancient t-shirt with her fingertips. "So, he seems a little better?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "He's pretty raw, but he's thinking it through now."

"Did you guys have a good talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get too into stuff, but he touched on a few things," Luke said as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "He wants to buy the bakery someday," he told her.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"He says he wants Weston's," Luke said patiently.

"How would he buy the bakery? He's twenty," she said with a frown.

"Someday. He wants to buy it someday," Luke reminded her gently. "He seems pretty determined to stay here in Stars Hollow. Apparently, it caused a little friction with Cara," he told her.

"Oh," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah," Luke said with a chuckle. "Threw me back about twenty years," he said gruffly.

"You mean with Rachel?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"Yeah, he wants to stay, she's ready to get out there, they were kind of clinging to each other," he said with a shrug.

"Do you think she did this on purpose?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Not consciously," Luke answered.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "But she needed a way to make it be over."

Luke looked down at her, tucking his chin against his chest. "And to make it her fault," he added.

"So that she's the bad guy, and there's no question of them getting back together," Lorelai murmured.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't know. Maybe it was just what he said, she was drunk and met this guy and made a big mistake."

"I don't know which would be worse," Lorelai said with a sad smile.

"Me either," Luke agreed as he tugged gently on a lock of her hair.

Lorelai nodded as she thought it over and said, "I think this would be a good time to review the rules of this marriage, just for the record."

Luke laughed and said, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Yes, well, just so we're clear. You pull anything remotely like that on me, I'm Bobbitting you and keeping it in my sock drawer. I will not divorce you. Instead, I will dedicate the rest of my life to making yours as miserable as humanly possible. Remember, the only way you're getting out of this is feet first," she said as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

Luke nodded and said gravely, "I am a man of many needs. I hope you can keep them all satisfied."

"Have I ever left your needs unfulfilled?" she asked archly.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "You forgot one thing. In order for me to do anything like that, someone would have to cut my heart out first. Therefore, you wouldn't have to worry about any other parts."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "You're sweet. A little gory, but sweet."

"I'm in love with you," he answered gruffly, as he ran his hand over her tousled curls.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes briefly, a flush of pleasure heating her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly before she said, "I am so in love with you."

"We're very lucky," he said as he pecked her lips again.

"Yes, we are," she agreed between kisses. She ran her fingertips gently over his eyebrow, and let them trail down his scruffy cheek as they shared more soft sweet kisses. She pulled back a little and smiled as she said softly, "Amazing how different it is when you add the word 'in,' isn't it?" She kissed him again, cradling his face in her hand. "Such a tiny word," she whispered.

"And all of the difference in the world," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

XXXX

The following afternoon, after Luke put the boys down for a nap, he picked up the phone and carried it to the couch, where he stretched out, trying to work the kinks from his muscles. He smiled a little remembering some of the contortions that aided in acquiring those kinks and then looked at the phone as he heaved a heavy sigh. He dialed, punching each number with his thumb, and waited patiently as it rang. "Hello, may I speak to Emily, please? This is her son-in-law, Luke Danes,' he told the new maid that answered the phone.

When Emily came on the line she said, "Hello, Luke," in a happy tone.

"Hi, Emily. Did you have a nice trip?" he asked.

"It was wonderful," Emily said warmly.

"I'm glad," he said with a nod. "Did you get home last night or this morning?" he asked.

"Last night, but by the time we got settled in, it was too late to call. I planned to call this evening," she told him.

"Oh, well, I just, uh, wanted to ask about Thanksgiving," he said hesitantly.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too. You've cooked for the last two years, so I was thinking that you all could come here," she said. "That way, you actually can enjoy the holiday," she said with a pleased smile.

"Oh, well, um, that's nice, Emily," Luke said slowly.

"You won't have to lift a finger," she said happily.

Luke scratched his cheek and said, "Well, actually, I called because, um, I wanted to see if it would be alright with you and Richard if we had dinner at the diner again."

"The diner?" Emily asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want Caesar to have to work the holiday again, and I don't want to leave people high and dry," he said lamely.

"You plan to work on Thanksgiving?" she asked incredulously.

"It's not really work," he told her. "You know, the diner isn't really open. It's just dinner for people who don't have a dinner of their own," he said in a rush. "If you want, we can come to your house after I serve dinner at the diner," he offered with a grimace.

Emily pursed her lips as she thought about it and said, "Well, that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? You'd be up at dawn, on your feet all day, and then have pack up the whole family and drive to drive to Hartford," she pointed out.

"I don't mind, really," he told her. "I know you'd like something a little nicer than the diner, that's fine with me," he said with a shrug. Emily glanced down at her nails as she gave it some more thought. "Emily?" Luke called softly.

"I had such a good time when we had dinner there a couple of years ago," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Talk it over with Richard. We'll do whatever you decide to do," he told her.

"You're taking over all of the holidays," she said grimly.

"I don't mean to. If you want, Lorelai, Rory and the twins can come and I can follow as soon as I'm done," he offered with a wince, knowing that Lorelai would throttle him if Emily decided to take him up on it.

"What time?" she asked finally. "At the diner," she clarified.

"Uh, four? Five?" he suggested.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "So early. Fine, we'll be there at four," she said firmly.

"I don't mind coming there," he told her again.

"We'll bring the wine. Perhaps this time we won't have to drink out of water glasses?" she asked leadingly.

"I'll make sure of it. Thank you, Emily," he said as he prepared to hang up.

Emily paused for a moment and said, "Thank you, Luke. Richard and I had a very nice weekend."

"We'll see you Friday," he told her.

"At our house," she said quickly.

"Of course," he said, allowing her the victory with a smile. "See you Friday," he said again.

"Goodbye, Luke," she said as she hung up.

XXXX

As Lorelai was inventorying the linen closet that afternoon, her cell rang in her pocket. She glanced at the display, and quickly flipped it ope. "Finally," she said into the phone.

"Sorry," Rory answered sheepishly.

"You never called me back on Saturday," Lorelai pouted.

"I meant to, I just, got busy," she finished lamely.

Lorelai winced as the clever quips leapt to the tip of her tongue. She bit them back and said, "I tried to call yesterday, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, I saw the number, but I was in a lecture. Then I went to the library and lost all track of time," Rory said as she moved around her dorm room, searching for a notebook she had mislaid.

"Mommy's gonna start to think you don't love her anymore," Lorelai said petulantly.

"You know that' silly," Rory said with a laugh. "It's just crazy, professors trying to get things in before Thanksgiving, the paper is eating up a lot of my time, and finals are just around the corner," she said tiredly.

"Are things okay with you, though? Did you, uh, did you talk to Logan?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Rory said quickly.

Lorelai nodded and prepared for another extraction. "Are you feeling better about things?" she asked.

"Oh, much better," Rory said confidently.

"Good, good," Lorelai said as she frowned at the tiny squares of folded face towels.

Rory plopped down on her bed and said, "Yep. I came back, and got down to work on my paper, and the next thing I know, Logan was at my door."

"Oh, that's good," Lorelai said encouragingly.

Rory nodded and said, "We had a good talk. I told him that I understood that he was a 'no strings' kind of guy, but I am a girl who definitely has strings."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Yes. I told him that we could be friends, but I thought that we shouldn't date any longer," Rory said, gaining confidence in her ability to confide in her mother once again.

"Wow, gutsy," Lorelai said with a nod. "So, you're okay with that?" she asked cautiously.

"Wait, you haven't heard the rest of it," Rory said, warming up to the idea of sharing her news with her mother.

"Well, out with it Paul Harvey," Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed and said, "Okay, page two. I told him all of that, and he thought about it for a minute, and then he told me that he was fine with that," she said happily.

"Fine with what?" Lorelai asked, unsure that she was following closely enough.

"Strings," Rory answered. "He decided to commit. We're dating. Exclusively. Boyfriend and girlfriend," Rory said proudly. When Lorelai didn't say anything, she rushed on, "Now I know that things may have started off a little rocky, but I am very happy with the way things are going and I think that, in time, you will be too."

"Okay,' Lorelai said slowly. "Uh, wow, okay," she said a she recovered. "Well, good. I'm happy that you're happy," she said quickly.

"I am," Rory said with a relieved smile. "As a matter of fact, he invited me to dinner at his parents' house Thursday night. That reminds me, I'm coming home tomorrow after class to get my blue dress, so if you've swiped the shoes that go with it, I expect to see them back in my closet by then, Missy," she said sternly.

"They'll be there," Lorelai said quickly, mentally searching her closet for the shoes in question. She glanced down and saw that they were on her feet and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I, uh, I'm just happy that you're coming home. Can you have dinner with us?" she asked.

"At Luke's?" Rory asked hopefully.

"That can be arranged," Lorelai answered.

"It's a date," Rory said with grin. She paused as she spotted the notebook she had been searching for tucked under her pillow and remembered that she had reviewed it before going to sleep. She pulled it out and placed it on her lap, tapping her nails against it lightly for a second. "Mom, I'm sorry I've been so weird lately," she said in a soft voice.

"I've missed you, kid," Lorelai answered.

"I know, I just," she said, and then stopped as she glanced around her room. "I really like him, Mom," she admitted quietly. "Probably more than I should, and it's probably not very smart, but I can't help it," she said with a small shrug.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sweets, I definitely know how that goes."

"I'll be better," Rory promised.

"Just be Rory," Lorelai answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and warn Luke, I have a horrible craving for a cheeseburger and onion rings," Rory said with a laugh.

"I will make sure he's prepared," Lorelai said with a nod. "Thanks for calling," she added.

Rory looked down at her lap sheepishly and said, "Thanks for being there to call."

"I'll always be here," Lorelai told her. She shook her head quickly and said, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!"

"What?" Rory asked curiously.

"Uh, Jess and Cara broke up," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"No, really?" Rory asked sadly.

Lorelai glanced back over her shoulder and saw Michel hovering nearby. "Yeah, it's bad. Details tomorrow," she added in a whisper.

"Is Jess okay?" Rory asked worriedly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He will be, eventually."

"Poor Jess," Rory said in a sad tone.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Lorelai told her.

"Tomorrow. Bye, Mom," Rory said as she held her thumb over the button to disconnect the phone.

"Bye, Sweets," Lorelai said as she hung up. She dropped her cell back into her pocket and patted it gently as she took a deep breath and resumed counting towels.

XXXX

Lorelai called Luke later that afternoon and asked, "Have you started cooking yet?"

"No, I'm sorry. Don't beat me, the old bruises just healed," he teased as he rolled over, snagging Josh by the waistband of his jeans as he tried to escape from the rug.

"Funny boy," she said with a grin. "Sookie making the magic risotto, and we're light for dinner. You want me to bring some home?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he said with a nod. "You about to leave?" he asked.

"Why? You miss me?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yes," he answered firmly.

"Home in about fifteen," she told him.

"See you in thirty," he answered with a nod as he hung up. "Get back here," he said as he scooped Josh into his arms and rolled over, acting like he was going to squish him under his weight. As Jake smiled up at him, Luke felt two hands grasp the butt of his jeans and tug. He looked over his shoulder at Jake and said, "Just like your mother." He reached back and pulled Jake over to him as he said, "Okay, it time you just learn that the only time it's acceptable for a guy to touch another guys butt is when they've scored." He thought for a moment and then added with a chuckle, "A touchdown, a home run or something like that. Not when they, uh, score with a girl. That would be highly inappropriate, and more than a little weird."

When Lorelai breezed through the door twenty minutes later, she called out, "I split the difference with ya."

"Good enough," Luke called as she rounded the corner and spotted him lying on the floor with the twins. He was on his side with his head propped up on his hand as Jake knelt behind him with two fistfuls of flannel, and Josh was on his back in front of him, holding his own toes. Luke turned his head to look up at her and smiled.

"Good day?" she asked as she set the containers of food on the end table and dropped her purse into the chair.

"Pretty good," he said with a nod.

"They wearing you out?" she asked as she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled up behind Jake to smootch his cheek loudly. She peered over Luke's side and grinned at Josh as she said, "Hello, my boys."

"Hello," Luke answered as he jerked his chin to signal for his kiss.

"Hi, my man," she said as she gave him a soft lingering kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled coyly and said, "It was good. I was thinking about my hunky boyfriend most of the day."

"Well, stop it, you're home now," he told her. "Think about your husband."

"One in the same," she told him.

"Sure they are," he said with a knowing smile.

Lorelai kissed him again and said, "Rory called."

"Finally," he breathed. When Lorelai blinked in surprise he chuckled and said, "I notice things."

"She and Logan are officially a couple," she told him.

"Huh? Why? How?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai gave him a pointed look as she said, "She likes him, he likes her, and they have decided to give commitment a try."

"To a mental institution?" he asked.

"Luke," she chastised gently.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, sorry. What brought this on?" he asked.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Funny you should ask. She told him that she wasn't a 'no strings attached' kind of girl, and that they should just be friends and Logan folded and opted for the strings."

Luke frowned and said begrudgingly, "Well, I have to give him credit for having a brain."

"She is very happy with the decision," Lorelai told him firmly.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at his easy acceptance of Rory's happiness and said, "She talked to me about it. It felt good."

"I'm glad," he told her sincerely.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "She really likes him. We're going to have to give him a chance," she told him.

"If we ever meet him," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai nodded and said, "If we ever do." She pushed herself up and picking up Jake in the process. "Come on, let's eat," she said as she stood, adjusting Jake's weight in her arms.

Luke stood up and lifted Josh, swooping him up into the air and giving him a slight toss which made him squeal with laughter. When he saw Lorelai roll her eyes he shrugged and said, "He's a thrill seeker."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I've got a thrill for ya."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah," she said as she picked up the containers of food and led the way to the kitchen. "Tonight, after the boys are asleep," she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can balance the checkbook together. I know how you love to write in all of those little debits," she whispered in a sexy voice.

Luke smirked and said, "Stop, you're making me crazy."

"And then, we can," she paused dramatically as she glanced over both shoulders. "Pay bills," she said in a breathy voice.

"My heart is pounding," he said dryly as he began to strap Josh into his highchair.

"I'll lick the stamps extra slow, just for you," she said with a grin.

"They're self adhesive, you'll have to lick something else," he said with a grin.

"Ooh, do we still have popsicles?" she asked excitedly as she settled Jake in his seat.

Luke shook his head and turned to open the freezer door. "You're the only person I know that would want a popsicle when it's cold outside. Yes, we have popsicles," he reported.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Good. Everybody likes a treat, my friend," she said as she pointed to him.

XXXX

Later that night, Luke turned out the bathroom light and smiled at Lorelai, who was watching for him from the snuggly spot of her pillow. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and asked, "Can we pay more bills tomorrow?"

"Do we have more popsicles?" she countered.

"I'll buy more," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smile slyly and said, "Look who's a fan of the popsicle now."

"Remarkably hot, and cold at the same time," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Wait until you see what I can do with Pop Rocks," she said smugly.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "Ain't never gonna happen."

Lorelai shrugged as he snuggled into his pillow facing her. "Never say never," she warned.

"So, I was thinking," he started.

"Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?" she asked as she kissed his forehead.

"Ha," he said dryly.

"Wow, didn't even get two," she said with a sad smile.

Luke stared at her with those deep blue eyes and said, "I think I'm going to change Jess' pay to involve some profit sharing kind of thing. He's the one making the profit, after all," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That sounds fair."

"That would give him more money, and if he's serious about the bakery, maybe in a few years we can make it into a partnership," he suggested.

"You don't want to sell it to him?" she asked.

Luke sighed and said, "I don't know how I feel about that yet. Fran left it to me, and I kind of feel like I shouldn't sell it."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I can understand that."

"Maybe after more time has passed, and if Jess is still serious about it, I'll think about that some more," he said with a frown.

"That's fine. There's no hurry," she agreed.

"No hurry," Luke concurred. "Your parents are coming to the diner for Thanksgiving dinner," he told her.

"Oh, you talked to them?" she asked.

"Your Mom, this afternoon," he said with a nod.

"I was kind of surprised she didn't call tonight," she said with a slight frown.

"I beat her to the punch," he said as he absently ran his hand over her hip

Lorelai smiled and said, "And took the bullet. You're quiet a guy, Luke Danes."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well, we're having dinner at their house this Friday."

"Always a catch," Lorelai murmured.

"No such thing as a free turkey dinner," he said somberly. "Still in love with me?" he asked as he looked up at her through those ridiculously long dark lashes.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Luke smiled that slow sexy smile and said, "Thanks for sharing your popsicle with me."

"You are very welcome," she said with a flirty smile of her own.

"I couldn't help but notice," he said as he ran his hand down over her bottom.

"Yes?" she asked leadingly.

He lifted up the covers and looked down at her Betty Boop pajamas. "Oh, Betty," he said in a husky voice.

"Betty told me that she missed you," Lorelai answered softly.

Luke looked up at her and asked, "Is this affair I'm having with Betty cause for Bobbitting?"

"No, this is your freebie. I laminated her name on your card," she said with a grin.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll just pretend that I know what that means," as he ducked his head under the blankets and Lorelai began to giggle.

XXXX

"Hello?" Rory called as she walked through the door the following evening.

"Hey, Rory," Luke called back as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Your Mom got held up at the inn. I was just feeding the boys before we go to the diner for your gourmet repast," he said as he jerked his head for her to follow him back into the kitchen.

"Can I help it if I dream of your burgers?" she asked as she shrugged out of her coat and tossed it over the banister on her way to the kitchen.

"I suppose you're gonna want me to get back there and cook it," Luke said with a smirk.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't have to, but I will admit that yours are better than Caesar or Joe's"

"I'm making your burger," he said as he sat back down at the table.

"Hey guys," Rory cooed as she bent to kiss each of her brothers, deftly evading their sticky hands. "It's the poster boys for Jam Hands," she said with a laugh.

"Or in this case, sweet potato hands," Luke said with a nod.

Rory sat down at the table and asked with a knowing smile, "So, you liking this whole jam hands thing?"

"It's not so bad," Luke said with a shrug and a small smile of his own as he started shoveling food into their mouths again. "How are things going?" he asked her.

"Things are going good. Busy," she said with a nod.

"Good," he said as he tried to pry Jake's lips apart with the spoon, coating the stubborn boy's chin with more pureed green beans than he got into his mouth. He picked up the bottle on the table and held it up in front of Jake, who promptly opened his mouth. Seizing his opportunity, Luke ladled the beans into his mouth with a triumphant, "Hah!"

"Bwah," Jake said as he spit the beans out again.

"Score one for Jakey," Rory said with a grin.

Luke scowled at his son and said darkly, "Boys do not live on rice cereal alone."

"Maybe you should smoosh up some Mallomars," Rory suggested.

Luke turned his scowl on her and said, "Do not give them any ideas."

Rory giggled and said, "Who runs this joint anyway?"

"They do," Luke answered as he turned his attention to Josh, with only slightly better success. "So, you're going to dinner at the boyfriend's, huh?" he asked bluntly.

"Logan's, yes," she said with a laugh.

"Are we ever going to meet this joker?" Luke asked gruffly.

Rory smiled as she looked down and said, "You know, you might like him. Dad seemed to think he was okay."

Luke blinked as he sat back slightly. Without looking at her, he kept his face carefully neutral as he asked, "Your dad met him?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Rory stammered as she realized what she had said. "Dad came down to visit a couple of weeks ago, and we ran into Logan as we were heading out to dinner," she explained, carefully omitting the fact that Logan had joined them for the meal.

"Oh," Luke said with a nod. He frowned and asked, "Is your dad doing okay? With Gigi?" he clarified.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. He has a nanny. Actually, a maid/nanny combo," she told him.

"How very McDonald's of him," Luke said, softening his words with a smile.

"He seems to be doing okay," she said as she nodded. "Um, actually, I was going to talk to you and Mom about this, but Dad wants me to come to stay with him for a few days over winter break," she said hesitantly.

"He does?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, he's asked before, but now," she said with a shrug.

"What about now?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged again and said, "I don't know. I mean, I have only met Gigi once, really, and she's my sister. I spend so much time with Josh and Jake, but Gigi is just as much my sister as they're my brothers," she said in a slightly defensive tone.

"True," Luke agreed, looking her straight in the eye. "You should get to know her." When Rory blushed faintly and looked down, Luke asked softly, "What's going on with you, Rory?"

Rory jerked her head up as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Luke shook his head as he dropped the baby spoon into Josh's dish and said, "Something's off. With you and your mom. With me and you," he said awkwardly. "Have we done something wrong?" he asked as he held his hands open toward her.

"No, Luke, no," she protested quickly.

"Have we hurt your feelings? Are we too wrapped up in these two clowns?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no," she said shaking her head vehemently.

"I know it's been a big change, for all of us," he said slowly. "Is it me? Am I monopolizing your Mom or something?" he asked earnestly.

"Oh, Luke," Rory said sadly. "No, it's nothing like that," she said sincerely.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Rory shook her head, at a complete loss for what to say. She reached over and brushed Josh's curls back with her fingers. Finally she said softly, "I'm just trying to figure myself out, that's all."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"It has nothing to do with you or Mom," she assured him quickly.

Luke nodded and asked, "Can I help in some way?"

Rory looked at him affectionately and said, "I don't think so, but if I think of something, you'll be the first to know."

Luke nodded as he began to give the boys their bottles and said, "Maybe the second."

"Maybe, but believe me, you're right up there," she told him.

Luke swallowed thickly and nodded as he held Jake's bottle for him. He looked down at Josh holding his own bottle and chug-a-lugging like a spring breaker and chuckled. "Your Mom wants me to make them a little milk bong, you know, like beer bong," he said with a smirk.

"I'll try not to be too ruined by the fact that you just used the word bong twice in one sentence," she said gravely.

"Thank you," he answered. "So, when would you go to Boston?" he asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "That depends, when do you plan on us going to get the tree?"

"You're the one with a schedule. I'm always here," he said with a shrug, trying to smother his pleased smile.

XXXX

That night, they lay shoulder to shoulder in bed, staring at the ceiling as Lorelai asked, "So, Christopher has met the mystery boyfriend and we haven't?"

"Yeah, trying not to be too upset about that," Luke said dryly.

"And she says that she's not upset about anything?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I asked, point blank," he told her.

"She's just trying to figure herself out," Lorelai murmured.

"That's the party line," he told her.

"She seemed fine at dinner," Lorelai mused.

Luke nodded and said, "She was fine while we were talking. I don't think she meant to let the Christopher meeting Logan thing slip, but she didn't really say anything more about it," he told her. He laced his fingers through hers and said, "I think she feels torn."

"Between what?" she asked.

"Us and Christopher and Gigi, Stars Hollow and Yale," he said with a shrug. He slid his fingers absently along hers as he said, "It's almost like she thinks she needs to make a choice."

"But, she doesn't," Lorelai argued.

"I know that. I'm just saying that maybe she feels that way," he told her. "Maybe she feels like the odd man out, you know?" he said as he turned onto his side to face her, sliding his arm up under his pillow. "Think about it. You have kids with someone else, so does Christopher. She has all of these little siblings, but none of them are, you know, totally hers," he said with a frown. "Does that make sense?" he asked uncertainly.

"Like she's out of place," Lorelai said as she turned onto her side too.

Luke nodded and said, "Maybe you need to make a point of spending more one on one time with her. Get back to that a little," he suggested.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Can't hurt." She reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Are you hurt?" she asked softly.

Luke grimaced and said, "A little maybe?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's okay."

"It feels stupid," he grumbled.

"You know you're always going to be her go-to guy," she said gently.

Luke gave her a rueful smile and said, "Not always."

Lorelai smiled warmly and said, "I would put money on it, no matter who comes along."

"The boys aren't allowed to grow up," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We'll put bricks on their heads and start feeding them coffee to stunt their growth."

Luke smiled as he blinked slowly and said, "They'll be one soon. They'll be walking and then talking," he said sadly.

"They don't stay little very long," she agreed. "But, we have years and years for them to get on our nerves. We'll be ready to kick them out of the nest, maybe, eventually," she said with a smirk.

"I miss the fairy wings and caterpillar funerals, and she wasn't even mine yet," he admitted softly.

"Yeah, but she always will be now," she said as she kissed him gently.

"I hate that he met him," Luke confessed in a low voice.

"I do too," she whispered back.

"Counts against the little schmuck, even if it wasn't his fault," Luke said in a warning tone.

Lorelai snorted and said, "It should count against him that Christopher liked him."

"That too," Luke said as he draped his arm over her and pulled her closer to him. "He'd better treat her right, or I'll choke him with those damn strings," he said as he pressed his forehead to hers.


	75. Talking Turkey, Figuratively

**Talking Turkey, Figuratively**

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Lorelai was excited. She had the entire evening planned. Rory would be home. She was going to order pizza for dinner because Luke would be doing enough cooking the next day. After pizza, Luke and the boys were going to spend a quiet evening reviewing the finer points of football, or some such madness, while she and Rory hit the multiplex in Woodbridge. She had gone to Doose's and loaded up on movie snacks. She had even pulled her trusty old hobo bag from the closet for smuggling their loot into the theater and filled it up. That afternoon, she left the inn early to make sure all of her preparations were in place.

When Lorelai got home, she found Luke in the nursery sitting sprawled on the rug, lifting Josh up to his feet and speaking words of encouragement. She stood in the doorway, silently observing him. He was in jeans and a thermal knit shirt that hugged his body. His feet were sheathed in white athletic socks, but no shoes. The cap was missing, but she could see the flattened ring just above his curls where it had rested earlier. She smiled as he snaked a leg out to impede Jake's progress as he tried to crawl away. "No way, Jose," Luke said with a laugh. "You're staying here with us," he said as Jake turned toward him with a frustrated scowl. He set Josh back on his diapered bottom, and then gave it a pat as the boy immediately flipped onto his knees and took off across the rug. Luke then toppled over onto his side, catching himself at the last second as he acted like he was going to crush Jake. Tickled by his father's antics, Jake let out a gurgle of pleasure just as his mother giggled from the doorway. Luke turned his head to look up at her and said, "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Lorelai said as she stepped into the room. "You trying to smoosh my babies?" she asked as she dropped down on the rug.

"He was askin' for it," Luke answered with a shrug. He lifted his wrist to check his watch and said, "You're early."

"Good thing you kicked your little chippy out before I got home, huh?" she teased.

"Whew, close one," Luke agreed as he rolled onto his back and blinked up at her.

Lorelai leaned over him and kissed him upside down. "Hiya, handsome," she said with a smile.

Luke tugged on the ends of her hair and said, "Hello."

Lorelai kissed him again and then asked, "What have you guys been up to?"

"The usual, we cut down a few trees, welded some stuff together, without masks, by the way, because we're manly men," he added. "Then we pounded a few beers, souped up the engine in the truck and added some really cool pipes, blew up some of Rory's old stuffed animals with firecrackers, and jumped off of the roof to see if we could fly. You know, guy stuff," he said with a nod.

"So, you watched Sesame Street and had a nap?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"How is Elmo today?" she asked.

"Even more annoying than usual," Luke reported as Josh crawled over into Lorelai's lap. "But not as annoying as this new trick," he said as nodded to Jake, who slapped Luke's denim clad thigh repeatedly. "Suddenly, I'm a punching bag," he grumbled.

"I think he likes the sound," Lorelai said as Luke stilled Jake's hand. She leaned over and said in a loud whisper, "Don't hit Daddy. He's delicate and bruises easily."

Luke smiled at her and asked, "Kiss it, Mommy?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "How come you can call me Mommy, but you freak out when I call you Daddy?"

"Them's the rules," he said as he hauled Jake up and sat him on his stomach.

"You sure you'll be okay with the two of them tonight? You've had them all afternoon," she said worriedly.

"We'll be fine. Besides, Jess is coming over," he said as he sat up turning Jake upside down in the process.

Lorelai smiled as Jake chortled. "Look at you. You used to be so afraid that you would break them, and now you toss them around like bean bags," she said with a laugh.

"Well, they're much sturdier now," Luke said as he turned Jake loose.

"Yes, they are," Lorelai agreed as Josh took off after his brother as fast as his hands and knees would carry him. "I'm gonna miss the crawling," she said as she watched his diapered bottom wriggle along.

Jake stopped, seemingly waiting for Josh to approach before he sat back on his butt and began to slap at Josh's back while saying, "Dadadadadadadada."

"Hey! You little thug," Luke muttered as he snatched Jake up and moved him away from Josh. "Fine, hit me," he told the boy.

Jake's face clouded for a moment as he tried to determine if he was angry or not. Opting for not, he reached out with both hands toward Luke and said, "Dadadadadada."

Luke softened as he reached for Jake and pulled him back onto his lap. "You are an unholy mess of a boy," he said as he ran his long fingers through Jake's soft curls and kissed the top of his head.

"And you are who P.T. Barnum had in mind," Lorelai said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So, Jess is coming over?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he didn't have anything better to do," Luke said with a smirk.

"Cool, boys' night," she said with a shrug. "What time are the hookers getting here?" she asked.

"No hookers. We thought we'd teach the boys how to hotwire a car and then use them to make a new set of chalk outlines in front of Doose's. How long do you think it'll take Taylor to figure it out if there're two of them this size?" he asked as he nodded to the twins.

"A while," Lorelai said with a nod. "You're very Mr. Smartypants tonight," she commented.

"Too much Elmo does that to a person. You find yourself talking back to him," he said with a shrug. He leaned closer to her and murmured, "You said something about my pants?"

Lorelai looked at him wide eyed and asked, "Why, you got Elmo in there? I love Elmo. He's so cute," she said with a girly sigh.

"You are twisted," he grumbled.

"You want me to tickle him?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," he answered.

"Maybe if you're still awake when we get home," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled back and said, "Wake me up."

"You are a desperate man," she said shaking her head.

They heard the front door close and Rory call, "Mom? Luke?"

"Up here," Lorelai said as she unfolded her legs.

"Go down," Luke said with a jerk of his chin.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Wow, didn't even kiss me first."

"Lorelai," he said with an exasperated sigh. "Go downstairs and talk to Rory. I'll stay here with the boys for a little bit," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Babe, I think the sibling rivalry thing they talk about in the books is geared more toward kids that aren't nineteen years apart."

"We'll be down soon. Order the pizzas," he told her as she left the room.

"Bossy," she said with a sassy grin. "I like it." She poked her head out into the hall and called to Rory, "Coming!" She glanced back at Luke and said, "At least I will be," with a saucy wink.

"Your Mommy is a bad, bad girl," Luke murmured to Josh as he scooted over to him.

XXXX

Jess arrived just as the pizzas did. They spread the boxes on the island and loaded up their plates as Rory regaled them with the story of Paris' recent fast in observance of Ramadan. "I could never follow any religion that prohibits pepperoni," Lorelai proclaimed as she took a huge bite of her pizza.

"Yes, we know," Luke said as he stabbed at his salad with his fork. "So, what movie are you guys going to see?" he asked.

"Well, it's currently a toss up," Lorelai said as she shifted the hot cheese around in her mouth.

"We're trying to decide between the new Bridget Jones, The Incredibles, and Saw," Rory told him.

Lorelai pointed to Rory as she tried to swallow her pizza and said, "And Seed of Chucky or Finding Neverland."

"Quite the selection," Jess said with a smirk.

"Well, you see, Bridget Jones has Colin Firth and Hugh Grant in it," Lorelai started to explain.

"And Mama likes the eye candy," Rory said in a sing-song voice.

"And The Incredibles just looks funny," Lorelai continued.

"Where's my supersuit?" Rory asked, imitating the clip from the commercials.

"Saw looks interesting," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory nodded and said, "Yes, but I've heard its more gore than psycho-thriller."

Lorelai shook her head in distaste and said, "Cross that off." She blew lightly on her pizza and said, "The Neverland one has Johnny Depp in it."

"Again with the eye candy," Luke muttered as he plucked a stray piece of pepperoni from his pizza and placed it on the edge of Lorelai's plate.

"Ah, but you give me the pepperoni," she said as she popped it into her mouth.

"Dirty, so dirty," Rory mumbled as she shook her head.

"Yes, I know," Lorelai said smugly as she watched the color rise in Luke's cheeks. She looked over at Josh's grasping hand and said, "No pepperoni for you!" She stared at her slice of pizza and said, "Anyway, there's also Chucky. Who doesn't enjoy a Chucky movie?" she asked with a shrug.

"People with taste," Luke answered gruffly.

"Not gonna touch the tasty comments," Lorelai said primly as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Thank you for that," Jess mumbled. "So, everyone is coming to the diner tomorrow?" he asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, and in addition to us, Kirk and Lulu will be joining the usual suspects."

"Really?" Lorelai asked. "What about his mother?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know, he told me, but I wasn't listening."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Your skills are deteriorating."

"My skills are just fine," Luke muttered as he got up to get another slice of pizza. "It's a matter of self preservation," he said gruffly.

"Hey, has he proposed?" Rory asked.

"You think that wouldn't have been front page news?" Lorelai asked her.

"Maybe Luke wasn't paying attention," Rory pointed out.

Luke shook his head and said, "I think he chickened out."

"Poor Lulu," Lorelai said as she shook her head sadly.

"Lucky escape," Jess grumbled.

"Well, yes, in some ways," Lorelai conceded. "But she really loves Kirk," she said sadly.

Luke sat down again as he said, "Which is bizarre enough."

Rory glanced uneasily at Jess and then tried to steer the conversation away from matters of the heart by saying, "I can't wait to shop Friday."

Lorelai and Luke both looked up at the abrupt change of topic, but caught on quickly as Rory slid a glance at Jess, who continued to eat in blessed oblivion. "Uh, yeah, Black Friday, here we come!" Lorelai said as she thrust her fist into the air triumphantly.

"I don't know how you can stand that. The crowds, the parking, it's a nightmare," Luke groused.

"Well, you're not invited," Lorelai said in a snooty tone.

"That's heartbreaking," Luke muttered.

At the mention of heartbreak, both Lorelai and Rory glared at him meaningfully. "What? I hate shopping. It's not a secret," Luke said, completely clueless.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to Rory as she said, "I suckered Grandma and Grandpa into keeping the terrible twosome for a few hours."

"Excellent," Rory hissed. "Better maneuverability. We'll be just like Paul Anka, and slice like hammer!" she said with a nod.

"Oh, I love Paul Anka," Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Slice like a hammer?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Rory shrugged and said "There's this tape of him chewing out his band after a show. He tells them that when he moves, he slices like a hammer," she explained.

"Paul Anka? No, he would never do that," Lorelai denied, as if she knew him well.

"The 'the guys get shirts,' one?" Jess asked. He shook his head and said, "The guy's a lunatic."

"Bah, bah, bah!" Jake said happily.

"Very much like that, but with a lot of words starting with the letter 'F.'" Jess told him.

"Paul Anka?" Lorelai gasped. "Puppy Love, Paul Anka? No!" she wailed.

Luke looked at Jess and Rory sternly and said, "Don't you know better by now?"

Jess tried to hide his smirk as Rory smiled at Luke sweetly and said, "It's all over the internet. I can't help it if some people cling to their delusions."

Luke glanced at his watch and said, "You'd better get moving if you're gonna see anything. This babysitter is going to bed early tonight."

"Okay, Gramps," Rory said as she carried her plate to the sink.

"I have to be up at four tomorrow. Would you like me to wake you so that you can help?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"We love the turkey man," Rory said as she turned to go to her room. "I'll be ready in a minute," she called to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at Luke and asked, "Don't you want me to help feed these guys?" as she nodded to the twins.

"Nah, Jess and I can wrangle them," Luke told her.

Lorelai stood up and said, "I'll just go get my stuff," as she left the room.

"Just don't make me shovel the green goop in," Jess muttered.

"Ah, but there's spinach on the menu tonight," Luke said with a chuckle.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Can't we just give them one of those cookie things they like and a bottle?"

"We could, and I could have given you the discarded crusts from our pizza for dinner," Luke said as he shook his head. "Tell him that you're growing. That you need your vegetables," Luke told the boys and Josh promptly began to beat on his tray with the palm of his hand. "See? They're hungry," Luke said with a smirk.

"You'll never get it in them," Jess predicted direly.

"Gotta keep trying," Luke answered as he began heating the boys' dinner.

Jess stood up, gathering the discarded plates and glasses to load into the dishwasher. They worked quietly for a few minutes until Lorelai reappeared, freshly glossed and brushed, with her big movie snack smuggling purse over her shoulder. "Shake a leg, Gilmore," she called toward Rory's room. She turned to Luke and said softly, "She's probably talking to Logan." She rubbed his arm gently and said, "We shouldn't be too late."

Luke smiled and said, "Remember to wake me up."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Depends on how soundly you're sleeping."

"Wake me anyway, I want to know you're home," he told her as Rory came out of her room. "Have fun," he said as he pecked a quick kiss to her lips.

"We will," Rory said as she shrugged into her jacket and flipped her hair over her collar.

"Bye, Jess, enjoy your second hand spinach," Lorelai called with a waggle of her fingers as they headed for the door.

"Oh! Jess, that book is on the nightstand in my room," Rory called back to him.

"Okay, thanks," he said as he slid the leftover pizza into the fridge.

Luke spooned food into two small plastic divided plates and asked, "What book?"

"Love in the Time of Cholera," Jess answered.

Luke blinked and shook his head and said in a snarky tone, "Sounds great."

"Yeah, well, I've gone through all of your old Hardy Boys mysteries," Jess answered with a smirk. He walked into Rory's room, found the book and came back out a minute later. "Who's the surfer boy? Is that the mysterious Logan?" he asked.

"What?" Luke asked as he carried the plates to the table.

"She's got a picture of her and some blonde dude as the background on her computer," Jess reported.

"She does?" Luke asked as he distractedly slid the plates onto the table.

"Yeah, they're all dressed up, but it looks like they're in the woods or something," Jess told him.

"I've gotta see this guy," Luke muttered as he headed for Rory's room. He stopped at the doorway and winced slightly with indecision.

Jess shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's just a picture. If it were private, she probably wouldn't have left it open."

"I don't go in Rory's room," Luke murmured.

"Have you been banned?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I just don't. It's her room."

Jess pursed his lips as he studied his uncle. "One of the bulbs is out in the ceiling fixture," he told him.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, his face brightening.

"She probably can use the extra light. Reading, you know," Jess said with a nod.

"True," Luke said as he chewed the inside of his cheek uncertainly.

"Should only take a minute to change," Jess said as he sat down at the table. "I'll start with Josh, he's not as stubborn," he said as he picked up one of the dishes. When Luke still hesitated he sighed and said, "Would you jus get the girl a new lightbulb? Geez. You don't have to read her diary or rifle through her underwear, it's sitting out on the desk," he said shaking his head.

"Right," Luke said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled a lightbulb from a box. When he went into Rory's room he tried not to look at the desk as he pulled the chair over and began to change the lightbulb. When he stepped down, he carefully put the chair back at the desk and looked down at the slideshow screensaver, studying the cocky grin on the blonde boy's face. He straightened and was about to leave when the picture changed to one of a group of people in formal attire leaping from a scaffolding with open umbrellas. He did a double take and loudly said, "Holy crap!" as he realized that one of the girls in the picture was Rory in the blue gown.

"What?" Jess yelled.

"Look at this!" Luke shouted. "Are they nuts?" he bellowed.

"Hang on," Jess called as he set the dish back on the table. "Be right back," he told Josh and Jake as he headed for the bedroom. As he walked in, the picture changed as Luke stared at the screen open-mouthed. "What?" Jess asked as he moved up beside his uncle.

"Wait for it to come around again," Luke said as the pictures began to recycle. Luke stepped back so that he could keep one eye on the twins through the open door and the other on the screen. A minute later he said, "Should be next."

When the picture came up, Jess looked at it and said, "Oh yeah, she told me about this. It was a stunt," he said with a nod.

"A stunt?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well, obviously," Jess answered with a smirk.

"A stunt for what?" Luke asked.

Jess shrugged and said, "That club she did the article on." He looked at the picture and said, "They're wearing harnesses, Luke."

"Yeah, but still," Luke protested.

Jess said, "Please those kids are America's crowned princes and princesses. They probably hired some Hollywood guy to set it up and make sure it was safe." He turned to his uncle and said, "Can't have the progeny of our premier families going splat, can we?"

Luke rubbed his hand over his face and asked, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Jess scoffed and herded his uncle from the room as he said, "I talked you into nothing. I just mentioned that the lightbulb was out." He gave Luke a slight shove toward the table and said, "Come on, your little scions are hungry."

"I already hate this guy," Luke admitted as he dropped into his chair and picked up Jake's plate and spoon. "I haven't even met him," he grumbled.

"What's bothering you about it?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I don't know. Rory's being secretive. We haven't met him. He's the heir to a multi-billion dollar media empire," he said derisively. "Plus, Lorelai thinks something weird happened at that dinner she went to at their house last week," Luke told him.

"Weird like what?" Jess asked as he started spooning food into Josh's mouth again.

"We don't really know. She just said it was a strange evening," Luke said as he scratched his jaw absently. When Jake opened his mouth like a baby bird, Luke quickly shoveled in some strained spinach. He couldn't help but smile when Jake made a face and tried to spit some of it back out.

"Do you think Rory's not saying anything because she senses that you won't approve?" Jess asked as he switched to carrots.

"Maybe, I don't know," Luke admitted with a sigh.

Jess nodded and said, "Well, from what she has said about him, he doesn't really sound like Rory's type. It probably won't last," Jess said quietly.

Luke glanced over at his nephew and asked, "Have you heard from her?"

Jess took a deep breath and said quietly, "Yes."

"And?" Luke asked hopefully.

Jess shook his head and said, "It's done."

"I'm sorry," Luke said gruffly.

Jess shrugged and said, "We talked. Cleared some stuff up. It was gonna happen eventually," he said in a low voice.

"I'm still sorry," Luke told him, not daring to look at him again.

"Thanks," Jess answered shortly. "The spinach bombed, but the carrots are going okay," he said, desperate to change the subject.

"Lesser of the evils," Luke said with a chuckle. "That's why you can't give them the cereal or bottle until after the vegetables," he said as he frowned at Jake sternly. When the baby laughed at his 'I mean business' look, Luke knew that the battle was lost. "Okay, you win," he sighed as he moved on to the rice cereal.

"Don't they always?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Most of the time," Luke agreed as the men began to shovel in the cereal, trying to keep up with demand.

XXXX

Lorelai and Rory paid their admission at the window and then walked into the popcorn scented lobby. "Ah, the freshly popped scent of ambrosia," Lorelai sighed. She turned to Rory and asked, "Are we really watching or are we pulling a Mystery Science Theater thing here?"

"Tough call," Rory said as she nibbled her bottom lip. "I think we should head for whichever theater seems emptiest," she said finally.

"Talking it is," Lorelai said with a nod. They stood in line for their popcorn and drinks and then started stealthily opening theater doors. Finally, Lorelai whispered, "Chucky wins."

"Yep, let's go," Rory answered.

When they stepped into the theater, they saw three guys sitting down in the front row who obviously took their snarking a little more seriously than the girls did. Lorelai jerked her head at the back row and they settled into the center seats. Rory held the popcorn, as Lorelai magically pulled a smorgasbord of movie watching treats from her cavernous purse. "Almost forgot to put my wallet in," Lorelai giggled.

"Well, we do have our priorities," Rory said as she snatched the package of Red Vines from Lorelai's lap and tore into them.

"This is so much fun. I've missed this," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Me too," Rory whispered back.

Lorelai reached over, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and proceeded to snarf it from the palm of her hand. "Vine me," she said, holding out her other hand.

"You're so ladylike," Rory said in an admiring tone as she pulled a Red Vine from the bag and handed it to her mother.

"Taught you everything you know, kid," Lorelai said as she chomped off a bite and chewed appreciatively.

They watched the movie for a few minutes before Rory said, "So, Jess seems to be doing okay."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I think so. It's so hard to tell with him, you know?" She looked over at Rory with a worried frown and said, "I don't want to pry too much. He's pretty hurt from what Luke tells me."

"I still can't believe that," Rory said shaking her head disgustedly.

"Aw, Sweets, from what Luke has found out, this was just the capper," Lorelai said as she patted her daughter's knee.

"Hell of an exclamation point," Rory muttered.

"Yes," Lorelai said as she nodded gravely.

Rory chewed thoughtfully for a minute and then said, "It's good that he's spending some time with Luke. Not just sitting in the apartment stewing."

Lorelai snorted and said, "If it wasn't for Josh and Jake, Luke would probably be sitting in the apartment stewing with him."

"Luke? Why? What's wrong?" Rory asked anxiously.

Lorelai blinked in surprise and said, "Nothing's wrong, Sweets, I just meant that Luke used to be really good at sitting in that apartment stewing. He probably misses it."

"God, don't scare me like that," Rory muttered, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Luke and I are fine," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "Better than fine," she added with a nod.

"Good, because I'm not really sure which one of you I would keep," Rory teased.

Lorelai gaped at her daughter and said in a scandalized whisper, "Me! You have to keep me!"

Rory shrugged and said, "Luke cooks. I've gotten spoiled."

"I can't believe you would dump me for Luke," Lorelai hissed.

Rory smiled at her mother and said, "He much more low maintenance."

Lorelai snorted and said, "So you think."

"Are you implying that Luke is more high maintenance than you are?" Rory scoffed.

"In many ways," Lorelai whispered primly.

"Ew," Rory said, holding up a hand to stop her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I didn't mean that. I just meant that those rants don't just come out of nowhere, you know. Luke is a chronic worrier," she said with a shrug. She looked over at Rory and resisted the urge to tell her that Luke was worried about the two of them, and she was too. She didn't want to spoil the evening. "Anyway, you know Luke, he gets in his head, and sometimes I have to plant both feet really hard to pull him out of it," she said with a nod.

"I can see that," Rory said with a thoughtful nod. They lapsed into silence as they watched a few minutes of the movie. "Man, Chucky sucks," Rory muttered.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed happily as she dug into the popcorn bucket. "Hey, tomorrow is pie day," she said with a grin.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, they declared a national holiday to give thanks for pie. Let's not forget what happened last year," Rory said sternly.

"Please, I was cooking twinkies," Lorelai said dismissively. "This year, I'm back in fighting form."

"Mom," Rory said in a warning tone.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Please, I've already promised King Worrywart that I would limit it to two pieces."

"Two really big pieces?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "The fatal flaw in his plan. He did not specify size."

"The man ran out of the house in the middle of the night with no shoes on," Rory reminded her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "My boyfriend is so dreamy when his clothes are on inside out." When Rory opened her mouth to say something more, Lorelai patted her knee and said, "Sweets, I promise I would never intentionally do anything like that to myself, Luke or you again."

"Thank you," Rory said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"So is Logan having dinner with his family?" Lorelai asked, trying to sound casual.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, he's traveling."

"Oh, really? Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, Europe," Rory answered.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Wow, really? How long is he going to be gone? Won't he miss school?" she asked.

Rory shook her head and said, "He's coming back Sunday night."

"Hey, that's cool. Europe for a weekend," Lorelai said with an impressed nod. "I assume his dad had business to do over there?" she asked.

"He's with his friends," Rory said quickly.

"Oh," Lorelai said as she digested that tidbit. "Well, that's even more fun, right?"

"I guess so," Rory mumbled.

"So, London? Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"Istanbul," Rory said as she turned to smirk at her mother.

"Istanbul? Turkey?" Lorelai asked wonderingly. Her eyes widened as she asked, "They went to Turkey for Thanksgiving weekend?"

"Bulls eye," Rory said with a nod.

"Brilliant!" Lorelai whispered in an awed tone. "I'm so jealous."

"Yeah, they were pretty proud of themselves. Of course, knowing his friends Colin and Finn, they'll end up in a Turkish prison," Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai turned toward Rory and asked, "So, they just decided it would be fun to spend Thanksgiving break in Turkey, and went?"

"Yep," Rory answered.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "Well, hello, Lisa Bonet, it is a different world, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, and she was only there for one year," Rory said with a chuckle as she snatched the bag of marshmallows from her mother.

XXXX

After cleaning the twins up, Luke and Jess moved their exersaucers to the living room and settled them into them before they both collapsed with an ice cold beer. "Man, they're a lot of work," Jess said shaking his head.

Luke snorted and said, "You don't know the half of it."

"No doubt," Jess said as he saluted Luke with his bottle and took a drink. He looked down at the boys and said, "So, is this it for you guys?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luke asked as he turned the TV to CNBC.

"These guys, are they it?" Jess asked.

"Oh, well, the jury's still out on that," Luke said as he rubbed his cheek.

Jess nodded and said, "Possibly more?"

"It has been discussed and tabled for now," Luke answered.

"Are you yea or nay?" Jess asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "Both." He took a sip of his beer and said, "Like right now, I can't imagine starting this all over again. It's too exhausting." He watched as Josh happily waved a plastic ring around, occasionally banging it on the tray. "Then, I look at them and think that this was the best thing I ever did," he said quietly.

"Better than marrying Lorelai?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Kind of hard to picture one without the other now."

"But if you hadn't had them," Jess prodded.

Luke turned his head and asked, "What are you asking?"

"If you hadn't had kids, would you have been happy with just that?" Jess said with a shrug.

Luke smiled at his choice of words and said, "It was never just that."

"I don't mean that," Jess said rolling his eyes.

"I don't either," Luke shot back. He looked at Jess carefully and said, "You know, when I was not much younger than you, I had a pretty serious girlfriend."

"Rachel?" Jess asked.

"So you've heard about her," Luke said with a nod. He smirked and added, "I shouldn't be shocked by that, I guess."

"I've heard her mentioned," Jess said casually.

Luke nodded and said, "It was a pretty shi… crappy time. Trying to get better about that, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. "Anyway, your Grandpa was sick, and I had just graduated. Your Mom was pregnant with you and took off. All of this at about the same time, you know?" he said as he stared at the label on his bottle. "I was just trying to hold it all together. The store was going under, the hospital bills were piling up," he said gruffly as he got lost in the memory. He cleared his throat and said, "Rachel was a year behind me in school. I figured that we'd get married, move into the house, you know, take care of Dad," he told him.

"She figured differently," Jess stated rather than asked.

"She wanted to be a photographer," Luke told him. "She was very talented, very artistic. I was fine with that. I thought she could stay here, take some classes, and open a studio or something. She wanted to get out there, see the world, travel," Luke said as he stared at his sons. He took a deep breath and said, "Anyhow, she graduated, and planned to leave. I stayed put, figuring she'd be back."

"But she didn't come back," Jess said shaking his head.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh, but she did. She always came back. Six months gone, one month here, a year gone, a week or two here." He looked over at Jess and said, "You thought I pined for Lorelai. That wasn't pining. That was accepting what I had and being grateful for it. Pining is what I did when I was your age," Luke said as he toasted his nephew with his bottle and took a drink.

"I'm not pining," Jess grumbled.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, right now you're still pissed, which is good." He picked at the label with his thumbnail and said, "Pining is when you wait, always ready to take her back. Pining is when you let yourself get stomped on over and over again, and never learn your lesson."

"You learned it eventually," Jess pointed out.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, well, I'm not about to tell you how long it took." He looked over and said, "I dated other girls. Hell, I slept with other girls. Didn't matter, whenever Rachel would write or call or come home, I'd drop whatever or whoever in a split second." He smirked and said, "You like to tell me how pathetic I was over Lorelai, well, that was truly pathetic."

"So what happened?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Sometime around my mid-twenties, I wised up. I stopped hoping for it. Stopped thinking I could have it. I just decided to hunker down and live my life. Of course, I know now that it wasn't much of a life, but I thought I was so smart," he said with rueful smile. "Rachel came back about, oh, nine or ten years ago, same thing. She was tired of traveling, she missed me, she wanted to stay on one place," he said with a nod. "She left three weeks later to go to Africa and then the Middle East, but that time I wasn't surprised. She packed up her stuff and left, and that was the last I saw of her until the year before you moved here," he told Jess.

Jess's eyebrows shot up as Josh hurled the ring over the side of his seat. He stood up to retrieve it and handed it back to the baby before settling back in his chair. He rested his bottle on his knee and asked, "She came back again?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, but it was too late."

"Too late?" Jess asked.

Luke smiled at Josh and than said, "By then I had met Lorelai."

"I see," Jess said with a nod.

"Yeah," Luke said with a sage nod. "Of course, Rachel and I got back together, again, with Lorelai's encouragement I might add, but it wasn't there anymore," he said with a shake of his head. "I'll admit that there was still a part of me that wanted it to work," Luke said gruffly. "And after she left again, all I could think about were all of the years I had wasted waiting for her. The nice girls that I dated, that didn't stand a chance. The little box I had put myself in," he said quietly. He looked up at Jess and said, "Don't do that."

Jess laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh, okay, I won't because you say so."

Luke sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he dangled the bottle from his fingers. "Jess, I'm serious. Be angry for a while, that's fine. Take yourself out of the mix, or go out and date every girl that crosses your path, whatever works for you, but don't make this thing with Cara anything more than it was," he said firmly. "Everybody has a first love, but people very rarely end up with them," he said with a slight chuckle. "There's a reason for that. I can't even think of what being married to Rachel would have been like. But more than that, I can't imagine life without Lorelai in it. Even if we had just stayed friends," he said sincerely. "I would have met someone else eventually, maybe. But I still would rather have Lorelai as my friend and nothing more than to have never met her at all," he said as he absently thumbed his wedding band.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, do you?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Luke smiled, his eyes lit up as he sat back and said, "Nope." He turned his attention back to the twins as Jake tossed his soft block away. "Good arm," he complimented.

"I think it slipped," Jess pointed out.

Luke shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter," as he took a sip of his beer. "Sometimes the best thing you can do is slip up," he said with a nod.

"Worked for you," Jess said with a smirk.

"Yep," Luke acknowledged. He looked over at Jess and said, "You'll get there eventually."

"I've been writing," Jess blurted as he stared at the television without seeing it.

"Writing? Like a book?" Luke asked.

"No, postcards," Jess drawled as the color rose slightly in his cheeks.

"Oh, well, send me one. The only kind of mail I ever get is bills," Luke said with a matching smirk.

"It's just a few chapters," Jess admitted.

"That's good," Luke said, unsure of what he was supposed to say, but wanting to be encouraging. "So when you hit the best sellers' list, are you still gonna be shilling scones at Weston's?" Luke asked.

"That's the plan," Jess told him.

Luke set his empty bottle aside and said, "I'm gonna go get these guys changed and into their pajamas. Grab us a couple more beers, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about," Luke said as he stood up. He lifted Jake out of his chair and then bent down to hook the other arm under Josh. He jostled them onto his hips and said, "Come on, Spudboys, let's get you straightened out," as he carried them upstairs.

Jess sat in the chair, staring at the framed picture of Luke and Lorelai kissing in the snow hanging above the fireplace. He turned his head when he heard the sound of Luke's voice carrying through the baby monitor on the end table. "Geez, man, Josh," Luke groaned as his voice was muffled by what was apparently his hand over his nose and mouth. "God, I can't wait until you can wipe your own butt," he grumbled.

Jess chuckled and pushed himself out of his chair as he heard Luke's voice soften. "Aw, now don't do that. You know I didn't mean it," he cajoled. "I love wiping your butt, really I do," Luke said as Josh started to cry. "Hey, big boys don't cry, come on," Luke said desperately. Jess grinned as he heard his uncle sigh and say, "Okay, okay, I'm picking you up. See, there, you'd better not pee on me," he warned as Josh's cries began to quiet. "Oh, shh," Luke whispered. "It's okay, it's okay, Daddy's got you little man," he murmured. Jess turned to head for the kitchen as he heard Luke say, "And what are you grinning at Stink Butt? You're next," he warned Jake.

XXXX

After another thirty minutes of Seed of Chucky, Rory leaned over and said, "This isn't even fun to goof on."

"I know," Lorelai groaned.

"Wanna sneak in and see Mr. Darcy?" Rory asked.

"Mark or Fitzwilliam?" Lorelai asked.

"Does it matter?" Rory laughed.

"Not really," Lorelai said as she started to load the candy back into her bag. "Let's see if we can score a refill on the popcorn before we go in," she whispered.

"I'll go, you finish packing," Rory said with a smirk as she scooted down the aisle with the nearly empty tub.

"Lots of butter," Lorelai hissed after her.

"I believe we've met before," Rory deadpanned as she headed out of the theater.

Lorelai grinned as she stuffed the box of Mallomars down the side of the bag and placed her wallet back on top as camouflage. She lingered near the ladies room, trying to appear nonchalant as she waited for Rory to return with the goods. As soon as Rory passed by, Lorelai stepped out and hooked her arm through Rory's, startling her and making her spill a trail of popcorn on the lobby carpet. When Lorelai giggled loudly, Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, that was subtle. Come on," she said as she ducked into the theater showing the Bridget Jones sequel.

They settled into the back row again and Lorelai began to unpack her purse as they tried to pick up the thread of the plot. Lorelai leaned closer to Rory and said, "I don't care how smarmy he is in these, I think I like Hugh Grant best when he's bad."

"That's because you're a rebel, a trendsetter," Rory nodded in agreement.

"That I am," Lorelai answered as she offered the box of Mallomars to her daughter.

"And yet, we still all like the good boy," Rory said taking a cookie as Colin Firth appeared on screen.

"Residual effects of the wet white shirt?" Lorelai asked. "Or is it that he's that upright, straight laced guy that a girl just wants to mess up a bit?" she wondered as she bit into her cookie.

"A little of both, I think," Rory said with a thoughtful nod. They watched for a moment and then Rory whispered, "Luke's fairly darcy-ish."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Aside from the fact that he would look fantastic in the wet white shirt thing, I think you may be cracked."

"Seriously," Rory whispered. "He's a noble guy, always trying to do the right thing. He's reserved, a little socially awkward, which comes across as gruff or grumpy rather than proud. He doesn't talk much, and when he does, he tries to choose his words carefully. He's tall, dark, handsome and irrevocably in love with a woman who people may have thought would be unsuitable for him," she pointed out.

"Does that mean I'm Elizabeth Bennet or Bridget Jones?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm sure you'd rather be Lizzie, but I'm afraid that you're more Bridget," Rory said with an insincere smile.

"I can live with that," Lorelai said with a nod. "I like the irrevocably part," she whispered.

They munched their way through the end of the movie, and as the credits rolled, Lorelai began to repack her bag again. "So, which is your Logan?" she asked.

"What?" Rory said shaking her head.

"A Daniel or a Mark?" Lorelai clarified.

"I don't think he's either," Rory said with a frown.

"Which one is he more like?" Lorelai persisted.

Rory blinked as she thought about it and said, "Well, I guess Daniel. But not the bad stuff," she hastened to add.

"No American stick insects hiding in his bathroom?" Lorelai teased as they scooted down the row and into the aisle.

"God, I hope not," Rory said with a laugh. "No, he's just, I don't know. Charming, funny, adventurous, I guess," she said with a nod. "Definitely not quiet or cautious. He likes to experience things, live life," she said with a shrug.

"Wow, sounds cool," Lorelai said as they wound their way into the lobby. "So, do you think I'll ever get to meet him?" she asked as they pushed their way through the exit doors.

"I think there's a good possibility of that," Rory said with a smirk.

"How was his family? Were they nice?" Lorelai asked as they headed for the car.

"His sister, Honor, is really nice. She just got engaged," Rory told her.

"Oh, that's exciting," Lorelai said with a nod. "I have to ask, though, is she honorable?" she joked.

"I'd have to ask Josh that question," Rory told her.

"Josh?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Not our Josh, her Josh," Rory clarified as they climbed into the car.

"You said dinner was a little strange," Lorelai said leadingly as she started the car.

Rory turned to look out of the window as she said, "Yeah," in a soft voice.

"Strange-strange or bad strange?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged a little and said, "They had this weird idea that Logan and I were serious. Like we were going to get married or something."

"Married? Did they have you mixed up with, uh, Honor?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"No. I guess Logan has never brought anyone home to meet the family, and that freaked them out a little," Rory explained.

Lorelai chuckled and said in a mocking tone, "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're a Gilmore and not some girl from the wrong side of the tracks."

Rory chuckled uncomfortably and said, "Yeah," as she gazed out the window again.

"What is it, Sweets?" Lorelai asked gently.

"They think I am," Rory said with a small shrug.

"You are what?" Lorelai asked.

"Not good enough for them," Rory said as she turned to look at Lorelai, tears shimmering in her eyes. "It was so weird, I mean, these people are friends of Grandma and Grandpa's. They know my family," she said as she gestured helplessly.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Well, maybe it's because of me. I mean, because I had you so young and didn't marry your dad," she suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Rory said quickly. "His mom kept going on about how I wanted a career, and that their family had too many responsibilities for Logan's wife to work outside of the home. I don't know," she trailed off.

"Well, what did Logan say?" Lorelai asked as she glanced over at Rory.

"That they're nuts. That they have blown everything way out of proportion," she answered. "But he was freaked, I could tell," she finished quietly.

"How freaked?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, you know, he tried not to let it show, but he was a little more distant this week. Claimed to wrapped up in preparations for his trip," she said with a small smile.

"Well, maybe he'll feel better when he gets back. Maybe he just needs to process things," Lorelai said encouragingly.

"Maybe," Rory said as she turned back to the window.

They drove the rest of the way back to Stars Hollow, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got back to the house, Lorelai saw that Luke had left lamps burning in the living room and the kitchen lights were dimmed. They walked through the back door, and Lorelai dumped the giant purse with the leftover snacks onto the table. Rory yawned and said, "I'm tired. I think I'll go read for a little while." She hugged Lorelai and said, "Goodnight, Mom. I had fun tonight."

"Me too. Goodnight, Sweets," Lorelai said as she gave her daughter a squeeze. "Don't forget, tomorrow is pie day," she said as Rory shuffled off to her room.

"Yay, pie day," Rory said as she opened the door and flipped on the overhead light. "Oooh, Luke changed my lightbulb. Good man you've got there," she said admiringly as she closed the door behind her.

Lorelai checked the doors and turned out the lights. She walked upstairs and down to the nursery. After kissing the boys goodnight, she went back to their door and opened it quietly. "I'm still awake," Luke said softly as the light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Hey, Babe. Can't sleep?" Lorelai asked.

"Just got to bed," Luke answered. "I heard you come in." He sat up and turned on the lamp. "How was the movie?" he asked.

"Great," Lorelai answered as she headed for the bathroom.

"Which one did you see?" he called to her.

"First half of Seed of Chucky, second half of Bridget Jones," she called back. "We talked through most of Chucky," she told him as she started to brush her teeth.

"Of course you did," he answered with a smirk.

Luke waited patiently as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She emerged a few minutes later, still rubbing her moisturizer into her cheeks and down her neck. Luke smiled as he watched her moving around the room, pulling pajamas out of her dresser and quickly changing, and leaving her clothes where they fell. She crawled onto the bed and said, "Some commentary, but mostly good talking," she told him as she arranged the pillows to her liking.

"Yeah?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. You need to get to sleep if you're getting up early to stuff your bird," she said as she kissed him gently.

Luke leaned over to turn out the lamp again and muttered, "Dirty."

Lorelai giggled as she snuggled into him and asked, "You and Jess were alright?"

"We were fine. We talked about the Weston's thing. Tell you about that tomorrow," he said as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

"Sleepy?" she asked softly.

"Not really, yet, but I will be," he answered in the dark.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked with a smile.

Luke chuckled and said, "So many dirty things just popped into my head."

"Tell me one," she said with a grin.

Luke turned and looked at her as he whispered, "Wanna baste my bird?"

Lorelai laughed out loud and said, "Are you ordering me to go down again?"

Luke kissed her firmly and said, "Goodnight, Crazy Lady."

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," she said with a grin.

They snuggled up close, Lorelai's leg thrown over his as she burrowed into the crook of his neck. She kissed him gently, nibbling on his stubbly skin as she said, "Suddenly, I'm hungry."

"Not surprising," Luke answered with a soft laugh.

"Perhaps just a little snack, you know, like an appetizer," she said as she trailed her fingers down his chest and dipped a finger into the waistband of his sweats.

"I was just kidding," Luke said with a smile.

"The offer still stands," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'm not very sleepy," he said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai leaned over him and kissed him deeply. "If I asked nicely, would you wear a wet white shirt for me?" she asked as she kissed her way down his chest, nipping at the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"I would do anything for you," he answered as he buried his hands in her hair.

"Anything?" she asked with a grin as she tugged on the drawstring of his pants.

"As long as you ask nicely," he said with a smile.


	76. Talking Turkey, Literally

**Talking Turkey, Literally**

Luke was up before the sun the following morning. He dressed quickly, placed his cap firmly on his head, kissed his sleeping wife gently and walked out of the darkened bedroom. After shrugging into his jacket and pocketing his keys and cell phone, he slipped out of the front door and walked over to the diner. He stepped inside, careful to lock the door behind him so Kirk wouldn't miraculously appear, flipped on the lights, and headed for the kitchen. He stood at the stainless steel work surface and mentally reviewed his plan of attack before he pulled two large turkeys from the walk in. He ran through the list of people that he expected to eat at the diner that day, and decided to pull out the turkey breast that he had ordered as back up, figuring that with the long holiday weekend, it was better to have leftovers than to run out. Nothing made Lorelai and Rory crankier than a lack of leftover turkey. He had warned Jess that he would probably need to use the apartment oven that day, so he decided to cook the whole turkeys in the big double oven down here, and the other upstairs.

As he started to prep the birds, his mind drifted to the previous evening's conversation with Jess and Lorelai's movie date with Rory. When she had gotten home, there had been very little conversation, both of them trying to focus on settling into bedtime rather than getting into deep discussion when they knew that he had to be up early to start cooking. Instead, they went with an entirely different, but not unwelcome, form of communication. Still, he knew that between his cooking, her caring for the twins, and Thanksgiving dinner with their family and friends, the day would provide little or no opportunity to catch up. He made a mental note to talk to her tonight, no matter how tired he was. The fact of the matter was that he missed talking to her. It was no one's fault. It just seemed that more and more, lately, they had been doing things together, but separately. They were in the same place, doing the same things, but the reality of raising twins was that most of the time it was easier to divide and conquer.

He worked efficiently, stuffing and seasoning the turkeys before he slid the roasting pans into the ovens that he had pre-heated. He turned his attention to the smaller turkey breast and quickly prepared it to roast, placing it into a pan and carrying it up the steps as quietly as his boots would allow. He shifted the pan to his left arm and dug into his pocket for his keys. He jumped slightly when the door swung open and Jess stared at him sleepily, his hair sticking up all over his head in big thick clumps. "I preheated it to 250, I wasn't sure what you needed it at," his nephew told him.

"Hey, thanks," Luke said quietly as he stepped into the apartment. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet," he said with a shrug as he set the smaller roasting pan on the stove top and adjusted the oven temperature.

"You were, I was awake," Jess said as he pulled a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and poured some into a glass. "Want some?" he asked Luke.

"Yeah, thanks," Luke said as he slid the pan into the oven.

Jess poured a second glass and handed it to his uncle as he straightened. "What's the schedule?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head as he raised the glass to his lips and said, "Nothing much to do for a while. I have two in the oven downstairs and then this is the back up," he told Jess as he pointed to the oven.

Jess nodded and said, "Go on home for a while. I'll keep an eye on things here."

Luke frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jess nodded and said, "Thought I'd try to write a little. Just let me know what I need to do when."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Jess shrugged and said, "You look like you need the sleep. What's the matter, did the girls stay out all night and you had to wait up worrying?" he teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, just couldn't get to sleep."

"Go catch a couple of more hours," Jess said. "I'll nap while you peel potatoes," he added with a smirk.

Luke nodded and drained the juice from his glass. "I should be back around ten," he told him as he rinsed the glass and set it in the sink.

As he walked to the door, Jess called, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked his hand on the doorknob as he stood in the open doorway.

Jess shifted nervously, wishing his pajama pants had pockets in them as he chewed the inside of his cheek lightly. "Thanks," he said at last.

"For what?" Luke asked. "You're doing me the favor," he pointed out.

Jess shook his head a little and said, "Just, thanks."

Luke stood silent for a second and then said, "You're welcome. Anytime." When he saw his nephew blink his acknowledgment, he smirked and said, "Don't let my birds dry out," and pulled the door closed behind him.

XXXX

Luke crept back up the steps as the sun peeped over the horizon. He stepped back into their bedroom and smiled as he saw Lorelai face burrowed down in his pillow. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and slipped onto the edge of the bed. "Hey, move over," he whispered in her ear. Lorelai grunted at him, the sound muffled by the pillow. "Do I need to ask what you've been doing on my side of the bed?" he teased as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Lorelai opened one eye and asked, "Doing here?"

"Live here," he answered as she shifted back to her side slightly.

"Cooking," she mumbled as he settled onto his pillow.

"I have an elf," he said with a smile.

"Oh, cute," she said softly as she snuggled into his shoulder and promptly began to drift back to sleep.

Luke smiled as he pulled her a little closer and whispered, "Yes, cooking elves are known to be very cute." He kissed her forehead gently and whispered, "Who loves a crazy lady?"

"You do," she said with a sleepy smile. She pressed a kiss to his t-shirt and mumbled, "Glad you came home, missed you."

XXXX

When Josh sent up the first alarm of the morning an hour later, Lorelai rolled from the bed with her eyes still closed. "I can go," Luke said in a gravelly voice.

"I've got him. Go back to sleep," she whispered as she shuffled from the room.

"Bring him in here," Luke called after her.

Lorelai went into the nursery and found Josh sitting up in his crib. He immediately quieted when she appeared. "Fake crier," she chided as she lifted him out of the crib. She peeked over to see that Jake was still fast asleep, and then pulled a bottle from the fridge to heat in the warmer while she changed Josh. "So, Josh-ooh-ah," she said a she unsnapped his sleeper. "Happy pie day," she wished him with a sleepy yawn. "How's Momma's little turkey today?" she asked as she stripped off his diaper. When Josh smiled up at her, she smiled back and said, "Save it. You'll get plenty of quality time with your harem today, you flirt." She cleaned and powdered him, keeping her hand firmly on his belly to keep him from rolling away from her as she reached for a fresh diaper. She trussed him up again and said, "There, good to go for a little while, huh?"

She began to wrestle his legs back into the sleeper as she asked, "You hungry? I bet you are." Once she had fastened the snaps she placed him on the floor and said, "Scoot for a minute while I get your bottle." Josh quickly began to crawl around the floor, but kept close to her, as he normally did in the mornings, too clingy to stray too far from her. Lorelai smiled down at him as she tested the temperature of the bottle and pronounced breakfast served.

She scooped Josh up and carried him back down the hall to their room. She propped her pillows up against the headboard and settled him into the crook of her arm as she dangled the bottle tantalizingly against his eager mouth. She grinned as his chubby little hands came up to hold it where he wanted it, and watched as he dug into his breakfast with gusto. Luke rolled over to face them and smiled as his son stared back at him unblinkingly. "Good?" Luke asked him softly.

"Apparently, it's delicious," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Ah, the boob juice," Luke said as he studied the bottle. "Good choice," he complimented Josh.

"Tell Daddy that we like the good stuff in the morning," she answered with a nod. "Second hand caffeine," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes at the thought. "They're depleting the stockpile in the freezer rapidly," Luke commented as he looked up at her.

"I know, but they're okay with the formula too," she assured him.

Luke smiled at Josh and said, "Told you I'd get them back."

"Yes, Daddy is very glad that you're done with his boobies," Lorelai teased.

Luke reached over and ran his hand over her pajama clad leg affectionately. "Never considered myself a breast man until they were taken away," he said as he blinked up at her.

"They weren't taken away, they were just put on restricted access," she said with a shrug.

"All mine," he growled playfully.

"He's not a good sharer," Lorelai whispered to Josh.

"I am too," Luke retorted as he gently tugged at the bottle to get Josh to release it for a minute. "Ease up a little," he said gently as he pulled the bottle away slightly.

Josh kept his hands stubbornly in place as he frowned at his father and then emitted a loud burp. Lorelai grinned and said, "He deserved it, didn't he?"

"Yes, I did," Luke said as he kissed Josh's cheek and released the bottle allowing the boy to finish his breakfast.

"So, elves are making dinner?" Lorelai asked as she smiled down at Luke.

"Well, one elf, and he's just making sure nothing explodes," Luke said with a shrug.

"He was up early," Lorelai commented.

Luke nodded and said, "I don't think he's sleeping well."

"Poor guy," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Luke nodded and said, "He's keeping busy. He's, uh, writing," he said with a frown. "I'm not sure if that's classified information," he added quickly.

"It's in the vault," she assured him. "Writing like a book?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess so, stories or something," he told her.

"That's good. Creative and possibly therapeutic," she said with a nod.

"I thought so," he told her. "I told him about the profit sharing thing last night. We talked about Fran and the bakery and selling it or not," he said with a nod.

"Good talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," Luke said as he looked at Josh's bottle. "Almost done," he said with a smile.

"He's a piggy in the morning now," she said with a soft smile as she reached over to ruffle up the boy's flattened curls.

"Growing like a weed," Luke said gruffly.

"Yes, they are," she said gently as she looked back at Luke. "Soon they'll be wanting to go fishing and camping, following you everywhere, messing with your tools," she said with a smile.

"I can't wait," Luke said with an answering smile.

"We need to get to work on the cabin," she reminded him.

Luke looked up at her and asked, "You still want to do that?"

"Well, yeah, I thought we all agreed," she said with a shrug. "That's why you got a boat," she said as she nudged him wither foot.

"I thought that maybe you were just trying to get rid of me more often," he teased.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No way. I'm going with you, remember?"

"I'll talk to Tom about getting someone to look at it and draw up some plans," Luke said as he rolled onto his back and stretched.

Lorelai watched as he pulled his arms up over his head, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing as he tried to work the kinks out of his back. "See, now, that just makes me want to take a bite out of you," she said in a low voice.

"What, stretching?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Lorelai shrugged and admitted, "Well, the breathing does it too."

Luke rolled back over to Josh and whispered, "Mommy can't keep her paws off of me."

Lorelai leaned over and looked at Luke as she told Josh, "Daddy doesn't want me to." She smiled and said, "Remind me to thank Jess. I'm so glad you could come home for a while."

"Me too," he said as he blinked up at her.

"I love this," she said as she gestured to the bed.

"Me too," he said again.

Lorelai looked at him somberly and said, "It's weird, but I kind of feel like I've been missing you. Silly, huh? I'm with you all the time."

Luke's lips curved as he reached across Josh to lace his fingers through hers. "Me too," he admitted softly.

Lorelai frowned and said, "It's hard with two. We're always wrangling one or the other." She chuckled a little and said, "Sometimes I feel like we're living on an assembly line or something. It's always like, 'Next,' and then we move on."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"Got any more words in there, Burger Boy?" she asked.

Luke nodded and moved to crawl up over mother and son as he brushed his lips over hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"Good words," she sighed.

"I miss you too," he said as he kissed her again. "I was just thinking about that this morning," he told her.

Lorelai nodded slightly and whispered, "It's like we're disconnecting each time we leave this bed."

"Busy lives," he said with a sigh. "I'll try to be better if you will," he bargained.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I don't think it's a matter of us being better, it just seems to be the way it is."

"Then we try to find a way to make it different," he said in a low firm voice. "Apparently, this isn't working well for either of us."

"How?" she asked as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," he said confidently.

Lorelai lifted her free had to his cheek and said in a choked voice, "Thank God for you. I am so thankful for you. And, not just on pie day," she added with a watery smile.

Luke's lips curved into a small smile as he kissed her again and whispered, "But, especially on pie day."

"Yes, especially on pie day," she said before she returned his kiss sweetly.

They heard Jake begin to stir through the monitor, and Luke gave on one more kiss before he reluctantly pulled away. "We'll be back in a few minutes," he told her as he climbed from the bed.

"We'll be here," Lorelai answered as she pulled the empty bottle from Josh's lips and set it on the nightstand.

She amused herself by playing with Josh's agile little fingers while she listened to Luke and Jake exchange their morning greetings. "What's your damage?" Luke asked in an amused voice as he lifted Jake from his crib. He cuddled the boy close to his chest as he plucked a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the warmer with the same practiced move Lorelai and employed just a short time before. "How's my boy?" he asked softly as Jake snuggled into his father's neck. "God, you are so sweet," Luke breathed as he took in the scent of warm, sleepy baby. He stood swaying gently as Jake began to wake up in earnest. Luke kissed his head and said, "Just like your Mom, a little fussy and needy in the morning."

"Hey!" he heard her cry from the bedroom.

"Mommy thinks she's so clever, Jaluke," he said with a grin, turning toward the monitor so that she was sure to hear him. "You ready for Daddy's first secret of the day?" he asked as he placed Jake on the changing table. "Here's the thing. I have to tell you, I'm crazy about your Mom," he confessed as he unsnapped the sleeper. "I mean, you've met her, she's pretty great, huh?" he asked.

"Suck up!" she yelled from the bedroom.

Luke chuckled softly as he cautiously lifted off the baby's diaper. "Good man," he breathed when he found it simply wet. He quickly cleaned him up and powdered his bottom, careful to check for rash or irritation. "Looking good, my man," he said as he reached for a clean diaper.

Lorelai smiled at Josh and whispered, "Daddy's admiring the family jewels."

Luke slipped the diaper under Jake and fastened it efficiently. "I'll bet you're hungry. Just like your Mom," Luke said as Jake looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Today, I think you'll probably score your first real mashed potatoes. You'll probably like them. Just don't start building mountains and stuff out of them like your crazy mother, okay?" he asked as he began to snap Jake back into his sleeper. "These are some pretty comfy looking jammies you have here," Luke said with a nod. "I'm almost jealous," he told Jake as he lifted him from the table and reached for his bottle. When he found that it wasn't quite warm enough, he placed it back in the warmer, and Jake began to fuss. "Oh, yes, I know, you're starving," he crooned to the boy. "Poor, poor, neglected baby," he murmured as he began to twist back and forth at the waist, swinging Jake around to keep him amused while they waited. The fussing burbled into a chortle of pleasure as Luke smiled triumphantly. "You need to work on your pout. Ask Mommy for some pointers," he advised. They took a quick stroll around the large nursery and returned to the warmer to find Jake's breakfast ready for consumption.

When Luke walked back into the bedroom with Jake and his bottle in hand, Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "I'm gonna make you some footie pajamas out of flannel."

"Almost was the key word there," Luke said as he settled onto the bed and pushed himself back against the headboard.

"Running around in your underpants when Rory's home," she chastised with a grin.

Luke looked down and muttered, "Oh crap, I mean, crud."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Please, like she'd be up at this hour."

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "I forgot."

"Yeah, you've gotten used to playing fast and loose," she answered with a grin as Luke cradled Jake in his arm and held his bottle up for him.

"Come on, lazybones, take it," Luke said as Jake placed a tentative hand on the bottle, but did not try to hold it.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Funny, he's usually first with everything."

"Josh talked first," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I hate to tell you this, but that isn't really talking. They're just making the noises that they know we'll respond to like Pavlov's dogs."

Luke shook his head stubbornly and said, "I don't care, I'll take it."

XXXX

Luke went back to the diner later that morning, and got down to work. By a quarter to four that afternoon, the kitchen was filled with pans of stuffing waiting to be warmed a bit, a giant vat of mashed potatoes that had been whipped until they were creamy smooth, sweet potatoes sprinkled with marshmallows that were awaiting their turn under the broiler, and homemade yeast rolls warm from the oven. In the walk in, there was a dish of homemade cranberry sauce next to an artfully arranged plate of canned cranberry slices for those who actually preferred it. Jess had arranged the pies in the pastry plates, and there were two held in reserve on the back counter. Luke stepped out of the kitchen to find Jess placing the new wineglasses Luke had promised Emily on the counter along with a corkscrew. The tables were arranged, and the blinds were closed most of the way, allowing for some natural light, but providing privacy from the passers by.

Luke clapped his hands together and rubbed them slightly as he said, "Looking good."

"I think you're pretty too," Jess said with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "How many times have you had to shoo Kirk away?"

"Four or five," Jess answered. "He's staking the place out from the gazebo," he said with a nod toward the door.

Luke looked out, and sure enough, Kirk sat on a bench in the gazebo with his hands pressed tightly between his knees. "The guy's a kook," Luke muttered as he stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He blinked in surprise as Reverend Skinner turned the corner and approached the door. Luke quickly unlocked it to allow him in and said, "Hi, Reverend. I thought you were going to your sister's house in Boston."

"Slight change in plans," he answered as he stepped into the warm diner. He glanced back and asked, "How long are you going to make him wait?"

"Until four, just like I told him," Luke answered stubbornly.

The Reverend shook his head with a smile as he said, "I came by to see if you could take one more Thanksgiving orphan."

Luke frowned and said, "Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Oh well, our daughter Mary called last night. It seems that both she and our grandson, Seth, have contracted chicken pox, Betty went to Stamford this morning to help, but I've never had it, so I was left behind," he explained.

"Oh, well, yeah, you're certainly welcome," Luke said quickly.

"Thank you. David invited me to their house, and although Ruth is a fine cook, I'm allergic to their cats, so I end up wheezing through the entire meal," Archie explained with a wince. "I'm happy to earn my keep. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Everything is under control. I was just going to torment Kirk for a few more minutes."

"Oh, well, carry on," Archie replied with a wave of his hand.

Jess' head jerked up as he asked, "Wait a minute. Did you say your wife's name is Betty?"

The Reverend looked to the heavens and answered, "Yes," with a sigh as he braced for what was sure to come.

"Archie and Betty?" Jess asked incredulously.

Luke turned to his nephew and said sternly," Yes, and no, I asked a long time ago. There's no Jughead and Veronica."

"How about Reggie?" Jess asked with a grin.

"Coffee, Reverend?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Water is fine for now, Luke," Archie answered. He sat on a stool and saw Kirk standing in the gazebo with his hands on his hips, staring into the diner. "I'm never exactly sure whom I should be praying for, Kirk, Mrs. Gleason or Lulu," he murmured.

"Cover your bets, pray for us all," Luke answered darkly as he placed a glass of ice water in front of the Reverend.

"I usually do," Archie replied as he smiled and took a sip of his water. "It smells heavenly in here," he said appreciatively.

Luke smirked and said, "Enjoy the calm before the storm," as he gestured to Lorelai and Rory pushing the stroller down the sidewalk, and then to Patty approaching from her studio. As they met on the sidewalk in front of the diner, Richard's new Jaguar pulled to a stop beside them. Luke walked over and opened the door. He stepped out of the diner and yelled across the square, "Okay, go get Lulu now!"

All assembled on the sidewalk turned to watch as Kirk went tearing off at a run in the direction of Lulu's house. "We're about ready, come on in," Luke said as he walked down the steps to lift the stroller up into the diner.

The minute he turned his back to wrestle the stroller up the stairs, Rory and Lorelai huddled around Emily. "You got the goods?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Back seat," Emily answered as Richard popped the trunk and came around to retrieve the case of wine that he had brought to share.

"Hot damn! Richard brought the hooch!" Babette screeched as she and Morey approached.

"Bless you, you beautiful man," Patty cooed as Richard lifted the case from the trunk.

"Are you comin' in or what?" Luke called as he bent to unstrap the twins from their stroller.

"Such a gracious invitation, thank you, Luke," Emily said with a small smile as she followed Lorelai and Rory into the diner.

"Freakin' cold out there," Lorelai muttered. She looked up and her eyes widened as she said, "Oops, sorry Reverend."

Archie slid from his stool to greet them and said dryly, "Yes, Lorelai, it is frigid cold out there."

Luke stood up and turned to Lorelai, only to be greeted with a large bouquet of fall flowers. Luke groaned and rubbed his neck as she lowered them to grin over the top of them. "Happy Thanksgiving, Lover Boy," she said with a wink.

"Stupid flowers," he grumbled as he took the bouquet without the usual protest.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Luke," Rory said with a cheeky grin as she whipped another bouquet out from behind her back.

Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Thank you, both. And stop bringing me flowers."

"Does that apply to me too?" Emily asked with an arched eyebrow as she presented Luke with a third bouquet.

Luke sighed and accepted the flowers as he said, "Oh man, they got to you."

Reverend Skinner chuckled as he clapped Luke on the back and said, "What a lucky man, three beautiful women bringing you flowers."

"It's a sickness," Luke mumbled.

"What, our love and devotion to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Your compulsive need to torment me," he answered as he leaned over to peck a kiss to her lips. "Thanks," he murmured. He took a step back and looked at Rory as he asked in a robotic voice, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Put them in a vase with water," she answered with a grin.

"I don't have vases," he said in a deadpan tone.

"You do now," Emily said as she held up a large vase in her other hand.

"I can't win," Luke sighed.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Face it, Cool Hand, you have a fan club."

Luke shifted all three bouquets to his left arm as he reached out to take the vase from Emily. She waved his hand away dismissively and said, "Let me do it. You'll probably strangle the poor things," she added as she turned and carried the vase to the kitchen with her head held high.

"Uh, my mother is in your kitchen," Lorelai said as she gestured helplessly toward the door.

"I noticed," Luke answered as he turned to look toward the kitchen.

"She's not allowed in there. A big bag of potatoes may fall on her head," Lorelai told him as she tugged on his sleeve.

"You should have thought of that when you hatched your little plan," he told her.

Lorelai gasped and asked, "You're going to sacrifice my mother to the rogue potatoes because we dared to bring you tokens of our affection?"

"I survived," Emily said as she swept from the kitchen with the vase and placed it on the counter. "Give those to me," she said as she held her hand out to Luke. Luke gratefully handed the flowers over to her, and turned to seek refuge in Richard.

He stepped over to the table where Morey and Reverend Skinner were examining the label on a bottle of wine Richard had pulled from the case. "Happy Thanksgiving," he said with a nod to Morey and accepted his father-in-law's handshake.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my boy," Richard said with a nod. "Smells wonderful in here," he added with an appreciative sniff.

"Luke's been at it all day," Lorelai reported.

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "Not really all day."

"Most of the day," she corrected pointedly.

"Well, that's what you do on Thanksgiving," he answered.

"Yes, you spend hours slaving over a hot stove to prepare a meal that lasts thirty minutes, tops," Emily said as she arranged the flowers in the vase.

"Yes, and the next thing you know, the maid has to take a day off to recover from her dishpan hands," Lorelai said as she nudged her mother.

Emily simply smiled smugly and said, "I never claimed that I did it."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll leave you gentlemen in charge of the wine while I spoil my grandsons," Richard said to Morey and Archie. He turned around and said to Patty and Babette, "I'm afraid I need at least one of them."

"Give him yours," Babette urged Patty.

"I had Jake first," Patty said indignantly.

"So you've held him longer," Babette argued with a nod.

"Kids, play nice and share the babies, or I will have to take them away," Lorelai said darkly.

"Oh, fine," Patty said with a pout as she handed Jake to Richard. "But I get next available," she called out as she settled into a chair.

"Ah, Jacob," Richard said as he held his grandson up for inspection. "I must say, you look rather dapper today," he complimented the boy.

"Thank you," Lorelai said as she shot Luke a look. "Tell Grandpa what your Daddy said about your outfit," she told Jake.

Jake reached for Richard's pursed lips and tried to grab them as he said, "Bababababa."

Emily gasped playfully and said, "Lucas!"

"I just said that they were a little too colorful," Luke told her as he gestured to the brightly patterned sweaters both boys wore over tiny khaki cords.

"You said that they were fruity," Lorelai retorted.

"Same thing. I've gotta check some stuff," Luke muttered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lorelai winked at her daughter and said, "I think I'll help." She skirted the end of the counter and stepped into the kitchen to find him surveying his domain with his hands on his hips. She leaned against the doorframe and said, "I think if you move two armies, you can take Madagascar."

Luke scratched his cheek as he looked up at her and said, "I pegged you for more of a Stratego girl." He looked around and said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Turkey?" she asked.

"Check," he muttered.

"Dressing, potatoes, marshmallowed sweet potatoes with extra marshmallows?" she asked.

"Check, check, check," he answered with a smirk.

"Vegetable of the day?" she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Green bean casserole," he answered.

"Ooh, with the fried onions?" she asked with a grin.

"Can I get you to eat them without?" he replied.

"Rolls? Pie? Oh, cranberry sauce? The real kind, from the can, not that homemade crap you try to pass off," she said with a wave of her hand.

"All covered," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I know what it is," she said as she stopped in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot to give me a real kiss hello. It's been hours," she wheedled.

Luke smiled as he pulled her closer to him and said, "That must be it." He kissed her gently and then said, "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back before kissing him again. She pulled away slightly and said, "Everything looks and smells perfect, Babe. Relax," she coaxed.

"I feel like there's something I'm missing," he said with a slight frown.

"Aside from me?" she asked flirtatiously. "Jello?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Luke snorted and said, "Not likely."

"How about a glass of wine?" she asked as she trailed her fingers down along the buttons of the shirt he had changed into.

Luke pressed his lips together for a moment and then said, "Okay, let's have a glass of wine."

"Good boy," she said as she patted his chest and took his hand to lead him from the kitchen. "The cook needs a drink," she called to Morey, who was busy filling wine glasses. She snatched two and handed one to Luke.

"Excellent wine, Richard," Reverend Skinner said as he raised his glass to Lorelai's father.

"The best part is that he brings plenty of it!" Babette said with an uproarious cackle.

"Hey, everybody," Gypsy said as she and Andrew walked through the door.

Patty waved to them and asked, "You didn't go anywhere for the holiday?"

"We decided to bypass the whole whose family do we spend it with argument and hit Luke up for a meal," Gypsy said with a shrug. She turned to Andrew stared holes through the poor man as she demanded, "You did tell Luke we were coming, didn't you?"

Andrew held his hands up defensively and said quickly, "Yes, yes, I did."

"He did," Luke concurred.

"Wine?" Lorelai said as she held out two full glasses to them.

"None for me, thanks," Gypsy said as she shook her head.

"You're pregnant!" Lorelai squealed.

"What, was she speaking in code?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai hugged Gypsy and then Andrew before she turned to Luke and said, "No, she bit Andrew's head off and then refused alcohol. Classic signs! When are you due?" she asked excitedly as everyone began to gather around and fire off questions.

"June 3rd," Andrew answered as he accepted the men's handshakes one by one.

"Okay, okay, enough touchy feely," Gypsy said as she held up her hands to get everyone to take a step back.

"She hasn't been feeling very well," Andrew told Lorelai in a low, apologetic voice.

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Get her a roll, stat!"

"On it," Luke said as he whirled and went into the kitchen. He emerged a moment later with two dinner rolls on a plate with a pat of butter and a knife.

"I'm dumping him for you," Gypsy said as she settled into a chair with her snack.

"Already taken," Lorelai called out to her as Kirk and Lulu walked through the door.

"Oh, ho, ho, what's all of the excitement?" Kirk boomed in a jovial voice.

"We heard you moved," Luke said under his breath.

Rory nudged him with her elbow and said, "Gypsy and Andrew are having a baby."

"Who's having a baby?" Sookie asked as she stopped in the doorway holding Davy and Jackson plowed into the back of her.

"Baby?" Jackson said blankly.

Sookie whirled on him and said, "I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"I didn't say a word!" Jackson said as he stepped away from her.

"Say a word about what?" Lorelai asked as she walked toward Sookie with a penetrating stare.

"I, uh," Sookie stammered, coloring as she set Davy down on his feet.

Lorelai looked down at Sookie and asked, "You're pregnant?"

"More rolls coming up," Luke said as he disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Is it something in the water?" Emily asked Rory behind her hand.

"Geez, I hope not," Rory answered wide eyed.

Luke cringed at Lorelai's high pitched squeal as she bounced up and down holding Sookie's hands. "Oh boy," he mumbled as he carried the plate to the table where Gypsy sat. He set it down and saw Gypsy begin to reach for Sookie's plate out of the corner of his eye. "Hey!" he said as he snatched the plate away.

"Damn," Gypsy muttered under her breath.

"This is so exciting," Lulu gushed to Kirk, whose face had completely fallen.

He tired to plaster a smile on his face as he said dully, "Oh, yeah, this is exciting."

"Davy, no!" Jackson said as he took off after his son who was headed for the curtain.

Luke smirked at Emily and said, "Just your typical Thanksgiving dinner."

Emily looked around at the assembled guests and said, "It is nice, though, isn't it?"

"We'd better get going on this," Jess said as he nudged Luke in the back and walked into the kitchen.

Luke turned to Emily and asked, "Can you handle traffic control?"

"Certainly," Emily said as she adjusted one stem in the giant bouquet on the counter and then stepped out into the center of the room.

Luke turned to Rory, still holding the plated rolls and said, "Give these to whichever one has that feral look in her eyes," as he handed the plate to her.

"Gee, thanks," Rory said dryly.

Luke smiled and said, "I was always very fond of you," as he ducked into the safety of the kitchen.

"If everyone would please take their seats, I believe dinner is ready," Emily pronounced grandly.

"Here," Richard said as he handed Jake to Emily. "I'll help finish with the wine," he told her.

Jackson, Lorelai and Emily made sure that Davy, Josh and Jake were secured in high chairs as the rest of the assembled guests found a seat at various tables. Richard, Morey and the Reverend made sure that wine and water glasses were filled and ready as Luke and Jess gave the meal one last warming. "Your skin looks great, Sugah," Babette told Gypsy.

"You can always tell by the skin," Patty said with a nod toward Sookie's rosy complexion.

As Jess loaded bread baskets with warm rolls, Luke said, "Let's move everything out to the counter and plate it there, that way people can get seconds whenever they're ready."

"Sounds like a plan," Jess said as he handed off the stack of baskets to Rory, who distributed them to the tables.

Sookie hovered nervously in the kitchen doorway and said, "I would have brought something, but I've been so tired lately that all I can do is get up, go to work, and go to bed."

"Everything is fine, Sookie," Luke said over his shoulder.

"I didn't even get a pie made," she said as she fidgeted nervously.

"We have plenty of pie," he assured her.

"I only saw two. Two will barely hold Lorelai," she said with a worried glance back a the dining room.

"I have more, and I have the keys to an entire bakery. We can swipe leftovers if we need," he reminded her.

"I just feel so bad. I never go anywhere without at least a casserole," she said plaintively.

"Lorelai?" Luke called toward the dining room as his patience began to wear thin.

Lorelai hurried over and took Sookie by the shoulders as she steered her from the kitchen door saying, "Luke has it covered, Hon, you just relax."

"But I'm a chef," Sookie wailed.

"We know. A great chef, who just happened to be a little busy baking the bun in her oven," Lorelai said as she gently led Sookie to the table where Jackson was waiting with Davy, Kirk and Lulu. "Everyone understands," she assured her friend as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Okay," Sookie said as she blew out a breath. "Okay," she said with a little more conviction.

"Luke? Shall we have a blessing before you bring out the food?" Reverend Skinner called back to the kitchen.

Luke quickly wiped his hands on a towel and said, "Oh, yeah, here we come," as he turned Jess by his shoulder and nudged him out into the dining room.

They quickly took their seats, and Reverend Skinner looked at Luke expectantly. Luke blinked and asked, "What?"

"You're the host," Archie pointed out.

"You're the professional," Luke replied with a shrug.

Lorelai laughed and said, "What Luke's try to say, Reverend, is that we'd love it if you said the blessing."

The Reverend smiled and stood as Luke blushed and looked down at the table. He cleared his throat and said, "Friends, what a lovely day to share with you all. Heavenly Father, we thank you sincerely for the many blessings you have bestowed upon us." Lorelai reached under the table and found Luke's hand. She squeezed it gently, keeping her eyes lowered to the table. "For our families and friends, for our health and our happiness," the Reverend said with a smile. "We thank you for the joy of a child's smile," he said as he glanced at the high chair set. "We thank you for the comfort of those we love," he said as he smiled at them all. "For these and the bounty of gifts that You have given us, we are truly grateful," he said simply. "Father, we ask that you bless the hands that prepared the meal we are about to share and keep all of your children close to you always. Amen," he finished quietly,

"Amen," the group echoed.

"If all you don't mind, I thought I'd put the food along the counter and serve it from there," Luke said as he stood up and absently pressed as kissed to Lorelai's hand before releasing it.

"Nonsense, we can serve ourselves, buffet style," Emily proclaimed as she pushed her chair back to help carry the food from the kitchen. "You've worked enough. Come along, Richard," she said as she turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Now wait," Luke called as he hurried after her. "My insurance…" he said as they disappeared from view.

Richard, Jess and Rory all stood to follow, and soon most of the crowd was grabbing a bowl, platter or plate from the kitchen and carrying it to the counter while Luke tried to shoo them away without success. "Okay, okay, that's enough, out," he ordered as Emily walked past him with the two cranberry sauces and wearing the overly sweet smile of victory.

When he came out of the kitchen, he found Lorelai handing everyone a plate as they waited patiently for him to emerge. Luke shook his head at them and said, "Go ahead, while it's hot."

"You cooked, you go first," Andrew said as he gestured to the food.

"And make it fast," Gypsy added.

"I hope that the mashed potatoes are nice and lumpy," Kirk said as Luke begrudgingly began to fill a plate.

"No lumps in my potatoes, Kirk," he growled.

"Mother knows that I like them, so she makes them extra lumpy just for me," Kirk said with a nod.

"Probably hoping one will lodge," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Dadada!" Josh cried from his highchair as Lorelai stood guardian over the prisoners.

"That's right, Daddy is being grumbly," Lorelai said with a grin.

"There aren't supposed to be lumps, Kirk," Luke told him with a sigh.

"Lorelai, come fill your plate, I'll keep an eye on the boys," Lulu said as she stepped from the line.

"Oh, that's okay," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Go sit down with your man. Kirk will fix a plate for me, won't you Pookie?" she called.

"Certainly, Snookums," Kirk said with a happy smile. "That'll be perfect," he muttered under his breath.

Everyone finished filling their plates and carried them to their respective tables, passing the baskets of rolls back and forth and chattering happily. "I told you there should be lumps," Kirk cried as he stared pointedly at Lulu's plate.

Lulu frowned as she carefully plucked the lump from her potatoes and offered it to Kirk on her fork. "Here, Sweetiepie, I don't like lumps as much as you do," she said with a smile.

"Oh no!" Kirk said, waving her off. "I'm sure I'll have some of my own," he said with a forced laugh.

"There are no lumps in these potatoes," Luke growled from his seat.

"Just one, Luke," Lulu said sweetly as she dropped the offending lump on the side of her plate and began to eat around it.

"I beat those things for hours," Luke grumbled as he speared a piece of turkey with his fork.

"I think they're delicious," Richard said. "Creamy and smooth," he added with a nod.

"Did you add something to them?" Emily asked.

"Garlic!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly. "I knew there was something in there. Just a hint of garlic, right?" she asked.

"No garlic," Luke called back.

"No garlic?" Sookie asked in a bewildered tone as she poked at her pile of potatoes.

"Chicken stock," he answered. "I boil them in chicken stock."

"That's it!" Sookie exclaimed as she danced in her seat a little. "So good, Luke," she said happily.

"Everything is," Patty called.

"Yes, and the wine is perfect, Richard," Archie said as he raised his glass again.

"These rolls are so light they're about to float away!" Babette said as she buttered her second.

"And Luke is so dreamy," Jess said sotto voice to Rory, who giggled appreciatively.

"He is," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"I second that," Patty said with a bawdy laugh.

"Third. You were the third," Gypsy said as she pointed her fork at Patty.

"Second, third, who cares as long as I'm in line," Patty chortled.

"They all want to bump me off," Lorelai whispered to her father.

Richard nodded and said, "I would watch my back if I were you."

"How about you?" Lorelai asked as she leaned closer to Luke. "Wanna watch my back for me?" she teased.

"The Reverend is sitting here," he hissed as he ate some of the homemade cranberry sauce.

"The cranberries are delicious, Luke," Emily said as she ate a dainty forkful of it.

Rory ate a bit of the canned sauce and said, "Mmm, just like Momma used to make."

"You should eat that lump," Kirk said as he pointed his fork at Lulu's plate.

"But, I don't like the lumps, Kirk," she said with a frown.

"But you have to clean your plate," he argued. "Mother never let us have dessert unless we cleaned out plates first," he insisted, his voice edging toward panic.

"Lumps get a clean plate dispensation, don't they, Reverend?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yes," Archie answered.

"Let me see this lump," Luke demanded as he scraped his chair back from the table.

"Babe, it's okay," Lorelai started to say as Luke stalked over to where Kirk and Lulu were sitting.

"Honestly, Luke, it's no big deal," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"It is! It is a big deal!" Kirk cried as he jumped from his chair. "Eat the lump!" he said nearing hysteria.

Luke looked down at Lulu's plate and said, "That's not a potato." Instantly, all forks clattered to the plates as everyone stopped eating. Luke looked up at them incredulously and said, "There's nothing in the food that shouldn't be there unless some dolt tries to bury a ring in the mashed potatoes."

"A ring?" Lulu gasped as she prodded the lump with her fork.

"A ring?" Lorelai said as she stood up and craned her neck for a better view.

Luke turned to Kirk and said, "She could have broken a tooth, you idiot!"

"I was trying to be romantic," Kirk wailed.

"Yeah, because nothin' screams romance like trip to the dentist's office," Luke sneered at him.

"Uh, Luke," Lorelai said as she hurried over to grab his arm and pull him back a little. She looked down at Lulu's stunned expression and said, "Here," as she grabbed the potato coated ring and rinsed it off in Kirk's water glass. She wiped it quickly with a napkin and handed it to Kirk. "Try again," she said gently.

"But the moment," Kirk stammered.

"Is perfect," Lulu whispered as she found her voice.

"It is?" Kirk asked as he looked at her and then down at the sparkling ring in his fingers.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back one more step, giving Kirk a clear path. "Go ahead, Kirk," she whispered encouragingly.

Kirk glanced around nervously and dropped to one knee as he looked up at Lulu and asked, "Lulu, will you marry me?"

Lulu started to cry as she pressed her trembling hand to her lips and murmured, "Yes."

"What?" Kirk asked as he leaned closer.

"She said yes," Luke said loudly.

"Hush, you," Lorelai whispered as she jabbed him with her elbow.

"Yes, I said yes," Lulu said as she threw her arms around Kirk's neck.

Sookie and Gypsy immediately burst into tears, as Jackson and Andrew leapt into action, napkins in hand. Lorelai turned to Luke with a radiant smile as everyone rose from their chairs to congratulate the happy couple. Tickled by the activity, Jake began to pound on his tray, and Josh and Davy soon joined in on the fun. Luke took in the scene as he shook his head and muttered, "Bedlam."

"Beautiful," Lorelai countered as she beamed at him.

"You are," he said softly as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Marry me?" she asked.

"I say yes," he answered as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips as everyone was otherwise occupied.

"I love pie day," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

Luke pressed his hand to her hair, holding her there for a second before he said, "I should reheat the food."

Lorelai smiled as she stepped away from him and said, "That's my romantic devil."

Luke smiled back at her and said, "The way to your heart is the only thing I care about."

Lorelai lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "Its right there," she said with a happy smile. "Come on, I'll help," she said as she kept his hand in hers and led him over to the counter.


	77. Fussing, Fretting, Fights and Fast Food

**Fussing, Fretting, Fights and Fast Food**

Luke walked through the door one Tuesday in early December to find Lorelai pacing the living room with Josh on her hip and the phone to her ear. She flashed him a tired smile and signaled that she was listening to the person on the other end with a shrug. "Uh huh," she said as she nodded. "No, just a slight fever, uh huh. Well, the digital thermometer read 100.5," she said as Luke frowned in concern. She nodded toward Josh and then pressed her lips to the boy's forehead.

Luke lifted Jake from the play yard set up in the living room and asked him, "Is your brother sick, little man?" He felt Jake's head and the back of his neck as Emily had done to him months earlier and shook his head. "You seem to feel okay," he murmured as he brushed his fingers through Jake's curls. He turned to Josh and whispered, "What's wrong buddy?"

Josh simply turned and buried his face in his mother's neck. "Aw, baby," she murmured to him. "I think he's got a little cold coming on or something," she whispered. "I'm talking to Dr. Jenkins' nurse now."

Luke nodded as he hovered nearby, rubbing Jake's back as he tilted his head to try to get a look at Josh as the baby rubbed his face fussily against Lorelai's sweater. When Josh looked up and eyed him warily, Luke smiled at him and said, "Its okay, Buddy, she's still got you."

"Uh huh, okay. Alright, thank you," Lorelai said as nodded. She pressed the off button and tossed the portable phone onto the chair. She turned to Luke and asked, "Like my little Klingon?"

"Don't call him that. Fever?" Luke asked.

"Just a slight one," she answered. "They want us to watch him over the next couple of hours to be sure it doesn't get any worse," she said as she tiredly pushed her hair back with one hand. "Or, that he doesn't start to look like Worf," she sing-songed to Josh.

Luke just shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. "You should have called me, I would have come home," Luke said as he kissed her temple.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Nothing we can do. He just wants to be held. I already called Michel and told him I'd be working from home today," she told him.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, I managed to get one Pop Tart down but Clingy Clifford, here, won't let go of me, so I haven't gotten much else done. Poor Jakey has been neglected. Haven't you, Poops?" she asked as she leaned over and kissed Jake's cheek.

"Come in here, and I'll make us some lunch," Luke said as he carried Jake into the kitchen. He lowered Jake into his highchair and strapped him in before he turned to Lorelai and said, "Give me Josh." As he tried to take the baby from Lorelai's arms, Josh's face clouded and he began to whimper as he clutched at Lorelai's sweater.

"Oh, no, Sweets, it's Daddy. You like Daddy," she said as she tried to pry her shirt from his fingers.

Josh started to cry in earnest as Luke lifted him to his shoulder and said, "I guess not today." He held Josh closer, cradling the boy's head into his neck as he whispered, "Hey, Baby Boy, aw, come on. You're breaking my heart, Joshie," he cajoled in a soft voice as he bounced him in his arms.

"No, you don't want to break Daddy's heart," Lorelai cooed to him as she kissed his balled little fist. "I just need to rest my arms a minute, Baby," she said soothingly as Josh continued to cry. "Let me run to the bathroom," she murmured as she hurried from the room. When she walked back in a few minutes later, Josh's cries had intensified, much to his father's distress. "Hey," Lorelai said softly as she walked over to them. Josh lifted his head and looked at his mother piteously. "Oh, tears," Lorelai said in an aching voice. "Real tear alert," she murmured as she wiped Josh's cheeks with her fingertips. "No, none of that fake stuff today," she said sadly. "You'd better give him back. I don't want him getting any more worked up," she told Luke.

Luke reluctantly handed Josh back to her and smoothed his hand over the boy's curls. He shook his head sadly, swallowed hard and said in a gruff voice, "You liked me yesterday."

"I'm afraid that when he's sick, you're a pale substitute. Thanks for trying, though," she said as she kissed Luke's cheek and sat down in the chair near Jake's highchair. "Shh, shh, Fussy McFusserson," she soothed as he rubbed Josh's back. She studied Jake, who was busily trying to remove one of the spinny toy attached to the highchair and said, "Jake seems to be fine."

"Yeah," Luke said as he pulled open the fridge and freezer and scanned the contents. "Has he been like this all morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, he slept pretty late for him. Jake was up first, which was weird, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly, so I didn't bother him," she explained as Josh quieted to tiny little hiccupping sounds. She brushed her lips over the top of his head, and felt his dark blonde curls were damp with sweat. "Hey, before you start lunch, can you run up and grab the thermometer? I left it up there," she told Luke.

Luke let the freezer swing closed as he asked, "Grilled cheese and soup okay?"

"Perfect," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Be right back," Luke said as he dashed for the stairs.

Lorelai looked down at Josh's troubled blue eyes and asked, "Why were you mean to Daddy? Daddy adores you." She wiped his damp cheeks again and said, "You like hanging out with the he-man crowd," she reminded him. "Nothing but Mommy is going to do today, huh?" she asked him with a small smile. "That's okay. I'm okay with that. You hang with me today, Sweet Boy. Maybe you'll feel better later on, you think?" she asked him.

"When was the last time you took it?" Luke asked as he came back into the room with the thermometer.

"Not quite an hour ago," she told him. "I took it and called the pediatrician's office, and then the nurse called me back about forty minutes later, just before you got home."

"You want me to do it now?" he asked her as he removed the thermometer from its case.

"Yeah, why don't you," she said with a nod as sat Josh up and began to unsnap his sleeper. Luke tucked the thermometer under Josh's arm, and Lorelai hugged him tight, keeping it in place until it beeped.

Luke took it from under the baby's arm looked at the readout. "100.9," he told her.

"Creeping up," she said as she gnawed her bottom lip.

"His ear is all red, has he been pulling at it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, but he keeps rubbing his face against my sweater, like something is fretting him." She paused for a minute and then asked, "Ear infection, you think?"

"Your Mom said that you used to get them, I did too," Luke said with a worried frown.

"I'll call back and see if they can see him this afternoon," Lorelai said as she got up to go get the phone.

"I can call," Luke offered.

"No, you cook. I need food," she said with a quick smile as she went to retrieve the cordless from the living room chair.

Luke looked over at Jake and asked, "You hungry too?" When Jake pounded his tray, Luke smiled and said, "Coming up."

He began to thaw some homemade soup he had pulled from the freezer and buttered bread with the ease of many years of practice. Lorelai came back in with the phone pressed to her ear as Josh blinked sleepily against her chest. "Two thirty? Okay, yes, we'll be there. Thank you," she said before disconnecting. She placed it on the cradle and said, "They're going to work us in this afternoon."

"Good," Luke said with a nod. "Should we take Jake or do you want me to call Babette to see if she can keep him?" he asked.

"We don't both have to go," she pointed out.

Luke turned to look at the small boy clinging to her and said, "I think so. You'll need to sit in back with him." He looked over at Jake and said, "I hate to take him. Sitting in waiting rooms is like taking a bath in a Petri dish."

Lorelai looked down and said, "You may be right."

"I'll see if Babette or Patty is around," he said as he reached for the phone.

"It can wait until after we eat," she said as she covered his hand with hers. "I'll warm some food for them," she said as she pulled two small divided plates from the cabinet.

Luke shook his head and said, "May as well wait until we're done. I doubt Josh will be chug-a-lugging, and Jake won't hold his bottle."

Lorelai looked down at Josh as she caressed the back of his head and asked, "How can one tiny boy throw everything out of whack?"

Luke gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek as he answered, "He's his mother's son."

XXXX

That night, Lorelai walked the floor of the nursery as Josh fought off sleep. "Give in," she whispered to him. "You know you want to. Go to sleep little man," she said softly.

Luke stood in the doorway in his pajamas and said, "I wish he'd let me hold him."

"He wants Mama," Lorelai said in a whisper. "Shh," she soothed as his eyes finally closed. "Oh please, stay asleep," she murmured as she continued walking around the room. "Jake out?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah, I'll bring him in now," he said as he went to retrieve Jake from the portable crib in their bedroom. He came back in and gently placed Jake into his own crib with a kiss and a whispered, "Night, little guy. See you in the morning." He turned back to Lorelai and said, "I'm going to run you a bath."

Lorelai shook her head and answered, "Too tired. I'll fall asleep in the tub."

Luke smiled and said, "You need to unwind a bit. If you doze off, I'll carry you to bed."

"Lots of bubbles," she whispered back.

"I'll dump the whole thing in," he said as he walked over to look down at Josh. "Goodnight, Josh. I hope you like me again tomorrow," he said with a small sad smile.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek as she said, "I'm sure I was a passing fancy. He'll be back in the club soon."

Luke went to their room and pulled a pair of pajamas from her dresser drawer. "Sorry, Betty, not tonight," he mumbled as he closed the drawer and carried them into the bathroom. He started the water running in the big sunken tub and stared at the array of bath products Lorelai had on the shelf. He chose the one with the least in it, figuring that it would be her favorite, and added a generous amount to the running water. He then went into the office and scanned the bookshelf that held their CDs. After plucking three from the selection, he walked back into the bathroom and dimmed the lights. He frowned at the candles on the edge of the tub, and tried to remember where he had last seen a lighter or a book of matches.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom and found Luke with his hands on his hips staring at the votives along the side of the tub with a frown. She smiled and said, "Babe, this is nice, but I really don't need it. I'm ready to fall over as it is."

"Just a few minutes, you'll feel better," he said as he held out his hand to beckon her over to him.

Lorelai stood docile as Luke lifted the hem of her stained t-shirt, groaning a little as she raised her arms. "Who knew one little boy could be so heavy," she asked tiredly.

"Well, you have been holding him for the better part of sixteen hours," he said gruffly as he unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. "I wish he would have come to me," Luke murmured as he pushed them down her legs dragging her panties with them.

"Aw, Babe, I know," Lorelai said with a sigh as she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders. "Sometimes you just need your Mommy, I guess," she said, cupping his cheek as he straightened up.

Luke smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. "Okay, in you go," he said as he nodded to the tub. As Lorelai turned and looked at the froth of bubbles dancing on the surface of the water, he asked, "Do you want the candles? Music?" he asked as he gestured to the CDs he had placed on the vanity.

Lorelai shook her head as she placed one foot into the warm water and said, "No, this is good."

"Oh, wait," he said as he rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out the hair clip she usually used to hold her hair up out of the water. Lorelai stood with both feet in the tub and held her hand out to take it from him. Luke smiled and gathered the mass of dark waves in his hands as he said, "I've got it." He twisted it into a coil and secured it on top of her head, and then stepped back as he asked, "There, how'd I do?"

Lorelai smiled at him as she adjusted the clip and said, "If we ever do have a little girl, you're in charge of pigtails."

Luke chuckled and said, "Like I know what those are."

"Bet you do," she said as she lowered herself into the water. She leaned back with a sigh. Resting her head on the edge of the tub as she looked up at him with a relieved smile.

"Good?" he asked.

"Very good," she answered.

"You want the lights lower?" he asked as he touched his fingertips to the dimmer.

"No, everything is perfect," she said as she trailed her fingers through the bubbles.

"Not quite," Luke said as he pressed the switch to turn on the jets. As the tub swirled to life, he took a towel from the cabinet and rolled it up. "Here," he said as he gestured for her to lift her head.

Lorelai leaned forward and let him position the towel under her neck, and then leaned back with a beatific smile. "Thanks, Doll," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to make sure you didn't drown," he said with a nod.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Where are you going?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I just figured you needed a little alone time."

Lorelai lifted one foamy hand and said, "Alone with you, yes."

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"Who else is going to wash my back?" she asked in return. Lorelai smiled contentedly as Luke perched on the side to the tub and began to rub her neck and shoulders. "So good to me," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Have I told you lately what a good mother you are?" he asked gruffly. "You amaze me," he said as he dropped a kiss to the pile of curls on top of her head.

"You're no slouch in the Daddy department, either," she said without opening her eyes.

Luke chuckled and said, "Never thought I'd be much good at it. You know, my Dad wasn't a hands-on guy," he told her.

"You are a great father. I'm sure he was too, just different," she said as she opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"I don't know how he could have been. I just want to, I don't know, I'm so crazy about them," he finished softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Different times. It's okay for Dads to be in love with their kids now. Our Dads were supposed to be fathers, not dads," she said simply.

"I feel bad for him now," Luke admitted in a gruff tone.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You know he loved you. He spent time with you, did stuff with you, just different stuff," she reminded him.

"I guess so," Luke said quietly.

"I think that how much you love our kids is probably the second best thing about you," she said with a smile. "And I mean Rory too, not just the boys," she said firmly.

"Second best?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled smugly as she handed him a bath puff and leaned forward. She glanced back at him and said, "Well, yeah. How much you love me is the best thing."

Luke smiled as he dipped the puff into the water and gently massaged her back with it. "Well, that, I know I'm good at," he said with a cocky smile.

"Yes, you are," she said as she let her head fall forward.

After a minute, Luke set the puff aside and gently pulled her back against the tub. "So, Rory is coming home next Thursday?" he asked as he began to massage her neck again.

"Yeah, her last final is Thursday morn… Oh my God, I completely forgot to tell you," she gasped as her eyes flew open.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he asked, "Tell me what?"

"She called this morning," Lorelai said as she turned, sloshing water out of the tub and soaking Luke's jeans. "Oh, sorry," she said quickly.

Luke brushed his hand over his jeans as if wiping away the water and said, "No big deal. I'm changing in a minute anyway. What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"She wanted to know if it was okay to bring Logan with her when she came home. Wanted to have dinner with us, at the diner," she clarified.

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "Tiny Trump wants to go slumming?"

"Luke," Lorelai said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," he said contritely.

"Tiny Trump?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Jess came up with that one. I liked Dead Man Walking," Luke said with a shrug.

"You have to be nice," she said sternly.

Luke frowned and asked, "Why the diner?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I guess because she talks about it a lot."

Luke sighed heavily and grumbled, "Well, we probably won't have to worry about it. He'll push her out of a plane this weekend and we'll never see them again."

"Hon, everyone does dangerous stuff when they're young," she said with a sigh. "Plus, it wasn't that dangerous. They had a professional crew set it up," she reminded him.

"You didn't, I didn't," he argued.

"I had a baby to worry about, and I seem to remember a couple of stories about some guy jumping drainage ditches on his friend's motorcycle, and pulling Burt Reynolds' on eighties on dirt roads," she said darkly.

"I never jumped off of anything fifty stories high," he retorted.

"No, you just thought you should be Robbie Knievel," she smirked.

"Evel," he corrected. "And so?" he shot back.

"The only reason you didn't jump off of anything was that you were too chicken," she taunted.

"Was not," he scoffed.

"Was too," she replied mildly.

"This is stupid," he grumbled.

"Babe, kids do stuff like that. They go base jumping and parachute out of planes. They're invincible, just like you used to be," she said gently as she covered his hand with her wet one.

"I just want her to be safe. He takes too many risks. You heard her, sailing around the world with his friends, running off to God knows where on a whim," Luke muttered.

"We can't keep her locked in her room," Lorelai said with a frown.

"I could buy a really good lock," he said gruffly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I love that you love her so much, but Babe, you'd better get on board or you'll get left behind."

Luke looked down at her hand and mumbled, "I know."

"You have to try. You don't have to love him, but you have to give him a fair shot. We both do," she said with a nod.

"I don't want her head filled with that stuff. That do whatever you want to do whenever you want to do it attitude," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "Well, then, we'll just have to hope that I did a good enough job. We did a good enough job," she corrected quickly.

"You did a great job," Luke reassured her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "This whole crazy village did. Now, come on, I'm turning into a prune," she said as she held up her other hand for him to see.

Luke nodded and stood up to get her a towel as she opened the drain. He unfolded a fluffy bath sheet and held it up for her to step into. "So much for your nice, relaxing bath," he said grimly as he helped to dry her off.

"The bath was perfect," she said as she took the edges of the towel and wrapped it around her. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "You're perfect, especially when you're being unreasonable."

Luke kissed her again as he rubbed her arm softly. "Glad you think so, because that happens a lot," he murmured.

"I like you like that," she said with an impish grin. "And, just between the two of us, you can call him Tiny Trump if you want to, I don't mind," she added with a wink as she stepped over to the sink, plucked their tooth brushes from the holder and held his out to him.

Luke studied her in the mirror as she handed him his tube of striped toothpaste. "You and me, we're pretty good, huh?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You and me, we're damn good," she answered as she smeared cinnamon toothpaste onto her brush.

Luke smiled at her in the mirror and said, "Crazy lady."

"Sexy daredevil," she said as she patted his arm patronizingly.

Luke smirked as he put toothpaste on his brush and asked, "Picturing me in the stars and stripes jumpsuit?"

"Yep," she said through a mouthful of foam.

"Well stop. Ain't ever gonna happen," he said dryly as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and began to brush.

XXXX

Luke heard Josh's cries through the monitor, and automatically reached out to turn the volume down so Lorelai wouldn't wake up. He slipped from the bed and groaned as he saw that it was only 3:26. He shuffled down the hall, pressing his hand to the small of his back as he entered the nursery. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered as he picked the baby up out of his crib. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to make do with me. Mommy needs to sleep," he whispered as he cradled Josh's head in his hand and held him close to his neck. "Shh, shh," he murmured again as Josh's cries began to subside. "See, I'm not so bad at this," Luke whispered to him. "Give me a shot, okay?" he asked as he sat down in the recliner and began to rock.

Lorelai rolled over onto Luke's side of the bed and turned the monitor up a little. She smiled as she heard Josh calming down again and rolled over. Burying her face in her pillow, she sighed, "Good boy," and drifted back to sleep.

Luke rocked Josh as he stealthily unsnapped the legs of the boy's sleeper. "Are you wet, or did you just need someone to hug you?" he asked softly. He slipped a finger into Josh's diaper and said gruffly, "You know, before I met you guys, I never, ever, stuck my finger into anyone's pants to see if they had peed or pooped." When he found the diaper to be dry, he sighed and relaxed into the chair. "You see, that's how much I love you," he said as he rubbed Josh's back in tiny circles. He tucked his chin to his chest to look down at his on and said, "Hey, promise me something, would ya? Don't jump off of things or do crazy stunts in your car, okay?" He rocked steadily as he shifted so that he could see Josh's blue eyes. "Promise your old man that?" he asked. He lifted a tiny fist to his lips and kissed it tenderly as he whispered, "It would kill me." They rocked on for a few more minutes and then Luke said, "And stay away from bad girls too. Look for a nice girl, like Mommy or Rory. Those are the ones worth having around," he told his son. He thought for a minute and then added, "Better yet, just stay away from girls until I tell you its okay." He yawned loudly and looked down at Josh's drooping eyelids. "Don't worry, I'll let you know when," he whispered tiredly as Josh nuzzled his t-shirt and then snuggled in. "And eat your vegetables," he murmured, just for good measure, as they dozed off to sleep again.

Lorelai padded down the hallway just as the sun was coming up. She poked her head into the nursery and saw Luke sound asleep in the recliner with Josh tucked in against his neck. She smiled as she picked up the throw that she kept over the back of the wooden rocker and unfolded it. As she gently draped it over Luke's legs, he stirred. "Hey," he whispered in a rusty voice.

"Hey. You're late for work," she whispered back.

"Called Joe and Lane in last night," he said in a sleepy voice.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "You want me to take him?"

Luke gave a tiny shake of his head and said, "We're good."

"You want to come back in the bed?" she asked.

Luke looked down at Josh and said, "Nah," as he flipped the lever to put the foot rest up. He glanced up at her and whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when Jake gets up."

"'Kay," she said as she bent and kissed his forehead. "How's he?" she asked.

"Fever's down. He's just cuddly," he answered.

"Well, then, you make a good pair," she told him as she ran her hand over his hair, smoothing the rumpled tufts. "See you in a little while. I'm swiping your pillow," she said as she kissed his lips and then shuffled back to their room.

XXXX

By Friday night dinner, Josh's sunny disposition was back in place. The four of them arrived at the Gilmore mansion before Rory did, and trooped into the house with the usual armloads of baby paraphernalia. "Oh, were you sick?" Emily asked as she made a beeline for Josh and lifted him from Lorelai's arms.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Hello, Lorelai. Hello, Luke. Hello Jacob," Emily said primly. "Joshua, we're you ill? Tell Grandma all about it," she coaxed as she led them into the living room.

Lorelai leaned over to Jake and said, "Quick, fake a cough, Kid, or Josh'll get everything."

"Stop," Luke muttered as he swung Jake away from his mother's propaganda.

They walked into the living room to find Emily and Richard removing Josh's jacket and fawning over their grandson as he beamed back at them, soaking up the attention. "Hello all," Richard said as he looked up and smiled at them.

"Wow, we don't even get names anymore," Lorelai whispered to Jake.

"Hello, Richard, Emily," Luke said as he slid two bags off of his shoulder and shifted Jake in his arms as Lorelai started to remove his little coat.

"Jacob, how are you, my boy?" Richard asked as he crossed the room, holding his hands out to take Jake from Luke.

"You know, we could just send the boys in a car each week, they don't really need us here," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"Oh, stop muttering Lorelai," Emily said with a sigh. "You and Luke look exactly the same as you did last week. These two, however, are growing by leaps and bounds. It's no wonder that we're always anxious to see them. Is it?" she asked Josh with a grin. "Grandma is so happy that you're feeling better," she cooed.

"Mommy is too," Lorelai said as she dropped to the sofa. She tugged on Luke's jacket and asked, "Liquor me up, would you?"

"Martini?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, please. I'll tip you later," she added with a broad wink.

Luke rolled his eyes at her antics, but couldn't suppress his smile. "Emily? Richard?" he asked as he moved to the drinks cart and began dropping ice cubes into the shaker.

"I'm good, but I'm sure Emily is ready. Are you, my dear?" he asked her.

"A martini would be perfect, Luke. Thank you," she said as she settled into her chair. She looked at Lorelai and said, "I told Rory not to bother coming. She's immersed in studying for her finals, and I didn't want to disrupt her routine."

"Oh, well good," Lorelai said, trying to cover his disappointment. "I know she is worried about the philosophy final on Monday," she said with a nod.

"Yes, she mentioned that she thought it was going to be a difficult exam," Emily said with a nod.

"Besides, if you need a little down time during finals week, you certainly wouldn't want to spend it with your parents and grandparents," Richard chuckled.

"Heaven forbid," Lorelai gasped as she pressed her hand to her cheek.

"Your father simply meant that Rory may enjoy spending her downtime with her friends, Lorelai," Emily said patiently.

"I know," Lorelai said as she sulked a little.

"Here you go, Emily," Luke said as he handed Emily her martini.

Emily smiled as she turned away from Josh and sneaked a quick sip before placing the glass on the side table. "Thank you, Luke," she said with a smile.

Lorelai looked up at Luke as he stood in front of her holding her glass and gave her a nod of understanding. Luke cleared his throat as he walked toward the kitchen to get himself a beer and said, "She's done on Thursday this time."

"Yes, she mentioned that," Emily said as she eyed Lorelai carefully. She pursed her lips slightly and said, "She also mentioned that she's going to Boston next weekend to spend some time with Christopher."

Luke walked back into the room just as Lorelai said in a slightly defensive, "Yes, she wanted to spend a little time with him getting to know Gigi."

Luke sat down next to Lorelai and said, "Yeah. I think it's a good idea. She's gotten used to being around these guys," he said as he nodded to the twins. "It's good for her to know her little sister too," he said with more confidence than he actually felt.

"You do?" Emily asked archly.

Lorelai nodded quickly and said, "Well, yeah, it's only right. Gigi is as much her sister as Josh and Jake are her brothers," she said, giving her mother the same argument Rory had used on Luke.

"And you're okay with this?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Perfectly," Lorelai answered with a bright smile as she lifted her martini glass for a sip.

Richard frowned for a moment and said, "You know, I think that is very wise of her."

"Of course you do," Emily muttered under her breath.

Richard turned toward her and said, "Honestly, Emily. It's true. Christopher's Gigi is Rory's sister, and she hardly knows the little girl," he pointed out.

"Whose fault is that?" Emily asked derisively.

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but Luke placed a calming hand on her knee. She looked down at it and sighed as she said, "She knows that Chris hasn't been the best, be he seems to be trying now. It's important to Rory, so I think that we all need to respect that, no matter how we might feel about it ourselves," she said firmly.

"I suppose so," Emily said reluctantly.

"She's bringing her boyfriend home for dinner on Thursday," Luke said, anxious to leave the topic of Christopher.

"Oh?" Emily asked, perking up with interest. "Is she still seeing Logan Huntzberger?"

"The one and only," Lorelai said dryly as she took another sip of her drink.

"Easy there, Slugger," Luke murmured in her ear. "Actually, she's bringing him to the diner for dinner," he said with a smirk.

"The diner?" Emily asked as he eyebrows shot up.

"I know, there's no accounting for taste," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I meant nothing derogatory, Lorelai, Luke knows that," Emily said stiffly. "I was just surprised because you seem to enjoy entertaining in your own home," she said with a sniff.

"We do, but Rory wanted to take him to the diner," Luke said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm sure that's because she has many fine memories there," Richard said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and said, "Coffeecakes and balloons."

Luke smirked back at her and said, "Bagel hockey, she's trying out a new goalie."

Lorelai patted his leg and said, "You're goalie for life, Mister."

"Lucky me," Luke mumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

"I don't think I want to know," Emily said as she tried to corral Josh, who was doing his best to slither from her lap.

"I think the natives are getting restless," Lorelai said as she stood up to gather Josh. "Here, I'll take him, you enjoy your cocktail," she offered as she retrieved the squirming baby and returned to the sofa.

Emily picked up her drink and said, "You know, we've know Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger for years."

"Oh? Those are Logan's parents?" Luke asked as he sat up a little, ready to dig for information.

"Oh, yes," Richard confirmed. "Emily has served on a number of committees with a Shira. She's in the D.A.R.," he said with a nod.

"Shira?" Lorelai asked with a snort. "Do they live in the Castle Greyskull?" she asked.

"What?" Richard asked with a perplexed frown.

"Nevermind," Luke said quickly. "So, Logan's parents, what are they like?" he asked, remembering the story Lorelai had told him of Rory's dinner at their house.

"Oh, well, Mitchum has been running the family newspapers for years," Emily said with a nod. "He's the one that expanded the company when he took over from his father," she explained.

Luke nodded and said, "Impressive."

"Oh ho, yes," Richard said with a chuckle as he bounced Jake on his knee. "The man is a machine," he said with a nod of approval.

"And Shira is lovely," Emily said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well, that's nice," Lorelai said shortly. "They must have high hopes for Logan, then," she added.

"Well, yes," Richard said with a chuckle. "He's the only son," he said as if Logan's path in life was already obvious.

"Rory said that he has a sister?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Honor. She's a nice girl, but I'm afraid that Shira is a little worried about her. Apparently, the boy she has been dating is completely unsuitable," Emily said with a sad shake of her head.

"They're engaged," Lorelai told her.

Emily gasped as she leaned forward with avid interest and asked, "They are?"

"Yes, just recently. Rory went to their house for dinner a few weeks ago," she told them, her mouth tightening a little at the corners.

"She did? When?" Emily asked anxiously.

Lorelai shook her head and shrugged as she said, "It was before Thanksgiving."

Emily looked horrified when she asked, "Before Thanksgiving? And you're just inviting him to dinner now?"

"Well, no, he was invited before that," Lorelai said cautiously as she tried to figure out her mother's concern.

"But, she went there, weeks ago?" Emily asked as she turned to look at Richard worriedly.

"Yes, and he's coming to Stars Hollow next week," Luke confirmed as he cast a confused look at Lorelai.

"To the diner," Emily breathed in a scandalized voice.

"I don't understand," Lorelai began to say.

"You should understand, you were raised better than that," Emily snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said as she jerked her head back.

"There is a proper amount of time within which a reciprocal invitation must be issued," Richard said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Okay, well, he was invited to our house first, but unable to make it, so she went to their house the night Honor told her parents that she was engaged," Lorelai said, quickly losing her patience with the conversation.

"It doesn't matter, Lorelai. He should have been invited again within a week of the dinner, and then you should have offered him a choice of dates to attend," Emily said stiffly.

"Mom, it wasn't a state dinner, it was just Salisbury steak," she said slowly. She glanced at Luke and said, "Very good Lord Salisbury's steak, but just a family dinner."

"Thank you," he said as he took a drink of his beer to smother his smile.

"Yes, people may live with that 'just drop by,' attitude in your world, Lorelai, but Logan Huntzberger wasn't raised in Stars Hollow," Emily said pointedly.

"God forbid," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Well, Rory was," Lorelai said angrily. "And I'm glad she was, because I can tell you that Logan will not be treated as rudely as Rory was at their house when he comes to Stars Hollow," she said angrily as he clutched Josh to her.

Luke set his beer on the coffee table and whispered, "The baby, the baby. Hand over the baby," he tool Josh from her grasp.

"Rudely? Oh, please, Lorelai," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"She went over there for dinner and they treated her like trash," Lorelai insisted.

Richard scoffed and said, "I highly doubt that."

"Well, they did!" Lorelai retorted.

"I don't believe you," Emily said with a shake of her head.

"Well then, you must not believe Rory either, because she's the one who told me about it," Lorelai retorted.

"Why would Rory say such a thing?" Richard wondered aloud.

Lorelai stood up and said, "Oh, well, you know that granddaughter of yours, big fat liar." She looked down at Luke and said, "I think we should go home. This isn't going to be a good night for dinner."

"Lorelai," he said as he reached for her hand.

Lorelai tuned back to her parents and said, "I'm so sorry to be rude, but if it's okay for the Huntzbergers, it must be good enough for the Danes'," she said as she began to gather the boys' jackets.

"Lorelai, sit down," Richard said sternly.

"No, I know that we're not in the same class as the Hutzbergers and all, but I do know that Rory and Logan left that dinner early, so it must be okay to leave when things are going badly," she said as she handed Luke Josh's coat and carried Jake's with her as she went over to pluck him from his grandfather's lap. "This is going badly," she pronounced.

"How were they rude to her?" Emily asked as she watched Lorelai prepare to walk out.

"Oh, the usual way," Lorelai said carelessly. "You're not good enough to marry into our family," she tossed off.

"Marry?" Emily gasped.

"She wants a career, she couldn't possibly understand the pressures of marrying into a family as important as Logan's," she said as she zipped Jake into his jacket. She looked down to see Luke gaping at her, still holding Josh's jacket in his hand. She took Josh from him and set him on the sofa as she took the coat and said, "Chug it down, Cool Hand, we're going."

"Lorelai, calm down," Luke said quietly.

"No, I can't calm down. I'm tired, I've had a sick baby on my hip all week and I'm worried. I'm worried sick," she said in an agitated tone as she zipped Josh into his coat.

"Worried about Josh?" Emily asked with a frown creasing her brow as she stood up.

Lorelai blew out an exasperated breath and wheeled on her mother as she said, "No Mom, worried about Rory. Ever since she started seeing this guy, she's been changing, and not necessarily for the better," she snapped. "Now, I know he's quite a catch in your book, but in mine, all I see is the crappy influence he and his cronies are having on Rory," she said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey," Luke said softly as he stood up and reached for her.

"No! No," she said as she jerked away from him. "I'm so tired. So tired. I just wanna go home, okay?" she asked desperately. She looked up at Luke as the tears threatened to spill and asked, "Take us home, okay?"

"Lorelai," Richard said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said as she shook her head and began to gather her purse and the diaper bags, tossing the straps over her shoulder. She picked up Jake and said, "I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Emily said quietly as she watched her daughter anxiously. "You've had a hard week. Go home, rest. You'll feel better about things tomorrow," she said quietly.

Lorelai turned to her mother and said, "Thanks, Mom, but I doubt it."

"We'll talk to you this week," Luke said as he pulled a little stocking cap down over Josh's ears and then picked him up.

"Yes," Emily said as she followed them to the door.

Lorelai paused in the foyer, and kept her eyes firmly on Jake as she said, "I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry about that," Richard said quickly.

"I'm so tired," Lorelai whispered.

"Let's go home," Luke said as he placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her to the door.

As she stood holding it open for them, Emily said, "Goodnight. I hope you all feel better tomorrow." She caught Luke's eye and mouthed, 'Call me tomorrow.'

Luke nodded his understanding as they passed and proceeded to load the boys and their accoutrements into the car in silence. After closing Lorelai's door for her, he crossed in front of the car and saw Emily and Richard peeking through the drapes at them. He gave them a slight nod and climbed behind the wheel. When he glanced over at Lorelai, she just shook her head slightly and looked out the window. He started the car and pulled out of the drive. About a mile from the house, he took an unexpected right turn, and glanced at Lorelai, who didn't seem to notice. A few minutes later, he turned again and then took a quick left into the Taco Bell drive thru entrance.

Lorelai looked over at him with a frown and said, "What are you doing?"

"You need a taco or four," he said gruffly as he pulled up to the speaker and rolled down the window.

Lorelai watched as he ordered three hard tacos, three soft tacos and a large drink and then pulled up to the window. She gave him a sad smile and said, "It's always best to placate the crazy woman with fast food."

Luke nodded and reached over to give her hand a gentle squeeze as he said, "That's my motto." He released her hand to dig his wallet out of his pocket, paid the cashier and handed the bag over to her and placed the straw into the cup before setting it in the cup holder. "Okay?" he asked gently.

"Let's go home," she said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a taco. "Do you want one?" she offered.

Luke smirked and said, "I'd rather eat their food," as he jerked a thumb toward the back seat.

Lorelai nodded as she unwrapped the taco and said, "So, pretty big meltdown, huh?"

"Not bad," he said as he nodded.

"I guess I'm not as cool with it all as I'd like to be," she admitted softly.

"That's okay," he assured her as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I hate this," she said as she stared down at the taco in her lap.

"I know you do," he answered as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

Lorelai looked over at him and said, "I'm trying to be so good about it.

Luke gave her a quick glance and said, "I know you are."

"They're ready to print wedding invitations," Lorelai said darkly.

"I wouldn't go that far," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "All they can see is what a good catch he would be."

"Let's not start worrying about that yet, okay?" he asked. "Let's just try to set aside what we already think, and meet the guy," he said with a sigh.

"Think you can do that?" she asked him curiously.

Luke shrugged and said, "Like you said the other night, we don't have any other option, do we?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah." She took a bite of her taco and chewed slowly. When she swallowed, she took a sip of her drink and said, "Maybe we'll actually like him."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Maybe we will."

Lorelai snorted and said, "And maybe I'll be able to get you to eat one of these tacos."

Luke smiled as he looked over at her and said, "They're running at about the same odds."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Lorelai said as she took another bite.

A few minutes later, Luke pulled onto the highway headed for Stars Hollow. He glanced over at Lorelai as she chewed methodically and stared through the windshield. He cleared his throat softly and said, "Give me a soft one."

"Really?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Gotta try, right?" he asked her.

Lorelai dug into the bag and pulled out a soft taco. She placed it in his hand and said, "Yeah, we have to try."

"Okay," Luke said as she saw his jaw tighten with determination. "And if I hate either one of them, I get to toss them out, right?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "Afraid not, Babe."

Luke kept his left hand on the wheel as he opened the wrapper and pulled out the taco. He took a big bite of it and chewed for a second before he dropped it back into his lap. "That's disgusting," he grumbled as he tried to force the food down.

"I know, aren't they great?" she asked with a grin as she unwrapped her next victim.

Luke swallowed and took a quick sip of her drink as he shuddered and said, "I can do it if you can."

"That's the spirit," she said with a happy nod as she watched him take another bite of the taco, making a face the entire time. "You're the best," she told him as she handed him a paper napkin.

"And that's the worst," he said as he pointed to the remains of his taco.

"Yes, but you took it like a man," she said as she reached over and patted his knee.


	78. Guess Who's Coming to the Diner

**Guess Who's Coming to (the) Diner**

"Hey kid," Lorelai said as she cradled the phone to her shoulder and tried to keep hold of Jake who was trying his best to wrest himself from his mother's grasp.

"Hey Mom," Rory said in a perky voice. "We're on our way," she assured her.

"Good, great," Lorelai said distractedly as she gave up and set Jake down on the floor to scoot around while she talked to his sister. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd mind coming to the house first," she said in a tired voice.

"Sure, we planned to park our cars there anyway," Rory said with a nod.

"Is Logan following you in his?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, although I think he's getting a little impatient with me. It seems the Porsche wants to drag race the Prius," she said as she glanced up into her rear view mirror to see Logan driving with one hand draped over the wheel and his head pressed back into the headrest.

"You can take him," Lorelai said with a nod. "After dinner, you can drag the strip in front of Doose's," she said with a nod.

"Man, Taylor would blow a gasket," Rory chuckled.

"Excellent choice of words," Lorelai agreed as she dropped to the couch and sagged against the cushions. "I have to warn you, the house is a mess," she said darkly.

"I doubt that. Your husband is a neat freak," Rory teased.

"Too much time living in tiny spaces," Lorelai agreed with a smile. "No, really. Luke's been stuck at the diner all day, and the boys have been preternaturally active. I'm worn out and it isn't even five yet," she sighed.

"Why has Luke been stuck at the diner?" Rory asked.

"The damn oven," Lorelai told her.

"The damn oven?" Rory asked.

"Yes, damn oven," Lorelai grumbled.

"What about the damn oven?" Rory asked.

"It wasn't heating," Lorelai told her.

"Oh, that is a problem. Damn oven," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Luke, being a man and all, tried to fix it without reading the manual. He finally broke down about thirty minutes ago, and now he's got it figured out, but not before three hours of what Caesar termed very creative cussing," she told Rory.

"Why are men so afraid of instructions?" Rory asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess they think they should just instinctively know how to fix everything," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I could use a little help getting these guys over there. Plus, that would give Luke a little more time to cool down before we send Logan into the arena," she said with a laugh.

Rory bit her lip and glanced into the mirror again as she said, "Maybe this isn't the best time for this."

"Oh, no," Lorelai said quickly as she sat up. "We really want to meet him. Luke will be fine, you know that," Lorelai assured her daughter.

Rory barked a laugh and said, "Yeah, because introducing my boyfriend to my cranky, overprotective step-father should only be done after he's already spent three hours cursing the damn oven."

"Aw, Rory. You know Luke would rather gnaw off his own arm than upset you," Lorelai said gently.

"I know," Rory answered in a worried tone.

"He'll be fine once we're all there. Plus, we'll have the wonder twins with us," Lorelai said as she bent over and turned Josh in the opposite direction. "He's been separated from them all day. He'll hardly even notice that we're there," she said with a laugh.

"True," Rory said with a nod. "Well, we should be there in about fifteen minutes," she told Lorelai.

"Great. Can't wait," Lorelai said emphatically.

"A poet and she didn't know it," Rory teased.

"Did too. See you in a few," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Later, Shakespeare," Rory answered as she hung up. She looked up into the mirror again and whispered, "Please, please, please, let them like him."

XXXX

Rory and Logan arrived right on time. Lorelai opened the door with Josh on her hip, and Jake wailing from his play yard where he had been corralled. "Hi, welcome to mayhem," she said as she ushered them in.

"Pinching the babies again?" Rory asked as she shook her head sadly.

"Trying to build up their tolerance for when they get older. If they keep on looking like their daddy, Patty's gonna remove a good chunk of hide," Lorelai said with a smile. "Hi Logan, I'm Lorelai," she said as the boy with the tousled blonde hair followed Rory into the foyer.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Logan said with a charming smile. "For you," he said as he offered her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oooh. Suck up gifts," Lorelai said as she took them. "Thank you, you can stay," she said with a warm smile.

"Rory tipped me off," he answered with a grin.

Lorelai nodded and said, "She's a smart girl, our Rory. Come on in," she said as she waved him into the living room where Rory was liberating Jake from the play yard.

"Ignore the signs that say "Work will set you free,' they're a lie," Rory said as she kissed his curly hair.

"Wow, two minutes and I'm already a Nazi," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, if the swastika fits," Rory said as she rubbed Jake's back to soothe him.

"Logan, I'm sorry for the mess, and the squalling baby. It's been a hell of a day," Lorelai said as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"I understand," Logan said with a nod. "So, which one is which?" he asked.

"Oh, Rory has Jake, and this is Josh," Lorelai told him as she nodded to the baby on her hip.

"Nice to meet you guys," Logan said to Josh. He walked over to where Rory held Jake and said, "Your big sister is pretty crazy about you."

When Jake turned his head and buried it in Rory's neck, she said, "He's the bashful one. Josh is more outgoing."

"They're adorable," Logan said with a nod.

"Most of the time. Today they've just been a pain in the kiester," Lorelai said with a shrug. She looked over at Rory and said, "I hate to do this with Logan here, but can you give me just five minutes to change into something that doesn't have carrots smeared all over it?"

"Here," Logan said as he held out his hands to take Josh from Lorelai.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Do you know what you're asking for?"

Logan smiled and said, "I have lots of little cousins. I've held a couple of babies. I will admit, though, that five minutes is about my limit," he added with another one of those charming smiles.

When Lorelai glanced over at Rory, her daughter shrugged and said, "We can handle them for five minutes. Go primp for your boy."

Lorelai sighed and said, "Thank you," as she pried Josh's fingers from her shirt and handed him to Logan. "I'll be right down," she promised as she dashed from the room.

Logan turned to Rory and asked, "So far?"

"So good," she answered. "Have you really held a baby before?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Logan shrugged and said, "No, but how hard can it be?"

Rory smirked and said, "You're about to find out," as she saw Josh reach his grasping fingers toward Logan's nose.

"Ah," Logan said as Josh got a good hold on him.

"Yeah, the hands may be chubby, but the nails can be sharp," Rory said with a laugh.

Logan moved closer to her and asked, "Did he draw blood?"

"No, and that's good," she said with a nod. "These Danes men can smell blood in the water, can't you?" she asked Jake. "Yeah, wait until Daddy gets a load of what I dragged home," she said, shooting a teasing glance at Logan.

"And Luke, he's a big man?" Logan asked Rory with a smirk.

"A big softy," Rory countered.

Logan nodded and said, "When it comes to you and your mom, right?"

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, he might be a little harder on you."

"Man, I'm really looking forward to this, Ace," Logan said dryly as he sat down on the couch and tried to arrange Josh on his lap. Josh took full advantage of his loosened hold on him and lunged forward. "Oh God," Logan gasped as he caught the boy before he took a header toward the coffee table.

"Yeah, they're quick," Rory said with a laugh. "Good reflexes, though," she complimented.

"I have a feeling that I may need them," Logan muttered.

"They can't hurt," Rory said as she came over to sit next to him. "Hey, thanks for coming. I really wanted you to meet them," she said sincerely.

Logan smiled and said, "Hey, if you can stand my family for a night, the least I can do is offer myself as a human sacrifice to yours."

"So sweet," she teased as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

XXXX

Jess walked through the diner door just as Luke was closing Bert the toolbox. "Hey, Uncle Luke, you running headlong into your mid-life crisis now?" he asked by way of greeting.

"What?" Luke asked as he hefted the toolbox from the counter.

"You got you a twenty year old girl all lined up for when you trade Lorelai in?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke snapped as he walked toward the store room to stow Bert for the night.

"The Matchbox car in your driveway," Jess said as he nodded toward the diner window. "Nice wheels for an old guy like you," he said with an admiring nod. "Oh, wait! Maybe Lorelai has a rich new boyfriend. He's probably a plumber. I hear that they make a shitload of money," he said with a laugh.

Luke set the toolbox down and grumbled, "Watch your mouth. There are customers in here." He walked out to the window and looked toward the house with a frown. "Rory's car is there. I bet that belongs to that punk, Logan," he grumbled.

"Rich punk, Logan," Jess corrected as he peered over his uncle's shoulder.

"It's a freaking Porsche. What the hell does a twenty year old kid need with a Porsche," Luke said incredulously.

"The same thing a forty year old kid needs with a Porsche," Jess answered as they stared at the car.

"Bet he grinds the shit out of his gears," Luke grumbled.

"Watch your mouth, there are customers in here," Jess mocked.

Luke put both hands on his head to adjust his cap and muttered, "I wish we didn't have to do this tonight."

"Too late for that," Jess said as he pointed to Lorelai pushing the stroller down the driveway as Logan and Rory followed behind.

Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "What boy band did he escape from?"

"Aw, now, be nice, or you'll feel the wrath of Rory," Jess said as he clapped his uncle on the shoulder.

"You having dinner with us?" Luke asked hopefully.

Jess smiled and said, "Well, I hadn't planned on it, but yeah, I think this could prove to be a very interesting evening."

Luke gave him a pointed look and said, "Don't let me accidentally kill him or anything."

"I will do my best," Jess said solemnly. "Let me go change and I'll be right back," he said as she hooked a thumb at the curtain.

"Yeah, okay," Luke said as he looked down at he grease splattered flannel he had been wearing all day, and the jeans coated with grime from the kitchen floor. "Crap," he mumbled. He sighed as he watched Rory help Lorelai get the stroller up over the curb, and opened the door to go help them get it into the diner.

"Hey, Babe. How's the damn oven?" Lorelai called to him.

"Working," Luke answered tersely.

"Luke, this is Logan. Logan, this is my step-father, Luke Danes," Rory said quickly, anxious to get the introductions over with.

"Hey, Logan, nice to meet you," Luke said gruffly as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you too," Logan said as he gave Luke a firm handshake.

"See now, this is the time that you need the giant trophy," Lorelai said as she watched Luke and Logan shake hands.

"Or the giant butterfly net," Luke said rolling his eyes. "Go on in, I'll get this," he said as he gestured to the stroller.

"Hey, man, I can help," Logan said quickly.

"Thanks, just grab the front there," Luke said as Rory and Lorelai preceded them through the door. When Luke and Logan got the stroller up and into the diner, Luke nodded and said, "Thanks. I've got it from here." He leaned over the stroller and smiled at the twins. "Hey, you guys miss me?" he asked softly as he began to unbuckle Jake.

"Tell him that Mommy out you in jail," Rory said to Jake.

"Ah, play yard prison?" Luke asked as he lifted Jake from the stroller and kissed his cheek. "Did you do hard time?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah, one to three minutes before Rory paroled him," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What was the crime?" he asked Jake.

"Attempt to flee," Lorelai reported.

Luke smiled and said, "Showing off how fast you are, huh?" as he handed Jake over to Lorelai and bent to retrieve Josh. "How about you? You go up the river too?" he asked Josh.

"Nah, he stayed in bounds," Lorelai reported.

Luke lifted Josh from the seat and said, "That's because he's a Mama's boy," as he kissed him too.

Logan chuckled and said, "Well, can you blame him?"

Luke looked over at him sharply as Logan flashed Lorelai an ingratiating smile and said, "No, I don't blame him at all. I'm pretty partial to her myself," he said gruffly. He turned back to Josh and said, "Okay, now you guys keep an eye on Rory's friend here for me. I'm gonna get us some drinks," he said as he handed Josh to Rory to be strapped into his high chair.

"Park this in the store room, will you?" Lorelai asked as she nodded to the stroller.

"Done," Luke said as he pushed the stroller toward the back and the others took their seats. He stood behind the counter and said, "Logan, I know what these two want. Are you a coffee junkie or would you like something else?" he asked.

"Your coffee is legendary, so I think I'd better at least sample a cup," Logan answered.

"I'll have a vat, please. I need to bathe in it," Lorelai called to him.

Luke hooked three mugs through his fingers and took the coffee pot from the burner. As he poured he asked, "So you want a menu, or are you letting these two make up your mind for you there too?"

"Well, I'd like to see a menu, but to be honest, the only reason I wanted to eat here was because Rory keeps going on about your burgers," Logan answered carefully.

"Well then, you don't need a menu," Luke said gruffly as he dropped into a chair. "Just give me a minute, and I'll get them going," he said tiredly.

"Poor Luke," Rory said sympathetically. "Did the damn oven kick your butt?" she teased.

"Stupid oven," Luke muttered. He cleared his throat slightly and said, "So, Logan, Rory tells us you're a Junior?"

"Yeah, technically, I am," Logan said with a nod.

"Technically?" Luke asked quickly.

"Well, I took some time off to travel last year, so I should be a Senior, but in terms of credits, I'm a Junior," Logan answered with a nod.

"Oh, where did you go?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Some friends and I were sailing in the South Pacific," he answered.

"Sailing, wow," Luke said with an impressed nod.

Logan smirked and said, "Sounds much better than it actually was, but we had a good time."

"I'll bet," Luke said as he thought it over. "So you're what? Twenty one? Twenty two?" he asked.

"Twenty two. Almost twenty three," Logan added with a nod.

"I see," Luke murmured as he processed the information. He sat up and said, "Wow, so you were twenty one years old and you just took off to go sail around? I can't imagine that," he said shaking his head.

"Probably not the brightest thing to do," Logan said dryly.

"Whose boat was it?" Luke asked.

"My grandfather's," Logan answered.

"Big boat?" Luke asked.

"Pretty big," Logan said with a nod.

Luke frowned and asked, "Did you have a crew or something?"

Logan shook his head and said, "No, not that time. My friends and I have been sailing all of our lives," he explained.

"So, a sailboat or a motorized boat?" Luke asked curiously.

"Motorized," Logan answered, starting to shift in his seat a little.

Luke shook his head and said, "Man, if I took off with my friends at that age, one of us would have ended up dead or in jail."

"Yeah, right," Lorelai snorted.

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Did you know me when I was twenty one?"

"No, but I can imagine," Lorelai replied as she lifted one eyebrow at him.

"I mean, if things had been different, if I hadn't, you know, stayed home," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Rory leaned over and whispered to Logan, "Luke's dad was very sick."

"Oh," Logan said. He smiled as he made the fatal mistake of thinking that Luke's curiosity was borne of envy. "Hey, man, you didn't missing anything but a chance to be really stupid," he said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and said, "Sure, because really stupid is the textbook definition of twenty one year old guys."

Sensing that this wasn't going to go the way Logan thought it would, Lorelai jumped in and said, "So, wow, sailing the Pacific, going to Turkey for Thanksgiving, which I thought was great by the way, you sure have gotten around."

"Yeah, well, I guess I've seen a fair chunk of the world," Logan said with a self satisfied nod. Remembering the conversation he had with Rory's father about the prep schools they had both been kicked out of, Logan leaned toward Luke and said with a conspiratorial chuckle, "We sank the yacht and got picked up by the Indonesian Coast Guard."

Luke's eyes widened as he asked, "Did you?"

"Yeah, my sister, Honor, had to wire me money and pay off the Coast Guard to get us out," Logan said with a laugh. "Otherwise, I'd be rotting away in an Indonesian prison, no doubt."

"Oh, no doubt," Luke said pointedly. He started to lean forward, when he felt Lorelai catch his arm and give it a squeeze. Luke took a deep breath and flashed an insincere smile at Logan as he said, "Thank God for siblings who will bail you out, right?" He Looked up as Jess came through the curtain and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Jess answered as he approached the table with caution, well aware of the rigid set of his uncle's shoulders and the pained expressions on Lorelai and Rory's faces.

"Oh, hey," Rory said with a quick grin, relief flooding through her. "Logan, this is Jess. Jess, this is Logan," she said with a bright smile.

Logan held out his hand and said, "How's it going, man?"

"Going fine," Jess said as he shook Logan's hand and sized him up with a stare. "How's it going here?" he asked, glancing at Rory and Lorelai.

"Oh, we were about to order, right?" Lorelai said as she patted Luke's leg. "Jess, are you eating with us?" she asked as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Jess answered with a shrug.

"We don't mind," Rory said quickly.

"Here, Luke said as he stood up and offered Jess his chair. "Burgers all around?" he asked.

"Yes, and skip the vegetation," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You know how I want mine," Rory said as she smiled up at him winningly.

"Logan?" Luke asked.

"Everything," Logan said with a wave of his hand.

Luke nodded and asked, "Cheese or no cheese?" When they all answered 'cheese,' Luke nodded and headed for the kitchen.

When Luke was gone, Logan leaned a little closer to Rory and draped his arm over the back of her chair. "So, Jess, you're Rory's cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, by marriage," Rory answered with a nod.

"I'm Luke's nephew," Jess answered gruffly. "Thank you," he said as he accepted the squishy ball Josh offered to him.

Logan studied Jess carefully and asked, "So, what do you do, Jess?"

"Oh, this and that," Jess answered as he toyed with one of Jake's plastic rings.

Logan nodded and said, "Describe the 'this,' describe the 'that'.

Rory gave Logan a quizzical look and said, "He runs Weston's Bakery for Luke."

"Ah, so I guess my follow up of, 'butcher, baker or candlestick maker,' is moot," Logan said as he took a sip of his coffee.

When Jess remained silent, Lorelai shot Rory a worried look and then busied herself with digging more toys out of the diaper bags to keep the twins occupied. Rory glanced between the two young men and said, "Jess is in school at Hartford State."

"I see," Logan said with a smug nod.

Rory frowned as she turned to look at him and said in a slightly defensive tone, "He writes."

"Rory," Jess said quietly.

Logan smiled and said, "Oh, was that a secret? You write? Impressive. What do you write?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Jess said quickly. He handed the little ball back to Josh with a quiet, "Here, little guy."

"He's writing a book," Rory shot back.

"Hey," Jess admonished her quietly.

"But you are, and I think that's great," Rory insisted.

"You penned the great American novel, Jess?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Man, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" she asked Rory as she turned in her seat to look back at the kitchen. "Maybe I should go see if Luke needs help," she murmured.

"He doesn't need your help," Rory said slowly as she gave her mother the doe eyes. 'Help,' she mouthed across the table.

"It's not quite that ambitious," Jess answered as he sat back and stared holes through Logan.

Unfazed, Logan persisted, "So, what are we talking here? Short novel? Kafka length or longer? Dos Passos, Tolstoy, or longer? Robert Musil? Proust? I'm not throwing you with these names, am I?" he asked condescendingly.

"It's a short novel," Jess answered shortly.

Logan turned to Rory and asked, "Any good?"

"I haven't read it yet," Rory stammered. "Logan," she started to say, but was cut off.

"Yet? Well, at least you'll have one reader. That's something," Logan said as he toasted Jess with his coffee mug. "A short novel," he murmured as he lifted the cup to his lips.

Jess smirked and said, "You seem very obsessed with length."

Lorelai smothered a laugh as she turned toward the kitchen again and called, "Hey, hurry up, Cool Hand, we're dying out here!"

"No kidding," Rory mumbled under her breath.

"I'm just trying to get a picture in my head, that's all," Logan said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Jess said with a wry smile. "I've already got one."

"So, you two used the date or something?" Logan asked as she gestured between Rory and Jess. "High school sweethearts, rock around the clock, two straws in the milkshake?" he asked. "Oh, I bet you met here in Luke's diner," he said with a grin.

"What is your problem?" Rory hissed in his ear.

"No problem, Ace. Just getting to know your family, that's all," Logan said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze, and then kept his hand there possessively.

"We didn't date. Jess is Luke's nephew," Rory said in an exasperated tone.

"Ah, the lure of the taboo," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Lorelai said as she leaned forward. "Jess and Rory have never dated. Jess is our nephew and a part of our family," she said plainly. "There's no need to turn a simple dinner of hamburgers into a blood sport, okay guys?" she said firmly.

Logan nodded and said casually, "You know, I should just write down all my random thoughts and stuff that happens to me and conversations I have and just add a bunch of 'he said,' and 'she said's', and get it published."

"I'm sure that would be pretty easy for you to do. I'll bet Daddy even puts enough money behind it to buy you a best seller," Jess sneered.

"You should send me a copy, I may be able to pass it around," Logan said magnanimously.

Jess nodded and said, "Sure. And where do I send it? The blond dick at Yale?"

"Jess," Rory said anxiously.

"Luke!" Lorelai called. "Burgers! Now!" She leaned over to Jake and whispered, "You didn't hear that."

"Keep your pants on," Luke yelled back from the kitchen.

"Oh God," Rory muttered as she propped her elbows on the table and let her forehead fall into her palms.

"Whoa, whoa. We're just trying to keep it friendly here, buddy," Logan said with a chuckle.

"You know, I think I'll eat upstairs," Jess said as he stood up.

"Burgers," Luke called with an armload of plates as he walked quickly from the kitchen. He pulled up short of the table and asked blankly, "What?"

"Nothing. Let's eat," Lorelai said quickly as she motioned with her hands for him to hand the plates over. "Jess, sit," Lorelai said firmly.

Jess smirked at her and said, "Sorry, Auntie Lorelai, but I think I've lost my appetite," as he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"What the hell happened here?" Luke said in a bewildered tone as she stared after his nephew.

"Babe, the food," Lorelai prompted, anxious to get this meal over with.

Luke set the appropriate plates in front of Lorelai, Logan and Rory and then slid Jess's burger on the table next to them. He frowned at Lorelai and said, "Right back. Need anything else?" he called over his shoulder.

"We're good. Oh, coffee," Lorelai said as she caught sight of her nearly empty mug.

"Why were you being such a jerk?" Rory demanded as she turned to glare at Logan.

"I wasn't being a jerk, Ace, I was just joking around with him," Logan answered defensively.

"Kind of being a jerk," Lorelai muttered as she pooled ketchup on the side of her plate.

"Not kind of, you were," Rory said angrily. "Jess is a part of my family, Logan," she told him firmly.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to insult the guy," Logan said as he held up his hands to ward off her attack.

"Honestly, I think you did," Lorelai said as she looked up at him pointedly.

"I'll apologize," Logan said quickly.

Lorelai shook her head and looked down as she retrieved the vinyl covered block Jake had just tossed into her fries. She plucked it out and said simply, "Leave it alone," as she wiped the ketchup from the block with a paper napkin and then handed it back to Jake.

"You should apologize," Rory said stubbornly.

"Fine, I will," Logan said as she stood up. "Where did he go?" he asked her.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Logan, sit back down."

Luke came over to the table carrying the coffee pot and his salad. "Do I need to ask again?" he asked as he refilled Lorelai and Rory's mugs.

"Logan and Jess didn't hit it off," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, Jess can be a little prickly sometimes," Luke said with a nod. He leaned down, pulled a package of teething biscuits out of the cavernous diaper bag, and pulled out two, handing one to Lorelai to give to Jake.

"It wasn't Jess," Rory said mulishly. She turned to Logan and said, "You should be apologizing to Jess. And me. And to my mom and Luke."

"Well, then, I apologize," Logan said softly. He tucked his hands into his pockets and said, "Maybe I should just go."

Rory nodded and said, "Maybe you should."

"Rory, Logan, wait," Lorelai said quickly.

Logan shook his head and said, "No, that's fine. Lorelai, Luke, it was nice to meet you," he said politely. "I am sorry," he added calmly. Logan looked over at Rory, who kept her eyes resolutely trained on the table. "See ya, Ace," he said softly as he gave her a nod and walked toward the door.

When she heard the bells jingle, Rory looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Aw, Hon," Lorelai said sympathetically as she got up to move over to Rory's side of the table.

When Lorelai tried to pull her into a hug, Rory shook her head and resisted as she said, "No. No, I was right. He was being a jerk. I shouldn't have brought him here," she whispered.

"But, we wanted to meet him," Luke said with a frown, still trying to figure out what happened.

"You know, he does that a lot," Rory said as she swiped at her eyes. "Says stuff like that to people. Marty. He was such a jerk to Marty," she said quietly. She looked up at her mother and said, "But he's not like that with me."

"Of course he isn't, Sweets," Lorelai said softly.

"I tried to ignore it," Rory said as she shook her head quickly. "I did ignore it. I stood there and let him talk to Marty like he didn't matter. I sat here and let him belittle Jess," she said in a sorrowful tone. She laughed bitterly and said, "Right now, I can't even tell you why I even liked him."

"Sometimes it's hard to explain," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's true. I mean, you can't help being attracted to someone, even if it is against your better judgment." She smiled weakly and said, "Look at poor Luke."

"Poor Luke," Rory said with a small smile.

"Luke is just fine," Luke said gruffly as he waved them off.

Rory sniffled and said softly, "I should have known when he and Dad hit it off so well."

When Lorelai laughed out loud, and then tried to smother it, Rory couldn't help but smile. "Should have been my first indicator, huh?" she asked with a chuckle.

Lorelai gave her shoulders a squeeze and said, "Eat your burger. Nothing seems as bad after a nice Luke's burger. Especially one made by the man himself," she said with a nod.

Rory looked down at her plate and then at Lorelai and Luke. "Would you mind if I took Jess' up to him and ate up there?" she asked with a small grimace.

"No, go ahead," Luke said with a nod.

"Gives me more time to make googly eyes at poor Luke," Lorelai agreed with a smile as she got up and moved back to her chair. "Thank you, Sweetpea," she murmured as Jake handed her his half chewed biscuit as she sat back down.

Luke watched as Rory picked up her plate and Jess', and then headed for the curtain. The minute the fabric settled behind her he said, "Okay, spill."

Lorelai finished wiping the gooey biscuit residue from her hand and shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well, I think that little problem just righted itself," she murmured as she picked up her burger and then launched into her play by play.

XXXX

Rory lightly kicked the bottom of the door with the toe of her shoe. "Who is it?" Jess called suspiciously.

"It's me. Can I come in? I brought your burger up," she called to him. Jess opened the door and stood back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "May I join you?" she asked cautiously.

Jess smirked and said, "Might make your boyfriend mad."

Rory chewed the inside of her cheek and said, "He's gone, and I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore."

Jess' shoulders slumped as he sighed and said, "Come on in."

Rory looked around as she placed their plates on the table and asked, "You have anything to drink?"

"Coke or beer?" he asked.

"Coke, please," she answered. She frowned as she sat down and asked, "Who buys your beer?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that information," Jess said as he set a can of Coke in front of her and then twisted the top off of a bottle of beer.

"Right," she said with a nod. "Jess, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong," he said as he raised his bottle and took a sip.

"I only said something about the writing because I'm proud of you. Excited for you," she said earnestly.

"I know that," he said as he dropped his eyes to his plate and toyed with a french fry. "Ketchup," he said as he got up to pull a bottle out of the door of the fridge.

"Thanks," Rory said as she took the proffered bottle from him. "He was such a jerk, and I'm sorry that I put you in that position," she apologized quickly.

Jess frowned in indecision for a moment before he asked, "What are you doing with that guy?"

"He can be so great when he wants to be. He's funny and smart, and fun to be around," Rory said quickly.

"I'm sure," Jess said in a doubtful tone as he picked up his burger. He took a bite, and made a face as he stood up and carried his plate to the microwave. "You want me to warm that?" he asked her.

Rory smirked and said, "No thanks, Little Luke."

Jess turned opened the door and touched his food to determine if it was warmed enough before carrying his plate back to the table. When he sat down he said, "Well, I guess meeting him explains why you've been kind of a jerk lately."

"Me?" Rory asked with a gasp. "I've been a jerk?" she asked incredulously.

Jess nodded and said, "Not to me, but to your mom and Luke."

Rory gaped at him for a moment and then stammered, "Me, how, what are you talking about?"

Jess shrugged and said, "Well, ever since you started seeing that schmuck, you've kind of been, I don't know, not a jerk really, but definitely not yourself."

"Huh?" she asked as she shook her head in confusion.

"Distant, not talking to your mom or Luke, kind of blowing them off," he said as he chewed. "It's really been bugging them," he added as he took a drink of his beer.

"They told you that?" she asked.

"No, didn't have to tell me. I saw it," Jess answered.

"I didn't mean to be, I mean, it wasn't intentional, if I was," Rory said, qualifying her statement.

"I'm just telling you what I've seen," Jess replied with a wave of his hand.

Rory took a deep breath as she sat back in her chair and stared down into her lap. Two full minutes of silence passed before she said, "I didn't want to bring him home. I knew he wouldn't fit," she admitted softly.

"Yeah, well you always were a smart girl," Jess replied dryly.

"I just, I just really liked him," Rory said softly. "And he really liked me too. At least I think he did," she added.

Jess nodded and said, "But not enough to suck it up and deal with your provincial family for one meal."

Rory's head jerked up as she blinked at him owlishly. "I guess not," she murmured at last.

"He should have been bending over backwards," Jess said as he picked at the label on his bottle. "If he really liked you, he'd know how important your mom is to you. Luke too," he said with a nod. "He should have been tossing rose petals for Lorelai to walk on, and kissing Luke's butt just to sit next to you," Jess said gruffly.

"Is that what you do?" Rory asked with a laugh.

Jess smirked and said, "You never saw me with Cara's family."

Rory laughed and said, "I can't picture you kissing anyone's butt."

"You do what you have to do to kiss the girl," Jess said as he toasted her with his bottle. "Luke taught me that," he added with a smirk. "He courted your grandparents like he was trying to get a date with Emily," he said with a snort.

"True," Rory said with a laugh.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve someone who'll go the extra mile, that's all," Jess said gruffly.

Rory nodded and looked at her plate as she repeatedly drenched a now cold french fry in ketchup. "It's been a weird year," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Jess agreed with his usual economy of words.

"I've been feeling kind of, um, out of place," she admitted softly.

"Because of the twins?" he asked.

"A little, not that I don't love them," she added quickly.

"I know," he said with a nod.

"I mean, I'm gone most of the time, and when I come home, it's to a house that revolves entirely around two ten month olds," she tried to explain.

"I get it," he told her. He chewed for a moment and then said, "I think we all feel weird about it. Lorelai and Luke even," he said with a shrug.

"About what exactly?" she asked.

"Well, you know how much it has changed things for you, imagine how it is for them," Jess said simply.

"Yeah," Rory said with a frown.

"I mean, your mom can't just run out to a movie, Luke can't work sixteen hours and then watch a ballgame until he falls asleep in his chair," Jess said with a laugh.

"True," Rory conceded.

Jess looked over at her and said, "I think your mom is feeling a little lost without you."

"You think?" Rory asked, a tinge of hope coloring her voice.

"Pretty obvious," Jess said bluntly.

Rory looked around the kitchen and said, "She seems happy with Luke."

"Oh, I think they are. Doesn't mean she doesn't still need you," he said quietly.

Rory winced as she said, "I've been kind of a big baby, haven't I?"

Jess smiled and said, "Well you were the grown up for so long, I guess you're entitled to a little regression."

"My dad has been calling a lot," Rory told him.

"I've heard rumblings. You're going to visit him next week?" he asked.

"That's the plan," Rory said with nod.

"Well, good, if that's what you want," Jess told her.

"I just, I feel like maybe now that he has Gigi, maybe he realizes what he missed. With me, you know?" she said cautiously.

"Maybe," Jess said neutrally.

"But you don't think so," Rory said pointedly.

"I don't know the guy," Jess said as he held up his hands to ward her off.

"I think you've heard enough, though," she insisted.

"Yes, mainly from you," he reminded her.

"I feel like I need to try," she said with a worried frown.

"Then you should try," Jess answered easily.

Rory eyed him closely as she said, "But don't get my hopes up."

Jess looked her straight in the eye as he said, "Approach with caution."

"Do you talk to your mom?" she asked him.

"Every week," he answered with a nod.

"Really?" she asked.

Jess chuckled and said, "Sunday nights."

"And that's good?" she asked leadingly.

Jess nodded slowly as he said, "It's better than it used to be." He placed his nearly empty bottle on the table and leaned forward as he said quietly, "But, I don't forget who helped get me to where I am now. And I make sure he knows that, in my own way."

Rory blinked and asked, "You think I'm using Dad to get at Mom and Luke?"

"I didn't say that," Jess said calmly as he swung his head from side to side.

"But you," Rory started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They turned as the door cracked open and Lorelai poked her head in. "Hey, sorry," she said quickly. "Um, Luke and I are gonna take the boys home and get them in the tub," she told Rory.

Rory nodded and said, "Okay. I'll be home in a little bit," she told her mother.

"Good," Lorelai said with a smile. She looked over at Jess and snickered as she said, "Obsessed with length," She pulled the door closed behind her as she said, "I didn't see the beer."

Rory smiled as she looked over at Jess and said, "That was a good one."

"Oh, I have tons of them," Jess said with a dismissive wave.

"You're wrong," she said bluntly. "Luke is the one who keeps telling me to keep my relationship with my dad open," she pointed out.

Jess chuckled as he looked down at his hands and said, "Yeah, but Luke didn't have a dad like yours or mine."

"True," Rory said quietly as she absorbed his words. "His perspective is a little different," she admitted.

"Just keep your guard up, that's all I'm saying. If it turns out to be good, then great," Jess said sincerely.

"But don't expect it to, got it," Rory said with a nod. She pointed to his empty bottle of beer and asked, "Got another?"

"Am I gonna have to call your mom again?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not for one, but if I go for two, boy, look out!" she teased.

Jess pulled two more bottles from the fridge and said, "Caesar hates scrubbing pots and pans," as he twisted the caps off.

"I'm sure you're a fine little cleaning elf," Rory said with a laugh.

XXXX

Luke pushed the stroller as they made their way back to the house. "So, they're up there talking," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You think we've seen the last of Logan?" Luke asked quietly.

"No," Lorelai admitted softly.

"Me either," Luke agreed. "I don't have to like him now though, do I?" he asked as he glanced over at her.

"No, Babe, but if they end up getting married, you'd better find something you can tolerate about him," she said with a laugh.

"I liked his car," Luke said optimistically.

"Well, maybe he'll buy you one for a bribe," Lorelai said as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

"That might work," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai bit her cheek and then said in a quiet voice, "I feel so bad for her. She really likes him, but she's torn."

"Yeah, that's hard," Luke said gruffly.

"I think she knows how we feel about him," Lorelai said with a short laugh. "Let's not say anything more, okay?" she asked.

Luke nodded his understanding and said, "Yeah, she needs to work that out on her own."

Lorelai looked down at the twins, bright eyed and bushy tailed in the stroller, and said, "They don't seem so hard now."

"Yeah, kids are funny that way," Luke said as he gave her a tender smile.


	79. Talks, Taunts, True Love and Telephones

**A/N: First of all, let me thank you sincerely for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. Before you get the tar and feathers out, yes, I know that this is a short chapter. There was a lot of wrap up and set up that needed to be done before I could move on, and this was a natural place to end this chapter. Forgive me? Eventually? Maybe?**

**Talks, Taunts, True Love and Telephones**

Rory walked through the front door and called softly, "Mom?"

"In here, Sweets," Lorelai called from the kitchen. Rory walked into the kitchen and spotted her mother sitting all alone at the table with a mug of coffee in front of her. Lorelai glanced over at her daughter and said, "Luke just made a fresh pot."

"He's one heck of a guy, that Luke," Rory said as she pulled a mug from the cabinet and filled it full of the dark rich brew.

"I'm a little partial to him," Lorelai said with a nod.

Rory frowned and asked, "Did he go to bed already?"

"He's doing story time. Wanna turn on the monitor?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Rory reached over and turned up the volume on the baby monitor. She smiled when she heard Luke reading a Dr. Seuss book in a deep rumbling voice. She smiled and said, "He's good at that."

"Yeah, he digs story time," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Do you want to listen?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It'll just make me sleepy."

Rory grinned and asked, "Does he read you stories too?"

"Sometimes," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Okay, entering into I don't wanna know land," Rory said with a shake of her head.

"So, how are you?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

Rory sat down across from her mother and said, "I think I'm okay."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked doubtfully, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I don't think I was wrong," Rory said in a slightly defensive tone.

"Oh, I don't either," Lorelai said quickly.

"He was being a jerk. As much as I like him, there are a few things I really don't like about him," Rory admitted.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, it can be like that sometimes."

"Is it like that with Luke?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh, it can be. Sometimes I look at him or listen to him and think, 'What was I thinking?'"

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Sure, Hon. I think it's like that for anyone in a relationship. You know Luke looks at me and wonders what he ever saw in me," she said with a laugh.

"True," Rory said as she chuckled.

"But the important thing is figuring out if that is just how someone acts, or if that is who they really are," Lorelai said cautiously. "Luke acts all cranky and surly, but you and I know that he's really not," she said as she toyed with the handle of her mug.

"Yes I am," Luke said as he walked into the room wearing his pajamas and carrying Jake on his hip.

Lorelai glanced up with a grin and said, "Sell it to someone else, Mister." She cocked her head and made a funny face at Jacob as she asked, "Josh asleep or did thug boy pull a Cain and Abel?"

"Don't give him any ideas," Luke grumbled. "If you don't believe that I'm really cranky and surly, ask the boy who won't go to sleep," Luke said as he put the kettle on to heat. He gave Rory a little jerk of his chin and asked, "You okay?"

"I think so," she said with a nod. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment and then said, "Hey, you guys know that my going to Boston has nothing to do with you, right?"

Lorelai gave her a puzzled look as she said, "Uh, yeah, well I didn't think so, but now I'm wondering."

"No really," Rory said insistently as she looked between where her mother sat and where Luke and Jake lounged against the counter. "Jess said something earlier, and I wasn't really sure what he meant, but it worried me, because I don't want you to think that my going to visit Dad and Gigi is anything more than it is," she said quickly.

"Jess said something?" Luke demanded.

"Nothing bad, just, we got to talking about fathers," she said as she shrugged and looked down at the table uncomfortably. "He said something, and I just wanted to make sure that you guys knew that even if I talk to Dad, you're the ones that I count on," she said in a quiet voice.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "Well, yeah, that's good to hear."

"Yeah," Luke agreed gruffly.

"He also mentioned that he thinks that I've been kind of a jerk lately," she said softly. "Have I?" she asked with a wince.

Lorelai clamped her teeth together in a grimace and said, "Not really a jerk, just kind of distant, I guess."

"I didn't mean to be," Rory said quickly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You're here now, we're talking."

Luke poured hot water into a mug and dropped a teabag and a spoon into it. He picked it up and carried Jake over to where Rory sat. He smiled and said, "Everything is going to be fine. Here, have a drooly kiss goodnight, and we'll leave you two to yammer at each other."

Rory smiled as she leaned up and kissed Jake's chubby cheek. "Go to bed, little man. I'll see you in the morning."

Luke nodded to Lorelai and said, "We're gonna go see if we can score some drag racing on ESPN 2."

"Sounds like a snoozer to me," she said as she smiled up at him brightly.

"Goodnight, Rory," Luke said with an affectionate smile.

"Goodnight, you big softie," Rory said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the room and said to Jake, "We're tough as nails, aren't we? Yes we are."

Lorelai and Rory shared a soft smile and then Lorelai admitted quietly, "I've been a little scared."

"Why?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked down at her mug and found it almost empty. She got up to retrieve the coffee pot and said, "You were running around with kids who took off for Turkey on a lark. You wouldn't talk to me, you stopped calling as much," she said as she sat back down and refilled both of their mugs. "I missed you, and I didn't know what to say or do," she said simply.

"Oh, Mom," Rory said with a sad shake of her head.

"Rory, I know it's exciting, hanging out with these people. They live lives very, very different from our own," Lorelai said cautiously.

"Not that different," Rory insisted.

"No?" Lorelai asked with a raised eyebrow. She tapped the rim of her mug with her fingernail and said, "You know, it's not really the money thing. Lots of people have money, Rory." She sat back in her chair and said, "Luke and I aren't exactly having a hard time rubbing two nickels together. Paris' family has money, you don't see her running all over the world and seeing what trouble she can get into," she added with a shrug. "It's the attitude that people like this have about it. They think it makes them invincible, and in a way it does," she said bluntly.

"Mom," Rory started to protest.

"Don't forget that I grew up in that world too, Rory. So did your dad. Remember? I was the one sitting next to him when he crashed his Porsche," Lorelai said with a smile to soften her words. "Some people get past it, grow up and lead productive lives. Some don't," she added softly.

"And you don't think Logan will," Rory asked defensively.

"I didn't say that, Sweets. I just met the guy for a total of about forty five minutes," Lorelai said as she held her hands up to fend Rory's budding outrage off. "I'm just saying to watch out for yourself. You have plans and goals. Don't let anyone or anything derail you," she said as she leaned forward to emphasize her point.

"I won't," Rory said emphatically.

Lorelai pursed her lips as she nodded and said, "Good. And watch your back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked with a confused frown.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That means do not forget the lessons that being around your grandparents for the last few years have taught you. There's a certain amount of ruthlessness that comes with that sense of entitlement, Rory. I worry about you getting hurt," she said gently.

"I'll be careful," Rory promised.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's all I want."

Rory smiled ruefully and said, "Man, that Jess, he can certainly give it to you right between the eyes, can't he?"

"There is a certain charm in that bluntness," Lorelai agreed. She turned the handle of her mug back toward her and asked, "What did he say about his dad? Does he have contact with him?"

Rory shook her head and said, "No, I don't think he's ever heard from him." She stared down at her coffee and said, "He just said that we both needed to keep in mind who has been the one to do everything for us, you know, as far as dad-type stuff is concerned."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she asked, "Luke?"

Rory smirked and said, "Well, he would be the prime candidate."

Lorelai's smile bloomed as she said, "He would have loved to hear Jess say something like that."

Rory chuckled and said, "Well, tell him not to hold his breath. As good as Luke looks in blue, it's not a good pallor for him."

"No, definitely not," Lorelai agreed.

"It's true, though," Rory said with a nod. "I know that. Jess knows that. I do want to know Dad better, but not if it bothers Luke."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter in surprise and asked, "You'd give up a relationship with your Dad if Luke didn't like it?"

Rory chewed the inside of her cheek as she nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I think so," Rory said slowly.

"Luke would never want that," Lorelai said quickly.

"I know that too," Rory agreed. "Jess said something when I mentioned that Luke was the one to insist that I keep my relationship with Dad open. He said that Luke had a very different experience with his dad than we have, and that's true," Rory told her thoughtfully. "I'll never be close to Dad like I am with you guys. And even though, technically, Gigi is just as much my sister as Josh and Jake are my brothers, she'll never really be. Sometimes, that makes me feel a little guilty," Rory admitted softly.

Lorelai nodded as she digested Rory's words and said, "I can see how that would be hard." She sighed as she rested her chin on her palm and said, "I remember telling Luke once how much I envied the relationship he had with his father. Do you know what he said?" she asked Rory.

"What?" Rory replied.

Lorelai smiled and said, "He said I had that with you."

Rory smiled back and said, "Yes, you do."

"I've missed you, Kid," Lorelai said softly.

"I've missed you too, Mom," Rory said as she got up and practically crawled into Lorelai's lap to hug her.

Lorelai smoothed her daughter's silky hair and asked, "Mani/Pedi's tomorrow before you go, right?"

"Definitely," Rory said with a nod. She stood up and asked, "You ready for bed?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, if I don't go claim my territory soon, Luke will have three quarters of the bed and be snoring like a freight train."

Rory smirked and said, "Wow, you make that sound so appealing."

"It is," Lorelai said with a grin as she stood up and carried her mug to the sink to rinse it. "I'll see if I can negotiate some chocolate chip pancakes for the morning," she promised.

Rory nodded and said, "Make him an offer he can't refuse."

Lorelai smiled as she sashayed from the room and said, "Oh, he never refuses."

"Guh. Why do I even say anything?" Rory muttered as she shook her head in mock disgust. She switched off the kitchen lights and headed for her room. She unzipped her laptop case and carried the computer over to her desk, where she quickly plugged it into the charger and booted up. A minute later, she went to her control panel and started to change her screensaver. Rory watched the preview of the pictures of Logan and herself, her finger hovering over the mouse pad. She selected the 'bubbles' option, and lingered over the button to apply the changes. Finally, with a sigh, she lifted her finger and closed the top partially. She stood up quickly and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

XXXX

Lorelai walked into their bedroom to find Luke sound asleep with Jake on his chest. There was some kind of snowboarding thing on the television, and a nice spot of drool darkening Luke's t-shirt. "Did you put daddy to sleep?" Lorelai whispered to the snoozing boy. Lorelai smiled as she gently began to life Jake off of his father, and Luke's hand automatically reached for the boy's back when he felt the movement. When he made contact with Lorelai's hand, his eyes popped open. "Hey," she whispered. "Unhand my baby. He has his own bed," she said softly.

Luke took in a deep breath as Lorelai gathered Jake into her arms. He stretched, raising his arms up over his head, and turning his neck to pop it. "Not a good spot anyway," he said gruffly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You two looked pretty contented."

Luke smiled tiredly and said, "We were, but it still wasn't a good way to sleep."

Lorelai tilted her head as she looked at him and asked, "Think you can manage to stay awake until I get there?"

"I'll do my best," he said gruffly.

"Right back," Lorelai said as he carried Jake off to the nursery. She returned a few minutes later to find Luke absorbed in the snowboarding competition. She smirked as she walked into their bathroom calling, "Frustrated jock."

Luke frowned as he thought for a moment and then called to her, "Do you ski?"

Lorelai poked her head around the doorframe as she patted her face with a towel. "I have, you know, when I was younger. No really my thing. I loved hanging out in the lodge thing. Oh, and the clothes," she added as she returned to her nighttime ritual. After brushing her teeth, she switched off the light and walked over to her dresser to pull out some pajamas. "You ski?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like skiing," Luke answered with a nod. "Haven't in years, though," he added with a shrug.

Lorelai changed quickly, dropping her clothes to the floor where she stood. She gestured to the television and asked, "Can you do that?"

Luke snorted and said, "Uh, no. That's for teenagers, not for old guys like me."

Lorelai slipped into the bed and said in a teasing voice, "You're pretty hot for an old guy."

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "What would you think about taking Rory, Jess and the kids up to Vermont for a weekend before Rory goes back to school?"

"I would think that it sounds fun," Lorelai said with a smile. "Can I be your snow bunny?" she asked as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'd have to insist on it," Luke answered.

"It's a plan. We'll talk to the kids tomorrow and see if they're up for it," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his t-shirt clad stomach.

Luke's thumb rubbed her arm gently as he asked, "You and Rory have a good talk?"

"I think so," Lorelai said happily. "We're gonna go get our nails done tomorrow when you get home," she told him.

"Sounds good," Luke said with a nod.

"You wanna come too? We could get a sitter," she teased.

"I meant it sounds good for you," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai kissed his cotton covered chest and said, "I think it does."

"What time is she leaving for Boston?" he asked with a worried frown.

"Not until late afternoon. I don't think she wants to get there until she's sure Chris is home from work," Lorelai explained. "Oh, by the way, Rory said she wanted chocolate chip pancakes when we come in for breakfast tomorrow," she said casually.

"Rory did?" Luke asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered.

Luke frowned and said, "Funny, Rory isn't the one to make demands like that."

"It's this crowd she's been running with," Lorelai said gravely.

"You?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "She did say to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm, what can I offer you?" she wondered aloud as she drummed her fingers on his chest.

"I'd do it for two nights of really hot sex while she's gone," Luke tossed off with a shrug.

"Two? Wow, you drive a hard bargain," Lorelai said in a low voice. "Ha! Dirty!"

"Hey, chocolate chip pancakes don't just happen, you know," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai shifted to look up at him and said, "We have a deal."

Luke smiled and asked, "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Or ten," Lorelai answered with a giggle as he rolled her under him and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXX

"You've got everything you need? Did you fill up? You don't want to pay Boston prices for gas," Luke said worriedly as Rory picked up her weekend bag and carried it to the foyer.

"I'm good. All set," she assured him.

"Call me as soon as you get there," Lorelai said with an emphatic nod.

"I will, I promise," Rory said as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Love you, Mom," she said softly.

"Love you, Sweets," Lorelai answered. "Thanks again for talking me out of the mauve polish," she added.

"That's what I'm here for," Rory said gravely. She kissed Josh's cheek and said, "Keep her in line for me this weekend." She turned to Luke and smiled as Jake reached his pudgy little hand out to her. She took it and pressed his dimpled knuckles to her lips. "Try to behave, Trouble," she said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Jake responded by promptly grabbing a fist full of her hair in the same pudgy hand and holding it tightly. "Hey," Rory said with a laugh as she tried to disengage herself.

"He doesn't want you to go," Luke said gruffly.

"Two days," Rory said with a small smile. "I'll be back on Sunday," she told Jake firmly. She stretched up to kiss Luke's scruffy cheek and said, "I'll see you Sunday."

"Drive carefully," Luke answered.

"I will," Rory assured him. "Love you too, by the way," she added with a grin.

"Same here," Luke said softly as he gave her a one armed hug.

Lorelai smiled at the two, actually, three of them as she and Josh stood aside. Finally, she said, "Okay, she's not going on holiday in Cambodia. Remember to call," she reminded Rory as she opened the door.

"I will," Rory said with a nod and then gave them a little wave before pulling it closed behind her.

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "All alone."

"Except for the two kids we're holding," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, but they have no way of knowing why Daddy is going to be moaning so loudly all night. That one would," she pointed out as she gestured to the door.

"True," Luke conceded with a nod. He scoffed, "Moaning."

"And begging," Lorelai added.

"We'll see, Luke answered as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Such tough talk," Lorelai jeered as she followed him. She smiled brightly at Josh and cooed, "Mommy can make Daddy into a whimpering little puppy, yes she can."

"Okay, 'A,' I seldom whimper, and '2,' you will not discuss this with them," Luke said gruffly.

"I'm sorry, that statement would have made more sense if you had stuck with either letters or numbers, but since you mixed them up, I have no idea what you were trying to say," Lorelai said with a falsely sympathetic smile.

Luke glanced over at her as he and Jake perused the contents of the fridge. "Just sit quietly and think of all the things these guys will never, ever know that their Daddy did to their Mommy. They'll be better off not knowing how you begged for more," he said with a smirk. He pulled out some thawed hamburger and held it up as he asked, "Burger or do you want me to make chili?"

"Ooh, chili," Lorelai answered quickly. She moved over to the pantry and started to rummage around.

"What are you looking for?" he asked distractedly.

"Pringles," she answered with a grin.

"Burgers it is," he answered as he tossed the package onto the counter. He shifted Jake to his other hip as he pulled the tray out on his high chair. He placed his son into it with a gruff, "Here take a load off," and a kiss on the nose. Luke turned to look at Lorelai as he said, "I'll start the chili. Can you handle their dinner?"

Lorelai nodded as she began to poke through the jars of baby food in the pantry and said, "As long as I'm not the one who has to eat it."

"Amen," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Did I tell you that Logan called Rory today while we were out?" she asked as she placed Josh into his high chair.

"He did?" Luke asked in a surprised tone. "Well, that was quick. I was clocking him at three or four more days before he realized how badly he screwed up," he said with an impressed nod. "The boy is smart," he said begrudgingly.

"The girl is still playing it cool," Lorelai reported.

"Good girl," Luke said with an approving nod. He stirred the browning meat around in the pan and asked, "How long before she caves in?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will before the weekend is out," Lorelai said offhandedly. "Oh, she's perked about the skiing thing," she told him.

"Good. I talked to Jess about it. He smirked and made a couple of cracks, so I took that as a 'yes' in Jess-ese," he told her.

"You probably interpreted that correctly," Lorelai said as she warmed the boys' dinner. She leaned against the counter as she watched him cook and said, "Of course, I think you're the only one who actually knows how to ski."

"They give lessons," Luke answered with a shrug.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and asked, "Hey, can you see Jess out there in his leather biker jacket getting passed by a line of six year olds that can ski circles around him?"

"Priceless memories. That's what's in the making," Luke said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, I talked to Tom today," Lorelai said casually.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I figured that we should go ahead with the cabin thing. Maybe we can actually use it a little next fall if we get the plans finalized to start with the spring thaw."

"Good plan," Luke replied.

"He and George will need you to give them directions so that they can go up and scout the place," Lorelai told him as she watched him carefully.

"I'll call him on Monday," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai tipped her head back and said cautiously, "If you're having second thoughts about doing this, that's okay."

Luke turned to look at her with a puzzled frown and said, "No second thoughts."

"I understand if you don't want to change it," she said gently.

"No, no. It's not that," Luke insisted. "It just hasn't been a really big priority, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, well, we can have the plans drawn up, but if you decide against it for any reason, that's fine with me," she assured him.

"I won't," he told her. "I do want that," he said sincerely.

Lorelai nodded as she plucked both bottles from the pan of water warming them. "Okay, well, hurry up with that chili. The meat smell is making me hungry," she told him as she carried two small dishes filled with vile looking baby food to the table.

"Your Mommy is like a wolf," Luke called to the boys.

"You'll be moaning like that chick at the end of Hungry Like a Wolf," Lorelai retorted.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "I'm sure I'd be insulted if I had the slightest clue what you were referring to."

XXXX

As Luke settled Jake into his crib that night, Lorelai stood watch over Josh, who, as usual, preceded his brother into sleepy-land a full hour earlier. She watched his tiny chest rise and fall with each steady breath. She ran her fingers through the downy soft swirls of blonde hair on his head. She bent and kissed his cheek, warm and pink, flushed with sleep. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Can you believe we made them?" she asked softly.

"Pretty amazing," Luke agreed in a whisper.

"I know I'm biased, but they really are beautiful," Lorelai said in a voice dripping with pride. "Aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" she asked him in an awed tone.

Luke smiled at her rare bit of sentimentality and said, "They're right up there."

"What? What have you seen that was more beautiful than these two boys?" she demanded as she turned her head towards his.

Luke chuckled and said gently, "Their mother."

Lorelai flushed with pleasure as she smiled and said, "Points for you, but you didn't need them. You're getting lucky anyway."

"A different kind of beautiful to me, but it's true," he murmured in her ear.

"Sometimes," she said softly, and then stopped.

Luke waited a moment and then prompted, "Sometimes?" Lorelai gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head and reached for his hand. She lifted it from her waist and pressed it between her breasts, holding it there against her beating heart. "Oh, Lorelai," Luke whispered as he tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It's so full," she whispered. "You, Rory, them," she said in a choked voice. "Sometimes, I'm just sure it's going to burst. I keep wondering how I got so lucky," she confessed.

"I know. I feel the same way," Luke said in a deep voice hoarse with emotion.

Lorelai turned toward him again and flashed him a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I'm putting a damper on this evening's festivities," she said as she quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"No damper," Luke answered quickly. He pressed her closer to his chest and asked, "Can you feel mine?" When she nodded he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I love how much love you have. I love that you're not afraid to feel it. Most of all, I'm glad that I'm part of it."

"More than part," she said with a laugh. She looked over at Jake, now sleeping soundly in his crib and said softly, "I just can't get over how beautiful they are." She lowered their joined hands slowly and stepped carefully away from him. Lorelai turned to touch his cheek and found his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh, Babe," she said as she leaned in and rubbed her soft cheek gently against his scruffy one. "I guess I kind of killed the whole hot sex thing," she whispered conspiratorially. "Would you settle for making love to your wife?" she asked simply.

Luke nodded as he pulled her close again, burying his nose in her dark curls. "I'd love to," he said in a gravelly voice.

XXXX

Lorelai rolled onto her side, pushing her hair from her face and pressing her lips gently to Luke's bare chest as she snuggled into him. She placed her hand on his stomach, feeling each deep breath he took as he tried to recover. She smiled as she began to lick his chest, using tiny flicks of her tongue. Luke chuckled and asked, "What? Are you a cat now?"

Lorelai shook her head but continued to lick as she murmured, "Just cleaning all of my sap off of you."

Luke shied away from her as he said, "No, leave it. Plus that tickles right now."

"You liked the sap?" she asked with a small smile.

"I like that you love me," he answered in a low, raspy voice.

Lorelai sighed as she settled her head on his chest and said, "I do." She swirled her fingers in the hair on his stomach, moving a little lower with each circle.

Luke glanced down at her hand and laughed when he said, "Yeah, good luck with that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I've been known to perform a miracle or two, but honestly, I just like touching you."

"Happy to be touched," Luke replied as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Doesn't seem like Friday night, does it?" he asked.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I know, no dinner." She frowned slightly as she said, "I can't believe Mom just up and took off to San Francisco with Dad. She never goes on business trips," she said in an incredulous tone.

"Well, I think they've, uh, rekindled things since the whole Jason thing," Luke said gruffly. "Maybe your Dad is making more of an effort to include her," he suggested.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about my parents rekindling anything when we're naked," Lorelai said firmly.

"Love is in the air," Luke sang in a low taunting voice.

"Stop," she said as she swatted his chest and then giggled.

"San Francisco is a romantic town isn't it? I mean, Tony Bennett lost his heart there," Luke said with a chuckle. "Next, they'll be booking a cruise on the Love Boat," he added with a grin.

"Okay, sappy sex makes you giddy," Lorelai said, looking up at him with a frown.

"You make me happy," Luke countered with a broad smile.

Lorelai's smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she said, "See, now you're gonna make me sappy again."

"Who loves the Crazy Lady?" Luke asked gruffly.

"You do," she answered.

"Yep. Now put your head down and go to sleep. Some of us have to work in the morning," he said as he pressed her head back down to his chest. He ran his fingers lazily through her hair as Lorelai began to settle into him, matching her breathing to his, and rubbing her cheek against his skin gently. Just as Luke began to drift off, Lorelai started to softly hum the theme from the Love Boat. "Shh," he whispered in a sleepy voice. "Funny girl," he said softly.

XXXX

Luke was already up and gone when the phone jarred Lorelai from a sound sleep. "Huh?" she asked as she sat up. She looked over at the offending instrument on Luke's nightstand and then at the clock, noting that it wasn't even six a.m. yet. As she leaned across the bed to snatch the phone from its cradle, her hand landed on a post it note stuck to Luke's pillow. She held it up to her bleary eyes as she fumbled for the 'on' button on the phone. Written in Luke's blocky print were the words, 'I'll have an omelet with your name on it. You'll need protein for tonight. –L' Lorelai smiled sleepily as she mumbled "Hello," in a rusty voice.

"Yes, am I speaking with Lorelai Gilmore Danes?" a woman inquired in a businesslike tone.

Lorelai frowned, wondering if this could possibly be a telemarketing call so early on a Saturday morning. "Yes, this is she," she answered cautiously, swearing to herself that if this person was selling something, she would personally show her where to put it.

"Mrs. Danes, my name is Amelia Whittington. I'm your grandmother, Lorelai Gilmore's housekeeper," she explained.

"Oh, yes, hello. Um, Gran is in Florida, isn't she? How can I help you?" Lorelai asked in an obviously confused tone.

"Mrs. Danes, I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid that I received a call from Mrs. Preston, her housekeeper down there. It seems that your grandmother passed away in her sleep last night," she said in a gentler tone.

"Oh!" Lorelai gasped as she pressed her hand to her heart.

"I tried to contact Mr. Gilmore, but I was informed that they are away from home. Mrs. Gilmore had your name and telephone number listed under his in her book," she explained.

"Oh," Lorelai said again as she blinked rapidly, trying to process the information Mrs. Whittington was giving her. "Um, oh, I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized as she realized that the woman was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement or direction from her. "Yes, um, my parents are out of town, but I can contact them," she said quickly. "Uh, do they know what," she started to ask. "I mean, I'm sure my father will have questions," she stammered.

"I'm afraid that I do not have very much information at the moment. Mrs. Preston was obviously upset, and they were waiting for the proper authorities to get to her house," she explained. "I asked her to contact me as soon as she knew anything more, so that you or your father could make the necessary arrangements," she told Lorelai.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you so much," Lorelai said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, only to glance down and realize that she was still naked. She hurried to the bathroom and grabbed her robe from the hook. As she slipped her arms into it, she shifted the phone from ear to ear and said, "I'll contact my father right away." She paused and said, "Oh, no, wait. It would only be, what, three in the morning there?" she asked blankly. "Maybe I should wait a little bit," she murmured distractedly.

"I will be sure to contact you when I have further information," Mrs. Whittington told Lorelai firmly.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Lorelai stammered again. "Thank you for calling," she said as she heard the housekeeper disconnect. Lorelai stared down at the phone in her hand and said, "Thank you for being the bearer of bad news," she mumbled. She hit the 'on' button with her thumb and dialed the diner.

"Luke's," the man himself barked into the phone.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked in a soft, gravelly voice.

"Lorelai?" he answered incredulously. "It's barely six. What's wrong? Is one of the boys sick?" he asked, his disbelief disappearing in a cloud of worry.

"They're fine. Still sleeping," Lorelai assured him. "Oh God, sleeping," she gasped as she started to run for the nursery.

"Lorelai?" Luke called to her.

Lorelai stood holding her breath as she stared down into each crib, watching each steady breath the boys took. "They're fine," she murmured, more to reassure herself than Luke.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Gran died last night. Or this morning," she said with a puzzled frown. "In her sleep," she explained in a whisper.

"Your grandmother?" Luke asked as he processed the information.

"Yeah, uh, they couldn't get Mom and Dad, because they're off having their San Francisco treat, so they called me," she babbled.

"Who called you?" Luke asked,

"Mrs. Whittington, Gran's housekeeper," Lorelai explained as she wandered back to their room to find some clothes to throw on.

"Her housekeeper in Florida?" Luke asked.

"No, here," Lorelai corrected as she slid the robe from her shoulders and plucked a pair of panties from her drawer. She cradled the phone against her shoulder as she tried to slip one leg into them and began to fall over. "Oh, crap," she muttered as she caught herself on the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Trying to put some underwear on, because when the woman called to tell me that my grandmother was dead, I was sitting stark naked in bed," Lorelai said derisively. "Hang on," she said as she set the phone on the dresser and quickly pulled on the panties. "Okay, I'm back," she said as she held the phone to her ear once more.

"I'll be home in a minute," Luke told her.

"No, no need to hurry home," she said with a shake of her head. "I can't call Dad yet, it's too early out there," Lorelai told him.

"I'll be home in a few minutes," Luke said again.

Lorelai looked at herself in the dresser mirror, taking in the yellow panties with the tiny strawberries all over them she had managed to snag from her drawer, her sex/sleep tousled hair, and the fact that she was still topless. "That would be great," she said with a sigh.

"Be there as soon as I can," Luke assured her even as he was scrawling a sign to tape to the door.

"Thanks, Babe," Lorelai said softly as she hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed. She shivered in the morning cold room and stared at her dresser as if willing a shirt to jump from the drawer and into her hand. Finally, she turned and looked at the hamper. She saw the flannel Luke had worn the day before hanging over the side and walked over to the basket. She picked the shirt up and pressed it to her face, drawing in calm along with the scent of him. Lorelai slipped her arms into the shirt and buttoned it as she crossed to the closet. She pulled out her Juicy track pants and pulled them on before shoving her cold feet into the first pair of slippers her toes could reach. She turned and walked into the bathroom, the fuzzy lime green slippers lighting up across her toes with each step. She unearthed a hair band from the drawer, and pulled her mass of tangled curls into a messy ponytail. Lorelai quickly brushed her teeth to get rid of the nasty morning breath, and then walked back into the bedroom. She looked around blankly before she decided to busy herself with making the bed. When that task was completed, she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, pressed her hands tightly between her knees and stared at the door, waiting for Luke to come home.


	80. Saints Alive

**Saints Alive**

Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed, digging her heels into the rail as she hunched her shoulders, pressing her hands between her knees even tighter. She heard the front door close, and held her breath as she listened for the tread of his boots on the stairs. She could tell just by the sound that they made that he was taking them two at a time. When she looked up, Luke stood in the doorway, his breath slightly labored by his hurried climb, his shoulders filling the space as his hastily shed army jacket dangled from his hand. "Hey," he said softly.

Lorelai launched herself from the edge of the bed, crossing the room in threes strides and threw herself into his waiting arms, her fingers curling into the soft flannel at his shoulders. Luke dropped the coat and held her close for a moment, rubbing her back gently as he waited for her fingers to loosen their grip. When she didn't relax into him, he kissed her temple gently and whispered, "It'll be okay. It sucks, I know, but everything will be okay."

Lorelai nodded slightly but kept her face pressed to his neck taking in the calming scent of him in deep gulping breaths. She smiled weakly and whispered, "I could find you in the dark if I needed to."

Luke chuckled and said, "That's good." He ran his hand down her messy ponytail and asked, "No early bird yet?"

"Not a peep," Lorelai answered as she pressed her lips to the soft skin just inside his collar.

"They were up a little later than usual last night," Luke said with nod. When Lorelai parted her lips and teased his neck with her tongue, Luke blinked in confusion. Her hand slipped up under the bill of his cap and she threaded her fingers through the too long curls there.

Lorelai nipped at his earlobe as she snaked her other hand under the hem of his flannel and started to pull his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. "You need a haircut," she murmured into his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine.

"I know," Luke said softly. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked as she drew his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Need to touch you," she murmured as she finally succeeded in finding his skin. She pressed her palm to the smooth muscles of his back and pulled him closer to her, kissing her way along his scruffy jaw back to his lips. She kissed him hard; knocking the cap from is head, and forcing him to stagger back into the doorframe. Lorelai's hands became frantic as she slid them both up under his flannel, tugging the t-shirt the rest of the way out of his jeans, and pushing both shirts up over his chest.

Luke regained his senses enough to grasp her wrists and turn his head from her questing mouth as he said in a ragged voice, "Not sure this is the best time…"

"I need you," Lorelai said firmly as she gazed up into his worried face. "I need you," she said again, softening her tone until it was almost a plea.

Luke looked back at her solemnly as he felt himself being drawn in by her intense blue gaze. "Come here," he said gently as he tried to remove her hands from his chest. When she grunted in protest, he said, "Just over here," as he stepped toward the bed. He saw the glint of victory in her eyes before she dropped her hands and let him pull her over to the bed. Luke sat down on the edge and then pulled her down on his lap. Lorelai immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to press fervent kisses to his check and jaw. "Lorelai," he protested weakly.

"Shh," she commanded as she took his jaw in her hand and turned his face to hers. She kissed him slowly, letting her lips slide over his in sensual dance as she trailed her fingers down is throat.

When Lorelai tried to push him back onto the bed, Luke braced himself and resisted gripping the back of her head with both hands and pulling away from her roughly. When he saw the startled hurt in her eyes, Luke quickly said, "Lorelai, sweetheart," as he hugged her tightly. Lorelai tried to push up off of his lap, but held her firmly. "No, no, stay here," he said gruffly. When she continued to push at his shoulders, he said, "Lorelai, stop. Talk to me," he commanded.

"I don't want to talk," she spat, feeling humiliated by her own neediness and his perceived rejection.

"Would you give me a damn minute to catch up, here?" he said desperately. "What is this? Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Like I want my husband? God only knows, Luke," she said angrily.

"Stop it," he said, his temper fraying. "This isn't about that, Lorelai," he said, carefully softening his tone. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking," he cajoled.

Lorelai stopped struggling and stared down into his earnest blue eyes for a moment before she sighed and whispered, "I wanna die when you die."

Luke's brow creased as he absorbed her words. "What?" he asked, his jaw dropping in shock.

"I'll love you forever. I wanna die when you die. My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush," she said somberly.

Luke stared at her with a puzzled frown, for a moment not recognizing his own words from so long ago, and then said, "Neither of us is dying."

"Ever?" she asked. "Because that's not what you've been telling me for the last few years."

Luke sighed and reached up to stroke his hand down the length of her ponytail, pulling the hair band out gently. "I'll love you forever, but I don't think we get much of a choice on the other part," he said softly.

"I can't imagine it. I don't want to," Lorelai said quickly.

"We're fine. You and me, we're both good, Lorelai. Nothing to prove here," he reminded her as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair and straightened it gently.

"I'm not trying to prove something," Lorelai insisted. "I just need you," she added softly.

"I need you too," Luke answered simply.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't know why, Luke, I just know I do. I need you to touch me. I need to touch you," she told him earnestly.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Lorelai asked with a raised brow.

Luke smiled at her and shrugged a little as he whispered, "My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush."

"Will you love me forever?" Lorelai asked as she brushed his lips with hers.

"And ever," Luke answered as he cradled the back of her head in his palm and kissed her sweetly.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Luke gave her a small smile as he rocked back onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. "No, you touch me," he challenged.

XXXX

"I'm coming," Luke muttered as he struggled to pull his jeans on.

Lorelai drawled, "Actually, you already did," as she extricated her panties from the wad of discarded clothing on the floor.

"Hush you," Luke called as he hurried down the hall to retrieve Josh from his crib. "And hush you," he said softly as he picked the fussing boy up and held him close to his bare chest. "Hey, sorry about that," Luke said softly as he kissed Josh's sleep damp curls. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he murmured, rubbing the boy's back to calm him as he retrieved his morning bottle from the mini fridge. He placed Josh on the changing table and began to unsnap his sleeper as the baby looked up at him owlishly. "Wonderin' what I'm doing here, aren't you?" Luke asked gruffly. "Usually, Mommy covers the morning shift now, huh?" he said as he expertly stripped off the old diaper. "Now that you sleep longer, I don't get to see you in the mornings very much, do I, Josh-ooh-ah?" he asked quietly. "I miss that," Luke said gruffly as he applied a little ointment to Josh's bottom and then slipped a clean diaper under it. "Do you miss me too?" Luke asked softly. "Do you miss the dawn patrol?" When Josh smiled up at him, displaying his tiny seed pearl teeth, Luke's heart melted. "Stop getting so big so fast, okay? You're not even one yet," Luke cajoled softly.

He left the sleeper unsnapped and carried Josh to the dresser with him. "What do you want to wear today? Trucks? Trucks are good," he said as he pulled out a tiny shirt printed with little trucks of all shapes and sizes. He snagged a pair of stubby legged little jeans to go with the shirt and carried Josh back to the table to strip off last night's sleeper. After dressing him, Luke grabbed his morning bottle and walked back down the hallway. When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw Lorelai fast asleep wearing the flannel she had removed from him not long before. Luke settled against the headboard and gave Josh his bottle, watching as he took hold of it, and began to drink greedily.

After a few minutes, Lorelai opened her eyes and found herself staring right at Josh. "Hey baby," she said in a croaky voice.

"Hey," Luke answered.

Lorelai smiled as she stretched and said, "No, you're Babe. He's Baby. Or Jake, is Baby," she corrected.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "So sorry."

"What time is it?" she asked as she rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Not even eight yet. So that makes it, what, not quite five out there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a nod. "I hate waiting like this," she said softly.

"No sense in calling and waking them, they won't be able to do anything yet anyway," Luke said gently.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I didn't get her phone number. I wasn't thinking. I should have gotten her phone number," she said with a worried shake of her head.

"Wouldn't it be your Grandmother's phone number?" Luke asked slowly.

"Not if she doesn't live in when Gran's not there," Lorelai told him.

"So, she could keep an apartment or something for the times when your Grandmother isn't in town?" Luke asked. "That doesn't make much sense."

"I don't know, possibly," Lorelai answered impatiently.

"Hey, I don't know anything about this stuff. I'm just asking," Luke said defensively.

"I know, sorry," she said as she rolled over and kissed his arm distractedly.

Luke smiled down at Josh and whispered, "Mommy's having a rough morning." He glanced over at Lorelai and then asked Josh, "Should we share the love?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with a nod. "Let hold him while he finishes, and then I need a shower," she said as Luke transferred Josh to his mother's waiting arms.

Luke watched them for a moment, and then said, "I'm going to pull out the trust papers to get her lawyer's information. We should probably call him."

"Good thinking," Lorelai said with an approving nod.

Luke stared down into Josh's bright blue eyes and said gruffly, "You know, if something ever did happen, uh, to one of us, we'd still have each other."

"What?" Lorelai asked as she turned to look at him.

Luke nodded, not daring to meet her eyes. He kept his focus firmly on Josh as he reached out to touch the boy's soft curls. "Right here and right down the hall," he said in a low voice. "You and me, together always. Right here, in them," he said as he finally looked up at her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You're right."

Luke smiled affectionately and asked, "Wow, can I get that in writing?"

Lorelai chuckled and answered, "Not a chance." Luke shook his head and started to move from the bed. Lorelai grasped his wrist and said, "I still prefer to keep you."

Luke turned his hand over and carried hers to his lips, brushing a kiss across the back of it before saying, "Ditto."

XXXX

Lorelai watched as the clock flashed each passing second. The twenty minutes since Mrs. Whittington had called back seemed to pass at an excruciatingly slow pace. Lorelai tore her gaze from the clock to glance over at Luke, who was holding Jake's morning bottle for him. Luke nodded and said, "Go ahead, fifteen minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference."

"What do I say?" Lorelai asked blankly. She frowned as she looked down at Josh, who was lying between them amusing himself by trying to pull his toes up over his head. "I've never really lost a family member," she said softly. "It feels so weird," she murmured. She glanced up at Luke and said, "I can't even comprehend losing my parents. I don't think I've ever come close to understanding that until today. What you must have felt like, multiplied by ten thousand," she said in a quiet voice. "I didn't even know Gran very well. I liked her. She was a tough old broad. Strong," she said with a fond smile. "The cruel streak was a little wide, but you had to admire her strength," she said as Luke nodded. "Dad is going to be devastated," she whispered.

"There's nothing you can do to help that, Lorelai. That's life, unfortunately," Luke told her.

"His dad died when he was young. It was just him and Gran for so many years," Lorelai murmured. "Like you and your Dad, except in his case, he got a lot luckier with being able to have her longer," Lorelai said thoughtfully. Luke nodded, but stayed quiet, knowing that she was just working herself up to make the call that she was dreading. "I never knew either of my grandfathers, actually. Mom's dad died not long after she and Dad got married. Heart attack, I think," Lorelai said. "She married Dad the week after she graduated from Smith. Can you believe that?" she asked, shaking her head in wonder. "That's like Rory getting married in two years," she said with a shudder.

"People married younger then," Luke said as he adjusted Jake in his arms.

Lorelai shot him a sidelong glance and said, "No pre-marital s-e-x."

As Josh pulled himself up onto Lorelai's stomach by two fistfuls of her shirt, Luke chuckled and said, "That was probably a big part of it."

"I don't even know how old her parents were. She never talked about them. I remember when I was little hearing people talk about her mother," Lorelai told him as she lifted Josh up to sit on her legs and bounced him around. "I don't remember meeting her or really even when she died. I must have been fairly young. I do remember Gran saying something to Mom once about her nerves being as delicate as her mother's," she said, as she struggled to recall the memory. "I remember thinking that delicate nerves sounded pretty, like something someone should want to have, but Mom was upset about it. Angry, I couldn't figure out why," she mused. "I remember she and Dad fought about it later that night," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "Your mother's nerves are made of steel."

"I know," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Do you want me to call?" he asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Thanks, but no. I need to do this."

Luke sighed and said, "There's no easy way to break it to someone, Lorelai. The best way is just to give them as much information as we have, and let them know that we're already working on the arrangements," he told her. "Oh, and if you get their airline information, I can see if I can call and get them moved to a flight today," he said with a nod.

"Maybe we should just call the travel agent guy," Lorelai told him. "I'm sure he booked it, he books everything for them. I'll get his name. Raymond? Ralph? Something with an 'R,' isn't it?" she asked.

Luke cast his mind back to their honeymoon planning and said, "Um, Roger, I think."

"That's it, Roger," Lorelai said with a nod. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, hand me the stuff," as she shifted Josh back into the spot where he would be bracketed by their bodies.

Luke handed her the cordless phone and the pad of paper. The phone number for the hotel that they were staying at in San Francisco was listed at the top, as well as all of the information Luke had painstakingly re-written from Lorelai's hastily scribbled notes. She dialed and then waited for the switchboard to pick up. "Hello, would you connect me to Richard and Emily Gilmore's room, please?" Lorelai asked politely. As the room phone rang, Lorelai cast a wary glance at Luke. "Hello? Mom?" Lorelai said as soon as she heard Emily's groggy voice come on the line.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked as she scowled at the bedside clock. "Do you have any idea of what time it is out here?" she demanded.

Lorelai glanced at her own clock and asked, "It's about 5:40, isn't it?"

"And do you realize that it is terribly impolite to call someone at such an early hour?" Emily asked querulously.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Mom, I'm not calling just to chat." Luke shook his head slightly as he reached his hand around to hold both Jake and his bottle. He took Lorelai's hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"What possible reason could you have to call us this early, Lorelai?" Emily demanded as she shifted to sit up in bed.

"Who is it, Emmy?" Richard asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's Lorelai," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Go back to sleep," she told him.

"Hello, Lorelai," Richard mumbled as he drifted off again.

"Your father says, 'Hello, Lorelai,'" Emily said dryly.

"Mom, Mrs. Whittington, Gran's housekeeper called this morning. Apparently, Gran passed away in her sleep last night," Lorelai told her as calmly as she could.

Emily frowned and said, "Your Grandmother is in Florida, Lorelai."

"Yes, I know that, Mom," Lorelai said, her patience wearing thin. "Her Florida housekeeper, uh," she paused as she scanned the notes for the name. "The Florida housekeeper, Mrs. Preston, called Mrs. Whittington early this morning. She tried to call you at home, but was told that you were away, so she found my name in Gran's address book, I guess," Lorelai explained.

Emily pressed her hand to her chest as she turned to cast a worried glance at Richard's back. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes. The medical examiner said that it appeared to be heart failure. She went peacefully in her sleep," Lorelai told her. When Emily didn't say anything, she took a deep breath and forged ahead. "We have the name and telephone number for the funeral home that can arrange to have her brought back to Connecticut. Luke has her lawyer's name from the trust information. Do you want us to call and start making arrangements?" she asked cautiously.

"She's gone?" Emily asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Mom," Lorelai answered gently.

Emily turned away from her sleeping husband as she whispered to herself, "How am I going to tell Richard?"

Lorelai chewed her lip for a moment and then asked, "Would you like me to tell him, Mom?"

"What?" Emily asked as she was jolted from her thoughts. "Oh, no, no, I should tell him," she said quickly.

"If you'll give me your travel agent's information, I can see if I can arrange a flight for you as soon as possible," Lorelai offered.

"Yes, yes, we'll need to get home," Emily murmured.

"What is the name of Roger's agency? It is Roger, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Roger. Elite Travel," Emily murmured.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, Luke and I will start making calls. Do you want us to contact the funeral home and Gran's attorney too?" Lorelai asked again.

"Yes, please," Emily answered in a dazed voice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lorelai asked gently.

Emily cleared her throat softly and then said, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"I will call back just as soon as we have more information," Lorelai assured her.

"Yes, thank you, Lorelai," Emily said again.

"Talk to you soon, Mom," Lorelai said as she prepared to hang up.

"Yes, goodbye," Emily said distractedly.

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned to look at Luke who simply leaned over and kissed her. She nodded toward Jake and said, "He's sucking air."

Startled, Luke looked down at Jake and saw that the boy had drained his bottle dry while his father was busy watching his mother. He smiled sheepishly as he removed the nipple from Jake's mouth and said, "Sorry, little man, she's always distracted me." He looked over at Lorelai and said, "I'll call the attorney, you start with the travel agent."

XXXX

Emily sank back against her pillow and stared off into the pre-dawn darkness of the beautiful room that Richard had arranged for them. It had been a wonderful few days. Richard's business had taken blessedly little of his time. Aside from a few meetings and one interminable dinner with a client and his trophy wife, they had hours of time spent together. In many ways, it had been even better than their weekend in New York. The pain and confusions surrounding Richard's business debacle weren't as fresh, and suddenly, it seemed that their relationship was as young as it had once been. She sensed it in the way he had gazed at her across the table at that ridiculously tiny restaurant in Chinatown. She felt every bit of it as Richard wrapped his arms around each side of her, laughing as she complained her way through the hilly cable car ride that he had insisted on taking. She saw it in the way his once bright blue eyes had danced with delight as she distractedly fed him a nibble of bittersweet chocolate while they wandered Fisherman's Warf holding hands like teenagers.

She glanced over at him, listening to his soft even breathing punctuated by the occasional little snores that usually drove her mad. She turned back and stared at the ceiling again as she wondered what she would ever do when she couldn't hear those snores anymore. It was unimaginable. She had loved him forever. Her entire life revolved around him. Her life meant nothing without Richard by her side. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was life. They had weathered its ups and downs before, and they would weather this, together. She steeled herself to be the one that had to bring this man that she had loved forever such pain, taking a deep steadying breath as she laid a hand on his arm and rubbed it gently, trying to wake him without startling him.

Richard chuckled sleepily as he said, "Emmy, it's not even daylight yet."

"Richard, darling, I need you to wake up," she said softly.

Richard blinked at the rare endearment as he tried to chase the fog from his mind. He rolled over to his back and asked, "Yes, Emily?"

"That was Lorelai on the phone," Emily began in a gentle tone.

Richard sighed as he asked, "Did she forget about the time difference?"

Emily shook her head in the darkness and said simply, "Richard, I'm afraid there's bad news."

XXXX

Lorelai called her mother back an hour later to give her the flight details that Roger had arranged for them. She relayed the information as concisely as possible and then asked, "How's Dad doing?"

Emily sighed as she glanced warily at the closed bathroom door. "Not very well," she said quietly. She pursed her lips as she placed another stack of carefully folded clothing into her suitcase.

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Honestly, Lorelai, I'm not sure how I'm going to get him through this flight," Emily confided.

"Oh, Mom," Lorelai said sadly.

"He's completely fallen apart. From the moment I gave him the news, he's been almost incoherent," Emily said worriedly. "He keeps mumbling something about turtleneck soup," Emily said as she shook her head, completely at a loss. "He asks for it over and over."

"What's turtleneck soup?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Apparently something his mother used to have made for him when he was a little boy, and now he wants some, and I don't have any idea what it is," Emily said with a frustrated shrug.

"Hang on," Lorelai said as she turned to look over at Luke, who was feeding the boys some rice cereal and pureed fruit that no longer resembled fruit. "Babe? Turtleneck soup? Any idea?" she called to him. Luke made a face and then shook his head slowly. He made an 'open wide' mouth at Jake and then shoveled the spoonful of bananas into his tiny mouth when the opportunity arose. Lorelai had turned away again and was saying, "I could look it up on the internet, see if anything comes up."

"Wait, mock turtle soup?" Luke asked as the thought occurred to him.

"Mom, do you think he could mean mock turtle soup?" Lorelai asked Emily.

Emily frowned as she straightened up and said, "Maybe that's what he said. Is there such a thing?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think so." She turned back to Luke and asked, "Can you make mock turtle soup?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't think I have a recipe for it, but I bet Sookie does."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good bet. So, Mom, I check with Sookie to track down the soup. What else can I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, things will be better once we get home," Emily said with a nod.

"Okay, well, I've arranged for the hotel limo to take you to the airport. Your tickets have been changed and will be ready at the counter. Luke and I will meet you in Hartford," Lorelai told her.

"We can call a car service to get home," Emily told her.

"We will meet you at security," Lorelai said firmly.

Emily paused for a moment and then said, "Thank you. You'll tell Rory?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Rory," Lorelai assured her. "We will see you at the airport at four thirty," Lorelai told her.

"Thank you, Lorelai. And thank Luke and Sookie for me," Emily told her.

"I will, Mom. See you soon," Lorelai said before hanging up. She dropped down into the chair next to Jake's highchair and said, "I never thought I'd say this, but I am so tired of talking."

Luke chuckled and said, "Never thought I'd hear you say that." He looked at her worriedly and asked, "Do you want to take over here? I can call Rory."

Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek as she debated. She knew that she should be the one to call her daughter, but she really wanted to not have to think about it for a little while. "I don't know," she said as she thought it over.

"Here," Luke said as he handed off the tiny spoon. "You do this, and I'll do that stuff for a while," Luke said as he gently removed the phone from her hand. "If she needs to talk to you, I'll hand the phone over," he promised.

Lorelai nodded and made a popping noise with her mouth, trying to entice Josh into opening his mouth for her to maneuver a bite of bananas into him. Luke dialed Rory's cell number and sat back, smiling conspiratorially at Jake as he nodded at his mother's antics.

Rory's phone vibrated on the coffee table where she had left it after showing her father what had seemed like a thousand pictures of the twins. Without thinking, Christopher scooped it up and flipped it open. "Hello? Rory's phone," he said in a chipper voice.

Luke's head jerked back as he asked, "Uh, Christopher?"

"Yes?" Chris answered questioningly.

"This is Luke Danes. Is Rory available?" Luke asked curtly.

"No, she's showering," Christopher answered in an equally clipped tone.

"Oh. Well, can you ask her to call home as soon as she can?" Luke asked firmly.

"I will let her know that you called," Christopher answered before hitting the end button and then holding it down to turn the phone off. He put it back on the table, covering it with that morning's newspaper. "Like hell I will, this is my weekend," he muttered as he turned to go see if the nanny had finished dressing Gigi for their outing.

Luke hit the end button, and tossed the phone onto the table as if it had burned him. "Christopher answered?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Apparently Rory is in the shower," Luke told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "She'll call back soon."

"I hate that guy," Luke muttered.

"That's too much emotion to waste on Chris," Lorelai said with a snort. Jake made a face and promptly spit out the peaches his mother had just fed him, dribbling them down onto his chin.

Luke smiled as his son stuck his tongue out and said to him, "Yeah, we don't like him, do we?"

XXXX

Luke turned the phone off and placed it on the desk as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. That had to have been one of the most bizarre telephone conversations he had ever had. Trix's attorney had returned his call from the message Luke had left that morning, and Luke had to sit and calmly tell the man that Lorelai Gilmore was dead. It was surreal, hearing her name bandied about in relation to funeral arrangements, interment, wills and probate. He rubbed his eyes hard and then sat back in his chair, blinking at the office wall that Lorelai had covered in framed photos of the family printed in black and white. His eyes fell on the one that was his personal favorite. It was a snapshot he had taken of Lorelai and Rory in Venice. He stared at their shining eyes, pointedly ignoring the plastic spoons that dangled from their mouths. They had been sitting on a bench eating gelato, laughing and making up life stories for the people passing by. He stood up and walked around the corner of their partner's desk without taking his eyes from the photograph. He stood directly in front of it, studying the two Lorelai Gilmores that had been captured for in all of their digital glory, the two Lorelai Gilmores that he loved. And the boys. Lorelai had been pregnant when he had taken the picture so technically, they were all there in that one photograph. Everyone and everything that meant anything to him was wrapped up in this one woman. Absently, he reached out and touched the tip of his finger to the glass, biting his lip until he tasted the faintly metallic twang of blood in his mouth. Lorelai Gilmore was dead, but not his Lorelai Gilmore. Luke realized that Lorelai had been right that morning. He wanted to die when she died. He never wanted to hear, speak or think those words again.

XXXX

Lorelai and Luke were getting geared up to head to Hartford that afternoon when Lorelai said, "I can't believe that Rory still hasn't called us back. I left her two more messages."

"Maybe something is wrong with her phone. Did she leave Christopher's number?" Luke asked.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I think she said something about leaving it on the fridge," as she carried Josh into the kitchen with her. She pulled a slip of paper out from under a magnet shaped like sushi and carried it over to the counter. She took the portable from the cradle and dialed. When Christopher answered, she said, "Hey Chris, its Lorelai. Is Rory around?" she asked.

"She and Gigi are taking a walk," Christopher lied as he glanced down the hall toward Gigi's room where Rory was sitting on the floor playing with her little sister.

"Would you ask her to call me on my cell as soon as she can? It's important," Lorelai told him.

"Your husband called earlier," Christopher told her.

"Yes, I know. We've been trying to reach her all day," Lorelai answered.

Christopher carried the phone into the kitchen as he hissed, "This is my weekend, Lorelai. You've had her all of this time. This is the first time she has actually spent with me alone. You can give me this weekend without calling every five minutes," he insisted.

Lorelai clenched her jaw and said, "Christopher, I am not trying to interfere with your weekend. I just have something that I need to tell Rory as soon as I can."

"What? Did you score a really cute pair of boots for ten dollars?" he sneered.

"No, my Grandmother died this morning," Lorelai spat at him. "Perhaps you would like to tell her that, because I'm not particularly looking forward to it, but for some odd reason, I think it's important to tell her that her great-grandmother, for whom we are both named, is dead," she shouted into the phone.

"Oh," Christopher said blankly.

"And for the record, I have never denied you any time with your daughter, Christopher, you denied yourself. Now, you can tell her to call me, or you can break the news to her yourself. Be gentle about it, I think she liked Trix," Lorelai said before she disconnected and tossed the phone back onto the cradle. She turned and kissed the side of Josh's head as she murmured, "Sorry, Baby Boy, Rory's daddy is a jerk."

Luke hovered in the doorway holding Jake and asked, "You ready? We need to go so that we have time to park and get in there."

"Yeah, let's go," Lorelai said sullenly.

Luke dropped their coats onto the table and they began stuffing arms little arms into the puffy sleeves. "One punch," Luke said gruffly. "Just one, please?" he asked.

Lorelai chuckled as she zipped Josh's coat and said, "That's all it would take, I'm pretty sure." She shook her head and said, "Nope, sorry Babe. Chris is pretty hard headed and your hands are too pretty to bruise on him." She shoved her wallet into the diaper bag, slipped her arms into her coat and tossed the strap of the diaper bag over her shoulder before hoisting Josh into her arms. "Locked and loaded?" she asked as Luke picked up Jake.

"Let's go," Luke said as he opened the kitchen door. As he locked it behind them, Luke murmured to Jake, "Wouldn't hurt at all, the guy's got mush for brains."

They strapped the twins into their car seats, and settled themselves in the Tahoe. Lorelai's phone rang as Luke backed down the driveway. Lorelai smirked as she pulled it from her pocket and said, "Ten bucks says that the big chicken didn't say a word."

"Sucker bet," Luke mumbled as he put the car into drive.

"Hi, Sweets," Lorelai said as she held the phone to her ear. "Did your dad tell you what's going on?" she asked innocently as she glanced over at Luke.

"No, what's going on?" Rory asked curiously.

"Aw, Hon, I have to tell you something," Lorelai said hesitantly.

Rory frowned in concern as she said, "You sound sad."

Lorelai sighed as she watched the scenery flying by. "Yeah, well, Gran died," she said gently.

"What? When?" Rory asked as she got up and walked into the guest room she had been using.

"Last night, this morning, she died in her sleep," Lorelai said softly. When Rory didn't say anything, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"How's Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Well, he's been better. Luke and I are on our way to the airport to pick them up," she explained.

"That's right, they were in San Francisco," Rory murmured. "What should I do? Can I do something?" she asked quickly.

"No, Sweets, there's nothing to do right now," Lorelai assured her.

"I was just getting to know her," Rory said in a bewildered voice.

Lorelai smiled wryly and said, "Well, I think you got a pretty good snapshot."

"Shouldn't I be crying? I feel like I should be crying," Rory insisted.

Lorelai shrugged a little and said, "Well, you didn't know her that well."

Rory shook her head and said in a worried tone, "Still, she was my great-grandmother. I mean, I should feel more." She got a little more upset as she wondered aloud, "Oh, God, what if I don't cry at the funeral? Then everyone will see that I'm not crying, and Grandpa will be upset," she fretted.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Well, honey, if you can't cry, at least you know you can work yourself up into a very respectable panic attack."

Rory's brow creased as she said, "It might have to do."

Lorelai smiled as she said softly, "You're an amazing kid. She was so lucky to have you as a great-granddaughter." She paused for a moment and then asked in a lighter tone, "Hey, do you want us to come and pick you up, take you to Tijuana, get you drunk and laid?"

"Lorelai!" Luke said gruffly.

"Oops, got in trouble," Lorelai giggled.

"No. Thanks for the offer, though. Should I come home?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No point in coming home today, tomorrow is soon enough."

"But, Grandpa, I should go to their house," Rory insisted.

"Tomorrow will probably be better, Hon," Lorelai told her.

"I feel so bad," Rory said softly.

"Well, you can always call me if you want to talk or something," Lorelai told her. "Oh, and keep your phone on, okay?" she asked. "We've been trying to call you for hours," Lorelai told her.

Rory frowned and said, "My phone is always on." She rooted around in her purse and then glanced around the room, but didn't spot the phone. "I'll have it in my pocket," she promised as she got up and started looking around the room more carefully.

"I love you, Hon," Lorelai said with an affectionate smile.

"I love you too, Mom," Rory said as they hung up.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai and asked, "She okay?"

Lorelai smiled tremulously and said, "Upset that she isn't upset enough, but other than that."

Luke smiled back as he reached over to take her hand and said, "She is an amazing kid."

XXXX

Lorelai was pushing the stroller back and forth, trying to keep the boys amused as they watched the crowd of disembarking passengers. A small smile played at Lorelai's lips as she glanced over at Luke. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

The smile bloomed as she said, "This reminds me of waiting for you to get off of that plane in Venice."

Luke turned to look at her as his own smile grew. He ducked his head and said, "That was a great day, huh?"

Lorelai leaned over the stroller and explained, "That was the day that Daddy found out we were having you guys. Well, not actually you guys, because we didn't know there would be two of you then, but having a baby."

"Great day," Luke said again as he began scanning the crowd again.

"Fabulous day," Lorelai said with a nod. "A much happier day than this. I just meant that Rory and I were doing this, watching everyone who came through. I thought I'd jump right out of my skin," she remembered.

"You almost did. Out of your skin and onto me," Luke said as he glanced over at her.

"I was happy to see you, sue me," she said with a shrug.

"Nah, I liked it," Luke said gruffly. "Hey, there," he said as he saw Emily leading Richard along the concourse by the arm.

"Aw, poor Dad," Lorelai said softly as they started to move to intercept her parents. "Mom, Dad," she called ineffectually.

"Emily, Richard," Luke called in a more commanding voice.

"Show off," Lorelai muttered as she saw her mother's head swivel in their direction.

"Oh, so you are here," Emily said with a nod.

"I told you we would be," Lorelai answered pointedly.

"No need to get defensive, Lorelai, I simply meant that you weren't delayed in traffic or," Emily said, stopping mid-sentence as she saw Richard launch himself at Luke clumsily.

"Richard I was so sorry to hear," Luke had started to say, but was cut off as Richard grabbed him and hugged him tightly, pinning his arms to his sides.

Lorelai and Emily goggled as Luke's eyes darted around nervously. Richard choked on a sob and murmured, "She was a saint! The woman was a saint."

"Richard," Luke managed to choke out.

Richard loosened his hold on his son-in-law fractionally and said, "I learned everything from that woman. 'Life is a battle, and you either enter it armed or you surrender immediately,' that is what she told me on my 10th birthday." Richard said hoarsely. "I never forgot that. No, no one was as strong as that woman. That wonderful woman. That saint of a woman," Richard said as he sobbed.

Luke patted Richard's arm ineffectually, since his were still pinned to his sides and said, "Yes, I'm sorry, Richard."

"Richard, you need to let Luke go now so that we can gather our bags and go home," Emily said as she gently tried to pull him away from Luke. She glanced at Luke with a wry smile as he shot her a look of gratitude.

"Hey, Dad," Lorelai said softly as she kissed his cheek. "Look who came to welcome you back home," she added, gesturing to the stroller and hoping they might distract him long enough for Luke to take a safe two steps back.

"Ah, my boys," Richard said, gazing down at the twins with a watery smile. "She would have been so proud of you," Richard said in hoarse voice.

"Yes, if she could have been bothered to see them," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Here, Dad, why don't you drive them," Lorelai said as she gently placed Richard's hand on the stroller handle. She watched as her father straightened up a little and gave a little nod as he began to push the stroller toward the elevator to take them down to baggage claim.

Luke touched Lorelai's arm to hold her back a little as they followed behind Richard, Emily and the twins. "Did you see that hug?" he hissed.

"Yes, I saw the hug," Lorelai whispered back.

"That was a big hug," Luke mumbled. "It made me very uncomfortable. Your dad and I don't have a hugging relationship. We're strictly handshakes and pats on the back," Luke said in a low voice.

Lorelai smiled as she wrapped her hand around his arm and said, "Don't worry, Babe, I don't think they'll revoke your man card. Bereavement exemption," she said with a nod.

When they reached the elevator, Lorelai said, "Why don't Dad and I take the boys out to the car. Mom, if you'll point out your bags to Luke, I'll bring the car up and pick you just up."

"That should work," Luke said with a nod.

When they reached the main level, Lorelai and Richard headed for the exit to the parking garage while Emily and Luke walked toward the baggage carousels. "How are you holding up?" Luke asked her gruffly.

Emily sighed and said, "I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"You'll feel better to be back in your own home," Luke answered with a nod. They waited quietly for a moment, staring at the unmoving belt. Finally, Luke said, "Lorelai tells me that your own parents passed away not long after you and Richard were married."

Emily frowned slightly and then said, "Yes. My father just after we were married, my mother when Lorelai was four."

Luke nodded and said, "She said that she didn't remember your mother."

Emily shook her head sadly and said, "No, she wouldn't. Mother was hospitalized before Lorelai was born." She turned to look at Luke and said, "My parents were older when Hope and I came along. My father had a massive coronary while playing squash. My mother suffered from what they would now call Alzheimer's disease. Then they just called it dementia," Emily told him with an edge of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been incredibly difficult," Luke said sympathetically.

Emily nodded slowly and said, "Looking back now, I realize that we were extremely lucky, actually. She didn't suffer for too many years. She died of complications from pneumonia," Emily explained. "She still knew who I was, on her good days," Emily said softly.

"I am sorry," Luke said softly.

Emily gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you. It was a long time ago," she murmured in a wistful tone.

Luke nodded and said, "And just like yesterday."

"Exactly," Emily agreed as the belt whirred to life.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "So, what do your bags look like?"

Emily watched the suitcases begin to come down the chute and said simply, "They're Louis Vuitton. One weekender, one case and Richard's garment carrier." When she noticed Luke's blank expression, Emily smiled and said, "Dark brown with little gold L's and V's on it."

"Like that?" Luke asked as he pointed to a hard sided suitcase matching that description.

"That's one," Emily answered as he stepped forward to retrieve it from the belt.

Luke set the case next to Emily's feet and said with a self deprecating smile, "Sometimes I need pictures. Now you know why Lorelai just leaves catalogues and magazines lying open all over the house."

When they had collected all three pieces, they exited just as Lorelai was pulling into the loading zone. Luke stored the suitcases in the back as Lorelai got out of the driver's seat. She came around to the back as Emily opened the back door and greeted the twins as she settled herself into the rear seat. "I'll go in back. Dad's in the passenger seat," Lorelai told Luke. "I found a station that's playing big band music, so he seems to be contented," she reported.

"Okay," Luke said as he loaded the last piece into the cargo area. He waited as Lorelai climbed into the back seat and then closed the door behind her. Luke settled into the driver's seat and gave Richard a small smile. "All set?" he asked.

Richard nodded and looked distractedly out of the passenger side window as he said, "I hope that they play some Kay Kyser. Trix loved Kay Kyser." He tapped his foot in time to the music as he turned to Luke and asked, "Do you like Kay Kyser?"

"Uh, I don't know who she is," Luke answered gruffly.

"Kay Kyser is a man," Richard said pointedly.

"He was a bandleader," Emily explained from the back seat.

"Ah," Luke said with a nod as he paid the parking fee.

Richard nodded and said, "I'll play one of his records for you when we get home." He turned back to the window and watched the scenery for a moment before he blurted, "Obituary."

"We'll take care of it all, Richard," Emily said calmly.

Richard nodded and resumed his watch. A moment later, he began to chuckle softly. Luke casts a worried glance at his father-in-law and then up into the mirror, meeting Lorelai's gaze. Lorelai smiled tentatively and asked, "What's so funny, Dad?"

Richard laughed a little harder and then murmured, "Spiced nuts."

"What?" Emily asked a she leaned forward in her seat.

Richard laughed harder, pressing his hand to his mouth to try to suppress it as he gasped, "Spiced nuts. Spiced nuts, Emily."

Emily looked over at Lorelai and murmured, "See what I mean?

"What about the spiced nuts, Dad?" Lorelai called to Richard.

Richard chuckled as he shook his head and said, "God, she was so awful to you, Emmy."

Emily blinked in surprise at his admission and then said dryly, "Well, I'm glad that it brings you such pleasure, Richard."

"I don't know how you kept from hauling off and clocking her one good," Richard said as he collapsed into laughter again.

Luke smiled, unable to resist the image of Emily punching Mrs. Gilmore. "Richard, honestly," Emily huffed as she turned to look out of the window, a small smile tugging at her own lips.

Richard tried to control his laughter, taking in deep gulps of air as he calmed himself. He turned back to the window and murmured, "The woman is a saint."

Luke smiled over at his father-in-law, knowing that Richard was no longer talking about his mother, but instead, his wife.


	81. When She Reigns, Emily Pours

**A/N: Yes, I know I used a lot of The Reigning Lorelai, but the episode was so funny, that I hope you'll indulge me.**

**When She Reigns, Emily Pours**

Rory walked out of the guest room, a worried frown creasing her brow as she scanned the living room area anxiously. "Dad, have you seen my phone?" she called as she started to lift throw pillows form the couch and then dig into the cushions.

"Phone?" Christopher answered with a studiously blank face.

"My cell, it's not in my purse," Rory said as she bit her lip and turned to survey the room as a whole again.

Christopher fidgeted a little, and then rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, "When was the last time you remember using it?"

Rory pressed her lips together as she tried to recall the last time she saw it and murmured, "I showed you pictures of the twins. We were in here," she said with a slight nod as she began to shift the papers on the coffee table around.

"That's right," Christopher said slowly as his mind raced. "You know, I think I saw it on the table earlier," he said as he skirted the end of the couch and made a show of lifting the newspaper sections one by one.

"There it is," Rory cried as she spotted it. She snatched the phone form the table and blinked in confusion when she saw the blank screen. "It couldn't have died, I just charged it last night," she muttered as she hit the power button to turn it back on.

Christopher shrugged and tried for a casual tone as he said, "Oh, maybe I accidentally turned it off after Luke called this morning."

Rory's head whipped around as she asked, "Luke called this morning? You talked to him?"

"Well yeah," Christopher said with an ingratiating smile. "I told you that," he added as he dropped down on the sofa.

Rory frowned at her father as she said, "No you didn't."

"Sure I did, just before we left for the movies. You were in the shower when he called," Christopher said, almost believing his own lies.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, you didn't tell me."

Christopher frowned in feigned consternation and said, "Huh. I meant to. Things must have just gotten hectic with getting Gigi ready."

"What did he say?" Rory asked curiously.

"He just asked you to call them," Christopher answered. "I didn't think it was any big deal. He didn't make it sound like a big deal," he added with a shrug.

"My great grandmother died," Rory told him flatly.

At that, Christopher had the good grace to sigh and say quietly, "I know. I'm sorry. Your Mom told me when she called a little while ago."

"Where was I that you had to take a message from Mom and have me call her back?" Rory asked slowly, suspicion creeping into her voice.

Christopher looked up at his daughter, but instead saw Lorelai staring back at him with that same penetrating gaze that he was never able to squirm out from under. "You were playing with Gigi," he admitted quietly.

"And I couldn't come to the phone because?" Rory asked leadingly.

"Rory, this was supposed to be my weekend. Our weekend," he amended quickly in a wheedling voice.

Rory stared at her father incredulously as the pieces clicked into place. "You didn't want me to talk to them?" she asked softly. "Why?"

"I just didn't want anything, you know, distracting you," he finished lamely.

She shook her head slightly and asked, "If my boyfriend calls are you going to tell him that I never want to see him again and to stop calling?" she demanded.

"Rory," Christopher said as he shifted to sit on the edge of the cushion.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"Hey," Christopher started to protest, trying out his best 'Dad' voice.

"I wanted to come here. Mom and Luke understood, they wanted me to come here," Rory said angrily. "No one was out to get you, Dad," she said sarcastically.

"I may have overreacted," Christopher started to say.

"May have?" Rory demanded as she glared at him. "I am not a child. You do not get to make choices for me," she said, her voice rising in frustration.

"I just wanted to have this time. I wanted you to have this time with Gigi," Christopher said defensively.

"I wanted that too," Rory said as she shook her head and started for the guest room.

Christopher jumped up from the couch and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To pack," Rory answered tersely.

"Now, Rory, hang on," Christopher called as he hurried after her.

Rory shook her head and said quietly, "I don't know why I expect anything more than disappointment from you, but I always do."

"I'm sorry. It was stupid, I know that," Christopher said as he pressed his hand to his heart.

"It was stupid," Rory muttered as she started tossing her toiletries into her overnight bag.

"But, look. Look what's happening, Rory. They call, and you come running," Christopher argued.

Rory laughed bitterly as she shook her head and said, "No, Dad. They told me to stay." She looked up at him and said bluntly, "You lie, or do something idiotic, and I go running to them. That's what nothing new." She tossed the clothes she had worn the night before into the bag and said, "You know what the really sad part is? I keep trying, and they keep encouraging me to."

"Rory, please," Christopher said as he stepped into the room.

Rory shook her head and said, "I know that you think you do stuff for the right reasons. That's what makes it easy to forgive you when you do this stuff. Kind of like Grandma," she muttered.

Christopher laughed nervously and asked, "Did you just compare me to Emily Gilmore?"

Rory looked up at him and said, "Dad, I don't hate you. I'm not even all that mad. I just want to go. This was a bad idea, you and I aren't meant to be like this," she said as she gestured between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christopher asked indignantly.

"We don't have this kind of relationship. You hardly know me. I hardly know you," Rory tried to explain as she continued to toss stuff into her bag.

"Well, I want more than this. That's what this weekend is about," Christopher said as he gestured to the room.

"We both keep trying to force it to be more than it is," Rory argued.

"So you're okay with how things are?" Christopher demanded. "Because, I have to tell you, kiddo, I'm not," he said adamantly. "I want my time with you," he insisted.

Rory sighed as she zipped her bag and gathered the handles in her hand. "I like that you and I are talking more. I do want you in my life, but I don't think it's going to be everything that you have built up in your mind," she said quietly. She looked around the room to be sure that she hadn't forgotten anything and then said, "Gigi is great, and I really liked getting to spend some time with her." She shook her head slowly as she said, "Please don't try to make this you versus Mom because that's a battle you will never win."

"I'm not trying to do that," Christopher insisted.

"Seems like it," Rory said softly. "Dad, let's not make a bigger deal out of this than it is. Gran just died. Grandpa is going to be very upset, and I'd really like to be there for him," Rory said sincerely.

"I am sorry about the phone thing," Christopher said his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Rory nodded as she picked up her bag and grabbed her purse. She walked over to him and said, "Let's forget it, okay?" She looked up at him and said, "If I don't talk to you before, have a great Christmas. It should be really fun with Gigi, now that she's a little older."

"Yeah," Christopher said with a sad smile. "I should be."

"I'll call when I get to Hartford," she told him as she brushed past him and headed for the apartment door.

"Yeah, good," Christopher said in a subdued tone.

Rory gave him a small smile as she stepped into the hallway and said, "Bye, Dad. Kiss Gigi for me," and turned to head for the elevator.

"Bye, Kid, drive carefully," Christopher said as he watched her go. He stepped back into the apartment, closed the door behind him and then leaned back against it, thumping his head on the solid wood a couple of times, just for good measure.

XXXX

Luke turned into the driveway at the Gilmore mansion and pulled to a stop just in front of the door. He, Richard, Lorelai and Emily climbed from the car, and Emily led Richard to the front door as Lorelai and Luke freed the twins from their car seats. They followed the elder Gilmores into the house and directly to the living room. Luke lowered Josh to the floor and said to Lorelai, "If you'll keep an eye on scooter, I'll get their bags."

Lorelai nodded and turned to Emily as she said, "Sookie made the soup. It's in the car. Oh, and the attorney is faxing the, uh, arrangements that Gran made to your home fax," she told her.

Emily nodded and shot Richard a worried glance as he shuffled off in the direction of his office. "I'll get them, Richard," Emily said quickly as she hurried past him and into the office.

When Lorelai saw Richard stop and look around with a slightly bewildered look on his face she sighed. "Dad, can you give me a hand with Josh for a minute?" she asked, hoping to keep him occupied with his beloved grandson for a few minutes while Emily got the gist of the information the attorney had promised to send.

"Oh, certainly," Richard said as he turned and distracted changed directions. He smiled as he stopped next to Josh, and the baby reached out to pull himself up using his grandfather's pant leg. "Ah, clever boy," Richard said gruffly as he lifted Josh into his arms. "You are a clever boy, Joshua Gilmore Danes," he murmured as he kissed Josh's cheek.

"He is. Clever and charming," Lorelai said with a solemn nod.

"Yes, he is," Richard agreed as he settled into a chair holding Josh. When josh tried to grasp Richard's nose, his grandfather chuckled and said, "No, I'm using that now, son."

Lorelai sat down on the couch and said, "We've been playing eyes, ears, nose, mouth with them, so they're big into grabbing the schnozzes now, aren't you?" she asked Jake as she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Ah, where is Josh's nose?" Richard asked the baby gruffly.

Luke walked through the foyer with their suitcases and called, "They haven't gotten that part yet."

"Yes, well, it will come," Richard said with a sage nod.

Lorelai looked over as Luke gestured with his head that he was carrying the bags upstairs for them. She nodded and turned her attention back to Richard. "Would you like to see Jake's new trick?" she asked her father.

Richard rolled his eyes tiredly and said, "Really, Lorelai, they're not dogs."

Lorelai smiled as she carried Jake over to the ottoman near Richard's feet and said, "They like to be petted and cuddled."

"What can he do now?" Richard asked with a patient sigh.

"Watch this, Gramps," Lorelai said as she steadied Jake on his feet, placing the boy's hands on the ottoman, and holding him for a moment until he got his bearings. Jakes chubby little fingers curled into the piping on the edge of the cushion, and he smiled at Lorelai as he lifted one foot in a stepping motion that went absolutely nowhere.

Richard chuckled and said, "Talented. My grandsons are clever, charming and talented," he told Jake with an indulgent smile.

"Just not very coordinated," Luke said as he came down the last of the stairs.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as her hands continued to hover protectively just behind Jake and said, "They'll get there." She looked up at Richard and said, "Luke is afraid that if they aren't hitting a hundred by the time they're one, that his chances for a sports prodigy are gone."

"Batting a thousand," Luke said with a laugh. "And, no, I just meant that they get distracted by dust motes and lose their balance," he said with a chuckle. He looked at Richard and asked, "Are you hungry? Sookie made you some of that soup."

"Soup?" Richard asked blankly.

"Yeah, Dad, mock turtle soup," Lorelai said with an encouragingly.

"Mock turtle soup?" Richard asked in a hopeful tone. "Mock turtle soup," he repeated, his voice breaking. He began to cry, pulling Josh close to him and holding him tightly as he sobbed, "Mock turtle soup."

"Oh, hey, soup's gone," Luke said quickly.

"No soup here," Lorelai agreed as she scooped Jake up and handed him off to his father

"Who mentioned soup?" Luke muttered, kicking himself.

"This is definitely a no-soup zone," Lorelai said as she gently loosened Richard's grip on Josh.

"That woman raised me and she taught me. And she took care of the family even after Father died," Richard told her.

"I know, Dad," Lorelai said gently patting his arm.

Richard shook his head and said, "You only get one set of parents, Lorelai. Remember that. It's easy to forget." He looked up at his son-in-law and said, "Luke knows, don't you, Son."

"Yeah, I know," Luke said gruffly as his eyes met Richard's tear filled gaze.

Richard nodded slowly, as if gaining strength from the fact that Luke had survived the loss of his parents. He sniffled softly as closed his eyes and kissed Josh's curls. Emily came out of the study holding a sheaf of papers, and eyed the scene warily. Richard looked up at Luke and asked in a childlike tone, "Did somebody mention soup?"

Lorelai glanced at Luke, who nodded and said, "Yes, soup. I'll go heat it for you," as he spun on his heel and went to retrieve the container that Sookie had sent with them. As he hit the foyer, the doorbell rang. "I've got it," Luke said as he waved Emily into the chair beside Richard.

"We need to call Hilda, and tell her that we're back a day early and that we will need her to come in," Emily murmured as she continued perusing the pages and pages of arrangement that Trix has specified.

Luke opened the door to find his step-daughter on the doorstep. "Rory, what are you doing here?" he asked with a scowl.

"There's the love. I missed you, Luke, did you miss me?" she teased with an impish grin.

Luke rolled his eyes as he stepped back and said dryly, "I just meant that you are supposed to be in Boston still."

Rory nodded as she stepped inside and said, "Well, I wanted to be here."

Luke nodded and said, "Give me your coat. I was just going to heat some soup for your grandfather."

"Okay, but I have to say, you are the scruffiest maid that I have ever seen," Rory said as she handed her coat to him.

"Yeah, and most underpaid, I'm sure," Luke grumbled as he hung it up.

"Ah, now I see. You can't afford a razor?" Rory teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Go on in there." He picked up the container of soup from the hall table and said, "I'm hiding out in the kitchen."

Rory nodded and asked, "So what else is new?" as she gave him a wink and turned toward the living room.

XXXX

That evening, Rory decided to stay with Richard and Emily since she already had her overnight bag in the car. Lorelai and Luke loaded the twins into the Tahoe with the promise that Lorelai would return the following day to help Emily with arrangements and with getting Trix's paperwork in order. As they drove back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai glanced back at the twins, only to see that they had already dozed off. She smiled at Luke and reached over to rub his denim clad thigh. "How're you doin'?" she asked. "Recovered from the hug yet?" she teased gently.

"I may never recover from that," Luke said darkly.

"Well, you held up remarkably well," she said as she patted his leg.

Luke glanced over at her and asked, "You get anything out of Rory?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. She's sticking with the wanting to be with grandpa story."

Luke nodded as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Finally he said, "I think maybe it didn't go as well as she hoped."

"I get that feeling too," Lorelai said as she rubbed the inseam on his jeans with her fingernails.

Luke glanced down at her hand and asked, "What are you trying to stir up there?"

Lorelai smiled as she realized what she was doing and said, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think if you keep that up, I might drive off of the road," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai grinned and said, "If you keep that up, I might make it worth your while."

Luke shot her a pointed glance and said, "We have chaperones."

"They're out cold," Lorelai retorted.

Luke laughed out loud and said, "Oh, well, in that case, let me pull over."

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at him and said, "We've never christened this car."

"And we never will," Luke answered firmly.

"Never say never, Butch," she teased. "At least this car has a big comfy backseat," she pointed out.

Luke nodded and said, "Next time we have a sitter, we'll go parkin'."

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Nope," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Tease," Lorelai said as she sat back with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke reached over and tugged her hand away, pulling it over to him and kissing it before placing it back on his thigh and holding it there. He smiled as he looked over at her and said, "I always follow through, it just might not be when or where you expect it to be."

Lorelai smirked and said, "The bedroom? No, no one ever expects that."

"You're bored?" Luke asked archly.

Lorelai shifted a little in her seat as she said, "I never said that," in a petulant tone.

"So you're mad that I won't pull the car over and have sex with our kids in the back?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're pouting because I don't want to go parking?" he asked.

"Maybe, a little, I don't know," Lorelai said sullenly as she turned to look out of the window.

Luke blew out a breath and muttered, "Weird day."

Lorelai sighed softly and said, "Yeah. Sorry."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing to be sorry about. I think we're both a little out of it, you know?"

"Maybe," Lorelai agreed as she turned to look at him again.

Luke nodded and said, "Tell you what, the next time you drag me to one of those group freak outs you're so fond of, I'll let you jump me in a closet or something."

"Really? Even if it's the Salute to the Quakers Festival?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but expect a token resistance," he warned sternly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I can work with that." She leaned across the seat and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder as she said with a smile, "Just makes it a little bit kinkier."

XXXX

The following morning, after Emily took off like a bat out of Hell from Trix's house, Lorelai trudged through the back door with boxes of paperwork to be sorted through and filed. She dropped it all on the kitchen table and walked into the hall calling, "Hello?"

"In here, Doll," Babette called from the living room.

Lorelai poked her head around the corner and saw Patty lounging on the couch while Babette was sprawled on the floor with both boys using her as their jungle gym. "Ah, climb on the grown up time. They love that," Lorelai said as she quickly bent down and gently disengaged Jake's hand from a hank of blonde hair that he was using as a pulley. "Easy there, Grabby McGrabberson," she said as she kissed his hand and turned him so that he would crawl in the opposite direction.

"Aw, he's fine," Babette said as she struggled to sit up. She smiled at Josh, who was steadily trying to gnaw his way through her sleeve and said, "We've been havin' fun, haven't we?"

"Are you supervising?" Lorelai asked Patty.

Patty gave her a feline smile and said, "I wait for boys to come to me, dear."

"How's Emily holdin' up, Sugah?" Babette asked.

"And your poor father," Patty asked. "Does he need a shoulder to cry on?" she said hopefully.

"Well, Rory was with Dad this morning. Mom and I went to Gran's house to go through some papers and stuff," Lorelai said offhandedly. She glanced back toward the kitchen and asked, "Can you handle them for just a little while more? I have a couple of things I need to do, if you don't mind," she said hopefully.

"We're fine. I had nothing planned today, and Patty doesn't have another class until two," Babette said with a wave of her hand.

"I just have some calls to make," Lorelai explained.

"Go ahead, dear, we're happy to help," Patty said with a wave of her hand. She smiled as Jake crawled up to her and grabbed two handfuls of her skirt to pull himself up. She bent down to pick him up and said, "Oh, Sweetheart, if you only knew how I dreamed of having a Danes man try to pull my skirt off." She kissed his cheek noisily and said, "I'm afraid that you're just a wee bit too young still."

"Give him a year or two," Babette screeched with a laugh.

Lorelai shook her head as she backed slowly from the room saying, "Behave with my Jaluke, Patty. I saw him first."

Patty pouted as she said, "Well, you can't have them all, darling."

Lorelai smirked as she turned to head back down the hall and called, "I can and I do, Patty."

She smiled as she heard Patty coo, "Such a greedy girl, your mommy. Give me some sugar, you gorgeous thing."

Lorelai sighed as she pulled out the list of things to do that Emily had yanked from her purse and tossed to the foyer floor on her way out of Trix's house. She studied her mother's careful notes and sighed as she picked up the phone and began to make calls.

Rory arrived home just as Lorelai hung up with the florist's idiot step-son. "Mom?" she called as she let the door slam behind her. She dropped her bags in the foyer and then poked her head into the living room. "Oh. Hi Patty, hi Babette," she said with a frown. "Isn't Mom home yet?" she asked.

"She's in the kitchen, Dollface, makin' calls," Babette told her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Rory said as she headed for the kitchen. "Mom? What happened to Grandma?" she called as she walked into the room.

Lorelai shook her head as she covered the mouthpiece and said, "Tell you in a little bit. I'm trying to track down Reverend Wilder," she whispered. Lorelai held the phone back up to her mouth and said, "Yes, Reverend Wilder? My name is Lorelai Gilmore Danes, and I…" She listened for a moment and then said, "No, Reverend, this isn't that Lorelai Gilmore, this is her granddaughter. Actually, she's the reason I'm calling. Yes? Oh, sure, yeah, I can wait while you find your hearing aid," she said as she widened her eyes at Rory. She covered the phone and whispered, "He can't hear a word that I'm saying."

"Then why are you whispering?" Rory whispered back. "And using the Gilmore?" she added.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Just in case he finds them. Believe it or not, the name actually helps, learned that with the headstone place, go figure," she said with a shrug. "How's your grandpa?" she asked.

"Upset. The Courant faxed over the obituary. It's horrible. I told him that I'd access the databases we use for the Daily News and see if I could rewrite it," she told her mother.

Lorelai nodded as she held the phone back up to her mouth and said, "Yes, I'm here. Hello, Reverend, my name is Lorelai Gilmore Danes. No, Reverend, not that Lorelai Gilmore, this is her granddaughter," Lorelai said patiently.

Rory pointed to her room and whispered, "I'm gonna get started."

Lorelai nodded quickly and turned her attention back the call. "Yes, well, I remember you fondly too, Reverend," she said as she sunk into a chair with a sigh.

Luke came home after the lunch rush to find Patty and Babette still minding the twins. "Oh, hey. Lorelai isn't home yet?" he asked them with a confused frown. "Her car is in the drive," he added as he jerked his thumb at the door.

"She's been in there making calls, Sweetheart," Patty said as she tried to rescue her strand of beads from Josh for the twentieth time.

"Oh," Luke said with a nod. "Um, you want me to take them?" he asked them.

"Yes, I have to go, dear," Patty said as she lifted Josh from her lap and held him out to his father.

Luke took the boy and settled him onto his hip as he said, "I appreciate you guys doing this. Caesar had an appointment, and I couldn't get anyone else in to cook," he said as he smiled hello to Josh.

"No problem, Doll," Babette said as she stood up and took Jake over to place him in his walker. "I gotta tell you, though, I ain't as young as I used to be," she said as she rubbed her lower back tiredly.

Luke walked them to the foyer and they shrugged into their coats. Patty turned to him as he stood by the door and asked, "The other Danes boys gave me a little sugar, how about you, Sweetheart?"

"Lips to yourself, Patty," Lorelai called as she came out of the kitchen.

Patty shook her head and said, "Super human hearing."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I heard him come in. I knew it would just be a matter of time before you hit on him." She turned and kissed Luke's cheek as she said, "Hi, Doll."

Babette shook her head and said, "Aw, the honeymoon's over. Come on Patty, let's leave Ward and June alone now."

Luke smirked and said, "That's right, nothin' to see here," as he opened the door for them.

"Thanks again, you guys. I owe you," Lorelai said appreciatively.

"Happy to help," Babette said with a wave.

When patty opened her mouth, Lorelai held up a hand and said, "I don't owe you that much. Thanks, Patty."

Patty smiled and said, "You're welcome, dear. Call if you need anything else," she said with a wave as they bustled out of the door.

"Like walking through a minefield," Luke muttered as he closed the door after them. He turned to Josh and said, "Sorry, buddy, desperate times."

"Aw, they're so good to us," Lorelai said as she patted his arm. "How about a real kiss now, Ward?" she asked with a smile.

Sure," Luke said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, playfully covering Josh's eyes with his hand.

When Josh's squealed with delight, Lorelai pulled away and asked, "You want me to introduce you to the Beav.."

Luke quickly covered Josh's ear, pressing the side of his head to his chest as he said, "Don't even finish that thought."

Lorelai smiled as she sashayed into the living room to liberate Jake saying, "Until later." She picked Jake up and said, "Yay, Daddy's home. We're starving and we have so much to tell him!"

XXXX

They finished their lunch just as Lorelai finished her story. Luke was attempting to spoon jarred squash and peas into his sons while Rory handed Lorelai papers to be filed in an accordion folder. "Bank info?" She asked, holding up a statement.

"Hand it to me," Lorelai said as she held her hand out to take the paper.

"I cannot believe that story," Rory said for the twentieth time.

"Yeah, well, trust me, the brothers Grimm were over in the corner, yelling, 'No way!'" Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"And she just walked out?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep."

"Can't blame her for that," Luke muttered as he tried to coax a spoonful into Jake's mouth.

"Jewelry appraisal?" Rory asked.

"Hand it to me," Lorelai answered, holding out her hand again.

"Why don't you just tell me where to put it?" Rory asked impatiently.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "You really want me to tell you where to put it?" She shook her head and said, "I have a system."

"Oh, well, that letter sounds awful," Rory said as she handed the appraisal to her mother.

Lorelai winced and said, "It was."

Rory nodded as she added, "And really cruel."

"So cruel," Lorelai agreed. She looked up at them and said, "So completely cruel that I'm kind of wondering if Gran didn't know Mom was gonna find it."

"No way," Luke grumbled.

"You saw how she treated Mom," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory shook her head and said, "Stop. It's too mean. I don't wanna think that there's that meanness in my genes. I don't wanna inherit something like that."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, well, who knows what we've inherited from that woman. Count your toes lately?" she asked ominously.

Rory frowned and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, I've been saving the best for last."

Luke laughed and said, "You're kidding. There's more?"

Lorelai leaned closer to Rory and asked, "Do you know what Gran's maiden name was?"

"What?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Gilmore," Lorelai said with a nod. "Grandpa Charles was her second cousin!" she added triumphantly.

"No!" Rory gasped.

"Yes," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Isn't that illegal?" Luke asked blankly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. It's called keeping the bloodlines closed."

"What does that mean about us? What if that's caused, like, a horrible genetic mutation that hasn't shown up yet?" Rory fretted. She jerked her head up and gasped, "Oh, our eyes!"

Lorelai jumped as she said, "What? We each have two of them."

Rory gestured to her face and said, "I always thought it was neat that our eyes look kind of similar, but now I don't know. Is it creepy?" she asked, turning to Luke.

"I don't know, is it?" Lorelai asked him too.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "There's nothing wrong with your eyes."

"I think it's creepy," Rory said with a frown.

Lorelai made a grabbing motion with her hand and said, "Okay, just hand me some more stuff. Stop staring at my eyes," she ordered her daughter.

Luke sighed and asked, "What else do you have to do?"

"Mainly there's just the random stuff," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"What random stuff?" he asked.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "Well, for instance, Gran requested that she be buried in fresh clothing."

"What is fresh clothing?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. Clean clothing? Clothes fresh from the cleaners? New clothes? Clothes with a mountain-fresh scent?" she asked.

Luke frowned as he thought about it and then said, "I think its new clothing."

Lorelai nodded her agreement and said, "It's safest, isn't it? So add that to the list with the headstone. Oh, and then there's the obituary, but you're gonna work on that, right?" she asked Rory.

Rory nodded and said, "I just feel really bad for Grandpa, losing his mother."

"Well, they were really close," Lorelai said sadly.

Rory shot Luke an uneasy glance and said, "Yeah, it's sad." Anxious to change the subject she blurted, "So, Gran and her husband had the same great-grandfather."

"Try not to think about it," Lorelai suggested.

Luke smirked and said, "If you'd ever seen my second cousins, you'd be thanking God for open bloodlines."

"I already do," Lorelai assured him with a laugh.

XXXX

That evening, Rory watched the boys while Lorelai, Luke and Sookie went to Hartford to make last minute arrangements. When they arrived, they found the foyer flooded with baskets of flowers overflowing into the living room. "Hello? Oh," Lorelai said as she stumbled over a bouquet. "Mom, Dad?" she called.

"Look at all this stuff! Oh," Sookie whispered.

"Mom, are you here?" Lorelai called out.

"In the living room, Lorelai," Emily called back.

Lorelai led the way into the living room saying, "Uh, yeah. Where's the maid? You got a condolence moat going on out here." She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Emily sitting on the sofa in her robe, with a book in her lap, a drink in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. "Whoa," she whispered in an awed tone.

"I told Hilda to take the day off. Nothing's happening here," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her cigarette.

"Uh, I think I'll go check on your dad," Luke said in a low voice.

"Chicken," she muttered as he headed for Richard's study door. "So, I think every delivery boy in town would beg to differ," Lorelai told Emily as she gestured to the flowers.

"What? Oh, those. Just put those anywhere," Emily said nonchalantly. "I have to finish reading The Crimson Petal and the White for my book club," she said as she jabbed the page of her book with her finger. She looked up and smiled as she said, "Sookie, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief as she said, "I brought Sookie so she could check what equipment she's going to need for the wake, and who the hell are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Emily," Sookie added in a low voice.

Emily frowned in confusion and asked, "About what?"

"Well, about Richard's mother dying," Sookie said cautiously.

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Are you? Huh." She gestured to her hand with her drink as she asked, "Would you like a cigarette?"

"No, thank you," Sookie stammered as she backed up a step.

Emily shrugged and said jovially, "Well, then, more for me."

Sookie leaned close to Lorelai and whispered, "I think she broke."

"Mom, what's going on?" Lorelai demanded.

Sookie jerked her thumb toward the back of the house and said, "I am just gonna go to the kitchen," before making a quick escape from the room.

When Emily didn't answer her, Lorelai shouted, "Mom!"

"Lorelai, please, I'm reading," Emily answered impatiently.

"Uh, okay," Lorelai said as she looked around blankly. She decide to seek refuge in the kitchen with Sookie, but when she turned to go, Emily held up her glass and said, "If you're going by the bar, my drink could use a little freshening up."

"Your drink is fresh enough, and put out that cigarette," Lorelai ordered. When Emily just shrugged and ignored her, Lorelai said, "You know what? Why don't I just put some of these baskets away?"

"Whatever," Emily said carelessly.

Lorelai picked up a basket of flowers as she said, "And then maybe I could start writing some thank-you notes."

Emily nodded distractedly as she splashed some scotch into her glass and turned back to the sofa as she said, "Fine. I think there are some Post-its in the kitchen."

Lorelai approached her mother cautiously as she said, "Mom, uh, I know how hurt you are. That letter was terrible. But there's still a lot of stuff that has to get done," she reminded her.

Emily nodded contritely and said, "I know. You're right." She brightened as she smiled up at her daughter and said, "Say, I've got an idea. Why don't you call Pennilyn Lott and have her plan the funeral?"

Lorelai's shoulders slumped as she said, "Mom."

Emily shrugged as she lit a cigarette off of the old one and then stubbed it out in the ashtray perched on the sofa. "I mean, she's the one that was supposed to be planning it anyhow, so I say let her do it," she said off handedly. She looked up as she spotted Sookie hovering in the doorway and asked, "You need something, Sookie?"

"I was just wondering if it's going to be okay to set up a buffet in the dining room," Sookie said timidly.

Emily looked up at them wide eyed and said, "I don't know. What do you think Pennilyn Lott would do? You think she'd set it up in the dining room? Because personally, I think we should just toss some cheese cubes in the coffin, stuff some toothpicks in her mouth, and let the people go to town," she added with a broad sweep of her arm.

"Is she serious?" Sookie whispered in a horrified tone.

"The dining room's fine, Sookie," Lorelai assured her.

Sookie nodded quickly and said, "Okay, good. Well, I think I have what I need," she said as she shot Lorelai a pleading look.

Lorelai nodded her understanding and asked, "Would you grab some of the cards?" She turned to Emily and said, "I think I'll take some of these home with me and get started on the thank-you notes."

Emily kept her eyes riveted on her book as she muttered, "Be sure to thank Pennilyn Lott just for being Pennilyn Lott."

"I'll get Luke," Lorelai murmured as she hurried to the study door. She opened it cautiously to find her husband hovering nearby while Richard lay on the leather couch in his bathrobe. "Uh, Babe? You ready?" she whispered.

Luke nodded quickly as he said, "Richard, we'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, yes, see you in the morning, Son," Richard mumbled from the sofa.

As Lorelai pulled the door closed behind them, Luke whispered, "He was in a robe."

"Yes, apparently we're a robe family now," Lorelai said as she took his arm and propelled him to the foyer.

"He hugged me again," Luke hissed. "Wearing a bathrobe," he added.

"It's okay, we're going now," Lorelai assured him. She parked Luke next to Sookie in the foyer and poked her head into the living room as she called, "We're going home now, Mom. We'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning?" Emily asked as she looked up from her book blankly.

"The funeral," Lorelai reminded her.

"Oh, yes, see you in the morning," Emily said, returning to her book with a waggle of her fingers.

XXXX

The following morning, Luke and Rory tried to corral Richard and Emily into getting ready while Lorelai dashed out to pick up the fresh clothing that her grandmother had requested. Luke tried to help Richard get ready, finally sending Rory down to find instructions on how to tie a bow tie when Richard proved unable to complete the task. Rory helped cajole her grandmother out of her robe and into something more appropriate, while she and Luke handed the twins off to each other in passing. Richard came out of his study adjusting his tie. "Thank you for helping with the tie," he said to Rory.

"Well, the fourth time is a charm," Rory said with a sad smile.

Luke nodded and said, "All you need is your jacket and I think you're all set," as he handed Richard his suit coat.

Richard slipped it on as he said, "Yes, I suppose so. You know, the suit I wore when we buried my father, I was never able to wear it again. It was brand new, a very nice suit. Custom-made." Richard looked down as he smooth his hand over the jacket buttons. "It was my first custom-made suit. I told my mother that it didn't fit anymore, but really, I just didn't want to see it again." He sighed as he said, "And I suppose this is going to be it for this suit, too."

Luke nodded and said gruffly, "Yeah, I was the same way. Not that I wore suits much, but I never wore the one I wore for my dad's funeral again."

Richard looked at Luke sadly and said, "I suppose that we're both orphans now."

Luke smiled slightly as he glanced at Rory and then over to where Emily sat serenely at her writing desk holding Josh on her lap. He shook his head as he adjusted Jake in his arms and said, "No, not really." He turned Jake toward Richard and whispered, "Go see Grandpa."

Richard smiled as he held out his hands to take Jake and then gathered him close. He breathed in the scent of freshly laundered baby and said, "No, I guess you're right."

Luke nodded as he said, "Lorelai is meeting us at the church. Your car is here to pick you up." He nodded to Rory and asked, "Will you help me load the boys, and then you can ride with your grandparents?"

The funeral went off without a hitch. Afterwards, there was a good turn-out for the gathering at Richard and Emily's house. Lorelai moved through the crowd, holding Josh on her hip as she greeted people and thanked them for coming. She found Luke holding Jake, hanging back in a corner as he watched the proceedings. Lorelai walked over to him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said a little too quickly.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"I will be fine," he said with a small smile.

Lorelai glanced down at the babies in their arms and said softly, "Nice to have someone to hang onto, isn't it?"

Luke ducked his head as he smiled and said, "It helps."

Lorelai nodded and said, "We should rent them out for funerals, we'd make a killing. No pun intended," she added with a laugh.

Luke smirked and said, "It is good to have them here. Good for your parents," he said with a nod.

"And theirs," Lorelai agreed.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, them too."

Rory wandered over to them holding a Coke and asked, "Is this a private party? You guys aren't going to start necking or anything are you?"

"Oh, man, we could have been necking," Lorelai said plaintively. "I've always wanted to make out at a funeral," she whined.

"You're sick," Luke said with a snort.

Lorelai spotted Emily giving the three of them the evil eye and said, "We should, uh, circulate a little."

Reluctantly, the five of them began to move through the living room once more. They rounded the corner only to hear a flamboyant red haired woman telling an overly dramatic story about Trix's travels in Egypt, and paused to listen. When she finished the story, she turned and said petulantly, "Lorelai, come here and say hello to your father's favorite cousin."

"Hi, Marilyn," Lorelai said as she stepped closer.

Marilyn pressed her hand to her cheek as she said, "Look at you. You look just like your picture. You know, your grandmother had this picture of you right smack-dab in the middle of her entryway," Marilyn told her. She shook her head and said, "You are stunning! My god, tell me you're an idiot, I beg you," she purred.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I have my moments. How's that?"

"Yes, your grandmother had that picture of you, and when you would walk in the door, she would point to the picture, and she would say, 'This is my granddaughter, Lorelai. She's not married,'" Marilyn said with a laugh.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Oh, that's a terrific story, but a little outdated. I am married now." She reached over and tugged Luke a little closer as she said, "Marilyn this is my husband, Luke Danes. Luke, this is my cousin Marilyn," she said quickly.

"It's nice to meet you," Luke said with a nod, shifting Jake in his arms.

"The pleasure is all mine, Luke," Marilyn said in a languid voice. She placed her hand on his arm and asked, "And these angelic creatures are your children?"

"Yes, this is Joshua, and Luke is holding Jacob," Lorelai said with a nod.

She reached back to snag Rory's sleeve just as Marilyn spotted her and asked, "And you, miss. Am I possibly related to you also?"

Lorelai smiled as she said, "Yes, this is my daughter Rory."

"It is a thrill to meet you all," Marilyn gushed. "Horrible circumstances, I suppose," she added quickly. "Anyway, angel, tell me, when you were last over at your grandmother's house, did you possibly notice some darling little bar glasses?" she asked Lorelai with an acquisitive gleam in her eyes.

"Bar glasses?" Lorelai asked blankly, even though she knew perfectly well that her mother had snagged them before Marilyn could get there.

Marilyn gestured with her hands as she said, "Crystal, with this little gold-leaf pattern around?"

Lorelai shook her head quickly as she said, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering. They weren't valuable, just sentimental. I used to admire them as a small child," Marilyn said, trying to play it off casually.

Lorelai nodded as she said, "Well, sure, what little kid doesn't have a fascination with bar glasses?"

"Well, if you ever do see them," Marilyn persisted.

"Yes, I'll let you know," Lorelai said quickly. "Uh, Babe, I think it's time to change," she said nodding to the twins. She smiled sweetly at Marilyn and said, "Excuse us," as they began to move away.

Rory hung back a little and said, "I heard you talking about some of Gran's travels?"

Marilyn said, "Oh yes. Did she ever tell you about the time that she was in Istanbul…" she began as she launched into another story, delighted in Rory's rapt attention.

Lorelai had passed Josh off to his grandfather to be shown off, and found Emily sitting quietly on the sofa. She sat down next to her and crossed her legs as she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"My feet are killing me," Emily complained.

"How's the rest of you?" Lorelai asked.

Emily raised one eyebrow as she turned to her daughter and said, "The rest of me? The rest of me is fine."

Lorelai sighed as they watched Richard standing across the room with Luke, the boys and a group of his cronies from the club. "You know, Mom, she may have written that letter, but he picked you," Lorelai said quietly.

Emily gave her a slight nod and then looked down as she said, "I can't believe you wore those shoes to a funeral."

Lorelai smiled as she stood up and said, "I'm going to go get a stuffed mushroom now." As she crossed the room, Luke stepped back from the group he was listening to and asked in a low voice, "How's your Mom?"

Lorelai smiled as she said, "She's just fine. Everything is back to normal."

Luke nodded and said, "Oh. Okay, good."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm going to get some food."

"Okay," Luke said. He nodded to the knot of men and said, "We'll be right here."

Lorelai flashed him a smile and then moved into the dining room. As she filled a small plate, she glanced down at her shoes, and felt a small flood of relief coursing through her veins as she smirked at her mother's commentary.

As she walked back into the living room, she heard her cousin Marilyn speaking loudly to Reverend Wilder. "What? Lorelai? Lorelai's dead, we had her funeral today," he said as she shook his head at her.

"No, this is Lorelai," Marilyn said as she pulled Lorelai over to them. "Her granddaughter," she explained loudly. "This is the reigning Lorelai," Marilyn pronounced grandly.

Lorelai grinned as she caught Rory's eye and preened a bit. That is, until she heard a distinctive voice behind her groan, "Aw, Geez."

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder at Luke and said, "And don't you forget it."

Luke smirked as he shook his head and said, "Like you'll ever let me."


	82. But Loud Enough to Wake the Dead

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, it's Filo's fault. We have been tied up with preparations for the Gilmore Girls Fan Fic Chat-a-Thon that we are hosting next week. We're very excited, and we hope you are too. For more information, go here: ****community./ggfanficchat/**** and watch for updates and schedules!**

**But Loud Enough to Wake the Dead**

The doorbell continued to chime as the maid ushered in more condolence callers. Emily snagged a waiter and asked him to bring Richard a manhattan and to be sure that the hors d'oeuvres were started with him so that she could be sure that he would eat something. Luke excused himself from the group of men he had been listening to and spotted Rory nearby holding Jake. He leaned over and said in a low voice, "I'm going to take Josh up to change him. Is he okay?" he asked, nodding to Jake.

Rory frowned as she looked at her little brother, who was clinging to her by two fistfuls of her sweater. "I'll come with you," she said with a nod.

As they walked up the stairs, Rory said to Luke, "So, I guess we need to reschedule."

Luke smiled knowing that she was talking about their annual expedition to get their Christmas tree and said, "Yeah, today didn't work out. How is the rest of your week looking?" he asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "Well, that slave driver nephew of yours has me scheduled at the bakery most mornings, but other than that, I'm free."

"Friday afternoon work?" Luke asked her as they walked into the nursery that Emily kept prepared for the twins.

"Friday sounds good," Rory said, bouncing Jake on her hip as Luke placed Josh on the changing table and started to unsnap his little pants.

"I'm not buying two trees this year," Luke warned gruffly.

"Uh! Why not?" Rory gasped.

"We planted one at the old house, and we planted one at the new house. We don't have enough room in the yard unless you want to reforest Stars Hollow," Luke grumbled, knowing that if she pushed it, he would give in.

"I would think that you would be all for that," Rory teased.

"Ha ha," Luke said dryly as he wrapped the used diaper tightly. He expertly powdered Josh's bottom and then closed the fresh diaper's tabs. Before he began to redress the boy, he absentmindedly push Josh's tiny sweater up and blew a raspberry on his son's stomach, eliciting a giggle from the baby as he flailed his fists happily.

Rory watched as Luke began to redress Josh, a small smile of satisfaction playing at his lips. "You're so good at that," she said in a soft voice filled with affection.

Luke glanced back over his shoulder at her and said, "I've had lots of practice."

Rory shook her head and said, "Yeah, but I meant the dad thing. You're totally in your dad groove, aren't you?" she teased.

Luke blushed slightly as he finished righting Josh's clothes and said gruffly, "I'll admit that I'm pretty into them."

"It's so nice," Rory said with a touch of wistfulness in her voice. "Fun to watch," she added.

Luke lifted Josh and kissed his cheek as he asked, "We're glad that Rory finds us funny, aren't we? Lord knows, we're only here to provide her and her mother with entertainment," he said as Josh gave him a drooly smile. He turned and asked, "Trade?"

"Sure," Rory said as they switched babies, and Luke placed Jake on the changing table. She watched her step-father for a moment and then said, "I just meant that it's good, Luke. This has been really good for you, hasn't it?" she asked thoughtfully.

Luke kept his gaze focused on his task as he said, "I guess so. But it's all of it."

"All of what?" Rory asked.

"All of it. Your mom, you, them," Luke said with his usual economy of words.

Rory smiled and said, "You know, if someone had asked me about you like this a few years ago, I would have told them that I couldn't picture it."

Luke chuckled as he rubbed a little ointment onto Jake's bottom and said, "Me either."

"But it's good," Rory insisted.

"Very good," Luke answered as he went through the powdering routine and began replacing Jake's diaper.

"You're happy," Rory said simply.

Luke smiled and looked down at Jake as he asked, "How could I not be?" He leaned over and gave Jake the raspberry treatment too, smiling broadly as his son chortled with glee. He looked back over at Rory and said, "It's all good." He started to snap Jake's pants and said, "Just took me a little longer to figure it out than some people, I guess."

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think so. I think that this is what you wanted all along. You just wouldn't admit it," she teased.

Luke smiled as he finished dressing Jake and said to him, "She may be right. Your big sister is pretty darn smart." He lifted Jake from the table and kissed his cheek before settling him on his hip. "All set," he said with a nod.

"You know, they need trees too," Rory said soberly as they left the room.

"Ain't gonna happen," Luke said gruffly.

"Are we gonna bundle them up and take them with us?" Rory asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, maybe when they're a little bigger. For right now, it's just you and me, I think," he said as they headed for the stairs.

Rory smiled ruefully and asked, "Is it bad that I like that?"

Luke shook his head as he said, "Only if it's bad that I do too."

"Softy," Rory mocked.

"Takes one to know one," Luke retorted as they walked slowly down the steps.

"Ah, going with the 'I'm rubber, you're glue' defense," Rory said with a laugh.

Luke shrugged and said, "It works."

Rory jerked her chin toward the foyer and said, "Hey, look who made it."

Luke looked down and saw Jess standing there with his hands buried in his pockets, talking uncomfortably with Richard and Emily. Luke smiled and said under his breath, "Good man." As he and Rory approached, Jess looked up at his uncle. "Hey, you came," Luke said gruffly.

Jess rubbed his jaw and said, "Yeah, I was just telling Richard and Emily that I had my last final this morning. That's why I couldn't make the, uh, thing," Jess explained.

"Yes, well, your schooling is more important, and you're here now. It was very good of you to come, Jess," Richard said sincerely.

Jess shifted a little as he said, "Well, I, uh, just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Jess," Richard said with a sincere smile.

"Are you hungry? Sookie has made some wonderful food," Emily said with a nod toward the dining room.

Jess nodded and the chuckled as Jake lurched toward him from Luke's arms. He automatically reached out to take his little cousin and said, "I could eat."

"Come on, I'll go with you," Rory said as she jerked her head toward the buffet.

Jess nodded and looked at Jake as he said, "I guess he's with me."

Luke shrugged and said, "He's sick of me," as he watched Rory and Jess head for the food. He turned back to Emily and said, "I'll check on Sookie."

"Thank you, Luke," Emily said with a nod. She reached up and straightened Richard's bow tie as she murmured, "Your tie is crooked."

"Oh," Richard said as he glanced down.

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked softly.

Richard smiled a little as he said, "Oh, yes. Every five minutes, it seems a young man would show up at my side with a tray of food. Your doing, I suppose."

"Could be," Emily answered coyly. "There, that's better," she said as she gave his tie one last adjustment.

Richard reached up and enfolded her small hand in his before she could pull away. "So, I've been thinking," he said gruffly.

"Yes?" Emily asked as she looked up at him.

Richard gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he said, "I'm not so sure the mantel is the best place for Gran's ashes."

Emily blinked in surprise and asked, "What?"

Richard shook his head in disapproval as he said, "The ledge is too small. It wouldn't really be appropriate."

"But her wishes," Emily protested weakly.

Richard looked down at her affectionately as he said in a raspy voice, "Being buried with my father seems right. Don't you agree?"

Emily's lips curved softly as she realized that he did understand. "Whatever you want, Richard," she murmured. They both turned as the doorbell rang again and the Maid ushered Shira and Logan Huntzberger into the house, taking their coats quickly in hopes of escaping the wrath of Mrs. Gilmore.

"Richard, Emily, I can't tell you how sorry we are," Shira said as she offered her cheek to each of them for an air kiss.

"Thank you for coming," Richard said, running on automatic pilot.

"Mitchum sends his thoughts, unfortunately he's in Hong Kong today," Shira explained. "You remember my son, Logan, don't you? I believe he's friends with your granddaughter, Rory," she said distractedly as she scanned the crowd in the living room.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for coming, Logan," Richard said as he shook the young man's hand.

"I am sorry for your loss," Logan said as he ducked his head slightly.

Emily smiled brightly at the Huntzberger heir and said, "I believe Rory is in the dining room, Logan."

Logan nodded and said, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find her."

As he left, Emily turned her smile to Shira and said, "Lovely young man." She leaned in conspiratorially and asked, "I think they make a beautiful young couple, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Shira mumbled distractedly as she continued to check to see who was there.

"Logan and Rory," Emily said happily. "So young, and talented. They would make a formidable match," she added gleefully.

Shira finally turned her attention back to Emily, giving her a small, tight smile. "Yes, they would. Would you excuse me? I need to speak to Elizabeth," she said as she gestured to one of the women across the room from them.

Emily's smile faltered for a moment and then she said, "Yes, of course," as Shira hurried away.

"Flighty woman," Richard murmured as they watched her head into the crowd.

Emily rolled her eyes and said dryly, "Well, she is a former cocktail waitress, she's used to moving quickly from task to task, I suppose."

Richard smiled down at her and said in a low voice, "My dear, your acid tongue is only one of the many reasons that I adore you."

Emily brushed her hand over his arm. "Hush," she admonished mildly. She smiled up at him and said softly, "You can tell me the rest later."

XXXX

Lorelai looked up from the knot of women she was listening to and saw her father shaking hands with Logan Huntzberger. "Uh oh," she mumbled under her breath as she saw Logan head toward the dining room. "Excuse me," she muttered to no one in particular and started to go after him.

She was waylaid halfway across the room when two women clutching their afternoon cocktails stepped out in front of her. "Lorelai? You are Lorelai, aren't you?" asked the redhead sheathed in a Chanel suit and Chanel No. 5.

"Uh, yes, I am," Lorelai answered flashing them a quick smile as Logan disappeared from sight.

"Oh, we're so excited to meet you at last," the woman said. "Your mother has told us so much about you," she gushed.

Lorelai chuckled as she said, "I'm sure she has."

"I'm Susan Ralston-Davis," the redhead told her. "This is Janine Thurston. We're friends of your mother's from the D.A.R," she explained.

Lorelai nodded and smiled as she said, "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you." Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Luke come back into the room, only to be cornered by her cousin Marilyn.

"So good to meet you," Janine said. "We met your daughter, Rory, earlier," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"She's wonderful," Susan said with an enthusiastic nod.

Lorelai grimaced slightly as she saw Marilyn squeezing Luke's arm as his eyes darted around the room, trying to find an escape route. "Oh, yeah, well, I like her," she said as she gave them a quick smile.

"And those boys!" Susan said as she clapped her hand to her heart. "Adorable!"

Lorelai smiled again and said, "Thank you, I'm pretty fond of them too."

"And that handsome man in the pale blue shirt, that's your husband?" Janine asked with avid curiosity.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, that's Luke," Lorelai said with a nod as she watching the man in question try unsuccessfully to squirm away from Marilyn.

"We were invited to the wedding, but we always spend the holidays in the islands," Susan explained with a sad shake of her head. "I heard it was gorgeous, though."

"It was," Lorelai agreed, letting out a little breath as Luke finally managed to slip away from her cousin.

"I was vacationing in Switzerland," Janine explained as she unconsciously smoothed her hand over her taut cheek.

Susan snorted a little and asked, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Stop," Janine admonished.

Lorelai smiled at them both as she said, "Would you excuse me? I need to find my boys and check on them." She began to edge away from them as she said, "You know how it is, always a poopy diaper to look forward to." She caught herself and babbled, "Not that poopy diapers are all that fun. You know, they stink, but I have to, uh, it was nice meeting you," she finished lamely before hurrying over to her husband.

Luke looked up as a waiter handed him a beer and said, "Thanks for leaving me alone."

"I tried to get to you, I was cornered," Lorelai said defensively.

"Women like that scare me. I always have this picture of a vulture in my head for some reason," Luke grumbled. "Why does your cousin keep asking me about gardening?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai said with a quizzical look.

"She keeps asking me if I'm a gardener, if I've ever thought of becoming a gardener," Luke explained as he gestured with his free hand.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think she wants to have an illicit affair with you."

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Nevermind," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "Did you see who was here?" she asked.

"Jess? Yeah, I talked to him," Luke answered.

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Jess? No I was talking about Logan," she said as she shot a worried glanced nervously toward the dining room.

"Logan's here?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and apparently Jess is too. We'd better get in there," she said as she took his arm. "Uh, Luke? Where are the boys?" Lorelai said as she tugged on him to get him to catch up.

"Rory and Jess have them," Luke said as his feet finally got the message.

"Francine!" Lorelai heard Emily say loudly, and stopped in her tracks.

"Uh oh," Lorelai said as she turned to look into the foyer where Christopher and his mother were greeting Richard and Emily. "Okay, apparently it is Blake Edwards night at the Gilmore house," she murmured.

"What's he doing here?" Luke asked with a scowl.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know, Babe. That's his mom, maybe he brought her," she answered.

"Why?" Luke said, with an edge of whine threatening in his voice.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Who knows? They were really good friends until the whole pregnancy thing blew up. I know that they see each other socially every once in a while." She frowned as she studied Francine and said, "Straub isn't here. I can't say I'm surprised. Things got pretty ugly the last time we were all in the same room." She saw Christopher glance over at them and said with a sigh, "We'd better say hello."

"Fine," Luke grumbled as he placed his hand in the small of her back. "No more than two minutes," he murmured in her ear.

XXXX

Jess had followed Rory into the dining room, where she took Jake in her other arm while Jess filled a plate. "How'd your test go?" she asked.

"Cake," he answered as he loaded up on crab puffs.

"No, that's crab," Rory answered with a grin.

"Thank you, I never would have figured that out," Jess said dryly.

"You know, you could transfer to a school that would be a little more challenging to you," Rory said tentatively.

Jess shook his head and said tersely, "Not a part of my plan."

"Okay," Rory said, not wanting to push him. "How are you doing?" she asked in a low voice as they settled into two chairs at the side of the room, and she rearranged her little brothers on her lap. "Oy, you guys are getting fat," she muttered.

"I'm fine," Jess said as he popped a canapé into his mouth. He chewed for a moment and then asked, "You hear from the BD?"

"BD?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Blonde D-I-C-K," Jess said in a low voice.

Rory smirked and said, "Uh, yeah."

Jess nodded as he dipped another canapé into some strange looking sauce. "You guys a go again?" he asked.

Rory shrugged a little and said, "We're talking."

"In full sentences?" Jess asked as he popped the morsel into his mouth. He looked over at her and them set the plate on the empty chair next to him. He reached over and to take Josh and said, "Sorry, here," as he lifted the baby onto his lap. He reached over and snagged another canapé from the plate, leaning away from his cousin's grasping little hand as he stuffed it into his mouth. He gave Josh a triumphant closed mouth smile as he chewed and bounced him a little on his leg.

"He's sorry," Rory said with a grimace.

"Sure he is, he made an ass of himself in front of your family," Jess said with a smirk.

"Jess," Rory said in a pleading tone.

Jess held up a triangle of spanakopita in his free hand defensively as he said, "I'm not gonna say anything else."

"Thank you," Rory said dryly.

"But," Jess began to say.

"I know," Rory said quickly cutting him off.

"Hi, Ace," Logan said as he approached cautiously, his hand shoved into his pockets.

Rory's head jerked up as she murmured, "Logan." She stood up slowly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects," he said with a shrug. He nodded at Jess and said, "Hey, how'd it going?"

"Peachy keen," Jess muttered as he looked away from them.

"Hey, uh, Jess," Logan began. "I really want to apologize for the way I acted the other night," Logan said sincerely.

"Forget it," Jess said as he shifted Josh in his arms and stood up. He picked up the plate and placed it on the sideboard as he said, "No big deal."

"I was a jerk, and I'm sorry," Logan said as he held out his hand for Jess to shake.

Jess stared down at Logan's hand and then sighed as he moved Josh to his left hip. He shook Logan's hand perfunctorily and then said, "I, uh, I've gotta go. Get to work."

Rory nodded and said, "It was really nice of you to come. I know Grandpa appreciated it."

Jess nodded and said, "Yeah, well, I'll hand this one over to his dad on the way out."

"See ya, man," Logan said with a nod.

"Yeah, see ya," Jess said as he turned to leave the room. He found Lorelai and Luke hovering just inside the living room speaking in low urgent tones. As he walked over to them, he saw Luke sigh with resignation. He stopped them as they stepped into the foyer and said, "I've gotta get to work."

"Oh," Luke said as he blinked in surprise and tried to switch gears mentally.

"Thanks for coming, Jess. It was very sweet of you," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, that's me," Jess said with a wry smile. "You guys want him or should I take him with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh," Luke said again as he took Josh from Jess.

"He would probably like that," Lorelai said with a grin. "You wanna go hang with Jess for the rest of the day, Ooh-ah?" she asked Josh. When he smiled back at her, she grinned at Jess and said, "I think that's a yes."

"Or gas," Jess said dryly. He looked at his uncle and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Christopher is here."

"Rory's dad?" Jess asked a little too loudly.

"That would be me," Christopher said as he approached. "Hey, Lore, Luke," he said with a nod.

"Hi, Christopher," Lorelai said with a resigned smile. After a moment of awkward silence she said, "Oh, this is Jess, our nephew."

"Jess," Christopher said with a nod of acknowledgement.

Luke took a deep breath and said to Jess, "You go on ahead. I'll talk to you later." He looked at Christopher and explained, "Jess is heading in to work."

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you," Christopher said politely.

"Yeah, uh, you too," Jess said as he shifted away slightly, still watching his uncle carefully.

"And who is this guy?" Christopher asked, gesturing to Josh.

"Josh," Lorelai, Luke and Jess answered in unison.

Jess chuckled a little and held up his hand in a half wave. "I'll see you later," he said, giving Luke a pointed look as he turned to go.

Christopher leaned in a little and said, "Hey, Josh, how's it going?"

Lorelai smirked and said, "Not bad, I've been passed around a lot, but when I hang out in the kitchen, Sookie sneaks me custard."

Christopher smiled and asked, "You or him?"

"Both," Luke answered gruffly.

"He's adorable. Rory showed me pictures. I don't know how you tell them apart," Christopher said with an ingratiating smile.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "They may look identical, but they're not really. I mean, their personalities are completely different."

Christopher smiled again and said, "I imagine it's easier for you to tell."

"So, you came," Lorelai said as she nodded slowly. "That was nice of you."

"Well, I've always liked your dad, and Mom wanted to come," he answered.

"And you were in town?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Christopher rubbed his chin and said, "Yeah, actually, I was. My dad isn't doing very well. He's having some tests run tomorrow, so Gigi and I came to stay with them for a few days."

Luke quickly backed off as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Lorelai looked at Christopher with concern and asked, "Is it bad?"

Christopher winced a little and said, "Bad enough, yeah."

"That sucks. I am sorry," she said sincerely.

"Thanks," Christopher said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, uh, where's his counterpart?" he asked.

"Rory has him," Luke answered. "I think they're in the dining room," he told him.

Christopher nodded and said, "Okay, well, I guess I'll say hi and meet, uh, Jake, right?"

"Yeah, Jake," Lorelai said with a nod.

Christopher smiled and said, "We're not going to be here long. We left Gigi with dad and her nanny," he explained. "I'll just go say hi," he said as he shifted awkwardly and pointed to the dining room.

"See ya, Chris," Lorelai said with a nod. As he walked away, she turned to Luke with a wince and said, "That has to suck."

"It does," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai studied him for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure which would be worse, losing your dad like you did, with you guys being so close, or like Christopher. His relationship with his father makes my relationship with Mom and Dad look warm and fuzzy."

"Your relationship with them is much better," Luke said defensively.

"I know, I mean, when we were at our worst, you know? They've always had this strange tormented relationship, and now this," she said as she gestured to Christopher's mother, who was standing on the other side of the room speaking to Emily in hushed tones.

"Well, they have time to fix that," Luke pointed out. E glanced around the room thoughtfully and then said, "Maybe this explains his sudden urge to have Rory around more."

"Could be," Lorelai replied as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Christopher emerged from the dining room a few minutes later, murmured something into his mother's ear, and then they said their goodbyes to Emily and Richard.

Luke watched them leave with a frown and then turned to Lorelai. "She didn't see Rory," he said blankly.

"Who didn't, Babe?" Lorelai asked as she took Josh from Luke's arms. "You need a nap? I think you do," she said as she joggled him on her hip a little. "Let's get Jakey and see if you guys can snooze a little, huh?" she said as she started for the dining room.

"Christopher's mom," Luke said as he followed after her.

"Oh, no, they don't see Rory," Lorelai tossed back over her shoulder.

"At all? I mean, ever?" Luke persisted as he followed her.

Lorelai stopped just outside of the dining room and turned to him as she said, "No. Straub and Francine don't want anything to do with Rory. They never have, and that's just fine with me. And Rory," she said firmly.

"But, she's their granddaughter," Luke protested.

"No, Luke," Lorelai said in a hard voice. "She's just the result of a tragic mistake that I lured their son into making," she told him.

"That's insane," Luke hissed.

"And now you know why I don't mind. Can we drop it now?" she asked in a low voice. "I promise you, this is one thing you will never be able to fix," she told him.

Luke blinked as he heard the cold steel in her tone and said, "Uh, sure, okay."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a nod. "Now, let's go see what's happening with the Blonde D-I-C-K," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, but you have to stop calling him that," Luke said with a smirk.

"Hey, your nephew named him," Lorelai said defensively.

"Any name that you have to spell out in front of the B-A-B-I-E-S is probably not good," Luke said with a laugh.

Lorelai kissed his cheek and said, "Babe, I think the boys know that they're babies."

Luke snorted and said, "The boys don't know that their feet are attached to them."

XXXX

Emily was making the rounds, double checking to be sure that the trays were circulating properly, and that the spread in the dining room was being kept up. As she passed a small knot of women clustered near the bar area, she heard Shira Huntzberger say, "I had no idea that he was still seeing her. For once, we had hoped that Logan's notoriously short attention span would work in our favor," she said as she shook her head.

"Well, she is a lovely girl, and so smart," a woman Emily couldn't see properly responded.

"Oh, I'm sure, but that's part of the problem. Rory has ambitions. Like I told Logan, she's just not cut out for the kind of lifestyle we lead. She wants to work," Shira said with an edge of maliciousness cloaked in innocence.

Emily took an involuntary step back, hovering near the doorway as she continued to listen. Richard came over to her saying, "Emily, I need…"

"Shhh!" Emily hissed as she waved her hand to quiet him.

"What?" Richard asked in an affronted tone.

"Shira, talking about Rory," Emily whispered into his ear.

"Yes, but she's such an accomplished young woman," another woman argued. She laughed and said, "Perhaps your standards are a little too high, dear."

Shira gave a fake laugh and said, "Oh, I don't think so."

"She's a Gilmore," another woman said.

"Yes, but look at who her mother is. Pregnant at sixteen. She may as well have been raised in a trailer park," Shira said with a tinkling laugh. "I suppose that Emily and Richard should be happy that she didn't turn out that way too," she said with a careless wave of her hand.

When Richard stepped forward, Emily grasped his arm and said in a low voice, "I will handle this."

"She can't come into my home and say things like that," Richard rasped at his wife.

"I will handle this, Richard," Emily said firmly. She glanced down, tugged on the hem of her suit jacket and straightened her shoulders before plastering a smile onto her face. She stepped out of the doorway just in time to see Shira, step over and place her empty glass on the bar. Emily approached and said, "Shira, I'm sorry, can I get you something else?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, Emily, don't you worry about me, you have enough on your plate," Shira said with a smile filled with insincere sympathy.

Emily leaned a little closer to Shira, carefully keeping her smile intact as she said through clenched teeth, "So, I hear that we have a little problem."

Shira looked at Emily blankly and asked, "Really? With what?"

Emily tilted her head as she smiled sweetly and answered, "With the kids. Logan, Rory. I understand you're not exactly thrilled with the match."

Shira tried to wave it off by saying, "Oh, well, I wouldn't say 'not thrilled'."

"Then what would you say?" Emily persisted.

"Oh, Emily, this is not the time or place," Shira said as she glanced around, noting that the group of women that she had been chatting with had disbanded and moved away.

Emily patted Shira's arm comfortingly and said, "I'm just curious. Let's make it the time and place," she added in a steely tone.

Shira smiled and waved to someone across the room and said through clenched teeth, "Consider the discrepancies, Emily."

Emily's smile brightened slightly as she said, "Well, that's what's confusing me. They both come from good families, both have good values. Money doesn't seem to be an issue. We all have money."

Shira turned her back to the crowd in the room and whispered, "Frankly, Emily, there's your money, then there's our money."

"Oh?" Emily asked archly.

"And our family has a lot of responsibilities that come with that. An image to maintain," Shira continued.

Emily's smile crossed the line from sugar to saccharine as she leaned a little closer and said in a low voice, "Ah, yes! Well let me tell you this, Shira. We are just as good as you are. You don't think Rory is good enough for your son, as if we don't know Logan's reputation. We do. But he is welcome in our home anytime, and you should extend the same courtesy to Rory."

"Emily..." Shira tried to interrupt.

Emily gave a slight shake of her head as she said, "Now let's talk about your money." She leaned closer as if she had a juicy secret to share and whispered, "You were a two-bit gold digger, fresh off the bus from Hicksville when you met Mitchum at whatever bar you happened to stumble into. And what made Mitchum decide to choose you to marry amongst the pack of women he was bedding at the time, I'll never know." She leaned away a little as she widened her smile and said, "But hats off to you for bagging him. He's still a playboy, you know? Well, of course you know. That would explain why your weight goes up and down 30 pounds every other month," she added with a carefree laugh. When Shira laughed uncomfortably and glanced around to be sure that no one was close enough to overhear them, Emily moved in for the kill, "But that's your cross to bear. But these are ugly realities. No one needs to talk about them. Those kids are staying together for as long as they like. You won't stop them," she said sweetly.

"Oh, and by the way, my daughter is a strong, successful independent woman who has made her way in this world through hard work and determination, rather than on her back." She smiled genuinely as she said, "Lorelai has raised Rory on her own, made a home, a career, a family and a life with a man she loves, who loves her just as much. It's just too bad that your life can't be as rich as Lorelai's, Shira." She stepped back and said in a louder voice "We appreciate you stopping by. So thoughtful of you. Give our love to Mitchum, and next time, come when you can stay longer. I'll have Hilda bring your coats," she said as she turned and walked with her head held high to the foyer and called, "Hilda, please bring the Huntzberger's coats." She walked to the dining room doorway and asked, "Logan? Did you and your mother come together, or will you be able to stay a little longer?"


	83. Go Ahead, It's Your Funeral

**A/N: Again, my apologies for the delay between updates. This should even out again after this weekend. Speaking of this weekend, are you coming to the Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction Chat-a-Thon? You should. The author's list is up at our LJ: ****community./ggfanficchat/****. You can register for the chat at: ****/phpbb/index.php****. Hope to see you there!**

**Go Ahead, It's Your Funeral**

As soon as they pulled out of the driveway to head for Stars Hollow that evening, Josh and Jake sacked out, exhausted from a full day of admiration and constantly being passed back and forth. Lorelai glanced over at Luke, noting the tight set of his jaw, and wondering what it was that had made him grow more and more quiet as the afternoon wore on. She glanced back at Rory and saw her gazing out of the window with a small satisfied smile on her lips. Lorelai turned in her seat and said, "It was nice of Logan to come."

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah. Jess and Dad too," she added.

"Yeah, that was nice," Lorelai said as she glanced uneasily at Luke. She saw the muscle in his cheek jump slightly as he tightened his jaw further.

"Grandpa seemed to be holding up a little better," Rory said quietly.

"Yeah, he'll be okay," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Do you think Grandma told him about that letter?" Rory asked.

Lorelai frowned as she thought about it and said, "She may have, I don't know."

"She should have," Luke said tersely.

"Well, I don't know about that," Lorelai began to say.

"No, of course not," Luke said in a tight voice. "Don't bring it up, don't say anything at all, no point in rocking the boat, just keep everything the way it is," he said derisively.

Lorelai saw Rory's eyebrows jump as she started to turn back to Luke and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Just what I said. Why try to make anything better? Why get it out there? Just go on as you always have, that's the best thing to do," he said sarcastically.

"I just meant that it might not be the best time for Mom to show Dad something like that, his mother just died," Lorelai said in a deliberately calm tone.

"I think that they are both aware of that," Luke grumbled, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

Lorelai glared at him as she said, "Yes, and considering that the letter was a carbon copy and addressed to my father, I think he was probably aware of its existence forty years ago."

"So they should talk about it," Luke insisted.

"Maybe they have, we don't know," Lorelai shot back.

"But you hope not, otherwise you won't have anything juicy to talk about," Luke muttered under his breath.

"What?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Nothing," Luke answered sullenly.

"What is your problem?" Lorelai demanded.

"I don't have a problem," Luke replied evenly.

"Guys," Rory tried to interject.

"Oh, so I'm the one with the problem?" Lorelai asked him. "Care to clue me in on what it might be?" she said snidely.

"I'm not going to talk about this now," Luke said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Lorelai retorted.

"Because Rory and the boys are in the car," Luke said in a low voice.

"Then maybe you should have kept the commentary to yourself for a while, huh?" Lorelai said angrily as she turned to stare out of the window.

They drove in absolute silence for three minutes before Luke said, "You like the drama. You thrive on it."

"When did this become about me?" Lorelai demanded.

Luke snorted and said, "It's all about you. Everything is about you. What you want, how things affect you, Lorelai." He shook his head and said, "It's Lorelai's world and we all just live in it."

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. "What's this about?" she asked. "That was a horrible thing to say, and I don't have the slightest idea of what I could have done to deserve that," she said angrily.

"You call all of the shots. You make all of the choices. You can swoop in and take over everything, and God forbid someone disagrees with you," Luke said loudly.

"Hey!" Rory said loudly as she scooted to the edge of her seat. When she saw Lorelai's head swivel and Luke's eyes jerk up to the rearview mirror, she said, "Cut it out. It's been a hard day, but there's not need to start sniping at each other."

"Sorry," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and sank back into her seat, sulking as she stared blankly out of the window. By the time they arrived home, the tension was so thick that Rory wished that she had a knife to slice it. As they pulled Josh and Jake from the car, Rory climbed out and asked, "Do you need me, or should I go hide until all of this blows over?"

"Nothing to blow over," Luke said quickly.

"Go hide," Lorelai said grimly as she turned to carry Jake into the house.

Rory shook her head and muttered to Luke, "Man, you must have a death wish."

Luke ignored her remarks and followed Lorelai into the house. As he passed through to the hallway, he called, "Night, Rory."

"Night, Luke," Rory said softly as she hurried to her room and closed the door behind her.

Luke walked into the nursery a minute later and found Lorelai placing Jake into his crib, still fully dressed. "It's too early to put them to bed, they'll be up all night," he said as he stood in the doorway, cradling Josh in his arms.

Lorelai turned to look at him, her blue eyes blazing hot as she said, "Its better if they sleep for a little bit more. They aren't going to need to hear this."

"Lorelai," Luke said in a mildly placating tone.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Oh, no. We're finishing this. It's Lorelai's world, you just live in it, remember?' she asked as she brushed past him and stalked off to their room, slamming the door behind her.

Luke distractedly kissed Josh's temple before lifting him over the rail of the crib. "Crap," he muttered as he turned to leave the room. He opened the door to their bedroom and found Lorelai pacing back and forth, her coat tossed across the foot of the bed, but she had yet to kick off her high heels.

Her head jerked up as she heard the door close behind him. "You sanctimonious ass, what the hell was that about?" she snarled.

"And the name calling starts already," Luke said as he slipped his arms out of his overcoat and draped it over the chair. He stripped off his suit jacket, tossed it on top of his overcoat before he crossed his arms over his chest and returned her glare.

Lorelai shook her head quickly as she said, "Oh, no. You picked this fight, you fight it, damn it!"

"I did not pick this fight," Luke shot back.

"Are you implying that I did?" Lorelai asked incredulously. She thought back to the conversation in the car. "You're right, 'Maybe she did, I don't know,' thems fightin' words, right there!" she said with a sneer.

"You want to talk about this, fine, but you will not cuss me," Luke said stubbornly.

"I guess we're in Luke's world now," Lorelai replied snidely. "Why don't you back up and tell me what happened to put you in this terrific mood," she said with a pointed stare.

Luke sighed and ran his ran through his hair as he said, "Well, funerals are always great for me anyhow."

"No! You don't get to do that," Lorelai said, shaking her head and pointing her finger at him. "You don't get to hide behind the 'Poor Luke, he lost his parents so young,' thing anymore," she said bluntly. "Yes, I'm aware that this was difficult for you, it was difficult for all of us, but this day was not about you, or the loss of your parents in any way," she said firmly. "You like to use that as an excuse for your own bad behavior, and no one will call you on it because no one wants to hurt you," she accused.

"Bull," Luke said angrily, waving his arm dismissively.

"It's not bull. You do this, Luke. You hide behind your Dad's death like it's a shield because you know that no one will cross that line. Well buddy, you pushed me over it tonight, so I'm telling you here and now, I will not accept the dead parent card any longer," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry they're gone. I know that you miss them. I wish that I had gotten to know them, and the boys and Rory could know their grandparents, but they can't, and there's nothing I can do about that," she said sincerely. "But, I will not let you accuse me of whatever the hell it is that you're accusing me of, and then hide behind them. It doesn't work, Luke," Lorelai said as she tilted her chin up defiantly.

"You don't want Rory to be a part of Christopher's family," Luke spat at her.

"What?" Lorelai asked, taken aback by his vehemence.

"You like it that she has nothing to do with them. You don't want her to have a real relationship with her father or her grandparents because you're afraid that it'll take away from her relationship with you," he said angrily. "I saw you Lorelai, when you first started having those dinners with your parents. I saw how jealous you were that she was building a relationship with them apart from you," he said pointedly.

"Hey! You have no idea what it was like between me and my parents. If you did, you would never in a million years criticize me for protecting her from them!" Lorelai shouted. "As for her father, I have never prevented Christopher from seeing Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

"You never encouraged it either!" Luke yelled back. "Christ! I hate this," he said as he jerked his tie off and pulled it from his collar. "I'm defending the son of a bitch again! I don't want to feel bad for him! I don't want to defend him," Luke said as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Lorelai watched as he jerked the tails of the shirt free from his pants and asked, "Then, why are you?"

"I don't know!" Luke shouted. "Maybe I'm afraid I'll end up like him someday!"

Lorelai stepped closer to him as she watched his chest rise and fall beneath the snowy white undershirt he still wore. "How? How could you end up like Christopher?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged a said, "What if you left me? What if you took the boys? Can you honestly say that I would get to have the same relationship with them as I would have with us all here?" Luke demanded with his hands planted on his hips.

"Are you seriously comparing yourself to Christopher as a father?" Lorelai asked as she shook her head.

"It happens every day, Lorelai. Marriages fall apart, families fall apart," he said in a voice hoarse with anger and desperation. "I never want my kid to say to me, 'It was nice of you to come, Dad.' I want them to expect me to come when they need me," he said pointing his finger at the floor adamantly.

Lorelai nodded as she studied him closely and asked, "And you think that I made this happen. That I'm the one who called the shots, right?"

Luke blinked as he looked at her steadily and asked, "Aren't you?" He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe you don't realize it, but I see the look in your eye when Christopher screws up. You're happy. It justifies every decision you've ever made," he said calmly. "You don't want Rory to need anyone but you," he said with a shrug.

"What about you? She needs you. You don't see me interfering there," Lorelai answered.

"Because it goes along with what you want," Luke shot back.

"Listen, this isn't exactly a Kramer versus Kramer thing going on here. Christopher chose this, Luke," she insisted. "The door was always open to him, he chose not to use it," Lorelai said adamantly. She tried to calm herself a little as she said, "If you had been there that time when his parents came to my parents house and made Rory feel like she was the worst mistake ever, you wouldn't think that I was harsh," she said firmly. "They chose not to acknowledge their granddaughter, and guess what? That hasn't changed. They still refuse to know her. As far as I'm concerned, it's their loss," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"And Rory's," Luke said, refusing to budge from his point.

"God, Luke! Do you not know me at all?" Lorelai cried incredulously. "I begged him to come, Luke. I screamed and cried and pleaded with him to show up, follow through, do the right thing for Rory," she shouted. "I was the one who had to fix it every time he got her hopes up and then disappointed her," she yelled, jabbing her finger into her chest. "I was the one who had to explain to my kid where her daddy was, and why she had never met her grandparents, and yes, when I felt she was old enough, I stopped lying to her just to make her feel better," Lorelai said angrily. "I sent them baby pictures, certain that no one could ever turn their back on her, but I never heard a word from them," she told him. "So yeah, am I happy they're not a bigger part of her life? You're damn right I am!" she shouted. She pointed a shaking finger at him and said in a low, tremulous voice, "You wait. Wait until someone hurts one of those babies. I'll let you be the one to explain it to them," she said in a voice choked with tears.

"Lorelai," Luke said his tone softening as he stepped toward her.

Lorelai shook her head as she stepped back from him and said, "It's going to happen, and it's going to break your heart. When it does, then you can judge me," she said angrily. "When you look at one of your bright, beautiful, sweet babies and wonder how anyone could not want to know him, then you can say that I'm selfish," she said, furiously wiping away angry tears.

"Lorelai," Luke said again as he reached for her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she jerked away. When she looked up into Luke's stunned face she whispered, "It's a thin line between love and hate, Luke. Guess which side you're on right now," she said as she spun on her heel and fled into the bathroom.

Luke stared at the closed door for a second, his shoulders sagging slightly as he blew out a long breath. He stood still as he heard her turn the lock on the bathroom door. "Oh no, uh uh," he said as he stepped over to the door. He tried the knob and then banged on it with the side of his fist as he called, "Open the door, Lorelai!"

"Go to hell!" she shouted back.

"That didn't work the first time, and it's not going to work now," Luke shouted back. "Open the damn door or I'll take it off of the hinges," he threatened, glancing up and hoping she wouldn't notice that the access to hinges were on her side of the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Never! Now open the door," he answered. When he didn't hear her move he said, "Fine, I'm getting the drill!" and spun on his heel. He remembered the cordless screwdriver he had used to install some shelves in the office and dashed into the room, jerking the closet door open so hard that it banged against the wall. When he located it, he held it up and pressed the button, smirking with satisfaction when her heard it whir. "Lorelai!" he called as he stalked back through their bedroom."I'm not going to talk to you through this door," he said loudly. "You have three seconds to unlock it, before I take it down," he yelled.

"The hinges are on this side!" she shouted back.

In his frustration, Luke hurled the screwdriver across the room, wincing when it hit the wall and took a chuck of plaster out of it. "You think I can't kick the god damn thing in?" he roared.

"Stop! Just stop it!" Rory yelled from the bedroom doorway. "Are you nuts?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "Mom!" she shouted. "Mom, open the door!" A second later, Luke heard the lock click and then Lorelai swung the door open and stepped slowly into the room, hugging herself tightly. "Are you guys seriously fighting over me?" she asked incredulously.

Luke's shoulders slumped as he said, "Rory, I…"

"Think what you know is best," Rory answered for him. "Mom did the best she could, Luke," she said firmly.

"I know that," Luke said defensively.

"Do you?" Lorelai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luke closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he said, "Yes." He looked at Lorelai and said contritely, "Yes, I do. I know that."

Rory stepped into the room, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear as she approached them. "You know, Luke, Jess said something to me the other day, and it really made sense to me," she said cautiously. "I know you want what's best for all of us, but Luke, all you know is what you know," she said gently. "You were lucky in a lot of ways," she told him. "You had two parents who loved you and were there for you as long as they could be," she said with a shrug. "I know you want everyone and everything to be happy, normal, whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. "But it can't be what you picture. It never has been," she said simply. When Luke dropped down onto the edge of the bed, his shoulders drooped in defeat, Rory walked over to him and said, "I hate to break this to you, but I think that families like yours are more the exception than the rule."

She turned to Lorelai and said, "But part of what Luke said was a little true. You don't like it that I've got a better relationship with Dad now," she said bluntly. "I know it bothers you. It bothers you both. I can see it, no matter how hard you try to hide it," she said with a small smile.

"Rory, I never…" Lorelai started to say.

"I know you didn't," Rory assured her. She shrugged and said, "I think its natural, to feel that way." She reached out and touched Lorelai's arm as she said, "I know that you did what you thought you should do, and I'm fine with that." She looked back at Luke and said, "I know that you mean well, I do. But sometimes it just is what it is, Luke," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Luke said gruffly.

Rory smiled a little as she said, "I think you're going to have to get a little more specific than that."

He looked up from his hands and said, "I'm sorry for sticking my nose in. I'm sorry for what I said," he told Lorelai.

The silence was punctuated by Josh's wail of discontent. Luke looked at Lorelai, and when she didn't move, he nodded and said, "I'll go," as he pushed himself up off of the bed.

"Saved by the bell," Rory joked nervously. When Luke left the room, she turned to Lorelai and asked, "Mom?"

"How could he think that?" Lorelai whispered.

Rory shook her head and said, "I don't think he really does. I think we're all upset and freaked out, whatever," Rory finished lamely.

"Rory, you didn't hear him," Lorelai said sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, yeah I did. The whole neighborhood heard you guys," Rory said with a shaky smile.

"We weren't that loud," Lorelai said dismissively.

"I could hear you pretty clearly in my room," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai made a face and said, "Maybe it was the ducts or something. Uh, can you hear us normally?" she asked cautiously.

Rory laughed and said, "No."

"Thank God," Lorelai said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Mom, you know that Luke doesn't really think you're like that," Rory said as she sat down next to her.

Lorelai turned her head to look at her daughter and said, "A part of him does, apparently."

"He's upset. This whole thing with the funeral and Grandpa and Grandma out of sorts, and you running around trying to get everything done," Rory said shaking her head. She looked down at Lorelai and said, "And today, they kept saying 'Lorelai Gilmore,' and it freaked me out. Luke has to be all worked up," she said sympathetically.

Lorelai blinked as she said, "That was weird, huh?"

"So weird," Rory agreed.

Lorelai looked at Rory and said frankly, "I'm not ready to make up yet."

Rory nodded and said, "You go take a bubble bath. I'll help Luke with the boys."

Lorelai sighed and said, "Bubble bath."

"Things won't seem so bad after a good soak," Rory said as she stood up.

"Luke would probably tell me to soak my head," Lorelai grumbled as she sat up.

"Couldn't hurt," Rory said in a breezy tone as she left the room.

Lorelai stood up and walked back into the bathroom. She closed the door, but did not lock it, just in case he wanted to come crawling in to beg her forgiveness. She started the water and then dumped a half a bottle of bubble bath into the stream. She stripped off her dress and left it in a heap on the floor, piling her undergarments on top of it before pulling her hair up into a clip. She stepped into the steaming water and sank back with a grateful sigh. When the tub had filled enough, she pressed a button and the jets bubbled to life, pummeling her tired muscles. Lorelai let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling, as this time the tears flowed quietly.

XXXX

Rory walked into the nursery to find Jake still asleep as Luke rocked Josh in the recliner while he drank his bottle. She watched for a moment, as Luke stared blankly out of the window, deep in thought. "Hey," she said softly, wincing as he jumped at the sound.

"Hi," Luke answered in a hoarse voice without turning to look at her.

"You okay?" Rory asked cautiously as she stepped into the room.

"I'm a horse's ass, but other than that," he said dryly.

Rory walked over and sat down in the wooden rocker next to him. "Luke, it's, um, not your job to fix everything," she said tentatively.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said again.

Rory nodded and said, "I know you are. And I also know that you know that you really aren't going to fix anything by telling Mom it's her fault," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, I never said that I was smart," Luke answered gruffly, keeping his gaze trained on the darkened window.

"Aw, Luke. It'll be okay," Rory assured him.

"I don't know why I let it get to me like that," he said softly. "I don't know why I said those things. You know that I know better," he said as he turned his tormented blue eyes to meet hers.

"I know you do. Mom does too. You may just want to give it a little time to cool down," she said with a nod.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. He looked down at Josh and asked, "Would you mind, I mean, can you tell your Mom that I'll handle these guys tonight?"

"Yeah, I sent her off to the bubble bath, so I'll tell her," Rory said as she stood up. Luke nodded and returned his gaze to the darkness beyond the pane of glass. "I love you for it, though," she said softly. When Luke swiveled his head to look up at her, she smiled and said, "You wouldn't be Luke if you didn't try to fix things. And a part of me wishes I had what you had, if only for that little while. But Luke, most of me wouldn't change a thing," she said with a nod. "Including you," she added with a little pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said in a raspy voice.

Rory smiled and said, "Thank you." She glanced around the nursery and said, "I'll get Jake's bottle ready, so he can have it when he wakes up. After that, I expect you guys to hold it down to a dull roar up here," she teased.

XXXX

Not wanting to be cornered in their room, Lorelai slipped into her pajamas and made her way downstairs to watch TV while Luke tended to the boys. She felt a slight twinge of guilt, but quickly brushed it aside, settling onto the couch with the remote control in hand. She just felt too tired to do anything but be a vegetable. She zoned out on a show, and hardly noticed when the next started. The next thing she knew, the news was coming on, and she had not seen Luke appear at all. She turned off the TV, knowing that she couldn't delay the inevitable talk any longer, and went back upstairs. When she stepped into their room, she saw a piece of note paper sitting on her pillow, and remembered the morning she had gotten the call about Gran. Lorelai sighed as she picked it up and read, 'I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I love you, I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. – L.' Lorelai smiled at the typical Luke apology, short, contrite and to the point. She frowned a little when she turned back to the hallway and found the nursery lit only by the dim nightlight that stayed on all night. She padded down the hall, and looked into the room, expecting to find Luke in the recliner with one of the twins. Instead, both boys were back to sleep in their cribs, and the chair was empty. Lorelai pressed soft kisses to Josh and Jake's heads before turning back to the hallway with a frown.

She walked back into their room and crossed to the bathroom, finding it still lit, but empty. Her frown grew more perplexed as she realized that he couldn't be downstairs, she had just turned off all of the lights and checked the doors before coming upstairs. She opened their office door, but it was dark. She padded down to the guest room and peered into the murky darkness. She heard him breathing, and paused to listen for a second. Lorelai could tell by the sound of it that he was asleep, but not deeply. She walked into the room, waiting next to the bed as her eyes adjusted to the dark, and then saw him there, sprawled on his back still in the clothes he had worn earlier. Lorelai leaned down and gently pulled on the buckle of the belt he had loosened, trying to free it from his suit pants without waking him. When his eyes popped open, she stopped. "Sorry, I didn't want you to roll over and jab yourself," she explained quickly.

"I can't believe you didn't want that," he whispered. "I deserve it."

"Is that why you're in here?" she asked.

Luke shrugged slightly and said, "Figured you wouldn't want me in there."

"You're not supposed to go to bed mad," Lorelai said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you not mad anymore?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No, I'm still mad.

Luke nodded and said, "Figured you would be. Do you want to talk now?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai shook her head as she placed her hand on his chest, rubbing the soft cotton of his undershirt distractedly. "Not now," she said quietly.

Luke nodded his understanding and said, "I'll stay here."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she stood up, her fingers trailing down his chest, still reluctant to break contact with him. "Goodnight," she said softly.

"Night," Luke answered as she turned to go, pulling the door partially closed behind her.

XXXX

At two a.m., she was still awake, trying desperately to cling to the belief that she really didn't need him next to her in order to sleep, and feeling it slip further away as she watched the dots on the clock flash each second that passed. Luke rolled from his side to his back, draping his arm across his forehead as he blinked up at the ceiling. He heard a creak as Lorelai padded down the hallway, and held his breath, figuring that she was going to check on the twins. He saw the door swing open slightly and heard her walk softly into the room. He held himself as still as possible as she stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, and then crawled onto it, stretching out beside him without touching him. "Can't sleep?" he asked in a rusty voice as he lowered his arm to his side again.

"No," she whispered.

"Lorelai," he started to say.

"I don't want to talk," she said, cutting him off.

"Okay," he answered softly.

A moment later, Lorelai rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbows as she stared down at him. "I'm still so mad I don't know what to do," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

Lorelai leaned over and pressed her mouth to his neck, letting her teeth sink into his flesh. Luke flinched a little as she bit a little harder than the usual playful nips they exchanged, but held himself still. Lorelai found the hem of his undershirt, and began to jerk it upward, trying to tug it out from under his back and raking her nails over his skin. When Luke turned his head to kiss her, Lorelai turned her head away and said, "No," as she sat up on her knees.

Luke frowned in confusion and then said slowly, "Okay."

"Off," she grunted as she tugged on the shirt again. Luke complied, rolling himself up so that she could free the material trapped under him. Lorelai whisked the shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, before placing her hand boldly on the crotch of his pants. When she found him to be unresponsive, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at his zipper, opening his pants the rest of the way.

"Lorelai," Luke said again, trying to get her to stop.

"Shut up," she muttered, undeterred. Lorelai plunged her hand into the front of his boxers and began to fondle him, a triumphant gleam lighting her eyes as she felt him spring to life under her touch.

Luke looked up at her solemnly and said in a gruff voice, "Don't look so pleased with yourself, I'd have to be dead."

"I'm still mad," she said again as she yanked his boxers down.

Luke kept his hands still at his sides as he watched her wriggle out of her pajama bottoms and said sadly, "I noticed."

XXXX

Lorelai struggled to open her eyes, desperate to blink the graininess behind her eyelids away. She stared blankly into the pre-dawn light filtering into the strange room, and for a moment couldn't place where she was. She could feel Luke's arm, heavy with sleep, draped over her hip as his even breathing stirred her hair. She moved slightly, just to stretch her leg, and his arm tightened, holding her against him. "I love you so much," Luke whispered. "Please don't go. Stay here. I need to talk to you," he added in a raspy voice.

"Have you slept?" she asked him softly.

"A little," he lied. When she started to turn onto her back, he held her firmly and said, "No, stay there."

"Luke, about last night," Lorelai started to say.

Luke smiled wanly and said, "I know, you couldn't sleep."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "That's not it." She paused to gather her thoughts while he waited for her to go on. "I wanted," she started and stopped. "I just," she tried again.

"Wanted to hurt me like I hurt you," Luke finished for her.

Lorelai chuckled bitterly and then asked, "How'd I do?"

"Pretty well," he answered with an admiring nod.

"Let me turn over. I want to look at you," she said quietly. Wordlessly, Luke lifted his arm from her and Lorelai turned to her other side. She looked up into his haggard face and automatically reached to smooth the lines that bracketed his eyes. She licked her lips and then caught the bottom one between her teeth, biting down on it to keep the tears at bay.

"They kept saying Lorelai Gilmore," Luke said hoarsely. "For days, all I heard was Lorelai Gilmore is dead," he whispered.

"I'm not Lorelai Gilmore anymore," she reminded him.

The corners of Luke's lips quirked, as he said, "You'll always be my Lorelai Gilmore, no matter what your driver's license says."

"It freaked you out," she said softly. She nodded as she said, "Freaked me and Rory out too."

Luke swallowed and said, "You have a terrifying ability to remove yourself from the people in your life."

"Only when they deserve it," she told him.

"Which side of the line am I on now?" he asked her solemnly.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No matter what, I could never really hate you. I love you too much."

"I don't know why I said the things I did," Luke said softly.

Lorelai pursed her lips into a sad semblance of a smile as she said, "According to Rory, you weren't too far off."

Luke cleared his throat slightly and said, "You know, Christopher is such a jerk sometimes, that it makes it believable that you could be doing this to hurt him, but I also know better. I know that you would lay down your life to protect Rory. I guess it's just there all of the time, so I forgot to see it that way," he said gruffly. When Lorelai nodded he said, "I think maybe I needed to push you away. I think that the whole thing, death, funeral, your name, her name, Christopher, Logan, all of it was just too much." He shrugged and said, "I know that it sounds lame now, but that was kind of how it was."

"I know what you're saying," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's overwhelming, my entire happiness is dependent on you, Lorelai."

"No, it's not," she said quickly.

Luke looked at her pointedly and answered, "Yes, it is, Lorelai." He sighed and said, "Sometimes I feel like you see it all like a big chess game. You know, you make this move, and then wait to see what the other player does," he tried to explain. "And whether you realize it or not, you do take kind of a sick little glee in things going wrong for some people," he said as he rubbed a dark curl between his thumb and forefinger. "You liked it when your grandmother would harp on your mother because you were glad that it wasn't you for once, I get that.," he said with a nod. "You also like to see Christopher stumbling around in the world, because the more unsettled he is, the more secure you are in the decisions that you made for yourself and Rory," he said softly. "It's like you're detached, watching it all unfold," he tried to explain.

"Not from you. Not from Rory and Josh and Jake," she argued.

"I understand that it's a defense thing, and that these people have hurt you," he said gently. "But I can't help but worry about when you're going to step back from me. You're already doing it with Rory," he told her.

"She's grown up, Luke, she has to make her own choices," Lorelai countered.

"I understand that," he said patiently. "I'm just trying to say that I see you holding yourself back, not saying what you really think because you're afraid that you'll drive her away," he told her. "I don't have the answer for you, I'm just telling you how I feel about it," he finished lamely.

"I see," Lorelai said with a thoughtful nod as she looked up at him. She rose up slowly and shifted to rest her head on his bare chest. "I'm sorry that this has been so weird for you. It's been weird for me too. The whole name thing, Mom freaking out, whatever is going on between Rory and Christopher and Rory and Logan," she said quietly. She traced a finger through the dusting of hair on his stomach and then began to stroke it, smoothing the hair as she said, "I guess I never thought it would be a problem for me and you. I was a little blindsided," she admitted.

"You were ambushed," Luke corrected.

Lorelai chuckled a little and said, "No matter what, Luke, I can't be like that with you. It isn't physically possible," she said with a laugh as she caught herself petting him and lifted her hand. "See what I mean?" she asked.

Luke smiled ruefully as he took her hand and placed it back on his stomach. "The physical part isn't what I worry about. I think last night was proof that no matter how either of us is feeling about each other, we can always do that," he said dryly.

"True," Lorelai admitted.

"It scares me to think that if something really goes wrong between us, that I won't be able to fix it," he told her gruffly. He smiled wanly and said, "Rory told me that I can't fix everything."

"Nothing is going wrong between us," Lorelai told him.

"And when I lose my mind again?" he asked gravely.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I know how to get your mind right."

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked up at him as she said, "Always. Even when you're a sanctimonious, meddling, overbearing ass."

"Well, that's good to know," Luke said with a laugh. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai answered.

"When I am being a sanctimonious, uh, meddling ass, even if you're feeling it, please don't ever say that you hate me, okay? I don't want to know," he finished as he stroked her tangled hair.

"You forgot overbearing, and yes, I promise," she told him with a smile.

"So, uh, you still a little mad?" he asked with a soft smile.

Lorelai glanced up at him and said, "Maybe a little?" with a glimmer in her eye.

"You wanna, uh, try making up again, with just a little less anger?" he asked as he trailed a finger down the side of her throat.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, but there will still be anger."

Luke nodded slowly as he asked, "Am I going to be allowed to touch you?"

"Required, I think," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I can deal with the anger then." He beckoned to her with his finger and whispered, "Kiss me, Lorelai Danes, I love you even if I am an ass."


	84. Pay the Piper in Pie

**A/N: A special thanks to all of you who were able to participate in the Chat-a-Thon. It was a lot of fun. Okay, after an exhausting weekend, it's time to get back to business, right? Thanks again to all of you who read and review. I know that I don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate you!**

**Pay the Piper in Pie**

Lorelai felt much calmer after spending a quiet half hour with Josh, whispering softly while she sat in the recliner giving him his morning bottle, and sharing soft giggles and kisses while she changed and dressed him for the day. She peeked through the cracked guest room door and saw Luke sprawled across the bed, one bare leg, stuck out from beneath the tangled covers. She silently pulled the guest room door closed as they passed by on their way downstairs to start the coffee maker. She frowned when she checked the machine and found that the filter wasn't preloaded with Luke's secret blend, and realized that the fight had thrown their bedtime routine completely off kilter. She cradled Josh on her hip as she spooned grounds into a fresh filter and dropped it into the basket. "Mommy and Daddy had a big fight last night, Ooh-ah," she said softly. She shoved the basket into the machine and then began to fill the carafe. "Grown-ups can be kind of stupid that way," she told him. She poured the water into the reservoir and said, "Daddy hurt Mommy's feelings, and then Mommy hurt his back." She placed the pot on the burner and flipped the switch. "It wasn't pretty," she told him.

Lorelai sighed as she walked over to the table and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. She perched Josh on the edge of the table, holding the squirming boy firmly so that they could see eye to eye. "I'd like to tell you that'll never happen again, but I know me and Daddy well enough to know that it would be a lie," she told him earnestly. She bit her bottom lip, wrinkled her nose and asked, "How much did you hear?" When Josh responded with a long line of drool, she smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, well, that's about what was coming out of your father's mouth last night." When he smiled happily at her, Lorelai melted, her smile warming and widening as he showed her his tiny front teeth. "You're right, it'll be fine. I know he didn't really mean it," she said with a nod. "Besides, I can never stay mad at him for too long. Like you guys, he's pretty irresistible." She glanced over, saw that the pot was almost done filling, and turned to lift Josh into his high chair for safe keeping. As she adjusted the buckle and snapped him into place she said, "I do think I'm going to have to make him grovel some more, though."

"I think you should," Rory said from her bedroom doorway.

Lorelai's head jerked up as she said, "Oh, hi. Did we wake you?" she asked with a contrite frown.

"Heard the sounds of coffee being made," Rory said as she shuffled into the room wearing her pajamas and slippers.

"Should be ready," Lorelai said, dropping a kiss to Josh's soft blonde curls, and then ruffling them with her fingers.

Rory poured a mug of coffee and asked, "You guys talk last night?"

Lorelai paused as she reached for another mug and said, "Uh, a little. We talked some early this morning."

"Luke already go to work?" Rory asked.

"No, he's asleep. I guess he must have called Caesar to open," she said with a frown. "He didn't say." She took two steps over to the end of the counter and picked up the phone. When Caesar answered, she said, "Hey Caesar, its Lorelai. I was just making sure that you were there. I didn't know if Luke had called you to open or not." She paused as she listened and then said, "Uh huh. Yeah, okay. No, I totally agree. Thanks Caesar, you're the best," she said as she disconnected. She dropped the phone back into its cradle and said, "Man, Luke is gonna be kissing everyone's butt today."

"How vivid," Rory murmured as she leaned back against the counter and took a sip of her coffee.

Lorelai smirked and said, "He's right though, Luke should just put him on mornings regularly, and that way, he'll know that the diner is covered except for Caesar's days off."

"Yeah, well, I doubt that Luke will willingly hand over that much control," Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai shrugged and jerked her head toward the table to get Rory to follow her as she said, "Not a matter of giving up anything, just formalizing the shifts when Caesar is there." She sat down in her chair again as she leaned toward Josh and said, "Daddy can still slave away all he wants, right? He just needs to sort the place out so that if he isn't there, there is someone to cover the kitchen at all times," she told Rory.

"Planning on more fights?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Oh no, that was bad enough. No, I just think he needs to make it so that he has coverage. Like when I'm not at the inn, we don't have to close. Sookie has Manny as her back up. Luke needs to go ahead and make Caesar his back up and be done with it," she said with a definitive nod.

"Makes sense," Rory conceded doubtfully. She leaned closer to Josh and said, "Watch how the master manipulates your Daddy. It's fascinating."

Lorelai bristled as she said, "I am not manipulating him."

"Mom," Rory said quickly, realizing how her words had sounded.

"I want him to have more freedom, more flexibility, that's all," she said indignantly.

"I know, I know, I was just teasing, honestly," Rory said as she held up her hands to stop her mother. When she saw the fight go out of Lorelai's posture, she smiled and said, "Flexibility. You do realize that next to Luke, you're practically Nadia Comaneci," she added with a smirk.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow as she smirked back at Rory and said, "He thinks I'm already Nadia in so many ways."

Rory frowned into her mug as she grumbled, "It's so not fair that you can instantly trump anything I say by pulling a dirty."

XXXX

Rory was spooning rice cereal into her brother's eager mouth when Lorelai grabbed Jake's bottle and turned to head upstairs, hoping to circumvent Jake's usual morning meltdown. She made it up two steps when the early warning wail went up. "Coming," she said under her breath as she hurried up the rest of the stairs. By the time she turned the corner and headed down the hall, Jake was in full on rant. "Okay, okay, sorry, moving a little slower today," she said as she swooped into the nursery and plucked the boy from his crib. "So sorry that I wasn't hovering over you, bottle in hand, the moment you opened those big blue eyes young Master Jacob," she said with a chuckle. When he began to quiet immediately, she shook her head at him and said, "Faker. Big fat faker, that's what you are Jaluke," she said as she carried him over to the recliner.

She sat back and held his bottle as he began to drink greedily. She stared down at him as she murmured, "All that noise and not even a real tear. You need to work on that. If you really wanna sell it, you have to use the tears," she told him. When he blinked slowly, his long lashes shadowed his rosy cheeks, before he returned her gaze intently. Lorelai smiled softly as she said, "Working me like your daddy now. I'm hip to your game, mister." She traced a fingertip over the back of his plump hand and said, "You're both all bluff and bluster. A whole lotta noise," she told Jake.

"I could work up the tears, though," Luke said in a raspy voice. "If I really needed to sell it," he added with a shrug.

Lorelai glanced over and saw him leaning against the doorjamb. He had hastily dressed in his wrinkled white undershirt and suit pants, but his feet were bare and his hair was beyond rumpled. "Sorry, I tried to get up here before he could wake you," she said with a shrug.

Luke walked over to the chair and then sank down onto his knees next to her, draping his arm over the back of the cushion. He dropped a soft kiss to Jake's curls and then looked up at her from under his dark lashes as he said, "I'm ready to start groveling now."

Lorelai looked at him solemnly as she said, "Then try to look like you're sorry are instead of looking like you wanna rip my clothes off."

Luke smiled a little as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I am sorry, and I do want to rip your clothes off, so it's all mixed up in the same look," he said softly. He nuzzled her ear, drawing in the lingering scent of her shampoo and cologne all tangled up with his. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, his voice breaking with sincerity.

"I know you are," she answered, her eyes fixed on Jake.

Luke nodded and looked down at his son as he snuggled contentedly cradled in his mother's arms. "You rat me out?" he asked gruffly.

"Josh knows you're stupid, but Jake and I hadn't gotten that far," she said as she glanced over at him.

"Shh, please don't tell him," Luke said quickly.

"What's it worth to you?" Lorelai asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"I'll do anything," Luke answered gruffly. "Diamonds? One of those ugly brown bag things with the L's and V's like your Mom has? A convertible?" he offered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Don't want that stuff."

"Pie?" he offered hopefully.

"Kiss," she countered. When he began to lean in, she pulled away slightly and said in a stern tone, "It had better be good."

"I consider myself warned," he whispered as he held his hand over Jake's eyes. He smiled at Lorelai and said, "He's too young to see this."

"You're probably right," she murmured as he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was so soft, that it made her ache, remembering those early kisses filled with uncertainty and longing. Lorelai parted her lips slightly and Luke deepened the kiss, gaining confidence in her welcome and drinking her in as he lingered, drawing her bottom lip onto his mouth and sucking on it gently.

When he pulled back, his eyes searched her face as he smoothed a hand over her hair. "What kind of pie do you want?" he whispered.

"Cherry," she answered. "With the little woven strippy things on top," she added.

"You got it," he told her with a nod. "You want me to finish with him?" he asked as he nodded to Jake.

Lorelai smirked as she asked, "Worried about what I'm gonna tell him?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I need one of them to like me. I'm sure the other two aren't too happy with me right now."

Lorelai smiled as she said, "Well, Josh really didn't care. As a matter of fact, he thought it was funny, I guess. He kept grinning at me."

"Happy boy," Luke said with a nod.

"Rory still seems to like you too," Lorelai told him with a sidelong glance.

Luke's smile was filled with genuine relief when he said, "Good." He looked down at Jake and asked, "What do you say, help your daddy out? Help me make Mommy like me again?" When Jake stared up at him solemnly he said, "Yeah, I know, I've gotta grovel." He looked back at Lorelai and said, "Give him to me. You go take your shower."

Lorelai sat up and struggled to gain her feet after kicking back in the comfy chair. She handed Jake to Luke and said, "You two try not to yell at each other, okay?"

"Ha ha," Luke said dryly as he sat down in the chair.

Lorelai looked down at them, hesitant to leave. She ran her hand distractedly over Luke's messy hair and said, "I know that I promised that I wouldn't say this, but this one is your son, through and through. We named him right," she added as she bent to kiss Jake's forehead.

Luke nodded as he looked down at Jake with a proud smile and said, "Hopefully he'll be smarter than the old man."

Lorelai nodded and gave his shoulder a gentle pat as she said, "A wise man knows when to offer pie," and turned to leave.

"A smart man would bake you one every day," Luke called after her.

Lorelai stopped in the doorway and said, "See, you're already much brainier then you were yesterday."

Luke turned to look at her and said, "Too bad I still fall a little short. Maybe once a week?" he bargained. When Lorelai just rolled her eyes and left the room, Luke looked down at Jake and said, "You can grovel, but you can't give in all at once, you know? I mean, you'll give in eventually, but you can't just cave. You get kicked out of the club for that stuff," he told his son.

When Jake blinked up at him as if he understood, Luke smiled and said, "She's right about you though, poor little guy. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, make sure you grow up better than I did," he said as he let his head fall back against the cushion. He reached down and pulled the lever to raise the foot rest and settled back for an early morning breakfast doze.

XXXX

Given the hectic nature of the preceding few days, and the explosion that had rocked the house the night before, by unspoken agreement, the Danes family decided to lie low that day. Restless, Rory finally emerged from her room that afternoon to announce that she was going to stay at Lane's apartment that night, and promptly left. Luke stretched out on the living room rug with the two boys, offering himself up bodily for the sake of their amusement. Lorelai stretched out on the couch and tried to stifle a giggled when Luke took a tiny hand to the groin as Jake tried to pull himself up between his father's knees. "Need a cup, Babe?" Lorelai asked as she distractedly turned the page of the magazine she was reading.

"No real damage," Luke said with a chuckle. He lifted his head and fixed Jacob with a stare as he said, "Guys don't do that to other guys. One day you'll understand."

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's right, Jakey. Boys only like it when girls put their hands in their crotches."

"That lesson might be a little advanced," Luke grumbled. "Ah!" he cried as Josh flipped onto his butt, trying to take a handful of his father's hair with him. "Seriously, you put them up to this," Luke said in a surly tone as he disentangled his hair from Josh's vise-like grip and then rubbed his scalp.

"Didn't have to, they know a bad man when they see one, apparently," Lorelai said casually.

"How long am I in the dog house for?" Luke asked in a dark tone.

Lorelai snorted and said, "It hasn't even been twelve hours."

"Since the fight?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Since the groveling began," she corrected.

"Ah, that's how we're marking time?" he asked as he tilted his head back to look up at her.

"I want a red convertible, one of those little two seaters," she said as she flipped another page. "I see Grace Kelly scarves and sunglasses," she murmured.

"And the boys would ride where?" he asked.

"With you," she answered. "Pie, please?" she asked sweetly as she nodded to the empty plate on the coffee table.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You've had two pieces and we haven't even had dinner yet."

"You're awfully cocky," she said archly.

"After dinner," he said firmly. "I'll cook anything you want," he negotiated with an ingratiating smile.

"Hmmm, tacos, I think. No, enchiladas," she amended.

"That I can do," he said with a nod.

"Wait, fajitas," she said quickly.

"Something south of the border, got it," Luke answered with a nod.

"And you have to speak Spanish to me," she added.

Luke sat up, hoisting Josh into his lap as he said to the baby, "Su madre esta loca en la cabeza."

"El daddio is loco about la mommio," Lorelai muttered.

"Verdad," Luke answered as he stood up and settled Jake onto one hip. He leaned back over to pick up Jake and grinned as Josh giggled happily at being turned upside down. "Silly boy," Luke said under his breath as he straightened up and jostled Jake into place on the other hip.

"You can leave them in here," Lorelai said as she glanced up at him.

"Nah, they're gonna help," Luke told her as he walked over to stand in front of the couch. When she looked up at him questioningly, he smiled and asked, "Sure you don't want French food?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "No. You hate French food."

"Yes, but if I made you French food I could say, je t'aime," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai smiled as she looked into his eyes and asked, "You don't know the Spanish words?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Seemed too obvious."

"Hah, you don't know them," she said with a laugh.

Luke smirked and asked, "Wanna hang out with us while I prepare your feast?"

Lorelai set the magazine aside and said, "Sure," as she swung her legs from the couch and stood up. "Want me to take one?" she asked.

"Nah, I've got the little thugs," Luke said as he started for the kitchen.

"Where did you learn French?" Lorelai asked as she hung back a little, appreciating the view of the big man with a little boy wrapped in each arm, along with the snug fit of his faded old jeans as he walked in front of her.

"High school. We had to take at least one year of language, I figured the French would get me farther," he answered, tossing her a smile over his shoulder.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she asked archly, "In business?"

Luke snorted as they reached the kitchen, and said, "With girls. That's the only thing I retained, I think." Lorelai shook her head as she took Jake from him and they settled each boy into his exersaucer to bounce around. Lorelai watched as Luke started to pull ingredients from the refrigerator. "Figured it may come in handy one day," he said with a smirk as he opened the freezer door. "Steak or chicken?" he asked as he shifted through the contents.

"Both, please," she answered.

Luke pulled out a package of each and carried them to the microwave to defrost. "I figure I'll make enough for leftovers so Rory can have some tomorrow," he said as he rooted through his spices.

"Good plan," she told him, watching as he pulled out the jars that he wanted and then moved back to the refrigerator. She smiled at how he absently rubbed one sock clad foot over the other as he studied the contents. He nodded to himself, satisfied that he had everything that he needed on hand to make the meal, and began pulling vegetables from the crisper. He placed them on the counter, and then pulled two bottles of beer from the top shelf. He held one up with a questioning look, and Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, please." Luke twisted the tops off of the bottles and handed one to her as she lounged against the counter. She nodded to the produce he had set out on the counter and asked, "What's that for?"

Luke looked up at her blankly and said, "You said that you wanted fajitas." When Lorelai nodded with a frown he laughed and said, "You use peppers and onions and seasoning in the skillet to flavor the meat. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to pick around them."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and asked, "Have you ever made fajitas before?"

Luke shrugged and said, "No, but it can't be that hard. I have the stuff, oh crap," he said as he spun around and started rummaging through the cabinet where he kept baking supplies.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Tortillas," he grunted.

"I can run to the store while you're doing that," she said as she nodded to the counter.

Luke turned to look at her with a scornful expression as he said, "Those things in the package are crap."

"Well, maybe we should make something else," she said as she shook her head. "This looks like a lot of work," she added with a frown.

"Not hard, just takes a little bit. You aren't starving are you?" he asked her. When she hesitated, he rolled his eyes and said, "You just had two pieces of pie in the last hour, Lorelai."

"No, not starving," she answered unconvincingly.

"An hour. It'll take an hour, that's it," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't want you doing all this."

Luke smiled and said, "I like doing this. This is fun for me. Plus, I've never made them before, so it'll be something different, right?" he said with a nod.

Lorelai hesitated, but seeing his enthusiasm, relented. "Okay, I'll feed the terrible twosome while you do your thing," she said as she opened another cabinet and started scanning the baby food labels. "I think we have a jar of Sookie's salsa in the pantry," she told him.

"Okay, good," Luke answered as he began to combine ingredients in a bowl to make the tortillas. "Try to shove something green into them. Preferably spinach," he said as he stirred.

"Yuck, poor babies," Lorelai said as she began opening jars and assembling a baby smorgasbord for the boys. She glanced over at him and then kept her head down as she said, "I don't like Christopher horning in. Not now. It's too late," she said softly.

Luke paused, still holding the spoon and then started to stir again as he said cautiously, "I understand why you feel that way."

Lorelai dropped the spoon she was using into one of the jars and said, "He doesn't deserve it. He didn't put in the time, Luke."

Luke sighed and said, "I agree, personally, but it's Rory's choice."

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "I had no trouble letting you in. Hell, you were already in as far as Rory was concerned. And you earned your spot," she said with a nod. "I would hate to have him getting even a piece of that," she admitted. "I know it's not fair, or right or whatever, but that's how I feel," she said, lifting her chin a bit as she waited for his reaction.

Luke covered the bowl with a towel and set it aside to rest while he turned to the cutting board and said, "We feel the same way, Lorelai, it's just that Rory isn't little anymore. You don't get to call the shots," he said as he glanced up at her nervously. He sighed as he started to cut up a red pepper and said, "I hate it too. It's hard, knowing that she's grown up, and that she can choose now." He set the knife down and said, "But she even sees it, and that's what makes it wrong."

"I know," Lorelai said quietly as she turned her attention back to the boys' divided bowls.

"We both have to try harder. We both have to accept her choices, even if we think he is coming out the winner," Luke said as he returned to his slicing.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We do, but I am telling you here and now, that I don't want her having anything to do with his parents." She turned to him and said, "You have to trust me on this one. They don't want her, Luke. They never have," she said with a helpless shrug. "I don't want you encouraging something that will probably never happen, and will definitely hurt her," she said firmly.

"I promise," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat as he said softly, "I can't imagine that."

"Babe, Rory was right. You were hurt by losing your parents so young. I totally get that," she said sincerely. "But, Luke, the time that you had them for was so much better than most people ever get. That's what you need to remember about them," she said gently.

"I know," he said quietly. The sound of the knife blade slicing efficiently through vegetables filled the room as Lorelai carried both bowls over to the table. Lost in thought, she began preparing their bottles, lulled by the quiet domesticity of the scene. Luke cleared his throat again and asked tentatively, "Are we going to be okay?"

Lorelai turned and stared at the rigid set of his shoulders as he steadily kept on task. "Babe, we'll always be okay," she said, placing her hand on his back, rubbing gently between his shoulder blades.

Luke set the knife down and released a deep breath as he turned to face her. "Te amo, mi amor," he said in a throaty voice. "Mi senora bonita," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

XXXX

Rory and Lane walked through the door at Weston's chattering frantically. "I know, I totally wanted to die," Lane said dramatically.

Rory lifted her eyebrows and said, "Well, a dirty Trollope would know."

"But am I?" Lane asked for the fiftieth time.

"I can't tell you that, Lane," Rory said patiently. "Here, let's have something that would give your mother a heart attack and we'll parse everything for subtext," she said as she gestured to the case. When Jess stepped out of the back room, Rory looked up and said, "Uh, hey."

"Hey," Jess said with a nod.

"We need sugar," Rory said with a definitive nod. "Stat."

Jess shrugged and said, "Name it, Luke's buying."

Rory turned to Lane and studied her friend carefully. She turned back to Jess and said, "Lane needs the triple chocolate brownie sundae, and I need, uh," she paused as she bit her lip and studied the selection again.

"Mocha crunch cake," Jess finished for her.

Rory's eyes went wide as she said, "Yes, mocha crunch cake, thank you."

Jess smirked and said, "I'm a professional, don't try this at home." He jerked his chin toward a table and said, "I'll bring them out. Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, for me. I think Lane needs cocoa with lots of marshmallows, extra whipped cream and sprinkles, right?" she asked her friend.

"Yes," Lane said with a dazed nod.

"Be right out," Jess said as he turned to start making their treats.

As Rory and Lane shrugged out of their coats, Rory said, "You know, working here part time, you would think I'd get used to this bounty of goodness, but I'm not."

Lane nodded as she slipped into her chair and said, "Well, you are Lorelai Gilmore's daughter."

"Yes, I am," Rory answered with a grave nod. They spoke in low tones, rehashing all of the things Lane said, and then Zach said, and then what Zach's dirty Trollope of a groupie said. They paused only when Jess appeared at the table with two mugs and deposited them in front of each girl.

While they waited for their dessert-dinner, Rory tried to help Lane sort out her conflicted feelings. When Jess reappeared, Lane looked up and blurted, "Am I in love with Zach?"

Jess reared back a little in surprise and then slid the dishes onto the table. "Uh, how would I know," he asked uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because you're a guy," Lane said with a nod.

"And you've been in love," Rory added.

"So have you," Jess shot back at Rory, not wanting to get dragged into their discussion.

"I need some male perspective," Lane told him eagerly.

"I'm working," Jess answered tersely.

"Come on, Jess, the place is dead and it's Lane. We like Lane, remember?" Rory cajoled as she pushed an empty chair out with her foot.

Jess glanced down at the chair and then said, "Why don't you talk to Lorelai, this is right up her alley."

Rory shook her head and said, "There will be no discussion of love in the Danes house tonight, and Lane needs our help right now."

"Why? What?" Jess asked as he gave in and sat down heavily.

"Big wicked fight last night. Bad, really bad," Rory said as she sliced off a forkful of cake.

Land blinked and said, "Lorelai and Luke? They're always so lovey dovey."

"Yeah, well, not at the moment," Rory said with a grimace. "And let me tell you, when they do fight, they go big. It was ugly," she told them with a sad shake of her head.

"Are they not talking?" Lane asked. As she stuck her spoon into her sundae she frowned and said, "I can't picture Lorelai not talking."

"Oh, they're talking, and I'm sure it'll blow over," Rory said thoughtfully. "It was just bad," she said quietly.

Sensing that Rory didn't want to say any more, Jess cleared his throat and asked, "Okay, so are you in love with Zach?"

"That is the question," Lane confirmed with a nod.

"No, I'm asking you. Point blank. Do you want to be with Zach?" Jess asked patiently.

Lane stared down at her sundae for a moment. "I don't know," she started slowly. "I like him. A lot," she said cautiously. "I'd like to have, you know, a relationship. Like you and Logan," she said to Rory.

Jess pushed his chair back abruptly and said, "Well, there you go. Give it a shot, see if Zach is interested too." He jerked a thumb toward the back room and said, "If you don't need anything else, I have a ton of stuff to do before I can close," and turned on his heel and left.

Rory watched him disappear and then turned back to Lane with a perplexed expression. She leaned over the table and whispered, "What was that about?"

Lane shrugged and said, "I have no idea," as she continued plowing through her sundae.

Rory frowned as she glanced toward the back room again and then asked, "Do you think maybe Jess has a crush on you?"

Lane sat up straight in surprise and gasped, "No!"

Rory shrugged as she glanced nervously at the door to the back and whispered, "I don't know, he seemed kind of upset."

Lane shook her head quickly and said, "No, he must still be upset about Cara, that's all." He shoulders drooped as she said, "I shouldn't have asked him, that was stupid."

Rory picked at her cake with her fork and said, "Yeah, maybe that's it."

XXXX

Lorelai rinsed another plate and handed it to Luke to be loaded into the dishwasher. "So the Spanish, also to pick up chicks?" she teased.

Luke chuckled and said, "No the Spanish you pick up when you work in food service. Plus, I hear Caesar on the phone with whatever girl he's after," he added.

"Caesar has a girl?" Lorelai asked in a surprised tone.

Luke laughed and said, "Caesar has a few girls."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Caesar's a player? How did I not know this?" she demanded.

Luke shrugged and said, "He told me once, that if I could get a girl like you, there was hope for all guys."

Lorelai threw her head back as she laughed and said, "Wow, nice."

Luke smiled and said, "Well, it gave him a much needed confidence boost." He placed the last glass into the dishwasher and rolled the rack back in. "There are always girls calling up there. I can't keep them all straight. He said something about the ladies in his mother's bingo group, whatever that is," Luke muttered.

"Ah, the mamas are setting him up," Lorelai said as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Yeah, all of their names end in 'ina'," Luke told her. "Angelina, Carolina, Seraphina," he rambled.

"Makes it easy, he can just call them Ina as a pet name," Lorelai said with an admiring nod.

"Now you know why he prefers to work days. Keeps his evenings free," Luke said with a smirk.

"Well, Joe is working out on nights, isn't he?" Lorelai asked.

"He's fine," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Wait, if Caesar worked today, and Joe is on tonight, who's working with him? Rory is at Lane's," she pointed out.

"That Zach kid," Luke told her as he began to unbuckle Josh from his high chair.

"Oh, Zach," Lorelai said with a nod as she lifted Jake from his. "Caesar wants you to put him on days only," she told him.

"Yeah, I know," Luke answered. "I'm thinking about it," he told her.

Lorelai nodded as she followed him from the kitchen and said, "Good. I think he deserves to work the hours he wants, since he has, you know, always covered for us."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Luke said gruffly. "I just wonder when I'm supposed to work," he grumbled as they climbed the stairs.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You could retire from the grill and just oversee your empire."

"Never gonna happen," Luke said tersely.

"I was just teasing," she assured him as they turned down the upstairs hallway.

Luke turned on the lights in the guest bathroom and said, "I'm beginning to feel squeezed out of my own businesses."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I had to make Michel manager at the Dragonfly." She sat Jake down on the floor and handed him a foam block to hold as she turned on the taps in the tub and adjusted the temperature. "You'll figure out your spot," she assured him.

Luke nodded as he stripped off Josh's shirt and pants, leaving the diaper in place until the last moment. "I would like to be home more mornings," he admitted quietly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, mornings are good."

Luke nodded as he started to take Jake's clothes off and said, "It was nice this morning, having that time. I usually don't get the snuggling until bedtime," he said as he leaned over and blew a raspberry on Jake's rounded belly. When the boy chortled, his father beamed and then turned to share the wealth with Josh.

"Well, there's always bath time," Lorelai said as she pressed the suction cup feet of their bath rings down to be sure that they were secure. "Ready," she told Luke.

Luke nodded, and quickly stripped off Josh's diaper, holding the boy away from him as he deposited him in his ring in one swift practiced move. He spied Jake, turning to crawl away and reached out to catch him by hooking a finger in the top of his diaper. "Not so fast, stinky. Its bath time," he said as he scooped him up and placed a bid smacking kiss on Jake's cheek. He repeated the strip and dip move with Jake and sat back to watch them as their mother tried to get the actual bathing done. He shifted to his knees with a groan, grabbed a second washcloth and began to scrub Jake down. He glanced over at Lorelai and asked, "So after baths and story time, then what?"

"What do you mean?" she asked distractedly as she tried to rinse the shampoo from Josh's hair while shielding his face with her hand.

"Uh, where am I sleeping tonight?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Oh," Lorelai said as she looked over at him. "Well, I stripped the sheets from the guest bed, so I guess you'll have to move back to our room," she said with shrug.

"Good," Luke answered. After a moment he asked, "You're gonna be there, right?"

Lorelai smiled as she said, "Yeah, I'm gonna be there."

"Good, good, that's good," Luke said as he blew out a relieved breath.

XXXX

An hour later, Lorelai walked back up the stairs, tired from a long, drawn out phone call from Michel, listing all of the things that had gone wrong while she had been off for the last few days. She walked down to the nursery, hoping to catch the end of story time, but instead found Luke asleep in the recliner, a sleeping Josh tucked under one arm, and a hand clamped tightly around Jake who was busy tugging on the toe of his sleeper. She smiled as she reached down for Jake and asked, "Did you put Daddy to sleep?"

"Not sleeping," Luke mumbled as he reluctantly released his hold on Jake so that Lorelai could take him.

Lorelai grinned at Jake and said, "If it looks like a duck, and walks like a duck."

"Just snuggling," Luke muttered as he blinked to clear his vision.

"Big, snuggly teddy bear," Lorelai teased.

"They're warm and cuddly," Luke said defensively as he looked down at Josh. "Aw, he's sacked out," he said softly as he twirled one of Josh's whispy curls around his finger.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Tonight's story must have been a snoozer."

Luke shook his head and said, "A classic, Pat the Bunny."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Dirty!"

Luke shook his head and said sternly, "No, you will not make Pat the Bunny dirty, Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, party pooper. Why don't you put him in his crib and I'll see if I can lull this one?" she suggested.

Luke looked up at her and said, "But we're comfortable."

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's okay, we like this one," as she settled into the wooden chair that he had made for her. She began to rock back and forth as she said, "Better speed."

Luke looked over at Jake, who was busy gnawing on his fist, and then down at Josh, sleeping peacefully with his long dark blonde lashes feathering against his cheeks. "You're right," he said softly. "I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt them."

Lorelai smiled wistfully and said, "I know, but you know that you don't actually get to kill people, right?"

"I'd sooner reach down my throat, pull out my own heart and jump up and down on it," he said as he looked over at her frankly.

"I know, Babe, but it's hard to get your whole hand in there," she teased gently. She looked down at Jake and then over at Josh and Luke and said, "There's no right or wrong way. There's no way you can stop it, either," she said with a sad smile. She let her head rest against the back of the chair as she turned to look at her husband. When his eyes met hers, she smiled and said, "Welcome to parenthood."


	85. Who's the Boss?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, busy week. I'm back now.**

**Who's the Boss?**

Lorelai woke up early the following morning to Josh's mewling cries and found Luke's pillow already cool to the touch. She tossed back the covers and shoved her feet into a pair of slippers she had left near the bed. "Coming," she called as she turned into the hallway.

"Got him," Luke answered as he stepped into the nursery doorway holding Josh, who was snuffling softly into his father's flannel shirt.

"Oh, I thought that you went to work," Lorelai said as she pushed her hair back out of her eyes and saw Luke stroking Josh's blonde curls soothingly as he cuddled the boy into his neck.

"Not yet," he answered. "Caesar is opening, I'm going in for the breakfast rush," he told her. "I started the coffee," he said as he flipped the tail of his flannel up and pulled a baby bottle from his back pocket.

"Packing heat, huh?" she asked with a smile.

Luke nodded as he popped the lid off of the bottle with his thumb and said, "Just finished getting it ready when I heard him." He looked over at her and said, "You can go back to bed if you want."

"Bring him in here, baby hog," Lorelai said as she turned and walked back to their room.

Luke followed her back to the bedroom and settled back against the headboard. He arranged Josh carefully in his arms and asked him, "Okay, comfy? Here ya go," he said as he offered the baby his bottle. He shot Lorelai a sidelong glance and said, "I am not a baby hog."

Lorelai curled up on her side, hugging her pillow as she looked up at him. "You're a good dad," she said simply.

Luke turned to look down at her and said softly, "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Josh as he cleared his throat and said, "I was thinking."

"Uh oh," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I told Rory that we'd go get the tree this week. I know that you've been off of work for a few days, so I thought that I'd see if your mother would be willing to watch the boys for a little while," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on them for little while."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, and if your dad is around to help, it would be good for him too."

"The healing powers of drool," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke smiled at her and said, "Amazing what it can do, isn't it?"

Lorelai slid her foot over to his side of the bed and rubbed his leg through the covers "If you can get it arranged, I say go for it," she told him. "Did I tell you that they're still planning on having their Christmas party on Friday?" she asked him.

"They are?" Luke asked in a surprised tone.

Lorelai shrugged a little and said, "Mom said that it was too late to cancel it, and that she thought it might be good for dad."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. Well, maybe she'd be to busy to watch these guys then," he mused.

"You should ask her, maybe not," Lorelai told him. "Besides, if she can't I'm sure Babette would help out for a couple of hours," she said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, I'll need to sort out the car thing too. We'll need to take the truck to get the tree, so I'd have to shuttle these guys to Hartford first," he thought out loud.

"Unless Mom comes here to watch them," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke looked over at her and said darkly, "The last time your mother was left alone in this house she tried to have the dining room table chopped up for firewood."

"Yeah, but she's not mad at you now," Lorelai pointed out.

When Lorelai stopped rubbing him with her foot, Luke shifted his leg closer to her, signaling that he wasn't done with the contact yet. "No, now it's you," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled slightly as she said, "Getting less mad."

Luke nodded and said, "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Lorelai rolled onto her back and began to stretch, rubbing her foot against his leg again. "So, you guys are ready to get the trees?" she asked through a yawn.

"Tree," Luke corrected. "We're just getting one this year," he said sternly.

Lorelai nodded slowly as she said, "Sure you are," in a doubtful tone.

"I already told Rory," he told her.

"How'd she take that?" Lorelai asked, blinking up at him guilessly.

Luke rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze to Josh as he muttered, "About as well as you'd expect, but I'm tellin' ya, only one tree is getting loaded in my truck. No matter what Bob says."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I love it when you talk tough."

Luke watched the rapidly dwindling contents of the bottle and said, "Hungry guy."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think they're spurting."

Luke winced and said, "Don't put it like that."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're the one making it dirty."

"Having a growth spurt," Luke said slowly. "And yes, I think they are too. The sleepers are getting a little short on them. Jake keeps tugging at the toes," he told her.

"Yeah, but they swim in the next size up. I'm always worried about too much material getting all twisted around," she said with a frown.

Luke chuckled as he looked down at Josh and said, "We just need to pull out the stuff that runs smaller. The way these guys are growing it won't take long to fill them out."

Lorelai propped herself up on her elbow and stared sternly at her son. "I thought we talked about this. You need to stay little, remember?" she chastised gently.

Luke pulled the bottle from Josh's mouth with a pop, and smiled down at him as the baby chortled happily. "Hey, early bird," he said as he lifted him up to kiss his cheek.

Lorelai watched as father and son took a moment to delight in one another and then said, "Too bad you don't like him, huh?"

"Yeah, so sad," Luke agreed as he swung his legs off of the bed. "I'll change and dress him. You rest a little more, and I'll bring him back before I leave," he told her.

Lorelai dropped back down to her pillow and reached to pull his close as she snuggled in and said, "Umm kay."

Luke carried Josh back to the nursery, talking softly to him, his voice a deep rumble as he spewed a long stream of mumbo jumbo designed to make Josh smile. As he placed him on the changing table he asked, "You're okay with it just being me and Rory this time, right? I mean, I know that you hate to wear the snowsuit thing," he said as he stripped off the boy's sleeper. "When you get a little bigger, I'll take you and Jake out, and you guys can help me and Rory pick out the tree. If she's lucky, we might even invite Mommy along," he said as he began to change Josh's diaper. "She's not big on tromping around in the woods, but I think for you guys, we may be able to sway her," he told his son. He quickly cleaned and powdered his bottom before shaking open a fresh diaper with one hand and slipping it under the squirming child. As he fastened it, he said, "I know Mommy told you that I was a jerk the other night. She's right, I was," he admitted. "Sometimes guys are just dumb. I want you to be smarter than me, okay?" he said as he picked Josh up and carried him over to the dresser.

He pulled out a little pair of soft pants and the first shirt that seemed like a close enough match and carried him back to the changing table to dress him. "Think before you open your mouth, okay?" he asked as he unfastened the snaps at the shirt's shoulder and slipped it over Josh's head. "Don't just go spouting off because you're upset," he cautioned. He smiled down at Josh as the boy grinned up at him and said, "You don't spout, though. At least, not like your brother and me." He pulled the little pants up over Josh's diaper and said, "You need socks, its cold out." He took both of Josh's tiny feet in his hands and wrapped his fingers around them to warm them and then pressed an absent kiss to the bottom of one. As he straightened up he cleared his throat and said, "I can't believe I just kissed your foot." He lifted Josh to carry him back to the dresser to find some socks and said gruffly, "Let's just keep that between us, okay?"

Luke finished dressing Josh and carried him back down the hall to their bedroom. He knelt on the bed and whispered, "Hey, I've got something for you."

"I'll bet you do," Lorelai mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and blinked up at him. She smiled when she saw Josh's ensemble and said, "Oh! Did Daddy dress you in the dark, little boy?"

"He's fine," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai reached out to take Josh from Luke and said, "That's okay, Mommy will fix you up when he's gone."

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss her as he said, "Which would be right now."

Lorelai turned her head and said, "I know where that mouth has been, foot kisser."

"Stupid monitors," Luke grumbled as he began to pull away.

Lorelai reached up and grabbed a fistful of flannel to tug him back down. "Kidding. Kiss me, or there will be hell to pay," she added sternly.

Luke smiled as he kissed her gently. He shook his head a little and then gave Josh one last kiss on the top of his head as he said, "Bossy women. Watch out for bossy women, Josh."

XXXX

"Bossy women," Luke grumbled as he and Bob hoisted the tree Rory had chosen into the bed of the truck late that afternoon. Luke turned back toward the office and yelled, "Rory, come on, if we're late your Grandmother will kill me."

"Bye, Margie!" Rory called as she stepped carefully down the stairs. "Got 'em all?" she asked Luke as she approached with a wide smile.

Luke rolled his eyes as he said, "Of course we do."

"They're little, Luke," Rory said as he yanked open the passenger door and waited patiently for her to climb into the truck.

"Hardly even saplings," Bob added with a nod.

Luke sent the man a sharp look and said, "I already bought them, you can stop with the pitch."

Bob smiled and clapped Luke on the back as he said, "Merry Christmas."

"Wait," Margie called as she hurried down from the porch waving two small boxes. "I knew I had these somewhere in there," she puffed as she approached them. She held the boxes out to Luke and said, "Here, for the babies."

"What? You don't have to," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

"Take 'em, she's not gonna let you leave without them," Bob said dryly.

Luke smiled as he reached for the boxes and asked, "Another bossy woman?"

"World's full of 'em," Bob said laconically.

"Hush you," Margie admonished her husband. She turned back to Luke and said, "Rory showed me pictures of them. So precious," she said with a sigh.

"They are," Luke said, ducking his head slightly as the color rose in his cheeks. He pulled the lid off of one of the boxes and found a small ceramic ornament with a slot for a picture, and 'My first Christmas,' written on the back. He smiled shyly and said, "Thank you. Lorelai will love these."

"Well, we get new ones every year. Those were last year's actually," Margie said with a slight grimace. "But this year's are not very cute," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Well, thank you, they are, uh, cute," Luke mumbled as he slipped the lid back onto the box.

"Well, it's freezing out here. Come on, Margie, let's let them get on their way," Bob said as he reached for his wife's arm.

Luke glanced back at Rory waiting patiently in the truck and said, "Yeah, we need to get going. Um, thanks again," he said as he waved the boxes at them.

"Merry Christmas," Margie said brightly.

"Yeah, uh, Merry Christmas," Luke said as he reached for the door handle. He climbed into the truck and grumbled, "Why does everyone want Christmas to start three weeks early?"

"Says the man who just bought three Christmas trees," Rory mumbled as she stared down at her cell phone.

Luke started the truck and said casually, "You got a date?"

"What? Oh no, um, Logan was going to call," she said as she quickly flipped the phone closed and shoved it into her coat pocket.

"Trying to nail down the New Year's plans?" Luke teased as he pulled out onto the county road.

"His family goes to the Caribbean over Christmas and New Year's," she explained.

"Oh," Luke said with a nod. "Nice."

"Yeah, sounds nice," Rory said as she looked out of the window.

They drove in silence for a moment before Luke said quietly, "You really like him, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Rory answered as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Luke nodded as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel distractedly. "So, uh, what's he majoring in?" Luke asked.

"Business and English, you know Journalism," Rory answered.

Luke nodded and said, "Makes sense. Guess he'll run the family business, huh?"

"That seems to be the plan," Rory said with a nod.

Luke rubbed his neck and then said, "I always felt a little bad about closing the hardware store."

"You did?" Rory asked as she turned to him with a surprised expression.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, it was my dad's life work, you know?" He sighed and said, "I just didn't love it like he did."

Rory smiled and said, "I think you did the right thing. Besides, you still have the place, and a lot of his stuff is still there," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Luke said gruffly.

"Maybe one day Josh or Jake will take over the diner," she said with a nod.

"And turn it into a hardware store?" Luke asked jokingly.

"Possibly," Rory said with a grin.

Luke pursed his lips as he nodded and said, "I guess that would be fair." He looked over at Rory and asked, "You still thinking foxholes and summit meetings?"

Rory chuckled self-consciously and said, "I don't know. Having a hard time picturing it now that I'm a little better acquainted with the reality of it."

Luke smiled and said, "Always had a hard time picturing you down and dirty like that."

Rory smiled and said, "Seemed more glamorous when I was twelve."

Luke shrugged and said, "There's lots of stuff you can do and still travel. You don't have to have bombs falling on your head."

"Aw, would you worry about me, Luke," Rory said with a teasing grin.

"Every minute," Luke answered bluntly. He glanced over at her and said, "Of course, we'll probably do that anyway."

"I'm thinking print journalism, although they say it's dying," Rory said with a soft smile.

"Well, you can always get in with the internet thing," Luke said encouragingly.

"It is an option," Rory conceded. "I just like the newspaper thing. I love working on the Daily News. I like the hustle of it all," she said enthusiastically.

"You have a face for television," Luke said gruffly.

Rory laughed and said, "You're sweet, but I don't want to read the news, I want to dig it up."

"Does that make you Woodward or Bernstein?" Luke asked.

"I little of both," Rory said with a nod.

Luke smiled as he looked over at her and said, "Promise me no exposés on small town diners."

Rory turned to Luke and asked, "Do you get a lot of truckers and prostitutes in there?"

"Funny girl," Luke grumbled.

"And bossy. Don't forget to drive through the Taco Bell," she told him as they approached Hartford.

XXXX

"Hi Grandma, we're back!" Rory called as she shed her coat and gloves.

"Hello, Rory," Emily said as she stepped from the living room holding Jake. "Did you pick out your tree?" she asked politely.

Rory nodded as she stepped back and held the front door open. "Here it is," she said in an excited tone.

Emily watched as Luke wrestled the eight foot fir tree into the house muttering, "Buying Bob a couple of good yard sticks," under his breath.

"Hello, Luke. It appears that you were successful," Emily said as she tried to keep her lips from quirking.

"Oh, I have a knack, Grandma," Rory said with a nod as she closed the door after Luke.

"For finding the biggest tree possible," Luke retorted. "Hi, Emily," he added quickly.

"Fattest, it's all in the girth, my friend," Rory said with a happy grin.

"They been okay?" he asked as he nodded to Jake.

"Angels," Emily replied.

"Good behavior," Luke said as he made a comically stern face at Jake. When Jake smiled and laughed holding his arms out to Luke, his father smiled and said, "They aren't fooled either." He shook his head at Jake and said, "I have to get this monster in the stand."

"It's all ready," Rory said as she hurried into the living room. "Look, Joshie, look what Daddy brought you," she said as she scooted Josh's walker to the side to make a path for Luke.

With Emily and Jake at his heels, Luke wrestled the tree into the living room and placed it into the stand. Rory held it as Emily stood back to give direction on its alignment before Luke screwed the pegs into the trunk. When they were satisfied that it was secured, Luke cut the plastic netting from the branches and they stood back as it unfurled, knocking two picture frames off of an end table that had not been moved far enough.

"Crap," Luke muttered as he bent to retrieve the frames and then pulled the table away from the giant tree.

"It's wonderful," Emily said as Jake stared at the tree wide eyed. She looked down at him and asked, "Isn't it pretty, Jacob?"

"It's perfect," Rory said happily as she plucked Josh from his walker.

"It's enormous," Luke muttered.

"You do have a knack," Emily said to Rory with a pleased nod.

Rory nodded sagely and said, "I'm thinking of putting it on my resume."

"We had our tree delivered from the nursery that handles our landscaping, and it isn't nearly as beautiful as this one," Emily said. He lips tightened into a line as she said, "I paid a fortune for it too."

"Uh oh, Grandma is suffering tree envy," Rory told Josh. "Don't worry, Grandma, next year, I'll pick out your tree for you," Rory said magnanimously.

"And guess who'll get to haul it," Luke grumbled as he took Jake from Emily's arms. "Thanks for watching the boys, I know you must have had a million things to do," he said sincerely.

Emily smiled and said, "It's never any trouble. They napped most of the time." She turned to go fetch her purse and coat from the hall as she called, "It was a nice break from dealing with that moronic caterer I hired."

"Is there anything that I can do to help with the party?" Luke asked as he followed her.

"Not a thing," Emily said as she shrugged into her mink trimmed coat. "That's what I pay these people for, Luke," she said firmly. She picked up her purse and walked over to the doorway where Rory stood holding Josh. She kissed each of them on the cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Rory." Emily then turned to Luke and said, "Seven o'clock, don't be late."

"We won't," Luke assured her as she kissed Jake's cheek.

Emily patted Luke's arm and said, "You should wear that charcoal suit. It looks wonderful on you."

Luke smirked and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine wear the plaid. As a matter of fact, I'll order you a plaid suit. Custom made. It will be breathtaking," she said as she headed for the door.

"Thanks again, Emily," Luke called after her.

Emily pointed to the bed of his truck and said, "There are two more trees in there."

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, I've been taking orders from bossy women all day." He smiled and asked, "Blue shirt or white?"

Emily pulled the door open and said, "Blue, of course," as she walked quickly out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Luke turned to Rory and asked, "You're okay with these guys until your mom gets home?"

"We'll be fine," Rory assured him.

Luke nodded as he placed Jake in his exersaucer. He straightened up and looked at the huge tree again with a sigh. "Okay, well, I'll unload the other two and then I'm heading to the diner," he said with a nod.

"Are you closing?" Rory asked as she handed Jake a small stuffed puppy to hold.

"Yeah, but I should be home by ten," Luke said. "You guys coming in for dinner?" he asked.

"Mom said something about pizza," Rory told him.

"Good, okay, well, I had better get going," Luke said with firm nod. He walked out of the front door and grimaced when he saw the two potted trees that stood only three feet tall. He pulled the dolly that he used to unload shipments at the diner from the bed of the truck and loaded the first of the trees onto it. He bumped his way up the steps, and then positioned the tree next to the front door. He went back to the truck and repeated the same process with the second tree, muttering under his breath, "Where the hell am I supposed to plant these anyway?" He bumped his way back up the steps and positioned the second tree on the other side of the door. As he was sliding the dolly out from under the pot he heard the front door open and looked up with a concerned frown. "Everything okay?" he asked as Rory stepped out.

"Oh yeah, they're contained at the moment," Rory said with a nod.

Luke pointed to her and said, "You don't have a coat on."

"Don't need one," Rory said as she stepped up to him and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. Luke stood still for a moment as Rory stepped back and smiled at him. She jerked her head toward the house and said, "We think you're a great Dad," before ducking back inside.

Luke blinked a couple of times, and then dropped his eyes to the small trees flanking the front door. He nodded to himself for a moment and then said quietly, "Maybe by the garage, near Rory's." He smiled as he picked up the dolly and carried it back to the truck. He climbed behind the wheel and cranked the ignition as he said aloud, "Gonna be a damn forest back there at this rate."

XXXX

"Luke, we need refills out there," Lane called as she swung into the kitchen. "Joe, I need a bacon cheeseburger, no onion, a french dip, fries with both and a side of onion rings," she called out as she slipped a ticket under a clip near the pass through. When she saw Luke step back behind the counter she asked, "Get those refills?"

Luke shook his head as he held up the coffee pot in his hand and said, "Nah, I just like teasin' them."

"Watch the table by the window," Lane said in a low voice. "I think that guys slipped a ketchup bottle into his coat, but I'm not sure," she murmured. She turned back to the kitchen and called, "How's the chef's salad coming?"

"We need some stuff from the back," Luke said as he headed for the storeroom. He stepped into the room and took a good look around. Not much had changed, really, but everything seemed a little off to him. He spied a case of pickles on the shelf he usually kept condiments on, and quickly moved it. He reached up to the top shelf and shifted the boxes around looking for the case of coffee filters he had just gotten the week before. When he came up empty handed, he stepped out of the store room and flagged Lane down as she passed by. "I need to run to the store, we're out of coffee filters," he told her.

"Really?" Lane asked incredulously. "I thought we had a ton of them," she said as she moved looked under the counter beneath the coffee machine. "We do, they're right here," she called to Luke.

"Why are they there?" Luke asked as he took the package that Lane handed to him.

"Oh, well, I thought it made more sense just to keep them here, instead of running to the back each time we use up a package," Lane answered with a shrug.

Luke leaned a little closer to her and said in a low voice, "I keep things in back because that room locks separately and things have a tendency to walk away if they're too out in the open." He looked down and saw a large box of sweetener packets and another large box of sugar packets. He shook his head as he pulled them out muttering, "Oh no. These have to stay in back."

"But Luke," Lane began to protest.

"And don't fill the little containers up all of the way," Luke said as he carried the boxes back to the storeroom.

"But don't you think that's a little silly?" Lane asked as she followed him.

Luke turned and fixed Lane with a stare as he said, "No, I think that's good business."

"I mean, it's just sugar and stuff," Lane said, trying to keep things casual.

Luke took a deep breath and said, "No, Lane. These cost money. The more people stuff into their purses to take home with them, the more it costs me to run this place. The more it costs me to run this place, the less money I have to pay my hard working employees, get it?" he said with a sarcastic smile.

"Got it," Lane said quickly and turned on her heel to flee.

Luke rearranged a few more things on the shelves, putting everything back to where he liked them. He stepped back out front to find that the good news was that most of the dinner crowd was thinning out, but the bad news was that Kirk had just seated himself at the counter. Luke noted that Lane was busy with the table in the corner. He sighed as he walked behind the counter and asked, "What can I get you, Kirk?"

Kirk's head jerked up as he said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the man himself. We thought you had franchised the place and just let them keep using your name."

"You saw me here this morning, Kirk," Luke said impatiently.

"That's right, I did," Kirk said n an awed tone. "Twice in one day, I feel honored now," he added as he rolled his eyes.

"You orderin'?" Luke asked, quickly losing his patience.

"Sorry, rough night," Kirk said as he held up a placating hand.

"I don't wanna know," Luke grumbled.

"Mother and Lulu got into it over the wedding plans," Kirk said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh. Food, Kirk?" Luke asked, trying to get the man to focus.

"Lulu is wanting to do everything in pink, and Mother keeps playing that scene from that 'Steel Magnolias' movie where Sally Field says that sanctuary looks like it's been hosed down in Pepto Bismol," Kirk said mournfully. "Lulu's really upset."

"That's too bad. Dinner? Milk and cookies?" Luke prompted.

Kirk leaned a little closer and said in a low voice, "To tell you the truth, I don't like the pink either, but Lulu has a deep love of all things pink. Including me. Not that I'm really pink, but she says that some parts of me…"

Luke sighed and held up a hand to stop Kirk's steam of chatter. He crossed his arms over his chest as he asked, "What am I going to have to do to make you stop telling me this stuff?"

"Two things," Kirk said quickly.

"What?" Luke snapped.

"First, I know it's not on the menu, but would you make me a peanut butter and banana sandwich? Mother won't let me make them at home," he told Luke sadly.

"I don't want to know why not," Luke said as he turned toward the kitchen. "White bread?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes, please," Kirk called back, rising from the seat of his stool a little as he watch Luke disappear.

Luke turned to look up at the wire mesh baskets he usually hung fresh fruits in and asked Joe, "Are we out of bananas?"

"In the fridge," Joe said gruffly as he plated two orders for Lane to pick up.

Luke tugged open the refrigerator and pulled out a bunch of bananas. "Why are the bananas in the fridge?" he asked Joe as he began preparing Kirk's sandwich.

Joe answered, "He says that people like the cold bananas."

"I don't want the bananas in the fridge," Luke said gruffly as he slapped together Kirk's sandwich and quickly cut it into triangles before sliding it onto a small plate. He walked out of the kitchen and placed the plate before Kirk with a quick, "There you go." He bent over and started inspecting the shelves under the counters, finding that most everything had been rearranged. With a frustrated grunt, Luke squatted down and began putting things back in order.

"Hey, Luke?" Kirk called.

"Yes, Kirk?" Luke growled.

"I could use a glass of milk," Kirk told him.

"Got it," Lane called as she passed behind Luke.

Luke moved down the length of the counter, growing more and more upset as he went. "My diner," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, Luke?" Lane asked as she delivered Kirk's glass of milk.

"What?" he snapped as he found multiple packages of napkins that had been ripped open and spilled out onto the shelf.

"I was wondering, we have a possible gig a week from Saturday. Would it be okay if both Zach and I took that night off?" she asked.

"Fine, that's fine," Luke grunted as he tried to restore some semblance of order to the shelf.

"Luke?" Kirk called.

"What, Kirk?" Luke snapped.

"There was another thing I needed you to do for me," Kirk reminded him.

Luke stuck his hand in something sticky and found that a couple of syrup dispensers had been left under there and turned over. "Ah, geez," he groaned.

"I know, it's kind of a big thing," Kirk said nervously.

"Not now, Kirk," Luke said as he groped around for a wet towel. When he came up empty handed, he bellowed, "Lane!"

"Yes, boss?" Lane asked as she bounced out of the kitchen.

"Where are the towels?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'll grab a couple of fresh ones," Lane said as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

Luke looked down at his hand in disgust and then turned his head to glower at the kitchen doorway. "I want you to be my best man," Kirk blurted.

"Huh?" Luke grunted as he jerked his head up and hit it against the underside of the counter. "Ah!" he cried as he automatically reached for his head, and in the process, transferred the sticky goo to his ball cap. "Crap!" he said as he jerked his hand down. "Lane! Towel! Now!" he yelled.

"Here you go," Lane said as she scampered out of the kitchen with two damp towels. She frowned down at him and said, "Luke, you should wash that cap, it's filthy," before she grabbed the coffee pot and went to make a round of refills.

"I need you to say that you will. I promised Lulu that I'd talk to you by tonight. She says that it's important to have this all decided," Kirk babbled.

Luke wiped his fingers off on the towel and straightened up slowly, letting out a low groan as his knees popped. He looked over at Kirk and said, "I don't know, Kirk."

"Please, Luke. If you don't then I'll have to ask one of my brothers. I don't want to ask one of them, they still give me wedgies," Kirk said with a grimace. "They'd probably do it to me at the altar and I'd spend the whole ceremony trying to get my underwear out of my bottom," Kirk explained quickly. "Lulu really wouldn't like that."

"Kirk," Luke groaned.

"Please, it would mean a lot to Lulu and me, since your wedding was our first official date," Kirk said quickly.

Luke sighed and hung his head as he said, "I'm having kind of a bad night. Can I get back to you tomorrow?" he asked, hoping that Lorelai would help him come up with a plausible excuse not to.

Kirk nodded as he slid from his stool. "Good enough. I'll just tell Lulu that we'll know one way or the other by tomorrow," he said with a nod. "Noon? Would you know by noon, do you think?" he pressed.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I'll have an answer for you at noon, Kirk."

"Good," Kirk said with a nod. "Okay, good."

"Not one minute before noon, though. Don't show up here at six tomorrow morning," Luke warned darkly. He pointed to Kirk and said, "If you pester me in any way before noon tomorrow, no deal at all," he said firmly, hoping that Kirk wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"I won't show up here at all until noon," Kirk said as he hurried for the door.

"Hey, you didn't pay," Luke called as the bells jingled.

"Oh, sorry," Kirk said quickly as he let the door close and walked over to the register. "What do I owe you?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Fifty-three-fifty," Luke said with a matter of fact nod.

Kirk blinked in astonishment and asked, "For a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk?"

Luke smiled and said, "I used the special cold bananas for your sandwich. That costs a premium."

Kirk shook his head and said, "Seems a little steep," as he thumbed through the cash in his wallet. "I'm a little short, can I pay you the rest tomorrow?" he asked with a worried frown.

Luke shook his head and said, "Give me three bucks and we'll call it even."

Kirk looked up at him blankly and asked, "You were kidding?"

Luke nodded as he held out his hand and said, "I was kidding, but not about the three bucks." He took three singles from Kirk's fingers and said, "Not a word before noon."

"Not a word," Kirk agreed as he hurried for the door.

Luke watched him head for his mother's house and shook his head sadly as he mumbled, "He'll never make it that long." Lane waited patiently for Luke to turn around, and when he did, he jumped, pressing his hand to his chest as he growled, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Land said with a quick smile. She glanced around and said, "Looks like the rush is over. Do you mind if I take off? We were going to try to get some extra practice in if we can," she explained.

Luke nodded and said, "Sure, go on."

"Thanks Luke," Lane said excitedly as she started to untie her apron. "Oh, and watch the coffee machine. The little light thingy has a short in it, so it goes off even though the burner is still on," she told him. "You have to make sure that you actually flip the switch," she said as she shrugged into her coat.

"Flip the switch, got it," Luke said with a nod as he grabbed a clean towel and began to wipe down the counter.

"Oh, and I meant to tell you, the toaster is on the fritz again," Lane said as she reached for the doorknob.

"I'll look at it," Luke assured her gruffly.

Lane gave him a little wave and then ducked out of the door. A moment later, the bells chimed again and he heard her call, "Hey, Luke?" When he looked up she said, "You may want to consider the cold banana thing, people really seem to like them."

Luke tossed his towel to the countertop and said, "Lane, you know I like you, and you're the best waitress that I've ever had, but as of this minute, I want you and everyone else here to stop telling me how to run my business. Stop rearranging things, stop messing with my stock, stop telling me what to serve, and stop trying to tell me what to do. This is my diner. Mine," he said jabbing an emphatic finger to the counter. He turned and saw Joe hovering in the kitchen doorway. "You got that?" he asked, turning that finger on Joe. "I'm the owner, I decide where the coffee filters and sugar packets are kept. I say what goes on what shelf and what goes in the refrigerator. Me, got it?" he said, his voice rising with anger. When they both nodded mutely, he shook his head and said with a sigh, "Go home, I've got it from here."

As Joe quickly untied his apron and hurried for the coat rack, Lane backed out of the door and stepped right into Jess. "Oh!" she cried, pressing her hand to her heart. "Sorry, uh, sorry, Jess," she stammered.

"Easy there," Jess said, his gruff tone a mirror image of his uncle's as he reached for her elbows to steady her. He looked up and saw Luke standing behind the counter with his hands planted shoulder width apart. "He running everyone out?" Jess asked.

"Uh yeah," Lane answered, stepping back to make room for Joe to make his hasty retreat from the diner. "He's in a kind of a weird mood," Lane said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe Lorelai is still making him crawl," Jess said with a smirk.

"Maybe," Lane agreed as she glanced around nervously.

Jess shoved his hands back into his coat pockets and asked, "So, how'd it go with Zach?"

"Oh, well, um, it kind of didn't" Lane said awkwardly.

"Oh, you decided against it?" Jess asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Lane shook her head and said, "Oh, no, I told him."

Jess winced and said, "And he said no. Sorry, the guy's an idiot."

"Well, he didn't say no, he just really didn't say anything," Lane explained quickly. "You see, maybe it's just better if we forget the whole thing, you know, with the band and all," she said, gesturing with her hands wildly.

Jess nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, well, that could complicate things." He shrugged and said, "Well, the guy's still an idiot."

"Thanks," Lane said softly.

Jess jerked his head toward the diner and said, "I think I'll go help Luke close up. See ya later, Lane."

"Yeah, see ya, Jess," Lane said quietly as he walked into the diner and smirked at his uncle. She walked slowly down the steps, watching through the glass as Luke placed his hands on his hips and said something to his nephew with a sneer. She watched as Jess took his jacket off, muttering some retort that obviously got under Luke's skin. Finally, she caught herself staring and turned to hurry back to her apartment.

XXXX

"Still going for the Mr. Congeniality award, huh?" Jess asked as the closed the diner door behind him.

Luke placed his hands on his hips and said with a sneer, "Spent the whole damn day getting bossed around by women. I'll take it from the others, but not from the one I'm paying."

Jess shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over a chair as he said, "Seems to me that you've been paying since the day you fell for Lorelai." He walked behind the counter and grabbed a towel. "I'll get things straightened up out here, you take the kitchen," Jess said as he began wiping down tables.

"What, are you a girl now?" Luke growled.

"I'm free labor, I can walk at any time," Jess said as he turned his head to glare at Luke. "If you'll get the grill shut down, I'll keep an eye on the place and close up in an hour or so."

"If I shut down the grill, what are you gonna serve people?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Dessert, sandwiches, coffee," Jess answered with a shrug.

Luke nodded as he turned toward the kitchen and muttered, "Good, we can call it Weston's Too. You know, with the 't-o-o' because that's so much cuter," he said sarcastically.

Jess walked over to the kitchen door and said in a sympathetic tone, "Still groveling, huh?"

"No," Luke said with a snort. "Well, yes, but no," he amended. He leaned back against the worktable and said, "I mean, that's not why I'm upset."

Jess nodded and asked, "Wanna tell me?"

Luke looked up, glancing around the kitchen that he had built. "I just, I feel, I don't know, it's stupid," he finished lamely as he hung his head.

"It probably is, but tell me anyway," Jess said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I feel like I'm losing control of this place," Luke blurted. "Like everyone is forgetting that it's mine, and I let that happen," he said in a rush.

"You have had a really busy year or two," Jess conceded.

Luke looked around again and then said in a low voice, "I know it sounds stupid to you, but this is all I wanted. To work here, where my dad worked, but to do my own thing, you know?" He sighed and said, "Caesar wants to put bananas in the refrigerator, Lane is telling me how to work the appliances, everyone keeps moving stuff without asking or even telling me." He reached up to adjust his ball cap, and stuck his hand in the sticky syrup fingerprints he had left earlier. Luke pulled his hand away in disgust as he stepped over to the sink and turned on the water. "I'm grateful that you want to run Weston's, because I sure don't. I appreciate everyone for jumping in and letting me spend more time at home with Lorelai and the twins. I know it sounds crappy, but I just want everyone to leave my diner alone," he said gruffly.

"Well, you don't have to be here all of the time to let it be known what you want done," Jess said with a nod. "It helps when you have more face time in, though."

"Yeah," Luke said with a nod.

"You'll figure it out. In the meantime, just try not to run Lane off, she's the best you've ever had in here," Jess said as he pushed away from the doorway.

"Yeah, right, yeah," Luke said with a nod. He watched Jess disappear into the dining room and then clapped his hands together, rubbing them slightly as he looked around the kitchen. "Okay, shutting it down," he said under his breath as he got down to business.

XXXX

He got home to find that Josh was already asleep and Jake was quieting in his mother's arms as she rocked him at a brisk pace. He walked into the room and smiled at her as he dropped into the recliner. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi, almost to snoozyland," she whispered as Jake struggled to keep his bright blue eyes open.

Luke smiled at him and said, "Hey, buddy."

"Tell Daddy that you missed him" Lorelai whispered. "Tell him that it's not as much fun to soak Mommy because she doesn't splash back."

Luke's smile warmed even further as he said, "Gotta learn the repercussions of his actions."

Lorelai looked over at him and asked, "How was your day?"

"Busy," Luke said with a tired sigh.

"The tree is beautiful," she told him. "We decided to wait until Saturday to decorate it, since the party is tomorrow night," she said with a nod.

"Okay," he answered.

"The little trees are adorable," she said with a grin.

"Won't stay little for long," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai shook her head in wonder and said, "They're like Charlie Brown trees without the Charlie Browniness."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Luke said dryly. He turned his head to look at her and said, "I need to talk to you about some stuff."

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously as she asked, "Good stuff or bad stuff?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Just stuff."

"Hon, everything is okay," she told him gently.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, not quite, but I know that. It isn't about that, it's about work."

"Oh, okay, well, let me get this one settled in," she said as she nodded to Jake, who had just drifted off.

"Let me?" Luke asked. "I missed most of my time with the tree thing," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Take him."

Luke stood up and then reached down to take Jake from her. He held him up against his shoulder, and smiled as he nuzzled into his father's neck. "Hey, little guy," Luke said softly. As Lorelai gazed up at him, her heart melted at the look of serene happiness on Luke's face.

She stood up and followed them over to the crib, watching as Luke placed Jake gently on the mattress and then straightened his sleeper so that he would get twisted around in his sleep. She saw his long fingers, brush lightly through the wispy blonde curls, and one trail along the tiny shell of his ear. "Such a good dad," she whispered, not realizing that the words had come out of her mouth until Luke jerked his head up to look at her. Lorelai smiled at him and asked, "How important is it that we have this talk right now?" she asked quietly.

Luke frowned slightly and said, "I think the sooner the better."

"Okay, but it can hold for an hour or so?" she asked as he turned toward her.

"I guess. Why?" he asked in a befuddled tone.

Lorelai ran her hand down the buttons on his flannel and said with a shrug, "I think you had better take me to bed right now."

Luke blinked in surprise and asked, "Right now?"

"Right now," Lorelai answered with a nod.

Luke scowled at her playfully and said, "Bossy woman."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Not really bossy. If I were bossy, I would have said this," she said as she tugged him closer to whisper in his ear. When Luke rocked back on his heels, a wide smile creasing his face, and Lorelai turned and walked from the nursery with a little extra jaunt in her step.

Luke glanced back at the cribs and leaned over Josh's as he whispered, "Sometimes, bossy girls can be a good thing. Goodnight," he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his fingers and then held them against Josh's sleep flushed cheek. He smiled down at them for a moment, and then turned to hurry after Lorelai.


	86. Still a Little Tart

**Still a Little Tart**

Luke was humming under his breath as he moved around the diner getting ready to open Friday morning. Caesar was there, prepping the kitchen and keeping a cautious distance from his boss' bizarre behavior. Luke hummed, focusing on the talk he and Lorelai had the night before, the affirmation of the friendship that still ran deep between them and the plans they had made for their future together. He hummed, resolutely drowning out the nagging doubt and residual guilt that clung to him like a nasty hangover.

The first thing Luke had done after turning on the lights was to go directly to the kitchen, pick up the bunch of bananas he had put in the hanging basket the night before, and carefully place them on the top shelf of the refrigerator. By the time Caesar had arrived Luke was squatting behind the counter rearranging the supplies on the shelves there. He made sure to keep a good supply of coffee filters directly under the machine; he filled two smaller boxes with sugar and sweetener packets and placed them neatly beside the filters for convenience, and then returned the remainder to the storeroom. When he flipped the sign to 'open' precisely at six, Kirk was nowhere in sight.

Luke then went to the coffee machine and pried the cover off of the light, confirming that it was just a matter of the bulb burning out. He scribbled a note to himself on an order pad, and then went back to the storeroom to retrieve the small toaster he kept back there as a backup. He was still humming as he walked back into the kitchen with the smaller toaster and replaced the large one with it until he had time to tinker with it. As he set it aside, he said to Caesar, "You okay with being off on Mondays and Tuesdays?"

"What?" Caesar asked blankly.

"I want to make you day manager. You'd be full time, six to two each day, Mondays and Tuesdays off," Luke said as he turned and rested his hands on his hips.

"Day manager?" Caesar asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'll still be here most of the time, but I think it'll be more early morning and dinner rush. When I'm not, you're in charge," Luke said as he pointed to Caesar. When the younger man gaped at him, Luke crossed his arms over his chest and said, "There'll be a raise, probably not much of one, I need to look at the numbers, but you'd be off of nights unless there's an emergency."

"Okay," Caesar said cautiously.

"Unless you don't want that," Luke said with a pointed stare.

"No, I do," Caesar replied, recovering quickly.

"Good. We'll start this week," Luke said with a nod and walked from the kitchen as he heard the bells above the door chime.

When the breakfast rush cleared, Luke looked up and saw Kirk pacing around the gazebo nervously. He glanced at his watch with a smirk and picked up the phone. When Lorelai answered, he smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Hi," Lorelai answered grumpily.

"Everything okay?" he asked mildly concerned by her tone.

"Josh is not cooperating," Lorelai answered as she scraped rejected apple cinnamon baby cereal from the offender's chin. "I'm now wearing a lovely selection of baby food in clashing colors," she said as she frowned sternly at her son. He in turn replied with a happy smile, pleased with his morning's work. Lorelai shook her head and said, "He's a mule."

"Jake up?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Joshie's brother snarfed his breakfast down like it was his last meal, but this one," she said as she leaned forward making a goofy face at the babies in their high chairs.

Luke smiled when he heard the sounds of his sons chuckling happily and said, "I wish I was there to see it."

"It's a sight. Maybe you should sell the place you and can stay home and be Mr. Mom," Lorelai said as she sat back in the chair, dropping the spoon into Josh's bowl. "I'll crank 'em out, and you can raise them."

"Tempting," Luke said only half joking.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked as she pulled one foot up to the edge of the chair, wrapped her arm around it and leaned forward to rest her chin on her knee.

"Missed you," Luke answered gruffly as he turned away from the kitchen door.

"Sap," Lorelai answered, but did not return the sentiment.

"That's me," Luke said as he grabbed a rag and scrubbed at a coffee stain near the machine, ignoring the dull ache in his stomach. "I forgot to tell you what happened last night," he told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I was there."

"No, before that," Luke said in a whisper.

"You go off on someone else?" she asked him.

"No, in this case, I was actually fairly calm. For me, at least," Luke said defensively.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk asked me to be his best man," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai laughed and said, "No!"

"Yes," Luke answered. "He wants me to do it so he doesn't have to ask one of his brothers. Apparently, they still give him wedgies," Luke reported.

"Oh, poor Kirk," Lorelai giggled as the mental picture came into focus. "So, you gonna wear a powder blue tux?" she asked with a saucy grin.

"I'm not going to be Kirk's best man," Luke scoffed.

"You said no?" Lorelai said with a frown.

"Well, not yet. I told him that I had to think about it and to give me until noon today, and then a banned him from the diner until then. He's out there pacing the gazebo. Still has two hours to go. I'm taking bets on whether he passes out or gets frostbitten first," he told her.

"Mean," Lorelai said with a shake of her head. Are you really going to tell him no?" she asked, her disappointment evident in her voice.

"You think I should do it?" he asked carefully as he tried to figure out her response.

"Why wouldn't you?" Lorelai replied.

"It's Kirk," Luke said with a laugh.

Lorelai thought for a moment before she said cautiously, "Babe, I know that Kirk can be really annoying."

"You don't know the half of it," Luke retorted.

"But, overall, he has been a good friend to you and to us," Lorelai said calmly. "Everything we have done or needed, Kirk has been there to help," she pointed out. "This is a big thing for him," she said gently. "Don't you think it means something that he asked you in particular?" she asked.

"It's Kirk," Luke protested weakly.

"I'm not saying that you have to do it, but I don't think you should just say no because he gets on your nerves sometimes," Lorelai told him.

"Most of the time," Luke grumbled as he stared down at the counter.

"I understand that this isn't your kind of thing, but think about it a little bit. Their first real date was our wedding. He was at your bachelor party, you even encouraged him to ask her out," she reminded him. "Kirk has helped us move, you said he helped with the nursery while I was gone, and he and Lulu have even babysat for the twins. Hell, he's captured almost every Kodak moment you and I have ever had," she said with a laugh. "And, Lulu is so sweet, she's the one that pointed out that you could have strep, remember? For some reason, she's crazy about him, and wants to marry him," she said softly. "All I'm saying is that if you decide to tell him no, try to be nice about it, okay?" she cautioned.

Luke sighed and said, "I'm going to be Kirk's best man."

Lorelai smiled and said, "It won't kill you."

"Might," Luke countered.

"Look on the bright side, if there are tuxes involved, there's a pretty good chance that you'll score," she told him as she bent over to pick up the ball Jake had dropped from his chair.

"Always a silver lining," Luke said with a wry smile.

"Tell you what, if you say yes, and there's a tux involved, I promise to lure you into some coatroom or something and take your cummerbund off with my teeth," she said with a laugh.

"Hooks in back," Luke grumbled.

"Then I promise to do something more appealing to you," she answered with a laugh.

"Everything about you appeals to me," he answered.

"Well, that makes it that much easier on me, doesn't it?" she teased. "You coming home at one?" she asked.

"Probably earlier, I'm, uh, gonna take the boys out for a while this afternoon," he told her.

"Aw, it's time for their first strip club already? Man, you guys are going up so fast," she said to the twins. "You'll have to handle the dollar bills. Remember, they think paper is delicious," she told to Luke.

"We were going to go Christmas shopping for someone, but now I think I've changed my mind," he growled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Really? In that case I take it back."

"Too late now," Luke said darkly.

"Rory should be home from the bakery soon. She said she's watch Martin and Lewis until you got home so that I could get some stuff done at the inn," Lorelai told him.

"Which one is Jerry Lewis?" Luke asked with a confused frown.

"The funny guy who keeps spitting his food at me," Lorelai answered. She looked up as she heard the front door open and said, "Rory's home. I'm going to go change and then head in," she told him.

"Okay," Luke said with a nod.

"We'll need to be home by four so that we can get the boys fed, bathed and in their pajamas for when Gypsy and Andrew get here," she warned him.

"I'll be home before then," Luke promised.

"I'll see you later, then," Lorelai said.

"See you later, Crazy Lady," Luke said softly before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai hit the off button and dropped the phone to the table as Rory walked into the kitchen. She took in her mother's appearance and said, "Good look for you. Very Jackson Pollack."

"Yeah, well, Josh is feeling abstract today," Lorelai said as she got up to dump the remainder of his breakfast down the disposal. "I liked it better when he was in his impressionist phase. It looks so much better when it's a little smeary," she said as she glanced over her shoulder at Rory. She snagged a couple of wet wipes from the box on the counter and asked, "So, are you assisting Luke on his excursion this afternoon?"

Rory paused and then looked trapped for a moment. "Uh, excursion?" she hedged.

"Christmas shopping?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah," Rory said with a nod. She smiled sheepishly and said, "I didn't know if he told you that he was going out."

"He did," Lorelai said as she wiped boy of the boys' faces, ignoring their token protests. "Do me a favor, if he starts guilt shopping, remind him that we agreed that we're not doing the big present thing this year," Lorelai said as she looked up at Rory. "I'm not buying any more boats or other giant man toys, and I don't need any jewelry or purses that cost the equivalent of our mortgage payment," she said firmly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rory asked cautiously.

Lorelai smirked and said, "I'm fine. The past couple of Christmases have been great, but I don't want this to escalate any more. We agreed to focus on the kids, which includes you by the way, so it's in your own best interest to keep him in check," Lorelai said with a smirk. "I want that pink sweater that we saw at the mall a couple of weeks ago and some perfume," she said with a nod. "I'm counting on you, Kid."

"I'll restrain him," Rory promised.

"But, if he has an urge to buy me some cute snow bunny wear for our trip to Vermont, I expect you to guide him. Nothing that would imply that I'm going to do any actual skiing," she said with a nod.

"You can count on me," Rory answered. "Just let me go clean up, and I'll take them so that you can get ready," Rory said as she hooked a thumb at her room.

"Thanks, Sweets," Lorelai said with a smile. She turned back to the high chairs and said, "You guys have to coolest big sister ever!"

"Oh, they know," Rory said as she disappeared into her room.

A half hour later, Rory called the diner and when Luke answered, she said, "The coast is clear."

"Be right there," Luke said quickly as he hung up and called to Caesar that he was leaving. As he shrugged into his old green army jacket, he saw Lane come in to start her shift. When she walked into the back to hang her coat up, he said, "Sorry about last night."

"No problem. You were totally right, I shouldn't have changed anything without asking you," she said apologetically.

"I overreacted," Luke said with a wince. "I want to talk to you about some stuff, but I have to go now. I know that you're off tomorrow, but if you have a minute, stop by, okay?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," Lane said with a nod.

"Okay, see you later," Luke said with a half wave as he hurried for the door. He crossed the street, his shoulders hunched against the cold wind as he headed for the gazebo and the figure huddled on one of the benches. His boots were loud on the old wooden steps, causing Kirk to jerk his head up as he shivered convulsively. "I'm not wearing anything powder blue or pink or stupid," Luke announced.

Kirk looked up at him and asked, "Y-y-you w-w-w-will?" through chattering teeth. He stood slowly, his joints stiffened by prolonged exposure to the cold. "You'll be my best man?" he asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"And I'm not throwing a bachelor party, so if you want one, get someone else to do it," Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you," Kirk said with a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said excitedly as he grasped Luke's arms.

"Hug me and the deal's off," Luke growled.

Kirk dropped his hands and pawed at the sleeve of his coat, trying to see his watch. "Lulu's on lunchroom duty. I have to go and tell her," he said as he hurried down the gazebo steps and turned toward the elementary school. As he took off running he yelled back, "I love you, Luke Danes! I love you!"

"Aw, geez," Luke groaned as he looked around to see if anyone would have heard Kirk's declaration. He tromped down the steps heading for home, and shaking his head as he saw Kirk tear around a corner at full speed, almost knocking over Mrs. Slutsky in his haste to get to Lulu.

He paused for a moment as he felt a twinge of envy, and then shook his head, telling himself that feeling envious of Kirk Gleason was probably the most pathetic feeling in the world. But as he walked home, Luke admitted to himself that he did envy Kirk. Right now, he was feeling the absolute joy of telling the girl you loved something that would make her happy. He felt his stomach twist a little as he thought about Lorelai and how he had hurt her instead. He knew it would be some time before they could get back to where they were before Tuesday night. Lorelai was still angry. He knew that she was trying hard not to be, but she was. He could feel it in the hesitance of her touch, he could taste it on her lips when he kissed her, but worst of all, he could see it in her beautiful blue eyes. He turned up the driveway, knowing that she had probably already left for work, but hoping against hope that he hadn't missed her. The moment he opened the back door, though, he knew he had. He always knew when she was there, he could feel it in every pore of his being, but for now, she was gone. He closed the door with a sigh and called, "Rory?"

"In here," Rory called from the living room.

Luke poked his head around the doorway and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi," Rory said as she wrestled Jake into a fresh pair of jeans. "We're almost ready," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Give me a few minutes to clean up, and I'll be right back down."

"We'll be ready to roll," Rory said with a nod.

"Thanks," Luke said as he turned and trudged toward the stairs, his feet as heavy as his heart.

XXXX

"She is going to love this," Rory said as she glanced back at the twins in their car seats.

"I hope so," Luke answered as he turned off to head into downtown Woodbridge.

"I know this was your idea, but I hope you don't mind if I contribute a little something to it," she said as she nodded to the mystery bag at her feet.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell you until we're there, but believe me, Mom will go nuts," Rory said with a smug smile. She looked over at Luke and asked, "Have you done any other shopping yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to try to get out to do some on Sunday," he told her.

"I have the wish list, and I'm supposed to remind you that you guys are keeping it low budget this year," she said dutifully.

"That agreement was struck before I almost derailed my marriage," Luke said morosely.

"And was confirmed this very morning," Rory told him. "I was told to tell you that there should be no guilt shopping," she said frankly as she turned to look at him.

"I still feel horrible," Luke said gruffly.

"And while diamonds are a girl's best friend, I don't think that they're going to make either of you feel better," Rory said bluntly.

"I don't know what else to do," Luke said helplessly.

"There's nothing you can do. You hit her below the belt, so to speak. You're going to have to give her time to recover," Rory said with a shrug. "Just time, Luke," she said quietly. She turned to look out of the window at the line of shops as they passed by and said, "Mom is very forgiving when people she loves hurt her. Maybe too much sometimes, but I think not in this case." Rory turned back to him as he pulled into a parking spot and said, "She loves you and she knows that you love her. It will be fine, just give it time," she said again.

Luke nodded as he turned the car off. "Time," he said with a grimace as he opened his door.

Rory picked up the bag she had on the floorboard and said, "Trust me, this will help," as she dangled it from her fingers.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, let's do this then."

XXXX

Sookie tapped on Lorelai's office door that afternoon and poked her head in. "Hey," she said with a tentative smile.

"Hi," Lorelai answered, looking up from the stack of invoices she was going through.

"You haven't come into the kitchen," Sookie said as she stepped inside and closed the door after her.

"Oh, I guess I haven't needed anything," Lorelai said with a slight shrug.

"How's your dad doing?" Sookie asked as she perched on the chair across from Lorelai's desk.

"He's doing, okay, I guess," Lorelai said slowly.

Sookie nodded and said, "I didn't get to see you yesterday. Davy had a doctor's appointment and so did little whatshisorhername and I."

"Yeah, sorry," Lorelai said quickly. "You feeling okay?" she asked.

"I feel good now, I think the worst of the morning sickness is past," Sookie told her.

Lorelai winced and said, "I'm sorry, I've been a crappy friend lately."

Sookie shook her head and said, "You've had a lot going on." She looked at Lorelai carefully and asked, "Is there something else going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, avoiding Sookie's eyes.

"I mean, you seem distracted," Sookie said with a worried frown. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "You haven't even come in to get coffee," she pointed out.

Lorelai rubbed her forehead tiredly and said, "Really weird week."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai toyed with the pen she was holding, nervously clicking the end of it with her thumb as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "Luke and I had a really bad fight," she confessed in a low voice.

"Oh," Sookie said as she nodded her understanding. "Yeah, that can be hard. Well, look at the bright side, you get to have really hot make up sex now," she said with an encouraging nod.

"Been there done that," Lorelai answered with a smirk.

"And it didn't help?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"Well, yes and no," Lorelai answered as she sat back in her chair and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. "He said something that really hurt me," she said softly.

"Yeah," Sookie answered with an understanding nod. "Something really bad?" she asked.

"I don't know. Yes, it was bad, but I don't think he really believes what he said, I think it just came out, but you know when stuff like that comes out there's always that little kernel of truth in it," Lorelai told her.

"Well, sometimes. Sometimes, you just want to score the point," Sookie said cautiously. She leaned forward and whispered, "One time, I told Jackson that a gherkin would be a step up for him."

Lorelai rocked forward in her seat as she gasped, "No!"

Sookie grimaced and said, "Oh yeah. It was when I was pregnant with Davy, and I think the hormones were raging. We got in this huge fight, and it got pretty ugly," she said with a nod. She sighed and said, "I have to state for the record, that nothing could be further from the truth."

"Don't need to know," Lorelai said as she held up her hand to stop her friend from going on.

Sookie shook her head and said, "My point is, sometimes people just say stupid things in the heat of the moment."

"I know that," Lorelai told her. "I'm just having a hard time letting it go," she admitted.

"Well, no one says that you have to let it go right away. You could milk it," she said with a shrug.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't even want to milk this one. I just want it to go away, but I can't," she said as she gestured to her head in frustration. "I'm trying to get over it. We're both trying. Last night, he came home from work all upset, and needed to talk, and we did. We talked like we haven't really talked in a long time. About work and kids," she said softly. "Not just as married people, but like friends, like we used to do. It was so good," Lorelai said wistfully.

"So it is getting better," Sookie said optimistically.

"But it's still there. I woke up this morning, and it was still rattling around in there," Lorelai said sadly. "I'm all mixed up. On one hand, I'm so crazy about him, I'd forgive him for anything. On the other hand, I'd like to choke him, and watch the life drain from him slowly," she said with a bitter laugh.

Sookie nodded and said, "Congratulations. The honeymoon is over, and now you have a real live marriage."

"Very funny," Lorelai said in a deadpan voice.

"I'm not kidding, Honey," Sookie said with a laugh. "I don't think there's a woman out there that hasn't thought of taking the cast iron skillet to her husband's head at one time or another. You were due," she said with a helpless shrug.

"You think?" Lorelai asked, finding an odd glimmer of hope in Sookie's words.

"Please, you two have been so sickening for the last two or three years, I'm about to do a happy dance," Sookie said with a wink. "Smothering him with your pillow is another option," she suggested.

"I really do love him," Lorelai said. "I really don't want to choke him," she said with a weak smile.

"No, don't. No one looks good in those jumpsuit things," Sookie said with a wave of her hand. "You could just picture what you'd wear to his funeral instead. I'm getting one of those little hats with the veil thing," she said as she gestured to her face.

"Ooh, those are cool. I think I'll go for the black straw picture hat and big sunglasses," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Yeah," Sookie has with an enthusiastic nod. "And wear your hair pulled back at the nape of your neck, very Audrey Hepburn," she suggested.

Lorelai pushed back from the desk and said, "I could really use a cup of coffee."

Sookie stood up and opened her arms, enveloping Lorelai in a tight hug as she said, "Lucky for you, I know where you can get one."

XXXX

That evening, Luke was standing at the closet door working on his tie when Lorelai walked out of their bathroom wearing nothing but a red lace bra and a skimpy thong. He caught her reflection in the mirror and turned slowly. His jaw dropped and he stared at her mutely as she walked past him and reached for a red dress hanging from the rod. Lorelai smirked and asked, "Like what you see?"

Luke swallowed hard and said, "Uh huh."

Lorelai tugged at the bow and then slipped the wrap dress from the hanger and said, "Can't have VPLs, you know."

"VPLs?" he repeated blankly as he automatically reached down to smooth his hand over her bare bottom.

He flinched slightly as Lorelai shooed his hand away and said, "Visible panty lines. Clingy fabric," she explained as she slipped her arms into the dress and proceeded to wrap it around her, tying the laces securely at her waist and letting the gold beads at the ends of the laces trail down over her hip.

Luke's eyes widened further as she adjusted the low neckline and bent over to retrieve the strappy gold shoes she had picked out to go with the dress. When she straightened, he pointed to the bow she had tied and asked, "That's all that keeps that closed?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she clutched his arm to steady herself while she slipped the shoes on. "Oh, yeah, it's a wrap dress," she explained.

"Shouldn't you double knot it or something?" he asked with a concerned frown.

Lorelai laughed as she slid the ankle strap in place and said, "Uh, no. That would look dorky."

"But," Luke began to protest, turning to follow her with his eyes as she crossed to her dresser to select her jewelry for the evening. "If that comes undone, your dress is wide open," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded as she clipped a pair of gold hoop earrings to her ears and said, "Better make sure it stays tied, huh?"

"That's why you should double knot it," Luke said with a scowl.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Babe, I doubt anyone at my parents little party is going to tug on the ties of my dress."

"I might," he grumbled.

"Then you should try to behave yourself," she admonished playfully.

"Says the woman who just walked through here practically naked," Luke muttered as he turned back to the mirror and tried to concentrate on his tie.

"You had me totally naked last night," she reminded him.

"And I like that," Luke said with a shrug.

"Old news for you," she said as she clasped a thin gold necklace with a dragonfly pendant around her neck.

"Never gets old," Luke said as he took his suit jacket from the hanger.

"Glad to hear that," Lorelai said with a smile as she spritzed a cloud of perfume and then ducked into it.

Luke turned to her and said, "Okay, but just so you know, I'm going to spend the whole time picturing you naked."

"Good, that should keep you from getting too bored," Lorelai said with a nod. She picked up the small clutch purse she had placed on the dresser and asked, "You ready?"

"Ready," Luke said as he gestured toward the bedroom door. As they walked down the stairs, he leaned over and whispered, "Just pictured you bending over to get those shoes. Naked. Just so you know."

Lorelai nodded as they reached the landing and whispered back, "Thanks, keep 'em coming." They walked into the living room and found Andrew sitting stiffly on the couch while Gypsy sat on the floor, rolling a ball for the boys to crawl after. "Everybody settled in?" Lorelai asked as she bent down to scoop up Jake and kissed his rosy cheek noisily.

"I'm fine. Andrew's afraid he's going to break one of the babies," Gypsy reported.

"They're fairly durable," Luke said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Jake's other cheek. "Watch the bending," he murmured in Lorelai's ear, making her smile smugly. He walked over and picked up Josh, settling him on his hip as he asked, "So you know where everything is, right?" When Gypsy nodded he said, "There's tons of food in the fridge, help yourselves to anything."

Gypsy smiled and said, "Good, because I'm starving."

"We just ate dinner," Andrew protested.

Gypsy glared at him as she said, "I ate dinner, the baby wants a snack."

Lorelai looked over at Andrew sympathetically and said, "Babies can be demanding that way."

"Bottles are made and in the fridge. They should be ready to go to bed in about an hour or so," Luke told them. "We should be home by, what? About ten?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Somewhere around there," Lorelai said with a nod. She walked over to Luke and said, "Okay, switch." As they traded babies, Lorelai said, "There's a list of phone numbers a mile long stuck next to the kitchen phone and Sookie said that she's on stand-by if you need back up."

"Don't worry, I have ten million nieces and nephews, remember?" Gypsy told them with a wave of her hand. "I've got it covered," she assured them.

"Are we ready?" Rory asked as she appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys," she called to Gypsy and Andrew with a little wave.

"Hey, Rory," Gypsy answered. "Pretty dress. A little girly, but still pretty," she said bluntly.

Rory nodded and said, "Thank you. Since I am a girl, I am okay with the girly thing."

"Suit yourself," Gypsy said with a shrug.

Lorelai kissed Josh's cheek and said, "Okay, I should go first." She placed him back on the floor and rolled the ball to Gypsy to distract him as she explained, "They're in that stage where they don't like to see me leave the room."

"Got it," Gypsy said with a nod.

"What happens if they do?" Andrew asked with a concerned frown.

"You don't want to know," Luke answered quickly. "Okay, beginning diversionary tactics," he said to Jake as he lifted the boy over his head.

"Not too much you don't have time to change," Lorelai reminded him as she started to edge toward the door. She turned to Andrew as Luke began to swoop Jake around in the air and said, "They're fine as long as they don't actually see me leave."

"Go," Luke called to her.

"Hand off," Rory said as she moved in to take Jake from Luke's hands. "Okay, phase two," she said as she settled him on the floor and handed him a book with plastic pages that squeak.

"Purely a precaution," Luke said as he slipped into the hallway and ducked out of sight. "Actually, they couldn't care less when I leave," he called as he pulled all three of their coats from the hall closest. He draped them over the banister as he held Lorelai's open for her to slip into.

"Luke's the 'light up when he walks in' guy," Lorelai called to them as she flipped her hair from her collar.

Rory smiled as she waved to the twins and said, "And they're used to me coming and going."

Luke held her coat for her as she stepped into the hall. "Thanks for watching them," he called into the living room.

"No problem. Andrew needs the practice," Gypsy called back. As Luke shrugged into his overcoat, they heard Gypsy say, "Get down on the floor, you big sissy."

XXXX

As they turned onto the highway leading to Hartford, Lorelai called back to Rory, "Apple tarts, there's something to look forward to." When she got no response, she turned and saw that Rory had put her ear buds in and was listening to her iPod. With a sigh she settled back into her seat.

Luke glanced over at her and asked, "Can't hear you?" She gave him a small smile and shook her head. He patted his lap and said, "Right here."

"What?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Where I'm picturing you now," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai's smile bloomed as she said, "We'd wreck. And, Rory's in the car."

Luke smiled at her and said, "Did say it was going to happen, just said that was what I was picturing." He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he said, "You wanted me to keep you posted."

"I do," Lorelai said earnestly. "Who knew such things go on in there," she teased.

"Only you," he said with a smirk. He looked over at her quickly and asked, "Are you wearing that to torture me?"

"Nope, that's just a fringe benefit," Lorelai said with a pleased smile.

"Well, as long as you're happy," Luke said, nodding as he draped his wrist over the wheel and drove on.

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion, parked behind a line of cars in the drive and hurried for the door, anxious to get out of the cold night. As Luke helped Lorelai with her coat, he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Against that wall."

"In front of the minor Rembrandt?" Lorelai gasped.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, Sweets, just teasing Luke about his taste in art," Lorelai said as she hooked her arm through Rory's and tossed Luke a saucy smile of her shoulder, adding a little extra sway to her walk. They entered the living room and found about two dozen of Richard and Emily's closest friends and associates sipping cocktails and nibbling canapés.

Emily spotted them and excused herself from the knot of people she was talking to. "You're late," she said by way of greeting.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said as she kissed Emily's proffered cheek.

"Hello, Rory. You look very pretty," Emily said with a soft smile.

"So do you," Rory said sweetly.

"Parents of children under the age of three should get a ten minute window," Lorelai said as she turned to her mother.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you think so." She eyed Lorelai's simple wrap dress and said, "Well, at least you got the opportunity to dress up, right?"

"You look nice, Emily," Luke said as he stepped forward to shield Lorelai a little.

"I'm a wreck," Emily said with a bright smile plastered to her face. "The caterers were just as unreliable as I suspected, the wait staff is pierced and I'm sure tattooed. Thank God for long sleeves," she sniffed. She looked at Luke dressed in his charcoal grey suit and blue shirt and said, "You look handsome. I told you that this suit looks well on you," she said with a smug smile.

"Thank you. How's Richard?" Luke asked.

Emily sighed and said, "That's the other thing. I can't get a handle on his moods. All week long, he has insisted that we host this party, but he's been hiding out in his study with one crony or another the whole time," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, Mom, people have only been here for a few minutes," Lorelai pointed out.

Emily smiled and waved to someone near the piano and said, "You would think so, but they all came early. You would think that we were the only place in town that served food," she complained, carefully keeping her smile in place. "I was hardly even dressed. I don't have any earrings on," she confided as she surreptitiously drew her hair down over her bare earlobes.

Rory glanced toward the bar as she scanned the assembled crowd and said, "I think I'll get a Coke."

"Would you like me to see if I can draw Richard out?" Luke offered as Rory wandered away.

"Would you?" Emily asked as she turned to catch a server's arm as he passed by.

"Don't leave me," Lorelai whispered without moving her lips and clutching his arm.

"I'll be right back," Luke assured her as he disentangled himself. He leaned over and smirked as he asked, "My tattoo isn't showing through is it?" When Lorelai's smile widened he whispered, "I'll be picturing you on the desk," and turn to go to Richard's office.

Lorelai turned back to Emily and said, "The house looks nice. Very pretty tree," she complimented.

Emily pursed her lips as she surveyed the room and said, "Yours is beautiful. Rory said that next year she'd choose one for us."

Lorelai nodded as she saw Rory politely talking to two of Emily's friends from the D.A.R. and said, "She does have an eye for it. Thank you for watching the boys while they went to get it," she said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure. I'm always happy to spend time with them," Emily said with the first genuine smile of the evening.

"You know, you're welcome to anytime you'd like, Mom," Lorelai said simply.

"You have a routine, I don't want to disrupt that," Emily replied. She watched Rory move from the living room into the dining room and asked Lorelai, "Why did Luke but two more trees?"

Lorelai smiled broadly as she said, "Well, two years ago, Rory was upset by something Christopher did, and so Luke took her to this tree farm to pick out our tree. They had those potted trees, and she wanted one, so he bought one for her. After Christmas he planted it in the yard at the old house," she explained. "Well, it's has sort of become their annual thing. We moved, so last year, he got her another one for the new house. It's in the backyard." She steered her mother toward the bar as she went on. "This year, he insisted that they were only coming home with one tree, but once again, Rory prevailed and now Josh and Jake have their trees," she said with a grin. She turned to the bartender and said, "Two vodka martinis with a twist, please."

Emily nodded and said, "You're very lucky to have found a man who cares for Rory as much as he does his own children."

Lorelai frowned as she thought about what Emily said and answered, "Well, I think, if anything, he's a little more protective of Rory, actually. Even with me sometimes," she added with a rueful laugh.

"That's because she's a girl. It's only natural, men are always protective of the girls," Emily said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and glanced around the room as she cradled her glass, running her finger along the rim. "Nice turn out," she said with a nod.

"Yes, well, two buffets in one week, what more could anyone ask for," Emily said with a brittle smile.

"Did you invite the Huntzbergers?" Lorelai asked.

Emily stiffened slightly as she pursed her lips and said, "No, not this time."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think Rory was hoping Logan would be here."

Emily frowned and said, "I should have thought to invite him, but I didn't. I just had such a hard time getting it all together," she explained in a voice tinged with regret.

Lorelai turned and said, "She'll be fine, Mom." She studied Emily for a moment before asking, "How are you holding up? Is Dad a little better?"

Emily sighed and said, "This has been the longest week. It's unbelievable that just a week ago, your father and I were in San Francisco."

Emily turned away as she suddenly found tears flooding her eyes. "Mom?" Lorelai asked gently.

"We were having a wonderful time," Emily murmured as she blinked rapidly.

"Oh, Mom," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Emily drew in a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and said, "I need to see if that idiotic caterer intends to pass more of the salmon puffs, or if she thinks they'll swim out here on their own."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, sure, okay."

Emily sent her daughter a small smile as she said, "The apple tarts are on the buffet."

"Can't wait," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I gave Luke the recipe," Emily said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, but everybody likes their Mom's better."

Emily ducked her head slightly at the compliment and said, "I'll be right back."

XXXX

A half hour later, Rory and Lorelai were on their second lap through the buffet line when Luke appeared holding a highball glass with a smidgen of scotch coloring the bottom. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Well, hello, Johnnie Walker," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Rory shook her head and said, "I guess between you and Mrs. Smirnoff, here, I'll be driving home tonight."

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "I should know that anytime I set foot in that study I'm gonna come out half lit."

"How's Dad?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded a little and said, "He's doing better. He's out now. Emily asked that we get him something to eat," he said as he gestured to the buffet with his glass.

Rory looked down at the small plate she had just filled and said, "I'll take him this. I can get more later."

"Wait!" Lorelai said as Rory turned away. She snagged the apple tart from the plate Rory held and said, "Dad's not big on the tarts. Throw another salmon puff or two on there."

"Piggy," Rory said with a snort as she took two more salmon puffs and headed for the living room.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was staring blankly at the table and asked, "Have you eaten anything lately?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Busy afternoon."

She gestured to the table and asked, "What looks good?"

"You on that table," he answered as he took a small sip of his drink.

"You're drunk," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Nope, just a little, uh, relaxed," he said gruffly.

"Would there be an apple in my mouth?" she asked as she plucked a stuffed mushroom cap from her plate and held it up to his lips.

Luke shook his head as he chewed and said, "Nope. Me."

"Mr. Danes!" Lorelai gasped softly.

"Not like that," he said quickly. "Well, yes, like that," he amended with a chuckle. When Lorelai threw her head back and laughed, he felt his heart race. He leaned closer to her, he voice breaking as he whispered, "I love you so much, Lorelai."

Lorelai turned toward him and held up a bite sized piece of brie en croute. When he opened his mouth to let her feed him, she said, "I know you do, Babe. I love you too," she added softly. Luke nodded and stared with troubled eyes at the table as he chewed. "How do I look?" she asked as she nodded at the table.

Luke glanced over at her and smiled a little as he said, "Delicious."

Lorelai nodded and said, "You know. It's a little crowded down here. I think I'll go upstairs and to the bathroom off of my old bedroom."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. You want me to get you another drink?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head slowly as she stared at him trying to convey the invitation with her eyes. When Luke didn't quite meet her gaze she said, "The bathroom with that big old pedestal sink."

Luke nodded again and said, "Here, I'll take your plate."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "That's not what I want you to take."

"Huh?" Luke asked with a confused shake of his head.

Torn between laughing and stomping her foot, Lorelai opted to laugh. "Luke, have you ever seen the bathroom attached to my old bedroom?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Luke answered, still not getting it.

"Then picture me there," she whispered in his ear. "As a matter of fact, picture me there in about two minutes," she whispered into his ear as she handed him her plate.

"Okay," Luke said slowly. He blinked and said, "Oh!"

"The booze slows you down. Have a crabcake," Lorelai said as she walked away.

Luke turned, following her with his eyes as she started for the stairs. He leaned back, peeking down the hallway and saw her glance back over her shoulder as she started to climb. Luke wracked his brain trying to think of some plausible excuse to go upstairs in case he was spotted. For a spit second he wished the twins were there with them so he could say that he was checking on them, but dismissed the thought with a disgusted shake of his head. He looked around nervously for someplace to put the plate down and then decided just to carry it into the kitchen himself when he remembered that there was a servant's staircase that led to the upstairs hallway.

He stepped into the hall and was almost to the kitchen door when he heard Emily call, "Luke?"

He cringed and turned slowly, his mind racing for an excuse. "Yes, Emily?" he asked politely.

"Would you mind lighting a fire under those people? I need more trays circulating out here," she said in a low voice. "Maybe they'll listen to you. Heaven knows they haven't listened to a word the woman paying them has said," she hissed.

"I was just going to check on things for you," he said as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Luke," Emily said with a warm smile as she turned to go back into the living room.

Luke blew out a relieved breath and hurried into the kitchen. He set the plate and his glass on the countertop and asked, "Who's in charge here?" When a couple of the waiters nodded to a blonde woman pulling a tray of canapés from the oven he walked over to her and said in a low voice, "Listen, you need to get those trays moving out there or believe me, Emily Gilmore will make sure that you never cater anything bigger than your kid's next birthday party. Trust me, I know, she's my mother-in-law, got me?" When the woman nodded, he turned and dashed up the back staircase.

Luke hurried down the hallway, past the room Emily had set up as a nursery for the boys and opened the door to Lorelai's girlhood bedroom. Studiously ignoring the scary porcelain dolls that lined the shelves, he opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and said, "I can't do this," as he closed it quickly behind him.

Lorelai shot him a pointed look from where she leaned against the sink and said, "I have it on good authority that you can."

"Your mother just almost busted me down there," he said as he pointed to the floor.

"Almost doesn't count," Lorelai retorted as she tugged on the laces that held the dress closed.

"This is your parents' house," he hissed and then sucked in his breath as she parted the material and stared at him challengingly. "Lorelai," he groaned as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Is it how you pictured it?" she asked.

"There are people down there," he said as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"There were more that the boys' christening," she pointed out.

"That was our house," he answered.

"I want things to be better again. I really do," Lorelai said quietly.

"What can I do?" Luke asked as he stepped to her. He reached up and cradled her face in his hands, stroking her lips with his thumb. "Tell me what to do, I'll do it. Anything you want," he said softly.

"I want you, and not just for this," she answered, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you because you're you. You love me, and you love Rory and our boys. I want to have another baby with you. I want to have our life. But most of all, I want you to kiss me and make it stop hurting," she whispered.

Luke bent his head, capturing her lips with his and kissing her tenderly. He stepped back and said softly, "Not here, not now. You know I want you. Let me take you home and show you how much I love you." When she nodded mutely, Luke closed her dress, draping the fabric across her as gracefully as he could and tied the laces in a careful bow at her hip.

Lorelai glanced down and made a few minor adjustments, wiggling until the dress fell back into place. She reached up and stroked his smooth cheek as she smiled and said, "I'm gonna look so good at your funeral."

Luke nodded and said affectionately, "I bet you'll look great."


	87. Small Hours and Little Wonders

**A/N: Special thanks to FDB for the inspiration. Enjoy your fluff.**

**Small Hours and Little Wonders**

Lorelai rolled over, pressing her nose to his bare chest and rubbing it gently against his skin. "That's where the boys get that," Luke said with a soft chuckle.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's not just me, they were the result of an unholy union between two nuzzlers." She reached out and covered the hand that he had resting on his stomach, running her fingers along his with long languid strokes. "We should go to sleep," she whispered.

"Yeah, we should," Luke answered as he dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't want to," she pouted as she laced her fingers through his and squeezed tightly.

"Me either," Luke answered with a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling.

Lorelai smiled as she kissed his chest gently and whispered, "Dirty, dirty boy."

Luke snorted as he said, "Me? Meet me in my bathroom and do me, Luke," he mocked in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that," she gasped, deeply affronted. "Besides, you came," she said dismissively. Lorelai caught herself just as the words tumbled from her lips and added, "In more ways than one," with a giggle.

"The devil made me do it," he said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, I am the devil," Lorelai said gravely as she pulled her hand from his and then pushed his away from his stomach. She sat up next to him and flattened her palms against him, running them over his chest and back down again as she made a low growling noise in the back of her throat.

Luke chuckled and said, "You can't be serious. There's no way."

"Don't be so negative," she chastised with a shake of her head. "Besides, I'm not doing anything, I'm just petting you," she said with a grin.

Luke narrowed his eyes and her hands slipped a little lower, nudging the blankets down on his hips. "Come here," he said gruffly.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she protested with wide eyed innocence.

"I may have to call in a priest, tell him to bring some holy water," he answered. He jerked his chin at her and said, "Come up here."

Lorelai rolled her eyes playfully and leaned up over him, planting her hands above his shoulders as she asked, "Yes?"

"Do I get a shiny fiddle made of gold?" he asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think you won?" she asked with a snort. When Luke just blinked lazily as he stared up at her, she sighed and said, "Fine, but no fiddle," as she settled back into the crook of his arm.

A sly smile curved his lips as he asked, "What do I get?"

"Another night without a pillow over your face," she said somberly.

"Score," he said with a laugh. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively and asked, "Kiss?"

"You have to work tomorrow," she said teasingly.

"I know, just a kiss," he answered in a throaty voice.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "If you just want a kiss, don't use the come hither voice. It's not fair."

"Come hither," he said with a smile.

"Here I am," she answered as she lowered her lips to his and kissed him gently.

"Thank you," he said as she pulled back. "Now roll over, we have to go to sleep," he told her sternly.

"Bossy," she grumbled as she flopped over onto her back.

Luke rolled over, nudging her onto her side and pulling the covers up over them. "Loving husband who is concerned for your well being," he countered as he draped his arm over her, gently rubbing her stomach just under her breasts.

Lorelai snuggled into her pillow as Luke snuggled into her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Didn't take my pill today. Think that was dirty enough to make a baby?"

Luke smiled tiredly and said, "It was pretty potent."

Lorelai rubbed his arm, absently smoothing the hair into place as she said, "But probably not, huh?"

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "I doubt it."

"Hey, you think maybe this pill hasn't worked all along, and we've just been lucky up to now?" she asked hopefully.

Luke chuckled and said, "Suppose it's possible."

"But not probable," she finished for him. "How are we going to take care of three babies?" she worried aloud.

"We'll figure it out," Luke said in a drowsy voice. "I liked the Mr. Mom idea," he teased.

Lorelai snorted softly and said, "Your head would explode."

"Yeah," he said with a tired smile. "It'll all balance out. People do it all the time," he said confidently.

"Yeah, they do," Lorelai murmured. She turned her head toward her shoulder and asked, "Can you imagine those people who raise six or seven kids? How do they do that?"

"Shhh," Luke whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Lobotomy," he mumbled as he pulled her a little closer to him.

"Mood altering drugs," she answered.

"Muzzles," he grumbled.

"For the kids?" Lorelai asked with a gasp.

"For the wife," Luke answered. "Ear plugs for the husband," he said with a tired sigh.

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Crazy Lady," he said with a contented smile.

XXXX

Saturday night, Luke walked into the living room with a tray holding two large mugs of cocoa loaded with marshmallows and a bottle of beer. He set the tray on the coffee table in the darkened living room and said, "Okay, are we ready?"

"You ready?" Lorelai asked Jake, who was busy guzzling down his bedtime bottle.

"Josh is a party pooper," Rory said as she nodded to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"It's late for him," Luke said as he walked over to the Christmas tree. He bent down, trying unsuccessfully to find the switch for the power strip they had plugged the lights into in the flickering firelight. "Can you turn on the lamp?" he growled.

"Nope, no lights," Lorelai said stubbornly. "Its right there, Babe."

Frustrated, Luke got down on all fours and felt around behind the tree until he finally located the strip. "Okay, got it," he said as he placed his finger on the switch, knowing not to flip it until Lorelai gave the go ahead. When no one said anything, he asked, "Now?" causing Rory to giggle.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Yeah, we just wanted to see how long you could hold out."

Luke rolled his eyes and flipped the switch. When the tree lit up, bit girls gasped involuntarily, making him smile. He sat back on his heels and said gruffly, "It's not like you haven't been staring at the thing for the last three hours."

"It's so pretty," Rory said in a hushed voice.

Luke shook his head as he stood up and said, "It looks good."

"Good?" Lorelai scoffed. "It's a work of art, our masterpiece, and all you can come up with is good?" she asked. She looked down at Jake and said, "Daddy needs to unpack his adjectives."

"Fabulous," Luke said sarcastically as he placed a mug of cocoa on the table next to Lorelai and then carried one over to the chair where Rory sat holding Josh. "Trade ya," he offered.

"You're on," Rory said as she nodded to the end table.

Luke set the mug down and took Josh from his big sister, settling him on his shoulder near his neck. He smiled as the sleeping boy rubbed his cheek against his father, sighed heavily and returned to dreamland. "I'll take him on up," Luke told them.

"But he'll miss tree time," Lorelai protested.

"He's missing it anyway," Luke answered as he bent over near her. "Kiss," he offered.

Lorelai strained up in her seat and kissed the top of Josh's head as Luke smirked and said, "I meant me, but now I know where I rank."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Aren't you coming back down?"

"Yeah, I am," Luke said as he straightened up. "Guess I'll just have nothing to tide me over," he said with a dramatic sigh and walked toward the stairs.

"Needy boy," Lorelai said with a shake of her head.

Rory turned to look at her mother and said, "Things are better. I can tell."

Lorelai smiled and confirmed, "Things are better."

Rory nodded and said, "Good. Didn't like that," she said as she turned to gaze at the tree again.

"Me either, Kid," Lorelai said with quiet conviction, as she turned her attention to the sparkling Christmas tree. "I like the mixture," she said with a nod.

"Yeah, I do too," Rory told her as she smiled at the old homemade ornaments hanging amongst the sparkling icicles and snowflakes Luke had bought them for their first Christmas together. "Excellent photo choices," Rory said with a grin as she pointed to the 'My First Christmas' ornaments holding tiny pictures of Josh and Jake.

"I thought they worked," Lorelai said with a smug grin. "Josh looks good in strained peas."

"And Jake was in full meltdown mode in that one," Rory said with a nod.

"And yet, still devastatingly handsome," Lorelai cooed to him.

"Like his father," Luke said as he strode back into the room, plucked his beer from the tray and dropped down onto the couch next to Lorelai.

Lorelai and Rory shared a smile before Lorelai said earnestly, "Yes, it shows perfectly how very much he is like his father."

Luke frowned suspiciously and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly. She jerked her chin at his beer and said, "That's not very festive."

Luke looked down at the label, and then leaned forward to reach into an open box holding a jumble of Christmas odds and ends. He pulled out a red sticky bow, stuck it to the label and smiled as he turned and toasted her with the bottle before taking a big drink. He smacked his lips and said, "Ah, Christmas cheer."

Rory laughed and said, "Oh God, we've ruined him."

"Yep," Luke said as he settled back into the cushions and rolled is head to look at Lorelai. "Want me to finish that?" he asked.

"No, baby stealer," she said quickly.

"Just offering," he answered with a shrug.

Rory sipped her cocoa and asked, "Why didn't Jess come over?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Said he wasn't in the mood."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Think he's still upset about Cara?"

Luke shrugged and said, "He doesn't say anything about it. I think he's just holing up a little."

"He's writing," Rory told them.

"Oh," Lorelai said with a nod. "Well, good."

Rory frowned into her cocoa and said, "I think he may have a thing for Lane."

"Lane?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Why not Lane?" Lorelai asked defensively.

Luke held up his hand and said, "Nothing against Lane, she's a pretty girl. She's just so, uh, perky. Way too perky for Jess," he asserted.

"Lane is not perky!" Rory gasped, offended for her friend.

Lorelai made a face and said, "She is kind of perky. And she did go through that weird cheerleader phase," she pointed out as she took the empty bottle from Jakes mouth and wrinkled her nose at him comically. When he smiled up at her, she melted, whispering, "I'm so in love with you Jaluke. Run away with me."

"I'd hunt you down," Luke said offhandedly.

"For me or for him?" Lorelai asked.

"Toss up," Luke replied with a shrug. "Anyway, I don't think Jess likes Lane that way," he told Rory.

Rory chewed the inside of her cheek and said, "I don't know. He was so weird that night we were hanging out in the bakery."

"Weird how?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Lane and I were talking, trying to figure out if she had feelings for Zach, and Jess come over, so she asked him, you know, to get a guy's opinion," she told them.

"She needs to take a poll to figure out if she likes a guy?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well, I think it all came up kind of out of the blue," Rory said, not wanting to give away too many details.

"So does she?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory said as she turned back to the tree.

"Cool, rock and roll romance," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Rory answered.

Luke scowled and asked, "You don't like Zach?"

Rory turned back to them and said, "No, I like Zach fine. I just, feel kind of bad because when she told him, he was kind of non-responsive."

"Kid's a freak," Luke muttered.

"Poor Lane," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Rory nodded and tried not to smile as she said, "Yeah, so she took it back."

"Aw," Lorelai groaned.

"So you think Jess likes Lane, but Lane likes Zach?" Luke asked, still trying to keep up.

Rory nodded and said, "That's the gist of it."

Luke looked over at Lorelai and said, "I am so glad I'm not twenty."

Lorelai nodded wide eyed as she said, "Me too."

"Ah, nothing like an evening with the smug marrieds," Rory teased as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smirked and said, "I am going to rinse out my cup, and then I am going to take a hot bath with John Steinbeck."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Kinky! Mommy doesn't want to know these things," she admonished as Rory bent over Jake.

"Mommy is on the naughty list, hang with Daddy," Rory whispered as she kissed his chubby cheek. "Night," she said as she pecked Lorelai's cheek and gave Luke a little wave.

"Goodnight, Rory," Luke answered.

"Night, Sweets," Lorelai called as she left the room. She turned to Luke and said, "Down to a threesome."

"You're full of it tonight," he said as he reached over and lifted Jake from her arms. "Drink your cocoa like a good girl," he said with a wink.

"Mmm, cocoa," she said as she picked up the mug. "Hey, still hot," she told him.

"Yes, you are," he answered.

"Sweet talker," she said with a grin. "You takin' notes, Jaluke?" she asked.

Luke looked down into his son's wide eyes and murmured in a hypnotic tone, "Go to sleep."

Lorelai chuckled and asked, "Does that work?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Not really, but it's worth a shot." He smiled at Jake and said, "Come on, cut your old man some slack. I'm trying to get the girl alone by the fire."

Lorelai scooted closer to him and said, "Aw, he can stay. We'll just cover his eyes when we get to the kissing part."

"You're blowing my chances, Jake," Luke said with a sad shake of his head. He shifted, placing Jake on his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly, as he leaned back into the corner of the couch facing Lorelai.

"Pretty tree," Lorelai said as she smiled at their creation.

"Very pretty," Luke answered, still staring at her intently.

Lorelai turned to him and asked, "What are you after?"

Luke patted the cushion beside him and said, "Got another arm available."

XXXX

Sunday morning, Lorelai was dressing Josh, as Jake crawled around the nursery floor at her feet. Luke walked in with a basket of clean laundry under his arm and said, "I think the dryer might be shot."

"Do you have a gun?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm gonna have to take it apart and look at it," as he set the basket on the floor, and plucked a stack of tiny shirts from the pile. He turned to place them in the dresser drawer, as Jake eyed the basket with interest.

"You have any clean jeans in there for this guy?" Lorelai called over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Luke said as he turned back and saw Jake pulling himself up by the edge of the basket. He plucked a pair of jeans from the pile and walked over to the changing table as he said to Jake, "Don't you drool on my clean laundry."

"Yes, mother," Lorelai mocked as she took the jeans he offered to her. "Thank you," she said.

Jake smiled at his father as he stood holding the edge of the basket, flexing his knees and bouncing up and down. Luke beamed at him and said, "You're getting awfully good at that. Maybe in a minute we'll work on the stepping thing," he said as he grabbed two handfuls of sleepers and t-shirts and went to put them in the drawers.

Lorelai finished snapping Josh's jeans and said, "Okay, scooter." She placed him on the floor, gave his butt a pat and said, "Crawl like the wind." She grinned as Josh took off, heading for the neat stack of blocks Lorelai had arranged earlier and plowing right into them with a squeal of glee. Lorelai reached into the basket and pulled out a stack of cloth diapers used for drool patrol and said to Jake, "Your bother is going to be a wrecking ball when he grows up. What's your plan?" When he smiled at her, a long line of drool escaped his mouth. "Oops," she said as she wiped it with one of the cloths. "I guess this one is back in service.

"Ah, ah," Luke grunted as he saw Josh trying to crawl under the wooden rocking chair and hurried to retrieve him. He scooped him up, looked him in the eye and said, "It's only fun until you get your finger pinched. Go that way," he said as he turned him away from that side of the room and placed him back on the rug.

Lorelai turned to stack the diapers on the changing table and then heard Luke choke on a laugh. "Uh, Lorelai?" he called to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at him. When he pointed to Jake, she saw him shoving a pair of her blue satin panties into his mouth. The laugh escaped her mingled with a gasp as she hurried over to the basket and pried the panties from his clenched fist. Jake gaped at her, his face a picture of injured indignation. "Those are Mommy's," she said as Luke erupted with a belly laugh. She turned to glare at him, her lips quirking as she said, "He is definitely your son." Jake bereft of his new found binky, and startled by his father's sudden laughed, immediately began to wail.

"Aw, come here," Luke said as he lifted Jake into his arms. "You're too young for that," he chuckled as he grinned at the red faced baby in his arms.

"At least they were clean," Lorelai said with a laugh. She leaned in to kiss Jake's cheek and said, "Unlike some people who like to do that while I'm wearing them."

"Hey," Luke said as he turned to shield Jake from his mother's propaganda. Josh tugged on Lorelai's jeans, trying to pull himself up to find out what the ruckus was about, his face crumpling as Jake began to calm down. "Phase two," Luke said as he nodded to Josh.

"Oh, Ooh-Ah, everyone's fine," Lorelai said, smiling broadly as she picked him up. "Your brother just has a little too much testosterone, that's all," she said in a sing song voice, trying to ward off the impending sympathy cry.

"You're fine, don't listen to her," Luke told Jake as he stroked the back of his head to calm him. He turned to Lorelai and said proudly, "I think Jake's gonna be a gigolo when he grows up."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and picked up the handle of the basket as she carried Josh from the room and called, "Or a transvestite."

"Don't listen to her," Luke said as he cradled Jake protectively. "She's a bad girl."

"Daddy loves to drool on my panties," Lorelai told Josh as she walked toward their room.

"Lorelai!" Luke called indignantly.

XXXX

When Lorelai dragged herself up the stairs late the following Tuesday night, Luke was sitting up in bed, having fallen asleep while reading. She stood in the doorway, and smiled as she checked out her man. His hair stuck up in back from where he had slid down against the pillow and the cheap drugstore reading glasses were perched on his nose. His navy blue t-shirt was wore and faded, with tiny holes dotting the seam at the collar. One leg of his grey sweatpants was hiked up on his leg, showing off his white athletic sock which was scrunched down, obviously from scratching his leg distractedly with the other foot. She stepped silently into the room, her fingers trailing down the doorframe as she approached with caution. She sat on the edge of the bed, causing him to stir slowly. "Hey sexy diner man," she whispered.

"I fell asleep," he said in a croaky voice.

Lorelai smiled softly as he raised one arm over his head to stretch. She reached out and took his glasses off, folding the temples gently and placing them on his nightstand. She then reached for the book in his lap, and carefully marked the page with the Dragonfly business card he used as a bookmark. She set it on the table and then leaned forward to kiss him hello. "Hi," she whispered just before her lips brushed his.

Luke reached up and threaded his fingers into her hair beneath her ear, massaging the base of her skull gently as he said, "Didn't get to see you all day."

"No," Lorelai said a she shook her head, rubbing his leg gently.

"Everything go okay?" he asked.

"They ate, they drank and they were merry," she said with a nod. "I hate holiday party season," she grumbled. "Who has a Christmas party on a Tuesday?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Sadists or people who left the planning to the last minute," he said with a smile.

"Well, there are going to be some slow moving people at that office tomorrow. If you want to refinance, don't call Hartford Mortgage," she warned direly.

"Noted," he said as he rubbed the hand she had placed on his thigh. "Go use some of that wacky toothpaste and get in bed with me," he said with a smile.

"Gotta go kiss the kids," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Rory's at Lane's. Apparently, Zach has declared himself ready to date. They needed to conference," he told her.

"Oh, well, good for Lane," she said as she pushed herself up from the bed tiredly.

"You want me to go get you some Christmas cookies and cocoa for your bedtime snack?" he asked.

Lorelai's mouth hung open as she gushed, "Would you?"

Luke smirked and said, "My pleasure," as he swung his feet off of the bed.

"Do I get to eat them in bed?" she asked.

"Don't push it," he answered.

"Everybody okay tonight?" she asked him.

Luke nodded and said, "We had a man bath."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "Why do you always do that when I'm not here?"

Luke shrugged and said, "It's easier when it's just me, plus I know you'd be lurking around with a camera."

"You bet I would," Lorelai said and poked him in the chest as he tried to scoot by her.

"I don't do bathtub pictorials," he said gruffly as he kissed her firmly. "Go kiss your boys, I'll get your cookies," he said with a teasing smile.

"Would you take a man bath with me?" she called after him.

"Yep," he said as he jogged down the steps.

When he returned five minutes later with a mug and a plate in his hands, he found the bedroom empty. "Lorelai?" he called into the hallway.

"In here," she answered from their bathroom.

"Why are you brushing your teeth before you eat cookies?" he asked as he heard the water running.

Lorelai opened the door and said, "I'm not," as she posed in the doorway naked. "Bring that in here," she told him.

Luke walked toward her and asked, "Are you taking a bath?"

"Yep, so are you," she told him.

"I already had a bath," he said blankly.

Lorelai nodded as she reached for the front of his t-shirt and said, "I know, Honey, but you're a very dirty boy," as she pulled him into the room.

"I thought you were tired," he protested.

"I am," she said as she clipped her hair up on top of her head. "We're gonna have a soak and eat some cookies," she said as she took the plate and mug and set them on the side of the tub. "See, no bubbles, a man bath," she told him as she gestured to the water. She stepped into the tub, and adjusted the temperature slightly as the water continued to run. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing there watching her still. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yep," he said quickly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Luke quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing and climbed into the tub, settling himself at the back before Lorelai slid back between his knees.

"Good?" she asked.

"Perfect," he answered. Lorelai leaned back, pressing her head to his shoulder as she lifted her foot to turn the taps off with her toes. "Impressive," he said with an approving nod.

"It's a talent," she said as she lowered her foot as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lorelai reached back and ran her hand over his hair, using him to dry it off. "Hey, I'm not a towel," he grumbled.

"Didn't want the cookie to get soggy," she said with a shrug as she reached for a decorated sugar cookie. She took a big bite, and moaned appreciatively as she chewed. Without looking, she held the cookie up to his lips, and waited patiently until he took a bite of it. Lorelai then popped the rest of it into her mouth and sighed happily. "This is nice, huh?" she said in a soft voice.

"Very nice," Luke agreed.

Lorelai reached for another cookie and inspected the decorating job carefully as she said, "I see the hand of Rory Gilmore at work."

"Yeah, we made them earlier," Luke told her.

Lorelai took a bite and chewed as she said, "Have I ever told you how much I love it that you own a bakery but you still make us our own Christmas cookies?"

Luke nodded and said, "I had an idea that you appreciated it." When she held the second cookie up to his mouth, he took a dutiful bite, knowing that it wasn't a fight he would ever win.

"And that you and Rory have all of these little Christmas things you do together," she went on.

"Well, you usually help with the cookies. You just got busy this year," he said gruffly.

"In just a few days, you get your first turn as Santa," she said as she reached for the mug of cocoa and took a tentative sip.

"Well, technically, I did it for Jess once or twice when he was little," Luke admitted.

"Staying up, putting stuff together?" she asked as she glanced back at him.

Luke nodded and said, "A tricycle, and then later his first bike. Liz was hopeless with that stuff," he told her.

"Well, we aren't quite there yet," Lorelai said with a nod.

"No, we have a couple of years," Luke said as he nuzzled her neck, running his fingers of her slick stomach.

"Don't go getting all handsy, we're just soaking," she reminded him.

"I'm just stroking," he said with a grin.

"Have some cocoa," she said as he held the mug up, trying to distract him.

"No thanks," he said with a laugh.

"Drink," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smirk as he took the mug in his other hand and sipped gingerly. "Ugh, too many marshmallows," he said distastefully.

"Babe, there's no such thing," she said as she put the mug down, and relaxed back into him.

XXXX

Luke rolled over Christmas morning and blinked blearily in the early morning light seeping through the curtains. He turned his head to look at the clock, and then wrapped his arm snugly around Lorelai as he whispered, "I can't believe you're not up yet."

"I am," she replied softly. She turned to face him and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he wished her. "No creatures stirring?" he asked.

"Not even a mouse," she answered as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Good, we don't want mice," he told her sternly. He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "It's only six thirty."

"Yeah, I thought I heard Josh, but he must have gone back to sleep," she told him.

"That's a good idea," Luke said with a sleepy smile.

Lorelai kissed him again and said, "I can come up with a better one." She pressed against him and kissed him again, feeling his body stir against hers. She brushed her lips over his and said, "But I think you just came up with the best one."

XXXX

"They look like candy canes," Luke grumbled as she handed Josh to him.

"I think they look delicious," Lorelai cooed to Jake as she lifted him from his crib.

"I'm sorry, guys," Luke said to them both as he eyed their red and white striped sleepers warily. "I thought Halloween would be the worst of it," he told them mournfully.

"Oh, hush, they look adorable," Lorelai said as she carried Jake from the room.

Luke followed her down the stairs and said, "I'd better put another pot of coffee on."

"Yep, and keep 'em coming," she told him as she turned toward the living room and he headed for the kitchen.

Luke spotted Jess sitting at the table, wearing jeans and a henley, and his hair sticking up on the back of his head. "Got rousted, huh?" he asked gruffly.

Jess glanced up and grumbled, "Hard to sleep when some moron is in the room next to you saying, 'Okay, fly! Fly Jake, fly!' and crap like that."

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, the guy sounds like a moron." He walked over to the table and said, "Here, have a candy cane," as he plunked Josh into Jess' lap.

"Aw, man, what'd they do to you?" Jess asked his little cousin.

"I had nothing to do with that," Luke said adamantly as he started to fill a fresh filter with coffee grounds.

Jess snorted and said, "After what I heard this morning, I have a hard time believing that."

"Yeah, okay, well, Merry Christmas. Sorry I woke you up," Rory was saying into her phone as she stepped from her room with a smile on her face.

Jess looked over at Luke and said, "She doesn't look sorry."

"Okay, talk to you later. Uh huh, bye," she said as she closed the phone. She looked up at Jess and Luke and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Luke said placidly as he poured the already brewed coffee into a thermal carafe and started to fill the pot with water. After starting the next pot, he placed a coffeecake from the bakery onto a cookie sheet and placed it into the oven to warm for a few minutes.

The doorbell rang at two minutes before eight, and Rory hurried to let her grandparents in. There was a brief flurry of activity as greetings were exchanged, coats taken and hung up and coffee and tea poured all around. Luke placed the sliced coffeecake on a platter and carried it into the living room as Rory followed with a stack of plates, napkins and forks clutched in her hands. Once everyone had taken a seat, and the Christmas music was playing softly on the stereo, Lorelai clapped her hands together and asked, "Everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of nods and Jake chimed in by clapping his hands too while he said, "Ba ba babababa."

"I know! I'm so excited too," Lorelai told him as she clapped her hands again. For a moment, the adults in the room sat entranced as the little boy clapped his hands and chortled his pleasure. Finally, Rory smirked and said, "This could go on all day. Let's get to it!"

They took turns, this time passing out gifts from eldest to youngest. Lorelai and Luke sat on the couch holding the boys and distracting them with ribbons and bows while the others unwrapped their gifts. Richard unwrapped his usual supply of bow ties and books, but was particularly pleased by a hinged tri-fold photo frame with five by seven photos of Josh, Rory and Jake that they had given him for his desk at work. Emily graciously thanked them for the silk scarf Lorelai had picked out at Nordstrom's, the soft cashmere sweater that Rory gave her, and an assortment of musicals on DVD. But she smiled ecstatically as she unwrapped the tiny clay handprints that Luke and the boys had made one afternoon. Jess made out with a library's worth of books, a small fortune in gift cards, and a sleek new laptop from his uncle and aunt.

Rory hauled in enough sweaters to fill a second closet, more than enough Borders gift cards to buy and sell Jess, and a fancy new phone with a keyboard that slid out for text messaging. "Wow, this is so cool."

"It's a Sidekick. You know, because I'm your sidekick," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I get a sidekick out of you," Rory said excitedly as she hugged her mother and then Luke.

Emily stood up as Rory and Jess tried to clear the paper that littered the floor already. "Here," she said as she reached for Jake. She carried him over to Richard and said, "Keep your Grandfather out of trouble," as she deposited him on Richard's lap. She took Josh from Luke and said, "You two go ahead. We'll save the main event for last."

Luke looked down at the pile of presents at his feet and said, "For a low key Christmas, this sure is a big pile."

Rory snatched two similarly wrapped presents from Lorelai's pile, causing her mother to say, "Hey! Those are mine!"

"You get these two last," Rory said smugly as she clutched the boxes to her chest and sat down cross legged on the floor.

After unwrapping a couple of CDs, a beautiful leather wallet, some small hand tools he had mentioned replacing, and a half dozen new flannels, each individually wrapped, Luke laughed and said, "It was all an illusion."

"One more," Lorelai said as she leaned down and rooted around under the couch. She pulled out a long cardboard tube and handed it to him. "Here's your new Farrah poster," she said with a smirk.

"Great!" Luke said as he pulled the cap off of the end of the tube enthusiastically.

"That's not really a Christmas present, but it seemed like a good time to give them to you," Lorelai said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Luke looked at her curiously as he pulled out a cylinder of paper held tight with a rubber band. "Blueprints?" he asked as he glanced over at her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Tom called one day while you were at work. He said that he and George had looked the cabin over, and had some ideas. I talked to them a couple of times, telling them things we needed, and some stuff I thought you would like to have, and that's what they came up with," she said as she gestured to the blueprints. "If you like it, we can start as soon as the weather breaks," she said with a shrug. "Oh, and there's time to make changes and stuff," she added quickly.

"We're really gonna do this," Luke said as he ran his hand over the blueprints.

"If you still want to," Lorelai told him. "Maybe after breakfast, we can spread them out and take a look," she suggested.

"Yeah, okay, good," Luke said with a nod. "Good," he repeated. "Oh!' he said as he leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Thank you," he said sheepishly.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said with a little laugh. She nodded and asked, "Okay, is it finally my turn?"

"Yes, go, go," Rory said with an excited bob of her head.

Lorelai started ripping into packages with gusto, thanking Richard and Emily for the new Coach briefcase, and Jess for the New Wave Hits of the 80s CDs that he had packaged in the Hooked on Phonics case she had teased him with the year before. She unwrapped the pink sweater and perfume she had wanted, and kissed Luke's cheek appreciatively before turning and grinning at Rory as she said, "You're the best elf ever."

"Thank you. I follow instructions well," she said with a cheeky grin. She looked over at Luke and asked, "Now?"

"Go ahead," he answered.

Rory handed Lorelai a package and said, "This one's from Luke."

Lorelai shot him a suspicious look as she tore at the paper and asked, "Are you and my daughter in cahoots?"

"Yes, and don't say cahoots, it's creepy," he answered.

Lorelai sucked in a deep breath as she lifted the lid, parted the tissue paper and found a framed eight by ten studio shot of Rory, Josh and Jake. "Oh," she exhaled, pressing her hand to her heart. "Oh Luke," she said as she turned and pulled him over to kiss his cheek. "How perfect," she said as she blinked back tears.

"Rory was in charge of the outfits. You know I would never have done that," he said as he gestured to the picture.

"Oh hush, it was your idea, I just ran with it," Rory said with a grin.

"Look," Lorelai said as she turned the frame for Jess, Richard and Emily to see. There, on a plain white backdrop, sat Rory cross-legged with Josh and Jake each balanced on a knee. The twins were dressed in tiny blue plaid shirts and backwards blue baseball caps, while Rory sat in the middle wearing Lorelai's B-52s shirt and grinning madly for the camera. The photographer had captured Josh's easy smile, and Jake's more tentative one, while their father had mugged shamelessly behind him. She turned it back to stare at it again as she said, "That is the best thing I have ever gotten."

"Not so fast, Missy," Rory said officiously as she handed Lorelai the second package. "This one's from me," she said proudly.

Luke groaned as Lorelai took the box from her daughter and said, "Now I get tormented by my own idea."

"Oh God," Lorelai said as she ripped into the package, tearing the box open to get to it. "Oh my God!" she squealed as she clamped her hand to her mouth. "This is priceless!" she crowed as she hugged the frame to her. She reached out and grabbed Rory in a tight hug as she asked, "How did you ever get him to do this?"

"I gave him no choice. I told him that we had to shoot these first, or he wouldn't get his," Rory giggled.

Luke groaned again as he let his head fall back against the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. Jess lifted and eyebrow as he watched his uncle's reaction and said, "This I've gotta see," as he got up to come around the back of the couch.

"Babe, it's perfect. So perfect," Lorelai said as she tried to tug his arm away from his face.

"It's humiliating," Luke grumbled.

Emily could resist not longer, she carried Josh over to stand behind the couch, and smiled broadly as she said, "Oh, Luke."

"Aw, geez," Luke answered.

"What a wonderful photo," Emily said sincerely. She leaned over and whispered to Lorelai, "You're right, it is priceless."

"Well, let us see," Richard called from his chair.

Lorelai held the picture up, and Richard smiled and said, "You're right." He turned to Luke and said, "That is humiliating," as he laughed out loud.

"It's perfect. The most wonderful picture I have ever had," Lorelai said as she hugged it to her again.

"Wait until you see the proofs, they're a scream. The faces Luke was making, trying to get the boys to smile, reacting to everything they did," she gushed. "I bought them. They're in my room," she said smugly.

"Aw, geez," Luke groaned again. "Hey, isn't it time for the little guys to open something," he said, trying to distract them.

"Cover your eyes," Lorelai called to the room. Richard and Emily looked at each other with puzzled expressions as Rory and Jess quickly shielded their eyes with their hands. Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke tenderly. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas," Luke said gently.

"Okay, clear," Lorelai called out as she looked down at the picture of Luke in his cheeseburger in paradise shirt, laughing as Josh and Jake each stood holding onto an arm, and Rory knelt behind him, leaning her elbows on his shoulder as she laughed along with him. She shook her head and said, "So happy."

"I'm glad," Luke said gruffly. "Now, let's help these guys open to the ten thousand toys they'll never play with, but I'll trip over every day."

Lorelai swallowed hard as she looked over at him and shook her head gently. "Too late now, you've exposed yourself," she said softly as Rory and Jess balled up the discarded wrapping paper and made room on the floor for the twins.

Luke waited until she looked over at him and glanced down at his lap playfully as he said, "I have not."

Lorelai laughed and set the pictures on the coffee table as she slipped down onto the floor and patted the rug. "Okay, turn them loose," she called to Richard and Emily. When their doting grandparents placed them on the floor, both boys turned and started crawling for the hallway. Lorelai shook her head as Luke hopped up to corral them and called, "Hey, where are you guys going? Christmas is this way," she said as she waved them toward the tree.


	88. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked as she followed Luke down the stairs.

"Someplace very special," Luke answered with a smirk.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "You romantic devil. If you want to sell it, try it without the smart assed smile," she told him as he took her coat from the closet and held it open for her.

"I'll remember that next time," Luke answered, settling the coat on her shoulders, and smoothing his hands over them slowly. He leaned in and brushed his lips over her hair just above her ear and asked in a low voice, "Still wanna marry me?"

Lorelai shivered slightly as his breath tickled her ear and said, "I guess I have to, since we're already married."

"Once again, saved by technicalities," Luke said dryly.

"I told you this morning that I would," Lorelai said as he flipped her hair from her collar. As Luke shrugged into his leather coat, she poked her head into the living room and asked, "Everybody all set?"

Rory looked up from the spot on the floor where she was stacking plastic rings onto a spindle and said, "Yep."

"Having fun?" Lorelai asked with a smirk as she nodded to the spindle and then glanced over at the couch where both of the twins crawled over their cousin Jess.

Rory blushed slightly and said, "I was just getting them sorted for them."

"Uh huh," Lorelai said with a nod. She saw Josh reach for a fistful of Jess' hair and gasped, "Not the hair, it takes hours to get that just out of the blender look!"

"Shouldn't you be out on your hot date?" Jess asked with a smirk as he intercepted Josh's hand and shook his head at the boy.

"Going," Luke said as he stepped into the doorway.

"Have fun, make lots of cow eyes at each other," Rory called with a wave.

"I'll try, but I'll never be as good at it as Luke is," Lorelai said as she patted him on the chest. "Ready to wine me and dine me?" she asked flirtatiously.

Luke smiled and gave them a small wave as he said, "Back after dinner."

Rory nodded and said, "Better make a break for it while they're distracted."

Lorelai nodded as they stepped back into the hall and called, "Jake's eating your book, Jess. See you guys later."

As Luke ushered her through the kitchen and then out of the back door, Lorelai smiled and said, "Are you gonna wine me, dine me, and sixty…" trailing off as he held up a hand to stop her.

"Yes, and don't finish that thought," he said with a smirk. "Dirty girl," he said as he pulled the door closed behind them.

"You like me like that," she said with a saucy smile. When they reached the drive, she saw that Luke's truck was parked behind the Tahoe and said, "You'll have to move the truck."

Luke shook his head and said, "Taking my girl out in my man truck."

Lorelai eyed him as he opened the door for her and said, "Okay, but you know, I'm an uptown girl now. No trying to take me parking," she said as she climbed into the seat.

"I'll think of something else," Luke promised as he closed her door.

When he climbed behind the wheel, Lorelai turned to him and asked, "Can we?"

"Can we what?" he said as he turned the key.

"Go parking," she answered.

"You said you were uptown now," he argued as he backed out of the drive.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I was just teasing. I'm still your girl, Butch."

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "You are?"

"Always," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled as he turned down the alley behind the diner and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

Lorelai frowned as he stopped at the back door and asked, "You forget to turn something off? No wait, the diner's still open," she said with a frown as he turned off the truck and smiled enigmatically as he opened his door. When he came around to open hers, Lorelai frowned at him and asked, "We're having our anniversary dinner at the diner?"

"You said you missed hanging out here," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai slid slowly from the truck as she said, "Well, yeah, on normal nights."

"And this isn't a normal night," Luke said with a nod. "Trust me a little?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him quizzically and said, "I trust you a lot."

Luke kissed her softly and then said, "Come with me," as he took her hand and led her to the back door. He unlocked it, held the door open for Lorelai to step through, and then followed her in, locking the door behind him.

Luke smiled as she gasped softly and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "So sweet," she said with a smile.

"I like you," he said as he gestured for her to step into the dining room.

Lorelai walked slowly over to the single table draped in a white cloth and set with a vase of bright pink lilies. She looked over at him as he stood with his hands buried in his pockets and said, "I think someone stole all of your tables."

Luke smiled as he reached to help her with her coat and said, "Let's just say that the store room won't be seeing any action tonight." When she turned to face him he asked, "You okay with this?"

Lorelai turned to see the tiny lamps that he usually placed on the tables lined along the counter and the window sill, bathing even the dancing pork chop in a romantic glow. "I am more than okay with this," she said as she slipped into a chair.

Luke nodded as he pulled his coat off and went to hang them both in the back hall. He walked behind the counter, snagging the coffee pot and her favorite mug as he made a loop back to the table. He poured her cup of coffee and said, "Just need to finish up. Give me a minute?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, okay." As he walked back behind the counter, Lorelai turned to watch him go. A small smug smile played at her lips as she absently straightened the silverware and then hooked her finger through the handle on the mug.

Luke appeared at her side with a covered plate and said, "Your appetizer," as he placed it in front of her and removed the lid with a flourish.

Lorelai gasped and pressed her hand to her chest in shock as she asked, "Chili topped Pringles?"

"Just for you," Luke answered as he bent to press a quick kiss to her lips and straightened up. "Dinner will be ready in a minute," he said as she beamed up at him.

"Okay," she said with a blinding smile. She gestured to the plate with her hand and said, "This ranks right up there with the Santa Burger."

Luke nodded and said, "Glad you like it," as he turned to head back to the kitchen. Lorelai dug into the plate of chili and cheese covered chips with gusto, licking errant bits from her fingers as she chewed. When Luke came back out with their plates, he smirked and asked, "Everything you'd ever dreamed of?"

"And more," Lorelai said through stuffed cheeks as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.

Luke placed a plate holding a huge cheeseburger and a small mountain of fries next to her and said, "Sorry, I had to bypass the onion rings. Pure self defense," he said as he slid into his chair.

Lorelai eyed his plate of grilled chicken, rice pilaf and steamed broccoli warily and asked, "And yet, you pull out the broccoli."

"I'm not making you eat it," Luke said defensively as he picked up his fork.

Lorelai smirked at him and said, "Broccoli gives you gas."

Luke placed his fork back down on his plate as he shook his head in disbelief and said, "Now there's some romantic dinner conversation."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Sorry, Babe, but it's true. Hah. But, butt, get it?" she crowed as she smacked the tabletop.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to comment on the chili thing," he said darkly.

"I don't get gas," Lorelai said as she shook her head in quick denial.

"Can we talk about something other than bodily functions?" Luke asked impatiently.

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "God, we are married, aren't we?"

Luke nodded as he picked up his fork and dipped the tines into the rice. "Two years," he said with a nod. "How's it feeling?" he asked hesitantly, unable to lift his eyes from his plate.

Lorelai smiled and said, "So good," as she reached over and covered his hand with hers.

Luke smiled as he looked up and said, "I didn't want to go out to some big fancy restaurant and be uncomfortable all night, but I didn't want to eat pizza in out pajamas."

"This is perfect," Lorelai assured him as she patted the back of his hand. "So, how's the state of the union for you?" she asked as she picked up her burger and prepared to take a huge bite out of it.

Luke tried to keep his tone neutral as he cut into his chicken and said, "Well, two years ago, I thought that I had married the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. So that was good," he said as he popped the bite into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"And now you know differently," Lorelai said in mournful tone.

Luke took a sip of his water and said, "Last year, I realized that I was wrong."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked with raised eyebrows.

"More beautiful," Luke said with a shrug as he nudged the broccoli aside with his fork and headed for the rice again.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're cracked. I was huge and crabby."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, you were incredible." He looked over at her and smiled as she chewed a french fry.

"What?" she asked, giving him the eye.

"This year, you have cheese on your chin and chili on your, uh, shirt," he said with a grin as he gestured to her breast.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Like that, do ya?"

"Love that," he corrected. He shifted as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He placed it on the table and said, "Happy anniversary, beautiful girl."

Lorelai stared at the box suspiciously and said, "We weren't supposed to do presents this year, remember? We're putting that money into the cabin," she reminded him sternly.

"I cheated," he said with a shrug.

"But, Luke," Lorelai said as she sighed.

Luke shook his head and said, "Lorelai, I just wanted to buy my girl something pretty. I don't care if you didn't get me anything. I want for nothing," he told her earnestly. "Please," he added as he pushed the box a little closer to her.

Lorelai carefully wiped her hands on her napkin and then reached for the box. She smiled softly as she slowly raised the hinged top to reveal a white gold bracelet studded with gemstones. "Oh Luke," she sigh as she lifted it from its velvet bed. "Oh, they're flowers," she cooed upon closer inspection. She clasped the bracelet to her heart briefly and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke answered gruffly.

Lorelai rose from her chair and stepped over to him as she held the bracelet out and asked, "Put it on for me?"

Luke grimaced and said, "I was afraid you would ask me that. I'm no good at this," he said as he tried to open the clasp with his thumbnail.

"You are very good at this," Lorelai answered as she ran her other hand through his soft hair.

"They're our birthstones, uh, all of them," he said as he bent closer to her arm to secure the bracelet. "I guess mine are the yellow ones," he told her.

"Citrine," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah, that's it. Rory's are the opals," he told her.

"I was always jealous that she got opals, they're so pretty," Lorelai said as she trailed her fingers over his smooth cheek.

Satisfied that the bracelet was indeed clasped, Luke sat back and looked up at her as he said, "But, you get diamonds."

"Pale, colorless," Lorelai said as she gestured for him to scoot his chair back. When he did, she nudged his legs together and tugged her skirt up a little as she sat down on his lap, straddling him as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Amethysts for the boys," she said as she leaned forward to kiss him gently.

Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "They got more, so each one had the same amount."

Lorelai bit her lower lip as she stared down at the stones sparkling in the soft light. "So pretty," she said as she held it out for him to see, the tiny diamonds winking from the center of each flower. "See? I need you guys for the color," she told him in a hoarse voice.

"Don't cry," he pled softly.

Lorelai shook her head to fight back the urge and said, "Not crying. Kiss me." Luke obliged, lifting his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly. After a moment, Lorelai angled her head, parting her lips and deepening the kiss as Luke's hands skimmed down her spine. Lorelai pulled back slightly and whispered, "I remembered to wear a skirt."

"That's my girl," Luke said in a deep throaty voice as he pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily.

XXXX

Rory walked back into the living room holding Jake in one arm and a bottle in her other hand. She spotted Jess stretched out on the sofa with Josh nestled against him, reading quietly from a paperback copy of 'The Sun Also Rises' open in his other hand. Rory smirked and asked, "Try to bore him to sleep?"

"Stop, he likes it," Jess admonished.

"He's humoring you," Rory countered as the doorbell rang. She waved Jess back down as she set the bottle on the table and said, "Jake will be my bodyguard. Let's see who's at the door, huh?" she said to her little brother. She peered through the glass and saw blonde hair and hunched shoulders. Quickly, she opened the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Logan smiled and said, "Hi, Ace, you miss me?"

"You're supposed to be in St. Lucia," she said blankly.

"I came back," Logan answered with a shrug. "Um, may I come in?" he asked. "The little guy there is going to get cold," he told her as he gestured to Jake, who stared at the newcomer, completely nonplussed.

"Oh," Rory said as she stepped back to let Logan in. She closed the door behind him and cradled Jake a little closer to warm him a bit. "Why are you back?" she asked with a confused frown.

Logan shrugged and said, "My dad took off for Japan, and my mom was holed up in the spa all the time. Honor flew back to get back to work, and I missed you," he finished with a small shrug.

"You did?" Rory asked as a smile bloomed on her face.

"I did," Logan said in a soft voice as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked over at Jake and said, "Sorry, I had to."

"Um, come on in," Rory said as she walked toward the living room. "Mom and Luke went out for dinner. It's their anniversary," she explained as Jess looked up from his book and spotted Logan hovering behind Rory, taking his coat off and draping it over the back of the chair.

"Hey," Logan said as he shifted slightly, pushing his hands into his pockets and tipping his head back with a slight air of challenge.

"Hi," Jess said shortly as he set the book on the floor next to the couch and lifted Josh up.

"No, don't get up. You look so comfortable," Logan added with a smirk.

"I need to take him up to get ready for bed," Jess said as he swung his feet to the floor.

"We're tag team babysitting," Rory explained quickly. "Uh, I was about to give Jake his bottle," she said as she nodded to the bottle she had left on the table.

"Well, don't let me get in the way," Logan said as he held his hands up. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I was back," he told Rory.

Jess looked at Logan and then at Rory as he said, "I'm going to go up," and quickly left the room. He walked to the stairs and made a hasty escape, breathing a little easier as he reached the second floor. He looked down at Josh and said, "We don't like that guy." When Josh gave him a drowsy smile, Jess shook his head as he walked to the nursery and said, "No, I know you like everyone, but I'm tellin' you, I need you to back me up on this one, okay?" When Josh blinked up at him, Jess smiled and said, "Knew you'd be my wingman. Hopefully your brother will pull the exorcist baby thing on him. That's always a good time," Jess said as he dropped down into the recliner. He glanced around and said, "Crap, forgot my book." He glanced over at the bookcase holding the boys' collection of reading material and said, "Okay, but nothing that rhymes. That's annoying," he told Josh as he stood up and carried his little cousin over to the shelves.

Downstairs, Jake started to fuss a little, so Rory grabbed the bottle and settled down on the couch to feed him. Logan shifted uncomfortably before he sat down next to her, reaching for the book Jess had dropped and Josh's empty bottle and placed them on the coffee table. "This is quite the picture of domesticity you're giving me, Ace," he joked.

Rory shrugged and said, "It's their anniversary, they wanted to have a quiet dinner without anyone spitting strained spinach at them."

"And that's another vivid picture," Logan said with a grin. "Your, uh, cousin still doesn't like me," he said as he nodded to the stairs.

Rory nodded and said, "You didn't make the best first impression. Jess can be a little prickly. Like Luke," she added with a smile for Jake. "And Jakey too," she said as she watched her little brother gulp down his bedtime bottle wide eyed.

"So, uh, are you busy New Year's Eve?" Logan asked with a charming smile.

Rory frowned and said, "Well, kind of."

"Oh," Logan said as he blinking in surprise.

Rory shrugged and said, "My friend Lane's band is playing at Miss Patty's party. We're all going," she told him as she enjoyed watching him squirm a little.

"All?" Logan asked leadingly.

"Well, Mom, Luke, and the boys for the early part, me and Jess," she trailed off.

"I see," Logan said, his lips thinning as he pressed them together firmly.

Rory cocked her head and asked, "Do you want to come or is that not Times Square enough for you?"

"Do you want me to come?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Sure, I mean, if you want to," Rory said, trying to play it casual. "I have to go, I promised Lane that I would be there," she said firmly.

"Okay," Logan said, drawing the word out as he watched her carefully. "Okay, I'll come," he said with a decisive nod.

Rory smiled happily and said, "Okay. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Is this the lady that makes the toxic punch?" Logan asked as his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Yes, stay away from the punch," Rory warned. "Oh, and you should probably stay away from Miss Patty, too, she's a pincher," she added with a grin.

"You will have to give me the lowdown," Logan said with a nod. He looked around and said, "Well, I should go. I came straight here from the airport. I want to get home and get cleaned up and stuff," he explained.

Rory nodded and said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Are you, Ace?" Logan asked softly as he toyed with a tendril of her hair.

"Very glad," she answered as she leaned over to kiss him.

Logan kissed her again and murmured, "I'm glad that you're glad." He stood up and looked down at her with the baby in her lap. "Funny, this isn't freaking me out as much as it should," he said with a smirk.

Rory laughed and smiled down at Jake as she said, "They have that effect on some people, but for those of us who live with them, they are the best form of birth control ever." She winked at Jake and said, "Tell him how much work you are."

"I bet," Logan said as he reached for his coat.

"Lots and lots of work," Rory said with a solemn nod.

"Well, then, I'm glad you feel that way," Logan said as he leaned over, his lips hovering near hers. "I'll leave you to your work. Call me later?" he asked.

"Sure," Rory whispered as she waited for her kiss goodnight.

"I'll see myself out. Goodnight, Ace," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, little guy," he added as he straightened up and started to leave. At the doorway, he turned and lifted his hand in a sort of wave before he nodded and headed for the front door.

Rory smiled as she looked down at Jake and said, "He's a nice guy, really." When Jake blinked up at her she said, "Don't listen to Jess. Give him a chance, okay?"

When Jake finished his bottle she placed it next to Josh's on the table and said, "Let's go see what the guys are up to, huh?" She got up and carried Jake up the stairs, pausing on the landing to disentangle his hand from her hair. "That hurts, you know," she chastised gently before kissing his head. They made their way into the nursery and found Jess reading quietly as Josh snoozed contentedly in the curve of his arm. Rory smirked and asked, "Good book?"

Jess glanced at the cover of 'Where the Wild Things Are' and said, "Not bad." He looked up at her and asked, "Mini Murdoch leave?"

Rory tried to stifle her smile as she settled into the wooden rocking chair and said, "Yes, he's gone."

"I didn't ruin a good 'An Officer and a Gentleman' moment did I?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Rory rolled her eyes as she began to rock and said, "No, but you may want to hop off of the judgmental express, I think you missed your stop."

"I'm not judging you," Jess said defensively as he set the book aside.

"Yes, you are. And him," Rory said stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, he made it easy," Jess said as he stood up and carried Josh over to his crib.

Rory watched as Jess settled the boy into his crib and arranged a few toys nearby. "You know, I know that things aren't so good for you in that area right now…" she started to say.

Jess shook his head and said, "No, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, Rory, and a jerk is just a jerk."

Rory bristled and grumbled, "You should know."

Jess turned to stare at her and said, "You know, I'm gonna go. I think you've got it from here."

Rory turned to look at him and said, "Jess, I'm sorry. I know what happened with Cara was really crappy, and I know it hurts when you like someone and they don't like you that way." She shook her head and said, "I know you're upset, but you'll get past it, really you will."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Jess said dismissively. "Tell Luke that I'll see him tomorrow," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Jess," Rory called after him. When he didn't respond, she said in a louder voice, "Jess?" A moment later, she heard the front door close and sighed as she looked down at Jake and said, "You Danes men are a lot of work. Lots and lots of work," she sighed as she let her head fall back against the cushion listlessly.

XXXX

"Hurry up! I worked up an appetite, you know," Lorelai called as she hovered in the kitchen doorway.

"Then you should have eaten the first dinner I made you instead of jumping me," Luke grumbled as he slid her burger onto a bun.

"Funny how I heard no complaints while the jumping was going on," Lorelai said with a smirk as she took the plate from his hand. "Thank you, Burger Boy," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Nutjob," Luke answered as he pecked a kiss to her lips. "I liked the jumping," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai grinned and backed up quickly as she said, "Oh no, I'm hungry." She waggled her eyebrows at him and said, "I do have a little present for you later, though."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled the edge of her panties out as he said teasingly, "I thought I already got my present."

"I have a little something special for you," she said with a wink as she turned and sashayed her way back into the dining room.

"Little?" Luke asked as he carried a plate with a turkey and swiss on wheat out to join her at the table.

"Very little," she said with a smug smile as she picked up her fresh burger. She took a bite and said through stuffed cheeks, "I wasn't planning on the dinner jumping."

Luke nodded and said nonchalantly, "Yes, well, that happens sometimes."

"So, we're all ready for the trip, right?" Lorelai asked as she dragged a french fry through the pool of ketchup on her plate.

Luke nodded and held up a finger while he chewed and swallowed. "Yes, all set," he said as he reached for his water.

"Why won't you tell me where we're staying?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise," he said slowly.

Lorelai frowned and said, "You know, I am in the hospitality business, Babe."

"I've heard that, and for what it's worth, I find you very hospitable," Luke teased.

"I could have made the arrangements, checked some places out," she said, letting his comment slide.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, but I've been there and I had an idea of what I wanted to do."

"You are turning into Mr. Surprise Guy," Lorelai grumbled.

Luke rearranged the fillings of his sandwich as he said, "I thought that you liked surprises."

"I do, I just like being in on them," she said with a pout.

"You will be. When we get there," Luke said firmly. He looked over at her as she chewed and asked, "Are you going to ski at all?"

Lorelai shook her head as she forced the bite down and said, "Trust me, I am more the hot toddy by the fire type. "I don't want to try to chase twins on crutches," she said darkly.

Luke nodded and said, "I signed Rory and Jess up for lessons Saturday morning."

Lorelai smiled and said, "That should be worth the price of admission."

Luke smirked and said, "Gotta remember to pack that video camera." He reached across the table and stroked his fingers over the backs of hers as he said, "If you change your mind, I'll ski the bunny slopes with you."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind." She looked up at him and said, "And when you're done playing super jock, I'll warm you up."

Luke smiled as he turned his attention back to his sandwich and said, "Really looking forward to that."

XXXX

The New Years Eve party was in full swing by the time they got there. Lorelai and Luke wrestled the boys out of their snowsuits and straightened the shirts that Lorelai had chosen for the occasion. "Look at how cute they are!" Babette screeched as she hurried over. She plucked Josh from his father's grasp and said, "I bet you are a party animal!" as she nodded to the little sweatshirt he wore.

Lorelai nodded as she tugged Jake's, 'chick magnet' shirt down and said, "Yes, the party can start now." She glared at Luke and said, "They were going to come as Baby New Year, but their father wouldn't let me."

"Lorelai, it's only ten degrees out there. There is no way they should be running around in nothing but a diaper," Luke growled.

Lorelai turned to Babette with an evil gleam in her eye and said, "So, now I guess Luke has to be the one in the diaper."

"Now, that I'd like to see!" Babette answered with an enthusiastic nod.

"Keep dreaming," Luke snorted. "I'm getting a beer, you want anything?" he asked them.

"A glass of the bubbly, please," Lorelai said quickly.

"I'm good, Doll," Babette said before he wandered away. She turned back to Lorelai and said, "Morey's limiting my punch intake. The man has a plan for ringing in the New Year," she said with a bawdy wink.

"Gotta love a man with a plan," Lorelai said with a sage nod. She turned to the stage and waved at Lane as the band set up. "Good turn out," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Patty's got a live one," Babette said as she nudged Lorelai with her elbow, and nodded to a paunchy bald man who hovered slightly behind Patty as she made her rounds.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, her curiosity piqued.

"A latin lover," Babette said with a knowing nod.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Ah, well, good for Patty." She saw Luke weaving his way through the crowd with their drinks and said, "Maybe Luke will escape with only minor bruising this time."

Babette cackled and said, "The boy's butt has taken some punishment over the years."

"What?" Luke asked suspiciously as he approached.

"Nothing, Babe, just talking about your butt," she said as she took her glass and held it away from Jake's inquisitive hands.

"Don't," Luke said gruffly.

"Aw, Hon, it's everyone's favorite topic of conversation," Lorelai cooed.

"Am I going to have to hide all night?" Luke asked with a pointed stare.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, we were just saying that your butt may be a little safer tonight. Patty has an admirer," she told him.

"Thank God," Luke grumbled as he lifted his bottle to his lips. "Ah!" he shouted as he jumped and swatted a hand behind him.

"Hello darlings," Patty said with a smug smile. "Hello precious boys," she purred to the twins.

Luke scowled at Lorelai and said, "A little warning might have been nice."

"But not very sporting," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Looks like you have another hit on your hands, Patty," she said with a grin.

"Always best to play to a packed house," Patty answered with a pleased smile. "Everyone, this is Raul," she said as she tugged her gentleman friend's arm. "He speaks very little English, but I find that we don't need it," she explained smugly.

"Nice to meet you," Raul stammered with a friendly smile.

Lorelai beamed as she said, "Very nice to meet you too, Raul."

"We have to be moving on, need to finish making the rounds," Patty said with a wave of her hand. "Have a wonderful time," she said as she threw her arms out expansively, smacking Raul in the chest.

"We will. Bye, Patty. Nice to meet you Raul," Lorelai said as she lifted her glass to him.

"Poor schmuck," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Please, he's smitten," Lorelai said dismissively as she watched them walk away. She turned to Babette and said, "She looks happy."

"Well, of course she's happy," Babette said with a shrug. "She's getting' some," she cackled.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the mental image that popped into his head. "You see Jess anywhere?" he asked, anxious to change the subject.

Babette shook her head and said, "Nope, not yet."

Luke frowned as he told Lorelai, "He's been missing in action the last few days."

Lorelai turned to him and asked, "He's been working, right?"

"Yeah, but I just haven't seen much of him otherwise," Luke said worriedly.

"Where's Rory?" Babette asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a little bit. Her friend, Logan, is coming, so she's waiting at the house for him," she explained.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Babette asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Boyfriend, I guess." She glanced over at Luke and said, "We should make our round and then get these guys home to bed."

Babette nudged Lorelai and asked, "Plannin' a little private party for later?"

Lorelai smiled and teased, "If I can keep him awake until midnight, it'll be a miracle."

As Luke took Josh back from Babette, he leaned close to Lorelai and said, "I'll show you midnight."

Lorelai smiled over her shoulder as she began to weave her way through the crowd. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said in a sassy tone.

XXXX

"So, this is the swingingest spot in town," Logan said as they stepped into Miss Patty's studio and were met with the cacophony of party conversation.

"The place to see and be seen," Rory said as she unbuttoned her coat. "I wasn't kidding about the punch," she said firmly.

"I consider myself warned," Logan answered as he took her oat and his and laid them across a chair. He nodded to the stage and asked, "Is that Lane?"

"Yep, some on, I'll introduce you," she said as she took his hand and started to lead him through the crush of townspeople. They ran into Lorelai and Luke near the stage and Rory said, "Hey, still whooping it up?"

Luke shook his head and said, "We're about to leave. This one is fading fast." He jerked his chin at Logan and asked, "How're you doing?"

"Good, good. Happy New Year," he wished them.

Lorelai smiled politely and said, "Happy New Year to you. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Logan shrugged and said, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Luke nodded and said, "Stay away from the punch and you'll be okay."

"And Patty," Lorelai added.

"I have been warned," Logan said with a smile.

"Hey, have you talked to Jess?" Luke asked Rory.

Rory shook her head and said, "He's been working afternoons and evenings, I've been in for mornings." She looked around and said, "He's supposed to be coming tonight."

Luke shrugged and said, "I was just wondering. Well, we should get going," he said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep, New Year's Rockin' Eve and Mallomars for us tonight." She leaned in and kissed Rory's cheek as she said, "Night, Sweets. Be careful, you're running with the big dogs now."

"Night, Mom. Don't worry, I remember the Salute to the Quakers," she teased.

"Logan, good to see you again," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah, Happy New Year," Luke said as he held his hand out.

"Happy New Year," Logan wished them again as he shook Luke's hand.

As Lorelai and Luke left to find their coats, Lane hopped down from the stage and said, "Hi! You must be Logan."

"And you must be Lane," Logan answered with a nod.

"That would be me," Lane replied. "Your mom and Luke going?" she asked Rory.

"Yeah, they're gonna put the twins to bed," Rory told her.

Lane nodded as she pointed her drumsticks toward the stage and said, "We're starting in just a minute, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Later," Rory called as Lane hurried away. She turned to Logan and asked, "Want to see if we can score something other than punch to drink?"

"Lead the way," Logan said as he gestured for her to precede him.

XXXX

Jess sat at the kitchen table in the apartment, typing furiously on his new laptop. Occasionally, he would stand up to stretch and wander over to the windows. As they had been all night, his eyes were drawn to the dance studio and the lights blazing through the window. This time, the door slid open, and he heard the muffled sound of Hep Alien playing hard and fast as a man and a woman slipped out into the cold night, each clutching a bundle to them tightly. He watched as they turned down the street, and the man's arm stretched up and then settled across the woman's shoulders. He smiled as he saw his uncle and his family wending their way home just as the party started, and turned back to look at the studio. He leaned a little closer to the cold glass pane and tried to decipher the song that was floating off into the night air.

XXXX

"I am not eating that," Luke said as Lorelai held a Mallomar up to his lips.

"Bite," she ordered.

"Fine," he answered with a sigh, and bent to bite the side of her neck.

"The cookie!" she gasped as she tried to wriggle away from him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Well, you have to be more specific."

"Here, it's only ten thirty, you need the sugar," she said as she held the cookie up to his lips again.

"I don't like Mallomars. How many times do you have to hear that?" he asked as he tried to evade her advances.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wrap my head around the concept," Lorelai said flatly.

"More for you. Think of it that way," Luke said as he grasped her wrist and lowered her hand.

"Have I told you that I'm mad about you?" Lorelai asked with a happy smile and then attempted to jam the cookie between his lips.

"You're making me mad," Luke grunted a he clenched his mouth shut.

"Teach me a lesson," she taunted with a grin.

Luke shook his head as he pried the cookie from her fingers. "You asked for it," he told her as he pushed her back onto the couch, crushing her beneath his weight.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Babe, I'll always ask for seconds of this." When Luke tried to shift slightly, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "No, I like you there."

"Open," he ordered as he waved the cookie in front of her eyes. When she opened her mouth, Luke stuck the cookie between his teeth and lowered his head to offer it to her. Lorelai took a bite, and smiled as she chewed, watching Luke hold the cookie steady. She lifted her head again, this time, sweeping her chocolate laced tongue into his mouth and taking the cookie from him. Luke smiled down at her as she chewed, moaning suggestively on the back of her throat.

Lorelai licked her lips as she said, "Mmm, you're sweet."

"You're pretty tasty too," Luke said as he began to brush soft kisses across her lips.

"Excellent party," Lorelai sighed as he moved to kiss his way across her jaw line.

"I think so," Luke answered softly as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently. Lorelai exhaled in a rush of breath, and slipped her hand down into the waistband of his sweats to cup his ass. Luke shook his head and said, "Just kissing. It's not the New Year yet," he reminded her.

Lorelai wriggled beneath him and said, "We have time to kill."

"Wanna neck," he told her.

"Kissing is dangerous, leads to bigger stuff," she said as he sucked gently on her neck.

"No, just kissing," he murmured in a low voice.

"I'm a junkie, I'll need more," she whined.

Luke raised his head and said firmly, "Next year."

Lorelai pouted and said, "You're gonna hold out for the rest of the year?"

Luke nodded and then grinned as he said, "We'll see the new year in with a bang."

Lorelai giggled and said, "So dirty."

"Thought you would appreciate it," Luke answered with a nod. "Here," he said as he shifted to the back of the couch and tugged at her to get her to roll onto her side facing him. When she did, he hooked his leg over hers and anchored one arm around her waist. "The full frontal is too much," he said with a smile.

"This is not enough. And now I can't even see the TV," she said petulantly.

Luke glanced up and said, "They're just showing stuff from past New Year's Eve shows." He leaned in and caught her lips with his, drawing on them sweetly as the television droned in the background.

He vaguely heard the sound of some eighties band playing, when Lorelai gasped, pushed on his chest and said, "Duran Duran!" as she rolled over and promptly fell off of the couch with a thud.

"Lorelai!" he said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Lorelai groaned as she rubbed her bottom and said, "I think I broke my butt."

Luke laughed and said, "Come back up here, I'll kiss it."

Lorelai smirked and replied, "Not until next year." She crawled back onto the couch, this time curling her back against him as she took his arm and draped it over her hip. "This is better," she said as she settled onto the pillow they shared.

"For you, maybe," Luke grumbled.

"Well, you're the one who is withholding," she said with a laugh.

"Fine," Luke grumbled as he slipped his hand up under her pajama top and began to trail his fingers in soft circles on her stomach. He reached over and brushed her hair aside, exposing the side of her neck and pressing his lips to her skin hungrily.

"Tease," she whispered as she stared unblinkingly at the screen, trying not to give in to him.

Luke brushed his nose against the nape of her neck and murmured, "Want you," before pressing his open mouth to tender skin.

Lorelai moaned and pressed her bottom back against him as she said, "Stop it. We have an hour and twenty minutes."

"I thought you liked the anticipation," he said, his voice muffled against her neck, the vibrations from it shooting down her spine.

"Let's go to bed," she said softly.

"Not New Year's yet," he countered.

"We'll watch up there. I want you primed and ready to ring it in," she said as she rubbed her ass against his arousal.

"Oh, I'm ready," he said with a chuckle.

"We need to get off of the couch," she told him.

"Get off on the couch?" he asked with a laugh.

"I did not say that," she gasped.

"That's what I heard," he chuckled.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Double dare ya."

Luke smiled and said, "Not falling for that."

"Double dog dare ya," Lorelai retorted, upping the ante.

Luke slid his hand down into the waistband of her pajama pants and said, "Them's fighting words."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You do love a challenge."

XXXX

After the band was done playing, Miss Patty told them that they could leave their instruments and pick them up the next day. Lane and Zach slipped out of the studio, leaving Brian and Gil in the throng of revelers waiting to count down the end of the old year. They walked hand in hand through the streets and back to the apartment, talking about the songs they had played, what seemed to work, and what needed work. When they stepped into the apartment, Lane was still chattering on about one of the songs as she hung her coat on the rack by the door. When she turned, she almost ran right into Zach, who was standing close behind her. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise.

The sounds of cheers, noisemakers and a few stray firecrackers filled the air as the clock chimed midnight. "Happy New Year, Lane," Zach said shyly.

"Happy New Year," Lane breathed as his lips hovered near hers. When he seemed to hesitate for a moment, Lane took matters into her own hands, grasping his shoulder tightly and pressing her lips to his.

When Zach rocked back on his heels, he smiled and jerked his head toward the bedroom door as he said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

XXXX

The strains of Guy Lombardo blared through the speakers, yet could hardly be heard over the sound of the revelers crammed into the dance studio. Logan stood close to Rory, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as he grinned at the spectacle of Stars Hollow in its finest hour. He lowered her mouth to her ear and said, "This place is great."

Rory grinned and said, "It is fun, isn't it?"

"Better kiss me, you'll bring me good luck, Ace," Logan said as he turned her to face him.

Rory kissed him gently and then whispered, "Happy New Year."

"A very happy New Year," Logan answered before pulling her back to him and kissing her thoroughly.

XXXX

Above the diner, the lights still burned, but the occupant paid no attention to the sounds of celebration drifting up from the street below. Instead, his head was filled with words that seeped down his neck, spread across his hunched shoulders, seared their way down his arms, and flowed from his fingertips as he pounded away at the keys. His head bent in determination, he thought of no one and nothing else, locked in a world of his own creation.

XXXX

As the lighted ball slid down the pole in Times Square, the owners of the big brick house with the white columns lay entangled and disheveled. His body molded to the shape of hers as she lay curled on the couch, his arm holding her to him tightly as his breath stirred her hair. She sighed softly in her sleep, rubbing her cheek against the throw pillow they had salvaged from the floor, as her lover softly snored in the New Year. And upstairs, two tiny blonde boys lay fast asleep, blessedly oblivious to the world outside of the cheerful yellow nursery.


	89. Love Can Be a Trapp

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your comments and I hear your concerns. I am not really sure where this all is going to ultimately take us, but I hope that you stick around for the ride! Thanks!**

**Love Can Be a Trapp**

Luke stared down at the pile of baby equipment, duffle bags and suitcases at his feet with a sneer of disgust. He shook his head as he reached back into the Tahoe and pulled two more bags out, dropping them onto the pile as he muttered, "I never thought we'd need a bigger car than this gas guzzling behemoth."

"What's that, Babe?" Lorelai asked as she came down the front steps holding two gallon jugs of bottled nursery water and two diaper bags slung over her shoulder.

Luke stuck his hands on his hips and shook his head adamantly as he said, "No! No more."

Lorelai set the water at his feet and shrugged as she said, "Okay. Do you want them to not eat, or do you prefer that they sit in poop all weekend?" she asked as she dropped the diaper bags onto the pile.

"It won't all fit," Luke complained.

Lorelai looked down at the pile and then up at Luke's ski equipment latched onto the roof rack. She pointed to the skis and said, "Leave those here, and we'll borrow that carrier thing that Babette and Morey have."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "We're going skiing, I need my skis to do that."

"Can't you rent skis?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Well, yeah, but why should I rent them when I already own them?" Luke scoffed. He looked down at the ski boots sitting near the rear tire and said, "Besides, those are fitted for me. The rental ones suck."

"Well, then figure it out," Lorelai said as she tugged her jacket closed in front of her.

"Figure it out," Luke mimicked as he hung his head and glowered at the pile of luggage. He looked up when another black canvas bag was added to the top, and scowled at his nephew who smirked back at him in return. "Maybe we should take two cars," Luke murmured.

"Nope, make it fit in one, Cool Hand, we're all in this together," Lorelai said as she patted his arm and gave Jess a little wave and a wink as she turned to go back into the house.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her back as she walked away and muttered, "Always good to have a supportive spouse."

Jess nodded and said, "She is being supportive, she believes that you can do it." He smiled at his uncle as he said, "I think you have a snowball's chance in Hell."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly. "Give me a hand here, will ya?" he said as he loaded the largest of the bags into the cargo area again.

They worked side by side, occasionally mumbling a direction, or snatching a bag from the other's hand when they saw a spot it could be stowed in. Jess was trying to wedge a bag full of books Rory was bringing into the space next to the rear seat when he heard a car door slam behind him. He shifted a pink bag with the words 'hot stuff' emblazoned in rhinestones on it to the left as he pushed down with a grunt as he heard Luke say, "Oh geez," under his breath.

"No! Tell them no more," Jess called from the depths of the Tahoe.

"Uh, Jess," Luke said hesitantly.

"What?" Jess snapped as he pinched his finger in the mechanism to slide the seat back.

"Um, Jess, Cara's here," Luke hissed as he leaned into the back of the car.

"What?" Jess asked, jerking his head up and hitting it hard against the side of the car. "Aw, crap," he groaned as he reached to rub the afflicted spot.

"Um, hi, uh Cara," Luke said with a nervous little wave. Hope to stall for a minute to give Jess a chance to recover. "You, uh, look good. How's school?" he asked quickly, grasping for a neutral topic of conversation.

Cara nodded uncomfortably and said, "Good, school's good. Um, how are you? And Lorelai? And Rory and the boys?" she asked nervously.

"Good, good, we're all good," Luke said, nodding like a madman as Jess backed his way out of the Tahoe.

Once both feet were planted firmly on the ground and he was sure his head was clear of all obstructions, Jess turned to her and said, "Hey."

"Hey, Jess," Cara answered with a shaky smile.

Luke glanced between the two of them and shoved his hands into the pockets of his down vest as he said, "I have to, uh, go, um get the rest of the stuff," and gave Cara a tight smile before he hurried up to the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked as soon as Luke was out of earshot.

"I'm not really sure," she answered. When he continued to stare at her unwaveringly, she sighed and said, "Actually, I've wanted to come here every day, today is just the first day I actually made it past the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign."

"Why?" Jess asked as he shook his head slowly.

"I miss you," she said softly. Jess didn't respond. Instead, he swallowed hard as he dropped his eyes to his feet, finding it easier to stare at his shoes than at her. "I've started to call you a hundred times," she confessed. "I've driven here six times since I came home for break, and made it about half way a dozen more," she told him. "So, uh, 'Almost Famous' was on last night," she said in a shaky voice. "Maybe that spurred me on," she said with a tremulous smile.

"Cara," Jess said as he finally looked up at her.

"Just hear me out," she said as she raised her hand to stop him. "I know that there's nothing I can say to excuse what I did to you, and nothing I can do to make it better. I know that," she said firmly. "I just wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry. I've never been more sorry for anything that I have ever done in my life," she said quickly. "I would give anything to take it back, but I can't. I just really need you to know that I," she paused and took a deep breath. "I, um, still love you, and that if you could just maybe think about it, think about me, maybe we can talk," she said in a pleading tone. "Just talk. I know I don't deserve anything more from you. I still can't believe that I hurt you that way," she said remorsefully. "But, please Jess, if you still care one little bit about me at all, just think about it," she said urgently as she reached out to grasp his arm.

Jess turned away, chewing the inside of his cheek as he processed her words. When he felt her hand fall from his arm, he turned to her and nodded slowly as he said, "I'll think about it."

"Okay, okay," Cara said, exhaling a breath of relief as she stepped back a step. "Well, I'll uh," she said as she pointed to her car. "It looks like you guys are, um," she said as she pointed to the Tahoe.

Jess snapped out of his daze as he saw her walking backwards down the drive to the curb. He rubbed his hand over his face to clear his head and then called, "I'll be back on Monday."

"Monday," Cara echoed with a nod.

"I'll, uh, we'll talk," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders protectively.

Cara's smile grew as she reached for the door handle and said, "We'll talk." When he nodded, she smiled and said, "Thanks, Jess. Have a good trip." When she saw him lift a hand in a wave, she got back into her car and drove away before he could change his mind.

Jess turned and braced both hands against the mountain of luggage stacked into the cargo area of the car, and released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in a gust. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out the mixture of anger, happiness and confusion that roiled in his stomach, only to jump when he heard Luke ask quietly, "You okay?"

"Where the hell are we supposed to sit?" Jess snarled.

Luke just nodded and said, "Climb in and make a hole. I'll get the heater going and then get the crew moving."

"Thanks," Jess said gruffly as he walked around to the back door and climbed into the car, pulling his iPod from his pocket and unfurling his ear buds as he settled into the far recesses of the rear seat.

XXXX

"He didn't say anything?" Lorelai asked as she zipped Jake into a fleece snowsuit.

Luke shook his head and settled Josh onto his hip as he said, "He just asked where they were supposed to sit with all of that stuff crammed in there."

"Well, how did she look? What did she say when she got out of the car?" Lorelai asked for the fiftieth time.

"Lorelai, I don't know anything, okay?" Luke said impatiently. "Let's just get loaded up and get on the road. If he wants to talk about it, he'll talk about it when he's ready," he said, softening his tone a little.

"Well?" Rory asked as she walked into the room, juggling her purse as she tried to put her coat on.

"We don't know anything," Lorelai muttered petulantly.

"It's none of our business," Luke said with a pointed glare at both of them.

"She'd better not have upset him, I'll hunt the little hussy down," Lorelai said as he picked up Jake. She turned to him and said, "You can be my muscle, since Mr. Mindyourownbusiness over there won't be my enforcer," as she nodded to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "God help us all. Can we go now? We still have a four hour drive," he reminded her.

"Yes, which means we won't get there until the ungodly hour of two o'clock," she gasped and added in a scandalized tone, "P.M.!"

Luke turned to Rory and asked, "Would you get her in the car?"

"Come on, you're making the flannel man cranky," Rory said as she took her mother's arm protectively.

"And leave him alone," Luke called after them. Lorelai turned back and shot him a quelling look, to which Luke winced and said, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm worried too, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai said with a nod. "Lock her down, we're hitting the slopes," she called as they went out to load Jake into his seat.

Luke turned to look at Josh and muttered, "Well, you can never be sure with those two," as he made sure the back door was locked and then took a cursory look through the downstairs as he passed through to the front door.

They were not even twenty miles from Stars Hollow when Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Know any good skiing songs?"

Luke tsked and shook his head as he said, "Gee, sorry, no."

Lorelai turned to look behind her to see both of the boys dozing in their seats while Rory and Jess stared out of their respective windows, ear buds jammed firmly into their ears. She sat back in her seat and said, "I hate iPods."

Luke smirked and said, "Only because you don't have one."

Lorelai turned to him with a frown and asked, "Why don't I have one?"

Luke glanced over at her with a small smile as he answered, "I think it was because you got the music in you."

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said softly as she nodded her understanding. "I do. Would you like me to sing you something?" she asked excitedly.

Luke pointed to the car they were passing on the highway and said, "Oh look, I've got Massachusetts."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Are you really going to play, or are you just trying to shut me up?"

Luke turned to her with a smile and said, "Both. Oh look, Pennsylvania. I'm kicking your butt," he added with a smug smirk.

Lorelai smiled brightly as she looked over at him and said, "I think you're nifty."

Luke chuckled softly as he stared through the windshield and said, "Rhode island. You are so going down."

XXXX

The closer they got, the more insistent Lorelai's badgering became. "Come on, Luke. We're almost there, and you're holding us captive in this car without bathroom breaks," she said as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"We just stopped thirty minutes ago," Luke scoffed.

"Yes, but you jerked me away from the tourist brochures, that's the best part of road trip bathroom breaks. What if we miss something good?" she asked indignantly.

"I'm about ready to pull over and yank those headphones from Rory's ears so that she'll entertain you," Luke grumbled.

"Oh no," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You bought the cow, Mister," she said with a laugh.

Luke glanced over at her and said, "I want to state for the record that you referred to yourself as a cow. It did not come from me in any way," he said firmly.

Lorelai looked back over her shoulder before she hissed, "You should know, you spend enough time with the udders."

"Hey!" Luke said with a stern frown.

"Tell me where we're going," she hammered away at him, trying to hide her smile.

"Stowe, Vermont," he answered for the ten thousandth time.

Lorelai sighed impatiently and demanded, "Tell me where we're staying."

"At a resort thing," Luke answered, trying not to smile at her building frustration.

"Gah! Luke!" Lorelai cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Another half hour at the most, Lorelai, that's all," he said with a placating pat of her hand.

"Hrumph," Lorelai grunted as she turned to stare out of her window. "There aren't even any billboards. What kind of a state doesn't allow billboards?" she grumbled.

"Apparently ones that don't like the sight of decrepit, peeling advertisements that are thirty years out of date," Luke said with a smug smile.

"It's Un-American," Lorelai muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's talk about something else," Luke suggested.

"Like how my misogynistic husband likes to torture me by keeping the radio off while we drive long distances?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Or, we could talk about how much your loving husband enjoys your company, and rarely gets to talk to you uninterrupted for extended periods of time."

"You don't talk, I talk and you grunt and grumble," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Which is exactly how you like it," Luke said with a laugh. He reached over and took her hand, pulling it up to his lips and brushing them over her knuckles before her settled it on his leg with a firm pat. "Look, turning off of the highway," he said as he took the Waterbury-Stowe exit from I-89.

"Whoopee," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Ooh, heading north, further north," he teased.

"You suck," Lorelai said, trying to fight back a smile. She lost the battle as she saw his eyebrows jump and he clamped his lips together tightly. She laughed out loud as she said, "I hate that I can't stay mad at you!"

Luke shook his head and said, "Oh, I know that you can, but you're really mad, you're just sulking."

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "So, you pack any sexy lingerie for the trip?"

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, I went with the red boxers," before he caught himself and glanced up into the rearview mirror nervously to see if he had been heard. Satisfied that he hadn't, he shook his head and said, "Stop baiting me."

Lorelai grinned and said softly, "I did."

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked, unable to resist looking over at her.

"Wanna know what it is?" she whispered as she leaned over to speak into his ear.

"Uh huh," Luke answered with a nod.

"Luke, tell me where we're going," she said in sexy voice.

"In that ditch if you keep that up," Luke said with a nervous laugh as Josh started to fuss a little.

Lorelai shot Luke a look and asked, "How much do you pay him to save you?"

"Enough that he'll never tell," Luke answered as he glanced back at the squirming boy.

Lorelai slipped the seatbelt under her arm and turning in her seat as she reached back. "Keep your eyes on the road, I've got him," she said. "You lose your plug, Doll Baby?" she cooed as she rooted around for his pacifier.

Luke chuckled and said, "Remember when we said we wouldn't use those?"

"Remember when we didn't have two squalling babies ruling our every move?" Lorelai retorted. "There you go. Not much farther, mmm, yum," she said with a smile as Josh sucked contentedly. She turned back around and looped the seatbelt back over her shoulder as she said, "Hopefully, that will hold him until we're there."

"You realize that with all of this car time, they'll be up half of the night," Luke said with a grimace.

"We'll do out best to keep them on schedule," Lorelai said with a shrug. "No more napping today," she called to the twins over the back of her seat.

"That's telling them," Luke said as he turned off onto another road.

"Do you know where you're going?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke nodded and said, "I have directions." They drove on, Lorelai staring at the snow covered scenery, checking out the hotels and resorts that began to spring up here and there along the way. When Luke slowed to make another turn he said, "Read the street sign."

"Trapp Hill Road," Lorelai read as they passed slowly. She turned to Luke and asked, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Add a 'Von' to it," he suggested.

"Von Trapp Hill Road?" Lorelai asked slowly. "Von Trapp?" she asked wonderingly. She gasped and covered her mouth a she asked, "Captain Von Trapp? Climb Ev'ry Mountain Von Trapp?" When Luke smiled she reached out and slapped his arm and said, "No way!"

"Ow!" he said as he looked over at her. "What? I thought you'd like it," he said worriedly.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said as she turned in her seat. "Rory! Rory!" she called, trying to get her daughter's attention.

Jess elbowed Rory and pointed to the front of the car. "Huh?" Rory asked as she pulled the ear buds from her ears.

Lorelai danced in her seat, grinning as she asked, "How are your do, re, mis?"

"My what?" Rory asked with a confused frown.

Lorelai turned back to Luke and asked excitedly, "Hey, do you think when you go off to bed they sing the 'So long, Farewell' song?"

"God, I hope not," Luke said with a laugh.

"I had totally forgotten that they built this up here," Lorelai said as she shook her head in awe.

"What are you babbling about?" Rory asked, still trying to figure it out.

"We're staying with the Von Trapps!" Lorelai said and them immediately started singing, "Do, mi mi, mi so so, re fa fa, la ti ti!" "Look!" she said as they passed the sign welcoming them to the Trapp Family Lodge.

"Oh!" Rory cried as it all became clear to her. "How cool! We can sing along with all of the songs," she said excitedly.

"The inn will be alive with the sound of music," Lorelai said as she clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. Not to be outdone by his mother, Josh clapped too. "I know, isn't Daddy the funniest guy?" she asked him excitedly. She turned back to Luke, running her hand over his hair as he pulled to a stop in the loading zone at the main lodge.

Luke turned to look at her worriedly and asked, "Is this okay? I thought you guys would get a kick out of it, you know, give you something to goof on."

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "Captain Von Trapp does not allow goofing, Babe."

"Lorelai," Luke said impatiently.

"This is perfect. So fun," she assured him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"If there's singing, I'm out of here," Jess said as he looked around uneasily.

Rory smirked and said, "Long walk home."

XXXX

As Rory and Jess unpacked and settled into their room in the von Trapp suite, Lorelai and Luke took care of some baby business, changing the boys and feeding them a late lunch as they waited for the cribs Luke had reserved to be delivered to the room. When Rory came out of the second bedroom, Luke looked up and said, "You know, I can make Jess sleep out here on the pull out."

"I'm sure you can, Captain, but there are two beds in there, we'll be fine," she assured him as she grabbed the bag of books she had brought and headed back into the bedroom.

"Are you going to call me Captain all weekend?" Luke grumbled.

"I am so buying you one of those whistles," Lorelai teased. Luke rolled his eyes and shoveled another spoonful of baby food into Jake's gaping mouth. "So, what's the plan?" she asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "No plan really for today. I figured that we could just check this place out. Tomorrow, I thought we'd head up to the Stowe Mountain Resort. We'll get Rory and Jess geared up and they are registered for a lesson at ten." He picked up Jake's bottle and held it up for him, wrapping lifting the baby's hands to encourage him to hold it himself, but being met with stubborn resistance. "Anyway, I thought that you and the boys could hang out up there, and I could ski a little while they have their lesson. After that, we'll have lunch and then I'll hang out with the boys while you go to the spa," he said with a shrug.

"Spa? There's a spa?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Luke nodded and said, "I booked you a massage, you can add on anything else you want."

"That sounds great," Lorelai said with a nod. "So, do you have all of the ski-guy wear? The goggles and stuff?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Luke said with a laugh.

"The pants?" Lorelai asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I'm into the ski naked movement."

"What color is your ski-guy gear? Silver to match your macho man skis?" she asked.

"No," Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Ah, the man in black," she said with a nod.

Luke shook his head again and said, "Not black."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Blue?"

"Red," Luke answered.

"Red?" she asked with a surprised lift of her eyebrows. "Very un-Luke-like choice," she commented.

"And black and grey," he amended.

"But red? You rarely pick out anything red," she pointed out.

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah, well, I was single. I didn't want to blend in with the crowd."

"Ah, catching the ladies' eyes," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke laughed and said, "Didn't really work out that way."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Please, you're irresistible when you go into super jock mode."

"Glad you think so," Luke said with a pleased smile.

Lorelai leaned in a little closer and asked, "Are we having dinner here tonight?"

Luke shrugged and answered, "I guess so, why?"

"What if they sing?" she whispered and then smiled devilishly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Then you sing along while Jess and I try to disappear into the floor."

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's what I thought."

XXXX

That afternoon, Lorelai and Rory loaded the twins into the small umbrella strollers they had brought along for convenience and took off to roam the lodge, while Luke stayed behind to get their stuff unpacked. When he finished, he stepped into the sitting room to find Jess sitting in a chair, an open book spread over his thigh as he stared off into space. His head jerked up as Luke sat down in the other chair. "Oh, I thought that you went with them," Jess said blankly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I was unpacking." He paused for a second and then asked, "Was it okay?"

Jess looked over at his uncle, who twisted his hands in his lap nervously as he waited for a reply. "I was okay," Jess answered.

Luke nodded and asked, "Beer?" as he got up to go into the kitchenette.

"Trying to loosen me up?" Jess asked with a snort.

"Trying to help you relax," Luke countered as he pulled two bottles from the 12 pack he had brought along. He twisted the caps off and handed one to Jess saying, "Its five o'clock somewhere, right?"

Jess took the bottle that Luke offered and said, "She wants talk."

Luke settled back into the chair and said, "I figured as much."

"I don't know," Jess murmured as he shook his head slowly and stared at the label on the bottle.

Luke took a pull from his beer and said, "Well, the way I see it, you have a choice. Try or don't try. Do you want to try?" he asked simply.

"I don't know," Jess answered again.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, first reaction. Set everything else aside for a minute. Do you want to be with Cara again?" he asked.

"Yes," Jess answered. "I think so," he amended quickly. He chewed his lip for a moment and then said, "I don't think I can get past it."

"You don't know if you can, you haven't tried," Luke pointed out.

Jess looked over at his uncle and asked, "Could you?"

Luke held up one hand in surrender and said, "I honestly don't know. I can't even think about it."

"Yeah, well, I keep thinking about it," Jess muttered as he sat back, dropped his head back against the cushion and stared up at the ceiling. "The hell of it is, I believe her. I know it was a stupid mistake. I know she wasn't trying to hurt me, you know, maliciously," he said quietly. "But she did, and I don't know if I can trust her again, especially with her there and me here," he said as he looked over at Luke.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "I wish I knew what to tell you. I understand what you're saying, because I'm pretty sure that I would feel the same way. I just think you should try to sort out what your feelings are apart from what happened. That's what you're going to have to go off of," Luke told him.

"You mind if I stay here while you guys go to dinner? I can keep Josh and Jake here with me if you want," Jess offered, changing the subject abruptly.

"You're just scared that there will be singing," Luke scoffed.

Jess chuckled and said, "Yeah, and I'm not very good to have around at the moment. I'll try to be better by tomorrow," he said

Luke nodded and took a big drink of his beer before saying, "I'm gonna go find the others. I'll ask Lorelai what she wants to do about dinner," he told Jess as he pushed up out of the chair and placed his beer on the counter.

"Okay, good," Jess said as he took a sip of his beer and picked up his book again. When he heard the door click behind Luke, he set the book back down, and let the bottle dangle from his fingers as he stared off into space again.

XXXX

When Lorelai, Luke, Rory and the twins got back from dinner that night, Jess was not in the sitting room. Rory went into the bedroom and found him sprawled out on the bed fully dressed, ear buds stuck firmly in his ears, sound asleep. She set her purse on the dresser and crept out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. "He's asleep," she told Luke as he covered the mattresses of the portable cribs with crib sheets.

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "Maybe I should count my beers."

"I imagine he's a little worn out," Lorelai said sympathetically as she sat on a blanket spread over the floor and played with the boys. "I heard him giving Josh the 'Chicks will mess you up' speech earlier," she said with a small shake of her head.

"Sooner they learn that, the better," Luke said gruffly as he pulled the second sheet tightly around the mattress.

"True," Lorelai said with a sage nod as Jake grabbed two fistfuls of her sweater and pulled himself up on her. "Except for Mommy," she said as she smiled at his progress. "Mommy is the only girl you need," she told him. "Maybe Rory, because she's a pretty good big sis, but that's it. Mommy and Rory," she said Jake sternly.

"Yeah, 'cause that won't cause any problems later on," Luke said with a laugh.

"Here," Lorelai said as she turned Jake away from her and offered her index fingers for Jake to pull up on. She knelt behind him as he swung a leg out wildly and stepped forward on the tips of his toes. "Look, Daddy, I'm gonna be a ballet dancer," Lorelai called to Luke.

"I'll call Julliard," Luke said dryly as he turned and smiled at Jake. "Getting better," he said with a nod as he Jake took another step.

"Yeah, we like this," Lorelai said with a smile. "And the walkin' man walks," she sang in a deep voice. "Hey, you can be a dancer guy like on Fame!" Lorelai told Jake.

"These toes were made for walkin'?" Rory asked as she bent down and offered Josh her fingers. "How about you? Take a stroll?" she asked. Josh bounced happily as he beamed up at Rory and batted at her hands. "Grab on," she said encouragingly, nudging her fingers into the palms of his hands. When he grasped them tightly, she pulled up, lifting Josh into a standing position. He took a few swaying steps and then dropped down onto his diaper padded butt again. "Lazybones," Rory said with a laugh.

"Are you doing the Laendler?" Lorelai asked Jake as he tried to take a step backwards.

"Watusi," Rory said as she smiled at his fierce concentration. "Look at him, so determined," she said in a teasing voice as she leaned forward and pounced toward Jake. She was rewarded with a drooly grin as he tried to step toward her.

"Come on, slacker," Luke said as he sat down and pulled Josh up again. "At this rate, your little sister will come along and pass you by," he teased.

Rory's head jerked up as she asked, "Little sister?" She turned to Lorelai, her mouth agape as she asked, "Are you?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, no." She shot Luke a look and then said, "Someone's Freudian slip is showing."

Luke winced and said, "Sorry, just talk."

"And apparently some wishful thinking," Rory said as she smiled at Luke, who kept his gaze carefully averted. "Wow, so you're thinking about having more?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai cocked her head and said, "We've talked about it. What do you think?" she asked her daughter.

Rory shrugged and said, "I think you're crazy, but I wouldn't be opposed to another girl evening out the odds."

"Are we crazy?" Lorelai asked with a worried frown as she glanced uneasily at Luke.

"Oh no," Rory said quickly. "I was just teasing, honest."

"I know it would be a bit much," Lorelai said as she shifted on her knees to give Jake more room to maneuver.

"Nothing is set in stone," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh guys, I didn't mean to make you second guess yourselves. I you want another then why not, right?" Rory said sincerely. "I mean, look how good you did the first time," she said as she smiled at Josh.

"Did pretty good the first time," Lorelai said as she looked over at Rory with a smile.

"Hard to top that one," Luke said quietly as he picked Josh up and held him to his chest. "I think we'll go get our pajamas on," he said as he stood up with a grunt.

Rory watched the bedroom door close after Luke and turned to Lorelai with a concerned look. "Did I upset him?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, you just said what's been at the back of out minds. We know it's soon after having the twins, but I think Luke is worried about waiting too long."

"You'd have three under the age of three, though, that's a lot. Plus the diner and the inn, me and Jess, oh, and the bakery," she said with a worried scowl. "How would you do all of that?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We'll figure it out. We both agree that you guys and the babies are the priorities right now. We're lucky enough that we have people that we trust to take care of the businesses," she said calmly. "I think Luke is having a little harder time with it. You know, juggling it all," she told Rory. "But, just the same, he wants more, and soon. He's already worried about being an older dad, and I think he's afraid that we could put it off indefinitely," she explained.

Rory nodded as she digested the information and then asked, "Do you want more, or do you just want Luke to have what he wants?"

Lorelai laughed shortly and said, "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, have we met?"

"Lorelai Danes," Rory corrected.

"Rory, when have I ever done something just because someone else wanted me to?" she asked.

"Ah, but it's not just someone else, it's Luke," Rory pointed out. She held up her hand and said, "Before you try to tell me that it's no different, let me just say that it is." She looked her mother square in the eye and said, "I know that you're happy. I've never seen you so happy. And if making Luke happy keeps you happy, I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes to make him happy."

Lorelai frowned and said, "There was a lot of happy in there, are we having a dwarf?"

"Seriously, Mom," Rory said impatiently.

"Rory, I'm not really sure of what you're saying, but yes, making Luke happy makes me happy. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to start wearing flannel and backwards baseball caps and start craving salads because he wants me to. If you're asking if I really want to have another baby, then the answer is yes. And yes, I want it for me as much as for Luke," she said firmly.

"That's all you had to say," Rory said defensively.

"Well, I didn't know what you were asking," Lorelai shot back.

"Okay," Rory said as she reached out the plucked Jake from her mother's hands. "Your Mom is nuts," she muttered to him.

"Besides, who knows, it may not even happen," Lorelai told her.

Rory smirked and said, "I'm holding proof positive that it's possible."

"Sure, it's possible, but Luke and I have had a long talk about this. We're not going to do anything drastic, or really even not so drastic to get pregnant. We're taking the, 'it'll happen if it's going to happen, and if it doesn't happen, that's fine too,' approach," she explained.

"Think you can really do that?" Rory asked with a laugh.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think that we have plenty to keep us busy while we figure it out."

"Yeah, you do," Rory agreed with a nod. "I just remember how upset you would get when you were trying, you know?" she said worriedly.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then said, "I think that I was more afraid that I would get to do this again, and that Luke would miss out entirely. Now that we have these guys, the pressure is off, so, yeah, I think I can do that," Lorelai said with a definitive nod.

"Okay then," Rory said with a nod of her own. "I think I'll go read for a little while. What time is Jean-Claude Killey waking us up in the morning?" she asked.

"Bright and early, Suzy Chapstick," Lorelai said as she took Jake from Rory.

"Does he realize that Gilmores are not cut out for sport?" Rory asked as she stood up.

"I tried to tell him, you're the one who gave in," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, he had the face," Rory said with a shrug.

"The face?" Lorelai asked as she stood up.

"The face. The Luke face. So hopeful," Rory said shaking her head.

"Ah, yes. You need to learn to ignore the face," Lorelai told her as Jake's fingers found their way into his mother's mouth.

Rory snorted and said, "Yeah, because that works so well for you."

Lorelai acted like she was gnawing on Jake's hand before extricating her lip from his pinching fingers and kissing it gently. "It is hard to resist, no matter which one of them it's on," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Jake presses his hand flat to his mother's cheek and said, "Ma ma mamamama."

"Anything you want, pretty boy," Lorelai cooed to him.

"Ignore the face," Rory said as she headed for the bedroom with a wave over her shoulder.

Lorelai kissed Jake's cheek and said, "Never. I'll never be able to ignore the face," she told him. "Be sweet to Mommy, she adores you," she told him softly. She shifted him onto her hip and said, "Come on, let's see what's going on in the boys club, shall we?"

XXXX

"Hey, you're awake," Rory said as she closed the bedroom door quietly behind her.

"Yeah," Jess said as he sat up on the bed. He looked around the room and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with sharing the room? I can sleep in the sitting room with the boys," he offered.

"Do you snore?" Rory asked as she rooted around for her pajamas.

"Probably," Jess answered.

Rory nodded and said, "Okay. Just make sure that I'm asleep before you start." She gathered her toiletries and said, "I'm gonna get comfy and read for a while," as she headed for the bathroom adjoining their room.

When she reappeared freshly scrubbed, brushed, and in her pajamas, Jess looked up from the TV and said, "Sorry that I've been such a jerk lately."

Rory sat down on the edge of her bed, still cradling her dirty clothes in her arms and said, "Oh, Jess, I'm sorry. I should have been there more for you."

"There's nothing you could have done," Jess said dismissively.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking," Rory said as she got up and dumped the armload of clothes into her empty duffle bag.

Jess took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his chin absently as he said, "I don't know what to think."

"What did she say?" Rory asked as she pulled the comforter back and then propped the pillows up against the headboard. She settled down on the bed, tucking her pink socked feet under the covers, and turned to look at him expectantly.

Jess lifted one shoulder and said, "That she misses me, that she's sorry, that it was a mistake."

Rory nodded and said, "At least she can admit it." She plucked at the edge of the sheet and kept her eyes down as she asked, "She wants to get back together?"

"She wants to talk," Jess said pointedly. When Rory looked over at him sharply, Jess sighed and said, "Yeah, she does."

"Can you do that?" Rory asked curiously.

"My first thought was 'hell no,' but then, I don't know," he trailed off.

"Do you still, uh, love her?" Rory asked quietly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Can you love someone and not trust them?" he asked rhetorically. "I asked Luke," he said with a smirk.

"You asked Luke what?" Rory said as she turned to look at him.

"If he could forgive someone and get past it," Jess said simply.

Rory cocked her head and asked, "What did he say?"

Jess just shook his head as he said, "He said he didn't know, that he couldn't even think about it."

"Pretty cut and dry when it's not happening to you," Rory murmured.

Jess looked over at her and asked, "Can I tell you something? Honestly?"

"What?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"This Logan guy," he started. "I want you to watch out for him, okay? There's something about him," he grumbled. When Rory opened her mouth to protest, Jess held up his hand to stop her. "I know that you like him, and I know that you can't help it, but I'm asking you to be careful," he said quickly.

"I will," Rory promised softly.

"I don't want you to get hurt like that," Jess said as he picked up his book and opened it on his lap.

Rory nodded as she reached for her book and said, "Same goes for you. I want you to be happy, but I want you to be careful."

Jess smirked and said, "Who knows, maybe tomorrow we'll both pull a Sonny Bono."

"Nice," Rory hissed between her teeth. "Bite your tongue," she grumbled.

XXXX

"Well, look at you two," Lorelai said as she carried Jake into the bedroom. She smiled at Luke, who was stretched out on the bed in his pajamas, letting Josh crawl all over him while keeping his arms protectively out to his sides.

"Hey," Luke said as she closed the door behind her.

"Here. Have another while I go change," she told him as she kissed Jake's cheek again.

"Pile him on," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Lorelai swooped Jake down onto his father's stomach and said, "Tell him who you love." When Jake pushed up, looking up at Luke wide eyed, Luke had to smile as he asked, "Him or me?"

"Same person," Lorelai said as she knelt on the bed and put her face close to Jake's. "Tell him Ma mamamama," she coaxed.

"Ma ma ma," Jake obliged before falling face first into Luke's stomach and rubbing his face against the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"Good thing I packed extras," Luke growled as he pulled Jake up to him and stared at him pointedly. "Between you and your brother, I am covered in drool," he said with a scowl.

"Ba!" Josh said as he slapped at Luke's arm.

"Da," Luke corrected automatically as he set Jake down again. Lorelai smiled as she pushed herself up and looked around for her suitcase. "Second drawer," Luke said with a nod.

"Thank you," Lorelai said primly as she opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She looked at the TV as Luke flipped through the stations and said, "Oh, whoa, wait, go back." When Luke flipped back a channel, she shook her head and said, "One more." When he pressed the button an infomercial for a set of kitchen knives appeared on the screen.

"It's an infomercial," Luke complained.

"The boys love them," she assured him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"It's true, watch," she said as she picked Josh up and turned him toward the television. After a moment, the man slicing tomatoes had his rapt attention.

Luke shook his head as he turned Jake around and watched in amazement as his son sat up and cocked his head toward the television. "They are your kids," Luke grumbled.

"Hey, beats watching those creepy Teletubbies," Lorelai said with a smirk. She gathered her toiletry bag and said, "They'll watch the whole thing."

"Thus insuring another generation of rampant consumers," Luke grumbled. As Lorelai closed the bathroom door behind her, Luke looked over at Jake and said, "Those knives are crap."

XXXX

After they settled the twins into their cribs, Lorelai and Luke fell into bed, exhausted by the day's activities. Lorelai snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she rubbed lazy circles on his stomach. "So, you and Jess talked a little?" she asked.

"Not much, but yeah," Luke answered.

"Cara wants to get back with him?" she asked.

"Seems to be the gist of it," Luke replied.

"And Jess is leaning toward," she asked leadingly.

"He doesn't know," Luke said gruffly. He toyed distractedly with one of her curls, twisting it around his finger, and then straightening it gently. "Could you get past it?" he asked softly.

"What? The cheating?" Lorelai asked as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Yeah," Luke answered.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. I think my first inclination would be just to kill you and collect the insurance money."

"Seriously, Lorelai," Luke said as he tucked his chin to his chest and looked at her. "I don't know if I could," he said honestly. "I don't think so," he admitted. "I'd like to think we could work it out, but in reality, I think it would always eat away at me," he told her. "I think no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to forget it," he said quietly.

"I don't think it's a matter of forgetting it, Luke. I think it's a matter of forgiving," she said with a shrug. She settled back onto his shoulder and said, "Either way, I don't want to test that theory out."

"I just feel so bad for him. I mean, I want to tell him that if he still loves her, to do it. To hell with what happened before. They're young. People do stupid, stupid things when they're young," he said helplessly.

"And when they're older," Lorelai added.

"And part of loving someone is supposed to be loving them unconditionally, right?" he asked. "But it can't be unconditional. There are expectations, and I think that the most basic of those is being, uh, intimate with someone."

"Intimate," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"I mean, it's more than just sex," Luke tried to explain. "Aside from the whole trust thing, that's a health concern too," he said as he gestured with his free hand. "But being in a relationship means other kinds of intimacy. Like this," he said as he waved his hand at the way they were laying on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I guess I mean the talking and stuff," Luke tried to explain. "For example, what if I knew a woman, and I never laid a hand on her physically, but I talked to her about all of the things that I talk to you about. Worries, plans, fears, hopes, or whatever. Is that cheating?" he asked her.

"Do you have such a person?" Lorelai asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Only you. Even before we dated, I only ever talked to you like this."

Lorelai frowned and said, "I don't know if it would be cheating, but I really wouldn't like it."

"And you would be hurt, right? That I went to someone else," he said with a nod. "That's the kind of intimacy I'm talking about," he explained.

"Yeah, but they're younger. They aren't thinking in terms of the future, making plans and stuff. They're still thinking about getting concert tickets and going to parties," Lorelai said with a shrug. "We're married. We have a life and a family together. It's a different level," she argued.

"Yeah, in the things on the surface, but the theory is still the same. You're counting on someone, and you want to be the one that they count on," he countered.

"True," Lorelai said with a frown.

"So, when that's gone, or broken, or whatever, how do you get past that?" he asked her.

Lorelai shook her head at a loss and said, "I don't know, but I hope that we never have to find out."

"Me too," Luke said in a raspy voice as he nudged her gently back down onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly and whispered, "I really hope so too."


	90. Slalom

**Slalom**

Lorelai walked back into the bedroom calling, "Okay, Friedrich and Kurt are dressed, Rolf is ready and Liesl is breathing into a paper bag. You ready, Georg?"

Luke stepped out of the bathroom wearing his red ski pants and a tight long-sleeved white silk thermal shirt. "I'm sending you back to the convent," he grumbled.

Lorelai looked at him with her mouth agape and then muttered, "Holy crap!"

"I don't think that's the kind of praying they like," Luke said as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

Lorelai reached out and touched his arm, wrapping her fingers around his bicep and squeezing gently. "Is that silk?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, you wear silk thermals to wick the moisture from you when you sweat, I got Jess and Rory some too when we went shopping for gear," he told her.

"Get in bed," she told him forcefully.

Luke laughed and shook his head as he bent to pull his other boot on. "Weirdo," he muttered.

"You look seriously hot in that," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his shoulder and then let it slide down his back.

"Keep that up, and the nuns won't take you back," Luke said as he tied his laces and tried to sit up.

Lorelai pushed him back down as she leaned over him and ran both hands slowly over his muscular back. "Don't wanna go back, I wanna be with you," she said in a husky voice.

Luke smirked and said, "Who's drolly on my shirt now?"

"Want to rip it off," she said as she ran her nails over the fabric.

"Lorelai, the kids are out there waiting," Luke said gruffly.

"Trust me, that's the only thing that's keeping you clothed right now," Lorelai said with a wistful sigh as she straightened up. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he lifted his head to look up at her and said, "Promise me that I get to take it off of you later."

Luke chuckled and said, "After I ski for a little while, trust me, you're gonna want it off."

"Seriously hot," Lorelai murmured again as she stepped back to let him stand up.

"Thank you," Luke said with a smirk as he reached for a black fleece shirt on the dresser. He pulled it over his head and then picked up his wallet and keys. He unzipped a pocket hidden by a flap and shoved his wallet into it before jingling the keys in his hand. "Okay, ready," he said with a nod.

"Where's all your other stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"I checked the ski gear with the bell captain so we wouldn't clutter up the room with it," he explained.

Lorelai looked around blankly and for the first time noticed that there wasn't a goggle, ski or pole in sight. "Huh," she said with a shrug.

Luke laughed and said, "Come on, let's inspect the troops."

They stepped into the living room to find Jess dressed in black from his fleece to his ski pants. Rory on the other hand looked like cotton candy in a pale blue ski outfit and matching hat patterned with snowflakes and a big white pom pom on top. She stood behind the couch, nervously pushing the twins back and forth in the big double stroller as she mumbled to herself. "How's it going there, Rainman?" Lorelai asked as she gently removed her daughter's hands from the stroller handles.

Rory smiled sheepishly and admitted, "I'm a little nervous."

Jess closed his book and said, "Relax. I'll be Sonny Bono, you can be Michael Kennedy."

"So not funny right now," Rory said heatedly.

"You're not gonna run into a tree in ski school," Jess shot back.

"No one is running into any trees," Luke said firmly, hoping to put an end to the discussion.

"Yes, that would put a damper on things," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know what goes on?" Rory asked Jess. "You've never skied before either," she reminded him.

"I know enough to know that they're not gonna line us up in the forest and push us down a hill," Jess retorted as he tried to figure out which pocket in his ski pants his book would fit into.

"Here," Lorelai said as she yanked the book from his hand and shoved it into a diaper bag loaded with supplies for the day.

"Besides, you've read enough how to ski books in the last two weeks, you should be Picabo Street by now," Jess snarled.

"You snore like a freight train," Rory said accusingly.

"Okay, stop!" Luke said loudly, startling both of the boys in the stroller. "It's too early for this," he grumbled. When Jake's face began to crumble, Luke winced and said, "Aw, crap. Ah, geez, don't do that, okay?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the stroller. "I'm sorry, it's okay, really. I was just tired of them bickering," he explained as Jake drew in a huge breath preparing to switch from silent scream to wailing banshee. "Oh, no, no, no," Luke muttered as he quickly unbuckled the strap and lifted Jake from the seat, cradling him to his neck. He glowered at Rory and Jess and said, "Go."

"Happy now?" Rory asked as she gave Jess a little shove in the back.

"You are eating snow today," he grumbled at her as they opened the door to the hallway.

"Shh, shh," Luke whispered to Jake. "Its okay, Daddy's bad, I know," he murmured as he stroked his soft blonde curls. He picked up his ski coat and gloves that were on the couch as Lorelai shoved the second diaper bag under the stroller and began to push Josh toward the door with a smirk.

Lorelai stopped short as Jess reappeared, sidling past her as he muttered, "Coat would be good," and went to collect his coat, hat, and gloves from the bedroom. Luke held the door open with his hip as Lorelai started down the hall to catch up with Rory. When Jess came out holding the rest of his outerwear, he smirked as he passed his uncle and snuffling cousin. "Bad, bad man," he said with a shake of his head.

Luke smirked back as he let the door close behind him and said, "Pick a tree, any tree. You're gonna be hugging and kissing it before the day is out."

XXXX

While Luke saw to getting Rory and Jess situated with their equipment and set for their lesson, Lorelai wheeled the stroller into the open air lobby restaurant at the Mountain Lodge. When the hostess looked up with a smile, she said, "Good morning. Just the three of you?"

"Well, actually it'll be two plus two highchairs, please," Lorelai answered, her mouth watering as the scent of freshly brewed coffee flooded her senses.

The hostess nodded and said, "If you'll give me just a sec, I'll get you set up, and then I can park the stroller for you."

"That would be great, thanks," Lorelai said as she looked around at the bustling lobby. Skiers in various states of equipage lounged on the overstuffed sofas, or hurried to the doors. A few people were comfortably ensconced fireside with newspapers or books, and the staff hustled about, trying to be sure that the guests were happy. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a tall man dressed in an immaculate suit talking to two young women at the front desk. She turned to take a closer look, struck by the man's resemblance to Cary Grant in both looks and bearing. "Well, now, that would make the day go faster," she mumbled to herself as she turned back in time to see the hostess beckoning to her. She followed the chipper young woman to the table that she had arranged and began to unstrap each of the boys from the stroller and settle him into a high chair before she pulled the two bulging diaper bags out from under the seats.

The hostess smiled and said, "You have your hands full, don't you?"

Lorelai shrugged as she pulled out her chair and said, "I'm pretty used to it now."

"I imagine you are," she replied. "I'm going to park this right up at the front," she said with a nod toward the hostess station.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Bonnie will be right with you. Just let me know if you need anything else," she said as she turned the stroller and pushed it toward the front of the restaurant.

A moment later, a woman in her early twenties appeared with a bright smile and said, "Your boys are adorable."

"Thank you," Lorelai replied.

"I'm sorry, my name is Bonnie, and I'll be serving you. Can I start you off with some coffee?" she asked as she held up the thermal carafe she held on one hand.

"Bless you," Lorelai answered as she turned her cup over with a grateful smile.

Bonnie poured a cup of the steaming liquid and then set the carafe on the table as she said, "I'll just leave this here."

Lorelai beamed and said, "Your tip just doubled. Keep 'em coming and I'll give you your pick," she joked as she gestured to the boys.

"How could a girl choose?" Bonnie asked with a laugh. "Do you know what you'd like to have for breakfast?" she said as she pulled an order pad from her pocket.

"Actually, I just want something sweet. Do you have danish?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Bonnie nodded and said, "Cheese, raspberry, apple and cherry. We also have the best apple strudel in Stowe and excellent kuchen," she said with a nod.

"Oh God," Lorelai moaned. "Tell you what, bring me the cherry danish and a piece of the strudel. I'll tell my husband that I ordered it for him, but he'll let me eat it," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Good plan," Bonnie said approvingly. "Can I bring anything for these guys?" she asked.

Lorelai looked over at Jake and then said, "They had breakfast earlier, but if you have a banana handy, that would be great."

"That we can do," Bonnie said as she picked up the menu. "Anything for your husband?" she asked.

"He'll want hot tea, but I'm not sure how long he'll be, so I'll wait on that," Lorelai said with a smile.

Bonnie nodded and said, "I'll bring a couple of little plates and a fork to mash the banana with."

Lorelai blinked and said, "Wow, you're great."

"Mine's three, so these days weren't so long ago," Bonnie said with a laugh. "I'll be back in a minute," she promised as she hurried away.

Lorelai rummaged around in one of the diaper bags and pulled out two small empty bottles and a bottle of room temperature Aquafina. As soon as they saw the bottles, both boys began to reach out excitedly. Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, piggies, you've already eaten, remember?" As Jake bounced in his seat, Josh began to babble as Lorelai poured a small amount of water into each bottle and said, "This is for when your 'nana comes." She screwed the tops back onto the bottles and left them on the table as she lifted her coffee cup to take a sip. When both boys began to grunt and fuss in protest, she reached down into the bag and pulled out a small container of Cheerios and two plastic play-mats. She placed a play-mat on each tray and dropped a few Cheerios on top of each one. "There, entertain yourselves with those," she said with a nod, watching carefully as their nimble little fingers picked up pieces of cereal and clumsily made their way in the general direction of their mouths.

"Very good," she said as Jake managed to get one into his gaping mouth and began to work it around. "You, on the other hand," she said as she turned to Josh, who was busy pinching the Cheerio between his fingers. "You will only drink and he won't make the effort. What am I going to do with you guys?" she asked them as she sat back in her chair and distractedly watched the buzzing activity around them.

When she looked back toward the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of her danish heading her way, she notice the handsome man in the suit talking and laughing with the girl who had seated them. She lifted her cup with a small smile of pure feminine appreciation as she took in the flecks of grey that lightened his dark hair at the temples. As if sensing her gaze he turned in her direction, and Lorelai quickly averted her eyes. She turned to Josh and asked, "You gonna eat that?" When he smiled at her happily, she shook her head and said, "Fine, play with it to your heart's content." She turned to find Jake staring at her open mouthed and said, "What?" When he continued to look at her blankly, Lorelai shifted a little in her chair and said, "Stop that. I'm allowed to look," she added with a sniff. Unable to help herself, Lorelai glanced up at the hostess station, but found that the man was gone. When she turned her gaze to the rest of the dining area, she saw him moving from table to table, speaking briefly to diners as he passed, clearly making his way toward her. Lorelai shot Jake a glance and said, "Okay, fine, you were right, alright?"

"Are these two gentlemen taking good care of you?" the man asked as he approached with a warm smile.

"They always do," Lorelai answered, a little coolly, trying to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"They're very handsome. I'll even dare to say almost pretty," he said with a laugh. "About a year?" he asked.

"Next month," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Identical too," he said with a nod. "I have identical girls, but mine are much older," he told her.

"You do?" Lorelai asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh yeah," he said with a chuckle. "They're fourteen and rule our lives," he told her with a rueful smile.

"I can believe that," Lorelai said, returning his smile as she looked up at him.

He nodded and said, "They're not so great with their mother right now, though."

"That happens at that age," Lorelai said sympathetically.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, well, coming home to one of three women in tears each night is enough to make you wish for a couple of boys."

"Ugh, I'll bet," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" he asked politely.

Lorelai looked up to see Bonnie heading toward the table with a tray and said, "It looks like Bonnie has us covered."

"Good, good, she'll take good care of you," he said with a nod. "Enjoy your breakfast," he said as he moved on to speak to an older couple seated two tables away.

As Bonnie started placing plates in front of her, she smiled as Josh held out one of his Cheerios toward her. "Sweet guy, but you eat it. Cheerios are yummy," she told him encouragingly.

"He has no interest in eating it, he just likes to smoosh and share," Lorelai told her.

"Well, that's half of the fun," Bonnie said as she straightened up. "Anything I'm forgetting?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Looks like we have what we need."

Bonnie nodded and said, "I'll leave you to it. Just wave if you need anything," she added as she bustled away.

Lorelai set the two small plates in front of her and stared to peel the ripe banana that Bonnie had delivered. She quickly cut it in half and began to mash it onto the plate with a fork. When she was satisfied with the results, she pulled two tiny spoons from the pocket of the diaper bag and asked, "Who wants some banana?" as she turned to Josh.

"I do," Luke answered from behind her. When she looked up to see him shrugging out of his coat, Luke smiled as he draped his coat over the chair across from her and sat down. He looked at each boy and said, "Ummm, banana." He scooted Josh's chair a little closer to his side and held out his hand for a plate as he said, "I'll cover this guy."

"Don't you want to get out there?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"I will in a little bit," Luke said as he spooned up a little banana and tried to keep the plate from Josh's grasping reach. "No way buddy, we don't want to have to hose you down," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled as Jake opened his mouth wide in anticipation before she had even gotten a spoonful for him. "You get Rory and Jess all set?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Their lesson starts in about fifteen minutes." He glanced around the lobby and said, "If you wanna watch, I think they do them in this little area behind the lodge."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I may do that if I get the urge to bundle these guys up again." She looked over at Luke, smiling at the barely contained energy that seemed to be humming through him. "You're raring to go," she said with a laugh.

Luke nodded and said, "Good conditions. I'm excited, it's been a few years."

Lorelai smiled happily and said, "I'm excited for you."

Luke smiled slightly as his cheeks warmed and he said in a low voice, "No more talk about being excited."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Hah! I forgot how you are when the testosterone is flowing."

"Stop," he growled as a small pot of hot water was placed near his elbow and a basket holding assorted tea bags appeared in front of him. Luke looked up blankly as Bonnie smiled at Lorelai and asked, "Will this do?"

"Oh, Hon? I'm gonna run away with Bonnie, here. Are you okay with that?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Luke eyed the carafe of coffee and the assorted pastry on the table and said, "You're so fickle."

"You see, usually he supplies my coffee and danish," Lorelai explained with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Good man," Bonnie said admiringly. She pointed to the strudel and said, "Technically, she ordered that for you, but I think you're not supposed to eat it. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"The tea is good. Thank you," Luke said as he nodded to her.

"I want to steal her," Lorelai whispered as Bonnie walked away.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, but you'd have to pay her enough to move to Connecticut and to make up for what I'm sure she makes in tips around here. This place is packed," he said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she looked around. "The staff is really great. Friendly, helpful," she said with a nod. She turned and nodded to the man in the suit who was now crossing the lobby and said, "I think that's the owner or manager, or whatever. He stopped by to chat with people in here," she told him. "It's like he's everywhere," she said with a laugh.

Luke nodded as he fed Josh another spoonful of banana and said, "Like you at the Dragonfly."

"But on a much larger scale," Lorelai said with a laugh. Lorelai pulled the plate holding the Danish a little closer and tore off a piece with her fingers. "So, will I get to see you ski?" she asked as she chewed.

Luke nodded and said, "I can take this run that comes in down here if you want."

"How will I know it's you? Should I get a red rose for your lapel?" she teased.

"Uh, no thanks," Luke said as he gave Josh the last spoonful of banana. He reached for one of the bottles on the table and said, "You'll just have to watch for me."

"Do you do that spray thing when you stop and send the snow flying?" Lorelai asked as she scraped another bite of banana from the plate and offered it to Jake, who held up his hands and turned his face away. "Okay, I guess you're done," she said with a chuckle. She set his bottle on his tray and said, "You do this." Jake bounced a little in his seat and waved his hands at the bottle, but refused to take hold of it. Lorelai frowned at him and said, "Your brother is about to go sippy cup and you won't even chug the bottle. You'll dehydrate," she told him sternly.

"Maybe we should try a cup for him. At least for water," Luke said with a shrug.

"Worth a shot," Lorelai said as she saw Jake's face cloud over. "Oh, I'm getting it, your majesty," she said as she picked up the bottle and held it up to his lips. "Stubborn," she said with a playful scowl.

"Wonder where he gets it from," Luke said as he unwrapped a tea bag and dropped it into the cup of water he had poured.

Lorelai pointed to Jake and then to Luke as she said, "Apple, tree."

Luke chuckled and then asked, "Will you be okay with them while I'm out there?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll try to find a quiet spot to hang out. These guys will probably snooze a little. I have a book," she said as she turned to look over her shoulder. "Actually, I want that chair," she said as she pointed to an overstuffed chair near the big stone fireplace. "Would you go kick that old man out of it for me?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but I give you my blessing to flirt him out of it," Luke said as he dunked the tea bag.

"I do not flirt," Lorelai said in an affronted tone.

"Every day," Luke said as he wrapped the bag around a spoon and then set it aside. "Here," he said as he reached out to hold Jake's bottle. "Eat your Danish, I know it's calling to you," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled as she broke off another piece of pastry and popped it into her mouth. She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "I like to flirt with you."

"And I like it when you do," Luke said as he leaned over the table. He pointed to the strudel and then looked up at her with piercing blue eyes. "Can I have some of your strudel?"

"Keep looking at me like that and you can have me," she answered with an easy smile.

"Later," he growled as he stuck his fork into the strudel. He took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully as his eyebrows shot up. "Wow, that's good," he said as he started to cut off another piece with his fork.

"Ah, ah," Lorelai said as she moved the plate away from him.

"I only had one little bite," Luke protested.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I know that look in your eye."

"What look?" he scoffed.

"That look, the 'I'm about to dive in' look," she said with a pointed stare.

"Eat your Danish, I'll order you another piece of strudel," he said as he tried to jerk the plate back toward him.

"What if I want that piece?" she asked as she held fast to the plate.

"Fine, I'll get a piece," Luke grumbled as he leaned back and looked around for Bonnie.

"Babe, if you're getting a piece anywhere, it had better be from me," she said with a laugh as she shoved the plate at him.

"So much work," Luke said as he stuck his fork into the strudel.

"So worth your while," she retorted.

"Yes, it is," he murmured. "Can I get another piece later?" he asked.

"Don't wear yourself out," she warned.

"Only skiing a few hours, remember?" he said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Luke polished off the strudel and took one last sip of his tea. He looked around and said, "I'm gonna find the men's room and then I'm gonna hit the trail."

"Need company?" Lorelai asked as she glanced at the boys.

"Divide and conquer. Which one do you want to traumatize by taking him to the ladies' room?" he asked as he stood up.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Please, they like to play for an audience."

"I've got Josh then, Jake needs to work on his skills with the girls," Luke said as he loosened the strap on Josh's high chair.

Lorelai stood up and tried to free Jake as Bonnie approached. She looked up and asked, "Okay if I leave this stuff here while we go change them?"

"Sure, that's fine. Do you need more coffee?" she asked as she picked up the carafe.

"Yes," Lorelai said with a nod as she slung a diaper bag over her shoulder.

"No," Luke answered at the same time.

When bonnie laughed nervously, Lorelai smiled and said, "Bring it, he'll be gone in a few minutes anyway. Oh, and he ate my strudel," she tattled.

"I'll bring another piece," Bonnie answered as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I love it here," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Why didn't you book this place, since it's right on the slope thing?" she asked as she followed Luke into the lobby.

"I thought you'd like the other place," Luke answered with a shrug as he looked around for a sign directing them to the bathrooms.

"Towards the meeting rooms," Lorelai said as she pointed down the hallway. "I do like the other place, but if this weekend was about skiing, we should have stayed at the place that has your kind of skiing," she said with a shrug.

"It's not about skiing, it was just to get away for the weekend," Luke answered. He nodded toward the ladies' room door and said, "I'll need supplies."

"Oh," Lorelai said as she turned the shoulder holding the diaper bag toward him.

Luke rooted around for a diaper and the travel box of wipes. He held the box up and said, "Help?"

Lorelai pried the lid up with her thumb as Luke looked at the box at total loss.

Lorelai plucked two wipes out and stuck them under his finger. "Think you might need three?" she asked.

Luke ducked his chin and asked Josh, "You stinky?" He eyed the boy suspiciously for a second and then said, "Yeah, you know how he is." Lorelai stuck another wipe under his finger and then pushed the lid closed so that Luke could drop it back into the bag. He took a step towards the men's room and said, "Oh, ointment."

"In there," Lorelai said as she turned back to him.

Luke looked at the diaper and wipes in his hand and then shoved them at Josh as he said, "Hold these, and don't eat them."

"Yeah, that'll work," Lorelai said with a laugh as he rooted around for the tube of ointment.

"Got it," he said as he held it up. He shook his head as he grabbed the diaper and wipes from Josh's clutching hands and backed his way into the restroom. "Maybe we are crazy," he grumbled.

"Entirely possible," Lorelai said to Jake as she pushed the ladies' room door open.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai had snarfed down her strudel and another cup of coffee while Luke bounced the boys impatiently on his knees. Finally, they collected their belongings, and Lorelai and the boys bundled up against the winter chill to watch Luke prepare. Luke gave his equipment one last check and nodded his satisfaction. "I'm good to go," he told her.

"I'm loving the hat," Lorelai said as she grinned at his stocking cap.

"I'm all about the fashion," Luke said as he pulled off his glove. He took the car keys from his pocket and said, "Here. Take these in case you need to escape for a while."

"Escape where?" she asked with a frown.

Luke shrugged and said, "You could go down into town and go shopping."

"But then I miss the floor show," she said as she gestured to him.

Luke looked over his shoulder and said, "See that deck up there? Ask someone how you get out there. Should be a pretty good view, and you might catch a glimpse of Rory and Jess."

"Oh, good idea," she said with a nod.

"Okay, I'm going," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Kiss," Lorelai said as she leaned toward him. When she pulled back she whispered, "Trees are bad, remember that."

"No trees," Luke said with a nod.

"Be careful," Lorelai said worriedly.

"I will," he assured her and kissed her again before he turned to ski over to the lift line.

Lorelai pushed the stroller back into the lobby and lifted the blanket she had used to cover the stroller to keep the wind off of the twins. She gasped and said, "Someone put babies in my buggy!" When Josh smiled up at her, she grinned back and said cajolingly, "Aw, come on, Jaluke, its a little funny still." When he stared back at her unsmilingly, she shook her head and said, "Tough room," as she leaned over and kissed his cheek noisily. When he finally cracked a smile, she beamed back at him and said, "That my little man." She kissed Josh's cheek, catching his hand as he tried to give her cheek a good smack and said, "You're right. I am getting fresh. Come on, let's go wander around."

She pushed the stroller through the lobby, heading off in the general direction of the deck they had seen from the outside. When she reached a dead end of offices down past the conference rooms, she turned around and said, "An elevator would be helpful." She heard a door close behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see the man in the suit behind her.

"Down the hall, to the right," he told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a quick smile. "Is that how we get up to the deck?" she asked as she pointed to the ceiling.

He nodded and said, "Come on, I'll show you." As he fell into step beside her, he said, "I'm Ben Larson, I'm the general manager here."

"Hi Ben, I'm Lorelai Danes, and these guys are Jacob and Joshua," she said as she nodded to the stroller.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked as they approached the elevator bank.

"Oh, uh, we're actually just here for the day," Lorelai said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Luke wanted to teach the kids to ski, and I'm hitting the spa later," she explained.

"Teach them to ski?" Ben asked with a laugh as the elevator doors slid open.

"Not these kids," Lorelai said as she pointed to the twins quickly. "My daughter and nephew," she explained. "They're in ski school. Luke was thinking that I might be able to see them from the deck up here, and he's going to come down the other side," she told him.

"Oh, well, yes, you should be able to see them," he said as the doors closed and the four of them were alone in the elevator.

To cover her discomfort at the close quarters, Lorelai bent over the stroller and fussed unnecessarily with the blanket she had tugged off of them earlier. When the doors opened again, Ben held them back as she stepped off of the elevator and looked in both directions. "To the left," he told her.

As they walked down the hall, Lorelai glanced over at him and said, "So, you run this place. Big job," she said with a nod.

Ben nodded and said, "It keeps me out of trouble. We have a great staff. Most have worked here for years, so in a lot of ways, the resort runs itself," he said modestly.

"I own a small inn in Connecticut, and it's a ton of work, so I know that no place like this runs itself," she said with a laugh.

Ben looked over at her and asked, "You do? Where at?"

"Well, co-own," she corrected. "My best friend is the chef, and I run the inn. At least, I did up until these guys showed up. I have a manager now that handles most of the day to day stuff," she explained as they reached a set of glass double doors that led to the deck. "It's in a teeny tiny little town not too far from Hartford," she told him.

He smiled genuinely and said, "How nice to have your own place."

"It is," Lorelai said with a nod. "Before that, I ran the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow. That's where we're from, Stars Hollow," she finished with a self-deprecating laugh.

"I know the Independence Inn. And Mia Holloway," Ben said with a nod. "There was a fire there, wasn't there?" he asked.

Lorelai held up her hands defensively and said, "Not my fault, I was on my honeymoon at the time."

Ben laughed and said, "Every hotelier's worst nightmare."

"It was horrible. I grew up at the Independence Inn, I raised my daughter there. It was horrible," she repeated.

"I'm sure it was," he said gently. He gestured to the door and Lorelai covered the stroller with the blanket again as he held it open for her. When she passed by, Ben followed them out onto the deck, which held only a few spectators standing in the pale January sunshine watching the people below.

Lorelai looked up at him in surprise and said, "You don't have a coat on."

He laughed and said, "I run a ski resort. I'm in and out so often, I'd have to permanently wear a parka. The cold doesn't bother me." He pointed to his left and said, "Ski school."

"Cool," Lorelai said as she pushed the stroller over to the rail, scanning the crowd of people tentatively inching their way down a gentle slope. She gasped and said, "There she is! Ooh. It's bad that she's on her butt, right?" she asked Ben.

"Well, if you're going to fall, the butt is the preferred spot. You have to try to keep the legs out from under you," he said with a laugh. "She's fine. You don't ski?" he asked her.

"God, no, I'm klutzier than she is," she said with a snort.

Ben squinted back down at the students below and asked, "Is she 13? 14?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Twenty."

He turned to look at her with his mouth agape and said, "No."

"Yes, last October," Lorelai said with a nod. "Should I tell you my age so that you can do the math?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I sense a loaded question, so I'll take your word for it," he said with a laugh. "Well, I need to get back to what I was doing. It was nice to meet you, Lorelai Danes, owner of a small inn in a teeny tiny town called Stars Hollow," he said as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"It was good to meet you too," she said as he gave her hand a firm shake.

"Do you still speak to Mia?" he asked.

"At least once a month," she said with a nod.

"Would you please give her my best? We used to run into each other at association functions all of the time. Great lady," he said as he smiled fondly.

"She is and I will," Lorelai answered as she tucked her gloved hand into her coat pocket.

"You should be able to see your husband over there," he said as he pointed to the opposite side of the deck. "If he just went up before you came in, he'll be coming down soon," he called as he turned to walk back into the lodge.

"Ben Larson," Lorelai murmured as he disappeared. She took hold of the stroller handles and said, "Probably shouldn't refer to him as 'hot hotel guy' to Mia, huh?' she asked the blanket covered twins. "Yeah, you're probably right," she muttered as she moved to the other side of the deck.

Lorelai smiled as she watched kids of eight or nine whizzing past adults as they hit the base of the slope. "Hey maybe you guys will be like that, huh?" she asked as she lifted the corner of the blanket to find both boys sound asleep. She replaced the blanket and leaned against the rail as she said, "Hopefully, you'll inherit Daddy's skills, because judging by how Rory was looking, you don't want mine," she told them.

She turned her attention back to the hill and saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Lorelai's heart jumped a little as she trained her gaze on the skier, only to realize that it was a woman wearing a painted on ski suit. A few minutes later, she worriedly pulled the blanket back and slipped the glove from her hand to feel Josh's cheek. Satisfied that he was probably warm enough for the time being, Lorelai replaced the blanket and went back to scanning the slope. A second later, her attention was caught by a silver and red blur shooting down the hill and she realized that it was Luke. Her smile was automatic as she saw him straighten up at the base, and then it grew wider as he skidded to a stop, sending up a rooster tail of snow in his wake. "Show off," she murmured as her heart gave a girlish leap. She saw him tug off the goggles and look up toward the lodge, and waved her hand wildly. Luke smiled broadly, clearly exhilarated by his run, and pleased that she had been watching. He raised his hand in his standard half wave and Lorelai held up a hand to stop his progress back to the lift.

She grabbed the handles on the stroller and hurried to the doors leading into the lodge. She pulled it open impatiently and then muttered under her breath as she tried to maneuver the double stroller backwards through the door. She hear a woman say, "Don't just stand there, help her!" and looked up to see a freckle faced boy of nine or ten reach for the door handle.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a relieved smile.

"You're welcome, ma'am," the boy replied as she backed through the door and he released the handle.

Lorelai straightened the stroller and headed toward the elevators at a brisk clip, muttering, "I'll ma'am you, you little punk," under her breath. "Ma'am you and then maim you," she said as she jabbed at the call button.

When she reached the lobby, she headed directly for the doors leading to the lifts. When they opened in front of her, Luke was standing just outside, holding his skis in his hands. "Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai walked up to him, parked the stroller beside him and reached for his neck to pull him down to her. She kissed him soundly and said, "Show off."

Luke smiled as he pulled back and said, "Got the girl's attention."

"I love it when you're like this," she said as she squeezed his arm through his coat.

"Remember that, save it," he told her.

"Oh, I will," she said with a grin. "I saw Rory fall on her butt," she told him.

"Butt is good," he said with a nod. "Legs are bad," he said as he kissed her again.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, you go. Shoo," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You're okay?" he asked her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "They're sleeping and I'm going to see if I can score that chair by the fire."

"Okay, well, I'll take a couple of more runs and then come back to get Rory and Jess before lunch," he told her.

"Sounds good. I'll be in here mentally undressing you," she said as she hooked a thumb at the lodge.

"Good plan. Let me know how that turns out," he said as he gave her a cocky wink.

"Oh, you'll be there for the finale," she said with a nod.

"Good to know," Luke answered. "Gimme another," he said as he waved her toward him with a gloved hand. Lorelai kissed him again and then he said, "Stay warm."

"I can't help but be, you're hot," she answered with a cheeky grin.

"Don't let that guy in there get too flirty," Luke growled as he gave her a pointed stare.

"What?" Lorelai asked as her heart started to beat a little faster.

"The guy in the chair. You have to watch those older guys, they're sneaky," he teased.

Lorelai smiled nervously and said, "Oh, yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll tell him that I have a hot ski stud to keep me warm," she added with a wave of her hand.

"See you in a little bit," he said as he gave her a little wave.

"We'll be here," Lorelai promised as she turned the stroller and headed back into the lodge. As the doors closed behind her she said to herself, "I did not flirt with that man." She pushed the stroller over to the chair she had eyed earlier and was relieved to find it vacated. She dropped down into it and pulled the blanket off of the stroller. As she looked down at her sleeping babies she muttered, "And old Bill Clinton will tell you that sometimes a cigar is a little more than a cigar."

XXXX

Rory stood at the top of the slope again, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a frustrated huff. "You're thinking about it too much," Jess said as he moved into position beside her.

"Easy for you to say, you must have a latent jock gene somewhere in there," she grumbled.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Just because I can do it, doesn't mean that I want to." He sighed as he saw her bite her lip worriedly and said, "Just don't think about it. Let the skis do the work. Go along for the ride," he said shortly.

Rory turned to him and gave him the death stare. "Thanks for the advice, Bob Costas."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Jess said with a shrug. "You know Luke isn't going to be happy until we go hurtling down that slope."

"I know," Rory said dejectedly as she dug her poles into the snow.

"Come on, just let go," Jess said as he pushed off slowly and began to glide down the gentle incline.

"Letting go," Rory said as she followed suit. She followed behind Jess, focusing on the back of his head rather than on her boots for once. A minute later, they were at the bottom again.

Jess turned to look at her with a lopsided smile and said, "See?"

"I did it!" Rory said excitedly.

"You did," Jess agreed. "Let's grab the rope and do it again before they make us do the chair thing," he said as he jerked his head toward the short tow rope that would pull them back to the top.

"Ugh, I'm scared of the chair thing," Rory said as they pushed their way over to the tow.

Jess smirked and said, "Between you and me, that's another thing we're not going to think about."

"Just do it," Rory said dryly. "I'm living the Nike dream."

XXXX

An hour later, Rory and Jess trooped into the lodge and found Lorelai curled up in the overstuffed chair, staring into the fire. "Hey," Rory called as they approached.

Lorelai looked up, startled by their sudden appearance and said, "Oh, hi. How'd it go?" she asked with a smile.

"It got better," Rory said diplomatically.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I saw you riding your butt down the hill."

"She managed to stay upright by the end," Jess said quickly.

"Good, time well spent, huh?" Lorelai said with a nod. "There's money in my wallet if you guys need a snack or something. Luke wants to take you up before lunch," she told them.

"Man, not even a last meal," Rory grumbled as she unearthed Lorelai's wallet from the diaper bag. "I'm not going down without cocoa," she said determinedly.

"I'll go with you," Jess said.

"Need some Gatorade, Super Jock?" Rory asked mockingly as they walked away.

Lorelai glanced down at the book in her lap and carefully marked her page before turning her attention back to the dancing flames. A few minutes later, she heard a deep voice say, "There's the prettiest lady in the place."

"Huh?" Lorelai said as she jumped a little. She pressed her hand to her heart as she looked up into Luke's smiling face and breathed, "Oh, it's you."

"Who'd you expect?" Luke said with a laugh. "That old guy didn't get fresh did he?" he asked as he tucked his chin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no, he wasn't even here. I was a million miles away," she said with a laugh.

Luke frowned and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai said quickly. "Gonna be hungry soon, though. Rory and Jess are getting a drink, and then you guys can go on your run," she said with a nod.

"Good," Luke said as he dropped into a chair across from her. "Boys okay?" he asked.

"They've been asleep," she reported.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "I'm sure. I'm looking forward to my massage," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "You can do other stuff too. I'll hang out here as long as you want."

"The massage should set me up," she told him.

"After that, we'll head back and have a quiet night," he promised.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sounds good."

"Unless there's singing," Luke grumbled.

XXXX

"So, it was good?" Lorelai asked as she met the three of them outside of the lodge.

"She did well," Luke said with a proud smile.

Rory laughed and said, "I almost pulled a Bridget Jones off of the chair, but I managed to stay upright the whole time."

"A triumph then!" Lorelai said as she wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"More than some people can say," Luke said, tongue in cheek.

"You pushed me," Jess accused.

Luke laughed and said, "I didn't touch you. You skied into my path, looked over your shoulder and freaked out."

"Oh, did you fall, Jess?" Lorelai asked, her voice dripping with sympathy as they stowed their skis and tromped into the ski shack to change their shoes.

"He pushed me," Jess grumbled.

"Mean old bully," Lorelai said as she took the stroller back from Luke so that he could get out of his boots. She turned toward the lodge and said, "I've decided that we're eating in the pub place. I'll go get us a table."

"Be right there," Luke called after her.

Fifteen minutes later, Josh and Jake were settled into their high chairs, happily slurping bottles as the three skiers joined her. Rory scowled playfully at her little brothers and said, "Can I see some ID? Are you supposed to be in here?"

"I'm starved," Jess said as he opened his menu.

The waiter came by and took their drink orders, and then they turned to the serious business of deciding on lunch. When their drinks arrived and the food was ordered, Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "You gonna do it again?"

Rory shrugged and said, "We might go up while you're getting your massage."

"We?" Jess asked with a snort.

"We're in this together," Rory said with grin.

Jess smirked and said, "I didn't realize that this was a lifelong commitment."

"At least afternoon long," Luke said as he rolled his eyes at them.

"So, what's the plan for later?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No plan. Kick back and relax."

"Cool," Rory said happily.

"I'll probably need a hot tub," Luke said as he turned in his chair to stretch the muscles in his back.

"Aw, poor old fella," Lorelai cooed to him.

"Ooh, hot tub. That's an excellent reward for physical exertion," Rory agreed. "Mom and I checked out the pool yesterday, it's nice."

Lorelai smirked and said, "We have a whirlpool in our bathroom."

Rory shook her head sadly and said, "You get all the perks."

"Well, you know, I hooked up with the man," Lorelai said with a shrug.

The rest of lunch passed in a flurry of chatter and good natured ribbing. Luke mashed dished up little dollops of mashed potatoes for the twins, who happily dug their fingers into them, ignoring their parents' attempts to spoon feed them. Lorelai had polished off her food and was sneaking the occasional French fry from Jess' plate when Luke glanced at his watch and said to Lorelai, "Oh. You should get going."

"Oooh, is it that time?" she asked as she tossed her napkin onto the table. She rummaged through the diaper bag for her wallet and said, "The keys are in here. Probably at the bottom."

"Okay," Luke said with a nod as she stood up. "Maybe I can convince these guys to wrangle the beasts for a few minutes while I run out to the car and get my change of clothes," he said with a questioning lift of his eyebrows.

"Are you done?" Lorelai asked in a surprised tone.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, I may get up early tomorrow and take a couple of runs."

"You don't have to cut it short today," she said with a frown.

Luke smiled up at her and said, "The old fella's gonna be sore enough as it is."

"Okay, well, you guys have fun," Lorelai said as she kissed him quickly. She turned to Rory and Jess and said, "You be careful."

"Don't worry, we are vehemently anti-tree today," Rory assured her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, I'm off." She gave them a quick wave, dropped a kiss to Josh and Jake's heads, and wove her way through the tables and out of the restaurant, relieved to have a little time to herself to sort out the crazy mess in her head.

XXXX

When she stepped into the lobby ninety minutes later, she found Luke in the chair that she had vacated earlier. She smiled as she kissed his temple, making him jump in surprise. "Hey," he said with a welcoming smile. "How was it?" he asked.

"Heavenly," she purred as she lowered herself into his lap. "Just what I needed," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad. You feel good?" he asked.

"I feel like a rubber band," she said as she waggled her eyebrows at him. She glanced around and asked, "You misplace something?"

"Rory and Jess are walking the halls with them," he explained.

Lorelai nodded and said, "You ready to go back to the inn and turn them loose?"

"Yeah, poor guys. I held them up and walked them around a little, but I didn't want them crawling all over the place," he said with a grimace. "They've been really good, though."

"Then they shall be rewarded handsomely," Lorelai pronounced. "So will you," she said in a low voice.

"Looking forward to it," he said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's blow this joint and go see if the hills are still alive," she said as she stood up and tugged on his hand. As he stood, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You smell good," he murmured.

Lorelai led him from the fire and looked back at him with a flirty smile as she said, "I feel even better. Silky smooth, kind of like your shirt."

Luke laughed and said, "I can tell you that the shirt probably doesn't smell as good as you do."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Sexyskiingguy," she said imperiously as they set of to retrieve their family.


	91. Molehills on the Mountain

**Molehills on the Mountain**

After dinner, Luke went to take a soak in the whirlpool tub, and Rory was entertaining the twins on the sitting room floor. Lorelai heard the bathroom door shut and said to Rory, "Hey, I'm going to go check in with Sookie, make sure the, uh, dinner thing went okay last night."

"Okay," Rory answered. "Hey, don't eat my book," she said as she pried the cover of the paperback she has left sitting on the sofa out of Josh's tiny hand.

Lorelai quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and tip toed over to her purse to retrieve her phone. When she heard the water running in the tub, she quickly dialed. "Hey, Sook, it's me," she said when her friend answered.

"I need a new cheese," Sookie blurted.

"Okay, Huey Lewis," Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sick of them all. Goat cheese, feta, brie, gorgonzola" Sookie began to list.

"How about Roquefort?" Lorelai asked as she glanced at the closed bathroom door.

Sookie sniffed and said, "Uppity bleu cheese. I'm not impressed."

"Hey, Sook, can we table the cheese for a minute? I need to talk to you," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"Nope! There's no tabling the cheese. I am going cheeseless," Sookie said stubbornly.

"Sookie, please," Lorelai hissed into the phone.

Sookie instantly sobered and asked, "What's wrong, Honey? Are you hurt? Is Luke hurt?" She gasped and said, "He broke his leg!"

"No, no everything's fine. We're all fine," Lorelai assured her quickly. "Well, I'm not fine, I'm insane," she corrected.

"Why are you insane?" Sookie asked. "Are you snow bound? Are you staying at the Overlook Hotel?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Okay, I need you to just listen to me and let me get this out, okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, sure," Sookie said as she dropped down into a kitchen chair.

"Okay, so we all went up to this resort on the mountain so that Luke and Rory and Jess could ski," Lorelai started. She continued on, detailing her encounters with Ben, relating to her friend exactly what she said and he said and how they each behaved. When she finished she sighed and said, "And I just feel so guilty, you know?"

Sookie frowned as she straightened the napkins in the holder on the table and asked, "Guilty about what, Honey?"

"About Luke," Lorelai hissed.

Sookie shook her head at a loss and asked, "What about Luke?"

"I'm married to him!" Lorelai whispered, her voice rising with each word.

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I remembered that." She took a deep breath and said, "Let me see if I've got this right. You were at a resort today with your family. While you were waiting for them, you met the man who runs the resort and had some pleasant conversation," she recited.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"And the man was attractive," Sookie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Very. Think Cary Grant. Elegant without being, you know, purposefully so," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Okay, got it," Sookie answered. "So, what? Did you flirt with him?"

"No, I didn't flirt with him!" Lorelai hissed into the phone. "I was very careful not to flirt with him because everybody tells me that I flirt too much, and I didn't want to encourage him," she whispered.

"Did he flirt with you? Did he try to touch you? Did you try to grab his butt or something?" Sookie asked quickly.

"No, Sookie, no!" Lorelai said as she shook her head vehemently.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong," Sookie said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm married," Lorelai said, stressing the word and drawing it out.

"So?" Sookie asked blankly.

"I'm married to a guy I'm crazy about, and I'm attracted to someone else," Lorelai whispered urgently.

"Are you gonna act on it?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"No!" Lorelai cried softly.

"Then I don't see the problem, I'm sorry," Sookie said helplessly.

Lorelai rubbed her forehead tiredly and said, "I don't know. I'm so confused. I love Luke. I want Luke," she said adamantly.

"Okay. Well, um. Are you guys not, uh, you know?" Sookie asked in a low voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked in a confused tone.

"Well, you've been married a little bit now," Sookie hedged.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"Are things not what they were in the bedroom?" Sookie asked as she gestured with her hand.

"Sookie," Lorelai gasped.

"I'm trying to help," Sookie said in an injured tone. "I mean, from what you have said, I always assumed that you and Luke had a pretty, uh, happy sex life," she explained quickly. "It's natural for things to cool off."

"No, no, nothing has cooled off," Lorelai said dismissively.

"So, you're just upset because you found someone else attractive?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But not in the 'ooh, he's good looking' kind of attractive," Lorelai said tiredly. "More in the 'man, if only I were single' kind of attractive," she explained. Lorelai drew in a deep breath and confessed, "I mean, for a split second, I actually regretted being married. Which is stupid because I have never been happier, and can't imagine being happy with anyone other than Luke. And even if I wasn't married, it would still be wrong, because the guy is," she said in a frustrated tone.

"Honey, it's natural to find other people attractive," Sookie said gently. "You're married, not dead."

"But, Sookie," Lorelai started to protest.

"There's no 'but,' Lorelai," Sookie said firmly. "You've been so wrapped up in Luke, that this is freaking you out, but I'm telling you that everyone gets a little crush on someone other than their spouse at some time or another," Sookie said sympathetically.

"Crush?" Lorelai asked softly, relaxing at the sound of the harmless word.

Sookie sighed and said quietly, "I have never told another soul this, and if it every gets repeated, you'd better count the kitchen knives and sleep with one eye open." She glanced nervously around the kitchen and then whispered, "About six months ago, I started having these crazy fantasies about the poultry guy."

"Shel?" Lorelai gasped.

"Before you start laughing, let me tell you that I was really upset about it," Sookie said defensively.

"Oh, Sook," Lorelai sighed.

"I couldn't help it. I don't know why. All of a sudden, I couldn't stop thinking about him," Sookie confessed. "It tore me up, Lorelai. I felt like I was cheating on Jackson, but I never did anything wrong," she insisted.

"I know you didn't," Lorelai assured her.

"I mean, Shel," Sookie said with a chuckle. "It couldn't have been Jean-Claude van Damme or someone like that. It was, Sheldon, the chicken man," Sookie said dryly.

"Not laughing," Lorelai said as she tried to smother her smile.

"But, honey, as suddenly as it started, one day it just went away," Sookie told her. "There was nothing wrong, nothing going on to make me feel like I wanted someone else," she insisted. "I just realized that sometimes, you feel a little pull toward someone. What's important is whether you act on it or not," Sookie concluded. "I'm sure that Jackson finds other women attractive. He talks about Melinda Jenkins' peaches incessantly," she scoffed. "I'm sure that Luke has found another woman attractive," she added.

"He'd better not," Lorelai growled.

Sookie laughed and said, "Sweetie, I'm sure he does, but he has you. You are everything he's ever wanted, and together, you everything that you ever dreamed of," Sookie said gently. "You're human, he's human," Sookie said with a shrug.

"So, it's nothing," Lorelai said softly.

"Honey, and innocent conversation or two between two people who will probably never lay eyes on each other again is less than nothing," Sookie assured her.

"I was so freaked out. One minute, I'm totally lusting after Luke. You know how he is when he gets all cocky and jocky," Lorelai said with a smile. "The next minute, I'm looking at this guy, and thinking, 'wow' or something," Lorelai said with a wince.

"Did you ever think that maybe Luke just got you all stirred up, and this poor schmuck just wandered onto the radar?" Sookie teased. She smiled and said, "Hey, you remember when we were planning your bachelorette party for Max and Luke told us that only ducks mate for life?" she giggled.

"Yeah, but somehow that's not very comforting right now," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

"Luke is your duck, and you're a quack," Sookie crowed, delighted with her little joke.

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said with an affectionate smile.

"Anytime, Sweetie," Sookie answered softly. "Now, go get your cocky jock and tell him that his snow bunny needs petting," she teased.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said with a giggle. "I'll talk to you Monday," Lorelai said with a smile as she hung up. She sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the hum of the whirlpool for a moment as she thought about what Sookie had said. She tossed her cell back into her purse and rubbed her palms over her jeans as she murmured, "Less than nothing." She heard the water slosh as Luke moved in the tub and stood up, pulled to the bathroom door as if by magnetic force. She listened for a moment and then tapped lightly on the door. When Luke didn't answer, she knocked a little harder, figuring that he couldn't hear her over the whir of the whirlpool. "Yes?" he called.

"Can I come in?" she called back.

"Do you think that's wise?" Luke answered.

"Can I come in or not?" she asked impatiently.

Luke chuckled and asked, "Can you behave?"

Lorelai opened the door a crack and said, "I can't guarantee anything." She looked at him reclining back in the oversized tub and said, "Hello, naked man."

"Hey," he said as he lifted the hand on the side of the tub in a lazy wave.

"How are the muscles?" she asked as she perched on the platform at the back of the tub and began to rub his shoulders.

"Mmm, much better now," Luke said in a low voice. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai said as she pressed her thumbs into the base of his neck.

"God, I love you," Luke said as he let his head fall forward.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That is one subject on which we are in complete accord."

"You're feeling better?" he asked.

"Oh, Babe, I'm fine," she said softly.

"I'm sorry that you were bored today," he told her. "I'll go early tomorrow and be back before the day gets going." He turned his head to look at her and said, "I have a couple of surprises planned for you."

"You do?" Lorelai asked with a smile. "Do they have anything to do with that periscope I see going up?" she asked.

"Stop rubbing me," Luke grumbled.

"Never," she whispered in his ear. She pressed her lips to the soft skin just behind his ear and said, "I like to rub you. Rub a dub dub," she said in a husky voice.

"This is not behaving," Luke said as he turned his head and caught her lips with his.

Lorelai pulled back suddenly, color rushing to her cheeks as she heard Rory knocking on the bedroom door and calling, "Mom? Mom!"

"Busted," she whispered as she hopped up and hurried from the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled the bedroom door open.

"He almost did it," Rory said, grinning broadly.

"Who almost did what, Sweets?" Lorelai asked as she frowned in confusion.

"Jake. He almost stood on his own. Didn't quite have his balance right, but I think he's about to get it," Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she gasped, "The camera! Let me find the camera," she said as she spun around to scan the bedroom for it, and snagged it from the dresser.

"Tell Luke," Rory said as she hurried back over to the blanket that they had spread over the rug.

"Don't do anything until we get there," Lorelai instructed as she closed the bedroom door and hurried toward the bathroom. She poked her head in and said, "Rory says that Jake almost stood on his own a minute ago." 

Luke immediately pushed himself up, water sluicing over his body as the bath was forgotten and he reached for a towel. "Wait for me," he said as he quickly began to dry off.

"Hurry," Lorelai said as she danced with excitement. "We missed the first crawl photo op, but we're not missing this one," she grinned as she waved the camera in her hand. She watched as Luke raised his arms, running the towel back in forth over his back while giving her a full frontal that would have made an excellent Playgirl centerfold. Lorelai grinned and said, "Speaking of photo ops."

Luke immediately wrapped the towel around his waist and held it securely as he stepped toward her, reaching for the camera. "You can't be trusted," he said gravely as he tried to pry it from her grasp.

"Nuh uh," she said as she turned away from him. "Stop messing around, get dressed and fire up that stupid camcorder that we never use," she ordered.

Luke shook his head and said threatening, "Okay, but if any pictures of my naked butt show up on that camera, I will never make you coffee again."

"Please," Lorelai laughed. "Your butt is gorgeous, but I have the real deal at my disposal, I don't need pictures," she said with a sniff.

Just to be safe, Luke plucked a pair of boxers from the drawer and slipped them on under the towel. He turned to her with a triumphant smile as he whipped the towel off, and Lorelai captured the frame perfectly. She waggled her eyebrows, quickly opened the door and danced from the room. "Lorelai!" he bellowed after her.

"Get dressed and get out here," she called back in a sing song voice.

"I'll get dressed," Luke muttered as he pulled another silk thermal shirt from the drawer.

XXXX

Thirty minutes later, Jess sat in the chair reading with Josh tucked under his arm. He lowered his book and said, "I don't think it's gonna happen."

"Hush, you," Lorelai muttered as Rory stood Jake up again, holding him gently under his arms until he steadied himself.

Lorelai kept the baby in frame on the camera while Luke lay on his stomach holding the camcorder. When he hit the record button he murmured, "Action."

"Got it?" Rory asked Jake softly as she started to loosen her hold on her little brother.

Jake's arms flailed out to his sides briefly as Rory kept only her thumbs and forefinger under him to hold him steady. "Come on, baby boy," Lorelai whispered.

"Okay go," Rory said softly as she removed her hands and they all watched with rapt attention as Jake stood on wobbly legs. "Three, two, one," she whispered. "You're doing it," she said happily.

Lorelai pressed the shutter as Luke tried to hold the camcorder steady. "He's doing it," Luke breathed just before Jake dropped down onto his diaper padded bottom with a jolt.

His face clouded as Lorelai cooed, "Oh, Rory didn't catch you."

"I thought he had it," Rory said defensively as she gathered Jake to her. "I thought you were a stand up guy," she cajoled him. When Jake scowled at her fiercely, she laughed and said, "Oh, Jaluke, you're such a talented boy."

Lorelai set the camera on the table and said, "Let me have him." She took Jake from Rory and beamed at him as she said, "You did it. You stood all by yourself!" She looked up to see Luke still filming them, a proud smile plastered on his face. Lorelai took Jake's hand and waved it at the camcorder as she said, "Wave to Daddy." She turned him to face the camera and set him in her lap as she held both of his arms up victoriously as she cooed, "I did it, I did it, Daddy!"

When Jake smiled for his father, Luke beamed a smile of pure joy at them both. "You did it," he said in a deep voice.

Rory looked over at her mother solemnly and said, "There should be cake."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Pie at the very least. Call room service," she said with a nod. She released Jake onto his hands and knees and said, "Go see Daddy."

Luke turned off the camera and set it aside as Jake started to crawl to him. Luke reached out scooping the boy up and holding him over his head as Jake squealed happily. Lorelai snatched up the camcorder and hit the button, juggling slightly to get them in the shot. She smiled as she watched Luke smile up at Jake, and Jake respond with a nice glob of drool to his father's forehead. Lorelai laughed as Luke immediately lowered Jake with a grimace and muttered, "Thanks, son," as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Okay, so scoot," he said as he gave Jake a pat on his bottom. He turned to Lorelai and asked dryly, "Got that, didn't you?"

"Preserved on celluloid," Lorelai answered smugly as she turned the camera off and set it on the end table.

Luke tuned to Josh and asked, "Are you going to let him have all of the glory?" Josh blinked at his father blearily. "Come on, sleepyhead, I can find something better to read than that," he said as he reached to take Josh from Jess' lap.

"He likes Salinger better than Encyclopedia Brown," Jess said pointedly.

"If it were Hemmingway, he'd already be asleep," Rory called as she held for room service.

"He also likes Field and Stream," Luke said as he lifted josh to his shoulder and the boy snuggled against his neck. Luke rubbed his back gently and said, "Tell them that you like the moon book best."

"He has his father's taste in literature, then," Jess said with a snort.

"No, he's going to be an astronaut," Luke said defensively as he stood up and carried Josh over to the couch. He sat down and Josh rubbed his nose into Luke's neck. Luke immediately responded by turning his head to nuzzle Josh's sweet smelling curls, and then blushed when he looked up and saw Lorelai watching them. "Would you get us our book?" he asked her gruffly.

"Sure," Lorelai said as she scrambled over to one of the diaper bags and pulled out a copy of 'Goodnight Moon' and handed it up to him. "Can we join you?" she asked as she nodded to Jake.

Luke smirked and said, "Sure, but he's not going to go to sleep yet."

"That's okay, we like it too," Lorelai said as she picked up Jake and shot Jess a playful glare.

Rory hung up the phone and turned to Luke as she said, "I ordered you carrot cake. That's healthy, isn't it?" she asked with a smirk as she grabbed her book and plopped down on the other end of the couch.

Lorelai settled onto the couch close to Luke and held Jake in her arms as Luke opened the book and began to read. A few minutes later, they had only made it through half of the goodnight wishes when Jake began squirming, and Josh was out cold. Lorelai smiled as she set Jake down on the blanket again. She nodded to Josh and said, "I'm telling you, it's like dope to him."

Luke set the book on the end table as he slouched down on the couch and draped an arm around Lorelai, keeping an eagle eye on Jake as he pulled up on the ottoman at Jess' feet. Lorelai snuggled closer as she reached up to run her hand over his silk clad arm. "Now he's just showing off," Luke said gruffly as Jake tentatively stepped closer to Jess.

"Well, he comes by that naturally," Lorelai answered quietly as she gave his bicep an appreciative squeeze.

Without taking his eyes from the page he was reading, Jess leaned down and snagged Jake, pulling the boy up into his lap. Lorelai sighed as she looked over at Josh sleeping peacefully in the crook of Luke's arm. "You want me to put him in his crib?" she asked.

"Nope," Luke answered simply.

Without a word, Rory leaned forward, picked up the remote control and handed it to her mother. Lorelai smiled as she took it and said, "This is why you're my favorite."

"You'll make them cry," Luke mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Girl," Lorelai corrected. "Favorite first born. Favorite girl. Second favorite Lorelai," she added with a smile as she turned the television on.

Rory rolled her eyes and returned to her book as Lorelai started to flip through the channels. When she came to a stop, Rory glanced up curiously, and asked, "Again?"

"Aw, come on, Chuck Barris as a CIA assassin? It's irresistible," Lorelai insisted.

Rory smirked as Jess glanced up and said, "Your girlfriend is in it."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Drew Barrymore is your girlfriend."

Jess snorted and said, "No," in a derisive tone as Luke cracked an eye open, his curiosity piqued.

"Maggie Gyllenhaal," Rory answered with a knowing smile.

"Who?" Luke asked in a bewildered tone.

"I'll point her out to you, Babe," Lorelai said as she patted his leg.

"Mom likes this because her boyfriend directed it and he's in it," Rory tattled.

"I am not," Luke grumbled, but opened his eyes to focus on the movie.

"He's not my boyfriend," Lorelai said quickly.

Rory laughed and said, "Says the woman who watched Solaris over and over and called herself Mrs. Clooney."

"Huh," Luke grunted.

Lorelai turned to glare at Rory as she said, "I have two words for you. Bryan. Adams," she added with a smirk.

Rory looked over at Luke and asked, "Who's yours?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Don't have one," as Jess smirked and returned his attention to his book.

"Aw, come on, Luke," Rory cajoled. "Which Hollywood hottie trips your trigger?" she teased.

"There isn't one," Luke insisted.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "All of those gorgeous women and there's not one that makes you pay a little bit of attention?" as she held her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart.

"Well, not one in particular," Luke grumbled as he shifted a little, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Julia Roberts?" Rory asked. When Luke shook his head, she persisted, "Uh, Kim Bassinger? Renee Zellweger?"

"They're not brunettes. Luke likes brunettes," Jess muttered.

"Ah," Lorelai said as she turned to look at her husband. "Catherine Zeta Jones?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. When Luke's cheeks started to color, Lorelai gasped, "Bingo!"

"Right on the nose," Jess snickered. "Came home and caught him watching 'Chicago' one night," he sneered.

"You have the hots for Mrs. Michael Douglas?" Lorelai asked in an offended tone.

Luke glared at Jess and said, "He likes that girl in the Spiderman movie."

Jess set the book down and said, "Don't let him fool you. He only watches Friends with you to ogle Courtney Cox."

"I do not," Luke scoffed.

Rory smirked at Jess and asked, "Kirsten Dunst? Man, Mona Lisa Smile must have been number one on your hit parade, Maggie and Kirsten all at once."

"Okay, this is getting ugly now," Lorelai said as she held up her hands to stop them just as there was a knock on the door. "Saved by the cake," she said as she pushed herself up from the couch to go answer it.

When the waiter set the room service tray on the table, Lorelai added a generous tip and signed the bill. As the door closed after him, she smirked at Luke and said, "That cost you a little extra, but I'm sure you can make it up by switching us all to T-Mobile."

Luke rolled his eyes as he stood up and carried Josh over to his crib to settle him in for the evening. He turned to see Rory handing Jess a piece of Italian cream cake and saying, "Here, I know that you can't handle the hard stuff."

Jess shifted Jake in his lap and set the cake on the end table as he shook his head and said to Jake, "Your big sister likes to stir up trouble."

Rory grinned at Lorelai and said, "We're going Black Forest," as she handed Lorelai a plate of decadent chocolate cake layered with cherries. "Here's your rabbit cake," she said as she handed Luke his plate and a fork. She settled back onto the couch and immediately stuck her fork into her slice, groaning with pleasure as she chewed. She picked up the camera and turned it on to look at the pictures they had taken of Jake's attempts.

"This is incredible," Lorelai said with her mouth full. She turned to Luke and asked, "Can you make this?"

"Can I or will I?' he asked as he took a tiny bite of the carrot cake, carefully avoiding the cream cheese frosting.

Lorelai swallowed quickly and asked, "Why are you mad at me? Jess ratted you out."

"There's nothing to rat out," Luke said gruffly. "I think she's attractive, there, I said it," he said defensively. He looked over at Lorelai and Rory and said, "Happy now? Mrs. Clooney? Mrs. Adams?"

"Hee, Luke said attractive," Rory giggled as she shoveled another bite of cake into her mouth.

"He's not dead," Lorelai grumbled as she settled back into the couch and focused on her cake.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jess cleared his throat and asked Jake, "You gonna help me with this, since it's your celebration?" as he scooped a little frosting onto his finger, careful to avoid any of the pecans sprinkled on the top. He offered the finger to Jake, he leaned forward, falling on it voraciously.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's my boy."

"Aw, Jake, look at you," Rory said with a smile as she held the camera up for them all to see a picture of him standing.

"Not too much frosting, he's hard enough to get to sleep," Luke cautioned.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "Good practice for next month."

"Geez, don't remind me," Luke muttered as he took one more bite of his cake and set it aside.

Rory scrolled back, looking at the pictures of Jake in various stages of teetering and on his behind. "Oh, epic failure," she breathed as she showed Lorelai the shot of Jake sitting on his butt and frowning at his toes in consternation.

Lorelai shook her head as she scooped up another forkful of cake and said, "He couldn't believe that they let him down."

"Gah! Uh, Luke?" Rory said as she quickly handed the camera off to her mother.

"Oops," Lorelai giggled as she realized that Rory had seen the shot of Luke standing in his boxers as he whipped his towel off. She shrugged and said with an evil grin, "At least he had underwear on."

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned as he quickly stood up. He pointed awkwardly to Jake and said, "I'm gonna take him in the other room before you guys get him high on sugar." He then snatched the camera from Lorelai's hands and stepped over to retrieve Jake from his cousin's lap.

"Be there in a little bit," Lorelai said sheepishly as she turned her attention back to the movie. "I always loved The Gong Show," she said neutrally as Luke crossed the room with Jake in his arms.

Luke smirked and said to Jake, "And now you know why I wish I had a paper bag over my head."

XXXX

Lorelai walked into the room a half hour later to find Luke watching a snowboarding competition with Jake asleep in the middle of the bed. She smiled and said, "Babe, I hate to tell you this, but I think sports bore him."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, he's just worn out from the day I think."

Lorelai gently lifted Jake from the mattress and asked, "How about you?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm okay."

"Sore?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "The whirlpool helped."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll be right back," as she went to place Jake in his crib. Once she had him settled in, she switched on the monitor and warned Rory and Jess, "Monitors are on, so don't say anything mean about us."

"I'm gonna get ready for bed anyway," Rory said with a yawn and a stretch.

Lorelai smiled at them and said, "Goodnight," as she disappeared back into their room.

"You turn the monitors on?" Luke asked as he turned the television down a little more.

"We are wired," Lorelai answered as she gathered her pajamas and carried them to the bathroom. She looked back at him over her shoulder and said, "Don't move."

Luke's lips curved into a slight smile as he replied in a smart tone, "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't ma'am me," she called as she closed the bathroom door.

She came out five minutes later washed, brushed and wearing her Betty Boop pajamas. Luke looked up at her and smirked as he said, "Oh, Betty."

Lorelai dropped her pile of clothing on top of the chair and nodded to the silk undershirt he still wore as she said, "Fighting fire with fire." She knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled slowly up over him, smiling as he raised his hands to caress her arms. "Sis you delete my picture?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "I decided to save it for when your boyfriend is on TV. Remind you of what you have at home," he added sternly.

"I don't need any reminding," she told him solemnly.

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

"So, my cocky jock," she whispered as she ran her hands over his silk clad chest. "How many of these do you have?" she asked.

"Just this one for tomorrow," he told her.

"I'll buy more," she said as she pressed her mouth to his stomach and let her breath seep through the silk to his skin below.

Luke drew in a sharp breath and whispered, "They're sitting right out there."

"Not for long," Lorelai said with a quirk of her eyebrow. She pushed herself up and said, "I'll behave for a little while." She looked over at the TV, and then asked, "Wanna watch the video?"

Luke smiled and said, "Sure."

"I'll get it," Lorelai said as she scrambled off of him and headed for the sitting room. When she opened the door, she saw Jess closing his book and stretching his arms over his head. She padded into the room and picked up the camcorder as she whispered, "Going to bed?"

Jess nodded and said, "I should. God only knows what time he's gonna wake us up tomorrow," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a little wave as she clutched the camcorder to her chest and hurried back to the bedroom. She clambered up onto the bed, settling herself against the headboard next to Luke as she said, "Rory has gone to bed, and Jess is getting ready to. Just a few minutes, and you're mine, Mister," she warned.

"I consider myself warned," Luke answered as he took the camera that she held out to him. He flipped a couple of switches and waited a minute until the menu appeared. When he found the start of where they began filming Jake that evening, he held the camera up for both of them to see the screen. They watched Jake go through his trial runs, chuckling at the running commentary and ongoing encouragement that Rory offered along the way. After viewing Jake's moment of triumph, Lorelai smiled as she watched how Luke had zoomed in on her happy face as she hugged Jake close to her. Luke laughed as she made Jake mug for the camera, and then the screen went blank for a second at the spot where Luke had set it aside. When it came back on, the image was jumpy and blurred, but then finally focused in on Luke holding Jake up over his head and grinning at him.

"Pause," Lorelai said softly. Luke hit the pause button, freezing the frame as she tapped the screen with her fingernail. "The towel shot is great and all," she said quietly. "But this. This is what I have at home," she told him as she looked over at him. "Look at you," she whispered as she turned her attention back to the tiny screen. "What could be better than that?" she asked.

XXXX

Jess stepped into the bedroom that he was sharing with Rory and heard the water running in the bathroom. He gathered up some clothes to sleep in, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for his turn. When the door opened, he called, "I'm in here. Do I need to leave?"

"No, I'm decent," Rory said as she crossed in front of him in her pajamas.

Jess nodded and got up to go into the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth, eying the various bottles of product that Rory had left on the counter. After he rinsed, he washed his face, and dried it on a hand towel. Seemingly of its own volition, his hand reached for a bottle of moisturizer and lifted it up to sniff it curiously. He caught his reflection in the mirror and quickly placed the bottle back on the counter, tossing the towel aside in disgust, and avoiding his own eyes as he turned from the mirror and began to change into his pajamas. When he stepped back into the bedroom, he heard Rory speaking on the phone.

"No, seriously, I stayed upright. You can ask Jess and Luke," she laughed. There was a pause before she admitted, "Well, I wasn't going very fast, but I stayed up right." Jess dropped his dirty clothes on top of his duffle bag and carried his book over to the bed, switching on the reading lamp as he made a show of ignoring her conversation. "Where are you?" Rory asked with a laugh. Her smile slowly melted into a frown as she said, "Oh? Wow, uh, you must be bored. Uh huh," she answered with a nod, turning her face away from Jess' side of the room. "Okay, sure. I'll talk to you when you get back," she said quietly. "Yeah, um, have fun," she said with a weak smile. "Yeah, tell them I said hi. Okay, um, talk to you soon," she said with a nod. There was a long pause, and then she said, "Logan? Be careful." Rory looked at the screen to see that he had already disconnected and closed the phone slowly as she took a deep breath.

Rory plastered a pale facsimile of a smile to her face as she turned and asked Jess, "Ready for bed?"

"I was gonna read some if it won't bother you," he answered as he glanced over at her and then quickly returned his attention to his book.

"No, I was going to too," Rory said as she turned the lamp on her side on, and then crossed the room to turn out the overhead lights. She crawled under the covers, and rearranged the pillows behind her back before opening her book. After staring blankly at the page for two minutes she said in a tone of disbelief, "They're bored, so they're going to Vegas to gamble for a few days."

"What?" Jess asked as he looked up.

Rory set her book aside face down on the bed and turned to look at Jess and said, "Logan and his friends. They're bored, so they're hopping on his friend's dad's private jet and going to Vegas."

"Wow, okay, well, it beats watching reruns of 'Everybody Loves Raymond,'" Jess said with a scornful laugh.

Rory shook her head and said, "These guys, Colin and Finn, they're actually pretty nice, but they are like perpetual children."

"Well, if you don't have to grow up, why bother?" Jess asked with a shrug.

"They act like teenagers with their parents out of town, you know?" she said in an irritated tone. "Except with them, it's all of the time."

Jess looked over at her and said bluntly, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Rory shook her head and said, "I'm just complaining." She sighed as she plucked at the blanket and said, "Logan, he isn't like that all of the time. Just when he's with them," she explained. "It's like you put him in a room with Colin and Finn and he regresses five years," she grumbled.

"Tell him that you don't like him hanging out with them," Jess said with a shrug.

Rory shook her head and said, "I can't. They're his best friends. It would be like Logan telling me not to hang out with Lane."

Jess shrugged again and said, "I stand by my previous statement of I don't know what to tell you." When Rory scowled at him he laughed and said, "I'm sorry, but you're not going to change him, Rory. Look across the hall if you want proof of that," he said as he pointed to the door. "Luke is still a surly old crank, and your mother still sucks down the junk food like there's no tomorrow. They may have softened a little, learned to compromise a bit, but they haven't really changed," he told her.

"I know," Rory said quietly.

Jess rubbed his eyes and said, "I guess you have to decide is you can deal with him flaking off with his friends sometimes."

"Yeah," Rory agreed with a nod. She straightened the covers over her legs and asked, "How are you doing?"

Jess dropped his gaze to his lap and admitted, "I've spent most of the day not thinking about it."

Rory nodded and said, "Well, you probably needed a little break."

Jess smirked and said, "I'll kill you if you tell Luke this, but I had fun today."

Rory smiled back at him and said, "Same here. Same rules. We don't need to encourage his madness," she said firmly.

"Deal," Jess answered.

"Shake?" Rory said as she reached over and offered her hand to him.

"You aren't going to make me spit in my palm are you?" Jess asked as he gave her hand a perfunctory shake.

"Ew, no," Rory said as she sat back against her pillows. She picked up her book again and said with a fond smile, "The best part was watching you fall on your face, though."

"Yeah, well, watch your back if we go up tomorrow," Jess warned darkly.

XXXX

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom in her pajama top and panties, holding the small sewing kit that the lodge supplied. "You didn't have to rip it off of me," Luke growled as he lay replete on the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist.

"Oh, stop whining, I told you I would fix it," Lorelai said as she scooped his thermal shirt up off of the floor. She held it up to the lamp and found a small tear in the seam at the collar. "See? It's in the seam," she said as she sat down heavily on the edge of the bed near the lamp.

Luke yelped a little and moved quickly out of her way. "You don't have to sit on me either," he grumbled.

Lorelai plucked the needle from the packet and unwound some white thread from the cardboard square. "You weren't complaining about that a few minutes ago," she muttered as she bit the thread with her teeth.

"Yeah, well, that was different," Luke said with slow smiled as he ran his hand over her back.

Lorelai jabbed the thread at the eye of the needle, squinting with one eye as she said, "So, Catherine Zeta Jones, huh?"

Luke winced and said, "So, you haven't forgotten that, Mrs. Clooney?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I never would have picked her for you."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Who would you pick?"

"Me," she said as she tied a knot in the end of the thread.

Luke smiled and said, "Funny, I chose you for me too."

Lorelai glanced back at him and said, "Any others?"

"Oh look, a pile of quicksand for me to step in," Luke joked.

Lorelai bent her head as she began to sew the seam closed. "It's okay, Babe. I know that you probably find other women attractive," she said cautiously.

Luke raised his arms up, tucking his hands behind his head as he asked, "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

Lorelai shook her head and quickly said, "We don't have to talk about it at all."

Luke frowned at her hunched shoulders as she stitched the shirt and said, "It's obviously bothering you, so I guess we should."

Lorelai lowered the shirt, and gazed across the room as she said, "I guess I just feel a little weird about it. You know, with what we talked about last night, and then today," she said vaguely.

"So, you want to know if I find other women attractive? Non-movie star women," he asked reluctantly.

"Do you?" she asked as she glanced back at him nervously.

"I think you'd better turn around and look at me," he said as he reached for her arm. Lorelai turned slowly, and Luke could see the worry in her eyes. "Lorelai," he said gently.

"It's normal, right?" she babbled. "I mean, everybody looks, don't they?" she asked as she looked anywhere but into his eyes.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "I see women that I think are attractive. It doesn't mean that I want to be with them, or that I feel anything less for you," he told her honestly. "I know that you probably see guys that you think are hot, or whatever," he said with a wave of his hand. Luke reached up and brushed her hair behind her shoulder as he said, "What we talked about last night is different, though. That would mean acting on it in some way, right?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai nodded as she raised her eyes to meet his. "Right," she agreed.

"There is no one I would rather be in this with. There is nowhere that I would rather be," he told her sincerely.

"Me too," she answered softly.

"Marriage or commitment is a choice. Hell, monogamy is a choice," he told her. "And like anything that you choose to do, anything you really want, you have to work at it. I really believe that," he said with a nod.

"Yeah, that's true," Lorelai said with a tremulous smile.

"I love you Lorelai," he said simply. "Not just because I think you're beautiful," he added gruffly.

"Oh, Luke, I love you too," she said as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

Luke smiled as she pulled back and said teasingly, "Thanks, but I kind of knew that."

Lorelai's smile grew as she turned back to the lamp and put three more quick stitches into the seam of his shirt. She cut the thread with her teeth and held the shirt up for his inspection. "See? Like nothing ever happened," she said proudly.

Luke grinned as he took the shirt from her hand and tossed it toward the chair. He then carefully removed the needle from her other hand, and placed it on the nightstand. He turned off the lamp, and grabbed her with both hands, pulling her back over him as she giggled loudly. "Shh," he reminded her. "No hotel sex on this trip," he teased as she flopped back onto the pillow next to him. Luke leaned down and kissed her gently as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Thanks for fixing my shirt," he whispered. He chuckled slightly and then said, "Thanks for ripping it, and then fixing it."

"You're more than welcome," she whispered back.

Luke kissed her neck, nuzzling her ear as he said, "You're magic. It's good as new."

Lorelai sighed contentedly as she turned her head to bear her neck to him and said, "Like nothing ever happened."


	92. Shooshing,Snarfing,Splatting,&Canoodling

**Shooshing, Snarfing, Splatting, and a Little Canoodling**

Luke leaned over, brushing a kiss over her ear before he whispered, "Hey, Crazy Lady, I'm gonna go for a while."

Lorelai rolled over sleepily and automatically reached up to touch his face. "Stay here," she mumbled.

Luke smiled and said, "Lifts open in thirty minutes. I just want to get a few runs in early. I'll be back by the time you guys finish breakfast."

Lorelai cracked one eye open and smiled sleepily as she dropped her hand to his shoulder, smoothing the silky thermal shirt gently. "Stay with me," she said in a sleep rusty voice.

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Do better," she muttered.

Luke smiled as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. "Morning," he whispered as he pulled back.

"Cold out there. Warm girl here," she whispered.

Luke smiled at her attempt to temp him back into bed and said, "I know, very warm girl. Save that thought?" he asked hopefully.

"Be careful," she said sternly.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered before kissing her again.

Lorelai watched as he grabbed his fleece shirt and slipped it over his head before loading his pockets with the necessities and slipping quietly from the room. With a sigh, she rolled over, wrapped her arms around his pillow and drifted back to sleep.

XXXX

Luke was bundled up and ready to go as he stood just outside of the ski shop at the Mountain Lodge. He was about to put his skis on when he realized that the bindings on one seemed a little loose. With a scowl, Luke caught the finger of his glove between his teeth and pulled off to fiddle it. With a sigh of disappointment, he trudged into the ski shop, and was relived to find it nearly deserted at the early hour. When he approached the counter, he noticed the man that Lorelai had pointed out the day before speaking in low tones with one of the pros. When the men looked up, Luke gave them a nod and said, "Sorry to interrupt. I was about to go up, but I noticed that my binding is a little loose. Can you help me out?" he asked.

The pro stepped over and said, "Let me take a look."

"Thanks," Luke said as he handed over the ski and watched the man carry it into the back room.

Ben turned to Luke and asked, "An early bird, huh?"

"Well, I thought I'd try to get a little time in before my wife and the kids woke up," he explained.

Ben nodded and asked, "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Uh, actually, we're not staying here. We're at the Trapp Lodge," he said almost apologetically.

"Ah, yes," Ben answered with a nod. "I keep calling Andrew Lloyd Webber and asking him to write a musical about this place, but he hasn't bitten yet," he joked.

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, I thought my wife and step-daughter would get a kick out of it."

Ben frowned at him and asked, "We're you here yesterday too? You have twin boys, right?"

"Uh, right," Luke said, wondering how the man had picked up on that.

Ben nodded and said, "I spoke to your wife a bit yesterday. Laurel, was it?" he asked.

"Lorelai," Luke corrected automatically.

Ben nodded and said, "That's right. I was telling her that I have twins too. Girls, but they're teenagers now," he explained. He smiled genuinely and said, "I envy you."

Luke returned the smile and said, "Thanks, I'm pretty fond of them."

"Your wife was telling me that you own an inn," Ben said with a nod.

Luke shook his head and then said, "Well, yes, but the inn is really Lorelai's. I have run the diner in the same town. And a bakery," he added as an after thought.

"Wow, that must keep you pretty busy. And twins on top of all that," he said with a laugh. "I take it back, I don't envy you." When Luke chuckled in commiseration Ben said, "She said she used to run the Independence Inn. I knew Mia Holloway many years ago," he told Luke.

Luke nodded and said, "Small world. Mia was good friends with my parents."

"Yes, well, I told Lorelai and now I'm telling you, the next time you speak to her, tell her that Ben Larson from the New England Hospitality Association said hello," he said with a nod as the pro came out carrying Luke's ski.

He handed the ski back to Luke and said, "You should be good to go. I just tightened it a little."

"Thanks. What do I owe you?" Luke asked as he started to pat his looking for pockets for his wallet.

Ben waved him off and said, "Don't worry about it. Next time ditch the yodelers and stay here," he said as he took his business card out of his wallet and handed it to Luke.

Luke smiled as he nodded to them both and said, "We definitely will. Thanks." He unzipped a pocket and shoved the card into it. "I'd better get going or I won't get any skiing in," he said as he gave them a wave and headed out of the shop.

XXXX

"Hello?" Luke said as he walked into their hotel room.

Lorelai stepped out of the bedroom holding Josh and said, "Look Ooh Ah, now you can ooh and ah at the super jock."

"How's it going?" Luke asked as he crossed the room.

"Going fine," Lorelai answered as she turned to keep one eye on Jake, who was standing at the foot off their bed, clutching the sheets in both hands.

Luke dropped his ski jacket on the chair and leaned in to kiss her hello. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi, Mr. Ileavemywifeallaloneinbedtogoskiing," she answered.

"Regretting that now," he said as he reached to take Josh from her. "Has she been pouty?" he asked Josh.

Lorelai waved a dismissive hand and said, "You missed nothing but the drooling. First me, and then them."

"Who were you drooling over?" Luke asked as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Your pillow," she answered as she swooped Jake up and plopped him down on his butt in the center of the bed.

"Great. Call housekeeping," he muttered.

Lorelai snorted and said, "You like my drool. Take your shirt off," she said with a jerk of her chin.

Luke smiled as he set Josh down next to Jake and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Mommy only wants me for my body," he told the boys in a mournful tone.

"Eye candy," Lorelai said as she tugged at the hem of his fleece.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled it over his head. "Happy now?" he asked as he leaned back on his elbow.

"Very," Lorelai growled as she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"You have some strange perversions," Luke said as Jake lunged for him.

"Not so strange," Lorelai said defensively as she stretched out on the other side of the bed, bracketing the boys between them.

"My wife gets turned on my thermal underwear," Luke muttered.

"Tight, silky shirts on big, muscular man," she corrected.

"Have they eaten?" he asked her. When she nodded, he cocked his head and asked, "Have you?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I had one of the travel Pop Tarts, but I thought I'd wait for you."

Luke smiled and said, "You didn't have to wait."

"Rory and Jess went down to the bakery to get some stuff," she told him.

Luke ran his hand over his silk clad stomach and said, "I need real food."

"Room service?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah. I need to hop in the shower."

"Okay, I'll order, but don't hop. You may slip," she said with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jake and flipped over onto his back, perching the boy on his stomach. "She's so funny, isn't she?' he asked Jake with a goofy grin. When Jake smiled back at him, Luke said, "After breakfast, I wanna see you stand again, and then I'm taking everyone on a little trip."

"A trip?" Lorelai asked.

"Just a short one," Luke said with a nod.

"Where to?" she asked.

Luke just smiled as he settled Jake back onto the mattress and said, "I want an omelet, cheese and mushrooms. And toast," he added as he stood up and started to rummage through a drawer.

"Where are you taking us?" she persisted.

Luke gathered up what he needed and said, "Someplace that is gonna make you so happy that your brain may explode."

Lorelai tried to smother her smile as she said, "It's a good thing you never went into advertising."

"Probably," Luke agreed with a nod. He hooked a thumb at the bathroom and said, "I'll be quick."

"I'll be waiting," Lorelai said as she picked up the phone and pressed the button to dial room service.

XXXX

After Luke got dressed for their outing, he frowned at the dresser, looking for his wallet. Lorelai saw him and smirked a little as she asked, "In your coat, maybe?"

Luke looked up sheepishly and said, "Thanks," as he went to retrieve his ski jacket from the back of the chair. He unzipped and unloaded the pockets one by one, retrieving keys, the missing wallet and the business card that Ben had given him earlier. He glanced down at it and said, "Oh, I met your friend Ben this morning."

"What?" Lorelai asked, her head jerking up swiftly as she finished snapping Jake's pants.

"The guy that runs the lodge up there, Ben," Luke said as he waved the business card at her.

"Why is he my friend, Ben?" Lorelai asked quickly. "I mean, he was friendly, but we're not friends, or even friend-ish," she babbled.

Luke chuckled and said, "Good, because I'm not sure that I speak friend-ish. No, I just meant that I met him this morning and he told me that you guys talked. You know, about the inn and him knowing Mia," he said as he transferred his belongings to his jeans pockets. "Nice guy. My ski needed a little adjustment, and they took care of it," he explained as there was a knock on the door. "Hey, breakfast," he said as he scooped Josh up off of the floor and carried him to the door with him.

Lorelai frowned at Jake as she picked him up off of the bed and said, "Stop glaring at me. A guy who poops in his pants shouldn't be so quick to judge other people," she muttered as she carried him into the sitting room.

XXXX

"How many more miles?" Lorelai whined.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Rory said, joining in.

Jess smirked and said, "Please, pull this car over and give them both something to cry about."

"Almost there," Luke said calmly as he turned a corner.

"I'm bored," Lorelai said listlessly.

"Jess is on my side of the seat," Rory complained.

"I am not," Jess answered.

"Look, look. There," Luke said as he pointed to a building ahead of them, an edge of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Gah! No!" Lorelai gasped excitedly. "Really?"

Luke nodded and turned into the lot. As they passed the sign, Rory said, "Ben and Jerry's?" in a low reverent voice.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes."

"Are we taking the tour? Please tell me that we're taking the tour," Lorelai said as she grabbed his arm and shook it hard.

"Nope, just thought I'd drive by so that you could see the sign," Luke said sarcastically as he pulled into a parking spot.

When he put the car into park, Lorelai called out, "Cover your eyes!" Rory and Jess' hands flew to their eyes as Lorelai leaned over, hooked the back of his neck in her hand and pulled him over to plant a big wet kiss on him. "Earmuffs," she called, as she kept her hold on Luke's neck. Rory and Jess promptly moved their hands to cover their ears. Lorelai looked Luke in the eye and said softly, "I'm gonna make you explode."

Luke's lips curved into a smile as he said, "One way or another, more than likely."

Lorelai waved her hand to give them the all clear as she moved back to her side to gather her purse. Rory looked over at Jess and said, "We're probably too old to be doing that, but somehow it makes me feel better."

Jess nodded and said, "Better for everyone."

XXXX

Lorelai climbed back into the car clutching a bag stuffed with Ben and Jerry's paraphernalia. "I can't believe there was a flavor called 'Coffee! Coffee! Buzz Buzz Buzz,' and I didn't know about it," Lorelai wailed for the fortieth time. "If I had known," she said with a sad shake of her head.

"Yes, we know, you would have single handedly saved it from the flavor graveyard," Luke said tiredly.

"So sad," she said as she turned to him, her eyes beseeching him for understanding.

"Yes, you are mortally wounded, I know," Luke said as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Up until then, it was great," she said sincerely.

Luke nodded to the loaded bag at her feet and said, "The consolation prizes aren't helping?"

"Oh, they're helping," Lorelai said with a heavy sigh. She turned to look back at Rory and said, "Maybe you should move up here and get a job there. Three free pints a day," she said with a dreamy smile.

"I don't know how you can even think about ice cream after that huge dish you just ate," Luke grumbled.

"And the sixteen samples," Jess added.

"Please, it was Half Baked," she said with a helpless shrug.

"You're half baked," Luke muttered.

Lorelai sniffed and lifted her nose in the air as she said primly, "If you didn't want me to eat ice cream, you shouldn't have taken me to the place where ice cream is born."

"So, you guys gonna give it another shot this afternoon?" Luke asked Rory and Jess as he glanced up into the rearview mirror.

Jess nodded and said, "Yes, there have been challenges issued."

Lorelai laughed and turned in her seat as she asked, "What kind of challenges?"

Rory shrugged and said with a shrug, "First to fall and stuff."

Luke shot them a worried glanced over his shoulder and then returned his eyes to the road as he said gruffly, "No screwing around. Just ski like you're supposed to. Nothing ruins a good ski trip faster than a trip to the emergency room," he intoned darkly.

Lorelai pointed at him and said, "Way to go Mr. Mojo. Bite your tongue. Now. Hard," she ordered.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm just saying."

"Stop saying," Lorelai said abruptly, cutting him off.

Luke shot her a look and said, "Hang on, let me get my rabbit's foot out to rub."

"There's no need to tempt fate," she argued.

Anxious to change the subject, Luke looked into the mirror again and asked, "You guys are okay with tonight?"

Rory and Jess both nodded as Lorelai turned to him with a frown and asked, "What's tonight?"

Luke smiled and said, "I have a date."

Lorelai kept her face impassive as she sat back and said, "Oh, a date. Snow bunny?"

"Yep," Luke said with a nod.

"Is she hot?" Lorelai asked archly.

"Scalding," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Will I have to scratch her eyes out?" Lorelai asked solemnly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, don't do that. I like her eyes," he said as he reached over, took her hand and placed it on his thigh with a pat before returning his hand to the wheel.

XXXX

After Rory and jess were suited up, Luke handed over the car keys along with a list of admonishments, cautions and dire warnings a mile long. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jess turned to Rory and said, "Keep smiling, your face probably will freeze that way it'll be stuck in the snow so much."

Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, propelling him down the hall as she said, "Come on, I'll teach you a thing or two."

The razzing and joking continued as they made their way to the Tahoe, but fell off as they found themselves alone in the close quarters of the car. As Jess drove them up the mountain to the resort, Rory finally asked, "Have you tried to call her?"

Jess shook his head and said, "I said I'd call when we got back."

Rory nodded her understanding and then asked, "How are you feeling about things?"

"Not really sure yet," Jess answered shortly.

Rory nodded and turned to look out of her window for the duration of the short drive. They collected their equipment, geared up and stood near the lift line snapping their boots into the skis. Rory watched Jess as he double checked to make sure everything was secure on his skis before bending further to check hers. "Look okay, Little Luke?" she teased.

"Good to go," Jess said with a brusque nod.

Rory smiled at him and said, "You look funny."

Jess' eyebrows shot up at he took in the fluffy pom pom on the top of her head and said, "You're not exactly stylin' yourself."

"No, I mean, it's funny to see you like this," Rory tried to explain.

Jess smirked and said, "Not half as funny as it is to see you like this. Ready?" he asked impatiently. Rory smiled and pushed off, gliding over to get in line for the lift, and leaving Jess in her wake.

As they rode the lift, Rory turned to Jess and said, "I just want you to do it if it's what you really want, and not just because, you know?"

Used to the way her mind skipped from topic to topic, Jess simply nodded and said, "That what I'm trying to figure out."

"Okay," she said as she pursed her lips slightly and tried not to look down. "I hate this thing," she grumbled.

Jess smirked and said, "Yeah, the going down is much better."

Rory snorted and said, "Dirty!"

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "You are your mother's daughter. You ready?" he asked as they neared the top.

Rory grinned and said, "Be prepared for white out conditions as you eat my, uh, snow dust."

Jess nodded slowly and said, "I'll make sure my goggles are clean."

They skied together, and despite their taunts and boasts, showed the caution that belied their inexperience. Soon, they were each mocking themselves as kids who barely reached their waists zipped by them without a care in the world. As they reached the bottom once again, Jess asked, "One more time before we go?"

"Okay, but this time it's for the gold," Rory said pointedly.

"Okay, a race it is," Jess agreed as they headed for the lift again.

As they rode to the top, Rory said, "I never thought this would be this much fun."

"Well, I think it's a little better because we're at the same level, you know?" Jess said as he itched his forehead with his glove. "I'm glad that we're not skiing with Bode Miller again," he grumbled.

Rory laughed and said, "Come on, Luke wasn't that bad."

Jess shook his head and said, "It's so weird when he has that whole Mr. Competitive Jock thing going on."

"He wasn't being competitive, he was trying to be helpful," Rory said, defending Luke staunchly.

Jess grinned and said, "Yeah, I just like to see you and your mom throw yourselves in front of him bodily when someone dares to criticize."

Rory snorted and said, "You're no better."

"Luke, oh, St. Luke," Jess mocked in a high pitched voice. "We loooove you, Lukie."

Rory giggled and said, "Well then, Little Luke, that must mean that we loooove you too, since you seem to be turning into him."

"Am not," Jess said with a derisive laugh.

Rory nodded sagely and said, "Okay, if it helps you sleep at night, keep telling yourself that." They exited the lift and skied over to the same spot they had been starting from all afternoon.

Jess turned to Rory as he lifted his goggles from his chest and said, "Loser gets all of the poopy diapers for the night."

Rory snorted as she slipped a pair of polarized sunglasses on and said, "Loser gets all of the diapers for the night."

"Felling pretty good about yourself?" he asked as Rory gripped her poles as little tighter.

"Yep," she said with a nod. "Readysetgo," she said quickly and then pushed off, leaving Jess behind and laughing when she heard his outraged, 'Hey!' She skied steadily down the hill, concentrating fiercely as she went a little faster than she had dared to up to that point.

A moment later, she heard Jess call from just behind her, "Hey, slow down!"

"It's a race!" she called back, her voice drifting away on the breeze.

Jess saw her straighten a little, using her body as wind resistance to slow herself, and crouched a little, hoping to catch up to her. He finally caught up to her, shooting her a scowl as he moved up next to her. "You're gonna hurt yourself," he shouted.

Startled by his proximity, Rory jerked and then over-corrected as one ski slipped out from under her weight. Jess automatically reached for her arm, and then his ski crossed hers. The next thing they knew, they were both tumbling to the ground. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory, using his body to shield her when they fell, poles and skis clattering and scattering as they rolled. They came to a stop with Rory on top of Jess, his arms wrapped securely around her as he gripped her parka in his gloved hands. "Okay? Okay? Are you okay?" Rory asked breathlessly as she peered into his face.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Oh God," Rory breathed as her heart hammered in her chest. Without thinking, she lowered her forehead to his shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath. "You're okay, right?" she asked in muffled voice.

"I'm okay," Jess said shortly, as he used his gloved hands to brush the snow from her coat, and then caught himself as his hand skimmed over her butt.

When he let his hand fall uselessly to the ground, Rory lifted her head, a smile on her face as a laugh bubbled up from inside of her, but it died in her throat as she saw the look on Jess' face. She stared into his velvety brown eyes and it seemed that her heart stopped as she registered the awareness in them. She blinked and with a quick shake of her head, she began to try to scramble off of him. "I must be crushing you," she babbled.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly as she maneuvered around to sit in the snow, only one ski still attached to her boot.

"Are you hurt?" a man in a red Parka with the ski patrol patch called as he skidded to a halt nearby.

"I don't think so," Rory said blankly.

"Uh," Jess grunted as he tried to sit up.

Rory's head whipped around to stare at him as she said, "You're hurt?" When she saw the grimace on his face, panic rose in her voice as she called out, "He's hurt! He's hurt!" She rolled onto her knees and crawled back to him, dragging her ski along in the snow. "What's hurt?" she asked urgently.

"My leg, um, ankle, I think," Jess said slowly as he sat up and kept his eyes focused resolutely on the leg in question.

As Rory heard the patrol skier radio for help, she looked down to see that both of Jess' skis had popped off as they tumbled down the hill. "Your ankle?" she asked.

"I think I twisted it. Kind of hard to tell with this thing on," Jess said as he reached for his ski boot.

"Don't take it off," the ski patrol man called out quickly. "It's best to leave it on for now," he explained as he moved closer to them. "They're coming on the tracker," he assured him.

"Tracker?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Kind of like a little tractor with a spot for a litter," the man explained. He popped his own bindings and stepped out of his skis. "Luckily it's at the top right now, so it'll just be a minute." He knelt down and began to check Jess' knees for swelling and tenderness. "No pain here?" he asked.

"No," Jess said gruffly.

"Good, that's good. Nothing worse than blowing out the knee, trust me. Well, the head would be worse, but you know what I mean," he said with a chuckle. "I'm Vince," he told them. "We're gonna have you down from here in just a bit." He stood up and walked over to where Rory sat. "Nothing with you?" he asked her as he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No, I think I'm good. Jess broke my fall," she explained.

Vince nodded and said, "That's nice, but for future reference, it's better to just fall, you're less likely to hurt yourself that way actually." He looked down and said, "Let's get this other one off, huh?" as he nodded to her remaining ski. He stood up and helped Rory up, holding onto her hands and pressing the release on her bindings with the toe of his boot. While she lifted her boot free, Vince continued to hold onto her hands to steady her. "Good?' he asked as she found her balance.

Rory pulled her hands from his and nervously tucked her hair back under her hat as she said, "I'm fine." She knelt back down in the snow next to Jess and said, "You should have just let me fall."

Jess winced a little and said, "Uncle Luke woulda killed me."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Stop, okay? You're hurt and it's my fault."

"I'll be fine," Jess assured her as they heard the sound of a motor growing closer.

They both looked up at Vince, who smiled and said, "Our ride is here."

XXXX

After Rory and Jess left to go skiing, Lorelai and Luke settled the boys into their cribs for a nap. Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "You could have gone back up too."

Luke shook his head and said, "I have other plans."

Lorelai's brows shot up as she asked, "You do? Another bunny lined up for this afternoon?"

"Same bunny," he said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her gently and then asked, "Can I interest you in a nice nap?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so. I will take a naughty nap, though," she told him with an awkward wink.

"Even better," Luke said as she turned in his arms and then caught both of his hands behind her back.

Lorelai pulled him toward their bedroom and said, "Been a while since we had a naughty nap."

Luke smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Boys don't sleep as much as they used to," Lorelai said with a shrug as Luke kicked the door closed with his foot.

"And it is too bad, especially when it comes to this," Luke said in that deep sexy voice as he pulled on her hands to make her stop at the foot of the bed.

Lorelai turned to him with a flirty smile and asked, "Yes?"

"This," he answered with a cocky smile as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

Lorelai pulled back and whispered nonchalantly, "Oh, that."

"Uh huh," Luke said as he stepped closed to her, planting his fingers to her chest and giving her a playful shoved backwards onto the bed.

Lorelai giggled and flopped back onto the mattress with a little extra drama added for effect. "Oh, so strong, so commanding," she cooed up at him as she fluttered a hand over her heart. Luke's eyebrows lifted at the challenge in her voice, and he knelt on the bed, positioning himself between her splayed legs. "Are you gonna take me now, Luke?" Lorelai asked in a breathy voice.

"Yep," he said as he flattened her to the mattress with the weight of his body and kissed her heatedly. As the trailed off to bite and suck on her neck, Lorelai sighed and said, "Oh goody, I love naughty naps."

A while later, their rumpled clothes had been hastily, albeit a little sloppily, restored and Luke lay spooned with her back to Luke's chest as he held her closely. Her soft even breathing mingled with his soft snores even as her foot continued to rub sleepily over the top of his. The sound of Lorelai's cell phone playing, 'Ice, Ice baby' filled the room. "Hate song," Lorelai mumbled as they simultaneously rolled onto their backs as only two people who shared sleeping patterns could.

"Answer it," Luke grumbled.

"You're done bossing me," she said in a raspy voice. "You've already had your way with me," she reminded him.

Luke smiled sleepily as he rubbed his hand over his stomach as the phone stopped making noise. "You liked it," he said gruffly.

Lorelai kept rolling until she came up against his side and said, "I did." Just as she closed her eyes, Luke's cell phone started to play the generic ringtone he had finally chosen after Lorelai's last attempt to sabotage him with Journey. Her eyes popped open as she said, "That has to be the kids."

Luke was off of the bed like a shot, running into the sitting room and snatching the phone from the table where he had emptied his pockets. "Hello?" he answered.

"Luke? Jess is hurt," Rory said tremulously.

"Hurt? How bad?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair and looked around for his shoes and then remembered his socks were on the bedroom floor.

"His ankle," Rory told him. "They say they don't think it's broken. We're at the little medical center at the resort. They want to send him to the hospital in Morrisville for x-rays, but he doesn't want to go," she told him.

"Can I talk to him?" Luke asked. He covered the phone and said, "Jess sprained his ankle. I'm gonna get the shuttle up there to check on him," as Lorelai nodded anxiously.

"Hang on," Rory said as she walked back into the exam room where Jess was sitting on an exam table leafing through a magazine.

Rory held the phone out to him and Jess rolled his eyes as he reached for it and muttered, "Narc." He placed the phone to his ear and said, "I'm fine, it's just a bad sprain." He listened to his uncle for a moment and then said, "I've broken bones before, Luke, and I can tell you that it's not broken." He took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but I don't know how you're gonna get here, I have your car." He shook his head and closed the phone before holding it out to Rory and saying, "He's coming to fix me. You happy now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm worried," Rory said adamantly.

"Rory, they don't think it's broken, I know it's not broken. You are the only one who thinks it's broken," he said, his patience beginning to slip.

Rory cocked her head and said, "Maybe I should have broken it. Payback for the wrist," she said with a sniff.

Jess reached out and placed his hand on her arm to keep her from turning away. When Rory looked up at him, he said gently, "I'm fine, really. An ace bandage and some of this nice heavy duty ibuprofen, and I'll be good as new." When he saw the doubt in her eyes, he smiled and said, "Of course, this leaves you on diaper duty tonight."

"That's fine," Rory said softly. "I am sorry. I was just messing around, and I should have known better," she said guiltily.

"We were both going too fast," he said gruffly. Jess carefully removed his hand from her arm and said, "Okay, so, I guess we have to wait for Luke to swoop in and make sure I'm not lying to him, and then we can go."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have called him," Rory said as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying," Jess said as he turned back to his magazine and stared at it without reading a word.

XXXX

An hour later, Lorelai was on the floor with Josh and Jake when the door opened and Luke strode in followed by Rory and finally Jess entered on a shiny new set of aluminum crutches. She looked up at him and asked, "Can't catch a break can you?"

Jess smirked and said, "A whole hour and that's the best you can do?"

"The others seemed unnecessarily cruel," Lorelai said with a shrug. "You doped up?" she asked as he settled into the chair and propped his foot on the ottoman.

"Super Advil," he said derisively.

Jake crawled over to the ottoman and began to pull himself up, but Rory swooped him up as she said, "No, no. We have to be careful of Jess' ankle." She kissed Jake's cheek noisily and said, "He has an owie."

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "He was fine. He's not big enough to hurt me."

"Famous last words," Luke said as he stood in the center of the room, his hands buried in his jeans pockets. He hunched his shoulders for a second and then said, "I'm gonna call and cancel the thing."

"What? Why?" Rory asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well, you know, it's too much," Luke said as he gestured to the twins and then to Jess.

"They're fine. I'm fine. Go about your business," Jess said with a wave of his hand.

"What's the thing?" Lorelai asked, hoping to trip one of them up since they were all apparently in on whatever Luke had planned.

"It's a thing," Luke said quickly. He turned back to Rory and Jess and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. We'll be fine," Rory assured him.

"Maybe we'll just have dinner here in the hotel," Luke said in a low voice.

"No! You have to go to the thing with the thing. She'll love that," Rory hissed.

"Enough with thing things," Lorelai said impatiently. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going or not going," she said stubbornly.

"Mom, it's a surprise," Rory said patiently.

"Alright, enough with the surprises, okay?" Lorelai said as she looked up at Luke. "Yes, they're very nice, very sweet, but enough. The whole weekend has been a big surprise. I promise you that I can enjoy things without them being a surprise," she said exasperatedly.

Luke looked down and smiled as he watched Josh clambering over his mother's legs and said, "We're going to one of those fondue places and then for a sleigh ride."

"They'll be fine," Lorelai said quickly. "And even if Jess isn't, I can just club these three over the head and they'll be out for a while," she added.

"No clubbing necessary," Jess muttered as he opened his book, absently reaching up for Rory to hand Jake to him. He settled the boy on his lap and muttered, "I'd like to club your daddy over the head, though."

"I had to make sure that you were okay," Luke grumbled as he dropped down on the couch. He smiled at Josh, trying to entice him away from his mother, and the smile widened when his ploy worked and the baby began scooting across the rug. When Josh reached the couch, Luke patted the cushion and asked, "Up?" Josh rocked back on his haunches and looked up at his father questioningly. "Come on, come on up," Luke said encouragingly as patted the cushion again and waited patiently. Finally, Josh grabbed the hem of Luke's jeans and started to work his way up. When he finally stood, clinging to Luke's calf, his father smiled proudly and said, "Good boy. Come here," he murmured as he lifted Josh into his lap and brushed a kiss over the boy's curly head.

Rory smiled tiredly and said, "I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a minute," as she headed for the bedroom.

Jess glanced down at his ski pants and fleece and asked Jake, "How am I gonna manage this?"

"Very carefully," Luke said as he stood up holding Josh. He nodded to Lorelai and said, "This guy is gonna help me get ready, maybe give me some pointers for my date tonight."

"Yes, well, he does have the skills with the ladies," Lorelai said with a nod as she began gathering up the toys that they had scattered over the blanket spread on the floor.

"And he needs all the help he can get," Jess muttered to Jake.

"He was worried," Lorelai said quietly. "We both were. Too many Sonny Bono jokes," she said as she stuffed a couple of plastic toys into one of the diaper bags.

Jess set his book aside and rearranged Jake in his lap, settling him between his legs as he reached for the neck of his fleece and began to tug it up over his head. "It was no big deal," Jess insisted as he pulled it off, he reached up to pull the silk thermal back down into place.

Lorelai stood up and said, "Still scary for us." She reached down and picked up Jake as she said, "I'll take him. You relax, change, whatever. We'll let you guys know when we're ready to go." She smiled down at him and said, "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Jess said as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up over his forearms.

Lorelai nodded and turned toward the bedroom. When she was a few steps away, she whispered to Jake, "You've got good genes, little boy, you're gonna be a hottie."

XXXX

"It's a strawberry, you like strawberries," Lorelai reminded Luke as she pushed a strawberry drenched in dark chocolate onto his plate.

"I like strawberries before you coat them in sugary death," Luke grumbled as he tried to spy a speck of red on the specimen that she had given him.

"Eat it, it'll sweeten your disposition," she insisted as she speared another and dipped it into the small pot of rich dark chocolate.

"My disposition is sweet," Luke grumbled.

"Tough sell when you're muttering under your breath," she said with a laugh. She smiled at him warmly and said, "This is fun."

Luke smiled back and said, "Figured you'd get a kick out of it."

"I've never seen you eat so much cheese," Lorelai marveled as she let the excess chocolate drip from her fork.

"It was real cheese, not that processed crap," Luke answered with a shrug as he ran a finger down the side of his beer mug, collecting condensation on the tip before wiping it onto his napkin.

"I'm excited for our sleigh ride," she said with a sly smile.

"Are you?" he asked with a knowing nod.

Lorelai's smile widened as she said, "I remember what happened the first time we took a sleigh ride together."

Luke cocked his head and said, "Nothing happened."

Lorelai's brows shot up as she gave him a pointed stare and said, "Nothing happened that night?"

"Well, that night," Luke conceded with a shrug. "Not on the sleigh ride, though," he clarified.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him softly. "Grumble and complain all you want. You're a romantic, Luke Danes," she said softly.

"Don't let it get around," he whispered.

Lorelai shook her head solemnly and said, "No, I won't."

"You about done drowning that innocent fruit?" he asked.

Lorelai popped the strawberry into her mouth and nodded as she chewed. Using her fingertip, she wiped a little chocolate from the corner of her mouth, and then sucked it from her finger as she said, "Yeah, I ate everything else. All that's left is the healthy stuff."

"Heaven forbid," Luke said as he signaled for the check.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and said, "You're still a pretty good dater for a married guy."

"Thank you," Luke said as he dropped a pile of bills into the leather folder and then shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

XXXX

"Beautiful night," Lorelai said as they rode down a snowy country lane under a blanket of stars.

"Clear and cold," Luke said gruffly. He turned his head toward hers and whispered, "Why do they have to put those bells on them?" as he gestured to the horses.

Lorelai rolled her head against his shoulder and whispered back, "Because people like them."

"It's jarring," he grumbled.

Lorelai giggled and said, "That's because it's cheerful. You hate cheerful."

"No I don't," Luke scoffed.

Lorelai ran her hand along the inseam of his jeans and said, "You're very complainy tonight."

Luke sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"He's fine. It's just a sprain," she assured him. "We called, Rory said that Jess' foot hadn't fallen off, Josh was asleep and Jake was just hanging out with them," she told him.

"I know, I know. I'll be better," Luke promised as he kissed her forehead.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Lucky for you that I find the grumbling alluring."

"That is lucky for me," Luke agreed. He sighed and said, "I'll be a wreck if one of the boys ever gets hurt."

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "They will, and you'll be surprised how well you'll handle it. And then, you'll go in the garage and fall apart," she said with a laugh.

"Or, I could just keep them in the padded room I'm building for you," he teased.

Lorelai smirked and said, "You're just turned on by the thought of me in a straight jacket, aren't you?"

Luke shook his head and said in a low voice, "No, then I couldn't get to you, and I like getting to you."

Lorelai grinned and let her hand stray a little higher under the plush lap rug that covered them. "I like being gotten to."

Luke glanced down and asked uneasily, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai lifted her head and pressed her lips to his cold cheek as she said, "Getting to you."

"Yes, you are. Cut that out," he whispered as she lifted the tab of his zipper.

"I have to keep you warm," she breathed into his ear.

"I'm warm," he said as he grasped her wrist to stop her.

Lorelai bit gently on his earlobe and said, "I thought I'd try for hot."

"Already there," Luke growled softly.

Lorelai tugged insistently on the zipper, and smiled as she felt him loosen his grip on her wrist fractionally. "It's a cold, cold night," she whispered. "Let me warm my hands?"

XXXX

"I can't believe this," Luke grumbled as Lorelai slid the key into the door.

"You loved it. Now keep your coat on," she reminded him as she opened the door. They walked into the room to find Rory stretched out on the couch, and Jess in the chair with his foot propped up, both with pajamas on and books in hand. "Hey," she whispered to them as she reached to turn the music they were playing on the CD player down a little more.

"Hi," Rory said as she stretched. "Good date?" she asked.

"Very good," Lorelai answered with a grin as Luke walked over to peer into the cribs.

"Thanks for watching them," he said as he turned back, careful to keep the front of his coat closed.

"No problem. We were both tired anyway, weren't we Jess?" she asked.

Jess nodded and said, "No big deal."

Luke nodded and asked, "How's the ankle. Did you ice it?"

"Yes, Mother," Jess answered as he kept his eyes glued to the page he had been pretending to read for the last twenty minutes. "No big deal," he said again.

"That must be the theme for the night," Luke said gruffly. "I'm gonna go change," he said as he jerked a thumb at their bedroom.

"Okay, Babe, I'll be there in a few," Lorelai promised as she turned her head to hide her wink from Rory and Jess.

Luke rolled his eyes as he passed her and called, "Goodnight."

"Night, Luke," Rory answered.

"Night," Jess mumbled.

Lorelai looked into the cribs and asked, "They were good?"

Rory nodded slowly and said, "They were fine." She sat up and asked, "How was the fondue?"

"Excellent," Lorelai drawled. "But the sleigh ride was the best part," she said with a nod.

"You do love horses," Rory said dryly.

"Honey, it's not your fault the horse died," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said primly.

Lorelai giggled and looked over at Jess. "Need anything?" she asked him.

"I'm good," he assured her with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go crash out in front of the television then," Lorelai said as she waved at them both. "Night, and thank you," she called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome," Rory called as her cell began to vibrate on the coffee table. She snatched it up, glanced at the display and flipped it open. "Hello?" she said with a smile. The smile widened as she stood up, casting Jess a sheepish glance as she hurried toward the bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, Jess heard her ask, "So, how is Vegas?"

Jess sighed and set his book aside as he stared blankly at his wrapped ankle for a moment. He rooted around in the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open with his thumb and reading the display showing one missed call. He glanced over his shoulder toward the bedroom door, and then hit the button to dial the last number. When it connected, he said, "Hey, it's me."


	93. CAAAAAKE!

**A/N: I dedicate the title of this chapter to Filo, whom I have been tormenting with leftover birthday cake all week…**

**CAAAAAKE!**

They were packed up and on the road back to Stars Hollow by late Monday morning. As Luke pulled out onto the highway, Lorelai glanced back to see Jake beginning to doze off as Josh gnawed happily on the silky edge of his flannel bunny blanket. She smiled at him and then turned back, settling into her seat as she said, "All is well in iPod heaven, Jake is sleepy and Josh is chewy. I think there are new teeth coming," she told him.

"Good, because for a minute there I thought that you had taken a bite out of him," Luke said in a deadpan voice.

"I could. There are times when I just want to gobble them up," Lorelai said with an impish grin. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jake wrinkle his tiny nose in his sleep and said, "You're lucky I gave birth, otherwise I would have kept them all to myself."

"You would have been the size of Uncle Louie's Buick," Luke said with a laugh.

"I was anyway," Lorelai said as she reached over and rubbed his thigh gently.

"Hey, hey, watch that," Luke growled.

"Didn't get to watch last night, the stupid blanket was in the way," Lorelai said with a saucy smile. Luke turned and blinked at her slowly, his lips curving slightly as his long dark lashes swept up. "Stop flirting with me," Lorelai said softly.

"I just looked at you," Luke said with a scoff.

"The look. That look. You know that look makes me crazy," she whispered.

"You are crazy. I thought that was a well established fact," Luke teased.

"Crazy about you," she cooed as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Man, it's getting deep in here," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai gave his leg a squeeze and said, "I'm completely serious." She gazed out of the window for a moment and then asked, "Did I thank you for the weekend?"

"Why are you thanking me? It was a family trip," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai pressed her head to the headrest as she turned to look at him and said, "Maybe that's why I'm thanking you."

Luke covered her hand with his, pressing it to his denim clad thigh. "I should be thanking you. After all, you could have kept them all to yourself, and I'd still be talking to your stomach," he said with a small smile.

"Almost a year old. Should we have the party at home or at the diner?" she asked him.

Luke looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why the diner?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know. It might be fun. Half the town is going to drop by anyway." When Luke shot her a suspicious look, Lorelai laughed and said, "You'd have to mop the diner floor that night anyway. That way they can have their cake and play in it too," she said with a shrug.

"I see, so you'd rather mess up my diner than the house," Luke grumbled.

"I just think it would be cool to have it at the diner," Lorelai said stiffly as she started to pull her hand out from under his.

"Nuh uh," Luke said as he pressed down, holding her hand in place as he glanced over at her. "Why are you getting mad?" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"I'm not mad," she answered in a clipped voice that clearly betrayed her words.

Luke snorted and said, "Snippy and trying to withhold affection," as he squeezed her hand gently. "I may not be the smartest guy on Earth, but I know that those two things equal mad," he said firmly. "Now, because I am still fairly dense, tell me why," he said gently.

"The diner is special," she answered quietly.

Luke's brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out her answer. "Okay," he said slowly. "How is it more special than home?" he asked cautiously.

"It's our place. Our first place," Lorelai told him. When he looked over at her with a confused frown, she went on. "It's where we met. It's where we started, you and me," she said firmly. "The Independence Inn is gone, and Gypsy and Andrew are living at our old house. The diner is the only thing that hasn't changed since the day we met," she told him. When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand and said, "Yes, I know, it was painted, but we did that together."

"I was just going to say, okay," Luke told her as he gave her an affectionate smile.

"They're growing up so fast," Lorelai murmured.

Luke nodded and smiled as he said, "Yes, so we should celebrate that in the place that never changes."

"Exactly," Lorelai said with a nod, pleased that he could follow her particular brand of logic.

"I'll put up a sign that it'll be a private party that afternoon," he promised.

"And buy some of those clear plastic tarps," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Of course," Luke agreed easily. "Saves on the mopping," he said dryly.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "See how smart you're getting?" she asked.

"I'm trainable," he answered as she leaned across the console, resting her head on his arm.

XXXX

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Josh and Jake had both had enough of being strapped into their seats, and had been letting everyone know it for the last thirty minutes of the ride. Luke turned off the car and met Jess' eyes in the rearview mirror as he said, "Let me help get these two cranks into the house, and I'll run you home."

Jess smirked and said," I can make it the two blocks to the diner."

Luke rolled his eyes as he opened the rear door and began unbuckling Jake. "You're on crutches, tough guy," he growled.

"Don't need them," Jess said dismissively as he shifted around, preparing to climb out of the back seat.

"Yes, you do," Luke said firmly. "Geez, just give me two minutes, will ya?" he snapped as he pressed Jake to his shoulder and hurried to the front door.

Lorelai picked up Josh and said to Jess, "Stay put," before she hurried after Luke.

He stepped into the foyer and immediately began to remove the fleece snowsuit Lorelai had put him in for the car ride. He wrestled it from the squirming boy, and then set him on the living room rug as he said, "There! Go! Run, crawl, whatever. Just stop making that noise," his father begged as he turned to help Lorelai. Luke pulled the fleece from Josh's legs and said, "Release, release!"

Lorelai set josh on the floor and he immediately took off after Jake, trying to claim a spot near the ottoman to pull up on. "Gah! And in stereo too," Lorelai said as she rubbed her ears.

"I have never in my life had thirty miles pass so slowly," Luke said tiredly. He turned to Lorelai and said, "I'll run Jess home and be right back to unload."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Maybe by that time the ringing will subside."

"We still like them, right?" Luke asked as Rory came through the door laden with her suitcase and both diaper bags.

"That's debatable at the moment," Rory muttered as she dropped the bags in a pile on the floor.

"Says the girl with ear plugs in her ears for four hours," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Amazing how those higher ranges can get through," Rory said with a shrug. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and said, "I had a great time, I still love them, but for now I've had enough of all of you. I'll be in my room," she said as she made her escape. "Oh, and Jess is making his get away," she called over her shoulder.

Luke turned and looked out the front door to see Jess with his duffle bag looped over one shoulder as he tried to hobble down the sidewalk on his crutches. "Oh, for God's sake, they can't get away fast enough," he grumbled.

"Go, take him, I'll watch the banshees," Lorelai said as she dropped down on the couch. As Luke headed out the front door, she shook her head as Jake smiled at her proudly. "Yes, it's all your fault," she told him solemnly. "Excellent work," she said as she smiled back.

Luke caught up to Jess two houses away and said, "At least let me carry the damn bag."

"I've got it," Jess said as the straps slipped off of his shoulder, almost knocking the crutch out from under his arm.

Luke wrapped his hand around the strap to stop his nephew's progress and said, "Hand it over, or I'll start calling you Bill Junior."

Jess rolled his eyes as he stopped, holding himself steady as Luke slid the bag from his shoulder. "Bill Junior?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're as stubborn as your Granddad," Luke muttered.

"Must run strong in the Danes genes," Jess answered.

Luke smirked and said, "Uh, yeah." He turned to look at the car and asked, "You want to continue on, or should I give you a lift?"

"Halfway there," Jess said with a shrug.

Luke walked slowly beside him as Jess carefully maneuvered the freshly shoveled sidewalks. "Thanks for comin'," he said gruffly.

"Thanks for taking me," Jess replied.

"I know that it's not really your thing," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Jess smirked and said, "I saw a Gilmore on skis. That's worth the price of admission."

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Your kids, though," Jess said with a shake of his head.

"Have healthy lungs, yes," Luke agreed.

As they paused to let a car go by before crossing the street, Jess said, "They're usually pretty good."

"True. Very good actually. I can't say that I blame them," Luke said as he nodded, signaling Jess to proceed. "I'd hate being strapped into stuff all of the time," he commiserated.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing you finally got control of your arms and legs then, isn't it?" Jess said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes that's debatable," Luke answered.

"Having control of them or whether you should be strapped in?" Jess asked with a smirk as he hopped up onto the curb in front of the diner.

"Both," Luke answered. He glanced around to be sure no one was nearby and then asked, "Are you doing okay? With the thing, I mean?" he added obliquely.

"I'm fine," Jess said brusquely.

"I mean, you've had a couple of days to think about things, and if you wanted to, uh, talk," Luke said uncomfortably as he followed Jess slowly up the diner steps.

"I don't," Jess assured him.

"Okay, okay, that's fine," Luke said in a relieved tone. When Jess shot him a knowing smirk over his shoulder, Luke said, "But I'm here. If you want to, I mean."

"Yes, I know," Jess drawled as he pushed the diner door open and swung himself inside. He moved forward about two paces and then stopped dead in is tracks.

"Whoa," Luke cautioned as he had to bring himself up short to avoid running into him.

"Hey," Jess said softly.

"Huh?" Luke asked as he tried to step around Jess and then spotted Cara sitting on one of the stools.

"You're hurt," Cara said as she turned to face them. "You didn't tell me that you got hurt," she said as she slid from the stool.

Luke clamped his mouth shut, as his eyes darted from one to the other. "It's just a sprain," Jess said dismissively.

"Did you do that today?" she asked.

"Yesterday," Jess answered.

"You didn't say anything about it last night," Cara said with a frown.

Jess shrugged as he glanced down, avoiding her eyes as he said, "Got my skis tangled, no big thing."

For a moment, the silence stretched out between them as Cara stood studying Jess closely. Luke cleared his throat lightly and said, "I'll, uh," as he held up Jess's bag.

"Oh, I can get that," Cara said as she hurried over to take it from him.

"No, I've got it," Luke protested. "Um, hi, Cara," he said with a nervous smile that turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Hi, Luke," she answered sheepishly.

"I think I can handle it from here," Jess said to his uncle.

"You sure?" Luke asked as he angled his body away from Cara and gave Jess a penetrating stare.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go get Heckle and Jeckle settled in," Jess said quietly.

Luke nodded and handed the bag to Cara as he said, "Okay, well, call if you need anything. I'm here, Jess. I'm always here," he said gruffly as he backed up a step.

Jess nodded mutely and Luke raised his hand to wave to Cara. They stood in silence as Luke poked his head into the kitchen and asked Caesar, "Catch anything on fire?" Caesar must have answered negatively, because Luke slapped his palm against the doorframe and said, "Well, the day is still young. Call if you need me," and then made his escape.

When he heard the jingle of the bells, Jess turned back to Cara and said softly, "Come on up," as he began to work his way toward the steps.

Clutching his duffle bag in both hands, Cara followed.

XXXX

Luke hurried through the front door and into the living room. He dropped down onto the couch next to Lorelai, still wearing his coat, and said, "Cara is at the diner. She was waiting for him when we got there."

Lorelai's eyebrows hot up as she said, "Wow, thanks for the update, Rona Barrett."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I just thought you'd want to know. I'd be in trouble if I hadn't told you."

"True," she conceded as Josh crawled his way over to his exhausted parents. "What did you hear, Gladys?" she asked as Josh tugged on the leg of Luke's jeans trying to get to him.

"Gladys?" Luke grunted as he bent down to pick Josh up.

"Kravitz," Lorelai clarified.

"That's it," Luke said with a shrug as Josh reached for his father's lips. He sat placidly as Josh pinched them together with his chubby fingers.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I think he wants you to shut up. Probably afraid you'll violate some man code."

Luke nibbled on the boy's fingers, causing Josh to squeak and pull his hand away. He glowered at him menacingly and said, "I wanted to do that to you a little while ago, but someone would have called protective services on me."

"Yeah, you get away with a lot more when you're a part of the Pampers set," Lorelai agreed as she nodded to Josh. She smiled sweetly and said, "Daddy and I were ready to muzzle you both. Is that so wrong?" she cooed to him.

Luke sighed and said, "I'm worn out."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yep, me too. But these two little bunnies are going strong now," she said as she pushed herself up off of the couch to circumvent Jake as he headed for the fireplace on all fours.

"Nap?" Luke asked Josh hopefully. Josh simply smiled and fell forward, bumping his head into Luke's chest as he said, "Ba ba bababababa."

"Da da da da da da da," Luke answered.

"Please don't teach them to talk, this walking thing is going to be bad enough," Lorelai said as Jake clutched her index fingers and stood up on wobbly legs.

Luke smiled as Josh sat back and looked up at him. "We probably shouldn't have had kids. We're not very good at it," he whispered conspiratorially.

"We're good at making them. Look at how pretty they are," Lorelai said as Jake swung one leg out wildly to take a step.

"You aren't hard to look at," Luke told Josh gravely.

"We're gorgeous. Tell him, 'We're gorgeous, Daddy,'" Lorelai encouraged Jake.

"Da!" Jake squeaked as he swayed like a drunken sailor.

"Aw, you guys are all right," Luke admitted gruffly as he lifted Josh from his lap, holding him high as he dropped down to lie across the couch.

As Jake sat down on his padded butt, he looked up at Lorelai piteously. She dropped to her knees beside him and said, "Don't let the grumbling fool you. He likes you, really he does." She leaned closer to him and whispered loudly, "Give him another 'Da' and he'll probably buy you a Maserati."

Jake held his arms up for her to hold him and said, "Mamama."

Lorelai picked him up and held him close as she said, "Okay, but mommies only buy Ferraris."

XXXX

The following couple of weeks passed in blur of activity. Rory went back to Yale the week after the ski trip. She was anxious to be near Logan again, surprisingly happy to see Paris, and a little relieved to be away from Jess. Ever since their accident on the ski slopes, there was an air of awkwardness between them that Rory was having a hard time putting her finger on. And then, there was the Cara factor. As much as she had liked Cara, she was a little confused by Jess' easy acceptance of her reappearance in his life. From what Lane had told her, it seemed that Cara had been spending a lot of time in the apartment above the diner lately, a development that rankled her more than just a little, though she didn't know exactly why.

Rory wasn't the only one puzzled by Jess' sudden switch from bitterly angry to complacently serene. Luke was cautious and always on high alert when his nephew was in the vicinity. He surreptitiously eyed him for signs of distress, but ended up feeling more distressed himself when he came up empty. He talked to Lorelai about it one night when she brought the twins into the diner for dinner while he was working.

"They're up there now," Luke said, whispering so Lane wouldn't overhear.

Lorelai gasped and asked in a scandalized tone, "What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't even what to think about that," Luke muttered as she shoveled some masked sweet potatoes into Josh's mouth. He pulled the spoon away from the tiny grasping hand and said sternly, "No way. You nailed Mrs. Slutsky that last time I let you have it."

"Dead on aim, though, right in the nose," Lorelai said admiringly as she fed a spoonful to Jake. She reached over with her free hand, picked up her burger and took a huge bite. "Yewnutherebaktogefer," she said with her cheeks full as she chewed.

Luke rolled his eyes slightly and asked, "Once again in English, please?"

Lorelai held one finger up as she chewed dutifully and then swallowed. "You knew that they were back together," she said as she hooked her finger through the handle of her coffee mug and took a quick sip as Jake pounded on his tray for more food. She set the mug down and said, "Easy, your highness, you'll get your turn."

"I told you that it would be easier to feed them first," Luke muttered.

"I was starving," Lorelai said dramatically as she fed Jake another spoonful. "You don't want Mommy to starve, do you? You like Mommy," she said as she nodded to him encouragingly. Jake smiled and kicked his legs as she made a goofy face at him. "Yeah, you do," she said smugly as she dipped the spoon into some cottage cheese. "Finish this up and you get noodles," she told him. She nudged the two handled sippy cup closer to him on the tray and said to Luke, "We should have done that sooner."

Luke shrugged and said, "Who knew?"

Lorelai looked over at Josh and said, "I don't know how they can be so contrary. It's like they've divvied everything up, 'Okay, you do that, but I won't, but I'm gonna do this.' You guys are supposed to be twins," she mimicked in a little baby voice as she fed Jake the last of the cottage cheese.

"That's a girl voice," Luke scoffed.

"I'm a girl," Lorelai deadpanned.

Luke waggled his eyebrows as he said in a low voice, "I noticed."

"Oh? You did?" she asked innocently.

"Every day," Luke said as he dropped Josh's spoon into the empty dish, and then placed a small plastic bowl filled with cooled macaroni noodles cooked just this side of being completely mushy.

"Haven't noticed in a few days," Lorelai commented casually as she dunked a French fry into the pool of ketchup on her plate.

"Eleven," Luke answered as he collected the empty dishes and stood up. He smirked at her and said, "Not that anyone is counting or anything," before carrying them to the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled at his retreating back. When he returned a few minutes later, he carried a fresh plate of french fries to the table. "Hot fries," he announced.

"I want you too," she answered in a comically husky voice.

"Don't make the food dirty," Luke said as he swung his leg over the chair to straddle it and sat down, folding his arms across the back.

"You're making that chair dirty," Lorelai pointed out as she waved a French dry around to cool it down.

"Gab," Jake cried as he reached desperately for the fry.

"Grub," Lorelai corrected. "Mommy's grub," she told him as she dipped it into the ketchup and then popped it into her mouth. "Eat your noodles," she told him.

"Guh!" Jake grunted as he leaned forward in his high chair. Josh noted his brother's antics and decided that there may actually be something more interesting than his macaroni available. He leaned forward, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he stared at Luke.

Luke shrugged and said, "Mmm, noodles," as he moved the dish closer to Josh.

Josh finally caught on as Lorelai popped another fry into her mouth and chewed distractedly. "Are you sure one of those sandwich thingys will be enough?" she asked worriedly.

"It's six feet long," Luke scoffed.

"Babe, for all we know, the whole town could show up," she pointed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you want me to order another?"

"Well, if we don't eat it all, people will take leftovers home," she justified.

"Gah-hab!" Jake shrieked at the top of his lungs, capturing both of his parents' full attention as he arched in his seat and held out two grasping hands toward his mother.

Lorelai plucked a piece of macaroni from his dish and held it up to his mouth as she said, "No, Mommy is going to get to eat at least half of this tonight." She watched as Jake busily began to chew his noodle, but still opened and closed one hand in a grabbing motion.

"I hate to break this to you, but I don't think it's you he wants," Luke said dryly. Lorelai frowned as she looked down at the table, trying to figure out what it was that had caught Jake's fancy. "French fry," Luke said disgustedly.

"No! You think?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"That's what spurred this frenzy," Luke said with a shrug.

"But daddy made you noodles, you love noodles," Lorelai said coaxingly.

"La la la lo lo," Josh chimed in.

Lorelai turned to him and said in a hushed voice, "Shh, that's the early morning singing song. You're giving away our secrets," she admonished.

"La la lo?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Good Morning Starshine," Lorelai mumbled as she turned back to her plate.

Luke raised his eyebrows and said, "Really?"

Lorelai shrugged as she picked up her burger and said, "He likes it."

Luke looked at Josh speculatively and asked, "Do you think he was really saying that or was it just random?"

Lorelai shrugged as she chewed and then wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Probably random," she said as she swallowed hard.

"Slow down, I've got them," Luke said gently. He leaned forward a little as he asked, "Do you sing the glibby, glub, gloopy part?"

Lorelai shot him a look out of the corner of her eye as she said, "Maybe, why?"

"Just trying to figure out if I can ever look at you the same way again," Luke said with a smug smile.

"Kak!" Jake cried pathetically.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she said, "So not cake, kid. You get cake in six days," she told him. Lorelai reached for one of the cool fries from the first plate and broke it into little pieces. She then placed the mushy center piece on Jake's tray.

"Oh no," Luke started to say as he reached to retrieve it from the tray, Jake was faster. He scooped up the tidbit with his facile little fingers, shoved it into his mouth, and kept his hand firmly over it as he chewed.

Luke turned and glared at Lorelai, who giggled and said, "It's not going to hurt him."

"Unh, unh," Josh grunted as he bounced in his seat excitedly, not wanting to be left out of the action.

Luke sat back and crossed his arms over his chest as he jerked his head at him and said, "Go ahead."

"Oh, lighten up, Food Nazi," Lorelai said as she placed a centimeter of fried potato on Josh's tray. They watched as he lifted the piece up, smashing it between his fingers experimentally before shoving his hand in the general vicinity of his mouth. He chewed for a second, made a face and promptly spit it out, staring at his mother accusingly.

Luke threw his head back and laughed. "That's my boy," he crowed as he leaned over and placed a loud smacking kiss to Josh's cheek.

"Oh, my heart!" Babette screeched as she and Morey stood in the open doorway. "If that isn't enough to make a gal's ovaries explode, I don't know what is," she said she bustled over to them. "Hiya, Dolls, how is everyone?" she said as she hovered over the high chairs.

"Hi, Babette. Hi, Morey. Everyone seems to be fine," Lorelai answered with a bright smile. She looked up at Morey and asked, "You guys having a big night out on the town?"

"Eh, I've got the cookin' blahs," Babette said with a wave of her hand. "Nothing sounds good to make, you know?" she asked.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she nodded and said, "Oh, I know."

Babette snickered and said, "Well, we don't all have a nice big hunk to cook our meals for us. If I left it up to Morey, we'd starve!" she cried.

Morey shrugged and said, "Cooking's a drag."

"I hear ya," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I can't believe how big they are!" Babette said as she gestured broadly. "Look at ya, eatin' food like little grown ups," she said as she leaned down to coo at Jake. Jake smiled and showed her a mouth full of half chewed noodle. He plucked one from his dish and held it up, offering it to her. Babette pressed her hand to her heart and said, "Aren't you precious? Just precious! Oh, no thank you, Dollface, you eat it," she said with a smitten smile.

"Just don't ask him to share his fries," Lorelai intoned soberly.

"You guys want coffee?" Luke asked as he stood up.

"Sit, sit, finish your dinner. Lane's comin' out," Babette told Luke as she patted his arm and scooted past him to an open table.

They settled into their seats and Babette asked, "You all ready for the big party?"

"Just about," Lorelai said as she munched on another french fry.

"Muh!" Jake cried.

Lorelai turned to look at him and asked, "What are you a fry junkie?"

"Mama Kim always said that fries were a gateway food. They lead to the hard stuff," Lane said as she placed two mugs of coffee in front of Babette and Morey.

"Great, he's not even one and already we're looking into methadone programs," Luke grumbled.

"Noo-dles," Lorelai said as she pointed to his dish.

Jake's face crumpled as he held out his hands and whined, "Mamama."

"Oh my God," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Stop," Lorelai said, trying to avert the meltdown of either father or son. She wiped her fingers on a napkin and scooted from her chair as she said, "Okay, we're done. Who wants to go for a ride to the video store?" she asked as she slid the tray from Jake's chair and began to unbuckle him. "We can see Kirk," she said enticingly.

"How is that an inducement?" Luke asked as he freed Josh from his chair.

Lorelai grinned at Jake, trying to cajole him out of his funk as she said, "Kirk is funny, isn't he?"

"Funny looking," Luke grumbled as wiped Josh's hands and face with a wet wipe.

"Yes, that's why we like him," Lorelai said as she bounced Jake on her hip. "Kirk makes us giggle," she said in a sing song voice. "Uh, hurry up with that, get this one," she said in a low voice.

Luke placed Josh into the stroller seat, and braced it with one knee as he quickly wiped Jake's hands and face. "Easy, Monkey Man," he said softly as he finished cleaning him. He frowned as he squatted down and strapped Josh into his seat. "Are you gonna be okay with them?" he asked.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Why should today be any different from any other day?"

"I just, I mean, I could," he said as he gestured to the diner.

Lorelai smiled and leaned closer as she whispered, "You want me to write a note to get you out of work?"

"No, I just was saying," Luke said as he gestured to the twins.

"That we're going home without you," Lorelai finished for him.

Luke wrinkled his nose and smiled sheepishly as he said, "I hate that."

Lorelai smiled as she lowered Jake into the stroller and said, "Tell you what. You stay here, I'll go home and put on some Enjoli."

"Huh?" Luke asked with a befuddled frown.

Lorelai clipped Jake's buckle and straightened up to face Luke. She leaned close and whispered, "If you bring home the bacon and fry it up in a pan, I'll never, ever let you forget you're a man."

Luke's smile widened as he said, "No more TV Land for you."

Lorelai pecked a quick kiss to his lips and said, "See you at home, Doll." She pushed the stroller over to the door and waited while Luke opened it for her and helped her down the steps. "Bye, Lane, bye Babette, bye Morey," she called through the open door. She leaned over and raised both of the boys' arms as she said, "Wave bye-bye to Daddy," she told them.

Luke smiled a she gave them his little half wave and said, "See you guys in a little bit." He looked up at Lorelai with a rakish grin as he said, "Hope to see a lot more of you later."

"Yes, you will," Lorelai said with a slow nod.

XXXX

Lorelai rolled over Saturday morning and found Luke staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. "Good morning," she said in a sleep hoarse voice.

Luke turned his head to look at her, and his body soon followed, caught in her gravitational pull. "Morning," he said quietly as he rested a hand on her hip.

"Deep thoughts, Jack Handy?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Luke smiled as he reached to smooth her hair back and said, "Last year I was more terrified than I have ever been in my life."

"Ah, reflective Luke, I get it, go on," she said with a nod.

"It was the craziest day ever, we were fighting all of the time. Do you remember?" he asked as he eased his fingers through her tangled curls.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a chuckle. "I believe that you called me a ball breaker," she said with a pointed look.

"Not nearly as bad as some of the things you called me," Luke said gruffly. He ran his fingertips lightly over her cheekbone and said, "And then, when we got there, you kept saying that something was wrong. I was petrified," he said in a hoarse voice.

"It all turned out okay," she reassured him. "We have our boys, everyone is happy and healthy," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "I never imagined that I was capable of feeling so much in one day, you know?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "I know. And then you held them."

Luke smiled self consciously and said, "I don't think I've ever really held them. I've been putty in their hands since the moment they screamed."

"Makes two of us," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Have I thanked you lately?" he asked her.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No need for thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Happy Birthday, Mommy," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Lorelai smiled and slid her hand up over his shoulder, pulling him over on top of her as she said, "Happy Birthday, Daddy." She smiled and she ran her fingers through the waves at the nape of his neck and said, "I'm gonna really kiss you now."

Luke smiled and said, "That's what I was hoping for," as he let her pull him down to her and kissed her soulfully.

XXXX

"No!" Lorelai cried as she hurried over to the counter with Josh on her hip. "If you cut them up and put them on a platter, no one will know that they were six feet long. What's the point in having a six foot sub if you're not gonna show it off?" she asked him.

"A question for the ages," Luke answered drolly.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Babe, it's impressive, but if it were six feet long you'd never get near me with it."

Luke colored and hissed, "I wasn't talking about that."

"What? Extra long schlongs?" Sookie asked as she placed bowls of side dishes along the counter.

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned and set the knife on the counter. He took Josh from Lorelai and said, "We'll be upstairs with Jess and Jake. Call me when some men arrive," he grumbled.

Sookie grinned as Luke disappeared behind the curtain and said, "Wow, I think that was a record, even for us."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Nothing will get rid of him faster." She surveyed the spread and said, "You've outdone yourself, as usual."

"Well, it's not every day that you have a first birthday times two," Sookie said as she rested her hand on her burgeoning stomach.

"Let's sit," Lorelai said as she carried Sookie's water and her coffee over to a table. As she watched her friend fall gratefully into the chair, she asked, "You feeling okay?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Great actually. I'm in that pregnancy honeymoon phase. The early ick has passed and I haven't gone completely Melville yet."

"Ah, Belleville, yes, but not Mellville," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her coffee. "You look great. You have that whole glowy thing going on," she told her.

"My skin has never been so clear," Sookie said with a giggle. "If it weren't for the whole labor thing followed by the squalling infant, I's stay knocked up all of the time," she said with a nod.

"Well, that was Jackson's plan," Lorelai said pointedly.

Sookie snorted and said, "Yeah, I think he's still secretly hoping for more, but I keep telling him that we're having little Whatitsname and then we're out."

"I haven't seen Gypsy lately, have you?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shook her head sadly and said, "No, but Andrew tells me that the morning sickness is still bad. Poor thing."

"It's like that sometimes," Lorelai said with a nod. "It would be hard though, having your first pregnancy be so rough. She should be right there with you," Lorelai said as she gestured to Sookie's smiling face.

"Yeah, and judging from what Andrew was saying, it will probably be their last," Sookie told her.

"Well, I hope that they make it today," Lorelai said as she looked around at the festively decorated diner. "Can you believe I got him to hang streamers? You should have seen Taylor's jaw drop when he walked by," she said with a chuckle.

"Honey, I believe that the man would do a headstand in the middle of the diner for you or those kids," Sookie said as she rolled her eyes.

The bells above the door jingled and they both looked up to see Emily and Richard enter. "Hi," Lorelai called as she stood up to greet her parents.

"Hello, Lorelai. Hello, Sookie," Emily said with a small smile and a regal nod of her head.

"Sub sandwiches!" Richard exclaimed as he spotted the spread.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, I just stopped Luke from cutting them up and placing them on platters."

"Why did you stop him?" Emily asked in a bewildered tone.

"Because they're six feet long," Lorelai and Richard answered in unison.

Emily rolled her eyes and murmured, "Heaven help us."

Lorelai grinned at her father and said, "I've always wanted one. You got one for Luke's bachelor party, didn't you?"

"Why, yes I did," Richard said with a smug smile.

"I was so jealous," Lorelai confided in a stage whisper.

As Sookie began to stand up, Emily waved her back into her seat as she approached. "Sookie, you look wonderful," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Emily," Sookie said with a flash of her dimples.

"Are you feeling well?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai leaned over toward Richard and murmured out of the side of her mouth, "Luke, Jess and the boys are hiding out upstairs. Make a break for it."

"I believe I will," Richard said as he hurried toward the curtain.

Emily's head turned as she asked, "Richard, where are you going?"

"Oh, I was sending him up to let Luke and the boys know that you were here," Lorelai said quickly as she made a shooing motion behind her mother's back. "Mom? Did you see the cake yet?" she asked, hoping to distract Emily long enough for Richard to flee.

"Well, of course I haven't, I just got here," Emily said bluntly.

"I mean, would you like to see the cake? Cakes, actually," she corrected herself.

"Yes, I would," Emily answered primly.

Sookie pushed herself out of her chair and followed Emily and Lorelai into the kitchen as Lorelai explained, "We had the bakery do the sheet cake, but Sookie made the cakes for the boys." She gestured to two intricately decorated miniature cakes, and flashed Sookie a smile.

"Why, they're beautiful," Emily said as she bent to peer at them closely.

"They're little J's," Sookie said as she pointed to the delicately woven pattern.

"They're exquisite," Emily said with a shake of her head. "I suppose you're going to let them paw these to pieces," Emily said as she pursed her lips and stared at Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned and said, "That's the plan."

Sookie giggled and said, "I think of it as performance art. I present them with a perfect little cake, and they tear it apart with their hands."

Emily shook her head in disbelief and said, "Artistic temperament, I suppose." She turned her attention to the sheet cake and saw that it had been decorated with a photograph of the boys, similar to Luke and Rory's cake the year Lorelai was pregnant. "What a wonderful picture," she said as her smile bloomed.

Lorelai smiled proudly and said, "Isn't it? That's their official one year portrait. We have copies for you and Dad. Not made out of frosting, though," she added in an apologetic tone.

"No?" Emily said joking tone as she glanced at her daughter. She turned back to study the photograph of the twins wearing the tiny Ralph Lauren sweaters Emily had picked out for them in contrasting shades of blue. "I suppose a print will do," she murmured as she gazed at it affectionately, jumping slightly as the bells chimed and they heard someone call hello.

"Hello, we're here," Lorelai called back as she hurried from the kitchen to see Patty enter, followed closely by Mrs. Cassini, Kirk and Lulu. After a flurry of greetings, Lorelai picked up the diner phone and dialed the apartment number. When Jess answered, she said, "Okay, time to come out of hiding, we need our guests of honor."

XXXX

Luke moved through the crowded diner, trying not to mentally calculate what he could make in a day if the diner was always this full. He held a paper G.I. Joe cup filled with non-Founders Day Punch punch just to have something in his hand as the twins were passed from admirer to admirer. As he passed a knot of women talking with their heads bent close together, he heard Lulu call out, "Oh, Luke. Don't forget, you and Kirk need to be measured for your tuxes next week." Luke tried valiantly to hide his grimace as he acknowledged her with a dutiful nod.

He passed Richard, holding court as he expertly opened bottle after bottle of champagne that was surely too expensive for the likes of this crowd. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Taylor peering at him with an intently disapproving frown. Luke jerked his arm away, heedless of the punch that sloshed onto his hand as he said, "What, Taylor?"

"You do not have a liquor license, Luke," Taylor reminded him in a condescending tone.

"We're closed, and it's not like I'm chargin' for it," Luke snarled.

"Still, I'm not sure that having liquor on the premises is in accordance with town bylaws, Luke," Taylor admonished.

Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who invited you?"

Taylor straightened up self consciously and said, "It's an open house."

"Tell you what, you wanna fine someone? Fine the guy that's pouring," he said as he pointed to his father-in-law.

"Now, I didn't say that," Taylor said quickly.

"Shut up or go home, Taylor," Luke growled as he turned to walk away.

He spotted Lorelai sitting across the room with Babette, Emily, Gypsy and Sookie and started to make his way over to her, only to find Kirk in his path. "What, Kirk?" he asked brusquely.

"Lulu wanted me to remind…" Kirk started to say.

"I know, next week. Now don't bug me about it," Luke said in a cranky tone as he side stepped Kirk and ducked around the back of the counter to escape, knowing that Kirk would never follow him back there. He passed the decimated remains of twelve feet of sandwich.

As he moved past the end of the counter he heard Jess say to someone, "You're being a jerk."

"I am not," a female voice responded. Luke paused for a moment and scanned the crowd, but then he spotted Cara sitting at a table with Lane and Zach.

Curious, he stepped a little closer to the curtain, only to hear Jess say, "Why are you being so snippy to her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he heard Rory answer.

"Just try to be nice, okay? I think you're hurting her feelings," Jess hissed.

"Oh, so it's okay for her to hurt other people's feelings, but people can't hurt hers?" Rory asked snidely.

"Listen, I appreciate the fact that you think you're defending me or something, but you're only making things worse," Jess said in a louder tone. "I'm asking you to try to be polite, at least."

"Like you're polite to Logan?" Rory scoffed.

"Hey, he's the one that jumped me," Jess argued.

"And he's apologized repeatedly," Rory said heatedly.

"Hey, Cara never said or did anything to you, so lay off, okay?" Jess snapped.

"How can you just forget it?" Rory blurted.

"Forget what?" Jess asked pointedly.

There was a very long moment's pause before Rory answered, "What she did to you."

"Uh huh," Jess said knowingly. "I'll tell you how. It's really easy to forget things when you just make up your mind to do it," he said pointedly. "I'm going back out there," Jess said flatly.

Luke jumped slightly and hurried over to where Lorelai was sitting in time to hear her say, "So, yeah, no Teletubbies party favors because they're stupid, and no latex balloons, because apparently hundreds of kids choke to death each year from inhaling pieces of them after they've popped."

"It's true," Luke insisted. "And the Teletubbies aren't just stupid, they're scary," he added with a shudder.

"There's my expert party planner. I was explaining the distinct lack of décor," she said as she smiled up at him.

"There are streamers. And balloons," he added as he gestured to the Mylar balloons shaped like the numeral one tied to the back of two high chairs.

Lorelai nodded and told the assembled audience, "And I've cancelled our subscription to Paranoid Parenting magazine."

"It is true about the balloons, though," Gypsy piped up.

"Don't encourage him," Lorelai muttered.

"Thank you," Luke said with a smile of vindication.

Sookie nodded and said, "Most hospital gift shops won't sell latex balloons now, and many are banning them from the premises."

"What is the world coming to?" Lorelai said sadly.

Luke smiled down at her and said, "I think it's coming to cake time."

"Ooh, yay!" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll get them in their seats, you round up the recording devices," she said as she stood up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Fifteen minutes later, the twins were seated in their high chairs covered in large plastic bibs that slid over their arms and tied in back. Rory stood on one side holding the camera, while Jess stood opposite her with the camcorder. "Are we ready?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

There was a resounding chorus of, "Yes!" and then Lorelai and Luke each stepped out of the kitchen holding a small cake with one candle in it. The assembled guests began to sing Happy Birthday as they boys looked around, completely bewildered. By the time the song ended, Lorelai and Luke stood in front of the boys. "We're gonna handle the candles this year," Luke told them gruffly. "Ready?" he asked Lorelai.

Lorelai closed her eyes, squinching them tightly as she nodded and wished as hard as she could. Together, they blew out each of the candles, and removed them from the cakes. Luke placed the small cake on the tray in front of Jake and said hoarsely, "Okay, big guy, have at it."

Lorelai put Josh's on his tray and told, "What you don't want, Mommy will eat."

They stepped back and watched as both boys looked at their cake suspiciously. Finally, josh reached out and curled his fingers into the edge of it, trying to pull it closer to him. He pulled his frosting covered hand away, and looked at it in consternation. Jake followed suit, gleefully reaching forward with both hands and grabbing fistfuls of cake. The crowd chuckled as he unerringly carried the sugary goodness to his mouth, his eyes widening at the first taste. "Yours," Luke said with a laugh.

"Looks like you. You're personality," she argued.

"Your junk food addiction," Luke muttered as he turned his attention to Josh, secretly wishing that he would reject the sweet treat. He watched as Josh rubbed a little frosting on his cheek, and then tentatively stuck his fingers in his mouth. Luke held his breath as he waited for his reaction. When Josh frowned slightly, he felt himself begin to smile. Then he saw Josh smile and stick his other hand in the cake and chortle as he quickly brought his hand to his mouth. "Aw, I can't look," Luke groaned as he turned and pressed his forehead to Lorelai's hair.

Lorelai thrust both fists into the air and crowed, "I win!"


	94. Leaps, Bounds and Bumps

**A/N: Thank you, Lulu, for being my eyes. Here it is, enjoy!**

**Leaps, Bounds and Bumps**

Lorelai sat on the couch balancing her martini glass daintily between her fingers as she watched Richard and Jake. The older man was almost doubled in half, his index fingers extended for his grandson to wrap his much tinier fingers around as they made a slow circuit of the room. "You're going to throw your back out, Dad," Lorelai called to him.

"Nonsense," Richard scoffed. "This is the most relaxed I've been all week," he said as Jake took another rolling step on the richly colored Aubusson rug.

"But neither one is walking at all?" Emily asked as she smiled at Josh, who had just crawled over and began his hand over hand climb up her leg.

"Only with help," Luke answered as he took a sip of his beer.

Emily set her drink aside and reached down to Josh as she grinned and asked, "Do you want to come up?" In response, Josh quickly released his hold on the hem of her skirt and fell back down onto his butt, turning to make a high speed get-away on all fours.

"They're in the Gene Autry, 'Don't Fence Me In' phase," Lorelai explained. "They only want to be held when there is an immediate physical need. Food, changing, sleep," she listed with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, they're very active boys," Emily said with a nod as she kept a close eye on Josh's meanderings.

"They are both standing now," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Josh caught up. Jake has been standing up for a month now, but he refuses to move," Lorelai told them.

Richard bent down and scooped Jake into his arms, holding him up to look him in the eye as he said, "Jacob Lucas Danes. You will never get anywhere in life if you will not take the first step," he grandfather told him with a sternness belied by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"Takes after his daddy," Lorelai murmured innocently as she took a tiny sip of her drink.

"I heard that," Luke grumbled as Richard hugged Jake tightly.

Lorelai turned to look at him with a mischievous grin as she said, "I sure hope so, you're sitting right next to me." She winked at him and said, "Glad I don't have to order you the Miracle Ear, Babe."

Luke looked down as he felt Josh tugging at his pants leg and handed his beer to Lorelai to place on the end table. He reached down and hoisted the boy onto his lap, holding him there with a firm hand. "You stay by me. The last thing I need is you smashing some priceless vase," he muttered.

"Oh, we've had anything of real value stored," Emily said quickly.

"You have?" Lorelai asked as she glanced around the room, unable to find one object that seemed out of place or different in any way. "How did I not notice?" Lorelai asked as she turned in her seat to get a better look at the room as a whole.

Emily smiled smugly and said, "That's my little secret."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her mother as Josh gasped Luke's necktie in both hands and gave it a yank. Luke jerked forward and grumbled, "Hey, don't pull on the noose."

Emily smiled and said, "That tie looks very well on you, Luke. Whoever picked it out has exquisite taste," she said playfully as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Yes, she does," Luke said dryly as he freed the tie from Josh's grip. "Thank you, Emily," he added dutifully.

Emily chuckled and said, "Well, as I am sure that the only time that you wear them is when I force you to, I think that buying you a new one once in a while is the least I can do."

"The very least," Lorelai muttered. She watched as Jake began to squirm in his grandfather's arms and Richard lowered him to the ground with a groan. Holding Jake by the waist, Richard made sure that the boy had his feet under him before gently releasing him and leaning back on his heels. He held his hands out, just out of Jake's reach and said calmly, "Come on now, come to Grandpa." Jake wavered slightly, clearly unsure of how to make it happen without having a firm grip on someone or something. He rolled up onto his tip toes slightly, and then rocked back, dropping to his bottom and turning to crawl to where Richard waited. With a small smile, Richard held out his hands, allowing Jake to grab hold and pull himself up again. "Another day, then," his grandfather said encouragingly.

"We've decided that the quadra-ped route was actually easier on us," Lorelai told them. She reached across Jake and lifted Luke's arm to look at his watch as she asked, "Where is Rory?"

Lulled into a false sense of security by Josh's stillness, Luke held out his hand, signaling to Lorelai to hand him his beer. "Did she say she might be running late tonight?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and turned toward Emily as she asked, "Did she call you?"

"No, but it's only been a few minutes. We'll give her a few more before we panic," Emily said with a small smile.

Lorelai snorted and said, "If it were me, I'd be getting raked over the coals."

"Yes, well, we forgot to warm them today," Emily said with a smirk as she took another sip of her drink. She watched as Richard settled into his chair holding Jake and asked, "Do you plan to share, or should I take a number like at a delicatessen?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Emily," Richard said as he rolled his eyes and handed Jake over to his grandmother.

"They're fakes!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly, startling Josh, who turned onto his knees and tried to bury his face in his father's chest.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked officiously.

"They're fakes! The vases and knickknacky stuff," Lorelai said as she stood up and began to prowl the room. "You took the good stuff out and replaced it with fake stuff," she said triumphantly as she hurried over to inspect a large vase in the corner.

"Reproductions," Emily corrected firmly. "Miss Celine introduced me to Shazz Watson, the baby proofer that all of the hip young stars use," Emily explained.

"Hah!" Lorelai cried at the confirmation of her suspicions.

"He commissions reproductions of various priceless objects d'art," Emily said stiffly. She turned to Luke and said, "He did Donald Trump's penthouse."

"There's a glowing recommendation. More gold leaf!" Lorelai said with a laugh. "Could have picked up something prettier than that at Pier One for you," Lorelai said as she gestured to a vase filled with flowers on a side table.

"Ah!" Luke yelped as Josh used his father's necktie to pull himself closer, his knee slipped between Luke's legs, and he accidentally kneed the family jewels. "Ah, ah!" Luke said as his cry startled the boy even more, causing him to burrow further. Luke's beer sloshed onto his hand as he waved it around, blindly searching for surface to place it on. He wrapped his free arm around Josh, and pulled him up roughly, which made Josh begin to cry.

"Uh oh," Lorelai said as she rushed back to the couch. She deposited her glass on the end table and then quickly removed the pilsner glass from Luke's clenched fingers. "Okay, okay, Daddy still loves you," Lorelai said as she reached to take Josh from his father's arm. "He'll just be singing an octave higher tonight," she cooed as Josh buried his face in her neck.

Richard grimaced sympathetically, as Emily politely turned her head and tried to stifle the smile that threatened. Luke blew out a breath and hissed, "Oh, man," as he tried to regain his composure, color flooding his face.

"Loosen the tie, Son," Richard suggested.

Luke's hand grappled for the knot, as he waved his other hand at Lorelai ineffectually. Jake watched with interest, wondering what all of the hubbub was about, and trying to decide if his brother needed his help with the crying. When Emily saw his brow furrow, she quickly stood up, turning Jake away from the commotion. "I'll ask Luella to make an ice pack," she said as she carried Jake from the room.

"No!" Luke gasped, horrified that his mother-in-law thought that he should sit and ice his crotch during the cocktail hour.

The doorbell rang just as Rory opened her mouth to speak. She turned her head toward the foyer, absently stroking Josh's fine blonde curls to soothe him. Richard stood up and said, "I'll answer it." He looked down at Luke and said, "Take a moment. I'll fend off the others."

"Thank you," Luke said in a raspy voice.

Lorelai sat down next to him and said gently, "Got you good this time, huh?"

"Perfect aim," Luke said hoarsely. "Like he wanted to jam them somewhere," he grumbled.

"I don't think he meant it," Lorelai said with an understanding smile.

Luke looked up as Josh turned his tear stained face to look at him, hiccupping softly. "Aw, come on," Luke said as he reached for him. He curled Josh into his arms, carefully to keep him up off of his lap and said gruffly, "We're okay, aren't we?" He wiped the boys, cheeks with his fingertips and said to Lorelai, "Can you hand me something to wipe his nose with?"

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said as she reached down into the diaper bag and pulled out a pack of wet wipes. "Oh, poor baby, poor Daddy," she murmured as she cleaned Josh up.

"We're alright," Luke said, this time in a stronger voice. He kissed Josh's temple and said, "We really need to work on the boundaries, though, buddy." Luke shifted slightly, trying to get to a more comfortable spot and mumbled, "The Marquis of Queensbury rules."

"What's that mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Boxing. It has to be a fair fight," Luke answered as he held Josh out away from him. He smiled and said, "Okay? Hitting below the belt is not fair."

Lorelai smiled and asked, "You want me to rub it?"

Luke cut his eyes toward her and said firmly, "No."

"Well, I can't kiss 'em here," she whispered. "Come on, Rocky, let me be your Burgess Meredith," she teased.

"That's disturbing on so many levels," Luke said as he shook his head.

"Safe to come in?" Rory asked hesitantly as she poked her head around the corner.

"Yes," Luke said quickly, giving Lorelai a pointed stare.

Rory stepped into the room and said, "Grandpa said Josh was roughing you up."

"We're fine," Luke grumbled, embarrassed.

Rory nodded and said, "Sorry I'm late. Grandma said to tell you that dinner was ready whenever you are."

Luke winced slightly as he shifted to the edge of the sofa and said, "Let's go." He stood up and gave Josh a little bounce in his arms to adjust his grip. He looked at Josh and said, "I heard there would be mashed potatoes."

"Oh boy," Lorelai said as she stood up. She nodded to Luke and said, "Go on ahead, we'll be there in a minute." When he left the room, she turned to Rory and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Rory said with a shrug, but failed to meet Lorelai's eyes.

"Well, that was convincing," Lorelai said drolly. "Let's try this another way. Haven't heard or seen much of you lately. Are things going alright?" she asked gently.

Rory wrapped her arms around her middle and said, "I've just been really busy. You know, classes, the paper. I had a couple of exams this week," she said evasively.

"And Logan?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"He's fine. I guess. I mean, I assume he's fine," Rory said uncomfortably.

"You haven't talked to him lately?" Lorelai prodded gently.

Rory shrugged and said, "We had a kind of a thing. We're just taking a little break from each other right now."

"Aw, Hon, I'm sorry," Lorelai said as she stepped closer to hug her daughter.

Rory shook her head and said, "We didn't break up. We're just, you know, taking a little time."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I get it. Well, sometimes that's good," she said optimistically.

"Yeah, I think we were just, you know, spending too much time together," Rory said, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself. She looked up at Lorelai and said softly, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine," Lorelai said with an understanding nod. She looped an arm around Rory's shoulder and said, "Let's go see if we can score some of those mashed potatoes before your brothers snarf them all."

XXXX

Dinner was in full swing when Richard asked, "So Lorelai, how are things at the inn?"

Lorelai set her fork down and said, "I'm glad that you asked, Dad, because I have some pretty exciting news."

"You do?" Luke asked quizzically.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with an impish grin. "I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted to wait for Rory. And Mom and Dad," she added quickly.

"Tell us what, Lorelai?" Emily asked stiffly, trying to ignore the sting she felt from the small slight.

"Well, I may have mentioned this, but there was a rumor that the Dragonfly Inn was in contention to be profiled as one of the top ten inns in Connecticut by American Travel magazine," she said as she gestured excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Luke exhaled, as he recalled what she had told him before the holidays.

"No, I don't recall you mentioning that," Emily replied brusquely.

Too excited to notice her mother's tone, Lorelai brushed past it saying, "Well, I may not have said anything to anyone else, since it was just a rumor."

Richard nodded and said, "Good thinking. The business world is fueled by rumor and innuendo; many, many people have been burned by putting too much stock in them."

Lorelai nodded in acknowledgement and then grinned as she said, "Well, call E.F. Hutton; you can take this one to the bank."

"You got it?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai nodded with a giddy laugh as she said, "We got it! I got a letter from them today."

"That's fantastic. I am blown away by this," Luke said, a brilliant smile warming his features. He turned and smiled at Josh as the baby banged on his high chair tray and said, "Yeah, good for Mommy, huh?"

"Congratulations, Lorelai, it is well deserved," Richard said as he inclined his head to her.

With a slight hitch of apprehension, Lorelai turned to look at her mother with a hopeful expression. Emily opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it for a moment. She took in Luke's smile of pure pride, the admiring gaze that Rory had fixed on her mother, and then looked at her daughter's expectant face, seeing the glimmer of fear in her eyes. Emily swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and then said primly, "Well, it's only right. You and Sookie have worked exceptionally hard to make your inn charming and comfortable for your guests." When Lorelai nodded slightly, a relieved smile paying at her lips, Emily said simply, "Congratulations. Well done."

"Champagne. I'll open a bottle after dinner," Richard said with a smile.

"Oh boy," Luke muttered under his breath.

"There's more," Lorelai said as she held up her hand to get their attention again.

"More?" Luke and Rory asked at the same time.

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically and said, "Next month, the New England Hospitality Association is hosting their annual convention in Boston. Sookie has been asked to be a guest speaker, and at the convention, American Travel will announce which of the inns will be featured for the cover story."

Emily looked at her daughter with a stunned expression and asked, "You mean that the Dragonfly might make the cover?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Wouldn't that be cool?"

Emily blinked and said, "Yes. Very cool."

"The cover?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai covered his hand with hers and said, "Don't get too excited, it isn't a done deal, Babe."

Luke snorted and said, "Oh yes it is."

Lorelai looked at Rory as she jerked her head toward Luke and said, "Don't use him as your example for fair and unbiased."

Rory pressed her lips together and said, "Glad I don't have to write it, I'd fail that part miserably."

Luke looked over at Lorelai as he turned his hand over to squeeze hers and asked, "When do you go?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Oh, I'm not going. Sookie is."

"What? Why not?" Rory asked.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Luke asked.

"Seems only right that you are both there," Emily chimed in.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, it's for three days. I can't be away that long."

"Why not?" Luke asked with a confused frown. "Michel is doing a good job. Sookie has Manny for backup," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, like I said, Sookie was going anyway to do her break out session. She's really looking forward to the break, you know, a little alone time before the baby comes," she explained.

"And you think she wouldn't want you there?" Rory asked with a laugh. "It could be a girls' outing," she added with a shrug.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Jackson's mother is coming to stay with him and Davy." She turned to Luke and said, "These two are hard enough for a few hours on your own. I couldn't just leave you guys," she explained.

"Well, we can certainly help," Emily interjected.

"I'll be fine," Luke assured Lorelai.

"Babe, they will most likely be really mobile by then," she pointed out.

"I can come home in the evenings to help," Rory volunteered.

"That won't be necessary," Emily said firmly. "I will go and stay with Luke," she pronounced.

"What?" Luke asked as he whipped his head to stare at Emily with his mouth agape.

"Oh, Mom, that's really nice," Lorelai started to protest.

"An excellent idea," Richard said with a pleased nod.

Lorelai shook her head quickly and said, "But you have your own commitments and things to take care of. I couldn't ask you to rearrange your life," she said with an edge of panic in her voice.

"You're not asking me, I'm offering," Emily pointed out. "Anyway, it's only for three days. I'm sure I can reschedule anything that I need to," she said dismissively. Luke's eyes darted beseechingly between Rory and Lorelai as the three of them each searched frantically for a way to dissuade Emily. Emily picked up her fork again and happily poked at her food again as she said, "Now, eat up. I have a lovely cake for dessert."

XXXX

"Why would anyone ever even consider making a chocolate cake without putting flour in it?" Lorelai asked as they drove home that night.

"How am I going to survive three days of your mother in the house with me?" Luke groaned.

"Oh, Babe, I really don't need to go," Lorelai assured him.

Luke snorted and said, "Oh yes you do. If you don't then your mother will think that I'm the one holding you back." He turned to look at her as he said adamantly, "You have to go."

"We'll think it over. Maybe we can come up with something else," she assured him.

They drove on in silence for a moment before Luke said, "I thought that the cake was good."

"You would," Lorelai sneered. "It had no frosting," she complained. "It was an f-less cake. No flour, no frosting," she muttered.

Luke looked over at her with a sad smile and said, "Three days with no Lorelai."

"You gonna have strippers? Run a prostitution ring out of the house?" she asked.

"Probably watch a lot of ESPN and go to bed when the boys do," he answered.

Lorelai reached over to rub his leg gently as she asked, "Think you'll miss me?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Only every minute or so."

Lorelai dropped her head back against the headrest and said, "Damn, I was going for constantly."

"It might turn out to be something more like that," Luke admitted gruffly.

"You think? Maybe?" she asked hopefully.

Luke shrugged and said, "Anything's possible."

XXXX

It was just a Thursday night, nothing special. Luke had made stir fry for dinner. Lorelai and the boys added to the ambiance by sitting on the kitchen floor, banging spoons against the bottoms of plastic storage bowls since Luke's precious pots and pans were off limits. They ate, adding tidbits of their own food to the twins' prepared dinners, and watching their reactions to the new tastes and textures. After they ate, Luke cleared the table while Lorelai loaded the dishwasher. They talked of everyday things; the funny squeaking noise the washing machine was making again, reminded each other of doctors appointments and things that needed to be picked up at the store, and argued over whose turn it was to take the Tahoe in for an oil change. Once the clean up was complete, they carried the boys upstairs for bath time, kneeling side by side at the edge of the tub, and helping the boys soak the other's shirt as they played.

Freshly washed, powdered and pajamaed, they carried them back down to the living room and turned them loose to work off the last of the day's energy. Lorelai flipped the TV on, as Luke settled on the floor, pulling toys from a basket under the coffee table and looking for one that might prove to be amusing. After a few minutes, Lorelai murmured, "Be right back," and wandered off to the kitchen in search of dessert.

Luke made an exaggeratedly worried face at Jake and said, "I'm going to be in trouble, I forgot to bring pie home."

"There's no pie!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Ice cream in the freezer," Luke called back.

"I'm taking your copper pots in the divorce," she called back.

Luke chuckled and said, "Lack of pie makes Mommy vindictive. There's a life lesson for you boys."

Lorelai shuffled back into the room a few minutes later holding a bowl heaped with mocha ice cream and a spoon. She scowled at Luke playfully, but he simply smiled back as he rolled a small plastic ball to Jake. Lorelai glanced over to see Josh standing with one hand on the ottoman as he bounced along with the Sports Center theme music. Lorelai dug her spoon into the ice cream as she shuffled over to the couch and said, "Work it, Dancing Fool."

She dropped heavily down onto the cushion, and left the spoon hanging out of her mouth as she rearranged the throw pillows. Josh looked over at her curiously as Luke murmured to Jake, trying to get him to roll the ball back to Daddy. Lorelai was gathering another bite on her spoon when she looked up and froze. "Uh, Luke," she said softly, trying not to startle anyone.

"Hmm?" Luke asked as he looked up and saw her nod slightly in Josh's direction. By the time Luke caught sight of him, Josh was on his second wobbling step, having forgotten to hang onto the ottoman as he fixed his eyes on the bowl in Lorelai's hand. "Oh," Luke breathed, and then froze in place.

"Mmm, ice cream," Lorelai said in a softly enticing voice as she lifted the spoon for the boy to see. Josh made it one more step before he realized that he was unsupported and his legs crumpled beneath him. He immediately righted himself and began to crawl the rest of the way to his mother's feet.

Lorelai beamed down at him as she quickly set the bowl and spoon on the coffee table. "You did it!" she crowed as she bent to pick him up. She hugged him tightly, ignoring the pudgy little hand the stretched out toward the discarded bowl. "You are going to be a bi-ped," she cooed.

"Oh my God," Luke said with a smile as he roused himself from his shock.

"Mmmmm," Jake hummed as he crawled his way over to see what it was his mother had to eat.

Luke crawled over too, kneeling in front of the couch as he smiled broadly and ruffled Josh's blonde hair. "You did it! You're walking!"

"You looked so good doing it," Lorelai said as she blinked back the sudden rush of tears that filled her eyes. "Such a good walker," she said softly. Luke reached out to rub her arm comfortingly as he leaned in and kissed Josh's cheek. "He just forgot to hang on," Lorelai told him. "Oh! The camera! We missed it," she cried.

"No, we saw it," Luke reminded her gently.

Lorelai smiled again as she looked at Josh and said, "Yes, we saw it. Thanks for doing that when we were both here," she told him.

"Yeah, no kidding," Luke said with a chuckle. He glanced back over his shoulder to check on Jake, but didn't see him. He leaned back, swiveling his head from side to side. "Ah!" he cried. His eyes widened and he lunged across Lorelai's legs just in time to see Jake scoot the bowl of ice cream off of the edge of the table and onto his face and chest, the spoon narrowly missing his eye as it clattered to the floor. Oblivious, Jake sat down on his butt, dropping the bowl as he smacked his lips happily and globs of rapidly melting ice cream slithered down the front of his sleeper.

"Gat!" Josh exclaimed, his brow furrowing when he saw that his little brother had claimed his prize.

"Jake!" Luke growled as he snatched the boy up off of the floor, cradling him to keep the ice cream on him instead of on everything he came in contact with.

"Oh no!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Ay-yiiiii," Josh squealed in protest at the injustice of it all.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said as she stood up with Josh in one arm. She looked over at Luke who was cradling Jake with a completely befuddled expression on his face. "Kitchen sink. We'll strip him there," she told him.

Luke's head jerked up and then he nodded once as he said, "Good thinking," and began to hurry toward the kitchen.

Lorelai bent down to retrieve the bowl and spoon and said to Josh, "Okay, let's get your treat, Twinkle Toes." Josh buried his face in her neck and muttered, "Mamama."

"I know, it was unfair, that was my ice cream, after all," she reminded him as they walked into the kitchen. She saw Luke holding Jake in the sink, trying to dodge his ice cream covered hands as he attempted to strip the sleeper from his body.

"Stop that," Luke hissed as Jake smeared some more ice cream into his hair.

"Ba ba," Jake said as he held his sticky hand up to Luke.

"I don't want any," Luke muttered.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Daddy didn't say thank you."

Luke shot her a dark look and growled, "For making a mess of himself?"

"For sharing his ice cream," Lorelai said with a grin. "Sharing is caring, Luke," she said solemnly.

"Don't you start," Luke said gruffly as he dumped the sleeper into the other side of the double sink. He stared down at Jake and said, "I'm tempted to just take the sprayer and hose you down."

Lorelai shrugged as she settled Josh into his high chair and said, "You could."

Luke shook his head as he reached for a clean washcloth and asked, "Can you grab something clean off of the dryer for him?"

Lorelai retrieved a clean sleeper, a diaper and wipes. She set them on the counter next to the sink and said, "I'm serious, hose him down."

"In the sink?" Luke asked blankly.

"We did it when they were infants," she pointed out.

"Seems undignified," Luke muttered.

Lorelai snorted and asked, "Are you worrying about the delicate sensibilities of a boy who just dumped mocha ice cream all over himself, and seemed pretty pleased by it?"

Luke scowled at Jake and asked, "How can anyone who looks so much like me act so much like her?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Please, the only person I want to smear ice cream on is you."

"Not gonna happen," Luke said as he started the water running in the other side of the sink. "Here, hold The Flash while I rinse this out," he said as he nodded to the now sodden sleeper.

Lorelai tickled Jake's belly as she took hold of him and then leaned down to blow a raspberry on it. "Attention hog," she chastised. "You just couldn't stand that Josh was the one to walk first," she said as she gave him a stern stare.

Luke smiled as he ran the sleeper under the water one more time and wrung it out before placing it on the counter. He turned the nozzle to let it heat up and said proudly, "He did. Josh walked."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "For once, Ooh-Ah comes in first."

"Only because Baskin Robbins here decided to become a slacker," Luke said as she nodded to Jake. He pointed to Jake's diaper and asked, "Should we?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Only if you don't mind him peeing in your sink."

"Yeah, I do," Luke answered as he checked the temperature of the water and then sprayed Jake's belly. He smiled as Jake squealed and covered his tummy with his hands. "See? See what happens?" Luke said with a pointed look as he tipped Jake's head back and sprayed a trickle of water over his hair, trying to work the sticky ice cream out with his fingers. Jake's squeal of delight turned to one of protest as the water trickled over him without benefit of tub toys and splashing. "Just a second," Luke murmured as he rinsed each of Jake's hands in turn. Satisfied that he was clean enough, Luke turned off the water and looked down at Jake's trembling lower lip. "We need a towel," he said as he walked over to the laundry room and grabbed a clean one from the basket of folded clothes.

Luke walked back to the sink and held the towel open for Lorelai to wrap Jake in. As soon as she lifted him from the sink, Luke stripped off his gunky t-shirt, and began to run the water again, trying to rinse the sticky handprints from his arms. Lorelai smiled at Jake and said, "Mommy should thank you." She turned to check on Josh and found him happily spinning the little wheel attached to his tray, muttering gibberish in a sing song voice.

"For what?" Luke muttered.

"Half naked Daddy," she said with a grin as she grabbed the diaper and sleeper and carried Jake over to the table. She spread the towel out and laid him down on it, keeping her hand firmly on his stomach to keep him from rolling away.

"Do you have to do that there?" Luke groaned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Please, I'm an expert. He hasn't gotten me in months. Anyway, I'm not carrying him all the way upstairs just to change him," she said as she began to strip the sodden diaper from Jake.

"I should bleach the sink," Luke muttered as he dried his arms off with paper towels.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Daddy thinks you're dirty. He thinks you're contaminating his precious kitchen."

"I do not," Luke protested quickly, but bent to pull some cleanser out from the cabinet anyway.

"See? Mommy loves you no matter what," she said, smiling as she changed him into the fresh diaper and issued her propaganda.

"Stop that," Luke said as he started to clean the sink. "Sinks are full of bacteria. I have to do the same thing when I rinse chicken," he pointed out.

Lorelai gasped again as she tried to wrestle Jake's legs into the sleeper and said, "Did you hear that? Daddy called you a chicken!"

"Aw, geez," Luke muttered as he rinsed the sink thoroughly.

"He's jealous of our love, Jaluke," she whispered loudly as she snapped his pajamas. She picked him up from the table, placed a big wet kiss on his cheek and said, "Here, Let's go get him and tell him that we want more ice cream," as she bent to steady Jake on his feet. When she released his waist to offer him her fingers, Jake waved his hands and started walking toward Luke. After about three steps, he bent down and began crawling the rest of the way. Lorelai's jaw dropped as she looked up at Luke and said, "Did you see that?"

"I did," Luke confirmed as he squatted down to meet Jake's progress. "What is this? Have you been holding out? Did you guys cut some kind of deal to let Josh go first?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head as she straightened up and asked, "Have you guys been strolling all over the place while we're not looking?"

Luke scooped Jake up and asked, "Is this a conspiracy? What? Do you guys talk at night and say, 'Don't tell Mom and Dad, but I can walk,' and then laugh at us?"

"Fools! They've played us for fools," Lorelai said with a brilliant smile. "Big day, huh?" she asked Luke.

"Appears to be," Luke answered as Jake pressed his face to Luke's chest.

"We should celebrate," Lorelai said with a nod as she headed for the freezer.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'll strap him in. You scoop."

XXXX

The following Tuesday, Lorelai was folding a pile of laundry that she had carried in to the couch as Jake and Josh meandered their way through the living room, testing their boundaries and hers. She was folding a t-shirt when she saw Josh make a break for the hallway moving on all fours at full speed. She spared Jake a glance as he toddled around the coffee table, and then hurried after Josh. "You are wearing me out, Mister," she grumbled as she picked him up for the thirteenth time and carried him back into the living room. She settled him on the floor with a plastic coated book with pages that squeak, hoping that it would at least keep him occupied since the television seemed to be lacking its usual appeal.

Lorelai shook out a pair of Luke's boxers and folded them carefully, placing them on top of the pile as she reached for another t-shirt. She smiled, knowing that Luke was hip to her laundry game. She had it all worked out so that she would start a load of wash at night, always the smaller of the baskets that Luke would sort after bath time, and then toss it into the dryer in the morning. When Luke came home, she always had the first load folded, but somehow couldn't manage to get the other load into the washer. She considered it an equitable division of labor, and he didn't complain, so the system was working out well for them.

As she pulled a much tinier t-shirt from the pile, she grinned as Jake stood at the table pounding his hands and bouncing around as he said, "Bah, bah, la, la, la, la."

"You serenading Mommy?" Lorelai asked as she added the folded shirt to the pile and turned to reach for another. She folded two more before she noticed a distinct lack of squeaking. She looked around and saw that Josh had disappeared again. Dropping the shirt back onto the pile, she called, "Joshua Gilmore Danes!" as she headed for the hallway. She saw him scooting along toward the kitchen and took off after him. "That's it, I'm putting you in the saucer, buddy," she said as she picked him up. When he beamed and laughed, she shook her head and said, "Oh no, you've used the charm card too much today already." She heard a soft thud in the other room and turned back toward the living room just as Jake started to wail. "Aw, man," she groaned. She hurried back into the room and deposited Josh in the dreaded exersaucer to contain him. As Josh sent up a cry of displeasure, she dropped to her knees where Jake howled with his head pressed to the rug. "Oh, did you bonk?" she asked as she reached for him.

As she lifted him up, she saw a small red spot on the rug, and her eyes flew to the gash on his forehead. "Oh no," she breathed. She quickly rocked back on her heels, holding Jake tightly as she tried to get her balance to stand up. As she got to her feet, she took a deep breath and pulled away to look down at him. "Shh, shh, let Mommy see," she said in a trembling voice as Jake tried to burrow into her. She looked down and saw the bright red stain on her t-shirt and said, "Oh God. Okay, okay," she murmured as she hurried to the kitchen, leaving Josh screaming in her wake. She propped Jake on the edge of the counter and pulled back to inspect the cut. "Oh, oh," she said, panic rising in her throat. "Okay, Mommy's got you, you're okay," she assured him quickly.

Momentarily at a loss for what to do, Lorelai sat him down in the sink for a moment and stripped her t-shirt over her head. She pressed the wad of cotton to his forehead as she held the back of his head, trying to apply pressure. When she pulled the shirt away, she saw that the flow of blood didn't seem to be stopping, and groped blindly for the cordless phone on the counter. She dialed with her thumb, pressing the shirt to the cut. "It's okay, Daddy will help," she told him. "Joshua, please!" she called back over her shoulder. As the diner phone rang in her ear, she murmured, "Come on, come on, please, please, please, please, pl... Luke?" she practically shouted when he finally answered.

"Yeah, hi, I'm really swamped," Luke said as he cradled the phone against his shoulder.

"He hit his head, and it's bleeding. Bad, really bad," she said quickly. As both boys' cries escalated, she called over her shoulder, "Joshie!" She looked down at Jake and said, "Oh baby, my baby."

"What? Who's bleeding?" Luke asked, shouting over the noise of the breakfast crowd.

"Jake! Jake hit his head, and it's bad," she told him, trying desperately to keep her voice calm.

"How? What did he hit it on?" Luke asked in a bewildered tone.

"Did you miss the bleeding part?" Lorelai snapped. "I need you to get home now," she said as she hit the button to disconnect and tossed the phone down. "Okay, Daddy's coming," she told Jake with a weak shaky smile. "Let's get this a little wet, huh?" she asked as she nudged the faucet to the other side of the sink and turned on the cold water. She kept one hand on the back of his head as she let the water run over the wadded t-shirt and bent to take a closer look at the cut. "Oh, ugh," she muttered. "I mean, sorry, Mommy's not so good with the blood thing," she apologized as she squeezed water from the material and then held a clean portion up to his forehead again. Jake began to cry harder as the cold fabric hit his skin. "I know, I know," Lorelai murmured. "Come on, Luke," she said through gritted teeth.

A moment later the front door flew open and he shouted, "Lorelai?"

"Kitchen," she called back. She smiled encouragingly at Jake and said, "See? I told you that he would come."

"Oh God," Luke said as he hurried to the sink. "Let me see," he said brusquely. When Lorelai lifted the cloth away, Luke touched the skin near the cut gingerly and said, "I think he may need stitches."

"Oh," Lorelai moaned softly.

Luke nodded and said, "I've got this." He turned to look at her and said, "You may want a shirt."

"Shirt, right, got it," she said as she spun on her heel and ran to the living room in her bra, heedless of the front door standing wide open.

As she plucked one of Luke's t-shirts from the pile of clothes she had just folded, she heard Babette call as she hurried through the door, "Lorelai, Doll, is everything okay? Who's hurt?"

"Jake hit his head," Lorelai said in a trembling voice as she pulled the shirt down. She hurried over to Josh and plucked him from the saucer, holding him close as she said, "Shh, shh."

"Can I help?" Babette asked as she inched into the room.

"We have to take Jake to the hospital. Luke thinks he needs stitches," she said softly as she hugged Josh to her.

"Oh, my poor baby," Babette said as she pressed her hand to her heart. "Here, you give Joshie to me," she said as she reached for him.

When Josh resisted, Lorelai said quietly, "You're mad at the mean Mommy, remember?" She kissed his head and said, "I have to go with Daddy and Jake, why don't you hang out here with Babette?" she asked him calmly. She glanced over at Babette and asked, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Sugah. You go. It's an okay day out and I might take this young man for a walk. Would you like that?" she asked Josh excitedly. When he finally relinquished his hold on Lorelai, Babette took him and smoothed her hand over his back. She nodded to Lorelai and said, "I've got him. You go take care of my baby."

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai said with a relieved gush of breath. She kissed Josh's cheek and then hurried back into the kitchen.

"That Babette?" Luke asked as she reappeared, Jake's cries having calmed to shuddering sobs.

"Yeah, she's gonna watch Josh for us," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and said, "She was in the diner. Okay, let's go," he said as he lifted Jake into his arms. "You want to drive or hold?" he asked her as he followed her out of the back door.

Lorelai looked back at Jake, clearly torn, and said quietly, "I should probably drive."

"Crap. Purse? Keys?" Luke asked.

"Oh," Lorelai said blankly as she opened the back door of the Tahoe for him. "I'll be right back." She dashed into the house, and snatched her purse from the hall table and called, "We're off, Babette!"

"Don't worry about a thing," Babette called back in her raspy voice.

Lorelai ran back out of the back door as Luke was trying to buckle Jake into the car seat with one hand. She tossed her purse onto the passenger seat and hurried to help him. "Where are we taking him?" she asked.

"There's a prompt care in Woodbury, that's closest," he said with a nod. "Can you scoot this seat up?" he asked. When Lorelai moved the passenger seat all the way to the front, Luke climbed into the back wedging himself between the seat and Jake and folding his legs under him to kneel on the floorboard. "You can't ride like that," she told him.

"Have to keep pressure on it," he said gruffly. "It's not that far," he said with a shrug as she closed the door. As Lorelai climbed into the driver's seat, Luke said, "Too bad Doc Horn retired."

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she cranked the ignition. "This town really needs another doctor," she said as she backed out, trying to concentrate on driving, and not the snuffling hiccups coming from the back seat.

"I'm gonna say something about it in the next town meeting," Luke told her.

"Maybe we can lure Michael J. Fox here," Lorelai said as she put the car in gear and then floored it, throwing Luke against the back of the seat.

"Easy," he growled as he shifted closer to Jake, and lifted the shirt to check the flow of blood. "I think its slowing," he told her.

"My baby," Lorelai murmured.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Luke asked, "Uh, why Michal J. Fox?"

"Doc Holiday," Lorelai said distractedly. "I just, I don't know what happened," she told him.

"He's fine, Lorelai. He's gonna be fine," Luke said calmly.

"Josh was doing his escape artist thing, and taking off down the hall every time I looked away. I went to go and get him and I heard him fall," she explained in an apologetic tone.

"They're boys. Boys beat themselves up. We'd better get used to it," he told her firmly.

"Never. I'll never get used to that," Lorelai murmured. Her voice broke as she said, "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Luke said quickly.

"I should have been watching him closer. I should have carried him with me to get Josh," she insisted.

"There is no way that you can stop them from getting hurt, Lorelai," Luke said with quiet confidence.

"I'm a bad mother," she said softly, her voice breaking on a sob.

"You are not a bad mother," Luke said firmly. "You're a wonderful mother. Do you know how many times a day we have to take our eyes off of them? It could have happened any time," Luke insisted.

"Rory never got hurt," Lorelai whispered.

"Never?" Luke asked.

"Not like this. Not when she was a baby," Lorelai told him.

Luke studied Jake's smooth face as he said softly, "I have a total of nineteen stitches. I've broken my nose, my arm, my collarbone, and dislocated my shoulder," he told her. "I've had two concussions. At least, those are the ones that I went to the doctor for," he added wryly. "Jammed and broken fingers and toes," he listed.

"Man, you're a mess," Lorelai said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm a guy. We're reckless that way," he answered with a shrug. "Trust me. A stitch or two, and he'll be fine," he assured her.

XXXX

An hour and a half later, Lorelai carried an exhausted baby from the prompt care. "See? Not even a stitch," Luke said as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"You really think this butterfly thing will work?" Lorelai asked dubiously.

"Yes, they work," Luke answered. "It just looked worse than it was because head wounds bleed so much," he said softly.

"Don't say wound. I hate that my baby is wounded," Lorelai pouted as they approached the car.

Luke opened the back door and smiled tenderly as he said, "I lost a few years today myself."

Lorelai settled Jake into his seat and gently strapped him in. She looked up at Luke and nodded to the back seat as she asked, "Can I?"

"Yep," Luke answered as he gestured for her to climb inside. Lorelai climbed in, wedging herself behind the passenger seat as Luke had on the ride there. Luke chuckled and said, "I think you can sit in the seat, he's fine."

Lorelai shook her head and said softly, "Just wanna sit here."

Luke nodded and asked, "Keys?"

"Oh," Lorelai said as she dug them from her purse. She pulled out her cell phone too and said, "I'll call Babette."

Luke took the keys from her and said, "Good. Tell her that we'll be home soon."

As he started the car, Luke heard Lorelai relating Jake's treatment to Babette and assuring her that they were headed home. She closed the phone and said, "They took a walk around the square. Got some fresh air."

"Good," Luke answered as he pulled carefully out onto the street.

"Think he'll have a scar?" Lorelai asked.

"I doubt it. We just need to keep putting ointment on it," he told her.

They rode quietly for a few minutes before Lorelai asked, "How the hell did you beat yourself up so badly?"

Luke smirked and said, "Ran into furniture, fell off of things, played sports, and on one notable occasion passed out and hit my head on the floor in the back room of the diner."

Lorelai smiled as she recalled his story of opening day jitters. She nodded and asked, "So, I can blame the clumsy gene on you?"

Luke nodded and said, "I'll take the fall for that."

"Literally," Lorelai answered with a smirk as she brushed Jake's soft curls off of his forehead. She whispered to the sleeping baby, "And Daddy thinks Mommy is the one who needs a padded room."


	95. Them's the Breaks

MM Ch 95

**Them's the Breaks**

March roared in like a lion. Mother Nature continued to batter the tiny town, dumping heavy, wet snow on the already winter weary residents, and making spring seem eons away. One morning, after the breakfast lull had set in, Luke was just done mopping the slush covered floor for the fortieth time when he was saved by the telephone. "Luke's" he barked into the receiver as he dropped the mop back into the bucket.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said in a perky tone.

"Rory," Luke answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you for the mid-terms care package," Rory said sincerely.

"You're welcome, I'm glad it got there in time," he answered.

Rory grinned and said dramatically, "Like an answer to a prayer."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Well, glad to be your personal savior."

"Hey, listen, uh, Jess said that things were pretty slow at the bakery, and that I might not be able to pick up many hours while I'm home next week," Rory told him.

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he stared out of the window into the square. "Slow?" he asked, surprised because the books were showing anything but slowing business at Weston's.

"Yeah, I've been leaving him messages for a couple of weeks, but when he finally called me back, he said he could only use me for about fifteen hours. I was wondering if you need help at the diner?" she asked. "I mean, I know I can't cook, but I can help wait tables during the busy times," she persisted. "Plus, I was thinking that it was time for me to learn more about the diner. Or, if you don't need me, maybe Mom needs some help with the inn. It's just that they seem to have plenty of help there, and I thought it might be fun, you know? I could work with Lane, like a tag team or something," she rambled nervously.

Luke rubbed his chin and said distractedly, "Uh, yeah, fine, that's fine." He glanced around the empty diner and said, "I'll work out the schedule with Jess." He paused for a second as he stared at the slushy street and then asked, "Shouldn't you be going somewhere? Florida or somewhere like that? Isn't that what college kids are supposed to do at Spring Break?"

Rory chuckled and said, "Not broke college kids. I'm afraid that the fall semester took more of a bite out of my bank account than I thought," she added sheepishly. Rory bit her lip, unable to admit that when she had been running around trying to keep up with Logan and his friends, she had wasted much of the money she had saved up over the summer on clothes and dinners out. At the moment, she was kicking herself and her foolish pride in not wanting Logan to always pick up the tab.

"If you need money," Luke started to say as he shifted away from the counter.

"I'll work for it," Rory finished, cutting him off.

"You are your mother's daughter," Luke grumbled.

"And proud to be," Rory said with a grin. "Besides, I'm not really the Florida type, you know? There are some kids I know going, but I just can't picture me there," she told him.

"You work hard, you need time to relax too," Luke pointed out.

"Hello, Pot," Rory said with a laugh.

"Ha ha," Luke grunted. "Your Mom called dibs on being the kettle a long time ago." He shook his head and asked, "Your last exam is what day?"

"I'll be home Thursday afternoon," she told him.

"Good. What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" Rory replied with a chuckle.

"Lasagna it is," Luke said with a nod. "Study hard, do good," he told her.

"I will. I have brain food now," she told him as she hung up.

Luke placed the phone back on the cradle and gave his head another shake as he muttered, "Hard to believe that snickerdoodles make people smarter."

That evening, Luke was back at the diner after spending the afternoon with the boys. The dinner rush was in full swing, when Jess breezed through the door, making a beeline for the steps beyond the curtain. "Hey!" Luke called as he carried an armload of plates to a table. "I need to talk to you," he said when Jess turned to look at him.

Jess nodded and said, "I'll come back down after dinner dies down."

"Okay, good," Luke said as he distributed the plates to their rightful owners.

A little over an hour later, Luke was cleaning off tables when Jess reemerged from behind the curtain, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. "Lorelai and the boys didn't come in?" he asked Luke.

"Too messy out, they ordered pizza," Luke said as he carried the plates to the kitchen counter. He didn't look up to see if Jess had followed him as he asked, "So, how are things going at Weston's?"

Jess smirked a little as he said, "I think you know that things are going good."

Luke nodded his head bobbing as he asked leadingly, "So, you can't use Rory next week because?"

Jess blinked and asked angrily, "What? Did she call you?"

Luke held up his hand to stop him as he said, "Only to ask for some hours here." He shrugged and said, "That's fine I can use her, but I'd really like to know what's going on between you two."

"Nothing's going on," Jess answered too quickly.

Luke narrowed his eyes and said, "I heard you arguing at the birthday party. Something has been off with you guys since we got back from skiing."

"Everything is fine," Jess said with a dismissive wave.

"No, it's not," Luke said as he wiped his hands on a towel and then tossed it onto the counter. "I've noticed, Lorelai has noticed, now what is it?" Luke demanded.

Jess shrugged as he shook his head and said, "I may have said something about her boyfriend."

"That Logan kid?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Jess muttered.

Luke nodded and asked, "Is that why she was onto you about Cara?"

"She didn't think that I should get back with her," Jess said with a shrug.

"That going okay?" Luke asked as he walked to the counter and began to wipe it down.

Jess grabbed a second rag and a spray bottle of cleanser and began to clean and straightened the tables that had been vacated. "It is," Jess answered curtly.

Luke stopped wiping for a moment as he looked at his nephew and asked, "But?"

"But nothing," Jess said. He shrugged as he moved on to the next table and said, "It is what it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked with a befuddled frown.

Jess glanced at the still occupied tables and said, "That means that's all I'm going to say right now."

"Oh," Luke said as he caught Jess' meaning. He finished wiping down the counter and walked into the kitchen to asked Joe to keep an eye on the front for a while. When he stepped out, Jess was just placing the towel and bottle under the counter. Luke nodded and said, "Good. Come on," as he started for the steps.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked as he followed him.

"To get a couple of those beers that Caesar buys you," Luke said as he trudged up the stairs.

With an exasperated sigh, Jess began to follow Luke up the steps as he asked, "How do you know this stuff."

Luke snorted and said, "I was underage once too."

"Who bought yours?" Jess asked as he followed Luke into the apartment.

Luke stopped with his hands on his hips and glanced around at the messy kitchen and living room. "You're a pig," he grunted as he headed for the fridge and liberated a couple of bottles of Bud Light.

"It's clean, it's just messy," Jess answered as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "We aren't all as anal as you are," he said with a smirk as he took the proffered bottle from Luke's fingers.

"My Uncle Louie bought me beer. He always said that if a man was old enough to go to war, he should be able to have a beer," Luke said as he tipped his bottle to his lips. He took a long swallow and lowered the bottle to the table as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," Jess said with a defensive edge to his voice.

"Cara?" Luke prodded.

"Is my girlfriend," Jess answered sarcastically.

Luke studied his nephew for a moment and then said, "Are you happy about that? Because I have to tell you, you don't seem to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess snarled.

Luke held his hands up to ward off the fight and said, "I'm just saying that Lorelai and I have noticed that you don't seem overjoyed by this reconciliation."

"You guys lie in bed at night and discuss my love life?" Jess asked caustically.

Luke shook his head and said, "It won't work Jess. You can be as much as a smart ass as you like, but I'm just gonna keep pushing," he warned. "That's one thing that being married to Lorelai has taught me," he said with a smirk.

"How to be annoying?" Jess asked.

"Persistence," Luke corrected. "And if that fails, annoying works too," he added with a smug smile. "You sleeping with her?" Luke asked bluntly.

"That's none of your damn business," Jess snapped, setting his beer on the table.

Luke sat back and eyed his nephew as he turned his bottle in his fingers. "I bet not," Luke said quietly.

"What do you know?" Jess asked, standing up so quickly that he almost knocked his chair over.

"I know that she went back to school just after you guys started to talk again. I know that she's only been home a few times since then, and you haven't gone there," Luke said calmly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Jess sneered.

"I know that you aren't as into her as you were," Luke asserted. "I know that you aren't happy," Luke told him.

"You don't know anything," Jess hissed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Luke asked calmly as he stood up.

"I'm not doing anything," Jess snapped.

Luke blinked and asked, "Is that why you're back together with her? Nothing better to do?" He sighed and said, "Jess, there are other girls out there. It isn't fair to Cara if you aren't in it."

"That's rich, coming from you," Jess said derisively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"All that time you were waiting for Lorelai to notice you, did you date? Didn't your old girlfriend come back not long before that? Yeah, that's right, I heard that she broke your heart all over again," Jess said sarcastically. "Did she know? Did she know that you were wishing she were someone else?" Jess demanded.

"I never wished that Rachel was Lorelai," Luke insisted.

"Yeah, right," Jess said with a snort as he took a sip of his beer.

"So you wish Cara was someone else? Is that what this is about?" Luke asked.

Jess blew out a breath of disgust and asked, "Who? Who else would I be pining for? That's what we Danes guys do, right? Granddad for Grandma, you for Lorelai," he said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"I wasn't pining," Luke snapped.

"Sure you weren't," Jess drawled. "Why'd your girlfriend leave, Uncle Luke?" he asked snidely.

"Because she knew that I wasn't in it," Luke snapped.

"But you wanted to be, right? You wanted to be in it with her. That would be so much easier," Jess shouted.

"What the hell are we talking about here?" Luke shouted back.

"Nothing," Jess yelled. They stared at each other, chests heaving with exertion and frustration. "We aren't talking about anything, because whatever you think is there or not there isn't anything," Jess said in a quiet yet forceful voice.

Luke stared at him for a moment, and then nodded once as he said, "Fine." He placed his half empty bottle of beer on the counter next to the sink and said, "I'm going down to get ready to close," and strode out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Luke had sent Joe home after they got the kitchen cleaned and prepped for the next day. All of the tables were cleaned, the counter wiped down, and the floor mopped. Luke stood at the register, sorting through the day's receipts and half-hoping that Jess would appear for round two. When he didn't, Luke finished closing up, shrugged into his coat, draped a scarf around his neck and pulled on his fingerless gloves for the walk home. He stepped into the front hall, stomped the snow from his boots on the rug just inside of the door, and called, "Hello?"

"Hi," Lorelai said in a sultry voice as she appeared in the living room doorway wearing a short nightgown and holding a glass of wine and a bottle of beer.

"Hello," Luke said, breaking the word into two syllables as his eyes raked over her. "Aren't you cold?" he blurted.

"Fire is warm," Lorelai said as she cocked her head and watched him divest himself of his outerwear.

"You lit a fire?" Luke asked blankly. When she nodded, Luke smiled slowly and said, "My Spidey senses are telling me that you're trying to seduce me, Mrs. Danes."

"Well, radioactive spiders do know best," she said as he unlaced his boots and stepped out of them. "What was your first clue?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Luke closed the distance between them in two steps and said, "Well, it may have been this," as he ran a cold finger under one of the spaghettis straps. His eyes darkened a little as he saw her shiver and then catch her bottom lips between her teeth. "What's the occasion?" he asked in a husky voice.

"No occasion," she answered unconvincingly.

Luke nodded skeptically and gently removed the bottle of beer from her hand as he ducked his head to kiss her sweetly. "Well then, hello," he said softly as he pulled back.

"Hi," she answered in a breathy voice.

Without touching her, Luke bent and pressed his cool lips to the soft skin beneath her jaw, feeling her pulse skip and speed up. "Boys asleep?" he murmured as he kissed his way up to her ear and then nipped at the lobe.

"No nap, remember?" Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"That'll show 'em," Luke said as he pressed his free hand to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him before kissing her heatedly.

Lorelai held her wineglass out away from him as a little sloshed over the rim, and then sank into his kiss. Without lifting his lips from hers, Luke started to walk her backwards toward the stairs. Finally, she broke away and asked breathlessly, "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs," Luke growled as he nipped at her neck.

"But, I have a fire," Lorelai protested.

"Me too," Luke answered with a sly smile.

Lorelai grinned at his teasing and said, "Luke, the boys are asleep, and Rory is coming home later this week. Let's not head for the bat cave," she said leadingly.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Spiderman, Batman, I thought I was Superman. I'm gonna have an identity crisis."

Lorelai smiled as she reached behind her to take his hand in hers and said, "You know exactly who you are, and what power you wield. Now come with me," she said as she flashed him a smile filled with promises and led him toward the living room.

Luke took in the blankets and pillows she had arranged on the new rug, and smiled. "Wow, full on treatment, huh?" he asked as he turned to look at her. "Are you sure that I'm not missing something important? Is this some kind of anniversary?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai could see the wheels turning in his head as he searched frantically for a reason, and shook her head. "No, Babe, you're fine. I just thought that since the boys went to sleep early, it would be a nice surprise," she said with a shrug.

"It is," Luke said as he took the glass of wine from her hand. He nodded for her to make herself comfortable on the pallet she had made for them in front of the fire. When she stretched out, posing alluringly on the blankets and shooting him a come hither smile, Luke's smile widened. "I'm definitely overdressed," Luke said as he pulled off his flannel and t-shirt, pulling the cap off of his head with the tangle of clothing.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai agreed, smiling as she saw him fumble with the buckle of his belt in his haste to free himself. When he had stripped down to his boxers, she patted the blankets beside her and said, "Come down here, and let me keep you warm."

They lie wrapped in each other's arms, their bare legs sliding against one another's under the quilt Luke had pulled up over them. Lorelai sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she ran her hand over his stomach. Luke smiled as he watched the flames dancing n the grate and asked, "Now that you know that I have no objections, do you want to share?"

"I should be ovulating," she admitted quietly.

Luke nodded and said, "I figured. That's fine, Lorelai," he said gently. "Not that I didn't like the whole set up, but you know, you can also say, 'Hey, this would be a good time,' you know?" he told her.

"I didn't want you to feel, uh, you know, pressured. Like last time," she said quietly.

"I don't," he told her. He ran his fingers through her tangled curls and said gently, "I thought that we agreed that we weren't going to worry about it so much, though."

"Have you not thought about it?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Luke smirked and said, "Nah, not at all," in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Exactly. I guess I thought that it would be easier this time. It's been months now, and nothing," she complained.

"Not that many months," he reminded her.

"I know, I guess I just had this idea that since we already did it once, that this time would be a cake walk," she told him. "Oh, cake," she breathed softly.

"It may or it may not be," Luke said gruffly. "We're happy, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai answered quickly, rolling over to rest her forearm on his chest and rested her chin on it to look up at him. "I just, I know that someone's clock is ticking," she teased gently.

Luke frowned and said, "It's not just me, is it? Because I'm happy with just Rory and the boys, Lorelai." He shifted so that he could look her in the eye and said, "Honestly, I am. I just meant that if we were planning to have another, I wanted to do it sooner rather than later."

"I know," Lorelai said with a nod. "We're doing this. And hopefully doing it a lot," she added with a grin.

"Well, I guess now would be the time," Luke said with a slow smile as he hauled her over on top of him.

"Hey, I was thinking we should do it on the dining room table," she said in an excited whisper.

"That's not sanitary," Luke said with a frown.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like that has ever stopped us. Besides, there's a tablecloth."

"You really want to have sex on the dining room table?" Luke asked incredulously.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Look at it this way, if one of your boys scores and this baby is born, you can stop my mother from chopping up the table by telling her that her grandchild was conceived on it."

Luke snorted and said, "Oh well, okay then."

"Cool," Lorelai said as she scrambled up from the floor with the quilt wrapped around her.

"Hey! I'm naked, here," Luke said as he grabbed for one of the blankets beneath him to cover himself with.

"Be naked on the table," Lorelai said as she jerked her head toward the dining room.

"You're not serious," Luke asked blankly.

"Oh yeah," she said with a decisive nod.

Luke sat up and pulled the blanket over his lap as he asked, "Don't you think that might be a little uncomfortable?"

"Fine, you can be on top," Lorelai said as she reached out a hand to pull him up.

"I meant eating dinner with your parents at that table Friday night," Luke said as he put his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him up. He stepped on the blanket that was half covering him and it fell to the floor.

Lorelai grinned and wrapped her arms around him, sharing the quilt with him. "Poor naked man, I've got you covered," she said teasingly as she began to walk backwards, pulling him with her.

"You're nuts," Luke said with a grin.

"You're naked as a jaybird in the living room. Feel good?" she asked as they lock stepped into the hallway.

"Feels great," Luke answered as he guided her toward the dining room.

"We needed a change of venue," she whispered to him.

"You're probably right," Luke whispered back.

"Beds can be so boring," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"So many other possibilities," Luke answered as he allowed himself to be pulled along with her into the dining room.

"Possibilities," Lorelai said as she dropped the edge of the quilt and reached up to pull him down to her. She kissed him lingeringly and walked over to the end of the table. She pulled the chair away and then hopped up to sit on the edge. Lorelai reclined back onto her elbows and looked up at Luke, still wrapped in the quilt, hovering in the doorway and watching her every move. Lorelai looked at him boldly and said, "A veritable feast of possibilities."

Luke lay cuddled up behind her, his arm draped over her pajama clad hip, a soft smile of satisfaction curving his lips as his eyelids grew heavy. "Love you," he mumbled in a drowsy voice.

"Love you too, Babe," Lorelai said with a contented sigh.

Luke closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, flashes of the evening played through his mind like the flickering reel of an old film. Lorelai laughing, beaming up at him as she lay draped over the dining room table. Lorelai soft and warm by his side as they curled up skin to skin under that quilt in front of the fire. Lorelai standing in the doorway wearing that pretty night gown, rubbing her foot over the back of her calf to warm it as he stripped out of his coat and tried to catch up. Luke shifted slightly, burrowing into his pillow, and pulling her a tad closer. Suddenly he pictured Jess standing in the apartment, yelling at him. _Did she know? Did she know that you were wishing she were someone else? Who? Who else would I be pining for? That's what we Danes guys do, right? But you wanted to be, right? You wanted to be in it with her. That would be so much easier._

Luke blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the faint light coming in through the gauzy curtains. He frowned, puzzling over Jess' words, and then remembered that he hadn't even figured out why Jess had lied to Rory about not needing help at the bakery. He closed his eyes again, trying to shake off the vague unease that began to gnaw in the pit of his stomach. He sighed as he made a mental note to try to talk to Jess again the next morning. He pressed his cheek into the pillow, buried his nose into Lorelai's hair and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Luke spread his fingers over her stomach, trying to lose himself in the steady rise and fall of each breath she took. He almost succeeded. He would have if his whirring brain hadn't just clicked and put one and one together, coming up with two. Luke's eyes popped open, and searched the darkened room frantically, as if the answer were lurking somewhere in the shadowed corners. "No," he breathed softly. With a soft groan, Luke rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes as he whispered, "Oh God, no."

"You 'kay, Babe?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Shh," Luke whispered as he reached over and rubbed her hip distractedly. "Get some sleep," he encouraged gently. When he heard her breathing grow deep and even again, Luke sighed and murmured, "One of us should."

By the time the breakfast rush ended the following morning, Luke had almost convinced himself that it was all in his head. He told himself that it was that same old paranoia he had felt when he and Lorelai first noticed Rory and Jess growing closer as friends. He told himself that Jess' angry words the previous day were making him put Jess in the same place as he had been with Lorelai for all of those years. He consoled himself by parsing every exchange he had witnessed between the two of them for the last three years, at least, all of those he could recall. He told himself that it was entirely possible that Jess could have a little crush on Rory, but nothing would ever come of it because Rory would never look at Jess that way. He told himself that there was no need to say anything. At least, not yet. He decided to wait. He decided to say nothing more to Jess about Rory picking up more hours at the bakery. Instead, he called over to the bakery and asked Lisa to read off the hours that Jess had scheduled Rory to work, and then worked her into the diner schedule wherever possible. He justified it by telling himself that no matter what, their relationship had been strained enough these last couple of months, and it wouldn't hurt for them to have a little less quality time together.

By the time that Thursday rolled around, Luke had convinced himself that it was just a blip. Whatever was going on between Rory and Jess would work itself out, and they would go on as before. He walked through the front door that afternoon, expecting to find Lorelai herding the twins around the living room as usual, but instead found his step-daughter acting as if she were chasing Josh and Jake down the hall much to the boys' delight. "Hey," he said as he closed the door quickly, shutting the damp chill out.

"Hey Luke," Rory said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around each of them and turned them to face the front door. "Hey, look who just blew in," she said to her little brothers. The boys chortled and babbled their greetings as they tottered toward him on tippy toes. Jake finally dropped to his knees in his haste to get there faster, and Josh followed behind, determined to maintain his status as the walking man.

Without removing his coat or gloves, Luke squatted down to greet them. "Hey, cheater," he said as Jake reached him first. He picked him up, placed a big kiss on his cheek and set him on his feet. "You can't let the girls see that you're willing to crawl, they'll walk all over you," he father warned. "Hey, buddy," Luke said softly as Josh grasped his sleeve, happy to have a hand hold.

"Are they like this every day?" Rory asked.

Luke nodded and said, "You mean hell on wheels? Yes."

"Nice to come home to, huh?" Rory said with a smile.

"Great to come home to," Luke said as he picked up Josh and stood up. "Even better today," he said with a shy smile.

"Luke," Rory said in a teasing voice.

Luke shrugged and said gruffly, "I just meant that it's nice to have another runner around. You have young legs. Your mom and I are worn out," he told her.

"Well, I've put in about forty minutes, and I can see why you would be," Rory told him.

"Where'd your mom go?" Luke asked as he kissed Josh and then set him down so that he could remove his coat and boots.

"She had to run to the inn for a minute. Something about Michel trying to fire their linen supplier over a gravy stain that didn't come out," she explained.

Luke nodded as he hung up his coat and said, "She had to go sweet talk Manny, huh?"

"Pretty much," Rory told him.

"You eat lunch?" Luke said as he kicked his boots aside and padded toward the kitchen.

"I haven't but Mom said that these guys have," Rory told him. She laughed as Luke scooped Jake up and carrying him under his arm like a football. Jake squealed as he bounced along and Rory picked up Josh. She smiled at him and said, "Sorry, but you don't want me doing that, I'd probably bonk your head. I hear that there has been a spate of head bonking going on around here."

"I'm buying them helmets," Luke said. He used both hands to raise Jake up to his side and then lowered him quickly. "Touchdown," he said as he settled Jake into the high chair with a grin.

Rory smiled and asked, "What would you have done with them if they were girls?"

Luke shrugged as he finished strapping Jake in and said, "Probably would have locked them in their room until they're thirty five or so."

"Before giving them a ride to the convent," Rory said with an understanding nod.

"Exactly," Luke agreed. He nodded to Josh and said, "These punks I can handle." He turned toward the fridge and said, "Nasty day out there. Soup and grilled cheese okay?"

"Perfect," Rory said with a happy smile. "It's good to be home," she said as she sank into one of the chairs.

"You haven't been around much," Luke said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I've just had a really heavy work load this semester," Rory said, the excuse ringing hollow in her own ears.

"Yeah, well, that's what important," Luke said with a nod. "We've missed you," he added quietly.

"Yeah, it's not the same just seeing you guys at dinner," Rory admitted.

Luke busied himself with heating a container of frozen homemade soup in the microwave before he started to assemble sandwiches. "I know it hard, with the monkeys here running the show, but we'd like to see you around more," he said without looking at her.

"Oh, it's not them or you. It's just," she started and then stopped. "It's been a weird semester so far," she finished lamely.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, well, I just want you to feel like you can always come here. I'd take the monsters and clear out for a while if they get to be too much sometimes," he offered.

"Where would you go?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Probably to see some mind numbing kids' movie," Luke said with a smirk.

Rory grinned and asked teasingly, "Aw, Luke, you'd do that for me?"

Luke looked up and said in all seriousness, "Yes."

Rory smiled and a blush tinged her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to her lap. She reached for a plastic ball that had rolled form Jake's tray and handed it back to him. "Logan and I broke up," Rory told him bluntly.

"Your mom mentioned that you guys didn't seem to be getting along," Luke admitted with a nod.

"I thought that we were taking a break, you know, a little space," she told him. "I didn't even know that we had broken up until someone called to tell me how sorry she was that we had broken up," she said incredulously.

"Well, maybe it's just a mix up, maybe Logan thought that you were breaking up with him," Luke suggested.

"No, uh, it was his sister who called me. I think she'd know," Rory said with a bitter laugh.

"Oh," Luke said softly.

"Yeah, so imagine my surprise when he started showing up again," Rory said, the whole story suddenly tumbling out. "He followed me around, I told him to go away. He started hanging out at places he knew I go, so I stopped going. Last week, he bought out the coffee cart, and had the guy follow me around all day, so that when I wanted a cup of coffee, he was right there," she told him.

"Wow," Luke said in an awed tone as he looked up from the bread he was buttering. "That's brilliant," he said with grudging admiration. He shook his head quickly and then asked brusquely, "Is he bugging you?"

"No, I think I have a handle on it," she assured him.

"Seriously, if he's bothering you, you need to tell someone. Surely there are some kind of campus authorities you could alert, if you don't think it warrants going to the New Haven police," Luke insisted, just getting warmed up.

"It really isn't like that, Luke," Rory said, trying to head him off at the rant. "We've been talking," she admitted quietly.

Luke nodded and began to cook the sandwiches in the skillet he had heated. "Okay, well, if that's what you want," he said doubtfully.

"It's fine. I'm just, I just need to figure it out," she said as she waggled a little plastic toy in front of Josh to amuse him.

"Okay," Luke said, fully prepared to let the subject drop.

There was a minute or two of silence. Luke was turning the sandwiches as Rory blurted, "I'm not sure I want to get back together with him."

Luke froze for a second, unsure of how to respond. He set the spatula aside as he turned to look at her and asked, "Why?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"Why? Why not, I mean," Luke clarified.

Rory shrugged and then clasped her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together nervously as she admitted, "Sometimes I just don't like the things he says and does very much."

Luke nodded as he turned his attention back to the skillet and said, "Well, that's fairly normal. I guess you need to figure out if those things are important enough to you to be deal breakers."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Rory told him.

Luke slid a toasted sandwich onto a plate, and cut it diagonally. He pulled the container of soup from the microwave and ladled some into a bowl. "Soups on," he said gruffly.

Rory smiled as she got up to retrieve her plate and bowl. "Thanks, Luke. Mmm, comfort food."

"Seems like a good day for it," Luke was saying as the front door slammed.

"It's miserable out there!" Lorelai cried from the foyer. "So miserable that I felt compelled to make Michel miserable for dragging me out in it when I told him that I needed to be home with my babies today," she said as she padded into the kitchen.

"There's soup and grilled cheese in here," Rory said back with grin.

"Thank God, comfort food," Lorelai said as she watched Luke slide the other sandwich onto a plate. "Is that mine? Please say that it's mine?" she begged as she tugged at his sleeve.

"It is now," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai grinned and placed a big smacking kiss on his scruffy cheek as she said, "Let's share it while you make another."

Luke shook his head and said, "You go ahead and eat with Rory, I'll make my own."

Lorelai grinned as she reached for a soup bowl and said, "You are the best. Super fantastico. Ab-fab, the outer limits," she babbled as she sloppily ladled soup into the bowl.

"Yes, I rock," Luke said in a deadpan tone, as he wiped off the counter behind her and then started to make two more grilled cheese, knowing that they'd want to split the other.

"So, I was just telling Luke that Logan and I have been talking again," Rory told Lorelai.

"Wow, dive right in, kid," Lorelai said as she jerked her head back a little. "Okay, well, so, is that a good thing?" she asked leadingly.

"The jury is still out," Rory said bluntly. "He asked me to go to his sister's pre-engagement-party party Saturday night," she told them.

"They're having a party to warm up for the party?" Lorelai asked, impressed.

"Well, the Huntzbergers are throwing one on their boat later this spring, but this one is one that Honor and Josh are throwing just for their friends. It's at some restaurant in the city," she explained.

"Oh well, this will be the fun party then," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, I told Logan no, but then Honor called me," Rory said with a shrug.

"So, you're gonna go?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "I think so."

Lorelai nodded quickly, but kept her mouth shut tightly. She pulled a bit of her grilled cheese apart and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly before asking, "Got a dress?"

"Lots of them," Rory answered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I mean, do you have a, 'Maybe I want you, maybe I don't, but either way you'll eat your heart out,' dress?"

As Rory's smile spread, Luke groaned and muttered, "Please, is that necessary?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai scoffed.

"I'm afraid it may be, Luke," Rory said with a nod.

"Crap, I have to go to the doctor tomorrow," Lorelai grumbled.

"What for?" Rory asked with a concerned frown.

"Nothing, Sweets, just the annual hoist 'em up and let's check the plumbing visit," she said with a grin.

"Aw, geez," Luke muttered as he warmed the leftover soup a little more.

"Look at the pink ears," Lorelai said as she laughed and pointed to Luke. "He doesn't like my cowgirl stories," she told Rory.

"Aw, leave the poor man alone. He did give you his sandwich," Rory pointed out.

"I did," Luke muttered.

"Fine, I'm sorry, cute boy," Lorelai cooed to him. She turned to Rory and said, "If you don't mind hanging in the waiting room, I can do that and then we can hit the mall."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory answered with a nod.

"So, tomorrow, we shop," Lorelai announced. "We can take these guys as our drool-o-meter," she told Rory, nodding to each of the twins.

"I'm not sure they're properly calibrated," Luke said as he carried the other two sandwiches and a bowl of soup to the table. "Better leave them with me," he said as he dropped into a chair.

"Or that," Lorelai said brightly as she reached for the second grilled cheese, pulled it apart, and handed half to Rory.

Friday afternoon, Lorelai and Rory sat in Dr. Morgan's waiting room, waiting for Lorelai to be seen. "He was so cute, Rory, this big guy sitting there in his cap and flannel, surrounded by posters of fallopian tubes, trying to keep his eyes safely on his shoes," Lorelai recalled.

"Poor thing," Rory said sympathetically.

"I know, I almost didn't play the 'you did this to me' card, but hey, who knows if I'll ever have that chance again, so I had to take it," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"True," Rory agreed. "It's fun isn't it, watching Luke with the boys? He's so good. I'll admit, I had a really hard time picturing it," she told Lorelai.

"I think he did too," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Lorelai Danes?" the nurse called.

Lorelai stood up and said to Rory, "Back in a bit."

"Back in the saddle again," Rory said as she opened the book she had brought with her.

The nurse weighed Lorelai, checked her blood pressure and heart rate, and then handed her a gown to change into. Lorelai sat on the edge of the exam table, holding the front of the gown closed, and swinging her legs as she waited for Dr. Morgan to appear. There was a discrete knock on the door and a call of, "You decent?"

"I'm better than decent," Lorelai called back.

"Hello, Lorelai," Dr. Morgan said warmly as she stepped into the room.

"Hi. I'm here for my twelve month, or twelve thousand mile check up," she said with a grin.

"How are your gorgeous boys?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Gorgeous," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"And their daddy?" the doctor asked.

"Included in the blanket statement," Lorelai replied. "I brought you a picture, but you don't get to have it until I get to put my pants back on," she said with a nod.

"Well, let's get this over with then," Dr. Morgan said with a brisk nod. As she began her exam, she asked, "How are you feeling in general?"

"Good, other than exhausted from chasing two walkers around," Lorelai answered.

"Oh, they're walking. Hard to believe," the doctor said as she shook her head. "Please lie back," she said gently. When Lorelai rested on the table, she began giving her a breast exam and asked, "Anything usual? Anything you want to talk about?"

Lorelai hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Well, I stopped taking the pill in December. Luke and I want to try to have another baby fairly soon."

"Ah, well, that'll make you perk right up," the doctor joked.

"Well, the trying is pretty fun," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"Yes, well, god," Dr. Morgan said with a laugh.

"I've noticed that since I've gone off of the pill, I've been getting really bad cramps," Lorelai told her.

"That isn't too unusual, the pill does help with some of the symptoms," the doctor said with a nod. "Let me ask you this, are they bad enough to worry you?" she asked gently.

Lorelai winced slightly and said, "A little."

"Okay, well, we'll do your pelvic," she said as she closed the front of Lorelai's gown. "I'm going to ask you a lot of questions, and I need you to be brutally honest with me, okay? Don't try to downplay anything," she told Lorelai sternly.

"Okay," Lorelai answered with a nod.

When Lorelai emerged thirty minutes later, Rory looked up from her book with a frown and asked, "Everything okay?"

Lorelai plastered a bright smile on her face and said, "Everything is fine. Just a lot of post baby, pre baby questions," she said casually. "You ready?" she asked brightly.

"Sure," Rory said as she shoved the book into her bag. She pointed to the window and asked, "Don't you need to finish up?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope, they have all of our insurance stuff on file. I'm good to go," she said with a nod.

Rory studied her mother for a moment and then asked, "What?"

"What, what?" Lorelai asked with a confused frown.

"What are you worried about?" Rory asked baldly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nothing," a little too quickly.

"Mom," Rory said stubbornly.

Lorelai took a deep breath and then said, "It's nothing. We just, you know, want another baby, and it hasn't happened yet."

"Well, it hasn't been that long," Rory reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. You know how I can get into my head," she said with a wave of her hand. "Ignore me."

Rory snorted and said, "Like that's possible."

"I just need to stop worrying about it," Lorelai said quickly. She wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and said, "Come on, let's go find a dress that will make Logan step on his tongue."

"Ouch," Rory said with a grimace as she allowed Lorelai to lead her from the waiting room.

"Well, a little pain never hurts them," Lorelai said as they left the office. "Builds character."

That night, Lorelai was in bed reading a sheaf of papers that she had printed off of the computer. When Luke stepped out of the bathroom, she patted his side of the bed and said, "Babe, I need to talk to you."

Luke stopped as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to look at her, his arms still trapped in the material. "This can't be good," he said darkly.

"It's nothing bad, I just need to talk a little bit before you get all sleepy," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Luke said slowly. He stripped off his jeans and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before sitting down on the bed facing her. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I had a little chat with Dr. Morgan today," she began slowly. "I told her about how my cramps had been much worse since I went off the pill, and that they had even been there before I went off, just not as bad," she said quickly. When Luke shifted uncomfortably, she hurried on. "Anyway, she did the, uh, exam, and things seem to be okay for the most part," she told him.

"For the most part? What does that mean?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Well, she wants to do a test on Monday. She thinks I may have uterine fibroids," she said gently. When she saw the panic fill his eyes she said quickly, "Now, Babe, she and I talked about this and I've done some research. They are nothing life threatening. A lot women have them and never even know it. Most of the time they are only diagnosed if they cause some kind of pain, or interfere with fertility issues," she told him. "I'm gonna have an ultrasound on Monday, and they'll be able to tell then if that is the case," she told him.

"An ultrasound," Luke repeated blankly.

"Just like with the babies," she told him.

"And what will that do?" Luke asked.

"Well, that will show us if they are there, and if they are, where they are," she explained.

"And then?" he asked.

"And then, if they are there, I can have them removed laparoscopically," she told him.

"That's the tube thing," Luke said as he took the sheaf of papers she held out to him.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed. "Or there are hormone therapies that can shrink them. That's some material that Dr. Morgan gave me and some that I printed from the internet," she told him as she pointed to the papers.

Luke lunged for his nightstand, and fumbled for his reading glasses. He opened them and slid them onto his nose. He scanned the first page and breathed, "Benign tumors."

"She doesn't seem too worried about it," Lorelai assured him. "She just wants to make sure that we don't have any problems, you know, in the future," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke looked over at her and whispered, "Benign," again.

"Yeah," she said as she rubbed his knee.

"Okay," he said simply. "Okay," he said as he set the sheaf of papers aside and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I tried to think of some way to tell you that wouldn't freak you out," she said, he voice muffled against his chest. "I almost didn't say anything at all, but I need you to go with me," she admitted.

"Damn good thing you did tell me," Luke growled, not relinquishing his hold on her.

"I don't want to tell Rory yet. At least not until after the ultrasound," she told him. "Babe, air," she grunted as his arms tightened fractionally. When he loosened his hold she pulled back slightly and said, "There's a lot of stuff out there. I don't want her researching everything and then getting freaked out," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, but if you need to have the surgery thing done, we'll have to tell her."

"Let's take it one step at a time," Lorelai said gently. "We're not freaking, right?" she asked him. When he didn't answer right away, she said, "Read this stuff, and then let's talk about it."

Luke nodded mutely as he let her pull away slowly. He picked up the papers again and adjusted the glasses on his nose as he sat back against the headboard. Lorelai sank down onto her pillow, and lay staring across the room, stroking his leg gently as he read. When he set the papers aside, Luke calmly folded his glasses and placed them on top of the pile before turning out the lamp. He sank down onto his pillow and extended his arm to her. Lorelai immediately rolled to him, pressing her cheek to his chest and snuggling into the warmth of his embrace.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I think I understand it."

"How are you, uh, feeling?" she asked cautiously.

Luke smiled into the darkness and said, "Honestly? Completely freaked out, but I'm okay, really. We'll deal with it, and everything will be fine," he said firmly.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said softly.

Luke pressed a kiss to her dark curls and said, "I won't let it be any other way." Lorelai smiled as she lifted her face to his and waited for him to unerringly find her lips in the dark.

Rory left Weston's a little late Saturday afternoon due to a rush of people wanting soup and salad now that the snow had turned to a steady downpour of cold rain. She hung up her apron, called back to Lisa that she was leaving, and was just rounding the end of the pastry case when Jess walked in. "Oh, hey," she said, stopping in her tracks.

"Hey," Jess answered, obviously uncomfortable with seeing her there.

"Uh, haven't seen you around," Rory said with a nervous laugh.

"Been busy," Jess answered. "Things okay?" he asked her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, good," Rory said, bobbing her head quickly. "Luke's letting me start at the diner tomorrow. Lane's training me," she told him, nodding all the while.

"Good, well, that'll be fun, huh?" Jess said as he began to sidestep his way around her.

"Uh, how are things with you? Is your project still coming along?' she asked, trying to engage him in some conversation.

"Project?" Jess asked blankly.

"You know, the one you have been working on," she said as she circled her hand, trying to get him to catch her drift. "On the laptop, with the words," she added, with a meaningful stare.

"Oh," Jess said as the light finally dawned. "Yeah, well, I haven't had a lot of time lately to work on it," he said with a dismissive shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad," Rory said, her voice heavy with genuine disappointment.

"Well work, school, you know," Jess said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I can tell you that if things go on anything like they did today, your business will sure be picking up," she told him cheerfully. "I've never seen it so busy at lunch," she said encouragingly.

"Good," Jess said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, if you change your mind, and you need more help, call me or Luke, we'll figure it out," she told him.

"I'll do that," Jess said shortly.

Rory pressed her lips together as she watched him carefully, obviously wanting to say more to him. Ultimately, she decided against it as she offered him a small wave and said, "Well, see ya, Jess."

"See ya, Rory," he said quietly as he turned and disappeared into the back.


	96. Speed Bumps, Roadblocks & Detours

**Speed Bumps, Roadblocks and Detours**

Rory put the finishing touches on her make up and went back into her bedroom to slip her feet into the strappy sandals that they had unearthed from bottom of Lorelai's closet. Her cell rang, and she picked it up and flipped it open without looking at the display. "Hello?" she said, expecting to find Logan on the other end of the line.

"Men suck," Paris spat. "They suck little tiny…" she began to rant.

"Paris!" Rory said quickly cutting the thought off before it could be fully verbalized. "What happened?" she asked anxiously.

"He dumped me," Paris said incredulously.

"Who dumped you? Doyle?" Rory asked blankly.

"Yes, Doyle, how many men do you think I'm sleeping with?" Paris demanded.

"Well, I uh, I just meant that I didn't know that you guys were officially a thing, you know, officially," she stammered. "Official enough to warrant a dumping," she said with a shrug.

"Well, the rat bastard hasn't called. I haven't heard from him since Monday, and all he said was something stupid like, 'See ya later, kid,' which in my post coital haze I thought was cute at the time, but now I just want to pinch his head off," Paris shouted.

Rory sat down on the edge of her bed and wriggled her feet into the shoes as she shifted the phone from hand to hand. "Was he going somewhere for break?" she asked calmly.

"If he was, he didn't tell me," Paris sneered. "He's probably down in Daytona boinking Beer Bong Barbie right now," she ranted.

"Paris," Rory said cajolingly.

"Why are we here? It's wet and freezing! Why didn't we go somewhere?" Paris wailed.

"Because we failed Wet T-shirt 101?" Rory asked.

"We're young, we should be doing stupid things," Paris insisted. "Let's go," she said urgently.

"Go where?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Florida. It's warm in Florida," Paris said wistfully.

"I can't go to Florida, Paris," Rory said as she stood up, shaking her head.

"Why not?' Paris demanded.

"Uh, no money, no way to get there, no place to stay if I could get there," Rory listed.

"I have money and a car. I can make all of the arrangements," Paris said, pouncing at the first sign of weakness.

"I can't, Paris. I have to work. Luke and Jess already have me scheduled all week," she told her.

"Are they really going to fire you?" Paris said rolling her eyes.

"No, but they are counting on me," Rory said firmly. "Now, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, that is, if you haven't taken off for Tahiti," she told her.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked pathetically.

"I have a dinner thing," Rory said vaguely, not wanting to rub it in.

"It's not Friday," Paris said suspiciously.

"No, it's not, but I eat dinner most every night. I have to go," Rory said again.

Paris sighed and said, "Okay, fine. You'd better call otherwise I'm putting you on the list with Doyle."

"I'll call," Rory answered with a laugh. "Bye, Paris," she said as she quickly closed the phone and tossed it into the small clutch purse Lorelai had loaned her. When she opened her bedroom door, she pulled up short, startled to find Luke hovering near the island with Jake on his hip. "Oh, hi," Rory said with a giggle.

"Hi, uh, wow, you look nice," Luke said with a nod to her dress.

"Thanks," Rory said as she glanced down at it, smoothing the skirt.

"Listen," Luke said in a low voice, stepping closer to her. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. "I want you to take this," he said quickly. Rory opened her hand to see several twenty dollar bills folded neatly into a rectangle. When she opened her mouth to protest, Luke held up his free hand and said, "Just in case you need it. You're going into the city with a guy you're not feeling so sure about spending time with," he said quietly. "If you need a ride, I'll come and get you, or that should get you a cab to just about anywhere," he said with a shrug.

"Luke," Rory started to say.

Luke shook his head and said, "Just take it. If you don't use it, then give it back to me tomorrow. Or don't, I don't care." He looked at her intently as she processed his words and asked, "Okay?"

"Okay," Rory said quietly. She opened the evening bag and tucked the money down into the little zippered compartment on the side. "Thanks," she said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "It was his idea," as he jerked his head toward Jake. "He's really overprotective," Luke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he always watches out for me," Rory said as she smiled at Luke, but leaned in to kiss Jake's cheek. "You're a good guy," she said affectionately. Jake immediately showed his affection by grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging it toward his mouth.

"Ah," Luke said as he quickly intercepted it and untangled her hair from Jake's vise-like grip. When she was free, he said, "Make a break for it. Your mom is in the living room."

Rory smiled and impulsively kissed Luke's cheek before fleeing the room in search of Lorelai.

XXXX

"It was nice of Logan to send a car to pick Rory up," Lorelai said as she picked at her Chinese food with her fork.

"He should have picked her up," Luke growled.

"He's already in the city, that doesn't make sense," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him drinking and driving with Rory in the car," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai looked up at him as she placed another spoonful of steamed rice into Josh's bowl. "I wish you wouldn't worry so much," she said softly.

"I can't help it," Luke grumbled as he pushed his food around on his plate, but didn't actually take a bite. "I hate the city."

Lorelai watched him for a moment and then asked sternly, "Do I need to sit on your lap and spoon feed you?"

Luke's head jerked up and he had the grace to blush slightly at being caught. "Yes, please," he tried to joke.

"Babe," Lorelai said cajolingly.

Luke lifted his hand and stroked his throat nervously as he said, "I can't."

Lorelai slid from her chair and walked around Josh's high chair to stand next to him. When he looked up at her, she nodded, signaling him to push back from the table. Luke looked up at her solemnly as he scooted the chair out, his lips quirking when she threw her leg over his and straddled his lap facing him. Lorelai pressed her lips to his and then whispered, "What's it going to take to convince you that I'm fine and everything is going to be fine?"

"Lobotomy," Luke answered softly. When she stared at him, he shrugged and said, "I can't help it, Lorelai. This is the way I'm built."

Lorelai nodded and turned slightly to reach for his fork. Bypassing the now sticky rice, she speared a tiny piece of chicken on the tines and then snagged a snow pea. She held the fork to his lips, cupping her hand beneath it to keep the sauce from dripping onto his shirt. "Open, big boy," she said softly.

Luke parted his lips obediently, allowing her to feed him the morsels. As he chewed, he blinked slowly, his long dark lashes shadowing his cheeks before sweeping up again to unveil the troubled blue depths of his eyes. He swallowed with difficulty as she watched him like a hawk. "I'm trying to be good," he said in a hushed voice. When Lorelai nodded mutely and turned to collect another bite on his fork, he whispered, "I'm scared, I can't help it." Lorelai stilled, but kept her eyes on his plate, knowing that more will spill from him if she just didn't look at him. "I've read all of the stuff. I know what it says. I know what we're dealing with isn't, you know," he trailed off. "I know I'm being irrational," he said hoarsely as he waved his hand near his temple.

Lorelai carried another forkful of food to his lips and gazed at him tenderly as she waited patiently for him to open his mouth. When he did, she slid the fork onto his waiting tongue and said, "I love you because you're nuts. Just like me."

"Not quite," he muttered as he chewed.

"A slightly different variation, but nuts, just the same," Lorelai said as she gathered some veggies onto the fork. She turned back to him and said, "Go ahead and be scared, just know that I'm already practicing my 'I told you so' dance."

Luke nodded and ran his hand down her back, resting it on her hip as he said softly, "Can't wait to see it," before allowing her to feed him another bite.

XXXX

Rory sat in the back of the limo twisting her hands in her lap and watching the light on her cell phone light up silently. She stared at it, thankful that she had thought to mute the ringer as she had tried to gather herself in the ladies room of the trendy TriBeCa club where Honor and Josh's party was still in full swing. She stared at the back of the driver's head, trying to figure out how she had gotten there in the first place. Not just the restaurant, but New York, the limo, the dress, the whole thing. Cautiously, she flipped the phone open and stared at the list of missed calls, all from Logan's number. She closed the phone quickly and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering briefly if she was going to cry, and then wondering why she wasn't crying.

Rory turned to look out at the scenery flying past the tinted windows, thankful to see New York fading into the background, but anxious to be back in the reality of home sooner. She found herself wishing that this particular model was equipped with a warp drive, or at least, a flux capacitor. She smirked, imagining the limo doors opening as gull wings and spitting her out onto the streets of Stars Hollow. At least she could have done this whole disastrous evening over again. She could have stayed home, ate Chinese food with her mom and Luke, played with Josh and Jake, read a book, had a long hot bath, or hung out at Lane's. She would rather have done anything but this.

Rory blinked, still dry eyed and wondering idly why she didn't feel more surprised, but knowing the answer to that question already. Because she knew. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew all along that this would happen. She closed her eyes, let her head fall back against the headrest, and let it loll lifelessly to the side. She knew when Paris was crowing and congratulating her, calling her Annette Benning. She knew each time she would receive those hyped up phone calls that started out with, 'Hey, Ace, guess where I'm heading?' She knew as she watched him talk down to Marty. She knew when she watched him harass harried waitresses and bartenders and then over tipped them to compensate. She knew when she took him home to meet her parents, and Logan sat at a red and white formica topped table in Luke's and systematically belittled Jess.

Four women. _Well, two really, he just fooled around with one and the other was in Biarritz,_ she corrected herself mentally. _Three women he had been with in some way, shape or form within the past month._ When they'd arrived at the club after dinner, Logan had deposited her on the little sofa with a group of his sister's friends, and went off in search of the bar. Rory pressed her cheek to the cool glass as she saw the moon peeking out from behind a cloud. _A group of his sister's friends, half of whom he had slept with over the course of the last lunar cycle, _she thought with a shake of her head. _It's so ridiculous, it should be funny,_ she told herself as she closed her eyes and willed herself home.

XXXX

"No. I'm telling you, this is it," Luke said firmly as he pressed Jake back into the crook of his arm. "Playtime is over. One last story, and then its bedtime," he said sternly.

"How are the negotiations coming?" Lorelai asked as she turned out the bathroom light and walked over to the bed. She smiled at Josh, who was fast asleep propped up on the pillow next to his father, a thin line of drool escaping his parted lips.

"I think I'm losing," Luke said with a sigh as Jake squirmed in his arms. He looked down and said, "Keep it up, I'll put you in your crib and let you scream," he said, frustration coloring his voice.

"Let me have him. You can hit us both with the Pooh books," she said as she reached for Jake. She settled back against the headboard, brushing her lips over his wispy blonde curls and saying, "Daddy doesn't want to play wiggle worm tonight, mister man."

Luke sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand over his face before he opened the book, and began to read. Lorelai sank down a little, snuggling Jake closer, and rubbing his tummy softly to soothe him. She watched Luke carefully as he read about two drops of rain racing down a window pane, focusing on his soft lips forming each word, enunciating carefully as he kept the cadence of the rhyme low and soft. When he finished the poem, Lorelai looked down at Jake's heavy lidded eyes and whispered, "Alexander beetle."

Luke nodded and turned to the page with the poem titled 'Forgiveness' and began to read again. "I found a little beetle; so that Beetle was his name, and I called him Alexander and he answered just the same. I put him in a match-box, and I kept him all the day ...  
And Nanny let my beetle out; Yes, Nanny let my beetle out; She went and let my beetle out; And Beetle ran away," he read in a steady voice.

"Did you catch bugs?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke's lips curved as he said, "Yes."

"Ew," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

Luke's smile grew as he continued reading, glancing over at Lorelai and Jake as he told of the search for Alexander Beetle, and the eventual reconciliation between Christopher Robin and Nanny. When he finished, he looked over at them and Lorelai whispered, "King John and then Sneezles."

"Is this your story time or his?" Luke asked, gently covering Josh's sleepered foot with his hand.

"Ours," Lorelai answered simply.

Luke nodded and flipped back through the pages, looking for the next poem as Lorelai smiled, noting his knowledge of exactly where each requested story was located. He read quietly, his voice rising and falling with each line, his tongue twisting on a few words, forcing him to stumble and slow over a few. Finally, he read, "Christopher Robin got up in the morning, the sneezles had vanished away. The look in his eye seemed to say to the sky, 'Now how to amuse them today?'"

Luke closed the book and looked over to see both Lorelai's and Jake's eyes had drifted closed. He set the book on his nightstand, and dropped his reading glasses on top of it. He ran his fingers lightly through Josh's hair, and then slipped gingerly from the bed. He picked up the carafe of ice water that Lorelai had carried up earlier and placed on his side of the bed, and poured some of the cool liquid into the tumbler that served as the lid. He rested one balled fist on his hip as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank deeply, trying to drown the dull ache that weighed in his chest.

Clutching the glass, his fingers tightening around it as he pressed it to his breastbone, he stared down at the three of them. One so dark, two so fair, and yet they were three peas in a pod. As much as it was evident that the boys were his sons, their resemblance to their mother was striking, and never more so than when in repose. He smiled, knowing that it was next to impossible to catch all three of them sharing a still moment, and studied them carefully, focusing on each and every similarity and trying to chase away the morbid thoughts that had threatened all day. He set the glass gently on the night stand and reached for Josh, lifting him from the pillow carefully and tucking him into the curve of his neck as he carried him from the room and down the hall. Luke's long fingers stroked Josh's tiny back gently before he spread them to cradle him, kissing him softly on the forehead before lowering him into his crib with a whispered, "Goodnight, my little man."

He walked slowly down the hall, turning back into their room to find Lorelai's eyes open and focused on the doorway. He smiled and whispered, "I thought that you were out too."

"No, just comfy," she answered in a rusty voice.

Luke walked over to her side of the bed and reached for Jake as he whispered, "Come on, little owl," as he lifted the sleeping boy to his shoulder with practiced ease. As they shuffled down the hall, Luke pressed a soft kiss to Jake's head and whispered, "Got five out of me tonight, and put Mommy to sleep. You proud of yourself?" He lowered Jake into his crib and whispered, "Goodnight, son," as his fingers lingered on Jake's soft cheek. He checked the monitor and the nightlight and then turned to go back to their room, rubbing the small of his back tiredly.

When he stepped into their room, Lorelai pulled the covers on his side of the bed back and patted the sheet invitingly. "Come here," she said with a smile.

"That was my plan," Luke said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up under the blankets. He pushed his pillow down and reached to turn out the lamp, before falling back heavily onto his pillow.

Lorelai reached over, lacing her fingers through his as she said, "This might be what is making it harder to get pregnant."

Luke shook his head slightly and then squeezed her fingers tightly as he lifted her hand up and rolled over onto his stomach facing her. Lorelai blinked in the dim light, trying to make out his features as he drew their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He cleared his throat and said in a rough voice, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but at the moment, I couldn't care less about getting pregnant."

"Luke," Lorelai started to say, but stopped when he squeezed her hand again.

"No, Lorelai, I'm sorry, I know that that was the plan, but I can't even think about that right now," he insisted. "You're all that matters, okay? I don't need another baby, I need you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," she insisted. "You have to get that out of your head," she said urgently.

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "Greedy. I was being greedy."

"About what?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Everything, all of it," Luke hissed. "Look at us. Look at what we already have. This should be enough. It's more than enough," he told her.

"Do you think this is some kind of cosmic punishment?" she asked him with a confused frown.

"No!" he said derisively.

"You do," she accused.

"No, I'm just saying that as long as you're happy and healthy, I am," he told her firmly.

"I am," she insisted as she glared at him. "Damn it, Luke, I don't have cancer," she said bluntly.

"Lorelai," he breathed.

"Jesus, are you going to throw salt over your shoulder now?" she demanded. "Watch out for black cats, and don't walk under any ladders," she sneered.

"You don't know!" he boomed, the sound ripping from his chest, and reverberating in the silent room. "There's no way for you to know, and I hope to God that you never do," he said through gritted teeth. Lorelai pressed back into her pillow, shocked by his vehemence. "I've been waiting for it to happen," he admitted, his voice dropping and cracking on the admission.

"It isn't happening," Lorelai said with quiet conviction. "Luke, you heard the word 'tumor' and you haven't heard another word since," she said, gentling her tone. "This is not that," she said as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I'm not lying to you, I'm not trying to spare your feelings or protect you. You have to just take this for what it is; a complication, a bump in the road, not a dead end," she told him. "Trust me, I plan to be driving you crazy for many, many years to come," she said with a coaxing smile.

Luke stared into her eyes for a moment, wishing he could have just a fraction of her confidence. He nodded slightly and cleared his throat before saying, "Rory will be working at the diner Monday. We should call your mom tomorrow to see if she would keep an eye on the boys."

"I'll call her in the morning," Lorelai promised. She opened her arms, beckoning him to her.

Luke smirked, but scooted closer, allowing her to pull his head down to rest against her chest. "I think I'm supposed to be holding you," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, well, you have issues," she said as she stroked his hair gently.

"Yes, I do," he agreed with a chuckle.

"So tonight, I'll hold you, and tomorrow, you can return the favor," she told him.

"Deal," Luke said as he pressed into her side, draping his leg over hers and anchoring her with his arm. He lifted his face, nuzzling her neck, and inhaling deeply as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Shh, it's bedtime, not playtime," Lorelai whispered, smoothing the hair back over his ear with her nails, and smiling contentedly at the ceiling. Gradually, she felt him begin to relax, his arm and leg growing heavy and lax, his breathing deepening. Lorelai whispered, "You weigh a ton." When he didn't even stir, she sighed and closed her eyes with a soft smile, happy to be the one to bear the weight of it all, if only for one night.

XXXX

Rory stepped out of the limo, smiling and thanking the driver by name. She offered him a tip from the stash of cash Luke had given her, but he waved it off, saying that the Huntzbergers kept an account, and that it was all taken care of. Rory thanked him again, and proceeded up the front walk as the limo pulled away. Under the porch light, she paused and opened her purse to find her key. As her fingers wrapped around it, she glanced up at the darkened house. Rory looked down at the key in her hand for a moment, and then slipped it into her coat pocket as she turned to walk back down the steps.

She pulled her coat closed, fastening a couple of buttons against the cold wind that whipped at her dress. She turned the collar up, hunched her shoulders and carefully picked her way down the sidewalk dotted with half frozen puddles. When she crossed over to the square, she saw the lights burning in the apartment above the diner and stopped to stare for a moment, debating the wisdom of knocking at Jess' door.

XXXX

Jess was typing madly, the words flowing onto the screen as fast as his fingers could fly. It seemed that his confrontation with Luke earlier in the week had broken the dam, and now it was all he could do to keep up with it all. All roadblocks were down now. Twice, he had to set an alarm to remind himself to go to work. Once he stayed up until the sun filtered through the curtains, crashing only long enough to sleep through his business class. The apartment was littered with pizza boxes, empty beer and water bottles, and even the occasional cigarette, lit, dragged once, crushed and broken in half into any handy dish.

It was not even midnight, but the cold wet weather had dampened everyone's activities, driving even the heartiest Stars Hollow denizens to home and hearth to wait impatiently for spring. He had closed the bakery early, and then cut Joe loose when he reached the diner, running through the closing routine himself. He hadn't seen or spoken to Luke since their talk, and the miserable weather had kept Lorelai and the twins happily indoors. Running into Rory at Weston's that morning had been the first contact he had with any of them since Monday, and he was quick to put that out of his mind, locking it away where he would be safe from it, and going about his business for the day. But here, in the dull brown apartment that he called home, even the music blaring from his stereo couldn't drown it out. The only thing that gave him relief was to let it out, and the only way for him to do that was to write.

The CD he had been listening to ended, and Jess was too caught up to stop to change it. He typed faster still, ready to take a break for a few minutes, but unable to do so until he was sure that this thought wouldn't be lost on his trip to the bathroom and back. He started to stand, knees bent, but fingers still moving madly as he hunched over the screen. He was almost finished, just trying to coax one last sentence into formation, when a tap at the apartment door overrode the tapping of his fingers on the keys. Jess looked up, staring at the door dumbly, not trusting that he heard what he thought he had heard. When he heard the tap again, he stood up straighter, rubbing his hands over the back of his jeans as he crossed the room. He pulled the door open, and jerked slightly in surprise when he saw Rory standing in the hall, her arms crossed over her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a stunned voice.

Rory slowly raised her eyes to meet his and asked bluntly, "You wanted to kiss me, right? That day, in the snow. You wanted to kiss me didn't you?"

"What?" Jess asked, stalling for time as he took an involuntary step back into the apartment.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Rory said in a voice that trembled with suppressed emotion. Jess clamped his mouth shut and studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if it was anger that was fueling her, or something else. Frustrated, Rory threw her hands up in the air and said, "You know what? Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you so I turned it all around in my head so that I could think that you were the one wanting it? Is that right? Would that make it better?" she demanded. "How's that? I'll take the blame, Jess. It was wrong. I was wrong. We're wrong, right?" she ranted.

"Right," he said softly.

"Right what?" she snapped.

Jess shoved his hands into his pockets as he lifted his shoulders and said, "All of it."

"All of it what?" she cried.

"Right, I wanted to kiss you, and right, it's wrong," Jess said finally.

"It's wrong," she repeated, the fight draining from her as quickly as it built.

"So wrong, Rory," Jess answered in a hoarse voice.

Rory pressed her lips together in a tight line as she nodded and then whispered, "Yeah, I see."

"I can't," Jess said as he raised his hand, curling his fingers into his chest as he pressed them to it. "I just can't be around you right now," he finished, his voice cracking.

"I see," she repeated.

Jess breathed a bitter little laugh and said, "Not because I don't like you."

"Because you do," she murmured as she dropped her eyes to her frozen toes.

"Too much," he said with a wince.

Rory nodded, keeping her head down as she swallowed hard. Finally, she slowly raised it and took a deep breath as she said, "I think I like you too much too, and that really sucks."

Jess offered her a lopsided smile as he said, "Yeah, it does."

Rory stared at him for a moment, taking in the tumble of curls that had seen the rake of his fingers too many times that night, and the sober brown eyes the exact color of bittersweet chocolate, and felt the twang of bitterness in her own mouth. All she wanted was to make it go away, to feel happy and free of the ties that bound them both. Without thinking, she leaned in, pressing her mouth to his almost experimentally, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding against his lips. Jess sighed softly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer as he kissed her tentatively at first, and then falling into her deeper and deeper. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled back, not daring to look at her as he said roughly, "No."

"No?" Rory asked in a small, bewildered voice.

"We can't do this," Jess said as he opened his eyes and stepped back away from her. He shook his head sadly and started to close the apartment door. "I'm not going to do this. Go home, Rory," he said in a soft, but firm tone, and closed the door between them.

Rory stood dumbstruck, staring at the carefully lettered frosted glass, shocked by what she had done, stunned by how good it felt, and devastated by the cool pane of glass separating them. She turned, and slowly made her way down the steps to the darkened diner. When she stepped out from behind the curtain, she stopped, her eyes skimming over the tables and upturned chairs. She reached for the key that she had taken from the sill above the door and left sitting on the counter, but then snatched her hand back. Fumbling in her coat pocket, she pulled out her cell and flipped it open. She pressed a single digit and held it in her trembling hand, waiting for the speed dial to take over before holding the phone to her ear. When she heard the voicemail on the other end engage, she said in a shaky voice, "Hey, it's me, Rory." She pushed her hair back, tucking it nervously behind her ear as she said, "Can you call me as soon as you get this? I need to talk to you." Pulling the phone from her ear, she snapped it closed, and once again reached for the key to the diner door. She let herself out, locking it carefully behind her and returning the key to the spot above the doorframe before she turned and hurried through the cold, damp night, trying to get home.

Jess stood at the window above, listening for the sound of the bells above the door. As soon as he heard them, he pulled the edge of the curtain back no more than an inch, and watched her walk quickly down the center of the deserted street. He squinted into the night, waiting until the glow of the porch light showed her climbing the steps. He saw her pull her key from her coat pocket, and quickly enter the house, closing the door behind her and turning out the light, cloaking the columns in darkness.

XXXX

Lorelai awoke the next morning to find Luke's side of the bed empty, and sat up with a frown. She glanced at the clock and tried to remember if he had told her that he was opening the diner that morning. She smoothed her hand over his pillow and found that it was cool to the touch. She threw back the blankets, shoved her feet into a pair of slippers shaped like cheese wedges, and shuffled down the hall toward the nursery. As she approached she heard him, his voice rumbling low and soft as he held Josh up to the open closet door. "No, too cold out for that, buddy. Here, this one is red too," Luke said as he held up a little shirt with a football appliquéd on the front. Lorelai smiled, noting that they were dressed almost identically in jeans and white t-shirts as they surveyed the contents of the boys' closet. "Will that work?" he asked. "Cool," he muttered as he carried Josh back over to the changing table.

"What are you boys up to?" Lorelai asked softly as she lounged against the doorframe.

Luke's head whipped around and he smiled as he said, "Hey, good morning."

"Morning," Lorelai answered as she used her hip to push away from the doorway and scuffed her way over to them. She kissed Luke's cheek before smiling down at the smaller version perched on the edge of the changing table. "Hey, baby boy, what are you and Daddy up to?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss him good morning.

"Well, I thought I'd play a little hooky, and Josh and I were thinking that we could talk you and Jake into driving over to Mystic to the aquarium today," Luke said as he wrestled the shirt they had chosen over Josh's head.

When Josh's smiling face popped through, Lorelai grinned back at him and asked, "The aquarium?"

Luke shrugged as he tugged the shirt down over Josh's belly and said, "We've been talking about taking them there, it's gonna be another foul day out. I thought that we could get them out and about for a little while."

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "I think that sounds great." She widened her eyes as she turned to Josh and asked excitedly, "Fishes? Should we go see pretty fishes?"

Luke smiled as Josh smiled and babbled back at her happily. He picked Josh up, and turned to check to be sure Jake was still sleeping soundly and said, "How about this, you hit the shower, and then wake Rip Van Winkle, while Josh and I make some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Lorelai said with a nod.

As they left the nursery, Luke said, "I thought that I'd make meatloaf and mashed potatoes and we'd all have dinner tonight."

"Yum, I love a man who plans menus first thing in the morning," Lorelai said with a grin. "You should call Jess, he hasn't been around much lately," she suggested.

Luke paused for a second and then recovered quickly, saying, "Yeah, uh, I'll ask."

Lorelai nodded as she paused at their bedroom and said, "I'm going to call Mom this morning to see if she'll watch the boys tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, good," Luke said brusquely.

Lorelai looked up at him and asked, "How are you this morning?"

Luke smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I'm fine. Better," he added softly as he pulled away.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I want French toast."

"French toast it is," Luke answered. He shifted Josh up a little higher in his arms and said to him as they headed for the stairs, "You heard the lady, now start cooking."

XXXX

The coffee was ready, the French toast was being transferred from skillet to plate, and Josh was yammering loudly in is high chair when Rory's door opened that morning. She stepped hesitantly into the kitchen holding the folded bills he had given her the night before. "Hey, Luke," she said softly.

"Hey, morning," he said gruffly as he layered more bacon into another pan. "Have fun last night?" he asked without looking up.

"Uh, not really, but that's okay," Rory said with a nervous laugh as she moved to stand near him and held out the money so that he could see it. "I, um, wanted to give this back to you, but I think I may need to ask a couple of favors," she said quietly.

Luke turned the heat down under the frying pan and then wiped his hands on a towel as he turned to look at Rory. "Sure, anything," he said easily.

Rory flashed a smile that turned out to be more of a grimace and said, "You may want to hear what they are first."

"What's the matter?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Well, I talked to Paris this morning, and she's, um, she wants to get out of town for Spring Break after all," Rory started hesitantly.

"Uh huh," Luke grunted as he waited patiently for the rest of it.

"She wants me to go to Florida with her. We'd drive down today. She's got a hotel all lined up and everything," Rory said, trying to inject a note of enthusiasm into her voice.

"Oh?" Luke said curiously as he leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah, and um, I told her that you had already planned on having me work this week, and, uh, Jess too," she said quickly.

"That's no big deal," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Rory flashed him a grateful smile and said, "She said she thought you wouldn't fire me."

"So, you'd leave today?" Luke asked slowly.

"Um, yeah, as soon as possible," Rory told him.

"Have you told your mom any of this?" he asked with a worried frown.

"No, I just got off of the phone with Paris," Rory said as she jerked a thumb toward her door.

Luke nodded and said, "She's awake. Why don't you go up and talk to her?" he prodded gently.

"Okay," Rory said as she fidgeted with the money in her hands.

"You need that?" Luke asked as he pointed to the money.

Rory scrunched up her face as she said, "That was the other favor."

Luke nodded and said, "Go talk to Lorelai. If she's okay with it, then so am I," he told her simply.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said as she stepped back away from him. "Uh, breakfast smells great," she called as she moved toward the door.

"Yeah, tell her that it's almost ready, okay?" he called back to her.

XXXX

Lorelai was just slipping Jake's tennis shoes onto his feet when Rory came rushing into the nursery, babbling about frigid rain and sunny beaches, Paris' car and things that every college student should experience at least once. When she wound down, Lorelai set Jake on the floor to toddle around and turned to look at her daughter. "Well, I think it sounds great. You should go," she said with a nod. "My only question is; what happened?" she asked pointedly.

"What? No, nothing happened," Rory said too quickly.

Lorelai gave her the look and said only, "Rory."

"Okay," Rory said with a sigh. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then crossed her arms defensively over her chest as she said, "I found out some stuff last night. About Logan, and what he did while we were, uh, apart," she admitted. "Or who he did," she muttered under her breath as she turned away from Lorelai's probing gaze.

"Uh oh," Lorelai breathed.

"It's fine," Rory said dismissively. When she said the look of disbelief on her mother's face, she said, "Well, it's not fine, but I'm fine, I mean, I don't know," she rambled. "I'm not surprised," she stated finally.

"Aw, Hon," Lorelai said as she pulled Rory into a hug.

Rory allowed herself to sink into her mother's embrace and said, "I didn't even cry. I just got, I don't know, fed up, I guess," she said quietly. "Anyway, Paris wants to go to Florida, and I think I really need to get away from here for a few days," she said as she pulled back a little to look at Lorelai. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure that's okay," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Rory nodded and said, "I talked to Luke about the work thing."

"Did he fire you?" Lorelai whispered, pressing her hand to her throat.

"Yes, and kicked me out of the house," Rory answered solemnly.

"He's such a hard man sometimes," Lorelai said as she shook her head sadly. A giggle escaped her as she reached down to catch Jake and said, "Mommy said a dirty!" She nudged Rory with her elbow and said, "Come on, let's go fuel up with some French toast, and then we'll get you packed."

XXXX

After seeing Rory and Paris off amidst a squeal of tires from Paris' BMW, Lorelai and Luke loaded the twins into the car for their outing to the aquarium. As soon as they turned onto the highway, the boys started to doze in their seats, and Luke turned to Lorelai and asked, "So, what happened?"

"What happened with what?" Lorelai asked as she shook her head in confusion.

"What happened last night that's making Rory run off to Florida?" he clarified.

"Well, let's just say that Logan fulfilled his jerk potential," Lorelai told him.

"What did he do?" Luke growled menacingly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't know how much Rory wants you to know, but he didn't do anything to Rory specifically." When Luke just shot her a look she said, "He just did some stuff, uh, away from Rory, that was kind of a deal breaker, if you know what I mean," she said pointedly.

"Little shit," Luke muttered under his breath, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Oddly enough, I think she's okay, though. I mean, she's not devastated or anything, just sad." She turned to look at the scenery whizzing past and said, "It should be good for her to get away for a few days."

"I guess so," Luke answered gruffly.

"Crap," Lorelai said as she began rummaging in her purse.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I forgot to call Mom," Lorelai said as she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed, and waited as the phone at the Gilmore mansion rang and rang. When the maid finally picked up, she was informed that Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore were not available, so Lorelai left a message for Emily to call her on her cell as soon as she was at home.

Ninety minutes later, Luke pushed the stroller up to an enormous tank filled with tropical fish. Lorelai squatted next to the twins, who stared up at the fish wide eyed. "Look Jaluke, it's Nemo! See Nemo?" she said excitedly. She pointed to another fish and said, "Look! There's Flounder!" as her phone began to ring.

While she tried to unearth it from her purse, Luke leaned over and said to the boys, "These kinds of fish have been around a lot longer than Walt Disney. The orange one is really called a clown fish."

"They don't care," Lorelai said as she looked at the display and saw that she had missed Emily's call. "They like Nemo," she insisted. "That was Mom. I'm gonna go over there," she said as she pointed to an out of the way bench. "Carry on, Mr. Cousteau," she added with a cheeky grin as she squeezed his bicep.

Lorelai dialed as she walked over to the bench. When Emily answered, she said, "I'm sorry I missed your call, Mom, my phone was buried under baggies of Cheerios."

"Hello, Lorelai. Mirabelle told me that you called earlier," Emily said with her usual coolness.

"Um, yeah," Lorelai said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and sank down onto the bench. "I need to ask a favor," she started. When Emily said nothing, she plunged ahead saying, "I need to go to the doctor tomorrow, and Luke is going to go with me. I was wondering if you would mind keeping the boys for an hour or two for us," she said quickly.

Emily was quiet for a moment and then said, "I don't mind at all."

"See, here's the thing," Lorelai went on. "Uh, I went to the, um, lady doctor on Friday," she began nervously.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you for the euphemism, but I am well acquainted with the word gynecologist, Lorelai."

"Anyway, she is a little concerned that I may have some, uh, fibroids, that we need to check out," Lorelai continued in a low voice.

"Where?" Emily demanded.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Where? Where are they?" Emily asked.

"Uh, my uterus," Lorelai whispered, glancing anxiously at the families milling past the tanks.

"Oh," Emily said softly.

"They're nothing serious, more like pesky according to Dr. Morgan," Lorelai assured her quickly.

"I know," Emily answered. "I used to get them myself," she said in a concerned tone.

"You did?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes," Emily said as she sat down on the sofa and smoothed the crease in her pants.

"I never knew that," Lorelai said in a bewildered tone.

"Well, why would you?" Emily asked. "They have procedures now that can remove them," she told Lorelai.

"Uh, yes, they do," Lorelai said as she tried to process the personal information that Emily had divulged so casually. "I'm having an ultrasound tomorrow, to determine, if that's what it is, and how to go from there," Lorelai told her.

"It's wonderful that there are so many options now," Emily said in a slightly wistful tone. She cleared her throat gently and then asked, "What time is your appointment? 

"Two o'clock," Lorelai answered.

"That's fine. I'll expect to see you between one and one thirty, then," Emily said briskly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll see you then. Thanks, Mom," she added quickly.

"You're welcome, Lorelai," Emily answered before hanging up. She placed the portable phone on the sofa next to her and unconsciously rested her hand on her stomach as she stared at the oil painting of the three of them that hung above the mantelpiece.

XXXX

"They're sooo cool," Lorelai cajoled.

Luke nodded and smirked at her as she clung to his arm and said, "Yes, and they need it to be cool, all of the time, that's why you can't have a penguin."

"But I have the name all picked out," Lorelai whined.

"Tennessee Tuxedo?" Luke asked as he glanced down at the twins sleeping their way through the exhibits.

"No, but that's a good one," Lorelai admitted with a thoughtful frown. "I was gonna name him Taylor," she told him.

"Taylor? Why Taylor?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Just look at him," she said as she gestured to the penguin she was trying to convince Luke to kidnap.

Luke cocked his head and murmured, "He does kind of look like Taylor."

"Walks like him too. And watch him try to herd the others around," Lorelai insisted.

Luke turned to her with a wide smile and said, "You're great."

Lorelai tucked her arm through his and said, "I'm pretty fond of you too, Chumley."

"They were bored," Luke said as he gestured to the twins.

"Eh, you've seen one fish," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

Luke tugged playfully at the end of one curl and asked, "Are you a mermaid?"

"Wanna see my tail?" Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Yep," he answered.

Lorelai smiled smugly as she nodded for Luke to start pushing the stroller to the next exhibit and waggled her eyebrows as she said, "Too bad they're napping now, we could have gone home and had a nap too."

"Show me later?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sure, that is, if the sea witch hasn't stolen my voice. I may not be in the mood if that happens," she warned him.

"I understand," Luke answered gravely.

XXXX

The following afternoon, Luke held Lorelai's hand firmly as they both stared at the imaging screen, trying to see whatever it was that Dr. Morgan saw. He listened carefully, moving closer to peer at the spot she pointed to as she said, "It's small, but it's near the fallopian tube. The other two are down here," she said as she moved her finger to point to the other spots. "This is the one that concerns me in terms of your being able to conceive," she told them as she moved back to the first one. "If it continues to grow, it could block this tube," she said frankly.

"So, we need to remove it," Lorelai stated matter of factly.

The doctor nodded even as she shrugged and said, "Completely up to you. They won't do you any real harm, other than the occasional discomfort. That may change in time, but right now, the only thing they may or may not be doing is impeding your ability to conceive, and we don't even really know that for sure," she said honestly.

"And this surgery, it's done on an outpatient basis?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, it usually takes under an hour for the procedure itself," she told them. "You'll be up and around within a day or two, but your total recovery time can be about three to six weeks," Dr. Morgan informed her. "The surgery itself would be done at the Hartford Memorial outpatient center." She turned back to the technician and asked, "Have you gotten what we needed?" When the tech nodded, she patted Lorelai's leg and said, "We'll let you get dressed and then come into my office and we'll talk some more."

After they left the room, Lorelai smiled weakly at Luke and said, "Wow, never had a camera in my hoo hah."

"Yeah, that was a little different," Luke said as he rubbed his neck tiredly.

Lorelai swung her legs over the edge of the exam table and as Luke handed her the panties and jeans that she had left folded on the chair. She slipped into her panties and asked, "So, what do you think so far?"

"They said that they're small," Luke answered slowly.

"Small is good," Lorelai answered. "We need to think this over some," she told him. Lorelai zipped and buttoned her jeans and then asked, "Do you feel better about it though? Knowing more?"

"Yeah," Luke assured her.

"Good," she said with a nod. She squeezed his hand and said, "We have options, which is good." When he offered her a small smile, she kissed him softly on the lips and said, "Let's go find out what all of those are, and then we can figure it out."

Luke nodded and muttered, "We should have opted to go to Florida."

"Yes, well, that would have been the best option," Lorelai said as she led him from the exam room and down the hall to Dr. Morgan's office. "Of course, I think these little suckers are gonna stick with me wherever I go," she told him.

"Yeah, well, I was here first," Luke said as he placed his hand in the small of her back. "They're gonna have a hell of a time getting around me," he told her.


	97. Dumbo, Decisions & Discoveries

**Dumbo, Decisions & Discoveries**

When the maid opened the heavy mahogany door, she informed Lorelai and Luke that Emily had the children upstairs. Encouraged by the lack of screaming and crying they climbed the stairs, their footsteps muffled by the thick carpeting. When Luke poked his head into the nursery, he found it strewn with toys but empty, and turned to Lorelai with a quizzical frown. "Mom?" Lorelai called out as she shrugged at Luke.

"We're in the bedroom, Lorelai," Emily called back.

Making a shocked face at Luke, Lorelai jerked her head in the direction of the master bedroom and set off down the hall. When she entered Richard and Emily's bedroom, she found the twins seated on the floor staring up at the armoire that housed a large television. "Hey, whatcha watching?" Lorelai asked as she stepped into the room. The twins largely ignored her, only Josh spared his mother a glance before returning his rapt attention to the screen.

Emily held up a DVD case and said adamantly, "Lorelai, this certainly isn't the _Dumbo_ that I remember, and it certainly is not appropriate viewing for children so young."

Luke stepped into the room and saw that the twins were enjoying their two hundredth viewing of _Dumb and Dumber_. He shook his head and turned to glare at Lorelai. "What?" Lorelai asked defensively. She stepped closer to Emily and took the DVD case with the animated elephant from her mother's hand. "The boys aren't big on cartoons, Mom. They like live action," she explained.

"But Lorelai," Emily began to protest.

"They don't understand it, they just think its two goofy looking guys doing goofy things," Lorelai said dismissively.

Emily pointed to the DVD case and said in an accusing tone, "You knew that if you had it in the original case, I would never have put it in."

"No, I lost the original case, and I figured that this one was close enough that I would remember what was in it," Lorelai told her.

"And did you? Did you remember?" Emily demanded.

Lorelai smiled impishly and asked, "What do you think?" as she gestured to Josh and Jake.

Stepping into the fray, Luke said, "It's true, Emily, they won't sit and watch the animated movies."

"Surely you can find something better than this for them to watch," Emily insisted.

"Mom, the boys only really watch TV when we need a break for a few minutes," Lorelai said impatiently. She hooked a thumb at Luke and said, "Mr. Vast Wasteland here doesn't want them watching too much, unless is ESPN, of course."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with not wanting them to be zombies," Luke justified.

Lorelai smirked and turned back to Emily as she said, "Most of the time they pay no attention to it, but there are a few things that they find fascinating. And for some reason, this movie is one of those things," Lorelai said as she gestured to the screen. "I put it in the bag, because I know what a handful these two can be, and I thought you might need some kind of diversion in order to catch your breath. Was I wrong?" she asked archly.

Emily pursed her lips slightly and then snapped, "No."

"No," Lorelai said with a nod. "You needed a break, so you thought you'd put something in to keep them entertained for a little while. I gave you one of the few things that does just that," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke winced a little and said, "It's this or infomercials." He shook his head and said, "They're very strange." Luke bent down to pick up some of the toys that had trailed into the bedroom and said, "They used to watch Sesame Street, but they won't anymore."

"They're afraid of the muppets now," Lorelai explained. She turned to glare at Luke and said, "I blame someone who shall remain nameless for encouraging that by ranting about poor little Elmo incessantly."

"I'm sorry," Luke said in an exasperated tone as he straightened up with a handful of plastic shapes. "There's just some thing about that voice that makes me want to, ugh," he finished, curling his free hand into a throttling motion.

"Oh my," Emily said, trying to smother a smile.

"Yes, so you see, I am not entirely to blame," Lorelai said as she crossed her arms over her chest. When Luke moved to the television to look of the switch to turn the DVD player off, she held up her hand and said, "You'd better wait. Let's help Mom straighten up and gather their stuff first. That way we can snatch and run before the meltdown reaches full volume," she told him.

Luke nodded as he stepped back and said, "Good thinking." He looked over at Emily and took in her disheveled state and said, "Emily would you like me to get you a cup of tea?"

Emily sank back down onto the edge of the bed and said, "Tea would be lovely. Do you mind asking Mira… I mean, Stel…," she paused and frowned. Shaking her head slightly she quickly said, "The maid can make it."

"I'll get it, you relax," Luke said as he turned to leave the room, uncomfortable about hanging out in his in-laws' bedroom.

Emily shook her head and said to Lorelai, "I don't know how you do it."

Lorelai smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed too and looked down at the boys. She shrugged and said, "We do it because that's what we do. Plus, we're used to it," she added with a nod. "It's hard to just step in."

"I suppose," Emily said quietly.

"Also, this is the hardest time of the day. They've had their naps and are raring to go. You aren't getting the lazy morning time or the sweet bedtime," she said with a smile

"No," Emily said quietly.

"This is why I can't go to Boston on Sunday," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

"Oh no, Lorelai, I'm happy to help," Emily said quickly.

"I know you are, Mom, but it's too hard," Lorelai insisted. "Maybe when they're a little older, and not into everything all of the time," she murmured.

"No, it will be fine. We'll be at your house, which will be easier, and Luke will be there," Emily said firmly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Mom, you had them for less than two hours, how are you going to survive three days?"

"I want the lazy morning time, and the sweet bedtime," Emily said in a soft wistful voice. When Lorelai turned to look at her, Emily quickly said, "Tell me what the doctor said."

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Just as she thought, they're there. Three, all small, but one near one of my tubes," she explained quickly.

"And the treatment?" Emily asked, trying to smother her anxiety.

"We have a few options," Lorelai said with a nod. "We can do nothing, and see how they develop, there's surgery, or hormone therapy, but we're leaning away from that because, uh, Luke and I, we were kind of trying, you know," she stammered as she gestured with her hand.

Emily turned to her daughter curiously and asked, "Are you trying to have another baby?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, we talked about it. We're not doing anything to, um, prevent it," she said uncomfortably.

"So soon?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, I was a little torn about that at first, but part of me thought that maybe we should start, you know, in case it takes a while to happen. Then the other part of me was just sure that it would happen right away because, look at how spectacularly we managed it last time," she said wryly as she gestured to the twins.

"It doesn't always work like that," Emily said quietly, lost in thought.

Catching the regret in her mother's voice, Lorelai whispered, "No." She looked down at her hands rather than at Emily as she asked, "Did you and dad ever think about having more kids?"

"What?" Emily asked, startled from her reverie. "Oh, well, yes, actually," Emily answered. She smirked and said, "Your grandmother was determined that there should be a boy to carry on the Gilmore name."

"No luck?" Lorelai asked, hazarding a sidelong glance at Emily.

Emily took a deep breath and said quietly, "When you were almost three, I miscarried, very early. That's when they discovered the fibroids," she finished softly.

"Oh," Lorelai said in a barely audible voice.

Emily shrugged and said, "At that time, there wasn't very much that they could do. They weren't painful or life threatening, and they said that I could still have a baby, even with them, so we went on," she said with a nod. "But no, no luck," she finished quietly.

"Secondary infertility," Lorelai murmured.

"Yes, that's what they called it," Emily answered.

Lorelai turned to Emily and said, "You know, from what I've been reading, it's more common than infertility in couples that have not had a child together."

Emily nodded and smiled weakly as she said, "Cold comfort, being one of the many."

"So did they ever, did you do anything, once things got more advanced?" Lorelai asked awkwardly.

Emily shook her head and looked down at her lap as she said, "No, they didn't have anything like they do now. They continued to grow, and eventually became very painful. When you were ten, I had a hysterectomy," she said stiffly.

"You did?" Lorelai asked with a confused frown. She searched her memory, trying to recall any time that Emily had seemed even mildly under the weather, and came up blank.

"Of course, you realize that it only served to cement your grandmother's opinion of me," she said with an edge of bitterness in her voice. "Your father was wonderful, though," she said, her tone softening at the memory.

"Luke is scared, really scared," Lorelai admitted quietly. "His dad had cancer, you know, and well, Luke is having a hard time believing that these are benign," she explained.

"I imagine that he's petrified," Emily said sympathetically. "Your father was too, especially when it came time that there was no other alternative than to have the surgery," she told Lorelai. She smiled ruefully and said, "Of course, your father had a difficult time coping if I had a sniffle."

"I'm afraid to go to Boston. I don't want to leave him alone. He gets into his head and everything just keeps getting bigger and bigger," Lorelai said a she gestured broadly.

Emily nodded and said, "Yes, I know." She took a deep breath and said, "I still think that you should go. As much for his sake as for yours, Lorelai," she added. "Every once in a while, a couple needs a little time apart to remember why they're together. You've been practically joined at the hip since you returned from Europe. I still think it's a good idea for you to go," she told her.

"Maybe," Lorelai murmured in a distracted voice. She frowned even harder as she said, "Why don't I remember you having surgery? That's major surgery," she mumbled.

Emily tilted her chin up slightly and said, "I scheduled it for the day after you left for summer camp, that way I could recover while you were away."

"You did?" Lorelai asked in a shocked tone.

"There's nothing more frightening for a child than to see their parent sick or debilitated, Lorelai," Emily said stiffly. "Would you want them to see you in pain?" she asked as she nodded to the twins.

"No," Lorelai whispered as she turned to look at their bright curly heads. Lorelai turned back to Emily with a troubled frown and said, "I haven't said anything to Rory about this yet."

Now it was Emily's turn to be shocked as she asked, "You haven't?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I wanted to see what they said today, and now I know."

"And now Rory has gone to Florida with Paris," Emily said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded too as she said, "I'll talk to her when she gets back. I don't want to spoil things for her. She's had a hard enough time lately," Lorelai asserted.

"Hard time? Why? What's wrong?" Emily asked anxiously.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "She's fine, it's just, I think you should hold off on ordering the invitations to the Gilmore-Huntzberger nuptials."

"Oh no, did something happen with Logan?" Emily asked worriedly.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "Let's just say that Logan was not quite ready to be in a committed relationship with anyone."

"Oh," Emily said as her eyebrows shot up and her mouth froze in a circle. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then murmured, "I guess the heir is a chip off the old block after all."

"Rory's fine, she wasn't feeling too sure about him anyway, so," she let the thought trail off.

"So she went to Florida with Paris," Emily finished for her. "Well, a little fun and sun shouldn't do her any harm," Emily said with a decisive nod.

"That was my thought," Lorelai said.

"So, do you know which treatment you plan to have?" Emily asked, switching the topic back to matters at hand abruptly.

"Well, I guess we're leaning toward the surgery to remove them. Of course, there's no guarantee that this will help us, you know, get pregnant, but it can't hurt our chances," she said with a shrug.

"No, it can't," Emily agreed.

"And there's also no guarantee that I won't develop more of these little suckers," she said as she patted her stomach.

"They can do amazing things these days, Lorelai," Emily said quietly.

"Yes, they can," Lorelai agreed as both women focused their attention on the backs of two small blonde heads. Only the sounds of Jim Carrey filled the room for a moment before Lorelai said softly, "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily answered as she looked up to see the maid approaching with her tea. "Thank you," she murmured as she accepted the cup and saucer with slightly unsteady hands.

XXXX

While Emily and Lorelai were upstairs with the boys, Luke jogged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. When he walked in the maid gave a startled yelp and pressed her hand to her heart. "I'm sorry," he murmured sheepishly. "I was just going to make Mrs. Gilmore a cup of tea," he told her.

"Oh, I can do that, sir," she answered quickly,

Luke shook his head. "It's Luke, and if you don't mind, I could use a couple of minutes, not, uh, you know," he stumbled as he pointed to the upper floor.

She smiled fleetingly and said, "Yes, I know. I'll just be in there if you need me," she said as she scurried into the dining room.

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting his shoulders sag, and tugging at his ear nervously as he tried to relax into the silence. It wasn't often that he got any time alone these days, and surprisingly, he found that he had been missing the solitude. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on one of the burners on the commercial stove. When the flame caught, he adjusted it quickly, and leaned back against the countertop, letting his head fall back to rest on the cabinet door as he crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes, replaying everything that Dr. Morgan had said while lining out the various options for them.

As far as Luke was concerned, doing nothing was not an option. They could say benign over and over again and keep saying it until it became be-ten, but he knew that he couldn't rest easy until they were gone. He knew that Lorelai was reluctant to do the hormone therapy because it could be long term and could eliminate or at least delay their ability to conceive another child. But, just the same, he couldn't stand the thought of Lorelai having another surgery. The caesarean was almost too much for him to take, and it had been done under emergency circumstances, not giving him time to think about it. Luke raised his hand pressing his thumb and forefinger to his brow, trying to alleviate some of the pressure building behind his eyes.

As much as he liked to think that he was a practical man, living firmly in the here and now, Luke knew that he was just as capable of wishful thinking as anyone else. Early that morning, he lie awake, staring at the back of her dark head and wishing with all his might that he had built that time machine he fantasized about as a boy. He remembered begging his mother to let him stay up to watch 'The Time Machine' on the late, late show while his father dozed in his chair. He thought his father didn't know that he had an entire notebook filled with detailed drawings and exacting specifications, which he had begun lining out just after his mother had died. He kept it shoved to the back of a drawer in the small desk in his bedroom camouflaged by comic books. Dropping his hand back to his arm, Luke stood perfectly still, his eyes closed as he listened to the hum of the water as it began to heat in the copper kettle and let the memory come flooding back.

_It had been a particularly bad run in with his father over doing homework, more specifically, the homework Luke hadn't been doing, which was had become the rule rather than the exception to it lately. Luke had fled the house only to find that he had nowhere to run to. Instead, he ducked into the garage, and without thinking about it, began to assemble materials. Scraps of wood, miscellaneous nuts and bolts, and forgotten metal sheeting that was meant to be the roof of the treehouse his father had started for them and never finished. From a pile of junk in the corner, he unearthed an old baby seat, one of those early sixties contraptions with metal legs and rubber stoppers that hooked to the edge of a table to form a makeshift highchair. He was straining to bend the metal wide enough for him to be able to squeeze himself into the padded seat when he sensed a pair of dark blue eyes fixed on him intently. When he looked up, his father asked simply, "How far back are we going?"_

"_What do you mean?" Luke had asked._

"_You are going to take me too, aren't you?" William had asked as he pushed himself from the doorway. He squatted in front of Luke, his boots scraping on the dusty floor as he lowered himself to look his son in the eyes. "I wanna go back too," he said softly, praying that the pain in his son's eyes was his own reflecting back at him, but knowing that probably wasn't the case._

_Luke had looked down at the bent metal legs of the baby seat and said, "I'm not sure it's going to work."_

_William nodded and said, "Well, we can give it a shot, right?"_

_Luke glanced back at the house with a worried frown and asked, "Where's Lizzie?"_

"_Mia has her," William assured as he began to inspect the materials Luke had assembled. He looked up and said, "Go get your book." Luke blinked at his father for a moment, and then ran as fast as he could back into the house, up the stairs, stumbling into his bedroom and falling on his desk as if it held his very salvation. He pulled the spiral notebook from the drawer and dashed back to the garage, his heart filled with hope for the first time in months._

_They worked in silence, William gently guiding Luke as they used pieces of whatever they could get their hands on to fashion the closest approximation of Luke's sketch, substituting a woven nylon lawn chair for the baby seat to accommodate the both of them. Once the structure itself was built, William sat down in the lawn chair and surveyed their creation. He reached out, and even though his son thought he was way too big, pulled Luke down into his lap. He looked down at Luke's dangling legs, and wondered when they had gown so long. He ruffled the back of the boy's wavy brown hair distractedly as he asked, "How are we powering this thing?"_

"_The Power of Positive Thinking," Luke responded promptly, recalling the title of one of the books a friend of his mother's had given her when she first became ill._

_William nodded solemnly, blinking back tears as he pictured the book which sat dusty and untouched on the nightstand on the opposite side of his bed. "How far back are we going?" he asked in a hoarse voice._

"_The beach," Luke said with a determined nod. "Remember? Lizzie was little, and not so whiny, we ate watermelon," he told his father._

_William smiled and said, "Yeah, I remember. Good day."_

"_Let's go back there," Luke said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking._

_William wrapped his arms tightly around Luke's thin body and pulled the boy back against his chest as he said simply, "Close your eyes and hang on."_

"Excuse me," the maid called to him, startling Luke from his reverie.

Luke jumped and shook his head to clear it, leaping away from the counter as he mumbled, "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to shake the memory of the resounding 'thunk' his mother's book had made when he tossed it into the trash can later that night.

"The kettle is ready," she told him.

"Oh," Luke answered blankly. "Oh," he said again as he realized where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He started to open cabinets, searching for the tea cups and saucers when his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"I'll do this," the maid told him as he dug for it.

"Thank you," Luke said sheepishly as he glanced at the display and saw Jess' number. "Yeah?" he said gruffly.

"Where's Rory?" Jess demanded.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Where's Rory? She was supposed to work at three today, but she hasn't shown up. I called her cell, and the house, and I can't find anyone. Where the hell is everyone?" Jess asked angrily.

"Uh, Rory went to Florida. She didn't call you?" Luke asked blankly.

"Florida? When did she leave? Why would she go to Florida? What the hell is in Florida?" Jess asked incredulously.

"She left yesterday to go with Paris. Spring break," Luke explained lamely. He ducked into the hallway and said, "It was pretty last minute. I just assumed that she had told you," Luke told him.

"Well, you shouldn't assume," Jess said snidely. "Crap. Florida?" he asked as he calmed down a little.

"Do you need me to come and help? I'm in Hartford right now, but I can be there in about an hour. I'll need to drop Lorelai and the boys at home," Luke said, thinking out loud.

Jess shook his head as he said, "Nah, I can cover it. I just didn't know." He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I should go. Talk to you later," he added before quickly hanging up the phone. He looked around the tiny closet of an office in the back of Weston's and muttered, "Florida."

Luke was just closing his phone as the maid walked past him carrying a small tray holding a cup of tea and a folded linen napkin. He followed her up the stairs and into Richard and Emily's bedroom, he eyes focusing intently on Josh and Jake for a moment before rising to meet Lorelai's troubled blue gaze. He offered her a weak smile and said, "I'll gather up the stuff in the other room. We should get home."

XXXX

"How soon do you think they can schedule it?" Luke asked Lorelai as they drove back to Stars Hollow.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I would imagine it would be a couple of weeks, at least." She turned to look at him and said, "I think maybe I should stay home next week."

"I think maybe not," he retorted.

"Anxious to get rid of me?" she asked.

"Yes, because I relish the thought of so much quality time with your mother," Luke said dryly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. When she stared at him pointedly and said, "Listen, this is the last time I'm gonna say this. I think you should go. I think that you deserve to go and have everyone there fall at your feet. I want you to go, but if you can honestly tell me that you don't want to, then fine, don't go," he said with a shrug. "I'm not going to force you," he said rolling his eyes.

"I just, I should," she started to say.

"Forget what you think you should do," he snapped, a little more harshly than he intended. "What do you want to do?" he asked, emphasizing the word want.

"Go," she answered tiredly, unable to work up the energy to snap back. She remembered Emily's words about every couple needing a little time apart, and shuddered a little as she forced herself to admit that maybe her mother was right. "I want to go," she said in a stronger voice.

"Then go. I can manage. I have an entire village of idiots that will help at the drop of a hat, and I have your mother, God help us all," he muttered under his breath. "Besides, if I need to, I can always pack us all up and run away to Boston and camp in your hotel room," he told her.

Lorelai turned to him with a small smile and said, "I just got the best visual image of you three showing up at the door carrying big sticks with those little kerchiefs tied to them on, you know, on your shoulders like a hobos in a cartoon."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, sure, because that's what you're supposed to take when you run away from home." He smiled at her as he reached for her hand and said, "But I think we're supposed to hop a freight train when we do that."

Lorelai turned her head to look at him as she asked, "Did you want to be a hobo when you grew up?"

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "Well, sure, who didn't?"

"My mother had a hysterectomy when I was ten. While I was at summer camp," she told him without preamble.

Luke nodded as he digested the information and said simply, "She probably didn't want to worry you."

Lorelai blinked rapidly as she looked out the window and said softly, "That was the summer that I got really mad. I mean, I would get upset with them before, disappointed in them, hurt, whatever," she said as he reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "But that summer," she whispered. When she felt Luke squeeze her hand she said, "They never came to visit that year. Not for parents' day, not for the end of summer show thingy we did," with a wave of her hand. "She was telling me this and all I could think of was, oh, that's why I had to ride home with Jason Stiles in the limo Floyd had sent," she told him. "I was so mad, Luke. I would have packed up my little knapsack and stick right then and there if I had known where to hop a freight train," she said, covering her mouth with her trembling hand.

"Lorelai, you were ten," he said gently.

"They tried and tried to have more kids, but they couldn't, and oh God, look at what I did to them," she whispered, choking on a sob.

"Okay, okay," Luke said as he put the blinker on and carefully pulled to the side of the highway. He put the car in park, turned on the hazard lights and unclipped his seat belt, before reaching across the console to pull her into his arms. Lorelai cried softly, tears of fear and sorrow mixing with the tears of regret and soaking the front of his shirt. Luke stroked her hair, murmuring softly as he held her tight. "Kids live in their own little world," he told her, thinking of his plan for escape, and how it had never entered his mind that his father and sister might be yearning for the same thing. "We didn't know enough to think about anyone else, Lorelai. Kids aren't wired that way," he told her gently.

"I feel so awful," she rasped.

Luke smiled gently as he kissed the top of her head and said, "That's because you're a grown up now." He rubbed her back and said in a low firm voice, "Lorelai, you didn't want to hurt your parents any more than they wanted to hurt you or you would want to hurt Rory. It just turned out that way."

"Oh, I wanted to hurt them, Luke," she said as she drew in a ragged breath.

"Okay, maybe not the best way to phrase that," he said quickly. "I mean that you were just doing what you felt was right for you and what you needed, what Rory needed. Just as they thought they were doing what was best for them and for you," he tried again.

"It didn't work out very well for any of us," she said as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"But it has worked out a little better in the end, right?" he asked. "Maybe now you understand your mom a little more, and maybe she understands you a little better. I'm not saying that it makes everything else go away," he added. "I'm just saying that it puts you on a better footing with each other."

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded.

"It does," he assured her. Luke grasped her head in his hands and lifted her tear stained face to his. He wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs, and then kissed her forehead tenderly. He pulled back to look her in the eye and said with quiet confidence, "Everything is going to be okay."

Lorelai looked up at him and swallowed thickly. She nodded as she took a breath and let it out slowly. She reached over and combed his hair back over his ear with her fingers. "Yes, it is," she told him, her voice finding its strength again.

They both jumped when there was a sharp rap on Luke's window. Luke turned to see the shaded face of a state trooper peering cautiously through the window. He hit the button to lower the window, and the trooped asked, "Everything alright here?" as his eyes skimmed over Lorelai and then the dozing twins in their car seats.

"Yes, everything is fine," Luke said quickly.

"The shoulder of the road should only be used for stopping in an emergency situation. Is your car disabled in any way?" the trooper asked sternly.

"Uh, no," Luke admitted hesitantly.

When the trooper's mouth thinned into a disapproving line, Lorelai snatched the diaper bag containing the boys' toys from the floor board and said, "Sorry officer, it was kind of an emergency. You see, one of the boys, uh, had um, go. Well, he did go actually, and the mister here, has kind of a weak stomach," she said as she patted Luke's arm patronizingly. "Well, the fumes, you can see," she said as she gestured to her red, watery eyes. "Babe, I think he went through all of the diapers already," Lorelai said as she pretended to search through the bag again.

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

"Hon, you can't help it if you barf every time you smell a poopy diaper. I just wish we had known this before I popped out two of them," she said, trying to smother her smile as she continued to rummage in the bag. She looked up at the trooper and flashed him a blinding smile as she said, "Can't blame me for not wanting to clean up after two of them, can you?"

Unable to resist, the trooper finally cracked a small smile in return as he answered, "No ma'am."

Luke shot the officer a look and then turned to face Lorelai as he said through clenched teeth, "I can handle it, Sweetheart. I'll just keep my window cracked, we're almost home."

The trooper, tapped on the door as he nodded and said, "Just, in the future, try to make it to the next town or something. You folks drive carefully now," he admonished as he started to back away toward his car.

"We will," Luke answered as he began to roll the window up.

"Thank you!" Lorelai called with a wave. She grinned at Luke and said, "Be sure to keep that cracked, Babe, I don't want you ralphing everywhere."

Luke checked the rearview mirror and noted that the trooper was waiting for them to pull out before he did. He turned off the hazards, put the car in gear and began to roll forward along the shoulder, picking up enough speed to pull safely back into the lane when there was a break in traffic. He spared Lorelai a glance and saw her watching the scenery whiz by, a small smug smile playing at her lips. Luke turned his attention back to the road, but a moment later, the laugh escaped him. Lorelai looked over at him, and then quickly dissolved into giggles. Minutes later, they were still chuckling, their hands tightly clasped as they zoomed past the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

XXXX

It was late, really late, but early or late, it didn't matter when sleep was not an option. Jess had dragged himself off to bed after draining six beers and deleting thirteen pages. He stared up at the ceiling. It had been five days since she showed up at his door and kissed him. It had been four days since she ran away to Florida. It had been three days since Luke told him that she was gone. It had been two days since she left a message on the ancient machine in the apartment while he was at work, and one day since the last time he let himself press the play button. He closed his eyes and saw the tiny flashing red light that he had been ignoring all day and all night dancing behind his eyelids. He knew still flickered in the other room, beckoning to him light a lighthouse in the darkened apartment. With a sigh, he tossed the covers back and shuffled into the living room.

When Jess approached the machine, he blinked in surprise when he saw the display indicating two messages waiting. He pressed play, and waited as the most recent message cued up. "Hi Jess, it's me," Cara said in a subdued voice. "I haven't heard from you lately, and I have to tell you, I'm really not really surprised," she said without anger or recrimination. There was a long pause as Jess heard her draw in a deep breath. "Listen, I, I know okay? It's okay, really," she told his machine. "Um, anyway, it was worth a shot, right? Thanks, for trying I mean, I know you tried," she said quietly before disconnecting.

When the machine beeped, he reached out and pressed the stop button, unable to listen to them one after the other, unwilling to let himself compare, contrast and dissect each message. He stepped back, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes as they burned behind their lids. He turned, his arm swinging wide and knocking over an empty beer bottle as he stumbled back to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, his arms flung out to his sides as he looked up at the ceiling again, this time a choking laugh bubbled up from his chest. "Oh my God, it's classic," he said to the empty room. Shaking his head, he rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around his stomach and waiting for the twinge of pain, but closing his eyes against the darkness when all he felt was a wave of relief washing over him.

XXXX

Saturday afternoon, Lorelai was at the Dragonfly taking care of some last minute details with Michel, while Luke carried a basket of folded laundry up the stairs. The twins were napping, so he dropped it to the floor in their bedroom and started to sort the piles out on the bed. He carried a stack of t-shirts to his dresser and placed them neatly into the second drawer. He grabbed a handful of balled up white socks and shoved them into the top drawer and then added a stack of carefully folded boxer shorts. He went back to the bed and gathered up a handful of Lorelai's silky lingerie. As he opened her top drawer, it seemed to explode in a jumble of satin and lace, the underwire of a bra catching against to the top of the dresser and halting his progress.

With an exasperated sigh, Luke dropped the freshly washed underwear on top of the dresser and attempted to free the obstinate scrap of red lace from the dresser's grip. When he pulled it free, he held it up, folding it carefully in half before placing it atop the pile on the dresser. He began rooting through the drawer, folding and sorting as he went, and muttering under his breath. When he pulled out a particularly skimpy bright purple thong, he paused, letting it dangle from his fingers. He searched his memory, trying to place the exact time and place when he had last seen it. He felt his body stir when his mind flashed a picture of Lorelai laughing at him a she slid her bare toes up under the hem of his jeans under a table at Al's Pancake World. Luke smiled at the purple thong, a relic from the days before wedding bands, pregnancy and babies. It was a bright reminder of the era of skimpy black skirts and frantic tussles in the foyer of the Lorelai's old house. The time when Rory had been in Washington D.C., and the ring that he had made for Lorelai was still buried deep in Luke's own underwear drawer, waiting for her daughter's blessing. A summer of love, filled with quiet talks on the porch holding bottles of beer slick with condensation, weeks worth of hot, sweaty, naked wrestling matches that ended with Lorelai kissing him soundly and declaring them both victors, and warm nights spent tangled in clingy sheets and curled in each other's arms.

Luke curled the tiny bit of fabric into his palm, and then shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. He quickly went back to sorting out the rest of the drawer so that he could add the stack on the dresser, but his fingers soon found another object of interest. With a smirk, he shook his head and said, "This could take all damn day." He picked up the neatly folded lingerie and stuffed it haphazardly into the drawer before closing it with a firm shove. When he turned back to the bed to finish putting the rest of the laundry away, he spied the suitcase he had pulled from the hall closet for her. Luke paused, glancing back at her dresser for a moment, and then turning back to the folded laundry on the bed. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed a couple of sets of her pajamas from the pile and got busy completing his task.

When Lorelai arrived home thirty minutes later, she found Luke cleaning out the refrigerator. "Nothing good on TV?" she asked as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Luke opened a plastic container to show her something that was once reddish, but had now turned a sickly blue-green and said, "Don't think I want your mother checking up on the science experiments."

"Ew," Lorelai moaned as she pressed her nose to the center of his back.

"Get everything lined out?" he asked her as he inspected the date on a container of sour cream.

Lorelai started to pull back, but Luke quickly covered her hands, holding her there. "Yeah," she said with a smile, pressing her cheek against his shoulder and rubbing it against the soft flannel.

"I'm about done," he told her as he dropped an ancient bottle of cocktail sauce into the trash can. He reached for a bottle of steak sauce and gave it a shake to test its volume before placing it back on the shelf. "When the boys get up, you'll wanna get your playtime in, because I'm taking you on a date tonight," he warned her.

Lorelai's smile widened as she hugged him closer and asked, "You are?"

Luke nodded and said, "Lulu and Kirk are going to hang out here. I thought we'd go get some dinner."

"Dinner, huh? Well, I like dinner," she said agreeably.

"I've heard that about you," Luke said as he swung the refrigerator door closed. He gently loosened Lorelai's hands, and then turned around to face her, all the while holding her arms in place. He brushed her hair back from her face and asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would," she said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Nothing fancy, just dinner. Just the two of us," he told her.

"Sounds great," Lorelai answered as she tipped her face up to his, inviting his kiss.

Luke kissed her gently and then brushed his lips over hers as he murmured, "One request, though. Well, two actually," he amended quickly.

"What's that?" she whispered back as he began to nuzzle her ear.

"Skirt, I want you to wear a skirt," he murmured.

Lorelai grinned as she tilted her head to allow him more freedom and asked, "With nothing underneath?"

Luke shook his head as he pulled back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the thong and let it dangle from his fingertips as he said, "This."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Wow, that, okay." She took the thong from him and asked, "You been pawing through my lingerie drawer?"

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, I have."

Lorelai giggled and said, "It was a mess."

"Yes, I noticed," Luke said with a smirk.

"And yet, you managed to come across this," she said as she waved the thong in front of his eyes.

Luke shrugged and said, "Had to make room for the laundry."

Lorelai nodded as she looked at the tiny piece of fabric and said, "Yes, and I'm sure this helped free up much needed space."

XXXX

Sunday morning, the boys were busily toddling around the master bedroom, grabbing for anything and everything that they could reach as their father chased after them, averting disaster after disaster and eventually collecting most of the contents of their bedroom atop his tall dresser. Lorelai added two more pairs of shoes to a tote bag already containing five pair, and said, "There, I should be just about ready."

They heard the front door slam and Rory call out, "I hear this place serves an awesome brunch!"

"Not today it doesn't," Lorelai called back as she dumped the bag over on the bed and ran for the stairs with a squeal of delight.

Rory rounded the landing only to find her mother bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet behind the baby gate. "Are you locked in?" she asked.

"I can never work the thing, most of the time I just step over it," she said with a dismissive wave. "But today, I am Mohammed, come here, my mountain," she said as she held her arms out.

Rory smirked as she quickly unlatched the gate, stepped through and secured it once again. "Hey Mo," Rory said as she hugged her mother tightly.

Lorelai pulled back, holding Rory at arms length and said, "You're not tan. Why aren't you tan?"

"One doesn't get tan when one goes to the beach with Paris Geller," Rory said in a somber tone.

"Oh see," Lorelai replied in an equally grave voice as she led Rory into the bedroom.

"Hey, Rory," Luke said as he tried to pry Josh's hands from their comforter, which had been dragged down on his side of the bed.

"Hey, Luke," Rory said with a happy smile. She walked over and gave him an awkward arm armed hug and then turned to Josh. "Did you make this mess, Josh-ooh-ah?" she asked as he waved his arms at her. She hugged him tightly as he clung to her neck babbling happily. Rory gasped in all of what she felt were the appropriate spots and said, "No! Really?" She looked down to see Jake grabbing her jeans as he stood looking up at her. Rory bent at the waist and asked him, "Is it true, Jaluke? Or is this guy trying to give me a line?" She kissed Josh and set him on his feet before picking Jake up and hugging him tightly. "You'll give me the scoop won't you? What's the low down?' she asked as she tickled his belly. She glanced up and caught the look that Lorelai and Luke exchanged. Her smile faltered a little and then she asked, "What?"

"What?" Lorelai replied.

"What was the look?" Rory asked nervously.

"What look?" Lorelai answered a little too quickly.

"Mom," Rory said, the smile falling from her face.

Luke reached down to pick Josh up and swung him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come on, I'll start brunch," he said as he led the way out of the room. "We can talk while we eat," he told them.

As Luke cooked, Lorelai explained her situation, what the options were and all of the reasons that she and Luke had discussed before they decided to schedule her myomectomy for the week after she returned from Boston. While they ate, Rory peppered them with follow up question after follow up question until finally Lorelai held her hand up and said, "Man, now I know why Ari Fleischer tore all of his hair out!"

"I'm sorry," Rory said sheepishly.

Lorelai smiled reassuringly as she placed some scrambled egg on Jake's plate and said, "It's okay, Sweets, but trust me, you are not going to come up with anything that the Grand Inquisitor over here hasn't already asked," she said as she jerked her thumb at Luke.

"Good man," Rory said with an approving nod.

"Unfortunately, I know all about prodding doctors for more information, "Luke grumbled.

"He is good," Lorelai said with a nod. "Like a pit bull," she said as she made as clamping motion with her hand.

"He has a vested interest," Rory said, jumping to Luke's defense. She ten turned to him and said, "I'll expect your notes typed and e-mailed to me by ten this evening."

"Will do," Luke said with a smirk.

"Man, that was good," she moaned as she sat back in her chair.

"This place really does have the best brunch in town," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Except when he's at Luke's, then Luke's has the best brunch," Rory pointed out.

"True," Lorelai conceded as Luke stood up and began clearing the dishes. "Whither thou goeth, Sweet Cheeks," she called after him.

Luke ignored her, refusing to rise to the bait. Rory grinned and said, "I'll help clean up, and then I think I'll run over and see Lane for a while."

Lorelai waved her off saying, "You go on. I'll help Luke. It gives me a chance to snap his butt with the dish towel."

"I'm sure he loves that," Rory said as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Highlight of my day," Luke deadpanned as he started to run the water in the sink. "She's at the diner," Luke told Rory as she pulled her hair free from the collar of her coat.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory called as she slipped out of the back door and started down the driveway. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat and hunched her shoulders against the cold March wind as she headed straight for the diner, not daring to look in even the general direction of Weston's. The bells chimed as she stepped into Luke's and found Lane re-filling ketchup bottles to pass the morning lull. She smiled as she approached and said, "I heard that this was how Neal Pert started out."

"Well then I'm on the right track," Lane answered as she skirted the end of the counter to hug her friend. "How was Florida? Were there tons of hot guys, parties that lasted for days and an ocean of beer?" she asked excitedly.

"If there was, Paris and I managed to avoid them," Rory answered as she climbed onto a stool.

"I talked to your mom, she told me about Logan," Lane said in a low, sympathetic voice. "Well, not the details, you know Lorelai is good about that, but I managed to puzzle a few things together between what she said and what you said on your postcard," Lane explained.

"Yeah, well, it's no big thing. Logan and I we weren't, I mean, well, we just weren't a good combination," Rory finished lamely.

Lane nodded sagely and said, "I always thought he was a little bit too party hearty for you."

"Yes, well, this week proved, that I do not have the hearty to party," Rory said dryly. He head jerked up when she saw the curtain twitch and Jess appeared. "Jess," she blurted.

Jess paused, his hands falling from the buttons on his coat as he gave her a slight nod and said, "Hey."

"I figured you'd be at work," Rory said awkwardly.

Jess jerked his head at the door and said, "Heading there now."

"Oh, well, have a good day," she said lamely.

Jess nodded and asked, "Have fun in Florida?" as he stepped closer.

"Tons. As a matter of fact, we had so much fun that we will never go back again," she said, shocked at how easy it was to fall into their usual pattern.

"Well, I'd better," he said as he pointed to the door.

"See you later," Rory said with a nod.

Jess walked to the door and stopped, his hand frozen on the handle as he turned and said, "If you get a chance before you leave town, stop by, okay?"

Rory did her best to school her features, to give nothing away, to keep her brow smooth and her tone neutral as she said, "Sure, I'll try to do that." She watched as Jess gave her a tiny smile and turned to hurry out the door.

As the bells chimed behind him, Lane leaned onto the counter and said, "Okay, gossip."

"Oh?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I think Jess and Cara broke up again," Lane said in a rush.

"You do? Uh, why? I mean, why do you think that?" Rory stammered.

Lane shrugged and said, "Have seen her here, he never goes there. He's in here late most nights, cleaning and closing up, and his cell phone never rings," Lane said with a satisfied nod.

"Wow, excellent deductive skills," Rory murmured, wondering if Lane could be right.

Lane shrugged and said, "That's nothin', you should see my nunchuck skills."

XXXX

Luke walked out of the nursery after putting the twins down for their naps and found Lorelai in their room zipping her suitcase. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai smiled as she straightened up and said, "Never can resist a girl bending over, can you?"

"Can't resist you," he retorted. "Bending over," he added in a whispery growl.

"Bad boy," she said as she leaned back into him with a pleased smile.

"You didn't complain last night," he said with a smug smile. He started to press tiny kisses to the side of her neck.

"Not complaining now," she told him. "Why oh why is Sookie insisting on going to this welcome thing tonight? We could have driven up in the morning. She can't even have a cocktail," Lorelai whined.

"Traffic will be too heavy in the morning. I'll feel better knowing that you're there tonight," he told her. "You'll call me? A lot?" he asked.

"Separation anxiety?" she teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Luke murmured against her skin. Luke scraped his teeth over her, smiling as she shivered slightly and said in a low voice, "I say we make out until either your Mom or Rory shows up."

Lorelai reached over her shoulder and held his head in place as the other hand reached back to press his thigh against hers. "I say you give me something to remember you by," she countered.

"Think you'll forget so soon?" he asked as his hand slipped up to caress her through her shirt.

"Better safe than sorry," Lorelai said with a sigh. She turned her head and he captured her lips, kissing her deeply as she turned in his arms.

Without breaking the kiss, Luke pushed her back, coaxing her onto the bed. "I want you safe," he said as he looked down at her.

"And I want you," she answered as she pulled him down for another soul searing kiss.


	98. Conventional Wisdom Suggests

**Conventional Wisdom Suggests**

The doorbell rang again as Luke tugged the hem of his t-shirt down and hurried down the stairs. He smoothed his hair into place as he walked to the front door and quickly opened it, blinking in surprise when he saw Richard standing behind Emily. "Hi, sorry, come on in," he said as he steeped back to allow them to enter. "Uh, the boys were taking a nap, so Lorelai and I kinda crashed out too," he told them, not daring to look anywhere but at his bare feet.

"Yes, well, I suppose that you still need to catch your sleep when the boys do," Emily said as Richard placed her suitcase in the foyer and then helped her with her coat.

Richard smiled and said, "I hope that you don't mind, I decided to tag along for the evening. I thought I could get a little time in with the boys," he said jovially.

"I don't mind at all," Luke said as he ushered them into the living room.

"Good! I also thought that I might be able to impose on you for dinner, since I'm lending Emily to you," Richard teased.

Emily looked over at Luke and said dryly, "He has a Marty Mantle baseball card in the safe, I would hold out for that."

"Mickey Mantle, Emily," Richard corrected.

"Dinner is no problem," Luke said quickly. "Can I get you anything now? Tea?" he asked, hovering as they settled on the sofa.

"You're not at work, Luke. If we need something, I assure you that we are perfectly capable of getting it ourselves," Emily said firmly. "You go on and do what you need to be doing," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, okay then. Um, I'm gonna go up and see if Lorelai is awake," he said as he pointed to the stairs.

"That's fine," Emily said with a nod.

"I'll take your bag up," Luke told her. "The boys should wake up soon too," he said as he turned to leave. He paused at the doorway and turned back to Richard as he asked, "A Mickey Mantle card?"

"Rookie card. Pristine condition," Richard said with a proud smile.

Luke let out a low whistle and turned to pick up Emily's suitcase before he dashed back up the stairs. He left the bag in the hall and quietly opened their bedroom door to find Lorelai still curled on the bed, the comforter pulled halfway across her naked body. She grinned up at him impishly and said, "Company?'

"You need to get some clothes on," he hissed at her.

Lorelai tossed the comforter back and stretched languorously as she said, "Not what you were saying a little while ago."

"Oh God," Luke groaned as he stared at her with a mixture of yearning and panic. "Your parents are sitting in the living room," he told her, even though he knew that she was already well aware of that fact.

Lorelai smiled as she swung her legs from the bed and said, "I know, I just wanted to give you one last look before I leave."

Luke closed the distance between them in two long strides, grasped her upper arms firmly and kissed her hard and hot. When he pulled back, she smiled at her startled expression. "Thanks, but I didn't need another look, I know every inch of you," he told her as he rubbed his hands gently over her arms. He bent down and scooped her clothes up off of the floor, and Lorelai took the opportunity to rake her nails over the back of his t-shirt suggestively. Dropping them onto the bed, Luke looked at her pleadingly and said, "You're cruel. Put some clothes on, you're making me crazy."

Lorelai lazily reached to untangle her bra from the pile and said, "You got what you wanted."

"We both did. Doesn't mean I don't want more," Luke grumbled as he stepped what he deemed to be a safe distance away from her. When Lorelai smiled, he sat down on the edge of the bed and said in a slightly petulant tone, "I want to stay in bed. I changed my mind; I don't want you to go."

"You do want me to go, you're just fussy because you didn't get your cuddle time," she said as she adjusted the straps on her shoulders. She stepped into her panties and said, "Sometimes it's a toss up between you and Jake."

Luke scowled at her as he said, "I don't want to know what you mean by that."

"Big fussy babies," She said with a grin as she leaned over to kiss the top of his mussed hair. "You need to comb your hair," she told him as she pulled her pants on again. When Luke reached up to run his hand through it she asked, "What did you tell them?"

"I said that we were napping because the boys were. I'm waking you up right now," he informed her.

"See, we could never get away with that if we didn't have babies. You need to give them extra kisses while I'm gone," she told him.

"I will," he promised. Pressing the heels of his hands to his knees, Luke stood up and walked into the bathroom. After running a comb through his hair, he walked back into the bedroom, scooped his blue cap up off of the floor and placed it firmly on his head.

Lorelai smiled as she finished buttoning her blouse and said, "Now I get it. The hat has been hiding the sex hair all these years."

"Yep," Luke answered, pecking a kiss to her cheek and heading for the door. He dropped Emily's suitcase in the guest room as went down to the nursery. He paused in the doorway as he heard Jake talking softly to himself in gibberish. He smiled, stepped back into the hall a little and hanging back so that he could listen in.

A minute later, he felt Lorelai's hands on his shoulders and then she rested her chin there. "What's he saying?" she whispered.

"I think it has something to do with missing Mommy while she's gone," Luke whispered back.

Having caught their voices, Jake stopped his monologue and suddenly bellowed, "Mam!"

Luke smiled over his shoulder and said, "You're being paged."

Lorelai stepped into the nursery with a wide smile and asked, "Yes, Crowned Prince of Pie?"

Jake smiled back when he saw her and flailed his arms with excitement as he bounced on his padded bottom, anxious to be released. Lorelai lifted him over the raised rail of the crib and said, "Guess who's here! Grandma and Grandpa came to see you!" She carried him over to the changing table and laid him down on the padded top. When Jake began to whine in protest, Lorelai said, "Oh, can it, fussy boy. It'll just take a second," she promised as she unsnapped his jeans and began to change his diaper.

Luke peeked into josh's crib to find him awake, but still groggy from his nap. "Hey, bud," he said as he picked him up and settled him into the crook of his neck. Luke rubbed gentle circles on Josh's back, swaying from foot to foot as he gave him a little more time to wake up fully. When Josh finally lifted his head and pulled back to look at Luke solemnly, he smiled and asked, "Good nap?"

"Mommy had a great nap," Lorelai told Jake. "So did Daddy," she added with a grin.

"Stop telling them things," Luke muttered.

"Are you gonna take good care of Daddy while I'm gone? Will you make sure he drinks lots of water before going to bed and that the strippers have had all of their shots?" she asked Jake as she fastened the snaps on his pants legs again.

"Yes, and you're in charge of making sure that your grandma tips them well," Luke told Josh.

When Lorelai was done with Jake, she waited while Luke changed Josh and they carried the boys downstairs. They found Rory in the living room chatting with Emily while Richard watched the news ticker on CNN. Lorelai set Jake on his feet and said, "Okay, go get whichever one looks like the best mark." The adults all looked up to watch as Jake toddled across the room, and finally fell against Richard's legs, gripping his pants in his little hands as he smiled up at his grandfather.

"My, he is a bright one," Emily said drolly as Luke handed Josh to her for a kiss hello.

"Are you ready for this Mom? Have you had your valium prescription refilled?" Lorelai asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"They aren't that bad," Luke said dryly.

"What time to you leave, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

Lorelai smirked as said, "Behold, the master of subtlety. Sookie is picking me up at three," she said as she glanced at the clock and saw that it was already two thirty.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I was simply asking a question." She shifted as she helped Josh squirm down off of her lap, holding her hands out cautiously to catch him as he tried to get his balance. "You'll be back on Wednesday?" she asked.

"Yes, we're leaving just after the luncheon," Lorelai confirmed as she sat down on the floor cross legged and started to hand Josh toys. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity, Jake wriggled from Richard's grasp and scooted over to where Lorelai sat, waiting patiently for his share of the loot.

"And you'll find out at the luncheon if you got the magazine cover?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's what I'm told."

"I'll expect a phone call, Missy," Rory said sternly. "Either way," she added.

"Yes, Mom, I will," Lorelai answered with exaggerated patience.

Forty minutes later, Luke was standing in the driveway holding the passenger door of Sookie and Jackson's minivan open as Lorelai rummaged through her cavernous purse to be sure she had ample snacks for the road. With a satisfied nod, Lorelai climbed into the car and looked up at him as he hung onto the door expectantly. When she frowned quizzically, he touched the tip of his finger to his lips as a silent signal, and her frown blossomed into a smile. She planted one foot on the ground again and shifted out of the car, pressing her lips firmly to his over the doorframe. When she pulled back, her eyes sparkled as she said, "Bye, Babe. Be a good Burger Boy."

Luke tucked his chin to his chest and said, "No picking up guys in the hotel bar."

"Not even if I wear one of those leopard print fez hats, you know, with the tassel?" she asked as she sat back down.

Luke looked at her affectionately and said, "Especially not then, but if you get one of those, bring it home."

"Will do," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Drive carefully," Luke called to Sookie.

"We will," Sookie said as she waggled her fingers at him. After Luke closed the door, she began to back down the driveway and cooed, "Look at your dreamy boyfriend."

Lorelai watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders against the bite of the March wind, and said, "Isn't he the cutest?"

Sookie put the car in drive and pushed a CD into the stereo. "Here we go!" she said excitedly as the opening strains of 'Dancing Queen' filled the car.

XXXX

After checking in to the hotel and checking in at home, Sookie and Lorelai freshened up a bit and wandered through the hallways looking for the Patriot Room and the welcome cocktail party. They approached a table and waited in a short line that had formed in front of a perky forty-something blonde who was doling out name tags. "My name is Buffy Bubblefritz," Lorelai murmured to Sookie.

"Ooh! I'm Morgan Fairchild!" Sookie said excitedly.

Lorelai turned to look at her and asked, "You don't think they'll be the least bit suspicious about that?"

"Because Buffy Bubblefritz is so believable?" Sookie argued.

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Buffy Bubblefritz?" Lorelai countered.

"No, because you just made it up," Sookie pointed out.

"Yes, but that could be my name, they'd never know that. There is a good chance that this woman may have actually heard of Morgan Fairchild," she insisted. "Look at the shoulder pads she's wearing," Lorelai muttered.

"True," Sookie conceded. "I'll think of something else," she promised as they inched forward, her brow knit in concentration.

When they reached the front, the woman smiled up at them and said, "Hello, welcome to the NEHA annual conference. I'm LaDonn, I own the Cheshire Cat Bed and Breakfast, and I'm the NEHA Recording Secretary," she said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Hi LaDonn," Lorelai said in an ingratiating tone as Sookie tried to hold back her giggles. "I'm Buffy Bubblefritz, and this is Laverne DeFazio," she said pleasantly.

"Hey!" Sookie objected strenuously. She grabbed Lorelai's arm, yanking her down as LaDonn scanned the lists of names in front of her, and hissed, "I wanna at least be Shirley Feeney."

"Too late," Lorelai murmured keeping her smile plastered on her face.

"Did you say Bubblefritz?" LaDonn murmured as she ran her finger down the list of names again.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai heard a deep voice drawl from her left. When she looked up, she shuddered slightly, but forced the smile to stay on her lips. "Hello, Mike," she said coolly as she watched Mike Armstrong approach apprehensively.

LaDonn frowned as she looked up and asked, "Gilmore?"

"Lorelai Danes," she told the woman stiffly. "I was just, uh, joking before," she said with a limp wave of her hand.

LaDonn smiled and said, "Oh, a prankster. We have a few every year." She began to scan the list again, he face brightening as she found Lorelai's name and made a small check mark next to it. "And did you say DeFazio?" she asked Sookie.

Sookie shook her head and said, "Sookie St. James Belleville."

"How are things in Stars Hollow?" Mike asked Lorelai with a cocky smile.

"Well, the metropolis continues to boom," Lorelai answered with an insincere smile. "Mike, this is my partner Sookie Belleville. Sook, this is Mike Armstrong, he's with the Durham Group," Lorelai explained by way of introduction.

Remembering what Lorelai had told her about Mike Armstrong, Sookie's smile looked more like a scowl as she said curtly, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Ah, the renowned chef," Mike said, turning the charm up a notch.

Sookie began to preen a bit when LaDonn interrupted by saying, "Here are your name tags," handing Lorelai and Sookie each a pre-printed name badge on a lariat that could be worn around the neck. "And here are your conference packets. There is a complete schedule of each day's activities as well as some informational brochures on the Boston area," she added helpfully.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, grateful to have an excuse to move away from the table and into the room. She waved the packet in the air and said, "Well, we're going to head in. Nice to see you again, Mike," as she grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her along into the conference room.

"Hey, baby on board," Sookie muttered as she struggled to keep up with Lorelai's long stride.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said as she released Sookie's arm and glanced at the knots of people milling around the room, sipping cocktails and nibbling canapés. "Bar," she said as she pointed to the set up in the corner of the room.

As they walked toward the bar, Sookie said, "So, that was Mike Armstrong."

"Yep," Lorelai answered shortly.

"He's good looking, you know, in that buffed and polished sort of way," Sookie observed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I guess so. Personally, I like them a little scruffy and a lot hot," she muttered. She stepped up to the bar and said, "Hello, uh, Jerome. I need a really cold, really dry vodka martini with a twist, and my friend here needs the biggest virgin daiquiri the law will allow," she added with a winning smile.

The young bartender smiled flirtatiously as he scanned her nametag in return and said, "Uh, hello Lorelai Danes. The martini I can do, but I'm afraid I don't have a blender in here."

"Well, that's not very hospitable is it, Jerome?" Lorelai asked as she leaned on the portable bar. "What kind of hospitality association is this? Who's in charge of this shindig?" she demanded with a wink.

"Sprite with a splash of cranberry juice would be great," Sookie told him, her dimples flashing.

Jerome nodded as he said, "To make it up to you, you can have your run of the garnish tray."

Sookie beamed as she said, "Ooh, now that is hospitable."

"Is there something amiss ladies?" a man enquired from behind them.

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder with an easy smile, ready to defend Jerome to the death, and spotted Ben Larson standing behind them. Her smile faltered for a moment, and then she recovered by saying, "Oh, hi. No, Jerome is taking excellent care of us."

Ben frowned and cocked his head as he searched his memory. "I know you. Have you been to Stowe lately?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, in January. " When she saw him struggling to place her, she said, "I'm Lorelai Danes. We spoke a little. I own the Dragonfly Inn," she told him. When Sookie cleared her throat loudly, Lorelai corrected herself by saying, "We own the Dragonfly Inn. You know Mia Holloway," she prompted.

"Yes!" he said, a genuine smile creasing his handsome features. "I'm sorry. You have twin boys, right?" he asked as the information finally began to filter through to his brain.

"Right. You run a big place and must meet tons of people," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'm Ben Larson, I run the Stowe Mountain Lodge," he said as he held his hand out to Sookie.

When Sookie introduced herself, he smiled and said, "You're doing a demonstration, aren't you?"

Sookie's smile warmed as Lorelai handed her the tall glass of juice spiked Sprite garnished with half of the fruit in the tray. "Yes, sauces are my specialty," she told him.

Ben nodded and said, "I'm sorry, things have been so crazy in pulling this all together. I should have connected the dots with the Dragonfly. You made the top ten, didn't you?" he asked them.

"We did," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Wonderful. Congratulations," Ben said sincerely. "And your husband and the kids, they're well?" he asked politely.

"They're all wonderful. How are things in the land of the Amazon women?" she asked as they stepped aside to allow others to get to the bar.

"Intimidating," he answered with a laugh. "Just last month we had the massive makeup meltdown," he told her.

"Ben has twins too," Lorelai told Sookie. "Girls, well, obviously, unless you were always a big fan of Boy George," she babbled. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," she said quickly. "I was always envious of his eyeliner skills."

Ben smiled and said to Sookie, "They're teenagers now. I was telling Lorelai how I envied her husband those boys because I am adrift in a sea of women." He nodded to Sookie and asked, "And when are you due?"

"I'm not pregnant," Sookie said with a perfectly straight face. When they saw his eyes widen slightly with panic, Lorelai cracked up and Sookie touched his arm reassuringly and said, "Kidding, kidding, I'm kidding. God, I love doing that," she said with a chuckle. "I'm due in June," she told him.

"That was cruel," Ben admonished with a smile.

"Sorry, it's my second, and this is my first time away from home without the appendages," Sookie said with a shrug. She leaned in and said in a jovial tone, "I guess it was too much to hope that it wasn't obvious."

"Sookie's living it up this week," Lorelai said with a grin. "So, Ben, are you involved with the, uh, NEHA?" she asked.

Ben nodded and said, "This year I'm Vice President."

"Cool," Lorelai said with an approving nod. "So, if the President gets shot?" she asked leadingly.

"I'm the guy who steps in," he answered with a chuckle.

"And who is the President?" Sookie asked with a frown. "Wow, I probably should know that, huh?" she murmured.

Ben chuckled good naturedly and said, "We change officers every year, so most of the members don't know who is serving at any given time." He glanced around the room and said, "He's here somewhere, his name is Mike Armstrong."

As Ben continued to look for him, Lorelai murmured in Sookie's ear, "If Luke were here, Ben would be getting promoted sooner," causing Sookie to giggle into her drink. She smiled and said brightly, "Oh, we know Mike."

Ben nodded as he turned back to them and said, "Many people do. The Durham group has a pretty strong collection of holdings in this area." He smiled apologetically and said, "I should probably move on, I'm supposed to be circulating."

"It was great to see you again," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Good to see you. And to meet you, Sookie," he said warmly. "I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime during the conference," he told them.

"I'm sure we will," Sookie answered as Ben nodded his goodbyes and moved away. She clutched Lorelai's arm as soon as he was ten feet away and whispered, "Oh my God!"

Lorelai glanced around nervously and said, "Oh my God, food. Come on," she said as she started to head for the buffet on the side of the room away from Ben.

"That was him," Sookie hissed as they wove their way through the crowd. When Lorelai didn't answer right away, she asked, "I'm right, aren't I? That was the guy?"

"Yes," Lorelai whispered through clenched teeth as she picked up a small plate and began loading it with hors d'oeuvres.

"I can totally see why," Sookie said as she stuck close to Lorelai. She picked through the selections delicately, looking for the best pieces. "How do you feel?" she asked in a low voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she constructed a small mountain of cheese cubes on the edge of her plate.

"How does it feel, seeing him again," Sookie persisted.

Lorelai paused for a second, tongs in hand as she thought about it and said only, "Pleasant."

Sookie watched incredulously as Lorelai placed the tongs on the edge of the tray, picked up her drink again, and began to move toward an unoccupied table. She hurried after her friend, and plunked her plate down next to Lorelai's. "Pleasant?' she demanded. "What does pleasant mean?" she asked as she sat down with a heavy sigh.

"It means it was nice," Lorelai said as she began to systematically demolish the pile of cheese.

"So, do you feel all fluttery? He certainly is very attractive, but in a nice way, not like that other guy," Sookie said with a frown.

"Yes, very different," Lorelai agreed as she chewed.

"So, do you?" Sookie persisted.

Lorelai chewed at a slower pace, fingering a miniature quiche as she said slowly, "No, I don't think so."

"No?" Sookie asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Lorelai smirked and asked, "You liked me being attracted to another guy?"

"No, I just, I don't know," Sookie said quickly.

Lorelai turned in her seat slightly and caught sight of Ben talking to another group of people. She stared at him for a moment, honestly trying to detect if she felt the same sizzle of awareness she had felt before. She turned back to Sookie with a rueful smile and said, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh honey, I'm not disappointed, I'm happy," Sookie said sincerely.

Lorelai's lips curved into a pleased smile as she said, "Yeah, me too." She returned her attention to her plate and said, "Let's scarf up as much of this as we can stand, and then raid the mini-bars. I saw a big fat Toblerone with my name on it in there."

"Ooh, did I tell you that they're showing old Dark Shadows episodes every night now?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Your place or mine, baby?"

XXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Luke asked again as Rory stepped out of her room shouldering her messenger bag, an edge of panic creeping into his voice.

Rory shook her head and said, "I really can't. I didn't mean to stay this long. I have a few things I need to do before classes start tomorrow," she explained.

"I know," he said as he glanced down sheepishly.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check in," Rory promised.

"Hey, do you need money?" Luke asked anxiously.

Rory shook her head and said, "Paris and I kept it pretty low key, so I'm good for now."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, well, I'll make sure that there's some in your account."

Rory smiled as she kissed his cheek and said, "You really are the best."

"Are you, I mean, do you feel better?" he as ked awkwardly.

"I am totally fine," she assured him.

"You let me know if there's anything I can do," he told her firmly.

Rory nodded and said, "Okay, I'm gonna say goodbye to the others, and then I'm gone."

"Drive safe," he said gruffly.

"I'll call when I get there, but don't time me, I have errands to run," she warned with an impish grin.

"If I don't hear from you by nine?" he asked.

"Then you can call," she told him. Rory gave him a quick hug and said, "Bye, Luke, and thanks."

"See ya, Rory," he said simply. Luke hung back, starting dinner preparations as Rory said goodbye to her brothers and grandparents. As he heard them move into the hallway, he stepped out of the kitchen and watched as she took her leave, offering a small wave as she closed the front door behind her.

Emily turned to him and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

Luke fought back the smirk he felt threatening when he pictured Emily in the kitchen and said, "I was just going to ask you guys that."

"We're fine," Emily assured him quickly.

Luke tilted his head toward the kitchen and said, "We can stick them in their chairs and you guys can have a cocktail while they eat."

"An excellent idea!" Richard said with enthusiasm.

After getting the twins settled into their highchairs, Emily sat at the table as Luke continued to prepare dinner and Richard pulled the vodka from the freezer. When Luke finished spooning yogurt into the boy's dishes, he carried them over to the table and sat down to begin feeding them. "Here, let me," Emily said as she reached for one of the dishes.

When she looked down at the separated compartments, she made a disgusted face and Luke laughed out loud. "Horrible, isn't it?" he asked.

"Such an odd combination," Emily murmured.

"Well, it appears that they both inherited the Gilmore stomach, along with the twisted taste buds. Trust me, they will gobble this up," he said as he placed tiny bits of shredded chicken on Josh's tray for him to pick up.

"So, Luke, what hours will you be working this week?" Emily asked as she fed Jake a spoonful of yogurt, and then daintily offered him a tiny piece of chicken. Jake took it from her, greedily shoving it into his mouth as his Grandmother smiled indulgently.

Luke shook his head and said, "I have the schedule covered for the next three days, I'll only have to go in if there's a problem."

Emily frowned and said, "If you need to work, I can certainly handle things here."

Luke smiled, noting how much she sounded like Lorelai at that moment. "I know you can, and I may need you to, but trust me, there will be enough for both of us to handle." He turned to Richard and asked, "So, big plans for your bachelor evenings?"

"Oh yes, I plan to spend every evening on conference calls while I iron out a problem I'm having in Brussels," he said dryly.

Luke nodded and said solemnly, "Those problems with Brussels always sprout up."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Your father has been living with your mother for too long."

Luke smiled and said to Josh, "I think I'll let your grandpa take over here while I get back to it."

Richard smile happily as he placed their cocktails and bottle of beer for Luke on the table and said as he settled into a chair, "Just wait, when you're big enough, we'll kick grandma out again, and the three of us are going to eat our way through one of those giant hoagies."

"You'd better invite Lorelai, or you'll never get your hands on them," Luke said as he stood up and returned to the counter to finish preparing their dinner.

XXXX

Rory pulled away from the house, circled the square twice and then finally parked across the street and down the block from Weston's. She stared at the bakery watching as Jess handed a pink bakery box and a loaf of bread to the lone customer, and then leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the woman back through the door. Biting her lip in indecision, Rory pulled her cell phone from her purse and pressed and held the number five. She watched as Jess dug his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. When he said hello, she asked, "Did you mean for me to come by for real or were you just saying that to be polite?"

Jess smirked and asked, "When have I ever been concerned about being polite?"

"You're more polite than you'd like to think you are," Rory answered with a smile.

"I figured you were already on your way back," he told her.

"I'm sitting across the street," she said as she watched his reaction.

"I see," Jess said as he turned to look out the window. "Have you decided yet?" he asked her when he spotted her car.

"No," she said honestly.

"I'd really like to talk to you," he said gruffly. When she didn't say anything, he said, "Just come inside, Rory."

Rory sighed and said, "Okay," as she sighed and closed her phone.

Jess watched as she climbed from her car, and smiled as he turned to pour her a cup of coffee. He added a shot of caramel flavoring and some hot foam, and was squirting whipped cream onto the top as she walked through the door. He looked up and placed the cup on the counter as he said, "Peace offering."

Rory reached for the cup and asked, "No chocolate sprinkles?"

"My bad," Jess said as he reached for the cup, his hand brushing hers. Rory jerked her hand away as he took the cup and turned away to shake chocolate shavings over the whipped cream. He placed it on the center of the counter and quickly wiped his hands on his jeans as he asked, "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Rory said with a shy smile as she took the cup.

Jess poured himself a cup of black coffee and then walked around the end of the counter, nodding to a table in the center of the room. Rory followed him and sat down, perching on the edge of her seat. "Fight or flight?" Jess asked her with a smirk.

"I wish I didn't have the urge to do either," Rory said with a rueful smile.

"I got your message," he told her.

Rory nodded and said, "Sorry about that. Uh, we ran into Madelyn and Louise, from Chilton, you know?" she rambled. "Anyway, they were messing with my phone and I…" she trailed off, color flooding her cheeks.

"You what?" he asked quietly.

Rory winced as she chuckled a little and said, "Louise asked me how that hot step-brother of mine was."

"Ouch," Jess muttered.

"Yeah," Rory said with a nervous laugh. "My first impulse was to ask, 'You mean the one I was kissing the other night,' but I resisted," she told him.

"And your second?" Jess asked in a low voice.

"That's the one I went with," Rory told him as she met his gaze. "I spent the better part of thirty minutes explaining how you and I were not actually related at all," she told him bluntly.

"Ah," Jess said as he slumped down in his chair.

"And then I called you," she said as she fidgeted with her coffee cup. "Jess…" she started to say.

"I totally get it Rory," Jess said with a wave of his hand.

"No, I don't think you do," she insisted as she leaned forward.

"You were upset about your boyfriend, and you and I, well, there was something going on," he said with a heavy sigh.

"It's more than that, Jess," Rory said quickly. "You're more than that," she said in a firm tone. She took a deep breath and said, "I do have feelings for you. Feelings that are more than friendship or familial," she told him bluntly. "The problem is, I don't know how to deal with those, or if I even should," she said as she held her hands open helplessly. "You mean a lot to me, I don't want anything getting in the way of that. It's too important, not just our friendship, but as a part of my family. Do I feel this strongly about you because of those things, or is it more?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know," he answered as he toyed with the cow creamer on the table. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and said, "Rory, I don't know what to tell you. I've been thinking all of the same things," he told her.

Rory looked at him cautiously and said, "I don't think it should happen again."

"That part of the message I understood," Jess said as he stared at the tabletop.

"It's too big, it's too important," she said earnestly. "I'm not saying that it would be wrong, if that was the way we knew for sure it was, but all the stuff that you went through with Cara, all the stuff with Logan, it just seems too convenient," she pointed out.

Jess snorted and asked, "Convenient?" He shook his head and said, "From the day I came here, all I have heard over and over again was stay away from Rory, like I had the power to derail your whole life. I dated a girl I really loved, and all I heard about was how she was possibly some kind of substitute for you," he said, getting agitated. "Man, what would they all say if they knew it was you that kissed me," he said angrily tipping his chair back as he stood up, needing to move. "Nothing about this is convenient, Rory. Luke would gladly skin me alive and boil me in oil," he yelled. "Nothing about this is convenient, Rory," he insisted.

"I didn't mean that," Rory said anxiously. "I just think we need to take some time. Sort ourselves out," she told him.

"Sort ourselves out," Jess said as he crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his chin to his chest, giving her the patented Danes glare.

"Did you and Cara break up?" she asked him bluntly.

"Looks that way," he answered tersely.

"And how do you feel about that?" Rory asked him.

"Are you trying to get me to cry, Oprah? Do I need to release the spirit of our dying love?" he asked snidely.

"Have you worked it all out? Have you sorted out how you feel about me, or are you trying to push your feelings for Cara off on me?" she shouted not noticing that the door had opened and Mrs. Cassini walked in.

Their heads swiveled to look at the older woman, who stopped dead in her tracks and asked hesitantly, "Do I need to come back later?"

Jess shook his head and said, "No." He spun on his heel and stalked behind the display case as he said, "I'll call you later, Rory."

"Jess," she said plaintively.

"I'm working," he growled at her.

"You're the one who told me to come here," she said incredulously.

"I can come back," Mrs. Cassini said as she turned and fled through the door.

"Great!" Jess said as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. "Now look," he said as he waved the same arm at the woman scurrying toward Doose's.

"This is not my fault!" she yelled.

"Why did you kiss me?" he shouted.

"I wanted to!" she shouted back.

"This isn't what I want, Rory. I can't screw this up," he told her, his chest heaving with exertion and suppressed emotion. "I can't, I don't want to leave here," he said raggedly.

"Leave here?" Rory asked blankly.

"If I manage to survive after Luke hears that Mrs. Cassini saw something going on between us, do you really think he's really gonna let me anywhere within a twenty mile radius of you?" he sneered. "I'm dead," he said as he waved his arm dismissively.

"You are not dead, Luke isn't going to do anything to you, and you're not leaving Stars Hollow," Rory insisted.

Jess just stared at her as he shook his head slowly and asked, "Either way, how am I gonna stay?" He turned and walked back into the back room, leaving her staring at the spot where he had just stood, tears flooding her eyes. A moment later, she turned and snatched her purse from the table before walking quickly out of the door.

XXXX

Luke came down the stairs holding Jake in his arms, freshly bathed, diapered and pajamaed. He saw Emily following Richard into the foyer and asked, "Are you leaving?"

Richard nodded and said, "Yes, I need to get home and get settled in for the evening. Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," Luke said as he approached them and shook Richard's hand.

Richard leaned in and kissed Josh's cheek as he said, "Goodnight, Joshua. Be a good boy."

Luke turned Jake so that he could say goodnight to him too, and then said to Emily, "I'll trade you the clean one for that stinky one."

"Well, who can resist that?" Emily said as they switched babies.

Luke nodded and said, "Drive carefully, Richard."

"I will, goodnight, Luke," Richard answered as Luke turned to carry Josh up to his bath.

As he climbed the stairs he heard Richard tell Jake sternly, "I expect you to treat my girl nicely, Jacob."

"Call me when you get home," Emily instructed him.

"I will, Emily," Richard said as he kissed her cheek gently.

Luke smirked as he heard Emily say affectionately, "Be a good boy."

"No wild parties," Richard admonished as he opened the front door. "Unless I'm invited," he added with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Luke smiled and said to Josh, "Wow, I guess it's not just Mommy and Daddy, huh?"

XXXX

Later that night, Emily was coming out of the guest bathroom when Luke appeared at the top of the stairs holding his carafe of ice, a bottle of water, and a glass. "I thought that you might want this," he said as he nodded to the bottle in his hand.

Emily shook her head and said, "Thank you, Luke," as she took the water and the glass from him. "I think I'll just read for a little bit and then turn in."

"There are extra towels and blankets and stuff in the hall closet," he said as he gestured to the door in the center of the hall. "Lorelai keeps a small pharmacy stocked in there too, if you need anything," he told her.

"I have all that I need," she assured him. "Goodnight," she said as she stepped into the guest room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Luke placed the carafe on his nightstand, and then padded down the hall to the nursery, guided by the blue glow of the nightlight. He peered into each crib, going through his nightly routine of adjusting blankets, and smoothing curls before bestowing the extra kisses he had promised Lorelai he would deliver. "See you in the morning," he whispered as he turned to leave the room.

Once he had closed his bedroom door behind him, he headed directly for the bathroom and began to get ready for bed. After washing, he changed into his sweats, turned on the bedside lamp and turned out the overhead light before he picked up the portable phone. He dialed with his thumb as he pulled the covers back and smiled as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she whispered as she climbed from the bed, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"Sookie is sleeping," she explained as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Luke frowned and said, "Didn't you get two rooms?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, hers is across the hall, but we were watching Dark Shadows and eating Toblerones. She finally got comfortable, and I haven't had the heart to wake her," she told him.

"I see. Wild night, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Wait until you see the tattoos," she told him. "I can make you dance a hula by flexing my muscles," she said with a grin.

"Sexy," Luke answered with a smile. "So, how are things?" he asked.

"Fine, we went to the reception thingy, it was fairly lame," she reported. "Oh, we ran into that Ben guy from Stowe, and Mike Armstrong," she said in a deliberately casual tone.

"Mike Armstrong?" Luke growled.

Lorelai smiled and wondered what Luke would do if he knew that Mike was actually the lesser of the threats. "Yeah, we just said hello, and I introduced Sookie. Apparently Mike is the President of the association, and Ben is the V.P.," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "So you're surrounded by powerful men."

"Yes, the ultimate aphrodisiac. You should probably come up here and mark your territory," she teased.

"Did that earlier," Luke answered.

"Yes, I remember that," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I miss you," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "I miss you too. Sookie snores and kicks," she complained.

"Send her back to her own room," Luke suggested.

"She's six months pregnant. You don't wake a preggo when they have found a comfy spot, remember?" she told him.

"Ah, yes I do," he answered.

"How are things with Mom?" she asked.

Luke rubbed his hand over his face as he shrugged and said, "Okay so far. Your dad was here until bath time, and then it was time to get the boys ready for bed."

"Oh, so you haven't really had any quality time with her yet," Lorelai teased.

"Yes, and I'm really looking forward to it," Luke drawled.

"Keep her away from the dining room table. I like that table," Lorelai said with a sly smile.

"I do too," Luke replied in a deep throaty voice.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Now don't go getting all 900 number on me now, I have to sleep with a pregnant lady. She may sense my hormones and then God only knows what could happen," she told him.

Luke groaned and said, "Okay, well, I should let you go."

"You getting visual images, Babe? Picturing me with my pregnant best friend?" Lorelai taunted.

"Stop it. Not funny," Luke said with a shudder.

"I know how you like the fertile ones," she teased, not catching her words until it was too late.

There was a long pause and then Luke said, "Lorelai, you're the only one I'll ever want."

"I didn't mean," she started to say at the same time. She sighed as his words registered and said quietly, "You too, Babe."

Luke cleared his throat and said, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Go get a baby and cuddle him."

"Not quite the same," Luke grumbled. "What's your schedule for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow it's mainly speakers and stuff. I couple of them sound like they might be helpful," she told him. "Sookie and I are ditching out of the afternoon sessions and going shopping," she said with a smile.

"Good plan," Luke said as he scooted down on the pillows. "And Tuesday?" he asked.

"Should be more interesting. Little break out groups on different topics, swapping ideas and stuff," she told him. "Oh! There is one we were wishing Michel could be here for. It's called, 'Bathrobe Bandits: How much should you have to absorb.' Get it? Absorb!" she said as she giggled.

"Sounds fascinating," Luke said dryly, his smile widening at the sound of her laughter.

"I'm sure it will be," she told him with a snort.

"I love you, Crazy Lady," he said in a warm soft voice.

"Oh, I'm crazy about you, Burger Boy," she said with a broad grin. "Keep your computer handy tomorrow, if I get bored I'll send you dirty instant messages," she told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Luke answered.

"Goodnight, Babe," Lorelai said, sobering slightly as their conversation wound down.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Luke replied, and then pressed the button to end the call. He reached out and turned out the lamp, staring up at the darkened ceiling as the sound of her laughter echoed through his head. He rolled over, grabbed her pillow, and tucked it close to his chest before closing his eyes.

XXXX

When Josh awoke the next morning, Luke was in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee for Emily. He turned the monitor down and headed for the stairs. By the time he had reached the nursery though, Emily had beaten him to the punch. Her long blue satin robe was loosely knotted and her hair was disheveled as she lifted Josh from his crib saying, "Grandma has got you. Good morning, my precious boy," she murmured as she held him close, tucking his head under her chin.

Luke stepped into the room and asked, "Got him?"

"Yes," Emily said as she rocked back and forth gently. "We're fine."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll start getting his breakfast ready." He backed from the room, wanting to give Emily the time she so obviously wanted with her grandson.

As he started down the hall, he heard her say to Josh, "I don't get to see you in the mornings, no, I don't. This is a treat for me."

Emily carried him to the changing table and quickly set about removing his sleep dampened sleeper. "Hello, there's a smile," she said as she smiled down at him in return. "Are you happy in the mornings, Joshua?" she asked as she stripped the pajamas from his arms. "I think you are," she cooed as he grinned up at her. "Oh, I'm so happy to be here with you," she murmured under her breath.

XXXX

Lorelai's stomach rumbled as she dealt another hand of solitaire on her computer. She glanced at the clock on the corner of the screen and then looked around at the others in the conference room, wondering what they were all typing so diligently on their laptops. She looked at the open Word document that was partially obscured by the card game and saw only the words, 'Maximizing profitability by utilizing existing resources,' and mumbled, "You lost me at the first pie chart." She returned to her game, wondered if she could make it another forty minutes until lunch, and if it would be unprofessional if she pulled out the baggie of Cheerios she kept in there for the boys. An icon at the bottom of her screen flashed and then a message appeared in a small box in the corner.

BurgerboySH: Can you make her leave?

Coffegirl68: Aw, hon, bad?

BurgerboySH: Did you know that we aren't supposed to use fabric softener on the boys' clothes?

Coffeegirl68: Duh.

BurgerboySH: Well, apparently we aren't that smart.

BurgerboySH: And we don't know enough to check for peanut oil in stuff.

Coffeegirl68: Did you show her the latest copy of Paranoid Parenting Monthly?

BurgerboySH: She's being pretty helpful, actually. I'm just cranky.

Coffeegirl68: There's a shocker.

BurgerboySH: What are you doing?

Coffeegirl68: Listening to a droning man. Are you naked?

BurgerboySH: Of course.

Coffeegirl68: Good.

BurgerboySH: I should let you get back to it.

Coffeegirl68: No! I'm bored!

BurgerboySH: Your mom just walked in.

Coffeegirl68: Well, the nice ass should distract her.

BurgerboySH: Sorry, guess I remembered to put pants on after all.

Coffeegirl68: Damn.

BurgerboySH: Shopping next?

Coffeegirl68: Yeah. We thought we'd see what was for lunch, and maybe ditch that too if it looked like rubbery chicken.

BurgerboySH: With all those chefs there?

Coffeegirl68: Alas, they aren't cooking.

BurgerboySH: I'd better get lunch started.

Coffeegirl68: If it's really bad I can talk to her when we break for lunch.

BurgerboySH: Nah, just wanted to complain.

Coffeegirl68: I know that feeling well. If it gets too bad, call in Patty and Babette.

BurgerboySH: And make myself more of a target? No thanks.

Coffeegirl68: You have to admit, they make an excellent diversion.

BurgerboySH: I think I'll keep that ace up my sleeve. I thought we'd go to the inn for dinner. Maybe if I feed the boys coq a vin for dinner, she won't think I'm a complete moron.

Coffeegirl68: Good plan, now you're using the noodle.

BurgerboySH: No noodle talk, it's dirty. I have to go, Jake is crying.

Coffeegril68: ILY BB. Kiss my boys.

BurgerboySH: ILY too. I will.

Luke signed off of the messenger service, and hurried for the stairs to free the twins from the bondage of morning nap time, only to meet Emily coming down the steps with Jake in her arms. "He was awake," she said with a defensive tilt of her chin.

"I heard," Luke answered.

"Perhaps it would be easier if one of us stayed upstairs while they're sleeping," she told him.

"That's what the monitors are for," he muttered.

"Yes, well, I can understand that chores take up a good deal of time. Perhaps you should consider hiring help," she suggested.

"Or, I can stay upstairs while they nap," Luke answered.

"That might be easier," Emily said. "Of course, that would mean you would need a maid, for the chores," she said with a triumphant smile as she passed him on the bottom step and carried Jake into the living room.

Luke shoved his hands into his back pockets as he watched her pass, rubbing his butt through the denim thoughtfully as he said, "Might be worth the bruises."

XXXX

"That restaurant was fantastic," Lorelai gushed as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, pulling her coat tightly closed.

"Worthy of the shoes?" Sookie asked as she nodded to the new pumps on Lorelai's feet.

"Totally," Lorelai said as they strolled along the street, staring into the windows of the shops as they passed.

"Well, if you need restaurant recommendations, there's nothing like a room full of chefs," Sookie said with a nod. "Hey, look at that," she said as she pointed to a dress in the window. "You should come back here tomorrow and try that on," she told Lorelai.

"Me? Why?" Lorelai asked as she stared at it critically.

"It's the perfect color for you, and look at the neckline," Sookie said as she gestured to it. "Luke would swallow his tongue if he saw you in that," she said with a giddy laugh.

"I don't want Luke to swallow his tongue, I like his tongue," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"I bet you do," Sookie said as she gave her friend a nudge in the ribs.

Lorelai grinned and said, "He is a man of talent." She shook her head and said, "Besides, that's a fancy dress. I'd have nowhere to wear it."

"it's not that fancy," Sookie said quickly. "Ooh! You could wear it to Kirk and Lulu's wedding. Luke will be in a tux, and you'll be in that," she said suggestively.

"Tongue swallowing all around," Lorelai murmured. She studied the dress for a moment more and said, "Maybe I will, if we have time." She hooked her arm through Sookie's and said, "Come on, let's get a cab. The breaking in period on these babies is gonna break me," she said as she nodded to her feet.

They caught a ride back to the hotel, and as they approached their rooms, Sookie mentioned that one of the channels was running a 'Dirty Dancing' marathon that night. Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "Not for me, I'm pooped."

"Aw, come on," Sookie cajoled. "We can eat bar cashews while they put Baby in a corner," she said enticingly. "And then, we can watch those hot Havana Nights," she said with an encouraging nod.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Sorry Sook, the only hot thing I want is a hot bath and a possibly 'NC-17' rated call to Luke."

"Oh, okay," Sookie said as she pulled her room key from her purse.

Taking in the dejected slump of her friend's shoulders, Lorelai asked, "Don' t you wanna talk dirt with your Mushroom Man?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. I was just having a good time, you know, me and you."

"Me too," Lorelai assured her with a smile. "We'll have even more fun tomorrow as we divide and conquer the roundtables," she said with a nod.

"I'll bring Excalibur," Sookie promised with a grin.

Lorelai nodded as she turned to her door and said, "Okay, but Mordred turned to be the more powerful weapon."

"You're right," Sookie said with a snicker. "Well, goodnight Vanessa," she called as she opened her door.

Lorelai stepped into her room and called back, "Too blonde. You can be Vanessa, I'll be Julia Ormond."

"No fair, you get Sean Connery and I get Richard Harris?" Sookie asked in an injured tone.

"Night Sook!" Lorelai said as she closed her hotel room door firmly when her cell phone began to ring in her purse. She pulled it free as she kicked off her new shoes and scowled at them. "Hello?" she said as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Do you have company?" Luke asked.

"Nah, I just kicked the guys from the shower curtain convention out," Lorelai said as she scooched up onto the pillows and leaned back.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"They just kept hanging around," she said with a grin.

"You've been waiting all day to use that, haven't you?" Luke answered with a groan.

"Just a couple of hours," she told him happily.

"You're full of it tonight," he said with a warm smile.

"Full of beans," she said with a sigh.

"Beans?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sookie and I just had the best dinner at this little restaurant called Canned Beans."

"You ate canned beans for dinner?" Luke asked with a frown.

"No, we ate at Canned Beans," she told him. "Sookie met one of the guys who owns it. Turns out, it's these three guys from here who had all been fired by this tyrant of a chef at one time or another. They decided to open a place together and called it 'Canned Beans' because they're all from Boston and they've all been fired. Get it?" she asked.

"Got it," he answered.

"Good," she said as she rubbed one sore foot. "So, how are you? Did you go to the inn for dinner? Is my mother still alive?" she asked.

"I'm fine, and so is she. Yes, we went to the inn, and that seemed to make her happy," Luke reported.

"She share any more tips and tricks with you?" Lorelai asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Let's just say I'm calling Babette tomorrow morning," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"How are the jumping beans?" she asked.

"They're good," Luke said with a smile. "They behaved very well at dinner, but I'm afraid it's gonna cost me a fire truck, which I'll have to buy and keep in the driveway," he told her.

"Well, they do like big noisy things that spray water," Lorelai said with a nod.

"The Bridgeport volunteer fire department was doing a practice thing out at the old Olsen place, you should have seen the boys' eyes when they saw the flashing lights," he told her.

"I bet," she said with a grin.

"Your mom is playing right into Jake's hands as we speak. I think she's on book number three," he said with a chuckle. "You just get back?" he asked her.

"Walking in the door as you called," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and asked, "You gonna be up for a while?"

Lorelai smirked as she looked at the clock and said, "I think I can make nine o'clock."

"Let me go get Jake to bed, and I'll call you back," he told her.

"You gonna tell me a bedtime story?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Maybe. Call you in a little while," he promised, his voice a deep rumble.

"Looking forward to it," Lorelai said with a grin as she closed the phone.

Luke disconnected and got up to go check on Emily. When he walked into the nursery, he found her standing beside Jake's crib watching to be sure he was really asleep. "You get him?" Luke whispered as he approached.

Emily nodded and said, "Lorelai was just the same way. A night owl, almost like she was afraid that she was going to miss something if she went to sleep," she murmured.

"That's Jake," Luke said with a nod.

Emily glanced up at him and said, "I know that you're scared, but she's going to be just fine."

Luke blinked at the abrupt change of subject and said, "Yes, she is."

Emily turned back to the crib and said, "I think it's wonderful that you both want more children. You're very good parents," she said softly.

"Thank you, Emily," Luke answered.

Emily offered him a small smile as she quietly said, "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Emily," he answered as she turned to leave the room. He adjusted Josh's blanket, and then rubbed Jake's belly soothingly as the boy tried to settle in to sleep. After brushing each of their heads with fleeting kisses, Luke turned and whispered his usual, "See you in the morning," before leaving the room.

He went back into their bedroom and started to prepare for bed. Once he had turned out the light and settled against the headboard, he picked up the phone and dialed. When Lorelai answered, he smiled and asked in a throaty voice, "Are you in bed?"

Lorelai grinned and said in a girly voice, "Yes, I'm in this big soft bed all by myself. I'm soooo lonely," she added with a dramatic sigh.

Luke smiled as he said, "I packed something for you. Go check the inside pocket of your suitcase."

Lorelai smiled as she tossed back the covers and walked over to the stand where her suitcase stood open, the contents spilling from is as if a bomb had been set off. She unzipped the pocket and gasped when she saw what was inside. "Lucas Danes!" she breathed.

"Let me tell you a bedtime story," he said in a silky voice that sent shivers down her spine.


	99. Caution:Contentment May BeUnder Pressure

**A/N: Usually when I write, I write the Dirty! to fit into the Middle Management chapter in which it belongs. While writing the last chapter of Good at Dirty!, the Dirty! took me in another direction, and I decided to run with it. Thank you all so much for your comments and encouragement. I love writing for you. Mags**

**Caution: Contentment My Be Under Pressure**

Lorelai carried a cup of coffee and a cherry Danish to one of the tables in the still empty conference room. She placed them at the seat she had chosen the day before, and sat down heavily, blinking at them blearily through her glasses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wondering how she had even made it out of bed that morning. With a sad smile, she recalled that she hadn't actually.

She had remained cocooned under the covers ignoring the ringing of the room phone until Sookie had pounded on her door shouting that they were going to be late for breakfast and babbling nervously about her notes for her seminar on sauces. Lorelai trudged to the door, and opened it, knowing that her friend was not going to go away easily. She listened while Sookie rambled on and on about note cards and demonstrations. She nodded sympathetically as she heard her friend rant about the inferior quality of the implements used in the makeshift demonstration kitchen that the hotel had set up in another conference room. She murmured platitudes and offered words of encouragement in all the right spots, but somehow, didn't actually hear a word. When she finally convinced Sookie to go on to breakfast without her, she ushered her to the door. Sookie stepped out into the hallway and then turned back, looking at Lorelai carefully and actually seeing her for the first time that morning. "Are you okay, Honey?" she asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well," Lorelai said dismissively.

"Strange bed, no Luke," Sookie said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "Something like that. I need to just hop into the shower, and I'll be fine," Lorelai assured her.

Sookie wrung her hands as she hesitated in the doorway. "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm positive. A shower and a pot or two of coffee, and I'll be good to go," Lorelai said with a nod. "Knock 'em dead," she said with a smile. Catching what she had said, Lorelai held up one hand and said, "Not literally. Firm grip on the handles, okay?" she asked, knowing that it was entirely possible that Sookie could accidentally decapitate someone with a flying sauce pan.

Sookie giggled and said, "Firm grip, got it!" as she backed away from the door.

Lorelai had closed the door with a satisfying 'kathunk,' stumbled back to the bed, and flopped down on her back, staring up at the same spot on the ceiling that she had been memorizing all night. She closed her eyes, trying to ward off the words she could still hear coming through the phone. _Not that guy you thought you wanted._ _Not that guy you thought you wanted._ Lorelai could still hear the words, practically ripped from his throat, and her heart ached. _They don't love you, Lorelai. I do. Tell me that I have nothing to worry about. Tell me, and I'll trust you with my life. I knew something was going on with you. I knew it in Stowe, and I knew it again the minute you mentioned him. _

Of course he knew. He knew everything about her. He also knows that he can trust her, she reasoned. "He knows that I love him," she whispered to the spot on the ceiling. _But he's hurt, _she thought as she chewed her lip. _I can't blame him, I would be too,_ she thought with a sigh. Lorelai sat up, bracing her hands on the mattress as she heard him ask, _When we were, were you thinking… _That was what broke her.

Lorelai at alone at the table in the empty conference room, and stared at the cherry Danish on her plate, sure that it was mocking her. In her mind, she could hear Luke asking, _When you eat that cherry Danish are you thinking about my cherry Danish? _She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and checked the display for the hundredth time, even though she knew that it hadn't rung. She had pressed the number one a dozen times, always letting up before the phone could retrieve the number, knowing that when Luke said that he needed space, he needed space. With a heavy sigh, she placed the phone on the table in front of her and took the conference schedule from her packet of materials. Lorelai's shoulders were hunched as she poured over the list of discussions scheduled for that morning, trying to make herself give a damn. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to force the words to come into focus, and trying to will away the tears that seemed to be her constant companion since they hung up the night before.

"Good morning," a deep voice called to her. Lorelai looked up in time to see Mike Armstrong pull out the chair next to hers and seat himself, favoring her with a suave smile. "Do they give out gold stars for punctuality?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I just wanted a quiet moment," she said stiffly.

"How about a quiet dinner?" he asked smoothly.

Lorelai turned to look at him, her jaw dropping at his chutzpah. "With my husband? I'd love one." She stared at him hard as she asked, "Will there be gift certificates involved, or should we ask them to charge it to your room?"

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Mike said with a laugh, completely unaffected.

"I know what you had in mind, and let me assure you, even if there wasn't a Luke, you would be the last man on Earth I would ever sleep with, so give it up, buddy," she sneered. She stood up, leaning one hand on the back of the chair as she moved in for the kill. "Cheer up, you got to hear what it could be like though, didn't you? Did I ever thank you again for the plane ride? Luke and I really enjoyed it," she said with a malevolent smile. She snatched her cell phone from the table and said, "Excuse me," as she turned and sauntered slowly from room.

Lorelai pressed the number one and held it, this time waiting while the phone rang. "Come on, come on," she murmured. When his voicemail picked up, she waited for the tone and said, "I want to come home. I want to talk about this, we need to talk about this. Please, Luke," she said softly, turning away from a group of conference participants as they filed into the room. "I couldn't sleep all night, knowing what was going through your head. It wasn't anything like that, Luke. Not even close," she told him. "And, whatever it was, it wasn't even in the same universe as you and me," she told him. "I'm scared of this time thing," she admitted. "I know you. I know how your mind works, and trust me, you couldn't be further off base," she insisted. "See? That's baseball, isn't it? See how far into my head you are? I need you because I'm using references and I'm not sure if they mean what I think they mean," she rambled. "I need you to tell me that it's okay, that we're okay," she said as she took a ragged breath. She paused for a second and then said softly, "I just need you, okay? I need you," she said firmly, and closed the phone, curling her fingers around it tightly as she stared up at an ornately framed painting of Boston Harbor.

"Lorelai?" Sookie called as she gently touched Lorelai's shoulder. When Lorelai turned to face her, Sookie glanced nervously over her shoulder at the group of people she had been walking with and waved them on down the hall. She took both of Lorelai's arms in her hands and squeezed gently as she asked, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Lorelai shrugged as she freed one arm to rub the flat of her palm over her eye and said, "Mike Armstrong just asked me out."

Sookie blinked in surprise and then asked, "And that got you this upset?"

"No," Lorelai said as she glanced down at the phone in her hand.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her friend and then gasped as she said, "Something is wrong with Luke."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Luke is fine, Sookie."

"Well, you're not fine, now tell me what's going on," Sookie demanded stubbornly as she pulled Lorelai away from the door to the conference room and down the hall a little way.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "We had a thing, last night, on the phone. It'll be fine, we both just got upset, and we need to talk, that's all," she assured her friend.

"About the surgery?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

"Uh, no," Lorelai said as she glanced around nervously. "We were, um, talking last night and out of the blue, Luke said something about me being attracted to, uh, you know who," she whispered.

Sookie looked at her wide eyed. "Please tell me that you mean Lord Voldemort," she hissed.

Lorelai shook her head, unable to even try to joke this one away. "Not so much," she said sadly.

"He knows that you were attracted to Ben?" Sookie asked a little too loudly.

"Shh, yes," Lorelai said as she waved her hand to quiet Sookie.

"What did you say?" Sookie whispered.

"I, I was caught off guard," Lorelai stammered, holding her hands out helplessly.

"Oh, no, Lorelai!" Sookie said as she covered her mouth. "You didn't," she whispered in a horrified tone.

"I didn't know what to say, he knew, Sook," Lorelai said defensively.

"How? How did he know?" Sookie wailed. "Why didn't you deny it? Lorelai Gilmore, the queen of deny and deflect picks this of all things to fess up about?" Sookie asked defensively.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "You're saying that I should have lied to him?"

"I'm saying that you admit nothing!" Sookie cried. "You didn't have to lie. Nothing really happened. You could have played it off, said something to distract him. Ooh! Phone sex! You could have used phone sex," she said, her voice carrying in the corridor.

"Sookie!" Lorelai hissed.

Sookie covered her mouth with her hand and said, "Oops, sorry." She looked up at her friend's miserable face and asked, "Do you wanna go home? We can, you know. Just let me do the speech thingy and we're out of here," Sookie said with a nod.

"He doesn't want me to come home," Lorelai said sadly.

"Ever?" Sookie asked, aghast. "Isn't that just a little harsh considering that you just thought the guy was good looking?" she asked.

"Not ever, just not until tomorrow as planned," Lorelai told her. "He said he needs a little time," she told her.

"Time," Sookie repeated. "What else did he say?" she asked.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself, her fingers digging into her forearms as she said, "He said that he loves me, and trusts me." She pressed her lips together and then admitted in a quavering voice, "That should make me feel better, right? It doesn't, it makes me feel worse."

"The bastard," Sookie murmured as she moved to hug Lorelai tightly. She gave her friend a squeeze and said, "How dare he say those things to you."

"Don't mock," Lorelai admonished as she choked on a laugh that was half sob.

Sookie pulled back and looked Lorelai in the eyes and said, "I'm not mocking. If he ever says those things to you again, you tell me, and I'll beat him," she said cajolingly.

"With a whisk?" Lorelai asked with a weak smile.

"I have incredibly strong wrists," Sookie said solemnly. She glanced back over her shoulder to the rapidly filling conference rooms and said, "Listen, I have to go and do my thing, but let me just say this." She waited until Lorelai's bleary eyes were focused back on her and said, "I think it's not the guy thing. I think it may be everything that's freaking him out. You said that he was dealing better with the surgery thing, but maybe he isn't. Maybe he just wants you to think he is, so that you don't get freaked," she suggested.

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded weakly.

"Maybe this is just stress. It's been a really stressful time for both of you, and now, you're not home, and those guys are here and he isn't," Sookie offered. When she caught Lorelai's skeptical look, she shrugged and said, "Just tossing the possibility out there."

"It is a possibility," Lorelai admitted grudgingly. They turned as a woman called Sookie's name, beckoning her down to the conference room. Lorelai smiled as she turned back to Sookie and said, "Go get them sauced." When Sookie glanced over her shoulder again, clearly torn, Lorelai gave her a gently nudge and said, "I'm fine. I have a cherry Danish."

Sookie looked up at Lorelai and said, "You come and get me if you need me."

"I will. If I need you," Lorelai said with a nod. "Remember, firm grip on the handles," she said with a smile.

"Firm grip," Sookie said with a nod and then hurried off to give her demonstration.

XXXX

Josh took mercy on his poor tired father and managed to sleep in until 6:30 that morning. Luke trudged through their morning routine, and then carried Josh downstairs to start breakfast. Josh babbled happily in his high chair, more than making up for his father's quiet mood, and accepting Luke's grunts and weak smiles as all the encouragement that he needed. Luke was watching Josh shove the last of his scrambled egg into his mouth when Emily appeared, fully dressed and carrying Jake on her hip. "Good morning," she said quietly, taking in Luke's haggard appearance.

"Morning," Luke said as he stood up to take Jake from her. "Coffee is ready, help yourself." He looked down at Jake, who stared up at him solemnly and said, "Good morning, little man." When Jake reached up to grab Luke's lip, Luke kissed his hand and said, "Let's get your breakfast." He strapped Jake into his high chair as Josh banged on his tray with his sippy cup, happy for the company.

Luke turned to the refrigerator and pulled out another cup of milk he had already poured for Jake and placed it on the boy's tray. Jake grabbed the handle and lifted the cup to his lips, drinking greedily as Luke moved to the counter and dished up Jake's portion of the breakfast Luke had prepared for Josh earlier. "I'll make you an omelet if you'd like," he said to Emily gruffly.

"I'm fine for now, thank you," Emily replied as she watched him carefully. When Luke looked up, sensing her gaze, she averted it to the twins. "They're almost too big for those," she said as she nodded to the high chairs.

"I know, but we plan to use them as long as we can, otherwise it's too hard to manage," he said tersely, unwilling to take her veiled criticisms that morning. He carried Jake's dish over to the table and sat down in the chair with a heavy grunt.

"Are you feeling well?" Emily asked as she placed her coffee mug on the counter walked toward the table.

"I'm fine," Luke muttered as he fed a spoonful of yogurt to Jake.

"You don't look well," Emily said with a frown, automatically lifting her hand to touch his forehead as she had when he had been sick.

Catching her movement out of the corner of his eye, without thinking, Luke reached up to block her hand as he growled, "I said I'm fine."

Emily fell back a step, pushing her hand into the pocket of her slacks as she said coolly, "I'm sorry. I was just concerned that you might be ill."

"I'm not. I just didn't sleep well," Luke said shortly.

Emily nodded and said, "Fine. If you'll excuse me, I think I will return a couple of phone calls while you finish the boys' breakfasts." Without waiting for his reply, Emily turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Luke sighed as he looked down at the small bowl and spoon clutched tightly in his hands, and shook his head as he told Jake, "Daddy's a jerk."

"Da!" Josh agreed happily.

"Yeah, me," Luke answered, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching into a smile.

"Da," Jake echoed solemnly.

A short time later, the boys were busy systematically dismantling the living room while Luke folded a pile of clothes he had dumped into a laundry basket. Emily walked into the living room holding Luke's cell phone and said, "I heard this ringing. You left it on your dresser, so I brought it down for you."

Luke reached out to take the phone and dropped it into his jeans pocket as he said, "Thank you, Emily."

"I thought I might take the boys for a walk," Emily said hesitantly.

Luke nodded and said, "That's a good idea. As soon as I'm done here, I'll help you get the stroller ready."

"Would you like help?" Emily asked as she nodded to the laundry basket.

Luke nodded slowly and said, "If you don't mind."

Emily bent down and plucked a dishtowel from the basket, folded it carefully and placed it on the coffee table. Luke turned and picked it up, moving it to the couch where the other piles he had created were mounting. He offered Emily a small smile and said, "They'll grab it off of there. The couch is no little man's land during laundry time," he explained, nodding the arrangement of furniture that made it possible for him to block the twins from gaining access to the clean clothes.

"I see," Emily said with a nod.

"When they help, you end up rewashing most of it," Luke said with a shrug.

"Makes sense," Emily allowed as she handed Luke a folded t-shirt.

"Listen, I thought I'd see if Babette or Patty could come over for a while this afternoon. I need to do a few errands, and that way they could help you out, if you don't mind," he said in a subdued tone.

"I don't mind," Emily answered in an equally quiet tone. "You know, if you fold them with the sleeves back, then you won't get that crease down the center of the shirt," she told him.

Luke smirked and nodded as he folded the last of a pile of tiny t-shirts and said, "Good. Thanks. I'll, uh, get the stroller ready," he said with a nod, and quickly left the room. He opened the hall closet, but found that it wasn't folded into its usual spot. Luke thought for a moment and then remembered that they had not taken it from the car the last time they had used it. He walked out of the back door and down to the Tahoe, but found that he had locked it. Patting his jeans pockets, he sighed with relief as he found his keys. He pulled them out, pressed the button on the fob and opened the rear door to retrieve the stroller. He leaned it against his hip as he closed the door, and then glanced over his shoulder as he then secured it against the car with his knee and dug his phone from his pocket.

Luke looked at the display indicating that he had a voicemail message, and hesitated only for a moment before pressing the button to dial his mailbox. His already pounding heart leapt as he heard her voice, and Luke pressed the heel of his hand to the center of his forehead as he listened. When the message ended, Luke closed the phone and dropped it back into his pocket before glancing at his watch to see that it would still be hours before she had her lunch break. He picked up the folded stroller, and then set it down before pulling the phone from his pocket again.

XXXX

"Guh, wrong choice," Lorelai muttered to herself as she watched Mike Armstrong walk to the front of the small conference room. She looked down at the schedule, spinning her silent cell phone on the table top as she wondered what would have possessed her to choose, 'Investing in Hospitality, the Realities of Ownership,' over 'Managing for Success, Even Off-Season.' She shook her head and was about to get up, when she heard Mike calling her name from the front of the room. "Who? Me?" she asked blankly as she looked around nervously at the other attendees.

"Yes, you," Mike said with an ingratiating smile. "I'd like to use the Dragonfly as my example, if you don't mind," he said as he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Lorelai shook her head quickly, but answered, "I, I don't mind," as she stared down at her note pad.

"Good!" Mike said with a jovial clap of his hands. "Well, come on up, then," he said as he beckoned to Lorelai.

Lorelai's head jerked up as she asked, "Come up?"

"Yes, I have some questions for you, and we're going to fill in the grid," Mike answered as he gestured to the flip chart attached to an easel at the front of the room.

Lorelai looked around helplessly as the other attendees turned to look at her. "Uh, okay," she said as she stood up, tugging her blouse down over her hips as she walked to the front of the room, color rising in her cheeks as she pushed her glasses up on her nose nervously.

"For those of you who have not had the pleasure, this is Lorelai Gilmore," Mike began to say.

"Danes," Lorelai corrected automatically. "Lorelai Danes."

"Sorry, Danes," Mike said as he gave her a condescending nod. "Lorelai owns the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut," he told them.

Mike then began asking Lorelai a quick series of questions relating to the start up costs of the Dragonfly, its ongoing operating expenses, capital expenditures in round dollars and plans for improvement or expansion of the property. Lorelai answered all of the questions as best she could off of the top of her head, watching as Mike scrawled various figures into the grid he had drawn on the easel, occasionally clucking his tongue in disapproval as he wrote. Lorelai kept her eyes locked on the conference participants seated in front of her, unwilling to look over at Mike no matter what he asked or what commentary he made. She focused on the spot where she had been sitting just moments before and saw that the light on her cell phone was flashing. While Mike Armstrong read through various answers Lorelai had given him and how he would interpret them, Lorelai stared intently at the phone, hoping that it had been Luke calling, praying that there would be a message and not just a missed call indicator. She zoned out completely, standing at the front of the room as Mike Armstrong showered her with backhanded compliments, and subtlety derided the dream she had built with Sookie. And Luke. Without hearing a word Mike was saying, Lorelai silently willed him to shut the hell up so that she could grab her phone and leave. She snapped from her reverie just as she heard Mike say with a hearty laugh, "Top ten inn or not, I'm not sure that the Dragonfly is such a great investment after all. Perhaps it was for the best that the Durham Group didn't buy it."

Lorelai turned to him and said only, "Yes, considering that it was never for sale, that was a good choice on your part." She smiled insincerely at her fellow conference goers as she said, "I'd hate to see my inn run by a bunch of corporate automatons powered by flip charts."

Mike smiled back and said, "I guess that it's a lucky thing for you that Lloyd owns a diner. At least we know that you won't starve, huh?"

Lorelai smirked as she said loudly, "And it's a good thing for you that the Durham Group let's you use calculators for the really big numbers, because your math sucks. You have to carry the one, Mike. You have to remember to carry the one," she said as she snatched the marker from his hand and corrected the number he had come up with as the bottom line. She put the cap back on the marker and smiled sweetly as she said in a low voice, "Luke sends his love."

Lorelai walked back to her seat with her head held high, grabbed her purse and cell phone, and then left the room. Once she stepped into the corridor, she hurried toward a deserted end of the hallway, flipping the phone open as she walked with her head down. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the voicemail indicator lit up on the display, and then walked headlong into Ben Larson as he exited another room. "Oh, sorry," she said before looking up to see who it was that was grasping her shoulders to steady her. She gaped at him for a moment and then said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay," Ben said with a smile. His smile faded slightly as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, fine," she said as she stepped away from him quickly. "I just need to, uh, get this," she said as she waved the phone at him.

"Okay, good," Ben answered, and tuned to watch her hurry down the hall to the ladies room.

Lorelai stepped into the deserted bathroom and tossed her purse onto the counter as she muttered, "Oh for God's sake," under her breath. She quickly held the button down to access her voicemail and waited as the date and time were rattled off. When she heard Luke say, 'Hey,' she exhaled loudly, gulping in another breath as she braced one hand on the counter. She closed her eyes and listened as he said, 'We're okay, Lorelai. I just, it stung, a little more than I thought it would, you know?' Lorelai heard him take a deep breath before he said, 'I don't want to play phone tag all day. Just let me call you tonight, and we'll talk, okay?' There was a long pause and then Luke said softly, 'I need you too. I promise you, we're okay.'

Lorelai listened to the entire message again and then walked out of the bathroom. She bypassed the conference rooms and headed directly for the elevators. Once she had reached her room, she dialed another number and waited until she heard the tone to leave a message. "Hey Sook, it's me. Luke called, everything is fine. I'm going to talk to him tonight, but right now I'm going to try to get some sleep. I just didn't want you to worry if you couldn't find me," she said tiredly. "I'm gonna lie down now. Talk to you later," she said as she hung up and curled up on the bed, clutching the extra pillow in her hands.

XXXX

After arranging for Patty and Babette come to the house for lunch and to keep Emily and the twins entertained, Luke stood in the back room of the diner taking inventory. He blinked wearily, trying to read his own writing and failing. Luke tossed the clipboard and pencil onto the table and rubbed his eyes with his balled fists. "Hey," he heard Jess call from the doorway.

Luke looked up, embarrassed by being caught and said tersely, "Oh, hey."

"You okay?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Just trying to figure out what to do about some stuff," Luke said with a dismissive shake of his head.

"I'm leaving," Jess said with a definitive nod.

"Okay," Luke said with a nod.

"Lisa can handle the bakery, she's good," Jess told him. "I may need to come back later and pack up some stuff from the apartment, though. I'm only taking what I can carry with me," he explained as he shoved his hands into his back pockets.

Luke's brow creased into a frown as he said, "Wait. Leaving, leaving?" he asked incredulously. "Leaving town?"

Jess nodded and said, "I'll be gone by tomorrow, I promise."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Luke snapped, holding his hand up to stop Jess. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you leaving?" he demanded. "You can't just up and leave. Damn it, Jess, what's going on?"

Jess eyed his uncle as he asked cautiously, "You haven't heard anything?"

"Heard anything about what?" Luke asked in an irritated tone.

"About me," Jess answered slowly.

"About you? What about you? Are you in trouble?" Luke asked quickly.

"Not yet, apparently," Jess muttered as he stared down at his shoes, smirking at the fact that the one time he was sure it would work, the Stars Hollow gossip mill had ground to a halt before the juicy stuff had reached Luke. Jess looked up and said, "I think we'd better talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Luke asked.

"Would you come upstairs?" Jess asked impatiently. "I don't want to talk about this down here," he added as he turned and walked to the steps leading to the apartment.

Luke's shoulders slumped tiredly as he stared at Jess' retreating back and he blew out a breath as he walked slowly to the door and followed his nephew up to his dad's old office. He closed the door behind them, walked over to the kitchen table to pull out a chair, and dropped down into it heavily. "What's this leaving crap?" he growled. Jess pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge and placed one in front of Luke, who waved at it and said, "Too early."

"Open it, you're gonna want it," Jess warned as he tossed his cap aside. When Luke made no move to pick the bottle up, Jess raised his and took a long drink of his beer. Luke watched as he lowered the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before saying in a low voice, "I kissed Rory."

Luke's jaw dropped as he blinked in confusion and then said, "Huh?"

"Rory, I kissed Rory. Actually, she kissed me, if you want to know the truth," Jess answered as he swallowed nervously.

Luke stared at Jess open-mouthed and then said, "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Jess countered.

"No," Luke said as he shook his head.

Jess pointed to his chest with the same hand that clutched his bottle of beer and said, "I should know, I was there, you weren't."

"You can't kiss Rory," Luke started to say.

Jess nodded and said, "Yes, I got that memo the week I moved here, but I guess someone forgot to give Rory her copy."

Luke frowned in confusion and pointed to Jess as he asked, "Wait, so, Rory kissed you?"

"Technically, yes," Jess answered.

"Why?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Jess said, taking offense at his uncle's tone.

"Oh, come on, Jess," Luke said angrily. "Do you mean to tell me that Rory just woke up one day and said, 'Hey, you know what? I'm gonna go kiss my cousin,'?" he asked as he stood up to pace the room, exceedingly careful to place his hand on the back of his own neck rather than Jess' throat.

"We're not cousins," Jess pointed out quietly.

"Might as well be!" Luke yelled as he flung his arm out.

"But we're not!" Jess shot back.

Luke looked over at Jess and asked, "What happened? What's been going on? How long has it been going on?"

Jess shook his head and said, "It's not like that. Nothing has been going on really," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Apparently, something has been," Luke pointed out.

Jess picked up the untouched beer and asked, "Want this now?"

Luke snatched the bottle from Jess' hand and twisted the cap off as he growled, "Spill it before I rip it out of you."

Jess smiled as he looked down at the table, well aware of the fact that if Luke wanted to do him bodily harm, it would have been inflicted by now. "Nothing really has been going on. We're friends, just like we always have been," he said firmly.

"Kissing friends?" Luke sneered. He dropped back into his chair and asked, "Are you, whaddayacallit," he muttered as he tried to remember the term Lorelai liked to use to describe their relationship. "Are there benefits, is that it?" he asked incredulously.

"Geez, no," Jess groaned. "Stop watchin' daytime television," he muttered.

"Are you together? Wait, what about Cara?" Luke asked as he set his bottle down on the table with a 'clunk' and leaned forward.

"We aren't together. Me and Rory or me and Cara," Jess clarified. "You called it right on that one," he said as he toasted Luke with his beer.

"Didn't wanna be right," Luke said as he ran his hand over his face tiredly. "You're not together, but she kissed you. It was a real kiss, right? Not like a peck on the cheek?" he asked warily.

"You want the details?" Jess asked laconically.

"Hell no," Luke muttered. He looked across the table at his nephew. Jess was obviously waiting for him to say something. To give his blessing, to kick his ass or to kick him out, but Luke was coming up empty. On one hand, he wanted to throttle the little punk, shove him out the door and tell him never to come back again. On the other hand, he could see it. See them together. As much as he hated to admit it, Rory and Jess had more in common than any two people he knew. Luke dropped his face to his hands and asked in a muffled voice, "What are you expecting me to say here?"

"I wasn't really sure," Jess admitted.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked cautiously as he looked up at Jess.

"I have no idea," Jess admitted frankly.

Luke nodded, sitting back in his seat with a huff of breath and reaching for the bottle of beer in front of him. He took a small sip and said, "I can't answer this for you. I can't tell you how I feel about it because I don't know. I have no idea what Lorelai would say, and I don't even know if it matters because no one knows what Rory wants anyway." He rapped his knuckles on the table and stood up slowly as he asked, "When did this happen?"

"The night before she went to Florida," Jess answered.

"I see," Luke said as he digested the information. He nodded and said, "I can't think about this now, Jess. There's too much going on," he said in a defeated tone. Luke looked at Jess steadily as he said, "You're gonna have to talk to Rory, figure out what this all means, and let me know when you know." When Jess nodded mutely, Luke stepped over to him and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said gruffly and then made his way to the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Jess closed his eyes as he took another long drink of his beer and then muttered, "Well, that went well."

XXXX

When Luke got home, he was surprised to find the house quiet and still. He walked upstairs and peeked into the guest room as he passed on his way to the nursery. Luke peered into the cribs and found both boys well into their afternoon naps. With a small nod, he turned to go find Emily, pausing when he saw the door to the small bedroom that Lorelai had made into a sewing room standing ajar. He pushed it open wider with his fingertips, and found Emily sitting on the rolling stool Lorelai liked to use while she sewed, gently fingering a length of pink and white gingham that Lorelai was making into a dust ruffle for a crib. The door creaked and Emily looked up, her face flushing at being caught somewhere she knew she had no business going. "Hey. Patty and Babette went home?" he asked quietly as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes. Patty had a class beginning and I sent Babette on since the boys were ready for their nap," Emily said as she quickly set the fabric aside.

Luke jerked his chin at the material and said, "It's for Sookie. They're having a girl."

Emily's lips curved into a smile as she said with genuine warmth, "How lovely for them."

Luke nodded as he studied the puzzle of a woman that sat in front of him. "How do you do it?" he asked, barely aware of the words leaving his lips.

"Do what?" Emily asked as she looked up at him, smoothing her hands over the sharp crease in her pants.

"How do you stay married to the same person for forty years? How do you not, I don't know, go crazy?" he asked.

Emily laughed softly as she asked, "What makes you think I haven't?" When Luke chuckled softly and then looked away, Emily sobered and said, "It's hard, Luke. Anyone who tells you anything different is a liar." When he turned back to her, she shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter how much you love each other, or how devoted you are to your marriage, it's still hard. Every day it's hard," she added ruefully.

"Yes," he said softly.

"You had a fight last night," Emily said plainly. When Luke's eyes widened in surprise, she said, "You were fine when the boys went to bed last night, and then this morning you looked like you'd lost your best friend, someone ran over your dog, and your ice cream had fallen off of the cone onto the sidewalk before you were hit by a truck," she said with a small smile. "My deductive skills are well honed, you see," Emily said drolly.

"Like Quincy," Luke murmured.

Emily's smile widened as she nodded to the old chair in the corner of the room and said, "Yes, Lorelai always did like that show."

"Well, who didn't?" Luke answered as he sat down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his palms together nervously. Luke shook his head and said, "Not really a fight."

Luke was quiet for a minute as Emily waited for him to go on. When he didn't she said, "You haven't been married very long, not in the grand scheme of things. You're still practically newlyweds compared to some of us." When he nodded in acknowledgement she said, "You have an awful lot on your plates, a growing family successful businesses, a home, and now some health issues which may or may not be interfering with your plans for the future." When she saw the flash of panic in his eyes, Emily said firmly, "I am referring to your ability to have more children, of course, not Lorelai's overall health."

"Yes," Luke said simply.

"She's away and you're here, left holding a bag full of worry," she said kindly.

"I wanted her to go, I want this for her," Luke said with an edge of defensiveness in his voice.

"Yes, I know that you did. So does Lorelai," Emily said with a nod. "No one doubts your unshakable belief in my daughter, Luke," she said wryly. When his intense blue gaze dropped away from hers, Emily whispered, "Oh. Except perhaps, you," she added softly.

"No," Luke answered as he stared down at his boots.

Emily was quiet for a moment. "When Richard and I were first married, he traveled a great deal. He was young, and he was building his clientele. I was young and left alone in a house I had never lived in, with no idea what I was supposed to do with myself when he wasn't there," she said quietly. "I was raised to run a home, to be a wife and mother, a help to my husband," she told him. "I was very good at it. That is, when he was there," she said with a small smile. "When he wasn't there, which in those early years, was more often then not, well, you can imagine what I could conjure up," she said dryly. When Luke lifted his head in surprise, she said, "I've hired every one of Richard's secretaries. I know his associate's wives very well. Lorelai's nannies were all established respectable older women," she said with a self effacing chuckle. "I made sure that every cliché was covered. You see, over the years I had gotten to hear all of the juicy gossip about other women's husbands and their philandering. Almost compulsively in some cases," she added with a shudder. "It's all scandalous fun when you whisper it over a cup of tea, but when you go home, you wonder if you're the one that they'll be talking about next," she told him.

"Surely you don't think Richard would ever," Luke said leadingly.

"Surely you don't think that Lorelai would ever," Emily retorted with a raised eyebrow. "I'll tell you the true irony of the story, Luke," she said conversationally as she crossed her legs again and leaned in, resting her arm on her leg. "It turns out the danger wasn't the nanny, or the maid or the secretary. It turns out that the danger was me," she told him.

"You? How?" Luke asked.

Emily laid one hand over the other, turning her wedding band with her fingers as she said, "I'm sure that Lorelai told you about the letter that Richard's mother had written to him just before we were married." When Luke nodded slowly, she lifted her chin defiantly as she said, "And I'm sure that you recall Richard's story about how I had stolen him from another girl."

"Yes," he answered.

"Her name is Pennilyn Lott," Emily told him with a scowl of distaste. "The same woman that Richard's mother begged him to marry instead of me," she said, trying to conceal the pain in her voice with a brittle smile. When Luke nodded his understanding, Emily said, "A few years ago, I found out, quite by accident, that Richard had never truly lost touch with his old girlfriend. As a matter of fact, I found out that they had been meeting once a year to have lunch together," she said stiffly.

"Oh," Luke said softly, the small word infused with a much larger meaning.

"Yes," Emily said with a nod. "Richard insisted that it was just a simple lunch between old friends. Of course, I refused to believe him. I was sure that they had been making a fool of me for years, and everyone was laughing behind my back at how gullible poor Richard's wife was," she said with more than a little bitterness. "Of course, in my more rational moments, I knew that Richard was telling me the truth. Deep down, I still trusted him, but my pride was wounded," she said with a sad smile. "I left him," she said bluntly.

"No," Luke gasped.

"Yes," Emily countered with a smile. "I left him over something that I knew was nothing and went to stay in a hotel. Not just any hotel, I booked a suite at the Peninsula on Fifth Avenue. I was a little angry," she said with a self deprecating shrug.

"Expensive?" Luke asked.

"Two thousand dollars a night," Emily said smugly.

Luke's eyes were huge as he asked, "A night?"

Emily grinned as she leaned in and said, "And, I ordered the most fabulous meals from room service. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Didn't touch a bite of them," she said archly.

"Wow," he whispered. "How long?" he asked.

Emily shrugged and said, "Well, Richard had tracked me down by the second day, but I refused to speak to him. I wouldn't budge for another four days while he groveled. By the fifth, I let him come in," she said demurely. What she didn't tell Luke was that the sixth and seventh days were spent almost entirely in bed, except for the regular room service deliveries. She gave him a measuring look and asked solicitously, "Would you like me to book you a room?"

The laugh escaped Luke before he could stop it. "No," he said as he shook his head adamantly.

"I'm very good at it," Emily teased with a smile.

"I'm sure you are," Luke said with a chuckle. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I mean, I know that it turned out to be, you know, not that in your case, but this isn't even close. Lorelai hasn't done anything wrong, or hidden anything really," he tried to explain.

"You're just letting your worries get the better of you?" she asked him gently.

"Yes," he answered.

"She loves you, Luke. I have never seen Lorelai so happy in her life," Emily told him. "Wait! I take that back, not happy, contented," she corrected.

"Happy sounded better," Luke grumbled.

Emily shook her head and said, "That's where people are wrong, Luke. Contented is better. Happy is fleeting. A new scarf or handbag makes you happy. At least, until you another one," Emily said pointedly. "Trust me, contented is much better because when you are content, you want for nothing else," she told him. "Lorelai is contented, in the very best possible sense of the word," she finished firmly.

"I'm an idiot," he said softly.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, at least you're self aware."

"I have all of this stuff in my head," he said as he gestured to his temple.

"Nonsense," Emily confirmed. "Have you spoken to her about it?" she asked.

"Some, not enough," he admitted. Emily watched as he perked up at the sound of Jake stirring and talking in his crib. "Be right back," he said as he went to go free him from captivity.

"Take your time," Emily said as she stood up too.

Luke walked quickly down the hall and scooped Jake up into his arms as he said, "Not a very long nap, Bub." When Jake leaned forward and rubbed his nose against the soft flannel of Luke's shirt, his father smiled and asked, "Wanna snuggle a little?" as he walked over to the plaid recliner and sat down with an 'Oof.' He stroked the back of Jake's head, separating the fine curls with his fingers and letting them slip through them. "Dad's tired," he said softly as he sank back into the cushions. He rocked gently as Jake placed his hands on Luke's shoulders and lifted his head to look at him. Luke smiled and asked, "Whaddaya think? A little snooze?" Jake blinked at him solemnly and then fell forward, ducking his head under Luke's chin as he snuggled in. "Ah, good man," Luke said as he rubbed tiny circles on the boy's back and let his eyes close, comforted by the tiny embrace as they fell into a deep sleep.

XXXX

Luke awoke when Jake stirred again, struggling to the surface as he blinked to clear his vision. He kissed Jake's cheek and then looked over at the other crib to find that Josh was already missing. He stood up, and walked over to the changing table to get Jake lined out, and by the time he was finished, both father and son were feeling a little more with it. Luke walked down the hall, and started down the stairs. As he rounded the landing, he heard a man's deep laugh and looked at Jake quizzically. He walked into the living room to find Richard dangling Josh upside down over his knee, and laughing as Josh squealed in delight.

Emily looked up from the catalogue she was flipping through and said, "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, sorry," Luke said sheepishly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you look much better now," she told him.

Luke turned and said, "Hello, Richard."

"Hello, son," Richard said, his sympathetic smile telling Luke that he already knew that Luke had been struggling while Lorelai was away. "I came to relieve you," he said with a grin as Josh reached up to tug at his grandfather's tie.

Jake squirmed in Luke's arms, anxious to be turned loose, and the moment Luke lowered him, he was toddling over to the couch to join in on the fun. "Relieve me?" Luke asked.

Emily nodded and said, "I packed a change of clothes as well as your grey suit. The bag is hanging in the hallway."

"Bag?" Luke asked.

"You really should invest in a sturdier garment bag. That bag has no side panels, and if you had to check it on a flight, your suits would be a disgrace by the time you got there," Emily told him officiously.

"Garment bag," Luke repeated blankly.

Richard smirked as he said, "Emily would be happy to select one for you, she has excellent taste in luggage." He looked at Luke as he said frankly, "You may want to shower and freshen up a bit before you hit the road. You look a little worse for wear, son."

"Hit the road," Luke said slowly.

"I have alerted Patty and Babette, and they are standing by if we need anything," Emily assured him.

"You want me to go to Boston?" Luke asked them.

Emily raised one eyebrow and asked, "Don't you think you should?"

XXXX

Lorelai awoke late that afternoon, completely disoriented by the waning light coming through her window. She looked at the clock and wondered if the am/pm indicator was actually right, or if she had slept straight through to Wednesday. She turned on the television, and after flipping through a few channels, she deduced that it was actually still Tuesday evening. She spotted her cell phone on the nightstand and flipped it open quickly, only to find that there were no messages and no missed calls. She hesitated, reminding herself that Luke said that he would call, and that she had already pushed once on the time he had requested of her. With a sigh, she placed the phone back on the nightstand and picked up the room phone. When Sookie answered her extension, she said in a rusty voice, "Hey, have you eaten yet?" She listened for a moment and then said, "I don't want fancy food, Sook, I need real food." She listened for a minute more and said, "Okay give me a little time to get myself together. Okay, bye."

They ate at a family style restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. Lorelai gave Sookie the gist of her message from Luke, filled in the blanks on her encounter with Mike Armstrong that morning and then gave the detailed play by play on his failed attempt to humiliate her in the seminar she had attended. Sookie grimaced as she told Lorelai about the minor accident she had with the portable cooktop, and how they may or may not be receiving a bill from the hotel for some slightly singed draperies.

When they finished eating, they walked quickly back to the hotel, their shoulders hunched against the stiff March wind. Sookie turned to Lorelai and asked, "Do you wanna see if we can find a movie?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "No. Sorry Sook, I'm not feeling like very much fun right now."

"I understand," Sookie said with a nod. "It's just as well, all I really want is a warm bath," she said as she rubbed her stomach gently.

Lorelai smiled as she looked at her and said, "I promise, as soon as you can squeeze that little girl out, we're going to have a girls night out."

"Really?" Sookie asked excitedly as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"It's a done deal," Lorelai said as thy walked through the bustling lobby

XXXX

Luke looked up as he heard the elevator ding for what seemed like the fortieth time. Sookie was chattering manically as they rounded the corner, oblivious to the man sitting on the floor with his back up against Lorelai's door. Lorelai was watching Sookie as she gesticulated madly, occasionally ducking a flying hand until Sookie stopped short, grabbing Lorelai's arm as she said, "Uh, I think you got a prize."

Lorelai turned, expecting to see a bouquet of flowers outside her door, but instead she saw Luke straightening up to his full height, a suit bag over his arm as he gave her an uncertain wave hello. "You're prettier than flowers," she said in a low voice.

"Ugh, flowers," Luke muttered. He held out a hand helplessly and said, "I'm sorry, I should have brought flowers." He winced as he said, "I'm a crappy husband."

Lorelai shook her head and hurried the last few steps and threw herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing her nose to it, breathing him in deeply as she said, "Yeah, but you're my crappy husband."

"Oh!" Sookie gasped as she clutched her hand to her heart and blinked back tears. "Oh my god," she sobbed as she fumbled to put her key in the door so that she could get out of their hair.

"Uh oh," Lorelai murmured. She lifted her head and asked, "You okay, Sook?"

"Beautiful," Sookie blubbered as she pushed the door closed and retreated into her room.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled as she said, "We made the preggo cry."

"Should you, uh," Luke said as he nodded to Sookie's door.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Come with me," as she fitted her keycard into the slot. "It's kind of a mess. I crashed out this afternoon with the 'do not disturb' on, and missed maid service," she explained. She pointed to the minibar and said, "Hold the door, just let me just…"

"You gonna liquor her up?" he asked with a laugh.

"Better than booze," Lorelai said as she reached onto a shelf and pulled out the Toblerone that the maid had replaced the previous day. She waved it in his face and said, "Be right back," as she dashed for the door. Luke watched, propping the room door open with his foot as Lorelai tapped on Sookie's door. When she opened it a crack, Lorelai shoved the Toblerone into Sookie's waiting hand and turned back to him with a happy smile. "You're here," she said in a breathy voice.

"I'm here, and I'm sorry," he said, his voice deep and soft with contrition.

"Oh, Babe, I'm sorry too," she said as she hurried back into his arms. Luke dropped the suit bag on the floor and moved his foot, allowing the room door to swing shut behind them.

XXXX

They talked softly as they lie entwined, his leg over hers, her arm banded across his stomach. Luke ran his hand lazily through her hair, letting it filter through his fingers as he had Jake's just hours before. "She kissed him?" Lorelai asked again.

"That's the story," Luke answered patiently.

"Rory and Jess," Lorelai said in a bewildered voice.

Luke groaned and said, "I don't even wanna think about it."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, they're not related."

"So I hear," Luke muttered.

"And even if they were, they could always move to Arkansas," she joked.

"I thought it was Kentucky," Luke said gruffly.

"Alabama," Lorelai said with a grin.

"There's something to be said for that whole, 'Don't ask, don't tell' thing," he grumbled.

"You may be right," Lorelai conceded. They fell silent, Lorelai absently running her fingers through the hair on his chest. She frowned and asked, "Do you think my mother didn't pack you any pajamas on purpose?"

Luke groaned again and said, "Well, she remember to pack a razor, so it's possible."

Lorelai turned her head to look up at him, waiting patiently until his eyes met hers. "Babe, you have to realize that I could never cheat on you because you would know, and you can never cheat on me because you're a crappy liar," she told him.

"I thought I was a crappy husband," he reminded her.

"And liar," she said with a nod. She turned her head to look up at him and said, "I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

"Right now?" Luke asked.

"Well, I wasn't very happy earlier today," she grumbled as she pressed her cheek to his chest again.

"Me either," Luke told her as he rubbed his hand over her arm. "How about yesterday? Were you happy then?" he asked.

Lorelai frowned as she thought for a moment and said, "Up until last night, yeah it was a pretty good day."

"Last week, were you happy last week?" he asked her.

Lorelai turned to look at him again and asked, "When last week?"

"In general," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai cocked her head as she looked at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "In general, yes. Why?" she asked.

"Are you content? With you and me, us. Are you content with us?" he asked her.

Lorelai made a face as she asked, "Content? I'm beyond content, Luke."

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "No, there's nothing beyond content."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Luke shrugged again and said, "Content means, comfortable, secure, happy, satisfied, right? Why is it bad to be content, always happy, always satisfied?"

Lorelai smiled and kissed him gently before snuggling into his neck and saying, "I am so content." She rubbed his stomach gently and asked, "What else has been going on?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Nothing. Oh, Dr. Gordon's office left a message, they said that they were sending the results of your blood work over to Dr. Morgan."

"They are?" Lorelai asked.

"I imagine it's just so that she'll have it for your file," he told her. "Do you think they'll let me crash the luncheon tomorrow?" he asked.

"You wanna eat rubber chicken and listen to people drone on about inns and restaurants?" she said with a smirk.

"I wanna be there when they say that you got that cover story," he told her.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Doubt we got it, but we can find out about lunch in the morning."

"Sorry I ruined your girls' outing," he said insincerely.

"Yes, well, stop freaking out like a girl, or we'll make you come along on the next one," she admonished.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm not at the Peninsula right now taking you for all that you're worth," he retorted.

"What?" she asked incredulously as she pulled back to look at him.

Luke smiled smugly as he said, "Your mom and I had an interesting talk."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Luke nodded and said, "Uh huh. Watch yourself, because I'm pretty sure that she's going to be on my side, and she hits where it hurts."

"In the whosits?" Lorelai asked.

"In the wallet," Luke answered as he pulled her over on top of him and smoothed his hands down her back. "Gimme a kiss," he whispered.

Lorelai kissed him softly and then said, "Let's blow off the luncheon and go home. I miss my babies and I miss our bed."

Luke smiled and counter-offered, "Let's stay for the luncheon, do your victory lap, and then we go home and get in our bed with our babies."

Lorelai smiled as she pressed her forehead to his and rubbed his nose playfully with hers. "Mmm, sounds so good," she whispered.

XXXX

Friday afternoon, Lorelai was trading phone calls with a writer form American Travel magazine, trying to find a time that would work for both of them for her interview. She rushed through the lobby and into the kitchen with a huge smile. When Sookie turned to look at her, she crowed, April 14th!"

"April 14th?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"The photo shoot," Lorelai said with a happy nod. "We're still trying to work out the interview part," she told her. When Michel walked into the kitchen, he hadn't even gotten his mouth open to complain when Lorelai cried happily, "April 14th!"

"I heard," Michel said with a slight sneer.

"You should be excited, Michel, this was your doing too," Lorelai told him.

"I will be excited later, when it is more appropriate than in a business setting," he said primly.

Lorelai's cell rang and she dung in her pocket for it as she waved to them and ducked out of the noisy kitchen. "Hello?" she said happily.

"Mrs. Danes? This is Dawn from Dr. Morgan's office. Can you please hold for the doctor?" she asked politely.

"Uh, sure," Lorelai said with a frown as the muzak began to play in her ear.

"Lorelai?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Uh, yeah, hi, it's me," Lorelai said. "What's up? I mean, is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel your surgery," the doctor told her.

"Oh, really?" Lorelai asked. "Well, how soon can we reschedule? I mean, not that I'm real anxious to do that, but I kind of had myself all ready to, and Luke, man, Luke. It takes a while to get that guy primed, you know," she rambled.

"I would say in about a year," Dr. Morgan said, effectively cutting Lorelai off.

"A year?" Lorelai repeated. "Why so long?"

"I figure a year will give you plenty of time to recover. We'll have to monitor you closely, and I want you to be extra careful for the next few months," she warned.

"What? Monitor me for what? Extra careful about what? Is there some reason why they can't do the surgery?" Lorelai asked with a worried frown.

"Yes," Dr. Morgan replied. "Missing anything lately, Lorelai?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

Losing patience, Lorelai said, "Okay, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant," Dr. Morgan told her. "Barely, I'm assuming, but the levels were up enough to show in your lab work. I would have called sooner, but I was at a conference, and this is my first day back in the office," she explained.

"Pregnant?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"Yes, now there's no conclusive evidence that the fibroids can cause any problem, but I'm going to treat your pregnancy very cautiously, so be prepared," she said sternly.

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai breathed in an awed voice.

Dr. Morgan smiled and said, "Congratulations. Now go tell your husband to stop wringing his hands." She paused for a moment and then laughed as she said, "Oh, sorry, I guess I just gave him something different to worry about."

"Pregnant," Lorelai said again.

"I'll see you here next Friday at one, just to go over you with a fine tooth comb," Dr. Morgan told her. When Lorelai didn't respond, she asked, "Did you hear me?"

"Friday at one, bring a comb," Lorelai said as she walked to the front door in a daze.

Dr. Morgan laughed and said, "This is the best call I've made all week. Give Luke my best," she said as she hung up.

Lorelai stopped beside the Tahoe, and realized that she didn't have her purse or keys with her. Instead of going back inside to get them, she began walking. Ten minutes later, she pushed open the front door and called, "Luke? Luke!" When she got no response, she ran halfway up the stairs and called again, "Luke?" When the sound of her voice echoed through the empty house, she hurried down the steps. When she was at the bottom, she pulled up short, remembering Dr. Morgan's words about being extra careful. She glanced up at the stairs and then headed for the front door muttering, "No pulling a Scarlett, Lorelai."

She hurried down the steps and looked down the driveway. When she saw Luke's truck parked in its usual spot, she figured that they were on foot somewhere. She walked quickly toward the square, opening the phone that was still clutched in her hand. She held in the number one, glanced both ways before crossing the street and waited while his phone rang. "Hey, where are you?" she asked.

"I told you, the heating element in the fryer is on the blink, I'm trying to fix it," Luke answered with a grunt as he tried to dislodge the part in question from the fryer.

Without another word, Lorelai closed the phone and made a beeline for Luke's. The bells pealed madly as she ran through the door calling, "Luke?" She spotted Josh and Jake sitting happily in their highchairs while Kirk entertained them with little people he had made out of twisted drinking straws. She waved at them animatedly as she bellowed, "Lucas Danes, get out here!"

"What?" Luke said in a cranky tone as he stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. Lorelai launched herself at him squeezing him tightly as he tried to back away saying, "Lorelai! I'm all greasy!"

Lorelai pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips. "You're all greasy, and I'm all pregnant. Sounds like a good combination to me!" she said with a smile that stretched for miles.


	100. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**A/N: Today is the 1 year anniversary of the inception of Good at Dating. In keeping with that, here it is, chapter 100, and the final chapter of Middle Management. I would like to thank you all sincerely for your kind words of support, your glowing praise and you're humbling loyalty to this story. I appreciate you all, and thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn**

On a sunny Saturday afternoon in May, Lorelai stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and turned from side to side, checking her reflection from all angles. She tugged at the skirt of her new blue dress and smiled as she remembered dragging Luke grumbling and complaining to the boutique in Boston where she and Sookie had spied it in the window.

_When she stopped on the sidewalk and pointed to it, the look of annoyance on his face melted into a slow smile as he said, "Oh yeah," and pulled her into the store. He stood off to the side, his suit jacket straining at the shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the sales assistant to remove the correct size from the display in the window. Lorelai grinned as she sauntered by him on her way to the fitting room, dress in hand, and teased him about the faint blush that rose in his cheeks when he looked away from the stripped mannequin. The blush was gone, however, when she stepped out of the room to model it for him, replaced by an arrogant smile as his eyes raked over the neckline and he nodded once and said, "We're gonna be late for the lunch thing."_

"_Wanna be later?" she asked with a cheeky wink._

"_We're not missing this," he told her. "But tonight, I think there will be many much celebratory kisses," he promised as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek, using the silly phrase she had coined the night before._

Lorelai's smile softened as the memory faded and she turned to the side, checking her reflection critically. She smoothed the front of the dress over her stomach, and frowned as she scanned her reflection. She saw a pair of dark trousers appear in the frame just before she felt his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Luke kissed her temple and murmured, "Not yet."

"But it is rounder," she said with a nod.

"Yes," he answered nuzzling her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands over the slightly convex curve of her firm stomach. "You look incredible," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled as she looked at his hands, sprinkled with dark hair, strong and tan against his snowy white shirt, and marveled at how amazingly sexy they were. These were hands that she knew well. These were the same hands that for years have poured her coffee and served her burgers. The hands that have held her, comforted her, aroused her and pleasured her countless times. Hands that had cradled tiny babies with infinite delicacy seemingly a moment ago, and that, just that week, had begun carving tiny flowers into wood, crafting the headboard for a third crib. Lorelai smiled, knowing that if she lifted one of those hands, she would see the jagged cut on his index finger where the small chisel had slipped, she would feel the rough calluses she caught him surreptitiously rubbing a little sandpaper over to smooth, and she would smell the faint aroma of fresh wood shavings that had become a part of his skin. The scent of Luke was an intoxicating mixture created by the pungent smell of coffee, offset by overly sweet baby lotion, mingled the musky tang of aftershave, and yes, just the faintest hint of meat. She turned in his arms, stroking her fingertips along his jawline as she smiled up at him and said, "You need to finish getting ready, we're going to be late."

"Okay by me," he answered with a playful leer.

Lorelai kissed him, trailing her fingers through his freshly trimmed hair as she said, "Poor Lulu, sitting at the back of the church waiting to get married, but she can't because the best man can't keep his paws to himself."

"You said that if I wore a tuxedo, I'd get lucky," he reminded her.

"Babe, you got lucky before the bag was even unzipped this morning," she said with a laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "Let's hear it for the hormones."

"Let's hear it for the lack of morning sickness," she corrected, and then quickly turned to rap her knuckles against the solid wood of his dresser.

Luke scowled at her and said, "We're not supposed to talk about that."

Lorelai nodded as he released her and reached for the vest that hung on a hanger at the top of the door. "That's right, Mister ThereIsNoSuchThingasFate has changed his tune," she said in a sing song tone.

"I'll take whatever I can get as far as luck this time," Luke said, always well aware that this pregnancy was not far enough along to be a sure thing in his mind.

"And yet, someone has already started a crib," she teased as she watched him shrug into the vest.

"Shh. Let's stop talking about it," he said quickly as he ducked his chin and started fumbling with the buttons.

Lorelai batted his hands away and began fastening them herself. She smiled up at him brightly and said, "Hiya, handsome."

"Flirt," he said gruffly.

"Hottie," she teased.

"Lunatic," he countered.

"Crazy about you," she said as she pushed the last button through its hole and then ran her hands appreciatively over the vest.

"Weddings make you sappy," he said affectionately.

"And babies. This baby is making me very sappy," she said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

Luke brushed her hair back over her shoulder and shook his head pityingly as he said, "Blaming it on the poor baby, you should be ashamed."

"You caught me," Lorelai said with a shrug. "You gonna tell?" she asked as she reached for the knit shawl she had chosen to ward off the spring chill.

"Renting a billboard. A big picture of you with the word 'sap' and an arrow," Luke answered as he took his tuxedo jacket from the hanger.

"In Vermont?" she asked with a smile.

"Where it could only add to the natural beauty of the area," Luke said with a nod.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as she trailed her fingers along the open collar of his tuxedo shirt, tickling the hollow of his throat, and watching as his adam's apple bobbed.

"I'll put it on when we get there," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai stared at his throat and whispered, "I want to bite," and then clicked her teeth together.

"Later," Luke said as he took her hand in his and pulled her to the door. "We have to get out of here before it's too late," he said as he opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"They're downstairs, dressed and ready to go," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, let's get this over with," as he headed for the stairs.

"That's what you said on our wedding day, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Romantic devil," she teased as she nudged his shoulder from behind.

Luke stopped on the landing, looked up with those killer blue eyes as she stood on the step above him and said, "I just couldn't wait to be married to you."

Lorelai laughed as she shook her head and said, "So lucky. You are getting so lucky it'll make your eyes pop out of your head."

Luke shrugged and said, "It's the truth, but I'm open to the luck."

"Open to the what?" she asked quickly, her eyes wide.

"Aw, geez," Luke groaned as he turned and continued down the stairs.

"What letter did that word start with?" she asked as she followed him doggedly.

"Stop," he growled.

"Was it an 'f'? Because it kind of sounded like it might have been," she teased, her heels clicking as she followed him to the living room. "What are you open to, Babe?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Marriage counseling," Luke retorted as they stepped into the living room. He turned and had to school himself not to react when he saw Rory and Jess sitting too close together on the couch, while Jake and Josh systematically unloaded the contents of the toy box under the coffee table. "Do you not see what's happening here?" he snarled at his nephew.

"Yes, they are playing very nicely with each other, you should be proud, Uncle Luke," Jess said drolly.

Lorelai's brow creased as she tried to wrap her head around the picture that they made on the couch. "Uh, Jess, if you're gonna be, uh, doing that," she said as she gestured between him and Rory. "Do you think you can drop the 'Uncle' thing? I feel like we should have banjo accompaniment," she joked with a nervous smile.

Rory frowned at her mother and said, "You said that you and Luke were okay with me and Jess going to the wedding, you know, as a couple."

"I am," Lorelai said quickly. She glanced at Jess and then back at Rory as she said in a more sincere tone, "I am, we are, really. It's just new, so, you know," she trailed off with a shrug.

Jess looked over at Rory out of the corner of his eye and murmured, "No dancing with your hands in my back pockets."

Lorelai turned to look at Luke, who was picking up toys and tossing them back into the box, which the boys were unloading again as fast as they could. "Babe, losing battle, cut your losses and fall back," she told him.

Luke shot each of the boys a playful scowl, which melted into a smile when Josh held out a small plastic Elmo figurine and said, "Da!"

Luke took the figurine and said, "Daddy doesn't like the annoying red furry guy, but thank you," he said pointedly.

"Tank!" Jake echoed.

"Oh my God, that's the cutest thing," Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, we can barely get 'Ma' and 'Da' out of them, but 'peas,' tank,' and 'no,' come out just fine."

"It's important to be polite," Luke told them solemnly. He wrapped and arm around each boy and said, "Maybe if I knock their heads together, they'll be more willing to talk," as he lifted them up, smiling at their squeals of approval. "Ready to go see Kirk?" he asked them.

"Kik," Jake said happily as he started to look around the room for Kirk.

"Kik!" Josh demanded, pressing his hand to Luke's face and pushing it away.

"Rejected for Kirk, how sad," Lorelai said with a laugh as she took Josh from him. "Why so mean to Daddy?" she asked him and then pursed her lips. Josh leaned forward allowing her to kiss him, and then smiled at her.

"Momma's boy," Luke grumbled. He looked at Jake and said, "You and me, we're men's men." He looked down and saw that Jake had Rory's old My Little Pony clutched in his hand and said, "Okay, you and me, we need to talk," as he tried to remove it. As soon as he freed the tiny pink and purple horse, Jake began to fuss, shaking his head adamantly as he reached for it desperately.

"Give it up," Rory advised with a smirk as she stood up. "You know not the power of the pony."

"Fine," Luke muttered as he gave the pony back to Jake, who immediately clutched it to his chest, his expression stormy as he scowled at his father.

"I'll get the prissy pram," Jess said with a laugh as he went to haul the stroller from the hall closet.

They wrangled the twins into jackets, and loaded them into the stroller. Luke jerked his head toward the back door and said, "I'll meet you out front."

Jess eyed Lorelai and Rory warily and then said, "I'll help you," as he hurried after Luke.

"Big chicken," Lorelai said with a smirk. She turned back to Rory and said, "Your boyfriend is a big chicken."

"Looks that way," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai frowned as she asked, "Is he your boyfriend now?"

"We prefer the term 'kissing cousins' actually," Rory said smartly.

"Gah!" Lorelai exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Mom," Rory started in a worried tone.

Lorelai looked up with a smile and said, "Just teasing you, Kid," as she wrapped her arm around Rory's waist and they started for the front door. "You're good though, right?" she asked.

"I'm good," Rory answered. "And, I think we're going to be a good thing," she said as she nodded to Jess and Luke walking side by side down the driveway.

Lorelai nodded as she pulled the door closed behind them and said, "If there is any truth in that whole genetics thing, then yeah, you will be."

As they walked toward the church, Rory and Jess hung back, strolling slowly behind Lorelai, Luke and the boys, their hands brushing occasionally. Rory glanced over at him and asked, "You ready for our debut?"

"Wasn't planning on doing that curtsey thing," Jess answered, giving her a sidelong glance.

"No," Rory agreed. "Your skirt isn't big enough to do it justice," she told him. They walked along quietly for a moment before she said, "You do look nice."

Jess gave her a crooked smile as he looked over at her a little shyly and said, "You look beautiful."

Color tinged Rory's cheeks as she looked down and then quickly back up at him and said with a pleased smile, "Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend." Their hands brushed again, but this time, Jess wrapped his fingers around hers, giving them a slight squeeze as their hands swung between them.

XXXX

The church was packed when they got there. Lorelai left the stroller parked in the vestibule and she and Rory carried the boys in to find a seat while Luke reluctantly went to find Kirk. As she scanned the rows of people, Lorelai spotted Babette as she tried to wave to them over the crowd, but lost sight of her. A moment later, Morey popped up, his hand beckoning to them far above the masses. Lorelai led the way, smiling and exchanging greetings as they moved up the aisle. When they reach the pew, she saw that it was empty, save for Emily and Richard, sitting stoically at the other end of the bench. "Hi, dolls! We figured ya might be runnin' a bit behind, so we saved ya some spots," she said in her raspy voice.

"Thanks, Babette," Lorelai said as she nodded for Rory and Jess to precede her into the row behind Babette's. She smiled when she saw Jake practically launch himself from Rory's arms to his grandmother's waiting embrace and said to Babette, "It took us a while to get everyone ready."

Babette smiled and winked as she nudged Lorelai in the ribs and said, "I bet it did. Looks good, huh?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Looks very good, but sadly, it's these guys that eat up the pre-party primping time. Isn't that right, Pretty Boy?" she asked Josh.

Josh smiled and spotting Babette, leaned in, offering himself to her for the taking. "Aw, you come with me, you gorgeous thing, you," Babette cooed as she reached for him. She settled Josh on her hip and said, "I meant to tell ya the other day when I saw ya, they're really starting to look more like you now," she said as she reared back to look at Josh.

"You think?" Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose as she looked at Josh closely.

"Well, not Josh as much as Jakey," Babette conceded.

"Jake? Really?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"You probably don't see it as much, seein' as how you look at 'em every day," Babette said with a nod. "Hey, Patty!" she screeched down the row to where Patty sat fanning herself between Taylor and a very pregnant looking Gypsy. When Patty looked up, she smiled as she spotted Lorelai and waggled her fingers. "Which one you think looks more like Lorelai?" Babette demanded, her voice carrying over the polite hum of the assembled guests.

Patty turned in her seat, smiling at Richard and Emily as she glanced at Jake and then back down the row at Josh. "Oh, it's definitely Jacob. He has his mother's eyes," she said with a nod. "But Josh, he has your personality, dear," she called to Lorelai. She turned back to Jake and said, "You, my sweet boy, are a lovable crank, like your father."

"Oh!" Emily said, and caught Jake as he suddenly lunged forward. "I think he wants you," Emily said to Patty.

"All the boys do, dear," Patty said as she closed her fan. She tapped it against Taylor's shoulder as she said, "Hold this," and reached back to take Jake from Emily.

Babette nodded to the pew and said, "Go ahead, sit down, Sugah. I got this one," she said as she beamed at Josh.

"And that will be the last we see of them all day," Lorelai muttered as she sat down next to Jess. She leaned forward, holding the back of the seat in front of them as she said, "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Glad that you could come," she added with a smile.

Emily leaned forward too and said, "Well, we had to come, Lorelai, your father hosted the bachelor night. Although, how that came about, I'll never know," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't they have any ushers for this ceremony?" she hissed. "This is bedlam," she said with shocked disbelief.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "That's Kirk and Lulu. You can bet that the reception will be timed and orchestrated with Swiss precision, though," she said with a smile.

Emily shook her head and sat back again, only to lean forward a moment later. "How are you feeling?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I feel great. You should see my date, he's very handsome."

Emily nodded as a door at the side of the vestibule opened and said, "I believe I'm about to be able to judge that for myself."

They watched as two men, who assumedly were a couple of Kirk's brothers filed out, followed by Luke, who was busily shooting the cuffs of his tuxedo shirt out from under his jacket, and avoiding looking at the congregation. A moment later, Reverend Skinner appeared with his hand firmly clamped onto the shoulder of one extremely pasty Kirk Gleason. "Uh oh," Lorelai murmured.

Josh smiled at her over Babette's shoulder and whispered back, "Ut oh."

Lorelai smiled at him and whispered, "That's right, uh oh." She turned to Jess and said, "Five bucks says he doesn't even make it to the vows."

Jess snorted and said, "No way, sucker bet."

"We're here, we're here!" Sookie said as she wriggled into the pew next to Lorelai and sat down with a huff.

"Breathe, or we may have more than one fainter on our hands," Lorelai said as she waved to Jackson and Davy.

"Someone fainted and I missed it?" Sookie asked in an injured tone as she looked around.

"Not yet, keep an eye on the groom, though," Lorelai said as she nodded to Kirk.

Sookie gasped when she saw him and said, "Oh! Poor Kirk!" She smirked at Lorelai and said, "I hope that Luke has good reflexes."

"Kik!" Josh cried happily as he climbed onto Morey's lap and spotted Kirk standing next to Luke. "Kik!" he called again, waving both arms.

"Kirk is busy, Sweetie," Sookie murmured to Josh. She glanced over at Lorelai and said with a giggle, "Busy trying not to pass out."

"Shh," Lorelai said with a giggle of her own. "That would be awful. Poor Lulu," she said sadly.

Kirk leaned slightly toward Luke and murmured something which earned him a swift elbow to the ribs, and caused Kirk to stand up a little straighter. "That's right, Luke, whip that boy into shape," Sookie muttered as she stifled a laugh.

"Okay, never refer to my husband, Kirk and whips all in the same sentence again," Lorelai said darkly as the music changed and the processional began.

They watched as two of Lulu's cousins glided down the aisle in pink chiffon bridesmaids gowns with the traditional butt bow. Lorelai tried to hide her smirk as she watched them pass, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Luke gazing at her intently. She turned to look at him and saw him swallow hard as his eyes stayed locked on her. Lorelai smiled at him warmly, knowing that he was getting a little choked up, and winked saucily. Luke smiled that smile he saved just for her, the one that crinkled his eyes, and flashed a shy dimple. The one that still made her heart turn over in her chest. She felt a blush warming her cheeks as she heard Sookie say in a low voice, "Oh. My. God. No way," she whispered.

"What?" Lorelai asked, snapping out of her Luke induced trance.

"Look at who the maid of honor is," Sookie said as she nodded to the doorway.

"Matron," Lorelai corrected automatically as Kirk's mother started slowly down the aisle, her pink dress setting off her gunmetal grey hair beautifully, while the butt bow at the back of her dress proved to be a wholly inadequate distraction. As she took her place on the other side of the altar, she turned to fix Kirk with a steely glare. He immediately stood up ramrod straight and clasped his hands coolly in front of him as he turned his attention to the double doors at the back of the church, his shoulders back, his chin up, essentially, a whole new man. A small burst of laughter erupted before Lorelai could capture it with her hand. She nudged Sookie gently and pointed subtly at Kirks' mother as she whispered, "That's Luke's date!" causing them both to dissolve into giggles.

"Girls, really," Emily admonished in a harsh whisper.

Lorelai leaned over and whispered what she had just said to Sookie into Jess' ear and than said, "Pass it on," as she gestured to Rory.

She watched the smiles bloom as the observation carried down the length of the pew, and then turned to catch Luke's quizzical look as he noticed the entire row grinning at him madly. As the organist laid into Lohengrin, the congregation rose and turned to find Lulu poised and resplendent on her father's arm. "Oh!" Sookie cried as she began waving her hand madly in front of her eyes.

"Lulu," Lorelai sighed as she pressed her balled fingers to her lips.

"Kleenex, Kleenex," Rory hissed as she started digging in her bag for the small package of tissues that she had grabbed, just in case. She passed them to Jess, who looked at them with a perplexed frown before she grabbed his arm and whispered, "Two pregnant women, one pew. You wanna hang onto those any longer?" she asked with a nod at Lorelai and Sookie.

Jess quickly handed the package to Lorelai as if it was a hot potato, and turned with the rest of the crowd as Lulu passed them on her way to meet her groom. When Reverend Skinner motioned for them to be seated, Jess sank down onto the pew with an already exhausted sigh. He looked over at Rory and said dryly, "You had so better be worth this."

Rory smiled brilliantly and tugged his hand down onto the seat between them as she said, "I totally am."

Emily caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head sharply as she saw Rory lace her fingers through Jess' but kept them resting on the bench. She leaned back, glaring at Lorelai's profile until she was sure that her gaze would burn holes into her daughter's skin.

As Lorelai listened to Reverend Skinner greet the assembled guests, she suddenly began to feel hot. She lifted her hand and brushed her hair back from her neck, tucking a hunk of it behind her ear, and letting her fingers trail along her neck as she debated asking Patty if she could borrow her fan. She looked over at Patty to see that Jake had called dibs on the fan and was happily gnawing away at it. She looked down at the back of the pew, hoping for a stray bulletin or something to move the air, when she discovered the source of the unnatural heat. She shook her head in shock as she noticed Emily's glare, and leaned back as she mouthed, "What?" to her mother.

Emily lowered her head and dropped her eyes to the space between Rory and Jess meaningfully as she once again returned her glare to Lorelai. "Stop that," Lorelai mouthed. "Later," she promised without making a sound.

Emily pursed her lips tightly and turned her attention back to the ceremony as Rory and Jess sat oblivious to the entire exchange. Lorelai did the same, smiling as she realized the Reverend Skinner seemed to be speaking unnaturally fast. She looked over at Sookie, who nodded and whispered, "Fainter pace."

There was a collective sigh of relief when after the vows were spoken, Kirk placed a chaste kiss on Lulu's lips and then smiled exultantly when he realized that he had made it to the finish line. Jubilant, he grabbed Lulu and bent her over backwards, planting one on her that make even Miss Patty murmur admiringly, "Oh my."

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke turn away, squeezing his eyes shut like a small boy at the lavish display of affection, and made a mental note to make his toes tingle later. They stood for the recessional, and Lorelai gave Luke a lurid wink and a 'thumbs up' as he passed by with Mrs. Gleason on his arm. The assembled guests filed into the aisles amidst a hum of self congratulations at having successfully seen another Stars Hollow couple married off. Lorelai was swept off in the crowd, separated from the others as she looked around frantically, trying to spot whom might be holding the twins. She turned her head from side to side, trying to see over the milling crowd, and ran straight into a solid wall of chest as Luke fought his way upstream. "Are you lost?" Luke asked in an amused voice.

Lorelai placed her hands on his lapels to steady herself on her heels and then said, "I'm not, but your sons have been abducted."

Luke craned is neck as they let the guests stream around them. "I see one," he told her. "Hard to tell which from here, but Andrew has him," he reported as he nodded to the side aisle.

"Okay, must be Jake because there's Josh," she said as she pointed above the crowd to point out Josh riding atop Morey's shoulders.

Luke blinked and asked, "Wow, how'd we miss that?"

"We weren't looking up," she told him as she took his hand. "Let's wait outside," she suggested, and led him to the front of the church.

When they stepped out into the bright spring sunlight, Luke shielded his eyes with his hand and said, "Well, he made it."

"It was touch and go for a minute though," Lorelai said with a laugh. She smiled up at him and touched the bright pink rose on his lapel and said, "Pretty pink flower." When Luke reached up and began to unpin the boutonnière, Lorelai stopped him and said, "Not until after pictures."

"You're getting too much pleasure from this," he grumbled.

"You enjoy pleasuring me," she answered with a smug smile.

Luke smirked as he raised one eyebrow and said, "This would not be my first choice of how to do it."

"You wanna do it?" she asked innocently as she waved to people passing by.

"Yes," he answered as he caught her by the waist and pulled her a little closer. "Crowded," he said with a sly smile.

"Yes," she said as she hooked one hand behind his shoulder and hung onto him. She looked over at Kirk and Lulu standing on the sidewalk smiling, shaking hands and receiving kisses of congratulations and said, "She looks so happy."

Luke nodded and said, "Too pretty for that freak, but she seems to want him."

"She's a breathtaking bride," Lorelai said admiringly.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, but I've seen prettier," as he turned to look at her.

"Really?" she asked coquettishly.

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear.

"Alrighty," she said with a wide smile as she leaned into him. "I saw you getting all verklempt up there," she teased.

"All I could see was you," he said in a low voice.

"I am going to rock your world," she promised softly.

"You already do," he said with a pleased smile as he rubbed soft circles on the back of her dress.

"We got separated!" Babette screeched as they approached.

"Mam!" Josh said as he reached down for her.

"Sure, you couldn't wait to ditch me before," Lorelai reminded him as she reached up to take him from Morey's shoulders.

"Aw, he's fickle," Babette said with a wave of her hand.

"Got a heck of a grip," Morey said as he straightened his ever present sunglasses.

"Pitcher," Luke said as Josh reached out to gingerly touch the rose on his father's lapel. "Careful," Luke warned as he caught Josh's hand and gave his fingers an absent kiss before looking around for Andrew and Jake.

"Oh my God, I could gobble him up!" Babette said as she stared up at Luke.

"He's pretty cute," Luke answered distractedly as he scanned the crowd, causing Lorelai and Babette to giggle. "What?" he demanded.

"I think she meant you, Babe, but you're both pretty cute," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Cute, hell," Babette hissed. "He should come with a warnin' label. One look and boom! You're pregnant!" she said loudly.

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned as he took Josh from Lorelai's arms. "I'm goin' to find Jake," he muttered as he moved away, weaving his way through the crowd. Lorelai smiled when she heard him asked Josh, "Who the hell are all these people, anyway?"

"Seriously, Doll, how are you feelin'?" Babette asked.

"I feel good," Lorelai said with a nod, not wanting to get into specifics because she shared Luke's somewhat superstitious views on the subject. At this point, Lorelai regretted the giddy outburst in the diner, wishing that she had told Luke in private, so that they could keep the news just to themselves for a while. "Hey, Gypsy is huge," Lorelai said wide eyed. "Are they sure it's not twins?" she asked Babette as a diversion.

"Poor thing," Babette said as she shook her head. "They say it's just one, but judgin' by her ankles, that's gonna be one hell of a baby," she said as she held her arms out broadly.

"They have to have miscalculated her due date," Lorelai murmured as she spotted her mother approaching, her lips drawn in a grim line of determination.

"She looks like she could blow at any time," Babette said with a nod.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hey, you know, speaking of bun bakers, I'm gonna go find Sookie," she said as she gestured vaguely over her shoulder and turned to flee.

"Lorelai Victoria! Don't you dare try to walk away from me," Emily called after her.

Lorelai groaned and closed her eyes as she turned back to face her mother. She smiled brightly and said, "Hi Mom. Wow, nice wedding, huh? Lulu looked so beautiful, and the bridesmaid's dresses, wow!" she rambled, ending with a nervous laugh.

Emily stared at her incredulously and demanded, "Are Rory and Jess dating?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and then said, "Well, you know, that depends on how you define dating. I mean, does he pick her up at the house, and take her to the movies and kiss her goodnight at the door, dating? Or the whole talk on the phone until 3am spilling our innermost secrets kind of dating," she hedged.

"Well?" Emily demanded, placing her hand on her hip as she waited for a real answer.

"Well, um, yes, I guess. I don't really know," Lorelai answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean you don't know, you're her mother!" Emily exclaimed.

Lorelai took Emily's arm and said, "Let's go stake out a good table," as she pulled her away from the crowd.

"Do you approve of this? Does Luke? They're practically brother and sister," Emily hissed.

"Mom, please," Lorelai muttered as she glanced over her shoulder to be sure that no one had heard.

"I demand to know what is happening, Lorelai," Emily said imperiously.

"I'll tell you, if you'll just calm down," Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"How long has this been going on?" Emily asked. "What could she possibly be thinking?" Emily cried.

Lorelai dropped her mother's arm and leaned in close as she said in a low voice, "She might be thinking that he's good for her. She might be thinking that he's a guy who already loves her for who she is and what she wants to be, not who she is when she's with him or what everyone expects her to be," she hissed. She sighed as she looked down at her too high heels and said, "I'm not really sure, but that would be my guess." She nodded to the gazebo and said, "Let's go sit down."

Emily paused, realizing that she must be upsetting Lorelai, and got a grip on her emotions. "Yes, let's sit down," she said in a calmer tone.

When they reached the gazebo, Lorelai sat on one of the worn wooden benches and watched as Emily pulled a tissue from her bag and carefully dusted the seat before she took her place next to Lorelai. "I'll tell you what I know, but I want you to be quiet and listen," Lorelai said firmly. When Emily pressed her lips together and nodded, Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "A couple of months ago, when I was in Boston, Jess came to Luke and told him that he was leaving Stars Hollow. When Luke pressed him on the reason why, it eventually came out that Rory had kissed Jess, and he figured that he had to leave town or Luke was going to kill him," she said with a wry smile.

"Now, I don't know what happened, or what spurred the whole chain of events, but I do know this, Rory and Jess are very close, very good friends. I don't think that either of them particularly welcomed this new, uh, dynamic that evolved between them," Lorelai told Emily frankly. "When I got home from Boston, I went to New Haven to spend a day with Rory, and eventually I got her to talk to me about it. They are both very aware of how people will perceive their relationship, but the fact of the matter is that up until a little over four years ago, we didn't even know that Jess existed. We have all come to think of Jess as family, and he is Luke's family," she conceded. "But, he's really not Rory's," she said gently.

"This is the first time that they have been out together as a couple," she explained. "They aren't trying to hide it, but they don't want to flaunt it, or have a lot of attention drawn to them," she said sternly. "They have been talking for the last couple of months, giving themselves time and space to get past whatever happened with Logan and Cara, and to figure out this new thing that is happening between them," she said with a nod.

"And you and Luke approve of this?" Emily asked in a bewildered tone.

Lorelai smiled uncomfortably and said, "We don't disapprove." She chuckled a little and said, "Now I know how Rory felt when Luke and I started dating. He was already so much a part of our lives, and then, all of a sudden, there he was; cooking dinner in our kitchen, sharing Christmas with us, going to Friday night dinner," she said as she gestured to Emily. "Here was this guy who used to unofficially keep an eye on her for me while she did her homework in the diner after school, slip her free pieces of pie, and talk to her about the books she was reading, and then bam! He turns into the guy who's kissing her mother goodnight at the door," she said with a rueful smile.

"Yes," Emily said softly as she nodded her understanding.

"We're not real comfortable with it," Lorelai admitted with a grimace. "It's weird for us. We refer to them as the kids, like they're both our kids, and in a way, they are," she admitted. "But, Mom, they're not kids. They're adults, with adult thoughts and adult feelings," she said with a shrug. "They're trying to sort out their feelings in an adult way, because they are both very much aware of the ramifications if it doesn't work out," she said earnestly. "If they had rushed headlong into this, and were making out under every lamp post in town, it would be a different story," she said with a laugh. "If we thought it was a case of hormones run amok, we'd be screaming at the tops of our lungs, but it's not," she finished softly. "It's more than that, and how do you stop that?" she asked helplessly. "Why would you want to?"

Emily looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap and quietly asked, "Why indeed?" She cleared her throat softly and said, "They do care for each other a great deal."

"They are good friends," Lorelai said softly.

Emily smiled as she glanced over at Lorelai and said, "That's a good place to start, isn't it?"

"It is," Lorelai agreed.

"He wants to stay here, she wants to go," Emily said worriedly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, I think about that too. But, they have a little time to figure that out."

Emily was quiet as she turned and watched the wedding guests meandering their way over to the square. She saw Luke in his rented tuxedo carrying Josh and fighting to keep the little boy's hands off it the pink rose pinned to his coat. Walking next to him was Richard, tall and distinguished in his suit, taking small cautious steps behind Jake as he toddled across the grass. She saw Sookie walking with Jackson, who had Davy on his shoulders, the toddler clinging tightly to his father's forehead as Sookie's hand rested on her rounded stomach. She turned her head to the right and smiled as she saw Andrew doggedly trying to follow Gypsy as she waddled to the closest table and collapsed heavily into a chair. Her attention was caught by a burst of raucous laughter and she immediately smiled as she said Patty holding forth in the center of a knot of townspeople that Emily recognized from various functions. And straggling behind, walking slowly together, close but not quite touching, were Rory and Jess. She watched her granddaughter tilt her head as she thought about whatever it was he had murmured to her and then replied to him with a sassy smile. Even from a distance, she saw the slow smile that lit his eyes before it curved his mouth and knew that somehow as wrong as it might seem on the surface, perhaps deep down, it was right.

She turned back to Lorelai and said confidently, "He won't hold her back."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, he won't. And maybe, just maybe, she can make him feel strong enough to go," she added with a smile.

Emily nodded and said, "If anyone can, it would be Rory."

"Well, isn't this a picture?" Richard called as he swung Jake up into his arms and smiled at Emily and Lorelai. "I ask you, my boy, have you ever seen two more bewitching creatures?" he asked Luke.

Luke smiled at Lorelai and said, "Not since Endora lifted the spell." He climbed the steps of the gazebo and said with a shrug, "Of course, I may have been the other Darren then, you never know." He set Josh down on his feet and asked, "Okay, ladies' man, which one are you calling dibs on?"

"I get the redhead," Richard said quickly.

"I wasn't asking you," Luke called back to him. He squatted down to be sure that the zipper on Josh's jacket was pulled up high enough and said, "We may have to arm wrestle for the one in the blue dress." Josh walked over to Emily and buried his face in her lap, but looked up at his mother flirtatiously.

"Oh man, what's a girl to do?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"I called dibs on that one," Richard said to Josh as he sat down next to Emily.

Luke stood up and hooked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "I have to go take the stupid pictures."

Lorelai smiled as she stood up and reached to adjust his tie. "Be sure to keep that sneer on your face, we'll see if it actually can freeze that way," she teased.

"I'm starving," Luke said as he rubbed his hand over his vest.

Emily laughed and said, "You know, I don't think I have ever heard Luke actually say that he was hungry."

"He's sympathy eating," Lorelai said with a smirk. "Usually he just eats when he's told to," she said as she pecked a kiss to his lips and then carefully wiped the gloss away with the pad of her thumb.

Luke licked his lips and then said, "Strawberry? Way to be a tease."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Go smile pretty, Burger Boy, and I'll see what I can do to snag you a snack."

Luke nodded and gave her arm a gentle squeeze as he said, "I'll be right back."

Two hours later, the buffet had been demolished, the cake had just been cut and smooshed, Babette and Morey volunteered to take the twins home with them, and Lorelai and Rory sat at a table with their heads together, trying to make a list of every wedding cliché that had worked its way into Lulu's special day. They heard a faint squeal of feedback from a microphone and looked up just as Luke cleared his throat nervously and said, "Excuse me. Uh, I'm told that as Best Man I have to give a toast, and if you don't mind, I'd just as soon get it over with," he said with a nervous laugh.

Lorelai sat back with a grin and said, "Oh, he's a charmer alright, my man."

Luke grimaced a little as the guests chuckled and then said somewhat shyly, "First of all, um, I know that Lorelai likes me to say these things only to her, but today, I don't think she'll mind if I tell you that you look beautiful, Lulu." He paused for a moment while there was a round of wolf whistles and applause from the guests. Luke nodded and said, "You're a sweet girl, and why you let this pinhead within a hundred miles of you, I'll never know, but there you go. I will tell you that if he doesn't do everything humanly possible to make you happy, then you come and see me, and I will personally break in his body." He looked at Kirk sternly and asked, "You got me?"

Kirk chuckled as he propped his elbow on the back of his chair and with a wave of his hand said to the crowd, "He's kidding, we're really good friends."

"I'm not kidding, Kirk," Luke said quickly.

When the guests laughed again, he started to feel a little more at ease. He reached up and smoothed his hand nervously over the back of his hair as he avoided looking at Lorelai and said, "I was reminded recently that in the big picture, I haven't been married very long, so I'm probably not the best person to be giving advice. I will tell you what a very wise woman once told me," he said with a nod. "Marriage is hard, no matter how much you love each other. Lots and lots of work," he said with a chuckle as he glanced quickly at Lorelai and then looked away. "I'll be the first to admit, that I don't always manage it very well, but I am trying," he said with a shrug. "All I can tell you is that it's a little easier if you marry your best friend," he said as his eyes finally met Lorelai's. "Easier if you can make each other laugh, even when you're mad, if you can share a smile, even when you feel like crying, and if you can find that person that you're willing to work with for the rest of your life, then you have a reason to get up in the morning, because they're counting on you to hold up your end of the bargain, just like you're counting on them," he said, his voice dropping a little lower.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at Lulu and Kirk as he said, "Lorelai told me when we got married, that it was just the beginning of our middle together. I didn't really understand what she meant, because you know she is, and it has taken me a while to figure it all out, because you know how I am," he said with a chuckle. He smiled as he looked down at Lorelai and said, "She was right. Please raise your glasses to Kirk and Lulu, I hope that your middle is long and happy," he said simply.

"To Kirk and Lulu!" the crowd echoed.

Rory snatched a napkin from the table, turned to Lorelai with a smile and said, "Wipe your eyes, Weepy McWeeperson."

"He's so damn sweet sometimes," Lorelai said with a watery smile.

"Gives me a toothache," Jess said with a smirk.

"Hush you," Rory admonished with a swipe of her hand.

Jess shook his head and said, "I'll let you have your sobfest, I'm gonna go get us some fresh drinks. Sprite and Cranberry, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Please," she said in a choked voice.

"Geez," Jess muttered as he stood up and made his way to the bar. As he waited in line, Luke turned away from the front of the line holding a bottle of beer and a glass of Sprite with cranberry juice. Jess jerked his chin at it and said, "One less glass for me to carry. Nice speech, your wife is in tears," he reported.

Luke smirked and said, "Not much of a novelty these days."

"So I see," Jess answered.

Luke shifted from one foot to the other as he asked, "How's the date going?"

Jess chuckled and said, "Well, considering that we're spending the evening with her mother, her insanely overprotective step-father, her baby brothers and her grandparents all watching us like hawks, I'd say it's going fairly well."

"Sorry," Luke said with a grimace.

Jess shook his head as the line moved forward again and said, "Don't be. If it were any other guy, I'd be right there with you."

Luke nodded and bumped Jess lightly on the arm with his beer bottle and said, "That's why it's not some other guy."

Jess nodded and said, "Well, I got that goin' for me, which is nice, I think."

"Doesn't mean I won't beat you to a bloody pulp," Luke warned.

"Got it," Jess confirmed.

"The only difference is the same goes for her too," Luke said with a shrug.

"You'll beat her?" Jess asked with raised eyebrows.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, can't hit girls. I'll think of something else, though."

"I appreciate that," Jess said as he nodded slowly.

Luke jerked his head toward the DJ set up and said, "I gotta go take care of something."

Jess smirked and said, "And I have a powerful thirst."

Luke shook his head as he turned toward the table where Lane and Zach had a small mountain of audio equipment set up and hurried over to them. He set the drinks down on the table as he conferred with Lane. She handed him a couple of CDs that she chose from the rack and waited patiently as he scanned the contents. He pointed to a song on the back of one of the cases and then spoke into Lane's ear. She smiled and then nodded enthusiastically as she turned to search through the racks again. She pulled another case out and held it up with a triumphant smile.

Luke nodded as he picked up their drinks and finally made his way over to the table. He was just sitting down as Mrs. Gleason was finishing up her toast by giving Lulu exact instructions as to how much starch she should use on Kirk's underwear. His eyes widened as he finally tuned in and then whispered to Lorelai, "Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?"

Lorelai nodded as she shushed him and said, "The care and feeding of Kirk."

Mrs. Gleason took a deep breath and delivered the final instruction of, "And make sure he eats his crusts, there are children starving in Africa."

There was a smattering of polite applause as she returned to the table she shared with the newlyweds. Lorelai turned to her mother excitedly and asked, "Did you get it?"

Emily smiled with glee as she said excitedly, "My Gregg is rusty, but I believe I captured most of it," as she nodded to the cocktail napkin she had been busily writing on. She held it up to show them a series of symbols written in a precise hand.

Lorelai thrust a fist into the air as she called, "Score! I'll expect a full transcript typed and emailed to me," she added sternly.

"I think I may have to ask for a copy of the video," Emily said with a satisfied smile as she tucked the napkin carefully into her handbag.

Luke leaned over to Richard and asked, "Did she take notes on Mrs. Gleason's speech?"

Richard clapped Luke on the back and said, "Don't worry, she got yours too, son."

"Great," Luke grumbled as he took a sip of his beer. He nudged Lorelai and asked, "Can I lose the tie now?"

"Yes, you may disrobe," Lorelai said with a grin. "Oh!" she cried as she jostled Rory's arm and pointed to something on another table.

Luke quickly unhooked the bow tie and then opened the top two studs on the tuxedo shirt. As he shrugged out of his jacket, the rose pinned to his lapel caught his eye and he quickly removed it. Twirling the boutonnière between his fingers he leaned closer to Lorelai as she and Rory added another item to their growing list of clichés. "Hey," he said in a low voice. When Lorelai looked over at him he held the flower up and said, "Be my girl?"

She smiled radiantly and said, "Sure," as she reached for the rose. Luke moved his hand away, pulling the rose from her reach as he shook his head mutely. When she cocked her head at him, he smiled and tucked it into her hair just over her ear. Lorelai reached up to touch it gingerly and said, "I don't know if it will stay."

"I'll keep an eye on it," he told her softly.

Lorelai smiled as the opening bars of an old Anne Murray song began to play over the sound system. Her eyes widened as she watched Lulu lead Kirk to the center of the dance floor and said, "Oh no, number thirty seven, Rory."

She turned and tapped her fingernail on the list they had been making, only to hear her husband say a minute later, "It's a nice song," as Anne asked if they could share that dance for the rest of her life.

Lorelai turned to him incredulously and said, "It's cheesy."

"Says the sappiest in all the land," he countered.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him softly as she whispered, "I think you've got me beat."

"Next few songs are ours," he told her. "I have an in with the DJ."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Threatened her job, huh?"

Luke smiled and said, "Didn't have to."

Lorelai's smile widened as she said, "Okay, but we can't stay too long, Babette and Morey are probably worn out."

"Just a dance or two," Luke said with a shrug.

"As long as I can dance barefoot," she qualified.

"That's fine with me, they're your toes," he answered as he sat back and waited for the first dance to end.

As the guests applauded the couple of the day, Luke saw Lane look over at their table and nod. He stood up, offered Lorelai his hand, and asked, "May I?" Lorelai placed her fingers daintily in his palm as Nat King Cole began to croon, 'The Very Thought of You,' and followed him onto the dance floor.

Richard smiled at Emily and said, "Excellent song. Shall we?"

"If you'd like," Emily said demurely as she allowed him to help her from her chair and took his arm as he escorted her from the table. Once they were on the floor, Richard pulled her close, and Emily pressed her cheek against his shoulder with a contented smile.

Jess looked over and watched Rory watching the couples moving easily around the dance floor with a smile. He rubbed his palms on the front of his pants nervously and said softly, "I'm not good at that, but we could try if you wanted."

Rory turned to him, her smile warm as she reached for his hand under the table and said, "That's okay; let's just let them show us how it's done."

Luke held Lorelai close, the scent of her shampoo teasing him as he led her easily, humming softly along with the song. "You know all of the good songs," she said with a sigh, toying with the ends of his hair as she stroked his neck.

"Caroline," he said softly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"My mother's name, Caroline," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, that's a very good name for a girl."

"Caroline Emily. If it's a girl," Luke added quickly.

Lorelai snuggled a little closer to him and said, "A little soon to take bets on it, but I have a good feeling."

"Me too," he said with quiet confidence.

The song segued into '(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons' and they continued to dance without missing a beat. Lorelai smiled as she spied her parents dancing on the other side of the floor, and then turned her head to see Jackson and Sookie swaying slowly without moving their feet, Jackson bent over to accommodate the roundness of her belly.

Lorelai saw one of Lulu's cousin's kids lead her father by the hand to the dance floor, and nodded for Luke to take a look. They turned their heads to watch as the little girl of no more than five waited patiently for her father to come to a stop before she stepped up onto his shoes, her white patent Mary Janes small specs against his shiny wingtips. "Oh," Lorelai sighed softly as she glanced over at Richard for a moment and then back at the couple that had captured their attention. She watched Luke as he took in the little girl's glossy brown hair, which had been carefully curled into ringlets, that danced over her shoulders. Sensing her gaze, he looked back at Lorelai with a small smile, blushing slightly in the cool spring air. As the song began to slow to an end, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her easily as he whispered, "Step up on my shoes."

"I'll crush you," Lorelai protested as she touched her toes to the tops of his shoes.

"I'll manage," he assured her. "The next song is just for you. Step up on my shoes," he said soft and low in her ear. As he lowered her to the tops of his shoes, still holding her weight in his arms, Luke smiled and said, "I need the practice," as the opening strains of 'You're Havin' My Baby,' echoed across the square mingling with the sound of Lorelai's gleeful laughter.

_Somewhere in the Middle - The greatest thing you'll ever learn, Is just to love and be loved in return._

_The End-ish_


End file.
